Genesis Defender Voltron
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: 10,000 years ago on the Planet Altea Comes a great tale. A Tale of the Legendary Defender Voltron. A warrior loved by good feared by evil and soon peace settled across the galaxy until evil appeared and the Lions were scattered across the cosmos Voltron was needed once more for the War of Angels and Genesis had begun so now young Paladins of Altea save the cosmos and become legends
1. Paladins of Altea Reborn Part 1

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Yeah I should probably stop making new fanfics since the last one started as a copy and paste of fanfics that haven't gotten updated in who knows how long. I made this one as a sorry for running out of ideas sort of fanfic. Anyway please enjoy this fanfic as we begin the tale of Genesis and Lions.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _Radio waves."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender or Evangelion if I did I would have gotten Anno to hurry the fuck up with Rebuild 4.0 so we can see if this Shinji gets a better ending then original cannon.

(Start Tokyo-3 Aida Residence)

Kensuke Aida a brown haired freckled and glasses wearing young man was looking through a rig of computers and radios as Kensuke kept adjusting it while using his own hacking skills to get the information he needs. "Come on Alien Radio waves show me what you have." Kensuke said as soon got something which was surprising as it sounded like words mixed with static.

"Huh?" He asked as he tried to adjust it a bit and soon got something.

" _Voltron…. Voltron… Voltron."_ The radio repeated every so often which Kensuke saw it was the only thing that made any sense to him.

"Voltron?" Kensuke asked as he looked it up on the internet and saw nothing pertaining to this Voltron online or any of the Major Alien Conspiracy info sites. "Hmm." Kensuke said as he looked at the data and began to search through it more but was only met with nothing which he then went to his next thing. He began to triangulate where it was coming from and saw it was a few miles off of Tokyo-3 near a hiking trail. Kensuke smiled as he looked at it as he knew that area better than anyone since his army shelter spot was there.

"I'm going to need some help." Kensuke said as he smiled at this as back up would be greatly appreciated for this endeavor of his.

(Scene Break a few days Sunday outside Tokyo-3)

"Why isn't this just perfect everyone?" came the voice of Kensuke wearing his normal gear when he comes out here. "The way the sun meets the lake and the mountain air whipping in your face! This was the perfect day for a hike outside the city!" Kensuke called as he smiled at everyone in question.

"This better be worth it Stooge." Came the voice of a red haired blue eyed, American, Japanese, German mix blood named Asuka as she followed Kensuke who claims to know the way as she was also wearing hiking gear she brought with her from Germany before arriving.

"How come, you invited yourself along, Devil Girl?" Came the voice of Toji a tan skinned jock as he was in his track suit so he wouldn't end up over heating as he brought with him his back as the five took the trail.

"Shut up stooge at least I didn't invite Wonder girl like Four eyed lover boy here." Asuka called pointing her thumb to Kensuke as the mentioned 'wonder girl,' was a blue haired red eyed pale skinned young girl named Rei Ayanami as she followed after the group.

"Oh burn Kensuke." Toji said as the blue haired girl then spoke.

"Is there a fire or did someone suffer from a 1st degree sunburn?" Rei asked as she was confused even as she was wearing her school uniform.

"So Naïve wonder girl and so innocent makes me forget sometimes that you're a doll." Asuka said as soon the last member of their group spoke.

"That's not nice Asuka." Shinji said as he was out of breath as he tried to keep up with everyone.

"Oh shut up after all this hike should be nothing for the invincible Third Child." Asuka mocked as she huffed no doubt not enjoying this little hiking trip of theirs.

"If (gasp), you say so (gasp) Asuka." Coughed Shinji as he was out of breath and needed a break.

"Look theirs a lake at our destination when we get there we can all relax and cool off there." Kensuke said as Rei understood hence why she brought her school swim wear with her.

"Yeah all this heat we could all do for a nice trip to the lake." Asuka said as she also brought her swimming cloths as well.

"Hurray!" Shinji huffed from behind as he collapsed.

"I'll go help him." Toji said as he was happy to help a friend as he helped Shinji to his feet and got some water into the young EVA pilot of NERV.

(Scene Break later that day at the Lake)

The lake waters were cool and clear as the crew set up for the day at the Lake. Toji and Kensuke were having a little water gun battle while Shinji was in a floating tube in the water enjoying the coolness without worry of drowning. Rei and Asuka were on the shore as Rei was reading the contents of a tanning bottle as Asuka was telling Rei the bottle was to help girls like them look more noticeable to guys and gave her detailed instructions on how to use the tanning lotion in question. Once that was done Rei gave Rei a look as she saw she could not reach her back as easily as Rei applied the lotion as ordered. "Pilot Soryu if I may request can you lotion my back?" Rei requested as she looked to Asuka who then went wide eyed and sighed a bit there.

"Fine but only because I don't trust the three stooges not to molest you." Asuka huffed as she began to get the lotion on her back to help out Rei a bit. Once Kensuke was done he returned to his stuff and dried off a bit as he then emptied out the heavy-looking backpack he had brought along with him. The items inside included a small satellite, headphones, a receiver, and what appeared to be some sort of Geiger counter. Kensuke adjusted the headphones onto his head listening to a faint electronic beeping and a multitude of voice murmurs.

"Rocking out to something?" Toji asked surprising Kensuke as the others rejoined as they all gathered around Kensuke as it looked like Rei was slightly tanner then her pale skin which made her look a bit normal then most days she's out and about.

Kensuke removed the headphones to speak to them. "It's nothing important." Kensuke responded trying to sound casual.

"Why did you bring all of this equipment out here Aida-san?" Rei asked eying it suspiciously. "It looks similar to the stuff the military uses as well as some equipment back at NERV." Rei said as her voice and face betrayed now room for her not to be answered.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking." Kensuke defended, before smiling proudly. "I built all this." Kensuke announced as Toji was impressed by it.

"Wow Ken I didn't think you could pull it off I mean you built some crazy stuff before but this is something of a whole new level." Toji said as he was impressed.

"Not much of a major accomplishment but if it works I guess looks don't mean anything." Asuka said looking to the side as she showed she wasn't really impressed or caring for it at all.

"It's nothing really I've always had a knack for building things like this, I guess I got it from my dad and mom. Either way though, I designed the satellite to reach as far as the edge of the Solar System, though it works a little better at night." Kensuke admitted as he looked to everyone.

"You mean all the way to Kerberos?" Asuka asked in amazement wondering what the Hell Kensuke was doing trying to get signals that far out. "Why so far out?" Asuka asked as she was visibly impressed by this feat.

"Kensuke if you don't mind me asking what's out there that you want to catch wind of." Shinji asked as he wanted to know as he was very curious about Kensuke's little hobby he had.

Kensuke sighed as he knew there was no denying it now. 'Well the cat's out of the bag now.' Kensuke thought as he decided to confess. "Okay, fine… long story short, I've been picking up alien radio chatter." Kensuke said as he looked to his friends as they all were shocked here.

*Insert Record Scratch Sound

"...Come again?" Rei asked as everyone else stared at him like he just grew an extra set of eyes.

"...D-did you just say aliens?" Shinji asked tentatively.

"Okay, so you're a little cuckoo, I'll keep that in mind I find your cameras in the girl's locker room." Asuka said as that was an experience Kensuke did not want to relive in his entire life.

"No, I'm serious!" Kensuke protested as he pulled out a notepad with the word 'VOLTRON' written across on the top and child-like drawings of robots and aliens below it. "They all keep repeating one word: 'Voltron'! I didn't know what it meant at first, so I did a scan of the surrounding land of Tokyo-3 and this area," he pulled up a map on his laptop with several blinking points, but one that was biggest was where they were now, right next to Lake they were at.

"I've never seen a radiation spike like this, but when I saw that the Lake wasn't closed off because of this radiation I figured it could maybe be this Voltron." Kensuke said as Rei looked to Kensuke with her eyes having a raised eye brow.

"So that's why you wanted to come here to 'celebrate'! So you could investigate further." Asuka realized as he remembered that Kensuke wanted to celebrate Shinji and Asuka's victory over the recent Angel. "But come on Aliens Stooge you built this thing and allegedly it works and you use it to find Aliens." Asuka said as she was skeptical about this.

"Says the girl who pilots a giant robot and fights alien invaders on a monthly basis." Kensuke countered as Asuka opened her mouth to retort but quickly found she had none since Kensuke was actually right on his counter argument just now.

"He's not wrong." Shinji confessed as if these Angels came from unknown Origins then Aliens would possibly be the reason behind their attacks.

"Point taken." Asuka admitted as she did sound like a hypocrite there.

"But that doesn't explain how you pinpointed the location of this 'radiation,' Aida-san." Rei said as she looked to Kensuke on his investigation of 'Voltron.'

"That's where this here Geiger Counter, comes in!" Kensuke explained as he held the item in question. "I noticed that the repeating series of numbers I keep hearing looked like a Fraunhofer line." Kensuke said as he began his explanation.

"Frown-what now?" Shinji asked very confused about this complex stuff going on here right now.

"Fraunhofer line." Asuka corrected as she began to explain sounding very arrogant about it. "I learned about this back in Germany during my university studies. It's the number describing the emission spectrum of an element. Kaji told me that the military used to use this a few years ago when the threat of nuclear warfare was on an all-time high.

"Exactly, thank you Devil Girl." Kensuke continued as Asuka hugged at Kensuke's insult. "That's exactly what I've been picking up, except this 'element' doesn't exist on Earth, that's what led me to the conclusion that this could be the 'Voltron' thing I've been hearing the chatter, so I built this Geiger Counter that's specifically designed to locate it."

"Still impressive for a stooge." Asuka complimented adding her own insult to it her praising words.

"It's actually pretty cool, really," Kensuke said rummaging around in his bag again before he pulled out a sheet of paper. "The wavelength looks like this." Kensuke said as he showed the power to everyone.

"Aida-san, may I see that?" Rei asked as if realizing something. Kensuke handed the paper over and Rei stood up and held the paper in a way that the wavelength was right in front of him. The others watched as the Albino pilot of unit 0 and First Child of NERV glanced between the paper and the mountain range surrounding The Lake.

"What… What is this?" Rei whispered mostly to herself, though the others heard her as well.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked curiously wondering what Rei was doing.

"Everyone please look at this," Rei expanded the reading to show them. "This reading matches the mountain range exactly." Rei said as she showed it to them all.

"Wow your right Wonder girl." Asuka said as she was shocked by this.

"So? What does it mean?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers as he hoped these were good answers and not them in a radiated area where they will get a very horrible case of Cancer.

"Kensuke, how accurate is that Counter thing of yours?" Toji asked as he wondered if they may end up getting rich from this kind of historical discovery.

"Um… I haven't really tested it out yet, but it should be able to pick up right away." Kensuke said as they may discover life beyond Earth maybe one of those life forms out their can help the Human Race defeat the Angels.

"Guys… who wants to hunt some aliens?" Toji asked as this may actually be worth the trouble in the end.

(Later)

Using Kensuke's Geiger counter, (that was surprisingly effective) as a guide, the group soon found themselves deep within the forest surrounding The Lake. Toji seemed uncharacteristically determined to find out what Rai's Geiger counter was picking up. Even the EVA pilots were interested to see what they may find out here even if Kensuke tricked them all into coming along it may be worth the adventure in the end.

"How much further, Stooge?" Asuka hugged clearly wanting to end this adventure to see what they will find and since Kensuke knew how to use the custom made Geiger counter, he was the one leading the group while he had Toji holding the small satellite that went with it to pick up the reading.

"According to the readings… it's right around…" Kensuke stopped in his tracks as they came to the edge of a clearing. On the other side of the clearing was the opening to a cave. "...Here." He said as the Cave was dark and very spooky.

"Inside that cave?" Shinji asked as he got nervous from its ominous look.

"Where else will it be coming from idiot?!" Asuka snapped as she saw this may either be a huge success or a major waste of time for them.

"Okay," Shinji said shrugging his shoulders a bit. "We found out where this 'Voltron' energy thing is coming from, can we go back to the lake now?" Shinji asked as he got a sense of foreboding from this cave.

"No way Shin-man!" Toji exclaimed while looking to Shinji. "I know it's weird for me to say this, but we should totally check it out! Who knows what could be in there!" Toji said as he wanted to see this through to the end of it.

"Exactly!" Shinji nearly shrieked, "What if there's some dangerous radioactive… stuff in there and we end up getting affected?!" Shinji reasoned as Asuka looked shocked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Shinji on this I always said I'd never have children but when and if I do decided to have some I could get cancer or have one of my children be born without legs!" Asuka countered as she knew how stuff like this may result in cancer and birth defect.

Soon Rei froze up as she heard it. It was odd and strange but as she looked to the cave she heard it coming from there almost like it was calling her and call her crazy it sounded like… a Lion. "Sorry to intrude but I believe there may be a Mountain Lion within the cave." Rei said as Asuka looked confused.

"What makes you say that?" Asuka asked as Rei looked.

"Do you not hear the Lion roaring?" Rei asked as she was now confused why no one heard the lion inside the cave.

"Ok now we HAVE to check it out." Asuka said as she didn't hear any Lion roaring but she did know that you don't hear stuff like that for nothing.

"Maybe we should." Shinji agreed as Toji nodded.

"Majority wins then let's go." Toji said as they all then entered the cave as Rei was hesitant at first but agreed none the less if to put to rest if she is just hearing things or there is in fact a lion 'calling,' her into the cave. As they went deep into the cave though they were then met with an odd sight before them. And what they inside saw made them freeze in awe.

On the walls of the cave were drawings. Drawings of a giant blue lion. It seemed every wall of the cave told a story about it. Some had images of people bowing and worshipping it, while others showed the lion performing acts of great heroism. Stopping a meteor from crashing into the earth, spreading rain over fields of crops. It went on and on as it even showed the Lions with some aid battling what looked like Sachiel the 3rd Angel.

"What is all this?" Shinji asked as he was looking at the drawings.

"It looks like… drawings of a lion goddess?" Asuka guessed as she looked at the painting as Rei observed the ones with the Lion fighting the Angel.

Rei then looked closely at the markings of the lion, he noticed one drawing was partially covered in dirt so he swiped his hand over it to get a better look. Suddenly all of the drawings started glowing a bright blue. For the first time in her life Rei yelped in shock as she didn't see this coming at all.

"Rei! What did you just do?!" Asuka shouted in alarm as she never expected Rei to do something reckless like this without Gendo giving her orders like that.

"Nothing! I simply touched it! Nothing more!" Rei defended in a panic as she tried to stay calm from their current ordeal here.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them glowed bright blue as well in a circular shape and suddenly gave way. The group slid down rapids of the water screaming at the top of their lungs. The rapids ended in a waterfall that led to a shallow pool at the bottom. Everyone groaned as they picked themselves up, now soaked from head to toe. Rei groaned as she straightened and blinked. When her vision finally cleared, she was for the first time she can ever recall slack-jawed, as was everyone else.

"Lions are everywhere…" Rei muttered as the group stared at the glowing orb with a large mechanical blue lion inside it.

Once everyone calmed down they began to ask the simple and obvious of questions needed. "What is that? Is that the 'Voltron' thing you talked about?" Shinji asked nervously, staring at the giant robot lion. The lion itself was made out of blue metal with metallic legs and torso. The face of the lion looked like one you would see on an ordinary lion with bright glowing yellow eyes and a white muzzle with blue on the edges.

"It must be it…" Toji said, unusually serious about this as they may have found proof of aliens in this cave today.

"Not even my EVA is this advance but I bet it can kick this bucket of bolts ass it's barely as big as my EVA Unit 2 legs." Asuka boasted as this robot may be more advance but it was still tiny compared to her precious unit 2 mass-production model.

"But then why is it here then?" Shinji asked as she looked upon the Lion.

"I don't know." Kensuke admitted, still in absolute awe of the giant robot. "But this must be where I'm getting all those crazy readings from!" Kensuke called as they just found proof of aliens here.

Shinji started approaching the lion, seeing that there wasn't anything or anyone here to stop him from doing so. The others followed as Asuka was ready for anything but the Lion did nothing but sit and wait for… something probably. "It looks like there's some sort of force field around it, so it should be okay to approach." Shinji said as he hoped his assumption was right here and it won't attack them for getting to close for its comfort.

As they walked closer Rei kept her eyes on the lion. The teen couldn't explain it but it felt like the lion was staring at her. "It oddly enough feel as if thing machine has its entire focus upon me." Rei said as it felt odd and strange but also comforting all at the same time.

Everyone looked at him like he was nuts, "Wonder girl are you ok in the head?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I cannot doubt it the Machine is following my every move." Rei said as she looked at the Lion Machine in question.

Shinji was standing right in front of the force field and he put his hands on the surface, his eyes squinted in concentration. "Wonder how we get through this…" Shinji wondered as he looked at the force field and saw its focus was to keep them all out.

"Perhaps it is waiting for something or someone." Rei suggested and then put her hand on the field. She yelped when it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through him. The force field glowed with a blinding light before vanishing from around the lion and the platform underneath suddenly lighting up as well. The ground beneath them also rumbled as everyone simply stared at the lion in shock.

Suddenly and image of Five lions, each looking similar but each a different color, fly high into the sky like shooting stars. In a flash of light, the lions were gone only to be replaced by a gigantic robot with red and green arms, yellow and blue feet, and a head with the same glowing yellow eyes inside the mouth of a black lion. It swung its sword of fire across the sky lighting it for the universe to see and hope.

"Woah!" Rei muttered in awe as did everyone else as Rei never thought she would say that at all. "Uh... did everyone witness what I had witness?!" Rei asked as she couldn't believe it at all.

"Voltron's a robot!" Asuka shouted in shock as the robot together was an evened height to her EVA.

"A huge… huge AWESOME robot!" Toji cheered as he wondered if they would have one of those mecha team up things going on here at all.

"And this thing is only one part of it." Shinji added, "I wonder where, are the other parts of it?" Shinji asked as he wondered where the rest of Voltron was. "And on that note why is this part down here and not with the others? Did something happen to Voltron?" Shinji wondered as he looked at the robot wondering how it got separated from its 'pride.'

"I don't know," Rei muttered but she had to confess something. "But it's still incredible." Rei said as Asuka gasped in shock.

"So wonder girl can be amazed by something incredible it's a god damn miracle!" Asuka called as she wondered if Rei was an alien nut deep down inside her heart.

"I know for certain now that those aliens I heard are looking for this thing," Kensuke confirmed as it looked like the Aliens wanted Voltron but why.

The lion suddenly started to move on its own as it lowered its head in front of the students. Shinji immediately started screaming in fright scared that it might eat them. That turned out not to be the case however as the lion's mouth opened right in front of Rei to reveal a pathway inside of it with stairs which glowed with each of the steps on them.

Skeptical, but still curious to what was inside, Rei approached the platform and walked in. The other students followed close behind as their way out was up a water slide so this was their best bet to get out of the cave they were all in.

Rei quickly took the path up and found what looked like the pilot's control room with a single chair in the middle of the room. Looking around, Rei took a seat and found that the seat fit her quiet comfortably as she then felt the seat push her forward and adjust itself to her height and length. Rei then breathed out to calm herself before she took the controls in her hands to see if she can start it up. "Well does it work Wonder Girl?" Asuka asked as she looked to Rei.

"I am unsure as of now it does not respond to thought patterns but perhaps the controls are full on technical." Rei said as the main screen in front of them turned on to show the inside of the cave they were just in.

"Okay, uh everyone." Shinji said nervously but he knew they needed to return Voltron to where he came from or at least this part of the robot. "I think I just need to point out, just so we're all, you know, aware. We're in some kind of futuristic, alien cat head right now that I think we should send home." Shinji said as Voltron didn't belong to them and he knew mankind wasn't ready for it. But as the words left Shinji's mouth, Rei felt another jolt of electricity run through her, only this one seemed to penetrate to her very core. Her ears suddenly filled with the sound of a purring lion instead of the roaring one as she looked shocked.

"The Lion's roar I heard it was this piece of Voltron." Rei said as she was shocked by it all as everyone was shocked. "And I believe it had just spoken to me through some sort of telepathic link." Rei tried to explain as best she could as maybe it was similar to the EVA's controls somehow as she examined the control panels in front of her before spotting a keyboard. For some reason, as if through instinct she knew which buttons to push. She had no idea what was happening, but it was like the lion was telling her what to do somehow. After pushing the correct keys the Lion activated.

(Outside)

The legs of the lion moved and it lifted its head and let out a mighty roar that shook the cave. The lion seemed almost happy to be moving around, but no one could feel it's excitement as much as Rei was.

(Cockpit)

"I see you're happy to finally move once more." Rei said as Asuka looked.

"Are you ok Wonder girl it's just a mindless robot." Asuka said as she looked to Rei who ignored her.

"I understand I shall do so." Rei said as she then pushed the controls forward and causing chaos to hit.

(Outside)

The lion shot out of the mountain cave like a rocket and flew into the sky, and as it was descending to the ground it did a front flip before using rockets in its legs to fly across the ground. It then shot into the air again with a series of corkscrews, with everyone inside the head screaming at the top of their lungs, and everyone holding onto either the pilot seat or Rei herself as Rei was oddly enough smiling like an insane woman on a roller coaster.

(Cockpit)

"REI AYANAMI!" Asuka screamed as the lion did a few more flips. "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Voltron flew through the air.

(Outside)

The blue lion landed on the ground once more and began bounding around like a mountain lion. Everyone inside the head held onto something as the ride continued.

(Inside the Cockpit)

"Isn't this awesome?!" Toji called out with a large grin on his face as he looked to everyone.

"Make it stop!" Shinji yelled, as he was starting to look a little green. "Make it stop!" He begged as he'd rather have Misato drive then Rei driving.

"I cannot the Lion is moving on its own." Rei said releasing the controls as the Lion showed it was in fact on auto pilot.

(Outside)

Suddenly, the lion's back legs fired it off the ground and the lion descended into the sky.

(Cockpit)

"Rei! Where are you going?!" Asuka demanded as the Lion moved to the sky.

"I just stated it is on autopilot." Rei explained as she then heard it. "It's saying there's an alien ship approaching Earth, I think we're supposed to stop it!" Rei said as that didn't make sense to anyone here in any way.

"Wait, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just like, I don't know, give it to them, maybe they'll leave us alone?" Asuka suggested before turning to the controls. "Sorry lion, nothing personal." She said not wanting to get on an alien races bad side.

"Or we end up giving it to them, and they turn it on our planet!" Shinji argued surprising everyone. "This is the first time we're contacting other life outside Earth other than the Angels, we have no way of knowing if they're hostile or not. If we give this to them, maybe not even NERV and the EVA's can stop them." Shinji said as he may not like it but they can't just hand over old alien tech to the aliens who owned it if it's a weapon of war.

Everyone seemed to agree with Shinji's statement, even Toji, who were all glaring at Asuka. Her eyes widen in realization at that possibility and had the decency afterward to look a little sheepish.

"Oh… never mind then." Asuka said as she may have suggested dooming the human race just then.

It wasn't long before the lion exited Earth's atmosphere and entered open space. The group didn't have time to admire the stars though as moments later a large purple ship with illuminating purple lights appeared in front of them like a bolt of lightning, and twice as fast.

"Holy Hell! Is that really what I think it is?!" Kensuke shouted in fear and astonishment at seeing a real alien ship.

(Outside)

After floating and observing the ship for a few seconds, the ship then launched what looked like some sort of organic pulsing sphere at the planet where it made a bee line to Japan before said ship started firing purple lasers at them.

(Cockpit)

"We need to get out of here!" Toji ordered, sounding uncharacteristically frightened.

"Hang on!" Rei shouted as she pulled on the controls and the lion flew off at top speed. Even though Rei had little to no idea what she was doing, it seemed the lion knew what to do as it maneuvered and dodged all the attacks with little to no effort.

"Okay, I believe I may know what to do!" Rei said keeping calm regardless if she is in a new cockpit type.

"Hey be careful First Child this isn't a god damn simulation!" Asuka yelled her temper flaring up there.

"And you believe I am unaware of that Pilot Soryu?!" Rei snapped as she helped maneuver the lion around the lasers. She then pushed down on one of the control levers and activated a weapon on the Blue Lion.

(Outside)

As Blue Lion flew through space the lion's mouth opened wide and fired a powerful blue beam directly at the side of the ship. It sliced through it like a sword, causing massive explosions.

(Cockpit)

"Let's try this!" Rei said as she had an idea.

(Outside)

The lion under Rei's command flew closer to the ship, scrapping the lion's claws on the other side leaving deep gashes, causing explosions as well.

(Inside)

"Nice one Rei!" Kensuke cheered as he saw this happen.

"Okay, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet!" Shinji said as they needed to figure out what they just shot at the Earth specifically Japan.

"My sentiments exactly." Rei said as she controlled the Lion.

(The Warship Command Deck)

"Lord Zarkon, we have detected a Nephilim Type Energy Signature much like your sons Price Lotor and Prince Tabris bit it does not match either of theirs and the signatures owner and four lilin have found the lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system," the captain of the warship reported to the overlord on the computer screen. The shadowy figure on the other side narrowed his eyes.

"Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and only priority a different advance ship shall take the hems of last planet of two seeds invasion." The shadowy figure said as the Captain understood the command.

"Yes, your majesty. Full power, after the lion." The Captain ordered as the crew did as ordered of them.

(Blue Lion Cockpit)

"Oh no!" Kensuke gasped as the ship started picking up speed behind them.

"They're gaining on us!" Toji called as he was going to die out here in space where no one can hear you scream.

Shinji's eyebrows furrowed though as he noticed something odd here. "It's weird, they're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing!" Shinji said as they attacked their ship so they should be getting blasted to space dust here.

"Okay seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I'm not on board with this new direction guys!" Asuka yelled as they were being chased by aliens here.

"Where are we?" Toji asked as he looking around.

"Edge of the Solar System," Kensuke gasped in awe looking at a distant moon to the side. "That's Keroberos, Pluto's moon!" Kensuke called out as the Dwarf Planets moon was right outside their window and sight.

"That's impossible!" Asuka exclaimed not believing it. "It takes the most advanced spaceships decades to get out this far! We got out here in five seconds!" She said as this didn't make sense at all but then again it's an alien robot lion they should expect this at the very least.

Suddenly, what appeared to be, a swirling sparkling wormhole like a vast swirling ocean.

"What the hell is that?!" Asuka nearly shrieked at the sight of it as wormholes in space was never a good thing for anyone.

"Uh, this might seem insane but I believe the lion wants us to go through there!" Rei explained hastily as they needed a plan now.

The gang looked at the vortex. There was no telling what was on the other side of it. There could be more danger. Despite these possibilities though, they're instincts were telling all of them to go. But they all knew that whatever was on the other side was important, and something that they needed to know desperately.

"Where does it go?" Asuka asked Rei who was the driver here.

"I-I don't know… Shinji what should we do?" Rei asked as Shinji's hand was clenching and unclenching before he saw and in turn swallowed his resolve on this good or bad this lion lead them here to its time to see what it wants there and if they can use Voltron to battle the Angels then it may be worth it in the end.

"Go through it." Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

"Well I guess we're skipping the synch test tomorrow and training also." Asuka said as Toji nodded.

"And school let's not forget school." Kensuke added as they then flew close to the wormhole.

With all of that said, Rei urged the lion towards the wormhole, which almost immediately upon entering, closed behind them, the alien ship pursuing them missing it by seconds.

(Scene Break other side of the Wormhole)

Everyone within the lion held onto the walls and chair for dear life as they traveled at breakneck speeds through the wormhole. They were going so fast it felt like their skin was peeling off. Out of all of them Rei strangely seemed to be the calmest. Fortunately it didn't last long as the lion exited the wormhole seconds later, which closed behind them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations…" Kensuke voiced his observations as they all saw it. "We must be a long, long way from Earth." Kensuke said as they were really far from home now possibly lost in space.

"The lion seems to want to go to this planet," Rei informed them as they approached a planet that looked very similar to Earth. "I think-I think it's going home." Rei said as Asuka sighed at this but out of frustration.

"Great we got the big cat home now how about it does us a solid and takes us home!" Asuka called as she just wanted to go home and sleep this entire day away.

(Outside)

With a burst of speed from the lion, it soared towards the lush planet full of forests, mountains, and oceans almost identical to Earth. Unfortunately, the group didn't have time to enjoy the scenery as they were once again holding on for dear life as the lion descended upon the planet similar to Earth.

"Hey look a castle." Kensuke said as he pointed ahead to the castle in question. Everyone looked up as the mechanical lion approached a mountaintop overlooking a vast ocean. The mountain itself seemed to form around large white metallic building consisting of seven spires, with cyan blue outlines and windows. The formation made it look like a mystical castle from the Middle Ages of Old Europe with a few futuristic touches of Alien Technology added to the mix of it.

As they descended closer, the group couldn't help but look in awe as the sun seemed to shine off the castle making look like pure silver. It felt like they had stepped into a fairytale of old, and judging from everything that had happened to them so far, wouldn't be too farfetched.

The lion slowly descended towards the castle, as its eyes glowed a bright yellow, followed by the cyan blue lights of the castle lighting up as well. The lion landed at what appeared to be the entrance to the castle, and bent down with an open mouth, waiting for its passengers to exit.

"Everyone, keep your guard up." Rei warned them not wanting a repeat of their recent ordeal.

"Something wrong?" Toji asked as he saw this place looked deserted save for the five currently inside the castle.

"No wonder girl is right. We were already attacked by aliens once already, we don't want that to happen again." Asuka said as lucky for her training kicked in hard.

Soon Shinji stopped as now he heard a Lion's roaring as he looked behind him and saw Big Blue was silent not even moving as he could hear the Lion's roar ahead. "Hey does anyone hear a Lion's roar or am I imagining it?" Shinji asked as everyone including Rei looked to Shinji confused by his statement.

"Ok Shinji are you taunting Rei from before because Big Blue here kind of ruins it." Asuka said as Shinji turned his head.

"No I honestly hear a Lions roar in this place." Shinji said as he looked to all of them here.

"Ok let's get out of big blue and see what we'll find." Asuka said as everyone agreed on that and hope Shinji wasn't going crazy here.

(Outside)

The group of five cautiously exited the lion and looked around, taking in the landscape. Then suddenly the lion jolted and stood back up. Everyone freaked out a bit thinking the Lion was going to eat them now and even though it was a machine it was still based around a Lion and basic human instincts were responding naturally to a Lion here. Instead of eating them though, the lion simply roared at the door loud enough to shake the ground. The door however glowed cyan blue in its outlines and opened, kicking up dust as it did so. It wasn't long before the castle was free to be entered.

The group looked at the entrance in a mixture of shock and awe before they all released a sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding here. "Well that just happened." Asuka said as Shinji could hear the Lion's Roar coming loudest from inside the castle itself.

Deciding not to waste the opportunity to investigate, the group cautiously entered the castle. It was pitch black save for a few faint outlines of cyan blue along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Despite this, it was still hard to see where they were going, so they constantly bumped into each other.

"Hello?" Shinji tentatively called out after wandering around for a while. The group stopped and stared at him as if he was crazy. What if whoever was in here was dangerous? He could've just given their location away.

"Third Child shut up will you we don't need aliens attacking us here!" Asuka scolded though quietly as she did not need to be dying anytime soon unless by natural causes such as old age.

"You know," Kensuke observed as the group came to a stop at a stairwell. "From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger…" Kensuke admitted as that seemed logical until something happened.

All of a sudden the room illuminated with a blue beam that shined down on the group, allowing for more of the castle's layout to be visible. The room they were in appeared to be a ballroom of sorts with the stairwell in front and glowing lanterns off to the side.

"Hold for identity scan." a computerized voice spoke as rays of blue light and mist rose up from the floor, rolling over their bodies in a scanning motion. It felt like they were being covered in a warm blanket as it ran over them.

"Why are we here?" Shinji demanded as the scan finished its job. "What do you want with us?!" Shinji asked as it felt like some sort of underhanded method of recruitment… just like back with NERV oddly enough.

The computer didn't answer. Instead, the same mist that surrounded them during the identity scan rose up and filtered into the unlit lanterns that lined the walls, illuminating a path that led out of the ballroom. "I guess we're going that way." Toji said before following Shinji as the five began to explore a bit more.

The further the group walked down the halls of the castle, the more 'mist lights' seemed to turn on as if guiding them somewhere.

"Hello?" this time it was Asuka's voice, surprising enough, that had echoed throughout the castle after a while of walking. As they went further into the castle, Kensuke, Shinji, and even Toji seemed to take turns calling out into the darkness, hoping for signs of life.

The group walked through hallway after hallway and descended or ascended staircase after staircase until they finally reached what appeared to the center of the castle. The metallic doors leading inside slid open for them. It led to a large circular room with the center a few inches taller than the rest of the floor, and identical circles surrounding it. A central control panel stood at the head of it. Surrounding it were several pod-like objects, all with the same cyan blue outlines that matched the rest of the castle's decor.

"Where are we?" Kensuke asked as they all looked around as Rei looked also.

"I am unsure but it feels… comforting here yet at the same time oddly enough reminds me of NERV if Central Dogma was upgraded to this level of technology." Rei said as looking at it now Central Dogma was like a cheap made reverse engineered and downgraded version of this strange and mysterious alien castle.

Soon all of a sudden the central control panel's buttons suddenly lit up with life. Gears shifted and steam emerged from one side of the room, along with the sound of sliding doors opening. Two pod-like structures emerged from the floor. The windows were partially transparent, allowing the group to at least see the outlines of two people inside of them. From what could be found, it appeared to be a man and a woman.

"These-these two aren't dead are they?!" Asuka asked, mildly freaked out. Asuka soon got her answer as the pod suddenly glowed and steam billowed from beneath it. The blue shell that surrounded the figure seemed to dissolve into sparkles or stardust fully revealing the woman inside.

The woman inside wore a long blue and white dress, had dark colored skin, sea-foam colored hair that descended in long waves down her back, pink crescent shapes around her eyes, as well as pointy elf-like ears with purple triangle shaped earrings. And to top it off, she had a golden circlet diadem around her forehead. She looked very similar to some elfish people found in some popular videogames on Earth. But the most notable thing about her is that she looked no older than the rest of them in fact they would dare say they were all the same age here.

The woman's eyes snapped open as she gasped, extending her hand as if to grab something that was in front of her, even though nothing was there.

"Father!" She cried as she stumbled out of the pod, and would've fallen if Shinji hadn't rushed over to catch her leaving a very steamed and jealous looking Asuka to fume over this small act.

The girl groaned, gripping Shinji's arms to balance herself and looked up drowsily at the man that caught her.

Now that they all had a good look at her face, he saw that the woman was actually quite beautiful. The guys in the group all blushed before Toji flashed her one of his trademark smiles. "Well hello there~" trying to act charming as Asuka saw if Hikari saw this she would be ticked off obviously.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl demanded suddenly, speaking in a thick British accent that Asuka swore she was from Earth and not an alien planet if situations were a bit different here.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, and you're right here in my arms because you fell and I caught you." he answered trying to be calm here as he swore this girl was as beautiful as Asuka making the two close rivals in the looks department.

The girl looked up at him curiously. "You're… ears." She began as Asuka sighed.

"Great she had an ear fetish." Asuka said as that was weird in her opinion.

He raised an eyebrow and looking in the direction of the body part. "Yeah…?" Shinji asked as he saw the ear were different between them both right now.

"They're hideous." she said bluntly making Asuka balk and take back her earlier statement as she smiled.

"I like her." Asuka said as she saw the whole thing happen.

The girl stood on her own two feet he took a small step away from him, still staring at his eyes in disgust. "What's wrong with them?" She asked as if someone with rounded ears was impossible in her eyes and perspective.

"There is nothing wrong with our ears as you say Miss but that is in our perspective where we come from everyone's ears is like the ones we have and not elf like in the same way as yours." Rei said as she looked to the girl who caught sight of Rei and went wide eyed for a minute as she had a flashback to another woman like her but older and with pointed ears, and brown hair.

"Yuliana?" She asked making Rei go shocked at this as everyone looked at her.

"I am sorry but who is this Yuliana?" Rei asked as she was confused.

"Oh my apologies I'm still confused after waking up." She said rubbing her eyes as she tried to organize her memories properly to which goes where.

Then all of a sudden Shinji was caught by surprise as the girl suddenly gripped his ear, twisted him around and forced him onto his knees as she also held his right arm behind his back. For a slim looking girl, she was incredibly strong, and Shinji had to fight back tears because of how hard she was holding his ear.

"Who are you?!" the girl demanded. "Where is King Alfor?! What are you doing in my castle?!" She demanded as they were all surprised to learn this castle was hers.

"Is this King Alfor your spouse?" Rei asked as the girl looked shocked and almost sickened by that thought.

"No he is my father!" She called out as that made just as much sense meaning she was the heiress to the throne.

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" Shinji cried out, struggling not to break down in tears, though it was extremely hard not to with how hard his ear was being held. His suffering finally came to an end though as the woman let go and addressed the other student council members.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin, Yuliana?" She asked mentioning the mysterious woman once more who apparently looked like Rei. "What are you all doing here? Unless… How long has it been?" She asked as everyone looked at each other confused at what she was asking of them seeing no way to tell her when they had no idea themselves.

"Look, lady, we don't know what's going on or what the hell you're talking about!" Asuka exclaimed defensively as she had no idea what was going on here at all.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Shinji asked as he was calm about this even with his ear stinging in pain. "Maybe we can help you." Shinji offered as he looked to the confused Princess here.

"I am Princess Allura of planet Altea." she answered as she approached the central control panel. "I've got to find out where we are, and how long we've been asleep." Allura said as she put her hands on both sides of the control panel, which lit up in bright cyan blue and a translucent screen appeared in the center of it.

"Ok that's cool." Kensuke said as Toji agreed as he saw it.

"Just like the movies." Toji said as he saw the whole thing play out as they all approached Allura's work area.

Suddenly the second pod opened as well, to reveal a tall, white-skinned man with orange hair and a bushy mustache, pointed elf-like ears and blue markings at the corners of his eyes. He gasped as he saw Toji. "Ah! Enemy combatants!" the man exclaimed as he jumped from his pod and attempted to jump kick, who quickly got out of the way. This in turn resulted in the nearly falling to the floor, but he managed to regain his balance by holding onto Allura's sleeping pod.

"Whoa, quiznack! You're lucky I have a case of the old 'sleep chamber knees.'" the man also spoke in a think British accent just like Allura. "Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so - and one, two, three - sleepy time!" he said, demonstrating everything with hand gestures and snapped his fingers at the end.

"Oh yeah?" Asuka smiled smugly. "Well before your stupid old ass did that, I'd," he jumped and kicked into the air in a mediocre karate move. "Like that." Asuka taunted as she saw this guy was an idiot thinking he can take them all on alone.

"Oh really? Well, how could you do that when I've already come at you with this? Ha, ha, ha, hey!" the man retaliated with fake karate moves of his own, which didn't seem to intimidate Asuka in the slightest.

"Pilot Soryu enough!" Rei scolded as she looked to Asuka. "We are their guests here it's best we show them respect in their own home." Rei said gesturing to Allura as Asuka saw Rei had a point.

"Oh right Princess who we have to show respect or we all suffer for it." Asuka said as she didn't know if alien royalty was like Earth Royalty in any way for them.

"It can't be!" Allura suddenly gasped in shock of her discovery.

"What is it?" the man asked, suddenly alarmed by Allura's tone.

"We've been asleep for ten thousand years!" Allura said as that shocked everyone as it explained why this entire place was deserted. She and that old man must have been put in those pods when their planet was being destroyed. In other words she's a princess to a destroyed world which was a tragedy in itself.

(Flashback)

Everything was in flames around them. It was their 'final' battle against Zarkon, the leader of the Galra, and the Alteans had lost horribly. A purple battleship approached the castle as the face of their enemy appeared on the computer screen before them.

"Zarkon!" King Alfor growled.

"Your fleet has been destroyed Alfor, I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." Zarkon said in the same voice from the Warship communication line.

As the screen switched off, a massive purple laser shot at the castle, damaging it greatly. The castle quickly lost power as soon a woman who looked very much like Rei but with brown hair tan skin, and the Altean features of the pain near her eyes and the pointed ears as she was wearing a white suit with blue highlights on it.

"Father!" Allura spoke to the man before. "We must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" Allura called but Alfor looked down in defeat.

"It's already too late," the king replied. "We must send the Lions away, we can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands!" Alfor said as the woman nodded.

"We can't give up hope!" Allura exclaimed desperately, hoping to change her father's mind.

"And we won't as long as Voltron stays out of Zarkon's hands there will be hope!" The woman said as Alfor nodded respecting the Last of the Paladins resolve here. "I'll take Blue Lion I know its systems better than anyone and hide it and take the secret to its location with me to my grave if I must." The woman said as she looked.

"But where will you hide it Yuliana?" Alfor asked as Yuliana smiled.

"The one place that will be impossible for Zarkon to get a proper fix on. The Third Planet to be seeded by the Elder Giants twice." Yuliana said as Alfor was shocked at Yuliana's reckless plan. But that was very much like her reckless with courage but wise with cunning and technical knowhow.

"Very well I will trust in you Yuliana." Alfor said as Allura saw they were almost giving up here.

"I am sorry daughter." the king approached Allura, placing a hand on her cheek lovingly. "If all goes well, I shall see you again soon." He said hoping this would not be the last time they see each other. The last thing Allura remembered before blacking out was seeing her father's face and his voice telling her he loved her as Yuliana ran torts Blue Lions Lair.

(Flashback over)

Allura grit her teeth as the memories returned to her. "Planet Altea and all the planets in our Solar System, have been destroyed! Coran, father is gone, our entire civilization… Zarkon!" She yelled as she knew Zarkon was behind this whole ordeal here.

"Zarkon?" everyone questioned semi-unison.

"He was the king of the Galra." Allura explained as the description was leaving her voice with venom. "A vile creature, and an enemy to all free people!" She growled as no doubt Zarkon was a really bad guy if he destroyed an entire Solar System like Alteas.

Before anyone else could comment on this, Rei suddenly gasped and then yelled, holding his head like he was in immense pain as she felt like something or someone was trying to get deep into her mind. She could hear the muffled voices of her classmates exclaim in worry as he collapsed onto her knees.

" **Bring me the Lion young one return to the place you belong at my side and bring Voltron with you."** A voice Rei did not know said as she tried to make sense of all of it as it was followed by images as she saw it all. But most of all she saw the destruction of a planet and two spears of unknown origin but she knew what these duel pronged spears were before it was followed by a black moon sized object and a white moon sized object. The last image she saw was a man she instinctively knew as Zarkon himself.

"Ayanami what happened?" Shinji asked as he looked to Rei.

"I… I saw something and I heard a voice." Rei said as she had seen it. "And I saw Zarkon." Rei said as she knew she never met the man but somehow she instinctively knew him. "He was talking to him telling me to 'return to his side.' But I was never with him nor do I have any recollection of being among his armies." Rei said as she tried to make sense of it all.

"He's still alive?!" Allura exclaimed in shock. "Impossible!" She called as everyone was shocked enough by the fact Rei seemed connected to Zarkon somehow in an impossible way.

"I can't explain it but, it's true! He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron!" Rei said as she knew they already had a piece of Voltron with them.

"He's searching for it because he knows it is the only thing that can defeat him," Allura explained, "and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura said as everyone was wide eyed as they felt like they were just drafted into Altea military with that bold statement.

(With Zarkon)

Levitating purple crystals glowed in a way they hadn't in millennia. A hunched figure gasped as if she had been holding her breath for a long period of time. The woman emerged from the chamber, her eyes a bright yellow and dark indigo skin with her face dipped with red markings that descended from her eyes and long white hair flowing down behind her hood.

"The Blue Lion has returned." she reported approaching the man who stood by a window of the ship, proudly gazing at his fleet of ships. "But now I sense a resurgence of Altean energy with the girl you try contacting the new princess." The woman said as it was true the girl was Nephilim like Tabris and Lotor making this girl the third heir for the Galra.

"Alfor's daughter lives… how?" Zarkon asked, turning to the woman for answers focusing on the Altean Energy part.

"I know not… but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"Yes, I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever, and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." Zarkon said as he then pulled up an image of Earth. "Once Voltron is mine the power of the ancients shall be mine as well." Zarkon said as he looked to Earth where Tabris lead the advance forces to their inevitable victory.

(Meanwhile)

At another area of the universe, a few hours away from the planet Arus, where Allura's castle rested, another Galra ship was patrolling the area. The commander inside was just reattaching his mechanical arm when he was called for an audience with Zarkon.

"Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and is hiding in your sector, we believe she alone knows the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." Zarkon ordered knowing that they had just retrieved one of the Lions in question.

"I fight for the empire." Commander Sendak replied, on bended knee, "I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa! Set a course for Arus." Sendak ordered as his crew nodded and carried out said commander's order.

(Back on Arus later)

"Princess you must eat." Coran said as he knew the Princess was still reeling from such a revelation. "It's been ten thousand years!" He said as Allura was stubborn that much was for certain as they were all gathered in a dining room area.

"I'm not hungry." She said as everyone couldn't help but pity the princess out of time.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I starving." Asuka said, eying the weird green alien food hovering in front of them. It didn't look like the most appetizing thing in the world, looking more like mashed up veggies covered in boogers than anything else. "Well down the hatch." Asuka said as she took her chances unable to hold back her appetite anymore, she tentatively picking off some of the goo and tried it. The taste wasn't terrible (it didn't taste amazing either though), but the texture was definitely something to get used to. Asuka nearly gagged as the substance seemed to slide down her throat like a slimy avocado but it wasn't as bad as the rations she had to stomach at NERV.

As Asuka sampled the Altean 'delicacies,' Shinji was looking around the castle as even if it was almost empty it was still a sight to behold. He knew NERV or any ancient castle would be unable to compare to such a marvel as he had to admit he was kind of jealous for the Altean's who once roamed these halls and Allura who called this incredible Castle home.

"I can't believe your civilization made such advanced technology ten thousand years ago." Rei said in awe for the first time in her life as she felt so much at home here. "It must have been an incredible place." Rei said as she looked around the castle itself.

"Yes it was, but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." Coran said sadly, as genetics couldn't work that well to make an entire civilization with just two people. You can't have a Garden of Eden with Adam in Eve twice without some sort of genetic diversity among them.

Allura's eyes flooded with tears as she hugged Coran, sobs racking her body. Shinji clenched his fists, not out of anger for Allura but anger at himself for years of self-pity and guilt. He had lost his mother and his father ditched him to uncaring relatives and teachers. He thought he lost everything but looking at Allura he saw what it truly meant to lose everything. She was basically the last of her kind her parents and family were gone. Shinji may not get along with his family but at least they were still alive unlike Allura.

"I know idiot." Asuka said seeing how Shinji looked angry. "I didn't need anyone but she needs someone." Asuka said as she looked at Allura with pity for the first time in her life. Allura had truly lost everything she had ever known and now she was alone in the universe save for Coran here but still one thing was for certain. If any of them found Zarkon or met him Zarkon will regret it for the rest of his last few moments of life.

The two separated though when a squeaking sound came from the sleeping pod. She gasped in delight at seeing a small group of Altean mice waving and smiling at her. "Looks like we're not the last after all." Allura said to the group of mice before her as that was a comforting moment for her as well.

This was short lived though as the control panel suddenly started beeping in alarm. One of the screens glowed a bright red as a screen opened to reveal a purple Galra ship slowly approaching the planet.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran gasped as the ship was approaching the planet.

"How did they find us?" Allura asked, holding the mice in her hands.

"Did they follow us!?" Kensuke asked in alarm but Rei then looked to Allura and the Lion.

"No… the Lion and Allura awakening they must have detected the energies involved and tracked us accordingly!" Rei called as they all saw her logic on this.

"How long before they arrive exactly?" Asuka asked as they needed a game plan fast.

"At their speed, let's see... carry the two...I-I'd say maybe a couple of days?"

"Good." Allura said with a determined look before looking at the five earthlings here. "Let them come, by the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire." Allura said as everyone was shocked at this statement from her.

"And who says we're being drafted into your military!" Asuka accused as then Shinji spoke.

"Asuka Earth is also in danger they fired something some kind of ball thing at the planet when we left! We can't just ignore this." Shinji said as he looked to Asuka who saw he had a point.

"Princess." Rei began, getting right down to business. "If there are five of these lions, how are we going to find the rest?" Rei asked as that was a very good question here.

Allura didn't say anything as she put the mice back on the floor and walked towards the center of the room. A large crystal directly above her head shone down with a brilliant blue light around her. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force, she alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." Coran explained as that was oddly convenient for their entire situation here.

Allura's eyes suddenly opened again and the blue beam expanded around her as a result, separating into multiple particles surrounding the room and engulfing everyone in it. The lights dimmed allowing only the blue lights to be visible. That is when everyone realized that the particles were actually stars. They were standing in a 3-D model of the entire universe.

"These are… coordinates!" Rei suddenly realized, seeing all the stars and planets floating around them.

"Hey look," Kensuke called seeing an image of the Blue and Black Lions side by side on one of the planets. "The Black Lion looks like in the same location as the Blue Lion." Kensuke said as that meant they had the head start.

"In other words we already got Big Blue and Deep Black already we are on a roll!" Asuka called as she saw they had two Lions already while Zarkon had zero.

"Uh I think or joy is short lived look." Toji said as he pointed to the Red Lion location which was oddly moving and that meant… it was on the Galra ship away from them.

FUCK!" Asuka cursed at this predicament as they needed all give Lion to form Voltron by the looks of it.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage though the vulgar words should never leave a ladies mouth." Coran commented, seemingly quite impressed how smart this simple human truly was. Asuka seemed to catch on to what Coran was saying though, and to put it simply, she wasn't that amused.

"Very observant, that's because the Black Lion is in the castle." Allura said with a warm smile but a stern look as they all saw it.

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle, it can only be freed if the other four lions are present." Coran said as that meant they had to get into the Galra ship and take back Big Red from them.

"As you've found, the Lions choose their pilots," Allura began her explanation as everyone looked to her. "It is a mystical bond, and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in their lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Allura explained as that meant the Lions had to choose the pilots.

The princess moved her hand swiftly, having the coordinates move in one direction as if on a computer screen, the image of the Black Lion floated in front of them, "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader, and in control at all times. Someone whose subordinates will follow without hesitation, but also one who as the temperance to wait and know when to take action when the time is right. But most of all the pilot must be a leader not by image but by spirit." Allura explained as Shinji was shocked by this.

"N-no you're wrong I'm not a leader." Shinji said as Allura sighed.

"Did you hear a Lion's roar when you entered here?" Allura asked as Shinji was wide eyed by this as even now he can still hear it.

"Y-yeah." Shinji said as Allura smiled.

"That that is more than enough proof that you are the chosen pilot for Black Lion only the chosen pilots can hear their lions roars even from distances." Allura said as Asuka now figured out why Shinji and Rei heard the Lion's roars they were both chosen by the Black and Blue Lion's respectively.

Allura waved her hand again, and this time the image of a green lion appeared, next to a planet that seemed to be covered in lush green jungle. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring, one who is not only willing to seek the truth but also be willing to share it with others and not flaunt it. Kensuke, you will pilot the Green Lion." Allura explained as they all saw this as Kensuke smiled at this while the Lion appeared before him.

"Genius isn't what I would call the stooge but meh close enough." Asuka said as Rei then elbowed Asuka on that comment of hers there.

"The Blue Lion calm and collected but as fierce as the tides themselves henceforth the Blue Lion had chosen you Rei so it will be yours to command." Allura said as Rei nodded in understanding to the Lion choosing her.

"The Yellow Lion the powerful yet most gentle of giants and who will protect its pride before its own needs even at the cost of self-harm hence why the Yellow Lion will be piloted by you Toji." Allura said as she looked to Toji who was smirking at the comparison.

"Powerful Giant fits me perfectly." Toji said as Asuka rolled her eyes there.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master, but when it is, it remains the most loyal to its pilot out of all of the other lions." Allura began as the only option for this particular Lion was the one it was the most identical to the most temperamental and difficult girl to get along with as the Lion materialized before Asuka. "It's faster and agiler than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone." the Red Lion hovered in front of Asuka. "Asuka, you will pilot the Red Lion its fierce flames will be yours to command once we are able to retrieve it." Allura said as the Lions needed to be brought together fast.

All five of the lions suddenly came to life, roared, before running around their respective pilots and shooting off into the sky like shooting stars. Everyone shielded their eyes as the lights of the castle allowed Arus's natural light to enter the room. They watched in awe as the legendary hero himself stood before with all the colors of their respective lions, the head of the black lion revealing his face, wielding a magnificent sword.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known. The Defender of the Universe!" Allura said as that was an incredible call to battle speech for many of them here.

"One problem Earth is in the middle of its own War so unless Voltron can pierce an Angel's AT-Field it's pretty much a sitting duck." Asuka countered as Allura then chuckled a bit there. "What's so funny?" Asuka asked as Allura then looked.

"You call it an AT-Field we call it the Light of Soul it's a trait of the Elder Giants who used it and were able to bend it to their will but they left behind instructions of hot to pierce those Fields. Voltron was such a means to pierce that Field and in turn defeat those mindless fake Elders of Zarkon." Allura said remembering when Zarkon first used the Angels as the humans called them against Voltron 10,000 years ago.

The image of the warrior vanished into sparkles, leaving everyone watching in shock, wonder, and even a little fear. Though the robotic warrior was far more impressive than any EVA they've seen it was still intimidating to know that the five of them would be the ones piloting it. Even Asuka was nervous even though she wouldn't admit it and was the pilot of one of the most advanced EVA's in the world right now. Sure the EVA Unit she could handle, but a giant robotic lion? Would it feel the same way or not?

"Awesome!" Kensuke exclaimed as a brief moment of silence.

"Ok but still this is all great an all but if memory serves the other two lions are on other planets how the hell are we supposed to get there and also how the Hell are we supposed to bust into a Warship and steal Big Red!" Asuka demanded as she knew she was in the presence of royalty but she looks to be the only one who has noticed the major flaws in the plan.

"Well for starters we should split up." Shinji began as everyone looked to him. "Well I figured me and Rei could go with either Toji and Kensuke and help them get their Lions while you stay here and help Allura get the defenses up since the Galra ship does have your Lion locked up and all." Shinji said a bit nervously as Asuka scoffed a bit.

"So if they come in earlier than expected I can grab Big Red and man the defenses… not a bad idea Third." Asuka said as Shinji blushed a bit at the compliment even if it came off as a rude comment from Asuka.

"Very well then I'll accompany Aida-san and Pilot Ikari you will accompany Suzuhara-san we can retrieve the Lions and come back as fast as we can." Rei said as she chose her partner for this mission.

"In the meantime, I'll get the castle's defenses ready they'll be sorely needed." Allura said as those guns and force-fields could be very useful with the Galra on the way to their location.

"I'll ready some pods, and load in the coordinates so you can reach the Green and Yellow Lions," Coran spoke as he proceeded to do just that while Rei made her way to Blue Lion.

(Later)

After Shinji and Toji got settled in their pod with Kensuke ready to board Blue Lion Kensuke couldn't help but admire the design on all of them. They had sleek silver vehicle outlines with neon blue around the edges that seemed to be a trademark of the castle. While they loaded in, Rei was already waiting in Blue Lions cockpit as she was to provide a sort of escort to Kensuke's Lion and if need be provide cover for him.

"These are the coordinates for the Lions you'll be looking for. Once you land, they should lead you right to them." Coran explained as he gave Kensuke and Toji small devices to help locate their missing Lions.

Kensuke, being the most techno-savvy of the group pressed a blue button on the device. It caused a screen to pop up that had the image of the planet where the Green Lion was located. Toji seeing this from his Pod followed the action, seeing where the Yellow Lion was.

Shortly after it wasn't long before the three teams were launched into the atmosphere of Arus, two in pods and the other in the Blue Lion. Shinji and Toji took up the helms of their Pod to Blue Lion's location while Kensuke was Blue Lion being accompanied by Rei who was piloting Blue Lion seeing as they may need to save the other pods for a real pinch.

Shinji and Toji were in their pod by their lonesome as they had taken control of the ship as Shinji was reading the pods instruction manual as he was lucky Allura had an Altean to Japanese Translator visor he could use as he was to help drive the pod and learn as he goes. A computer screen soon appeared in front of them with Coran's face on it. The same happened for Kensuke and Rei in the Blue Lion.

"We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for about two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work." Coran warned as everyone got it.

(Toji and Shinji)

"Ok got it get in, get the Lion, and get the Hell out of there." Toji summarized as that sounded easy enough but in these types of adventures Toji knew that things will go wrong because Murphey's law is a bitch.

(With Rei and Kensuke)

"Understood any more information you may provide sir?" Rei asked as she looked to the screen.

(Castle Command Room)

"Well there is some good news. The good news is, according to my readings, all three planets are relatively peaceful. So if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives."

"Wait, what?!/Say what?!/Come again?!" were the responses that followed, none of them, save for Rei, realizing that Coran was joking as they could easily locate the Blue Lion, and the pod also had a tracking device on it.

"Well enjoy the trip!" Coran called as he smiled at them wishing them good luck.

"Wait a minute! /Hold on! /I did not receive the memo for this!" they all protests were soon silenced as the pods and lion disappeared into the wormholes.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know I shouldn't be making new fanfics like this but meh this one spoke to me. Anyway I decided to give Voltron Legendary Defender a chance and since the only other EVA Voltron fanfic hasn't been updated in years it's to assume that story has been either abandoned or canceled. It's called Neon Genesis Voltron check it out when you get the chance. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this new story of mine because well I worked hard on it now then together everyone LETS GO VOLTRON FORCE! Leave a review and like I say every day to everyone who reads my fics, ja ne.


	2. Paladins of Altea Reborn Part 2

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok new chapter everyone let's start then shall we.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Legendary Defender Voltron they belong to their respected owners now let's start.

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more then theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Corran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Chapter 2)

Shinji and Toji planet almost looked like a giant diamond from afar, the entire planet's surface shined like a thirty-carat jewel on a wedding ring. "Ok I won't lie that will probably make anyone rich if they can bring it to the right buyer." Toji said as Shinji nodded.

"I guess but it's not really worth it and just because Coran says it's peaceful doesn't mean it is." Shinji said as they had to be careful here as there was no telling what could happen.

"Yeah I get it Shin-man." Toji said as they entered the planet's atmosphere and began to land.

"Anyway let's try and find that Lion ok." Shinji said in a tone showing he was just doing what he was told here as he landed the pod.

Toji at his friend being passive about what he actually wants and doing what people want him to do for approval as the two exited the pod. The grass and vegetation that surrounded them shared the same glimmer and shining metallic glow as crystal, even some of the unique bugs they spotted scurrying in the grass sparkled the same way. Far off to the left appeared to be a city made out of the crystal spires if the hole-like windows within them were any indication.

"It's like we landed on a living diamond," Shinji said as he breathed the air around here as he observed the beautiful planet. "At least the air breathable. Which way to the lion?" Shinji asked as Toji activated the device Coran gave them.

"Um… this way looks like a few kilometers," Toji said as he started heading towards a bedazzled forest to the right figuring out the tracking device.

"At least most of this is flat ground…" Shinji muttered softly so Toji couldn't hear knowing how much into sports Toji was.

After about a half hour of walking along the forest path, they came across another crystal spire village, this time, however, they were close enough to spot some of the natives. They could make out three different types of people, one looked exactly like them, another had pointed ears very similar to Allura and Coran's species the only difference was that they had large feathered wings on their back in different colors from speckled to solid, and the third looked like some sort of water creature, with scales lining their arms and legs, webbed hands, and… were those gills on their necks? One thing that they all had in common though was that they all sparkled the same way that the crystal surrounding them did.

"Hope we're not trespassing like this…" Toji muttered nervously as they were on an Alien planet which means they were in 24/7 danger of breaking local laws here.

"Do we have to go through the village to get to the lion, Toji?" Shinji asked as he didn't want to intrude on these people's lives.

"Well we could go around but we don't have the best of time scales so we need to move fast." Toji said as his Lion was on the other side of the village as if they go through it should be the fastest way to the powerful missing Yellow Lion.

"We've already been here for half an hour." Shinji began looking at his watch. "So we don't have time we need to go through and hope they don't ask questions." Shinji said as Toji agreed there since they only had two hours total to get Yellow Lion and get out. "Hopefully they don't ask too many questions." Shinji said as they needed to move now.

"What type of questions?"

Toji and Shinji both jumped at the voice from behind them. Turning around they saw that a fish-like and a bird-like native had somehow snuck up on them. They both had blue hair and gold eyes, the wings on the bird-like native a mix of mahogany and brown like a Kestrel.

"Are you two aliens?" asked the fish-like native asked innocently.

"Err… well," Shinji blushed, not quite sure how to answer an alien Child.

"Were you sent by the Great Lion?" asked the bird-like native after he saw the device in Toji's hands.

"The Great Lion?" asked Toji, suddenly interested where this was going.

"Uh-huh!" the boys nodded, the fish-like being continued, "the Great Lion lives on that hill on the other side of the village. No one knows how long she's been there, but just yesterday the light that surrounds he shined brighter than ever."

"The light that surrounds her?" Shinji asked assuming it must be the barrier calling to Altea as part of the built in tracking signal.

"Yup! Over yonder! The Lion's light protects our kingdom from the evil that curses the heavens." the bird-boy proclaimed.

Shinji and Toji looked at one another, this certainly sounded like the Galra Empire. Had the Galra tried to attack this planet before? Did this lion really have some sort of power that kept the Galra away? "Can you take us to this Great Lion?" Toji asked with a friendly smile on his face. "My friend and I are actually here to see it." Toji said as the boys looked confused for a bit.

"Why? Why do you want to see the Great Lion?" The fish-boy asked as he looked to the two aliens (in his eyes) with a very childlike curiosity.

"Well you see what if we told you that are more lions like your 'Great Lion' out there?" Shinji asked as he looked to the boy as Toji instantly saw Shinji had this covered for them. The boys didn't answer, they only looked at the blonde in wonder. Was it true? Were there really more lions? "And… what if we told you that the sisters of the 'Great Lion' need her help? And without her, the darkness that is kept from this world will spread to others? Once she has rejoined them, they can destroy this darkness forever and ever?" Shinji asked as this was natural for him as they were children and they had a better life then he did at their age.

"And you have come to bring the 'Great Lion' to her sisters?" asked the bird-boy.

"Yea, if you take us to her, we can reunite her with her sisters. Wouldn't you want to see your family again after thousands of years apart?" Shinji asked as the way he said it showed he still missed his own mother who he could not remember her face at all.

This seemed to convince the two boys of how important the 'Great Lion' was, and if there were more of them out there, that meant more protection for their planet.

"Destroy the darkness? That would be a glorious day!" bird-boy exclaimed in excitement, before pulling Toji and Shinji's hands. "Come! We'll take you to her!" He said as the two began to be brought to where Yellow Lion was kept as one thing was for certain. This Mission was a cake walk for them here.

(Meanwhile with Rei and Kensuke)

Much like Shinji and Toji with their hunt for Yellow Lion on their chosen planet, Rei and Kensuke were having little to no trouble on their planet either, but unlike the diamond planet, the planet they landed on was covered in thick forest and swamp filled with a large amount of familiar and unfamiliar flora and fauna.

Rei took controls of Blue Lion as she began to look around the area and sighed in relief when she saw the air here was breathable but this was a swamp so no doubt there were many dangerous creatures about so it was best to remain in Blue unless they find the Green Lion or the situation calls for ground travel or combat. Kensuke sent glances to Rei as the albino girl quickly took noticed to them and in turn had to ask.

"Something on your mind?" she finally asked after Kensuke glanced at her for about the seventh time.

"Huh?! Wh-what are you talking about." Kensuke asked while sputtering nearly dropping his device.

"Well I am aware you aren't glancing at me for traitorous or unfavorable reasons so it stands to reason that it's something about me that remains the same after all that we have experienced." Rei said as she mainly focused on driving Blue Lion.

"Well it's just… how can you be so calm even after all we saw?" Kensuke asked as Rei didn't pay it any mind. "I mean we got blasted by aliens found a robot lion, and discovered a dead world and you barely cracked a smile about all of it or showed any fear." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei.

"I am shocked and worried over all of this." Rei confessed as Kensuke was shocked. "But I choose not to allow it to cloud my judgment or control my being. I remain calm and collective knowing I will need to for our group to remain strong as we assist in the acquisition of the Lion's and return home to defeat the Angels." Rei said as she had a hunch but recently she began to believe the Galra and the Angels were one in the same.

"I guess… but that's what I always liked about you Rei." Kensuke muttered as they continued walking. They walked for about another ten minutes before something hit their windshield making Kensuke jumped back in alarm before a creature leaped out before them that seemed to look like a mixture between a rabbit, chipmunk, and… caterpillar?

"Do not worry Aida-san Blue Lion's armor should protect us but this particular creature does not seem to mean us any harm." Rei said as she looked upon it.

"Heh, guess I'm a little jumpy," Kensuke laughed as Blue Lion continued its trek through the wilderness.

They continued through the jungle until they came to a calm river. However, what Kensuke was more interested in was the canoe parked on the shore. It looked like any other ordinary canoe except that the head of it was in the shape of a roaring lion.

"We should investigate." Rei said as she began to shut down Blue Lion for now and got out to check out the canoe closely as maybe it may lead them to their missing Green Lion for Voltron.

(Outside Blue Lion)

The two disembarked and started investigating the Canoe as it looked tribal in its design as Rei saw how it was modeled after a Lion as it may mean they were close. They soon heard a moan to their left, turning to their left they saw what appeared to be an oversized sloth, almost as tall as Coran.

Rei blinked in surprise at its size while Kensuke yelped and leaped behind her for cover. Rei didn't seem amused nor frightened or annoyed as since they were on an alien planet they could be attacked by anything here. The sloth didn't attack them though and only seemed to study them curiously as Kensuke peaked out from behind Rei's shoulder. Really, how dangerous could a sloth really be anyway?

"It's just a… whatever that thing is…" Kensuke said calming down a bit.

"An anthromorphic sloth?" Rei asked bluntly as that was what it exactly looked like.

"...Maybe?" Kensuke said as it did look like such once he looked at it.

The sloth then seemed to notice the device in Kensuke's hand before smiling and walking over to the canoe. It then made a gesture to follow him.

"I-I think he wants us to get in his canoe," Kensuke said as that seemed to be the gesture especially with Blue Lion among them.

"Then let's go," Rei said as he walked towards the sloth. Seeing Kensuke's hesitation, Rei decided to calm his nerves for him. "I think we can both agree that compared to everything that's happened to both of us so far, this is close to nothing." Rei said as this was actually pretty calm here.

Seeing her point Kensuke followed behind the Blue Haired Albino to the canoe. Extending his paw like a gentleman the sloth helped Rei into the canoe and Kensuke followed right behind. Once the two were settled the sloth began rowing the canoe gently down the river as once they located Green Lion they would return and pick up Blue Lion as Rei made sure the barrier was active as they left. As they proceeded down, more of the rabbit-squirrel-caterpillar critters popped out from the shrubbery surrounding them. They seemed to wave and sing to them in harmony as they glided along. Rei couldn't help but make a small smile at how adorable they were and even Kensuke smiled as well as this entire scene looked like a date scene from a Disney Movie back home on Earth. They entered a stone archway that led into a long tunnel and the top of the entrance had a very similar picture of a lion like the ones they first saw in the cave back on Earth. The sloth-thing certainly seemed to know why they were here and what they were looking for.

"I wonder if Shinji, Toji, and Asuka are having as good a time as we are." Kensuke wondered as they went down to where Green Lion was hidden.

(With Asuka)

"NO, NO; NO we need that over there!" Came the voice of Coran as Asuka was moving random parts around with no idea what she was doing as she tried to get the defenses up.

"Didn't you say we needed to keep this thing from causing a power drain or explosion!?" Asuka called out in anger as she looked to Coran as Allura was also helping but given minor jobs due to her royal heritage. Asuka though did not enjoy being the basic pack mule here as she was being told to fetch random shit she had no idea would work.

"Yes but it would be useless if we don't have power to utilize!" Coran yelled as Asuka glared at him.

"Hey how about you work this and I can shout orders idiot!" Asuka yelled as Coran and Asuka sent death glares at each other.

"Well unfortunately for you I need to help monitor the time left on the wormholes less you want your friend to have to wait before we open another to bring them back with the Lions!" Coran yelled as Asuka glared at Allura's advisor.

"Father give me strength." Allura face palmed herself as she wondered how this girl can be one of their last hopes for the universe.

"Ok I'll switch with Asuka since I know more about this then her. Asuka you monitor the time on the Worm Holes with Coran, Coran I'll help get our defenses technological parts working." Allura said as Asuka and Coran looked before looking away from each other with a scowl and crossed arms

"Fine." They both said before Asuka switched jobs with Allura as the Princess finally had a moment of peace from the chaos these two hotheads started as they tried to get the defenses up.

(Back with Shinji and Toji)

Back on Shinji and Toji's planet, the two native children had led the pair to a path that led up the mountain. Shinji groaned at a number of steps they would have to take just to get there. As they approached the steps though, Toji and Shinji noticed that the two children had stopped moving, as if they were hesitant to keep going.

Toji was also confused but the truth was he could hear the Lion roaring as they were close enough to Yellow which made Toji looked to the temple before back to the alien children here.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Shinji wondering why they would stop since they were tribal with their religion making Shinji believe it may be a sort of norm here for them.

"We are forbidden to go further than this only those called by the Great Lion can climb the steps." The bird boy explained as they looked to him and his explanation there.

"And since you are the ones the Lion called, you must approach the steps." the fish-boy said as he looked to the two earthlings before them.

Shinji and Toji looked at each other with raised eyebrows. These people seemed a bit too superstitious even for them. Their trains of thought were cut short though when the steps to the stairs, particularly the pictures of the lions themselves started glowing a bright yellow. It left not just Toji and Shinji in awe, but the native boys as well, and had they taken a step back from the mountain, they would have seen that the whole thing in its entirety was lighting up in bright yellow light.

"Toji I think its calling you specifically." Shinji said as Toji nodded.

"Yeah I can hear its roar." Toji said as he smirked as this meant Yellow Lion chose him. Toji then charged straight up the mountain steps to his Lion as everyone was shocked at the mountain doing this.

"The mountain has never done this before!" the bird-boy exclaimed in wonder.

"The Great Lion is excited!" the fish-boy added.

Shinji could only smile at their innocence wishing he can have what they have even if they may take it for granted someday later on.

(With Toji)

Toji arrived at the top of the last flight of steps as he smiled ready to see his Lion but only say nothing save for a large stone carving of the lion at the very center. Walking towards it, Toji could hear the roar but there was no Lion to roar for him. Where the heck was The Yellow Lion that chose Toji?

Toji then yelped as the ground beneath him began to rumble, as the craving of the lion lighting up and slipping apart the floor. Toji quickly leaped to one side avoid doing the splits. When the top was completely open, Toji looked apprehensively down, seeing only darkness. Raising his eyebrow, he expected to see the lion. He lifted his head and looked around, was something else supposed to happen? Toji then shivered as he felt a soft purr echo from the hole, and immediately it filled with light so bright, Toji had to actually cover his eyes to not be blinded. Also, any apprehension that he felt before completely vanished as well as he grinned and leaped into the hole, knowing full well his lion was waiting for him.

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Toji cheered as his voice echoed as he went down there where the light shined and his Lion roared for him.

(With Shinji and the Children)

Down below, Shinji and the two children stumbled as the ground shook beneath them. Looking up they see that the top of the mountain might as well look like a separate sun. Finally, out of the 'sun' emerged a stunning yellow feline mecha emerged, the light itself seeming to radiate off of it. Shinji could only smile while the two boys looked on, their eyes sparkling in awe. In the distance, in the village where the boys lived, a chorus of cheers filled the air.

(With Kensuke and Rei)

For Kensuke, it felt like the river they were on went on for miles as and miles, and if there was one thing that Kensuke did know is that he hated waiting with nothing to keep him occupied. And when he was forced to wait, thoughts would start forming in his head with no control whatsoever, like a mob of hungry koi fish receiving their daily meal.

"I know the princess said that this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? I-I mean, she's probably not wrong, she's a princess, but I've never driven an EVA unit, although I've always wanted to drive one, I don't think I can do what Rei, Shinji, and Asuka can do. But I can't be THAT bad Rei never piloted Blue Lion and she's already a pro after our first flight in Old Deep Blue. But still the fact I-" Kensuke trailed off as he tried to think cohort thoughts.

As the teen continued to ramble, the sloth looked at Rei as if to ask 'Is he always like this?'

"Yes he I apologize for his demeanor." Rei said as she was his classmate after all things considered till now.

The canoe, however, continued down the stream into another long cave with more lion carvings on the side and green moss growing along the walls.

"-but what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? WHAT IF THERE AREN'T EVEN PEDALS?!" Kensuke rambled but soon he heard a Lion's roar as he went wide eyed as the roar sounded like it was telling him to shut up already before it chooses someone else.

"Aida-san." Rei began as she looked to Kensuke. "I might not be knowledgeable on much about this Voltron that Allura speaks of, but I do believe that you, Shinji-kun, and the others were brought here for a reason. If Allura believes the Green Lion is to be piloted by you, I see little reason to doubt her." Rei said as she helped Kensuke find his resolve to pilot Voltron.

Rei saw Kensuke now had a small smile of reassurance on his face, taking a little bit of comfort in her words as this made Rei blush a bit before looking away to their river before them. Before he could say thank you though, a small gasp appeared as they finally approached the end of the river. The path that led away from it was covered in thick curved vines and trees and in the middle was what appeared to be a large ancient temple also covered mostly in vines.

After the boat docked on the shore, the pair departed the waving thank you to the strange sloth that escorted them. They approached the stone temple, passing by two more large lion statues on the way. The markings on the ground they also saw started to glow a bright green as if sensing Kensuke's presence, creating a trail that led up the stairs of the temple.

As the two walked closer to the temple more markings appeared on the steps, until they led into the biggest cluster of vines at the top. Kensuke seemed completely entranced as they stopped at the bottom like something was calling to him. Kensuke then swallowed, hesitation still very present in his head even as he can hear the Lion's roar loudest inside this Temple.

"I believe we have arrived Aida-san." Rei said as she knew the Lion was waiting here as Kensuke saw Rei look to her as her eyes silently said for him to go retrieve his Lion.

Kensuke quickly shook the nervousness away and ran at full speed up the steps to the top. After the stairs ended, he then proceeded to climb up the huge vines, some with quite a bit of difficulty because of how large they were. He was panting as hard as Shinji would be after a light run when he finally reached the top. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Kensuke looked around, suddenly confused, there was nothing up her but vines.

Kensuke was about in disappointment a low growl was heard right below him. Looking down, he was soon greeted by a brightly glowing green light. He could literally feel the energy radiating from it. Grinning he leaped down into the mess of vines, the lights shining brighter after he landed.

"WHOO-HOO-HOOOOO!" he cheered.

(Back on the ground)

Rei was leaning against the pillars that led up to the temple, when suddenly the ground beneath her shook and a loud roar filled the air, making her stumble at first. Looking up in bewilderment, she saw that at the top of the temple the vines had begun to glow and shake before they suddenly dispersed revealing a huge green lion rising in the air with glowing yellow eyes.

In spite of herself, Rei couldn't help but give an impressed smirk as the wind blew her blue hair as she saw Kensuke had been successful here. "I knew you could do it Aida-kun." Rei said as she looked to Kensuke with a small smile upon her beautiful facial features.

(Scene Break Later Castel of Lions)

The four walked in as now they had three of the Lions which means they can now talk strategy on how to retrieve the stolen Red Lion from the Galra Empire. "You made it!" Allura said with relief as they entered as she Coran, and Asuka saw them enter as they were relieved to see they were ok and quiet well. "So do we have a plan on how to retrieve Red Lion?" Shinji asked as Asuka then glared at Coran like he pulled a blunder recently.

"What happened?" Rei asked as she looked to them.

"Well there is good news and bad news. The bad news is the Galra is orbiting the planet Arus as we speak." Coran said nervously as Toji was shocked.

"What you said we had a few days till they arrive now a few hours!" Toji yelled as Coran looked.

"Well I'm sorry I made a mistake in my math ok!" Coran yelled as this was getting them nowhere.

"What's the good news?" Kensuke asked as Asuka smirked.

"They brought big red with them." Asuka said as that meant they can kill two birds with one stone here fight off the Galra with Voltron AND retrieve the Red Lion.

"Um can't we just fight them with the three we have, I mean we can probably form a lion snake thing." Kensuke said as Shinji knew that wasn't an option right now.

"We need a battle strategy if we are to retrieve the Red Lion we lack the resources from NERV and most of all we lack any support from anywhere as of now we are all that remains between the Galra and their ambition for Universal Conquest with Voltron's power." Rei explained as she looked to them as she was right if they don't fight no one will and in turn the Galra would win and all life in the Galaxy will be enslaved to them.

Rei's explanation though was cut short as a large screen appeared in front of them, drawing everyone's attention to it. The image that appeared showed a purple colored alien, one of the Galra. Much like the rest of his kind, he had purple fur and skin, long catlike ears, and in his right eye was what appeared to be a large round mechanical eye. His left eye had no pupil and was completely yellow. He had a strong muscular physique making him look very intimidating.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire," the Galra addressed them, earning several gasps from many in the castle. Asuka and Rei were only ones who didn't seem afraid of them, only glaring at the Galra in defiance. The way he addressed them reminded Shinji way to much of his own father's lap dogs as it made Shinji glare at this Galra bastard. The very thought of these beings continuing their galactic conquest made their blood boil.

Right there and then, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka as well as Kensuke and Toji vowed they would do absolutely everything in their power to stop the Galra, even if it cost some of them their lives and each for different reasons. Shinji he didn't want be afraid anymore and if he ran away earth won't be the only one to suffer for it so will the rest of the universe. Black Lion is essentially the head of Voltron so that meant if Shinji ran away every life in the Universe old and new would be made to suffer for it and Shinji couldn't let that happen. Plus they took everything away from Allura her home, her friends and family everything. Shinji vowed he will make sure Zarkon paid for his crimes and anyone who supported Zarkon.

Toji was because he didn't want to see what the Galra would do to earth to Hikari and his little Sister Sakura. If Toji can help it he's get the Lions and form Voltron himself just so he can crush Zarkon under Voltrons foot.

Kensuke's reasons he was always weak he won't deny it but he was smart and the fact remained is that if Toji and Shinji are fighting with Rei and Asuka's aid he's damn well sure he's getting in on the action to beat the Galra. For Earth, for Arus, and for all life in the universe old and yet born.

Rei… she didn't know why but the thought of Zarkon and the Galra dragged on some cold dark emotions in her being. Hatred, betrayal, sorrow, and many more. Rei knew these emotions were pointless but Zarkon the day he invaded her mind she knew somehow he was connected to the Angels attacking Earth and it was as if there was some deep unsaid bond that allowed Zarkon access to her mind in those brief moments.

Asuka's reasoning… she didn't have one to be honest one would say it probably to prove she's the best others would probably say to fuel her ego with praise. But both of those were wrong. She was angry in fact she was furious with the Galra. Her hands clenched into fists as she saw her nails draw blood as deep down she knew why she had to fight beyond getting home. They had to stop Zarkon he's already wiped out Arus and Altea who's to say Earth isn't next if they defy him and humans will naturally defy him while the cowards will just go traitor to save their own skins. The truth was Asuka had nothing her to fight for except survival she NEEDED to survive to keep fighting the Galra and with her the teammates she had would need to survive as well so they may fight and defeat the Galra Empire with their own hands. Without the EVA she was a lost girl in an unfamiliar place but all she has are these guys and Red Lion who is captured by the Galra. They were a pride in a way and that means they had to fight for their pride to survive as much as Asuka hated to admit it they needed each other in more ways than one.

"I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, ruler of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me… or I will destroy your planet." The commander said as everyone looked ready to panic right then and there but the five stood strong.

Once the transmission ended Rei instantly got to work as she began thinking. "We will need some sort of strike team to breach into the ship and retrieve Red Lion from there we can return here and use the four to unlock Black Lion." Rei said as that was the basic idea but there was a problem. "Though as it stands we five have no clue what we are facing but two people here may know what we need to do." Rei said as she looked to Allura and Coran.

"Allura-hime you took on the Galra before right? Do you have any ideas what we should do to fight them?" Shinji asked as she looked shock.

"The Castle has a particle barrier we can activate to buy us a bit more time." Allura said as that was a start.

"How long will it last before the Galra bust through?" Asuka asked as they couldn't exactly run now.

Coran pulled up an outline of the Galra ship on the screen in front of them. The main cannon on the ship was highlighted in red. "The barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran said as Shinji looked to it.

"So we should probably figure out how to disable that thing then." Shinji said as he then sighed. "Misato would have figured out how to do this after a can of Yebisu Beer and a preliminary attack." Shinji said as without Misato here for strategies they were on their own now.

"What should we due under these circumstances your highness?" Rei asked as Allura and Coran were the one who were the most knowledgeable on the Galra Empire even after so many millennia in deep sleep.

For the first time since the new paladins arrived in her castle, Allura felt great doubt and fear swell inside. For truth be told… she didn't know what to do. It had literally been thousands of years since she had faced the Galra, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was scared and frightened, because without Red Lion they couldn't unlock the Black Lion to form Voltron, and she knew that they needed Voltron in order to win this war. With Sendak on his way to destroy the planet and only four working lions, there was no way to know if it would be enough to beat them.

"I-I don't know," Allura admitted, looking down at the floor in dismay.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Asuka exclaimed in frustration, which only seemed to make the princess falter more.

"Perhaps… your father could help," Coran said catching their attention.

"My father?" Allura asked in confusion.

"Wait." Kensuke began while raising his hand, voicing everyone's confusion. "I thought you said her father was dead?" Kensuke said as that was a very good point here.

"Well… not exactly." Coran admitted as he looked to everyone as desperate times called for desperate measures here.

(Later with Allura and Coran)

Allura followed Coran down a dark corridor, pitch black except for the neon blue glow of the Altean symbols on the walls and ceilings. A large door slid open in front of them revealing a holodeck interface on the inside. A glowing light in the very center.

Allura then gasped at what she saw as she looked around the room itself. "Coran, what is this?"

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So his memories, his very being, was stored in this computer for you." Coran explained as Allura approached the glowing orb of light.

Allura reached out her hand to touch the orb as the orb rose into the air. Suddenly blue sparks expanded, growing in size, turning from blue to yellow, showering the dark room, filling it with light. The very scenery changed from a dark room to a field of lush green grass and beautiful magenta flowers. Mountains formed in the distance and white puffy clouds floating in the crystal blue sky. If the inside of the room still didn't smell of metal, Allura would have thought that it was real. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she never imagined she'd see anything of Altea again.

A metallic ringing filled the air. A ray of blue light arose from the holodeck, forming the body of a man. It was transparent as a ghost but he still looked as strong and regal as when he was alive. His skin tone was identical to Allura's with icy blue eyes and silvery-white and white and blue battle armor with a long blue cape adorning his form. Despite this though, King Alfor's eyes looked tired and worn but still held the immense love they always had.

"Father!" Allura gasped and ran towards the holoform. "Father, it is so good to see you!" She cried out as standing before her or floating was her father as if he had never died that day 10,000 years ago.

"Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face," the image said with a sad smile.

Despite her happiness though, Allura could barely hold back tears of despair, "I'm so frightened! A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do," the princess explained, all but collapsing at the image's feet. "Please father, I need your help." She cried out as she couldn't do it she was scared frightened as she never had to do something like this before she was just a child 14 years old barely old enough to figure out what boy she even liked or even graduate from her old schoolings.

"I would do anything to take this burden from you," Alfor responded sadly.

"I don't know if we should run, to preserve what we have, or stay and risk everything! I want to fight, but the paladins of old are gone… I know what you would do." she said, gazing up at the man as if she were only a child.

"I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but for the greater good of protecting the universe I chose to hide them."

"I think I understand," Allura said.

"No daughter," Alfor said, "You were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions, and correct my error." Alfor said admitting to his mistake as he now regretted asking his daughter to help undue what he had caused.

(Later back at the Control Room)

It didn't take long for Allura to exit the room her 'father' resided in. When she entered the control room once again she was now wearing a full body white jumpsuit, with purple, black, and pink outlines. Her hair was styled into a messy bun with ringlets by her ears. The look on her face and fire in her eyes all but told the paladins and Coran her answer.

"You five paladins were brought here for a reason," Allura said, no tremor present in her tone whatsoever. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you, and you alone! We must fight, and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope and when we win Earth will be the last bastion for the universe against the Galra." Allura said as with those Angels attacking Earth and the Galra most likely already sending their advance ships to disrupt the planets defenses Earth was the final bastion the last line that they will all hold for the sake of the universe.

Asuka then smiled but before she could speak she saw Shinji walk forward as did Rei as the two were shocked Shinji took the first step when he would have sooner ran away then anything. "We're with you Princess." Shinji said as he sounded nervous and scared but unlike Allura Rei and Asuka saw Shinji was going to face his fears head on instead of running away. If he lost he would rather know he lost and died fighting till the bitter end of it.

Allura led the seven paladins to a dark room that suddenly lit up with light as they entered. Within the room, in a semi-circle against the wall were seven pods almost identical to the ones Coran and Allura woke up from, only instead of people inside, there were seven identical suits of armor. They looked almost like the armor that medieval knights wore, only with a bit of a sci-fi flare added to them. They consisted of dark gray to light black full-body under suits, and were topped by stiffer segments of white armor, and just like Allura's suit, they each had a large 'V' showing on the chest plates. The only differences in them were each had a different color outlining it: blue, red, yellow, black, and Green.

"Cool!" Kensuke said.

"Nice," Asuka grinned.

"Outstanding." Rei said as for once she was impressed by something and it was a Paladin suit of armor from space of all things to be amazed at.

"Incredible." Shinji said as he looked at the armor.

Toji did a height comparison as he saw they were all on the short side for the armor before he looked to the girls and saw their curves didn't match the armor which looked to be made for full grown humanoid adult males. 'Hopefully these things auto adjust to the wearers.' Toji thought as he didn't want to look stupid in his yellow armor anytime soon.

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Coran said, pulling at his mustache as he eyed them with skepticism,

"No, but they're all we've got." In any other situation, Allura would have shared her caretaker's same opinion, but time was of the essence.

"He baka!" Asuka began as Shinji looked as she hated to say this but might as well let him. "We're waiting give the fucking order." Asuka snapped as Shinji was surprised by this.

Shinji then took a deep breath in as he knew they had to do this now or never. "Paladins of the Voltron Force Suit Up!" Shinji proclaimed with a serious and noble look on his face which actually opposed his father's own cold and cruel look as this noble look was shared by all the others.

Armor was placed, belts were buckled, plates adjusted, helmets mounted, and (for Asuka with some help from Allura) hair pulled up in buns, it wasn't long before the new Paladins of Voltron stood before the Alteans, an air of confidence surrounding them all.

Allura placed her hand over a glowing table in the same room, a symbol glowing brightly in the middle. The blue outline then vanished to reveal five handle like objects which levitated before them, each corresponding to a color of the paladins.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron." She began as the Bayards all floated towards their respective wielder. "It takes a distinct shape for each paladin." Allura explained as they all took it.

Toji got his first as when it was in his hand Toji got the biggest gun any human could hold as he dropped the front side by accident as he then found it was a two handed weapon.

When Shinji got his Bayard it turned into a sword weapon as then a shield appeared on his arm as Shinji was surprised by this.

Asuka was next as she looked at her before like the others it flashed to life forming into a spear before the spear blade switched to an axe blade followed by a scythe blade and topping it off with a trident and then a Naginata blade. "Awesome I got every pole weapon under the sun!" Asuka cheered as she saw her new Bayard was as great as she was.

Kensuke then smirked as he soon got his Bayard and found that it took the form of a rifle as he smiled as he aimed and cheered a bit. "WOOO!" Kensuke said as it the turned to a sniper rifle as he smiled at this. "Nice." Kensuke said as he and Toji were the gun users here.

Rei then got her Bayard as it then turned into a small and swift weapon which she saw had a glowing blue blade like her armor's blue color scheme. Rei did a few test swings and saw it was light and swift as she can already see ways they can use this in infiltration missions and spy missions.

"Aahh you got a cute little Bayard wonder girl." Asuka said with a small taunting gush as then Rei wanted to try something before she jabbed her weapon at Asuka causing her to yell in pain as she was basically for all intent and purposes hit with a Taser weapon.

"Yes it does appear to be cute." Rei said with a smile on her face as Toji and Kensuke were both shocked by this as they can picture Rei putting on sun glasses and having a weed stick in her mouth because what she just did was basically savage there.

"Shinji your Bayard was a spare we had lying about believe it or not it was made by another Paladin named Yuliana Icarus the original Blue Paladin. She made it part of a pair and unfortunately the twin was lost with its Paladin." Allura said as Shinji looked at his new Bayard and felt a sense of closeness to it somehow like they were meant for each other in some odd and strange way.

(Later back at the control Room)

Back in the control room, the paladins, Allura, and Coran pulled up the image of the battleship once again, planning their course of action.

"You'll have to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship," Allura explained as they showed a hologram of the ship where Asuka's Big Red was stuck at.

"That's a pretty big ship…" Toji said as they talked strategy.

"Yeah how are we going to know where red Lion is?" Asuka asked as everyone looked to her on that one. "What?" Asuka asked as she was confused here as everyone smirked at her.

"You will find it Pilot Soryu." Rei said as everyone looked to Asuka. "Once we get in we should be within range for Red Lion to call to you it should be with the sound of a Lion's roar only you can hear Pilot Soryu basically you will be drawn to Red Lion." Rei explained as Asuka was shocked by this.

"Wait so I'm my Lion's tracking chip!" Asuka yelled as everyone nodded.

"Yes and Red Lion is the Tracking Beacon." Rei said as Asuka smiled.

"So we going full on frontal assault since Blue Lion did a real number on their ship?" Asuka asked as Rei looked.

"No we need the silent approach on this." Rei said as she soon had a plan as they began to discuss said plan.

(Scene Break Mission Start Galra Ship)

Rei soared above the atmosphere of Arus, approaching the Galra battleship cautiously.

 _"The Galra Empire knows about the Blue Lion…"_

(With Toji, Kensuke, Shinji, and Asuka)

Meanwhile, Toji and Kensuke flew in with their lions from behind, carefully so that the battleship didn't notice, weaving in and around the asteroids before them with the two precious cargo on board.

 _"However, the advantage we have is that they don't know we have the Yellow and Green Lion as well. I will act as a decoy pretending to give myself up due to the fact Zarkon 'commanded me,' to do so…"_

(With Rei)

"Attention Galra ship," Rei said after seeing the Galra picked up her signal as she moved in closer, "do not fire, I am delivering my lion under Emperor Zarkon's orders." Rei said with her normal voice that betrayed absolutely no emotion what so ever.

 _"While Sendak is distracted, Kensuke, Toji, Asuka, and Shinji will sneak onto the ship in the Yellow and Green Lions and seek out the Red Lion. Shinji and Asuka will go find the Red Lion. Meanwhile Toji will guard our exit and Kensuke find a way to disable that Ion Cannon."_

(With the Four)

Toji and Kensuke both landed on the underside of the ship. Making sure that the Lions would stay in place, before Shinji and Asuka exited and used Shinji's Bayard to cut a clean hole in the wall, allowing the three to sneak in as Toji covered them from Yellow Lion.

(With Rei)

Meanwhile, a set of giant doors opened in front of the Blue Lion. Not knowing what would happen next but remaining calm, Rei checked in on the infiltration team. "Aida-san what is your ETA?" Rei asked to the comm. links to make sure the infiltration team was on schedule.

(With the Infiltration Team)

We're in," came the reply as the lower mask of the helmet vanished as there was now oxygen available around the ones inside. Looking around, the team deduced that they in some sort of power room, seeing as several bolts of purple lightning were connecting to the roof and floor. The walls and room in general were dark the only light present being the faint glow of purple light along the walls. Even without the ominous lighting though, the team could immediately feel that there was definitely something off about the ship. They all had Bayards at the ready in case an enemy leaped out of the corners of the metal walls as this place felt dark. Like the castle it felt alive, but with a much more sinister and evil presence surrounding them, making them all the more eager to just get the lion and just. Get. Out.

(With Sendak)

From the pilot room on the other side of the ship, Sendak quickly took action to obtain the lions. "Activate tractor beam." He ordered as it seems the Blue Paladin was a sleeper agent for Zarkon.

(With Blue Lion)

From outside, a bright purple light from the opened doors began to appear in front of the ship as Rei saw this ready for the next phase of the plan to help keep Sendak Distracted. "And… NOW!" Rei called before she yanked the controls and avoided the beam and in time to as that was the signal.

(With Sendak)

Sendak grit his teeth anger. "They lied to us! Launch the fighters!" Sendak roared in fury as he was deceived by the Blue Paladin.

(Outside)

Hatches opened on the sides of the ship as dozens of fighter jets were launched out already firing at the duo.

(Back with Toji)

Toji saw the chaos start as he then detach from the ship and went for the Ion Cannon. "Rei I'm making my way to the Ion Cannon!" Toji called as he flew in Yellow Lion to the cannon but inside he knew Kensuke was having a field day and was all giddy as this was just like the military operations he had read so much about and seen on TV.

"Understood I shall provide cover for you." Rei said as the operation began.

(Inside the Ship with Shinji, Kensuke, and Asuka)

Back inside the ship, Shinji cautiously looked around the corner in search of patrols. Finding none he gestured to Asuka to follow as Asuka was now precious cargo to get to Red Lion. Asuka emerged after him while Toji squatted to the ground behind them, covering their exit as planned, with his beam rifle on ready while gripped tightly the handle in his palm and ready to pull the trigger when needed as it was giving off a faint Emerald glow.

As Shinji walked though he felt his Bayard glow a bit as if it was calling to something as he vibrated almost like a resonance calling to its long lost twin. "What the?" Shinji asked as he looked to his Bayard in confusion.

(With Zarkon)

Zarkon was upon his throne with his eyes closed as he then snapped them open as he look to something on his person which was in fact an identical Black Bayard that Shinji held. "Yuliana's Twin Bayards?" Zarkon asked as the only reason the two Bayards should resonate is if they are either within close enough proximity… or the twin is on one of his ships with the right requirements. "Contact! Commander Sendak inform him his ship has been boarded by the Paladins!" Zarkon roared as the soldiers nodded and went to contact Sendak. Zarkon then looked to the Bayard as he glared at it.

"Zarkon, Yuliana's Twin Bayards were made as a gift for your and her to share." The woman said as she walked in. "She made that as a gift of deep emotions by also bonded it to her DNA for the resonance to occur. It may stand to reason Yuliana had either survived." She began as Zarkon smirked.

"Or she sired an offspring after finding a way to survive as long as I have." Zarkon said as he looked at his old Bayard.

"Be it an offspring or Yuliana Icarus herself their fates shall be decided by my judgment of them." Zarkon said as it seemed that Shinji and Yuliana may be closely related somehow.

(Back to the Mission Toji)

Back outside, Toji gritted his teeth as he set his lion into a nosedive straight for the ion cannon. If he could get a good hit on it at least once, then it would still take a while for it to get fixed so it would be able to buy Allura and Coran some time. He was sure with the amount of armor on the lion it could probably even smash it to pieces. Just as he was about to hit it though, he felt herself and his lion bouncing off and away from it, almost like they had flung into a flexible steel wall. Flipping backwards to regain balance, Toji flew around to see why he was bounced off and then he saw it.

"What the quiznack?" He gasped using Coran's alien word he had no idea of its definition seeing a translucent purple barrier surrounding the ion cannon. "What is that? A force field?" He asked in shock that the Ion Cannon was protected as one thing was for certain.

This was going to take much longer than he and everyone else thought.

(At the Castle)

"Particle barrier up!"

At Allura's command, a transparent orb of blue energy surrounded the castle. It remained solid for about two seconds before it suddenly vanished. "No." She gasped as she saw the barrier wasn't working as they had all intended it.

Something was wrong as the barrier should have remained on. Coran and the princess quickly rushed to a small control panel where the energy to power the barrier should be. Opening the hatch, they looked inside and Coran quickly spotted the problem.

"Oh, the barrier Crystals are out of alignment!" He gasped as they had to hurry and act fast.

"We have to fix it immediately, without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless!" Allura called as she was taking root in her commanding tone.

"We're both too big, what could we do?" Coran said as they needed a way to get to said crystals but soon the four space mice squeaked and scampered into the hatch.

"The mice!" Allura smiled as she saw this.

"How do they know how to do this?" Coran asked as he was surprised by them doing this.

"I can hear them talking to me," Allura explained, as the mice worked together to get the crystal back in alignment. "I think our minds are connected! It must be from sharing the sleep pod for ten thousand years!" She said as this was an oddly convenient advantage.

After the crystal was realigned the controls lit up and the barrier finally manifested around the castle, in full power this time. The critters squeaked with joy, waving their paws happily. "Thank you, friends," Allura said with a smile. Coran then placed his fingers on his temples, his eyes comically wide as he stared intently at the mice, straining so much he actually began sweating. "Coran, what are you doing?" Allura deadpanned to her assistant seeing his reaction there.

"I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich." He called as he was hungry right now.

(With the Infiltration Team)

The group ran down hallway after hallway, as Asuka wasn't having much luck finding her lion. Shouldn't she have at least felt its presence, or whatever the others said by now? Soon the alarms sounded as soon a voice was heard as Shinji was wide eyed. "Intruders detected security detail begin apprehension of intruders!" Came the voice of the ships computer as Shinji was shocked.

"How did they know we were here?!" Shinji called shocked to learn they were caught.

"Come on already we have to move now!" Asuka called as they ran through the ship a bit only to find something out. They were back at the hall they had first arrived in as guards would be here soon very soon in fact. They basically ran in a huge circle which didn't help them. "Oh come on! You've got to be quiznacking kidding me right now!" Asuka cursed in Altean as everyone caught onto this fact as they had to move fast.

"Okay, let's just calm down and focus, I'm sure we can find it." Shinji said as Asuka then huffed as the Paladins waited as Asuka listened and soon she heard it the sound of a growling purr coming from a different area of the ship.

"Did you hear it?" Toji asked as Asuka nodded.

"Hell yeah! There you are Big Red!" Asuka called as she charged down the hall the three originally came through as they had to avoid the guards now looking for them.

(Meanwhile outside)

Rei got the message as she was avoiding the fighters and firing back at them as needed and even clawed them with Blue Lion's claws. The Ship's security was aware of them on board as this meant the mission had become much harder than intended.

"Aida-san hurry with the Ion Cannon!" Rei called as she made Blue Lion take a sharp turn around the ship avoiding shot from two more ships. Even though he was technically in a life or death situation right, he couldn't help but feel how exhilarating flying the Blue Lion felt, even if it was in the middle of a battle. But she knew if that gun isn't taken down soon the Castle was doomed.

(With Toji)

"I'm trying!" Toji called as he wasn't having much success breaking the particle barrier surrounding the cannon. He attempted once again to break through by slamming against it with the Yellow Lion, only to once again be bounced off and drift away. He had hit it so hard she had nearly hit his head on the controls, and he already feel a massive headache forming. 'This is going to hurt in the morning," He thought miserably knowing he was probably right on that prediction.

(With the Infiltration Team)

The three after facing security and taking care of the guards had arrived where Red Lion was kept as Asuka sighed in relief. "Finally Red Lion mama is here!" Asuka cheered as she ran to the Lion and put her hand to the barrier but it didn't come down. "What the fuck?" She asked as she could hear Red Growling menacingly at her as Asuka was trying to get past the barrier but had no such luck in success. "Ok come on you over grown red housecat open up!" Asuka yelled a she kicked the barrier.

"Anytime Devil-girl!" Kensuke called as he had his beam rifle covering their rear.

"I'm trying stooge shut up!" Asuka yelled as she glared at Red Lion.

"Asuka remember Red Lion is very hard to control it's like you only difference is that it's a huge robot lion." Shinji called as Asuka looked.

"In other words show it whose boss!" Kensuke added as Asuka glared at Red Lion.

Asuka of course saw that unlike the other lions though, who lowered their barriers the moment their respective paladin asked for it, this lion was stubborn and refused to connect to Asuka as this served to get Asuka a bit angry as the volcano known as Mt. Soryu was about to erupt if not given proper respect she deserves. The Red Paladin knew getting the Red Lion's trust would be more difficult than the others, but she honestly hoped that it wouldn't be this way.

"It's me, Asuka, your pilot open up." she insisted, trying to use a tone she would use if she speaking to a friend of hers or even Kaji but Red Lion still refused her. Asuka scowled in frustration as Mt. Soryu pressure was building up very fast. Come on! What would it take for this thing to like her?! "It's me! Asuka! Your- I am your paladin!" She exclaimed rather bluntly but her tone showed she was getting angry fast, but the lion still didn't move.

Asuka grit her teeth as she banged on the barrier. She must be doing this wrong, there was something she was missing. She didn't have any more time to think though as several Galra droids started to fire at her. She activated her wrist shield to protect herself from the blasts as she continued to try and bond with the lion.

"I'm bonding with you! Come on! We're connected! Or whatever you want to call it!" Asuka yelled as she still had no response. Snarling in fury, Asuka reactivated her Bayard held her spear menacingly and charged the droids. She wasn't necessarily angry with the lion, she knew she was going to have to make it trust… somehow, but she was far more than annoyed with these droids firing at her.

"You're not getting this lion!" she shouted as she blocked one of the droids strikes before slicing its legs off. She sliced another droid to pieces right through the middle. She ducked to avoid another strike from above and reached up grabbing the droids head, intending to crush it and in turn stabbed it with the spear head. "YOU SEE THIS YOU BIG RED HOUSE CAT THIS WILL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T FUCKING OPEN UP AND LET ME IN!" She yelled surprising everyone even Red Lion. "I HAD FUCKING FLEW THREW SPACE WITH REI PILOTING YOUR BLUE FRIEND AND I NEARLY VOMITTIED MIND YOU! I AM GOING TO COUNT TO FUCKING FIVE AND IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR BARRIER I WILL CLAW ME WAY THROUGH THAT BUBBLE OF YOURS TEAR OUT YOUR EYES OR OPTICS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT BEFORE I TEAR OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN STOMACH SO THE LAST THING YOU SEE ME DOING IS RIPPING YOUR INNARDS OUT AND BEATING YOU SENSELESS WITH THEM!" Asuka roared as an imaginary volcano blew up sky high behind her as it was official Asuka Langely Soryu had lost her temper.

Red Lion in turn was oddly silent at this as Asuka was about to begin counting as everyone here were shocked at what Asuka did there as they fought the security drones of the Galra ship. She then heard a 'click' in her gauntlet hand and what followed she could only describe as a major robot malfunction. The palm of her gauntlet glowed a bright red and the droid expanded and melted at the same time before going up in a miniature inferno, blasting Asuka back against the control panel. The blasts kept coming, but Asuka stared, astounded at her gauntlet. The center with the silver circular opening still smoking before closing shut over a red light.

"Woah-" Asuka couldn't finish her sentence before one shot nearly nicked her ear. She looked around frantically before eyeing a large glowing button at the bottom of the control panel. Shinji and Kensuke saw what she was about to do and did the same as Asuka began her plan. Following her instinct, she lowered her shade to cover her entire mouth so she could breathe before slamming her fist onto the button. The hatch beneath them opened, sucking all of the Galra droids into the soul-sucking darkness of space.

Asuka held onto the control panel with all her might, looking up desperately at the lion almost pleading with it to do something. Debris and other parts of the ships zoomed past her face, one of them hitting her hand. She yelped as she lost her grip on her left hand. She attempted to reach back and get another grip, but another piece of debris hit her square in the face. She knew that if she hadn't been wearing the space helmet, that surprisingly remained intact from the blow, she probably would have been knocked out cold. She lost her grip, screaming in terror as she was sucked into space.

She floated in zero gravity, her eyes flickering frantically unsure what to do now.

To her surprise though, it turned out she didn't need to do anything as the Red Lion came swooping out of the hanger and came to her, nipping her out of the air and settling her in the safety of its mouth.

Despite the initial shock of the experience, she smirked as she sat down in the pilot seat and was brought to the 'head' of the lion inside where the controls rested.

"Good kitty," she said, placing her hands on the control handles ready to fly. "Let's roll!" Asuka said as she then flew to where Green Lion was to drop off Kensuke so they can all get out of there.

(With Toji)

Finally having enough, Toji yanked down on one of the handles as hard as his hands could muster. A bright blue beam of energy shot out of the Yellow Lion's mouth and directly at the particle barrier, purple cracks beginning to form.

"Come on! Just break you stupid thing!" He yelled having enough of this stupid barrier getting in his way to his goal. Finally after putting everything she had into the blast, the barrier shattered leaving the ion cannon wide open for attack.

"Score one for the boys back home!" Not wasting another second, Toji zoomed down and slammed the Yellow Lion into the side of the ion cannon, leaving a large dent in the side. Not exactly the greatest example of vandalism but it should at least buy them some time before it was fixed and battle worthy again. Looking up he saw four more lions swiftly pass overhead, Kensuke and Rei's, with Asuka's Red Lion.

"You guys made it! About time!" Toji called as they now had all four lion to access Black Lion now.

(With Kensuke)

"Word of warning though don't ever piss off either Red Lion or Asuka trust me we'll all live longer." Kensuke said not even beginning to imagine the damage the two would cause if angered in any way.

(With Rei)

"Let's go the mission is accomplished." Rei said as she saw they now had their main goal.

(With Asuka)

"Come on big red lets go wake up your leader." Asuka said as next to her was Shinji as they began to fly off.

(With Toji)

"I'm really hoping I stopped that cannon." Toji said as that was a lot of hope he needed. "I could barely make a dent in it!" Toji said as his lion was physically the strongest of them all and he barely dented the thing.

(Meanwhile with Sendak

"They stole the Lion!" A Galra soldier called as Zarkon was not going to like this one bit even after they had warned them of the Paladins plans.

"After them!" Sendak snarled in anger as he was bested by children of all things. "Either we get those lions, or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust! Fire the ion cannon!" He roared as he wasn't going to let this humiliation stand.

"Sir! The ion cannon has been damaged!" the officer said as they needed to repair it before firing it.

"Then send the drones to fix it!" Sendak order in exasperation as the Galra ship began approaching the Arusian atmosphere.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey new chapter finally got this chapter done with. Now we all know what's next and we all cannot wait for it to happen. That's right next up its time to form Voltron so LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE! Now then leave a review and until next time to all my faithful knights out there reading ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3 LETS GO VOLTRON FORCE!

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Now let's start the climax for this three part story arc with the reveal of the Defender of the Universe. Now then let's begin shall we.

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 _ **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**_

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Chapter)

The four lions stood assembled before the large hangar doors. The anticipation in the air was thick enough someone could easily swim through it. Finally, after ten thousand years, the Five Lions of Voltron would be united once again.

Shinji breathed deeply as he stood on the steps leading to the door. He'd never admit it aloud, but he was nervous. Though Allura did say he would be the Black Paladin, what if that wasn't the case? What if the lion didn't respond to him?

'No, you can do this. If it doesn't accept you, the universe is doomed. You've come too far to back out now.' Shinji thought as he may hear the roar but that didn't mean the Lion would accept him off the bat.

One by one, the eyes of the lions behind him lit up as the doors opened.

(With Allura and Coran)

Back on the bridge of the ship, a screen in front of Allura and Coran showed images of the four active lions on diamonds of their color, two on the right, two on the left, and a large indigo diamond at the top. She clapped her hands together in anticipation, praying that the Black Lion would awaken. She didn't mention this to Shinji or the others, but the Black Lion could be picky with its rider as well, especially since it was the head of Voltron and would ultimately lead the team. If it didn't see it's paladin as competent enough, she could reject them.

(Back with the Paladins)

Shinji's heart pounded as the doors to the hanger glowed blue and the doors rose, to reveal the black beauty herself. Shinji's eyes widened at the sight, along with the other paladins that stood behind him by their lions, gazing in astonishment. The Black Lion was definitely the largest of the five. Sleek black body, a gold chest and 'crown' on its head and large red wings hanging on her back. Her eyes dark indicating she was still asleep. Her eyes suddenly lit up, before she lurched forward, producing a tremendous roar, that seemed to echo throughout the entire castle. The four other lions mimicked their leader, returning with roars of great respect.

(Allura and Coran)

Allura sighed in relief as the indigo diamond lit up and Coran leaped up with a cheer of victory. It was not to last though as alarms blazed throughout the castle.

"Oh quiznack!" Coran exclaimed as a video feed appeared on the castle's screen. The Galra battleship along with hundreds of fighters had entered Arus's atmosphere and was coming in fast.

Allura placed her hands on the control panels, multiple screens showing the castle's defenses lit up. "Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" her voice emerging from the intercoms to alert the Paladins.

(With the Paladins)

One by one, the Paladins entered their lions. Shinji slid into his seat in the Black Lion's head and was brought up to the controls, gripping to the two control sticks firmly in his hands, the walls and screens lighting up in a white light. The Black Lion's eyes flashed before roaring again and shooting up into the air and flying towards the opening at the very top of the castle, the four others following close behind. They landed firmly on the ground, their silver bodies gleaming in the sunlight, witnessing the Galra shooting at the castle's barriers. Each hit causing a small explosion, weakening the shield bit by bit.

(Galra Warship)

"The ion cannon is back online," the Galra soldier informed Commander Sendak from the control deck.

"FIRE!"

(Battlefield)

The ion cannon, shot its powerful beam, hitting the castle head on. The barrier was engulfed in a fiery inferno, powerful enough to shake the hill that the castle was perched on. Coran and Allura held onto the controls from inside while the Paladins could only endure the impact from their lions, their bodies practically vibrating with the hill.

(With Kensuke and Green Lion)

"Man those Galra guys repair things fast!" Kensuke exclaimed, astonished to see the cannon that Toji had managed to partly destroy running better than ever.

(Castle)

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast," Coran said as he scanned the particle barrier. "Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless!" Coran warned them as they needed this barrier in one piece to keep the fight on.

Allura kept her composure as she contacted Shinji and the other Paladins, "I can give you cover in the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now, or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura cautioned as right now Voltron was needed more than ever.

(Toji and Yellow Lion)

"Geez no pressure huh?" Toji joked as his voice held sarcasm on it.

(With Asuka in Red Lion)

"Now my EVA but Big Red and I can kick these guys' asses five ways to Pachupichu." Asuka said as that was an Earth Term there as she fired down some Galra ships with Red Lion.

(Battlefield)

Another blast from the Galra's cannon hit the barrier, once again it was engulfed in an inferno, causing earthquake levels of shaking once more.

(Black Lion and Shinji)

Shinji grit his teeth as he and the others endured until the shaking ceased, the particle barrier already short-circuiting from the damage. His hands were white beneath his black gloves from gripping the controls so hard.

"Ok Voltron Force, listen up! The only way we'll stop Sendak is to fight with everything that we've got! We can't let the castle fall, otherwise, we're just handing victory over to Sendak and Zarkon! Are you with me?!" Shinji called as he intended to win this fight as this may not be his type of battle or even his fight at all but he'd be damned if Allura or Coran died as the last Alteans in the known universe.

Each of the paladins nodded in response, even the mechanical lions nodding with them. They had come this far, each protecting the other, it was far too late to turn back now.

"Very well! Let's go!" Shinji called out, pulling on his controls and pushing his lion forward out of the barrier, the other lions following behind.

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison.

(Kensuke)

"Quick Question though! How do we form Voltron?" Kensuke asked as Asuka was wide eyed at this lack of important information

(Asuka)

"That's a good question. How DO we form Voltron?" Asuka asked as it wasn't like they had time to practice or train for this type of thing at all.

(Toji)

"I don't see a 'combine into a giant robot' button anywhere on my dashboard, yo!" Toji called as the lions leaped across the rock landscape of the hill. Beams of the Galra ship forced them to remain moving otherwise they would get shot.

(Kensuke)

Kensuke in the Green Lion barely dodged a flurry of lasers. "This is insane! Can't they just cease firing for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?!" Kensuke shouted right before turning around a leaping towards two gliders that closer to the ground. Jumping up, the Green Lion caught one of them in his mouth by the wing before throwing it into the other.

(Rei)

"We do not have that benefit I'm afraid Aida-kun for now we best focus on dealing with the fighters that way we can figure out as we go." Rei said as that was for now their best bet on things right now.

(Asuka)

Asuka also turned around and used the Red Lion's laser tail to shoot down two more flyers. "We got to do something!" She called out as she fired at the Flyers.

(Battlefield)

Green Lion came running head first to Red Lion like Kensuke was going to try something.

(Kensuke)

"Combine!" Kensuke yelled as he suddenly rammed his lion into Asuka's which was flung backward and rolled across the ground before regaining balance.

(Battlefield)

Red Lion went flying backwards as it rolled across the floor as Red Lion's then glared at its sibling as the two roared at each other but Green Sounded apologetic for her pilot there.

(Asuka)

"Hey!" Asuka exclaimed in annoyance a she was going to murder Kensuke for that one.

(Kensuke)

"Okay, that didn't work." Kensuke said, slightly ashamed.

(Toji)

"Good try," Toji said, trying to comfort the Blue Paladin, right before having to dodge shots again.

(With Shinji in Black Lion)

Shinji grit his teeth in frustration and shame as he was screwing up already. He came this far only to see himself get wasted by the Galra. As Shinji clenched his eyes closed he needed to be a leader but how can he be a leader if he didn't know how to be one. He… he was worthless he knew it a leader in spirit how stupid was that. He had to figure out how to form Voltron with the others, FAST!

It didn't help when Allura's face appeared on the screen of the lion. "Quickly paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" She called as Shinji was wide eyed as he looked down in shame.

'Fly Shinji-kun.' A new voice was heard as Shinji looked at the screen which showed it was coming from Blue Lion but the face was blank and he saw Rei focused on the screen fighting. 'Fly Shinji-kun and Activate Interlocks.' The voice instructed as Shinji knew this voice from somewhere he didn't know how but maybe it might be onto something.

"Maybe if we fly in formation we'll just combine." Shinji suggested. It seemed to be the most logical solution right now, seeing as the lions needed to be a specific part of Voltron if they flew a specific way, they were bound to just come together. "Everyone, take off on my cue!" The five lions dashed towards the edge of the cliff as Shinji began counting down "One, two, three, Voltron!" Shinji called out as the five lions flew upward.

(Battlefield)

As one, the lions leaped off the cliff and soared into the sky in perfect 'V' formation. The paladins grunted and strained themselves, trying desperately to try and merge together, but nothing was happening. They tried desperately to form Voltron but nothing was working but they refused to give up so easily like this.

(Shinji)

"Nothing's happening!" Shinji exclaimed in frustration as he tried his hardest to make something happen to form Voltron.

(With Kensuke)

"Hey, wait, wait; wait, I think I feel something!" Kensuke called as he felt something happening before Toji's face appeared on the screen.

"I do too! It's like we're being pulled in the same direction!" Toji called before Asuka appeared on screen.

"Uh, guys!" Asuka suddenly shouted as she saw something on her end.

(With Asuka)

"I think I know why!" Asuka called as she looked up to see a very familiar sight sucking them in.

(With Rei)

"It's not what we believe it to be!" Rei called as she began to pull back.

(Toji)

"What the Hell?!" Toji exclaimed as they all saw that they had been caught in Sendak's tractor beam and were slowly being pulled in.

(Kensuke)

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Kensuke shouted in panic, pulling at controls, desperate to escape as he didn't want it to end like this.

(Sendak)

Sendak smirked evilly. "Send a report to Emperor Zarkon. The day is ours!" Sendak boasted as they would soon claim their prize all five Voltron Lions and the death of Princess Allura.

(Battlefield)

The ship unleashed one final blast from the ions cannon, and this time it completely destroyed the particle barrier leaving the castle vulnerable with Coran, and Allura losing balance as it happened.

(With Shinji)

"No!" Shinji gasped as an image of the defenseless castle appeared on his screen.

(Battlefield)

Everyone else, and their lions tried desperately to move, but no matter what they did, they were completely frozen, at the mercy of Sendak's crew. It was all over now there was nothing they could do to win this it was over Voltron had failed.

"It can't end here!" Toji shouted.

"This is it!" Kensuke cried.

"It's been an honor flying with you all." Rei said.

"It was good while it lasted everyone." Asuka agreed.

(Castle)

From the castle, Allura could only watch with tears in her eyes as the universe's last hope was pulled towards the enemy.

(Shinji)

Shinji was gripping the controls of the Black Lion so hard, his hands were turning white. Gritting his teeth he looked up defiantly at the ship sucking them in. Where was that part of him when he needed it the Berserker who had pulled the miracle out of nowhere as he tore through the Angel's left and right? Shinji had to win this but he didn't have power to do it his father was right he was useless to everyone he meets. 'No Shinji-kun you're not worthless.' Came the voice from before as Shinji looked to this voice. 'Please Shinji-kun think of those who truly matter to you the ones who make living worth more than anything.' The voice said as Shinji looked at the phantom communication no one could see or hear by the looks of it.

Shinji closed his eyes as he was haunted by phantom images of the Galra Empire hurting the Earth and destroying his home world. The mere thought of it scared Shinji to no end. But then he had the images of those closest to him appear before his eyes like a movie of the good times he had in his life before and after arriving at Tokyo-3.

Good morning, Shinji!" Misato flashed Shinji a smile, stretched out on the couch in the living room in her boxer shorts and a tank top holding a beer can toward him in greeting.

Shinji's eyes widened when he looked away from Kensuke and Toji to see the beautiful redhead standing there with her fists on her hips, long hair and yellow sundress waving in the wind and a large, proud smile on her face.

Shinji looked and saw the medics wheeling the injured blue-haired girl in a damaged plug suit and bandages. He watched her as the room shook and the stretcher fell. He watched her tumble to the ground... and stood helpless as she groaned and struggled to stand to her feet.

"I do have a reason… a reason to keep fighting." Shinji said as he slowly opened his eyes, and took the Black Lion's controls in hand once more with a reignited flame inside his soul. "NO!" Shinji proclaimed for all to hear. "We can do this! But we can't do that unless we believe in ourselves!" the other paladins blinked at their leader's words. "If we give up now, we may as well be digging Earth's grave, and several other planets will follow close behind!" Shinji yelled as everyone was shocked by the normally shy boy's words.

Asuka and Rei thought of Misato and the NERV crew no doubt looking for them somehow after they arrived here on Arus. Toji's thoughts were of Sakura and Hikari as Kensuke's thoughts were on an old house his parents and his grandparents before them had lived in when they moved out on their own with a family.

"The situation seems impossible that's true! But if we work and listen to one another, we can pull off our own miracle! Failure to do so is not an option!" The paladin's expressions hardened. Shinji was right. They couldn't afford to lose now, not with so many lives at stake now! "If we work as a Pride together… WE'LL WIN TOGETHER!" Shinji called as he wasn't one for speeches but this one was for the history books. But if we fall we'll fall as a pride and make sure the Galra know that Earth is filled with more Paladins who will keep fighting after us!" Shinji called as it was official they keep fighting and let those who come after to keep fighting as well.

"YEAH!" the others cheered next to him, the eyes of their lions glowing a bright gold as they lifted up their heads to roar in unison! Then as one, at the very moment, the five paladins felt something deep within them all snap into place, the lions following not even a split second later. The joining of five hearts, five minds, five souls. They were one unit one force one pride.

"Now or never, team," Shinji nodded, sitting back in his seat, twisting his controls as the Lions roared together breaking through the tractor beam before taking to the sky away from the confused Angel. "Ready to form Voltron…" Shinji said as the controls before each of the pilots sparkled. The keys shifted and turned as the panels changed shape, a large box rose showing a star shape in five segments. "Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

(Galra Warship)

"No their forming Voltron! Launch the Rogue Beast!" Sendak ordered as this was a due or die situation.

"Affirmative activating Sachiel Angel Rogue Beast Archangel Class!" HE called as Shinji was about to be facing an old foes.

(Shinji)

Shinji opened his eyes as they glowed red as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming at last.

(Battlefield)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I…" Shinji said as Black Lion growled. "I'll form…" Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well. "…The Head!" Shinji called out as a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Soon Voltron landed on the ground as it broke out of the Tractor beam as the wings on its back folded in before it before Voltron stood tall against the Galra Warship.

(Asuka)

"Alright Voltron is in the building!" Asuka called as it was about time they formed Voltron now payback time.

(Shinji)

"Ok guys listen I know we aren't use to this but we have to work together one unit with one goal." Shinji said as Asuka shrugged on her screen.

"Should be simple enough we did pull off a synch attack against the last Angel on Earth." Asuka said as Shinji nodded.

(Rei)

"The same concept yes Pilot Soryu so synching up should be of no problem for the three of us but what of Aida-san and Suzuhara-san who control one of Voltrons Arms and Legs each." Rei asked as Toji then spoke.

(Toji)

"You guys lead I'll follow." Toji said as Kensuke nodded on his screen.

"Right!" Kensuke called as he was ready to fight.

(Shinji)

"Hey wait the warship look!" Shinji called as he looked and saw a large EVA and Voltron sized coffin come out of the war ship as it then landed on the ground before them.

(Battlefield)

The coffin soon opened and to their shock it revealed the 3rd Angel Sachiel but different very different. For starters the bird mask face now had a neck extending from it as the large shoulder parts had large spikes upon them. On its spinal area were even more spikes as its legs where bulked out to be able to withstand the weight difference as they also had spikes. Its arms had a large blade on each of them as this Angel looked very demonic as it even had a large tail and a small set of wings on its back as its eyes glowed red while looking at Voltron.

(Shinji)

"No way." Shinji said seeing a super evolved Sachiel as this only meant one thing for everyone here.

(Asuka)

"The Angels… they came from the Galra." Asuka said as if that's the case this meant that they were fighting cannon fodder the basic grunts and they still had trouble against them. "The Angels we fought were grunts and fucking cannon fodder." Asuka said as Rei got it as well.

(Rei)

"So by that logic… we were fighting a losing battle on Earth." Rei said as NERV didn't stand a chance if the Galra sends the higher tiered fighters then they were basically going to die as a species like Altea.

(Toji)

"Damn." Toji said as he was shocked by this as this wasn't good for anyone.

(Kensuke)

"Hey Allura said Voltron can cut through an Angel's AT-Field right well big ugly here should be no different!" Kensuke called as they all agreed there.

(Shinji)

"That's right everyone so right now we need to work as one unified team for one goal Asuka, Rei it's just like training for the 7th Angel fight only without music to fight to." Shinji said as Asuka smiled on her screen.

(Rei)

"Understood Commander." Rei stated as she was ready for anything.

(Asuka)

"Ok simple enough no problem and this time no need to finish this in 60 seconds." Asuka said as she was ready to fight no problem.

(Shinji)

"Here it comes, guys," Shinji warned as the Angel charged Voltron.

(Battlefield)

With a loud roar, Green Lion grabbed the Angel's attacking claw, and with a hard backwards slap, Red Lion's head crashed into the Angel's head, sending it rolling backwards.

(Toji)

"Oh, super robot pimp slap! I like it!" Toji laughed as he saw Asuka pimp slap the Angel.

(Asuka)

"If that was a pimp slap then the Angel is my bitch." Asuka joked as she smirked no doubt enjoying being the Angels 'pimp.'

(Battlefield)

The Angel then began to fire its cross beam at Voltron to which Voltron responded by back flipping away from the Angel a bit before it stopped as Kensuke had an idea.

(Kensuke)

"Hey guys let's try this!" Kensuke called as he had an idea as he then pulled some switches on his controls ready to act.

(Battlefield)

The Angel Sachiel soon fired another beam but Voltron was ready as its wings detached and moved to form a shield which protected Voltron from the attack as the cross beam was halted in its tracks.

(Shinji)

"Asuka give me some fire power!" Shinji called as he felt like he and his berserker part were working in synch here.

(Asuka)

"Ok here it comes!" Asuka called out as she pulled a switch and pressed a button.

(Battlefield)

Voltron pointed the Red Lion's maw at the Angel as said maw opened and in turn fired a beam at The Angel slicing its arm clean off as the Angel roared in pain from its lost limb.

(Toji)

"Ok I wonder what happens if I turn my Bayard like a key!" Toji called as Yellow Lion already told him as he then twisted his Bayard for the action.

(Battlefield)

Voltron called off its shield and soon a large yellow cannon formed on its shoulder as it aimed as everyone was shocked by this.

(Shinji)

"Nice call Toji!" Shinji called as he helped aim the cannon.

(Toji)

"Heh that was just lucky on my part!" Toji called as the Angel was regenerating its arm as fast as it can.

(Battlefield)

Voltron fired the cannon at the Angel causing it damage as the cannon fired but the Angel then produced its AT Field which blocked the cannon as best it could but the Field was being hit by the same force that killed the 5th Angel Ramiel only without the need for a city to power it.

The AT-Field was soon pierced as the Angel's outer shell and armor was being torn apart by the cannon as the Angel was knocked back by the force of power.

(Shinji)

Shinji felt Black Lion in his thoughts telling him what to do next as he looked to his Inserted Bayard. "Hey guys I have an idea." Shinji said as Asuka also heard it.

(Asuka)

"Yeah big red agrees it's time to end this." Asuka said as she reached for her Bayard.

(Shinji)

"Ok then form Sword!" Shinji called as he then turned his Bayard.

(Asuka)

"I think you mean BLAZING SWORD!" Asuka yelled doing the same with her Bayard.

(Battlefield)

Voltron leap farther away to avoid the Angels counter attack as Red and Green Lion's maws slammed together energy flashing brightly between them of blazing fire like energy. Then the two lions pulled outward like they were drawing a sword, stretching a length of energy that finally took the shape of a large, single edged Katana like sword with a glowing blue blade as Voltron then did a battle stance before it glared to the Angel.

The Angel gave one last rush to attack its enemy, but Voltron was ready. As it came, Voltron leapt into the air, holding the Blazing Sword with both Red and Green's maws. As it came down it brought the blade down, slicing through the Angel and its core with ease right down the middle. Voltron turned its back and brought Red and Green's maws together, dissipating the sword as the Angel exploded in a cross shaped tower of energy.

(Shinji)

Shinji then sighed as in a way he got a proper rematch with Sachiel and this time he was prepared for it. "Now we're even." Shinji said as the Angel did break his arm before and with Asuka sliced off the Angels arm as well.

(Asuka)

"Yeah we still have one more problem to deal with." Asuka said looking to the Galra Warship.

(Shinji)

"I know so let's get that cannon!" Shinji ordered, thrusting the controls forward.

(Battlefield)

Voltron spread its wings once more and flew straight torts the Galra Warship like Voltron was an Angel coming to punish the guilty and exact justice. Voltron flew above the ship before it landed on said ship as the winged giant then gripped the cannon and snapped it off the ship like it was a mere twig. Voltron tossed it away and watched as it landed in a nearby field. With a swing of its right arm, the Red Lion's head punched through the ship's surface, a powerful beam of energy blasting through the ship, the front of it exploding in an inferno, breaking the ship in two.

(Sendak)

Sendak stumbled before catching himself, seeing the shadow of the Defender of the Universe soar to the other side of the ship, before stomping through the interior on the other side, a beam emitting from the, Green Lion on Voltron's left arm. As Sendak watched from the control deck his ship going up in flames, he and his second in command, Haxus, turned in terror and ran to the escape pods.

(Battlefield)

They had made it just in time as Voltron soared into the air and sped forward ramming right into the ship, the five paladins within the giant screaming in righteous fury. They slammed so hard into the ship, they smashed through one end and right out the other. The ship caught fire before blowing up in a blaze as they landed on the ground, the glow of the destroyed ship lighting up the Arusian sky.

Voltron stood up as Allura and Coran ran outside and saw Voltron standing high and tall as now after 10,000 years Voltron the Legendary Defender of the Universe had returned as Allura couldn't help but smile at this as Coran was wiping away his own tears at such a beautiful sight as this was truly a day they would all remember.

(Scene Break)

The sun was setting in the distance as the paladins, now in their disbanded lions returned to the Castle of Lions triumphant. They landed near the entrance where Allura and Coran awaited them. All of them were sweaty and worn out, but otherwise happy to have made it out of the battle alive.

"Good work Paladins!" Allura praised, a look of joy in her smile.

"Thanks, pretty lady." Toji replied with a smile as he removed his helmet along with Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. Kensuke had fallen on his behind he was so tired after today from taking down a Galra Warship and beating his first Angel which apparently was a higher teared version of the 3rd Angel that mopped the floor with Shinji in his first fight in the EVA. Asuka was actually amazed Shinji of all people was one of the ones still standing after that.

"Well, mission accomplished." Shinji said a tired smile as his shy demeanor returned causing Asuka to roll her eyes.

"Some things never change." Asuka said as Allura admired that about Shinji how when things really mattered he can be strong yet still hold that shy demeanor of his.

"Yeah we did it!" Kensuke called out getting his second wind as he got up cheering that they all won this fight.

"How did we do it?" Asuka asked as she looked to everyone.

"I don't know I was screaming most of the time." Kensuke said as Rei then looked as she had a thought.

"Maybe it was like with the EVA." Rei said as everyone looked to her like she broke a gear in her head. "I mean normally we need to synch with an EVA with a sort of bond but the functions of the EVA apply differently here instead of the EVA we need to synch with the Lions that had chosen us and in turn with the Lions we must synch to each other." Rei said as that was actually a good analogy.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun… I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions." Allura addressed them after a moment, Coran standing next to her in classic military fashion.

"Let him try…" Rei began as Shinji looked.

"Yeah we'll just form Voltron again and send him packing." Shinji said as that surprised everyone.

"Yeah once we figure out how to do it without problems." Asuka said as the fact they formed Voltron as out of pure luck. "But the EVA training did help in this situation so it would mean the synch tests can help us form Voltron again without much struggle if we can translate it to a different format." Asuka said as Shinji nodded there.

"Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Coran explained as that means one thing for all of them, training.

"But we barely survived forming Voltron this time next time we might not be so lucky!" Toji called as Shinji looked as he then sighed.

"Then I think you two need to go through EVA synch training and the rest of us need to undergo heavy training if we want to synch up together." Shinji said as the concept was the same but the point is the needed Voltron and to Form Voltron they needed to work as a team, one unit.

"We only battled one ship and one Angel if the Galra creates these Angels that means we may face an entire fleet maybe a whole armada and army of these Angels Voltron is the only thing that can stop them." Rei said as she knew she needed to detach herself from the EVA but the fact is the Commander had a use for her on Earth at NERV now she was out here in outer space as she can feel Blue Lion telling her to break her chains from Gendo.

"Yeah it's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Coran said as that one comment he made intrigued them all.

At this statement, all the paladins gained intrigued looks, replaying the words Coran just said. They turned and looked up at the lions behind them as if they were heavenly beings, which in a way they kind of were.

Asuka suddenly smirked, before addressing the Black Paladin and asked, "I don't know Shinji, what you think?"

"'Defenders of the Universe' huh? If you ask me Asuka, I say it has a nice ring to it." Shinji admitted as she looked to Asuka as Rei nodded to them.

"Yes but if Earth is the Galra's main target we need to return there." Rei said as she looked to them.

"Yes and to do that we need to get the Castle Flight worthy again." Allura said as that was agreeable.

"And let's not forget we're going to need allies from across the universe let them know Voltron has returned." Coran said as allies would be greatly appreciated and with Allura's no doubt built in diplomacy skills they may have a chance to save the Earth and the Universe.

Rei though looked conflicted as the appearance of Alien Races may tamper with the Commanders Scenario or worse he may try and force the entire Universe into his mad plot. 'What should I do?' Rei thought as she then looked to the Lion's with everyone else as the sun's rays seemed to make the lions glow from atop the hill.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the final chapter of this arc now I need to ask though should I just go straight to the Voltron Lion's with the castle returning to Earth or have a filler of the group forming Voltron after some training before the return to Earth. Tell me what you all think and remember to leave a review and like always ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Voltron Rebirth

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok let's start the chapter now shall we.

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Rei's dreamscape)

Rei found herself in darkness of a void in a fetal position as her entire body was a pale ivory white save for her red eyes as even her hair was white as ivory snow. She looked around confused before she found herself in Terminal Dogma as she looked and saw Lilith there with the Lance of Longinus stabbed into her chest as she was lost and confused by this. Then the scene changed as Rei went wide eyed as she saw it all, the Human Instrumentality Project the endgame.

She saw herself as a giant of sorts merged with Adam and Lilith as standing before her was Unit 1 with wings released as she looked to it closely and saw that she was attempting to merge it with herself. But soon to her shock Voltron appeared with its wings spread and releasing a large set of wings made of feathers like a true angel as Voltron had the blazing Sword drawn as Voltron and Unit 1 soon began to fight as the EVA looked more like a rogue beast from the Galra Empire's Angels.

Soon Rei saw what looked like a dark version of Voltron join the fray comprised of what looked like three different machines as it and Voltron fought against each other and Unit 1 holding its own lance as Rei knew it was the Cascius Lance. As Rei looked upon it she felt sick for some reason as she then felt like her mind was being invaded as she then looked and saw what looked like an Altean but she had glowing eyes much like Zarkon and was wearing a hooded robe as she was shocked.

"So what he says holds truth you are Nephilim." The woman said as Rei was shocked as she tried to step back from this woman. The woman just reeked of evil as she chuckled at Rei before stopping a bit wide eyed as if seeing someone else in Rei's place.

"Yuliana, Sister?" The woman asked as Rei was surprised as this was the second person who seems to know this Yuliana Icarus person.

"No… I am Rei, Ayanami Rei." Rei said as she looked to the woman who then chuckled a bit.

"I see… Yuliana you shrew you exposed yourself to Quintessence enough to gain its advantages but none of its disadvantages on your body." The woman said as if praising this Yuliana person for some genius move she made.

Rei then glared at the woman before to both of their shocks Blue Lion appeared behind them and roared at the woman as if Rei had summoned it here unconsciously as its roar said one thing. Leave no or suffer this Lions wrath upon trespasser. It seemed the roar though was all that was needed as the woman was knocked out of Rei's mind as the Blue Lion looked to Rei telling her to rest easy but don't hide such a truth of her origins from her teammates.

(Waking World)

Rei shot up awake as she looked shocked as they were all lucky thanks to the many rooms the Castle provided they all had their own room to sleep in as Rei had to admit her new room was better than her apartment in Tokyo-3. Rei then began to get up and get ready for the day as she was fortunate Allura had spare clothing for them to wear while they were all on Arus. From what she had gathered Arus had its own sentient race of beings which Allura had met with as of late and formed a sort of alliance with them as from Rei's standpoint it was a strategic move on her part. But for a princess it made sense for her to make such moves here.

When Rei finished her morning routine and began to get dressed alarms soon sounded catching Rei off guard as if they were being attacked as she quickly began to get dress out of instinct.

(Toji)

Toji was deep in sleep as then the alarms sounded as Toji fell off his bed and hurt himself hearing the alarms go off. Toji then made his way to the door dressed in PJ's as he then tripped before getting back up to make his way to the command center of the Altean Castle.

(Shinji)

Shinji was dressed in a pair of black pants with a white shirt as he seemed ready for the day as if by instinct so he can cook for everyone. But since they weren't on Earth he didn't realize they didn't have a chore list like back at Misato's apartment back at Tokyo-3. They should get one started soon since if what he heard it correct they needed to start getting the castle space worthy and get in touch with allies across the galaxy before returning to Planet Earth.

Then alarms went off as Shinji saw this and freaked out before Allura's voice was heard. "Everybody up Zarkon is attacking!" Allura was heard as Shinji grabbed a black and white jacket before running out after fastening his boots to get ready for Sortie.

(With Kensuke)

Kensuke had headphones on and was relaxing in bed as he was in PG's as he also had a sleep mask over his eyes as it was no doubt he was in his own dream world sleeping in as he didn't have school or anything of the sorts to worry about on Arus with Allura and co in the castle.

(Asuka)

Asuka woke up in a tank top and short jean shorts as this was normally her casual wear for home. She had bead hair but when the alarms went off and Allura's voice was heard Asuka growled. "Oh come on!" Asuka yelled as she swore the Galra had worse timing then their Angels. Asuka scrambled to get ready but saw she didn't have time and then Allura's voice was heard again.

"The castle is about to be destroyed." Allura called as Asuka growled.

"Oh skip it!" Asuka yelled as she ran out as this better be a good alarm because right now she lacked underwear as she ran to the command center barefoot.

(Rei)

"Go! Go! Go we need Voltron now!" Allura called as Rei was running the command center as she was dressed in her Paladin uniform.

(Meanwhile at the Command Center with Coran and Allura)

Allura and Coran weren't panicked as the fact was this was a training exercise/alarm clock no doubt to get the pilots ready for action at the sound of the alarms whenever they sounded. "Hurry we can't survive Much Longer!" Allura called as she was in fact lying as part of this training exercise for Paladin emergencies.

"You got to sell it a little bit more." Coran said as Allura passed to him the Intercom for the base and clearing his throat before speaking. "OH NO! ALLURA IS DEAD! AHH IT'S HORRIBLE HER HEAD FELL OFF!" Coran yelled with the worse acting voice in the universe. "WAIT HER SEVERED HEAD IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO ME! What is it Allura's head? What are your final words?" Coran asked as Allura looked and saw the Paladins were all hear no doubt seeing the entire thing.

"Coran." Allura asked as she looked to Coran and his terrible acting skills here.

"Yes Princess?" He asked as he didn't noticed the Paladins here with Asuka tapping her foot no doubt very angry that she basically had to run all the way to the command center basically naked since she was still in her sleep wear as Kensuke was missing still missing.

"It's over." Allura said as she knew Asuka was pissed being woken up for a false alarm of all things.

"I know AH if only Voltron had been formed…" Coran said before he noticed the Paladins were gathered here. "Oh… time!" Coran yelled out trying to save what dignity he has as Asuka was cracking her knuckles while Toji loosened up his shoulder.

"Devil Girl I call dibs on his arms." Toji said as Asuka glared.

"I call his head." Asuka said no doubt ready to give Coran a royal smack down for this stunt he and Allura had pulled.

"Guys calm down I think there's a good explanation for this false alarm." Shinji said trying to play peace keeper.

"He's right… it was my idea." Allura said as Asuka looked betrayed as soon Kensuke walked in yawning a bit as he looked around.

"Hey what's everyone doing here and where's breakfast?" Kensuke asked as everyone gave him a glare as Kensuke looked loss here. "Um… what?" Kensuke asked as he was completely lost here.

"Anyway… this was a training exercise to help you get ready for any and all emergencies especially those involving the Galra. Since you five are new to the lives of Paladins you must be made aware that you must be ready for anything at all times." Allura said as she tried to sound regal and like a commanding officer… even though Princess Allura was the same age as everyone here.

"Makes sense." Asuka huffed as Rei looked at Asuka.

"Paladin Soryu perhaps it is best you go get dressed it seems your breasts will reveal themselves if not careful." Rei said as the guys all heard this and looked away whistling innocently as Shinji cleared his throat at Rei's comment.

"I think we should all get ready." Shinji said ad Allura nodded.

"Yes first we'll have some breakfast and follow it up with a physical just to be sure none of you have caught or brought in pathogens we are unaware of and then we can begin todays training to prepare you all to form Voltron." Allura said as that sounded agreeable for everyone here.

"Good now I'm going to take a shower since the dumbass leaders here came up with this stupid scheme of there." Asuka growled stomping away as the other four left to get ready as Rei was already ready for the day of training.

(Later with Rei)

Rei was in the command center waiting on breakfast as apparently the castle still received certain signals as it appeared the Galra had most of the heavy lifting done by their Angels as she saw data on Angels such as Sachiel and Ramiel here.

"What seems to be the topic of research today Rei?" Coran asked as Rei was looking over the data on the Angels or Rogue Beasts.

"I'm researching what is known about the Angels thus far and adding my own information from Earths battles with them." Rei said as she saw that the Ramiel they fought was not a walking fortress or stronghold but a walking outpost at best which meant that Earth was in trouble. "Ramiel seems to carry the same weakness through and through a strong enough shot from outside its firing range will kill it in an instant if we manage to make the shot the first time." Rei said as she showed a simulation of Voltron snipping the Angel and killing it.

"That one was always a tricky customer Rei no doubt." Coran said as he looked to Ramiel's higher tiered forms.

"Yes while the others are bathing I believed now would be a good time to study for now." Rei said as she was going over the data they have gathered.

"Well for starters before studying one should bath first because I must confess Ms. Ayanami… you have that morning smell right now." Coran said as Rei looked to herself and smelled her arm and had to admit she did procure a form of foul odor. "Second you should eat some breakfast I was told my Mr. Ikari that you don't eat meat which I must confess is unhealthy for yourself." Coran said as he then looked. "For one to have a fit and stable body you must have food from all the food groups' meat included." Coran explained as he began to shew Rei off the chair. "Now off with you. You have a physical soon so best get to it." Coran said as Rei understood and left the room.

(Later the Ladies Locker Room)

Asuka was naked in the ladies washroom as she dumped a bucket of water over her head as she was bathing the morning smell off of herself in a hot bath. "Stupid Coran, stupid Elf Eared whiny princess waking me up for a fucking false alarm." Asuka growled unaware she wasn't alone in the bathroom. "And dumbass stooge for his headphones." Asuka growled as she had a rag and was whipping her arm with it as the naked Red Head was having a morning bath right now.

"I'm sorry I'm whinny?" Came the voice of Allura as Asuka yelped in shock to see Allura with a towel around her body not looking very pleased with what Asuka said to her.

"Oh um Princess!" Asuka said trying to take back what she said but there was no way to do so.

"Save it. I understand what I did may not have been to your likings but you have to understand that we're outmatched and outgunned without Voltron." Allura said as she removed the towel and dipped herself down into the water.

"She's not wrong." Rei said appearing seemingly out of nowhere as she was also taking a bath as Asuka yelped a bit at Rei's appearance.

"What the fuck is this show up and surprised Asuka day!?" Asuka yelled as she glared at the two who snuck up on her here.

"Language." Allura said as Asuka glared at Allura. "But if I may be so bold I'd wish to ask you a question Asuka." Allura said as Asuka saw Allura finished soaking before joining her at a chair area before moving uncomfortably close to Asuka's person.

"Uh…" Asuka said feeling very nervous about this whole situation.

"Are you and the Black Paladin Shinji by chance in a romantic relationship?" Allura asked as he looked to Asuka who then had a shocked look plastered on her face.

"I-I-I I don't I mean I'm not in one of those with that stupid pervert!" Asuka said blushing deep red as she was caught way off guard by that question. "Why do you even want to know Alien Girl?" Asuka asked shocked by Allura's question.

"Well the reason I asked was because I overheard Toji and Kensuke the other day talking about how you and Shinji argue like an old married couple and call you newlyweds so I had assumed you two were in a romantic relationship or were married was I wrong?" Allura asked as Asuka sighed as she face palmed herself.

"Allura next time you hear something from those two stooges run it by me or Rei first ok and don't pull it out of the blue either." Asuka said as she sat in the bathroom area here.

"Oh I'm sorry I was assuming one of your Earth things being similar to Altean Relationships." Allura said as Rei then spoke up.

"Please listen to her, you may actually live longer by doing so Princess Allura." Rei said as she sat there as well knowing how Asuka's temper could set her off at times without being given the proper information.

"Oh understood." Allura said as inside she was smiling a bit to herself. 'Chance.' She mentally commented as she won't lie she did find Shinji charming in that shy introverted way but at the same time when it really matter she saw how courageous he can be as well.

(Scene Break after the Examinations)

The five Paladins were gathered in the training room as they each were wearing a headset as they all sat in a circle in a meditated state. "Now the most important part of Paladin Training is to meld your minds and focus on one thing, Voltron." Coran was heard as he was in the observation room. "Everything else has to fade away this technique will be essential every time you form Voltron so relax and open your minds." Coran instructed as screens of what the paladins were thinking about appeared before them.

For Toji it was his time with his sister as he played basketball. For Kensuke his time spent with his dad as they built military airplanes and vehicles. For Shinji funny enough it was him cooking for his housemates and friends as they were all together smiling and just being normal and mundane. "No secrets between Paladins come on everyone clear everything." Coran said in a calming voice as right now it was Rei and Asuka having the most trouble keeping their screen shown as Rei was intent on hiding something as was Asuka as for Asuka it looked like a hanging doll but the image was incomplete as for Rei it looked like some form of seven eyed being.

"Now focus on forming your lion." Coran instructed as the three boys formed their holographic lions though Shinji lagged a bit but not too much to be noticeable. "Now bring your lions together and form Voltron." Coran instructed as the three Lions moved forward as Black formed the head and torso while green and yellow formed the arm and leg respectively. "Now keep your minds open work together good! Keep focusing." Coran instructed but only black, green, and Yellow Lions were visible here. "Only two to go!" Coran called as Toji had enough.

"Hey Devil girl stop thinking of your old doll and Ayanami stop thinking of your mask thing!" Toji called as Asuka glared as Rei was silent no doubt Toji didn't get a proper view of what the two were thinking about.

"I wasn't! The pervert green stooge over there was running around in my head probably going for Rei the most little perverted stalker!" Asuka yelled as Kensuke was shocked.

"I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole if you want." Kensuke said as Asuka gagged.

"As if you sicko probably some weird as porn shit in there!" Asuka accused before Coran was heard once more.

"Everyone has to be able to look into everyone head holes and willing to do it! Clear your minds!" Coran yelled as Asuka huffed while Rei sighed to herself before they went back to focusing as now all five lions were in hologram form. "Good almost there now form Voltron." Coran said as the five paladins began to form the parts of Voltron as the left arm and leg were now formed leaving only the right arm and leg. But as Red and Blue Lion came into a docking port the two lions shifted into the images Asuka and Rei were focused on again.

"Asuka! Rei!" Kensuke called as he saw these two were the problem here as Asuka yelled out and took off the headset and threw it aside.

"I'm done with this shit! This is not like the EVA nothing like it at all!" Asuka yelled as she then stormed off as Coran saw this.

"Wait training isn't done yet!" Coran called but the door slammed shut meaning Asuka didn't care at all.

"I should go also." Rei said as she took her headset off as well and put it down before she left the training room as Coran sighed to himself.

"Then I suppose Voltron forming training is over for the day." Coran said as he face palmed himself as it started out so well. "Meet back here in one of your Earth Hours for combat training and then pilot training." Coran said as he needed a warm drink to calm his nerves.

"I'll talk to Asuka." Shinji said as he stood up.

"Same with Rei." Kensuke said as this now left Toji alone in the room.

"Well this is dynamite." Coran said as Toji sighed.

"Hey do you have a basketball court around here?" Toji asked looking to Coran in his observation room who looked confused.

"Pardon me… uh what is this 'basketball you speak of?" Coran asked honestly clueless on the sport from Earth.

"Ok… stupid question I know but I had to try." Toji said to himself as he was now pretty board as he waited for the next training exercise to begin in 1 hour.

(With Shinji and Asuka at one of the medical Wing)

Asuka arrived at the medical wing of the castle knowing that since the castle lacked any real doctors save for the AI's and such and the healing tanks it was unlikely that she would be disturbed here much. Ironically Asuka had wanted to avoid this place as well as she passed by a random room for minor cases such as broken bones or a concussion and saw it was empty like all the rest even the bed was empty but made for neatness.

Honestly it made Asuka sick to her stomach looking at it as she kept walking until she started to notice something. She looked and saw the alien looking castle began to change form somehow to look more like her home back in Berlin Germany more specifically the mental hospital there owned by NERV. Asuka shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she saw it returned to the Castle for a moment before returning to what to being the same mental institute.

Asuka's breathing began to go heavy as she began to panic a bit as she recognized this entire place as most of all she swore she was hearing Red Lion again and its growl told her one thing. 'Talk about it, accept it, and move on.' Asuka gulped as she began to walk torts the end of the hall before she arrived at a door in particular as the name place was written in perfect Germen as Asuka backed away at what it said.

"Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu."

"NO!" Asuka yelled as she pushed herself away from the door as she didn't want to remember this she didn't want to see this at all. She hated it, she hated her mother so why was Red Lion torturing her like this after she got the damn overgrown cat to listen to her and accept her.

"Asuka?" Came a new voice as Asuka looked and found herself back in the medical hall of the castle as she saw Shinji there as she quickly fixed herself as she glared at Shinji.

"What do you want?!" She demanded as she glared at Shinji.

"I… I heard you yell when I was coming to see what was wrong since you stormed off during training and all." Shinji said as Asuka glared at her fellow Paladin there as it seems he came in at the wrong time.

"And what do you even care about training you brat! Last I checked you didn't want to pilot the EVA out of a childish cowardice but the minute you can pilot Voltron you jump for the chance!" Asuka yelled accusing Shinji of hypocrisy.

"Asuka…" Shinji said as he just wanted to talk here.

"No maybe you just wanted to be a leader so when Black Lion chose you, you said good bye to EVA and hello to being the invincible leader of the Paladins Shinji Ikari the Black fucking paladin!" Asuka yelled as she started to let things get off her chest. "I trained my whole life I was chosen to pilot the EVA I was going to be the one who fucking saved the world alone and no one else I didn't and I don't need anyone but myself and neither you, a few Robot Lions, or anyone can tell me otherwise!" Asuka yelled as she pointed at Shinji with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I DIDN'T LIKE THE EVA'S COCKPIT OK!" Shinji finally yelled catching Asuka off guard. "It always smelled like blood in there and even though I felt a comforting presence in there it was isolated making me feel so alone. The presence wouldn't talk to me it just gave that comforting yet empty and hollow feel." Shinji said as he looked to Asuka. "I never wanted to pilot the EVA because the pressure and the fact I could hurt someone was too much ok." Shinji said as he looked to Asuka clenching his fists. "In my first battle… I lost control of the EVA it went berserk and I didn't realize till after and what I saw when the armor fell down, Asuka the EVA isn't a robot its alive it's some monster imitating a savior." Shinji confessed as he looked to Red Lion's young chosen Paladin.

"So I didn't want to pilot but every time I tried to leave it felt like someone or something dragged me back to the EVA like I was guilt tripped like someone was trying to force me to return it felt like the EVA and NERV were trying to put me in chains like a slave and I couldn't get out until we discovered Voltron." Shinji looked as he saw Asuka was shocked.

"And most of all Allura she asked us and gave us the honest truth that Voltron chosen us when almost anyone can pilot an EVA if they can synch with it. And when I pilot Black Lion I knew somehow I knew I wasn't alone Black Lion it guided and helped me even talk to me when I was close enough so for Black Lion it felt like I truly had a bond with it and when we formed Voltron it felt… it felt like I was truly bonded to you all." Shinji said as Asuka was shocked by this as Asuka won't like she also felt isolated in the EVA but she felt she was safer alone but when she earned Red Lion's respect… she felt like she truly accomplished something that the hard work and showing she was the bigger being against Red Lion and in turn earning Red Lion's respect as its chosen Paladin.

Asuka never felt such a bond with her EVA as it felt like the two were close friends now even siblings and Asuka felt that family like bond she had when her mother was still alive. But it went more than that because when she thought back on when she moved in with Misato and Shinji she felt what it was like to have a family again after her own mother died and her step father detached himself from her. But Voltron was a whole different story as when she formed Voltron's right arm it felt like she was a small yet important part of something much bigger. Sure she won't lie Voltron was like a cheap knock off of Super Sentai and Power Rangers to her but the point of the matter was Voltron was something complete new and foreign to her that she swore it felt like she was given an incredible gift one she cannot keep but she must share with her fellow Paladins around her.

"I… wasn't thinking about a doll I had." Asuka finally confessed as Shinji looked. "I was thinking about my mother… and how she died." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji who looked surprised. "I had a reason I didn't want to have children and it was also involving the EVA's but on a more personal level." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji.

"You… don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Shinji confessed as Asuka looked to him.

"Now… I don't want to… but I need to get it off my chest after all these years." Asuka confessed ass he looked to Shinji as he nodded.

"Ok I might not be the best person to tell it to but I'm willing to listen." Shinji said as the two then walked to a bench and sat down so they can talk about Asuka's problem and past trauma. Asuka was silent for a few more seconds, until she finally broke down her defensive wall and told Shinji everything. About how she was only four years old when she was told that she was going to be a robot pilot, and that when she went to tell her mother about what happened... she found that she had hung herself.

At hearing this Shinji was silent for several seconds. "I... I'm sorry, Asuka. I didn't know." Shinji said somberly as he saw the EVA was a curse it takes and never gives like a true devil.

"I never told anyone about it. I hadn't thought about it after all these years." Asuka said, finally turning to Shinji as she final got this problem off her chest.

"Is that why you were always so defensive about everything... and didn't want to be a mother? Because of what happened to your mother?" Shinji asked as he knew Asuka always boasted about never wanting kids.

"My mother was part of the team that created the Eva's, Shinji! I... I just couldn't deal with the fact that... I've had more exposure to the Eva's than she did, and... Look where it got her, right? I mean, seeing your own mother kill herself isn't something I want my children to see. I just thought that... maybe... one day I would be past it, but... not now." Asuka said a she honestly hoped Voltron can save her from such a cursed fate.

"I see. I understand. I was only four when I lost my mother too." Shinji confessed as Asuka turned and looked at Shinji.

"You too?" she asked as he nodded.

"I saw her die in the experiment used to create Unit-01, and... after all these years I never thought about it. But I can't..." Shinji began as he stopped as his own hands became a fist.

"Can't what?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked to her.

"I never wanted to be a pilot, Asuka. You know that, right?" Shinji asked as he already told her this but he wanted to get that point across here.

"I... I guess." she said, feigning ignorance about his unwilling desire to pilot the Eva's.

"I never wanted to be a hero, or save the world. I just always did what people told me hoping they'd acknowledged me and acknowledged that I exist but sometimes no matter what I do they always scolded and chastised me like they didn't want me around like my existence was a constant eyesore to them. "But when I pilot Black Lion and Voltron… all those needs and wants vanished and I came to realize that it's not about the praise, or glory, or even being acknowledged it's about doing the right thing because it's the right thing to do and nothing else." Shinji said as maybe he knew that before and that's why he stepped in to pilot the EVA in Rei's place because it was the right thing to do morality wise.

Asuka turned to look at Shinji, seeing the devotion that was written all over his face. The strength of character, the dedication, the care. She blushed at how handsome it made him look. She turned her head when Shinji turned to look at her.

"Asuka I know it sounds like a proposal but please will you form Voltron with me and the others to fight the Galra and save the Universe." Shinji asked as he looked to Asuka who then scoffed at this.

"Well we are on an alien planet with said Galra constantly after our asses with the Lions and since they're attacking the Earth the only thing we can do is get this castle space worthy and keep fighting the Galra while we're at it. After all an ace pilot like me has to answer her calling as a Paladin to pilot the Legendary Defender of the Universe." Asuka said as Shinji smiled to Asuka as she returned the smile.

"Thank you." Shinji said with a smile as Asuka smiled did the same for Shinji also before they went wide eyed realizing something as they looked and saw they were holding hands before they separated said hands blushing as Shinji looked. "Well um I better go get ready for the next set of training." Shinji said getting up as Asuka nodded.

"Uh year I'll catch up." Asuka said as she cleared her throat as Shinji left the area to get ready for combat training soon. Once Asuka was alone she saw the entire hall returned to the Berlin mental institute as she looked to the door once more as it was labeled under Kyoko Zepplin Soryu. Asuka then took a breath in before letting it out steeling her resolve as she went to the door.

"I'm ready." Asuka said as she pushed her hand to the door hinge as she did so her body shifted between her younger self when she was innocent before returning to her current self and vice versa as both Asuka's looked to each other as it seemed they were now side by side in Asuka's mindscape or by Red Lion's illusion before they opened the door and when they did everything from that day to now came flooding into Asuka like a dam was broken. Asuka remembered it as it was now staring at her in the face as she saw the doll there hanging next to her mother's prone dead form as Asuka was shaking in fear looking ready to vomit but she growled before glaring straight at it as well as the doll as Kyoko looked to Asuka.

"Die with me Asuka." The illusion said as Asuka walked over to Kyoko before with her Bayard cut her down as Asuka looked to her insane mother.

"Now… momma live for me and live for my sake." Asuka said as she saw her mother and the doll vanish before Asuka was alone in the room as she looked and saw it was the Castles medical ward again as Asuka sighed as she breathed out after all these years feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as Red Lion saw it she accepted what happened and had come to terms with it.

Asuka then walked over to the bed as she then fell to her knees dropping her Bayard and putting her head on the bed as if one were to listen closely you could hear the silent sobs of a girl not out of grief or anger but tears formed out of acceptance. "Momma… I forgive you for what happened it… it wasn't your fault." Asuka said before she left to continue her Voltron Paladin training.

(Meanwhile with Rei and Kensuke)

Rei was in the library as she was reading up on the knowledge here through a touch pad screen as she was fortunate to have a Japanese function on this that way she can understand what the wisdom spoke of. She soon came across a familiar image as on it were two lances as she was surprised by this as they looked like the Lance of Longinus and the Cascius Lance. Rei then went further as she found that the First Ancestral Race or the Ancients to most had used these spears to pierce the divide between realities to receive omnipotent power and knowledge basically ascending to divinity. Each Ancestral had one such spear which holds a large chunk of their power. According to Lore these Elder beings when they were dying out after something called the great ascension went to the stars and landed on multiple planets and either created life in some way or remained to pass on their knowledge to the universe at large so one day there wisdom would be put to good use once more.

This left a bitter taste in her mouth as she knew what those on Earth are using this knowledge for and the fact is the Galra created the Angels not Adam or Lilith made her worried about what could happen if Commander Ikari's plans come to fruition. As Rei read she then switched to a different topic of study before she went wide eyed at what she saw. The scripture described what looked like Voltron but in a divine form with heavenly wings upon its back where the shield wings were and in the maws of Red and Green Lions were the two mentioned red lances from before.

"Hey Ayanami you ok?" Kensuke asked as Rei was wide eyed and quickly changed the book to a history book on Altea's known royal family.

"I am well Paladin Aida-san." Rei said as she played it off as she was lucky her monotone voice was able to allow her perfect lying skills to other people. "Any reason why you may inquire this?" Rei asked as Kensuke blushed a bit and scratched his nose on this.

"Well after you and Asuka had your um mini melt down and stormed off I came to see what was wrong you know to make sure you were ok." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei with worry in his voice and deep within himself.

"It was only a short lapse of my person I assure you it won't happen again." Rei confessed as she looked to Kensuke appreciating his concern of her well-being regardless though since it is unnecessary.

"Well if it's something major I'd be willing to listen if you feel like talking about it somehow." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei.

"Do not worry… all is well." Rei said as she unintentionally grazed the screen with her fingers causing it to switch to a face with 7 eyes upon it as Rei realized this and looked and saw the face in question recognizing it from Lilith back on their home planet.

"Uh Rei?" Kensuke asked as Rei then looked as Rei saw how she looked to him when that image was shown. "You know… we all have our own crosses to bear and all so… if you ever want to talk and share those burdens with us and let us help you shoulder them… all you have to do is ask." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei and smiled causing the albino blue haired girl to blush a bit at Kensuke's comment there just now.

"Thank you I really appreciate it." Rei said as Kensuke nodded before he took his leave as once Kensuke was gone Rei took a fetal position as she looked at the symbol as she saw it wasn't Lilith's true face but in fact an insignia for as she read the Galra Royal line making Rei truly afraid of what or who she truly was since her creation by Commander Ikari.

(Scene Break Combat Training)

"Ok now then your Bayard's are extensions of yourselves hence why they take a form around each individual Paladin." Coran explained as the Paladins were gathered in the training room as holographic like dummies appeared for the Paladins to spar with. "If you can all work together then forming Voltron will be made quiet easier in combat." Coran said as Shinji slashed against a drone with his sword as he blocked another attack with his shield.

"Don't worry Shinji I got you covered!" Kensuke called as he was in a sniping position as Kensuke and Asuka kept their spots covered as well. The exercise was basically capture the flag as Shinji, Kensuke, and Rei too the frontal assault here with Kensuke providing cover from a safe distance.

Shinji roared out as he charged forward and slashed through another dummy before Rei jumped in and use Shinji's shield as a spring board and in turn used her Bayard to stab into another dummy in the face before going for one behind her and slitting its throat. Then Rei pointed her Bayard and fired it as the blade launched with a tether at the base before she spun it around hitting multiple dummies at once before it returned to her Bayard's close ranger form once again.

Meanwhile Toji and Asuka were dealing with their own foes as Asuka had her Bayard in its scythe form while Toji was firing his mini gun at his foes as it was apparent they were holding the line for now as is. "Hey cover the flank Stooge!" Asuka yelled as Toji looked and got the flank.

"I got it covered devil girl!" Toji yelled as they had to wait for Shinji, Rei, and Kensuke to basically capture the flag while they keep their own flag all protected.

Back with Shinji, Rei, and Kensuke they got to the other side as Rei began to work the computer system of their main target objective. "Kensuke help me cover Rei while she works her magic." Shinji said as Kensuke nodded.

"Got it Shinji." Kensuke said as the two began to keep any practice dummies away from Rei as she worked.

"Give me at most five minutes to break the code here." Rei said as she typed away on the computer.

"I have you covered Rei." Kensuke said as he fired his rifle in assault mode as he fired off short and fast bursts against the assault practice dummies coming close. Rei kept typing away as she was lucky to be a quick study as she took the time since arriving on Altea to learn the Altean vocabulary as well as the Galra vocabulary as she focused on her work as Shinji and Kensuke covered her from behind.

"Hurry it up." Shinji rushed as the dummies were getting closer to them.

"I have it just about… now." Rei said as soon the flag shut down as did the dummies as everyone sighed in relief.

"Good teamwork Paladins see Shinji Black Lion wouldn't have chosen you for no reason." Coran called from the observation room as Shinji sighed in relief there.

"Thank you Coran-san." Shinji thanked as he was happy for those words of encouragement.

"Now then everyone next we have pilot training nothing major mind you just simply to show you how your lions work and how to function them in battle." Coran said as that seemed reasonable enough for everyone.

"Ok let's go then I'm not getting any younger people." Asuka countered as she began heading to the training pods to practice piloting the Lions.

(Scene Break the Afternoon Allura)

Allura was in the Command Room as she was looking over the data they got so far. The Castle was almost space worthy once more but to make it whole they will need to divert power from the shields for a time to finish repairs. Allura wasn't a military leader she wasn't anywhere close to that and right now all they really are were a ragtag team of rebels at best against the Galra Empire. What she would implore was risky and would leave them utterly defenseless without Voltron's aid.

"Princess what's the order?" Coran asked as Allura was deep in thought second guessing herself if she should take the risk or not to make the castle space worthy again.

"I don't know yet Coran." Allura said as she sat there as she knew the universe needed Voltron the most but if she is unable to get the castle space worthy then the Galra will win and most likely destroy the Paladin's home world, Earth.

"Well Princess if I may be so bold sometimes taking a leap of faith may hold more for our chances then taking the cautious and careful path we may end up losing more than needed." Coran said as he looked to Allura providing his small and rare words of wisdom.

"I see." Allura said as she then looked to the mice's and saw them giving her a look showing they agreed with Coran on this and Allura knew she had to take the risk in her father's memory. "Coran gather the paladins to the command room for an announcement." Allura said as she decided to take a leap of faith here unaware she was pulling a move that one named Misato Katsuragi would do if she were ever in Allura's own position with this war.

(Later at the Command Room)

The paladins were gathered as Allura cleared her throat a bit as she saw they were all gathered in the castle as Coran was also there with them. "Ok the reason I gathered you all here is simple we're moving to high defenses." Allura said as she looked to the Paladins. "As I'm sure you all may have been informed the Castle is both a fortress and a space ship and right now our only method to transport Voltron across the stars. With this in mind we have our weapons repaired but not the engines hence forth I had decided to divert the shields power to repairs that way we'll be flight worthy faster than intended but during this time we'll be left vulnerable hence you all must be on guard as well." Allura said as she looked to the Voltron Paladins before her. "I hope I can count on you all to fight and form Voltron when needed." Allura asked as Shinji then scratched his head a bit there.

"Of course princess… I think, no I know we can do it when it comes time." Shinji said as he put his faith in Asuka and Rei to be able to work together with them to form Voltron to fight.

"I don't have that kind of faith… but I know for a fact we'll be sending those Galra Assholes running." Asuka boasted as she smirked at what she considered fact.

"Understood please leave the fight to us Allura-hime." Rei said as she looked to Allura who smiled and nodded.

(Meanwhile with Zarkon)

"What do you have to report?" Zarkon asked as he looked outside his window which showed the vast reaches of space.

"My lord… we have confirmation of the existence of both Spears on the third planet of the milky way galaxy called Earth. Its technology is primitive in many aspect but we have reason to believe much of its more secretive and important technology was modeled after Altean Technology furthermore the first two Rogue Beasts you had sent to Earth have met with… minor difficulties as of late." The Commander said as Zarkon growled showing he wanted more information on these current events.

"How so?" Zarkon asked as the commander nodded.

"We had detected a source of Quintessence upon the planet and though it was weak we believe that the Blue Lion which had been on Earth may not have arrived alone." The commander said as Hagar then heard this.

"Are you imply the 2nd Paladin for the Blue Lion had come to Earth as well?" Hagar asked remembering her of all people.

"Yes and we believe the former Blue Paladin Yuliana Icarus may have exposed herself to a steady supply of Quintessence and had attain your immortality as the result and in turn lived and hidden herself among the Earth People." The commander said as Zarkon looked.

"Very well." He said as he then looked to the Commander. "Instruct our fleets to begin focusing on the Planet Earth but make sure we have defenses around Galra controlled world to make sure they say in line. Earth has become the primary target and if I am to assume correctly Voltron will not be far behind." Zarkon said as he turned to the group.

"As you wish Emperor Zarkon." The Commander said but before he could leave Zarkon one more order to give out.

"And also send another Rogue Beast to Arus a Seraphim class." Zarkon said as the Commander looked.

"Which one sir?" He asked as he looked not seeing Zarkon smirk to this question.

"Zuriel." Zarkon said as the commander nodded knowing the Zuriel's were very powerful even the Cherub Classes had more than enough power to give a Seraphim Class Angel a run for its money.

"As you command Emperor Zarkon." The Commander said before he took his leave to carry out the orders and send out Zuriel to Planet Arus.

(Scene Break back on Arus)

It has been a couple of days since they shut down the barrier to divert the power to finishing the repairs as so far the paladins have been on a good run with training lately. So far Asuka had made major improvements as she can now form her part of Voltron in one simulation but the only one who was still having minor difficulty was Rei herself as the 1st Child of NERV was not making an easy transition from the EVA unit to Voltron.

Rei was in the command room going over some recent data as Allura walked in as she sat next to Rei's station. "Hello Rei what brings you to the command room?" Allura asked as she looked to Rei.

"I was going over data on the past Paladins of Voltron and from what I had gathered there were only five outer Paladins before and the others and one more after one of the paladins got injured." Rei said as she looked at the old Altean records.

Allura went wide eyed as she saw this and made a silent sigh as she saw the data was blocked from Rei's access. "Yes the Blue Lion's previous paladin was severely injured forcing Blue Lion to seek out a new Paladin and Yuliana had done remarkable things as Blue Lion's Paladin easily one of the greats." Allura said as the way she said it showed she had a great respect for Yuliana and her deeds as the Blue Lion's Paladin.

"You have a respect for her?" Rei asked as Allura nodded to the 3rd Blue Paladin.

"Yes she was an amazing person one moment she's all logical, serious and calm much like you and the next she's blunt and courageous but she was something else for me personally." Allura said as she sat down next to the new Blue Paladin. "My mother had died when I was really young about 4 years old the pain hurt and it really hurt my father… but when I was alone Yuliana came to me and helped me through it all." Allura said surprising Rei. "It got to the point that after she became a Paladin the only face I can think of when thinking of my mother was Yuliana herself." Allura said as she looked to Rei.

"She was a surrogate mother for you." Rei said as Allura nodded to Rei's response there.

"Yes but she's gone now and I miss her but you brought Blue Lion Back so I'm glad you brought back a small piece of her when joining the Paladins." Allura said with a smile as Rei looked surprised before looking down to her lap with a guilty aura forming around the blue haired paladin. "Rei are you ok?" Allura asked as she was concerned for Rei suddenly going silent.

"Y-yes Allura-hime I am well." Rei said as she looked to the screen before her.

"Well if you need to talk… I'll be willing to listen." Allura said as she got up but as she left the command room the alarms started blaring across the castle.

Allura ran back in and pulled up the screen as she saw what was going on and saw a Galra Ship was landing and in turn dropping off another Large Coffin with a Rogue Beast inside it. "The Galra." Allura said as soon the other Paladins ran into the command center.

"This better not be another training exercise!" Asuka yelled as she entered the command deck with the others.

"No its not." Allura said pointing to the screen that had the Galra warship on it and the Angel coffin. "Ready the Lions for launch!" Allura ordered as it was now or never the time has come to form Voltron.

"Princess, the pilots are not ready…" Coran shook his head. "They haven't completed their training yet!" Coran argued as Allura took command once more.

"We have no other choice." Allura shook her head. "They can do it…" She said as she then turned to the five. "You can do it. You five were chosen for this. You must trust yourselves and each other… If you stand together, Voltron will rise and you will be victorious." Allura said as she knew it was now or never.

The five looked at each other unsurely before Shinji nodded. "Let's do it…" Shinji said as he even though they were all unsure Allura was counting on them and if he was to be the leader… then he wasn't going to make Black Lion regret choosing him.

Allura and Coran stepped onto the central platform. The Princess pressed a few buttons and the doors rose and opened to reveal five entrances with Elevator platforms on them. "Shinji take path one, Asuka take path two, Kensuke take path three, Rei take path four, and Toji take path five."

They each entered an platform as it lowered to the lower levels and the Lion lair as soon when they arrived at the bottom a set of handles on a cable dangling from the center of each as the Paladins all saw this. Each jumped onto their respective handles and grabbed them as they were then swinging to five transports parked before tunnel entrances with the way into the transport were a tube like tunnel. They jumped in and were dropped in and landed in the chairs as they held on tightly as the transports rocketed along their paths. As quickly as the transports took off they came to a stop and in turn their transports were lifted along a platform into the cockpits of their respective Robot Lion.

They soon were inside there Lion's cockpits as they each grabbed the handles and saw the Lions activate as the lights turned on for each of them as the Lions were now activated.

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

"Ok Voltron Force Launch! Go Lion! " Allura called out as the Lions were then launched into battle.

(Lion Lairs)

Each Lion launched as they roared out ready to fight as soon they were out of the liars and flying about going to where the Galra had landed their Angel.

(Battlefield Shinji)

"There it is!" Shinji called as he saw the Angel rising from its coffin as it looked like some form of wrapped up cocoon with a human like mask.

(Asuka)

"Ok what's the plan then?" Asuka asked as Rei looked to the Angel.

(Rei)

"We need to know what it can do before we jump in head first. But we also need to keep it from the castle." Rei said as that was agreeable.

(Shinji)

"Ok then lets hit it fast and hit it hard now go!" Shinji called as he knew Rei was probably there strategist now.

(Battlefield)

With a mighty roar, Black Lion charged forward toward the Angel. The giant reached out to counter attack the lion, but as it reached out its arms, Red and Blue Lions leapt up and sank their claws and fangs into its body which did little damage.

Green Lion leapt at the same time as Black Lion from another angle with both hit the Angel's chest at the same time as Yellow slammed its body into the back of the Angel's body.

The Angel gave a mixed roar scream as it slammed onto the ground with Green and Black Lion on top of it. "LIONS! ATTACK!" Shinji ordered and all Five Lions jumped onto the monstrosity biting and clawing.

The Angel screamed in rage throwing the Lions off it and stood too its face as its eyes then glowed creating multiple cross explosions where the, Lions were as they all avoided it. Soon the Angel's body began to unravel as inside a pure white humanoid form began to uncurl as no doubt it had enter combat form as it then roared out in its scream like function.

(Toji)

"Great work, guys, we've pissed it off." Toji said as he could hear Yellow Lion agreeing with him on their strategy. "What else does this thing do, in fact is this even a Galra Angel?" Toji asked as this one was a Seraphim class which meant it was powerful by the looks of it.

(Shinji)

"I don't know I never seen anything like this at NERV." Shinji said as he looked to the Angel.

(Asuka)

"So what's the plan baka-Shinji shoot at it with everything we got, take out its limbs and weapons, call it names?" Asuka asked as they needed a plan fast.

(Shinji)

"If we want to take this monster down there is only one way to do it." Shinji said as he looked to everyone. "Lions! Form up! Get ready to Assemble!" Shinji ordered as it was like Black Lion was giving him some of its courage for Shinji to use as a leader.

(Asuka)

"You sure we can pull it off on purpose this time?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked.

(Kensuke)

"Yeah I mean apparently according to Green Rei still may not be able to pull it off." Kensuke said as Rei was still not all for Voltron.

(Rei)

Rei opened her eyes as she was ready as she needed to do this as she remembered Allura's words as with Kensuke's as she had to believe in them. "Rei believe in your own existence it's not where we came from that decides our purpose. Our Purpose is the one we give ourselves." The Blue Lion growled as Rei nodded.

"I believe in my own existence and the existence of all life in the universe." Rei said as she wasn't going to let anyone die. "Aida-kun, Ikari-kun minna don't worry I won't hold you back." Rei said as she was ready to form Voltron.

(Shinji)

*Insert Break Out by JAM Project

"Alright now or never, team," Shinji nodded, sitting back in his seat, twisting his controls as the Lions stood together before taking to the sky away from the confused Angel.

"Ready to form Voltron!" Shinji said as the controls before each of the paladins and their Lions glowed bright in their respective colors. "Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

(Forming Voltron)

Shinji opened his eyes as they glowed red as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming at last.

(Battlefield)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

(Battlefield)

Voltron landed on the ground as it glared against the Galra Angel as Zuriel roared at Voltron ready to take it down.

(Shinji)

"Remember we are one unit fighting with one goal so no secrets here we are Voltron." Shinji said as they all agreed.

(In the Castle of Lions)

"They did it!" Coran cheered as Voltron has now formed.

"Now they just need to win." Allura said as she looked to Voltron wondering what they would do next.

(Battlefield)

The Angel then began to charge its beam just as Voltron took flight before Zuriel then fired as Voltron charged. Voltron was able to dodge the attack as Asuka roared out making Voltron throw a punch straight at Zuriel who also punched causing the fists to collide creating a shockwave around the two fighting titans. The Angel's arm then gained cracks and gashes in them as it released it blue blood as Voltron in turn jumped back ready to fight.

Zuriel roared out as it sent its tendrils at Voltron who in response flew up and avoided the attacks left and right as the beams came at Voltron but Voltron kept dodging all the attacks. Beams and tendrils from the Angels flew around Voltron as the Legendary Defender of the Universe weaved its way through it under his paladin's commands before flying straight at the Galra Angel. Of course as Voltron was about to punch the red core of the Angel a protective lair formed over it when its AT Field failed it against Voltron's might and in turn Voltron was unable to breach it forcing Voltron to pull back.

(Shinji)

"Toji cannon now!" Shinji called as he had an idea.

(Toji)

"Got it!" Toji called as he twisted the Bayard and created the needed cannon.

(Shinji)

"Asuka Kensuke fire in conjunction with the cannon!" Shinji called as this was kind of reckless.

(Kensuke)

"You got it!" Kensuke called as he was ready.

(Asuka)

"Tell me when!" Asuka called with a cocky attitude as she was ready for this.

(Battlefield)

Voltron formed the cannon as the maws of Green and Red Lion opened as the three beams then fired forth as they sailed up to the Angel creating a cash up its body and cutting through the protective layer over the core as it was now vulnerable to attack.

(Shinji)

"Ok time to finish this!" Shinji called out as it was time.

(Battlefield)

The Angel began its counter attack intent on staying alive but Voltron dodged the beams as it grabbed the Tendrils before ripping them off as it seems the Angel was getting desperate. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji was heard calling out as Voltron leaped farther away to avoid the Angels counter attack as Red and Green Lion's maws slammed together energy flashing brightly between them of blazing fire like energy. Then the two lions pulled outward like they were drawing a sword, stretching a length of energy that finally took the shape of a large, single edged Katana like sword with a glowing blue blade as Voltron then did a battle stance before it glared to the Angel. Voltron charged forward as it the Angel tried to fire at it but Voltron used its shield to defend itself before it grabbed the sword with both hands and with a spin cut through the Angel's core and body.

The Angel then roared out its scream like roar for the last time as Voltron turned its back and brought Red and Green's maws together, dissipating the sword before the Angel exploded in a cross shaped tower of energy.

*End OST

(Shinji)

"Phew." Shinji sighed as they won the battle today. But inside Shinji knew it was just beginning as they needed to get back to Earth and stop the Galra from invading.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

The Paladin's arrived as Coran and Allura were giving the Paladins there standing ovation as they smiled at the Paladins. "Excellent work, Paladins" Coran said clapping his hands as he and Allura approached the team.

Shinji blushed and looked at his feet, Rei gnawed on her lower lip and looked away, and Asuka, Kensuke and Toji embraced the praise.

"Stop being so modest, third." Asuka elbowed Shinji hard in the ribs. "We saved the day!" Asuka cheered as the rush she felt the EVA had nothing on it since Red Lion was warm and welcoming and Voltron even more so.

"Don't be too confident just yet." Allura said as she looked to the group. "This was just the first battle in a long war and now that the Galra knows you can form Voltron we need to be on our toes for the Galra will be better prepared for the next battle." Allura said as she looked to the Paladin's

The five young Paladins grew somber, but Coran stepped up. "Be that as it may this was a great victory, and with the return of Voltron hope has come with him." Coran said as Shinji saw Rei was looking nervous and distressed.

"Rei, is something wrong?" Shinji noticed Rei's distressed expression.

"Can… Can I speak to you all …" Rei glanced around to all the other pilots and Allura and Coran. "Privately…" Rei emphasized as this was something big.

They all nodded in understanding. "We can speak in the debriefing room, even if we are the only ones on the planet." Coran said, and ushered the group to the smaller side room with a large table in the center.

"What's going on, Rei?" Shinji asked, stepping up to his blue-haired friend.

"I know everything…" She said closing her eyes tightly.

"Everything?" Allura asked, as the group stared at the girl questioningly.

"Commander Ikari's plan for a controlled Instrumentality of Earth," Rei explained and a pin could be heard falling in the room.

"A what?" Asuka was the first to regain herself enough to respond.

"A controlled Instrumentality… The Human Instrumentality Project…" Rei took a deep breath. "The three of us, Pilot Soryu, Pilot Ikari, and myself, each have an important role in the plan." Rei said as she could feel Blue Lion comforting her telling her she was doing the right thing.

"Commander Ikari created me to be the key and control for the Instrumentality Wave." Rei continued trusting in Blue Lion.

"Created you?" Allura asked curiously as she had gone over the physical and DNA reading on Rei earlier and saw what may point to something big in Rei's blood.

"I was… I was created from combining the DNA of Commander Ikari's late wife, Ikari Yui and the Second Angel Lilith." Rei saw Shinji's eyes widen in shock and quickly looked away. "In a sense I am their daughter." Rei confessed as she could feel Blue growling at her as if chuckling about a nostalgia thing.

"Instrumentality is triggered by any other Angel and Lilith making physical contact, Commander Ikari has a sample of the first Angel Adam's DNA grafted to his hand, and he plans to use me as a control when he uses it to begin the Human Instrumentality Project. With my connection to Lilith I am to control the flow of Instrumentality." Rei said as she now knew this may not be the case since the Angels came from the Galra Empire.

"You said Shinji and I have roles too…" Asuka asked, struggling to comprehend what Rei was sharing.

"Shinji and Unit 01 were intended to be the trigger for Instrumentality. The Evangelion's were created by combining Angelic and Human DNA, Unit 01 was based on Lilith. Commander Ikari was sure to have Pilot Ikari…Shinji raised to be as controllable as possible so that he will do as he was needed for his Human Instrumentality Project to be a success." Rei confessed as she knew this and was now regretting not stopping it sooner.

"And me?" Asuka asked, but Rei simply looked down. "Wonder girl, what is my role?" Asuka asked as she wanted answers on this.

"Commander Ikari's plan suggests that a human blood sacrifice will be needed to have true Instrumentality…" Rei looked up sadly at the redhead. "Your role is to be sacrificed in what Commander Ikari calls the Final Battle… Armageddon." Rei said as she looked to Asuka. "This sacrifice when Shinji sees you dead would in turn cause Shinji to break down and in turn force the Instrumentalities beginning.

"Sacrificed…" Asuka sat down roughly. "Commander Ikari plans to kill me to break Shinji." she squeaked slightly as she was shocked at how cruel Shinji's own father was as no one should have a father that cruel to use his own son as a pawn.

"No, but others will slaughter you." Rei replied. "You and your mother…" Rei confessed as it was time to reveal the biggest bomb shell yet.

"What?" Asuka's eyes widened at that statement. "My mother's already dead!" Asuka accused as she had saw her mother hanging as a corpse before.

"No, only her body is." Rei replied locking eyes with the German. "Do either of you know why you're able to synchronize with your Evangelion Units?" She asked glancing to the other two former Eva pilots.

"Do you remember how your mother died, Shinji?" Rei asked with a quake in her voice to the Black Paladin and leader of the Voltron Paladin Force.

"She was… oh God…" He breathed, as it fit together. "I don't remember clearly but… I remember her waving from… from the Entry Plug of Unit 01… no, Rei, tell me… No, no…" Shinji all but begged as he didn't want it to be true.

"I am… I am sorry… but when the Evangelion's were first activated… they require a living soul to operate. Ikari Yui was the first to enter Unit 01… and so they became one." Rei explained.

"My Mama wasn't absorbed though, she was pulled out… she… she died after…" Asuka said as Shinji sat back and stared at the wall.

"Her soul was stripped from her body, what they pulled out was simply human flesh without her whole soul," Rei shook her head, "Her heart beat, and her mind functioned but she had no human soul. The fact she did not attempt to kill you when she killed herself was a shock to Commander Ikari." She said, shocking Asuka even more with how much she actually knew of her past.

"And you're Eva?" Allura asked as everyone stared in shock. "If you were created you didn't have a mother…" Allura said as she needed confirmation on this.

"True, but I do have sisters… one of which was murdered by Dr. Akagi's own mother, who then killed herself from the apparent shock of her action or fear of Commander Ikari's response… and then either my sister's or Dr. Akagi's mother's soul… or possibly even both were imported into Unit 00." Rei nodded. "I do not know for sure…" Rei confessed as even she did not know everything Gendo was planning.

"Why would he want to do that?" Allura shook her head. "Why would anyone want to engage this horrid thing like Instrumentality?" Allura said as they needed all the information they could gather on Gendo when they get to Earth.

"SEELE, the underground council which controls much of the world, has made plans for the Human Instrumentality Project since the discovery of Lilith, and pushed it even further with the discovery of Adam and the Second Impact Event. They funded Commander Ikari to form NERV to prevent the Angels' Instrumentality attack and to develop a controlled Instrumentality based on Commander Ikari and Ikari Yui's AT Theories. SEELE wishes to make mankind into a single god." Rei confessed as she explained to everyone what the big plan on Earth was.

"But what does father want?" Shinji asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Only one thing…" Rei replied glancing away. "He wishes for his wife back… no matter the cost… even the cost of every life on the Earth." Rei said as Allura was wide eyed at this as all the Paladins can hear there Lion's on this they would not allow such a thing to happen if they have anything to say about it.

"Mein Gott…" Asuka shook her head in shock.

"This is wrong Lilith was of the Galra in a different form." Allura said as she then looked to Rei.

"Rei all of you this does not leave this except by Rei or my lips." Allura said as she took a deep breath. "I believe the reason Rei was able to hear Zarkon's thoughts before was because Rei isn't half angel she's half Galra." Allura said as that was a bomb shell right there.

"W-what?" Rei asked as she was shocked by this.

"No way it, can't be she's not like those purple assholes bent on Universal Domination!" Kensuke argued as Allura looked.

"And your right if she was Blue Lion would have rejected her." Allura said as she looked to Rei. "Rei when we were going over your physical results we found the Galra DNA within you but this does not mean you're an enemy Rei." Allura urged as she trusted Rei.

"Yeah and I won't run away anymore. We have something that the Galra Empire and Father can't stand against." Shinji said as he looked to his fellow Paladins.

"Voltron." Asuka whispered, glancing to Shinji. "The Evangelion's were never meant to save the world…" she shook her head with a smile. "Just a roundabout way to do it the way they want to and I fell for their tricks some adult I am." Asuka said as she realized she was a child in this trying to be something she wasn't.

"That is… that is true…" Rei said, looking down and placing her Bayard on the table. "I will understand if none of you wish for me to continue to be a part of your new team. I have not only known about the Commander's plan all along but have aided him in some ways… I am not even truly human… But I will do everything I can to help you stop him… Blue Lion has opened my eyes and I assure you that I will do all I can from the sidelines to save our home…" She started to turn and walk away but stopped when a hand gripped her arm.

"Rei, wait," She looked back to see Shinji holding her arm. "Your… your mother was Ikari Yui?" He asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, in a way…" Rei nodded as she looked to Shinji.

"Then… then you're my sister, Rei." Shinji smiled to his younger sister. "You and me, we're in this together deeper than anyone else. We're family, Rei, you are my family." Shinji said as Toji elbowed Kensuke on this one.

"Good luck getting big brothers approval Ken." Toji said as it was no secret to him that Kensuke had a crush on the younger Ikari.

"I… I thank you… brother…" She said awkwardly, glancing down. "I am unsure… how to respond…" Rei said as she looked unsure on how to respond properly.

A flush crossed Shinji's face as well but he spoke with a loving smile. "You could start by giving your big brother a hug…" Shinji said as Rei looked surprised by this.

Tears formed in Rei's crimson eyes as she then smiled and dove forward, wrapping her arms around Shinji's frame. "We're in this together, Sister…" Shinji said as Allura smiled at this event.

"Thank you…" Rei nodded, she then turned and was surprised to see Kensuke standing, holding out her key. "So you're part Galra." Kensuke smiled, placing Blue Paladin's Bayard in Rei's hand.

Toji smiled at her too, and thumbed toward Asuka. "She's part devil and we put up with her. We can deal with ya." Toji said as Asuka glared at him.

Toji yelped when Asuka kicked him in the side of the head, sending him falling out of the chair. She cursed him in German for a moment, before glancing to Rei. "We haven't always see eye to eye, Ayanami…" Asuka said as she was trying hard to get this out. "Don't think we ever have period… but… like Shinji said in the fight, we're a team. We stand together. Red Lion's taught me that much so far." Asuka said as she looked to Rei.

Rei looked around the room, at all the accepting faces. She wiped her eyes and bowed. "I… I thank you all… so very much…" Rei said as she was overwhelmed by their group's acceptance of her.

"It's amazing what putting together and flying a giant robot can do for friendships…" Toji said from the floor, just before Asuka stomped him again. "Oh come on that was a good thing!" Toji called as Asuka then looked to Allura and Coran.

"Hey just going to ask but when you guys get the chance can you look over our DNA again just need to make sure we don't have any more surprised like Rei's parentage here." Asuka said pointing her thumb to Rei.

"Of course I'll triple check it 5 times if I must to make sure we have everything covered." Coran said as he was all for this.

"But first I'm happy to say the ships repairs are now all done the Castle is once more space worthy." Allura said as this meant they can start taking the fight to the Galra.

"Well what are we waiting for lets launch people!" Kensuke called as they all headed back to the command room.

(Command Room)

The Paladins gathered in the command room as Allura stood under the crystals as they then glowed creating a holographic screen. "Take your positions Paladins." Allura ordered as chairs began to rise each colored with the Paladin's armor color as they each took a seat as it seems they were all piloting the space ship. Once they were all gathered they began to launch sequence. "Activate Interlocks." Allura announced like when Shinji had done when forming Voltron.

"Dynatherms connected." Coran announced from his station as they can all hear and feel the Castle activate to begin its maiden voyage.

"Infracells up." Shinji said from the side as he couldn't help himself on this one.

"Megathrusters are go." Allura said holding back her chuckle as Shinji's comment.

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark princess." Coran called as they were now ready for their voyage. Soon the screen turned from black to everything around the Castle as Allura looked.

"Firing Main Engine's for launch." Allura said as Asuka had one thing to put in.

"Wunder take off!" Asuka called as everyone looked to her just as the ship launched into space to travel the cosmos.

(Outside)

As the ship flew off the alien species living upon the planet saw this and saw that hope was returning as now the war has a light at the end of the tunnel.

(Back with the ship)

"Ok I have a plan but it might take us awhile." Shinji said as Allura looked. "Now there are a lot of planets in the universe and some of them aren't under Galra control while others are. I say we get allies on those planets make a real fighting force against the Galra." Shinji said as he walked through. "We go to those planet and we start forming an army and when we do we go to Earth and hit the Galra back hard." Shinji said as Allura looked.

"It is a good idea and luckily you have someone versed in diplomacy." Allura said as she was a princess so diplomacy should be her greatest skill set.

"Rei you need to tell us everything you know on father and SEELE anything will help." Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"It might take us a while though." Asuka said from her station.

"Then we better get started." Shinji said as Rei looked. "Oh and Asuka… give us a heads up next time if you're going to start naming ships and stuff." Shinji said as Asuka glared.

"Are you saying the Wunder is a bad name!?" Asuka accused as Shinji smirked.

"Nope." Shinji said as Allura looked.

"What does 'Wunder,' translate to anyway?" Allura asked as Shinji then looked to Asuka as she sighed.

"I'll tell you once we get to a good flight pattern." Asuka said as she focused on her station.

Rei smiled at this as she knew one thing… the Legendary Defender was on its way to Earth and with it allies and friends. "SEELE, Commander Ikari be ready because we're coming for you." Rei said not out of vengeance or rage but to make sure they cannot harm Earth or the universe itself.

(NEXT TIME)

*Insert Rebuild Evangelion OST: Peaceful times

Allura: Earth is under attack by the Galra Empire attacking in full force. Shinji Ikari has learned of hope and in turn found the will to both live and fight for the sake of the universe.

Asuka: Now the Paladins of Voltron are at Earth and begin the creation of a unified front against the Galra and SEELE as the Galaxy Alliance. The Paladins, NERV, and Voltron now stand against the wrath of the Galra and SEELE as one.

Rei: But a traitor is among NERV and you'll be surprised to meet her.

Misato: And as Voltron runs across the Earth it soon meets its match against the Destroyer of the Universe.

Allura: Next time Genesis Defender Voltron Earth Saga Begins.

Asuka: There'll be plenty of fan service all the way to the end!

Allura: Wait pardon?! I didn't agree to this!

Misato: To bad your part of the EVA series now so enjoy princess.

Allura: Dammit!

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I finally got this chapter done and I'm glad of all the support you all sent me for this. Now remember everyone to review and as I leave I say as I always do ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Birth of the Galaxy Alliance

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Let's start this shit everyone!

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Planet Earth 3 Months later)

Misato Katsuragi sighed as she woke up on the uncomfortable futon in the small closet. She sat up and stretched before climbing out of the blankets. She stepped into the silent hall and sighed sadly. She placed a hand on cheaply made sign reading "Shinji's Lovely Suite" before crossing the hallway to see the bedroom that Asuka Soryu once claimed. She'd give anything to hear her screaming, and him apologizing in return just one more time.

It had been three months since Shinji, Asuka, and Rei had disappeared after 7th Angel Battle with Toji, and Kensuke. Last she heard from them was that they were going out to the lake to do some swimming. Section 2 had lost sight of them thinking it would be a normal average day which they all learned the hard way it wasn't. During the incident they had reports and surveillance of what looked like a giant Blue Robot Lion flying into space before they lost track of it. Though after the fact only Rei had returned one month later, albeit unexpected and unexplained. The way Commander Ikari and Ritsuko remained tight-lipped about it, she had a feeling they knew more than they were telling. Misato shook her head and went to her room, in which she hasn't slept since the children disappeared, to dress for the day.

Once dressed, she left the apartment and started her drive through the heavily damaged city toward the tunnel to Central Dogma. As the tram took her car into the pyramid, she remembered that horrible day three months ago wishing she had stopped them or said something different at the time it happened.

(Flashback)

"Hey Misato-san Toji, Kensuke, and Rei are here!" Shinji called as Asuka was heard.

"About god damn time." Asuka called as the two were dressed in casual swim wear.

"Alright don't be gone for long and if you're going to be late give me a call alright." Misato said unaware that this would be the last time she would see any of them. All she did was wave them goodbye unaware that they would be gone forever.

(Flashback End)

That was the last she had heard from the young man or from any of the pilots, for that matter, save Rei, who returned almost a month later with no explanation, no memory of ever being gone, or of Asuka and Shinji besides basic records.

Misato's eyes widened when the alarm sounded just as she was approaching the command center. "What's going on?" Misato asked as she looked to the screen.

"Angels." Ritsuko responded as the command center buzzed with activity. Misato glanced to see Commander Ikari gazing from his office above them before turning to the monitors.

Then Misato realized what Ritsuko said as she then saw how wide eyed and shocked Ritsuko looked. "Wait Angels? As in plural?" Misato asked as Ritsuko nodded before responding.

"Yes and by the looks of it, a whole lot of Angels." Ritsuko said as the screen showed some of the past Angels NERV had defeated revived and multiplied as some of them even looked evolved as in the skies was what looked like a space ship of alien origin dropping them off.

"Um should we um start self-destruct because, our two EVA's can't take on a fucking army!" Hyuuga called from his station as they saw the Army of Angels marching torts Tokyo-3 as it was ranging from Sachiel and Shamshel all the way Israfiel and a few other ones they had not seen before.

"Unit 02 and 00 are already on their way to the surface," Maya stated from her station as she sounded very scared knowing two EVA's couldn't take on an army of that size.

"Mari, Rei, status report?" Misato ordered as she knew this is very well a full on invasion.

"We're facing down the Angels." Mari Makinami stated as Unit 02 and Unit 00 faced the monstrous Angel army. "And we're out numbered." Mari said as Misato looked.

"Hold the line we'll see about getting UN forces involved and begin an evacuation an army this size the base is already lost." Misato said as she knew none of her crazy plans will work here.

"Major you cannot simply surrender before fighting." Gendo said as it sounded like he wanted to keep the base intact.

"Commander I ran the data through the MAGI and I didn't even have to wait long it was a unanimous agreement the numbers aren't in our favor our chances of victory is 0." Ritsuko said as she looked. "The MAGI has already began the evacuation preparations for the entire base and city we don't stand a chance." Ritsuko argued as this was a losing battle here.

"Override." Gendo ordered as it sounded like there was something in the base that he won't surrender so easily.

(Battlefield)

The two Evangelion Units rushed the massive monster, but it was prepared. With a massive punch of its spiked hand, it knocked Unit 00 away before grabbing Unit 02 by the neck.

(Central Dogma)

"Mari! Get away from that thing!" Misato called over the com.

"Working on it!" She grunted as she struggled with the Eva's controls.

"Major Katsuragi!" Maya called from her station. "Something's happening!" Maya called as she saw what was happening.

"What now?" She turned to Ritsuko's assistant.

"The MAGI was able to get into the satellites and well you should see this." Maya said as she put it on screen as they saw it alien warships.

Alien Warships that had the Angels on and inside them dropping them off and forming a defensive line around them as it dawned to everyone in the base. "This was a losing battle from the beginning." Makoto said as he slumped down.

"We were fighting and struggling against cannon fodder." Misato said as she realized her hatred for the Angels should have been directed torts their masters.

"The enemy vessel." Maya began as she looked to everyone. "Is establishing communications to us." Maya said as she was scared of the result.

"Put them through." Gendo said as he may be able to negotiate with them as the Galra Alien was soon shown on screen which was none other than Zarkon himself.

"Attention humans of the Planet Earth this is Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire and ruler of the known universe. Your planet will be destroyed unless you give to me your full surrender. As of now my forces are beginning land and sea invasion with our weapons of war the creatures you call Angels I shall wait one of your Earth Days for your response if surrender is not given then your planet will cease to be." Zarkon said as he was basically threatening them to surrender.

"Well what do we do then?" Maya asked as everyone on Earth was no doubt in an uproar and afraid for their lives and demanding their leaders surrender.

Soon they heard an explosion on the screen as they all looked and saw the Galra ship was hit and by the looks of it another fleet of mismatch ships had arrived. "What the hell?!" Misato called shocked to see this happening.

"Wait is there flag ship a flying castle?" Maya asked as she saw the ship which was in fact the Wunder flying and leading the charge against the Galra Ships.

"Well whoever they are they look like they're on our side." Misato said as the ships seem to scatter to different parts of the Earth and began launching smaller ships and battling the Angels with the Castle making a Bee line for Tokyo-3.

"Yes for now." Ritsuko said as these may be rebels if not another opposing force.

(Battlefield)

The Wunder entered Tokyo-3 Airspace and began firing at the Angels with cannons that are doing damage to them and freeing both Unit 0 and Unit 2 as the EVA began firing at the Angels surrounding them.

(Wunder)

"Come on." Shinji called as he was in full gear as Coran and Allura looked at the invading fleet.

"We'll coordinate the battle in space and held the Voltron Coalition you five finish up here and rejoin us in space." Allura ordered as everyone agreed.

"Let's go!" Asuka called as they headed to their Lions.

"I'll contact the forces on Earth and tell them what's going on." Allura said as Coran was establishing communications to Earth and NERV.

(Central Dogma)

"We're getting another communication link!" Maya called as Hyuuga looked.

"Patching it through now." He called as soon Allura showed up on screen.

"Ok listen very carefully everyone My name is Princess Allura of Altea I promise I will give you all a full explanation after this battle but right now the fleet I came here with are allies we'll help you push back the Galra but you need to trust us!" Allura called as she spoke with an urgent voice as everyone was surprised to see a better looking alien.

"Misato?" Ritsuko asked as she looked to Misato.

"Alright princess." Misato began as she looked. "We'll trust you but you better keep you word." Misato said giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you I'm happy that you trust us." Allura said as Misato nodded but saw Allura give Gendo a cold glare as Gendo saw how it looked as it all but screamed she knew something about him as the communication ended.

"Ok EVA's reinforcements have arrived give them aid and they'll aid you!" Misato called as Mari and Rei nodded to this.

Misato's eyes widened when five large, flying objects rocketed from the Castle like space ship. "Are those… Robot cats?" Maya asked as she was wrong there.

"Too big to be cats, and listen to them, roar… they're lions…" Hyuuga said from his station, watching the black, red, green, yellow, and blue robotic vehicles fly over the city. "Hey! We're picking up coms! They're using our communication frequency." Hyuuga called as he saw the Robot Lions fly about.

(Shinji)

"Hey do I know it's been three months and all but do you guys still use this frequency?" Shinji asked as he saw Misato show up on screen.

"Oh my god… Shinji." Misato said as Shinji smiled a bit.

"Hey Misato-san we can play catch up later right now we have an invasion to worry about." Shinji called as the Galra took priority first.

"R-right." Misato said as she was shocked to see Shinji was ok.

(Asuka)

"Ok then Shinji what's the plan?" Asuka asked as she looked to Shinji.

(Shinji)

"We need to take the heat off of the EVA's Asuka you and Toji handle Unit 2, Rei Kensuke you two handle Unit 0." Shinji said with an open link to the Wunder and NERV. "I'll keep the Angels' busy." Shinji said as he then looked to Misato. "Misato can you get the city defenses online?" Shinji asked as he looked to Misato

"Yeah already on it!" Misato said as she barked the order to the NERV crew.

"Ok you all know what to do split up!" Shinji called as they all agreed on this.

"Right!" They all called as they separated from Black Lion's location.

(Battlefield)

Meanwhile, in the embattled city, the Angel roared at the loss of its plaything but roared in shock when a missile exploded in its chest. "Come on, big guy," Shinji voice roared from a speaker in the mouth of the Black Lion. "Take me on!" He roared in challenged as the lion roared defiantly as it rose on its rear legs, slashing its fore-claws across the monsters face and chest.

The Lions each began to provide aid to the EVA's as they kept the Angels off of them forcing them to regroup with the Seraphim class as it seemed to be the leader here. Black Lion then charged again at a Shamshel digging into its core area with its maw and then jumped back as it then spit out something revealing it to be the Angels S2 core which the Lion then roared at the Angel in challenge.

Red and Yellow Lion were getting Unit 2 to safety as once it got to a weapon depot it grabbed a positron cannon while Unit 0 grabbed a Pallet rifle. Once they did so they got to an area allowing a defensive wall to rise and give them cover.

(Rei)

"The EVA's are clear Shinji-kun!" Rei called as she looked to Shinji from Blue Lion.

(Asuka)

"Yeah hopefully mom doesn't hate me for ditching Unit 2." Asuka said as she in Red Lion was ready to fight.

(Toji)

"Ok so can we form Voltron now?" Toji asked as Kensuke agreed.

(Shinji)

"The answer is yes everyone. Let's form up." Shinji called as the time was now. "Ready to form Voltron!" Shinji said as the controls before each of the paladins and their Lions glowed bright in their respective colors. "Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

(Forming Voltron)

Shinji opened his eyes as they glowed red as they always have when he is forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Battlefield)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

(Battlefield)

Voltron flew torts the ground as the combined robot lowered to the streets before the Angel and Evangelion it glared at the Angels as it was time to finish this.

(Central Dogma)

"The Evangelion's used to make a good entrance…" Hyuuga stated to the incredibly silent command center. "Now… THAT was an entrance… should we be taking notes?" He asked as the defenses were still online.

Above the command center, Gendo Ikari's features was cool and cold as ever, though his knuckles were turning white as they gripped the railing. "This wasn't in the scenario." Gendo said silently as he looked and saw the Defender of the Universe on screen.

(Battlefield)

The giant robot stood impassively before the raging Angel, and after the short stare down, the attacking monster rushed torts the combined mechanical warrior. Voltron side stepped from a spike from the hand of the Seraphim before grabbing said arm and twisting it behind the Angel as it was the left arm.

(Shinji)

"I remember your type broke my left arm in our first fight." Shinji said as he still remembered it. "Well here's to warm memories!" Shinji roared as he made Voltron dish out a little payback.

(Battlefield)

Voltron ripped through the arm as the Angel roared in pain before Voltron grabbed the Angel and threw it away from the area. At the Angel stood up Voltron charged forward and performed a snap kick with the leg of the Blue Lion, releasing a blast of freezing liquid from the lion's mouth.

The Angel cried out as its chest froze and cracked, revealing the core in its chest.

(Shinji)

"It's time." Shinji spoke up as Voltron leapt backwards.

(Battlefield)

Voltron back flipped away as it avoided more blasts from the enemy forces as it was clear even though Voltron was one robot he was a one robot army. "Form Blazing Sword!" He ordered and the Red and Green Lion's maws slammed together before moving outward, stretching a thick strand of energy. It quickly took the shape of a large, glowing sword in Red Lion's mouth. Voltron turned to the side, stretching out its arms, the blade away from the beast, and the Green Lion roaring defiantly at the Angel.

The Angel took one last defiant attack, but the mighty robot was ready for it. With a strong slash, the Angel froze in step. The Eva Pilots and NERV Command watched in awe as the Angel slid perfectly in half before exploding in a pillar of light shaped like a cross.

Soon more blasts came from the Angel's allies as Voltron summoned its wings to use as a shield as Voltron blocked the attacks with ease as they needed fire power to beat these guys.

(Rei)

"Shinji-Kun I think it's time we use the upgrades me, Kensuke-kun, Coran-san, and Allura-hime had added to Voltron." Rei said as Shinji looked on screen.

(Shinji)

"Ok Rei you go it." Shinji said as Rei then spoke again.

(Asuka)

"Asuka form the Magnum Pistols." Rei called as Asuka was wide eyed at this.

"Wait did you just say FORM the Mangum Pistols?" Asuka asked as the Blazing Sword vanished. "Oh Hell yeah! FORM MAGNUM FUCKING PISTOLS!" Asuka roared turning her Bayard for it.

(Battlefield)

Voltron once more slammed the Red and Green Lion's together and in turn instead of the sword a pair of twin pistols appeared in the maws of Red and Green Lion as Voltron was combat ready. Voltron began firing at the Angels as it ran through them never running out of ammo as it hit the Sachiels and Shamshel's with ease before flying upward and upside down before doing a spin hitting multiple targets at once.

When Voltron landed it then saw an Angel sneak up behind it which Voltron then hit it and then shot it while turning torts said Angel.

(Asuka)

"Ok this is awesome!" Asuka called as she had Magma guns now.

(Rei)

"Shinji-Kun the ship!" Rei called torts the Galra ship.

(Toji)

"I got it!" Toji called as he twisted his Bayard.

(Battlefield)

Voltron disengaged the pistols before summoning its Yellow Cannon and in turn fired a huge blast at the ship straight through it as it began to make a crash course to a lake where it in turn exploded.

(Shinji) 

"NERV HQ do you have the defenses covered here?" Shinji asked as he looked to Misato's image.

(Central Dogma)

"We have more targets on radar but nothing we can't handle." Hyuuga said as Misato nodded.

"Ok Shinji we have things covered here I think the rest of the world will need your help." Misato said as she hoped Voltron was fast.

(Shinji)

"Understood we'll take the invasion on at the rest of the world." Shinji said as he activated Voltron once more.

(Kensuke)

"Another day on the job huh?" Kensuke asked as this was awesome for him.

(Scene Break Berlin-2)

Berlin was getting nailed by the Galra forces as civilians were running for it as the military were taking them on but then when a tank was about to get crushed Voltron appeared punching the Angel before it began to take out the invading forces there as the Germen people were shocked to see a giant robot appear and save their city.

Voltron took on the invading forces before the city was clear before it took to the skies once more and flew off.

(Scene Break London-2)

Voltron flew in and with its blazing Sword cut an Angel in two as it stood as tall as Big Ben before it went at the other Invading Galra forces using their weaknesses against them with Voltron's power and in turn ended the invasion here even when they had their own EVA which was getting its ass handed to it.

Voltron fired a beam at the flag ship of this part of the invasion before flying up and grabbing said ship before throwing it off to a spot it would cause little damage.

(Scene Break New York-2)

The Angel Ramiel was about to blast the New York Statue of Liberty before out of nowhere it was blasted from behind as the army and people looked and saw Voltron had blasted the Angel as it was a Cherub Class which mean for Voltron it was easy pickings there. Voltron then fired at the other Angels with the cannon wrecking all of them before the invasion was cut down to a manageable size for the human people as Voltron did its job here.

(Central Dogma Tokyo-3)

"No way one robot turned the tide?" Makoto asked as he was shocked by this turn of events.

"It shouldn't be possible but we just saw it." Ritsuko said as Misato looked.

"It's not over yet we still got their mother ship to worry about." Misato said as she saw Shinji had been growing up in three months.

(Voltron-Shinji)

"Ok the invasion has been cut down lets go take on Zarkon's main ship." Shinji said as Asuka laughed.

(Asuka)

"I thought you never ask!" Asuka called as she was ready to send Zarkon running home with his tail between his legs.

(Voltron)

Voltron crouched down before flying upward as it went into space to combat Zarkon once more. People saw Voltron take off as it just appeared out of nowhere and beat back the invading alien threat all by itself with its own alien allies helping the defender.

(Wunder in Space)

Allura was barking orders to the fleet trying to keep the Galra back from Earth as it was the Paladin's home world as she'd be damned if she let her friends and Paladins lose their home world like she did her own. "Princess the shields are down to 35% the weapons are also overheating!" Coran called as he looked to Allura.

"Hold the line we need to buy Voltron more time!" Allura called before Shinji's voice was heard.

"You did great leave it to us." Shinji said as Allura saw Voltron was here now.

(Space Battlefield)

A twinkle from Earth shined and soon Voltron flew out as it went straight for the Galra ships taking out there fighters and smaller ships before charging through a warship destroying it as well. Voltron then formed its cannon weapon and fired it straight at the fleet taking it down and protecting the Voltron Coalition forces and the Planet Earth as soon the invading fleet was defeated.

"We're giving you this chance to escape Zarkon I suggest you take it." Shinji called through Voltron's speakers and communication links as Voltron glared at Zarkon's crippled invasion fleet and his flag ship also.

(Zarkon)

"Zarkon we should fall back for now." Honerva said as she looked to Zarkon her husband.

"This would be wise. Very well have the fleet fall back to the red planet of this system designated Mars. There we will build a base of operations for this sector. Have Tabris and Lotor meet me at the new base once it is completed." Zarkon said as he looked to Honerva.

"Very well." Honerva said as the order was given and in turn the fleet began a full retreat.

(Battlefield)

The ships began to escape as they lost this fight to the Voltron Coalition as they flew away as right now as things were now they had to let them escape to lick their own wounds and begin repairs.

(Wunder)

"Ok we'll form a defensive line with the local militaries in case we have stragglers while we do this we will try and contact the world governments to talk and inform them of the conspiracies under their noses." Allura said as she set a course to Tokyo-3.

(Shinji)

"Alright let's go." Shinji said as they had to hurry up.

(Scene Break Tokyo-3 Central Dogma)

They soon saw Voltron return with the Wunder in tow as a pin's drop could be heard in the Command Center as Voltron turned to the two recovering Evangelion's. "Voltron to NERV Command, do you read?" Shinji's voice broke in. "NERV Command, Central Dogma, do you still use this frequency after three months?" Shinji asked as he sounded like Shinji for sure.

"Are you going to answer him?" Ritsuko nudged Misato.

Misato blinked before taking the mic. "Sh-Shinji? Is that really you?" Misato asked as after this invasion was stopped she just needed to be sure it was Shinji.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice, Misato-san." a smile could be heard in Shinji's voice. "You still make rotten ramen? It's a wonder you haven't killed Pen-Pen with food poisoning by now… you haven't, have you?" Shinji asked as honestly he was hoping Pen-Pen did not die of food poisoning since he and Asuka while were gone.

Misato smiled, knowing exactly what Shinji was doing. He was letting her know he was really Shinji and not some trick or illusion of an Angel. While her cooking was legendarily bad, only a few knew what exactly it was she normally prepared. "We're on our way up, Shinji; see you soon. Central Dogma out."

"Ritsuko, Hyuuga, you're with me." Misato ordered and then turned to the Commander. "Do you want to go see your son for the first time in three months?" Misato asked as she looked to Gendo on this.

Gendo Ikari's response was a silent turning of his back. Misato simply shook her head and walked from the Command Center with Ritsuko and Hyuuga behind her.

Nervous butterflies flew in her stomach as she rode the lift to the surface close to where Voltron and the EVA's waited.

(Surface)

She spotted a group of five standing before the massive robot, each in a colored flight-suit to match the color of a respective Robot Lion. A girl with pasty-white skin, dark hair with blue bangs, and blood red eyes dressed in a white and blue flight-suit turned to her first; it took her a moment to realize it was Rei, or at least A Rei… one that apparently dyed her hair to tell the difference between herself and the other Rei here.

"Shinji-kun." She said as she saw Shinji holding Asuka's hand as she would have teased the two about it considering the situation.

"Misato-san…" Shinji grabbed the woman in an almost crushing hug as he clearly missed her after 3 months with aliens. "I missed you…" He said as he was happy to see a familiar face after so long out in space.

"Yeah took there idiot here a while but we managed to get enough of an army to give the Galra dicks a real run for their money." Asuka said as she looked cocky as ever but with an out-of-character affection in her voice at the use of the insulting nickname she always had for Shinji.

"Well I'm glad everyone has reunited then." Allura said as she and Coran appeared from the landed Castle as she looked to Misato who was shocked to see the leader was a 14 year old girl.

"Oh um sorry I was expecting you to be older from the communications and all." Misato apologized as if she was Alien royalty she had to show her the upmost respect less risk an intergalactic incident.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then though I and the rest of the Coalition really need to talk to your world leaders it's for the survival of the human race." Allura said as Misato looked confused at this.

"Ok then if you all can come with us down to Central Dogma we can discuss more there." Ritsuko said as she hoped it was the truth they had to tell on SEELE and such.

(Scene Break Central Dogma)

The Paladins and Allura entered the NERV Main HQ as Gendo was there to greet them but Rei walked up to him as Gendo didn't like the way she moved and he was right as Rei out of nowhere punched the Commander down in one strike. "I have waited three months to do that Ikari." Rei growled as everyone was shocked to see this. "Major Katsuragi can you have the Commander Arrested for crimes against the human race." Rei asked as Misato was shocked a Rei walked over to Ritsuko's station.

"What why?" Misato asked as Rei typed away using her access codes and Gendo's access codes as Gendo was getting up.

"This is why." Rei asked pulling up all data within the MAGI on the Human Instrumentality Project, SEELE, and Lilith down in Terminal Dogma.

"Rei what are you doing?" Gendo asked as Rei glared.

"Saving the world from your madness." Rei said as she gave Gendo a cold glare.

"I will not allow you to." Gendo began as he was about to take out his own handgun but instead Rei used her Bayard to Taser him with its grappling hook function.

"I'll send this to every world leader all over Earth so they know and can take care of SEELE in there boarders." Rei said as Shinji smiled.

"Good job Rei." Shinji said as he saw they can stop now SEELE here and now.

"Shinji what is going on?" Misato asked as everyone looked over the data Rei had pulled out.

"Misato…" Shinji began as he looked to Misato. "We need to talk." He said as he looked serious.

(Scene Break A week Later UN Assembly)

After cleanup was done the UN had held an emergency assembly to discuss the recent events that had occurred. NERV was destined to fail because they were not equipped to fight an invasion and even a human size invasion. Now many would have argued about budget and all but if the second alien presence had not intervened with Voltron then they would have all surely died this day if they had not all agreed to surrender.

As of now this emergency assembly was also on video call with the other world governments as it affected the planet as a whole as their alien guests wishes to talk as they are sending Princess Allura to negotiate and discuss what had apparently been hidden from human eyes. Allura had asked Misato and Coran to accompany her as the Paladin's kept an eye on the castle as they worked to further debug and gather more evidence against SEELE and Gendo.

This is where we find the three right now as Misato, Allura, and Coran entered the assembly as Allura was in her full dress not realizing it may not be appropriate for this but right now it was all they had. They found themselves at the highest level of a large amphitheater. Marble steps ran down to a dais where the Secretary General, Tomoe Yamada was her name that Misato made a point in memorizing and inform the two aliens after she agreed to help them act as a liaison for them since she was the one who they had to talk to, was speaking to the assembly. Actually, babbling on about things like budgets was more accurate to wait for their foreign guests.

"Ahem." Allura clearing her throat getting the attention of Tomoe, she froze when she saw them. That was followed by everyone in the assembly following them with wide eyes. "Sorry if I'm intruding the emergency meeting but I believe this affects everyone on Earth." Allura said as the Government heads from the US and Russia all saw her here.

The hall was dead silent for a moment, until in a rustle of papers and a flapping of pant legs and robes, every single person in the room stood up, many gasps and rushed whispers of questions. Allura walked down the main steps to the podium as Coran followed after her as Misato looked to them as she knew some of them here were SEELE sleeper agents waiting to strike. They felt all the eyes in the room watching him. The eyes of this world, television cameras clicking to film, photograph and watch the approach of the new extraterrestrial visitors.

"May I? I am from space and don't wish to offend anyone here." Allura asked her as Misato smiled a bit showing Allura wasn't well versed on certain Earth Cultures.

The Secretary General of the United Nations nodded and stepped aside.

Allura smiled and stepped up as she moved the mic downwards, to be in the height of her mouth, winced at the loud sound it made when his finger tapped it and then breathed. "Sorry about that." Allura said trying to be calm about this but this was outdated technology for her.

Allura then cleared her throat before she began to speak as they only get one shot at this. "Before I actually say what I need to say here, let me clarify some stuff about myself and the Voltron Coalition." Allura began as she looked to the people here.

Coran and Misato nodded to Allura showing she was doing ok so far as she smiled a bit before continuing.

"You see ladies and gentlemen, my name is Princess Allura of Altea and me and Coran my attendant." Allura began gesturing to Coran who waved hello. "Are from the planet called Altea but I am sadden to say that me and Coran are the last Altean's in the universe, our planet was destroyed by the very same attackers who had begun the Angel Wars the Galra Empire." Allura explained as she looked to the UN Council and the foreign Government leaders and representatives on video call.

"You're aliens?" Tomoe asked as she looked to Allura and Coran before catching what she said. "And the last of your people." Tomoe said as she pitied the young princess here who had no people to return to.

"Yes ma'am I am what you would call an alien and regrettably the last of my people." Allura said as there was then a general silence that befell the whole building. "But make no mistake I have no intention of using your world to rebuild my lost race I came here so that no other world may experience the pain and grief I felt caused when the Galra Empire whipped out my people and destroyed my planet." Allura said as she looked to the people here with a certain resolve in her voice showing she was here to help them all.

The silence stretched a little more before the whole chamber roared in applause, even Tomoe, still standing there beside him, clapped her hands a little. "But the main focus here is that we have crucial information pertaining to the Angel Wars as you may know the Angels were created and sent by the Galra Empire but the ones NERV had fought were basically the infantry used to disrupt and damage a target planets defenses as well as scout to see if the defenses is worth sending the stronger forms." Allura explained as she then took a deep breath in.

There were a few low gasps and the shuffling of papers.

"This may be hard for you to believe but, there is in fact a plot by very powerful people of your world that wanted to basically destroy your world." Allura explained as gestured to Misato. "Major Katsuragi of NERV will speak from here as my witness and on my behalf." Allura said as Misato saw she was up as she then came to the podium to speak.

"Ok as the Princess was stating before the so called human instrumentality project is not what it seems. It will actually destroy your world as the Angels would. The highest chains of command of NERV and the Instrumentality Committee know this. The intel we managed to gather from Agent Kaji Ryoji and with aid from the Voltron Paladin's under Princess Allura's command also indicates that is the future some of the corrupt elements in NERV and in the Committee want." Misato explained as she looked to the UN High council here.

"Now don't make the mistake NERV has a lot of good people. They don't know what the higher ups are planning myself being case and point. And we don't know why these chiefs would want something like this. But they do. It's what they are trying to do and what they started fifteen years ago." Misato paused as she remembered the day of Second Impact and now had a target a true target for her rage one she can take out with her own two hands.

"Now we were able to get everything down onto a microchip and a flash drive both of which have everything needed to know of the true intentions of the HMI." Misato said as Coran held said items and showed it to the UN Committee. "The information you will find here is only circumstantial but you will see that not only was the Committee and NERV's commander involved in the disaster of fifteen years ago but also that their ultimate goal was Third Impact itself. Not caused by the Angels, but by them, so that they could become gods." Misato said as she looked around. "We also have key witnesses for this entire fiasco who can vouch our position here but we need to keep their names and faces hidden until a proper trial can be done." Misato said as she knew the UN had to believe them on this.

When the two Altean's and one human were done the ominous silence reigned within the dome. They kept their faces still and determined, staring at all the suit wearing people in the room. Only now did Allura notice that Tomoe Yamada was on the phone, whispering something. She hung up and looked at them again.

"Those are serious accusations. Are you sure the Intel you have can back that up?" She asked as Allura looked to them.

"I am willing to stake my life on it." Allura said as she looked to Tomoe. "This information may just be circumstantial but it's still solid and contains the names of everybody involved with the evidence to put them away properly." She displayed the microchip to her. "If you'll listen to me Madam Secretary, I can vouch for everyone of low ranking at NERV and show what the old men have been up to. All we'd need is for you to trust us." Allura said as she hoped humans would be smart enough to not show the people who aided them against the Galra's attack contempt for no reason.

Soon gasps were heard as a security guard pulled out his gun as did a UN representative as both had this mad look on their faces. "The Pain of Death is the joy of rebirth!" They both screamed as Misato acted and shot both of them disarming them and incapacitating them.

"Sleeper agents." Misato said having read about them. "No doubt meant to silence anyone revealing the secrets SEELE wants hidden." Misato said as she saw other representatives looking at each other not knowing who to trust here.

"Well um… I believe I have enough evidence to charge those directly involved with SEELE." Tomoe said as she was surprised that these sleepers were in the UN building. Soon they saw some UN representatives trying to make a unnoticeable getaway as the security guards saw them as they looked to said representatives as this in turn caused the UN and the foreign governments to realize SEELE was everywhere and they needed to get that data now.

(Scene Break a Month Later)

The news was playing as it was playing on every channel worldwide as it was currently on Misato's television as the Coran, Maya, Ritsuko, Misato, and Rei III had gathered here as the last month had been hectic for everyone involved. Not only had they uncovered SEELE's plot and those responsible had been apprehended accordingly but Fuyutsuki and Rei II now called Rei Ikari were all observing the news to learn of what was to happen.

"A week after SEELE and their allies have been apprehended and trialed resulting in life in prison with no hopes of bail or parole and their assets all frozen and distributed among those who had been unaware and those affected by their machinations the UN and the world Leaders have agreed to meet with our visitors of the Voltron Coalition in a live viewing of what could become a historical event for all to see." The Anchor Woman said as Kensuke elbowed Toji.

"Oh yeah this is where the money is at." Misato said as she saw Allura walk onto the screen with a security detail which were the paladins in full armor as the Lions were also gathered not as a show of force but to show if the Galra attack they'll be ready. The Wunder meanwhile was ironically parked behind the apartment building.

"Now we see Princess Allura the Altean Representative for this meeting and her Paladins now know that there have been rumors that these five heroic pilots who pilot Voltron originated from Earth when they discovered a Lion resting on our very planet though no confirmation has been made nor denied but gladly enough they are on our side." The newswoman said as they watched a very historic moment take place right here.

(UN Building Treaty signing)

As the people were all gathered meeting Aliens for the first time they were all laughing or discussing random things as well as trading cultural differences and such as Shinji saw the whole thing as did Allura.

"It's… nice." Allura confessed as she saw even though the Galra had attacked no more than a month ago people cold still smile here.

"Yeah I know." Shinji said as he took a small drink as did Asuka.

"Yes well the good news is that tonight we get to see the treaty signed and in turn the Voltron Coalition can now stand united." Rei said as they saw the aliens walk about as the Half Galra girl looked at all of this.

"Yeah we can finally take a break and live a little." Toji said rejoining the group.

"Hey why didn't you bring Hikari?" Asuka asked with an accusing finger.

"Really?" Toji asked gesturing around them and to himself.

"…Good point." Asuka said as this party was real nice.

"Well do try and mingle then I'll wait for the treaty to be signed and then we can start working on future strategies to beating the Galra." Allura said as she walked away a bit to enjoy the party.

Shinji smiled as he and Asuka went to the balcony area to enjoy some quiet.

(Balcony)

"Seems almost unbelievable huh?" Shinji asked as he leaned on the railing with Asuka.

"Yeah… only a few months ago we couldn't get along for the life of us in fact we couldn't form Voltron but in three months we've beaten the Galra at every turn if just barely and even then we make more allies the Voltron Coalition really became the hope for everyone." Asuka said as she looked to the stars.

"Yeah but the stars from Earth got nothing when you had actually went through them." Shinji said as he looked to the stars above as Asuka smiled a bit.

"Yeah… now that I think about it after all the fighting we did against the Galra I didn't think I'd enjoy those small bouts of peace training you know." Asuka said as she looked to the stars above.

"Yeah." Shinji said as he smiled to Asuka a bit as she looked up before seeing him and blushing.

"W-what are you looking out perverted Baka undressing me with your eyes?!" Asuka said slapping him upside his helmet as Shinji looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that." Shinji blushed as it seems this relationship was still friends right now. "Well better get back inside before Toji offends a diplomat and Rei's lack of social ques screws us over." Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Right." Asuka said as everything was looking up because God was in his heaven Voltron was on Earth and all was right in the universe.

(Scene Break Rei III)

Rei was looking at a mirror in her apartment as she had met her previous self who had proven to be still functioning this month. Not long after the defect had allowed the Commander to be imprisoned as with SEELE erasing her purpose. Rei Ikari had tried to tell her that she can decide her own purpose in life that she was free to choose her path. But the path was no longer available as she knew she was no longer of any use to anyone since the EVA's were being decommissioned to utilize new alien weapons to combat the Galra Empire.

"You seek to self-destruct correct?" Came a voice as Rei went wide eyed and looked and saw a boy with pale white skin, crimson red eyes, and silver hair as he looked to Rei.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as she looked to the intruder.

"Call me Kaworu." He introduced as Rei saw it was a lie.

"Who are you truly, identify yourself?" Rei ordered as Kaworu sighed.

"Very well only if you show me what you truly look like." Kaworu said as Rei was wide eyed as soon Kaworu's skin turned violet as his ear elongated to that of an Altean Galra hybrid.

"I am Tabris of the Galra Empire chief infiltrator and right now on the run from your law enforcement sister." Tabris introduced as he did a small bow to Rei.

"Sister?" Rei asked as the third Ayanami looked to Kaworu who smiled kindly.

"Yes sister you are of Zarkon's DNA through Lilith and with your constant exposure to Lilith's blood you created a telepathic link to him unlike me and my brother Lotor." Tabris said as the Galra spy looked to Rei before putting his hand on her forehead. "Now just focus a bit on my appearance and the rest will be natural." Tabris said as Rei obeyed and soon her own skin turned violet with her ears elongated to elf like ones while her hair changed color as well to a silver color.

"There we go how do you feel?" Tabris asked as Rei looked at herself and then her hands as she clenched them getting the feel for them as she then smiled but not the kind smile she had done once in her previous self no this one had an evil intent in them as she began to laugh a little bit.

"This feels right." Rei said as Tabris smiled. "Can Zarkon show me more of things like this?" Rei asked as she wanted to know more she wanted more she may have found her purpose in life.

"Yes our shared father can show us many things many incredible things in fact." Tabris said as Rei then laughed a bit more.

"Yes father… Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire." Rei said as she then laughed a bit. "Please… take me to him." Rei said as Tabris smiled.

"Allow me to hide out here for the time being and then we shall discuss meeting him sister." Tabris said as Rei agreed as she saw Zarkon may give her a new purpose now.

(Scene Break the One Week Later)

A Week had passed since the biggest event of human history and though the more racial and religious parts of humanity were against it the many governments all over the world had come together to form a new sort of government. The Galaxy Alliance was born at the treaty signing as each race under it send one elected and chosen representative to discuss and talk as they are united against the Galra Empire.

With this many things had been changing but the government had opted to take it slow and easy but also to avoid segregation of any kind. Hence why many of the new visitors who were with the Voltron Coalition had decided to send their races and allow them to go to Earth to learn and understand it more while also sharing there technologies to help build it back up after Second Impact which was caused by SEELE and Gendo Ikari's machinations.

All in all though for the few if not many bumps things are starting to look up for the time being on Earth. Right now though the five Paladins were back to school as it seems they have a few more new students as of late. Rei III was not in school as Rei II had taken her place while Rei III was in the process of getting a new name for herself before coming back.

The Paladin's were answering questions of where they had been for 3 months and such as Toji was apologizing to Hikari nearby for his vanishing act as she then hugged him crying into his shoulder just happy to see he was safe and sound. Then the new teacher walked in as he cleared his throat as many of the teachers were forced to retire as the curriculum was screwed over by Gendo and SEELE hence why there was a new teacher here.

"Stand! Bow! Sit!" Hikari announced as everyone was back at their seats.

"One thank you class representative now as you may know we have a new student joining us today and before she enters, I want you all to know that any harm comes to her the party responsible doesn't get detention, they go to prison if they are unlucky enough." He warned as he was the kind of teacher who doesn't sugar coat anything just give the cold hard truth. "Now then new girl please come in." The teacher said as soon to the Paladin's surprise it was Allura who walked in dressed in her school uniform as the guys in class looked ready to go crazy with lust and such.

"Hello all my name is Princess Allura of Altea it's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted as her hair was back to its normal royal form as the guys took out their phones and pulled up a picture of elven beauties of their favorite MMORPG's as they compared and contrast before they had one thought, thank you god!

"Asuka…" Shinji began as Asuka sighed.

"Already on the agenda." Asuka replied as she now had to play guard duty for Allura to keep perverts off of her.

"God is in his heaven, Voltorn is on Earth. All is right with the universe." Rei said as Shinji looked to her as did Kensuke and Toji. "Just something I had thought of recently." Rei said as everyone chuckled a bit to that.

"It makes sense." Shinji said as he looked to Rei and smiled to his younger sister.

"Agreed." Asuka said but oddly enough she felt out of place. In fact all the Paladins did as this may be there home planet but it kind of felt unfamiliar to them.

(TBC)

ESKK: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I had published two chapters in one day. Anyway before I forget quick announcement some of the people I know had asked me to put in Lemons and certain porn like things that I am very on the fence about. So if you can give me a shout in the reviews if I should do it or not that'd be great Thanks you. Now then please enjoy it and remember R&R.


	6. Chapter 6 Scheme and Wrecking Balls

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well here it is the new chapter and out faster than I expected and all thanks to my new co-writer Mr. Unknow. Now then let's get started

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start 1 week later Earth Time)

Voltron was in the middle of a battle as they were currently on Planet Occarion as they were battling a Galra Angel/Robeast as flying above was the Wunder AKA The Castle of Lions. Voltron was in the middle of battle as this was an ally planet of the Galaxy Alliance and they needed help so they answered the call.

The transport crafts carrying medical supplies was nailed by the Galra when they arrived forcing Voltron to act as it seems Voltron was once again proving its metal against the Galra Angels Seraphim Class.

(Wunder)

"Ok guys go for the core!" Misato called as Allura was in the command seat glaring at Misato on that one. "Sorry force of habit." Misato apologized as in the Wunder was the old NERV Crew the Bridge Bunnies Maya, Makoto, and Hyuuga, Ritsuko, and Misato herself as they agreed to help the Voltron Force take the fight to the Galra head first. Of course Allura was against it but letting the EVA's just sit around and rust or decompose was a waste of money, tax dollars or credits as its call now, and most of all resources. Allura agreed and in turn the EVA's were brought onto the Wunder in coffins they nabbed from the Galra filled with energized LCL.

The EVA would be used only as needed thus Rei III and Mari were on board in the event said EVA's were needed. Mari of course was just enjoying the fight below as she may pilot Unit 2 now but she was seeing the original Red Pilot in action as Voltron's right arm.

"Come on nail them!" Mari called as she watched the battle.

(Battlefield)

"Form blazing Sword!" Shinji called out as the sword formed just as the Angel attacked and in turn was cut in two by Voltron's new sword in a quick draw fashion. The Angel fell in two as Voltron swung its sword to the side getting rid of the blood on it as the battle was over with the Angel exploding in a cross fashion.

(Shinji)

"Phew." Shinji sighed as the fight as over as Asuka was soon heard.

"I don't know how many trips to space we can keep mustering up." Asuka said as she sighed a bit.

"Don't worry Asuka they'll hopefully get the message soon." Shinji said hoping the Galra will quite while they are ahead.

(Rei)

"Somehow… I very much doubt it." Rei said as the blue/brown haired girl sat back and relaxed a bit in her seat.

(Later)

"Thank you for answering our distress signal." The Bird leader of Occarion said as he was showing the group with presents and gifts.

"Don't worry it's what we do." Shinji said as he got the flowers off his head a bit.

"Anyway we'll be sure to have the Alliance send over troops to keep your system safe for the time being in case of another attack." Rei said as troops would keep them safe from minor attacks and raids.

"Thank you!" He called as Misato looked at this.

"Rei you really have changed I almost can't even recognize you." Misato said as she smiled to Rei. "It looks good on you Rei." Misato said as she smiled at Rei.

"Thank you very much Misato-san." Rei thanked as she looked to Misato who was still not used to that from Rei.

"Three months and a giant robot lion go figure huh?" Toji said as Misato nodded to that.

"Ok then let's do one more run around the, quadrant was it?" Misato asked as Coran nodded.

"Yes that is right." Coran said as Misato nodded.

"Ok one more run around the quadrant and we'll head on home ok." Misato said as her uniform had the Voltron Symbol on it and the new Galaxy Alliance symbol on it as they boarded the Wunder once more.

(Meanwhile on a Galra Controlled Planet Stadium)

In the stadium two opponents were battling it out as the crowd cheered them on to keep on fighting as it was clear it was a gladiator type of fight. On the stands two Galra soldiers watched the fight wondering who would win this fight. "Hey did you hear Prince Tabris returned recently from his station at Earth apparently the Paladins came by during the invasion and stopped it but after the invasion he was ratted out by the same Paladins forcing him to run." The big one said as the Skinny one also saw this.

"Rumors also say that he either took on a bride or found a lost princess created by the humans not knowing what they were dealing with." The other said as three heirs to the throne would make things juicy here over who would succeed if Zarkon ever kicked the bucket.

But then the large one noticed the smaller fighter at the stadium as he looked to the skinny friend of his. "Who's this little fellow?" The large one asked his friend as the skinny one saw him.

"I don't know I've never seen him before." He confessed as he watched the fight not really caring for it nor noticing the hidden cloaked figured gathered around them. Though unaware to them Rei III had recently went to her quarters to sleep as they were unaware of another active Ayanami Clone but unlike this others this one had no soul or mind to call its own. This allowed for another Ayanami to use it as a puppet or a doll.

(Stadium)

The masked warrior was fighting the larger beast like opponent as they traded blades before the smaller one jumped over his foe but then vanished as he then looked behind him again and saw his foe was there before he sent his sword at them knocking his sword out of his hand and possibly knocking the foe out as well. This in turn caused the crowd to cheer for the new underdog as the current match was over.

The fighter then removed his helmet allowing his pure white hair to go free before he turned to the crowd revealing a half-breed of Galra and Altean. The one every Galra in the entire universe knew the known identity of.

(Stands)

"Lotor." The skinny Galra said as he saw Lotor in full view and glory as he picked up his sword.

(Stadium)

Lotor pointed his sword at the skinny Galra as Lotor was calling him out. "Throk you wish to challenge me?" He taunted as Lotor smirked. "Then come down and claim your crown." Lotor said as he knew Throk vined for the thrown and the crown of the Empire.

The other Galra began to whisper among themselves as Lotor decided to edge him on more. "True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers they rise threw honorable right through combat. Defeat me here and my position of the throne is yours." He said as this caused the Galra to all cheer to see such a fight happen now.

(Stands)

Soon the five cloaked figures stood up revealing Tabris, Rei III's in her Galra form, and Lotor's generals as the 4th General appear from cloaking as what shocked everyone was that the 2nd Prince Tabris was here with a new girl they had never seen before. If they were all here this mean Throk had to fight or else he will be humiliated if not executed for high treason.

"I gladly accept you offer!" Throk called as he looked down to Lotor. "Now all will see who is the; rightful leader." Throk said as Lotor didn't seem intimidated in fact he welcomed the challenge.

(Stadium)

"Then you better work to intimidate Tabris and my new youngest sister." Lotor said as he gestured to Tabris with his sword and to Rei III.

(Stands)

"Sister?" One asked as they didn't see this coming.

"This girl is the new heiress?" another asked as they were all shocked as the cold ice and robotic look on her face made many feel intimidated by her mere presence seeing she was definitely Zarkon's daughter.

"Fala is my name a pleasure I'm sure." Rei III or Fala said as she chose this name for herself as it sounded Altean but ironic.

(A little later stadium)

Lotor and Throk were facing each other on the field as Throk was ready to fight. "I have fought thousands of battles and left many enemies much more fearsome then you wasting on the battlefield." Throk said as he and Lotor took a battle stance.

(Stands)

"Watch Fala as you see Lotor dominate a cocky and arrogant Galra soldier who underestimated him." Tabris said as he watched the battle with Fala and Lotor's four Generals.

"I shall observe and judge for myself." Fala said as she watched the battle while her other self was back at the Wunder sleeping.

(Stadium Lotor vs Throk)

Throk charged at Lotor as they soon cross blade, Lotor parry against Throk, with his huge blade of his and strength wasn't something to be ignore but it seem Lotor is treating it as somewhat child's play.

Parry and dodge a few strikes of Throk's sword without making a strike of his own yet, as Throk went for a his opponent's head but Lotor duck and block the strike as Throk's sword skim across the crown prince's hair cutting a few strains off before Lotor throw off the sword and push Throk back.

"You have flawless technique that I'll grant you," Lotor said to Throk as he think he a good warrior to fight against, but he went on saying, "Still you must realize at some point that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere."

Throk growl before giving a yell while charging at Lotor with his sword lean back prepared for a strike, but Lotor saw this coming a miles away it seem, as he eye it as soon enough he throw his first strike for the first time in the fight.

Their attack bounce off each other, as Lotor wasn't sweating a bit as deadlock with Throk for a moment before punching his ribs to make him break off the deadlock and cry in pain as he back away.

Throk didn't give up thought as he give one last swing of his sword at Lotor with all of his might but it seem Lotor was stronger than he was showing as when their sword clash, Throk's sword broke as the top of his sword went flying in the air and Throk's himself flew back by Lotor's strength.

Lotor was soon upon Throk as he pointed his sword down at him with a look in his eyes, that also says, 'Don't even think about it.'

(Stands)

Tabris is surprise to see how the fight went as it seem he lost his own bet of it, with Fala herself look and watch as she show hardly any reaction to the outcome of the fight as she says, "It's seem his anger lead to his down fall, almost pathetic."

As the four general smile, if all of them could smile, as they saw their leader win flawlessly, and knew what's coming next as it is a surprise to everyone.

(On the field)

Lotor look down at Throk as he started to say, "Your tactics are stale, and in the end you own aggression is your undoing."

Throk close his eyes and turn his head waiting for his end to come, as everyone in the stand cheer out for Lotor as they cry out his name.

As Lotor keep his eyes on Throk, he soon pull his sword away from Throk's neck as he open his eyes and see what's going on.

As Lotor stand his sword at his side as the crowd cheering soon died down as Lotor look up at everyone as he began to speak out to everyone saying, "My father built our empire on the bones of his enemies, but the time has come to change the old ways and inspire not fear from those we rule, but loyalty."

Everyone look at the crown prince as they hear him speak of such thing, but it make sense as why keep people down in fear to make them follow, than trying to make them loyal as Lotor went on saying, "WE must not waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects down but rather multiply it by allowing those worthy to rise and join our ranks."

Lotor offers Throk's a hand as he is surprise by the crowned prince's action as Lotor went on saying, "The universe can no longer doubt our strength each ally gained only makes us stronger, while those who continue to stand against us will be crushed."

Throk took Lotor's hand as the prince help him up to his feet as if he was helping a friend up, as Throk stood in front of Lotor as he look to him and said, "Lotor, we pledge our loyalty to you."

Throk bow as he put a hand to his chest and said, "Brevet saw."

One of Lotor's General did the same thing in the stands as did the other 3, as Lotor look to the stand and see what's everyone else's reaction to this as he saw everyone standing up and bowing down to him.

The last few who did bow yet, was Tabris, and Fala, but then Fala soon stood put her hand to her chest showing her respect to her newly brother, as Tabris look at this before giving in on this as he stood up and bow as well.

Everyone soon cheer out to Lotor shouting his name as it seem he has earn everyone respect.

(Later)

Lotor stood in front of Fala with Tabris by her side in a private area as Lotor had an announcement to make to them. "So it seems your next in line for the throne then brother?" Tabris said as Lotor nodded but gave Tabris a glare for beating him to the punch.

"Yes as it stands in the event father ever does get destroyed by Voltron it would be left to me to continue where he left off." Lotor said as Fala looked around a bit as Lotor then looked to her. "So she's truly the one you mentioned in your messages?" Lotor asked as the two brothers had been interchanging messages to each other.

"Yes she is." Tabris said as he looked to Fala.

"Well I suppose I should welcome you to our ranks then Fala I must confess it is a shame you join when I am next for the throne." Lotor said as Fala looked.

"It seems you practice what you preach unlike others." Fala said as Tabris saw she was still very cold and emotionless on this subject.

"Well Fala will be taking my place keeping tabs on Voltron and acting as both spy and saboteur on Earth." Tabris said as Lotor looked.

"Yes the first failure you ever experienced." Lotor said as it almost sounded like a taunt.

"Do not worry brother I took it as a learning opportunity for my failure for next time." Tabris said as it seemed he wasn't bothered by his failed mission.

"Yes it was though impressive how long you were able to keep your cover before the Voltron Coalition arrived stopping father's invasion fleet at the nub." Lotor said as he looked to his siblings.

"Which reminds me father needs us at the front lines as you have no doubt read over in my last reports I had discovered the two spears of the ancients if we can nab those we won't need Voltron when we can simply throw the spear and make an endless supply of Quintessence." Tabris said as Lotor looked.

"The problem is that we need gain those spears." Tabris said as Fala interjected.

"There might be a way for us to get it." Fala said as she then pulled up what looked like a microchip and put it into a Galra scanner and displayed its contents upon the screen. To their shock it was like looking at ghost as it looked like Voltron is some ways. "I had found this among the old files of one Yui Ikari as it strike me as odd why she would have blueprints to Voltron or at least her own version of it." Fala said showing the data.

"I had retrieved it outside of notice from the former Commander of NERV's private files among other things and this was among them." Fala said as she showed the schematics as it looked to be of Altean origins.

"What are you implying sister?" Lotor asked as he was now intrigued as it seems Fala was already showing her worth to the Empire.

"Well I intend to run it by father and Hagar but the point is why take Voltron when we can make one ourselves." Fala said as Tabris was intrigued by this.

"And how will you be able to power it without a source of Quintessence." Tabris asked as Fala smiled.

"When the Commander was apprehended his right arm was amputated and put on ice while he was quarantined for the first two months of his sentence. The reason for this is that he had grafted a Quintessence filled Adam onto his hand before said arm was removed. If I can locate where its being held we can retrieve it and in turn use it to power our in layman's term, Dark Voltron." Fala said as she still needed to give their Dark Voltron a proper name.

"Interesting." Lotor said as with this weapon they can fight fire with fire. "Fala any doubts I had of you among our ranks has just been removed." Lotor confessed as he honestly had his doubts on her.

"Thank you." Fala said as Tabris then snapped his fingers remembering something.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Tabris said pulling out a box. "A gift from my time on earth." Tabris said handing the box to Lotor who then opened it and found a Walkman inside it. "The human's called this model though outdated a Walkman it plays recorded music on primitive items recorded onto the tapes this one I got you was a favorite mixtape of a man called Beethoven and his 9th Symphony." Tabris said as Lotor put the headphones on his ears and listened to the recording and in turn chuckled as it sounded nice before he nearly got a heart attack when it got to the overture.

"Brother I swear you seem to bring the most oddest of gifts whenever you return." Lotor confessed as Tabris smiled his wayward smile.

"Now then best have you and your generals prepare father is waiting for us on the Planet Mars so no use wasting time." Tabris said as he was still packed from when he had returned from Earth. "And thank you for saving me time of presenting Fala it seems she's already appearing on the Galra's networks and information locations." Tabris said showing a holographic image of their own news of Fala at the coliseum earlier.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive to meeting with me." Lotor said as he knew Tabris is very lazy with things that are menial or things he considers menial that any drone could do.

"You know me so well." Tabris said in a playful tone as he took his leave. "Now then I have other items to attend to before we depart so if you may be a good elder brother to our new sister can you show her around and in fact get her a few tutors to get her caught up in our politics and such." Tabris said as he had to leave and add Fala to their bloodline/family tree, as well as put her position as heiress, further more have possible candidates for Generals ready for her and most of all get her informed of their battle tactics.

"I will find her a proper tutors on our politics and military to get her caught up." Lotor said as Fala nodded.

"Very well then I also wish to see these possible Tutors credential and most of all previous experienced as well as nominations and reviews from their superior's and fellow soldiers even those under them." Fala said as Lotor was impressed there.

"Nothing but the best then." Lotor said as he was liking her more and more making sure every ground and base was covered. "I believe you and I shall get along swimmingly." Lotor said as having a younger sister may not be so bad after all especially when she has such close relations to the Voltron Force and deep sated trust from her elder clone.

"I'm sure we shall." Fala said as this was a dark union here today.

(Scene Break one day Later Earth)

Allura opened her shoe locker as she was still growing accustomed to many of Earth's cultures as she opened it she saw a large pile of letters with hearts on them come out. "Oh dear." Allura said as she showed to be handling the Voltron Force, Altean Representative Rank, and school life fairly well. "Asuka can you explain to me why these people seem to insist on using my locker for a mail box?" Allura asked as she looked to them. "Would it not be more logical for them to walk to the postal office and have it delivered?" Allura said as Asuka sighed to this. "If that cannot work may I request a larger locker space?" Allura asked as Asuka chuckled at this while face palming herself a bit. "Asuka are you well?" Allura asked as Asuka looked.

"Yeah I'm fine just kicking myself for not warning you about this." Asuka said as she was no longer the hottest girl in school. Sure she was from Germany but foreign country had nothing on alien planet.

"Can you explain?" Allura asked as she was lost on this. "Ok, when a guy likes you, he'll usually send you a note of some sort because he's too much of a wuss to tell you himself." Asuka explained as Allura looked.

"So they find me attractive odd I had assumed that since I did find your ears horrid it was the same vice versa." Allura said as Asuka sighed.

"Allura to them you look like their favorite Elven Princess from there RPG's." Asuka said as she looked to Allura.

"Oh that makes sense then." Allura said remembering seeing Kensuke play such a game when she and Coran wanted milkshakes as that was not her most memorable memory.

"Well come on we have classes and then had to head to NERV After school today." Asuka explained to the princess as they did have a busy day.

"Understood." Allura said as Asuka wanted to punch Allura in the face.

'So naïve and innocent.' Asuka mentally cried as she was like Rei but damn right adorable.

(Scene Break NERV HQ)

"Ok everyone now I'm sure Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are having nostalgia here right now." Ritsuko said as she then cleared her throat. "Now since the EVA's are still in commission it's been agreed that we'd have one more synch test with you all in Units 00, 1, and 2 for record's sake and such. Once we have the synch scanned appropriately we can pull you from the EVA rosters and you three can remain with the Voltron Lion's Ritsuko said as she was on parole for her part with Gendo and there more private relations. She was just lucky Misato was her parole officer here.

"Ok one last time for old times' sake." Asuka said as Mari was in her Green Plug Suit which was no doubt tight on her chest. "Better not find any scratches inside my plug." Asuka said as Mari smiled.

"I think you mean 'my,' plug now princess." Mari teased as Allura was also there.

"But Allura is over there and she never piloted an EVA before." Rei said as Reiko was off to the side sitting in silence.

"Ok can we stop and get back to the test." Misato said as she didn't need to break down laughing right now.

"Ok then 1st, 2nd, and 3rd head to the Plugs and well say your final goodbyes to the EVA's." Ritsuko said being a bit poetic there.

"Yeah I wanted to say something to it alright." Asuka said as Shinji agreed as the two were going to be making their peace.

"Same here." Rei said as she wished to apologize to Naoko Akagi for what she did and what she said as her previous self.

(Later Unit 00 Plug)

Rei had her eyes closed as she was trying to contact Naoko Akagi's soul if it was in fact in the EVA. She knew Naoko hated her and she wanted to bury the hatchet for good and see her off on a high note. She had learned a lot and knew if she continued to hold grudges one day she and the one holding the grudge as well would just die as bitter old people with no form of peace after death.

"Naoko Akagi..." Rei began as she had her eyes closed. "If you are able to hear me or if you are willing to talk... please bring my mind into the EVA's core." Rei said with her eyes closed as soon she felt an odd tug before she opened her eyes once more and found herself in Terminal Dogma once more but when it was still GEHIRN.

Rei began to walk as she looked around for the person who had held such hatred and contempt for her hoping to find her. "Dr. Akagi, Naoki-san are you here?" Rei asked as she looked around for Naoko Akagi before she arrived at the place Naoko had strangled her first self to death before committing suicide all by Gendo's actions that fateful so day long ago.

"Well if it isn't Gendo's pet," a female voice is heard as Rei turn to see Naoko Akagi, looking the same on her old profile folder before she died as Rei give her a dirty look and said, "Gendo isn't a part of my life anymore Dr. Akagi."

Naoko is surprise to hear that, an emotion from Rei even the look on her face she gave is surprise… now that she look closely, the Rei she sees before her is… different, but the question she looking for is how, as the last time she saw Rei was a bit over a month ago and she change very drastically.

"To the look on your face you are confused, let me clear things up. I've been gone from earth for 3 mouths, and during that time Gendo has replace me with another sister, Rei III," Rei told Naoko as the Doctor is confused as she look to Rei and asked, "Why are you here now then? You me to give you controls of unit 0… forget it, I'm not giving you control over it."

"That is not my intention… no that not my goal here," Rei said as taking Naoko by surprise once again as Rei look at her and started to say, "I'm here to say goodbye, as I'm not going to pilot unit 0 anymore, I'm mostly here to bury the hatchet and walk away for good."

Naoko look to Rei and didn't know what to think, what to do, as all the anger she has inside of her, build up for years, trap within the Eva with no way of getting out, all because of Rei, the first Rei that she knew of… and she wasn't going to take it as she started yelling at Rei as she said, "You think you can come here and say goodbye thinking it will be all grand and dandy?! I refuse to let go, I refuse to let you do as you please! I should have killed when I had the chance too just like before!"

"Is that how you feel Dr. Akagi?" a new voice that sounded like a younger Rei, as Rei I came out from the shadows of the Terminal Dogma.

As Naoko is surprise to see the young Rei here, the same rei she killed before committed suicide, as the doctor step back in somewhat fear as she said, "B-but how… how are you here? You should not be here!"

"I've always been here Dr. Akagi, I never had much reason to come forth," Rei I spoken as Rei Ikari look to her first version of herself, she wonder why she didn't appear before during battle, maybe to the fear of Naoko and what she might do… maybe.

"Stay out of this." Rei said as she had to be the one to do it.

"But if you do this alone you may die." Rei I said as Rei Ikari looked.

"I shall accept the risk." Rei Ikari said as Naoko got angry.

"You little... BITCH!" Naoko roared as she used the control she had within the EVA's mindscape and had the first Rei restrained as Rei Ikari was then held at her neck by Naoko's own hands. "I'll kill you its proof that you're still tied to Gendo you can't deny it!" Naoko roared as she was now in a crazed rage as Rei looked emotionless not afraid to die.

"Then do it because your statement is of hypocrisy." Rei said as Naoko was wide eyed. "You claim I'm still tied to Gendo yet you yourself are still tied to him as well still unleashing anger of someone who was a pawn like you for a sick sense of love for a cold emotionless man." Rei said as Naoko saw something in Rei something she never saw before, rage pure rage against Naoko but it was controlled and focused and honestly it made Naoko scared. "So go right ahead terminate my life I will not stop you." Rei said as Naoko then squeezed harder as unaware to her a certain Blue Lion was awakening.

(Wunder Blue Lion's Lair)

Blue Lion's eyes glowed as it sensed it Paladin was in danger and most of all it was time for her to step in and stop her Paladin's death.

(Unit 00 Mindscape)

Rei felt her vision going dark as she accepted whatever outcome her fate will become until something miraculous happened. Blue Lion landed next to the two with a large slam as it then opened its maw and charged its beam. "I almost forgot to mention Naoko." Rei said as Naoko was forced to drop Rei in shock and fear. "My big blue friend here isn't so keen on losing another Paladin." Rei said as Naoko saw it she was going to die and by a beam blast of a giant robot Lion of all things. "Stop." Rei ordered all of a sudden as Blue Lion pulled back her near attack as it growled at Naoko showing if it harmed Rei Naoko answers to the Blue Lion.

"Sorry she is normally calm and not very temperamental unlike her red sibling." Rei apologized as she then began to walk away with Blue following close behind. "I tried to bury the hatchet and you tried to kill me... but I will be the better woman here and walk away if you attack me when my back is turned I can't promise you that I can hold back Blue Lion." Rei said before she looked to Naoko who was in shock by all of this being spared from this Rei's wrath so easily.

"Naoko..." Rei began as she looked to Naoko with a look of pity for her. "I pity you and your unwillingness to move on... but I promise you I will find a way to free you from the EVA you have my word." Rei said as she then began to walk away leaving a stunned Naoko as she had tried to kill Rei and even now she's still trying to help her. "So see you soon." Rei said as Naoko looked as she then looked down to her hands as she had to ask.

"Wait!" Naoko called as she looked to Rei who stopped. "Why... why are you still trying to save me even after I killed you and nearly done so a second time on two occasions counting this one!?" Naoko demanded as Rei then chuckled a bit before she looked and smiled to Naoko a kind and gentle smile.

"Because that is what a Paladin does defend and helps all those in need." Rei said as she then began to walk away and soon she and Blue Lion vanished.

"Then... I look forward to being freed." Naoko said as she had a lot to think about.

(Scene Break Asuka)

Asuka found herself in a Germen park as she looked around trying to connect with Unit 2 as the feeling she had was there again but it was at the same time unfamiliar after spending 3 months in space. Asuka looked and saw Red Lion was with her no doubt to provide emotional support the big softy. Of course Red Lion growled to Asuka telling her not to look to deep into it as she is just trying to keep a Paladin instead of losing one to this giant abomination.

"Sure whatever you say big red." Asuka joked as she began to walk to a random swing set. Asuka then sat down on it for a bit and began to swing herself a bit as she wondered if her mother was even here anymore. Unit 2 had a new pilot so they must have done something to switch the Cores to make Mari compatible with the EVA.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that Asuka." Came a new voice as Asuka was wide eyed and saw none other the Kyoko Zepplin Soryu as she appeared from behind the tree and held the swing Asuka was on before sitting on the seat next to her.

"Mama I..." Asuka began as Kyoko then took her hand.

"I know already." Kyoko said as she held her daughters hand.

"If you still had your body I could have tried to find a way to get you out but..." Asuka began as Kyoko then looked to her daughter.

"No... You have nothing to be sorry for... if anything I should be apologizing." Kyoko said as she looked to Asuka no doubt having seen her memories. "If I never had tested Unit 2 we'd still be together and my corpse no my insanity wouldn't have traumatized you with loneliness and isolation." Kyoko said as she squeezed Asuka's hand a bit as tears began to form.

"Mama..." Asuka began as she then looked to her mother. "I came here because this is the last time I'm synching with Unit 2. So I came here to say... that I forgive you for what happened even if it wasn't your fault." Asuka said as she looked to Kyoko who was surprised at how much of an adult Asuka had sounded at that moment.

"Thank you..." Kyoko said as she then looked to Red Lion. "And you Ms. Temperamental Red Lion!" Kyoko called to the Red Lion who only moved it tail not showing it was listening to her. "If anything happens to my daughter I'm taking Unit 2 and shoving you down an artic planet's core!" Naoko threatened as she knew Red Lion was at home with the flame elements.

Red Lion simply growled as Asuka laughed a bit as she then looked to Kyoko. "She said your threat though not intimidating is noted but you do so at your own risk. She thinks she can take you on alone." Asuka teased as Red Lion then roared out no doubt hearing her comment.

"Oh shut up and hold your fur you robot pussy cat I'll be done in a second." Asuka called as Kyoko then smiled.

"Asuka... go I'll keep Mari in line but make sure you keep the Voltron Paladin's from biting off more than they can chew." Kyoko said as Asuka stood up.

"No promises there." Asuka said as she and Red Lion took there leave.

(Scene Break Shinji Unit 1 plug)

"Mom..." Shinji began as he sat in Unit 1's Entry Plug with his eyes close trying to connect to his mother's spirit inside it. "I know your here now both mind, body, and soul so if you're listening I just wanted to say... goodbye." Shinji said as he had to focus on Black Lion from now on since the EVA's truth was revealed to him. "I know you didn't intend for the EVA's to be used for such a purpose that SEELE intended for them but I also know you won't let anyone pilot the EVA either but I swear to you... one day I'll get you out of this EVA because Voltron has the power to stop the Galra and its already been done with SEELE and... father." Shinji said as he sat there inside the EVA's plug.

But as he sat nothing happened as he could still feel the warm embrace of his mother's form on him as he then felt I fading as it was the type that she didn't want to do but knew it was time for him to leave the nest. Shinji smiled as his mother was saying goodbye for now to him through the EVA and LCL but as he began to pull off on the synch he felt a rush of information go into his head as he yelped a bit as he then saw it Allura in a plug suit of her own piloting the EVA battling the Galra alongside Voltron.

When it ended Shinji was wide eyed as he looked to the EVA as he realized what his mother wanted. "You want Allura to take my place as the EVA's pilot?!" Shinji asked in shock as by the way it was shown to him it was like Yui Ikari had known Allura on a more personal level and trusted her to do what was right with the EVA turning it to what Yui had intended for the bio mech. "Alright I understand." Shinji said as he then continued his last synch test ever.

(Later after the three original pilots tests were done.)

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei stepped out of the plugs as Misato smiled at them as Asuka stretched out a bit as she began to ring the LCL out of her hair. "Always hated the smell and always hated it in my hair." Asuka said as Rei looked and saw her hair was still the same.

"So how was your final synch test with the EVA's ever?" Misato asked as she looked to the three.

"Honestly at first not what I expected but... you know since I'm now piloting Voltron and all I figured this was the outcome in the end." Asuka said as Rei looked to Unit 00.

"It was refreshing and opening a new path for me." Rei confessed as she then looked back to everyone.

"Ok then my turn with the EVA." Mari said as she was ready for her synch test with Unit 2.

"Um Ritsuko, Misato, Allura... we need to talk." Shinji said as he made it sound like it was important.

"Maya can you handle the test I'll be back soon." Ritsuko asked as Maya nodded.

"Will do Sempai." Maya said as Misato then spoke.

"Coran you can handle things here." Misato said as Allura agreed on that.

"Right then begin the paladin test!" Coran called as Misato sighed.

"Synch test." Misato said as Coran looked.

"Oh my mistake force of habit." Coran confessed as the four then left.

(In a meeting room)

"Ok what did you want to talk about Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji then sighed.

"I think... Allura may be compatible with Unit 1." Shinji said dropping the bomb shell right there.

"WHAT?!" Came the voices of Misato, Allura, and Ritsuko as Ritsuko was shocked.

"But she can't you said it yourself she was born 10,000 years ago and was in suspended animation for 2nd Impact normally only those born after the 2nd impact of EVA candidates." Ritsuko explained as Shinji looked.

"Ok and how old are all the candidates?" Shinji asked as Misato saw this as Ritsuko was wide eyed.

"14 or 15." Ritsuko said as Allura saw where this was going.

"And Allura how old are you." Shinji asked as he looked to Allura.

"14." Allura said but technically speaking she was 10,014 years old.

"So why can't she be a pilot?" Shinji asked as Misato then chuckled at this as Ritsuko looked like fish for this.

"He's got you pegged Rits." Misato joked as she looked to Ritsuko who sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll set up a test with Unit 1 to see if she can pilot it but if this goes south it's all on you guys." Ritsuko said as she didn't want to be held responsible for the first ever intergalactic incident on Earth.

"Don't worry I'll take full responsibility for this at least now those like Gendo and SEELE wont perverse the purpose of the EVA's now." Allura said as she looked to them all unaware they were being observed from a crack in the door by a small mobile camera drone.

(Later Test Chamber)

Ritsuko had gotten the Plugs reset but this time Allura would be in Unit 1 but seeing as she lacked a Plug Suit they had opted to let Allura borrow one as it was a pink one originally meant for Mari but their sizes matched pretty well just a little loose and snug in some place but it was a good enough.

"Ok Allura just focus on the EVA get to as high of a synch score as you can." Ritsuko said as she felt this was going to bite her in the ass somehow.

"And if the EVA Tries to eat you Allura either play dead or pull the emergency eject switch." Coran called as he then looked to Ritsuko. "It does have an emergency eject switch right?" Coran asked as Misato looked.

"Yes I made sure it was installed myself after Shinji and the others vanished for 3 months." Misato interjected as she looked to the two.

"Ok then begin the test." Ritsuko said as she was there to make sure nothing went south since Unit 1 only ever truly responded to Shinji who is now off the EVA roster.

(Inside unit 1)

Allura sat inside the plug as she now get the idea of how Shinji felt, as it was cold, and empty, and all of the suddenly the LCL started to pump into the plug as the princess freak out a bit as she felt it on her plug suit skin, as she said, "Are you sure this LCL is safe?"

"It's harmless I can guarantee you Allura. The LCL is breathable as it will bring oxygen to you lungs… to the theory," Ritsuko said on the com-link as sense Allura is an alien, she didn't know what effect it could have on her as Allura said, "In theory?"

"Don't worry, we can flush the LCL just in case if you start having trouble breathing or can't breathe at all in it, don't be afraid and let it flow into you," Ritsuko said as when the plug was filled up Allura held her breath for a moment as she was a little edgy about this still as it was getting hard for her to breath, Misato voice spoken up saying, "Don't hold your breath, it would be ease for you. If it wasn't be safe, then Shinji, Asuka, and Rei would have not be using it, just let that breath of air and breathe in a liquid air stuff."

Allura could not hold it any more as she let it out as the air came out as bubbles as the LCL flow into Allura's lungs as she started gagging as she started to say, "It (hurling sound) taste terri- (hurling sound) terrible!"

"Oh woman up Allura, it isn't that bad," Misato said as Allura adjust the best she could as she keep her gag reflex under control as she felt like puking but it seem the LCL is helping keeping down anything in her stomach as well.

Allura calm down and took in a few breath of LCL, in and out as she said, "I think… it's working…. I can breathe."

(Test chamber)

Coran is relief that he heard Allura is able to breath in the LCL, as Misato and Ritsuko monitor the screens as they saw the heart rate and blood pressure of Allura as Ritsuko nods and said, "Everything is looking good, now Allura, try to relax, think of the EVA becoming one with you, you move its moves, your thoughts becomes its, but focus on you mind for now, relax and breath."

(Unit 1)

Allura relax as she closed her eyes and breathe and think of a happy place, like her home planet, the flowers, everything she can remember about it, and suddenly she felt her body was falling, deep in the plug… deep in the dark.

"Allura," a voice call out to her as Allura started to open her eyes as the color blue came to her site, as a voice call out to her again, "Allura."

Allura blink and open her eyes wider and started to see things clearer as she saw the clear blue skies and the smell of flowers hit her nose… she remember the smell of it as Allura stood up and saw she was in a huge flower field… just like the one on her home planet… before the Galra came and destroy it.

Allura looked around and wonder why she is here, or where is she for that matter as a voice call out once more, "You're inside the core of the Evangelion."

Allura stood up on her feet and turn around to see who was talking to her as the voice was familiar but didn't know who it was until she saw who it was as Allura's eyes widen to the person before her was as she said, "Yu- Yuliana?"

Standing before her was Shinji mother Yui, but she was dress similar to Allura when she was in cyro-sleep and Yui's ears was now pointy and there are marking on her face like Allura.

As Allura rush over to her and hug her and said, "Yuliana, it's been so long, I thought I would not going to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Allura," Yui said as Allura smile before she open her eyes as she just relies something as she let off the hug and asked, "How are you here? I thought you were…"

Yui smile and said, "During the time when all the paladins drifted into space and find a world to hind them from Zarkon, as soon I came upon earth, it was underdeveloped and the human civilization was still growing, and so I went into hiding in it believing the earth crush can hide the blue lion's power and it did."

"But how are you here… and looking so young still?" Allura as to reaction as she remember Yui very well and it seem she hardly age a few years or so, as Yui put a finger to her chin as she said, "I believe it was during the battle when Zarkon first betrayed us, I was expose to a minor of Quintessence that somehow extending my life span, even nearly stop my aging. I gave myself a regular injection or exposure to Quintessence not enough to get the addiction Zarkon and Haggar had but just enough to get its positive effects. Eventually it worked and in turn I got immortality with all the gains and none of the side effects. I had a good reason to and if Zarkon ever got to the Lion I can fight him off longer than the others did. Of course I had placed myself in cryo-sleep at regular intervals to hide from certain groups that pop up every now and again and eventually I woke up one day and decided to start a new life when the world came into its recorded 20th century I explore the world, blended in with the humans hid my true self and became Yui Ikari.

Allura could not believe what she seeing and hearing as pieces started to come together in her mind and when she said the name Ikari, the princess said, "Sh-Shinji… is your son?"

"That correct," Yui said as Allura went on saying, "But this is the Eva's core… and your trap here?"

"Two for two," Yui said as Allura finish saying, "So Shinji is half Altean, but… why does he look more human?"

Yui frown a bit as she started to say, "When Shinji was born, his Altean side showed very much, I try to hide his heritage our people, I bio change his appearance using his Altean ability to change and blend in and had him look more human best I could but his ears still stand out."

"But… Shinji has those Hideous ears now… how can that be?" Allura said as remember when she first seen Shinji when she woke up from Cryo-sleep, as Yui frown and said, "Gendo was the easy part he made a large impression on him and eventually his ears adjusted and turned to look like Gendo's. Believe it or not I lied to him about getting a surgery done for Shinji when his ears may cause more harm than good to him." Yuliana said as she smiled to Allura there.

"What I heard, he didn't really have that good of a life, not even a normal one thank to your husband," Allura said as Yui frown as she said, "Not my husband anymore, Not what after he did, I hate that bastard and for what he did."

"But why were you with him then," Allura asked as she didn't know what happen as Yui frown sadly and said, "Before Zarkon's betrayal… I did love him and thought I could have a life with him but he chose Honerva so I stepped aside… when I meet Gendo, he was similar… years without love… I went with my heart made love with him and had Shinji… and that when it all change for us."

"The day you were absorbed." Allura said as she looked to Yui.

"Yes I have reason to believe it was sabotage but and very few people knew how to work the MAGI like me Naoko, and Kyoko did. Furthermore the EVA had fail safes put into place for such an event." Yui said as Allura looked.

"Yuliana are you saying that someone wanted you dead?" Allura asked as Yuliana nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me I was a major unknown in all of this especially if they were stubborn enough to dig deep enough." Yuliana said as the former Blue Paladin sat next to Allura for a bit. "Of all the time I've been alive... I just keep making mistakes since becoming a Paladin." Yuliana said as she remembered the twin Bayard's she made for her and Zarkon but even though he chose Honerva Yuliana held no ill will for them and gave the Bayard anyway the two would always be drawn to each other as part of how she built them.

"But Yuliana you shouldn't doubt yourself. You did what you could and even though my father made the mistake I'm going to fix it and defeat Zarkon." Allura said as Yuliana smiled as she then looked to her plug suit.

"The color worn to honor our fallen Warriors." Yuliana said gesturing to the Plug Suit's pink color.

"Oh yes I was quiet surprised they had this." Allura said as Yuliana then smiled sadly. "Shinji should know he's part Altean and that would also mean Rei is also part Altean!" Allura realized as then it began to sink in for a minute. "Wait that means she may be..." Allura began as Yuliana nodded.

"Yes Rei is his daughter through Lilith." Yuliana said as she looked sadly. "I really did screw up as a Paladin in the end." Yuliana said as after she became the 2nd Paladin for Blue Lion she had made mistakes that many had suffered for instead.

"It is ok but Shinji and Rei should know this they have the right to." Allura said as Yuliana then stopped Allura there.

"No I want to be the one to tell them. Your right they deserved to know I just wish I had told Shinji sooner before the EVA incident but I Can't help but feel so proud of them Rei had all but inherited the Blue Lion's Paladin mantel from me and Shinji he's the Black Paladin." Yuliana said as Allura smiled.

"I will respect your wishes then but I can see you're proud." Allura said as she had faith Shinji's soul would remain strong, true, and pure unlike Zarkon.

"Thank you Princess." Yuliana thanked as she had one more thing to say. "Oh and I understand you have a crush on my son... I approve of it only if it's for real reason and not for helping to rebuild Altea." Yuliana said as Allura blushed as that last part for her was just a bonus. "Allura if you want my advice step aside and let him choose but if he starts showing signs of falling then stop him." Yuliana said in a tone telling Allura not to make the same mistakes she herself did.

"Of course Yuliana." Allura said as she smiled to the Blue Paladin of old.

"Well then good luck Allura." Yuliana said as soon the place began to vanish as Allura felt heavy.

(Unit 1 Plug)

Allura gasped as her eyes snapped open as she looked and saw she was back in Unit 1's Plug as she didn't realize how much time had passed as the Test was called. "Ok you three the test is over for now head to the test chamber for the results." Ritsuko said as she sounded surprised by something.

(Later Test Chamber)

"Alright then here are your results." Mari you kept a pretty stable score since the last time keep it up but do try and get it higher." Ritsuko said as Mari nodded.

"Got it." Ritsuko said as she then turned to Reiko.

"Reiko you took a bit of a nose dive you might want to work on that a bit it's still within functioning levels but you got sloppy." Ritsuko said as Reiko nodded to this. "Now Allura well it seems you got Shinji's synch ratio when he first started only a few clicks higher." Ritsuko said as this was surprising to everyone here.

"In other words that's good right?" Coran asked as he looked.

"Yes it is ladies and gentlemen introducing the new pilot of Unit 1 the 6th Child Allura of Altea the first Altean EVA pilot!" Misato called as Reiko was re-designated the 5th Child when Rei returned and Mari was already the designated 4th Child.

"T-thank you." Allura said as she knew who was inside the EVA but as a promise to Yuliana she won't tell and leave it to Yuliana to tell herself.

(Scene Break that night)

Reiko was walking through NERV as right now she was in the mindset of Fala as she arrived at the end of the hall where a cryogenic room was kept. She attempted to use her NERV Access Card but found it was declined. Fala cursed as without the proper resources she couldn't get Adam. In fact if memory serves her right this room was retrofitted with traps and security measures to keep any would be thief or intruder away from Adam's Embryo. "Tch Damn." Fala cursed as she saw she needed a different Access Code and a DNA recognition as well as a retinal scan and finally a movement scan all of which was not in this part of the system making it impossible for her to get in without being caught. She then began to leave and put this body back in bed no doubt to keep people from being suspicious of her.

(Scene Break Galra Mars Base)

Fala woke up in her main body once more as she got up from there trip as Lotor and Tabris were already up as Lotor looked. "We've arrived Fala." Lotor said as Fala nodded.

"Yes understood." Fala said as she was looking over certain information. The Tutors she had got in politics and combat were simple enough to fine. Throk ironically enough became her combat tutor and instructor showing her the way of the sword. Of course Fala had a certain elegance when she used a blade thus she had been a fast and deadly opponent even trumping Lotor on speed. Tabris handled the political part and got her someone he trusted for tutors. As of now Fala was both ready in field combat and also in the political field allowing her to get her own set of Generals as she wished and had already taking a liking to a few in the Galra Maximum Security prison.

(Scene Break after they landed)

Fala approached Zarkon who sat upon his throne as she then put her arm across her chest as customary before the Emperor. "It's an honor to finally meet you face to face Emperor Zarkon." Fala said as she wouldn't lie reading his exploits and his times with Voltron she had grown to respect him.

Zarkon saw her bow down as he had already peered into her mind and saw all her secrets and he must confess she was quiet loyal when given the right leader but in his mind she herself belonged in the leadership role as well. "Rise Fala." Zarkon spoke as Fala did so as Zarkon looked to the one her DNA had come from. "You are like Lotor and Tabris your part Altean and part Galra interesting." Zarkon said as he saw his DNA was used from Lilith to birth Fala by the hands of NERV.

"I hope my origins do not displease you." Fala said as Zarkon then chuckled to her.

"No in fact they interest me daughter." Zarkon said as he could already see it and most of all the use the EVA's could be of his grander schemes.

"I see." Fala said appreciating the praise. "Though I am unsure if it is in bad taste but I had retrieved these Blueprints from the MAGI and thought it would prove useful to you though I did make minor modifications and had the Scientists look over it but I'm hopeful you may come to enjoy it." Fala said as the image soon appeared in the room as a hologram as it was the very same Voltron from before the modifications were mainly aesthetics at most. "Allow me to present the weapon that will match Voltron, the one I proudly call Cytron the 'Destroyer of the Universe,' in the most poetic of ironic terms." Fala said as Zarkon was surprised and impressed that Fala had discovered such information hidden on Earth.

"It holds merit Fala." Zarkon began as Haggar was also impressed herself. "But we would need a large source of Quintessence to power such a powerful weapon to be Voltron's Antithesis." Zarkon said as he won't lie he had often hoped once he reclaimed his place as Black Lion's Paladin to mass produce Voltron and Fala had done so for him.

"I had thought of that as well hidden In NERV Japan they have placed a the Adam Embryo locked away tight even Tabris and Lotor with the aid of Tabris and Lotor's generals will have a very hard time breaking through. No major offense mind you my brothers." Fala said as she then looked to Zarkon. "To retrieve this a full frontal assault would prove to be useless in this avenue." Fala said as she looked to Zarkon as she uploaded the security info. "Any attempt to hack or go in by force will be met with either the base self-destructing or destroying the Embryo both of which is not an acceptable avenue of victory." Fala said as she showed this like a presentation. "But I also remember the Angel known as Iruel the one that appeared as a mold while Voltron was in space" Fala said as she showed the higher teared versions of it.

"If we can use a Seraphim to get into NERV and hack the MAGI not to open the way but to add new security information in the guise of an attack I in turn can get in and claim the Embryo and bring it back to create the power source for Cytron." Fala said as Zarkon saw she had thought this through quiet a way on the uptake into her rice among Galra forces.

"Such a plan would require careful and pinpoint planning and execution." Haggar said as Fala nodded.

"Hence why I had a request of my own." Fala said as she looked to Zarkon. "I will require specific people to act as my Generals for this mission and hopefully long after it is finished." Fala said as she looked to Zarkon.

"Very well then name them." Zarkon said as Fala nodded.

"A word of warning some of them may be the vilest of enemies and traitors to the Galra so if I ask for one that is over the line please do not hesitated to speak up." Fala said her disclaimer knowing some of those she may ask for is too important or too dangerous to use.

"Very well then please proceed." Zarkon said as Lotor was shocked that Fala was already getting what she wanted here.

"The first one is Admiral Thrawn though I wish for him to be my second in command." Fala said as the image or a red eyed Galra appeared as he was neat and tidy as he had the most spotless of records in the Empire as his victories far exceeded his defeats.

"A very valuable resource and among the best the Galra has to offer why him?" Zarkon asked as Fala looked.

"The way he views combat for starters." Fala began as she began playing the video of his victories.

(Video)

"Thrawn has more than once used unorthodox methods and seeing combat as a grand game of chess and uses the images his enemies makes to figure them out similar to how ones with a keen eye views a piece of artwork." Fala spoke as the video shown Thrawn doing such tasks in commanding combat and military operations. "He is most known for stamping down rebellions before, they happen making him someone I wish to have as my second in command." Fala explained as the video showed Thrawn doing just that. "The fact he is the only half breed in Galra history to attain the rank of admiral is even more so why I wish for him to be under my command." Fala said as she no doubt did her homework well.

(Video End)

"Very well then but it will take time for him to warm up to you." Zarkon said as Fala nodded.

"It is of no consequence but among my Generals he will be my second in command and in turn he will have command over the others." Fala said as she wanted Thrawn as he can keep the others in line with the right muscle.

"Very well who else." Zarkon asked as Fala then pulled up another image of a Galra scout gone traitor.

"The one they call Mortos." Fala said as she showed the image of him.

(Video)

"Why him he was the best scout and double agent we had but he was revealed to be a traitor and a triple agent selling out or secrets to our enemies he was only kept alive because the enemies he worked with have yet to be located." Zarkon said this guy just screamed greedy sell out who would probably sell his mother for a quick buck if the crates of credits and two alien woman with him was any indication. In fact he looked very much like he belonged in the criminal underworld where his connections lay then a military rank.

"It's exactly this that I have use of him. He was an excellent scout and knew which scout teams would be best for certain missions and his espionage skills have proven to be his greatest skills even if it means betraying his squad." Fala said as the video showed Mortos firing a gun at his soldiers heads no doubt to cover up the things they found. "A basic delete for our dirty secrets." Fala said as he was an assassin to boot. "Furthermore his underworld connections will give us an edge our enemies don't and with this we can use this to utilize underhanded tactics." Fala said as the video showed Mortos making a deal with a crime lord.

(Video End)

"Very well then you form a worthy argument." Zarkon said as a Galra soldier marked down those Fala wanted and were approved. "Now who else?" Zarkon asked as Fala nodded.

"The one they call Ravager." Fala said as Haggar looked to this.

(Start Video)

"I've heard of him he's what they call a battlefield skull collector. Recently he was put into prison for attacking one of our own weapon depots and killed 10 of our best before he was apprehended a mile away didn't even take the weapons." Haggar said as Ravager was true to his name as he was slaughtering those and once he was done decapitated them and took their skulls as trophies.

(End Video)

"Are you sure you can control him?" Haggar asked as most of Ravager's commanding officers ended up dead a week later.

"I have methods to control him as well as the thief I had asked for as well." Fala said referring to the DSS Microchip that she would use on them.

"Who else?" Zarkon asked as he looked to Fala.

"A weapon and demolition expert who I could use in certain black ops assignments." Fala began before pulling up a heavily armored Galra pureblood. "I believe you call him Zeus the Nitro Thunder." Fala said as Hagar pulled up his video instead as he was in the middle of his recent release.

(Live Video)

"Baby free at last! Thank Zarkon I'm free at last!" He called as he did a little dance as he walked out of what may be another sentence he had to serve for something he did.

 _"He's been in and out of prison left and right it seems he can't stay out of it long and the only reason he's been released so many times is because he is a good Black Ops Operative to have."_ Zarkon said as had read the reports on him.

 _"Those skills would prove useful and I have also heard every new prison you put him in he manages to escape somehow before turning himself in to laugh at the incompetent guards and soldiers."_ Fala said as she did not tolerate that by her tone of voice.

Meanwhile Zeus was grabbing his gear again as he looked to the soldiers in question. "Thank you I'm gonna miss you, Torg. Thank you for your hospitality, Brutos." Zeus said as he was basically taunting them as he left. "I know where you live Vultorn say hello to your spouse for me." Zeus said as he took his leave.

(End Live Video)

"One last choice pick wisely." Zarkon said as these were among the best and worse the Empire had to offer as he himself was wondering how Fala can use such a diverse group to get what they wanted. "Last but not lease Skolox." Fala said as she showed the wrap-sheet of his. "HE's a pure weapon expert of the highest caliber if it can cause and explosion like a tank then he can use it and mow down our enemies." Fala said as she looked to Zarkon as he looked to her.

"Very well then I will have them released immediately." Zarkon said but Fala stopped them.

"One last thing have the ones on this list imputed with a microchip type of bomb in their necks and have this person released if I am to assume correctly he is to be executed am I correct?" Fala asked as Zarkon looked and saw how she planned to do it. A Galra's skin was naturally thick so nothing short of electrocution to death can short out the chips even an EMP Blast would have trouble with this. And the spot she wanted it placed was a spot where if any of those happened survival was absolute zero.

"My quiet ruthless isn't she." Tabris said as even Lotor was visibly impressed.

"Wise move Fala these requirements will be met to the fullest." Zarkon said as Fala nodded. "Furthermore I shall have our builders begin construction of Cytron." Zarkon said as Fala nodded.

"Very well on your orders I shall take my leave to begin the lay out of the strategy to get into NERV HQ." Fala said as Zarkon waved his hand and in turn Fala left.

(Scene Break a Week Later)

Allura was being given the run down on EVA controls in the Wunder when the alarms sounded as it was clearly an emergency as everyone ran to the command room. "What's the situation?" Misato and Allura called as Coran looked.

"It's a distress beacon from a Rebel convoy transporting refugees and medicine. The Galra are hitting them." Coran looked as Misato saw this as did Ritsuko. "Worst yet they have the EVA unit 3 with them." Ritsuko said as if the Galra got the EVA they may try something.

"Why would the Galra want the EVA unit to begin with?" Allura asked as she looked to the area.

"No clue but whatever it is it can't be good." Misato said as she looked. "Prepare the Wunder for Launch we're helping those people out." Misato ordered as everyone agreed there as it was time to ship out.

(Scene Break later The Convoy)

The Convoy was being hit by the Galra ships as it seemed there target was the EVA unit as it was sent to space to help acclimate new systems to different planetary environments since many species have been hit by the Galra as of late. The Rebel Ships had agreed to work with the convoy carrying the EVA because they had medicine and Civilians they were trying to smuggle to safety and the EVA Convoy had the best defenses or so they thought.

"I repeat, we are under attack! Eva has been taken, defenses are down, and we are pin down!" the captain of the Convoy sending the SOS hoping team Voltron will get to them soon.

As the Galra forces had a transport of their own to move the Eva it seem as one flew over head of the Convoy with many fighters around.

(Galra ship)

As the Galra ship flew by over as the captain of it look to the operation of the mission they were given as he look to a droid and said to it, "Have a message send to Zarkon, tell him we have complete our task and about to-

He as interrupted by a blast that happen outside the ship as the captain look and saw the Wunder coming at them with shields up, and out from it are the 5 lions of Voltron.

(Black lion)

"Alright everyone Asuka, and Rei take out as many fighters while helping and protect the medical and civilian convoy. Toji and Kensuke take out the enemies Eva's transport I'll try and fight off the main ship and its fighters," Shinji said as he making the plan on the go.

AS Misato voice came up on speaker as she said, "Targets the transport ship engines as well, it can't go anywhere during the fight."

(Yellow lion)

"Are Galra force lazy or something, as this fleet isn't bigger than the last one we went up against," Toji said as he really to fight more than this.

(Red lion)

"Shut up stooges and get your head in the game! Galra make a mistake messing with us in the first place!" Asuka said as she piss off for some reason, as it was lunch time and they ruin it, so she a bit cranky at the moment.

(Blue lion)

"I have many targets in site, proceeding to engage," Rei said as she ready to fight.

(Green lion)

"Let's blow this ship and go home!" Kensuke said as he trying to make a star wars reference as Toji said on the com-link, "That sound lame dude."

(The lions)

As the 5 lions charged as they split up and fire their weapons, the bleu lion fire an ice beam at the Galra fighter ships, while red lion fired a very hot plasma beam at the Galra enemy ships as well as they started to blow up across the sky around the convey.

Black lion had a jaw blade in its mouth as it flew back with the blade cut through many enemies ship before they blew up.

The green and yellow lion went down at the transport ship and took out its engines right away before taking on the enemy fighters around.

As it seem they gotten things taken care of fast, as the Galra ship had their weapon charged and ready as they started to fire upon the red and blue Lions.

The 2 lions dodge the blast shot at them with ease, as the Black lion came around and fire its beam from tis mouth destroying some of the ships weapons.

(Galra ship)

The captain of the Galra ship was looking piss as one soldier came up and asked his leader, "Captain Mandark, the black lion is too fast to lock onto."

"Then focus fire on the rebel ship every weapon we have, and make it so!" Mandark said as the soldier nodded and he type a few key code on his screen.

(The battle)

AS the Galra ship points its main gun down at the rebel ship as it took aim and charged tis attack, as the Black lion flew by and saw this.

(Black lion)

Shinji saw what's going to happen as he said, "Coran, Allura, I need support fire upon the main ship! Their aiming at the, convey!"

"We're on it Shinji!" Allura voice answer him on the com-link and soon the action is going.

(The battle)

The Wunder came around and aim and fire its weapon down at the Galra ship making them take damage.

(The Wunder)

Misato was in a seat with a turret targeting screen in front of her as she aim the turret and pull the trigger as she said, "This is pretty sweet. It's almost like an arcade game. How tis going with you guys?"

In the other chairs were Mari and Reiko were in the other seat helping out as Mari said, "Pretty good, not an Eva, but I can't complain."

"Galra fighters at 3 o' clock high," Reiko/Kala said as she took aim and fire, as she knew she was firing upon her allies' side, but she must not show where her true loyalty lies, and as some say sacrifices must be made. But it also didn't mean she had to be a perfect shot either as she carefully aimed her shots to hit them but not in a way that would cause them major damage.

(Shinji)

"I'm going for the transport ship!" Shinji called as he then pushed forward on the controls.

(Battle)

Black Lion Roared as it had the blade in its maw before it went for the Galra's engines and hit them before flying back. It then roared as it then fired a beam blast from its mouth causing the engines to be destroyed in the process.

(Shinji)

"Ok the EVA transport is free!" Shinji called as he saw the EVA transport making a break for it.

(Galra Ship)

"Don't let them escape!" Mandark called as he glared at his crew. "Release the Archangel Sachiel!" Mandark ordered as that for them was a true Robeast.

"But sir we need high authorization to release it!" Came a crew member as Mandark then fired his gun at him barely missing him.

"Any more objections? He asked as they all turned their heads.

"Releasing Archangels Sachiel." The crew member said as they began to launch it.

(Battle)

The main Galra ship launched a large coffin as it went flying straight for the convoy and the Wunder as it seemed to be an Ange.

(Asuka)

"We got an angel!" Asuka called as Allura saw this.

(Wunder)

"It's an Archangel class!" Allura called as Misato looked.

"Archangel?" Misato asked as Allura looked.

"The Cherubim to Seraphim classes are primarily biological with few mechanical parts that are used to keep the Angel under Galra control the Archangel class are basically the elite of the elite as they were augmented beyond their limitations with mechanical components making them into giant cyborgs another term we have for them is Robeasts." Allura explained as everyone was shocked by this.

"Shinji if you can hear me we'll handle the rest up here get that thing away from us!" Misato ordered as their new target was the Archangel.

(Shinji)

"Ok got it!" Shinji called as he then went to his group. "Everyone get the Coffin to the planet Dexston IV NOW!" Shinji called as he got the affirmative from his team.

(Battle)

The Lion's roared as they charged at the Coffin as they bashed into it and began pushing it to the planets gravitational force as it seems it was picking up speed and heat as the battle was being played out.

(Planet)

The Coffin came in like a meteor as it crashed into the planet creating a crater as the Lion's flew above it trying to see if it survived.

(Asuka)

"Did we get it?" Asuka asked as she saw it wasn't popping up on her radar.

(Rei)

"Knowing the Galra I highly doubt it." Rei said as she wasn't going to be taking any chances on this.

(Shinji)

"Be careful everyone there's no telling what's going to happen." Shinji said as he looked to the Crater.

(Battlefield)

Soon the rocks blew apart by a cross shaped beam as Sachiel rose from the rocks as unlike its two lesser selves this one looked the most humanoid as it had five clawed fingers and still had the spikes on its elbows. It looked true to its name as it did look like a robot merged with a beast. In fact is face was now more of a bird like mask as it still retained that from its other selves.

(Rei)

"Called it." Rei said as she saw she was right.

(Asuka)

"Well Shinji give the word because I think it's time for our mighty friend to make an appearance." Asuka said with a smirk on her face ready for Voltron to show up.

(Shinji)

"Alright then, let's form up." Shinji called as the time was now. "Ready to form Voltron!" Shinji said as the controls before each of the paladins and their Lions glowed bright in their respective colors. "Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji opened his eyes as they glowed red as they always have when he is forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it showing it was ready. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was ready and forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

(Battlefield)

Voltron flew torts the ground as the combined robot lowered to the ground and stood before the Angel before he took a battle stance ready to fight the Robeast head on. The Angel give a sound like a roar before charging in, as Voltron stood its ground as its arms together as Shinji voice called out, "FORM BLAZING SWORD."

Voltron form the sword and soon charged at the Angel as the angel itself form its weapon from its arm and clash with Voltron like they are dueling with swords.

They traded blows and strikes with each other, as it seem this angel was more powerful than others selves as Voltron may have a difficult time to fight against.

The angel started to push back Voltron a bit as the team quickly moves back so they can think of a plan to take it down.

(Shinji)

"We need the shield Kensuke!" Shinji called out to his friend in the green lion.

(Kensuke)

Kensuke was hitting switch and buttons and said, "Got it, forming the shield now!"

(Battlefield)

A shield came before Voltron in front of the green lion arm as the red lion held the sword ready as Voltron charged at the angel again using its shield to block that light spear of the angel, and slash at it, as an A.T field came forth and block it as the angle move out of the way before the sword broke through it.

From the Angel's other arm, another spear came out from the Angel's other arm and strike at Voltron hard as a surge of energy came through and shock Voltron body.

(The paladins)

Everyone yell out in pain as the energy current wasn't just effect the main body of Voltron, but them as well.

Shinji try to push through the pain as he grab his control and ram it forward.

(Battle field)

Voltron push back the spear that was hitting it, and head butt it hard to make it fall back enough so Voltron can recover enough to counter attack, as the giant robot raise its sword and strike at the angel fast, but the angel use tis A.T field as a shield again and change the direction of the attack.

The angel spin on its feet around Voltron, sending a spear at Voltron arm and hit it as the attack meet and send a stream of energy through it and shock Voltron again and making drop its sword and hit him hard at the lower back area.

Voltron fell forward, as it caught itself from fall all the way, it roll to the side so the angel only strike the ground where Voltron once was at.

(The paladins)

The team recover as they got hit by some strong attacks, as they took a breath as Toji started to say, "How the heck are we losing to this thing?!"

"It's an archangel class, it stronger and faster than the one we face before," Rei said as she explain thing.

"That damn A.T is annoying as well, I thought we can cut through those ease!" Asuka said as Shinji started to say, "Maybe because its stronger and faster, it may have a stronger A.T field as well that we can't break through that easy, but the fact we are able to break through it shows we have the power to so, we much need to change tactics."

"What's the plan? Shinji?" Kensuke said to his leader as Shinji thought and said, "WE need a new weapon, something with a little more blunt form to slash through its A.T field."

Suddenly on screen and the side panels on Toji cock pit came forth, as Rei read the spec as she read some of it and she could make out the word titan, during her language studying in the 3 mouths in space, it did help her pass the time.

"We have a new weapon like you wanted Commander! Paladins Suzuhara form the!" Rei began to call out to Toji but was caught off by an upset Paladin.

Toji look a bit upset as he said, "Don't spoil it!"

Toji pull out his Bayard and put it in the panel as he call out while turning it, "FORM SOMETHING!"

(Battlefield)

Voltron forms wrecking balls in its hands as the balls seem to be metallic with small hole in them, the chain form of energy that held the balls together as Toji called out from his cockpit, "WHOOOOO I GOT WRECKING BALLS!"

Spikes pop out of the holes of said wrecking balls as Toji quickly correct himself as he said, "MAKE THAT WRECKING MACES!"

The angel came at Voltron again fast as the giant robot dodge it while swing its new weapon at the angel hitting sit back as its strike the A.T field, it broke through its faster than the sword did and hit the angel directly.

(Asuka)

"Oh no what have we unleashed." Asuka partially joked and partially paled as she knew what happens when a guy reacts to something like that in such a way.

(Kensuke)

"We've unleashed Toji that's what." Kensuke said as he had only seen him like this once or twice.

(Battlefield)

Voltron swung the two massive spike balls at the Archangel as the attacks hit hard as the Angel was not only bashed away but its AT-Field was shattered like glass as the attack hit creating a huge dent in its armor and body as the Angel was leaking its blood and fluids from it. Voltron jumped upward and slammed down on the ground missing the Angel but instead creating a rock pillar as the Angel was knocked upward as Voltron then jumped up again and landed on it.

Toji could be heard cheering and crying out in joy as Voltron began to spin the Mace in its left arm around as it seems Toji was having the time of his life.

(Toji)

"I love breaking things with this!" Toji called out as Rei sighed at this.

(Rei)

"I'm regretting this particular upgrade now." Rei said as she feared Toji may go crazy with this new weapon.

(Asuka)

"Next time think before you upgrade." Asuka warned as Toji was going HAM on the Angel with Shinji and the other Paladin's help.

(Battlefield)

Toji cheered even louder as he then used the Chained Maces to hit the Angel as it fell back down doing major damage to it in the result as it hit the Craters edge and was down most likely for the count if it didn't heal fast enough as already the gills were starting to flap for its healing power.

(Shinji)

"Got that out of your system Toji?" Shinji asked as he could hear Black Lion was like him amused by Toji's act there.

(Toji)

"I'll never get that out of my system." Toji said as he was still smiling from the new weapon made by Yellow Lion's power.

(Battlefield)

Then Voltron hit the Craters edges causing large boulders to land straight onto the Angel as it was buried as Toji began to at last calm down.

(Toji)

"But I'm good for now." Toji said as he was so going for wrecking balls next time it was needed.

(Asuka)

"Thank god." Asuka said as she didn't think she can handle any more of Toji going HAM with bashing weapons of destruction.

(Rei)

"We must neutralize the Angel before it can recover." Rei called as Shinji understood.

(Voltron)

The Wrecking Maces vanished as Voltron then got ready to finish the fight. "Form Blazing Sword!" Shinji invoked as Voltron did just that as it then jumped upward and stabbed into the pile of rubble where the Angel was healing before releasing a burst of Quintessence into it as Voltron stabbed deeper until the sound of the Angel's healing had gone silent.

(Wunder)

"Well Maya." Allura asked as she looked to Maya.

"Good news the Angel has gone silent." Maya said as she smiled.

"You hear that guys Angel down Voltron win." Misato said as she smiled at the damage they did to the Galra ships. "And best part the Galra are running for it." Misato said as she swore Voltron is the one that makes the Galra shake in their boots.

(Shinji)

"Good we'll be right up there to help the convoy." Shinji said as he sighed in relief as he had now beat all three version of Sachiel putting the thing to rest for now. But he knew the Galra will just make more for next time hence why he and Voltron need to keep fighting on.

(Convoy head Ship)

"Rebel and Alliance Convoy. You're safe." Shinji's voice was heard as the aliens inside looked to the window and saw Voltron flying right next to them. "We'll escort you the rest of the way to your destination and then aid the Alliance Convoy in transporting the EVA to earth." Voltron said as no doubt the new EVA Unit 3 would be a huge step up from Unit 2 considering it was now equipped to handle different types of planetary terrains.

(Unit 3)

Unknown to any of them save for one traitor where the spot where the Entry Plug would be inserted there was a blue biological substance on it that pulsed for a bit before it began to seep into the hole as they had all been tricked into delivering a EVA that was tampered and infected by an Angel of all things.

(With Reiko)

Reiko was heading into her room as she was lucky the crew was still small enough to give each of them their own room as Reiko entered it and turned into what she now considers her true colors and form. She then headed to her private personal terminal and then activated it revealing Lotor and Tabris. "They took the bait." Reiko said in her Fala voice as Lotor smirked as Tabris smiled a bit.

"In other words we now just need to play the waiting game as your plan falls into place" Lotor said as it seems Fala was an excellent strategist.

"Good and just so you know we have begun the construction of the Cytron weapon and well we will need candidates for the weapon." Tabris said as he smiled a bit. "But if I may ask why Wolves instead of random Predators?" Tabris asked as Fala looked.

"Simple for a sense of irony K9 and feline animals have always been stereotyped as hating each other, Hyena's are known to be related to dogs on Earth but they never can beat a Lion and I will be franked Hyena's just don't seem to meet my standards but Wolves on the other hand pack animals that are like Lion's it was the best idea I had." Fala said as she had intents for the Cytron Robot to be comprised of Five Wolves as appose to Five Lions.

"I see then. Well I will bid you ado then sister if your plan succeeds and we get Adam then you will have earned your place among us." Lotor said as Fala nodded.

"Thank you I shall also keep tabs on things here and if need be sabotage it." Fala said as Lotor nodded as did Tabris.

"Good stay hidden and keep your cover." Lotor said before he and Tabris disconnected the encrypted channel and then destroyed it to create a new one later.

Fala then walked over to the mirror as she reverted to her other form and found an intense hatred torts it as she glared at it. "The face of a defect who rejected her purpose." Reiko said as she found her new purpose to serve and ensure the Galra's total conquest of the Universe.

(Scene Break NERV)

"Ok everyone I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new sub commander." Misato said as the bridge crew, Paladins, and EVA pilots with Coran and Kaji were gathered as Misato turned to the side to reveal a young man with black hair with some white in the front, a scar on his face, wearing a commander uniform with his right hand in a glove. "Meet Takashi Shirogane an old friend of mine and Kaji's from back in the day." Misato said as Shiro looked to them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Just call me Shiro." Takashi greeted making a good first impression as he had read the reports as NERV was still reeling from the recent exposure of SEELE and Gendo's plans for the Human Instrumentality Project.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the new chapter hope to see you all soon. So as you leave please leave behind a review and like I have always said ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 7 The New Scars of the Princess

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Wow two chapters done in such a short time span thank you, new co-writer. Now then let's begin shall we.

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Chapter 7)

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were getting ready to head out as with the recent reforms of governments and military the entire city was getting a long overdue upgrade. For starters the Paladin's had gotten larger living spaces as right now Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were under Misato's care as Coran helped there a bit seeing as he himself is a legal adult. The Castle itself had become a sort of mobile NERV base for the crew as it also became a symbol of hope in the universe. So with the Geofront going through some upgrades the Castle itself was becoming the center of a base/living space as the area around the Castle would serve as both home and operations center. Best part was using the pieces of the previous Tokyo's and new resources they now had a place that can be considered a true fortress city.

Though it was still in the building phases but the point is Neo Altea (The UN's gift to their new alien friends) would become the home for the Voltron Force. Though rumor also had it those who were part of the Jet Alone project may be trying their hand at their own Voltron but that was just rumor and speculations.

Anyway the three Paladins were ready for their commute to school as they would meet Allura on the way near the Castle as even though she was a VIP and could get a limo with her own guard detail she wanted to commute to school to see what Tokyo-3 was like and to show the people she walks among them as a friend not an enemy, invader, or an illegal immigrant.

They had their school supplies their Bayard's were tucked away just in case they needed them as Shinji never wanted to take another life but he will defend himself if needed. Plus Rei's Bayard having the stun function helped with that regard unlike Asuka's.

"Alright we're heading out." Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Alright then." Misato said as Shinji then stopped as he looked to Misato.

"Hey Misato I heard the activation Test for Unit 3 would take place in Tokyo-3 is that true?" Shinji asked as Asuka and Rei saw this.

"Y-yeah since you probably heard Unit 4 exploded in the NERV Branch base a while back we had to bring it to space to test it safely without risk of lost lives." Misato said as she saw somethings about Shinji never changed.

"I also heard you'll be going yourself to oversee it." Shinji said as he looked to Misato.

"Yeah... I am." Misato confessed as she looked to Shinji who seemed worried for her.

"Well if you get into a bind then Misato then you can be sure as hell me and big red will get you out of there and Voltron will help too just say." Asuka said as even though she was the Red Lion's Paladin she was still going to charge head first to help Misato if needed.

"Ok... thank you." Misato said as she looked to the three.

"We should go Allura-Hime, Paladin Aida, and Paladin Suzuhara are probably waiting for us." Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Well see you when you get back then Misato I'll make sure no one burns down the house." Shinji joked as he had another one. "Or crushes it with a Lion." He added as Asuka smacked Shinji behind the head for that one as he chuckled a bit at his joke there.

"Kids." Misato said as she saw all it really took was a different robot to get these three to truly socialize and bond with others. "Hedgehog's Dilemma you got beat by a Lion's pride." Misato said as she continued to get ready as she had to be at the test site in Matsushiro today.

"Oh by the way I'll be gone for about four or five days so while I'm gone Kaji and Coran will drop by to keep an eye on you guys!" Misato called as Rei stopped and looked.

"Understood." The brown/blue haired girl said as she looked to Misato before heading out with the others.

But as they were about to open the door the bell rung as they all looked at each other before they opened the door as on the other side was Kensuke and Toji.

"Major!" They both called as they ran in without being invited first.

"Please come in." Shinji said dryly as he saw the two enter.

"WHY IS SHE THE PILOT FOR UNIT 3?!" Toji demanded as he sounded a bit frantic here.

"She?" Shinji, Asuka, and Rei all asked as Misato looked a bit nervous on this as she knew the pilot in question was someone close to both sides of the spectrum of the 'stooges,' as Asuka stated and 'amazons,' as Asuka once again stated referring to herself, Hikari, Rei, and recently Mari.

(Scene Break later that day on the way to Hatsushiro EVA Test sight)

As NERV trucks went down the testing site of the new Eva Ritsuko was typing on her laptop and had a pin in her mouth as she was taking down notes, as she says, "So everyone found out then?"

"I didn't find a chance to tell them and it seem the new pilot already told her boyfriend which pretty much blabber out to Shinji and the other two. I am worry, as I don't know what goes through their heads now, as during his 3 months in space change Shinji, Rei, even Asuka," Misato said as she look out the window as she watch things pass by as they drive by it.

"Get a grip then, you wanted to be their guardian still, and beside it seem it was for the better when those Galra invaders came, those 5 save all of us," Ritsuko said as she pull the pin out of her mouth as she give another though to something else, as she says, "But then again when they did, they pretty much uncover our higher ups dirty little secrets all within a week, had the Commander imprison along with the members of SEELE being sentence for the rest of their life, as the sub-commander getting a year as he testify, and I'm stuck with you."

"That pretty much true, and I'm not that bad, you mostly got a slap on the wrist... by the way when will you acquire the new pilot?" Misato asked her friend/Parole charged.

"Tomorrow, their still a few detail to be iron out," Ritsuko said as Misato said, "Maybe Hikari would be happy to help fight alongside her friends?"

"Hard to say as this one as she wasn't all that enthusiastic when we made the offer to her, during the pilots 3 month AWOL in space, but at least she said yes after negotiate of having a college funds for her little sisters and a monthly check sent to the for other expenses." Ritsuko said as Misato sighed to all this.

(School)

After school as everyone was getting ready for class, Allura gotten a trash bag and held it open as when she open her locket, all of her fan mail fell out into it as Allura said, "This is quite handy to do, thought I wish they would stop stuff my locker full of letters, and I don't understand not even half of what they are saying in the letters."

Allura started to take classes to the study of earth language, as so far English is simple enough but Japanese still need work, and she barely getting a few words of what Asuka say when she curse in German.

Asuka came around and said, "I would not even bother reading them, if they can't talk to you in person, then they are not worth the attention. Let's just take care of these before heading to class, the last thing you want is carrying around a bag of letters."

"I suppose so," Allura said as she walk with Asuka to take care of the letters, as the princess look to Asuka and had a thought, as she remember what Yui or Yuliana said to her while she was in unit 1.

She did like Shinji, and wanted to get to know him better, as 3 months in space wasn't really a social chat, as it was work, rest, train, eat, sleep, bathe, and relaxation, not in that order but still, and only got to talk a little while in between those time and during a meeting thing as Toji calls it like an A.A meeting only no one is an alcoholic.

To her thought she wonder what are Asuka feeling for Shinji, and if she like him too, would make things awkward for them, unless she would suggest the crazy idea that she seen in movie and Anime's she saw when she came to earth, but she would be embarrass to suggest it and would mostly keep it to herself... maybe.

Though if one were to bring up Shinji's unknown Altean heritage she would just say it was a minor bonus for her but who was she to complain any Altean survivors would no doubt have diluted blood in them at this point since Altea was destroyed 10,000 years ago. The likely hood of Altea ever coming back as a civilization was absolute zero so Allura had accepted it and chose to move on for those who had fallen sake.

(Later at Class)

Toji was sitting in class in his normal seat as he was imagining the Rock Wrecking Ball in it as he smiled a bit as he clenched his fist remembering how much fun he had smashing things with those bad boys. Soon Asuka and Allura walked in after taking care of the endless supply of love letters for Allura as it seems alien royalty that looked like an elf was an odd turn on for some guys as the guys who had spent three months in space with Allura with the only other female contact being Asuka and Rei and the few alien allies they met made the three immune to the charm.

"Hey what's up you guys are kind of late." Shinji asked as he looked to the two girls.

"Two words Black Paladin, Love Letters." Asuka said gesturing to Allura as it Shinji then sighed a bit.

"These boys just can't take a hint huh." Shinji said as Asuka agreed.

"I don't know what's worst the newlyweds being nice to each other or the newlyweds not arguing." Toji called as Asuka then in turn released a flurry of Germen curses as Toji was in trouble now.

"Come on Asuka calm down a bit here." Shinji tried to calm her down as Allura walked over to Shinji while he tried to calm things down until eventually Asuka opted to calm down as class was starting soon as Hikari in turn started the basic routine but it lost its flare for some reason.

(During Class Online Chat NERV Paladin Chatroom)

Kawaii Elf Hime: I take it you all heard then.

Blue Rei Aya-Kari: Yes it had circulated around NERV and the Castle.

Red Lion Queen: I can't believe Hikari was chosen to pilot those damn EVA's. Sure SEELE and Commander Megalomaniac Dick Head (No offense Shinji) are no longer in the picture but those EVA's should be dismantled at least let the souls inside them move on to whatever afterlife is waiting you know.

Yellow Sports Star: Yeah no kidding I wonder how Hikari is holding up.

Green Military Otaku: Yeah she never struck me as much of a fighter you know.

Black Wayward Boy: Yeah... I mean I don't think, its right you know.

Kawaii Elf Hime: I suppose but she chose to answer the call for that I know somehow she is worthy of a Lion if it ever so chooses.

Yellow Sports Star: Uh guy's boys in class are getting itchy and don't look now but I just found something on the other chat room here's what happened three guesses who's, the ones talking.

(Start Conversation recap)

Class Rep Light: Everyone please stop talking about Princess Allura in such perverse ways she's a foreign guest here if she sees these things she may feel uncomfortable or it could cause an intergalactic incident.

Sexy Pink Kitty: Nya she's right who knows she might actually be looking for a young strapping man to help rebuild her lost race with.

(End Conversation Recap)

Red Lion Queen: One of these days I'm going to kill the boys in our class and then Pervert Four Eyes.

Kawaii Elf Hime: Now Asuka you shouldn't just do that she's just trying to lighten things up for everyone as you would put it.

Red Lion Queen: Sorry princess but this is going over the line here.

Blue Rei Aya-Kari: She has a point Princess you can't let her talk like this so casually I have read in a comic book that some boys actually follow their crushes home and have their way with them and after taking pictures use it to black mail them into doing even more explicit things in areas like a train, the park, an onsen, or even while on the phone with their crush.

Red Lion Queen: ...Where the fuck did you read that?! That sounds like a plot for a bad Porno!

Blue Rei Aya-Kari: ...I had acquired this reading material from one of your hidden shelves when I you were cooking and Shinji-Kun was watching Television.

Red Lion Queen: O.O

Yellow Sports Star: Well Devil Girl have something you want to confess?

Red Lion Queen has logged out of the chatroom.

Yellow Sports Star: Uh-oh.

Green Military Otaku: Thank God this is a private chatroom.

(End Chat)

(Later After Class)

The bell rung out as everyone was taking out their bentos and such as it was time for Lunch. "Ah the precious moment of Lunchtime you never learn to really appreciate our planets foods till you spent 3 months without it." Kensuke said as he pulled out his food from a convenience store bag as the Paladins' and EVA Pilots were in the little area as Asuka was sulking that Rei revealed her dirty little secret unware it was a secret.

"Yeah you have a point." Toji said as he was ready in case Asuka decided to get payback on him for his earlier comment. "Anyway I'm going to have to see you guys later I need to check on Hikari." Toji said as Asuka glared at him promising him 10,000 years of pain with just that glare.

"What was this comic book Rei had mentioned anyway?" Allura asked as Shinji then sighed and whispered it into Allura's ear before the Altean started to blush beat red as she looked to Asuka in shock.

"My word." Allura said as she had never been exposed to such vulgar reading material in her life.

"Shut up." Asuka said as she wanted this embarrassment to end.

(With Hikari on the roof)

Hikari looked to the newly developing city of Tokyo-3 as construction was taking less time thanks to their new Galaxy Alliance alien allies as it seems regardless of the Galra threat humanity was entering a golden age. "Horaki-san?" Reiko asked as she looked to Hikari from behind.

"Oh Ayanami-san it's you." Hikari said putting on a fake smile to hide her own inner turmoil. "If you're looking for your sister Rei or Ikari-san their not here." Hikari said as Reiko looked.

"No I'm not looking for them." Reiko said as she knew Hikari was the new EVA pilot if she can make sure Hikari gets into the EVA it would make her plan not only easier but remove a possible threat to her main focus.

"Oh I see." Hikari said as she then looked back over the railing. "You know you and your sister are almost exactly alike, and I'll be honest something about the fact of you being twin sisters doesn't sit right by me." Hikari said as Reiko was wide eyed at this as she looked to Hikari. "I don't know ever since you arrived here with the others something about you wasn't right. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing though." Hikari said as Reiko was edging to her hidden Galra weapon as she had hid the weapon in the one spot on her person it was concealable in her panties making it easy to grab if needed at any point. If Hikari was aware of her real loyalties Reiko may have to silence her for good.

"Heh it's probably nothing just stress and all after what had happened." Hikari said as Reiko stopped going for her weapon before moving away from it.

"Y-yes perhaps it is." Reiko quickly said as she hidden a small sigh of relief quiet well as she spoke as she was overthinking it.

"Hey Hikari you ok?" Toji was heard as Reiko stepped aside as Hikari looked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Toji." Hikari said as Reiko saw the two were in fact romantically involved with how they seemed to hover torts each other and comfort the other.

'Interesting.' Reiko thought as her persona as Fala began to plan especially with the Cytron weapon in development.

(Meanwhile with Misato and Ritsuko)

"She's over two hours late." Misato said as she was watching as Unit 3 was landing as she and Voltron had worked their asses off to keep that thing out of Galra hands and she'd be damned if it was late. "This is the first time I've ever waited for someone this long." Misato said as she had a stick of pokey in her mouth.

"That's because you never waited for guys back when you can still get a date." Ritsuko teased as Misato glared.

"Oh shut up." Misato snapped as she hated when Ritsuko brought that up as well as her age.

(Scene Break Wunder/Castle of Lions)

The five Paladins were in another training exercise as for the three former EVA pilots it was no different than a synch test except they had to think as one as Asuka wanted to keep her dirty secret a secret. Some secrets among them are better kept secrets which they had all learned since Toji was sporting a foot shaped bruise from Asuka getting Even with him for his previous comment. At this point they didn't even need Coran giving instructions for them as right now the hologram of Voltron was now forming its different weapons as of late as it showed a training simulation of a Trident Weapon and then what looked like combat daggers as well.

(Observation room)

"Well relaxing music and making hologram robots boring." Hyuuga said as Allura glared.

"Be quiet it's an age honored exercise to working as one to form and control Voltron though it is the basics I shall admit." Allura said as Kaji was the also.

"Well little lady I have to say though you really have changed a lot of things and pulled the truth out when I couldn't find it." Kaji said putting his hand on Allura's shoulders no doubt wanting to find more truths of things beyond Earth only for Allura to respond by grabbing his ear like she did to Shinji when they first met making him hurt and in turn moving to get him in a restraining hold.

"Pardon my rudeness Mr. Ryoji but I am not interested in flirts twice my age." Allura said as she glared at Kaji. "Even those who instead of just plain asking me what I know decides to try the spy tactics to get information." Allura said as Kaji felt stupid there and in pain.

"Tried to warn you." Makoto said as Coran watched the fight.

"Trust me she may seem naïve but Princess Allura is no Princess Peach of that Super Jump Man game." Coran said while stroking his orange mustache as Hyuuga faced palmed himself.

"It's super Mario! Not Jump man!" Hyuuga called as he was an age old player of the Super Mario series.

"Oh my apologies." Coran said as Hyuuga sighed.

'That's what you said last time.' He thought as call him a nerd he didn't care at least he plays awesome rock music with Makoto.

(With the Paladins)

It didn't take much for the Paladin's top learn as they saw Toji was worried for Hikari as she would be called any time to help with the frontlines which made him worried for her all the same.

(Meanwhile Mars Galra Base)

In the Hidden Galra Base which had been hidden under the surface the R&D area was going over the current project as it was five Robot Wolves the size of the Robot Lions as they were the colors purple, silver, grey, white, and Crimson as Zarkon and Haggar walked in.

"How goes the builds?" Zarkon asked as he did not like delays of any sort.

"Well Lord Zarkon the five Wolves outer shells of the five wolves have been completed as well as the inner workings we are just waiting on the Core to power them as luckily this part of Mars allows us to stay very hidden and off the radar as well." The scientist said as he looked to his Emperor. "Furthermore we have even begun designing and constructing weapons for Cytron to use in battle as well." The Scientist said as Zarkon looked at the Galra's own Voltron.

"I am to assume the Violet one is the head of our weapon?" Zarkon asked as the scientist nodded.

"Yes of course Princess Fala originally wished for the White Wolf to be the head but had changed her mind to the violet wolf instead. We had asked her why and she simply said for the irony of it all as white even though is an opposing color to Black is more elementally opposing to White hence why she had the switch done. She also stated she felt if White was the head it may be insulting to you seeing as well obvious reasons." The Scientist said as he saw Zarkon's cold soulless eyes betrayed no emotion what so ever.

"I see she has my thanks then for thinking of me but... this was only a minor change as I can see already the Evangelion known as Unit 1 is also a violet color so I see where she placed the irony of it, the EVA's were clones of our Angels and the one they call Adam would become the core of our new weapon in a sense the fusion of EVA and Voltron to create this destroyer of the universe, poetic I see." Zarkon said as he then began to walk away.

'But make no mistake Voltron will be mine once more and if this antithesis to Voltron is as powerful as Voltron himself then with both no one shall stand in our way.' Zarkon thought as he took his leave of the area.

(Scene Break Apartment Complex that night)

Rei was watching television on the sofa as it looked to be a super robot anime of sorts as she was in a sort of fetal position as she grabbed a potato chip from the bag next to her and ate it. (Think how L normally sits in Death Note the Anime)

Nearby was Shinji at the sitting table doing his homework and watching something on the Laptop as Asuka was nearby watching TV as it seems she lost interest in the stories of fiction when she had basically lived a good chunk of it. "Hey Asuka." Shinji began as Asuka cut him off.

"Kaji is sure spending a lot of time in the shower and I wonder what Coran is cooking up in the kitchen." Asuka said as Allura walked in as she was staying the night herself since Coran was here and in the kitchen cooking the Japanese way.

"I prefer not to know what he is doing in there myself." Allura said as Shinji sighed.

"Everyone I'm worried for Toji and Hikari." Shinji said as he sat with them.

"How so?" Allura asked as Rei didn't pay attention and kept watching TV and eating.

"Well if Hikari does become the pilot and something happens to either of them I'm worried they might not be the same ever again." Shinji confessed as he was worried for his friends at large and how it can affect the team.

"If something does happen, then both Hikari and Toji will need our helps to move past it and heal." Rei finally said as she didn't remove her eyes from the Television. "Toji is a Paladin and Paladin's look out for each other and those closest to us." Rei said as she looked to everyone at last. "At least that is what I feel Blue Lion would agree on with what I had seen on the Television." Rei said as Asuka looked.

"What else did the TV Teach you?" Asuka joked as Rei looked.

"Never lick an electrical plug or stick your hand into a trash compactor and turn it on. It is never pleasant for anyone." Rei said as Asuka wanted to laugh as did Allura as she even knew those. "Furthermore never try dangerous stunts at home less you have a trained professional among you." Rei said as she clearly got that one from Jackass somehow.

"Hey Shinji get your sister off the TV I think its rotting her brain." Asuka said as Shinji sighed a bit.

"Tried that she has one in her room also." Shinji said as Asuka looked.

"What have we created?" Asuka said as she was shocked to see Rei has found interests in Television and probably Video games also.

Soon the door opened as Kaji walked in as he looked to everyone. "Ah that was refreshing." Kaji said as he saw everything was pretty normal as Allura was watching TV with Rei, Asuka was reading a magazine, and Shinji was doing homework as they Bayard's were still close by to the three.

"Are you two fighting again? I don't believe it is this what you do whenever Katsuragi is gone!?" Kaji asked as he hadn't seen them in three months so he had no clue of their new habits now as soon Rei's Bayard's blade came flying at Kaji causing him to duck as he saw the blade was dull this time.

"Shush TV is talking they are just relaxing as are we." Rei said as it was like the TV had hypnotized her.

"Thank you wonder girl." Asuka said as Allura sighed.

"You are welcome now quiet." Rei said as she kept watching the Television not wanting to be disturbed.

"I swear she is obsessed with this primitive contraption." Allura said as she watched the TV As well.

"No kidding." Kaji said as he narrowly avoided a bruise to the head from a TV Absorbed former shut in.

Then Coran popped in holding a pot of food. "Well good news is food is ready! Bad news the kitchen may need new cooking tools." Coran called as he held up his poor attempt at Japanese food in a pot that was bubbling over as everyone looked to this even Rei was scared as she swore a tentacle moved in there.

"Um I'll taste test it." Shinji said as he walked to the pot and grabbed a spoon.

"Be brave Shinji." Asuka said as even Kaji swore Misato's cooking would be a major improvement to this horrible attempt at earth food.

Shinji took a bite as he chewed it which was supposed to be stew before swallowing it.

(A little late)

"Uhhhg." Shinji moaned as Kaji was on the phone ordering take out as Allura was comforting Coran who was weeping over his blunder. Asuka and Rei meanwhile were trying to keep Shinji hydrated and such as they knew one thing this day. Between Misato's normal cooking and Coran's attempt at Earth meals Misato's cooking was the lesser of two evils.

(Scene Break that night after take out arrived)

Shinji was passed out in bed as the cooking was so horrible he lost energy not long after the take out had arrived and was eaten as Kaji had fallen asleep as well. Coran was in the living room on the sofa as he was snoring as Allura had opted to share Asuka's bedroom this night.

"Asuka... are you still awake?" Allura asked as she couldn't sleep much.

"Yeah I'm awake." Asuka said as Allura looked.

"Remember when we first met a bit after I had asked you if you and Shinji were a married couple?" Allura asked as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah I remember." Asuka said as Allura nodded. "If memory serves I told you it was a sort of pet name for me and Shinji that Toji and Kensuke came up with besides Devil Girl of course." Asuka said as Allura nodded.

"Well if I may ask... what are your thoughts on Shinji after all this time?" Allura asked as Asuka sighed.

"I don't know at first when I first met him I thought he was a weak and spineless idiot. Then after our first sortie together I figured he had some back bone in him, I snuck into his room the night before the battle in fact after he couldn't figure out the Wall of Jericho was only famous for falling. I went into his room and laid down next to him expecting him to kiss me and believe it or not his only wrapped me in a blanket and went to sleep." Asuka said as she then looked. "Then after the lake when we found Blue Lion and arrived on Arus and met you I saw a different side of him. A warrior, a berserker, but most of all a leader who didn't have enough faith in himself." Asuka said as she then sighed.

"The three months we all traveled fighting the Galra, making allies, and trying to get home to stop Gendo and SEELE... it's just the small things we did in between and the times he saved me and the others... I just don't know what I feel about him." Asuka said as she was confused about her feelings. "What about you?" Asuka asked looking to Allura.

"Honestly... I hold nothing but respect for him." Allura said as she looked to the ceiling. "When I looked at him... I felt like I was looking at three people instead of just Shinji. I say myself in a way having nothing and I think he saw it too I woke up expecting to see my father's face or another Altean only to learn Altea was gone and I had nothing it was like me and Shinji were looking at ourselves in a mirror. So I believe that was why he chose to answer the call somehow someway." Allura said as she looked to the ceiling. "The third person I saw in Shinji was the original Blue Paladin Yuliana. Believe it or not Rei is the 3rd Blue Paladin with Yuliana as the 2nd and needless to say Yuliana was like a second and later surrogate mother for me after my own mother had died when I was four. So seeing her in Shinji just made me have so much respect for him that I don't know it's just his gentle soul and eyes make my heart rate rush you know." Allura confessed as Asuka chuckled a bit.

"I know teenage drama but after 3 months of fighting, adventures, and all that its small moments that make us realize we're just a small band of freedom fighter kids with giant robots fighting impossible odds like out of an anime." Asuka said as Allura then smiled a bit.

"Well no matter what happens, I'm happy I woke up after 10,000 years." Allura said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Why is that?" Asuka asked as Allura smiled.

"Because I made such great lifelong friend with you all." Allura said as Asuka smiled to this as she was grateful then.

"Then I better not end up a lady in waiting I'd prefer a knight or my Paladin rank over that prissy rank." Asuka said as the two then chuckled as they then drifted off to sleep and the sweet lulls of slumber.

(Scene Break the next day Test Site 2 Matsushiro)

"T minus 300 minutes till unit 3 activation test" a female announcer said as the countdown begins for unit 3 to activate.

"Primal power standing by," A male announcer said as the female announcer said, "Repair to left arm locks completed."

(Control General Command Vehicle)

"Data link to Evangelion unit 3 completed," A tech guy said as he pass along the message to Ritsuko who is standing by viewing everything.

"The system is up and ready for a full system activation," Ritsuko said as she wanted to get this done and over with.

"Terrific, let's get started," Misato says it in a none thrilling way as it seem she just have a bad feel for some reason

"That was enthusiastic. You are aware this unit will be assign to you attach once it pass this test," Ritsuko said as she thought Misato would be excited to have a 4th EVA on hand against an angel that may show up or if Galra came and attack again sending a stronger version of an angel they face before.

"Exclusive controls over 4 EVA's, if you wanted too, you can conquer the world," Misato said trying to put mood into it but she still can't shake the feeling she had.

Ritsuko write down stuff as she said, "That if 5 lion that combine into one giant machine that could fight against an EVA and an army of Angel with many unknown weapon system in its possession has anything to say about that."

Misato thought back to that and forgot about the other detail of thing… oh well.

(Test site two)

"The 7th child has arrived, squad two begin preparations immediately," The female announcer said as on a pathway to the 3rd EVA was Hikari in a gray jump suit unknown of what is going to happen very soon.

(At the school)

As the paladins and the princess are gathered around as normal as Toji was trying to find someone as he said, "Hikari isn't here, not like to her to be late at all."

He didn't know today was the unit 3 activation test as Asuka look to him and said, "I'm sure she fine Stooge. She may be doing some test for NERV today I think."

"You sure?" Toji said as Rei look to him and said, "Paladin Soryu is correct, as NERV as excuses me, her, and my brother from school for test many time, but I am unsure of what test they could be preforming more than a sync common test."

"How many test does NERV make you take?" Kensuke asked as he wonders about that as Shinji thought of it and said, "Normal a few test weekly I guess. Sync test, movement test, breathing test, simulation training but I don't know if that could be counted as a test."

"The number of test is depending on NERV views on battles and results of previous test of syncing," Rei said as Allura said, "The had done numerous of test after I sync myself to Shinji's old EVA, even keep me over night to see if any negative effect of being expose to LCL that might show or not, lucky there were none."

Toji rub the back of his head and said, "I forgot how much time you guy spend there…"

(Scene Break again the next day Test Site 2 Matsushiro)

"Entry Plug secured initiating first connection."

"Transmitting pulse graph read out is normal."

"All check list up to 1350 have been cleared."

"Phase 1 contact all clear."

(Test Outpost)

When all the checks were done Ritsuko spoke as she looked to the scene before her. "Rodger operation will proceed to phase 2." She ordered as Misato looked to Ritsuko.

"Full Nerve link established." A tech said as the screen turned green with the links.

"Harmonics 1055." Another tech said as the synch would soon start.

"Harmonics are reading standard." Came another tech as the EVA was activating.

"We are now approaching the absolute borderline." He said but as he did it was crossed and then everything went horribly wrong.

(EVA Unit 3)

The EVA's eyes glowed crimson red as it was now active as NERV had no idea they had just brought with them a, Trojan horse.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon, Fala, Tabris, Lotor, and Haggar all watched the event play out as Zarkon chuckled a bit. "Fala Tabris I believe you called this a Trojan Horse maneuver correct?" Zarkon asked as Fala nodded.

"Yes trick them with a gift but the gift is in fact a trap hiding the enemies inside till night when they are at their weakest." Fala said quoting the story of the Trojan horse from history.

(Test Site)

"Break the nerve circuits abort the test NOW!" Ritsuko called as she was shocked as Misato was also shocked by this.

(Test Outpost)

"Did the EVA get damaged by the Galra?" Misato asked as she had no idea the Galra got the last laugh after all.

"Danger we have high energy reading from the body its Galra!" Came a tech as they were all shocked.

"It's an Angel." Ritsuko called as Misato was wide eyed as it dawned to her.

"Those bastards the Galra wanted us to take the EVA during the battle they had the ship holding it captured that was all the time they needed to do this!" Misato called out in shock as she and their group had just hand delivered a Trojan horse right onto Earth's doorsteps.

(Unit 3)

Unit 3 struggled as it began its part of the larger game as its jaw snapped open revealing a row of red teeth much like how Unit 1 had as it roared out causing an explosion around it with its power destroying the test sight.

(Scene Break NERV HQ)

Shiro walked into the command room as this was his first day on the job and already there was an emergency and Misato was caught up in it as he had to take command now. "Ok what's the statues?" He asked as he looked to the crew in question.

"There's been an explosion in Matsushiro rescue squads have already been dispatched and before any self-defense squads can get there. The pattern is orange so we can't detect if it's a Galra or not." The Tech said as Shiro sighed.

"Go to first level defenses is are the EVA and Lions ready to intercept?" Shiro asked as he looked to the crew.

"Yes and so is the castle to transport them. By why launch the EVA's." A tech asked as Shiro got up. "I'm hoping we won't need them." Shiro said as he was supposed to be sub commander here after he was nominated by Misato and Kaji two old friends of his from back in the day.

(Scene Break Sunset)

The Castle was launched as the EVA's were dropped off in the area to combat the Galra if it was Galra in origin. Allura was to be the last line of defense with Voltron's aid as Reiko was line 1, and Mari was line 2.

(Black Lion)

"An explosion in Matsushiro is it the Galra? What happened to Misato?" Shinji asked as he knew Unit 3 was there so it may mean the Galra had sabotaged it somehow.

"Contact hasn't been restored yet." Reiko said as Shinji heard this.

"Until she can be recovered I'll take command for now Shinji you still have control on the field so do as you normally do." Shiro said appearing on the screen.

(Asuka)

"Ok new sub commander so I guess Misato is Supreme Commander then." Asuka said as Coran then appeared on screen.

"Wait where do I fall in on this chain of command?" Coran asked as he was shocked by this.

"If I had to guess head of operations Misato's old spot." Asuka said as Coran smiled at such a high position.

(Shinji)

"Ok then Rei, Kensuke you two scout on ahead to Reiko, Asuka you provide some aid to Mari, Toji you're with me in keeping Allura safe." Shinji said as they all understood the command here.

(Rei)

"Let's go Paladin-Kensuke." Rei said as Kensuke nodded.

"Right." Kensuke said on the screen as the two headed off.

(Outside)

The three Lion's flew off to carry out the orders as it flew on ahead while Red Lion flew to Unit 2.

(Wunder)

"Ok it's to quiet the calm before the storm." Shiro said as he looked to the location of where the EVA's were deployed as he knew if his hunch is right they'd need all the help they can get. Soon the target made itself known on screen as Makoto and Hyuuga pulled it up. "Dammit." Shiro cursed as he looked and saw the target was in fact what they all feared it was, EVA Unit 3. "Try activating the eject systems and the shutdown codes!" Shiro ordered as Maya tried but it would not accept them.

"I'm sorry their being rejected even from this ship." Maya said as this meant the Angel had anticipated Altean technology being used. Or... something else altogether but he dare not say it out loud less he alerts the person involved with the hunch whoever he or she is. "Classify the EVA as a Galra Angel right now we need to ensure the pilot is safe and alive. Can you confirm a heartbeat?" Shiro asked as Makoto looked.

"Yes and brain activity the pilot is ok." Makoto said as he wondered how they can take down the EVA without hurting the Pilot.

(With Red Lion and Unit 1)

The two saw the Angel as it was possessing the EVA now under Galra control as it glared down at Red Lion and Unit 2.

(Asuka)

"Hey Wonder girl, stooge get your asses over here now!" Asuka called as the Angel was right in front of them.

"We know we're on our way!" Rei called as she knew they had to be fast.

(Battlefield)

The Angel roared out as it charged at Unit 2 and Red Lion as luckily Red Lion had size and maneuverability on its side as the Angel went at Mari in Unit 2. Asuka was wide eyed from inside Red Lion as she saw the EVA make quick work of Unit 2 and beat it down and damaging it even breaking its bones and such. The EVA then roared and fired a beam at Red Lion who returned fire but was forced to avoid hitting the Angel as she remembered Hikari was in the EVA.

(Asuka)

"Fall back to Unit 00 we need to regroup!" Asuka called as she saw Yellow and Green Lion appear and fire at the Angel to keep it off Asuka.

(Battle)

When the three Lion's regrouped they all looked to each other and began to fall back as they had to escape and regroup for Voltron.

(Wunder)

"Unit 2 has stopped transmitting the pilot has ejected though and recovery teams are moving in for retrieval." A tech called as Shiro cursed his luck as that was bad.

"The target is moving torts Unit 00's position." The tech called as Shiro looked.

"Reiko try and draw the target away from the others Asuka, Rei, Kensuke try and provide backup! I'll try to send Unit 1 and the Black and Yellow Lion's for support." Shiro ordered as he got a number of affirmatives for it.

(Battle)

The Three Lion's regrouped as Unit 00 took aim as the lions flew around Reiko.

(Unit 00)

"Sorry about this." Reiko apologized to the ally before her and fired at it as she knew Bardiel would probably understand as Reiko didn't hesitate to fire straight at the EVA.

(Battle)

Unit 00 fired as the bullet got a few shots in as soon the EVA jumped upward and as it was airborne sent its arms at the EVA extending them as it grabbed the EVA's neck and restrained it in turn. As the infected EVA held the blue Unit 00 down it began to seep out an ooze that got onto the EVA's sibling and in turn caused harm to the pilot.

The lions of course saw this and began firing the beams blasts at the Angel trying to get it off of Unit 00.

(Wunder)

"The Angel is attempting to merge with Unit 00's left arm contamination is imminent." Maya called as Shiro looked.

"Reiko lower your synch now!" Shiro ordered before looking to the crew. "Disconnect the synch with the EVA and then sever the left arm before restarting the synch!" Shiro ordered as Maya looked as that sounded like a more humane way to do it.

"Understood." Maya said as this would cause zero injury to the pilot from the phantom pain.

(Battle)

Unit 00 then went slump as it deactivated and in turn the left arm severed as since the EVA was deactivated the severing of the arm was painless. The Lion's fired at the EVA trying not to cause major harm as their attacks were held back and restrained to keep the pilot unharmed.

(Shinji)

"Hey Shinji Unit 00 is down any ideas!?" Asuka called as Shinji looked to his console.

"If we form Voltron and fight it we risk hurting Hikari when she's still synched." Shinji said as he was being pushed into a corner.

(Allura)

"I-I'll fight it." Allura said as she gripped the control yokes tightly. "I'll save Hikari because she is my friend." Allura said as she got ready for the toughest battle of her life as her hands shook in fear on the control yokes.

(Shinji)

"Ok we'll provide you with cover then keep it busy while we try and get the Plug removed." Shinji said as he was hoping they can do it fast.

(Toji)

"Don't worry Hikari I'll save you." Toji said as he looked to the EVA ready to save her life.

(Battle)

The Lion's all regrouped as now all five where here as they roared at the Angel and went for the attack but Unit 1 did not fire. The Angel saw them coming and jumped over them avoiding them as it got on all fours like a beast as it roared out showing that the plug was still stuck inside it.

(Allura)

"Allura look out!" Shinji was heard as Allura went wide eyed as the Galra Angel attacked.

(Battle)

The Galra angel launched its hands at Unit 1's neck as it began to seep the same ooze into the EVA from its hands.

(Wunder)

"Life support systems failing Allura's life is in danger!" Maya called as she was in shock as Shiro clenched his fists.

"Lower the pilots synch ratio down to 60%!" Shiro ordered as they had to save Allura.

"Princess Allura!" Coran called as he was in shock as he should have known this was a bad idea from the start.

(Shinji)

"Get the Angel off of her hurry!" Shinji called as he saw the Paladin's agree there.

(Battle)

The five Lion's flew at Bardiel and began to claw and tear at it a bit not deeply but were focused on getting the Angel off of Allura. Unit 1 under Allura's control also helped as the EVA was forcing the hands around the neck to release the EVA. The Angel was losing some ground but then the armor on its shoulder blades broke off knocking Blue and Red off of it as a second pair of arms were revealed which grabbed Allura once more and used its original arms to restrain the EVA's arms.

Blue and Red then rejoined the fight quickly as they and their lion's roared out trying to get the EVA away from Allura but it was like it knew Allura was inside the EVA and was targeting her specifically and wasn't going to let the Lion's stop it.

(Wunder)

"Well any more ideas?!" Coran called as then Shiro remembered the last debriefing before he fully took the job and all the things he needed to know the autopilot system included.

"Wait what about the Autopilot the Dummy Plug?" Shiro asked as Maya was wide eyed.

"It hasn't been tested yet and even then Dr. Akagi needs to approve it first." Maya said as Shiro looked.

"I'll take full responsibility for whatever may happen." Shiro said as he was willing to shoulder all the blame if things go wrong. "We can't let her die or anyone die for that matter." Shiro said as he wasn't going to let people die though he had no idea what horror he was about to unleash. "Cut all synchro graphs between the Pilot and the EVA now and save her life!" Shiro called as he wasn't planning to be another Gendo to discard innocent people like pawns.

(Allura)

Allura was trying desperately to live as she heard the entire exchange as she was grateful for their concern for her but before she could protest about shutting the EVA down it then shut down on its own as Allura slumped forward catching her breath. "ALLURA!" Yuliana's voice called as Allura looked but couldn't see her only hear her. "Shield your eyes now and no matter what you hear don't open them!" Yuliana called as she started to sound more animalistic as if she was struggling to hold something back.

Then Allura looked behind her as she heard a sound as she saw the words 'Dummy Plug,' glowing as then from above her she heard a beeping sound which then began to open and uncurl and reach for the front of the plug as then once it did so it latched onto the control yokes as Allura saw the Plug had entered autopilot. But why were, they against this to begin with as they can use this to strategically move the EVA to save Hikari and cause zero loss of life.

Allura tried to move the Yokes but they were stuck but it then got worse as the Dummy Plug latched to her hands as well as Allura was wide eyed by this. "What's going on?" Allura asked as she was shocked and honestly scared to learn what was about to happen as the screen once more appeared as she saw the Angel above her.

(Rei)

Rei went wide eyed as she felt it the empty doll of her other body's one of them was activated and with it the Dummy Plug as soon she saw this. "Everyone move now! We need Voltron now!" Rei called as she was now carrying a sense of extreme dread and worry in her voice.

(Battle)

The Lion's jumped away as soon the horror began as they jumped away as Asuka wondering what she was talking about and why they needed Voltron so urgently.

(Wunder)

"The Dummy Plug's activation was successful but it only has 208 seconds of activation time left. Are you sure you want to do this Sub Commander?" Maya asked as she didn't know what they were unleashing.

"Yes activate the system." Shiro ordered as he had just made a mistake and he didn't even realize it.

(Battle)

*Insert Farewell for Today [Kyo no Hi Wa Sayonara]

Unit's 1 jaw snapped open as its eyes glowed red as it roared and went for the Angel's neck once it forced its arms free. It then grabbed the possessed EVA by the neck and began strangling it hard as the Lion's saw this happen.

(Shinji)

Shinji was wide eyed as he saw the EVA was on autopilot but in the form of when it had gone berserk in the first fight he had ever took part in and now the same was happening to Allura as well. Shinji could feel Black Lion agreeing with him as they both had to stop the Angel and Unit 1 before it was too late. "Form Voltron now!" Shinji ordered as he skipped the whole thing and went straight to forming while his eyes turned red for the transformation.

(Battle)

The Lion's roared as they flew up and began to speed form into Voltron knowing Allura and Unit 1 were about to be bathed in their enemies blood.

Unit 1 got its feet under it as he kept choking the possessed EVA before it squeezed harder and harder until a cracking sound on the neck was form as the red light in the Angels eyes dulled as the arms went slump.

(Wunder)

Shiro was wide eyed as he had expected them to have remote control of the EVA but it looked like it was running on pure instincts as Unit 3 was the target and in turn. "Shut down the dummy now!" Shiro ordered as Maya tired as did Makoto and Hyuuga but it would not do so until the activation time was up.

(Allura)

Allura was wide eyed as she saw the EVA do this as she couldn't move her hands off the Yokes as she couldn't even closer her eyes or cover her ears for this.

(Battle)

The EVA then lifted the slumped EVA around before slamming it into the ground hard enough to create a minor earthquake. The EVA then slammed its hand into the Angel's head and in turn ripped it off as it began to tear apart the infected EVA starting with its armor before going for the limbs. The EVA then roared out and was about to tear in deeper as it began stopping the Angel from getting in its way and bit down hard and started tearing out its innards.

Then Voltron appeared landing behind Unit 1 and tearing it away from the Angel as it was barely alive but still combat ready as it got back up and regrew a set of eyes before attacking again. Unit 1 seeing Voltron as an enemy like Unit 3 attacked as it began to become a three way battle as Voltron had to hold back its power against Allura and Unit 3 as Voltron was focused on keeping the two apart as Unit 3 spilled its blood and guts out. Unit 1 then jumped upward and grabbed Voltron by the head slamming it into the ground as it began to punch into Voltron before Voltron grabbed the fist with Green Lion and maneuvering the EVA off the Defender of the Universe and pinning the berserk EVA as it tried to restrain the EVA till it shut down.

Unit 3 of course acted and pushed Voltron off it and began to try and infect it too but since Voltron was a machine made from and powered by Quintessence it proved to be immune to such an assault as Voltron acted and got the EVA off it only for Unit 1 to jumped over and knock the Angel down and crushed its head causing its blood to spill out before it began to pummel the Angel.

Voltron in turn acted and restrained the EVA from behind and pulled it off as the EVA struggled to get free as it then began to push Voltron back to the mountain area to harm it and force the Defender off it.

(Voltron)

"Damn Shinji your EVA is tough!" Asuka called as the Paladins were in a three way battle.

"I know I never realized how powerful when like this till now!" Shinji called as he tried to keep it together.

"We can't hold it forever!" Kensuke called as he can vouch as Voltron's left arm.

(Battle)

True to the Green Paladin's words The EVA got Voltron to let go before grabbing it by the head and swinging it around before Voltron was sent flying away by a powerful throw as the Angel roared and attacked again only for Unit 1 to knock it down and began tearing it apart more as Allura saw it all in its bloody and gory horror.

(Allura)

"NO!" Allura cried out as she tried to stop the EVA get her hands free something but this Dummy Plug wouldn't let her. "Stop it please stop it!" Allura begged as Shiro was in a similar state as Allura tried to look away. "Stop the EVA don't let it kill Hikari!" Allura all but begged as this was the truth of the Dummy Plug that Gendo had kept hidden save for Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki.

(Wunder)

"Try overriding it something!" Shiro ordered as he was trying to get the EVA to stop somehow.

"We're trying!" Maya called as she also wanted to spare Allura from such a scene as they can hear her on the comm. links.

"Well try something!" Coran called as they needed to get Voltron to keep the EVA busy till Unit 1 was forced to shut down.

(Battle)

Unit 1 then dug into the Angel with its mouth as it then pulled out the entry plug which was glowing blue as Unit 3 was torn to shreds as it looked more like a bloody mess then an EVA as the metal made a groaning sound as this was where the Angel was infecting the EVA the plug itself.

(Allura)

"What is that?!" Allura called as she heard the sound of metal moaning as she looked at the screen and was wide eyed when she saw the EVA had Hikari's entry plug in its maw. "NO STOP IT DONT DO IT!" Allura begged as she didn't want to see it happen to see Hikari dead by her own hands.

(Battle)

"STOP IT!" Shinji roared as Voltron flew straight at Unit 1 as Asuka roared out and in turn with Red Lion punched Unit 1 in the face forcing it to spit out the plug as Voltron caught it just in time but Unit 1 didn't like that as it roared and charged at Voltron and was about to do the same process and began punching and clawing into Voltron but its armor was thick and sturdy but even it had its limits.

Kensuke was heard roaring out as Green Lion as the left arm grabbed Unit 1 and knocked it down as Asuka, Kensuke, and Shinji roared out as Voltron began to send punches at the EVA to make it stop to stall it and force it to calm down while also trying to keep the plug out of the EVA's reach. Voltron then flew upward and used the maws of blue and yellow lion's to get the EVA away from where they let the plug before throwing the EVA into the lake. The two then went at it in the water fighting it out like two titans as Voltron was forced to hold back its strength as inside Unit 1 was Allura.

(Rei)

"Shinji-kun! It's time to use the upgrade I put for myself!" Rei called as Shinji looked.

"Will it stop them!?" Shinji asked as Rei looked.

"Let's just say the EVA is out of its depth." Rei said as Shinji saw the lake water.

(Battle)

Voltron flew up avoiding Unit 1's grip before it brought its hands together with blue energy forming in between them. "FORM TITANIC TRIDENT!" Rei called out as soon Voltron was holding a large trident in hand.

Unit 1 roared out as it was about to attack again but soon the water in the lake stopped the EVA covering it in a dome as soon the dome began to shrink before forming around the EVA's body and in turn began to restrain every part but the Plug Slot on its back as Voltron pulled off the cable so it can run out of power as it wastes energy trying to buts out. Long story short Voltron was trapped in the ice as Voltron stopped the EVA.

The Ice shook and cracked every now and again until the EVA's eyes turned dark showing it was shut down now thanks' to the upgrades Voltron had been given by their ragtag team in the their three month absence.

*End OST

(Shinji)

Shinji hit his hand on Voltron's controls as he shouldn't of let Allura pilot the EVA and now first battle and she's already seen the beast she's seen the EVA's true colors not a savior but a harbinger of death and suffering.

(With Bardiel's corpse)

The Angel though now dead did not die in vain as something began to ooze out of the EVA before it located a transport truck and latched onto it as it began to wait and bide it's time for now. After all 2nd times the charm is what humans would say here as it took the form of some form of mold or erosion of some sort.

(Scene Break that night)

The cleanup crew was taking care of the damages as was the recovery squad searching for survivors as Misato woke up covered in bandages to see Coran and Kaji were both there. "Misato! Thank goodness you're alright!" Coran called as Misato looked.

"You're lucky to be alive right now Katsuragi." Kaji said as Coran was more worried about Allura as Unit 1 after being defrosted by Voltron was in the middle of being taken back into the Wunder as he dared not think how Allura was reacting to all of this.

"What happened to unit 3!?" Misato called out as she remembered what happened.

"Unit 3... Was destroyed but Unit 1 as an Angel." Kaji admitted as he looked down in shame. "Worse part was Voltron had to step in before any real damage to the Pilot could be done." Kaji said as Misato was wide eyed.

"And Allura who was piloting Unit 1?" Misato asked as Kaji then looked down in shame as did Coran.

"It... it was Allura in Unit 1's plug." Kaji said as Misato looked to where Unit 3 was and then to Unit 1 as the five Lion's circled around it making sure everything was ok.

(Allura)

Allura was in a fetal position as she sat there in shock as she cried with her head in her knees as she had sworn she would never shed tears again for all those who had died on Altea her father included. She could feel Yuliana trying to comfort her but Allura saw those hands were her own even if she wasn't in control of the EVA. But these tears they were for the friend she was force to kill as she couldn't believe what she had down even if others claim it wasn't her fault.

"Allura?" Misato was heard as Allura looked.

"Misato you're ok?" Allura asked happy to see she was ok.

"I'm sorry, god I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to see that horrible thing happen." Misato said as Allura and Yuliana both agreed there.

"Misato... Coran... I... I killed Hikari." Allura confessed as she was in tears. "Shiro didn't know the Dummy Plug would do this. No one did when it was activated." Allura confessed as she was in tears right now for the fact there was blood indirectly on her hands. "They tried everything to shut it down and if Voltron didn't jump in when it did it may have been too far." Allura said as she knew what effects the phantom pain could have on Hikari when the EVA tore her apart and Unit 3 Apart. Even if the Plug was intact the likely hood of her surviving wasn't very good.

"Report from the Entry Plug Recovery Squad. The Pilots life signs are confirmed. Allura everyone Hikari is alive." Ritsuko was heard as it seems a long line of lectures and curses were being shot at Ritsuko for now bothering to inform them about the key detail of the Dummy Plug and what it did when activated. This in turn brought Allura joy as she looked up and smiled.

"She's alive?!" Hikari called as she looked to the where the Entry Plug was.

"Yes but... Allura, Shinji, Asuka, Toji; everyone she'll never be the same again." Ritsuko said as everyone looked and were wide eyed at what they saw as Hikari knocked out was pulled out of the plug.

(Asuka)

"H-Hikari." Asuka said as she was in shock to this turn of events.

(Shinji)

"No..." Shinji said as he couldn't believe what he saw and the proof of the EVA's cruelty.

(Toji)

"No not Hikari anyone but her." Toji said in shock as he hands fell off the controls for Yellow Lion.

(Allura)

Allura was wide eyed at what she saw as she looked on as her eyes diluted a bit as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Out of everyone Hikari didn't deserve what had just happened to her. On Allura' screen was Hikari being pulled out of the plug as she was spilling blood from where her right arm should be on her shoulder and where her left leg should be at her knee as this battle had taken more from Hikari and more from Allura physically and mentally respectively as Allura did the only thing her body was able to do at this very moment.

(Dark Screen)

Allura's scream of terror and shock was heard as this night was the final nail on the coffins for the EVA's all those involved this night will make sure of it themselves one way or another.

(With Reiko)

Fala stood next to the swimming pool at school as she looked at the recording she was able to snag as she smiled to this as she saw the results of what had happened and smiled sinisterly. She then began to laugh a bit as it was small before it turned to the laughter of an insane madwoman as Fala laughed and laughed on as she began to calm down a bit. "I didn't expect things to turn out his way! It all turned out better then I hoped!" Fala laughed as to hear Rei laugh was officially the scariest thing to hear even from one embracing her darker heritage fully. "I love it when a plan goes so smoothly like this!" Fala called out as she laughed as she had sent the report to Zarkon and the Galra and with it a note promising Allura's psychiatric report to see how she's holding up after such a trauma.

"Cytron just wait a bit longer soon you will be born." Fala said as she then looked to a check list of hers. "Now next thing to do sabotage the Voltron Jet Alone or its pet name the Voltron Vehicle Force and its Vehicle Voltron weapon." Fala said before she began to take her leave returning to her Reiko form once again.

(TBC)

ESKK: I won't lie this, this was the hardest chapter I had to write. Hikari was an innocent person and Shiro had no idea the Dummy Plug would do such a thing to the target. And I just felt sick to my stomach having to traumatize Allura like that. Mr. Unknow helped for the good chunk of the chapter but I chose to finish it on my own for the mentioned reasons. So please leave a review on your way out and as I always say Ja-Ne. And to Princess Allura and all those who loved and adored her please accept my apologies on this entire matter.


	8. Chapter 8 Let Go Vehicle Voltron Force!

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok new chapter let's start.

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start 1 month post Unit 3 incident)

Since the Galra were random with their attacks unlike the Angel Grunts who basically attack every month the NERV crew had more time to work but things were not so joyful this day as currently Coran, Misato, and Shiro were bombarding Ritsuko with angered shouts and yells as Ritsuko tried to work.

"How can you not think of an emergency shut down code for the Dummy Plug?! In fact why make it so it drives the EVA berserk by every definition of the term!?" Misato yelled as Shiro added in.

"I had to give the worst order of my life and in turn I had to basically cause a young girl to lose an arm and a leg and is in critical because you thought it was a good idea make such a system!" Shiro called as Coran looked.

"Princess Allura has locked herself away in her room and has only left for school, food, bathroom, and the basic necessities such as the Wunder systems! She's down right traumatized!" Coran yelled as he wasn't one to get angry so easily but this was the dumbest thing for a scientist to do.

"It was still in the testing phase!" Ritsuko argued as Misato grabbed her friend by the color of her shirt.

"Bull shit! You never even bothered with a shutdown sequence!" Misato yelled as Ritsuko wanted to hold her ground as Misato then calmed herself down and let Ritsuko go. "I want the dummy plugs either destroyed or fixed before the next Galra attack I don't anything like this happening ever again!" Misato yelled as she may want to destroy the Angels but damn if she ends up like the Galra. "Executive order and everything." Misato said letting Ritsuko go. "Now get out of my sight and when you finish that job we're bringing your position in NERV as head of Project E into question." Misato as Ritsuko glared.

"Alright." Ritsuko said as she was officially in danger of losing her job now as she took her leave.

Once Ritsuko was gone Misato sat in her new office after heavy renovations to make it feel welcoming to those who enter as Misato sighed and rubbed her eyes. "And not only do I have to deal with this but I also have to deal with the Jet Alone guys being at it again when Gendo had in fact hired someone to sabotage Jet Alone." Misato said as she remembered that fight when she and Shinji had to stop the runaway robot which with Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki's words it was sabotaged to the UN can only rely on the EVA's and no other weapon.

What made it worse was that now they were trying again but instead they were making their own Voltron using Vehicles as oppose to Lions. "So what do we do about this?" Shiro asked his old friend showing her the file they were given on the Vehicle Voltron.

"We'll check it out and have Ritsuko and Maya give it a look over with Rei's help to make sure someone isn't trying two for two." Misato said as Shiro had of course went over to the Horaki's household to tell them in person of his mistake. Gave them a fat check to cover her medical expenses and then some and went as far as to go on his hands and knees to get them to accept it. "Also have the Voltron Lion's provide security and have Kaji make sure no one is trying to do it last minute." Misato said as even though this Vehicle Voltron won't be as strong as the original as the Jet Alone Project boasts about, they do know and extra set of arms against the Galra could be helpful.

"How is Allura doing with the therapist?" Misato asked as she tried to get a good therapist to see Allura about what had happened to Hikari and Unit 1 hoping she may be able to open up and heal while also accepting what had happened wasn't her fault.

"She stable enough to say and made some progress, as the doctor said, but recommend Allura to stay away from any Eva's activity for a while just in case of some PTSD, whatever that could be, may have develop," Coran said as Misato nodded and agree as after what happen, she didn't put push any problem onto the poor girl.

"I'll put her on medical leave for now, hopefully she could come around," Misato said as she was about to go over paper work as Shiro said, "Hopefully… by the way you have a parent teacher meeting coming up this week right?"

"Yea, it's coming up soon, it has been a while sense the last one, but that is with Shinji, now I got two other to look after as well," Misato said as she didn't know how long that would take, as Shiro asked, "If your covering for them, who covering for Princess Allura?"

Coran spoken up saying, "I would be there, I am her legal guardian and advisor after all."

"Alright then, see you later then, I got to back to do some paper work to go over," Shiro said as Misato nodded and said, "Alright then."

"I'll get back to the castle, I'm going to try and have it ready for the next encounter of an attack," Coran said as he took his leave as Misato was now all alone in her new, as she walk to her desk and she had to clean up a lot of stuff sense she took command, and add in a few lights as that room was dark, she didn't know how could Gendo work with sunglasses on.

(Scene break)

Shinji was in the kitchen cooking, trying to keep his mind off of what happen a month ago, as it took a while for everyone to recover from what happen after Eva 3 incident, and what happen to Allura.

Shinji felt like it as his fault in a way… it was him that suggest for Allura to try and sync with Unit 1, his fault of doing so, and he even felt like it was his fault for Hikari condition.

Hikari was put in the healing pod by Allura request, taking the one from the castle and put it in the hospital to help the healing process, but it cannot regrow limbs, but at least her family can come and see her anytime, but she was in a coma and no one knew when she be waking up, as doctor says it could be weeks or months.

The girls saw this and try help him out the best they could, as Rei try to be a good sister, but went the wrong way with it as she keep reading Asuka hidden stash of book, the red paladin had to take away those books and hid them away someplace else, and also put on a learning video for her, which wasn't easy to find as it was mostly a school video.

Asuka herself try cooking a few time to pull some burden off of Shinji, and she wasn't the best chief around, but to the added bonus, she was better than Coran and Misato at least, she also try hanging by him more during lunch time.

"You know it's not your fault." Asuka said as she saw on the table reading a magazine while Rei was in the living room watching television while eating chips. "Heck I don't think it's anyone's fault except for Dr. Bottle Blond Bitch." Asuka said as she then put the magazine down.

"But I shouldn't have taken the suggestion from the EVA." Shinji said as he would rather see that thing as a corpse right now. "I shouldn't have let it go like that if I had done something different had Voltron form and fight the Angel head on maybe we could have stopped what happened." Shinji said as Asuka then slammed her Magazine on the ground.

"We all make mistakes Shinji!" Asuka yelled as she stood up. "We all make mistakes it's what we do after them that will keep us from repeating them." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji. "Shinji you're a better leader but you're not perfect you can use this time to learn from your mistake and try and move forward from it. Don't be what the past is be what the future will be." Asuka said as Shinji then sighed and smiled at Asuka a bit.

"Asuka thanks." Shinji said as he looked to Asuka.

"Your welcome." Asuka said as Rei was watching what looked like a cartoon.

"But I hope Allura doesn't do anything risky." Shinji said as they can all agree on that one.

(Allura's room Castle of Lion's)

Allura was washing her face as she looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to calm her breathing as lately she had been getting nightmares of what had happened as she saw the EVA tearing Hikari apart again and again as she tried to make it stop as she looked to her hands worried as she saw they were shaking quite a bit as she then grabbed it forcing it to stop as she needed to sleep as she walked over to her bed tore off the sheets and jumped in as she began to sleep for the night as she tried to get as much sleep in as she could.

"Yuliana what did you create?" Allura asked as she knew the EVA's at this point were monsters no ifs ands or buts about it. "Is this what she and father had to deal with as Paladin's of Voltron?" Allura wondered as she knew somethings in the line of duty aren't always happy endings.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Shinji was sitting on the table as he and his housemates were eating breakfast again as Asuka was all ready to go as it seems Rei was ready 24/7 as she was already in uniform ready to head out today. Asuka took a bite off Germen Food as Rei was eating her own food as it seems she learned during her time as a Paladin mainly survival training she had to live off the land and had acquired a small taste for meat. Not in excess mind you but just enough to keep her filled as she took a bite out of a sausage.

"Ok you three need to start drinking some beer instead of coffee or something." Misato said as she looked to her housemates and saw them drinking coffee.

"I'd prefer to live to see my 40's unlike you who's probably going to die of liver failure." Asuka said as Rei then quipped in.

"Also a traditional Japanese Breakfast includes Sake now Yebisu Beer." Rei stated as she ate her food as well.

"Like I said before you may just end up an old maid with how lazy and sloppy you are at home." Shinji said as Misato glared.

"What is this pick on Katsuragi day?" Misato asked as Rei looked.

"No that is scheduled for the morning of new year's when you wake up after passing out drunk." Rei said as Shinji and Asuka began to laugh as bit as Misato glared.

"Oh just leave me alone." Misato countered as she looked away with a can of beer in hand.

"Well I'm finished." Shinji said as the plates were now next.

As the plates were in the sink a bit later Shinji was washing as Asuka then decided to speak. "So are you really coming to school today?" Asuka asked as she wondered what train wreck that will result in today.

"Of course I am it's your parent teacher meeting!" Misato called as Shinji looked.

"But don't you have to help fix up the other damages caused by Gendo and SEELE?" Shinji asked since the Galra were still a major threat to the Earth and the universe.

"Oh its nor problem you three I haven't seen you in three months so I'm just trying to catch up on three months of missing out." Misato said as she was eating a piece of toast as she wanted to be involved with her three young charges and the Voltron Lions.

Soon the door bell rung as Rei then stood up as Asuka was fixing the table. "That is most likely the others I shall go to let them in." Rei said as she began to make her way to the door as Misato finished her food and Asuka cleared the table.

"And you can take a shower Misato you reek of that morning smell." Asuka countered as Misato glared.

(A little later)

Toji and Kensuke join the other and soon left, with the time showing they didn't get a chance to see Misato only saw her hand waving goodbye

Misato did take a shower as Asuka suggested as she stood by the fridge with a towel wrap around her, as took another beer, open it and drink it as she thought, "This job doesn't get easier at all."

(The paladins)

As the 5 warriors of Voltron walk down to school together as no one said anything right now, and suddenly as the limo everyone knew it was the Allura's ride, pull up to the group and hit the break hard as everyone look to it as Asuka said, "Is it alien girl?"

"I've haven't seen her for almost a month," Kensuke said as he look to this, as the front passenger door open up, out came Coran as he greet the 5 and said, "Ah, paladin it's good to see you 5 again."

Coran walk up to them as Shinji asked, "What's going on Coran?"

"Nothing much, other than forcing the princess out of bed, she nearly over sleep again and the principle of the school said if Princess Allura doesn't come to school soon, they will let her go, despite her royalty and the treaty made by her, and I cannot let that happen. When I saw you I had the driver pull over and offer all of you a ride to you school, and ask to please get Princess Allura back on her feet," Coran said as Shinji nods and said, "We'll help anyway we can."

"Splendid! Let me get the door," Coran said as he walk to the back passenger door as Allura voice call out, "What are you doing Coran?"

"Picking up your friends, my princess," Coran said as soon enough Shinji came around and enter, and look in to see Allura dress in her uniform, as she had a tired look on her face, Shinji greeted her by saying, "Good morning Allura."

"Good morning… Shinji," Allura greeted as she wasn't in the best mood but somehow she put on a small smile as Shinji made her day a bit.

Shinji came in and sat near Allura to keep her company, next was Asuka as she greeted saying, "Hey alien girl, how you feeling?"

"I feel… quite well, thank you" Allura said as Asuka got in and sat next to Shinji as now he was in between the two girls, as soon enough Rei came in as she said in her normal tone, "Morning Allura-Hime."

Rei took a seat somewhere in the long vehicle as Toji and Kensuke got in next as Kensuke said, "I think this is the first time we got into this car, many its sweet looking."

"Is there a mini bar in here?" Toji asked as they took their seat and soon enough the door close and Coran went back to the front passenger and got back in as he said to the driver, "To the school my good sir."

"Right," The driver said as he wonder why he was the driver and not Coran, only to remember why as the orange hair, big mustache guy cannot drive an earth vehicle at all… yet.

The limo drive off as the 5 paladin and the princess hang around admire car as Toji did find a mini bar, only to see it empty. (Yea like people are going to stock alcohol for an underage alien princess and friends).

Kensuke was videotaping around as he brought his camera along like normal, but he wish he could have pack it before they went into space.

Rei look out the window and see the site, as Shinji look to Allura and said, "Are you doing alright Allura?"

Shinji didn't want to say a word of what happen as Allura said, "I'm fine Shinji, there is no reason to worry."

"Say that to him before, as he felt it was his fault you got into unit 1," Asuka said as she wanted to break the ice as Allura look to Shinji as she said, "Y-you were worry?"

Shinji blush a bit and said, "Y-yes… you wasn't coming to school, haven't call us for a while, af-after what happen… I was afraid... it was my fault for what happen, because I suggest you could pilot the Eva."

Allura felt bad a bit, as she may have nightmare of what happen that night and felt like she the one that almost killed Hikari, and she forgotten the other were in that fight as well, and how it all came to be, as it as Shinji had suggested it, but it was Yui that asked him too, but she didn't know what could happen.

"And I told you baka, it wasn't your fault, no one knew what could have happen, no one knew that Eva was an angel… it was those damn Galra and angel fault, and that blonde bimbo we had working as our doctor at NERV!" Asuka said as she made good point.

"Yes it was very irresponsible of her to build such an savage and brutal auto pilot system without entrusting or installing an emergency shut down in case of any form." Coran said as Kensuke then snapped his fingers.

"Hey how about we make an, everyone hates Ritsuko Club the Anti Ritsuko Club or ARC." Kensuke suggested as Asuka chuckled a bit as it sounded like a good joke.

"Good idea four eyes we can even make the sign a picture of Ritsuko with devil horns and a cross on it." Asuka joked as she smiled a bit.

"Yeah." Toji said as he was worried about Hikari as he had heard the rumors. Gendo had originally intended for him to be the Unit 3 pilot for his scenario of forcing Shinji to instigate 3rd Impact to end all life on Earth. If things were different Shinji would have probably blamed himself as well if not worse than right now.

"So should I mention the Section 2 Agents still following us or should I keep ignoring them?" Rei said as Coran and everyone here was aware of the new S2 Agents hidden around and following them to keep a close eye on them this time more competent observers.

"Keep ignoring them wonder girl if they do something stupid or we get into a bind then we get help." Asuka said as luckily the Bayard's were on their person 24/7 to defend themselves with.

"Understood." Rei said as she was getting quiet annoyed with them stalking them all at the moment.

(Later at School)

The Paladin's were all at school as everyone was talking as the students were either worried or nervous about their parents showing up for conferences for one reason or another. Shinji was looking at Ramiel's still decomposing and dissecting corpse as that Angel was a lower class and was basically a living outpost not a living fortress from what he learned fighting the Galra.

"That is the 3rd Galra Angel you killed correct?" Allura asked as she stood next to Shinji as she saw the Angel there.

"Yeah..." Shinji said solemnly knowing it was Allura was there.

"Shinji... it wasn't your fault I chose to use the EVA not realizing the danger that awaited me and what its berserker can do." Allura confessed as she stood next to Shinji. "So you need to stop worrying so much about what happened otherwise... Black Lion will sense it and make forming Voltron harder for everyone." Allura said as Shinji was wide eyed as he looked to Allura.

"Allura I... I can't help it." Shinji said as he looked to Allura. "You put so much faith in all of us to help keep the Universe and everyone in it safe but I couldn't keep you or Hikari safe." Shinji said as he knew what piloting the EVA can do to someone since he's been there in that dark place also. "If I could just go back and stop myself from even suggesting it or even just form Voltron and take down the Angel maybe you wouldn't have seen the cruel power the EVA has." Shinji said as Allura then sighed.

"Dilly dally shilly shally." Allura said as Shinji looked at her confused. "It's something I heard from Mari from an Earth Game she called it Final Fantasy VII. I don't blame you Shinji I never have and I never will you still came running to help me after all." Allura said as she looked to Shinji who nodded.

"I just wish your innocents on this didn't get destroyed." Shinji said solemnly as he knew if Allura kept piloting the EVA it will ruin her more than anyone had thought possible.

Soon they heard the sound of a speeding car as everyone looked and saw Misato was speeding in before she did a swerve and parked perfectly in the parking spot. How they all knew it was Misato well only she would drive that recklessly in her car passenger or no passenger. The passenger side opened and from it Coran jumped out gasping for breath as he looked like he just had a near death experience as Misato came out like it was nothing.

(With Misato and Coran)

"Oh don't be a baby my driving isn't that bad." Misato said as Coran looked.

"You nearly hit 5 cars on the way here!" Coran argued as he learned a lesson this day... never drive with Misato on the wheel. Coran even dreaded the day if it ever came that Misato became a Paladin of Voltron as he feared even the Lion wouldn't trust her with its controls.

The sound of teenage boys are heard as they look out the windows of the school and ogle at Misato as she was one of the most sexy lady they have ever seen, as sure Allura is like every nerds, dorks, and geeks side of a guy fantasy girl, but with looks, sizes, and stunning hair color can make any guy lose their senses.

As Kensuke were looking out the window with Toji nearby, as they were eyeing Misato as Kensuke said, "No matter how many time I see it, Misato is the hottest woman around, right Toji?"

Toji didn't answer as it seem his mind was on something else, Allura on the other hand look to all the boys around in her class room and one she sees that are sticking their heads out the window making weird sound to her as she said, "If I don't know any better I say these boys are like pelacock bird on my home planet, the males always group together and make strange sound as a mating call to a female one."

Asuka was nearby when the boys gather around the window and join the group to see what up and saw Misato, and then she heard what Allura said before she started laughing as she said, "When bird flock together, they squawk together as well, haha!"

Shinji thought it was somewhat hilarious a bit as he give a small chuckled to this as Rei just blink as she doesn't get it as much.

(Scene break)

Soon enough after school Misato stay long enough and talk to the teacher, as she heard what been going on, as 5 paladin been away from earth for 3 mouth, it seem they are well caught up in most of the work, Misato also stay a little longer to hear about Allura, as her being new and coming in the middle of things, and after the month long absent from school, as she may was given homework to get done, it seem she is struggling a bit.

Misato and Coran try to think of a plan to help Allura get her grade up and also help her overcome mental problem as Misato gotten an idea as she remember something from her old days of school, and that Study sleep over.

With Misato new place, she had more room than before so she could handle a few more kids easily if they don't mind sharing the same room at times, even have a sneaky plan with Shinji to maybe get together with one of the girls, meaning to Asuka or Allura, as with Rei is his sister to a biological, and bonding stand point, it be incest.

But right now she has a problem right now with numbers of things, as one is Allura psyche report, as she gotten from the doctor, as she read the report after the last visit of the therapy, she read Allura could have developed PTSD after her first battle, which isn't uncommon for people as after a car crash or an explosion of some sort, left people scarred for life by it and developed PTSD right away.

Misato had Allura on medical leave for now, but it would not look good for the people that funding them, as sure they may have Voltron, but there is so much potential in Evangelion as well, but it take one bad review of a pilot could make things go crashing down and she would have the pull the plug on the re-purpose project-E.

Project-E was making more Evangelions and maintain them, but it was also to clone and revive the first angel Adam, which its old nick name was Adam Revival Project, but with SEELA and Gendo gone, Misato had it re-purpose it and have it to maintain the EVA's, as yes there are more Eva's still being created around the world still, but one was blown up, and the other turns out to be an angel she might as well use what she got now, but if she pull the plug on it, because of the Voltron Vehicle project the "Japan Heavy Chemical Industries" cooked up to be productive better than their last project of the "Jet alone" and have an artificial A.T field use for it as well to be combat against future angel and Galra attacks, The EVA's will be scraped and destroy without giving a proper chance to show the world they could be helpful other than them being destructive of the land and may work alongside the new Voltron as well if it works well enough.

She not going to pull a Gendo, she going to act professional, and take things are they were, as for better or for worst she will do her job.

Shiro came a knocking on an open door to her office as he said, "Ma'am, you in?"

"Hey Shiro, come in," Misato said as Shiro came walking in with some field as he said, "Here are the report, for today, and the agenda of the upcoming live review of the Vehicle Voltron project, with guest list and crew list who will be schedule there."

"Any back up personal in case of a last minute?" Misato asked as Shiro said, "Their being process by a new psychologist sense Doctor Akagi is still working on the dummy project, and would be in questioning of her job position."

Misato nodded as that was smart of Shiro, as Ritsuko is under her watch still and if she being in charge of the personal files during this time and something happen, might spell trouble for them.

"Good thing, I don't want anything to be happening during this presentation of the new Voltron, and don't have a repeat of like the "Jet Alone" before," Misato said as she knew it was sabotage job, but if it wasn't then she and Shinji would have most likely died during then.

"Right, I read the report on it, and the people are keeping a close eye on their project this time and their personal as well as they don't want thing to go wrong as well," Shiro said as Misato nodded as it seem things are in order as she said, "Alright thanks for the update, you can head back soon, I'll be finishing up soon and head back home."

"See you in the morning then," Shiro said as he took his leave as unknown him as he walk out, Reiko/Kala was hiding in the shadows as she overheard their conversation, as Reiko/Kala started to plan her next move as she thought, 'I going to need a copy of that list, and use my Altean abilities and mimic someone on that list… should be simple enough.'

(With the Galra Zarkon)

"Zarkon." Honerva said as she walked to Zarkon.

"Yes." Zarkon greeted as he looked out upon space deep in thought.

"I had read over Kala's recent report and have discovered the Vehicle Voltron the human are developing." Honerva said as she passed the schematics for it to Zarkon as he looked them over as he was unimpressed by it. "She is moving in to sabotage it but looking it over it may be unneeded since it's a mere pale imitation of the true Voltron." Honerva said as Zarkon looked to the space outside.

"You are correct they are opting to use an alternative fuel source for its power the only thing that can create a true Voltron is the power of Quintessence." Zarkon said as he glared out into space. "Inform Fala to leave this Vehicle Voltron be these primitive apes have no idea of the power they wish to imitate. Have her focus on her plans to retrieve the Adam Embryo it's the only thing available with enough Quintessence to build the Dark Voltron." Zarkon said as Honerva nodded.

"Very well husband." Honerva said as the one they called Haggar agreed to this plan.

"And one last thing I am having the project Cytron's name changed to something more fitting." Zarkon said as Honerva looked. "It will have it called Lotron and the pilots will be the Cifer Knights." Zarkon said as Honerva looked.

"Lotron and Cifer Knights?" Honerva looked as she thought about it and realized what he meant. "Take out the Tron part and replace the O with a U and we have Lucifer. How most fitting Zarkon." Honerva said as it made sense Lotron and this Cifer Knights and Voltron and the Lion Paladins it seemed fitting. "I shall take me leave then I myself have my own projects and need to oversee the Lotron project in Kala's absence." Honerva said as she then took her leave as Zarkon then stopped her.

"Wait... Honerva do you think out there somewhere lies the home world of the Ancients?" Zarkon asked as he heard the stories even when Altea was still around.

"How so husband?" Honerva asked as she was curios.

"They were the first to discover and use Quintessence and with it they achieved what many had pinned for true divinity yet they all died out and their home world was never located. DO you think perhaps they may have hidden it between the realities themselves to await those who they deem as their one true heirs to claim it?" Zarkon said as he looked out into space.

"The stories hold many alterations but the legends all stem from one truth and that truth is that they were very powerful perhaps even more powerful the Voltron itself." Honerva said as Zarkon saw this.

"I see I apologize for holding you up then beloved." Zarkon said as Honerva then took her leave as she saw that if they can find the Ancients home world then they can use it to fix everything that is wrong with the universe where war and weapons would no longer be needed.

(Scene Break the next day Earth)

Shinji, Allura, Asuka, and Rei were at the apartment as PenPen was with the mice eating their own breakfast as Misato would have commented on the alien mice in the apartment but let them be when she saw them and PenPen get along so well. Plus it was a bonus to keeping vermin out when the Mice pointed out their hidden nests that made them worthy having around.

They were all ready to go in fact to Old Tokyo for the Vehicle Voltron's completion as it seems the human race thought they can make a better Voltron. And yes though many aliens are migrating and immigrating to Earth it would seem that they joined technology to build the Vehicle Voltron's in an attempt to out due Altea's Voltron which Allura was intent with the fact it was the strongest in the universe seeing as Voltron had earned the title of Defender of the Universe through actions and deeds not who had built it or how it was built.

Soon the door opened as everyone looked and saw Misato was there as she was ready to go as with the others as they all looked to each other. "Ok you all ready to head to Old Tokyo?" Misato asked as she looked serious and all business as she looked to them.

"Of course we're as ready as we'll ever be." Allura said as most of her dresses both Altean and Earth were in the Castle that she had called home.

"Sure just let us finish eating." Asuka said as Shinji already finished his food as did Rei with her own food.

"Ok hurry up then." Misato said as she had Coran and Shiro picking up Toji and Kensuke as it would pay to have Voltron ready in case of Galra attack or someone snuck passed the security to sabotage the Vehicle Voltron weapon.

(Scene Break that afternoon Abandoned Zone 28 Center of Old Tokyo)

The Castle of Lion's in its Wunder flight mode was flying overhead as inside everyone saw it as Asuka looked at it while Allura looked to it with pity. "I can't believe these ruins use to be Japan's capital city of Tokyo." Allura said as she honestly would prefer if her world got a Second Impact instead of being destroyed as Misato saw this.

"Well compared to Altea I won't deny we got off easy." Misato said as her planet didn't even have a chance to fight seeing as the Original Black Paladin was KIA when the Galra attacked and destroyed Altea.

"I won't judge you there I'd honestly prefer it we Altea was hit with Second Impact at least that way I could have woken up to my home world still intact." Allura said as she looked as she had a secret dream to find a new planet and colonize it as her new Altea.

"It's funny though they tested Jet Alone here and now their unveiling their 'superior,' Vehicle Voltron." Misato said as she sounded like she didn't buy the boast of the Vehicle Voltron being superior.

"Those assholes are in for a rude awakening if they think their knock off Voltron is any better than ours." Asuka said as she sat to the side while the bridge Crew had taken the Paladin's old seats to help pilot the Wunder.

"Well no use complaining about it though the extra muscle could really be used against the Galra." Shiro said as he had read and heard the Vehicle Voltron was divided into three separate teams to form one Robot as it was made that way mainly for functionalities sake.

(Later during the party)

The Paladin's and the NERV group were gathered at the party as the Paladin's were in full gear minus the helmets as they were asked to take part in the test so they wanted to be ready fully as the Lions were waiting outside in a sitting position ready for the combat test. People applauded as the announcements began as many visitors and aliens guests watched the scene play out as Allura was in her royal garb as Coran stood by ever so faithfully.

"Thank you thank you I'd like to thank you all for coming to this special demonstration to Japan's Heavy Chemical Industrial cooperatives latest product both or native guests and our Extra Terrestrial guests. In a few minutes we will be taking you up to the control room to observe the actual demonstration but first we will be providing a brief show of the Vehicle Voltron's appearance and following it up with the introduction of our pilots for it." The man who just screamed rich I'm better then you type said from his podium. "After this we will answer some questions and then have a brief intermission before the actual test." He said as he then got ready. "Now let's begin the show." He said as he stepped aside as the room went dark as the white screen appeared to show the Vehicle Voltron's advertisement.

"Welcome to the JHC Industries presentation of the Vehicle Voltron. When our new friends from the far reaches of the universe had arrived we had shared many weapon and technologies many had believed to be Science Fiction and together we had made it all better in every way." A woman of Asian descent said in a very appearing and attractive way with the woman herself very much attractive. "Introducing the Vehicle Voltron." She began as the mentioned robot appeared as it had a more humanoid appearance as compared to Voltron himself.

"Hmm looks a bit more practical with actual fingers." Ritsuko said as Allura then nodded to Coran as he then whistled innocently and grabbed a passing drink only to drop it onto Ritsuko who yelped at this.

"Oops sorry madam." Coran apologized as it was obvious the Paladins and the Altean's did not like how she commented on the differences of the two Voltron's.

"Inspired by Voltron himself but better in every way." She said as Asuka glared as the two Voltron's were now side by side as the comparison went on as it made the Vehicle Voltron look for more superior then what it really was.

"Oh son of a." Asuka began only for Rei to grab her shoulder to keep her sitting down.

"Now here are some of the recent comments of the designers for the Vehicle Voltron prior to its completion." The woman said as some of the guys behind the Vehicle Voltron appeared as the Paladins could all hear their Lions and they can tell the five Lions were about to get very angry and if one angry pissed off Lion was bad try a pride of five giant robot alien lions and see how well you fare.

"We looked at the Voltron's design and it was decrepit and let's face it an antique." The British man on it said with subtitles for those of foreign language as Asuka was getting angry as well as Toji followed closely by Allura, Rei, and Kensuke as the Lions were no different hearing the entire thing through there Paladins. "It was compared to other pieces of technology and pardon if it offends anyone the Galra's tech it's basically to many old ratty and ugly." He said as Rei closed her eyes tapping her index finger on the table letting Asuka go as Asuka was cringing her nails through her suit against the table as Toji was clenching his fork quiet hard and Shinji tried to keep calm but he can hear their Lion's roaring in anger the more these guys talked.

"So when we made this design we had both aesthetics and functionality in mind and in turn we got not only a better and stronger Voltron we also got a better looking and sleeker one." He said as Asuka had just about enough.

"Oh Hell no!" Asuka called out and was ready to go at them but Shinji held her back as Misato, Shiro, Coran, and Ritsuko had to hold the other Paladins back as well as Allura was keeping her calm but she saw surprisingly Rei reaching for her Bayard to go postal on these guys who by every sense of the word was insulting them and all they had done with Voltron for the universe.

(Outside)

The Bridge crew had to use the Castle's own restraining systems to keep the Lions from doing something they'd regret as Maya was freaking out as was Makoto and Shigeru. "What is going on with them?!" Maya called as she tried to calm things down.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure they are pissed off!" Makoto called as they brought the Lion's back into the ship for a bit of time out to cool off as they Lions on screen were roaring and struggling to get out to rip the throat out of this Vehicle Voltron.

"Why us?" Shigeru asked as he saw the Lions were very angry right now.

(Back inside)

The movie presentation ended as the Paladin's all sat back down as they Misato gave the four a stern look to make sure they don't do something stupid to cause them to lose the chance to get the Vehicle Voltron on their side. "Now then allow me to introduce our pilots for Vehicle Voltron now unlike the five we had gathered 15 to handle each aspect of Voltron's Land, Sea, and Sky Teams to provide a true military unit now then allow me to introduce said Teams." The man said as soon the screen behind him showed symbols for Sky, Sea, and Land as three Platforms appeared in front of him a bit lower as from them three groups of five began to rise up as their suits were similar to the Paladin's even with their own Bayards but the Bayards they had were obviously of Earth Origin as they all had their helmets out as Asuka was waiting to see their faces so she can punch them in the faces.

The first team that the light shine down on them as the man started to announce, "Introducing the sky team, hand pick and selected of air flight and fight."

"Pilot of the Command Jet explorer, leader of the sky team and the Vehicle Voltron force is… Holland Novak!" The man said as he introduce a guy with gray looking hair who seem to be in his late 20's or early 30's, as people started to applause, and keep so during each member introduction.

"Next is the pilot of the Strato Weapons Module, sub leader of the sky team, Daniel Blake," The man announce to the team, NERV, and the princess surprise to see a teenage guy that is slightly older than them as it seem the JHC Industries wanted some young blood in the group, as they wonder who else in these group are as young as the paladins?

"Next person of the sky team, the pilot of the first Advanced Recon Helicopter, Eureka Fukai!" The light shine on a teenage green hair pale skin girl as the team thought her skin and hair color isn't natural, and the way expression on her face were robotic like, similar to Rei before her major change in space.

"The next pilot of the second Advanced Recon Helicopter, Anemone Sorel!" The light shine on a pink air girl with a huge smile on her face, maybe cocky, as team look at her and could not tell if that hair is natural or not as it was like

"The last member of the sky team, and the pilot of the Falcon Jet Fighter, and Vet test pilot of the Trident. The one and only Mana Kirishima!" The man announce showing the last girl who seem to be In the paladins age group, but it seem she was a special girl as people applause very loudly to .

The paladin wonder about this Trident as Shinji look to Misato and asked, "Hey Misato, what is Trident they are talking about and the girl they introduce?"

Misato knows it and remembers that girl as she started to say, "The Trident is another weapon created by a different company to be used against the angels. This was after you guys vanish into space. The Trident it had a few good test but the last one made the whole project of the Trident a failure, Mana was the main pilot, and almost got killed by it, but lucky the 4th and 5th child in unit 00 and 02 was able to stop it and shut it down before any real harm came to her and the city the thing started rampaging in, I think they are using some part of Trident in the Vehicle Voltron as well, but not too sure."

Mana was giving a bow to everyone while giving a smile, as it seem her time of the Trident hasn't affect her person in the least, as she stood up and look around, she then look to the first Voltron force team, the paladins, but it seem she was looking at one person, as Shinji keep looking at her, it seem she was looking back at him.

Asuka huff to what she heard and said, "So now the JHC are recycling stuff as well, are they really that desperate to outdo us. It's just pathetic really."

The spot light move on to the next team that surrounded in shadow still as the woman started to announce, "Now to introduce the next team of Vehicle Voltron force, the Sea team."

"First we have the pilot of the Communications Module, leader of the Sea Team, and second in command of the Vehicle Force and hailing from Leo VX Larmina Val Leo." He introduced as the next girl appeared as Allura gasped as she saw her remove her helmet revealing pointed ears on an orange haired blue eyed girl around Daniels age but as far as Allura could tell her ears were her only Altean features as Asuka looked.

"Friend of yours?" Asuka asked as Allura looked.

"Perhaps or a very distant descendant." Allura said as she gestured to the ears as Asuka got it.

"Ohh." Asuka said as Toji saw her.

"She reminds me of you Devil Girl." Toji said as Asuka glared. "Same look of I'm better then you all, has that arrogant air around her with pride, and just has that whole I'm an elite thing going on." Toji said as Asuka then elbowed him in the stomach hard as Toji cried out as he looked. "Why am I sitting next to you again?" Toji asked as he looked to Asuka in pain.

"Because you're an idiot." Asuka said as she looked to Toji who was holding his stomach in pain.

"Next we have the pilot for the First Space Prober Sub Leader of the Sea Team Talho Yuki." The announcer introduced as Talho Yuki was a black haired girl with a pink spot on her face as it seems she may also have some form of Altean in her but it was hard to tell as her green eyes showed she may very well be a lot like Misato as Kensuke did a compare and contrast.

"Yeap they could be twins in spirit." Kensuke said as he looked between the two as they even fell in the same age group together.

"Next we have the second Space Prober Pilot of the Sea Team Mayuri Yamagushi." The announcer stated as the girl took off her helmet revealing a 14 year old like them with glasses as she had a very Shinji like vibe going on for her as people seemed to applaud louder for her like they did with Mana and Larmina as it seemed Mayuri was a big deal as she acted very much like Shinji and tried to shy away from it.

"What's her deal and is she some big shot?" Asuka asked as Rei looked.

"She was an EVA candidate before the reveal but more than that she is from a very well off family as their very famous for diving head first into new business ventures the Yamagushi's are also one of the main funders for the Vehicle Force Project making her position being one that was bought but she passed the simulations test flawlessly as her shy and timid demeanor hides inside a warrior waiting to come out." Rei said as she had read the files on the Marduk Institute and such when she had the chance before.

"Next we have the first Multi-Wheeled Explorer piloted by our Sky Team Pilot Eureka Fukai's brother Ao Fukai." The announcer said as it seemed the two were fraternal twins as it seems Ao shows a larger range of emotions unlike his sister.

"Now the last member of the Sea Team and pilot of the second Multi-Wheeled Explorer with a military background I give to you Midori Kitakami." The announcer said as Midori lazily took off her helmet to reveal she may be part American and part Japanese as she had pink hair and violet colored eyes as people applauded her as normal with the rest of the team.

"Now we shall move onto the Land Team." The announcer stated as the light shined down on said Land Team as they were ready. "Now first we have the leader of the Land Team and Third in command of the Vehicle Force as well as the pilot of the Jet Radar Station Renton Thurston." The announcer stated as Renton was shown as he was very much like Shinji but with longer wilder hair and green eyes as it seemed he may be a bit older then Shinji to boot as people applauded him loudly. "It will also be noted that Renton is like Mana a vet test pilot for the Wave System." It was stated as Asuka was at a lost here.

"Before you ask Asuka the Wave System was to basically give the EVA's the ability to fly and in its final test it became a major failure since it would require the pilot to have more training to use it which was right before a Galra Angel tried to suicide bomb us." Misato said remembering that day as that weapon would have been great to have at the time.

"Next we have a military vet who is the second in command of the Land Team but the unofficial second in command of the Vehicle Force who pilots the Rotating Personnel Koji Takao." The announcer stated as Koji took off his helmet revealing a 30 or 40 year old man with a bear, a bald head as he seemed stern yet relaxed as people applauded him as it was clear vets got major love still for their duty and service.

"I know him a bit apparently a bit of a war hero in the Post 2nd Impact wars when resources were scarce we served together for about a week or so till he finished his run and went onto retirement. Wondering why he's coming back now though." Shiro said as he heard of him at best not really a friend more of an acquaintance than anything else.

"Next is the pilot of the Armored Equipment Carrier who has passed every simulation test in every field Vince Redfield." The announcer stated showing a dark skin young man as he stood there kind of nervous but also excited as he waited he got his applause as he looked on looking nice and pretty as he was about the same age as Daniel and Larmina.

"Now we have the next member who is the pilot of the All-Terrain Space Vehicle who at one point was an EVA candidate and further more expert technician from Britain, Maria Vincennes." He introduced as Maria took off her helmet and smiled a bit of a cocky haughty smile as Asuka already hated her since she came from the same place as Mari but decided to hold it back for a bit to see if she was just as bad or worse.

"We should Ask Mari about her." Asuka said as everyone agreed on that one.

"Now for the final member of the Land Team and the Vehicle Force we have the pilot of the second All-Terrain Space Vehicle as he is fresh from the military but still new to it so let me introduce Hideki Tama." The man introduced as Hideki took off his helmet showing he may be a smoker as he didn't seem to care for anything going on here right now.

"Oh great a noob just what we needed." Asuka said as she rubbed her eyes as these guys must have scraped from the bottom of the bucker for him here.

"These are the team of the future, they are Vehicle Voltron Force!" The man said as confetti and fireworks shot up in the air around all three team and a theme song it seem was made for them as well.

*Insert: Vehicle Voltron theme (Instrumental)

Kensuke look down in disappointment before throwing his head up with his hands as he said, "They have a theme song as well? Where our theme song?!"

"Shut up stooge, theme song don't matter!" Asuka said as it seem she hated, but in truth she kind of jealous, as she would have thought people might song about her piloting unit 2 Eva or red lion, a theme song that like an opening to a show and just as good.

Allura frown a bit, as she look to this so called new Voltron team, they did not have any specialty features to them like she saw in the paladins, to her they are just a bunch of people group together to form a huge team to a robot that 15 parts to one.

Ritsuko had similar thought as she thought how 15 people can pilot a giant robot, as she get the normal 5 people to a 5 part robot as it was two arms, two legs, and the brain, as the brain may control over all but it's up to the pilot in the legs or arms to help follow through with power and speed, as well help form weapons to use in battle, she wonder if the vehicle Voltron can form any weapon without outside help?

(Later)

A party is on, as people were talking, laughing, dancing to some music that was playing in the back ground, and the two different teams of each Voltron force, stood in their own groups away from each other.

Asuka had a sour look on her face as she drank the juice that was served as they are not serving wine at this party, as she said, "What kind of drink is this? Its sucks!"

"Doesn't seem too bad," Rei said as she drink some of it, as Toji was digging into a stake they serving for dinner as he said, "Too well done, I thought this was a fancy dinner."

"The people that are hosting this party maybe going cheap on food and drinks," Kensuke said.

AS Misato hear some of the team members complaints, she could not blame them as the people here are trying to save money, as the failed 'Jet Alone' did cost them, and making the new Voltron would be cost a fortune and that coming out of their own pockets.

Princess Allura seem to be alright still being new to earth customs, as she had Coran to cut up her food so she can eat it and seem to enjoy it all the same.

Shinji look over to the vehicle Voltron team, and saw how each team were mostly keeping to themselves, other than Renton with Eureka, and judging by Renton's reacting with Eureka, he is acting a bit weird to say, red on his cheeks, and fumbling with his words, if anyone who are not as thick headed or understand emotion, people can say the guy likes the girl.

And suddenly one person from the sky team got out of their chair pick up their drinking glass, as they walked over to Paladin table as that person spoken as she says, "Would you mind if I join your group for a moment?"

Shinji turn his head slighting and saw Mana standing beside him as he freak out a bit, as the red head girl smile as it seem giving a friendly feeling, as Allura look to her as she said in a strange way, "I… I'll be honor so to have a member of the vehicle Voltron team to join us."

Mana joined them as she looked kind of nervous here as she was sitting with the original Voltron Team which Allura caught site of as it seems Mana wasn't like the other Voltron Team it seems. "Um please don't think we're trying to steal anything from you guys." Mana began as Asuka looked to her. "The others well a good chunk of them think the Vehicle Voltron is better but it's just doesn't feel right you know." Mana said as she looked to her team.

"I'm just hoping we can work together with you guys and it doesn't become a, um pardon my rude comment Princess a Dick measurement contest." Mana said as Allura understood on that one. "Daniel, Vince, and Larmina aren't that bad when you get to know them and Maria and Mayuri are great people they just need time to warm up is all." Mana said as Asuka huffed a bit.

"Normally I would say how your Voltron would be superior but honestly I don't buy it one bit. Our Voltron is the original and is much more functioning then that power rangers rip off." Asuka said as vehicles forming into one robot just screamed teenagers in spandex with attitude."

Mana sat down and ate quietly as it seems the Vehicle team were soaking up the spotlight as Mayuri was trying to ease out of it like Mana did. "Wow she's like a female you Shin-man." Toji said referring to the rich timid girl named Mayuri.

"So when are we getting to the questions and stuff about the Vehicle Voltron?" Kensuke asked as Rei ate quietly.

"Hopefully soon." Rei as she was actually tempted to sabotage the Vehicle Voltron herself just to put those as Asuka would put it cheap knock off rip offs in their place.

"Hey Mana come on back some of these people have some questions for you also!" Daniel called as it seems he was a bit happy go lucky pilot by the looks of it.

"I'm coming!" Mana called as she finished her food. "Anyway it was nice to meet you all Sempai's but my team is calling." Mana said as she then headed back to the Vehicle Force as no doubt the questions were on pause for systems check on the Vehicle Voltron to make sure there wasn't any sabotage going on last minute.

"It seems some of the budget for this party went to security also good call." Rei said as she saw how the guards made sure to check every 5 or 10 minutes with each other to make sure no one had gotten passed them.

Soon the man reappeared on the podium as Ritsuko glared at him remembering him from the Jet Alone incident. "Great it's him again." Ritsuko said as to her and Misato he was very much sexist on his comment with a woman in hysterics or on her period last time when referring to the Jet Alone systems.

"Now we are currently finishing up the last few set ups on the Vehicle Voltron but as we wait for the full test would anyone like to ask any questions before moving onto the testing ground?" He asked as the Vehicle Voltron Teams joined back up on the stage at some desks that were set up with microphones for questions to be asked of them.

Ritsuko raise her hand as the, "Yes!"

The guy look to Ritsuko and said, "Ah the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi is here once again. Tell me your question."

"Yes, well according to out briefing before the introduction of the selected members 3 teams, each vehicle is said to have a battery storage of alternate energy sources with Sky team is solar, sea team is Hydro power, and land team is Thermo power, as well using a normal fuel source?"

"Yes, we try to think of possible power supply for each vehicle, learning from our last mistake, each vehicle it last great amount of time, as sky team can last out a few day with a constantly charge of solar power, sea team can last a year underwater if they could with hydro power, while land team can go on for weeks on end, even mouths in extreme heated terrain with thermo power.," The man said as Ritsuko went on saying, "But having a charging power source to a normal fuel source, doesn't have the best results as test like these in the past show machines has contently malfunction problems, if any land sea or air vehicles stop working in the middle of duty to the worse case exploding, would you say it's risky?"

"Many test been made so problems like those don't present themselves, we would not let out pilot use them if they were dangerous to use, unlike problem of Evangelion, as if a power cord that give power to it is cut off, only has 4 minutes of power," The man said as Ritsuko wasn't going down that easy.

"And what of during forming of Vehicle Voltron, if all machine combine, the energy that stores within wouldn't be wasted, wouldn't it?" Ritsuko said as Allura what as how this became a heated talk of the making of the new Voltron.

"Not really as all the store energy would be transfer to the main chest body, where the combine power of all 15 Vehicles, Vehicle Voltron can be operate for 100 to 200 days with the charging ability of all vehicles combine of sky, sea, and land."

"But still, in an emergency their still could be problems, and with safety protocols too, how would they go?" Ritsuko said as the man said to her, "With proper wears of fire resistant, and padding within uniforms, each seat has an ejection system, with land and sky team would launch into the sky and be parachuted down safely, with a beacon that would activate if such things were to accrue, as well the sea team would be ejected out as well with emergency floatation bubble life boat devices that would bring them to the surface safely, with beacons themselves attach to them."

"And what of if their manual control problem, would there be a remote control?" Ritsuko said as the man said as he put a photo that hit NERV team hard as the man said, "Then it would go to secondary manual controls, as it better to have manual control than to remote that make things go out of control."

The image show a of unit 1 going out of control alongside the report of it when the dummy system was activated as it seem the JHC Industries got a copy of the U.N file that Misato sent to them, as Misato curse herself as she didn't know other people can access those files as well.

Allura hand grip tightly as they just had to bring up that incident as Allura was holding onto her glass as it suddenly shatter in her hand due to the tight grip she had on it when she saw the image, and it came back to her.

That catching a lot of people attention as Shinji gotten his napkin and rush over to Allura side with Coran reacted fast as well as he reach out and held her hand as he said, "Are you okay princess, please tell me you didn't cut yourself?"

"Y-yes I'm fine just bad memories is all." Allura said as the EVA with the Dummy Plug active still haunted her as the guy speaking saw this as he saw some of the guests speaking as it seems the EVA in its out of control state and Allura have had some recent history. The cuts on her hand though was instantly treated by Coran and Shinji as Allura just didn't want to see the EVA on screen.

The man on the podium saw the alien guests were whispering as apparently rumor had circulated that Allura had been in the EVA when it had went into its Dummy Plug State which made them see it had a bad effect on her. They saw the man made a bad call pulling that up when they should have known Allura was in the EVA when it had gone out of control forcing Voltron to step in. "Sorry I merely showed this to prove a point princess." The man said as Ritsuko saw that Allura may have developed a minor form of PTSD which probably causes her to freeze up whenever the EVA was involved.

"Yes I will admit the EVA going out of control like that was uncalled for but we will work at developing the technology to control it and properly build the remote control system." Ritsuko said as the man looked.

"Well considering humans controlling a weapon would sound far more appealing to you when you had boasted about NERV controlling it before. With the pilots being hand selected to pilot the Vehicle Voltron it would stand a better chance than an out of control EVA acting like a woman in hysterics." He said as Allura gave him a glare at that as some of the aliens here were on the woman side of this as that lost the guy some points.

"Then allow me ask some questions of my own." Allura cutting in as she had some question to ask herself at how this new Voltron was apparently superior to the Lion Voltron. "Voltron has never gone out of control in any of its battle the many guests here can all vouch for that but creating your own Voltron would prove to be difficult as you already had to cut edges on its fuel source as Voltron and its Lions have a self-sustaining energy while your Voltron has limits to its power." Allura said as she looked to them. "How do you hope to combat the Galra with this Vehicle Voltron when at best only the Sky Team has the best shot in space combat?" Allura asked as she glared at the man.

"All it truly is, is a matter time and research but we have already devised means to keeping the Vehicle Voltron fueled even when in space." The man said as on the screen the blue prints to a carrier space ship appeared holding a resemblance to the Wunder. "Now this ship is still under construction but when it is completed Voltron won't be the only one who can travel across space." The man said as Allura had the microphone in hand.

"And how would you know if the pilots are the best fit for the Vehicle Voltron does the vehicles themselves choose or do you just put whatever pilot in who applies and meets your expectations?" She questioned as the man looked.

"We run the pilots through a major background check and such similar to a job application but much more serious. Even if we didn't its far better then what your Lions do. It seems the Lions are very picky about their pilots which is a waste of time and funds waiting around for the Lion's to choose their candidates from many possible people across the universe. While that may be ok on your planet which I will not fault it does not make for a well thought out military strategy in a war." He said as Allura was getting a bit angry since her father was the one who built Voltron.

"Then your Voltron has no soul beyond an AI computer program running upon the most rudimentary programming." Allura argued as she glared at the arrogant egotistical man. "Voltron was picky about its pilot but it was thanks to this that made Voltron beloved and famous across the universe. The fact it since the lions choose the Paladins the ones who answer the call tend to be the best fit not only for the Lions but as a team as well. Your Vehicle Voltron only runs upon pure logic and the hands of its pilot which the latter of which is of no major change the fact is that the AI will let just about anyone pilot it while the pilots might not be the best match as a team especially a set of 15 pilots." Allura argued as the man saw the flaw in Allura's logic.

"The Lion's and your Voltron having a soul would also imply they have free will which would make sense if they choose the pilots to use their power. If that is the case then why hasn't the Lions or Voltron acted on their own to fight the Galra Pilot or no pilot? It would make sense if they can choose a pilot they can act independently from the pilot and fight the battles themselves and fight the Galra till they are wiped out with its self-sustaining power. The truth of the matter is princess the Voltron Lions are machines who are nothing without the pilots operating them." The man said as Allura was getting angry as so was the Paladins' as they can hear their Lion's roaring getting angry again at this man's ego and arrogance.

"Listen princess your Voltron may be powerful but it's severely flawed unlike the Vehicle Voltron who does not hold such flaws. It's only a matter of time till we can recreate the means you use to power your Voltron for our own and since we have the means to get past the AT-Field with the new Voltron NERV's day in the sun has come to an end and with it the Lion Voltron." A pilot cut in as Allura was half tempted to go HAM on him and the arrogant pilots but controlled herself knowing one way or another the Vehicle Voltron would fall flat on its face.

"But in the end you're just a child unlike those who are more mature mentally and physically while you yourself had been asleep for 10,000 years from age 14." The man said as Allura really wanted to punch him and any arrogant and Egotistical pilots among them.

(Later Wunder)

"THAT! ARROGANT! EGOTISTICAL! SCOUNDRAL!" Allura roared as she was in her old quarters throwing things around and kicking her closet with each word.

"I know! He and his fucking Vehicle Voltron are trying to make themselves look better when we've been the ones fighting from day 1!" Asuka roared as she threw her helmet at the wall as it was clear they were both pissed off.

"I say we charged head in Bayards and Lions blazing and show them what the genuine article can do!" Toji yelled as Kensuke already had his Bayard active as he cocked the rifle.

"Yeah!" He said after cocking his green Bayard's rifle.

"Calm down all of you getting angry will do us no good." Rei said as she was being calm but was in fact very angry as she was reading a book on how to control one's own anger in situations like this.

"I agree but with Rei but our Lion's say otherwise." Shinji said as he could hear Black Lion having a temper tantrum and even pouting over a soulless robot being claimed as superior to its prides power as well as the true original Voltron's power.

"Would you all stop pouting?!" Misato called from the intercom. "We could use the extra muscle and besides we all know that robot won't stand a chance against your Voltron in a fight so let's calm down and just get ready for the field test." Misato ordered as she had Ritsuko kept on a short leash since it wasn't revealed but it was Ritsuko who aided in sabotaging Jet Alone before.

(Later Test Ground)

The Five Lion were watching with Paladin's inside as they observed the test as they knew they were here just to look pretty and make the Vehicle Voltron look better as they three teams were ready to launch for the test.

(Observation Room)

"From what I heard the weapon systems are all operational in the event the Galra attack and most of all it seems the three teams can combine their vehicles to a set of three combat or transport forms one for each." Ritsuko said as she, Shiro, Misato, and Coran were off to the side with Allura as the test began.

"Here's hoping they realize their folly." Coran said as he may want the extra help but he didn't allies with an inflated ego neither.

"Yeah I pray they'll soon learn the Quintessence that powers Voltron isn't something that can be mimicked in their life time." Allura said as she looked to the crowd who were observing he test take place.

"Yeah but I won't lie I read these guys reports they all have potential they just need a push in the right direction." Shiro said as Misato elbowed him.

"Hey guess I may need to nominate you for to be commander for the Vehicle Voltron Force." Misato said as she knew Shiro was a good leader and a damn good one as Shinji even admitted Shiro could possibly have been the Black Paladin instead of him.

(Command center)

"We are ready to begin the Voltron Vehicle Force Activation and field test." A tech called as the test began.

"Don't worry folks there's no risk at all. Please make yourselves comfortable and watch through the observation window." He said to the people in the bridge as they watched the field test play out. "We are ready to begin please start the test." The idiot in charge said as they had no idea an attack was coming fast.

As one of the guards, with a hat over their heads, lift up just a bit and their eyes show red, while giving a smile as it seem Reiko/kala has infiltrated and mini a guard as she watch the whole thing from the safety of the Command center watching the screen to her thoughts are, 'I may not have to sabotages this project, but it doesn't mean I can't have my enjoyment of watching get torn apart by the Galra forces.'

Kala put her right hand to her left wrist and hit a button on a watch which doesn't seem like a normal watch as it beep and glow with the Galra markings on it giving the signal to the fleet in the orbit to attack.

(Earth orbit)

As a Galra ship flying near earth above the dark side of the planet so no one detects them at the moment, as it seem they were waiting for a signal.

(On board)

As the captain of the Galra ship waiting for a signal from Kala, an image pop up on the main screen showing the location of Kala is at, and then a zoom effect on the map showing the test site of the vehicle Voltron is taken place at as the captain said, "Descend onto earth, sent out the fighters and attack the target area, prepared the angels!"

The troops and soldiers around gotten to work as they give the order of sending out fighter ships out as well fly the ship to the location.

(Outside the ship)

Many fighters came forth from the Galra ship as the fleet came forth and into old Tokyo where they shall test the mettle of the new Voltron and see what they can do.

(Test grounds)

As all 15 vehicles stood by as 2 teams line up and in order of Sky land, and Sea, as sea team were in a huge pool container to show off as in or out of water and how they can fight and combine with the others.

As Sky team pull up on the runway with the Command Jet Explorer is leading, as Holland is about to give the command very soon.

(Holland)

The man in his uniform and gear as he had a stern look on his feet as he started to speak on the com-link as he said, "All sky team members check in."

(Daniel)

"This is Daniel. Strato Weapons Module, standing by," Daniel said as he look ready on his part.

(Eureka)

"This is Eureka. Advanced Recon Helicopter number 1, standing by," Eureka said with her robotic look on her face.

(Anemone)

"Anemone here. Advanced Recon Helicopter number 2, standing by," Anemone said with a crazy look on her face.

(Mana)

"Mana reporting in. Falcon Jet Fighter, standing by," Mana said as she look ready and she pray this would go smoothly as it goes.

(Test field)

The Command Jet Explorer engine seem soft until it blast a thrust out from the back before taking off, following up is the Strato Weapons Module.

The two Recon Helicopter soon took off in the air, giving the Falcon Jet fighter room to take off, as it took off with a much flame thrust behind it as it took off in the air as all air vehicles were now in the air.

The lion look and watch on how everything is running, even though they still angry of what the people said about them, and really wanted to tear the vehicles apart but Shinji told everyone to stand by tell the lion to calm down as anger isn't going to help anyone and saying they are still powerful to keep their lion pride down for the time being.

As the sky team all flew in formation and show what they can do, that until something started to come forth in front of them as Galra fighters came at them.

(Mana)

A bleep came to Mana screen, as she look down to it and saw red target and an image of Galra fighters coming at them as she said, "Galra forces incoming!"

(Holland)

Holland had a frown on his face before it turn into a smile as he said, "Well it seem we getting a chance to really show off what these thing can do. All teams, weapons hot, engage Galra forces!"

(Test field turn battle ground)

The sky team engage combat against the Galra forces in the air as it seem the sky team flying like pros, as they avoid attack and counter attack as they fire missiles, bullets, and laser that blow up Galra fighter instantly, but it was a 10 to 1 in the fight it seem.

(Black lion)

Shinji right away went to his com-link and said, "Misato, Galra forces are attacking and fighting against sky team with numbers against them."

"You are given permission to attack, back them up!" Misato said as Shinji nods and said, "Voltron force, move out and attack!"

(Red lion)

"Alright, lets show these assholes who the boss, and who's better!" Asuka said with a smile on her face as she really need to blow off some steam

(Blue lion)

"Who do you mean, the Galra or the JHC?" Rei asked on her com-link.

(Yellow lion)

"Doesn't matter who, it's the matter of how many Galra we can take out first!" Toji said as he ready to rock and roll.

(Green lion)

"Let's show these guy how we do it in Tokyo-3," Kensuke try to do another reference as Toji asked on the com-link, "What movie is that from?"

"The first original Ghost busters near the end, but reworded," Kensuke said Asuka said, "Stop talking and start blasting!"

(Battle field)

The lions flew in the air, join sky team and attack the Galra forces as they use their lion's weapon system to destroy many Galra fighters right away.

(Center command)

Everyone that is watching the fight go on, mix feeling are pass around as there were some excitement seeing how both team would fight against the Galra force, while other has worries on their faces, as it was ether worrying about themselves if both team fail and they could die, or worry the Vehicles would get destroy before Vehicle Voltron can be form.

AS the JHC Industries head, watch this as he said to the tech guys as he said, "Have land team and sea team engage combat as well, tell them they are green light on weapons usage."

"Right away sir," The tech guy said as he type a few things and hit a speak button as he said, "Calling land and sea team, engage Galra forces, weapon are green lit, I repeat weapon are green lit!"

(Communications Module)

"You heard them, people, weapons hot. Engage in live combat!" Larmina said to her team

(Jet Radar Station)

"Land team, weapons hot. Let's roll out!" Renton said as he give the order to his team as he looked a bit nerves as young as he is, this is his first combat situation and he hope he doesn't screw up.

(Test Ground/Battlefield)

The other two teams launched as the first to attack was the Lion Force as they started firing beams at the Galra ships as the Sky Team were airborne as it looked a bit more like a dogfight then anything. The Land Team seem to have the ground covered as they fired at the Galra Ship with anti-land to air missiles as it would seem the Galra had the upper hand with numbers but the Voltron teams had the upper hand with raw power. As the battle went off Black Lion fired its attack at the Galra forces using a powerful beam from its mouth as the Sea Team was handling the foes over the water as it seems the battle was looking in the Voltron Teams favor.

(Red Lion)

Red Lion roared as it grabbed a Galra ship and threw it aside only for a Sky Team Ship to show up as it fired upon the Galra ship destroying it as it was Daniel who nailed the Galra Ship in his vehicle.

(Daniel)

"WOOOO!" Daniel cheered as he flew through air as this was why he liked being on the Air Team pure speed at going fast.

(Asuka)

"Hey that was my kill!" Asuka yelled as Daniel laughed on the comm. links.

"You snooze you lose princess!" Daniel called as Asuka growled at him.

(Shinji)

"Asuka calm down ok we still have a tone of Galra to deal with." Shinji said as he wondered how the Warship even knew the Vehicle Voltron was being tested here.

"Shinji-kun." Rei was heard on a private channel as Shinji looked. "I know what you're thinking there was no way the Galra should know about the test and considering Altean's can change form we should consider the possibility that..." Rei began as she knew as much as none of them wanted to hear it in war there is always the chances of a spy among them who seems to play for their team but is in fact playing for the enemy side.

"I know." Shinji said as he didn't want to say it but they had to consider the possibility of a spy being among them since they made sure to keep the Voltron Vehicle tests off the radar of the interstellar scale and made sure only certain groups within Japan or involved with the Vehicle Voltron's construction were aware the test for it was today. "We'll talk about it later." Shinji said as now was not a good time to discuss possibilities of a spy being here.

"Understood." Rei said as they had to make sure others were aware first before they do anything about it.

(Battle)

The Land Team were driving around as a sort of land convey as they fired their weapons at the Galra ships as they were showing the Galra who they were messing with as it seems victory was assured for the groups without having to form either Voltrons.

(Galra ship)

"Commander, your orders?" The crew member asked as it seemed that they two Voltron Teams were beating them down.

"Launch the Cherubim Angel designation Michael and sent in on the attack and then have the Seraphim designation Gabriel prepared for launch if the Vehicle Voltron defeats it." The Commander ordered as the crew member nodded.

"Understood." He said as it seems they already have approval and clearance from Kala to do so.

(Battlefield)

As both Voltron team took out many Galra fighters as soon enough they were retreating as both team halted in their assault as they watch them go as Vehicle Voltron team cheer a bit on their links.

(Koji)

"WE have survived," Koji said as he cheer out.

(Renton)

The leader of the Land team took a breath as he said, "All in one piece."

(Talho)

"This is our first major Battle. This will show something of how good we are," Talho said with a smile on her face.

(Daniel)

"Heck yea, we sending them home. Meaning us, not you guy in the lions," Daniel said with a smile on his face.

(Black lion)

"Don't celebrate yet, this was just the first part of two, and the main ship hasn't appeared yet," Shinji said as he told the other team.

(Mana)

"He's right, and it was like 4 to one. Eureka, what does your long scanner say?" Mana asked her team mate.

(Eureka)

The blue hair girl look at her screen using as she push a few buttons and turn a job as a bleep came on screen and the dot on screen was moving fast as she said, "Massive object moving fast, and it seem to our location."

(Anemone)

"It's confirmed, I'm picking up the same thing, it will be here in a matter of seconds," Anemone said as she look to her computer screen.

(Blue lion)

Rei saw on her main view screen as the site of her lion is picking up as it zoom in as she says, "Galra main ship in site!"

(Green lion)

"Guys my lion picking up two angel signals, Galra kinds," Kensuke said as the Galra kind of angels are always bad news to the normal angels they are facing before in EVAs.

(Galra ship)

From the bottom on the ship, a coffin launches out and flew down at near the teams, as it strike like a small meteor around the area it landed.

Steam roll off of it to show its about to revile the angel inside as lion Voltron force were about to intercept it, the Command jet Explorer and the other sky team got in the way as Holland spoken to them, "What do you think you're doing?"

(Yellow lion)

"Move it asshole!" Toji said at them.

(Black lion)

"Please they are about to release an angel. If we don't attack now, they could over power us as we are," Shinji said to them as Holland said to him on the com-link, "Sorry kid, but this isn't your guys fight anymore."

(Ao)

"We can take care of this ourselves," Ao said to the other team.

(Hideki)

"Just sit back and relax and let us show you how we do it," Hideki said to them as it seem they are about to form their Voltron soon.

(Holland)

"H.Q Request to form Vehicle Voltron," Holland said on his com-link to his director.

(Central command)

"I approve it, form Vehicle Voltron," The head guy said with a cock smile on his face as he look over to Misato as she look upset by this, but she was told to not let her team form Voltron.

(Wunder)

On the ship as Allura is upset but she too must respect the wishes of the U.N. with their treaty, as Allura spoken on her com-link to the lion Voltron team and said, "Paladins stand down for now."

"Wait what have you lost your marbles princess?!" Asuka yelled as the Lions already saw what Allura was planning.

"If they need our help they'll ask but if they don't need it they can handle it." Allura said as the way she worded it everyone on the Wunder and in the Lion's saw how she worded it.

(Asuka)

"Ooohhh. You evil genius." Asuka commented quietly as it was clear they knew what Allura was planning to let the Vehicle Voltron team's own pride be their downfall.

(Holland)

"Ok then since the Lions are backing off ready to form Voltron." Holland said as he began to combination for Vehicle Voltron. "Unit!" He invoked as the three teams were now linked up with wireless systems.

(Forming Vehicle Voltron)

"Form Feet and legs!" He called as the legs began to build up as it seems the segments were made from each part of the five teams. "Forms arms and body!" Holland called out as the arms and torso area were now formed leaving only two parts left as that was the two Sky Teams parts. "And I'll form the head!" He called as the head flew in and landed at where the head should be as it was Hollands part as then the red flyer came down and formed a chest shield area no doubt to add protect for where the core unit was located and aesthetics.

The head then opened to reveal the Vehicle Voltron's face as its hands appeared as the fingered uncurled before each segments released steam and were now all locked into place as the Vehicle Voltron Force was now ready for combat. Vehicle Voltron then punched its fists together creating a resonating sound as it then went to the ground ready to fight.

(Battlefield)

Vehicle Voltron landed as it did the famous super hero landing as it in turn created a shockwave and a crater where it had landed before standing up as it then took a battle stance commonly found in human martial artists or hand to hand combat experts. The land teams formed the hands feet and torso area with the sky team and sea team comprising different parts of the main body and the sky team forming the head of this Vehicle Voltron as it glared down against the Galra Angel.

(Holland)

"Now then let's show these soon to be used to be team what a real upgrade looks like." Holland said as it was clear a good number of these pilots were believing that the Vehicle Voltron was superior in every possible way.

(Asuka)

Asuka was relaxing as she was in a private communications with the Wunder and the Paladin's as she watched the fireworks ready to happen. "So how long till they realize they bit off more than they could chew?" Asuka asked as she looked to the fight.

(Rei)

"I'll give them the obvious half way into the second fight for them to realize this when the Seraphim starts to beat them down." Rei said as she watched the fight from Blue Lions as she took out a new book on arrogance and on how to deal with another's own pride and arrogance.

(Toji)

"My money is on the beginning of the second fight when their weapons aren't working." Toji said as he wanted to see how the Vehicle Voltron will respond as it seems the Lion Team was making their wagers as if they knew the Vehicle Team will get there just desert real soon.

(Shinji)

"We're about see what's going happen soon, the coffin's opening up," Shinji said as he see on the screen as the coffin was releasing the locks.

(Battle field)

AS the coffin unlock and opens up, reviling the angels inside as to everyone disturbing image it was not an upgraded angel they face before but… a fused together.

The torso is looking like Sachiel with the bird mask is easy to tell but its legs seem to be like Shamshel, the 4th angel Shinji killed with a knife before as he could remember it, and the arms seem to be a merge of both angels as the light tentacles showing on the shoulder area, while the elbow and arms showing its can use the light spears as well.

This angel has two weapon to choose from which seem would be a difficult enemy to defeat.

(Rei)

"It's seem the Galra is trying to be creative, and to the armor looks and power level sensing from it, it's a mid-tier, Thrones type Robeast," Rei said as she read over the records of Galra forces from the castle before.

(Kensuke)

"Can I make a bet they won't able to beat this angel all the way through?" Kensuke said as Toji, "The bets are closed, sorry."

"Ah!" Kensuke said in disappointment.

(Battle field)

The angel hover out from the coffin, as Vehicle Voltron stood ready as it held out its fist.

(Holland)

"Alright everyone, just like the simulation, charge it and attack," Holland said as everyone said on the com-link, "Roger!"

(Battle field)

Vehicle Voltron charged at the angel, as it sees it coming as it move it body like a snake, as it bend its body to the side and back as the V-Voltron missed a strike, but it came around with knee kick.

The knee connected with the angel body and pushes it back, and soon enough the angle sent out its light tentacle at the V-Voltron as the giant robot jump away before it could strike them.

"Spinning laser weapons!" Holland said as he announce the attack, as the two recon Helicopter blade on V-Voltron's upper arms started to spin as it grab them and use them as a saw weapon, as when the tentacle came at it, it block and shred up the light tentacle with ease.

(Ritsuko)

The blonde doctor was writing some notes down as she said, "Interesting, instead of forming weapon from energy, it using weaponized Vehicle parts, as the helicopter blade can become a saw like weapon."

(Toji)

"Spinning blade? Do we have something like that Rei?" Toji asked the weapon expert as she said over the com-link, "We do not, however I'm in the making of a throwing star like weapon to add to our arsenal.

V-Voltron charged with its weapon as the tentacle may regrew but its keep getting block and destroy by those spinning blades, as when it got close, the angel went on defense.

As the saw blade came at the angel, an A.T field block it as V-Voltron try to push through it, but it was having a difficult time, and it was left wide open as the tentacle slash across V-Voltron body sending it back.

(Team V-Voltron)

Everyone cry out as they felt that one very much, as Holland grit his teeth as he reach up to a switch as it says thrusters.

(Battlefield)

V-Voltron was about to fall over until the thruster in the back of it, activate and keep the giant robot on its feet as the giant robot recover from that attack, and some damage was shown on it, but not as much as it seem the metal on it seem to can withstand the angels' attack.

The angel raise its arms and aim , as the spears in its arms shot out to it, as V-Voltron dodge it using its thrusters in its back to dodge it.

(Holland)

Holland turn his controls and try to position V-Voltron in a good distant away from the angel so the team can recover from the attack, and by the looks Holland is very tough to within the angels attack and take control if need be.

(Battle ground)

V-Voltron back away enough from the angel, as it came over to it fast, to a matter of time.

(V-Voltron)

"Is everyone good?" Holland asked everyone as they say to him.

"Still in one piece."

"A little shaken up, but alright."

"I hear a ringing sound but I'm good."

"I'm good."

"Good, now power up the A.T field generator, we're going to need it Renton," Holland said as the teen said, "Got it!"

(Renton)

The teen was flipping switches down a line, before punching a button as on the screen it says, "A.T field activated!"

(Battle field)

The angel was on them as it shot its spear at them until it hit V-Voltron own A.T field before V-Voltron hit them away with the spinning blades before V-Voltron kick it at its chest area make it fall back.

(Center command)

Misato saw this as she titled her head to Ritsuko as she asked, "How strong is that A.T field would you say?"

"How strong? To the look of it, about the same as the EVA's, it's not as powerful but good enough to bypass the angel's own field," Ritsuko said as she also guess a bit as she doesn't know how much V-Voltron A.T field generator can produce, as at best it could be a prototype as to the Eva's can produce a natural A.T field.

The director of the JHC Industries smile as he said to the team, "Good, now form your sword, and finish the fight."

(Battle field)

V-Voltron held out its hand as Holland said on the speakers, "Forming Blazing sword!"

As the spinning blade stop and straighten out before being put together as a handle and guard from the chest area connected to the combine blade, as V-Voltron grasp the handle of its new sword to show its new weapon and it was able to created it new weapon as well.

V-Voltron strike down at the angel, but not before it use its light spears to block it and its tentacle shot out at V-Voltron's shoulder area, as it pushing it back with the teams inside yell out again.

V-Voltron flew in the air for a moment before falling on its back, as the angel recover and soon plan to destroy V-Voltron.

As V-Voltron lay there for the moment as it seem the thrusters weren't working at the moment

(V-Voltron)

"Someone damage report!" Holland said as Daniel said to him, "Power at 53%, every attack that angel made on us made a feedback and drain our energy, and some of the solar generators are damage.

"Hydro power is still online, if we can bring Voltron to a the pool of water, we can charge back up again, if we can divert some of the power to the A.T generator and thruster we can fly over to the sea team container area," Larmina said as Mana said to the group, "Thruster were damage after that last hit when we landed on out back, we may only get a 5 second burst of thrust, but I'll taking a guess on that."

"Hey the hydraulic is still working, we can stand up and maybe make a jump in the air and can try and aim ourselves at the pool and activate the thrusters," Maria said as Holland smile and said, "Better than nothing. Alright, then let's do it."

(Battle field)

V-Voltron started to stand up, as the angel got close to it with its light tentacle ready to pierce it through.

V-Voltron was on its feet and look at the angel as it came closer with Holland said, "Ready?"

As the angel gotten closer, and V-Voltron bend its legs, as Holland said, "Jump!"

The angel strike at V-Voltron but its dodge it as it jump into the air, as it turn its body slightly as it could in the air as it aim at the pool as Holland said, "Let's go!"

The thrusters shot out as V-Voltron went flying at the pools, as in a few moment the thrusters gave out as V-Voltron landed in the pool, it barely fitted in as the pool wasn't made to take on V-Voltron whole, just the sea team.

(Holland)

"How's hydro levels looking?" He asked as he looked to his team.

(Larmina)

"We're just about good ready to finish this!" Larmina called as from her cockpit as she was ready to finish the fight.

(Battlefield)

The V-Voltron once recharged had the Galra Angel right on top of them as the Angel summoned its spear but then was caught off guard when the V-Voltron jumped upward and slashed upward with the Energy Sword as the Katana like blade cut through the outer armor and scratched the Core a bit. The V-Voltron robot then activated its thrust once it was on the ground and charged forward and did a samurai like slashed as when it did so V-Voltron swung the blade a bit before it went up in energy as V-Voltron sheathed it like a Samurai would and when it did so and the sword was gone the Angel went up in an explosion in the shape of a cross as the first part of the battle was done.

(Holland)

"Piece of cake." He said as Vince was soon heard from the Land Team.

"Um Holland." Vince began as he appeared on screen.

(Vince)

"I don't think we're done here." Vince said as a second coffin was launched as it had the signs showing it belonged to that of a Seraphim which was the highest tear there was in the Galra's Angels.

(Holland)

"Well let's beat it back then only harder." Holland said as he was ready to fight.

(Larmina)

"Should be easy enough we already took one down this should be a cake walk." Larmina said as she had no idea what they were about to face.

(Battlefield)

The coffin then opened as from it the Angel rose up but it was different from the others as it seemed to be like a statue of sorts as its legs were like large columns, its hands were claw and feather like merged into one as its head was blank save for four beam like holes that must have acted as its eyes. Its design was intercut as it was almost impossible to tell if it was an angel save for the red core at the center of its torts below the chest in the stomach region. (Think a basic Cherubim Soldier from Aquarion)

(Asuka)

"That's a new one." Asuka said as she never seen that one before.

(Rei)

"I don't have any information to provide on this particular Angel but clearly it is that of a Seraphim rank judging by its design." Rei said as she saw the creature hover out of its coffin.

(Battlefield)

The Angel hover out of its coffin and planted its feet onto the ground before it saw the V-Voltron and then extended its hands into claws as it was entering combat form which was an odd one but was even ironic as a halo appeared over its head showing it was ready to fight.

(Toji)

"Heh look it's an angel." Toji joked when the halo appeared on the Robeasts head.

(Shinji)

"Orders?" Shinji asked as Allura already had the orders.

(Wunder)

"Let them fight, simply put wait and observe then we'll see how the Vehicle Team can really do against the Galra." Allura said as she knew what was about to happen the Voltron Vehicle Force is about to bite off more than they can chew.

(Holland)

"Permission to engage?" Holland asked as he was still feeling for another fight.

(Central Command)

"Granted show the Lions what real machines are made of." The leader said as it was apparent that he had no idea what they were really facing right now.

(Battle)

V-Voltron looked to its foe and took a battle stance as it was ready to fight as the Archangel then surprised V-Voltron and charged forward and slashed its claws at V-Voltron who narrowly dodged but claw marks were left on the armor itself surprising V-Voltron's pilots. The Seraphim Angel designation Gabriel four eyes then glowed as they each fired a beam forcing V-Voltron to avoid the attack as the four beams hit creating for cross explosions for the price of one shot.

V-Voltron then pulled out its Laser Cutters as it was clear it was trying to keep its distance right now. "Firing Laser Cutters!" Holland called out as the Laser Cutters were launched at the Angel but the Angel saw this and flexed about in an impossible way as it not only dodged the attack but threw it back at V-Voltron forcing it to block the attack with its arms caught off guard by this.

(Vince)

"Uh I think we need some help!" Vince called as they were having trouble.

(Holland)

"No we don't we got this!" Holland snapped as he would be damned if he has to ask the obsolete Voltron for help.

(Mana)

"You better have a plan because it's coming right at us!" Mana called as the screen showed the Angel coming at them.

(Battle)

The Seraphim was fast, faster than its fallen brethren as it fired its claws as laser talons which hit the Vehicle Voltron hard as it stabbed into the armor itself as it was becoming apparent that the V-Voltron was starting to lose as V-Voltron grabbed said dagger as Holland roared out and tried to stab the Angel it its own weapon but the Angel once more showed impossible flexibility and then proceeded to kick V-Voltron away as it then flew up and came down in a spin and landed on V-Voltron forcing it to slide on the ground as the Angel did a show like it had did a routine for a gymnast.

V-Voltron quickly took the uptake and forced the Angel off of it but the Angel jumped off on its own free will and was beginning to quickly get the upper hand on Vehicle Team as it then grabbed its arm stopping it from forming its Energy Sword as it began to twist the arm while releasing a current from its own arms as the Vehicle Team was getting the damage.

(V-Voltron)

The team cried out in pain as they felt the pain hit their bodies directly as it was clear this Seraphim was basically toying with them as it was clearly stronger, faster, and smarter than the V-Voltron.

(Battle)

V-Voltron was then hurled into the air as it came back down to the Seraphim who then grabbed it by a good hold and was starting to break its spine as the metal began to moan and groan from the pressure as it was clear V-Voltron may not last much longer.

(Mayuri)

"Holland stop being stubborn we need help!" Mayuri called as Mana agreed.

(Mana)

"Yeah we won't be able to take much more of this!" Mana called as Holland was stubborn.

(Holland)

"We have this handled!" He argued as he kept trying to get the V-Voltron to begin a counter attack.

(Vince)

"Energy levels are not looking good right now!" Vince called from his cockpit as he knew they were in trouble.

(Maria)

"I don't know what fight you're watching Holland but it's clearly not this one!" Maria said as their controls began to spark as Error and Danger signs began to show on the screens around them.

(Renton)

"Holland call it in!" Renton called as they were more than likely going to die if Holland kept letting his pride get the better of him in this fight.

(Holland)

"Just shut up, we can handle this!" Holland said as he clearly not giving the lion Voltron team the benefit of helping them out to get out of this mess.

(Talho)

Talho is getting tired of this, as readings are looking bad, energy is dropping, and it seem they were about to be damage further until she grit her teeth in anger as she started low before shouted out, "Holland-kun… CALL FOR GOD DAMN HELP, OR SO HELP ME, IF THERE'S AN AFTER LIFE, I WILL RUIN IT FOR YOU!"

(Holland)

Holland heard what Talho said and her threat and he started to sweat a bit as she frown and give in with a sigh as he quickly went to the com-link system, and open up to the lion Voltron team, while turning off to center command so make sure they don't hear him, as he said, "Voltron force, do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear," Shinji said on the link as Holland grit his teeth a bit until V-Voltron shake up a lot and spark flew across his cockpit as he said, "We need help, energy levels are dropping, and taking heavy damage, requesting for your help."

"Sorry we are order to stand down in this fight," Asuka said on the com-link in a normal neutral tone of not doing anything right now.

V-Voltron shakes again as everyone was getting hit hard by this as soon enough Larmina started to talk.

(Larmina)

"We need your assistant right now, anymore hit and we're done… please!" Larmina said as she sounded very worry as they didn't know what else to do as they now they know they can't handle this fight.

(Allura)

"Hears the cry of help from the other team, as it seem they waited for the right moment, as she look to Coran, as he give a thumb up of approval as she said, "Very well. We shall help you. Paladins, engage the angel, and when you see a chance form Voltron!"

(Shinji)

Shinji nodded and he said, "Right then. Let's do this!"

(Lions)

The 5 lions stood up as they give a roar and charged in as they were about to show off their strength now and prove to everyone the mighty of their fangs.

(Battle field)

The angel lifted up V-Voltron off the ground by its head, as it no doubt Holland is sweat very much so, as this angel is about to give V-Voltron a few hole in its head as its eyes glowed charging up power for a finishing blow.

Suddenly the black lion came out of nowhere and bite the angel's arm making it release V-Voltron form its grip with red and yellow lion smashing into it as it laser eyes were aim to the side of it, destroying the land but saving the V-Voltron team, with blue and green catching V-Voltron and carry them off to a safer area.

The angel swing its arm out to get the black lion to let it go as it went flying back, before the angel turn its attention to the red and yellow lion and swing its claw hand at them.

They dodge it of course and soon enough the angle fire a laser at them before a blast came at it from the back, as black lion shot a beam form its mouth and stood ready for anything trying to keep its attention on them.

(Shinji)

"Keep it distracted enough for Rei and Kensuke to come back and join the fight," Shinji said to his teammates.

(Toji)

"Piece of cake," Toji said as he went on the attack with his lion.

(Asuka)

"We'll have things on its hands and knees before stooge, and wonder girl get here!" Asuka said as she charge in as she, fire her fire beam at it.

(Battle)

The lion went on a 3 way attack, keeping the angel distracted enough, before it activate its A.T field.

The beams hit but shot back at them and nearly hitting 2 of them as the yellow lion got hit and flew back as Toji yell out, "Crap!"

The yellow lion landed on its back, but it was looking good with its armor plating, it was tough enough to survive its own blast, as the black lion give a roar clearly battle ready as Shinji shouted on the com-link, "JAW BLADES!"

The black lion had its double side jaw blade in its mouth as it went to close combat fighting, as Red lion summon its jaw blade and charge in as well, with yellow lion getting back on its feet like a turtle, and summon its jaw blade and charge in as well.

The lions are fast but the angel it show to be very quick enough to dodge their attempt to harm it as it dodge out of the way of their attacks as it fire its eye lasers at them as they got out of the way of them, showing its attention is now fully on them.

(V-Voltron)

As the two lion came to the hanger area as they drop off V-Voltron as crew teams rush out to help out as Rei speak to them on the speaker saying, "Get the pilots out fast."

"Let's get back, the others are going to be needing now, Rei-Chan" Kensuke said from his green lion as the blue lion nodded and soon enough the both of them turn around and flew out to get in the fight fast.

(Back at the Battle)

The Seraphim Angel was very powerful as it raised its arms and fired large beams as the Lions as it used the four holes in its head to fire smaller beams as the Lions were doing their evasive maneuvers. As The Lions flew around Red almost got hit as no doubt Asuka saw that was a close one.

(Asuka)

"Wow missed by the whiskers." Asuka said as she looked to the comm. links. "What's taking Wonder Girl and four eyes stooge so long. They better not be playing hide the zucchini right now." Asuka said as soon she saw a green beam hit the Angel from behind followed by an ice beam as the Angel had to move out of the way to heal and avoid the blasts.

(Kensuke)

"One Asuka this isn't your ero manga and two not funny." Kensuke said as he was blushing as his Lion was Green and so was his suit.

(Rei)

"Why would we be hiding a produce during a battle like this?" Rei asked as she was unaware that Asuka had made an innuendo just now.

(Asuka)

"Innuendo's is a foreign language for you isn't it?" Asuka asked as she looked to Rei on the comm. as they would have discussed this further if Shinji had not interjected.

(Shinji)

"Guy we don't have time to argue. Ready to form Voltron, its time." Shinji said as everyone knew what was next as he had a smirk on his face as he was ready as he began to system check to form Voltron. Soon each of the paladins and their Lions glowed bright in their respective colors as they were now forming Voltron. "Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing that his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence as no doubt even the Lions and Voltron wanted to show this upstart who was the real Defender of the Universe.

(Battlefield)

Voltron landed on the ground and just in time to as the Angel came in and attacked and in turn Voltron sent an uppercut at the Angel with Green Lion and it was a powerful one as the Angel was then sent upward and in turn Voltron did a spin kick with Blue Lion as the Angel was sent flying off from the kick itself. The Angel quickly fixed itself as it was now flying to which it then began firing its beam blasts at Voltron itself.

(Shinji)

"Evasive maneuvers now!" Shinji barked as no doubt they were going to show boat a bit.

(Battlefield)

Voltron began to backflip away as it avoided the blasts that were being fired straight at it before it got to the ocean that holds the Old Tokyo Ruins and in turn Voltron went dashing away with its thrust boost and got to a safe spot only for the Angel to hit Voltron.

(Command Room)

"They got hit!" One person called out as Misato suppressed a chuckle from her throat.

(Wunder)

"Voltron has sustained some damage orders Allura?" Maya asked as she was glad she wasn't losing her job as she saw the damage Voltron had taken was minimal and even more so she saw Voltron was at the top of his game today.

"Give the people something to really enjoy." Allura said as she was smirking as Maya smiled.

"Shigeru how is your Jam Project Playlist going?" Maya asked as Shigeru smiled.

(Battlefield)

*Insert Rising Force by Jam Project

As the smoke cleared Voltron with its glowing yellow eyes was seen followed by the blue energy around its body as Voltron then did a Lion like roar causing the dust to clear showing Voltron was unharmed. Voltron glared up at the Angel as if taunting it asking if that was all it could do as it was clear the Paladins were at the top of their game today.

(Shinji)

"Asuka you're up!" Shinji called as Asuka heard this.

(Asuka)

"Got it!" Asuka called as she activated her Bayard ready to fight.

(Battle)

"DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!" Asuka called out as Voltron punched Red and Green Lion's maws together forming the duel guns as Voltron did a bit a spin and then struck a pose seen on a certain Skull Mech. Voltron then did a bring it on gesture with the pistols as the Angel then began firing at the Defender of the Universe.

Voltron dodged the attack and began firing at the Angel as it was clear Voltron with Asuka's aid was a great shot as the Angel brought up its AT field as the blazing bullets hit the field but Voltron wasn't done as Voltron then flew upward and began firing at the Angel as the bullets began to bit the back of each other before Voltron then did a summersault spin and then did a drop kick at where the bullets were stopped and in turn used the bullets to pierce the AT Field and then kick the Angel in the face. Voltron then kicked off and then used the maws of Blue and Yellow Lion to hold it still as Voltron then began firing endless shots at the Angel as the bullets did major damage to the Angel in question.

Voltron then jumped away from the Angel as it fell to the ground as Voltron landed in a crouch as it stood up as the Angel forced its body up intent on defeating Voltron.

(Shinji)

"Toji your next!" Shinji called as Toji smiled.

(Toji)

"Oh Hell yeah." Toji said as this was his favorite part as he turned is Bayard to activate his weapon.

(Battle)

The Pistols were called off as Voltron then slammed its two hands together again as Toji was ready. "ROCK WRECKING MACES!" Toji called out as soon the Wrecking Maces were formed in Voltron's hands as it began to spin the weapons around as it then charged at the Angel and began hitting them head on as the maxes and its spikes hit and stabbed into the Angel as it was a bludgeoning weapon as it smashed into the Angel before Voltron then jumped back as the Angel tried to attack. Voltron spun around causing its maces to follow in suit as it then hit the Angel again as Voltron wasn't done.

Voltron then landed and then shot its Wrecking Maces at the Angel where it wrapped around it and it was now trapped. "COME ON!" Toji was heard as Voltron began to spin the Angel around as it seems Voltron was taking its time against this foe as it was showing why creating a copy of the Defender was a very difficult task for science alone considering Voltron's power is considered metaphysical or mystical in some cases.

The Angel was then released as it landed in the water of the ocean but at a spot where it can get its footing as it began firing at the Angel as Voltron called off the maces and used its shield to defend itself.

(Shinji)

"Rei you ready?!" Shinji called as Rei nodded.

(Rei)

"Of course the Angel doesn't realize the ocean is my domain." Rei said as she then twisted her Bayard in its slot.

(Battle)

"FORM TITANIC TRIDENT!" Rei was heard invoking as soon the Trident was formed as Voltron jumped up calling off its shield and then landed on a random ruined building top as it spun the spear in the two Lion's maws and then held in in both. Voltron then lifted the trident upward as the Angel attacked only for a wall of water to form and freeze stopping the attack.

Voltron then broke through the wall as it charged at the Angel as with the trident it created a floating sphere of water as the Angel was trapped inside it. Voltron then dived in and began to use the Trident to hit the Angel from all angles as right now Voltron was the center of the water as it was apparent where ever Voltron went it would be the waters constant center.

Voltron roared as it then stabbed the trident into the Angel causing it to be skewered as Voltron then flung the Angel around before throwing it in its dome and then flew out of the dome. Voltron then froze the dome as the Angel was trapped inside it as Voltron then threw the trident at the dome where it stabbed into the ice.

(Rei)

"I shall call this move, Diamond Dust." Rei said as she lifted her right hand before her as her left arm was under her breasts plate of her armor and then snapped her fingers ending the attack.

(Battle)

The dome shattered as the Angel was hit with shards of Ice as it was then sent back to the test grounds as the angel was now on its last legs as it was obvious Voltron was claiming victory here.

(Rei)

"Kensuke-kun your weapon is ready for use Form the Forest Combat Daggers!" Rei called out as it was now Kensuke's turn.

(Kensuke)

"Alright! But I got a better name for it." Kensuke said as he then twisted his Bayard activating it as he got a run down from Rei on how it worked.

(Battle)

Voltron landed on the test site as the Trident vanished as it then stood up while punching the two maws of Red and Green Lion together. "FORM FOREST BOOMERANG DAGGERS!" Kensuke invoked as soon two large Daggers appeared in Voltron's maws as Voltron was now combat ready.

The Angel roared its fury as it summoned its own claws as it then charged at Voltron as Voltron returned with force as the claws met Daggers as the two began entering a quick and fast combat form as it was evident their speed matched up here. Voltron jumped away as it then threw the Daggers at the Angel as it dodged one only to be hit by the other as the other one spun around and returned slashing the angel from behind before Voltron caught it and then stabbed the Angel. Voltron then moved the Angel away from it before grabbing the other dagger in a spin and stabbing it into the foe as it was clear Voltron was winning this fight.

(Galra Ship)

"This... this is Voltron's power?" The commander asked as he could not believe what he was seeing before him.

(Reiko/Kala)

"Voltron's power the true Voltron's power it is quiet frightening." Kala said as she saw the battle take place as she knew Lotron will be the means to defeat Voltron as the more Voltron fought the more Kala gathered data to defeat Voltron with Lotron.

(Battle)

The Angel was on its last legs as the daggers were now gone as Voltron was ready to finish this fight as it glared down the Angel.

(Shinji)

"Ok then time to finish this." Shinji said as he was ready to end the fight as he then twisted his Bayard.

(Battle)

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji invoked as Voltron then formed the Blazing Sword and took a battle stance with said sword drawn. Voltron then charged forward but the Angel fired back at Voltron with its beams but Voltron avoided them as then it charged again as it was ready.

(Shinji)

"KENSUKE!" Shinji called as Kensuke knew.

(Kensuke)

"Shield up!" Kensuke called as activated Voltron's shield.

(Battle)

Voltron's wings became its shield as the edges glowed blue as Voltron had used its thrust dash while using the shield to defend itself before it came to the Angel and slashed straight through it as the Angel then stopped moving. Its core then burst into two before turning to a red substance and then finally it exploded into a cross shaped energy as Voltron looked like a warrior of the heavens with the cross in just the right spot as Voltron swiped the Blazing Sword showing it was done as the shield returned to being wings.

*End OST

(Scene Break as cleanup was beginning)

The Paladin's arrived and were getting their small standing ovation as they had just upstaged V-Voltron who the more arrogant members of the group was off to the corner sulking at something while Misato was smiling like mad as Allura had rejoined the party as well.

"Is something wrong Misato?" Shinji asked as he looked to Misato who only started to crack up as Shinji then looked to Allura confusingly.

"Listen to this." Allura said as she gave the item to the Paladin's as they then heard the communications between Voltron and the V-Voltron as it was played in the base as it showed one thing the V-Voltron begging for help because they thought they had the better equipment when they didn't.

"Hah serves them right!" Asuka yelled as Kensuke cheered as it appeared Voltron was still the defender of the Universe but Shinji then walked over to Holland as the elder man looked to him.

"What come to gloat?" Holland asked as Shinji simply put his hand out as a sign of good faith. "Huh?" HE asked as Shinji then spoke.

"You did the best you could and I won't deny the Vehicle Voltron has potential but it takes more than a fancy advance robot to be better. Your team had told you they needed help and you didn't listen to them till it was almost too late. You can go far on you own but you also need to rely on your teammate as well." Shinji said as he then smiled. "So let's put this entire thing behind us and be friends ok." Shinji said as Holland then shook Shinji's hand as Holland sighed.

"Kid your two kind for your own good you know that?" Holland said as Shinji looked.

"So I'm told." Shinji said as he then looked to Holland unaware of the pictures being taken here. "Though when Vehicle Voltron is ready I look forward to fighting side by side with it also." Shinji said as they all heard the Lion's roar as they all looked and saw the five Lion's around the Vehicle Voltrons putting a paw on them nothing more as it was a sign that they acknowledged the Vehicle Voltron as an alley and friend while offering a small amount of Quintessence to it not much mind you but just enough to give the creators of the Vehicle Voltron a line to follow so they can create a self-sustaining energy for the Vehicle Voltron Force.

(Scene Break NERV HQ a few days later)

Misato was going over the information gathered as it seems the Vehicle Voltron was given the OK as long as a better commanding officer was put in charge of it. Shiro was actually going to try and sneak away when Misato called him out and nominated him for the spot. Right now they were going over the information as Misato looked it over. "Well the Vehicle Voltron is undergoing repairs but all in all after more training and further research and development the Vehicle Teams can actually be a major ally against the Galra." Ritsuko said as she looked to the group.

"Yeah plus with Shiro in charge of them they should be in good hands once he can rework who pilots what to help make a team that is actually compatible with each other." Misato said as Shiro looked.

"I'll try not to let any of you down." Shiro said as Misato smiled.

"Ok good." Misato said as she smiled as she yawned a bit.

"By the way the Paladin's needed to talk to you about something classified won't tell me only you." Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"What about Shiro?" Misato asked as Ritsuko turned her head showing he wasn't going to be told either. "Ok let them in." Misato said as the two then left as when they left the Paladin's and Allura walked in. "Well?" Misato asked as Allura looked.

"Misato... by all logic the Galra shouldn't have even known about the Vehicle Voltron test." Allura said as she looked to Misato getting to the point.

"What are you implying Allura?" Misato asked as Allura looked to Misato.

"I believe NERV may have a spy among them." Allura said being quiet and discreet about it as Misato was wide eyed at this that the possibility of a Galra Spy was in NERV's midst and it could be anyone of them.

"How can we flush them out then?" Misato asked as Allura looked.

"I don't know just keep a closer eye on everyone here new and old." Allura said as she looked to Misato. "Anyone here can be a Galra spy by either sleeper agent or by traitorous acts." Allura said as she remembered seeing both events happen in one day when she revealed SEELE and Gendo's agenda's.

"Will do in this kind of military thing we can't let the spy know we're on to them being here for now we need to act casual." Misato said as she knew from Kaji how a spy would work if they even suspect they were possibly being discovered.

(Scene Break Zarkon)

Zarkon was walking down the hall as during Fala's attacks and the previous attacks on Earth after it became part of the new Galaxy Alliance Zarkon had Tabris and Fala working on gathering certain people on Earth as he had the unfortunate problem of some of them being executed by their countries law for their crimes against mankind. Zarkon was interested in their Human Instrumentality Project as well as one Gendo Ikari's own plots and had wished to meet them and see if they were worth his time.

Though he knew they were expert chess masters and manipulators as that was just fine to him he was an even bigger one and considering they are dealing with an immortal being he knew they stood no chance against him.

"I have gathered the ones you wished father and the ones who followed their deceased elders beliefs and had them gathered under heaviest of watch by drones." Tabris said as he knew they can't bribe or manipulate androids except by turning its programing against it.

"Very good Tabris and have you had them moved to a meeting room?" Zarkon asked as he looked to Tabris.

"Of course father." Tarbes said as Zarkon nodded.

"Good." He began as he arrived at a large door. "Then leave me be I wish to meet with our 'esteemed guests,' alone." Zarkon said as Tabris nodded before he then opened the door as Tabris left. Zarkon then entered the darkened room and sat down upon a throne much like his own but his spot was giving a black glow matching that of Black Lion's violet energy as he then saw the other seats light up as he saw them all SEELE both old and new as Zarkon looked to each of them.

There was one woman among them about in her early 30's while the other seats were empty as over half of SEELE was gone. But among them was the bearded Ikari man now sporting a cybernetic arm as opposed to the one with the Adam Embryo he had lost so long ago with Voltron. Apposed to Zarkon was Lorenz Keel as near Zarkon's right was Gendo Ikari as Zarkon looked upon the remaining members of SEELE and the former Supreme Commander of NERV.

"Emperor Zarkon I presume." Lorenz asked as he found his cybernetics were vastly upgraded when he was asleep.

"You presume correct old man." Zarkon said as he saw upon his throne. "And I welcome you SEELE to my base." Zarkon said as he glared at each of them.

"Bringing us here alive it must mean you wish to speak then." The woman said as she was American judging by her western accent.

"Yes you are correct I have an offer for you that you can't refuse." Zarkon said as Gendo finally spoke.

"And what is this offer then?" Gendo asked glaring at the being who ruined his entire Scenario as he only came here for the chance to kill Zarkon himself. Zarkon then pulled up a file on their stations as Gendo saw it and was wide eyed as was the rest of SEELE. "Ladies and gentlemen I offer you a second chance for the Human Instrumentality Project but one that goes beyond even Earths reach." Zarkon said as Gendo was shocked as he saw a picture of Yui among them but what surprised him was a second picture showing Yui but looking more like the same race as Allura when she had arrived on Earth with Voltron.

Keel looked upon it as with their resources all but gone on Earth they needed different avenues for power and realizing their ambitions for the Human Instrumentality Project. "We're listening." Keel said as Zarkon smiled.

"Then I welcome you to my inner circle for the Universal Instrumentality Project." Zarkon said as Gendo could not tell if Zarkon meant his promises or if he was lying but two things were for certain Yui had hidden something from him during their marriage and when Shinji gained normal ears one day and most of all he was being given a chance to gain his old position and then some so he may finally be reunited with his precious Yui and he will use and destroy everyone who stands in his way.

Zarkon's plans though did not include these peoples plans of self-genocide but their theories may hold some merit to lead him to the largest supply of Quintessence the universe has ever seen. That much Emperor Zarkon was most certain about.

(TBC)

ESKK: Here you go another completed chapter so leave a review and like I have always said ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 9 The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok let's start this story.

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Chapter 9 One month after the V-Voltron Test)

They Paladin's have had some down time as of late they had last fought the Galra at Malakar VII last week and 3 days before they had handled a dispute of a planet wanting to join either Galra or the Alliance which after a Voltron Even on said planet had ensured another ally for the Galaxy Alliance. The MAGI has been given recent though minor upgrades as of late just to help boost its reach and such for their new districts and alien friends to make their homes more suited for their biology.

Since Earth was in a perpetual state of summer their new alien friend each with different needs have been researching possible safe ways to tip the Earth back on its old access. Misato was stuck with the city council meeting as it was her turn to do is while Shiro watched the base. Right now we find Maya, Ritsuko, and Shigeru at the Castle of Lions as the recent addition to the Fortress City was already gaining a buzzing town around it as Maya, Shigeru, and Maya were here for one reason, laundry. The Castle seeing as it belonged to royalty and was an ally of NERV allowed certain members to use certain tools inside it.

"Man doing my laundry here is a blast!" Ritsuko sighed as she got to do her laundry for free at long last.

"I know at least now we won't be wasting our paychecks at the laundry mat." Shigeru said holding a bag of his laundry in hand with his guitar case slung over his back.

"Yeah now we can actually relax a bit more since and work also since this place is like the base." Maya said as Ritsuko agreed as they finished their laundry here. "By the way Sempai. I've been hearing power over the city has been removed from the MAGI in certain things I guess it can focus its power on NERV now that it has more free time." Maya said as Ritsuko sighed.

"Please don't bring this up Maya." Ritsuko said as the ankle brace did itch quiet a lot she won't lie.

"Hey how's everything going here?" Shiro asked as he walked in as he had a newspaper in hand.

"Oh um Shiro!" Maya greeted as Shiro smiled.

"Wait sub-commander shouldn't you be at the base." Shigeru asked as Shiro looked.

"Not much has been happening plus I finished up my paper work recently so I have free time to kill for now." Shiro said as he then smiled sheepishly. "Plus Misato being at the city council meeting give me more free time to myself." Shiro said as he smiled a bit here.

"So you really enjoy those quiet moments huh Shiro?" Maya asked as unlike others Shiro preferred to be on a first name basis less it's during a mission or operation.

"Yeah reminds me a bit of home in fact I was originally with NASA before Misato called me up. Was a Soldier then went to an astronaut and well here we are." Shiro said as Ritsuko smiled.

"So we have a veteran Space Explorer." Ritsuko joked as Shiro smiled.

"Yeah I suppose so." Shiro said as he looked to Ritsuko on this. "By the way I heard your having an activation test with Allura with Unit 1 and Reiko with Unit 00." Shiro said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yeah she's cleared by the therapist to do this as long as nothing straining is involved and the Dummy Plug is not inserted and she is aware of that." Ritsuko said as they didn't need Allura having a panic attack on them even if the EVA was still being repurposed.

"Yeah still can't believe you had that thing made and didn't put in or tell anyone the shutdown code." Shiro said as Ritsuko glared.

"I'm sorry it slipped my mind ok." Ritsuko said trying to cover her tracks but she knew her job was in danger as her friendship with Misato would be damned if any of those kids were scarred for life by the EVA in some way.

"Yeah sure it did." Maya said in a flat tone as she may look up to Ritsuko but she would not let those kids suffer even by Ritsuko's hands.

"Anyway here is hoping that we have a successful test today." Shiro said as he raised his newspaper a bit no doubt intent on reading it today.

"Yes hoping ever since Rei came back and had her final test with Unit 00 Reiko has been losing her synch as the score keeps lowering every test as if the EVA is rejecting her ever so subtly." Ritsuko said as she wondered why that was and seeing as Rei had the highest synch score yet with Unit 00 and her final synch test it would stand to reason that there must be some sort of difference between Rei and Reiko that Unit 00 can see and doesn't like.

"Well you'll figure it out hopefully and if not we may need to have Unit 00 pulled off the roster for a deep thorough diagnostic." Shiro said as that would be a good idea if Unit 00 is defective somehow plus with the Unit 3 incident and the past events with Unit 00 it was better to be safe than sorry.

(Scene Break NERV HQ during the Activation Test)

Within unit 00, Reiko face show discomfort as if she could be in pain, but her mind is saying, 'I must not let them see… must force them back.'

The image of Naoko trying to get inside her mind, and with Rei I with her wasn't easy ether, she had keep her mental image of a dark place, a place her and other Rei origins came from, the being Lilith is always seeing, a lake of LCL, as she keep that as her mindscape, but it seem Rei I saw through this.

Reiko knew if this keep up, her score are going to get lowered more until there was no sync rate at all, and there was barely enough point for her to control Unit 00, and without it, she and unit 00 will be taken off roster and an investigation will be made, even bring Rei in is a possibility that would ruin everything if she gets into contact with both Rei I and Naoko, her plans could be in jeopardy.

She knew she need to make the next step in her plan come to pass soon that will be leading up to get the Adam Embryo in the vault, she can't get it now or tomorrow, but later, as today she will execute her next plan, he just needed to hold on just a bit longer.

(Unit 01)

Inside unit 01, Allura sitting in the plug as relax as she can be, knowing the dummy plug isn't in there with her, and she wasn't in combat, she was relaxing, letting her mind wonder until she reach the place within unit 01 and talk to Yuliana.

(Unit 01 mind core)

Allura open her eyes when the smell of flowers came to her as a person shadow came over her as she knew who it was as she title her head to the side and saw sitting next to her was Yui or Yuliana to her as she sit up with Yui being the first one to speak first.

"Your back again princess… how are you feeling?" Yui asked as she knew after the dummy plug incident it been a while sense she saw her as Allura look to her mother figure and said, "Alright I guess."

"But?" Yui said as she knew there more she wanted, as Allura said, "But what?"

"You having problem sleeping still, drinking coffee and caffeine drinks isn't going to solve it. Just tell me… what is on your mind?" Yui said as Allura look to her and said, "Don't you already know?"

"I may see memories… but I cannot see or hear thoughts, as memories are like movies to say, but it doesn't have a narrator to tell what is going on in a person head, I have to see the expression on a person face to know a bit what going on but that's it," Yui said as she look to the princess giving an encourage look.

Allura wrap her arms around her legs and lean in a bit as she started to say "I… I can't get over what happen… I felt like I killed a person… an innocent person that had no reason to be hurt… and I… I nearly-

Allura was cut off was Yui hug her like she did before 10,000 years ago, and alive still as well, anytime Allura would get upset or scared, Yuliana hug her just like that to help calm her down as she said, "It wasn't your fault, you had no control over of what happen to that girl, I know your blaming yourself, but it wasn't you… it was that defected plug Akagi Daughter made, as it had no reason being within an Eva."

Allura didn't say a word as she just cry in Yuliana shoulder as she sob a bit, getting it out of her system, as Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, Coran, and the mice has always try and cheer her up any time she feeling depress, Yuliana knew she needed a shoulder to cry on and Allura doesn't do so with anyone so she took it upon herself to do it.

"Now wipe away those tears and smile ok." Yuliana began as she saw Allura had calmed down enough. "You still have a lot more things you can do to make sure no one else gets hurt as I have always say protecting the universe and all those in it is a Paladin's job." Yuliana said smiled at Allura who then nodded as she was grateful that Yuliana hasn't changed since the fall of Altea. "Now..." Yuliana began as she put her hand on Allura's cheek like she had done when she was a child. "Will you be alright love?" She asked as Allura simply nodded and smiled as Yui returned the smile as she saw Allura was going to be ok now.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Allura said as Yuliana smiled at Allura seeing she was going to be ok for now.

(Test Chamber)

"Well she's doing better than Reiko was doing. For now though I think we have gathered enough data for today we still need to focus on getting Unit 00 to synch with Reiko again." Ritsuko said as that would be the best solution to the problem at hand right now. "Ok Allura good job you can go home early if you want." Ritsuko said as Allura heard this.

"Alright thank you." Allura thanked as her part of the experiment was over.

(With Misato)

Misato was finally free from the City Council Meeting as she really hated things like that as she swore Shiro sometimes takes the day off whenever it's her turn. Misato was in the Elevator as she was heading to get some important paperwork as the floor she stopped at certain NERV Members disembarked as soon another voice was heard. "Misato-san! Hold the Elevator!" Came the voice of Shiro running torts the Elevator as Misato then saw Shiro make a small gesture behind him signaling one thing, Kaji.

Misato knew Shiro was faster so she clicked the close the door button as no sooner than she did Shiro got in as Kaji was appearing behind him. "Bye Kaji!" Shiro said as Kaji looked.

"No wait!" Kaji called but alas it was too late the door closed behind him Kaji ended up hitting the door as he held his face in pain from that one.

(Inside the Elevator)

"Well looks like it's been a while since Kaji had to run that hard. So was the blank expression for me or Kaji?" Shiro asked as Misato looked to her second in command.

"On days like the city council meeting a little of both." Misato said as Shiro shrugged a bit. "Anyway get this apparently the city is planning on exposing our visitors to a little more of Japanese Culture with an upcoming festival with Kimono's and everything. Kicker is they are also hoping to get the Hot Springs open for use during this time but that's a tall order even without hot springs." Misato said as she looked to Shiro.

"Really man that brings back memories light sparklers during the summer, ice cream cones, you complaining about the wooden sandals." Shiro said as Misato glared.

"Hey I don't always complain about those!" Misato argued as she glared at Shiro on that one. "Though personally I'm planning a bit of R&R for our Pilots and Paladins real soon I know about to good places we can take a bit of a vacation to boot I mean with the constant Galra attacks on different planets and going off world multiple times I think we can all use some rest and relaxation." Misato said as that was a real good thought as she had no idea what was about to occur.

(With Kala)

Kala was in the NERV Power Generator room as she saw it was empty as she knew this powered the entire city save for the Castle of Lions as she knew around this time the Paladin's were either in school or on their way to one of the bases which meant she had the time to keep them busy. As she walked in she made sure the MAGI played the footage on a, continues loop before she walked over to a panel and began to get to work. She had to make sure that it can be repaired in a short time but not during an Angel and Galra attack. This had happened before while the Paladin's were in space for 3 months so she knew she had to be careful hence why she was wearing gloves and was using her current forms naturally born advantages to sneak about currently undetected and unnoticed.

As she worked on the panel she carefully removed it and started by passing the security measures as it seems it was lax here as this was just peachy for her as she then began to pull the wires and set them all up on a timer. Soon once the timer was set all she had to do was wait as this in turn would allow her enough time to move get back to the Paladin's of Voltron. Plus with her scheme so close to fruition she can afford to be a bit lax in certain things as she knew they were starting to suspect a spy among them and honestly she didn't care it just made this game all the more amusing for her. She was becoming a monster no she was becoming a true Gala and Reiko no Kala was embracing it as opposed to her sister Rei.

(Scene Break the Paladins in the Limo)

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked as he was on the phone with an Alliance representative as he heard this.

"I'm sorry sir but your father Gendo Ikari he's escaped we tried tracking him but judging by the signs we fear he was broken out by the Galra forces. Is there any reason you could think of why the Galra would be interested in Gendo or those closest to him?" The person asked as Shinji looked as the only things he could think of were nipped at the bud or so he thought.

"No I don't sorry." Shinji said as the Alliance rep understood.

"Very well we will look deeper into this please have a nice day and if you have any useful information please let us know." The Alliance representative said as Shinji understood that before hanging up the phone.

"Well what's up?" Asuka asked as Allura, Reiko, and Mari had rejoined them and the Paladins.

"The Galra may have busted out my father." Shinji said as Rei saw this.

"Gendo was known to be a sound strategist and a manipulative Chess Player though he is human it wouldn't surprise me if he sold out to the Galra for revenge he is petty like that." Rei said as Asuka looked.

"So there's a chance we'll be seeing him soon then." Asuka said as Kensuke looked.

"Sure seems that way." Kensuke said as Mari looked.

"What afraid of your daddy puppy boy?" Mari teased a bit as Shinji rolled his eyes a bit.

"No but if he does come after us I'll take him on myself." Shinji said as he wasn't going to allow his father to do as he pleases or toy with innocent lives anymore the he already has.

"Well whatever he's planning if he's joined Zarkon perhaps their manipulating ways will cause them to clash and destroy each other." Allura said as that there was wishful thinking.

(NERV Shiro and Misato)

Soon the Elevator stopped as Shiro saw this as did Misato as this wasn't right. "The power's out?" Shiro asked as Misato recognized this situation.

"No it can't be unless..." Misato began as soon the lights turned off causing the flood lights to take their place. "Unless someone sabotaged the generators both normal and backup." Misato said as this was not a good sign what so ever as this all but confirms the Paladin's and Allura's theory of a spy among them.

"Hopefully Ritsuko and Kaji can hold the line till we can figure out how to get out of here." Shiro said as that was wishful thinking there.

(Test Chamber)

"Oh not again." Ritsuko said as the main power supply had shut down as everyone looked at her on this thinking she did it. "It wasn't me." Ritsuko said as she may have sabotaged things before but this time she was completely innocent.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok first thing first get the remaining circuits connected to the MAGI." Shigeru said as that was a must in this situation. That was kind of the requirement for this type of situation as the Backup Generator had not come back on at all.

(Paladin's)

The Paladin's were in the limo as Reiko looked at her watch ever so subtly and saw the timer was done as Reiko smiled a bit as she saw her plan was working flawlessly. "Uh Green it for go correct?" Coran asked his passengers as everyone were just outside the transit to either NERV or the Castle of Lions.

"Yeah why?" Asuka asked as Coran pointed to the traffic light show it was not active anymore.

"Oh no not again." Mari said as she was here when the Angel had attacked during a black out.

"Coran get us to the transit now." Shinji said as he looked to Coran. "Ignore traffic laws for now and hurry." Shinji edged as Allura nodded as Coran put the pedal to the metal and drove off as they headed to the gate.

(Later at the Gate)

The Paladin's each scanned their ID cards on the scanner and saw it was not activating as they tried with Mari, Shinji, Kensuke, Rei, and Reiko to get a clear shot and none of their cards worked as it showed one thing.

"Well what's wrong?" Asuka asked as she even tried her card but nothing worked.

"Power is out." Mari said as that was not a good sign at all as they were unaware when Reiko had clicked something on her watch causing the small light inside it to start flashing during the limo ride as that was the signal for the attack.

Soon Coran ran over to everyone as he looked shocked about something. "Uh not to be a quiznak but we have a bit of a situation." Coran said as everyone then headed back outside.

(Outside)

They looked and they all saw it as a Galra warship was coming in as this was not a good sign at all. "Oh boy." Toji said as Shinji looked at that.

"And without the transit we can't get to the Lions or the EVA's." Asuka said as Shinji looked.

"Yes we can." Shinji said as he headed to the limo as Coran then took out his keys.

"And how can we do that Shin-man?" Toji asked as Shinji then looked to Coran who nodded and opened the trunk to reveal their Paladin armor.

"We go on foot." Shinji said as he took Toji's helmet and threw it over to him as he caught it. "Paladin's suit up." Shinji said as it had been a while since they had done ground combat without Voltron's aid.

"Yeah us against an army well worse ways to go I guess." Asuka said as she grabbed her gear and started to suit up.

"We will need some aid from Alliance forces and the JSDF as well if we wish to push back the Galra." Rei said as she grabbed her gear.

"Already on it!" Coran called as he was on the phone already as luckily as the Altean representative he had the mentioned groups on speed dial.

(A little later)

*Insert Halo 3 OST: We're the Desperate Measures

The Paladin's were all suited up as they had Bayard's drawn as said weapons were in their combat modes as everyone was ready to move out. "Good news the JSDF and Alliance are going to be sending help and mobilizing their forces the Vehicle Voltron is on standby ready to deploy as well." Coran said as he looked to the group.

"Ok then we need to get to the Lion's and the EVA's if you see a Galra don't be afraid to take them down." Shinji said passing some fire arm weapons over to Mari and Reiko who took them.

"Ok I will never argue with you two about having our gear in the trunk again." Asuka said as she had her Bayard in its Spear form.

"Ok so we fight our way to the Castle but what about NERV?" Kensuke said as Reiko looked.

"I can lead us there." Reiko said as she looked to the group. "I know the base better than most I can get us all to HQ in one piece." Reiko said as Allura then looked.

"I'll go with them if the Galra had planned this they must be hoping to gain something." Allura said picking up a hand gun and cocking the weapon ready for use.

"Ok Coran go with Allura she'll need your help. We can make it to the Lions on our own." Shinji said as Coran understood.

"Right then." Coran said as Kensuke looked.

"So we're doing this commando style huh my military dream come true." Kensuke said as Rei did a few test swings with her Bayard as did Shinji as Toji and Kensuke got ready with their Bayard's in their weapon mode as well.

"Shut up stooge, I had plans today and now they are ruin by this attack. The last thing I want to hear is how much you're going to love this," Asuka said as she is upset, as she wanted to do some shopping, with her newly added pay check she is finally getting, after mouths of sorting of SEELE and Gendo plot and money deposit into secret bank accounts, Gendo was loaded with cash which should have gone to the Eva pilot due to them doing all the fighting and risking their lives… well better late than never getting it.

Top of the line Asuka isn't happy, not one bit.

Shinji held out his sword and activate his shield as he said, "WE got a lot of ground to cover, let us make it through to the castle in one piece. Any civilian we come across that got caught in the Galra attack, we need to help them best we can before moving on, anyone got anything to say before we go?"

No one said a word for a bit as Shinji nod and said, "Let's go and pray we get of this alive."

"Good luck paladins and be careful Shinji," Allura said as he nodded and said, "You too as well Allura."

The two group split as the Allura and the other three EVA pilots with Coran following headed to NERV, The paladin headed to the castle and they got a quite a ways to go.

(Scene break)

Galra sweep the streets of Tokyo-3 as they blast and destroy everything that get in their way. Shot up buildings, blow up cars and other vehicles. As people ran from this destruction, the Galra wasn't expecting a counter attack.

Missile fire into the sky at the Galra fighters before breaking apart with many mini missiles inside of it as they scatter around and hitting each fighter, destroying them.

The ground forces was meet with the same resistance as well with greet of lasers and bullets.

The JSDF and Alliance has come, and teaming up with resident police force to help out defend the city the only question is, how long can they hold back Galra forces?

As paladin were taking the long way to avoid major fights, as they stay close to the walls of buildings around, and took cover behind cars to look around to see if any Galra is coming up to near them.

"We made it pass 5 blocks, and now a dozen more to go," Toji said as Rei said to him, "More like 41 more block to go."

"Don't say that, it would make it feel like it would take hours!" Toji said as Asuka knock him upside his head with her staff Bayard weapon as she said, "Shut up jock head and stop complaining you should have figure this might take long."

Toji rub his head as Shinji look to them and said, "Let all keep it down, until we can get to a path that mostly a straight shot to the castle, we can make it there soon, but for now let's just focus on getting through the area, Kensuke, you got a map of the city right?"

"I got a hologram GPS install my wrist computer and got the castle already set in it," Kensuke said as she pull it up and show the group as Shinji said, "Does it show a safe roads or anything?"

"It GPS, not Radar. If you want to know where, then we need have sensors around the city to tell who and what is around, which there are not," Kensuke said as Shinji sighed a bit and said, "Alright then, how many possible roots to the castle right now?"

"To my site about 20 or so, but if you want a quick way, we can take a zig zag root, which is almost like going in a straight line that's angled," Kensuke said as Rei look to him and said, "Maybe but we would be running into many Galra forces if we do. What straight paths?"

"A few but it might cut into the battle zone area," Kensuke said as everyone look to Shinji on the final call as Asuka said, "Which way leader?"

"We'll take the first choice," Shinji said as Kensuke said as he selected the path, "Zig zag path it is then."

The paladin rush out and went on their chosen path.

(Allura and the others)

The four arrived at an access point as Coran, Reiko, Mari, and Allura all saw it before them as it was Route-7's access point. "Ok the doors don't work there must be a manual lever then." Coran said as Mari looked around it for said lever.

"Here it is." Mari said as Allura saw it.

"Let me handle this." Allura said as she grabbed the handle and began to turn it as the door was then opening from the manual way as it was starting to open slowly. Of course Allura wasn't used to major manual labor like this as she also was in a place that was in a perpetual summer and most of all she was still in her school uniform.

"Wait Princess allow me!" Coran tried but Allura looked.

"No Coran I have this handled." Allura said as she began opened the door with the sound of gunfire echoing behind them.

(With Misato and Shiro)

Misato had her coat off as she was fanning herself as Shiro blushed a bit and looked away as she had her shirt open up to try and cool herself off. "I'm dying it's too hot." Misato said as Shiro also had his own coat on no doubt trying to tough it out bit the sweat starting to form wasn't helping.

"The air conditioners are down, Misato. We're going to be stuck here till power comes back." Shiro said as he was trying to figure out how far they were from an elevator access point. "We need to figure out how far we are from an access point so we can get out." Shiro said as Misato looked to him.

"Well if we do that we're just asking for a shit load of heat to come in also." Misato argued as Shiro sighed.

"You're right it's a risky move but if we stay out here it may just be prolonging the inevitable." Shiro said as Misato then sighed.

"Shiro take off your coat." Misato said as Shiro balked at this in shock. "I mean so you don't get a heat stroke!" Misato argued as Shiro saw that now.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he was caught off guard by this and removed his coat as he had a shirt sleeved dress shirt as it was shown his right arm was a cybernetic prosthetic. "Heh that brings back memories doesn't it?" Misato said as she looked at the arm.

"Yeah it does actually." Shiro said sadly as he looked at it. "Not many happy one's mind you but still memories." Shiro said as he still remembered how he lost the arm to begin with.

(Central Dogma)

"This looks familiar." Ritsuko said as Kaji looked.

"Yeah it looks like the power outage incident again." Kaji said as Ritsuko looked around. "This was a sabotage and this is coming from a spy of all things." Kaji said as he looked around. "But what do they hope to gain as the restoration process would allow them to get a good lay out of the base itself, but more than that it's like they are trying to do something." Kaji said as he knew Galra were behind this. But if not Galra then what alien force could possibly be trying to harm NERV and the Earth.

"Like Gendo said that day man's greatest enemy is man itself but to add on our greatest enemy is the unknown that lies beyond the stars." Ritsuko said as they needed a way to get the EVA ready for battle if Galra were behind this.

(Paladin's)

They began to walk as soon they saw a battle going on as Shinji stopped the team and saw this as they looked and saw the build had Galra fighting to the side of their path but most of all they blocked there path as well. "Kensuke we need a sniper up there." Shinji said pointing to the building.

"Got it!" Kensuke said as he then began to enter the building before he looked to Rei.

"Rei can you scout for us?" Shinji asked as Rei nodded.

"Affirmative." Rei said as Toji and Asuka wanted something to do.

"And what about us?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked to them.

"We'll move in once Rei gets us a good estimate on what we're dealing with." Shinji said as he looked to his teammates.

"Got it lets go then." Toji said as he held his large mini gun ready to fire at any Galra that shows up.

(With Rei)

Rei was scouting about as she activated her face mask and then found something that could help as she saw the Galra had set up a small encampment here. Rei then looked and saw Kensuke had gotten his sniper nest set up as he signaled her showing he was ready.

Rei then began heading to the main computer the Galra set up and then saw they had it guarded as she saw they received communications and such from it. "Shinji-kun do you copy me?" Rei asked to her communicator as she saw the Galra working.

"Yeah what is it?" Shinji asked as Rei looked to the encampment. "I have finished my preliminary scouting and have located a small encampment of Galra troops its seems they are setting up a command post here we need to deal with it before proceeding and access its mainframe that way we can have a radar at our disposal from it." Rei said as she hid behind a wall. "Can you provide a distraction for me to work?" Rei asked as the teams scout could use it.

(Shinji)

"You got it." Shinji said as he then looked to Asuka and Toji. "Ok guys we need to cause a scene in other words we need to hit the Galra hard and harder." Shinji said as Asuka smiled.

"You just spoke my language." Asuka said as she turned her spear into its scythe form.

"Ok let's hit them hard." Toji said as he got his mini gun ready.

(With Kensuke)

"Alright team I got my eye on the targets I'll cover you from up here." Kensuke said as he had gotten the plan from the others. When Kensuke was about to shoot one though Shinji came in shield bashing it before slashing it with his Bayard as Kensuke had his eye on that target. "Hey Shinji I had that guy!" Kensuke called as Shinji used his new skills to fight his way through the Galra soldiers.

Kensuke then switched targets and fired at one who was in his own cover area and then looked to see Toji had his gun at full burst right now. "They're still coming!" Toji called as he kept firing but then Kensuke shot a gas line causing it to explode and taking nearby Galra troops with it as Toji gave their sniper Kensuke a thumbs up for that.

(Rei)

"The guards are moving away from the command outpost I'm moving in to hack it hurry and move torts my location." Rei said as she went to the main computer and used her Bayard to take down the Galra Troops with ease.

(Asuka)

Asuka was switching blade types for her Bayard with each attack as she was dealing with the troops with ease as she was like some RWBY character from RWBY. "Got him!" Asuka called as the three then began to move in to cover Rei.

(Rei)

Rei was getting fired at as she was hacking the Galra command spot as Shinji and Asuka had shields out and covered her as Toji fired at them. "Hey Ayanami hurry it up will you!" Toji called as he kept firing at the Galra android troops.

"I'm in." Rei said as she then shut down the android in this part as she then downloaded the Radar to their tech and then followed it up by sending the all clear signal on loop. "This should keep them at bay while we handle the other sections." Rei said as she finished up her tracks. "I've sent a radar to your suits and should appear on your visors hub screens." Rei said as everyone saw it appeared on their hub like a FPS game such as Halo or Destiny.

"Nice job Wonder Girl." Asuka said as she looked to this new hub screen.

"Come on we need to keep moving." Shinji said as Kensuke came down to regroup with them.

(With the four)

Allura, Reiko, and Mari were following Coran through the base as Reiko had taken out her emergency manual and had gone over it to know what to do here. "Are you sure this is the right way Coran?" Mari asked as her glasses were fogged up a bit as her mind was on a certain princess of their group.

"Of course I had gone over the map many times already since coming here!" Coran said as Allura sighed.

"Perhaps we should let Reiko lead the way Coran since sometimes your sense of direction in places like this can be a bit faulty." Allura said as she had personal experience as proof there.

"Do not fear princess we'll be at the Geofront at any minute now!" Coran called Mari looked like she wasn't really convinced.

"Haven't we heard that four times already?" Mari asked as she looked to Allura's attendant.

"Five counting now." Reiko added as she looked to them.

"Oh don't be so negative I'm sure we can make it to our destination." Coran said as he wasn't convincing anyone that they weren't lost.

"Please silence now." Reiko said as she could hear it.

"What is it 5th?" Mari asked as she looked to Reiko.

"Listen." Reiko said as they could hear it explosions and gunfire as it seemed to gradually be getting closer to them.

"That's not a good sign." Coran said as Reiko then pointed ahead and above them where a light was as it had to be Hyuuga.

"Attention all NERV personnel the Galra are attacking the rumbling and gun fire you may have heard is a Galra attack I repeat." Hyuuga called out from a vehicles as Allura looked as did Coran and Mari.

"Hey that's Hyuuga!" Mari called as she saw he was here. "Hey Hyuuga boy!" Mari called as she tried to get his attention.

"Hello Hyuuga we're down here!" Allura called as Coran quipped in as well.

"Hello assistance needed!" Coran called as Reiko was silent here.

"He won't hear you in that." Reiko said as she wasn't even trying already experiencing this once before.

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" Mari called as she had gone through this as well but she would put up with it anyway.

"We cannot waist anymore time there is a shortcut we must hurry to it." Reiko said as she looked at her watch from the corner of her eye and saw the timer was going which meant the Galra were almost at the main target of this attack.

"Please do lead the way then Reiko." Coran said as he looked to Reiko.

(Later in the vents)

"Hmm the vents a wise idea Reiko." Coran said as he took the lead so he wouldn't end up looking at the rears of young woman here.

"Yes but I feel foolish like this." Allura confessed as they crawled through the vents.

"Hey Princess can I ask you something." Mari said as Allura looked.

"Go ahead." Allura said as Mari then spoke.

"Why are the Galra obsessed with universal conquest anyway and why is it that Voltorn is the only thing that can stop them?" Mari asked as she looked to Allura.

"I... uh." Allura said as she could not say it the truth after all was one not even the Paladin's were aware of especially Shinji himself. "Any reason to ask?" Allura asked as Mari looked.

"It just bugged me because for some reason Zarkon to me doesn't look like he was always a bad guy sure the soulless glowing eyes thing he has going on is a turn off but he doesn't seem to openly destroy unless needed he even gave the Earth a chance to surrender." Mari said as she wasn't sympathizing with the Galra but with all their empires power the Galra would have no need to attack or expansion besides colony worlds.

"Oh I think I found the exit!" Coran called as he looked ahead heading to the exit of the vents.

(With the Paladins)

The Five Paladins were going through a building as they were on the 6th floor balcony of one as they looked down and saw Alliance and JSDF Fighting off Galra forces as the threat popped up on their radars. "Hey is it just me or does it look like they Galra forces are getting larger and larger the more we head to the Castle?" Kensuke said as Rei was wide eyed as she then looked down and saw the JSDF with the Alliance help were picking off the Galra but it seems there forces are heading for the Castle.

"Of course the castle save for its automatic defenses is deserted for certain renovations and such. During this time they can swoop in and steal the Lions from under our noses." Rei said as Asuka glared.

"Ok seriously why does Zarkon want the Lions so bad what is it about the Lions that has Zarkon so intent on getting it!?" Asuka demanded as Rei looked.

"I don't know but perhaps Allura and Coran will know themselves." Rei said as Shinji looked.

"Ok new plan we need to beat the Galra to the Castle before they can break through the defenses." Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Asuka said as Kensuke got ready.

"Rei how many blocks are we from the Castle?" Shinji asked as he needed a time table to work with.

"About 23 in all and approximately 23 more blocks to go if we need to get to the Lions we will need a direct path to them and to do that we will need a way to break through the Galra defense line without major damage." Rei said as Toji then had an idea.

"Hey Shinji, Kensuke have either of you ever rode in a tank before?" Toji asked as Kensuke got the idea as they saw Toji looking at a Galra tank.

"Commandeer their armored cannons very crafty." Rei said as that may just work to get them to the Castle.

"We'll need to fight our way to get to one and take it." Shinji said as they needed some way to get to the Tank and take it and let Rei handle the rest seeing as she had driven a few Galra tanks before in the three months they were in space.

"We need to get the Galra attention for a moment, get the element of surprise on those bastards," Asuka said as Toji look at the forces and look around what's around them as suddenly there is a gas station nearby, if they make a huge explosion they will be set for a distraction as Toji said, "I got a plan right now."

"What is it?" Shinji asked him as Toji pull Kensuke with him as he said, "Going to make a huge distraction, but I'm going borrow him for a moment, you know the only two guys with laser guns."

"Check for and civilian before making a move," Shinji said as Toji nodded as he and Kensuke went off as they taking the higher ground as Rei said, "Be safe Kensuke-kun."

"I will," The guy said as before they went out of site, as Shinji quick duck as he said in a low tone, "Take cover."

Rei and Asuka follow Shinji as they duck behind a car as well as a patrol of Galra force came by as a tank was coming by as well as it seem to be perfect getting, but it would be tricky due to the numbers of them around, as the patrol were coming by as Kensuke and Toji were getting into position.

Rei, Shinji, and Asuka ready themselves as they held out their Bayard, ready to form their weapon when needed.

(Roof top)

Kensuke look down through his scope at the gas station as he said, "No one in site, it's clear."

Toji smile as he pull out his mini gun, took aim, then soon spray and pray, as he fire down at the gas station as it hit the main machine that help pumps gas and soon enough the whole place exploded taking most of the Galra patrol forces out in that surprise attack.

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka jump out of their place with weapon form from their Bayard and hack, slash, and cut through the other Galra patrol force.

Toji turn his aim and fire down at the group with Kensuke helping as well.

"Rei duck!" Shinji yelled as she did so while Shinji jump over her and slash a droid, as Asuka came rushing by with her weapon in scythe form as she slash and hack all the troops in half.

Rei fire her weapon, as a ripcord came out and wrap around many troops as she push a switch on their weapon, sending an electric current down the line and electrocuted the ground around as they dance a bit before their heads blown up.

As Toji and Kensuke did suppressive fire, unknown to them who were sneaking up on them now, as Galra forces were going across the roof tops as well, as their gun were raise at the two unsuspected paladin of Voltron.

AS they were about to fire upon them, the sound of something slicing through the air, until a curved blade came out of nowhere and stab into the gut of one machine, before a cloak mask figure came rushing in as they took out the sword from the droid and cut down the others around, destroying them before they could fire a shot out.

AS the guy took out them fast, doesn't mean he did it silently as the two gun holder paladin blink as they turn their heads and look behind them before giving a yell.

(Down below)

"Kensuke, Toji!" Shinji said as he was about to go to them until the tank they wanted to get point its main gun at him as Asuka came running at him as she said, "Baka, watch yourself!"

Shinji stop as he turn and saw the tank looking at him, as it was about to fire at him, Asuka Ran in and thrown herself at Shinji, as they fell down, the tank fired and miss its target.

The shot hit a nearby car, lucky no one was caught in the blast of it. With Shinji blink as he look up at Asuka as she just saved his life as she said, "What the heck were you thinking idiot, are you trying to get killed? Idiot-Idiot!"

Shinji blink to this as he said, "Sorry about that… and thank you for saving me Asuka."

Asuka looked at Shinji for a moment before turning her head with a blush on her face and said, "Your welcome… idiot."

Their attention was soon became lock onto the tank as they heard the tank moving upon them, as it aim and about to fire again, Rei came jumping onto it, as she stab her weapon into the hatch to overload the lock, before it Rei cut through it all the way as the hatch opens up and she dive into it.

To the sound of fighting, kicking. Punching is heard, a Galra soldier came out of the tank all black and blue violet with the wound Rei gave him. "We have the tank." Rei said as she then saw Kensuke and Toji were in trouble before she acted. "Kensuke-kun!" She called as she then aimed the cannon and fired it as it went straight for the cloaked figure who saw it and avoided the attack as he then was falling down the building.

The cloaked figure then used a tether of sorts to stop his descent as he looked to Rei and then the Paladins. "Who are you?!" Shinji demanded as he pointed his Bayard at the guy whose armor looked like it was Galra but at the same time wasn't.

"No one." He said in a synthesized voice as he began to back off into the shadows but when Asuka and Shinji tried to stop him he avoided both attacks and in turn knocked them away "We will meet again." He said before he vanished into the shadows and when they sent a light into it he was gone like nothing.

"Who was that guy?" Asuka asked as she looked to him.

"I don't know." Shinji said as he saw he was gone not even leaving a trace behind.

(Later after they regrouped)

"Kensuke you handle the turret, Asuka radar, Toji you and me have the cannon." Shinji said as they were lucky the tank had the stud they needed here.

"Alright Wonder Girl full speed ahead!" Rei called as Rei nodded.

"Right!" Rei said as she activated the Tank and drove off to get to the castle.

"Don't worry Lions we're coming!" Kensuke called as he missed Green already.

(With the group)

"Um Coran we're going upward again." Allura said as she felt they were going uphill.

"I believe Coran is more focused on your safety princess." Mari said as Mari then smiled a bit. "I know I'm worried about." Mari said as she adjusted her glasses as was a bit lower to get a good view of Allura's rear.

"I think it would be best to leave him be for now, Allura-hime, he's currently going through the common belief he has a perfect sense of direction." Reiko said as she followed along with the group walking right next to Allura.

"Look a door!" Coran called as he pointed to the door as Mari looked as did Reiko. "It must be the Geofront this time!" Coran called as Reiko looked as did Mari.

"No don't that not the Geofront!" Mari called as Coran ran to the door ready to open it.

(Outside the door)

Coran kicked open the door only to come face to face with a lot of Galra troops as they all looked at him as they were all confused by this as they all looked like deer in headlights. "Close the door. Close the door now!" Allura called as Coran did so and closed the door behind him while they started firing and with Mari and Reiko's help locked and barricaded said door with the armor plating they had to activate by hand.

"That should hold them back." Coran said as the girls looked to him and he knew when he lost. "Ok Reiko led the way." Coran said as Reiko nodded.

"Very well follow me." Reiko said as they began heading back down the way they came to head to the Geofront.

(Central Dogma)

Hyuuga drove in as he looked to everyone as he knew they didn't have time to waist. "Hey heads up we got Galra in the city and in the sky attacking we need the EVA's now! Most of all JSDF and Galaxy Alliance soldiers are fighting them off but it's only a matter of time till they launch an Angel." Hyuuga called as Ritsuko looked before turning to Maya.

"Maya does the Deasil Generator still work?" Ritsuko asked as Maya looked.

"Um yeah it should why?" Maya asked as she looked.

"We're going to need it now!" Ritsuko said as she began to make her way to the EVA cages. "We're going to need to do a manual launch." Ritsuko said as Makoto looked.

"Ok then anyone who is able body head to the cages we need to get the launch started now!" Shigeru ordered as Kaji looked.

"Hey wait up!" Kaji said as he had to make sure Ritsuko doesn't use the Dummy Plug again.

(With the Paladins)

"Ok we're here!" Kensuke called from the turret as Shinji looked and saw they were at the Castle gates now.

"Yeah but so is the Galra!" Shinji called as Rei looked and saw the Galra were arriving as well.

"I'll set this Tank to overload that should keep them distracted for now." Rei said as she began to see the Tank on a course to the Galra soldiers and got ready to evacuate.

"Then lets hurry the Lions are waiting for us." Shinji said as they all agreed on this.

Once Rei set up the auto pilot and the overload she got out and ran to catch up to her fellow Paladins as she ran straight to Castle as the Galra saw the tank approach before it then blew up as Toji and Kensuke stopped to look at it. "Why can't we ever keep a Tank?" Toji asked as Kensuke rolled his eyes.

"Because we got you and Devil girl." Kensuke said as Toji rolled his eyes as he ran in the castle.

(Inside)

They arrived at the command center and began to activate the automatic launch system as they inserted their Bayard's to do so thus allowing the four platforms to appear. It was an upgrade that allowed them to do this as the Mice appeared as with them was Penpen. "How'd you guys get here?" Shinji asked as Penpen then let out warks while the mice let out squeaks as Shinji rolled his eyes. "Never mind." Shinji said forgetting he couldn't understand them like Allura can as the platforms began to form once more.

"Let's do it." Shinji said as he and his team then entered their platforms ready to head to their Lions. As the platforms lowered to the lower levels and closer to the Lions lair lights bathed there form from the platforms as they soon arrived at the bottom where a set of handles on a cable dangling before them waited as the Paladins all saw this. Each jumped onto their respective handles and grabbed them as they were then swinging to five transports parked before tunnel entrances with the way into the transport were a tube like tunnel. They jumped in and were dropped in and landed in the chairs as they held on tightly as the transports rocketed along their paths. As quickly as the transports took off they came to a stop and in turn their transports were lifted along a platform into the cockpits of their respective Robot Lion.

They soon were inside there Lion's cockpits as they each grabbed the handles and saw the Lions activate as the lights turned on for each of them as the Lions were now activated.

(Meanwhile with NERV)

The crew were pulling on the rope's to get the plugs settled up as they had just started on Unit 1 after finishing the other two as Kaji had double checked with Maya and confirmed it was not a Dummy Plug they were using as the EVA were getting ready for launch. Maya observed from a pair of binoculars as she saw the plugs were ready as she then removed the binoculars. "The Entry Plugs are now all fixed and ready." Maya said as Ritsuko looked to her protégé.

"Now all we need are the pilots." Ritsuko said unaware where they were as she looked to the vents hoping they'd pop out of them.

(Vents)

"Well this brings back some good memories." Mari said from behind Allura as she seemed to be enjoying the view of Allura's rear as in front of Allura was Reiko and in front of Reiko was Coran.

"How so?" Allura asked as she looked to Mari.

"Well last time we were in this situation we ended up breaking the vents below us when me and Reiko had a bit of a crash before." Mari said as she looked.

"So wait we're above the cages then?" Coran asked as he looked to Mari.

"It would seem so." Reiko said as she put her ear to the vent and heard the voices below them.

"Ok then how do we break through then?" Allura asked as they kept crawling only for the grates below them to break as they all fell through with a yell.

Coran landed first as he fell hard and on his face as Allura landed next on her feet as then Mari looked as Mari's panties got in Allura's surprised face as she was knocked down there. "Oops sorry." Mari apologized as she smiled a bit as Allura got her off as she breath the needed air as she looked to Mari strangely.

"She is an odd one I know." Reiko said as she landed next as she looked to her fellow EVA Pilots.

"Are the EVA's ready for launch?" Coran asked as Ritsuko then pointed her thumb to the ready Unit 1.

"Ok I'll go suit up." Allura said as Ritsuko and Maya were shocked as was Coran.

"Princess are you sure about this?" Maya asked as Allura looked.

"I'm sure I won't let my allies or friends fight with me safe at the side lines." Allura said as she was ready to fight.

"Ok then." Kaji said as he looked to them. "Prepare for manual entry then folks!" Kaji called as Reiko saw they were now ready for launch as Kaji went to help get the plug hatches opened.

(Later)

The Plugs were soon inserted as they three pilots were all ready for battle as they began to unhook the EVA's from the restrains as they needed to move now.

(From the Castle Shinji)

"Paladins Launch Go lion!" Shinji called out as the Voltron Lions then launched one by one.

(Outside)

The Lion's launched into the sky as they were now loose as the Galra saw the Lions were free and thus the tides were changing as those within the Alliance forces who had known Voltron and seen its power know that help has now arrived.

(Inside the Castle Command Room)

The Mice were working on the computers as the reason they were here in advance with PenPen was to do a little side project as soon they were ready as the Mice squeaked as PenPen warked in response and peck a key.

"Beginning Power transfer to NERV HQ." The computer spoke as the mice's smiled as they saw Voltron won't be alone in this fight.

(NERV HQ)

The NERV Crew was in shock when they saw the lights come back on in the cages as they looked as Maya went to a terminal and began to read over it. "We're getting a huge influx of power from an outside source." Maya called as she then went wide eyed. "It's from the Castle!" Maya called as this was incredible.

(Elevator)

With the return of power the Elevator door opened to reveal the floor as Shiro and Misato saw this. "Come on let's go!" Shiro called as he and Misato left the area and had begun making their way to Dogma as they heard the Galra Attack alarms go off.

(Cages)

"We only have a limited amount of time to launch before the power is cut off! Hurry and got to the catapults now!" Ritsuko called as the EVA's began running to the Catapults.

"I set the direction to the building entry points ready to move!" Maya called as she worked her terminal.

(Catapults Mari)

"Hold on!" Mari called as the three EVA's then held on to the catapults in question.

(Catapults)

The Catapults launched as the EVA's had to hold on so they don't go flying off when the EVA's arrive at the surface but even that was wishful thinking right there.

(Surface Battlefield)

The Lions began firing at the Galra fighters and ship as soon from the Catapults areas they went off as something stopped the Catapults but a dent appeared at the top of them as soon the doors opened to reveal the EVA's though they were nursing a head injury now as it looked like they were dazed.

(Asuka)

"Oooh that has to hurt." Asuka said as she was still familiar with the EVA's phantom pain on her.

(Allura)

"We're limited on power right now we need to push back the Galra now!" Allura called as the Paladin's were shocked to see Allura was back in battle.

(Galra ship)

"Captain the EVA's and the Lions are loose!" The crew member called as the captain looked.

"Has our ops team picked up the precious cargo?!" The Captain asked as the crew member nodded.

"Yes they are moving it to a drop ship for pick up but they need more time." He said as the Captain nodded.

"Launch the Robeast then." The Captain said as the crew nodded and began to launch.

(Battlefield)

The Lions were nailing the Galra hard with Black and its jaw dagger as the others fired there roar beams at the Galra forces before them making sure to avoid hitting their allies against the Galra. The EVA's fired pallet rifles, and positron cannons at the Galra ships as it seems they were dead on but with Unit 00 being sluggish with the synch it seems Unit 00 needs a push in the right direction so Reiko can win this fight with her 'allies,' for the time being.

Soon the Galra ship launched its coffin as when it landed it burst open to reveal four long legs as then it rose up as what looked like a limo form on its back covered in eyes began to move as it then rose up and had eyes seeping an orange corrosive acid while the eyes around its lower body did as well as it looked like the upper body was the most humanoid save for the mask which looked like a large eye hole with a mouth piece under said single eye as its arms and torso were bulky and all having an eye design on it.

(Mari)

"We got an Angel and damn is it ugly." Mari said as Asuka then smirked.

(Asuka)

"Then let's beat it uglier Shinji just give the damn word." Asuka said as Shinji was already on it.

(Shinji)

"Then form up on me and get ready to assemble it's time to form Voltron!" Shinji called out as he began to pre forming sequences. "Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing that his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltrons wings creating the image of the galaxy behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battlefield)

Voltron landed on the street with the EVA's as the four towering titans glared down at the Angel as Rei had finished her scan.

(Rei)

"It's a walker type of Seraphim class very powerful and those legs and the acid eyes will be keeping us away we need to get past those if we want to get closer!" Rei said as Shinji looked as he knew how to deal with this Angel.

(Shinji)

"It released its acid at certain intervals we find that interval and attack accordingly but we need to watch out for its arms as there is no telling how it will attack with those." Shinji said as Allura and the Paladins had more experience with this type before.

(Mari)

"Well puppy boy you and your team lead the charged and the rest of us will follow." Mari said as she was in her new pink plugsuit ready to move out.

(Shinji)

"Got it!" Shinji said as he was ready to fight.

(Battlefield)

*Insert Dragon by Jam Project

The four mechs took battle positions as they surrounded the Robeast ready to attack as the Robeast Seraphim roared out and extended its arms to the foes as Voltron avoided the attack with ease as did Unit 1.

(Shinji)

"Everyone keep your distance and keep firing at it!" Shinji called as he looked to their allies. "Asuka we need fire power now!" Shinji barked as Asuka nodded.

(Asuka)

"Ok then let's do this shit!" Asuka called out as she went for her Bayard.

(Battlefield)

Voltron punched its two arms together as energy formed between the two sides. "DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!" Shinji and Asuka were heard together as Voltron was now holding its twin guns as soon they began to move.

The four mechs began running around the Angel as they fired at it keeping it busy as they also kept out of its reach to keep making it waste its strength hoping to get it to launch the corrosive acid tears and blood it has to allow them to get the interval on when it would be good to attack.

The angel moved out its long legs knocking unit 00 back, as Reiko stop in her tracks when the leg came at her as it was another hit she has to take.

Unit 00 flew back against the building as then the angel fire acid at the EVA, hitting its left arm and legs right, as well one of its battery back.

(Unit 00)

Reiko grit her teeth in pain as it see Naoko raise her sync level on purpose causing her phantom pain, giving Rei I, a small opening, as she try entering her mind as she look in pain as she thought, 'Sneaky cowards… I won't let go in.'

"I'm sorry… everyone, the angel dealt… too much damage to… me… I can't go on," Reiko said playing her part well as with one of her power pack destroy she only had a few moments of power left as Allura said on the coms, "We'll try and lead the angel away from you then."

Reiko give a small wicked smile as she knew she as in the clear for now, but now she need to get out of the unit 00 before Naoko could increase her sync level that causing her pain, and Rei over power her own mind.

Reiko reach out to the eject release and hit it as she felt the plug getting shot out.

(Outside)

The plug of unit 00 shot out form unit 00 and it shot into the building, as the hatch on the plug show it was unlocking as it open, spilling out the LCL in it, as Reiko stood up from it, puking out the LCL in her throat, and give a mental thanks to Ritsuko for an automatic release for the plug.

Reiko look to unit 00 as she give a dirty look and said, "Nice try bitch… but you're not getting me that easy."

(Battle field)

The two remaining EVA's fire their rifles at it while Voltron flying around shooting it with its duel pistols at daddy long legs wannabe.(daddy long legs has 8 legs, its only has four, you do the math)

The angel getting hit from all around as it's A.T field was being over power by the other two Eva's fields and Voltron power, as it use tis acid not only a way of attacking but defense as well as its acid form around its body and took the blows from everything around it.

Acid spills off as it melted the ground as it stood, and the buildings around it, as Voltron team saw they weren't getting far in this fight now.

(Voltron)

"That angel form a liquid acid barrier around it, every shot we made will only get debuff and dissolve any shots made at it," Rei said to the team as Shinji asked, "Is there a way around the acid?"

"I could use my Titanic Trident weapon, to help water down the acid and wash it away or freeze it, but I'm afraid there isn't water around to use," Rei said to everyone.

(Battle field)

The angel shakes it body to shake off some of the acid over its main body, and at the EVAs and Voltron, as they dodge the incoming acid attack.

Unit 01 back away as it foot hit something, as a fire hydrant was knock off, water came shooting like a mini geyser as princess Allura saw this within unit 01.

(Allura)

"Water?" Allura said as she look to the other fire hydrants around as she saw many around and saw how is coming out of just one of them.

Allura blink and smile as she said, "Paladins, I got an idea." "What the plan princess?" Toji said as Allura smile as her plan may help.

"Do as I do," Allura said as she made unit 01 aim its rifle down at the ground around the angels.

(Battlefield)

Unit 01 fire at the sidewalk as the bullets follow up and hitting a fire hydrant before shooting the one on the other side as the water came forth from tis as the mini geysers hit the angels main body and wash away some of the acid on it, exposing it well.

(Voltron)

Shinji saw this before he smile and said, "Good thinking Allura. Everyone aim at any fire hydrant and water containers."

(Unit 02)

Mari smile as she said, "You got it puppy boy."

(Battle field)

Unit 02 aim up at the water towers that were around as it all came down like mini waterfalls, as Voltron aimed at the ground as Voltron did a scan of the underground pipe system, and shot at a main water line as shot up in front of the angel as most of the acid on its body was being wash away.

(Voltron)

"That did it. Alright Rei go for it!" Shinji said as Rei nodded as she raise her Bayard and put it in place where the panel is at as she tell out, "FORM TITANIC TRIDENT

(Battle field)

After calling off the pistols Voltron formed its trident weapon as it then spun the weapon around in the maws of Red and Green Lion before taking a battle stance. Voltron then roared out with the Paladins as it raised the Trident skyward and then spun it to the ground picking up the water as then the Water began to rise up and surround the Angel as it tried to use its arm like weapon to bash through it but the water kept moving as it looked ready to bust through but then Unit 1 and Unit 2 charged in.

Unit 2 first fired its spikes from its pylons before the upper pylons opened releasing Prog. Knives as the same was said for the knife with Unit 1 but it only released on.

(Allura)

Allura roared out as she made Unit 1 charged forward as she was going to disarm the Angel.

(Mari)

Mari did the same as it was clear they were going to stop the Angel as they had to defeat the Angel and send the Galra running back to whatever they call home.

(Battlefield)

Unit one grabbed the arm before it then moved in a similar way to Shinji when he faced Shamshel in Unit 1 before stabbing the knife into the Angels arm causing it to scream in pain. Unit 2 did the same and grabbed the arm before moving to use a scissor move and together the two EVA's cut off the EVA's stretching arms as its acid like blood flew out as the EVA's knives were now useless as the two then jumped away as some of it got onto them causing them to feel phantom burns from the attack.

(Allura)

"REI NOW!" Allura called as it was time to finish the fight.

(Battlefield)

Voltron then began to surround the Angel in a dome of water before it then stabbed the trident into the ground as the dome then shrunk to surround the Angel's body. Voltron then twisted the two lion's maws upon the trident and in turn freezing the Angel solid as it struggled to get free as it was time to finish this fight.

(Shinji)

"Let slash him." Shinji said as it was his turn now.

(Battlefield)

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji called out as Voltron punched the maws together allowing the trident to vanish and then formed the Sword in its hands. Voltron then roared out as he then charged straight at the frozen as the boosters were then pointed to one direction as Voltron did a spin move and in turn cut through the Angel Core as all was still for a moment even Voltron.

*End OST

Soon the Angel's frozen body cracked as it was now dead as the it fell in two before it resulted in the Angel exploding in a burst of energy in the shape of a cross as Voltron had claimed victory this fight as Voltron then swung its sword slowly as it powered down and allowed the Blazing Sword to vanish.

(Asuka)

"Should we let them get away?" Asuka asked as she saw the Galra was retreating as she knew they did that a lot since they came to Earth.

(Toji)

"Yeah I mean they come we kick there asses and they run away it's like a poor excuse for a hit and run." Toji said as Shinji looked.

(Shinji)

"For now... yeah the city took a major hit today we need to lick our wounds and get the city all fixed up." Shinji said as that was agreeable for now. Shinji then felt Black Lion yawn as he smiled as he saw even the Lions needed a bit of a break right now. "Looks like the Lions even want to take a break." Shinji said as he smiled at Black Lion's controls.

(Scene Break later that evening)

Apparently Misato had rented out a new large Onsen resort using Alliance money as there was a good reason why she did it as it was a major new one in the mountain range as it was specially designed to cater to every alien species needs such as deeper depths and such. But due to such a thing it had the unfortunate problem of having to use mixed bathing as Coran had stuff to do with the UN and Alliance as Allura's stand in for the Alliance and Shiro wanted to do paper work after the day they've all had.

Asuka though wasn't as pleased about this new information about mixed baths as Rei was neutral on it as Allura was just curious as guess who had the bright idea to ship some familiar friends by mail. "Why would Mr. Kaji mail us this box?" Allura asked as she and the Paladin's looked at it.

"I'll give you a hint." Shinji said taking out his Bayard and cutting the box open to reveal PenPen and the mice as PenPen looked around hoping to find the springs fast as the Mice climbed onto PenPen and taken host on the warm water penguins head and metal ID pack.

"Looks like the Mice made new friends." Allura said as she smiled at the Mice and PenPen getting along as she was aware how the mice and PenPen was able to transfer power from the castle to NERV for a short period of time.

"Springs are over that way." Shinji said pointing to the mixed bath springs as the lady in charge of this place was ironically enough from a more colder climate planet as her people normally form there settlements and such around Hot Springs which gave the planet called Frozone (Kensuke: Hoth Rip off) the ironic Nickname of the Hot Spring planet.

(In the Changing Rooms)

"Misato I'm going to kill you and they'll never find the body." Asuka said as she was getting dressed in an Onsen Kimono as she glared at Misato who smiled at them.

"Oh don't be a baby you guys its, fun plus it's the first Alien friendly Hot springs in Japan so renting this place out was almost impossible." Misato said as Mari then looked.

"Then how did you do it?" Mari asked as Allura was also changing as the guys had taken refuge far away from the ladies at this point.

"Oh that's easy it's a pride of Lions waiting outside at the waters for us." Misato said as Asuka and Rei looked as did Allura.

"Wait that's why you had us bring the Lions here?!" Shinji asked as not only would this place be famous because of Allura but also because the Voltron Lions and Paladins came relaxing here also as a bonus.

(Hot springs)

"Well this is... um large." Asuka said as the Hot springs were large here as apparently it had multiple springs inside each for a different species needs but there were was a large indoor bath that had a fountain that was for the universal of hot spring water as it looked more like a swimming pool and since the Lions couldn't fit through the door they in turn tried the outside one which was just as large if not larger than the one inside as the Five Lions were all laying in the water at the deep end relaxing as the Paladins can hear there Lions purring and relaxing in the water.

Rei was surprised even calm cool and cold Blue was enjoying the hot waters as Asuka then glared.

"Ok ground rules to prevent perverts going at any of us guys stay with their Lions and ladies stay with their Lions!" Asuka called as Rei then tugged at Asuka's hair causing her to yelp. "WHAT?!" She called as Rei pointed to the Lions as they were all huddled together relaxing as they all growled inside their minds with one phrase.

'Leave us out of this.' They all agreed as they don't want get that humans are at times prudes about their bodies for good reasons as Allura then spoke.

"Isn't mix bathing a famous thing on Earth in Japan?" Allura asked as she looked to Asuka.

"Of course not unless you're and old pervert or just a plain out pervert!" Asuka yelled as Misato sighed.

"Asuka most alien races don't know this but I'll tell her." Misato said as she then looked. "Allura there are some very questionable people in the world who would like nothing more than to take advantage of unsuspecting girls and do horrible things to them especially ones with nice forms they find appealing." Misato explained as Rei then spoke up.

"Pretty much like the darker dirty books Asuka had hidden under the floorboard before she moved it to a secret compartment in her closet!" Rei spoke up as Asuka nearly fell in shock at what Rei said.

"Anyway there are exceptions and this place is monitored to prevent such things but this place is also famous for helping increase relations between Earth people and Aliens races." Misato explained as Asuka then understood why it was mix bathing here.

"Well kind of perverted in some ways but it actually helps people get to know our new friends from space." Asuka said as that was a good way to do it in some odd and weird aspects.

"Plus the government has opted to open a sort of student housing here for students traveling from well beyond allowing them to stay with people on Earth and this place could also be used to help meet prospecting hosts and tenants." Misato said as she smiled a bit.

"There's more to is isn't there?" Kensuke said as he may be enjoying the long awaited chance to see Misato naked but something wasn't adding up here.

"Yes there will come times where you guys need to help host these things so it's better to be familiar with what you're dealing with then jump in blindly!" Misato called as the truth was 'I'm putting my jobs on you so I don't have to do them.'

"Well I suppose if it's for a good cause and not an excuse for Misato to be lazy later." Allura added in as she relaxed a bit. "Then I say we should enjoy the time we have here." Allura said as Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever but if I see any thermal expansion on you three!" Asuka began pointing at the male Paladins. "I am taking my Bayard and removing the things you guys need to have brats and that makes you a man!" Asuka threatened as Toji and Kensuke heard this as the three boys shivered and covered their manhood in fear of what they may incur.

(A little later)

The Paladins' with Allura, Misato, and Mari were all in the water as PenPen was swimming around and the Mice were riding on PenPen's back. "I must confess this feels like heaven." Allura said as she barely had time to enjoy these on other planets or Altea.

"I never really experienced this before its quiet nice here." Rei said as she dipped into the water a bit as the Lions almost looked like they were sleeping but they were in fact agreeing with their Paladins that this water was enjoyable.

"Even Big Red thinks so." Asuka said as Red Lion growled within her as she saw Red Lion was enjoying the water.

Kensuke was kept on a tight leash as Toji was in the water but personally he wasn't really enjoying it much as he would like. He was relaxed yeah but he was still worried about Hikari as the city was still counting up the casualties and such and some of the hospitals were also hit by the Galra and one of them was the comatose Hikari's hospital. Yellow Lion purred telling Toji she'll be ok and to just relax likes she was doing as Yellow was clearly enjoying the water if its head being submerged was anything to go by.

Rei then sighed as she stood up and began to walk over to Kensuke as she and the glasses wearing boy looked to each other as Kensuke was blushing. "May I sit here Kensuke-kun?" Rei requested as she looked to Kensuke who was confused.

"Oh yeah um sure." Kensuke said as Rei then dipped back into the water and sat next to Kensuke.

"Five Months now." Rei began as Kensuke looked.

"Huh?" He asked as he was curios what she was saying.

"Five Months since I became a Paladin. Five Months since I had improved with my skills as Blue Lion's pilot, Five Months since I aided you in retrieving Green Lion, and most of all Five Months since we began fighting against the Galra." Rei said as she sat there as Kensuke looked to the Galra half breed as Rei didn't ask to be part Galra and part human. "Kensuke-kun do you think... there is a chance my Galra origins may overshadow me that I may turn against you all?" Rei asked as ever since she learned this she didn't know who she was but had chosen not to let it bother her in battle.

"No of course I don't think that Rei." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei. "You said it yourself we decide on who we are and what we do it's our choice for a purpose in life." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei. "Plus you've come a long way since that day at the lake." Kensuke said as Rei smiled.

"If memory serves you did save my life one time." Rei said as Kensuke looked.

"Yeah I did didn't, I?" Kensuke said as remembered that day.

(Flashback)

Rei was captured by the Galra as she was being held restrained and away from her Bayard as she was being tossed slurs and insults as she was even being called a Traitor. She had infiltrated a base that she learned may have been the birthplace of Adam and Lilith and had wanted to go there to see if there was a way to reverse what was caused by Adam. She was caught and was held prisoner as it seems Galra don't take kindly to traitors even ones who had no idea of their Galra blood.

Soon an explosion was heard as the other Paladins ran in and had grabbed Rei as they cut her loose and helped her get out as Kensuke held her and held his rifle in one arm before he was forced to push her down as he was nailed in the shoulder. Luckily they escaped as Kensuke had the injury treated while Rei was given the healing pod treatment.

(Flashback End)

Kensuke held the scar on his shoulder remembering that day as Rei looked. "It was so long ago that when you had saved me I had smiled for the first time since meeting Shinji-kun." Rei said as she looked up to the moon.

"Yeah." He said as Kensuke saw they were bonding here.

"Kensuke-kun if I were to have been born in my Galra form and they still attacked would you turn me away also?" Rei asked as she looked to Kensuke.

"What kind of question is that of, course not." Kensuke said as he looked to Rei. "You're very dear to me Rei that's why I won't reject you even if you had purple Galra skin 24/7 you know." Kensuke said as Rei smiled a she then looked down into the water and saw her reflection in it. "Arigato." Rei said as she leaned closer to Kensuke causing him to blush as Rei was also blushing. "Kensuke-Kun." Rei said as Kensuke sure hope Shinji wasn't watching right now.

(With Misato, Shinji, Asuka, and Allura)

While Toji hung around Yellow Lion the four sat there as Misato was sitting on the edge with the towel on her lap and her legs in the water as Allura was sitting comfortably trying to edge closer to Shinji as Asuka was already close to Shinji at the opposing side of things as Shinji himself was oblivious to it save for Misato who saw it all.

"I see future cat fight going on." Misato said as Mari was there also as she also agreed on such an assumption.

Allura and Asuka then saw Misato as they noticed the large scar at her torso area as they became curios of it as they looked at it. Misato then looked to the two girls as Misato saw they were focused on her scar as was Shinji as it was apparent the scar was from somewhere. "Oh the Scar? It's something that happened during the second Impact." Misato said as she tried to shrug it off at something minor but it was actually major to her and even more so with the Galra.

"You know my past about everything don't you even how I made peace with it." Asuka said as the hanging doll and her mother's suicide no longer haunts her.

"Well its part of my job but I never looked into what went on with Allura after she woke up from her 10,000 year nap after..." Misato said as she stopped herself as Allura looked.

"It's ok Misato." Allura said as she looked on. "I know I'm probably the last Altean besides Coran in the universe and any other Altean I find will most likely have diluted blood after breeding with other species." Allura said as she looked on to the sunset before them all.

"It's all ancient history now we ought to let it go... but now that we know who caused it we can make them answer for it also." Misato said as she wanted to defeat the Galra but she also knew Rei was part Galra herself so it helped steady Misato's path. Go after the guilty Galra not the innocent Galra.

"But why is Zarkon so obsessed with Voltron anyway?" Shinji asked as he wanted to know that answer for a while now. "I mean I know Voltron is the most powerful weapon in the universe but... if the Lion's choose their Paladins what hope does Zarkon have to claim Voltron." Shinji said before pulling out his Bayard. "And I've been all over and I still haven't found this Bayard's lost twin I don't know how buy I know it's all connected somehow." Shinji said as Allura looked down as she knew why Zarkon wanted Voltron, who the Bayard's twin's owner currently was and most of all she knew Zarkon has a chance to take Black Lion because very few know the Lions as well as Zarkon does.

"Shinji..." Allura began as she eased into Shinji surprising him while making him blush. "Just don't ask stuff like that for now ok." Allura said as Shinji saw he may have unintentionally stirred up some bad memories for Allura. "Shinji can I ask you an honest question and you won't judge me for it?" Allura asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Um sure Allura." Shinji said as Allura looked.

"Ok figuratively speaking let's say there's this boy I like but I don't think he sees anything major in my like this other girl he works with, I learn this boy has Altean Blood in him making him a half breed if I wanted to pursue a relationship with him but not worry about possibly hurting him or the girl he likes what would be the best thing to do if I like him." Allura said as Mari saw it a mile way as Misato then grabbed Mari to shut her up as Asuka had a retort.

"Well if you want my opinion." Asuka said as Shinji looked.

"Asuka." Shinji scolded as Asuka glared.

"No let me finish." Asuka countered a she looked. "Try and find something in the law that would make the no polygamy thing be wavered for him. Now get him a fucking perverted harem but just get it so you and the girl he likes can share the boy in question since you do share the same genes and let's face it its better than the alternative." Asuka said making a Coran gesture for a mustache.

"Wow... Asuka I didn't think you had it in you." Shinji said as Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Don't look to deep into it if Allura dies as the last Altean without having kids we won't ever see another Altean in the universe ever again." Asuka said as at this point Altean's were an endangered species.

"She care." Shinji joked as Allura smiled at this gesture.

'In other words I have a chance.' Allura thought as she won't lie she did develop romantic feelings for Shinji during the three months they spent and even more so after they landed on Earth.

(Scene Break Galra ship Fala)

Fala walked to the command deck to find a certain Half breed red eyed Galra looking over art set up by rebels and the Voltron Force as he seemed to be looking upon it with a keen eye. "Thrawn I presume." Fala said as she looked to her new second in command.

"Yes Princess sorry if I seem distracted when I had received the summons to serve as your second in command I was interested to see what you wish for me to serve under you." Thrawn said as Fala looked.

"My father has spoken very highly of you Thrawn and from the reports he didn't lie." Fala said as she looked over them. "So I had wished for you to be my second in command because you're like me... a snake ready to bite upon a prey." Fala said as Thrawn looked.

"I see I am in no position to reject you but tell me what you see here." Thrawn asked as Fala looked to the image of the symbols and arts as Fala saw it all.

"Rebel cell marks each created honoring Altea when it had been destroyed while inspiring hope a seal if you will to gather fellows to fight a lost cause. Recent changers and revisions added the Voltron seals as well as each Voltron symbol tells a story of the Paladins who had once used them and who is using the Lions." Fala said as Thrawn looked as very rarely as he ever met someone like this. "This image here belongs to a rebel cell whose leader had been there when the Empire attacked her home orphaning her as she tries to retake her freedom for the family she lost sake." Fala said as Thrawn chuckled.

"I had no idea you had such an interest in art." Thrawn said as Fala looked.

"Unfortunately I lack the imagination to full picture it or create it hence was the main reason I wished for you to join." Fala said as Thrawn smiled a bit.

"I see... when do we begin?" Thrawn asked as Princess Fala had earned his respect for now.

"Here." She said passing him data files on the other Generals as the two began to enter another room revealing said possible Generals plus one restrained and restricted.

"Who are you?!" Ravager asked as he glared at Fala almost hissing at her. "I'm here to in doctorate you as my generals for my part of the military." Fala said as she glared at them.

"And what makes you think we'll serve you without compensation?" Mortos asked as he looked to Fala trying to be greedy while also eying her.

"Did you noticed something in your neck when you woke up?" Fala asked as she looked to them.

"I did and boy does it itches." Zeus said as he wanted it out.

"I can blow a hole through for us." Skolox said as he just needed explosives to do so.

"Do so and you won't live for long." Fala said as she looked to them.

"What did you put in our necks?" Ravager slurred at them.

"A nanotech explosive cutting edge and any attempts at disarming it will lead to death." Fala said as she looked to them while showing said information on said explosives. "So you can either rot in prison and when I get bored blow your heads off, or you can join me and obey me to keep your heads on." Fala said as the video presentation ended as the people here were a bit scared now the last one then spoke up.

"Your lying." the last one said as he looked to Fala. "You would not go to all this trouble just to kill us." The Commando said as he looked to Fala trying to call her on bluffing.

"Try me." Fala challenged while stepping aside allowing the door to open so he may leave.

The Galra commando made his way to the door as Thrawn saw Fala wasn't bluffing and wasn't going to recruit this man as a general at all. When the commando got to the door he looked at the line as if hesitating for a moment but when he crossed the line the Nano bomb began to beep loudly as he was wide eyed in shock to this as he screamed for a second before his head was blow off killing him instantly.

"Anyone else?" Fala asked as she looked to them as the threat was real, disobey her you lose you heard, attack her or their allies they lose their heads, run away lose the heads, hell even tell her the right answer to slow and bye-bye head.

"Nope." Ravager said as he leaned back.

"I'm good." Skolox said as he didn't want to die.

"That is a good incentive and collateral." Mortis said as Zeus then spoke.

"What was that position you needed us for again?" Zeus asked as it was evident they were in some deep shit and if they all wanted to live listen to her and nobody gets hurt.

"Let's just say we're going to be paying Tokyo-3 NERV Base a visit and in turn be taking a certain Embryo from there vaults." Fala said as she smiled at them as Thrawn had to give her credit for being menacing to them.

(Meanwhile in the Medical Bay)

The Galra began to open up a body as nearby were cybernetic limbs as inside it was none other than Hikari as nearby Tabris, Lotor, Zarkon, and Honerva watched as the scientists began to work on augmenting the girl to be Lotron's pilot and erase everything of her that was ever known as Hikari Horaki. Plus thanks to Tabris and Lotor as of late they now have five pilots to use Lotron if the Wolves choose them but hopefully a pack of wolves won't start going into a lone wolf mindset but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility in his schemes. Plus he covered his bases with SEELE as he had them given minor command of certain part of his empire only sections he can keep a close eye on them and gain the knowledge they have on the HMI Project.

"All according to plan." Zarkon said he saw his scientist began to get Hikari forced out of her Coma to begin mental imprinting and reworking on the young human girls mind. He must confess though Fala could be quiet the evil genius when she wishes to be as such.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well its done and just two more chapters till Season 1 ends Now I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and be sure to Review as you leave and as always ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle for Tokyo-3

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Let's start this fic people!

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start 1 week after Galra attack Reiko's apartment.)

Reiko was in her room as she was tinkering with something. It was in fact her arm as it seems this body wasn't fully biological as it was on fact a lifeless cyborg as once she was done she grafted on new skin with her Galra technology as the real Reiko or Fala has been remote controlling this body since she joined the Galra Empire and used this fake as a relay point similar to synching with an EVA minus the need for the plug.

She then took out a switch with a microphone on it as she then clicked it and in turn activating it as she knew what was to occur today as now everything was in place at long last. "Iruel the time has come prepare to awaken and begin Operation Olympus Falls." Reiko said as she was ready as soon this fake body will have served its purpose and be dealt with accordingly.

(Meanwhile Central Dogma Ritsuko)

Shiro was sitting on the new sub commander chair as he was spinning around watching over the MAGI's diagnostic as today was an experiment he was no looking forward to. This new test was for adding in the alien technology to the EVA's to hopefully supply it with a longer combat and battery life and give it new technology but with this they needed to see if any of it affected the EVA's in anyway thus the pilots had to come in today and synch with the EVA's in their birthday suits.

Right not Ritsuko was doing the last of the diagnostic as Shiro looked down as he was glad to have air conditioning back. "Hey Dr. Akagi how goes the MAGI's tech check?" Shiro asked as he looked to Ritsuko.

"So far so good and the investigation of our sabotage not so much we haven't found any inconsistencies with the crew save for the video being put on loop but it had happened as the culprit passed by the security camera's so whoever was behind our black out covered their tracks but we do know they were Galra since we located a timer box inside the wiring." Ritsuko said as she was multi-tasking here.

"I see so we have to start hammering down on ID check and such make sure the ID's are in the hands of the correct owners." Shiro said as he looked to Ritsuko.

"Exactly." Ritsuko said as she worked on her work with the MAGI.

Misato came forth as she doing the normal checkup as she said, "Hey, how it's going? Is everything finish checking the MAGI system yet?"

"Also done. As promised, it'll be over before today test finishes," Ritsuko said as she written down stuff and let the computer take over the last bits.

"Amazing as always, but it still going to be a while before you can be cleared of anything," Misato said as she reminded Ritsuko of her situation and the ankle brace she wearing, as she may be holding onto her job by a thread, so she making sure everything is going as smoothly as possible, as soon as she came recover some video footage of who it could be that sabotage the system before, her hold on her job would be better at least.

Misato pick up a coffee that was left out as she wanted some to warm her up as she took a sip Ritsuko said to her, "That a cold one so you know."

Misato had a frown on her face as now she tell her as she already drank it and taste it was cold, as Shiro could not help but give a small laugh to that.

On screen as image shows the MAGI system was finishing up, on its 3rd part, the image flash with a beep.

As a male voice started to announce, "All three MAGI system have entered self-diagnostic mode."

"The 127th routine maintenance has been completed," A female announcer said over the speaker, as Ritsuko speak over her small microphone as she said, "Confirmed. Well done everyone."

(Later)

Ritsuko was in the restroom washing her face a bit as doing all the work took a bit on her, as she soon dry her face off with a towel she had as she started talking to herself, "Everything checks out. As usual, mother's in good shape, but...Am I getting older?"

(Test area)

"Do we really have to keep getting undress for these tests?" Allura said as she wasn't fond of getting undress all the time in NERV, even for testing.

"The next chamber is an ultra-clean room Environment. Just taking a shower and changing your undergarments is insufficient," the person told her over the speaker as Allura just sighed and went with it.

"Oh don't be a prude Elf Princess it's not all bad at least you don't have anything we haven't seen before." Mari said as she stood near Allura.

"She is correct." Reiko said as she stood there not even bothered. "With the new technology now available to us we will need to adapt the EVA's to be able to use them plus Voltron can't be everywhere at once thus we need the EVA's to help cover more ground." Reiko said as she knew that was a lie from her teeth as she knew in fact after today Voltron will no longer be the strongest in the universe.

"So let's get undressed ladies!" Mari called as they had to get ready as she already had her button up shirt and skirt off.

"Wait what?" Allura asked as she looked to the others.

(A little later)

"Ok we're done!" Mari cheered as the three ladies were very naked right now as Allura was covering her sacred spots as Rei and Mari weren't even bothered by this.

"Is this really necessary?" Allura asked as she felt inadequate and most of all blushing fiercely.

"Yes and so where there 17 showers you took as well." Ritsuko was heard as they all looked.

"Ok then remain without cloths as you start making your way to the Entry plugs as you are." Ritsuko said as Allura was shocked.

"What?!" She called in shock to this as Ritsuko was calm about this.

"Don't worry the video recorders have been shut off for this no one will see anything we do respect your privacy." Ritsuko said as Mari sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry boys no eye candy today." Mari said as she sounded disappointed with this.

"They better stay off and what of the Paladins?" Allura asked as Ritsuko understood.

"Don't worry there in the base just doing some scouting." Ritsuko said as that was understandable.

"Don't worry been there done that elf princess." Mari said making her way to the Entry plug.

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong." Allura prayed but it would not happen.

(Later during the test)

(Later during the test)

As all three Eva pilot are in plug about to do their next test as heat image of them bodies are shown, to Reiko's part seem less red than everyone else's but still keeping a good core heat like everyone.

As a male announcer said to everyone, "All pilots are ready for entry."

(Ristuko)

As the blonde hair doctor look down at a giant tank where she see a torso from a prototype Eva that wasn't made whole it seems as it was missing its legs and head and all being connected by huge wires as she said "Start the test."

(The paladins)

As everyone were going down the halls of NERV check every room that was lockdown after the blackout and Galra attack.

As they split up into teams, as Shinji and Asuka form team 1, Kensuke and Rei team 2, and Toji team 3 with Coran as Shinji suggested he would not go alone, he volunteer and arm himself with a blaster that was made by the alliance that was share between all even the paladins had one just in case (think of the halo Energy Pistol).

Check everyone room one level at a time, and lock that level down, as small drones check vent system as well, and with a special alarm on them that connected to all the others and sync, as if one goes down, the others will pick it up and sent out a silent alarm just in case.

As Shinji opens a door as Asuka check it fast as she aim around before saying quietly, "Clear."

(Rei and Kensuke)

The two checking a supply area as Rei went down the paths with Kensuke covering the doorway if there was someone in their beside Rei, they won't get by him so easily.

Rei went down each row of selves, as they were quite thin to see pass, as if anyone try to sneak by as Rei walk by, she would see them.

Rei stop as she seem to check the while supply area as she said, "Clear."

(Toji and Coran)

Toji has his Bayard out in his mini-gun form as Coran did a crawl sneak around a slightly bigger room as he, check out but saw nothing.

Coran stood up as he started whipping himself down as he said, "Clear, but this place would need a cleaning."

"Not our job right now, let move on," Toji said as he went to the next room as Coran said, "Hold up wait for me!"

(Shinji and Asuka)

Shinji close the door and lock it as he said, "That was the last room down this hall. Let check in with the others."

Asuka nodded as she went to her wrist computer/communicator as she said on it, "He wonder girl, stooges, and butler guy. WE check our area and saw nothing. How about you?"

"Clear," Rei said with Coran speaking next, "Clear as well."

"Then this area is good, lock it down and move down to the next level at the stairs," Shinji said as everyone said at the same time, "Roger."

Shinji walk down the halls and said, "Not so bad right now."

"Yea, 2 down and a many more to go," Asuka said as she didn't sound very excited about all this.

(Test area)

Ristuko keep watch over the test making sure nothing wrong, having other look over the work to see if it's the correct test to take, and nothing is wrong with the test itself.

But what no one seem to be noticing, rust on the side of the test chamber wall started to form very quickly for no reason. It expanded and grow, before glowing red ember color dots started to form as well from the center of it as soon enough the water around that area started to boil.

'WARING! WARING! WARING!"

The alarm started to go off as Ritsuko is surprise by this and everyone in the lab by the testing chamber as Ritsuko look to bridge bunnies as she said, "What's going on?"

"Contamination Alert, a corrosion on the 108th wall is spreading and releasing heat," A guy said as another guy said, "An anomaly detective in pipe 6."

"The corrosion of the protecting wall increasing… its everywhere!" Maya said as she saw on her screen something that should have been impossible to do but it's was doing it.

"Abort the test! Shut off all flow to the 6th pipe system!" Ritsuko said as she hope that would stop, whatever it is, in its tracks.

(System)

As a small floating drone was scanning the lower levels as it gotten to 23rd level, as a blue light scanner was scanning the ground area, looking for something, and suddenly it pass over a rusty area with some sort of organic fluid or something is around it, unaware where it was going or what it's going to run into.

(P.O.V?)

Something within the vents was moving slowly at first, until its hear the hovering sound of the drone flying by, as it turn its head down a vent system as a strange growl sound is heard before the thing crawl down that same vent where the drone pass.

Its speed up trying to get to it's as it gotten louder and angrier as the drone didn't turn around as a pale hand with a red veins all around the hand And sharp looking nails too, grabbing the drone before crushing it before dropping it.

The propellers keep spinning for a moment as it glitch a bit before finally dying, and the light on it die out as well and soon the signal from it was gone.

(Other vents)

The other drones started to beep a red dot, as they sense one of their own has gone offline.

(Shinji and Asuka)

The two paladins were scanning the 7th floor as a beep on their commutators were going off as Asuka said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"One way to find out," Shinji said as he raise his and asked, "Kensuke, is it the alarm?"

(Kensuke and Rei)

"Yea it's the silent alarm, one of the drones is down," Kensuke said while looking at his hologram screen and show the level it went off line at, as Shinji said over the communicators, "What level?"

Kensuke zoom it and read the level as he said, "Level 23."

"Everyone get to that level, and fast," Shinji said as Rei spoken, "Understand commander!"

The two paladins rush out to the stairs and get to the 23rd level as they rush with their energy pistol out ready for any combat.

(Toji and Coran)

Coran and Toji rush down some stairs as they need to get to the 23rd level as Toji said as he sounded out of breath, "How… many… floors till… we get… there?"

"8 more level, make that 7!" Coran said as he and Toji pass another level, as the yellow paladin groin at this.

(Later with Shinji and Asuka)

Shinji and Asuka arrived at the room as they looked around and saw the place seemed deserted. "It's here right?" Asuka asked as she had her shield out with her Bayard as a spear.

"Should be." Shinji said as his helmet showed red blips on the radar. "Be careful we're not alone." Shinji said quietly as he looked around with shield out.

As they walked Shinji and Asuka looked around as Asuka then saw something as she looked and saw it was what looked like LCL but it looked as if it had become more slime like as she saw there were also wet spots shaped like human bare feet. "Look at this." Asuka said as Shinji saw it as this was oddly ominous before they heard the sound of something being kicked down as they both looked ready for anything.

"That is not the wind or the mice's." Shinji said as he had his Bayard ready he waited for the enemy or spy.

"Look." Asuka said as she then saw something growling and hissing walking on in a feral manner of all fours.

They saw its glowing red eyes as well as its red spots across its body as whatever it was it was neither friendly nor human. It roared out before charging at them mindlessly like an animal as it was on all fours and Shinji of course responded by blocking its charge and slashing it in two as it fell down dead as Asuka looked.

"What the fuck." Asuka said as she looked at it and moved it to its back revealing a Rei Ayanami of all things.

"No way." Shinji said as he looked and saw the mold and erosion across its body. "Rei get over here we'll need your expertise on this." Shinji said as Rei had heard.

"On my way." Rei said as she and Kensuke made their way to Shinji and Asuka.

(Later)

Rei was using her suit to scan the dead Rei Clone as well as the substance they found as she looked to the data appear on her visor. "Well?" Toji asked as he had joined in last with Coran as Rei looked.

"This thing is definitely my clone but... It's not well." Rei said as she got up. "The erosion on its body it's covered in LCL the same type used in the tanks with my clones in it." Rei explained as she looked to everyone.

"I don't like that sound." Coran said as Rei looked.

"And good reason to the mold is part of an Angel so in other words all of my clones are basically Zombies in Kensuke-Kun's words." Rei said as that shocked everyone here even Kensuke.

"D-d-d-does that mean we could get turn into zombie as well if we get bit?" Kensuke said as he was very scared by that as Rei look back to her clone and said, "Unknown because there are no record of angel possessing other being in castle's files,."

"But how could the angel do this?" Toji said he kick the dead clone of Rei before Asuka smack him upside the head to make him stop

Rei took a moment to think as she said, "well I became active because I developed a soul, a life force, a will to live to say, and my other sisters are keep asleep, no life, no soul and they became host when the angel latch onto them but it's just theory."

Shinji didn't like the sound of that as he said, "Then we better take no chances. Rei, how many clone are there?"

Rei think as she said, "To my memory, there were many copies of me, I would say over a hundred clones but that what I remember."

Shinji nod and said, "Let's assume there a small army of Rei. Any you see, kill it fast and move on."

"And also just in case, double tap them, mostly a shot to their head," Kensuke said as he remember this one movie about a guy writing a survival guild to survive a zombie apocalypse.

Rei took her energy pistol and fired a shot at the dead Rei head as everyone jump away as Asuka said, "What the heck is wrong with you wonder girl?"

"Double tapping as Kensuke said… if my sisters are like this… it's better to end their pain as well," Rei said as that all she could do for her clones, as it was too late to save them it seem at this point.

Shinji saw the look of regret on her face as he said, "Well make this angel pay somehow Rei, even if we don't have Voltron, or the lions we're still paladins of Voltron and we will stop this."

"But how are we going to find it, the angel could be anywhere leaving this stuff behind, and how can we fight it without the lions?"

Shinji held out his Bayard as he said, "When I cut the clone in half, it destroy some of the mold. If we can find it and hit it with our weapon, we may able to kill it and any other clones around that controlling them."

"Right then, how do we proceed?" Coran said as Shinji look to him and said, "Coran, you go and find Misato and the others, and tell every one of the dangers is here, and tell them to lock down NERV, all 5 of us will hunt down the angel the best we can and round up all the Clones that are infected. Also tell them to avoid being bitten, if these are those kind of zombie… beware of their teeth and nails."

"Righty oh. Good luck with all of you," Coran said as he went to the stairs and close it behind him to tell the other as Shinji turn to his team and said, "WE stick together, as if we split apart, we could be pick off one by one."

"No Biggy, like the training ground at the castle… but more deadly and less… everything else," Kensuke said as Asuka held her weapon out as she said, "Zombie hunting, huh? We get them before they get us."

"But something doesn't add up." Rei said as she looked.

"Huh?" Asuka asked as she looked.

"The only way that the Angel could have gotten that close to Terminal Dogma is for the Angel to have been in the base for sometimes. How could it have gotten close so fast if the MAGI's upgraded sensors would have picked up on it?" Rei said as Shinji saw this.

"Do you think the Galra attacks were a smoke screen to let it in?" Shinji asked as he looked to the corpse.

"It is a possibility." Rei said as Asuka looked.

"Come on then let's move and find the Angel!" Toji called as Shinji looked.

"Ok where stooge!?" Asuka asked as she looked to Toji.

"Uh... to the um?" Toji said as Rei looked before speaking.

"The Dummy plug Tanks it's where my clones are created we should start investigating this outbreak there." Rei said as she took charge here before pulling up a holo map of NERV HQ. "This is a direct path to the Center we'll need to be fast if we want to avoid the unsavory clones." Rei said pointing this information out.

"Ok sounds easy enough hey stooges this just became your FPS Zombie slayer." Asuka called as Kensuke looked.

"Yeah if we die by Zombie at least we know its video game gone reality style." Kensuke said as they got ready to move.

(Back at the test lab)

Once the shutters were closed the crew had released the Plugs in advance as they intended to stop it from harming the pilots as they were right as the test body was beginning to move on its own.

"Dammit it's happening again." Misato said as the Galra are getting underhanded.

"So lasers won't work dammit." Ritsuko cursed as she had an idea. "Hit it with lasers at max power and evacuate the Primbow box now!" Ritsuko ordered as they had to move now.

(Later Central Dogma)

"What's going on?!" Shiro called as alarms were going off for an Angel.

"It's an Angel sir it's appeared in the base as a corrosive mold!" Maya called as they ran in and got to their terminals.

"We took it down before by evolving it to death but at this point it may not work a 2nd time." Ritsuko called as Shiro understood.

"Emergency!" Coran yelled as he ran in as he looked to everyone.

"Oh what now!?" Misato asked as she looked.

"The Angel got Rei's clones it's controlling all of them like undead flesh eating zombies! We need the base on lock down now!" Coran called out as he looked to everyone in Central Dogma in a panic.

Ritsuko is now very scared and worry as her thought were, 'How could the angel gotten to the clones? That area is on its own independent system and power!'

Misato didn't want to believe it but if what Coran said is true then she has no choice as she went over to a mic and turn to all speaker system, "Attention all Personal, Attention! This is a red alert! Lock down everything. Ventilation, emergency exit, all door in and out of the EVA holding cells. This is not a drill!"

Ritsuko went to her computer and type in the emergency ejection of the EVA pilots as their plug was ejected from the torsos and to the surface area where they can be safe as she said, "The pilots are safe for now."

Everyone around the base were locking everything down, closing up doors and locking them, even someone set in a code on a door which locked it.

Some of the armed forces of NERV open up secret cashes of futuristic guns around and hand them out to the others and some of the personal as well.

"Hey Rits. These new weapon can handle A.T field, right?" Misato asked was checking her weapon, as her normal issue gun was replace by new energy weapons but keep can still use live rounds being different from the paladins being pure energy just in case they have to do mid distant combat.

(The energy handgun she has is like "Lawgiver Mk. II" from the movie Dread only without voice command and options of rounds, and any rifle weapon are like the EM-1 Railgun from an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie: Eraser)

"Well to the thought of If Galra forces could ever figure out how to create smaller A.T fields, and use it for their own troops, these weapon can create mini railgun shots, to the idea of the 5th angel taught us much, we can break through with enough energy, power, and speed, so it's a maybe," Ritsuko said as she not sure herself as she doing everything she can to keep the angel at bay like before, she just didn't know how long before the angel can break through than the last one that did the same thing.

"Well at least we can get a good test of these weapons then, never would have thought these things would be coming in handy," Misato said as Ritsuko said, "Well after that last Galra attack, we can't be thinking we would be safe in NERV, as it maybe build like a fortress, but even castle can be overtaken."

(A little later)

Misato walk up to the small armed force of NERV as she stood strongly and said to them, "Gentlemen, today we face an angel we never seen before, they have taken control of the Clones of Rei, and now they are undead… when you see one, do not hesitate to shot, these clones are not to be recover, ether."

To the order of the U.N the Clone were supposed to be ship out to a facility where the clone would be spending the rest of their lives anyways before being awaken, as long they were not seen in public, they never existed in the first place than the ones that were already are, meaning to Rei and Reiko.

"Shoot to kill of any zombie you will find, and of the paladins of Voltron you find, you will support them, these are my orders. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Misato said as the small force said, "No ma'am!"

"Good, now move out," Misato said as she is prepared for a fight, she just hope Shinji and the others are okay.

(The paladins)

Shinji ducked under another ZomRei as Shinji used his Bayard to slash right through it as Rei used her own Bayard to stab through multiple at once. It seems these things followed the same cliché of Zombies aim for the head and you cut off its means to control the body if the brain cannot provide proper mental commands. Asuka cut one's head off as it seems they may have found a group of them here as the Rei's were coming at them fast as Toji had begun firing endless shots at them from his mini-gun.

Kensuke fired as well as he was going for shotgun blasts as he went for the head with his Bayard as it seems there was many of them.

"Flame Frag out." Rei stated as she took out an incineration Grenade as when it went off the ZomRei's began to die in a blaze of fire and pain as they roared out before they became unmoving as Rei took out a gun and fired at each of their heads killing them quickly.

"Well that was easy." Toji said as Kensuke looked.

"Yes but I fear not for long have you noticed that the more we fight these Zombie's seem to be evolved somehow?" Rei asked as she looked to her fellow Paladins.

"ZomRei's." Kensuke interjected as this sounded better to him.

"How so?" Shinji asked as Rei took one for an example.

"This one it seems her eyes are starting to be covered in mold very soon they may have been sealed shut and she would need to rely on different ways of finding pray." Rei said as Asuka looked at this.

"So the deeper we go the more powerful these things get and the more they evolve also." Asuka said as she looked at the ZombRei.

"Precisely I have already compiled data on them thus far and sending it as we go the more we learn about them." Rei said as she was the brains of this entire operation.

"Wonder girl the cloning tanks run on its own power and system right?" Asuka asked as she looked to the Blue Paladin.

"Yes and only a select few had access to them me and my sisters, Gendo, and most of all Dr. Akagi." Rei said as she walked through the halls taking the lead using her holo map to guide them. "Why do you ask?" Rei asked as Asuka looked.

"Well don't you find it odd the Angel accessed it and had done all of this in such a short time?" Asuka asked as she looked to Rei.

"I am aware of this and am already compiling a list of possible suspects for the spy and it's a very small list." Rei said as Asuka looked.

"Ok then who?" Asuka asked as Rei looked.

"Dr. Akagi, Gendo, and all of me." Rei said as everyone was shocked.

"Rei there is no way you're a spy." Kensuke argued as Rei looked.

"The odds aren't in my favor Zarkon had made a mental link twice that I can count and most of all I had been captured once so at any point I could have been a sleeper agent or augmented somehow with spy wear into my body and I myself may not have been aware of the fact." Rei said as she was being very logical to the point that she had even counted herself as a possible traitor.

"Rei we all know you aren't a traitor at least by choice and if you are some sleeper we'll break it out of you." Shinji said as he looked to her.

"Thank you but to do this I would need to be pulled off of the Blue Lion's seat till then." Rei said as she knew that would leave them vulnerable without Voltron's aid in battle.

"But still." Toji said as they went deeper into the lower bowels of NERV.

"But nothing Blue Lion wouldn't have chosen Rei for no reason." Shinji said as he was intent on defending Rei's innocents even when she put herself under scrutiny simply because of a hunch she made.

"Yeah we fought with her for like 3 months in space and almost 3 more on Earth and then some for the alliance if she was a spy we'd all have found out by now." Asuka said as she was defending Rei on this matter.

"Thank you." Rei said but deep down the hunch never left her on this whole ordeal.

(With Fala)

Fala was in the flag ship as Thrawn was with her as this was Thrawn's flagship as she was ready to deploy. But she and Thrawn were chief strategists as the head of this invasion was none other than Zarkon himself as he seemed keen on meeting with a certain someone. "We're ready to attack NERV is under lock down to deal with the outbreak of my clones and the Robeast they will figure out how to beat it but by then we will have caught them in human terms with their pants down." Fala said as nearby was Gendo as he was asked to participate in this as he had recently learned of his wife's true origins as no doubt he was trying to make sense of it all which left him open to manipulation.

"Rei." Gendo tried but Fala clicked her tongue on this as she turned him away before grabbing him and knocking him down. "That's Princess Fala to you human mongrel." Fala growled as she had Gendo's arms ready to break them both as he struggled a bit.

"Fala stand down." Zarkon ordered as Fala growled and did so.

"As you wish father." Fala said releasing Gendo as Gendo was no doubt deep in thought as he knew he was basically the rebound guy for Yui and Zarkon was her first love who never returned her feelings for him so Gendo was both jealous and not very fond of Zarkon but his plans for a Universal Instrumentality Project was spot on if not more difficult but the end result was worth the trouble here.

"My apologies Gendo it seems Fala holds some how you say spite torts you." Zarkon apologized not truly meaning it as Gendo looked.

"It is irrelevant but I am also at fault hold habits tend to die hard." Gendo said as he was once Rei's puppet master but Rei or Fala had cut the strings and had become a Galra Princess making her a higher rank then himself.

"Very well the base is currently under lock down Gendo seeing as you know the base better than even Ritsuko I'm charging you to aid the strategist in breaching the base. Fala's remote controlled doll will soon serve its final purpose." Zarkon said as Gendo understood.

"Very well but first thing is first we will also need to retrieve the EVA's seeing as it was a major key point in the project alongside Lilith." Gendo said as Zarkon understood that much.

"We will retrieve it if the operation allows us if not then the EVA and Lilith are both lost to us." Zarkon said as Lilith was created from his own DNA merged with a Robeast thus they can easily create more as needed.

"Understood." Gendo said as he wished to be reunited with Yui or Yuliana soon.

(Back at NERV Central Dogma)

In hallways as ZomReis were breaking through locks and barriers around, a few were at the central Dogma area, and started to attack the armed Forces guarding it, as they took aim with their new weapon, and fire, the shot by-pass an A.T field that did surround each ZomRei.

Misato smile as she now know the new weapon work against these Zom-clones of Rei, she said, "They work, now hold the line and don't let any through."

Down in the main area, as Ritsuko was typing hard and fast as she could as the angel is a bit more crafty at this than the last one, but that didn't mean she pick a few tricks of her own as she had a thumb drive plug in as it says "Virus B" on it before Ritsuko took it out reach to a selective bunch as she pull another out as it says "Virus C".

Maya is watching her old teacher at work as she saw the thumb drives and asked, "What are all this for?"

"Counters, after the angel that got into NERV before, I wanted to be prepared just in case if it survived somehow, but now I know this is a different kind of angel, I'm hoping these counters will work against it," Ritsuko said as eh pull out that thumb drive and put in another one as Maya asked, "What counters are they?"

"Computer viruses, each one will slow it down, as I know it would overcome it and move on to the next one, but if used in the right order, it would put in the evolving code into the angel making it destroy itself like before, but instead of doing it one code at a time, I going to try hit it all at once, only just one problem," Ristuko said as she didn't sound thrill about all this.

"What's that?" Maya asked as Ristuko said, "It's a race, if the angel beat me and reach to the MAGI system it would win, and a good chance this might not work ether."

The sound of growl, angry yells, and snarling sound of ZomRei's echoing down areas with gun fire as well, as Maya freak out and held her gun up as she shakes a bit as she said, "Are they getting closer to here?"

"And another thing it seem, if the angel know something wrong, these Zombie might act like white blood cells in the human body and attack the outside invaders, I'll hurry the best I can," Ritsuko said as she type faster on her computer before switch out another thumb drive.

(Paladins)

"Shit-shit-shit-shit!" Toji said as he ran away from a small horde of ZomReis coming at him from behind as they came at him like rabid animal, as it seem they gotten faster with their eyes cover and the mold growing down to the limbs boosting their overall abilities.

From the back Kensuke took a sniper position and fire at each ZomRei, each a headshot, but only cut down their numbers a bit, and soon Shinji and Asuka ambush some of them from the sides, and Rei ambush them from above as she drop from the ceiling.

Asuka swing her scythe at one, and suddenly the ZomRei stop the attack in her hand as it seem the mold grow along her arm and form huge claw hand, as Asuka was worry as ZomRei grip Asuka weapon with the redhead paladin still holding on to it as she was soon set flying down the hall hitting against a wall as Asuka gasp in pain to that.

The ZomRei rush at Asuka fast as it roar out with its newly claw hand out ready to cut Asuka up in pieces, as Asuka open her eyes and saw it coming.

Shinji Bayard weapon went flying down the hall and stabbed through the back of the ZomRei, as it cry out before falling, that soon roll out before stopping completely, as Shinji quickly came with his energy gun as he rush pass the ZomRei, shooting it in the back of the head before making it over to Asuka.

Shinji help her up as he said with a worry tone, "Are you alright, Asuka?!"

"Y-yea… just going to be sore for a few days, I think," Asuka said as Rei came over, as she did a small scan on Asuka body doing a quick examination as she said, "No internal bleeding, but there are sigh of fracture bones, any harder when she as thrown and she might had few broken ribs."

"Regroup!" Shinji said as everyone gather quickly as Shinji held Asuka up with Toji helping out as he was one of the strongest members of the team.

"Many of these ZomRei are getting too tough to fight up close. WE need to somehow fight them without getting surrounded fast," Shinji said as he knew any more up close combat could be dangerous as Kensuke said, "We can bottleneck them."

"How so?" Shinji said as Kensuke pull up a hologram map of NERV and its level as he said, "I know some level has blast doors that can only close by a switch control near it."

Kensuke change up the image really quick to a blast door, as it show it was going 3 quarters of the way down before it stops as Kensuke said, "We can have it partly open, forcefully making any ZomRei to crawl under, the door and we can mow them down as they come through in lesser numbers."

"Great plan Ken," Toji said as he liking it as Shinji nodded and said, "Then we better do it for other waves of these zombies then, but I don't know how long the plan would work for as they keep evolving, but its, better that nothing at this point."

Everyone agrees as they soon headed out, as Shinji carry Asuka a bit before Rei step up to them as she held out both of their Bayard weapon as she said, "We might still need these."

The two took their weapons back as Shinji said, "Thank you Rei."

Rei nodded as she said, "No problem Shinji-nii."

(Entry of NERV)

As the doors were seal shut and nothing it seem were getting through.

 ***BOOM!**

Fala was leading the charge as her Generals followed close behind as with them was Gendo as Fala was wearing a helmet to hide her identity much like how Haggar did as Fala lead the way. Thrawn was leading up on the ship as Fala took out her control on her Cyborg drone and saw she was located at the lake area of the Geo-Front. "Good lets program her to move in then." Fala said as she put in the codes as now she doesn't need mental commands to move her as now Fala was remote controlling Reiko. "Now the next part." Fala said as she finished that part and saw the Angel's advance as it showed the download was almost done.

"What is that?" Gendo asked as he stood nearby under heavy guard.

"Simply put Ikari the Angel is becoming a Biological Computer not to self-destruct the Base but to in fact download a new program at the area where Adam is kept under lock and key with your severed arm mind you." Fala said as she went over the data as then activated a timer. "We need to move in the Angel is almost down downloading and the timer is how long we have to get to the vault and get out." Fala said as she then turned to Ravager.

"Ravager take care of any security detail or anything that isn't Galra that attacks you." Fala ordered as Ravager nodded.

"Understood." Ravager said as he went ahead.

"Mortos scout ahead and let me know of any unwanted surprises." Fala ordered as Mortos nodded and headed out. "As for you two." She said turning to the two Black Ops members. "Take on demolition and make way for us to get there." Fala ordered as the two nodded and headed out.

"Come on Ikari and if I catch wind of a trap that collar will kill you." Fala said gesturing to the collar as during this mission it was his life line to Fala.

"Very well." Gendo said as he had very little chances to take Adam back if Fala gets to it with him.

"Now quickest route to the Vault I need answers now." Fala said as Gendo then went down the wall a bit then opened a panel. He then put in an access code and then a secret passage into the wiring of the base opened up. Fala then did a scan with her visor and saw no immediate traps in there as she then pushed Gendo a bit. "You first." Fala said as Gendo felt the Galra gun at his back as it seemed to have a silencer as Gendo in turn entered as Fala then followed down after him as they can make their way to the Vault where Adam waited for them.

(Galra Flag Ship Zarkon)

"I have confirmation that Princess Fala and her team has entered the base Mortos has scouted a head and will regroup with her soon as the demolition team has begun the black ops segment." Thrawn said as Zarkon nodded.

"Very good then begin the attack we must buy them time to get in and get out but most of all we must draw out the lions." Zarkon said as he knew the Castle's new defenses would make it hard for them to enter so why force their way in when they can bring the Lion's out. After all who better to fight Voltron then the original head of Voltron? Zarkon then took out his Bayard as he felt it resonate once more as he looked and smiled as he saw its twin was close by real close in fact. "Soon you will be whole once more." Zarkon said as he felt the two Bayard's were drawn torts each other like a beacon guiding the other to it.

(Paladins)

Their plan was working thus far as Shinji and Asuka were slashing through the ZomRei's as Shinji bashed one with his energy shield and then did a spin attack before kicking the corpse down. But when he did so Shinji felt his Bayard glow and pulse as he looked at it as Rei and Asuka saw it. "The Bayard it's resonating but why?" Rei asked as she had no idea it was resonating to its lost twin in Emperor Zarkon's hands.

"Come on we need to keep moving." Asuka said as she began to make her way through the base with the others after the ZomRei's eased off of them.

"Yes we are almost at the Dummy Plug Chamber where my spare bodies were infected." Rei said as they kept making their way to the Dummy Plug Chamber as they had to hurry.

(With Allura, Reiko, and Mari)

Allura was in her plug naked as she heard the commotion but the problem was they were outside the base which meant they were naked outside as Allura was self-conscious about that sort of thing. Soon she yelped as she felt her plug open and looked to see it was Reiko still very naked but holding clothing in her hands.

"Here." Reiko said as Mari was putting on a spare set of her own. "I was not aware of your individual sizes so I had opted to grab whatever was available." Reiko said as Mari got her outfit on as did Allura as it was a good fit but it seems Reiko really did grab what was available as Mari was dressed like some cat girl maid and Allura was like a bunny girl minus the ears.

(ESKK: Fan Service!)

"Reiko when we get out of this we need to talk about your choice of clothing." Allura said as Mari smiled her cat smile.

"I don't see why I like it. Nyan." Mari said as Allura rolled her eyes at Mari's response there.

"We don't have time." Reiko said as she then pointed upward where the Galra were attacking as Allura looked.

"We barely had a week to repair our defenses and it looks like they are focusing on Tokyo-3!" Allura called as soon an explosion was heard as the three kept their footing. "Wardrobe will have to wait we need to go now and get the Lion's launched! The Angel was a smoke screen!" Allura ordered as she took command.

"I'll follow you anywhere sexy Elf. Nyan." Mari said as Allura rolled her eyes to Mari's response just now.

"Come." Reiko said as she needed to keep them busy but also keep her future cover absolute as the remote control stated she must now go to Central Dogma or any major military spot of her current observation as a spy and perform something of self-sacrifice to ensure Fala cannot be traced back by anyone or anything less they decides to perform an autopsy on a fallen soldier which is never really looked fondly upon.

(With the Paladins)

"Ok we got some real bruisers here!" Asuka called as Toji was firing his mini gun at them doing major damage to them as Kensuke kept going at the ZomRei's while Shinji and Asuka slashed through them.

"Hurry up with the door Rei!" Kensuke called as Rei was working on opening the door.

"Sorry but this security checkpoint seemed to have been modified in some way we may need to force the door open." Rei said as she began to go for the wires and found the emergency lever. "There." Rei said as she then pulled it causing the door to unlatch as to handles on each door were shown. "Hurry!" Rei called as Shinji looked to this.

"Guys over us!" Shinji ordered his fellow Paladins as he then went to the door and began to force it open with Rei's help as Toji and Kensuke covered them while Asuka used her scythe as a lever or a crowbar as the door began to moan in protest from being opened manually.

"Come on you stupid door stop struggling!" Asuka yelled as she tried to open the door but as she did so she saw the door was in fact budging as Rei looked.

"Just a little more hurry!" Rei called as Shinji roared out struggling at the heavy lifting he was forced to do. "Ok that's enough move!" Rei called as the Paladins each went through the door and began to close it back up as Toji and Kensuke fired at the ZomRei's to keep them out as soon the door was closed as the sound of banging was heard as the ZomRei's tried to get in.

"Ok that door it out of the question." Asuka said as Rei looked.

"They are moving like antibodies or white blood cells attacking any foreign threat to a biological body. The Angel must have made them to protect itself no doubt learning from a past mistake. They are also getting very volatile the closer we get to the Dummy Plug Chambers." Rei said as she looked.

"Are you saying the Angel's brain may be in the Dummy Plug Chamber?" Asuka asked as Shinji then spoke.

"If not its brain then its core but all in all, they really don't want us there." Shinji said as Kensuke looked.

"I'll never play Resident Evil again for as long as I live." Kensuke said as Rei understood.

"Then perhaps we may attempt a date when this ordeal is over." Rei offered as Kensuke laughed a bit.

"Let's try and keep this professional here." Kensuke said as he knew Rei's brother was right here and all.

(Central Dogma)

"How is it looking here?!" Misato called as she fired upon the ZomRei's.

"Yeah a status report would be very much appreciated." Shiro called as the ZomRei's were trying to get into Central Dogma like anti bodies and white blood cells against a foreign entity inside the body.

Ritsuko typed as fast as she could on the virus codes as she pull a thumb drive out and plug in the next one as she said, "I got 5 more to go, but they are going to take a while still."

"Finish quickly then," Shiro said as he raise the railgun rifle and shot down another ZomRei and as Ritsuko keep going as she said, "Yell doesn't make things go faster."

"Sometimes fear does," Coran said as he stood by her as he and Maya were a last line of defense if the ZomRei get any closer and they were both shaking in fear.

On the screen as Ritsuko saw the angel took control over 87% of the MAGI system, if it finish downloading, they can kiss their butts goodbye.

(Wunder)

As the trio EVA pilots reach the castle, they gotten to the bridge and into their seat and send out torrents to help out their Allies outside as Allura went to the main area and call out for help as she said, "Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there? This is Princess Allura calling from the castle. Can anyone hear me?"

(NERV)

"If anyone can hear me please respond, this is Princess Allura!" Allura voice came on the speaker as Coran hear it as he said, "Princess Allura!"

Rushing to the communicator as he hit a switch and said, "Coran is here your highness, it's good to hear your well and okay."

"Coran you need to get the paladins assembled, Tokyo-3 is under attack by Galra forces. The alliance is holding them back as we speak but they are preparing to send an angel out," Allura said as Coran is worry as he said, "I can't the paladin are handling another problem and cannot asset the situation."

"Then send up the Eva's, the sooner we can have something to beat back to Galra forces!" Allura said as Ritsuko said from her, "That is a negative. Everything in lockdown, anything to the Railing system of the Eva transport."

(Wunder)

"But you must do something, or else the angel could destroy the city," Allura said as Shiro voice came on as he spoken and said, "I'll try to get into contact with team V-Voltron, just hold out a long as you can princess Allura."

"They might not be enough," Allura said as Shiro said, "That all the option right now, I'm sorry. Over and out."

They soon stop transmitting as Allura is worry as everyone hands are tied up and the only people that might help might not be strong enough to handle the incoming angel that would be crashing down any moment.

Allura put her hand over her face as she try to think what to do and said, "How can I even help… I don't know what to do."

(Lions hanger area)

As each lion is in sleep mode for the time being as their paladin were calling out for help at the moment and could not help where they are at right now.

AS it seem they didn't know what going on, the lions did felt someone was in distress as black, red, green, and yellow lions didn't respond, the eyes of the blue lion started to glow with a low growl.

(The paladins)

As the group soon reach the level where Rei's clone were being kept at bay as they walk down a hall as Rei said, "Its down this path, we are just about there."

Soon enough they came upon the huge doors that the clone storage area and saw it being cover in the mold like the Rei's clones are, as Asuka had a frown on her face as she said, "What now?"

Shinji pull out his energy gun and set a setting on it as he said, "Let try to blow it open, everyone put them into overcharge and on my signal, we'll fire."

Everyone did the same, as Toji has his Bayard weapon on the ground aimed at the huge door, with his blaster out as well, Kensuke the same and held both in each hand, and Rei, Asuka, and Shinji held their blaster in their hands as soon enough they let their weapons charged up as a green light appear at the tip, Kensuke and Toji weapon, they just held off on pulling the trigger for the moment.

AS the green light gotten brighter and seem unstable, Shinji signal, "Fire!"

Everyone fire their shot as it all came at the door hitting it with a loud-

 **"BOOM!"**

Dust filled the area and cover the view, as Shinji keep his weapon up just in case if any ZomRei's came at them.

The dust cleared, as they soon saw the door to the tanks is open to them as Shinji said to them, "Let's move in with caution."

Shinji change hand with his energy weapon and activate his shield and held his Bayard in sword mode as he was prepared for anything, as did the others as they advance inside.

When the team walked in, the area was looking at massive of mold around them as Kensuke look around a bit sick looking as he said, "This place is now looking like something from resident evil 7."

"Which part?" Asuka asked as she was feeling just as sick from this.

"The part when the entire room that crazy bitch Eveline got injected with the kill serum in and then destroyed the house for the final boss fight." Kensuke said as Rei went to the main computer of the room.

"Yeah this is probably going to end up haunting me somehow." Asuka said as Toji and Kensuke kept their weapons trained at anything that moves.

Rei worked on accessing the spot as she then smiled as it accepted her password. "My access codes still work that is good." Rei said as she then turned on the lights as when she did the tube in the center of the room turned on revealing to their horror the Angel but it was merged with a Rei Clone and looked very much mutated as it looked more like an oversized brain mixed with a tumor as it was very grotesque. But around them there seemed to be more of this mold substance inside the tanks as it worked on creating more ZomRei's as Asuka was wide eyed by all of this.

"Mein Gott." Asuka gasped at what she saw as Rei looked at the computer in question and looked.

"The Angel made a poor choice in home base." Rei confessed as she began to type away as she looked to it.

"How come?" Kensuke asked as Rei looked.

"All the Rei's can also be killed with the correct code and the more the Angel created the more the Rei's get killed and with them the Angel inside as well." Rei said as she was about to tap into it before the mold around the room and on the glass moved about as everyone saw this and were shocked to see from the mold a large creature began to show itself as Rei saw it and cursed.

"An Antibody and a large one since we're in the brain itself it's no doubt the most protected from foreign invaders." Rei said as Shinji looked and got a battle stance ready.

"In other words us!" Shinji called as the creature roared as Shinji looked.

"Rei we need the kill code now!" Shinji called as Rei tried but she could not.

"The Angel did do its homework I won't deny that its keeping me from accessing this terminal I will have to do it wirelessly and it will take me time can you keep is main antibody contained till I can hack the system." Rei asked as she looked to Shinji as Shinji nodded.

"Ok everyone you heard her cover Rei and make sure moldy here doesn't get close to her!" Shinji called as everyone understood.

"Got it!" They called out as they got ready to fight for their lives.

(With Fala and Gendo)

Luckily the two arrived at their destination unimpeded as Fala activated her holographic screen and saw the download was almost completed as she nodded to this. "We've arrived." Fala said as she then switched to the remote control of her bio cyborg drone and gave the order to it. "Make your way to NERV and when the lock down is complete go to the EVA cages where Zeus, Ravager, and Skolox will in turn kill you as you keep them away from the EVA." Fala ordered as the drone has served its purpose to her long enough.

(Castle of Lions)

Reiko went wide eyed from her spot receiving the order as she understood it clearly. "Understood." Reiko said silently as she then already devised the plan to get her away without question. "Princess I will make my way to NERV HQ." Reiko said as she stood up ready to go.

"What?!" Allura called out in shock as Reiko looked to the princess of Altea.

"We need more aid out there and without Voltron we won't be able to stand a chance in this fight." Reiko said as she began to leave the room. "If I can get there in time perhaps I can help device a defensive front." Reiko said playing her role flawlessly here right now.

"Wait Nyan! Are you sure that fine? It's a war zone outside and we're not solider, as sure we may have some self-defense lessons but I doubt grab a male crotch will help in this situation," Mari said as both Reiko and Allura looked at her weirdly as Allura said, "Grabbing a males crotch?"

Mari nodded as she said, "Yea, but mostly in a situation when a guy trying to rape you, so it's best to have one free hand to reach under grab his-

Allura held out her hands and said, "Please don't tell me."

"That is a disturbing thought," Reiko said acting her part as Mari said to them, "Well the bottom line, we just pilot not soldiers Nyan."

"That maybe but would you sit here waiting for the angel to come forth with only a machine that still in working progress itself?" Reiko said as everyone didn't want to say it but she makes a fair point as Allura said, "Very well, but you're not going out there unarmed ether."

Allura reach to the side of her platform and pull something out from underneath and hand it to Reiko as it seem to be a slick looking energy pistol with a chrome shine.

(The Whitney Wolverine nickel finish is the weapon she holding, one of the most sci-fi looking guns today)

"It's was a made gift from the U.N after learning how to make their own energy weapons, it's a prototype but it works, I hardly use it so it should be good still," Allura said as Reiko nodded as she tuck it away in her outfit as she said, "Thank you, I shall use it when need it."

"Good luck to you, and come back safe," Allura said as she didn't want anyone to get hurt, even her fellow Eva pilots as Reiko left and went out leaving the two pilot by themselves as Mari look to Allura and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Nyan?"

Allura had a unsure look on her face as she said, "I don't know… but our options are limited right now… just focus fire on the Galra forces until we can get some help, if they launch that angel right now, then we better give it our best."

"Right," Mari said as she got back to her shooting of the turrets and keep Galra fighters out of the air.

(Paladins)

Shinji came running as he jump up in the air and slash at the ZomRei, cutting off its head before bashing another with his energy shield and shot a 3rd with his gun.

Toji went Rambo on many ZomRei's butts with his gun, with Kensuke covering his back as he said, "Can we finish this… my eyes are seeing blurs."

"Shut up pussies, we can hold out as we can," Asuka said as she making sure she doesn't make the same mistake again as before, as her ribs are fracture but not broken as she cutting up as many ZomRei as she can push herself to do.

Rei was trying to get wireless access as she was putting in a number of codes before she could gain access as Shinji said, "Rei, how much longer?"

"just a few more minutes and I can be connected, "Rei said as one ZomRei came up from behind, but before it could reach her, it was shot dead in the head by Kensuke as he was watch her six very closely.

(Central Dogma)

Misato was tired out as it is as she said, "There can't be this many clones, how many did you make Rits?"

"I can't focus right now to talk," Ritsuko said as she pull out the thumb drive and put in the next to last ones in as it was coming down toe final finish as computer says the angel has taken over 95% of the MAGI system.

Shiro fired his weapon but the thing soon power down as it seem his gun was out of energy as he said, "Ah shit."

A ZomRei soon came at him as it jump up in the air at him as Shiro acted quickly and raise his arm out to it as the ZomRei slash his arm as it created sparks, as it keep pushing forward, Shiro arm wasn't meant to take this kind of abuse and he figure it only a matter of time before it destroy his arm.

As the ZomRei roar out as it about to claw down again, until a shot went through its head, as Misato came along and help him up as she said, "How are you doing?"

"Might need a new arm after this," Shiro said to show his arm was not a bit of a wreck.

"Don't worry after this, I may put up a request for an upgrade of it, get more out of it than just able to hold stuff," Misato said as Shiro gave a smile and said, "Thank you commander."

(Paladins)

Asuka shove a spear through many ZomReis before taking out her energy pistol and fire three shot one after the other as each shot blow the other ones head off, before pulling out as kneel down as she was worn out, everything is taken a toll on everyone.

Shinji cut only halfway through one ZomRei's neck before pulling out and cut all the way through, even Kensuke shots were going wild, and Toji could barely lift his gun up right now as Shinji said, "Rei!"

Rei was getting to the last part as she made it and said, "I'm in, now I need to do is enter in the kill code."

AS Rei try to enter it in, on her screen it says 'Error!' with the look of the angel seem to hack the computer, keeping her out as she said, "The angel lock me out, I cannot enter the kill code."

"What now down?!" Asuka said as she fire her gun out as Shinji is getting tired of all this, as he look to the core as where the ZomRei were coming out from as Shinji knew it might be a bad idea… but now with everything as they are, he has no other choice as he said, "Toji, Kensuke… cover me, I'm going for the core itself!"

Asuka look to Shinji as if he went crazy as she said, "Do you have a death wish? Its suicide!"

"Maybe… but we're out of options… Kensuke, Toji!" Shinji yelled as the two paladin nodded as Kensuke said, "I got you cover."

Toji just yell out as he use a much of his strength he has left to lift his gun and fire like crazy upon the ZomReis as Kensuke using one eye than both and fire at the ZomReis.

Shinji came charging in with a yell as he slash the zombies to the side and made a dash at the core as the angel saw him coming as it active as it raise its arm and smack Shinji back, as he yell out and fell back as Asuka said, "Shinji!"

Asuka ran out to him as she, use her scythe weapon to cut any ZomReis in her way to reach him as he said, "Out of the fucking way you bitches!"

Shinji got up as he grip his Bayard weapon tightly as he activate his shield and went at it again as he yell out once more, the angel smack its hand down as Shinji dodge it at the last moment as he slash the angel's arm as it, but it seem it hardly did a thing.

"Great we pissed it off!" Toji called as this was getting tough.

"Getting close to it will prove difficult we will need a way to get past it." Rei said as Kensuke then looked.

"Fire Frag out!" Kensuke called as he threw an incineration grenade and it went off setting the large beast on fire in turn causing it to freak out as Asuka looked.

"You use that now?!" Asuka scolded as she wasn't very pleased Kensuke waited till now to use that.

"Not now Asuka!" Kensuke called as he fired at the Mold beast before them.

"Yeah we need to beat this thing!" Shinji called as he then charged straight at the core but as he swung his Bayard at it an AT Field formed stopping his attack as Shinji was forced to get back.

"Oh come on!" Asuka called as why did it use an AT field now after sending its mindless drones to try and kill them all like white blood cells to a virus.

"This is becoming difficult." Rei said as she and Asuka defended themselves with their Bayard's.

(Central Dogma)

NERV armor force was being overrun as their energy weapon were depleted as Zomrei got at them and started biting into them as they tell out.

Some died due to being cut up, other being eaten, and some blood lost as a frag was throw and blew up killing a lot of the Zomrei's as Misato check her gun, she was down to a few bullets left as was everyone else, and Maya and Coran had a full rounds in their as they keep by watching over Ritsuko as she was still putting in the last bit of her virus as Shiro holding a knife in his good hand still as he said, "At this rate, you won't last."

"Ritsuko, where's that virus upload?" Misato yelled as Ristuko was struggling as the angel was almost complete as it read 98%, now 99%.

"Come on, just a bit longer!" Ritsuko said as she type fast and then suddenly a screen pop up on hers as it says, "Enter code."

Ritsuko did so and hit enter as the screen around turn from blue download screen to red with a skull and crossbones behind it as it laugh. (Think of Independence Day)

As the Zomrei came into view they soon stop in their tracks and they kneel down and roar out in pain as it seem they felt the effect from their leader.

(The paladins)

-Moments ago-

As the paladins were up against a corner as they keep fighting on as Shinji gotten throw back once more with his uniform in a wreck, Asuka was looking the same as a Zomrei hit her back against a wall, and it was down to Kensuke and Toji, but it didn't last long, as Toji could not held up his weapon no longer and a Zomrei got up on him as it roar out as soon enough it started to bite into his arm.

Toji started to yell as he soon said, "This this zombie off of me!"

Kensuke shot it as it head jerk back and fell dead as Toji retreat back holding up his bite arm that was slightly bleeding and held out his other weapon and started blasting out at the few Zomrei that came at him.

Rei was doing all she came to get back into the system but he angel keep her out still as Shinji was sitting up against the wall with his pistol and fire until it died down as he said, "Rei… how are we looking?"

"At this rate, a chance of survival would be a miracle," Rei said as everyone fought long and hard as it seem it was nearing their end as Toji said, "hey… I would like to say… I'm happy going down with you guys."

"Same here," Kensuke said as he keep firing but he knew he would be overrun soon as Asuka said, "Glad I gotten to know you stooges better."

Rei bow her head down and said, "I'm happy to say all of you are my family."

Shinji had a sadden look and said, "… I happy to have you as family too Rei… and everyone else."

As the Zomrei came at them, everyone waited for their end to come as they close their eyes and waited, until something happen.

The angel scream out all of the suddenly as all the Zomrei drop down and held their head in pain.

"What just happened?" Kensuke asked as everyone looked.

"Dr. Akagi happened." Rei said as she then charged to the computer and then began to type in the codes as fast as she could before the Angel could counter and soon the kill code was entered as the developing Zomrei's began to disintegrate and break apart within the tank as it was gruesome but with them the Angel was killed as well as now they had attained victory.

"Ok that was close I thought I was actually going to die today." Toji said as Rei then looked at the Angel and Clones break apart.

"Now we should hurry no doubt the Galra may have planned something." Rei said as she looked wondering what could the Galra be trying to pull off at this moment in time.

(With Fala)

Fala after getting through a set of combination locks, retinal scans, and finally the walk match up she arrived at the end where Gendo's severed arm with Adam grafted onto it waited. "Finally." Fala said as she reached to it as she began to unlock its containment.

"So Adam is mine once again." Gendo said as Fala then held the detonator torts Gendo ready to pull it.

"Don't even think about it." Fala said as she glared at Gendo Ikari. "One pull of this switch and your head is blown clean off Gendo Ikari." Fala glared as she was ready to pull the trigger on Gendo for good.

"Now come on we need to move now." Fala said as she knew the Angel was now dead but it did its job at creating them a path to enter.

"Stop!" Came the voice of Reiko as Fala smirked as under her helmet as Reiko was here just as planned. "Your drone?" Gendo asked as he knew Reiko was enhanced with cybernetics to make her a remote control doll that Fala can synchronize with from a distance similar to a remote control EVA.

"Yes and she is about to serve her purpose." Fala said as Reiko hit the alarms and activated a communication channel.

"Central Dogma the Galra have breached the base and Gendo Ikari is with them please move in at the Adam containment vault immediately!" Reiko called as Fala then made it look like she was giving up but then she had her gun taken by Gendo who then shot Reiko before Reiko had a dagger stabbed straight into her head as no doubt the hacked security footage will show Fala and Gendo had surprised her with that move.

Fala walked over to the dead doll as she then cut the connection between them with a push of a button as now Reiko was dead as the cyborg doll was now unmoving. "I can't believe I was like that." Fala said as before kicking the dead and walking away taking her gun back from Gendo on the way with the threat of losing his life and head over his neck. "Come on!" Fala said as already Galra troops were moving in to help with the smokescreen strategy here.

(Central Dogma)

The security footage showed what had happened as everyone was shocked as they saw Reiko was killed and the Angel which was also killed had made it so Rei is the last clone in all of NERV. "Paladins move to the vault the Galra are in the base!" Coran called as this was getting bad real fast.

"It gets worse the Galra are preparing to launch an Angel!" Maya called from her station as she saw the Blue Blood Pattern starting to build up.

"Hey NERV!" Came the voice of another as they looked and the screen showed Daniel with the Vehicle Voltron Force. "Miss us?" Daniel asked as helped had just arrived.

(Vehicle Voltron Holland)

"We'll cover you all you Paladins better get to your Lions right now!" Holland called as they had to hurry less they lose to a stronger foe.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji you heard him move now!" Misato called as they all understood.

(Paladins)

"Got it lets move out!" Shinji called as everyone left to head to the Lions as they had to hurry.

But Rei thought was deep in through as something didn't add up the angel couldn't have gotten this close without aid which a spy could have done easily but the problem was not once did they detect this and the sabotage on the Geofront the only one with such an access was her... or Reiko. Rei then stopped as they arrived at the elevator as Rei looked and knew where the fastest way to the vault was.

"Commander Katsuragi is the Vault far from the Dummy Plug Chamber?" Rei asked as she had a hunch.

"No why?" Misato asked as Rei looked.

"Minna go on ahead I'll catch up there is something I must investigate." Rei said as she then ran off as Shinji saw this but before he could stop her the door closed.

"Rei wait!" Shinji called but the door ended up closing as NERV would no doubt investigate the Vault and pick up Reiko.

"Don't worry Shinji Wonder girl hasn't let us down yet so have some faith in her." Asuka said as she knew Rei was strong but Shinji had become sort of an overprotective brother for Rei.

"Yeah man don't worry she'll be fine." Toji said as they Elevator ascended to the top floor.

(Surface)

The Vehicle Force Team were taking on the Galra as it was all out war in Tokyo-3 as soldiers were evacuating citizens as they still weren't able to do a head count from the last attack for if they did they would have known that one Hikari Horaki's healing pod was missing and replaced with a fake as they transported everyone who needed transporting to safety.

Many people of Tokyo-3 and the alliance will remember this day as it would be etched into their memories for years to come. The day they would stand against an alien adversity with bothers old and brothers new. The battle for Tokyo-3 was today and on this day they will stand together humans or otherwise against the Galra and there conquest of the universe.

(With Zarkon)

"Is it ready for launch?" Zarkon asked as he went to a large mech that shared a resemblance to himself.

"Soon my lord once your Bayard is inserted you will be able to usurp control of Black Lion from the Black Paladin once he activates the Lion with his own Bayard." The scientist said as it was now surprised that Zarkon was able to use the twin Bayard's link to each other to make a stronger one.

"Good... soon I will have taken back what is rightfully mine." Zarkon said as he walked to the cockpit and was ready for insertion. "Voltron's rightfully head and leader is coming home." Zarkon said as that was shock as no one had known that Zarkon was Voltron's original Black Paladin.

(Meanwhile with Rei a bit later)

After Rei had fought her way through many Galra soldier and troops she arrived at her destination and found NERV and Alliance soldiers had cleared the Galra for now in this sector and were dealing with Reiko's body. "Blue Paladin Rei what are you doing here?" An Alliance soldier asked as Rei ignored them and went for Reiko and took out her Bayard.

"No wait stop!" They called as then Rei stabbed the Bayard into the clones chest before cutting down and cutting her open as her visor recorded her findings. Once Rei was in she opened up the corpse and then found it as she glared.

"Wait is that?" One person asked as they all saw it as inside the clone's body were advanced cybernetics as it was hidden among the flesh to use its natural heat to cover for her. Rei then pulled up files on the nude synch test today and saw that Reiko's heat signature was less than her own which now the pieces all fell into place for Rei. Reiko was the drone and that meant someone was controlling her the fact she had lost those past battles so easily and her synch score was decreasing so much pointed to one fact. They were all tricked as Rei then got up and glared.

"Put the base on high alert I found the spy!" Rei called as she then ran off to the one place she knew the spy would be the one place that truly mattered as she knew it was where she felt the most connected to Gendo so long ago.

(At the EVA cages)

Reiko and Gendo arrived as Reiko held the case in question as she then pulled up her communications as she looked. "Thrawn did our advance teams handle their jobs?" Reiko asked as Thrawn nodded.

"Yes princess they are now moving for pickup and your pickup shall arrive within moments." Thrawn said as Reiko nodded.

"Good." Reiko said as she looked on before she turned to Gendo.

"Say your final goodbyes to Yui because you will not see her until the project is completed." Fala said as soon a new voice was heard as they didn't expect it to be here.

"STOP!" Rei was heard as they looked and saw Rei had launched her Bayard's weapon at Fala's face catching her off guard as they weapon with its tesla wire hit her in the face breaking her helmets visor as no doubt NERV Security would be here soon.

Fala then stood up as Rei glared with hate in her eyes as she knew who that was under that helmet after all as she revealed herself they shared the same face. No what shocked Rei was that this clones face looked like that of a Galra as save for the pointed ears and violet skin they were almost twins. "You've sided with your Galra side haven't you!?" Rei demanded with accusation in her voice as she glared at Fala.

"And what if I did?" Fala asked not caring what her lesser-self thought.

"You had a chance to make your own destiny and your own path and instead you threw it all away!" Rei yelled as she glared at Fala.

"No I had chosen and I chose the right side I was made with a purpose and I now know that purpose to aid the Galra Empire in its universal conquest and to aid my father Zarkon in reclaiming his Black Lion and Voltron." Fala said as Rei was shocked.

"His black Lion?" Rei asked as she looked.

"Didn't you know? Father was the original Black Paladin of Voltron he's the reason they couldn't fight him so long ago because he was Voltron's head until that weak brother Shinji stole it from him." Fala said as Rei glared.

"No Black Lion chose Shinji! It chose him over Zarkon because Zarkon is no longer worthy of Voltron or the lion!" Rei accused as she glared at her twin.

"Hence why you lose you defect the minute you are cut off you became a defective model compared to me your faulty and your way of thinking is a decease to us all." Fala said as Rei was about ready to fight as she felt a new emotion within her rage, pure unbridled rage against this betrayal.

"I will stop Zarkon will not take Adam this day!" Rei yelled as Fala laughed.

"Oh yes..." Fala began as she dropped the case which Gendo took and got out of the way. "He WILL!" Fala called out as she drew her Galra dagger which became a sword as the two charged at each other and began to fight against each other as Rei had avoided the attack and used her Bayard to stop said attack. The two glared at each other as Rei then pulled back and used her close range combat skills to hit Fala where it hurts knowing her body's weak points better than anyone even Gendo.

Rei slash at Fala as the sister parry with her weapon, the training Rei had when in space compare to Fala's new found power, it's hard to say who would win.

Rei slash at Fala, causing a wound to form at her side as Fala smack aside Rei Bayard for a moment to head butt her and some blood came out from her nose.

Rei did an upper slash attack as Fala dodge it by leaning back, only for Rei it keep attacking by raising her knee and nailing her sister in the gut mostly a under developed area for Fala as she may have new strength with her Galra side but she has train her muscle that well as Rei on the other hand did great work out during her paladin training.

Fala slash sideway upwards cutting Rei arm a bit if she didn't pull back far enough, her arm could have been chop off.

Its seem evenly match between the two for the moment as Rei and Fala soon gotten into a deadlock with each other as Fala said to her, "why don't you give up, I had all of your training and Galra training as well, you cannot beat me."

"You may have my old skills," Rei said as raise her other arm and activate her shield and bash it against Fala's head to make her back off before Rei jumps into the air and kick her down hard, knocking the weapon out of her hand as it slide across the ground away from them, as Rei said, "But I learn a few new ones as well, even face skilled Galra soldiers before, as you may be a bit more skilled than them, but it all comes down to basics which are predictable, making you the same as well."

Rei aim her Bayard at her, about to finish it once and for all, as rei was about to pull the trigger, to launch the grappling spear head, Fala pull out Allura pistol as he took aim and fired it at Rei hitting her side to make her cry out in pain and change her aim as she fired and missed Fala near her head.

Fala grab the line and pull Rei in, forcing her down before quickly getting on top and started to punch at her, a left and a right, and then another right before reaching out to Rei's grappling spear head Bayard weapon and held it like a knife as she said, "I'm not going to kill you yet dear sister… I want you to suffer first."

Fala raise her arm and slash across Rei's chest making a bloody gash cut before raising the blade and stabbing down into Rei's leg as she cry out in pain, as Fala had a wicked smile on her face as she wanted to see her sister in great pain, seeing her suffer before her death, as Fala pull it out before using both hand as it seem she was about to stab it in rei until-

 **"BANG!"**

The weapon was shot of her hand as Fala yell in pain as she felt that one, as she turn around and saw many of NERV armor forces and with them Shiro as he came and to check up on things with a team and see this as when he saw Reiko/Fala, his eyes widen as Fala had an upset look as she made a run for it as well pick up Allura gun and fire at them as Shiro dun and return fire at her along with many of the armed force team, Fala made her escape as she soon drop a grenade behind her, as it soon exploded causing a collapse of the hall are Fala was behind as she was now out of reach.

Shiro came rushing up to Rei, as he look and saw her condition as his eyes widen and said, "Get the medic with First-aid, stat!"

The one guy call in the medic, as the rest of the team rush to help Rei out as got they did everything to help out before the medic could get to her.

Shiro looked at Rei and said, "Stay with us Rei. We're going to get you some help."

"Must… go… they need… me," Rei said in pain but she wasn't going anywhere at the moment as they put pressure down on Rei wounds so the bleeding can slow down enough.

"Rei stop your hurt bad!" Shiro ordered but Rei was being stubborn as she kept trying to move.

(Castle of Lions)

The Lions all felt it as their Paladins needed there help as though they do make small movements on there Paladin's orders or if there Paladin's need them like letting them in or catching them as they fall but all in all they don't make much movements. Blue Lion then sensed it as it felt two calls to it as the other Lions did as well as soon Blue Lion's eyes began to shine as it sensed it previous Paladin as Yuliana was calling to her.

"Blue Lion... if you can hear me... if you can hear my prayer then please save Rei save my daughter." Yui all but begged as she also had a silent prayer. "Please all of you move go to your Paladins." Yui begged as she knew they were in danger feeling the battle outside going on.

Blue Lion's eyes then shined bright as it began to stand up on its own and roaring out as it called to the other Lions. The others in turn responded as they each roared out to each other one by one before they launched on their own heading straight to the battle.

(Allura)

"What?!" Allura called as she saw the Lions had each launched on their own accord which meant the Lions were on the loose as Allura had one idea of where the Lions where going. "GO LION!" Allura called out as she prayed to both the Gods who had watched over Altea and the Gods who watch over Earth that Voltron would stand victorious this day.

(Battle)

Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, and Toji were fighting their way through the Galra forces but they were severely outnumbered as the Vehicle Voltron which had formed to fight was being bushed to the brink. "I don't know if we should expect another dues ex Machina miracle here!" Asuka called as Kensuke looked.

"Yeah Miracles don't happen twice like that." Kensuke said as Toji looked and fired more of them.

"Then we go down fighting!" Shinji called but before they could attack the roar of Lions were heard as they looked to the sky and saw the five Lions flying torts them as Shinji was wide eyed by this.

"Are the Lions?" Asuka asked as the four landed as Blue went into NERV no doubt to pick up Rei following after Galra drop ships as well.

"Yeah they came for us!" Shinji called as the Lions landed and roared at the Galra blasting them away as Shinji looked to them. "Ok Paladins mount up!" Shinji called as the four entered there Lions and began to activate there Lions.

The Lions roared once more and flew off to fight the Galra as they fired there beams at each ship as they were going to stop this siege before any more innocent lives were lost to the Galra Empire's evil.

(EVA Cages)

Rei was still struggling as soon a roar was heard as she looked and saw Blue Lion had arrived and looked to her as Rei saw it as well. She could hear the Lion asking her if she was sure about what she wanted to do already knowing what she was about to do may very well kill her in the end. "Y-yes I'm sure." Rei said as she was able to get the group off of her as she may be in pain but she wasn't going to let innocent people get hurt here. "So Blue Lion will you fight by my side... one last time?" Rei asked as Blue Lion growled its response and opened its mouth for Rei as she limped to the Lion and entered the cockpit. Rei then looked to Shiro as she then smiled as if she promised to see them all later before she was inside Blue Lion.

(Rei)

Rei limped to the seat leaving a trail of blood as she looked at her hand and smiled as it was red like a human beings as she then activated Blue Lion and its major life support systems as she knew there could be a chance a Pilot could collapse or be injured at her level during a fight and thus a small drone came out and began to keep her stable as she then went for the controls.

"GO LION!" Rei called out as she pushed on the controls to the surface.

(Battle)

As the Lions flew about they were soon joined by Blue Lion as she flew pass them as they saw Rei had joined the fight as she flew by and fired at the Galra ships.

(Asuka)

"Glad you can join the party Rei!" Asuka called out as Rei was heard smiling as it seems her video screen was shut down.

"Y-yeah." Rei said as she sounded like she was struggling.

(Shinji)

"Rei are you ok?" Shinji asked with concern as she sounded like she was in pain.

"Yes I am fine though we need to deal with the Galra forces right now." Rei was heard saying as they need Voltron now.

"Ok then let's get ready to form Voltron!" Shinji called out as he was ready to form Voltron.

(Outside)

The lions roars as they flew into the air before anything or anyone could stop them.

(Shinji)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing that his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltrons wings creating the image of the galaxy behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battle field)

Voltron landed on his feet as many Galra forces surrounds them, it slam its hands together Shinji and Asuka called out, "DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!"

Voltron held out duel pistol weapons and fire upon the enemy at rapid speeds as they didn't know what hit them until it was too late, as the sky exploded getting rid of a good chunk of them with V-Voltron sky team fly by.

(Mana)

"Thank you for the cover Shinji-kun," Mana said as, she smile to this as she was happy they weren't going to fight all those fighters by themselves, as no matter how powerful their vehicle gotten from the last time, they still have a few kinks to work out and adjusting to it as well.

(Eureka)

"We thank you Voltron force," Eureka said as she is grateful the other Voltron team came through at last.

(Holland)

"Alright everyone, just because Voltron took out many of them, does not mean we get a break, get into formation and attack them with everything you got!" Holland said as he is serious this time.

(Sky team)

AS the sky team gotten in a V formation before breaking apart in 5 different direction before they were dog fighting against the Galra forces.

(Land team)

As land team vehicle came driving by all combine, driving over the destroy roads and obstacle, even breaking through barriers made by the enemies, as they soon came up to Galra land forces, and Renton seem to be ready for action

(Renton)

"Alright everyone, let's do this, break apart and strike!" Renton said as he seem to have confidence in his team and in himself as he turn a handle as a light appeared that says, "Release form!"

(Battle field)

The Galra forces took aim and fire upon their approaching enemies as when Galra tanks came rolling up and fired upon them.

The shots were a direct hit upon the land team of V-Voltron force, as smoke and dust filled the area before the Galra forces, but they didn't expect to know what happen next as four cars came driving out of the smoke as they fire their weapons upon them, destroying their cover and a few of the tanks as well.

Next the Jet Radar truck came through and firs its laser weapon and destroying the other tanks before ramming through them as now all five land team were on point and fight against the Galra forces.

(Sea team)

As the sea team were form together s they were looking like a mega tank vehicle, and with a slight upgrade to their looks as well as they have wheels that can drive on land, not as fast as land team, but enough to get where they need to too when their no water around.

(Larmina)

"Alright, listen up. We may have a disadvantage here on land, but we won't let that get us down. We can do this if we stick together and use our power against the Galra and hit them hard where it hits," Larmina said as she was not going to let sky or land team get the better of her team, or let Voltron have all the glory ether.

(Talho Yuki)

"Careful, we got enemies dead ahead," Talho said as she saw on her screen using her scanner and satellite view screening, she saw Galra forces moving in on them.

(Battle field)

As Galra forces came up to the 3rd V-Voltron force team didn't know what was coming to the.

(Larmina)

"If that how they want to play it… fine let's give it to them, everyone focus power to the new weapon system," Larmina said as she giving to give the Galra forces a taste of their own medicine.

(Battlefield)

Many ground forces and some fighters as well close in on sea team as combine sea vehicle stopped just moment away from the incoming enemy forces, suddenly metal rods came from the tip of the two side vehicle up front with side rocket launcher show on the back side end as well.

Energy belt up between the two metal rods, as went the Galra forces gotten closer and started to fire upon them, the sea team fired an electric orb that came flying at the ground forces and when it hit, send an electric blast from it, destroy many ground forces, as well shutting down all enemies vehicles around that wasn't caught in the explosion.

The rockets on the side fire out into the air and came at the Galra fighters and destroy almost all that were in the area and soon enough both ground and air forces retreat seeing they were really out match in this fight.

(Voltron)

Voltron was using the forces boomerang daggers and move around buildings, cutting through and destroy a lot of Galra fighters.

(The paladins)

"Shinji, we got an angel incoming!" Kensuke said as on screen the coffin landed near them, and in a matter of time it was releasing the locks on it as Shinji put his Bayard into place as he called out, "Form blazing sword, and shield!"

(Voltron)

Voltron force the sword, and held it in one hand as the other form the shield.

The coffin open up and out came a med level, thrones angel, as it was Shamshel as it fire its tentacles at Voltron, the giant robot block it with his shield before throwing it back before cutting through them and charged at it.

The angel didn't stop as it keep sending out the tentacle of light at Voltron it block them with ease and slash through them as they soon reach the angel, and cut through its A.T field and stab it through its care before pulling out.

Voltron soon turn around as the angel soon explode behind them, like you would see in action pack movies… but something didn't see right.

(The paladins)

"Alright we kick the angel's ass," Toji said with Kensuke adding on saying, "And in record time too, this is the first time we beat an enemy this fast."

Rei was trying to get her steady her breathing as she said, "It was too easy."

"Wonder girl's right. That was too easy even for Galra," Asuka said as Shinji had a strange feeling, and soon enough his Bayard that was still plug in started to hum and strongly than before as Shinji said, "Everyone stay on point, something coming our way!"

"How do you know?" Kensuke as soon enough an alarm went off and as soon enough the main screen show a giant mech coming at them, and it's something the paladins or anyone for that matter, never seen before.

(Battlefield)

The Galra main ship opened up as the mech was rising from it as the Galra troops that were not droids were starting to fall back not because they were losing but because they were in the way of combat. As it rose it had wings upon its body which were wrapped around giving off a purple glow as it looked very much like a demon but in truth it was far worse than any could imagine.

(Asuka)

"What the fuck is that?" Asuka asked as she never seen it before as it was full on machine unlike most if not all of the Robeasts.

(Shinji)

Shinji was nervous as the mech rose as soon he felt it Black Lion was getting worried as well as it growled menacingly at the new foe but also warning Shinji it was not to be trifled with at all. "Well whatever it is Black Lion doesn't like it." Shinji said as he looked at it in worry.

(Rei)

"And it should be I'm picking up a huge amount of Quintessence from it." Rei said breathing hard as the medical drone was keeping her stable inside the mech.

(Battlefield)

The mech soon spread its wings once it was free as it glared down upon Voltron as its eyes shined as if inspecting them and finding them very lacking. "Pathetic." A voice said from it as the mech then jumped down as once it landed it created a crater on the ground and a large one as the Galra troops were retreating fast now.

(Castle)

"My word." Allura gasped as she saw the reading and knew only one person who could be giving that much Quintessence naturally. "Paladins RUN!" Allura ordered as she looked to the screen as she was scared and frantic now.

"What why?!" Asuka called as NERV then chimed in.

"What's wrong Allura?" Misato asked as she looked to it.

"Yeah what has you flipping out?" Mari asked not realizing the danger they were all in now.

"That's no Robeast or an Angel it's... Zarkon." Allura said as Zarkon has joined the battle.

(Voltron)

"Zarkon?!" The Paladins called as they couldn't believe it.

(NERV)

"The Emperor Zarkon!?" Misato called out in shock as she had only heard of him but the fact he had joined this battle made her very worried if they would survive it at all.

"The Emperor of the Galra Empire here." Ritsuko said as Coran was now worried as he knew why Zarkon was here and what reason he had for coming here.

"He's after Voltron!" Coran called as he looked to the battle in question.

(Battlefield)

Voltron took a nervous step back and then a battle stance as Zarkon's mech as Zarkon looked upon them.

(Zarkon)

"I will only give you Paladins one last chance. Surrender your Lions and I shall show you mercy regardless of all the time you spent standing against me." Zarkon said as this point mercy would be a quick death to the Paladins in question mainly Shinji himself.

(Shinji)

"Like hell we'll give up so easily!" Shinji called out as he glared at Zarkon swallowing his resolve as this monster was the reason behind 2nd Impact the reason why the universe was so close to giving up hope before Voltron had returned and most of all the reason Allura lost her planet and her people.

(Zarkon)

"Is this a sentiment all you Paladins share?" Zarkon asked as he glared at Voltron's Paladin's who he felt had stolen what was rightfully his.

(Voltron)

"What are you stupid?! Of course we share it you fucking purple skinned reptile mother fucker!" Asuka yelled as she wasn't going to give Zarkon an easy fight.

"Whatever you want on Earth we won't let you have it so easily!" Toji yelled as he was intent on kicking Zarkon where it hurt.

"Hell yeah! You and your robot look alike aren't going to beat us so easily!" Kensuke yelled as he glared at Zarkon.

Rei simply nodded in agreement as she knew this was her last battle as she knew her injuries would more than likely prevent her from ever fighting again for times to come if not the rest of her life.

*Insert the Greatest Battle for Everyone's Souls by AeonEric

(Zarkon)

"Then so be it you have sealed your fates." Zarkons said as honestly must applaud the courage of these children before him. But in the end they were just that children playing with a weapon thinking it was a toy for amusement.

(Battle)

Voltron charged at Zarkon under Shinji's order as the shield and sword vanished and returned as wings as Voltron reeled back Red Lion as Asuka roared out and tried to punch Zarkon's mech only for Zarkon to catch the punch easily stopping it in its tracks and creating a powerful shockwave surprising Asuka.

(Asuka)

"What the fuck that normally works!" Asuka yelled as she was surprised by this.

(Shinji)

"Toji!" Shinji called as Toji understood.

"Got it!" Toji called as he was going to do it.

(Battle)

Toji was heard roaring out as he and Shinji made Voltron swing its yellow Lion leg at Zarkon's mech who simply blocked the attack with ease as it was clear Zarkon was no amateur and then forced Voltron back with a beam blast from the eyes as Voltron was knocked through several building.

(Rei)

Rei cried out in pain from the force as her wounds began to seep blood as she gripped the controls tightly no doubt hearing the Blue Lions worry. "Don't worry I am well." Rei said as she had to help in defeating Zarkon.

(Battle)

Voltron was standing back up but Zarkon's mech grabbed Voltron by the head and swung the Defender of the Universe around and through the buildings before slamming him into the ground hard causing the train network under it to send the trains upward from the force of the attack.

The Paladins were crying out in pain from the feedback as Zarkon was showing them no mercy in this battle. Voltron then did a spin kick as it got up as Shinji then jumped back with Voltron as the two titans glared at each other ready to fight.

(Shinji)

"Asuka we need some distance between us!" Shinji called as he knew they were in for the fight of their lives.

(Asuka)

"Got it!" Asuka called out as she then twisted her Bayard.

(Battle)

"DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!" Asuka roared out as Voltron once more drew the pistols before Zarkon's mech pulled out its own range weapon. The two metis ran to the side firing at each other as Zarkon's mech was hit but showed no sign of damage as Zarkon then charged forward with his mech and used an energy shield to block Voltron's attacks.

Zarkon's mech then punched Voltron in the gut as the force of the attack not only caused sparks where it had hit as well as a current but also an impact like force which then blasted Voltron back hard as Voltron landed near the mountain area.

(Zarkon)

"Pathetic!" Zarkon roared out as these were the worms who stood in his way it was a surprise they had given his forces such trouble in these few months.

(NERV)

"Holy crap." Misato said as she never expected Voltron to be getting its ass kicked at this level.

"Zarkon knows Voltron's weaknesses and by the looks of it better than even the Paladins." Ritsuko said as she found it odd that the pilots were having so much trouble against Voltron who by all logic should have no reason to want Voltron so badly.

(Battlefield)

Voltron landed on as it tried to get up but Zarkon was already upon them before he sent tendrils at Voltron's neck before he began to fly skyward and then with a swing slammed Voltron to the ground as it was clear the Paladins were losing.

(Zarkon)

"Do you honestly believe yourselves as Paladins?!" Zarkon roared as he was not pleased with how weak the Paladins had become.

(Battle)

The mech sent a current down the tendrils which then began to electrocute Voltron as it spazzed out no doubt felling the pain.

(Paladins)

The Paladins screamed out in pain as Rei was getting the worst of it as alarms were blaring on their consoles.

(Zarkon)

"Did you actually think you had the power and skills to pilot a weapon like Voltron?!" Zarkon roared as he glared at the Paladins.

(Battlefield)

Zarkon's mech reeled in Voltron as once the tendrils were released from Voltron's neck Zarkon's robot grabbed Voltron by the neck before flying upward to the stratosphere.

(Zarkon)

"You were never worthy of Voltron only the strong may pilot and command him!" Zarkon roared as he glared at the Paladins.

(Battle)

Zarkon then activated the mechs thrusters as the mech began flying downward to the ground which was approaching fast as the force was now the equivalent to re-entry at a very alarming rate.

(Paladins)

"Brace for impact!" Rei called out as she held her injuries which were now spilling enough blood to make her feel faint and weak.

(Battlefield)

Voltron hit the side of the mountain in Tokyo-3 close to where the Castle of Lions was as the force of the impact caused an explosion and the creation of a huge crater as it was enough to even get into the Geofront. Voltron laid there unmoving as all the lights were on it were turning off as Zarkon's mech stood over Voltron as the victor.

"But I will take back the head of Voltron I was its original Black Paladins only I can command its power unlike a foolish boy barely out of being a pup!" Zarkon yelled as that was a shocker to everyone who had heard this statement and were not previously aware of this.

*End OST

(Central Dogma)

"Zarkon... was a Paladin?" Misato asked as it made sense Zarkon once lead Voltron and went bad which lost him Voltron so he wants it back for the power Voltron wielded. Coran was silent as Ritsuko saw what had happened here.

"Power corrupts but Zarkon wielded absolute power so in turn it corrupted him absolutely." Ritsuko said as Zarkon was the leader of the Galra and the leader of Voltron so it was to happen inevitably.

(Voltron)

"Systems are shutting down!" Rei called as Asuka was shocked.

"Come on you stupid Lion move!" Asuka called as Toji and Kensuke tried to even twist the Bayard's but nothing was activating as their consoles were all giving off the red warning lights showing they were all in deep trouble.

"We're sitting ducks right now!" Toji called as it was clear Voltron was not coming out of this in one piece.

(Battlefield)

"I will break your feet and legs!" Zarkon began as his mech smashed its foot onto Voltron's chest causing the Paladins some pain.

(Shinji)

"Come on move Voltron! Black Lion you chose and believed in me so please move!" Shinji was basically begging as he tried to get Voltron to move with his friends.

(Battlefield)

"I will break your arms and body!" Zarkon roared out as he fired a blast at Voltron knocking the unmoving Defender of the Universe to NERV's pyramid like base.

The NERV personnel ran outside and saw the state Voltron was in against Zarkon. "Shinji! Asuka! Rei!" Misato called out as she and Coran were shocked to see Voltron was being defeated by Zarkon.

(Shinji)

"Move! Move! Move! Come on Voltron move!" Shinji called as he tried desperately to move Voltron as Voltron was taking major damage against Zarkon.

"Shinji stop we need to jump ship Voltron is done for!" Asuka called out as this was the first time ever she suggested abandoning ship.

"No we can't!" Shinji called as he wasn't going to let Zarkon win this fight.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon smirked as he had won this fight as now the Black Lion and Voltron was his once more. "And I will claim your head." Zarkon said as Voltron was within his grasp.

(Shinji)

"Dammit Voltron move! You're the Defender of the Universe you can't just quite now! Not after everything we've been through not after everything we've all done to help stop Zarkon!" Shinji begged as he tried to get Voltron to move. "Dammit Voltron don't quite now I can't stop Zarkon without your strength and I can't do this without you and the others so please Voltron move!" Shinji begged as soon he felt it.

A ripple in a place of water went out as he was caught off guard as the other Paladins all felt it as well Paladins both old and new alike. Soon the Paladins saw it some image or vision as they saw what looked like an Alien Race and all of them were using Voltron's hundreds of them some were Lions others were Vehicle, some were gladiator like mechs, and most of all there was even Voltrons that looked more like colossal war ships as they all fired against a shadow like force as they fired beams and attacked this shadow like entity which seemed to form in many different forms as said creatures came to a planet unknown to all of them.

"What is this?" Shinji asked as he didn't know what Voltron was showing him as Asuka and Rei saw it as well.

"I don't know bro." Toji said as they looked and saw another Voltron made from Lions but it looked vastly different in design and had a shield with a code of arms like symbol on its chest as it lead the charge. Shinji saw inside the head of the other Black Lion he saw a man whose face he could not see and was wearing a cloak over his own pilot uniform as he seemed focus on the fight.

"Fire all weapons on the enemy forces we need to stop them from taking Eden." The person said as his voice was odd to his team as his Voltron was holding two double pronged spears in the maws of his Red and Green Lions.

"Got it Keith!" Came a male voice from Red Lion as the Voltrons all fired at this shadow like enemy as Keith was then heard smirking a bit as if he saw something here no one else did. "We're waiting for you... Voltron Paladins of Altea." Keith said as soon the image changed back to the battle at hand.

(Shinji)

Shinji's eyes opened as he saw the systems on Voltron were reactivating as Shinji saw they were even glowing gold as Shinji and his fellow Paladins could once more hear there Lions. Shinji then closed his eyes and smiled as Zarkon stood over them looking ready to finish them off as Shinji looked.

"Everybody listen we have to fight not only because we have to but because we want to because we have something we want to fight for." Shinji said as he opened his eyes. "We have to channel all of our energy visualize five becoming one we have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron so we can fight to protect that one thing we're all fighting for." Shinji said as Voltron was standing over them ready to finish them off. "We are the last things standing in the way of Zarkon's total universal domination! And I'm not running away from that fight!" Shinji called out as Asuka saw this.

"Toji you in?!" Shinji called as Toji smirked.

(Toji)

"You even have to ask Shin-man?" Toji asked as he grabbed his controls.

(Yellow Lion)

Yellow Lions eyes glowed with a roar showing it was ready to fight and to keep fighting till Zarkon was defeated.

(Kensuke)

"Kensuke?" Shinji asked as Kensuke smiled.

"Never." Kensuke said as he was ready to fight.

(Green Lion)

Green Lion's eyes glowed brightly as she was also ready to finish the fight regardless of the outcome.

(Rei)

"Rei?" Shinji asked as Rei smiled as she was ready.

"Yes." Rei answered as she was either going to win or die putting up a fight.

(Blue Lion)

Blue Lion's eyes glowed showing she too was ready for the battles ending.

(Asuka)

"Asuka?" Shinji asked as Asuka then smirked.

"I'm all in! Let's go down swinging!" Asuka yelled out with a smirk as she wasn't going to give Zarkon an easy victory.

(Battlefield)

Zarkon was almost upon Voltron when the V like symbol on Voltron's chest started to glow its blue color again before it glowed gold and in turn blasted Zarkon's mech away as the mech landed and slid on the ground catching Zarkon off guard. Zarkon's mech under Zarkon's order then reached out its left arm as a large two pronged tipped energy sword released as it was similar to form of Shinji's Bayard weapon.

The mech then activated its thrusters as Voltron was starting to get a second wind as it was getting his feet under it as it was a bit slump.

(Shinji)

*Insert Shining Storm ~Rekka no Gotoku~ by Jam Project

"Then let's get Voltron back into this battle! GO LION!" Shinji roared out as he was ready to fight till the battle was won.

(Battlefield)

Voltron spread its wings out as it began to form its weapon of choice. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji called out as when the sword was drawn Voltron's wings glowed the brightest of gold before they were about to form something. While Zarkon was flying straight at Voltron with his mech.

(Zarkon)

"Now I will take back what is mine!" Zarkon roared out as he charged at the Paladins and Voltron intent on reclaiming what he feels is rightfully his.

(Battlefield)

The two blades met creating a burst of energy as the Quintessence within Voltron then released a powerful burst from the wings which then to everyone shock formed into a pair of beautiful and graceful feathered wings of gold as they flapped a bit releasing a flurry of golden feathered filled with Quintessence.

Everyone who saw this was shocked at what happened or smiling as Voltron was back in the game with a new soul as Voltron roared out and pushed Zarkon back as now Voltron looked like an Angel a true Angel.

(Haggar)

Haggar was providing Zarkon with power from the ship as Honerva even as they had now claimed Adam was intent on returning to Zarkon Voltron. "Summon the energy from the Seed! We must fight alongside our Emperor!" Honerva roared out as she summoned the energy around herself creating a twister of raw power.

(Battle)

Voltron flapped its new wings and took to the skies as Zarkon followed Voltron intent on taking it back.

(Shinji)

"That's right follow the leader." Shinji said as he was going to the one place they can fight without distractions or people getting hurt.

(Battle)

As people saw Voltron fly up they swore they saw an Angel fighting the Devil as Zarkon caught up only for Voltron to slash the mech away as the two mechs flew to space where Zarkons capital ship waited as the passed the ship and went straight for the moon.

Voltron turned around and fired a beam from Green Lion which hit Zarkon's mech as Zarkon was being taken to the moon to fight at as an area away from innocent lives.

(Shinji)

"Toji keep him interested form the Shoulder Cannon!" Shinji called as Toji understood.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the shoulder cannon and fired it as said cannon hit Zarkon's mech who summoned forth its shield blocking the attack with ease before the cannon vanished. Voltron kept flying torts the moon as Zarkon gave chase to Voltron as soon the two arrived only for Zarkon and Voltron's blades to clash as the two flew through space battling it out and struggling to overpower the other. Voltron flapped its wings as it flew away from Zarkon a bit as the feathers released a beautiful aura that made Voltron look like an Angelic warrior sent by God himself.

Voltron and Zarkon began a sword fight as they went at each other leaving a trail of violet and blue/gold energy which the two titans were fighting in an attempt to defeat the other. Voltron and Zarkon then went straight at each other as the two mechs fired there beams at each other sticking to solely sword and base laser weapons in this fight.

(Zarkon)

"How can you be harnessing so much Quintessence?!" Zarkon demanded as he saw the power Shinji was using.

(Shinji)

"Because I'm fighting for the right reasons!" Shinji roared out as his eyes was soon the same color as the Quintessence as it seems unlike Zarkons Shinji was still holding his humanity as it was as if he had an immunity to it corrupting elements.

(Battlefield)

Voltron and Zarkon were then in a struggle of power with their blades as they were trying to defeat the other as in space no one could get hurt as they fought above the moons lunar surface trying to defeat their individual opponent in single one on one combat.

As Voltron and Zarkon mech meet with their swords in a deadlock as they spin around each in space as a trail of light follow them before they broke apart.

(Paladins)

"Fighting like this is getting us nowhere," Kensuke said as he saw they were evenly match with Zarkon and his mech as Rei said as she took some breath to steady her breathing as the droid she had in her cockpit of her blue lion was doing its best to help Rei, "We are at a standstill even if we take the fight to the moon, it's just a matter of time before we get tired out as we wasted much during the angel attack that took control of my sister clones."

"Don't remind me, one of them almost bit my arm off," Toji said as he remember as the wound is still there, but good thing he got it patch up and check out by his teammate if the zombie bite thing is a thing.

"This guy is pissing me off, this guy know our moves in Voltron, it just making go crazy!" Asuka said as she keeping her focus in the fight.

That gave Shinji and idea as he said, "That it, Zarkon knows much of paladin training, if he was the paladin of the black lion then he would know what we would do."

"What are you getting at Shin-man?" Toji said as Shinji with his glow blue eyes give a smile as he said, "Let's do something crazy he never seen before."

"I like that idea," Asuka said as she really wants to kick some ass now.

(Battle space area)

They keep flying to the moon, as Voltron keep Zarkon on his tail before suddenly sharply stop before aiming the 4 lion heads out and fire a blast from each lion that made them fly backwards.

Zarkon mech saw this and turn to dodge it as Voltron fly by him until they stop the blasting, and put full power into thrusters with the green lion arm reel back before punching the Galra mech down to the moon surface as they follow through with the wings helping keep on a clear path.

(Moon surface)

Zarkon mech came crashing down on the moon as the Voltron force knew he would be feeling that, and what coming next as they came in for a landing themselves as they landed feet first into the back of Zarkon mech hitting hard, as they raise their sword to strike at it, the wings on Zarkon mech block the strike, before the energy of that strike was send back forcing Voltron off of it.

Voltron flew in the air for a moment before activating small thrusters around to turn it right side up on its feet to the surface of the moon, as dust kick up everywhere on the moon.

Zarkon mech stood up and it show it was reach for more as Voltron stood ready as well with the sword in hand as it was coming to a showdown.

(Paladins)

"What the next crazy thing we should do?" Toji asked as Shinji think of a plan as he said, "Follow my league."

(Battlefield)

Voltron started to charge at Zarkon as they raise the green lion arm up and fire shot from it as Zarkon put up his shield as soon enough Voltron started blasting all over the place making it get cover in dust to hid their next move.

Zarkon raise his shield up and look around for Voltron but did see him in site and the dust around made it hard to locate him, as suddenly an attack came from behind as Zarkon mech lean forward before stood back up and turn to where the attack came from until a plasma blast came from the side into the mech hitting it hard before it turn to that area until a hill size bolder moon rock came smashing at Zarkon mech from behind causing it more damage.

(Zarkon)

"What is this? Show yourselves cowards!" Zarkon said as Shinji voice came forth on the comms as he said, "Here I come then!"

(Battlefield)

Suddenly the black lion came out of the dust and at Zarkon mech as he sees this and said, "What?!"

Seeing the black lion is all by itself and thought of where were the other lions are at, until they came behind from the dust as well and faster than the black lion did as four of the lion came at the mech's legs throwing it off balance for a moment until the black lion came at it jumping on top with its jaw blade and slash at it, making it fall down.

The 5 lion soon flew into the air an in a flash of light Voltron was formed again.

(Paladins)

"A bit middle school yard play, but it works," Asuka said as Toji said, "Yea, who knew it were to come in handy."

"We can celebrate later after we defeated Zarkon," Shinji said as Rei with her bleeding slow down again as she said, "He's right, we're not done yet."

(Battle field)

As Zarkon mech started to get up but before he could recover, Voltron put its hands together as Shinji yell out, "FORM BLAZING SWORD!"

Voltron summon forth his weapon again and soon went at Zarkon for the killing blow.

(Galra main ship)

Hagger and her minions has their super weapon ready and with the ship pointed in the right direction, Hagger said, "Unleash the power!"

From the bottom of the ship a black orb form and then send out dark lightning down at the moon as it seem its aim is at Voltron.

(The moon)

As Voltron was about to finish Zarkon Kensuke voice ran out, "Incoming!"

Dark lighting almost hit them as Voltron back away in time as Shinji voice ran out, "Take basic maneuvers!"

Voltron jump and dodge away from the dark lighting and getting close to being hit as it graze the red lion arm for a moment and great amount of Quintessence start to be absorb by the dark energy.

(Paladins)

Asuka yell out as she felt it hit her lion as soon enough her screen went dark as she said, "I lost power!"

Shinji seem to have suffer from that as well as he had his eyes close for a moment and open them a crack as one of his eyes started to return to normal as his other eye glow very dull as he said, "That attack nearly drain half my energy."

(NERV)

Misato, Shiro, and Coran heard what happen, as Ritsuko started to do scans of that attack as she said, "This isn't good."

"Rits tell me what that was!" Misato said as she didn't like the sound of this as they saw Voltron took a huge hit from that dark lightning and it only got graze by it.

Ritsuko show on screen, the recording of the black lighting form from the ship and shot out as she said, "I have no idea, but whatever it was it seem to have drain the energy out of Voltron, another hit like that and they are done for."

"Can the Vehicle Voltron team get up there?" Misato said as she wanted to help them as Shiro said, "Negative, the V-Voltron force are not space operation yet."

"We may able to help them," Ritsuko said as she doing some crazy math and showing image of the Positron rifle and V-Voltron.

"Ritsuko your crazy." Misato said as a praise as she saw this was crazy enough to work.

(Castle of Lions)

"Keep the fire on Mari!" Allura ordered as Mari nodded.

"Yeah got it but kind of hard here!" Mari called as she looked to Allura as on the screen were Alliance soldiers keeping the Galra away from the Castle.

"Dammit." Allura cursed as he saw they may end up overrun if the barrier fails.

"Allura can you hear me!" Misato called as Allura looked to the communications.

"Yes major what is wrong?" Allura asked as she looked to Misato.

"We need you to transfer some of the castle energy to the Positron Rifle the Vehicle Team will use it but we need to hurry!" Misato called as she looked to Allura.

"Will it work?" Allura asked as she looked to Misato.

"Only one way to find out!" Misato yelled as they only get one shot at this.

(Vehicle Voltron)

"Hey Vehicle Team!" Came Misato's voice as they saw they were receiving data from there technical teams. "We have a plan go to this spot and grab the Positron rifle then wait for our mark!" Misato ordered as Daniel and Vince saw this.

"That looks crazy sniping a space ship that is in space from the ground!" Vince called as Daniel smiled.

"Oh yeah stakes are high and bottom of the night!" Daniel called as he liked there odds.

"We will only get one shot at this we need to make it count." Eureka said as she looked to her allies.

"Well we aren't getting any younger!" The alien girl of the group called as they had to move now.

(Holland)

"Got it we'll snipe them guys get the targeting system ready!" Holland called as they all agreed.

"RIGHT!" They called as the Vehicle Voltron force knew the plan.

(Battlefield)

The Rifle was being sent up on a Catapult after the proper wiring working was done and plugged up as well as locked in to prevent it from being wrecked the Vehicle Voltron landed in the water as it held one foot on land and the other in the water area as it picked up the Rifle. The V-Voltron then jammed its free arm into its chest and then pulled out wiring to its core as this was the best way to get this done fast. The V-Voltron then added the large wires and cables to the weapon as the three power sources were now also powering the Rifle.

(Mana)

"We only get once shot at this make it count." Mana said as she saw the data and how it would blow every system and fuse within V-Voltron forcing it to undergo heavy repairs.

(Holland)

"Got it!" Holland called out as he activated the targeting computers.

(Battle in space)

Voltron was trying to avoid the attacks as Red Lion was limp as they kept trying to avoid the blast spinning around ducking dodging but soon Blue was hit as Rei was heard crying out in pain.

(Paladins)

"We're going down!" Asuka called as Shinji looked shocked.

"Brace for impact!" Shinji called as everyone held onto their Oh Shit handles as they knew what was next.

(Battle)

Voltron was unmoving in the Zero Gravity of space as it was then hit by Zarkon's robot and knocked into the mood hard enough to create a new crater on the white moon.

(Zarkon)

"I've had enough of your games boy!" Zarkon roared as he was not very pleased that Children tried to best him but he will give them points for using tactics like they did during the fight.

(Shinji)

"I won't let you get your claws on Voltron!" Shinji called out as he glared at Voltron's mech at his screen.

(Earth Tokyo-3 Castle of Lions)

"Ready to transfer power!" Allura called as she knew they only get one shot to pull this off.

(NERV)

"The same here on your orders Major!" Maya called as Misato then smiled at this.

"Time for NERV to play one last trump card. Start transfer now!" Misato ordered as the time was now.

(V-Voltron)

"HERE IT COMES!" Holland called as they were ready to move.

(Mana)

"Transferring power now!" Mana called as she and her team pressed the button to do so.

(Outside)

V-Voltron aimed the sniper as the power was being transferred from 3 different sources as they entered the rifle as the rifle itself didn't look like it could handle this but as they aimed they knew where to release such force.

(Holland)

"FIRE!" Holland called as they in turn took the shot.

(Battle)

V-Voltron fired the shot as it released a huge beam of energy to the sky going as far as to even part the clouds themselves as it sailed into the sky torts Zarkon's HQ Ship.

V-Voltron's arms were torn apart as the pilots inside said arms were lucky they were in a protective spot inside but their consoles were sparking and blowing up as they had to take cover from it.

(Space)

The beam came at Zarkon's ship which then hit the ship where the energy weapon was fired as it caused a huge explosion at it as the Galra were hit hard by it.

(Honerva)

Honerva screamed as she shielded herself from an explosion as they were hit hard as her fellows were also hurt as Galra soldiers and machines ran in to dose the fire and tend to the injured as Honerva glared at the Earth as she knew these humans were more stubborn then she gave them credit for.

"Repair the weapon we must fight alongside our Emperor!" Honerva ordered as the mech looked.

"Impossible to repair on short notice damage extensive. Long term repairs required." The machine said as Honerva was shocked as they normally follow every order given unless the order was impossible to follow.

(Battle)

Zarkon's mech looked up as inside Zarkon was shocked to see this. "What?!" Zarkon demanded as he looked to his Flag Ship being hit by a beam like that.

(NERV)

"Ok then it's all up to you guys now." Misato said as she hoped the Voltron Paladins can pull of a victory.

(Allura)

"Please win." Allura said as Mari then put her arms around Allura to comfort her.

"Don't worry Elf Princess they will." Mari said as for her it was just a feeling.

(V-Voltron)

The pilots had abandoned ship as there robot was now down for the count as the arms were trashed as were the major systems. "It's all on them now." Daniel said as he looked up to the sky as Mana looked as well.

"Please... win." Mana said as she looked to where the Paladins where fighting above Earth's atmosphere.

(Battle)

"No matter." Zarkon said as he glared at the Paladins. "I will make this slow and painful for you!" Zarkon roared out as he began to beat down Voltron while it was down sending blow after blow beam after beam as it was evident Zarkon wanted Voltron unscathed but he needed to break the Lions to ensure the Paladins can't put much more of a fight.

(Paladins)

"We're getting our asses handed to us! Devil Girl Ayanami get your Lions moving again!" Toji called as Kensuke felt the blows from the feedback.

"I'm trying here!" Asuka yelled as she wasn't going to die that easily.

"I am working on this problem!" Rei called as her image would now show on screen to the other Paladins.

"Putting the shield up!" Kensuke called as he activated Voltron's shield.

(Battle)

Voltron had its shield up but Zarkon then jumped and fired a powerful beam straight at Voltron as the shield was at max power to defend Voltron and the Paladins.

"Come on move." Shinji tried to get Voltron's feet under it as they only had Voltron's left half available.

(Asuka)

"Come on big Red don't bail on me now! If you're so hot then show some god damn backbone!" Asuka yelled as she felt it Red Lion was hurt and weak but not out as systems began to come back on as she smiled. "Good girl make mama proud." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji's image. "Red Lion is back up!" Asuka called as Shinji could feel it.

(Rei)

"Please." Rei said as she put her hands on the controls feeling Blue Lion didn't want to lose a third Paladin. "Please move." Rei begged as she looked down. "You helped show me I have a family and friends I can count on and that my life is mine to choose, so help me protect my friend and family... so we can help you protect your pride as well." Rei said as soon the systems came back online as Blue Lion agreed and made a soft growl showing she respected Rei as a true Paladin.

(Battle)

"This ends now!" Zarkon roared as soon he was hit by surprised by two beams from Red and Blue Lions.

(Zarkon)

"And yet still you stand!" Zarkon roared as he saw his screen as Voltron regained the golden wings he had never seen before as Voltron was getting back to its feet.

(Shinji)

"Of course no matter how many times you knock us down we'll keep getting back up Zarkon!" Shinji roared out as his body was now giving off Quintessence.

(Zarkon)

"Then you will be the first to fall Shinji Ikari!" Zarkon roared as Shinji glared.

(Shinji)

"So you do know my name." Shinji said as he had been called false paladin, boy, and anything else but never his name.

(Asuka)

"Zarkon is pissed off." Asuka said as she smirked at this.

(Battle)

"Form Blazing Sword!" Shinji roared out as soon the Sword formed in Voltron's hand as Zarkon gained his own sword.

The two mechs charged at each other before striking at each other as the two weapons met as the energy they formed was great as it the Voltron Paladins and Zarkon roared at their opponents as only Shinji and Zarkon was heard the loudest.

(Zarkon)

"This!" Zarkon began as he pulled out his Bayard. "Ends!" He continued as he then jammed the Bayard into the slot. "NOW!" He roared in fury as he twisted the Bayard activating its trap against Voltron and Shinji.

(Shinji)

Shinji's Bayard was also twisted in its slot as the two Bayard with such close proximity and specially created to resonate the two then felt a surge of power go through there mechs.

(Battle)

Black Lion began to glow as did Zarkon's robot as the two machines began to produce a huge amount of Quintessence as the power they gave off was overloading the area before in the end Shinji and Zarkon spoke or roared in this case.

"SHINJI IKARI/ZARKON!" Zarkon and Shinji roared out as soon Voltron and Zarkon's robot created a huge dome of energy which surrounded the two titans as any cameras who saw this would only see a bright light as the Paladins were even blinded or knocked out by this turn of events as Voltron or Zarkon could not be seen.

(NERV)

"Shinji everyone!" Misato called but only got static from it as she was shocked.

"Oh dear." Coran said as he did not realize Voltron had this much power.

(Allura)

"SHINJI ASUKA!" Allura cried out a she was shocked to see they and the Paladins were trapped inside the dome.

(Inside the Dome unknown energy Shinji)

Shinji came to as he once again found himself in a strange place as it looked like he was in space in his gull Paladin Uniform save for her helmet's breathing mask as he was confused. Shinji looked around as he found it was calming here like he was at peace but also he felt some sort of dread with being here as he felt like he was looking upon the universe itself. Shinji then looked forward and gasped as he saw him Zarkon in his warrior Emperor Uniform as he looked away from Shinji as Shinji walked torts him.

"I am surprised." Zarkon said as he sounded like he just had an epiphany.

"Surprised?" Shinji asked as he looked torts Zarkon.

"Yes, Shinji. The only other person who has been to this place save for me was Honerva when my home planet was destroyed by Alfor and the other Paladins." Zarkon said as he walked to the side a bit as it seemed where was a wind here that; blew his cape menacingly.

"Alfor? Allura's father?" Shinji asked as Zarkon chuckled amused by Shinji as he saw the boy cared deeply for Allura.

"Ancient history I assure you." Zarkon said as he looked down upon Shinji from the distance. "But what surprises me and what impresses me is you boy." Zarkon said before chuckling to himself. "My apologies Shinji." Zarkon corrected himself as he walked away a bit before stopping. "I have fought many battles slayed many enemies in my 10,000 year rule of the universe yet you peaked my interest in this very battle seeing as you are holding the Bayard Yuliana made for herself and me." Zarkon said pointing to the Bayard on Shinji's person surprising him.

"Ah Yuliana though I did not share her emotions of things I did respect her and see her as a great ally if not reckless mixed with genius Honerva herself even held a great respect for her as a scientist and a Paladin." Zarkon said as he looked above him reminiscing old memories of the past. "But to think I now learn that being a Paladin can also be hereditary." Zarkon said as Shinji was shocked by this.

"What?" Shinji asked as Zarkon then turned to Shinji.

"Yui Ikari, Yuliana Icarus remove the L and the Ana in her first name and you have Yui and for Icarus cleaver enough to uses its closes Japanese Earth word Ikari Yuliana is the only person I know who would begot something such as you." Zarkon said pointing to Shinji as Shinji was in shock at this.

"That's impossible! Yuliana Icarus would have had to been alive 10,000 years ago! She would be dead by now if not an old woman on her death bed!" Shinji yelled as Zarkon chuckled finding amusement in Shinji denial of this.

"Yes but so should I and Honerva yet here we are." Zarkon said as he smiled a bit to himself. "It seems Yuliana had cracked Honerva's theories of infusing Quintessence into living beings when she was hiding blue lion betraying her leader and the one she once claimed to have stolen her heart." Zarkon said seeing Shinji's shock expression showing he was trying to deny it. But then he began to put the pieces together. His moments in the EVA when it acted on its own, the red glow his eyes would get, the ripple he hears inside the EVA, and most of all Voltron itself as it all began to make sense. Yuliana was the 2nd Blue Paladin and Rei is the 3rd as it was like mother light daughter for Blue Lion's Paladins.

"I see you are finally acknowledging it Shinji." Zarkon said as he looked upon Shinji as he stood straight up. "Though you may be Yuliana's son I will not allow you to keep what is rightfully mine!" Zarkon yelled as he took a battle stance. "I will reclaim my place as the Head of Voltron and your precious friends shall learn to either follow me or die!" Zarkon yelled as Shinji's eyes then glowed red as he roared out and with his Bayard active went straight at Zarkon and began to slash at him.

Shinji even sent punches and kicks as Zarkon as Zarkon saw Shinji's form was well developed but still predictable. "You can never take my place as the head of Voltron!" Zarkon said as Shinji sent a punch at Zarkon only for him to crush the hand as Shinji cried out in pain from that before Zarkon sent a powerful kick to Shinji sending him flying back as he rolled on the ground a bit before getting his feet under him.

"You can't pilot the Black Lion after everything you done to me, my home, my friend, my sister, and my mother!" Shinji yelled as he glared at Zarkon with the rage of the beast inside his eyes. "You can NEVER lead Voltron again!" Shinji yelled as he would not allow Zarkon to walk away from this and he would make sure he answered for everything he had done for the last 10,000 years. "You're no Paladin." Shinji growled as he hit Zarkon with his words where it hurt.

Zarkon growled before charging at Shinji as Shinji dogged the punches and kicks and got his shield out just in time to block a powerful punch from Zarkon which sent him flying and shattering his shield. "You have no idea how to command a weapon like this! Much like you did with the EVA's!" Zarkon roared as he charged at Shinji as Shinji glared at Zarkon.

"No one commands the black Lion!" Shinji yelled as he then used his Bayard to slash at Zarkon who then vanished and appeared behind Shinji as Shinji rolled way from the attack as Zarkon hit the ground picking up dust. Shinji dodged and attacked Zarkon as it seems this place made Zarkon faster as Shinji tried to send attacks at Zarkon with his mother's Bayard.

"You dare lecture me!" Zarkon roared out as he came from above with claws as Shinji was slammed into the ground by Zarkon's brute strength. "You who would have sooner run away and avoid a battle and his problems then face them all!" Zarkon roared calling Shinji out on hypocrisy as he grabbed Shinji by the neck and lifted him up with a glare as Shinji was hurt bad here. "Do you think the Black Lion would let such a feeble, cowardly, and selfish creature like you to pilot it?!" Zarkon began as the area around them began to turn dark. "Only the powerful can command it." Zarkon said as Shinji tried to keep the moral high ground.

"Your right I am feeble, cowardly, and selfish but for good reasons." Shinji growled as he glared at Zarkon. "I'm Selfish because there is something I'm fight for! The greatest of heroes all fought form something selfish something they wanted. I'm cowardly because then I can stand tallest with courage to face my fears even if I am afraid! And most of all I am feeble because I am human!" Shinji yelled as he glared down at Zarkon as he was getting a steady supply of air into his lungs. "And you've forgotten what's most important what it meant being Black Lions Paladin." Shinji began as he had his Bayard activated. "It's not about the power it's about earning each other's trust and using the power for the right reasons!" Shinji yelled as he glared at Zarkon.

(Black Lion)

Black Lion heard this as her eyes then glowed as she was watching the Current Paladin and the former Paladin battle as she was in a state of deciding who was right and who was wrong but seeing Shinji's resolve seeing him fight even when his beginning was that of a cowardly introverted selfish being she had decided and in turn brought forth a reward long overdue with Blue Lions aid.

(Shinji vs Zarkon)

"Trust has nothing to do with it. The Lion is mine forever!" Zarkon said as he began to crush Shinji's neck glaring at him with soulless violet eyes as Shinji cried out in pain from it before they both felt a ripple much like a drop of water creating a large ripple which was followed by the roar of two Lions Black and Blue to be specific.

"ZARKON!" Came a new voice as Zarkon looked and to his shock he was punched straight in the face by a new person as he was knocked back hard as when he got his footing under him he looked and saw someone he himself did not expect to see.

Shinji looked and saw her as well as Shinji was wide eyed as he instantly recognized her even though her form was different. "Get your hands off my son!" The woman said getting up revealing none other than Yuliana in her old Paladin Armor as she was in her Altean form glaring a fierce rage against Zarkon.

"M-mother." Shinji said as he couldn't believe that she was here.

"Yuliana." Zarkon growled as he got on his feet again as like Shinji he was shocked to see Yuliana had made it here at all.

"Shinji my sweet boy we'll talk soon but first Black Lion has some choice words for Zarkon." Yui said as she smirked and soon Black Lion landed between the Paladins and Zarkon as Black Lion began to charge her beam cannon before she fired as Zarkon cried out in pain as he was in shock by this.

(The Moon battle)

The dome then burst out as soon Voltron and Zarkon's robot separated as everyone was shocked by this.

(Paladins)

"What the hell was that?!" Asuka called as Toji looked sick.

"Does anyone have a barf bag?" Toji asked as Kensuke looked.

"Depends... are we dead?" Kensuke asked as he held his head in pain.

"That was odd." Rei said as her bleeding had receded even more but the injuries were still critical as she began to waver a bit in consciousness.

"Guys." Shinji began as he sounded shocked for some reason. "We have some help." Shinji said as soon a new voice got in.

"Let me show you how we did it in my day." Yui said as everyone was shocked to see Yui was here of all people. "First give me a second to get to an old friend." Yui said as everyone was shocked.

(Asuka)

"Who the fuck was that?" Asuka asked in shock as she looked to Shinji.

(Shinji)

"The 2nd Blue Paladin Yuliana Icarus also known as... my mother Yui Ikari." Shinji said as everyone was shocked by this information.

(Blue Lion)

"Rei." Yui said as she felt her seat pull back as Yui moved her to a new seat and locked her in so she wouldn't get hurt. "I'll take over here." Yui said as she sat on her old seat which automatically adjusted to her as she could once more hear Blue Lion Roaring in joy at being reunited with Yui.

"Hey old friend missed me?" Yui asked as she returned to her Altean form of Yuliana whole smiling. "Blue Lion fight with me one more time." Yuliana said as she then cracked her knuckles to get any rust stress off of herself while stretching out some joins as well.

(Space Battle)

Voltron roar out with all four lions showing an old spark, as the wings on Voltron spread out more showing the combine power of Shinji and Yuliana.

Soon enough as Voltron charged at Zarkon Mech, with Zarkon himself stood ready with his weapons and wings.

(Zarkon)

"I do not know how you were able to come back or be here Yuliana, but I'll be sure to send you back where you came from," Zarkon said as it seem he not going to let his old relationship of his fellow paladins get in the way of the fight.

(Voltron)

"That just fine with me, I made too many mistakes… its time I corrected one. Shinji follow my lead," Yuliana said as she shifted controls around, and turn Rei's Bayard for a new tactic.

(Battlefield)

As Voltron charged as Yuliana and Shinji shouted, "FORM TITANIC TRIDENT."

Voltron form the trident as Zarkon put up his shield unknowing what Yuliana had in mind in the first place as she stab the trident into the ground and use it as a Pole vault move as Voltron went over Zarkon mech before kicking him in the head.

Zarkon mech fell a bit forward but it caught itself, and about to stand back up until Voltron swing the trident at the mech's feet making it fall over on its side.

(Voltron)

"Alright Shinji Mom!" Toji said as he knew that move rock as Kensuke said, "I guess she knows a few tricks we don't."

"I never knew your mom could kick ass Shinji," Asuka said as Shinji said to her, "Nether did I. I guess it's another think I didn't know about you mom."

"I will tell you everything you wanted to know, and show you what you can do with Voltron, but right now I'm focus on taking Zarkon down now," Yuliana said as she knew how Shinji wanted to talk to her, but right now they have to beat Zarkon first.

(Battle field)

Zarkon mech maybe down but now out yet as it turn its arm and fire a blast from it as Voltron got hit and stumbles back as Zarkon mech stood back up before summoning forth its weapon and strike at Voltron, as the 5 part robot use the trident to block the sword strike.

Voltron push off and then use the trident as it smack the mech left to right with the ends of its weapon before did a stabbing motion before Zarkon block it and blast Voltron back.

Voltron caught itself as it slide across the moon surface, and lost its trident weapon.

(Voltron)

"This bastard wants to blast us? Let blast him back!" Asuka said as she held her in her Bayard as Yuliana said, "Let's me give you a helping hand."

(Battlefield)

Voltron put its hands together as Asuka and Shinji call out, "DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!"

Zarkon started shooting at them as Voltron did a movie action scene move as it ran off to the side as it keep it guns pointed at the enemy and started firing at Zarkon.

As this went on for a while, Zarkon soon charged up a huge blast as he aim and fire at Voltron, as Voltron leap into the air still having its weapon pointed at Zarkon as it did another acting movie stunt.

Voltron then spun in the air and nabbed onto Zarkon's mech before it pointed the guns at point blank range and began firing repeatedly as once the guns were called off Voltron saw a hitch in its armor as the Paladins saw a weak point. Voltron began to tear its way into the mech showing the power core of Voltron's machine which was an odd and strange design it looked like an S2 Core Suspended in a clear glass container connected to wires and cables and inside the core was what looked like LCL charged with Quintessence but the LCL and Red Core were the only organic part inside Zarkon's machine.

(Yui/Yuliana)

"What is that?" Yui asked as that was new even by her as in all honesty it looked like an EVA's core unit but fully developed to what she had intended for the EVA's.

(Battlefield)

Voltron jumped away from Zarkon's mech as Shinji was ready for this. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji roared out as when Voltron landed the sword was already drawn as Zarkon's mech stood up summoning forth his own sword.

(Shinji)

"The final blow." Shinji said as he glared at Zarkon as he knew the Boomerang Daggers and the Wrecking Maces were better suited for battles with gravity available.

(Zarkon)

"Yes, only one Black Paladin will walk away from this." Zarkon growled as the core of his mech was exposed as the LCL inside it was energized by Quintessence as it was time to end this fight.

(Battle)

Voltron then roared as it began to give off a huge amount of quintessence around it in a gold color as Zarkon's mech did the same but with a violet color before they charged at each other with blade ready to end this as in this fight only one shall stand and one shall fall. Zoon the two mechs passed each other as Zarkon's mech looked to be in mid swing as Voltron had a finished swing as at the blade was LCL which due to the cold vacuums of space began to freeze up not even dripping as soon Voltron dropped its stance as Zarkon's mech then fell to its knees as the battle was now over as Zarkon was defeated.

(Zarkon)

"I will not be defeated so easily." Zarkon said as he glared at the Paladins as he could not hear Black Lion as it was rejecting him. "A boy born naturally producing Quintessence a self-sustaining battery of the power." Zarkon said as the controls in his cockpit began to spark as he saw the eject button flashing as Zarkon then smirked as he didn't even bother to press it knowing his body will survive but heavily injured as the result.

"I vow to you Shinji Ikari son of Yuliana Icarus we will meet again and when we do I will end your life once and for all." Zarkon said as he looked to Voltron's head where Shinji was vowing to one day kill Shinji and take the power wasted upon him as his own. "So when that day comes... be ready for your death!" Zarkon said as he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

(Battlefield)

Zarkon's mech then blew up sky high as it released a violet cross of energy as Voltron's wings framed it showing that he looked like an angel from the heavens as it then glared to the Galra ships as no doubt they saw the whole event.

(Haggar)

"Empress." A Galra soldier began as he looked to the shocked Haggar as she saw what was once believed to be impossible by many of the Galra within their empire. "The retrieve team has returned and... Emperor Zarkon's life signs as still strong shall we retrieve him?" He asked nervous as no doubt the Moral of the Galra Empire shall be greatly depleted now.

"Yes... do so now." Haggar growled as she glared at Voltron and saw deep inside Yuliana as she glared at the one she, at one point had called a friend and sister. "Yuliana your bastard spawn shall suffer for this insult that much I swear." Honerva growled as she had much hatred directed torts Yuliana on this matter.

(Space)

A retrieval ship flew by as Voltron was about to attack by the ship already made the tractor beam and pulled up who they were all shocked to see Zarkon though critically and possibly fatally injured and beaten as they flew away as the ships all left Earth Space as they had lost.

(Asuka)

"Hell yeah we did it!" Asuka cheered as they beat Zarkon and sent his legions of worshipers running as they won.

(Kensuke)

"I never had to fight that hard in my life." Kensuke said as he smiled at this.

(Toji)

"Yeah... we won the Galra is now broken without that ass leading them." Toji said as Yuliana didn't agree,

(Yui)

"No... It's not over yet. He'll be back once he's able again but by his injuries he'll probably be in bed rest, so no doubt Honerva will be taking command." Yui said as she looked to the fleeing Galra.

(Shinji)

"Yeah but now we have you back me and Rei. Right Rei?" Shinji asked but was only met with silence from Rei. "Rei?" Shinji asked but once again nothing happened.

(Voltron)

"Wonder girl you ok bad signal?" Asuka asked as she wasn't liking this silence from Rei as they didn't hear there Lions who were all oddly silent but still connected.

"Rei-chan you... ok?" Kensuke asked as Yui was also silent.

(Shinji)

"Rei?"

(Scene Break Earth)

The Lions were in their lairs as a medical team had arrived under Shiro's orders and they knew why as Yui was silent on this as the cockpit for Blue Lion were stained a bit in Rei's blood as Rei was being wheeled off with a life support on her as she looked peaceful but she was heavily injured yet through it she smiled as they wheeled her off as Shinji was on his hands and knees screaming and crying.

Asuka tried her best to comfort him as Kensuke was clenching his fists in grief trying to be strong but the tears did not stop while Toji was silent as Rei was being taken to the hospital to be placed in Emergency Surgery as the Lions were gathered to honor Rei and her sacrifice.

(Scene Break Mars Galra Base)

Fala walked in carrying the severed arm with Adam grafted on as she presented it to Haggar as she knew her father was injured as Fala took the arm and smiled evilly as she would not let her husband's sacrifice be in vain this day. "No Lotron will finally be completed." Hagar said as she placed the arm in a syphoning machine which once plugged in began to syphon the Quintessence within Adam into five core engines as behind them were shadows of large wolves as they were silent as Haggar worked as Gendo looked to them from his guarded spot no doubt the Galra not trusting him as the ones guarding him were androids no doubt to keep from bribing them and seeing as the Galra have technology he could never understand he couldn't rewire or reprogram them at all.

Gendo saw it as the five Wolves had a Demonic Wolves Parody to the Robot Lions as Fala, Lotor, and Tabris all smiled as they saw it the means to defeat and bring Voltron to the Galra.

Soon two more people walked in as one was a young man with long platinum blond hair with white bangs with a scar across his face as he looked to be a warrior at the core and next to him was a human wearing a mask around her face and Galra Black Ops Combat Armor (Winter Soldier and Galra Soldier armor merged together) as her hair was undone as her visor shielded her eyes. "It seems our new friend here is ready." Tabris said as he looked to the girl as he saw her right arm was a cybernetic prosthetic as Lotor looked to them.

"And may I inquire your names?" Lotor asked as his generals saw them.

"I am Sincline I used to be a renowned fighter in the arena until I was denied my fights." He said as it seems he wanted to die like a warrior.

"I see then welcome and you madam?" He asked as he looked at the woman as she removed her mask as Fala smiled as it was none other than Hikari but completely different as her eyes no longer held that kind sweet class rep inside but a drone and loyal follower of the Galra Empire.

"I am Commander Dorma of the Galra Empire's Dark Light Squadron. I am ready and able to serve in any way you deem fit, Prince Lotor, Prince Tabris, and Princess Fala." Hikari or Dorma said as it was clear she was broken and rebuilt into this being.

"Well then welcome to the Galra then Commander." Lotor said as he must give the Internal Trainers credit she's completely different then what Fala had reported of her as her body was augmented and trained to be the perfect killing machine upon a handler or a commanding officers orders bit without either she was a ruthless commanding officer that instilled fear into her soldiers if they prove inadequate in any way shape or form.

Hell if the higher power like Lotor, Tabris, or Fala ordered her to strip naked and warm their beds she would do so without question or objections. "Now we just wait for the final piece of the Lotron Wolves to be ready." Fala said as she smirked at the Wolves knowing soon they will be completed.

(TBC)

ESKK: I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to see more reviews soon. But until then leave a review as you leave and like I have always said here ja-ne.


	11. Interlude Hikari's Torture into Dorma

Genesis Defender Voltron Omake Chapter

ESKK: Hey this is more to show what Hikari had went through while the Galra had gotten her from Tokyo-3. Anyway this one is not for the light of heart so if you are in anyway light of stomach I suggest you turn away.

(Start)

The first think Hikari noticed as she was coming to was a bright light over her as she then continued to regain her senses faster like there was smell salt in her face. As she looked around she looked down and noticed she was on some bed and what was worst she was strapped down on said but. But what truly shocked her was that her left leg was missing as it was only a stump. She looked to her right and was even more shocked to see her right arm or lack of was also a stump.

"W-what happened?" Hikari began to panic as she tried to move and then began to take notice to other things. Among those things was the fact she was in some type of Operating theater as she then saw what looked like robots scanning her form which she realized she was very naked right now making her feel self-conscious about her nude state.

"Patient has regained consciousness beginning cybernetic implants." The machine said in the coldest robotic and emotionless voice she had ever heard as she saw the surgical tools and put two and two together realizing what was going on.

"P-please don't." She begged but her begging was met with no response save for the first of many incisions to her stubs as she then ended up screaming in pain as it was clear they didn't use any sedatives on her what's so ever no doubt to allow the nerves to connect as her screaming went on for hours on end.

(In the viewing Prim Box)

"Is this truly necessary Fala?" Tabris asked as he and Lotor saw this as Lotor had to confess this seemed a bit inhumane in some aspects.

"IT is necessary to allow the nerves to properly connect and accept the new limbs as her own furthermore it will also cut down on recovering time to allow her body to adjust to the new limbs." Fala said as the last part… well she just found it enjoyable to hear her victims screaming in pure agony as she watched their faces contort in absolute pain and suffering.

"But it also risks the loss of the patient." Lotor chipped in but Fala scoffed.

"If she dies she'll be replaced simple as that." Fala said as she observed as Lotor and Tabris in turn walked away as this form of thinking from Fala has made them… concerned as they can hear Hikari screaming and cry out in pure pain and agony from her new limbs being surgically attached to her body.

(Scene Break a week later)

Hikari woke up once more but by force as she was knocked down her bed as she tried to recall what had happened to her. She felt like it had been a week but during that week she had nightmares and such apparently fever dreams caused by the attachment of her new limbs. Hikari hissed as her new appendages cried out for her to take it easy a little longer.

"Up." The Galra soldier ordered as Hikari knew she was on a Galra ship but why, a slave, a gladiator, or a lab experiment. Hikari noticed she was still naked which she tried to use something to cover up but it was her own hands to do so as she shivered at the feel of her new arm on her nipples as she followed the Galra soldier to a new destination.

"W-where are you taking me?" Hikari asked as she was scared of what they may do to her or what they planned to do to her as she followed after them. They soon arrived at a door which the soldier opened up and forced Hikari inside the small room. "Hey let me out of here!" She called as she saw the room was cramped and small as she tried to get out.

"Beginning sanitization of subject." The automatic voice spoke as Hikari looked. "Sanitization?" She asked before she was hit by powerful hoes of cold water followed by hot water and a powerful burst of air as the process repeated and even added a dip into this liquid Hikari was forced to hold her breath in as they repeated it for what felt like hours on end. Soon it was done leaving a very soaked Hikari as she was wheezing to catch her breath as this ordeal was over… she hoped.

She was let out of the small room and saw Galra soldiers waiting for her to which they began to drag her away to a new room as Hikari tried to keep her strength up hoping some form of rescue was coming for her. But what she didn't realize was she was alone as no rescue was coming for a single captured civilian no matter how close she was to the Yellow Paladin.

Hikari was then forced into a large room of sorts as she was then strapped into a chair as her arms were on the rests as her legs were also tied up. Then they activated a screen but what made it worse was the machine that strapped onto her head and forced her eyes to stay open as they even had ear phones on her ears with the speakers around her.

"Beginning playback of Reconnaissance footage." The Automatic voice spoke as Hikari was wide eyed as she was in turn forced to watch footage of her friends, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Allura, Toji, and Kensuke continuing there day to day lives like nothing was wrong and all the thing she did with them was also there without her like they didn't even realize she was gone.

"No… NO this isn't real!" Hikari said but it was made worse as she saw Toji flirting with Allura much like he did with her as Hikari tried to look away but the chair would not allow her to do so. She even saw Allura as the class rep instead of Hikari. This then went on for what felt like days as she tried to move but she was stuck good. It got worse as they showed her family acting like nothing was wrong like she wasn't even missing at all like there day to day lives was just the same without her only her elder sister was taking care of cooking and cleaning.

(Fala observation Room)

"The best way to start breaking someone, is to start strong." Fala said as she was overseeing this as she won't lie some of these images were fabricated but they did what they needed to be done. "Now to let this carry on for a few days and continue on then." Fala said as the chair and head set also monitored her health so if they go too far they will know and the chair will shut down in return.

(Scene Break a few days later)

Fala returned as she saw Hikari was no longer struggling as she saw the machine say she was ok if her spirit has been fractured a bit. Fala looked down and saw Hikari was in tears her eyes red from being forced to stay opened and from her own tears as luckily the helmet kept her eyes moist so she doesn't lose her sight.

(Hikari)

"Stop… just stop showing these to me. Why are you all showing me these?" She asked in tears as she couldn't look away. "These aren't real, they can't be real can, they?" She begged for them to be fake for one of them to tell her they were lying to her somehow.

Soon Hikari felt the machine unhook from her as she had this feeling of shame on her as through this ordeal they kept her as bare as the day she was born no doubt trying to break every part of herself somehow. As they dragged her away they arrived at a new room and strapped her to what looked like a table as she then felt her hair was tied with her neck to boot as she looked and was in shock at what she saw. She then felt a gag go on her mouth before they went with whipping her back creating bloody lashes on her back as she felt the pain on her body. They did this and kept doing so as she cried out with tears streaming from her eyes to boot.

They continued this on her person as once her back was all bloody and injured they ten stitched it back up as they then released her bound hands, neck, and hair only to bound her to another spot as they then hovered her body over a large vat. Hikari looked down and didn't like the look of this and she was right as they then dumped her into the vat before they pulled her back out and dropped her again. They repeated the process as they dropped and pulled, dropped and pulled, dropped and pulled until they felt she had enough of it.

They then freed her as they then brought her to another spot as her body was burning now and not in the sexual manner like she was in pain from a burn. "Identification?" A machine asked as Hikari saw she was being held over a vat of sorts.

"Hikari Horaki." Hikari said before she got a red light.

"Incorrect." The machine said before they dumped her head into the water holding her there as she held her breath not daring to breathe it in for its contents. Her captures and torturers continued this as she realized they were trying to break her but after thus are she felt like they were succeeding.

She kept repeating her name begging them to stop this but they kept doing it as soon the machine was done as Hikari held onto her name at least she think it was her name. Then she mentally reprimanded herself on that knowing it WAS HER name and she won't let them take it until help arrives to save her.

They then proceeded to drag her into a new room as her bare flesh foot met wet taps on the cold metal floor as her metal foot made hard clinging taps as well as she was dragged away to a new room. She soon saw a new chair which they forced her on and attached a helmet and wires to her as the helmet covered her entire upper head. They then secured her in as Hikari looked around as the helmet was attached after looking.

They then forced upon her volts and watts of electrical shocks into her body as she screamed in pain as the pain coursing through her body was hurting she felt she was actually going to die. She was in so much agony that she couldn't beg them to stop this. She wanted to cry for help she wanted to let her friends know somehow she was ok but her cries were defended by her screams of pain. Soon she felt the machine stopped as the helmet was removed as Hikari's head slumped down drooling as she looked to be in shock and then knocked out as Fala looked upon her.

"Take her to a new cell the plain empty one." Fala ordered as the machines nodded.

(With Hikari)

When Hikari came to again she saw where she was alone in a dark room with a dull glow as she didn't know how many days had passed but she knew she needed to go but saw there was no toilet or even a bucket as she looked around for a urinal. Hikari resolved to hold it in for now so she can find something to release her natural body's waist from.

Soon the doors opened releasing light into the room as Hikari was wide eyed as she saw the drones grab her again and drag her to an all too familiar set of rooms and she struggled trying to dig her feet into the ground. "NO NOT AGAIN LET ME, GO! LET ME GO!" She cried and fought even tried to bite them but it was all useless as they then dragged her into the room again and once more started the process all over again.

(Scene Break end of the Month)

Hikari was left in her cell as the smell of feces, urine, tears, and sweat all mixed together in this room as once more the door opened as Hikari looked at her torturers and saw a familiar face with them she didn't know why they were familiar but she was a Galra so maybe they can finally let her go free.

They dragged away the bruised, dirty, and broken girl and instead of the familiar set of rooms she was strapped onto a chair as Fala looked to her new 'success story,' as she smiled to her rubbing her shoulders seeing how Hikari didn't move without orders.

"Ok I'll start, who are you?" Fala asked as Hikari looked.

"I…don't know." Hikari said with a dead and dull tone as her eyes showed what she was dead and broken beyond any hope of repair.

"Good start, what are you?" Fala asked as Hikari looked.

"Unsure." Hikari responded with the same tone as Fala was just giddy about this new success.

"Ok final question, who do you serve?" Fala asked as Hikari looked to them.

"No one, not even myself." She said showing she was completely blank, no self-worth, no identity, just a completely blank doll. "Good she's ready." Fala said as she snapped her fingers and soon a helmet was placed on her head to begin the final lap of this brainwashing.

Once the helmet was attached and the wires were as well they began to put in the mental coding on her as she didn't struggle she didn't even feel pain for as this moment Hikari Horaki was dead as they even added a spray on fake skin to help with the illusion and worked they created for her identity. They continued doing so until it was all over and Hikari completely blacked out.

(Scene Break Bedroom of Dorma)

Dorma woke up form a dream as she got up looking around as she got up with a cold look upon her face as she was the Galra Empire's sword. She got up not realizing the ordeal she had just suffered as she looked around and saw her breakfast was served. She took the meal, drank the pills she needed for her cybernetics and minor skin condition and got ready.

"I am required to meet with the Royal Family of the Lotron Project." She said in a cold tone belonging to the Mistress of the Empire's armies and commander of the Dark Light Squadron.

(Later Lotron Wolves Hanger)

Dorma stood before Lotor as she with her new team were ready to serve for the glory of the Galra Empire. She was fiercely loyal to the point of Fala, or any of the Royal Family commanded her she will obey even if it's to strip naked and warm their beds, for her the Galra was everything and if their enemies don't submit then they will all suffer and die accordingly.

(TBC)


	12. Chapter 11 The Legend Begins and Grows

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok let's start this chapter long awaited chapter. Only one more Chapter till this arc is over now let's begin.

"Flashback story telling."

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start 1 month after Galra failed invasion)

Tokyo 3 was being rebuilt as Yuliana or Yui had retaken her old identity as Yuliana and aided in the rebuilding and upgrades to Tokyo-3 and NERV HQ. So for Allura was ecstatic to have Yuliana back among them but also grieving. Shinji had chosen to be strong after he was given some cheerful words from Black Lion of all beings to fight and live on for Rei's sake.

Rei was in serious condition as after her surgery they found she was deep in a coma as the chances of her waking up was very slim. Shinji of course had taken to vising Rei every month as she was in the healing pot as the LCL inside was treating her injuries as it looked more like a coffin then anything.

So far the Lions were being repaired after they took on Zarkon but as people were still celebrating the defeat of Emperor Zarkon Shinji and the Paladins were busy keeping the Alliance intact. So far Yuliana had offered a few upgrades and new equipment for the Vehicle Force so they can be a real Voltron but she highly suggested they stay on Earth in case the Galra attacks them again.

"Rei..." Shinji said as he put his hand on her capsule as the sound of her monitors were steady as a camera view inside the capsule showed she was sleeping covered in bandages as she almost looked like she was just sleeping. "I promise you when you wake up we'll either be fighting side by side against the Galra again or the Galra will be defeated." Shinji vowed as he looked to Rei as he hoped she can hear him.

"Also you should know... mom wants me, you, and Asuka to move in with her. Apparently mom was named Asuka's godmother by Asuka's own mom and the same for me vice versa. Misato is kind of against it but she's warming up but mom... she said once she gets resettled in a new apartment she can start on the move if we wanted." Shinji said as he looked sadly to Rei's unresponsive form hoping she would at least respond somehow.

"Anyway Rei... I gotta go now I'll see you next month ok." Shinji said as visiting time was over as he took his leave.

(Later NERV Central Dogma)

"So I hear Yui is going to take the reins of Blue Lion again." Ritsuko said as Yui Ikari or Yuliana Icarus's return was surprising even more so that Gendo and everyone she knew had no idea she was an alien from Altea.

"Yeah it's really surprising the brain behind everything in NERV is back and already she's starting major over haul and upgrades." Maya said as everything here Yui had something to do with even the MAGI.

"Yes it will be good to have an old set of hands back with us." Ritsuko said as she knew Yui was once head of Project E and since she was back Ritsuko was pretty much screwed for her job save for the MAGI upkeep but even that was looking to be in major danger.

"Yeah Yui-Sempai is going to make things a lot easier." Maya said as Ritsuko nodded while drinking her coffee but when Maya's words sunk in Ritsuko did spit take as she looked.

"WHAT?!" Ritsuko asked as Maya has already replaced her with Yui in the Sempai category.

"Yeah she's already dealt with all the major system problems and glitches around upgraded the firewalls, and took care of the security around the base laying off almost all of Section 2 and even provided better entry security in the base." Maya said as Ritsuko looked to her terminal and saw that everything was different.

"Holy crap." Ritsuko said as she looked to this entire thing.

"Plus she's already going to test run the repaired Lions today with her in Blue Lion." Maya said as Ritsuko was shocked as she looked to Maya.

"Damn that woman can really move." Ritsuko said as she let this sink in for herself.

(Castle of Lions Blue Lion)

The Lion were ready to launch as Yuliana was back in her old Blue Paladin suit as it fit just as she remembered as the Paladins were all in the Blue Lion. "Ok let's take this nice and slow." Yuliana said as she held her old Bayard which Rei had used before her.

(Shinji)

"Ok... ready to move when you guys are." Shinji said as he was ready to launch.

(Asuka)

"Look... Shinji don't worry too much ok." Asuka said as she honestly respected Rei for what she did sure she herself would have gotten medical attention but then they wouldn't have Voltron to fight with so in all honesty Rei performed a noble sacrifice and they all pray she'll walk away from it somehow.

(Shinji)

"Yeah... your right." Shinji said as he took a deep breath in and then got ready. "Launch Lions." Shinji began as Yuliana was going to lead first.

(Yuliana)

Yuliana then pushed on the controls but she only got a few inches before she went wide eyed as she felt an intense pain in her chest as she looked like she was having a stroke or a seizure as her hands were shaking before she pulled back on the seat as the sensors for the suit picked up on it.

(Command Room)

"What's wrong?!" Allura called as she looked to Coran.

"I don't know the Blue Paladin's suit has picked up some anomaly with Lady Yuliana!" Coran called as Allura was wide eyed.

"I'll go investigate get the medical supplies ready Coran and abort the test flight!" Allura called out running to where Blue Lion was kept.

(Lion Lairs)

The Four Paladins heard what had happened as Allura ran in with Coran close behind with medical gear as Blue Lion lowered its body before from its mouth Yuliana stumbled out grasping her heart like she was having a heart attack as once she was out of the Lion it began to subside.

Soon Yuliana fell to the ground in front of them as she held her heart as the pain vanished as Shinji looked. "Mom!" Shinji called as Yuliana smiled a bit but was then wide eyed as everyone heard a particle barrier turn on.

"What why did, Blue put its shield up!?" Asuka called as they saw Blue Lion had its particle barrier up.

"I... I can't hear her anymore." Yuliana said as she was shocked by this.

"Wait Blue Lion's rejected you?!" Allura called in shock as this was bad.

"I wouldn't say rejected me no she's saying my time as the Blue Paladin has come to an end." Yuliana said Allura was in shock of what she learned.

"Wait Blue here is forcing you to retire?" Toji asked as Corran was giving Yuliana a full look over after she had returned from Unit 1 at long last.

"Yes it appears so." Yuliana said as she looked to Blue Lion as she could feel somehow it knew this would happen hence the early retirement.

"And according to these readings it seems the exposure to the EVA inside its core mixed with the Quintessence was having an adverse effect on you since it wasn't within your body naturally." Coran explained as everyone with helmets off was shocked.

"So that means..." Kensuke began as Yuliana nodded.

"Yes... we must find a new Blue Paladin." Yuliana said as Asuka was shocked.

"Oh fuck." Asuka cursed as this meant they were in some deep shit right now.

(Meanwhile Galra Robeast test field)

Five Seraphim Robeasts were launched, Zuriel, Ramiel, Shamshel, Sachiel and Israfiel as they were running away as they were in what looked like an oversized wolf's natural hunting field. AS they ran they stopped as Ramiel was ready to attack as was there others as soon the sound of wolves howling was heard as the Five Angels knew they were being hunted.

Soon Ramiel was hit by a powerful cannon not unlike the Lions which pierced Ramiel after using fear to catch it by surprise and kill it. Soon a shadow appeared grabbing Shamshel by the energy tendrils before dragging it away as it roared in fear trying to get free as it did so in the wood work before it went silent. Soon two more figure popped out and hit Sachiel and Israfiel ripping there cores out with sharp fangs before jumping away as it was clear Zuriel the strongest was left.

Zuriel then summoned a Halo and flew to a more open area as once it got there it got ready as soon five Robot Wolves came out as it seems they were the same colors as the Voltron Lions by a much darker shade as the white and silver parts were now a violet color. The Five Wolves snarled and growled at Zuriel ready to battle as it seemed their main design was similar to the five lions save for secondary colors and being based off of wolves as even the gold coloring on the wolves were a dull color as Green Wolf had the symbol of the Galra's Lotron on it.

(Black Wolf)

Black Wolf was clearly the leader as inside it was its pilot as he was none other the Lotor himself. "It seems these Wolves don't disappoint." Lotor said as he commanded his wolf.

(Blue Wolf)

"It appears so brother I am quite impressed by this systems set up." Fala said as she was in her own suit as it was skin tight as instead of white it was a dark black color with Blue as the secondary color.

(Red Wolf)

"Even I am enjoying our new toys here." Tabris said waywardly as he smiled calmly and began to hum the ode to joy as he enjoyed these new weapons.

(Battlefield)

Zuriel in fear and as part of its mission fired upon the Five Wolves as they then scattered and surrounded the Angel much like how a pack of wolves would do so for a large pray.

(Yellow Wolf)

"Are we authorized to from Lotron?" Dorma asked as she was in a similar suit.

(Green Wolf)

"Please tell me yes I want to rip this beast to shreds." Sincline said itching to fight.

(Black Wolf)

"Very well then this is the last test so let us form Lotron." Lotor said as he began to form Lotron.

(Outside)

The Five Wolves all howled as the ceiling above cleared out to show space and the full move above as they flew into the air before anything or anyone could stop them.

(Lotor)

"Activate Interlocks!" Lotor said with amusement in his voice as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy taken from Adam as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Lotron. "Infracells up!" All five Wolves began to glow their specific yet darker colors and increased their ascending speed as their pilots each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Wolves engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Lotor then smirked as his eyes flashed an evil glint in them as soon his screen showed a set of words upon them. **"AWAKEN LOTRON DARK FORCE!"** The screen on his console glowed with the letters in a very dark and gothic style as it showed it was now time to form Lotron.

(Forming Lotron)

Black Wolf roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Lotron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Lotron to stand. "Blue Wolf and Yellow Wolf form feet and legs." Lotor ordered and Blue Wolf slide onto Black Wolves right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Wolf did the same to Black Wolves left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Wolf.

"Red Wolf and Green Wolf form arms and body!" Lotor ordered, as Red and Green Wolves flew alongside Black Wolf. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Wolf as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Wolf as Red Wolf was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two wolves together locking it in. The same happened with Green Wolf, both Wolves roaring as energy flowed through them all. Green and Red Wolves mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I will form the head!" Lotor called out as Black Wolf growled before it looked downward, downward and opened its maw as the top of its head released a large horn upon it as the ears extended a bit (Like the Dark Predazord from Wildforces head) as the maw then revealed a demonic face similar to Voltron's but clearly evil as it then roared out as a burst of Quintessence was released behind it showing a dark space violet colors as with it was a moon with a red gash across it like a scar that never fades or heals.

(Battle)

Lotron landed on the ground as it then stood up glaring at its foe as the final test was almost completed as now all that was needed was for Lotron and his Pilots were ready for live combat.

(Haggar)

Haggar smiled as they did it they created the perfect rival for Voltron as the reason it was equal was after all there fights it now has all the upgrades Voltron has but with its own version of them. "Now Dark Knights of Lotron terminate your enemy." Haggar ordered as while Zarkon was in a deep sleep Lotron with Lotor as leader would stand in till Zarkon was awake once more.

They observed the battle from the testing lab as it was clear Lotron will win this fight.

(Battlefield)

"Form Blazing Scimitar!" Lotor said in a loud but calming way as Lotron bang its hands together and raise them to the air as dark flame came forth as the weapon of Lotor is forming.

Lotron spread apart and form its scimitar blade before raising its arms again as both hand grasp the blade before holding it front of itself showing a curved, purple glowing, sword in hand.

Zuriel felt the power within Lotron and knew how powerful it is as the angel soon strike at the Lotron before it could attack him, but Lotron parry its arms away swiftly and skillful before cutting them off.

The ribbon like arms of Zuriel had retreated what he had left of them as it could regenerate the damage done to it but Lotron came at it fast, as its put up an A.T field to block Lotron's attack but it clearly shows how powerful it is in its own rights as the blade cut through the A.T field with its raw power.

The sword clash through the angel, destroying its core and soon blow up where it's stood.

Smoke and dust filled the area as heavy steps are heard as Lotron came from and without a scratch on it.

(Haggar)

The old crone witch watch the fight… if anyone could call it that, as she watch Lotron walk away unhurt and still standing strong.

Despite not being made from the same ore as Voltron, it still held strong and conducted as much power and to the readings its power is only scratching the surface as Haggar nods and said, "This will do just fine for now. Return now Lotor, and prepare your mission."

"Understood," Lotor said as soon enough comm. cut off from there as Haggar started to walk off as she says, "Yuliana you may have been a better than me before, but I have years of learning and knowledge I have surpass your level, as now… your downfall shall be soon."

Haggar give a low dark laugh as she walk down the dark halls of the Galra Empire.

(Castle of lions)

In the living room of the castle, the paladin gather, with included Yuliana in a wheelchair as after that episode of her zap her energy.

Misato, Shiro, and Ritsuko have come as well to help out if they can, as princess Allura sat in the center of everyone, as she seem to have trouble with something and everything was quite with Misato breaking the ice, "So what happens now? Do we have to interview people and figure out a new pilot-?

"Paladin," Everyone said cutting off Misato as she said, "Sorry old habit. Figure out a new paladin for blue lion?"

"It isn't that simple," Allura said as Asuka said, "Why not, you figure out which lion would work with us."

"How did you know which lion was for whom before princess Allura?" Ritsuko said as finding pilot for EVA is one thing, but getting pilot for the lions and hope to be their paladins could be another as lions are very picky.

"I can answer that," Yuliana said as all attention was now on her as Yuliana came up as Coran push her along to face everyone as Yuliana started to say, "I was there when the lions was first built, even help with the design building them up from paws to body, even when they were infused with great power making them come to life."

"Go on," Misato said as all ears were on Yuliana as she went on saying, "Each lion was given a different personality, a different thought of mind and body but with this the lion chosen their paladins that could match them. Green lion or the forest lion made to understand life and live with it, Kensuke is a fine example of this as I understand you are a military otaku, even going out camping and living off the land?"

Kensuke scratch the back of his head and said, "Yea… its sort of… my hobby."

Yuliana nodded and went on saying, "Nothing to be ashamed about as it how you are as you grow up with nature, live and learn from it this is why the green lion chosen you."

Kensuke nodded as he felt a bit special from that as Yuliana went on saying, " Next is the Yellow lion, or the earth lion, slow but strong it is, even take many hit to be a shield of friends or family, as I believe Toji you're what kids say… a jock?"

"One of many names but yea," Toji said as Yuliana went on saying, "And you have a sister you have watch over?"

Toji nodded and look down sadden as he still remember what happen in the first Evangelion and angel fight as his sister was catch in the rubble of it as he said, "Yea… I watch over her best I could, as after what happen to her… I failed to protect her before… I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Yuliana nodded and she went on saying, "… and I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happen before as the reason why your sister got hurt was because of me, when I wanted to protect Shinji."

Shinji still feel guilty of that too as the EVA went berserk when he was in it, but Toji shake his head and said, "No… I was my fault, my sister wanted to see what was going on outside… I should have stay with her, maybe even stop her from running out from the shelter, I knows it wasn't Shinji fault or yours… it was mine because I didn't acted as the brother I was supposed to be for her I should had protected her then… but sense I didn't… I'm doing so now so she doesn't get hurt again."

"I can see that… and that what make you perfect with the yellow lion, strong and protective of others is what the yellow lion means," Yuliana said as Asuka look to her as she asked, "So what does black lion and my red lion mean?"

"Well Asuka for you and Red Lion you two are a perfect match for each other that it's shocking. You could even say that you two were made for each other due to your fiery tempers and hard to keep in control. But the minute you had acknowledged Shinji as the leader and head of Voltron you proved to Red Lion you value a strong leader over your own pride which was what made you her paladin." Yui said as she saw Asuka blushed a bit.

"Yeah... well thanks I guess." Asuka said as she scratched her nose a bit to hide her embarrassment on this subject.

"But... what about me?" Shinji asked as he looked to his mother.

"Simply put Black Lion chose you because you were the one most worthy as a leader. Shinji your kind and gentle heart was the primary reason Black Lion chose you. You had a heart that was hurt by many people and the EVA but most of all you had the spirit of a leader it's shown itself many times before and you never realized it. The fact it Black Lion helped you draw it out and it saw your strength an inner strength worthy of a leader of Voltron." Yuliana said as she looked to Shinji knowing he was a strong boy from the beginning and Black Lion proved it for her.

"So Blue Lion's chosen pilot has to be someone who's calm and collected but someone akin to you and Rei." Misato said as she figured that was what Blue Lion sought in a Paladin. "Well that narrows it down." Misato said sarcastically as she tried to figure out who could best fit Blue Lion.

"If we only knew how Blue Lion sought out Paladins then maybe we can narrow it down more." Kensuke said as he then turned. "Hey Rei any..." Kensuke began but then realized Rei wasn't here not anymore. "Oh yeah I forgot." Kensuke said as Allura patted the Green Paladin on the shoulder to comfort him.

"If we want to learn about the Lions we should learn their past, from their birth all the way to now." Yuliana said as she then sighed. "Wait Yuliana are you sure such information could." Coran began but Yuliana looked.

"Don't worry, Coran I'm sure." Yuliana said as she then took a breath. "Now pay close attention everyone I will reveal to you the origins of Voltron and they Paladins but be warned it could lead to disaster for all of us." Yuliana said as the time for secrets was over.

"Mom any information could help because I don't think the Galra are done just yet." Shinji said as he looked to the former Blue Paladin.

(With Honerva)

Honerva arrived at Zarkon's chamber as she looked and found him asleep as he was hooked up to wires to inject him with Quintessence. She knew Lotron was a risky move but now that both are here she learned a truth with this play. Voltron and Lotron are connected as she saw the look in those beasts eyes they hated Voltron and they needed Voltron to find the purest source of quintessence in the universe. But now with both they can go to the mythical home world of the Ancients the planet called Eden.

Honerva then looked to her husband as to think so long ago she was worried she would lose him to Yuliana. Honerva won't lie at one point the two were like sisters and she even respected Yuliana for stepping aside to let Honerva have Zarkon. "Forgive me husband but I know no other way." Honerva said as she wanted Zarkon to awaken as she placed her hands upon his head and in turn connected to him as soon the Quintessence inside both of them connected. "Your empire needs you." Honerva said as she knew the only way it would survive without Zarkon is if Lotor, Tabris, and Fala work together as a sort of council to lead it.

Soon Honerva gasped as she felt it Zarkon's dreams his memories as she saw it all and most of all she saw herself and Yuliana smiling and laughing to Zarkon as even then she could see how love sick Yuliana was when she first met Zarkon before her eyes shot open and she saw those memories by chance which caught her off guard.

(Control room of the Castle)

Yuliana pulled up the schematics on Voltron as she then pulled up an old file as the Paladins were shocked. "If I'm not mistaken you all crossed paths with this comet correct?" Yuliana asked as the Paladins, Allura, and Coran nodded.

"What is it anyway?" Ritsuko asked as she saw the comet's image.

"That Ritsuko is the comet that carried the ore and energy that fuels Voltron." Yuliana said as she looked to it.

"Yeah I remember that, we fought tooth and claw to keep it away from the Galra and we did a damn good job of it but they still got it luckily all they had going for it was the ore." Asuka said as that was a battle she can never forget to keep a stupid rock away from the Galra. "Wait if that thing was what helped make Voltron then..." Asuka said it sunk in a bit.

"Yes if you hadn't syphon the Quintessence from it Zarkon would have already made his own Voltron by now." Yuliana said as Shinji looked at his hands as he remembered how it flowed through him that day.

"Alfor, myself and Zarkon discovered this comet long before there was ever a Voltron before there were ever Paladins I was there from start to finish of it all." Yuliana said as she remembered that day like the back of her hand.

"I know this may sound painful but I think we should hear the entire story." Shiro said as they all had the right to know this.

"And I intend to trust me." Yuliana said as she then calmed her nerves and began the tale.

"The original paladins began as just 5 leaders," Yuliana began the story as she goes back before Voltron was form, before the lions were even created.

(Flashback)

"Each came from a different culture which were vastly divergent, and at time warring for the generations looked pass their differences to the goal to protect their common interests," Yuliana told as images shows the 5 leaders on different world coming together to form an allies.

"What was initially a formal agreement to work alongside each other soon blossomed into a true friendship. A warrior's bond was forged, and together they worked to rid their system of those who would do it harm," Yuliana told as image show the 5 paladins agreed and work together as partnership turn to friendship and peace among each other.

Soon show battles that Alfor and Zarkon fight together side by side with the other 3 warriors.

Soon enough an attack from machine is shown as king Alfor came running in and cutting up the cyborgs before they started to retreat into a cave and close the door behind them.

All the cyborgs has their weapon up and pointed down at the door if anyone would have come through it that person would have been blasted away.

From above as some rock and dust fell onto one cyborgs, it look up and then King Alfor came down upon it with a boot to its face, as King Alfor turn around with his sword in hand… just soon relies he was now surrounded by his enemies.

"Oh Dear," king Alfor said as he realize his mistake, as nothing he can do to fit it as the cyborgs soldiers came at him with weapon in hands.

Alfor held them off as he, block their attack, hit them away, even flip them over behind him, until one did came charging in from the side and knock Alfor down to the side.

As that same cyborgs that knock him down came at him with daggers in hand as it jump into the air and came down upon the king about to stab him to death, but Alfor held up his arm and block it, but it was a struggle and didn't know how long he can hold out, until the sound of fighting is hear from another part of the cave.

Coming up from behind was Zarkon with an energy maze in his hand knocking back the cyborgs along with the other warriors that came in to help King Alfor.

Soon enough all of the enemies were down and out as Zarkon said to his old friend, "I keep warning you not to break formation and run ahead, Alfor. You are much more knowledgeable as an alchemist than a soldier."

"That's what I keep you around for, Zarkon," Alfor said to Zarkon and soon enough time skipping ahead to Zarkon home planet as the 5 warriors and their guest sat down at a long table and enjoying their time or eating and laughing.

"The original paladins were Zarkon from Planet Daibazaal, king Alfor from Altea, Gyrgan from rygnirath, Trigel of the Dalterion belt, and Blaytz from nalquod," Yuliana said as it came to the last warrior who would be the future paladin of the blue lion.

"Pull up a bench and join the feast." Blaytz offered as he took a drink from the Galra servant which causes Zarkon to clear his throat seeing this.

"You know fraternizing with the servant class is not permitted. It erodes discipline." Zarkon said as he sounded strict and to the point but still had that friendly air around him and the aura of a leader.

"Well perhaps a bit of discipline erosion would do you some good Zarkon." Alfor said as he was with his wife Allura's mother who had clearly been a spitting image from.

"Something I will consider the next time you're surrounded by Lambanite Scavengers." Zarkon joked as his face didn't show it as Alfor then did a very Asuka like response.

"I was handling myself." Alfor said as unlike Asuka Alfor was mellow out about hiding his faults.

"You mean wetting yourself?" Gyrgan asked as he looked to Alfor who was deflated from that one as everyone began to laugh as Blaytz did a spit take as even Zarkon, Corran, and Allura's mother were laughing at Alfor's expense.

"Why ever did I join up with this band of scoundrels, I'll never know." Alfor said as he was laughing at himself just before Trigel spoke up.

"Because we're the only band of scoundrels that would have you." Trigel said as she was joining in on the jokes and festivities before she jumped up. "To us!" She tried to toast but then they saw a flaming light from above as everyone looked up in shock as it had no idea what was going on but had a good guess.

"By willow." Gyrgan called as he saw the meteor fly across the skies of Daibazaal and crash in the distance causing a huge explosion and a great force to blow across the area.

"They could have never have known that on that very night the fate of the universe would change forever." Yuliana said as she recounted the memories as she heard how the five had gathered around the crash site to investigate the crashed meteor.

(Later in the memory)

The Meteor was contained and the area where the crater was had been evacuated as Zarkon ran through what he did. "All Galra citizens around the crater had been evacuated. What have you discovered?" Zarkon asked as he looked to Alfor who was investigating a fragment of the meteor.

"We're not sure." Alfor began as he looked upon it. "This comet is like nothing I've ever seen before. It seems to be made from a material that can pass between realities." Alfor said as Zarkon heard this.

"What do you mean?" Zarkon asked as he wanted some answers.

"What I mean is that sages have always theorized that there are many realities stacked side by side with each other. Whole other universes with their own histories unbeknownst to us. But we never had any proof until now." Alfor said as he looked to the spot the Meteor had landed in as it gave off a golden glow. "When we moved the comet we found this." Alfor said showing the gold as it was in fact a hole in there universe right on Daibazaal.

"This is another reality?" Zarkon asked as he was amazed to learn this as he looked down and noticed a familiar cat to many who know the future. "AAHH what is that?!" Zarkon asked in shock at the cat at their feet as the cat meowed in response.

"Do not worry. It is only Kova. He is from our reality." Came an Altean woman as she walked up as soon a crash was heard as they all looked and saw a younger Yuliana walked out carrying some gear as she did a small bow.

"And that was when I came in." Yuliana said as she showed the younger almost preteen if not an actual teenager already as Yuliana seemed very shy and meek in a very Shinji like fashion that some would say even introverted as it was clear where Shinji got this from. But what was more was that Yuliana was a major klutz back in the day as she picked up her equipment to help her set up her part of the lab.

"Sorry, sorry first major research study here. Sorry!" Yuliana said shyly as she walked over to the Altean woman, Zarkon, and Alfor as Zarkon looked upon the woman almost love struck by her as Yuliana arrived as she saw Zarkon as it was almost a mirror thing here.

"Zarkon these are Honerva and Yuliana they are the best Alchemists on Altea. I asked them to come to Daibazaal and lead the scientific investigation. Their combined expertise will be invaluable." Alfor said as Yuliana then swung her head side to side after her small moment to clear her head.

"Isn't it exciting? It can change the way we understand our entire universe and best part it may actually prove the existence that the Ancients did in fact exist so long ago." Honerva said as she knew how Yuliana had been trying to find evidence they existed since it was said they could travel between realities and create life in them.

"Well... find out everything you can I will provide any support you require. I must go." Zarkon said before he took his leave of the area.

"He didn't stay long." Honerva said as Yuliana smiled a bit.

"Wish he stayed longer." Yuliana said as she saw Zarkon leave no doubt acting like a love struck young girl.

(Later in the memory)

I later joined Alfor as he experimented with the comets ore with his lab on Altea and for the time me and Honerva stayed in close contact with each other while I try to keep in contact with Zarkon also while Honerva continued researching the rift of Daibazaal and we visited often as the years passed... but by the time I was ready well.

The screen showed Yuliana seeing Zarkon and Honerva on their wedding day as it seems Yuliana was walking away no doubt letting her friend have happiness even if she had to give up her own. The scene then showed Zarkon with Alfor, Yuliana, and Alfor's wife as they were with an infant Allura as a newborn.

"Zarkon I like you to meet Alfor's little girl princess Allura." Yuliana introduced as she was getting her hair tugged by Allura as she laughed that infant laugh.

"It's my pleasure. Please accept this gift in honor of your birth princess." Zarkon said as a servant passed a chess to them as Allura's mother after Yuliana passed the infant to Alfor opened the chest to reveal a small Galra battle helmet as it was then placed on Allura's head as Yuliana then smiled.

"Looks like Honerva softened you up Zarkon." Yuliana smiled as she looked to Zarkon.

"Yes I never thought I'd see the day the great warrior Emperor Zarkon married to an Altean Alchemist no less." Alfor said as Zarkon really has changed since he and Honerva tied the knot.

(Later Honerva's research lab)

"Honerva, working hard as always. Many thanks for the gift. Allura loves it," King Alfor said to her as Honerva said, "It was a customary gesture."

Yuliana look to her friend and said, "A good gesture perhaps, but could you show some feelings for it."

Honerva stop for a moment to sigh and said, "Sorry, my focus has been on this Quintessence energy. There just nothing like it at all."

"How is the Quintessence experiment?" King Alfor asked as Honerva got back to typing but pointed out with one hand as she said, "Still running."

"Still running for a full year on a single drop of Quintessence, with no decline in revolutions per dobosh," King Alfor said as Yuliana added in her two cents as she said, "It doesn't match up to any other energy fuel sources, I had to come up with a new engine system for ships that works on the same principle, even the ore from the comet is pretty much run on itself."

"It's frightening, in a way," King Alfor said as Yuliana said, "You mean fantastic? We wouldn't have to worry about future fuel sources anymore or fuel problems anymore."

"Endlessly powerful ships for the Galra Empire," Zarkon said which Yuliana look a bit strangely to him on that, but King Alfor didn't and said, "And an endless source of clean energy for the entire system."

Zarkon turn his eyes away from that before facing forward again and said, "Of course."

Suddenly a in a tube that was on the side a dark living thing flew up and flex out surprising both king Alfor and Yuliana as King Alfor asked, "What is that?"

Yuliana walk close to it and look at the dark thing as she looked at it carefully as she said, "It almost seem like a living species made of… Quintessence."

Surprise by this as Honerva said, "I sent some signals into the neighboring reality, and this creature answered the call. Nothing from our universe has been able to survive the passage through the rift but somehow, he arrived unharmed."

Yuliana let off the glass and look to her friend as she said "I thought we talk about this Honerva. We must exercise with caution. Send out a single message of a, greet and wait for a reply, not an invitation. We have no idea what kind of being are on the other side that could be friendly or not."

"I thought you would be more open minded on this Yuliana, as the elder thought that lightning was shot from the bows of the ancient," Honerva said to her friend.

"Yes and science proved them wrong but they too exercised caution when doing so!" Yuliana countered as she looked to Honerva worried her friend may be playing with powers she doesn't fully understand. Yuliana always wanted to find proof that the ancients had once existed the original inheritors of the universe who had seeded many worlds and spawned life on all of them.

"Yuliana you yourself are researching ways to use Quintessence to terraform worlds much like how the Ancients had used their mythological seeds to do so!" Honerva yelled as Yuliana looked down as she got her there.

"Yuliana we must always push into dangerous territories in pursuit of knowledge." Honerva said as Yuliana agreed there but if it cost innocent lives she would cross the line there. But soon to their shock there little visitor began to move violently as screech out as if it was becoming violent.

(At the rift)

The rift began to glow a very violet color as it seems the visitor didn't come alone as from it a huge amount of its friends came through the rift as the Galra troops were shocked to see this.

(Lab)

"Holy." Yuliana said as she was shocked as she quickly acted. "Alfor, Zarkon, Honerva move!" Yuliana called out as she began to push them out the door as she activated the alarms and such even emergency defense protocols in the event this was to happen as she ran out following after her friend.

(Outside)

King Alfor, Honerva, and I erected a particle barrier around the crater containing the creatures but it wouldn't hold forever.

Galra soldiers were gathered with rifles ready as Yuliana, Honerva, Zarkon, and Alfor saw this happen. "The barrier is weakening we don't have long." Honerva said as Zarkon saw this.

"Once those creatures escape my forces will quickly be overrun. My planet my people." Zarkon began as Yuliana then jumped in.

"The project me and Alfor were working on will save us... it has to." Yuliana said as she wasn't going to let Zarkon's planet be destroyed and she wasn't going to let her best friend lose her husband either.

"Let us hope." Zarkon said as he knew Yuliana had feelings for him but he respected her for letting him choose so if anything she was a dear friend of his.

(Later in the memory Altea)

Yuliana and Alfor lead the warriors down an elevator as Yuliana was running the numbers on her holo pad. "I trust this plan of your will work Yuliana and Alfor." Zarkon said as time was of the essence before everyone gasped at what they saw as it was the robot lions that would soon form Voltron.

"By Willow." Gygran said as he saw them all five of them as they soon arrived at the hanger they were kept in.

"Incredible." Trigel said as she was shocked to see this.

"Alfor Yuliana there amazing. How do they work?" Zarkon asked as he looked to the Lions.

"We made them from the Quintessence infused ore which provides them with an endless supply of power." Yuliana explained as Zarkon was shocked by this.

"Remarkable." Zarkon said as he saw this.

"The comet allow also renders them nearly indestructible." Alfor explained as they saw it.

"So what kind of weaponry do they have Yuliana?" Blaytz asked as he looked to Yuliana.

"That is where things get complicated Alfor can explain it better then I can." Yuliana said gesturing to Alfor.

"Now then as you know Altean Alchemy can accomplish some incredible feet's of engineering as you've seen. But in testing my ship I started to feel some sort of psychic link." Alfor said as he remembered when he felt it from Red Lion. "I'm not sure how to explain it as Yuliana feels I can but the ship wasn't just reading my mind. It was communicating with me." Alfor explained as it was when Red Lion had chosen him as the first Paladin of Voltron. "They seem to be evolving. We don't know yet what powers these ships possess but we may gain understanding with time." Alfor said as Yuliana then spoke.

"Unfortunately time is something we don't have if we don't act soon and entire planet will fall to dark creatures who may go off to the rest of the solar system even the universe as a whole." Yuliana said as Zarkon shared her sentiments.

"I understand but it may take some doing. These are not regular ships we choose at a whim." Alfor explained as Blaytz felt the connection to Blue Lion. "You do not pick the beast." Alfor explained as Trigel felt the pull to Green Lion. "The beast will choose you." Alfor explained as Gyrgan felt the mind of Yellow Lion inside his own mind while Zarkon heard a beast growls as he looked and saw Black Lion was calling to him.

"I think they chose." Zarkon finally said as Yuliana nodded.

"Very well then." Yuliana said before she pulled up a set of cases and a set of Six Bayard's two Black Bayard's and one of each other color involving the Lions. "You'll all need these spiffy uniforms but better than the armor and weapons you currently use." Yuliana said as she showed she had designed them each. "These items." She began gesturing to the Bayard's. "Are called Bayard's their weapons that take the form that bests suits the paladins who wield them." Yuliana explained as Zarkon noticed there was six but five Lions.

"Why are there six instead of five?" Zarkon asked as Yuliana then took the spare black Bayard.

"Because this one is mine." She said as she held it in her hand. "The two Black Bayard's are twins they will be drawn to each other when certain requirements are met for example the holder of one of them is in danger it will send out an SOS signal to its twin and a rescue team will be sent to your location." Yuliana said as Zarkon saw this as Yuliana then cleared her throat. "Think of it as a red string of fate bringing to people together to aid the other." Yuliana said as Zarkon then chuckled at the Altean Alchemists odd ways.

"Hey do I get one?" Blaytz asked no doubt wanting something like that also.

"Sorry I only had enough time to make the two." Yuliana apologized as Blaytz blushed a laughed a bit as Alfor rolled his eyes.

"Despite the situation I'm placing my credits the next marriage is going to be between those two." Zarkon wagered as Alfor smiled.

"I don't disagree with you there." Alfor also joked as it seems the only one unaware of Blaytz feelings for Yuliana was Yuliana herself.

Soon enough everyone was suited up as Zarkon look to everyone as he said, "Let us take flight and save my people."

(Later)

The 5 lions soon took off into the skies and then into space, as Blaytz as he yell out, "Yahoo!"

The 5 lions flew around the planet for a bit as Alfor started to say, "Now, go easy at the beginning. This is greater energy than you have ever worked with before. Also if Yuliana found out we did something, it's our buns that would get burn by her wrath as she worked very hard on these ships."

(Zarkon)

"Being a child prodigy she was as I know of, it's an understanding. Perhaps you should lead the formations, Alfor. You have a greater understanding of the vessels than anyone," Zarkon suggestive to him.

(Alfor)

"I'm a better alchemist than military leader, Zarkon. I'll stick with being your right hand," Alfor said as he lay lead his people, but not his military that well.

(Zarkon)

"Very well, then. On my mark, Paladins! Right flank, Alfor and Blaytz Left flank, Trigel and Gyrgan," Zarkon said as he set up the formation.

(Space)

The black lion use a bit of boost to fly ahead with the other 4 lions in formation of a V and soon enough all 5 lions left behind a trail of energy showing they were going fast as they were now heading to Daibazaal.

(Daibazaal)

The dark creatures swarm around in their cage but they keep coming as more and more came and soon broke through the barrier and form into a humanoid creature with a yellow core of some sort at its head.

The Galra forces began to fire upon the giant creature to hold it off, but soon enough the giant dark creature charged up an energy beam of some sort and fire down at the Galra forces wipe them out of existing.

(Zarkon palace)

Honerva watch from the distant as she saw smoke and fire rising from the distant and knew the dark creatures were free and it was destroying everything, and the fear the worst, but soon that fear vanish when a black lion flew over her head with the other 4 lions following the black.

(The lions)

AS the lions charge into their first battle as Zarkon said, "Paladins, I'll fly ahead and divert its attention. The rest of you, attack from all sides!"

Black Lion flew straight at the creature as it saw what comprised its form as Black Lion flew straight through it busting a hole which regenerated. "FIRE!" Zarkon ordered as the creature fired straight at them just as Green and Yellow Lion flew in firing at it. The creature tried to fire once more as Zarkon had more orders. "Keep firing!" Zarkon ordered as soon Alfor and Blaytz flew in firing as well as Blue Lion flew straight threw the creature at its upper part as it was on all fours only for the part it blew off to come flying at Blue Lion as tendrils which tried to hit Blue Lion who dodged and avoided the attacks before it ended up grabbing Blue Lion.

(Blaytz)

Blaytz cried out in shock as he was caught as he saw what was on his screen. "These blasted things are covering me!" Blaytz called out as he was worried and in trouble.

(Alfor)

"Blaytz!" Alfor called as he saw his ally was in trouble before he acted.

(Battle)

Red Lion flew in and fired at the creature's face area where the yellow glow was freeing Blue Lion as the two lions flew side by side.

(Lions)

"Thanks Alfor." Blaytz thanked as he was glad to be alive.

"Anytime we and the others still need to figure out who will win the bet." Alfor joked as Blaytz looked confused.

"What bet?" Blaytz asked as Alfor smiled a bit before Yellow Flew in.

(Battle)

Yellow Lion flew in as its Paladin Gyrgan roared out as he had an idea. "Spinning head smash!" HE called out thinking with his bronze as Yellow Lion spun in a spiral straight at the creature who saw this and opened a hole in its body where Yellow Lion flew straight threw it and into the ground. Yellow Lion then came back up from the ground as it had dirt on it as the attack was a failure but the spinning made Yellow Lion like a drill there.

(Gyrgan)

"I can't hit it!" Gyrgan called out as the dirt came off Yellow Lion.

(Zarkon)

"Fall back Paladins we must regroup!" Zarkon called out as they needed a new plan as unknown to them Alfor was already coming up with one with Red Lion.

(Alfor)

Alfor had his eyes closed as he could feel Red Lion imparting new information to him as he then opened his eyes having an idea. "Wait! We must come together in formation!" Alfor called out as Trigel was shocked.

"What?! Why?" Trigel called out in shock over the communications.

"I don't know but somehow I Can feel it." Alfor said as they had to try whatever they could to stop this monster.

(Lions)

The Lions took their original formation and then flew into the sky once more as Shinji and his group would do in days to come as the Lions began to build up energy glowing in there respected colors as they did so. "Hey I can feel it!" Gyrgan called as he was amazed by it.

"I do to what's happening!?" Trigel asked as she was shocked by this as they flew higher and higher to the sky.

(Alfor)

Alfor had his eyes closed as he could feel it as soon he saw an image of a giant titan comprised of the five Lions as he saw that this was what the Lions were trying to tell them. "Voltron." Alfor said as soon the combination began.

(Battle)

The creature and Galra soldiers looked up to see a blue Neon comet flying in straight at the creature as the creature even saw it and was in turn filled with a powerful rage against it as it knew what it was and what it could do.

(Paladins)

The Paladins roared out as they were going to give this monster a royal beat down very much deserved.

(Battle)

Voltron was flying straight at the creature as it reared back Red Lion and punched the creature in the golden mass on its head causing the creature to hit the ground and in turn shatter it as the force of it caused a cloud of debris to form.

Voltron was soon standing up as its wings spread out for a moment before returning to its base form as the Paladins were shocked by all of this. "I can't believe we did it!" Blaytz said as he was shocked by this.

"How did this come about?" Trigel asked as she too was in shock to all of this.

"Am I a leg?" Gyrgan asked with stars in his eyes as he was but a simple Paladin with simple enjoyments.

"This power it's unbelievable." Zarkon said as he couldn't believe it even as he was living it.

"This is Voltron." Alfor said as Voltron stood tall ready to battle this creature that inside it instinctively knew it was an enemy.

As the dark creatures shot out from the ground and into the air before reforming in a new form as it took a form of a tentacle leg creature, as the creature form its yellow core again and did a quick charge beam and fire it at Voltron.

And by instinct by the green paladin, she put up a shield to protect them.

(Trigel)

As the green paladin had her eyes close as she didn't know what she did but when she felt they weren't being hit by the beam directly, she open her eyes and gasp to the site at what she saw as she said, "A shield!"

(Zarkon)

"Well done Trigel!" Zarkon said as he smiled to this as he never knew Voltron could form a shield.

(Battle field)

The dark creature keep it beam up, and soon raise two tentacle and they started to charge up beams of their own as it soon fired upon Voltron 3 times the power now.

Voltron could not hold it back for long as the beam soon connected with Voltron, hitting it back hard while knock the shield out of Voltron's hands.

The dark creature saw an opening as it wanted to destroy Voltron for good so it can keep going on with its chaos.

As the dark creature spin around Voltron as its limbs seem to be getting pull apart as all the paladins struggle to fight it.

(Zarkon)

The Galra leader growl at this as he said, "It's trying to rip into us!"

(Blaytz)

"We have to get it off!" Blaytz said as no one knew how much they could take.

(Alfor)

As king Alfor is too struggling with everything, suddenly a panel came up on the side as the groves and markings looks similar to Yuliana Bayard's as Alfor said to everyone, "I know what to do!"

King Alfor brought out his Bayard and insert it into the panel and turn it like a key soon to unlock one of Voltron great weapons.

(Voltron)

Voltron smash its hands together as a surge of energy came forth as the giant robot pull its hands apart and soon a giant sword started to form from it and cut throw the creature.

Voltron slash and cut into the dark creature that around it as it seem form back together into its humanoid form, with the addition of the cuts Voltron made shows on its body and then it seem exploded, destroying the giant dark creature and the ones that made it up."

All the paladin stair in Awe to the site of what they all did together, as they pilot the lions, form Voltron, and defeated the dark creature that would have destroyed everything if it wasn't for them.

(Later)

Yuliana came back to the planet and investigate a way to maybe close the rift or plug it up so they would still have access to it but no more creatures will come forth from it.

Meanwhile King Alfor stood by Zarkon and Honerva as Alfor started to say, "We must find a way to seal up this rift

"Seal the rift? Why?" Honerva started to argue as Alfor said to her, "It nearly destroyed Daibazaal!"

"Those creatures nearly destroyed Daibazaal." Honerva began but Yuliana cut it.

"That you basically invited over need I remind you!" Yuliana called from her spot as she was intent on plugging it up somehow.

"Yes but you and Alfor both found a way to defeat them!" Honerva called to the two as Yuliana dropped what she was doing and walked over to the trio.

"Zarkon surely you agree with me it must be closed." Alfor said but to his dismay Zarkon didn't.

"Perhaps not look at what we've gained you two, your ships are the most powerful machines ever created. Who knows what else could be discovered if we continued working." Zarkon said as he looked to the two Altean's.

"You would risk your entire planet the entire solar system for what? More power?" Alfor accused as he glared at Zarkon.

"You know it's more than that." Zarkon argued calmly as he knew what he was doing.

"We already have Voltron you have to know when it's enough." Alfor said but Zarkon lost his cool.

"I'll decide what's, enough on my, planet!" Zarkon snapped as Alfor and Yuliana were caught off guard there. "I'm sorry Alfor but the work will continue." Zarkon said as Yuliana then stepped in.

"Fine then let's make a compromise ok." Yuliana said putting in her diplomacy. "If you let us at least plug it up just enough to prevent those creatures or their friends from coming through again but enough to keep work going I think we can all walk away happy ok." Yuliana said getting between the two as this was the best way to keep their heads leveled and let them both walk away with what they want.

"Are you sure Yuliana it may push back your Terraforming project and your other projects by a bit?" Honerva said as she found the offer logical.

"I can live with that I got high success with less before." Yuliana said as she wasn't the brightest Alchemist on Altea for nothing.

"Very well." Zarkon agreed as Alfor found this to be the best compromise here.

Honerva continued her experiments on the rift while I myself continued my research and experiments with the energy. Yet despite their differences Zarkon and Alfor along with the other Paladins established a new era of peace on prosperity it was an age of exploration and Voltron became known as the Defender of the Universe establishing the legend that would live on to this day." Yuliana told as she recounted those days from the Paladins working side by side with Yuliana as there 'tech support,' Honerva working on her experiments while Yuliana did her own, even the Lions flying across the sky with the Galra fleet flying off to colonize more worlds, and most of all people celebrating Voltron who stood protectively above them all. "Then came the day I answered the call." Yuliana recounted as this was when the story became painful for her.

On an Altean lab on a frozen planet that had been lifeless for so long Yuliana had landed with the Paladins as she was wearing a space suit to provide herself oxygen outside the lab. "I can't believe it the first test of the Terraforming Engine." Alfor said as he and the others had aged a bit as he was starting to grow a beard as Yuliana was working on the pre-test schematics and such.

"Impressive if this is a success we will be able to bring life to worlds once thought to be unable to support it." Zarkon said as he looked to the test in awe as even Honerva had taken a break from the Quintessence Experiment to witness this test.

"Yeah it's only the first of many tests hence why I had the lab under a particle shield and at a safe enough distance as it's only going to be within a small area." Yuliana said as she wasn't going to go crazy and terraform an entire planet right off the bat without seeing if it would adversely harm said planet in question.

"But still the possibilities of this technology is endless." Honerva said as she witnessed the test herself.

Yuliana type in some calculation as she said, "Only if it works first then we can expand it to greater length over the planet."

Soon hitting enter on her style computer as the terraforming engine started up as it started to work its magic to the image on a screen shows as a small yellow circle was seen before grow wider and darker to a red color.

(Test zone)

The area where Yuliana set up the test started to show some progress, as green color Quintessence started to form from the pipes that Yuliana set up and the rods around forming a small barrier to keep the Quintessence from escaping the area, as they started to touch the ground the ice and snow started to melt.

(The lab)

Yuliana look at the screen and said, "20% and rising."

On the screen show the red circle started to warp out of shape and change to a violet color as everyone watch as Yuliana's project was coming to life.

(Test site)

The ice and snow vanish and dirt started to show through it in odd patches. (You know how snow melt as there are some big piles and small piles around, similar to that)

Suddenly the crack up a bit, being frozen for so long, the pressure release from the ground.

(The lab)

The computer beeps a bit as Alfor looks at that and asked, "What is that?"

"Detecting minor shakes, as predictive. The land has been frozen for so long, there are some pressurize area that started to be release. Nothing to be worry of… yet," Yuliana said as she was a bit afraid if the pressure created air pocket which could collapse the area creating a chain reaction of more area around to collapse, as she hope it doesn't happen.

The image shows the area is still changing as Yuliana said, "43% and still rising."

(Test site)

The snow and ice still melting as the green Quintessence still went on as once it started to lay over the ground itself seem to be getting color like it was being revived from death itself but no sigh of plant life.

Soon enough the ground started to crack more and tear open a bit as it reach a certain patch of ice and snow area, it broke apart and shot what looks like steam, but it didn't stop there as it went and lead outside the testing area.

(The lab)

"Hm, interesting," Yuliana said as Zarkon said, "What is it?"

Yuliana started off telling "May have open up an ice pocket as well that above the surface of the planet and below the snow which is surprising, but nothing that should be worry about as long it's not a bi-

The area started to shake up at the lab as the computer started to beep as Honerva rush over to the screen as she look at it and said, "Yuliana, look at this!"

Yuliana rush over as she look to what she see her friend is seeing and to her surprise as she didn't see this coming as on the thermal screen show cracks with heat raiding from them as the crack keep increasing as Yuliana said, "Detecting heat outside the testing site."

"Did the terra former awaken a volcano or something?" Alfor asked as Yuliana shake her head and said, "Not possible, not at this level and this early warning as such sigh are shown early over the terrain. It's not an active volcano."

"What could it be?" the Blue paladin asked as green paladin asked, "Should we evacuate?"

"Calm down, let us be calm and figure this out," The yellow paladin said as Alfor said, "He's right we should keep a calm level head on this. Yuliana are we in any danger

"No we're not, until something shows of any kind of danger, we're safe at this moment," Yuliana said as Honerva keep observing the screen still as she soon started to type up to bring up another screen to show the Quintessence levels said, "This is not natural at all, some outside Quintessence energy are coming through the cracks."

"Is it another rift?" Zarkon asked as both girl were acting fast as Yuliana seen the levels and said, "No, these level are blow the rifts levels of Quintessence quantity."

"But look at the quality," Honerva said as the energy output reading are very strong as Yuliana pull the screen to her side and saw it as she said, "What is this?"

Suddenly the area shakes more as everyone hang on for the moment as the screen show the level of the Terra former was still going as it reads 78%.

(Outside)

The ice and snow outside the test site was break part, collapsing as more steam list mist came through as a huge area was being uncovered, something is being unearth as the sigh of a building it shown.

(The lab)

The shakes gotten stronger and stronger as Yuliana almost fell over but then Blaytz caught her before she could, as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, but something is wrong here," She said as soon enough warnings started to going off as Yuliana saw the area changing greatly, as she rush over to the terraforming engine controls and put in the shutdown code before anything else happens.

"Yuliana, what are you doing?" Honerva asked as Yuliana said as she quick put in the shutdown code as she said, "Shutting it down before the whole area collapse!"

She enters it and the screen said, 'Shutting down.'

The terraforming engine shutdown but the shakes still went on as everyone hand on for dear life, on the screen it's still showing the green Quintessence was still in the area as on screen its show 97% complete of the area being terraformed.

(Outside)

The area around outside of the lab and test site was looking was filled with snow dust around as it cover the area in its thickness.

But soon enough the shakes started to calm itself, before it lent.

(The lab)

Everyone held their heads down, as they waiting to see what could happen next as Yuliana took some breath before she look up at the screen as it says the terraforming was complete as it read 100%.

Yuliana quickly check everything to see how things are looking as she saw the land mass of ice and snow around them as she says, "The area is stabled… we're safe."

Everyone relax for the moment as king Alfor walk over to Yuliana and asked, "What happen, did the terraforming work or did it do something else?"

Yuliana checking results as she brought up some live feeds as a few screen were showing while others weren't, but what they saw on screen surprise everyone.

The test site was looking ice free, and what more, there was some life growing already as what looks like grass patches were coming out as Yuliana said, "The terraforming… is a success."

Everyone is surprise by this, as after that great shake everyone would have thought something bad happen but it seems quite the opposite of things, as Blaytz was the first one to clap his hands to this.

Soon enough everyone else was clapping their hands even Zarkon, as the only one who wasn't is Honerva as she eye her friend a bit as she look to the screens as it show the terraforming worked but there something else they have to check as she said, "Not to stop this celebration we have going but… we must found out what that shaking was all about and if it effected the surface or the planet itself."

Yuliana look to her friend and said, "She right, what shaking what unexpected, and the Quintessence is a mystery that needs to be solved."

"Can't you bring up an image from here Yuliana?" Alfor asked as Yuliana try doing so but it says error on the screen as she said, "No, the feeds may have been damage from the shaking… We need to investigate ourselves."

Yuliana got up and walk over to the doors while checking herself to be good before going out and soon enough else follow behind her.

(Soon outside)

Yuliana walk across the ground to the test site and see how things are holding up. As she reach the site, she look it over and saw the barrier around the site was still up, so nothing wrong with it as she could tell, even look inside of it as if anyone else look at it, they might be swearing they were looking at a completely different biome.

Soon enough the area inside the barrier started to get frosty as Yuliana look around to find a hole as she saw it at one end, she rush over to it to stop the cold from entering the space she made.

Upon reaching the cracks and saw it leading under the barrier, she quickly pull out a strange gun things as she aim and shot a white paste good down as the crack quickly got filled up and the frosting of the inside the barrier stopped.

As Yuliana took a breath as she didn't want the land she terraform to turn back the way it was with all of the hard work she did to make it as is.

Yuliana took a breath before following the crack line and where it lead to, and see what happen as she reach the edge of the land that started breaking apart out, she look out into the distant and to her surprise see something down below the Cliff site.

"Uh the camera feeds on your guys end is working right?" Yuliana asked as she was in shock at what she found.

"Yes why?" Alfor asked as he was confused as to why Yuliana would ask that. "You have to look at this." Yuliana said as she then heard the gasps of collected shocks of the people at the lab.

"By Willow." Gygran was heard as none of them could believe what they were all seeing. They all saw it as it was ancient ruined unearthed by Yuliana's terraforming experiment.

"I think we may have found some solid evidence of the Ancients." Yuliana said as she looked upon the ruins as she then took the preliminary scan and then began to make her way back to the outpost lab as this was a huge fine.

(Later back at the Outpost)

Yuliana was monitoring the probes as Honerva and Alfor were in shock as those ruins were where the Quintessence was coming from. It may point that they weren't the only ones to discover the energy known as Quintessence. "Well good news is I got a good mapping of the area." Yuliana said as Zarkon looked.

"What's the bad news?" HE asked as Honerva looked.

"It's too dangerous to enter on foot because we already lost five drones for this info." Honerva said before another camera shut off with static as they saw the final moments of the Drone was getting hit by a booby trap followed by another getting crushed under unstable pillars. "Make that 7 now." Honerva said as they would need a way to get in and be unharmed.

"Well I do know it's large enough for the Lions to enter and seeing as they are pretty much indestructible I think I can go in with a single Lion to investigate further." Yuliana said as Honerva saw this. "Honerva think you can handle my Oracle Station for this?" Yuliana asked as Oracle was a nicknamed given to her as the Paladin's tech support during missions providing information, hacking, and other mission related aid.

"I think I can manage." Honerva said as Yuliana smiled.

"Oh by the way be careful of Marduk he can be a bit of a smart aleck when he wants to and if not then a real jerk and I designed him." Yuliana said referring to the AI she had created a while back.

"Don't worry I'll keep my temper." Honerva joked as she knew how much of a pain Marduk can be at times.

"Now then which Paladin will be volunteering to help me out here?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the five in question waiting for a volunteer among the Five Paladins of Voltron.

Alfor look to the paladins and knew who would want to go but wouldn't speak up as he said, "Say Blaytz, you once said you wanted to do a solo ride, correct?"

"Wh-what? O-oh right…," Blaytz said as Yuliana look to that and said, "Alright then Blaytz I will be in your care for this exploration."

"O-of course… leave it to me," Blaytz said in a nervous tone but give a smile to cover himself.

(Later down in the ruins)

As the blue lion enter the ruins and walk down the mark path way as lights shine from its eyes to look around as it ran over traps and shake any off that hit it, as they went deeper and deeper.

(Blue lion)

Yuliana was doing other scans with her lap top as she using the lion's sensors to scan the ruin for the strongest source of Quintessence is located at, even scan the structural integrity to tell how stable it was, as she not getting a clear reading on it but she would want to go on with caution.

"Now take it steady as you can, the lions maybe indestructible, but it's not powerful if it gets trap under tons of rock and stone around," Yuliana said as Blaytz said as he nodded and said, "Understood, slow and… steady."

Yuliana gotten the area scan down, soon got a lead as she merges the map of the ruin with the sensor to get a clear location of the Quintessence as a bleep was sounded.

"Take a left at the next turn, it should lead up to a strong source of the Quintessence," Yuliana said as Blaytz said as he keep his mind focus on the mission as it was work first… and personal relationship 2nd.

Yuliana soon said, "Be careful ahead, this is the area where we lost most of the drones."

"Must be well keep guarded if there many traps down there path then," Blaytz said as he look around being causes as Yuliana nodded and said, "Yes, that why I ask for a lion, but it's unknown if one of these still active traps could disable us in some way."

"Got it," Blaytz said as he keep advancing forward.

(Outside the lion)

And soon enough some traps were trip, as some broken pillars came down and hidden spears came out of the wall strike at the lion but they just broke upon impact with the lion itself, even its shake off some dust that got on it before moving on.

(Somewhat later down the hall)

As the blue lion came to a more wide open area with a huge door in front of it as it show Ancient carvings and words that lay upon the door.

(Inside blue lion)

Blaytz looked at it as he asked Yuliana, "Hey do you understand any of this?"

Yuliana gotten a scan of it and trying to get a rough translation as she said to her escort, "Somewhat, but it seem to be a mix… of different languages. It's almost like many cultures came together to form… or maybe where it started."

"What do you mean?" Blaytz said as Yuliana came around and show on her holo screen and show the image as she said, "Look at the marks, see how they are?"

"Not really my specialty," Blaytz said as Yuliana went on explaining it to him, "Okay look, each wording is showing that they have the same style form, even being connected by a line. On different worlds with their own temples or ruins, they don't have anything like this, but this showing all sort of races and cultures that were together in its own form here. This is quite a discovery."

"Okay… but do you know what it says?" Blaytz asked as Yuliana keep typing as she said, "Well if each words and letter has a meaning to it and then… they should form a sentence."

On the holo-screen show as Yuliana has already translated and about to be translated as she said, "Here's the first part as it says: Those who enters, must show their worth. Bow to the angel, and present their call?"

Blaytz thought for a moment as he said, "I don't get it-

Suddenly the lion was moving on its own as Yuliana held on tightly as Blaytz held onto his control as Yuliana said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," He said as they are about to witness a something amazing.

(Outside blue lion)

Blue Lion moved on its own as it felt this place... was familiar somehow. It looked around before it walked over to the wall and then pawed on it and removed age old dust as it saw it.

Blue Lion then got ready as it then bowed on its own free will as it then roared out as its energy glowed as well like it did when forming Voltron as it roared, and kept roaring only taking short breaks to do so as soon some of the Quintessence left the lion and entered the door as mechanisms and machinery that had been unused for millennia if not eons began to move as the door began to slide open as it seemed to struggle quite a bit as the door opened.

(Inside Blue Lion)

"Wow." Blaytz said as Yuliana kept recording it. "Should we turn back?" Blaytz asked as Yuliana pulled her scanner and saw the Quintessence was coming from inside this path.

"No we need to figure out the source and if this civilization had used Quintessence before us they may have left secrets on its use." Yuliana said as it may have been against her better judgment but she had to know. She needed to know if her theories and historical texts held truth on the Ancients.

"Ok." Blaytz said as they walked in with the Lion as forts it sounded like metal on stone but now it sounded more like metal on metal.

Yuliana looked to the wall carvings and engravings as she saw there was more as she worked on translating them. "The seed planted upon a world. Worlds that can hold life upon it one seed each of either knowledge or life." Yuliana translated as she heard of these seeds. Two seeds planted upon planets with a great fate while minor forms of them were planted on others to birth the universe." She read as it sounded like the Ancients didn't just travel they created the universe as they knew it.

"This is sounding huge." Blaytz said as he drove Blue Lion.

"Upon many worlds either dead or alive laid ruins of the great golden age of the planet Eden. Here knowledge gathers but so does wisdom and strength of ages past as defending Eden and the many colonies it had created there defenders some were three others were five and some were 15." Yuliana read as it was like the history was gathered here. "But one day the power they so sacred and worshiped by Eden changed those who were dark of soul as there light of souls became corrupt." Yuliana read as she saw images of what looked like masked beings with orbs on their chest as she then saw some of them mutated somehow.

"The great energy between realities birthed the evil dark poison became alive beginning a war that destroyed many realities leaving all in its wake as those touched by it were corrupted and warped beyond salvation. Beware all those who find this holy power if one cannot control one's own soul with it infused the great poison Haggarium will be born and warp a being so far that they will not be recognized by either friends foe or even themselves." Yuliana read before gasping at what she saw as Blaytz looked and was wide eyed at what he saw as it looked like the same creature they had faced when first forming Voltron.

"By the ancients." Yuliana gasped as she realized that the way they were progressing with Quintessence could very well cause that if they don't exercise more caution with it.

Soon they arrived at another door which when Blue Lion roared once more they saw it open as Yuliana read the text on it. "The chamber of the Seed which is held by the ancient resting within." Yuliana read as soon Blue Lion shut down and lowered itself as they looked.

"What the move." Blaytz said but he then felt it. "I think our ride doesn't want to go in like it's not allowed in." Blaytz said as Yuliana sighed.

"Then we're going on foot." She said as she grabbed her suits helmet and put it on.

"Guess so." Blaytz said as he put his face mask on and the two then left the Lion.

(Outside)

The two got out as they began to enter the chamber as it was dark about as Yuliana and Blaytz turned on their suits built in lights to find some form of light switch inside what was looking to be and sound like a massive room.

"Any sign of a light switch?" Blaytz asked as he looked around with the lights.

"None that I can see." Yuliana said as soon the two shined a light on a crystal of sorts as Yuliana looked. "Hmm an energy crystal." Yuliana said as she began to work it. "Seems it follows the same principle as the crystals powering most of our technology." Yuliana said as Blaytz looked.

"So can you power it up?" He asked as Yuliana looked.

"It should have some juice left according to these readings." Yuliana said as soon she was able to activate the crystals and in turn the system turned on and soon the entire room was lit up as they seemed to be on a stone bridge of sorts as they looked around and were wide eyed as below them was a crimson liquid that seemed to have been frozen in some placed but that wasn't what shocked them. Around them were giants that looked strikingly similar to Voltron as Blaytz and Yuliana made sure the cameras were working.

"My word." Yuliana said as Blaytz looked.

"Yeah a very tame word that's for sure." Blaytz said as Yuliana looked around and she even saw the corpses of large creatures with cracked or cut up red cores that were dull. "Should we turn back?" Blaytz asked as Yuliana looked.

"No... Look over there." Yuliana said pointing to the large clear dome ahead as it looked to have a giant still alive as it was crouched down on its hands and knees restrained as Blaytz saw it.

"Ok let's check it out at least." Blaytz said as he wanted to see what it was and if it was still alive.

The two made their way to the end as they looked to it as Yuliana activated the translator. "Seed of Life?" She asked as Blaytz looked.

"Seed? That means it gives out fruit?" He joked as Yuliana rolled her eyes as she began to scan it. "Strange it seems this technology though ancient is far more advance then what we have available." Yuliana said as she saw a holographic screen show up with letters and such she did not recognize.

"Can you work it like get the manifest at least?" Blaytz asked as Yuliana looked.

"Maybe let me try." Yuliana said as she began to try and put in the best sequence she knew that may be able to work for them.

"I didn't realize this at the time but at that moment our fates were tied together and would change forever."

Soon Yuliana began to put in the code and soon the entire room lit up as soon a lot of steam was being released from the dome as she looked and saw a two pronged red spear was dangerously close to piercing the Angel as the dome had stopped it. "Oh no." Yuliana said as she saw this and soon the giant was awoken as its body began to glow gold as it then grabbed the spear which stabbed into it and began to rise up.

"Holy giant!" Blaytz called out in shock as Yuliana looked shocked and even scared.

"Run... RUN!" Yuliana called out as she and Balzty began to run back to the Blue Lion as fast as their feet could carry them.

"What is that?!" Blaytz called out as Yuliana looked to her friend.

"I think an Elder Giant." Yuliana called a she ran. "And worst part I think it was put there for a very good reason." Yuliana called as they ran for it with the beast waking up and getting ready to perform its mission. None would realize till years later though that this giant of light bore a striking resemblance to an EVA unit pylons and all.

As the two ran for it, the elder Giant stood on its feet and turn to Yuliana and Blaytz running away, and were just moments away from the blue lion.

The giant lifted up the spear in its hand as it grasp it in both hand before slamming it down creating a shockwave, as everything around it flew out and around as some flying debris came at the two as the blue paladin saw this, and see it coming at them, as he did the unthinkable as he said, "I'm sorry Yuliana."

"What?!" Yuliana said and before she knew it, Blaytz shove her off to the side very hard as the debris came crashing into him as he give a yelp of pain.

The shockwave flew over Yuliana with everything else, as it died down, Yuliana got up and saw everything around her was now in ruin as she look to Blue paladin and saw his arm sticking out under from the debris that hit him as her eyes widen as well yelled out, "Blaytz!"

She rush over as she shift the rock and stones around, and using her natural ability as she grow her muscles to increase her strength as pain shown on her expression as she never done anything like it before, but she just enough to lift up the huge chuck off of her friend and saw Blaytz out cold and injured as blood is shown on his face and arms and legs.

"Blaytz," Yuliana call out as she return to her normal state and shake her friend to get him to open his eyes, but he didn't as she shakes his a bit harder and said his name louder, "Blaytz!"

A terrifying roar is heard as Yuliana turn her head to see the giant was preparing something as it was gathering energy around it, with the Quintessence as well.

Yuliana having no other choice, she pick up Blaytz over on her shoulder and carry him as fast as she could over to the blue lion as it was waiting for them to return.

Yuliana carry Blaytz in the blue lion with her as the lion soon enough pick them up, close its mouth and put up its barrier before the angel let out a burst of energy.

(Inside the blue lion)

Yuliana carry Blaytz over in the cockpit as a she felt a shock wave hit them hard as she fell down with Blaytz landed beside her.

(Outside)

The Blue lion held its ground against the great force blowing against it as it keep its barrier up as much as it could to protect his paladin and soon to be new paladin.

"I never knew what power the giant had, I barely look up to see what the giant really was," Yuliana voice said over the memory, as the giant stood tall before it lean down a bit as beams of light shot forth from its back into the ceiling as the light soon form into golden wings made of Quintessence.

Soon the ceiling collapse and down onto the lion as its barrier soon fell.

(Oracle Station)

The area around the station stood with a shock wave blowing over it as the barrier around the lab keep up and block the power that was hitting against it very well.

The as clouds vanish and skies themselves turn red, and from the horizon the pair of golden wait shot up into the skies as if it was reaching to the heavens, letting the entire planet know the angel has come forth.

(Inside)

Everyone held on as they felt the lab shaking as Zarkon held Honerva closely, with king Alfor keep steady as he look at the screen as he saw the energy reading and saw a huge spike of power going off chart.

Alfor eyes widen as he saw this as he went over to commutation and spoken on Yuliana and Blaytz frequency as he said, "Yuliana, Blaytz! Are you there, what happening? Blaytz respond!"

"Well?" Zarkon asked as Honerva was worried for her.

"No response from them the signal is being scrambled." Honerva said as she was worried for her friend.

Soon Zarkon felt and heard a humming sound and looked to his Bayard and saw it was resonating as he looked to it. "Zarkon your Bayard." Trigel said as she saw the Bayard and remembered what Yuliana said about it.

"Mobilize the Lions if worse comes to worse I want this entire lab evacuated immediately." Zarkon ordered as Alfor agreed with Zarkon on this subject. "Let's go Paladins we may have a Paladin down." Zarkon ordered as everyone agreed as they moved for a Search and Rescue mission.

(With Blue Lion)

"Come on move activate do something!" Yuliana ordered as she tried to get the Lion to respond. "I built and created you, just please... respond I order you activate and get us out of here!" Yuliana ordered but Blue won't respond to her. "Hello can anyone hear me?" Yuliana asked to the communications but all she got was static. The Lion shook again as the particle barrier will hold for however long it needed but Yuliana was scared now as her instruments she brought with her showed the being was very powerful and was giving off readings similar to the Terraforming theorems she had created.

"Ok Yuliana calm down you can do this. Just think what would Blaytz do?" Yuliana asked as she then breathed out and tried that. "Hey there Blue Lion you know I'd really be aroused if you activated your thrusters and get us out of here." Yuliana said in a flirting tone as she looked to Blue Lion's controls. Yuliana looked side to side and heard Blaytz chuckle as bit as she personally had hoped no one else heard that.

"You're doing it wrong." Blaytz said as Yuliana looked as it seemed he regained some consciousness.

"Blaytz!" Yuliana called as Blaytz looked.

"Got banged up down there pretty good but right now it's up to you to get us out of here." He struggled as Yuliana was wide eyed.

"But you're the lions Paladin she'll respond to you!" She called as he then lifted his arms a bit showing they weren't in the best condition right now.

"It's up to you, I know you... can... pull it off." He trailed off as he once more lost consciousness.

"Blaytz!" Yuliana called but he was knocked out again as she then cried out and hit the controls a bit. "Nothing works! I built you and I tried commanding you and I tried asking you what do you want from me dammit!?" Yuliana cried out as she held the controls as she looked down remembering her own childhood. The quiet timid book worm back in her schooling days, moved above the others and met Honerva who became a sort of sister figure to her... but even as she grew up she always hid behind the strong or her keyboard and computer screen while others fought the battle while she was safely away from the fight.

"I can't do it I'm too weak and pathetic." Yuliana confessed as everything was driving down to this. "I always relied on others to do the fighting for me while I hid away where it's safe. Always leeching off stronger people to save my own skin... now Blaytz is hurt and everyone at the lab is counting on Voltron to show up... but I can't form Voltron I can't control or help everything and everyone from a computer screen while my friends fight in my place." Yuliana said as she remembered how she was bullied and hid behind bigger and stronger people to shield herself as to many it was like mother like son.

"But I need your help to save Blaytz and everyone here... so please just help me save my friends." Yuliana begged as tears fell down but then something she did not expect happen.

At that moment... I realize all I needed in the end was a good push forward.

Soon the Lion activated as Yuliana was wide eyed as she smiled as she could hear it the Lion she could hear the Lion she built in her mind. "I... I can hear you." She said in shocked as soon the area shook once more as the Elder Being was rising up.

"Blaytz Yuliana if you two can hear me respond!" Zarkon was heard as Yuliana answered.

"Zarkon Blaytz is hurt real bad and this creature it's giving off the same type of readings as my Terra former but much stronger!" Yuliana called as Trigel cursed.

"Without Blaytz then we can't form Voltron." Trigel was heard as Yuliana smiled.

"No we can still form Voltron we just got a spare Paladin in." Yuliana said as Alfor then butted in.

"Wait Yuliana are you saying that?" Alfor began as Yuliana then spoke.

"Yes and more." Yuliana said as he then grabbed the controls and activated Blue Lion as it disengaged the barrier and roared before flying out.

(Zarkon)

"So we can still form Voltron that's good." Zarkon said as he saw Blue Lion fly upward to join her pride.

(Alfor)

"Zarkon we should get Blaytz some aid first and fast." Alfor buzzed in as they all agreed.

(Zarkon)

"My thoughts exactly Yuliana can you get Blaytz to the lab while we handle the creature here?" Zarkon asked as Yuliana nodded on screen.

(Yuliana)

"Consider it done." Yuliana said as she acted.

(Battle)

Blue Lion flew back to the lab to get Blaytz some medical attention as the four gathered around the being as it rose to the surface and roared out. As it roared it created a burst of energy as when the energy cleared a halo appeared over its head as it stood up and saw the Lions.

"Keep it at bay till Yuliana returns! Attack it from all angels!" Zarkon ordered as they all agreed with the Galra Leader.

The Lions did just that as they fired at the being but it produced a barrier between the two as the four lions alone couldn't do the deed required as Trigel saw it was about to counter attack.

"MOVE!" Trigel warned as the four Lions avoided multiple explosions shaped as a cross.

"Hold it off till Yuliana returns with the Blue Lion!" Alfor urged as they had to move fast.

(With Yuliana Outpost)

Blue Lion landed as Yuliana had called ahead for medical support and began to carry the injured Blaytz to the doctors as they quickly grabbed and tended to him. "Hurry help him." Yuliana said as Honerva saw this and saw Yuliana returning to Blue Lion.

"Wait Yuliana!" Honerva called as Yuliana smiled.

"Don't worry I got this." Yuliana said as she ran to Blue Lion as once inside the maw closed showing she answered to Yuliana as her chosen paladin.

Soon Blue Lion roared as she then activated her thrusters and flew off to take on the Angel attacking them.

(Battle)

Red Lion fired its cannon with Yellow and Green's aid as the three weapons hit the creature but did no major damage to it as it was soon out of its hidden womb.

(Zarkon)

"Where is Yuliana?" Zarkon asked as he needed to figure out there new formatting after this plus he hoped she knew how to control Blue Lion.

"Oh did you guys miss me already?" Came the voice of Yuliana as everyone heard her.

(Battle)

Blue Lion flew in firing a sonic blast from its back as the attack hit the Angel but did little to damage it like the others alone.

(Yuliana)

"Ok alone our lions do minimal damage to the monster." Yuliana said as she looked to her new teammates. "Alone we stand a small chance but I think our mighty friend may stand a better chance." Yuliana said as Zarkon looked.

"Agreed now Form Voltron!" Zarkon ordered as they all agreed to this.

(Battle)

The lions roared out before they flew upward in formation before in turn from a bright light Voltron flew in rearing back the Red Lion arm and then in turn punched the creature in the field creating a shockwave as it was enough to blow the creature back causing its spear to go flying and into the ground.

(Honerva)

Honerva got to Yuliana's throne as MARDUK activated as he looked to her. "Ok Queen Nerva did a preliminary scan of our spear there and well looks like its comprised of an unknown material but with close relations to the ore that makes up Voltron." Marduk said with a snotty tone as Honerva ignored the tone.

"Can Voltron use it?" Honerva asked as Marduk scoffed.

"Can Voltron use it, OF COURSE, HE CAN!" He called already doing the scan prior to her sitting on the Oracle Throne.

"Ok I'll let the team known." Honerva said as she taken up Yuliana's old position.

(Battle)

"FORM SWORD!" Voltron invoked summoning the Blazing Sword and slashed through the creature's barrier but it seemed the barrier had multiple layers every time one shattered they met another layer. But they also noticed the creature was reaching for its spear almost desperate to claim it.

(Yuliana)

"What's so important about that spear that the creature is risking victory for?" Yuliana asked as she saw the crimson two pronged spear stabbed into the ground as it tried to claim said spear as it didn't make sense.

"And I know why, that spear is made from the same metals as Voltron and filled with Quintessence." Honerva spoke over the Oracle Channel as she looked to the group.

(Voltron)

"But that doesn't explain why it needs the spear." Trigel said as Honerva looked.

"Your right but I figured it out, this planet is capable of supporting life, this creature is the mythical seed of the ancients, basically speaking this planet once it was ready would being the evolution cycle of creating life on this planet, but since we used the Terra former prototype we basically awoken it early." Honerva explained as Gyrgan was lost.

"Um... dumb it down?" He asked as he was lost.

"Basically this planet was its incubator and that is the seed to birth life upon this planet." Honerva said as she looked. "What's worse it needs the spear to begin its terraforming protocol as its both is greatest weapon and its greatest weakness." Honerva urged as that Spear was a double edged sword. "And if it's allowed to begin its mission before the planet is evacuated, people will die." Honerva warned as Yuliana looked.

"What if we stab it with the spear?" Yuliana asked as Honerva looked.

"One of two things we end up killing it or putting into a deep sleep or we activate that doomsday genesis thing and well..." Honerva said not willing to say what could happen to them and Voltron.

"It's a risk we have to take." Zarkon said as Alfor was shocked.

"Zarkon are you sure?" Alfor asked as he was worried for Zarkon.

"I am Honerva have all the data of the Terra former project sent to Altea in a backup file and evacuate as many people as possible." Zarkon said as he was willing to sacrifice himself to stop this creature.

"...Understood." Honerva said with much regret as she began to do the task.

(Battle)

Voltron raised its shield thanks to Trigel and then disengaged the spear before flying straight to the Lance as once the shield was disengaged Voltron grabbed the lance in both red and green lion's maws before spinning it around and pointing it at the creature. The creature stepped back in fear making sounds almost begging it to allow it to perform its required task. Voltron though would not allow it as it sent its own signal saying it waking up was an accident nothing more and it should have slept longer.

The creature acted as it tried to produce its barrier hoping it would protect it from Voltron's wrath. But Voltron charged forward with the two pronged spear as to the Paladin's surprise the spear pierced the barriers all at once before it stabbed into it chest where it then released a roar of pain before it was knocked to the ground and in turn fell limp.

(Voltron)

"Report is it down?" Zarkon asked as they were lucky the planet was cleared most of the way.

"Well it's defeated but... not dead more like asleep." Yuliana said as she looked to it. "Removing the spear shouldn't do much in its slumber but just to be safe we should keep the spear inside this being for now." Yuliana said as Alfor looked.

"That I can agree on." Alfor said to his fellow Altean.

"Very well." Zarkon said as he may have seen its power but such a power to birth life so easily at the cost of destruction... that was too much power for one being to hold.

(Later in the flashback)

"After I was acknowledged as the Blue Lion's Paladin I got my uniform thank you but also the creature which would later be known in 10,000 years called an Angel was moved off world under heaviest of guard to a planet where the only ones with access were the Paladins and any researchers stationed there. Each Paladin has the code on their Bayard's but since we never further research on it we let it be." Yuliana said as no doubt Misato and the Paladins were shocked the Angels were in fact meant to start life. "Blaytz's legs weren't able to be saved and he lost an arm saving me so we had them amputated and replaced with cybernetic prosthetics." Yuliana said as it showed the medical room where Blaytz was recovering as he gave Yuliana his Bayard accepting her as Blue Lion's new Paladin.

But then... things began to change between us Honerva took up my role as Oracle from time to time but her focus was becoming increasingly focused on the Rift and the Quintessence. And I won't lie I was doing my own research into it as well. Allura's mother passed away and I ended up taking up a role of a surrogate mother for her but one day everything began to change. I was researching a new Red Quintessence meant to heal and save lives until one day me and Alfor went to pay Zarkon and Honerva a visit when we found information pertaining to Daibazaal.

Red and Blue Paladin had flown into Daibazaal's as the planet was becoming a green color and further more... it looked sick like it was dying. Yuliana and Alfor were talking to Zarkon as they looked to him. "I heard there were three more earthquakes this week." Yuliana spoke as she had aged into a full grown adult while Alfor now had a full beard.

"Don't worry I'm installing stabilizers to fix the planets coition." Zarkon said as Yuliana and Alfor didn't know how to break it to Zarkon.

"Zarkon, Alfor's scientists have scanned Daibazaal and I double checked their work... Daibazaal is fracturing." Yuliana said as she looked to Zarkon.

"Yes very soon the structural integrity." Alfor began but Zarkon cut them both off.

"I can't stop Honerva's work now, she's discovering more every day!" Zarkon defended as he walked off.

"Zarkon I don't think you." Yuliana said as Zarkon stopped her.

"Let me show you." Zarkon cut her off as Yuliana was shocked at the tone Zarkon used.

(Later at Honerva's lab)

The Lab had become dark as Honerva was working on the rift as the trio walked in. "Honerva has developed a space cruiser five times the size of our largest ship but that's nothing." Zarkon said as Yuliana saw Honerva didn't look well.

"Hello Honerva it's been... decafemes." Alfor said as Yuliana felt like Honerva wasn't well at all.

"I hope you two haven't come to shut down my work. There is more power and knowledge in this tiny fissure then you can possibly understand." Honerva said as Yuliana looked.

"Honerva... some knowledge as is we were never meant to know." Yuliana defended as she looked to Honerva. "I'm worried for you and Daibazaal and its stability, you should take a break and focus on trying to stop Daibazaal's fracturing." Yuliana urged as soon Kova appeared.

"Is that Kova?" Alfor asked shocked to see the cat after so long was still kicking. "How old is he?" Alfor asked as Yuliana remembered when she first gave Kova to Honerva the small little kitten runt of the litter.

"28 deva feeds old." Honerva said as Yuliana remembered when she would walk in and Kova would jump straight into her arms, but this wasn't the same Kova she knew anymore and how Honerva was right now it was like her best friend had become someone else. "Shortly after the creatures attacked he fell ill but then I began treating him with Quintessence using the same theories Yuliana developed for the Red Quintessence." Honerva said as Yuliana tried to approach Kova but Kova hissed and snarled at her causing Yuliana to step back.

"No..." Alfor said as he knew that Yuliana's theory was meant to heal not create eternal life.

"He revealed to us that Quintessence is so much more then you can understand it is life itself the same life the Ancients had used to create our reality." Honerva said as Yuliana was in shock to this.

"Honerva... you've gone too far." Yuliana said as soon she turned to them as Yuliana was shocked.

"You have always been a coward Alfor. And you Yuliana always miss perfect you accomplish so much always outdoing me in things and most of all trying to steal my husband!" Honerva accused as Yuliana was shocked. Sure she had feeling for him but she wasn't trying to steal him. "Both of you want to close off our gateway to enlightenment we should be expanding it!" Honerva said as Yuliana looked to her friend and she tried to find the Honerva she once knew but she wasn't there anymore. But what was worse was the fact she thinks Honerva may be sick both physically and mentally as Zarkon walked over to Honerva.

"If we use Voltron we can enlarge the opening to the other reality." Zarkon said as Alfor was shocked to hear this.

"It's, madness this prolonged exposure to Quintessence has poisoned your minds." Alfor said as Yuliana had to agree on this they've gone mad.

"We've only scratched the surface. We can rule this entire universe we can live forever all of us!" Zarkon said as Yuliana then held back the tears of grief she had.

"We were never meant for eternal life Zarkon Honerva I cannot and will not take part of this inanity." Yuliana said as she didn't even wait as she left as Alfor rejected Zarkon's offer as well.

"You are only two parts of Voltron Yuliana and Alfor you cannot hold us back because of your fear!" Zarkon argued as the two stormed off. "Yuliana, Alfor I lead the paladins I command you!" He roared to them as he was unaware that of the broken heart Yuliana had left with just as Honerva collapsed.

(Scene Break Altea days later)

"Alfor and Yuliana tried to warn me but I would not listen." Zarkon said as he looked to the Paladins as he seemed to feel truly guilty of what he had caused. "Now my wife has fallen ill and my planet is on the brink of collapsed." Zarkon began as he looked to his friends. "So I must beg you my trusted comrades to join me on a most dangerous quest we must close the rift and I need Voltron to do it." Zarkon confessed as everyone looked down.

Trigel, Yuliana, and Gyrgan all agreed as Yuliana spoke. "We will help you, I've been working on my Red Quintessence experiment... but if I can use it to save Honerva's life then... I'm willing to sacrifice it for her." Yuliana said as the Red Quintessence was a sort of healing power that she had tested on small animals if used in small dosages it can heal a wound and sickness but give too much and one's life is prolonged but slowly the come to rely on it solely for life.

"Thank you Yuliana I only hope that it is not too late to heal the rift of my planet and our friendship." Zarkon said as he sounded grateful for Yuliana sacrificing her life's work for the betterment of others as he went to shake Alfor's hand.

(Later in the memory)

Alfor's compassion and my... old feelings for Zarkon had blinded us both to Zarkon's true plan.

Voltron was on Daibazaal as Voltron jabbed Red Lion into the lab before tearing off the roof of it as they looked down upon the rift.

(Blue Lion)

"Ok how do we do this Zarkon?" Yuliana asked as in the cockpit was her medical equipment particularly the Red Quintessence and the Syringe sealed in a case only she could open.

(Black Lion)

"Honerva told me the only way to close the rift was to use the power of the Quintessence. First we must make the opening bigger to gather the power." Zarkon explained as they had time.

(Voltron)

"How do we do that?" Gyrgan asked as Alfor chimed in.

"We use the sword." Alfor said as it was in agreement.

(Zarkon)

"Form Sword!" Zarkon ordered as Alfor did so.

(Voltron)

Voltron formed the Blazing Sword as before stabbing it into the rift in an attempt to make it larger as energy of the Quintessence gathered all around them as they were all shocked at this.

(Paladins)

Yuliana tried to hold on as they had to save Daibazaal unaware of what Zarkon was intending to do. "It's too much!" Yuliana called but inside she felt something was very wrong here as she ignored it for now to focus on the task at hand. Perhaps if she listened to her instinct's she would have saved thousands.

"Keep focused." Alfor urged as they kept at it as soon all was white for them.

(Scene Change inside the Rift Voltron)

Voltron was flying through the rift in a large blank space as everyone came to.

(Yuliana)

Yuliana woke up as she held her head as she got up as then she heard a beeping sound as she looked and saw the case was opened as it must have come loose after they expanded the rift and she saw her hand must have touched it causing her DNA To be accepted as she was shocked.

Yuliana then turned to grab the case to keep its contents from spilling out for inside as single syringe filled with the red Quintessence and the injector gun for it as she grabbed it keeping it safe knowing it was what would save Honerva from death. "Were are we?" Yuliana asked as it was Alfor who answered.

(Alfor)

"We're inside the rift." Alfor said as all they had to do now was close up for good. Soon alarms sounded on Alfor's controls as Alfor looked and saw Alfor had left Black Lion's cockpit as he was floating in the rift carrying Honerva in his arms bridal style. "No Zarkon what are you doing?!" Alfor tried to stop him but he would not listen as Zarkon held Honerva.

(Outside)

Zarkon held up Honerva to the rift as it was clear this man was desperate enough to save his wife no matter the cost.

(Red Lion)

"We have to get them out of here." Alfor said as Yuliana looked.

(Blue Lion)

"We have to hurry the creatures have returned!" Yuliana called seeing them flying straight for them.

(Green Lion)

"They're everywhere!" Trigel called as they flew at them.

(Rift)

Zarkon held Honerva as they were being filled with the power these creatures held as Honerva was in pain but Zarkon was being filled with their power as his eyes soon glowed a violet color.

(Red Lion)

"Fire all lasers!" Alfor called as the four remaining Paladins agreed.

(Voltron)

Voltron was able to burst through the creatures as Yuliana then cried out in pain as if something stung her.

(Yuliana)

Yuliana looked at her body and was shocked to see she made a mistake, the syringe had pierced her skin at her neck area and to her shock it was now empty as Yuliana was wide eyed. "I have to hurry." She said as it was her entire dose for Honerva now inside her.

(Trigel)

"Trigel grab them!" Alfor called as Trigel nodded.

(Rift)

Green Lion grabbed Alfor and Honerva as they were safe... hopefully.

(Yuliana and Gyrgan)

"Yuliana, Gyrgan fire your thrusters!" Alfor ordered as the two did so but Yuliana more out of desperation to get out as now Voltron was escaping)

(Later outside the Rift Daibazaal)

Zarkon's attempt to save Honerva was in vein. They both succumbed to overexposure of Quintessence we were all deceived by Zarkon.

The screen showed the dead bodies of Honerva and Zarkon holding hand in there last moments as the Paladins were in grief.

We had unwittingly enlarged the rift further destabilizing Planet Daibazaal.

The screen sowed the large rift was now impossible to close up.

King Alfor was forced to evacuate the planet and we were all forced to close the rift the only way that we could at that point... By destroying the Galra home world.

The scene showed the four remaining Lions just as Daibazaal blew up as Yuliana had wished, prayed, and even begged for it not to have turned out this way as it became another of many mistakes to come.

While Alfor held a state funeral for Zarkon and Honerva as his royal hall I just confined myself to my lab trying to remove the injected serum as the dose was supposed to be small gradual ones not then entire vile. But my scans showed no immediate threat to my life but... Allura I'm sorry but for a time I had pushed you away afraid that I might have done something I'd regret... another mistake to my pile. But what had happened next, none of us could account for in our worst nightmares.

(Zarkon's flag ship)

In the room where Zarkon and Honerva's corpses laid to be taken for a proper burial Zarkon's limp form rose up as now his eyes were the soulless violet color from his exposure to Quintessence. He then looked to Honerva who had now become the being known as Haggar as he saw she was like him as well. Zarkon then stood up and headed to the door to retrace his steps a bit.

(Outside the room)

A Galra soldier was standing guard over the Galra leaders current tomes as but was then caught off guard as the door behind him opened to reveal Zarkon himself. "Where am I?" He asked as the soldier was shocked that Zarkon was alive.

"Aboard your ship sir." The Galra soldier said completely in shock.

"Take us home." Zarkon ordered as he looked to the Soldier.

"I can't sir... Daibazaal has been destroyed." HE said as Zarkon's then glared and knew how it happened and knew who was to blame.

(Later Yuliana's lab)

Yuliana was doing another scan of herself making sure she wasn't losing her mind as she had cut herself and the injury healed instantly. She was trying to figure out how to undue it without the rift when she heard the communications turn on. "My fellow Galra King Alfor of Altea has destroyed our planet. He must pay dearly for his crimes. Rise up and join your emperor Revenge will be ours!" Zarkon called out as Yuliana was shocked to hear this.

"No..." Yuliana said grabbing her gear and Bayard and running out of the room.

Zarkon had become pure evil obsessed only with Quintessence in order to open a new rift between realities he needed Voltron and so the war began. The Galra immediately responded to their leaders call and attacked. The peaceful planets of our system were not prepared for this and soon all but Altea had fallen to their power. In a last desperate attempt I and the other Paladins scattered the Lions to the far corners of the universe I was the only one who made it out of there after Alfor after Zarkon flew into a rage and killed King Alfor... and avenged the loss of Daibazaal with the destruction of Altea.

(End Story)

"Damn..." Misato said as the way Yuliana had talked she had made so many mistakes since becoming a Paladin and had spent the rest of her immortal life trying desperately to fix it all. "I'm... sorry." Misato said as she couldn't imagine what she must have went through.

"Wait then why did you help SEELE create the EVA's in the first place?" Asuka asked knowing Yuliana as Yui had founded and begun the EVA Project.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before the Galra got to Earth I needed to make sure they were ready especially when I discovered Adam and Lilith with the Lance of Longinus over 1,900 years ago. I moved them with Blue Lion and that alone was difficult and hid the Lance of Longinus accordingly but SEELE eventually found them. I decided to use this to my advantage after creating my identity as Yui Ikari. SEELE wanted the arc to Godhood I wanted to create stand in Defenders till knew Paladins could be located." Yui explained her role in all of this.

"But SEELE and father perverted that purpose for their own ends." Shinji said realizing that his mother was carrying so much guilt in her for so long he saw she felt that everything was her fault and her burden to bear.

"Yes, the MARDUK Institute was my only success that was not perverted since Altea. See the truth is there is a Marduk Institute but it's not a group it's an AI Program I had created on Altea and repurposed he was supposed to find those most worthy to become Paladins who showed certain traits the Lions could choose. I covered it up as an EVA selection group and even when Ritsuko found out they were bullshit she never found out it was for Paladin's not EVA's. I covered my tracks well mind you adding those with EVA potential to the list, in fact your entire class were possible Paladins and EVA Pilots." Yuliana said as Ritsuko scowled a bit no doubt hated being outsmarted by Yui like her mother was.

"So Blue chose you because you recognized your own weakness and was able to move beyond your self-doubt." Shiro said as it made sense if one were to think about it.

"Yes for now we need to have Marduk focus on a Blue Paladin for now." Yuliana said as she moved her wheelchair to Allura's control spot and focused causing a screen to show and put in the commands. "And done." Yuliana said as soon the list appeared with both pictures and likely hood of possible Paladin but instead of all humans they had the added of aliens as well.

But Yuliana was wide eyed when she saw that now Allura was on the list before she quickly closed it. "I'll look over the candidates and start sending out invitations for now we should all head home early." Yuliana said as Coran agreed but Shinji noticed his mother seemed nervous about something.

(Galra Base SEELE)

"So we are finally able to gather." The Monolith of SEELE said as they were able to finally gather without being noticed by the Galra.

"Yes it took us time but our time is short." Keel said as they had to be quick.

"Then we should discuss our plans quickly." Gendo said as he stepped in as well. "As it stands I was able to learn the Lance is not only on Earth but many of its forms have been scattered across the cosmos. Adam is now dead but the clones of Adam may prove to be a valuable substitute." Gendo said as Keel looked.

"Unfortunately thanks to the acts of your son and his extra-terrestrial cohorts we now no longer possess the means to initiate our scenario." the 6th Monolith said as clearly he was displeased.

"Perhaps or perhaps we have an alternative." Gendo said as he showed them information. "Upon our approval we can dispatch the Mass Production EVA's which have been completed by the Galra when I had presented it to them, but I made sure they were unaware of the control mechanism I had placed upon it allowing one person to control their dummy plugs." Gendo said as he looked. "It was a simple matter of lies, bribery, and deceit to the right people. As it stands we can deploy them to exact vengeance and begin Instrumentality in one fell swoop." Gendo said as he looked upon them.

"Killing two birds with but one stone." Keel said as he looked. "But Zarkon was a fool the right to divinity is only for the race who was born upon this planet Earth if we perform this deed then they will in turn join our collective divinity in which they will taint with their impurity." Keel said as Gendo smirked.

"Yes but as it stands humans outnumber these kind 10 to 1 I believe it's a worthy task for while we as humans enjoy godhood they will be forced into what we deem them for as hell." Gendo said as he looked.

"A bold statement but as it stands we have very little options available." A monolith said as Keel looked.

"Yes Gendo our comrade and collaborator take this task for as it stands we will suffice for vengeance attain Instrumentality is a bonus." Keel said as Gendo nodded as he picked up a pair of visors similar to Lorenz Keel's.

"It shall be done." Gendo said as he left to begin his plans.

(Scene Break a Month Later)

The Four Paladins were gathered in the training room with Allura overseeing it with Yuliana there now out of the wheelchair. So far they had yet to find a Paladin for her as Yuliana was getting worried. The Galra's moral has been down with Zarkon's defeat but it's been far too long since the last Galra attack. Yuliana was keeping an eye on security scanners for anything suspicious or the likes. Somehow deep down she knew... something was coming.

Yuliana then headed to the command room using a walking stick to get there as she just needed to do another check in on NERV.

(Castle Command Room)

Yuliana arrived as she pulled up her old Oracle Station and sat on it as she breathed in and turned it on. "NERV command do you copy respond?" Yuliana said as she was met with silence. "NERV HQ this is the Castle of Lions please respond." Yuliana urged as she was once more met with static. "Something is wrong." Yuliana said before accessing the MAGI from her station using her old access codes she kept hidden.

Soon she saw it NERV's outer security cameras were all static as she saw what was going on with her master control. "NERV HQ what is the situation!" She called as she was met with Misato.

"We got a huge problem." Misato said as Yuliana looked. "Your Ex-hubby is back." Misato said as Yuliana was wide eyed.

"Pardon?" Misato shot up as she looked.

(NERV HQ)

"He has the entire base on lockdown we don't know how he did it but now we're all stuck here what's worse we're trying to keep him from accessing the Self-Destruct." Misato said as Ritsuko and Maya were working on keeping Gendo locked out.

"I'll take over have Ritsuko and Maya focus on tracking him now!" Yuliana ordered as Misato looked.

"Alright." Misato said as Shiro was in command. "OF all the times Gendo decides to show up it had to be now when we're not ready." Misato said as they were still short a Paladin for Voltron.

(With Gendo)

Gendo was in a Galra ship he had procured using Fala's codes as the droids inside it were obeying him as he smirked. "Launch the EVA's." He ordered feeling glad to be back in the high chair as the MP EVA's began there launch. "Now let us force the heavenly defender fall to its knees." Gendo said as he began their operation as he had already hacked the MAGI using the Galra tech to prevent them from launching an EVA or powering it.

(Outside)

The Galra ship opened its bottom part revealing numbered pods as the pods opened to reveal the large white EVA's with their grinning faces as these white harpies then fell out of there holsters with their plugs inserted as Dummy's. AS they fell they flipped to the right up position and to those who saw them would be shocked to see them produce black wings with white on the back holding large weapons on their hands as they descended upon Tokyo-3 through the large hole made by Zarkon's previous attack and battle against Voltron.

These were the EVA series the true mass production models now equipped with Galra technology as they descended upon the fortress city to enact SEELE's agenda and to strike vengeance against Voltron as they flew around making sounds that sounded like laughter as alarms within NERV and the castle blared.

(NERV HQ)

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Misato called as she saw the MP EVA's descend.

"If I had to guess, those things have unlimited energy." Shiro said as he saw them fly overhead.

"Mari!" Misato called as she was there last active EVA pilot available.

"On it!" Mari called as she was already in her Pink Plug suit.

"Ritsuko..." Misato began as she looked to Ritsuko. "Can you equip the Dummy Plug to the other EVA's?" Misato asked knowing as much as she hated those things she'd rather have a remote control that can slaughter the EVA's instead right now.

"I can try but the launch systems are being hacked." Ritsuko said as that meant Gendo had planned five moves ahead of them.

"See what you can do." Shiro said as they needed Voltron now.

(Castle)

"The EVA Series?!" Asuka called in shock as they were all gathered in the Castle seeing this happen.

"Great just what we needed Galra EVA's and no Voltron to fight them off." Toji said as Shinji walked to his platform.

"Where are you going?" Kensuke asked as Shinji had his helmet and Bayard ready.

"I'm going to my lion to fight." Shinji said as Asuka looked. "Voltron or no Voltron we're the Paladins so we need to fight and beat the Galra even if we have to do it with a one legged Voltron." Shinji said as Asuka looked. "So if we're going down we're going down swinging." Shinji said as Toji sighed.

"Sometimes you just want to die for the guy, that's leadership or brainwashing or something." Shinji said as Asuka smirked.

"Nope that's the invincible Shinji Ikari the Black Paladin and Head of Voltron." Asuka said as she and the other two headed to their Platforms.

"Coran get the defenses ready." Yuliana said as she took her Oracle station as the throne activated. "Allura get the castle ready in case we need to take off!" Yuliana called as she looked only to see Allura gone.

"Go..." Coran said knowing Allura needs Yuliana more than him.

"Don't blow us up!" Yuliana ordered as she got up and ran to where she knew Allura would be.

(Battle)

The EVA series flew about but were soon hit by a beam from one of the four Lions as it was Red Lion herself. "Come on!" Asuka called as she summoned her Lion's cannon and started firing at their foes.

The MP EVA's saw them and were ready to attack as they then began a sort of dog fight with the lions chasing them down trying to cut them up or tear them apart. "Scatter!" Shinji ordered as the four Lions scattered to give the MP EVA's a chase. Two EVA's chased one Lion each as the Lions did as there Paladins ordered them to.

(Toji)

"Ok we got them separated now what?" Toji called as he tried to avoid getting hit by the EVA's chasing him and Yellow Lion.

(Shinji)

"I'll let you know when I come up with something!" Shinji called as he saw something he could do.

(Black Lion Battle)

Black Lion roared as it then the wall with its feet and bounced back at the EVA's before using the dagger to cut both EVA's as Black Lion passed by the EVA's who hit the wall hard. The EVA's then got up and chased after Black Lion no doubt planning on destroying it for their masters.

(Kensuke)

"Hey Devil Girl give an arm a hand!" Kensuke called as Asuka wasn't coming.

(Asuka)

"I got my own problems here!" Asuka called as she used the tail beam to fire at the EVA's but the EVA's used there AT-Fields to block it.

(Toji)

"I'm not much help here either!" Toji called as the Lion ran through the forest to avoid the MP EVA's with Kensuke and Green doing the same at another part of the Geo-Front.

(Castle Blue Lion Lair)

"We need help, NERV, Wunder anybody!" Kensuke called as Allura stood before Blue Lion with its particle shield up.

"Thought I'd find you here." Yuliana said as Allura looked shocked. "Feel drawn to her I'm guessing." Yuliana said as Allura looked.

"I... I'm just trying to figure out why she hasn't chosen yet maybe Mari could be her Paladin but Mari hasn't heard her roar." Allura said as Yuliana looked.

"Allura... you're just like me at your age." Yuliana confessed as Yuliana looked. "Maybe Blue Lion has already chosen maybe she's just waiting for her chosen to follow the call." Yuliana said to Allura. "Not her roar mind you but her heart." Yuliana said as Allura looked.

"My heart?" Allura asked as Yuliana smiled.

"Allura tell me, what is your wish for the future when the war is over and Voltron wins?" Yuliana asked as Allura looked down.

"I... I want to spend the rest of my life... with those two and you on our brand new Altea... at least that's what I personally wanted." Allura said as Yuliana chuckled.

"You know what you want but who are the two you mentioned?" Yuliana said giving Allura a knowing smile which made her blush. "Don't worry... I approve of both you and Asuka for Shinji but I won't be going to that new Altea." Yuliana said as she smiled to Allura who was shocked. "Because in my heart that Altea will be YOUR Altea." Yuliana said to the younger Altean before her.

Allura smiled as she then began to walk away to provide any aid she could to the Paladins as Yuliana followed knowing what will happen next. Soon the barrier came down around Blue as both of them stopped as Allura looked and could hear it and feel it Blue Lion... it was calling to her. "Need time to suit up?" Yuliana said as she held out the Blue Bayard to its new owner the fourth Paladin for Blue Lion.

"How long do I have?" Allura asked as Yuliana held up a watch and pulled out a case for her. "Got it." She said before grabbing the suit inside the case and running to the waiting Lion.

(Battle)

The Four Lions were flying around trying to get a hit on the MP's EVA top do damage but they were outnumbered and out matched as they were surrounded as this was bad very bad for them all.

(Asuka)

"This job is too big for four Lions." Asuka said as Toji agreed.

(Toji)

"Yeah we need Voltron but we're short a Lion." Toji said as soon a familiar voice was heard.

"Not anymore you're not!" Came a familiar female voice as they all looked.

(Battle)

Blue Lion flew in roaring and firing its beam as it hit an MP EVA by surprised forcing the others to separate as they Five Lions gathered around each other a whole pride once more.

(Asuka)

"Alien girl?!" Asuka called in shock seeing Allura was in Blue Lion now.

(Allura)

"Sorry for being tardy I had to suit up first." Allura confessed as she felt a bit embarrassed and nervous but Blue Lion assured her if she didn't beat these EVA's now the Dummy Plug Incident would haunt her for years to come.

(Kensuke)

"Its ok better now then never Allura." Kensuke said glad that backup has arrived at long last.

(Shinji)

"Ok then now that we're all here, let's bring out our mighty friend." Shinji said as the Legendary Defender was once more going to rise from the grave to defend the Universe.

*Insert Bok no Hero Academia OST You say Run + Jet Set Run

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing that his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Allura called out as Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji ordered, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltrons wings creating the image of the galaxy behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battle)

Voltron landed back at the ground as the MP EVA's circled around Voltron from above like vultures ready for the kill. Voltron glared at them as it got ready to battle.

(Paladins)

"Ok everyone lets remind them who WE are and why WE'RE the Defenders!" Shinji called out as the five agreed on this as this was a battle long overdue Evangelion the false savior vs Voltron the Defender of the Universe.

(Battlefield)

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji called out as Voltron did so as the sword was soon formed before it flew straight to an MP EVA where it sliced off a wing before firing a beam at another one clipping there wings until they can regenerate. Voltron then grabbed another and flew downward slamming it into the ground.

The MP's EVA's saw this and awaited orders from Gendo as Voltron has now appeared.

(Gendo)

"EVA's attack Voltron focus all your fire power on it." Gendo ordered as he wasn't going to let Voltron walk away for ruining everything he worked for.

(Battle)

The EVA's landed before Voltron aiding there clipped allies up as the EVA's were ready to attack Voltron as Voltron then swung the Blazing Sword to the side and took a battle stance.

(Voltron)

"Kensuke Shield now!" Shinji called as Kensuke nodded.

"Shield up!" Kensuke called as he was ready to roll.

(Battle)

Voltron summoned its shield as it got ready to fight as Voltron then charged at the EVA's with the EVA charging as well. They tried to slash at Voltron as Voltron blocked an attack with its shield and slashed an EVA with the sword as it was clear Voltron was not going to fall again. Voltron did a spin kick to an EVA knocking it back calling off the sword and shield.

"Draw magnum pistols!" Asuka roared out as Voltron spun and then aimed its guns at the EVA before it began firing at them left and right as Voltron was firing at the MP EVA's as they got closer and knocked back. Voltron then charged at another EVA firing it to hell as it was being filled with holes before Voltron jumped up and onto the EVA shoving the guns in its face before filling it with Quintessence fueled rounds.

Voltron then jumped away just as the MP EVA's mouths snapped open as it was now Toji's turn. "ROCK WRECKING MACES!" Toji called out as the guns vanished and in turn when the maces were summoned they already launched straight at to MP EVA's smashing their heads open as Voltron was like a one mech army but was in fact an army of Five heroic pilots who have each suffered and from there long journey to this point have grown and matured and still have room for more growth.

Voltron jumped upward spinning the wrecking maces with its body as the weapons smashed into the EVA's knocking them aside but then in turn just got back up as it seems they were capable of accelerated healing much like Unit 1 in that aspect. They then started charging at Voltron as Voltron began reeling in the maxes and use them as boxing gloves eques weapons as Voltron nailed each enemy one after the other but they were starting to come in fast on Voltron as the Wrecking maces made Voltron slower in combat in exchange for brute force.

Voltron then flew upward before the EVA's could gang up on the Legendary Defender. Now it was Kensuke to come up as the maces disengaged. "Form Forest Boomerangs!" Kensuke called out as soon Voltron drew the Boomerang blades as the weapons were in the maws of Green and Red Lion. Voltron then flew back down as the EVA's produced its wings as Voltron was slicing and dicing its way through the EVA series as it was clear Voltron was winning.

Voltron did a spin kick as the five Paladins were acting in perfect synch as they fought their way.

(Paladins)

"Alright Voltron is back bitches!" Asuka called out as she was enjoying this.

"Man you never realize how much you miss something till it's gone!" Toji called referring to Voltron and Hikari.

(Gendo)

"Dammit it all." Gendo said as he had the Galra upgrade these EVA's to stand against Voltron but Voltron was breaking through their AT-Fields like nothing. "Launch the Lance!" Gendo ordered as he put the commands on his prosthetic arm as well.

(Battle)

The EVA threw its spear at Voltron which as it gained speed it turned into a grey Spear of Longinus as the Paladins saw it.

(Paladins)

"Incoming!" Asuka called as Kensuke saw it.

"I got it!" Kensuke called out as he did his plan.

(Battle)

Voltron used the boomerangs to catch the spear knowing it can pierce anything so why block when you can catch. Voltron then disengaged the blade boomerangs and grabbed the spear and stabbed it into an EVA's S2 core pinning it to the ground.

(NERV)

"Come on Go Lion!" Misato called as she smiled at this.

"It's almost nostalgic." Kaji said as he watched the battle as Misato looked. "Seeing them fight side by side with each other just like when they first battles together with the EVA's." Kaji said as he looked. "And again when they came back." Kaji continued as Misato looked. "And even when one is down someone takes the reigns in there stead." Kaji said as he smiled as this was almost breath taking as Voltron held a beauty to it that he could never truly describe.

"Heh... yeah I guess." Misato said as she had seen them from the beginning as she saw it all. The first battle Shinji fought the shy introverted boy was hurt and was possibly not meant to pilot an EVA but she made him do it she won't lie but he also did it because he had to. Then she remembered when Shinji worked side by side with Rei to defeat the Angel by sniping it and showed him holding Rei after burning his hands to open her plug. Then moving on to when Shinji met Asuka with Toji and Kensuke as at the time Misato had no idea their fates would bind them together in such an unexplained way. Then when Shinji and Asuka had to dance to defeat the Angel it seemed all this time all they had fought, trained, and struggled for was leading them up to Voltron.

"My little Shin-chan has really grown up." Misato said as she wasn't looking at a boy anymore she was looking at a man.

(Castle)

Yuliana smiled as well as she saw the battle go on as she saw it all and in their places she saw the past but with it she saw the future as she smiled as Coran saw her teary eyed. "I think I finally did something right." Yuliana said as she realized that her baby boy her son didn't need his mother anymore. "You're all watching over them aren't you?" Yuliana said referring to the friends she lost over 10,000 years ago on Altea when it was destroyed and the Lions were scattered.

(Battle)

Voltron jumped away from the EVA as it then charged at another one with thrusters active as it then grabbed one by the head and slammed into the ground and dragged it across the ground as the EVA tried to get a grip to free itself but it lost its grip and with it its weapon. Voltron then threw the EVA to the side as the white EVA was already beginning to heal like its cohorts. Voltron then grabbed the EVA's weapons and used it against them as the Paladins roared out striking at the EVA series trying to beat it as it was clear that Voltron's paladins knew what they were doing as it was obvious they had a true bond together, they were a pride, and most of all together they were one, they were Voltron the Legendary Defender of the Universe.

(Paladins)

"Damn these Dummkopf keep healing!" Asuka called out as she glared at the EVA's.

"How do we beat them then Devil Girl?" Toji asked as Asuka and Shinji were the experts.

"No clue we tried the core but not doing much save slow it down big time." Asuka said as Yuliana then chimed in.

"I know how." Yuliana said as there communications labeled her as Oracle. "Aim for their dummy plugs without them they're useless." Yuliana warned as Shinji smiled at this.

"Right kaa-san." Shinji called as he then looked to Allura. "Allura your up think you can handle the trident?!" Shinji called to her as Allura looked.

(Allura)

"Of course!" Allura called as she was now up.

"Kick ass Alien Girl!" Asuka called as she smiled to Allura as they needed to talk about the Shinji problem later.

"Right!" Allura called as it was time.

(Battle)

"FORM TITANIC TRIDENT!" Allura called out as she drew forth said trident much like how Rei did with Voltron as Voltron once its Trident was formed spun the weapon around before taking a battle stance.

The EVA's charged at Voltron but then Voltron flew straight to the water as then Voltron hovered over the water as the EVA's went after Voltron.

(Gendo)

"Stop them!" Gendo roared before he heard a screeching sound on his tech as he looked and was shocked to see Yui was there. "Y-Yui." Gendo gasped as he was hacked by Yui.

"That was the name you knew me as Rokubungi but I am Yuliana Icarus of Planet Altea, and you will answer for what you did to our son Shinji and then answer for your perversion of my EVA's true purpose!" Yuliana glared as Gendo was shocked as he saw Yui glared at him and he had never seen her son angry before. "And when this is done, I will make sure you have nothing else to do with my family ever again!" Yuliana yelled as Gendo was shocked to hear this.

"N-No Yui wait!" Gendo called but the communications was cut off.

(Battle)

Voltron spun the Trident over its head as it did so water followed the two parts like a current as it began to form a twister of sorts as soon the water twister was spinning faster and faster as it began to take hold of the EVA's Series but before they could escape they were caught in its grasp. Soon Voltron went to the water once inside stabbed the trident at the bottom of the lake and in turn freezing the lake and the EVA's into the ice as they could not move in time to stop Voltron's finale strike.

"And now!" Shinji began as the Trident was disengaged. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji roared out as soon the sword was formed as Voltron roared out with his Paladins before doing a spin form of attack as it charged forward. Soon Voltron was out of the ice as then slice marks appeared in the ice and through the EVA series and then the EVA's not only shut down but exploded into a cross shaped explosion as the ice shattered into dust as the ice dust rained down over them like snow as Voltron stood tall and proud as it then swung the blade to the side while spreading its wings out as it was clear Voltron had wont this battle this day.

(NERV)

Everyone cheered as they won the fight as the fight was over at long last as Misato smiled as she danced. "Hey Mari no need for sortie it's all good!" Misato cheered as Mari moaned.

"Ah I just got in the plug too." Mari complained as she whined big time over the communications.

(Castle)

"Well Oracle is back in action." Yuliana said as she felt good to be back in her old seat.

"Of course Yuliana but I suppose you'll handle the Paladin's training from now on." Coran asked as Yuliana smiled.

"Of course after all they'll still need an old vets words of wisdom and old training to keep them in shape." Yuliana said as she smiled to her son and his team.

(Gendo)

"NO!" Gendo called before he saw a communication come in from Fala.

"Gendo Ikari... why am I not surprised?" Fala asked as she sounded like she knew from the start. "That was pretty smart of you monitoring our camera systems and guard routine's but we were aware from the beginning, SEELE has been deal with accordingly we just needed to dispose of those wastes of space." Fala said as she played Gendo for a fool.

"Right now I can have you shot down for your treason." Fala said as Gendo was shocked as he didn't realize Rei... no Fala had learned more from him then he thought. "But... I am merciful so return the ship and I'll put in a good word and sweep this under the rug... as long as you obey every command I issue Ikari." Fala said as she glared. "Otherwise... well Yuliana will be more of a widow then a divorced woman." Fala said as she all but promised Gendo a world of pain and suffering if he disobeyed.

"What... have you become?" Gendo asked as Fala laughed.

"My real self, my true self and seems I'm manipulative like you were no even more so. After all I learned from the best." Fala said as Gendo realized the Rei's they were each different in certain ways very minor ways that if sprout there was no telling what could happen. This Rei... she was a monster and he realized he made this monster and unleashed her upon the Universe. "No return to base Gendo." Fala ordered as Gendo clenched his fists but agreed.

"Yes... ma'am." Gendo said as now the tables were turned Fala was the manipulating puppet master and Gendo was the usable pawn.

(Scene Break Castle Blue Lion Lair)

The Paladin's were gathered as they looked upon Blue Lion as Yuliana smiled to her old friend as this was now goodbye for real. "Well old blue it's been a long time coming hasn't it all the adventures we had, all the battles we've fought, all the lost and love we shared I guess it's for the best." Yuliana smiled to her old partner. "I had hoped to stay with you a bit longer believe it or not... but sometimes what we want isn't what we get I simply had wished for my family's safety and well I ensured it thanks to you." Yuliana said as she then smiled sadly to her old Lion. "I'm going to miss you Blue." Yuliana said before Allura finally joined them in her Paladin armor as the other four gathered around her.

"Pink huh? Not what I was expecting but I like it, it suits you." Asuka said even though pink wasn't her favorite color by a long shot.

"Yes on Altea we wear this color to honor our fallen warriors. I wear it to honor the Paladin's of old and Rei." Allura said as she smiled to her new team.

"Well Allura what's your Bayard's form then?" Yuliana asked as she wanted to see it.

Allura drew her Bayard as it flashed into her hand and then changed into an energy whip which was followed by an energy shield much like Shinji and Asuka's own shields.

"Allura..." Shinji began as he walked up to her and smiled. "Welcome to the Voltron Force, Paladin." Shinji said as he smiled to Allura as Toji got her into a head lock.

"Yeap we got a noob." Toji joked as Kensuke smiled.

"Yeap and its time for a bit of initiation." Kensuke joked as Asuka rolled her eyes as Yuliana smiled.

"Oh that again, I remember when the old crew did that as well." Yuliana smiled as it became an unspoken tradition among Paladin's to initiate new Paladin's with a task or set of tasks.

"Yes and now as the single task that will be done, Allura you get off lucky you get to wash all the Lions." Asuka joked pulling out cleaning material passing it to the new Paladin who was shocked.

"Wait all of them?! But they are massive!" Allura argued as Toji smirked.

"That's what she said." Toji said after freeing Allura from his headlock only to be elbowed by Kensuke on this.

Blue Lion then chuckled from within Allura as she can hear Blue saying to be sure to get between her joints and really dig into her spine making Allura glare at the Lion for not even bothering to help.

(With Rei)

Rei in her medical pod still deep in her coma seemed to stir and smile as if something good just happened like somehow she knew her friends and family were in good hands for now.

(With the Galra)

"Alright Dark Knights of Lotron." Haggar said to the five gathered as she smirked to them. "I have a task for you all to complete on Zeon V." Haggar said as the five Dark Knights, Lotor, Fala, Tabris, Dorma, and Sincline stood before Haggar who was formally known as Honerva as they all nodded and were ready to carry out the task needed of them all.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well its done this chapter at long last is done and ready for publishing. Now I hope to see you all reviewing as you leave and like always ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 12 Voltron and Lotron Meeting

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Let's start this.

(Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The son then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start Chapter Galra Ship over Zeon V)

Lotor was dressed in his Dark Knight suit as he was the leader of Lotron as he felt the connection to the Black Wolf as he smirked feeling how it was getting angst up to hunt Voltron. "Don't worry my friend you will have your Voltron we just need to proper invitation." Lotor said as the Galra ship flew over Zeon V as Fala walked in.

"Yes you are correct brother." Fala said as she smirked at Lotor.

"Ah back from dealing with SEELE then correct?" Lotor asked as Fala smiled.

"Let's just say SEELE is a thing of the past and now has been reborn as well call it the Knights of the Round." Fala said as Lotor looked to the planet. "Ah yes Zeon V the planet in which we will defeat and capture Voltron." Fala said as she was all suited up as well in her Blue Dark Knight suit.

"Yes here the hunter shall become hunted." Lotor said as the trap was all set up for the Voltron Paladins.

(Scene Break Galra Outpost Voss)

The Guards were on high alert in the core command as they were keeping their eye out for any Paladin's on the move. As they waited they were unaware of Kensuke on a high spot with his rifle in a sniper form as he aimed around them. "Ok guys I have my eye on the target I'll cover you from up here." Kensuke said as he waited.

"Ok everyone in position?" Misato was heard over the comm. as they each chimed in a response. "Ok Shinji on your mark." Misato said as she was no doubt in the Wunder right now.

"Ok move out!" Shinji called as soon an explosion was seen in Kensuke's scope as he saw Shinji run in fighting his way through the Galra drones slicing them up as Asuka came in from behind and jumped over his shoulder before slicing down one with a Naginata as she smirked.

"Burn like the devil." Asuka joked as she then kept going.

Soon Kensuke shot one that was far off as it fell down dead as the robot was out of the fight. Toji meanwhile was firing his gun at the door as they kept coming in as Kensuke saw him. "They're still coming!" Toji called as Kensuke smirked.

"I got it!" Kensuke called as he shot the door controls closing it as the door closed crushing a robot under it.

"Nice job!" Toji called as he gave a thumbs up Kensuke then switched to Allura.

Allura was showing her skills with her energy whip as she dodged an attach causing the android to shoot down one of its own before she swung the whip at the Galra Droid wrapping the whip around the neck. Allura then swung the droid around knocking or destroying more of them as the Android was down. Allura then saw one taking aim and used her whip to block the shots perfectly before swinging her whip at the android cutting it through its waste and then finishing the last one behind her off by slicing it in half.

"Ok that was awesome." Kensuke said seeing how much of a natural Allura was before he jumped down and ran to rejoin the others to handle their cover.

Shinji got to the computer and plugged in an access point for Oracle as Shinji made the call. "Ok Oracle we're in!" Shinji called as he then with Allura and Asuka pulled up there shields to keep themselves and the computer protected.

"Understood accessing it now." Yuliana said from her Oracle Spot and began to hack the Galra tech.

Kensuke and Toji fired at the approaching foes as Asuka looked a bit worried. "Hey Oracle hurry it up!" Asuka called out as Toji fired at the oncoming force torts them.

"Just about... now!" Yuliana called as soon the core shut down and in turn so did the base.

"Mission accomplished Paladins." Misato called as it was great how far of a winning streak they were on.

"Ok let's get out of here fast." Shinji said as they began to take their leave.

(Scene Break Wunder)

"Mission accomplished bring out the beer!" Misato called as she already was going for it but Coran took it from her. "Oh come on don't be so stingy!" Misato argued as Coran looked.

"Right now we need you sober for this voyage don't want a repeat of the last time someone was under the influence." Coran argued as Kaji smirked.

"He has you pegged Misato." Kaji joked as he had joined the crew with the Bridge Bunnies as well. Ritsuko though was off to the side as she looked to Yuliana.

"Sempai you ok?" Maya asked as she looked to Ritsuko.

"Yeah just not in the celebrating mood." Ritsuko said as the Paladins were having drinks of water. But inside Ritsuko was far from ok, Yuliana or Yui Ikari comes back from the dead and has now all but taken her job away from her. She had a master control access to the MAGI, knew the EVA's and there systems better than she ever could, was working on alternative Dummy Plug schematics for the EVA's as now Ritsuko has been reduced to a glorified medic and data keeper. Needless to say she wasn't very fond of Yuliana and the only thing she had over Yuliana was basically the fact Yuliana had renounced Gendo as her husband and if he ever showed back up would probably divorce him.

"Ok... if you say so." Maya said as she took her leave to help the others.

Ritsuko just return back to her mood, as she looks at everyone, having fun, doing things, saving the galaxy from the Galra and Zarkon, where ever he may be, but what about her?

She work, repair, and maintain EVA's almost most of her life, now there are lions which she has no idea how they were created without Yuliana access. She help keep the pilots of the Eva units in good health, now there was a special medical bay she can only watch on screen to see how the paladins health are doing. Computer expert, on earth yes, but in outer space on these special super computers that were the size of a normal computer she only have a small idea of how to work them as the MAGI was tricky to understand but she master it, here it was like she was a beginner all over again, and all because of Yuliana.

A jealousy burning within her, as she look to the alien being that blended as a human, think better as a human smarter too, even look more beautiful than most women on earth are, and most of all Yuliana is the center of attention now, with her Maya left her side, Gendo gone, and her credit and reputation as a great scientist is all but vanish and little to show for it.

'Why am I still here for?' she thought to herself as it clear they didn't really need her anyways, but she there because she still being watch over by Misato, as well having her input as a doctor that was hardly needed. After all the work she has done even help save the Voltron force once with the help of the V-Voltron team, and how do they thank her? By upgrading a small leash to a bigger one, but she still on a leash none the less.

Ritsuko just began to walk out of the room and go back to her given room of the castle space ship.

Suddenly alarms went off as everyone stop celebrating for the moment as Yuliana got on her computer right away and see what is going on.

All the paladin gather around as well with Misato standing by and looking a bit sober up as her focus was up now to help give order when and if needed as Shinji asked, "Is a Galra fleet coming into our position?"

"Let me at them if they are coming here. I show them with big red we're not someone to be messing with, even after we kick their leader's ass," Asuka said as she ready for action as Toji feels the same with Kensuke not really but he is prepared to face them and give a few punches for his team, and a few more for Rei.

Shinji stood by as Yuliana type some code and see what setting off the alarm as she said, "It's not a Galra fleet, it's a message from someone."

"Bring it on screen," Misato said as Yuliana did so as everyone turn their attention on the big screen and saw someone as it seem someone is trying to send an SOS as their screen was mostly blur and static but their voices were clear as the person said, "Attention to the Voltron Force, we are in need of help. Our ship is at Zeon V and we're being attack by Galra forces, I repeat we are in need of help, quickly before-

'Static.'

"I lost the signal," Yuliana said as she try to find that signal and triangle it and see if it was friendly or not.

"This doesn't seem right." Misato said as she saw this. "They asked for us specifically and I know other rebel and Alliance ships and fleets are nearby." Misato said as she looked to this message.

"Yea I know... but we can't ignore that people may actually be in danger." Yuliana said as she tried to triangulate the information.

"So what do we do then?" Maya asked as Shinji looked.

"Innocent lives in danger is not a risk I'm willing to take, Misato we need to go there." Shinji said as he looked to Misato who nodded on this.

"Ok then set the course but be careful we don't know if this is a Galra trap or not." Misato urged as that was agreeable.

"Ryoukai." The Bridge crew stated as Mari agreed on this.

(Scene Break Zeon V Moon)

The Wunder arrived as they all looked and saw there were Galra ships here as it seems they were circling around. Inside the Wunder the crew were tracing the distress call and found its origin point. "Ok it's coming from this area but why Zeon V it's not exactly a vacation spot and doesn't have many major points other than a Wormhole relay station and a communication hub." Yuliana said as she looked. "In fact the most it can offer is its space ship graveyard but beyond that it's not a major key point." Yuliana said as she looked to the planet.

"Why is Zeon V so well odd?" Toji asked as Yuliana looked.

"At one point it was a Paladin training ground not really used by them besides survival training but beyond that it's not used much, in fact it could be argued that its only use for such a thing is because that it has biomes for each Lion's greatest strength and weaknesses." Yuliana said as she looked at the planet in question.

"Possibly a trap?" Shinji asked as he looked at the planet.

"We need to keep our guards up in case." Yuliana said as she looked to the Paladins.

"Ok then lets launch." Shinji said as the others agreed.

"I'm ready." Allura said as they all headed to their lions with Allura being in Blue.

(Outside)

The Lion's launched unaware they were being watched as a Galra spy drove observed the event play out.

(Galra Ship within orbit)

Fala smiled as she saw this as she then looked to her siblings, and two teammates. "They took the bait." Fala said as she sat within her blue wolf.

"Ok then..." Lotor said as he smirked.

(Lotor)

"Begin the hunt." Lotor said as the Lions weren't the hunters here they were the pray.

(Voltron Lions Zeon V)

The Lions landed as they were following the signal of the distress beacon as Allura looked around in Blue as something wasn't right about this. Have they been on to much of a winning streak and getting cocky for it? As they walked Allura couldn't help but feel this sense of dread wash over her as she looked and saw it was a full moon tonight. She looked and swore something was out there hunting them like pray but that didn't sound right.

(Shinji)

"The signal originated around here." Shinji said as Black Lion followed the trail as the Lion looked.

(Outside)

Black Lion began to dig through the snow but then the Paladin inside was wide eyed at what he saw. Soon they heard a wolf howl as they looked to the mountain top nearby and saw a large wolf with wings much like Black Lion's howling to the moon as soon they saw glowing eyes around them as the Lions were ready.

(Paladins)

"Riddle me this Paladins." Fala was heard over there communications. "I am fauna not flora, I am shrubbery not grass. What am I?" Fala was heard before their censors picked up five Towers form around the entire sector of the planet forming into a large energy dome trapping them all inside the dome. "I..." Fala taunted as her face appeared in what looked like a darker version of the Blue Paladin armor.

(Shinji)

"Ambush." Shinji cursed as Asuka was shocked no doubt.

(Lotor)

"So we finally meet face to face Shinji Ikari." Lotor greeted as he looked to Shinji.

"Yeah so?" Shinji asked noticing how Lotor seemed underwhelmed.

"My apologies it's just for someone with your reputation I was expecting someone... older." Lotor said as Asuka butted in.

(Asuka)

"How about you fucking show yourselves and tell us who you are!?" Asuka demanded as she wanted answers.

(Lotor)

"Very well we are all aware of who you five are, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire, and Pilot of the Black Wolf and at the moment next in line to succeed." Lotor introduced as he smirked. "You've already met my younger half-sister Fala as I'm sure." Lotor said in a condescending tone as Asuka glared at him.

(Tabris)

"Hello Shinji-kun, Asuka-kun, Allura-kun I'm Tabris 2nd in line mind you but not at all bothered but I do enjoy my Red Wolf." Tabris introduced with a wayward smile upon his face as he looked to his new 'friends.'

(Fala)

"You already know me but I'm piloting the Blue Wolf if you have want to avenge my defective weaker self." Fala said in a taunting voice insulting Rei who was still in a coma. "Dorma introduce yourself." Fala ordered as she looked to the Yellow Wolf.

(Yellow Wolf)

"Understood Princess." Dorma said as she glared at Toji. "I am Commander Dorma of the Galra Dark Light Squadron and pilot of the Yellow Wolf." Dorma said as the wolves hid in the shadows for now.

(Green Wolf)

"I am Sincline pilot of the Green Wolf and the greatest warrior of the Galra Empire." Sincline said as he was ready to move.

(Lotor)

"And Shinji you and your Paladins have now met your match." Lotor taunted as he looked down from the mountain spot. "Because the Hunt of the Wolves has begun." Lotor said as that was the signal.

(Lions)

Soon from the shadows of the woods the Wolves jumped out attacking there opposing color, Green Wolf went for Green Lion, Blue Wolf went for Blue Lion, Red for Red, and Yellow for Yellow. The wolves activated there boosters pushing the Lions away from each other to hunt separately and to divide and conquer.

(Shinji)

"Guys!" Shinji called but was hit by a roar beam as he saw the Wolf on the mountain firing at him.

(Lotor)

"Keep close tabs upon your own person Shinji Ikari if you wish to escape you and your paladins need to destroy all five towers before me and my Dark Knights well... you are aware I'm sure." Lotor said as Shinji realized what had happened. The Lions who were always the hunters have now become the hunted.

(Shinji)

With Shinji having no other choice, ran for now and try to come up with a plan as while on the run as he try to open up a private channel to the other lions if he could and discounted from the open as he called out, "Everyone, we can't fight them like this. Try to meet with each other up and figure out a weakness, but most important over all destroy those towers!"

"Understood!" Kensuke said with Toji replying, "Got it!"

"I'll do my best," Allura said as she never done this sort of combat before but she is learning on the go, with Asuka yelling out, "I hate this already!"

(Wunder)

The ship went under attack by the Galra ship that was flying by as the two male bridge bunnies were on the turrets

As Yuliana was trying to get a signal on the surface of the planet as she call out, "Paladins, come in! Please respond!"

"What's happening?!" Misato said to Yuliana as the try to figure out the problems while still trying to get a signal out to the paladins as it soon show on screen a black tower that was near where the paladins landed, as she said, "A signal jammer, as well as a barrier, and the only way for them to get out if they can locate and destroy each tower.

"Is there anything we can we do?" Coran asked as he was worried for Allura's safety.

Yuliana did some careful calculation as she said, "Try to re-route power to the sender, if one of the lions can destroy a tower, I can maybe send a signal to activate the emergency plans within that lion which will connect to the other lions as well."

"What emergency plans?" Misato said as Yuliana said, "If somehow one of the lions were damage, capture, or hijacked I made many plan for each scenario, and for different lions as well, and dealing with Galra they still could be after the lions."

"Genius," Maya said as Yuliana said, "Nothing to be impresses about, I had a lot of spare time 10,000 years ago, but I did made one plan before I even build the lions."

Yuliana pull out an image of the 5 lion, as each color lion in the corners and the black lion in the center as she said, "I made a plan if one attacks the other, and I had a plan ready to counter against it just in case it ever did happened."

"So like the 5 Elements Diagram?" Kaji asked as Yuliana laugh a bit as she said, "Yea, but I'm the one that came up with that, before people on earth copy it."

"Copy it?" Misato asked as Yuliana look at her and said, "I get bored being alone on a planet little to do with the years passing by, so I do come out of hiding and teach a bit, I was using the element diagram to show the steps into science itself, but enough of that, The Paladins are in trouble and we need to help them."

"Well you heard her, re-route the power to the sender and wait for an opening," Misato said as Maya with Coran did their job as Coran said, "re-routing 50 percent of power from the engines and under shields."

"Power has been transfer, waiting to send the signal," Maya said as Yuliana did her thing to code the signal and have it ready as she said, "let us hope now they can do it."

(Zeon V Red Lion)

Red Lion was being pushed away from the others by Red Wolf as Asuka was trying to get Red Lion's feet under her as soon the two arrived in what looked like a frozen volcano. Red Lion was soon freed as it rolled on the ground as it then hit stone with its spine. Red Wolf glared at its Lion Twin as it looked ready to hunt as Red Lion began to get up using the heat nearby to boost its power before firing a beam at Red Wolf who then vanished.

(Asuka)

"Hey you're royal assness! Big mistake bringing me here!" Asuka yelled as she and Red Lion were right in there elements.

"You think so?" Tabris teased wasn't a taunt but more like he was enjoying this in a sort of wayward sort of sense.

(Battle)

Red Lion roared out as soon Red Wolf appeared and fired at the snow areas of the mountain as soon Red Was being buried in snow which she responded by blasting her way out.

(Tabris)

"This mountain is a double edged sword Paladin Soryu-kun for both you and me." Tabris said as he looked to Asuka as he could see why Shinji was drawn to her. "The difference is that I know how to use it to my advantage." Tabris said as he then saw Red Lion coming at him.

(Battle)

Red Wolf dodged the attack and fired its own beam at Red Lion who returned fire showing the two were evenly matched before the built up energy blasted them away from each other as Red Wolf hit boulders while Red Lion hit the Lava area before jumping out after a quick magma dip.

(Tabris)

"Well then shall we begin?" Tabris said as he pressed a button but instead of a weapon music began. "Let us go Red Wolf of the Galra and allow me to battle the Red Lion servant of the Lilim." Tabris said as it seemed he was enjoying this battle in a sort of poetic and wayward stand point. He doesn't normally fight unless he must and even then he chooses to fight in his own way.

*Insert Neon Genesis Evangelion OST: Beethoven 9th Symphony Ode to Joy (Beethoven on Evangelion)

(Battle)

Red Wolf snarled as it then vanished into the land around it as Red Lion fired its beam but only hit nothing as Asuka inside was shocked.

(Asuka)

"Ok... not freaking out just trail the music and I'll find him." Asuka said as he did so on her scanners only to be shocked at what she saw. The music... it was coming from all angles like Red Wolf and Tabris were everywhere at once.

"Do not fret after all like you Paladin Soryu-Kun I was born to meet Shinji-kun." Tabris said as Asuka glared.

"Hey hands off you homo sexual alien dick!" Asuka roared as soon she was hit by a random beam.

(Battle)

Red Lion ran to cover as the beam was tailing it as no doubt Red Wolf had a fix on her location.

(Asuka)

"Dammit." Asuka cursed as she hated running and hiding but she didn't have a choice in the matter here.

"Perhaps it was more than that, Paladin Soryu-kun... perhaps I was born to meet you as well." Tabris said as Asuka looked around.

"Ok creepy." Asuka said as she knew this guy has some messed up perception of love.

"Please Paladin Soryu-kun can you prove me right or wrong here." Tabris requested as he sounded more of the curious type and in Asuka's honest opinion didn't exactly sound evil either.

"Fine you asked for it!" Asuka roared as she was ready to move but Red wouldn't budge. Red Lion then relayed his thoughts to Asuka as it noticed something. "What!? What do you mean I need to trust your way of doing things!" Asuka demanded as Red Lion sent her response. "Yeah we're being hunted so?!" Asuka yelled not seeing the point as she could feel Red Lion roll its eyes to her before it responded. "Don't fight like a human, fight like a lion?" Asuka asked as Red Lion had a plan as Red's own pride won't let it be outhunted by this pup and to do so they needed to get the pride together.

Red was well aware of Yuliana's contingency plans if the Lions were ever turned against each other. But to use them they needed Black and maybe Blue's aid but as it stands there sensors are jammed in this dome thus they needed to be more like animals to be more like lions.

"Ok then how the fuck do I fight like a lion?!" Asuka demanded as Red Lion then moved away from another blast with Asuka's aid. "Figure it out you dummkoft Red Lion Baka!" Asuka roared as Red then roared out having enough and running to a safer location.

(Tabris)

"Hmmm they are planning something aren't they Crimson?" Tabris asked as Red Wolf agreed his red sister wouldn't just run away like that, her pride was too large to swallow. "That is true, hmm then let's follow and observe." Tabris said wondering what they were planning.

(Blue lion and wolf)

As the two blue animals were running the snowy lands as the blue Wolf came up and hit into the lion sending over to an Icey area, as the area below the blue lion started to crack.

(Fala)

"You're out match princess Allura, Surrender now and hope for a quick death," Fala said to Allura as she planned on finish the blue lion one way or another, as she saw the blue lion was getting up with Allura grunting a bit.

(Allura)

"I will not surrender, even to the likes of you. You betrayed Shinji you betrayed the trust he put into you just as his father did, and worse than that you betrayed Rei as a sister when she only wanted to help you break free!" Allura said as Fala reply to her, "So what? They are not special."

"They were your family!" Allura yell out as she felt angry, as she thrust back and push the buttons on her controls.

(The blue lion)

The blue lion roar out sensing Allura anger to the enemy before her, as she lower its head and fire a beam at the blue wolf as it dodge it with ease before fire a beam of its own from tis mouth at the blue lion which did get hit by the beam as soon enough its parts were frozen in place for a moment.

The blue wolf growl down at the blue lion as Fala command it to attack with Fala said, "The Galra is my family now."

The blue lion broke free from the ice with ease and charged at the bleu wolf as they meet with equal power, creating a small shockwave that destroy the ice around them and soon enough water from below started to come up at their feet.

(Green lion and wolf)

The green lion ran down canyon as Kensuke hoping to get a tactical advantage against the green wolf somehow.

As Green Lion ran it and the paladin where unaware Green Wolf was right on their tails as Green Lion kept running and hoping around the canyon.

(Kensuke)

"Ok so far so good." Kensuke said as he looked at his scanners. "Dammit all we let our winning streak get to our heads." Kensuke said as he had to find a better tactical advantage somewhere.

(Canyon)

Green Wolf soon appeared out of camouflage as it then howled and then attacked Green Lion as Green Lion was bit at the neck area where Wolf swung its catch around before throwing it to the side. The Wolf howled in fury as it then glared at Green Lion with hatred in its eyes.

(Wolf)

"Come on brat! Show me a warrior spirit!" Sincline yelled as he was blood thirsty and craves for war and combat as he charged with Green Wolf.

(Battle)

Green lion got on its feet and jumped away as it then fired a beam from its maw to keep Green Wolf on its toes.

(Kensuke)

"Any ideas partner?" Kensuke asked as Green Lion felt off somehow like it was unsure. "Look I get he may be the same origin as you but right now we need to survive and help the others. We can't let him and the Wolf hurt the others so let's play smart over this battle crazy guy." Kensuke said as then Green Lion spoke of another thing. "Wait what?" Kensuke asked as he was caught off guard. "Wolves are courageous but also loners?" Kensuke asked as that sounded like the basics of a lone wolf.

'And Lions... are noble and unified.' Kensuke asked as Green Lion... felt that the Wolves were on the wrong side somehow. "Look we can talk about this later Green for now we need to survive this." Kensuke said as he wanted to look deeper but now was not the time.

(Battle)

Green Lion began to jump up the canyon area as above it was a forest area as of now Green Lion had to find the tower and avoid the predator hunting it down fully aware that the Wolf can hide in plain sight. Green Wolf chased after it's pray as it glared at the Lion whose shadow it was forced to live under. It roared and chased after it's pray as clearly the wolves had something to prove here seeing as they were forced to evolve at a fast rate to challenge Voltron who they were made in the image of.

(Yellow Lion and Wolf)

Yellow Lion was running across the desert area as coming in close was the Yellow Wolf as it chased after its quarry no doubt fighting fire with fire as the Wolf howled as Yellow Lion growled. Yellow Wolf charged at Yellow Lion who dodged the attack by jumping upward and then head butting the Wolf into the mountain.

Yellow Wolf swung its head a bit and glared at the Lion ready for when Dorma gave him the command.

(Yellow Wolf)

"Topaz, search and destroy." Dorma ordered as she made Yellow Wolf move against, it's pray.

(Toji)

"Come on!" Toji roared as he wasn't going to let this Voltron knock off get the better of him.

(Battle)

Yellow Lion and Wolf charged at each other and head butted each other before jumping back and firing there beams at each other causing the beams to meet half way as it became a struggle between the two. Unknown to both of them the ground began to give way under them from the force as it was clear a sink hole existed here and no doubt any more force would cause both of them to be trapped underground.

(Toji)

As the Jock held himself the best he could again the yellow wolf, as it seem they were pretty evenly match but at the rate they were going would most likely cause the area around them to collapse if they keep it up as he hear the lions roar in his head as he understand it well enough as he said, "You think it's easy? I never fought against someone like us before."

The lion spoken to him again as give a low growl as Toji understood it as he said, "Just move? Easy said than done at this point, but I'll try."

(Battle)

As the yellow lion soon jump off to the side as it close it month with the laser vanishing as the wolf attack shot pass the lion as soon enough the lion was running off to the side as the yellow wolf went blasting away at the yellow paladin and his lion.

(Black lion and wolf)

The two robot beast traded blows against each other, as they went to using their jaw blades to attack each other, as Shinji could loss it at all, so he went on the offensive hopping to find a weakness in the wolf itself.

As the two pass each other, their jaw blades connected as spark flew between them before letting off and landed on the other side of each other.

(Shinji)

"How strong are these wolves? They are like us in every way," Shinji said as Lotor voice came over on the open channel and said, "I would not say every way."

(Battle)

The black wolf activates its thrusters and charged at the lion and hit into it, as the black lion at flew back a bit in the air before it recovers in the air landing on her feet, before the black wolf came and attack again as the black lion leap away and dodge it this time.

(Lotor)

"If we call the lion and wolf the same, then it would be a great insult to them as ebony doesn't take kindly to that ether," The prince said as he can hear the black wolf growl in anger.

(Battle field)

As the black wolf's jaw blade vanish as it soon fire a high power beam at Black lion as it soon dodge it as she knew getting hit by that beam could lead to a serious situation than they were already in as it roar out and fire a beam of its own at the black wolf, as it dodge her attack as well wolf firing a few shot down.

A few shot landed around the black lion, but got hit by one shot sending it backwards in the snow.

(Shinji)

Shinji grit his teeth as he stood strong against the black wolf even if he got knock down, as one of his eyes started to change into a slit, his mind set change similar to a lion as he hear his lion roar as he nods as he said, "We must hold out…trust in our pride and beat this guy… by ourselves, or with… help."

Shinji shifted gear as quintessence leak from his being giving his black lion a boost to help him gain a slight edge against the black wolf and his knight.

(Battle)

Black Lion roared out and fired its beam as Black Wolf returned fire as the two machines were driven to defeat each other as the beam built up between them. The two machines then roared as they charged at each other and head-butt each other hard causing a large blast of force between them.

(Shinji)

Shinji saw Lotor on screen as he felt something off about this. Not as a bad situation off but more like an odd form of strange. Shinji looked at Lotor who looked back as something about this was like a mirror in some aspects.

'Why does looking at him?' Shinji began his train of thought as he looked at Lotor on his screen.

(Lotor)

Lotor wasn't the only one as he glared at Shinji as like him he was a half breed but instead of Galra Shinji was half human and half Altean. This odd feeling he was getting between them felt like a resonance of sorts as Black Wolf stayed out of it. 'Almost feel like?' Lotor continued the train of thought as Ebony may hold great rivalry with its counterpart but in some aspects they all seek out the same type of pilots.

(Shinji and Lotor)

'Looking at myself.' They both thought as their Lions glared at each other with the Paladin and Knight mirroring this glare.

(Back with Asuka)

Red Lion and Asuka arrived at a cave and put up there particle barrier as Asuka was catching her breath. "Damn this guy is kicking our ass." Asuka said as she looked to her Lion. "Any ideas Red?" Asuka asked as Red Lion made his suggestion. "We rely so much on technology humans forgot that we had survived without it for a long time." Asuka said as then it occurred to her. "I get it I rely too much on you don't know Red." Asuka said as she smirked as Red Lion saw Asuka was starting to understand.

"If I want to beat this guy I need to fight less with technology and more like a Lion." Asuka said as Red Lion agreed to that. "In other words I need to start going a bit feral." Asuka said as she had to think. "Mind giving me a hand?" Asuka asked as Red smirked at her Paladin thinking she would never ask.

"Ok then let's start setting up some traps." Asuka said as Red Lion wasn't going to allow itself to become the hunted and together the two were going to go from being the hunted to the hunters.

(Outside later)

Asuka was outside her Lion drawing up plans as she took off her helmet making sure she had a good idea what she was doing as now her Bayard was more of a Hunting Spear as she was making sure she had good information on Wolves hunting alone. She even began to draw up improve bear Trap ideas hoping to snare it somehow as once Asuka had her plan she began to get to work. Right now he Red Hair was tied up into a long tail as she nodded. "Ok if I don't make it out of this Red either run or bail me out." Asuka said as Red Lion agreed as they were short on time so they had to begin moving now.

(With Toji)

Yellow Lion lost Yellow Wolf as it looked around trying to find its hunter. "Yeah I know I don't like this either." Toji said as they were still in an area where the ground could break under them.

Unaware to them they walked right into Yellow Wolves trap with Dorma.

(Battle)

Yellow Wolf looked down upon Yellow Lion as Dorma was ready to move now that the Lion was on the x.

(Dorma)

"Topaz begin operation Wolf Rockslide." Dorma said as Topaz agreed on this.

(Battle)

Yellow Wolf howled catching Yellow Lion's attention just as the Wolf began a rockslide as Yellow Lion tried to move but Yellow Wolf charged in attacking Yellow Lion as the combined force of the attacks and the two robots caused the ground to crack and cave in revealing a tunnel beneath them.

Both Wolf and Lion fell through as the rocks came in on top of them as well as the Lion and Wolf quickly acted seeing this disregarding the battle to protect their pilots as Toji was screaming in shock and some pain. Soon the rocks stopped as Yellow Lion and Wolf were holding up the rocks with their bodies creating a small dome enough for a fist fight if the battle continued.

Toji came out of Yellow Lion's open maw just in time to be shot at by Dorma who had already taken initiative and had her Issued Galra pistol out and firing at Toji who duck and covered.

Dorma charged at Toji as Toji then slipped under and the two began to fight it out with once Dorma was disarmed. "I don't like hitting girls but against Galra scum I'll make the exception." Toji said as he saw his reflection on Dorma's visor no doubt it was tinted to hide her identity.

Dorma disregarded his comment and caused her left leg to glow using an energy attack to knock Toji down as Toji was surprised. He then saw Dorma's right hand take a karate chop or blade type position as the hand then glowed. Dorma then struck down as Toji rolled out of the way as he was caught off guard by this. Toji then went for his Bayard or tried to but Dorma charged him and began using her right arm weapon and left leg weapon to try and hit Toji who was now more focused on dodging the attacks.

'Damn she's good.' Toji thought as he tried his best to avoid her attack. Toji then grabbed her in an arm restrain before he smashed his head into hers knocking her back before he went for her stomach area and hit her there. Toji then grabbed her and slammed her head into some rocks before kicking her to the side seeing her visor was cracked now.

Toji then pinned her and in a blind fury began to send punch after punch to her face not stopping as he kept at it. Soon her mask was fully cracked and then with one last punch the visor shattered as Dorma then got Toji off of her as it shattered and rolled off to the side as she felt the mast and saw a good part of it was gone. Her face was now free but she didn't care as Toji got up and glared at her.

"Come on show me what you look like Galra bitch!" Toji roared as Dorma got up and then pointed her pistol at Toji as he was then shocked at what was under the visor. "No..." Toji said as he saw someone he was sure was still at the hospital but with Galra skin as he was looking at none other than Hikari.

"H...Hikari?" Toji asked in shock as Dorma or Hikari's face showed almost no emotion just a cold glare no doubt for missions and most of all nothing of Hikari there.

"Hikari?" Dorma asked as that name wasn't familiar to her but it did ring a bell as a human would put it.

"Hikari what are you doing here, it's me Toji." Toji said as Dorma then fired causing Toji to dodge.

"You have me mistaken for someone else Paladin I am Dorma of the Galra Empire." Dorma said as Toji was shocked by this event.

"Hikari," Toji began saying as Dorma began firing upon him while removing her helmet as it was no longer useful, as Toji took cover as he yell out, "Stop firing Hikari, I know this isn't you!"

"My name is Dorma," She said as she keep firing as she got closer and closer so she can go in for the kill, as Toji grab a rock on the side and time the shots as every shot does have a delay as he got the timing down before, he rush out and throw the rock like baseball player that was throwing a ball to a base, as the rock went flying and hit the Galra gun out of Dorma's hand as she flinch at that.

Dorma went for her gun again, until Toji went out and tackle and pin her down as he started to say, "Listen to me, you're Hikari. You're a school girl, a classmate, 10th grade straight A student."

Dorma didn't know what he is talking about as she just throw him off with her legs as he went back, and soon gotten up as she went for her gun again, until Toji leap at her and reach out for her gun before she could and with a longer reach and throw it way back as he started to say again, "Your friend with Asuka, the devil girl. You always get on my ass of not doing homework, and not being in class when I was off visiting my sister."

Dorma below him to the side of his head as it throw him off for a moment as she got on top of him and started punching him, but he held up his arms and block them, but one of her fist hurt more and it seems she was getting angry at him as she started to say, "I don't know you! I am Dorma, not Hikari!"

"You are Hikari damn it!" Toji yell as he got punch in the face as Dorma yelled, "Silence!"

Her punches gotten stronger as her fist started to glow, as Toji didn't know how long he could take this, he reach for him Bayard, as he didn't want to do it but he has no other choice as when Dorma was about to punch again with her glowing fist, Toji summon his gun as stopping the punch as it hit the front of the gun, as her eyes widen to this before Toji pull the trigger and fire a blast point blank at Dorma's fist as it shot her back away from Toji, with her robotic arm now expose as Toji saw and knew it was her, as her fist wasn't the only thing that got hit as a cut mark at the side of Dorma face showed and it was bleeding red, while Galra bleed a blueish purple color blood.

Dorma held her arm out as she cannot use it anymore as it seem her plan failed as Toji stood over her with his weapon as she glare at him and said, "Finish it."

Toji had a hard look on his face, as he raise his weapon and pointed at her… he didn't pull the trigger, but instead he weapon vanish and return back as his normal Bayard as he said, "I won't."

"It's death or victory, that the Galra way," Dorma said as Toji yelled, "You're not Galra! You're human!"

Toji wipe his face a bit to remove a bit of blood from his face and show her on his stain white glove as he said, "We bleed the same blood the same color!"

Dorma look at it and didn't understand what he meant as she felt a drop landed on her human hand as she look down at the drop and saw it was red, the same as Toji.

Dorma frown as she said, "What different what the color of my blood is! I am Dorma the-

"You're Hikari Horaki!" Toji said cutting her off as he went on saying, "You have a family, a little sister! You join NERV to get money so she could have an education."

Dorma had a pain in her head, as a brief moment had a flash of a memory of a little girl with a smile on her face as Dorma put her hand to her head as she said, "Why are you telling me this… you cannot make me betray the Galra!"

"You're human, what don't you get?! Do you remember at all!?" Toji said as Dorma went on saying, "I've been with the Galra for as long as I can remember, I know nothing else but them."

"Then how did you lose your arm? Tell me that, how, when?!" Toji went on saying as Dorma look at her robotic arm as she try to remember as she said, "I lost it when-

Once again a memory came to her mind, but not a pleasant one, as the memory show her she was panicking, she remember the pain, remember the roaring the yelling.

Another brief memory came to her as she was in unit 3 plug that was within an angel, as on her screen she saw a monsters face, unit 1 going berserk.

Dorma held her head harder as she started to yell as Toji went down to her and said, "Hikari, calm down, we can get you help and-

He didn't finish as the robotic arm came to life again as it glow as Dorma swing her arm around and smack Toji away as she keep scream, crying as she yells, "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

The yellow wolf hear the cry of his knight as he went down to get her, snatch her up in his mouth and got out of the area, as Toji got up and reach out as he call out, "Hikari!"

The wolf went out of range and then it was gone with Toji left by himself with yellow lion still bury under rocks and boulders. "Dammit." Toji cursed running back to Yellow Lion. "Come on Yellow these boulders are nothing for you show some backbone!" Toji called as Yellow saw that Toji wanted to save and protect Hikari. Once Toji was inside Yellow Lion roared and burst out of the ground and straight to where Yellow Lion flew off to.

(Toji)

"Huh?" Toji asked as he looked and saw the tower in this area as he smiled but then looked to Hikari flying away and then back at the Tower and knew what he had to do. "Sorry Hikari." Toji said as he then went for the tower knowing his friends needed that taken down.

(With Allura and Blue Lion)

Blue Lion was running through a gas area of caves as Blue Wolf was right on her tail. As Blue Lion moved its movement was erratic as it tried to do one thing but Allura was doing something different as it seems the two haven't form a stable bond yet.

(Allura)

"Come on Blue I order you to follow my lead!" Allura said as Blue Lion ignored her on this as it was trying to tell her something as she just had to pick a difficult Paladin to bond with. "We need to find Fala and bring her to justice!" Allura ordered but Blue Lion wasn't for the eye for an eye thing even if she did feel Fala has it coming.

(Battle)

Blue Wolf then attacked as Blue Lion was caught off guard by the sudden attack as Blue Wolf stood in a red gas like area.

(Fala)

"Come and get me Princess." Fala said as she observed enough to know that Allura got lucky last time during the EVA assault on NERV when forming Voltron. "Unless you're scared little princess." Fala said as in her eyes Allura wasn't a real Paladin just a little girl playing dress up. "How can you take the defects place as the right leg of Voltron? You're pathetic just like Rei." Fala said edging Allura on unaware that the Blue Wolf was intrigued when learning of this Rei fellow.

(Allura)

Allura gritted her teeth as she charged in with Blue Lion as both agreed Fala has no right to talk about Rei like that.

(Battle)

Blue Lion charged in and chased after Blue Wolf who was ahead by a bit as then Blue Wolf did a taunt like movement with its body and that was Allura's mistake. Allura fired a beam but the gas area she was in was highly combustible with light and when Allura used her beam this caused the entire area to blow up as Blue Wolf escaped from the explosion.

(Fala)

Once the smoke cleared Fala was able to regain her sensors as she saw Blue Lion was nowhere to be seen but also knew it would take more than that to beat Blue Lion like that. "One down." Fala said as she now had to retrieve Blue Lion and bring her to the Galra.

(Allura)

Allura was in fact ok as Blue Lion had saw the mistake immediately and acted on her own and moved Allura and itself to a safe area. With this it began to shut down to a low sensory form as Blue Wolf was trying to track them as both Allura and Blue Lion saw the Wolf flying above them. "Hello can anybody hear me?" Allura asked as she tried making contact with the other Paladins or the Wunder but no response.

Allura then shut her mouth as she saw the Wolf was a bit too close for comfort as Allura waited for the Blue Wolf and Galra Princess/Knight to fly past them. "Ok stay calm Allura think... what would Rei or Yuliana do?" Allura said trying to channel the previous Paladins for this situation as she then had an idea.

"Blue Lion I require you to activate the particle barrier so we may contact the other paladins for assistance." Allura asked trying to act more like Rei and a bit of Yuliana as she saw it wasn't working before she sighed in defeat. "Nothing works I tried asking you nicely and I tried commanding you! What do you want from me?!" Allura demanded as she didn't know what she was doing wrong. She formed Voltron once with the others but that was a dire situation and she didn't have time to fully understand it.

It was then that everything Allura had bottled up was forced into the open as she realized how dire things were. "I can't do this." Allura said das she began to tear up as she began to remember it all. "I couldn't stop Hikari from getting hurt, I couldn't stop Altea from being destroyed I can't even show everyone I'm worth as a Paladin." Allura said as she let her grief come out. "Everyone depends on me but in all those times before I just ran away to my spot in the castle where I was safe. Just like when Altea was destroyed. The universe depends on me also and I just keep telling myself not to run away from the stress and push forward but now..." Allura said as she began to shed her tears in grief.

"I... I can't control everything." Allura said as she began to think of the Mantra Shinji used to say. 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.' It repeated in her mind with her voice instead of Shinji's as she began to curl up into a fetal position. "I... I need your help." Allura finally said as that was just what Blue Lion wanted to hear.

'You don't have to run away anymore. You never did before and you're not going to start now. My power is yours to command.' A stray thought entered Allura as it was then followed by a roar as Allura saw the red lights of her cockpit turn blue.

Allura gasped as she realized what happened now. "I-I can hear you." Allura said as she couldn't believe it. Soon the rocks broke apart as Blue Wolf fired at Allura. Allura spun around for a bit before she regained control of Blue as both looked and saw Blue Wolf and its Knight waiting for them.

(Fala)

"Found you." Fala taunted as she began the chase once more.

(Battle)

Blue Lion began to fly away with the Wolf following close behind her as Blue Lion nearly fumbled when it hit a cave part but then regained itself. The two flew as Allura inside Blue Lion increased the thrust of her Lion as Fala did the same with her Wolf. Blue Wolf then fired a beam at the rocks above causing them to fall down now that they were free of the flammable gas. Blue Lion easily weaved and maneuvered through them only to be hit by another attack from Blue Wolf.

Blue Lion rolled on the stone before landing on its feet like a cat and continued its escape.

(Allura)

"Help me, Guide me I can't do it alone." Allura said as Blue Lion had just the thing.

Blue Lion then showed to Allura on screen another weapon it had as Allura looked never seeing it before as unknown to her neither did Yuliana. Allura saw the screen send what looked like echo waves out and knew exactly what it was as she smirked as like her Fala was no doubt lost down here but Allura had an edge of her own.

(Battle)

Blue Lion roared as soon on its back what looked like a cannon merged with a tuning form appeared on its back as Blue Lion then got ready. Once ready Blue Lion released a powerful roar which resonated down the cave and caverns but causing no damage.

(Allura)

Allura saw on her screen a map out of the caves appear as she saw it was just what she needed. "A sonar map." Allura said as she saw it. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking blue?" Allura asked as when she heard her Lion's response Allura acted.

(Battle)

Blue Lion flew down the path as Blue Wolf began firing consecutive shots at the Lion who dodged and weaved through them easily and without much effort.

(Fala)

Fala glared as she looked at Allura as Blue Wolf confirmed it for her. "Someone is learning." Fala growled as she had to stop Allura before she found the tower. "Come on. Come on." Fala said as she was trying to get a fix on Allura.

(Allura)

"What's wrong Fala is the Princess of the Galra too weak to fight me or too slow?" Allura taunted as she was leading Fala to another area where the tower was hidden. "Or are you just a Doll for the Galra instead of Gendo?" Allura taunted as that was the clinch in Fala's entire persona.

(Fala)

"Don't you, dare mock me!" Fala yelled as she was furious. "I. AM. NOT. A. DOLL!" Fala yelled as she charged in head first with a beam ready.

(Battle)

Blue Lion flew back and got behind Blue Wolf and fired a freeze ray at Blue Wolf hitting it and freezing some of its boosters a bit. Blue Wolf then turned and fired a beam of its own but a laser and when it did Blue Wolf entered the combustible gas area but it was too late to not fire.

(Fala)

Fala was wide eyed as she looked and saw the tower there as Allura had found it. "That bitch... she tricked me!" Fala roared before calming herself down with breathing. "Well Played then Princess Paladin." Fala said as she knew Allura and the Paladins weren't out of the woods yet. But soon the explosion hit Fala and Blue Wolf.

(Battle surface)

The ground exploded hard as the first to fly out was Blue Wolf smoking but intact as it was banged up but clearly it had the Lions durable armor. It flew off as the dome above began to spaz out a bit as it flew away but not enough.

(Allura)

"Yes we did it Blue now let's regroup with the others and form up." Allura said as Blue Agreed and went to find the rest of her pride with Allura.

(Wunder)

"We got a leak!" Maya called as Yuliana looked.

"Send it now!" Misato called but as Yuliana did so to her shock the message was rebounded back to them with one from Fala.

"Excellent attempt Yuliana but unfortunately for you I thought ahead with Honerva's aid." Fala was heard as it was a recording as Yuliana growled a bit.

"Damn how can Rei or A Rei turn into that?" Misato asked as Yuliana glared.

"IT may be the same body and same soul... but it's never a perfect copy." Yuliana said as this was basically a different aspect of what Rei could have become if not for Voltron.

(Toji and Yellow Lion)

Toji and Yellow Lion roared as they bashed into the tower knocking it down hard as they even punched a hole through it as the tower in turn fell causing the dome barrier to weaken while it vanished for a moment only to reappear.

(Toji)

"Come on Yellow let's find the others." Toji said as he and Yellow went to find the other Paladins and hopefully Hikari.

(Fala)

Fala was flying through the sky to regroup when she saw Yellow Wolf in an area he and his Knight were not supposed to be at. "Yellow Wolf respond now." Fala ordered as she then saw the barrier break up a bit more. "Yellow Wolf respond immediately!" Fala ordered as Yellow Wolf then looked to her with a glare.

(Yellow Wolf)

"You... YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Dorma yelled as Hikari was drawn out for a moment as she sounded insane as Yellow Wolf was angry at the opposing Knight and anything for causing its Knight such distress.

(Fala)

Fala hearing this clicked her tongue just as she and her Wolf was hit by Yellow Wolf trying to attack her. "Dorma reset phrase: Hades!" Fala invoked as the Reset Phrase would need to be changed soon after the mission.

Yellow Wolf then stopped as Dorma was heard again. "W-what happened?" Dorma asked unaware of what was going on. "How did I get here? The Paladin." Dorma said picking up from her last memory.

"Dorma calm down something must have happened to you in a previous battle. After this mission we need to get you medical attention." Fala said as she already had a lie.

(Dorma)

"My apologies princess... what do you think happened to me?" Dorma asked as she was confused and saw her position was changed and the tower was compromised.

(Fala)

Fala did a very Gendo like pose as she hid a smirk with her interlocked hands. "I have a theory you may have been hit with nanites an experimental type made to caused whatever the controller wants on you, make you a slave, a spy, even make you have hallucinations and make you question your loyalties." Fala said as she had woven this lie for such an occasions as the Paladin trying to bring his loved one back from Dorma's mind.

(Dorma)

"I see, my apologies then Princess I was careless." Dorma apologized unaware that Fala had just lied to her face and not even batted an eye about it.

(Fala)

"No time for apologies we need to regroup now." Fala said as they had to make sure the Lions lost one way or another.

(Asuka and Red Lion)

Asuka was hidden in the bushes as she removed a good chunk of her armor for lighter movement as right now Asuka looked to really have gone to a true huntress and a bit feral. As she saw Red Wolf and its Knight come in she began her plan.

Red Wolf was then hit by what looked like Ice Spikes as Red Wolf shielded itself but then was hit by two large logs which only banged onto the Wolf.

(Tabris)

"Hmm interesting." Tabris said as he found this was amusing for a human to do something like this.

(Battle)

Red Wolf was walking into one trap after another as he then looked to see boot marks and followed them under Tabris orders. But instead of more boot marks it came upon a pit trap with Asuka's boots there but no Asuka. Red Wolf nearly fell in as at the bottom were spikes no doubt set up with the aid of Red Lion.

(Tabris)

"Don't worry Crimson this just became a learning experience." Tabris said as he knew he was losing this battle now.

(Asuka)

Asuka roared out as she then with her Bayard as a hunters spear slashed at the Claws of Red Wolf as she was light on clothing as she was bare foot, wearing make shift light armor of wood and leaves no doubt to keep her enemy guessing. Also she had an odor on her that seemed to mix in with the rest of this area as Red Wolf then activated his thrusters. Asuka then vanished into the wood line as Red Wolf looked around once on the ground.

(Tabris)

"There you are." Tabris said as he knew where she was now following her Bayard's energy signal when activated and used. Plus Red Wolf did get nicked by her so tracing her through scent was no longer a problem for his Wolf.

(Battle)

Red Wolf followed after Asuka as when he arrived instead of Asuka he was met with Red Lion who growled at its enemy. 'Hello.' was the look Red Wolf gave as it then fired its beam at Red Wolf at point blank range sending it flying back into the trees.

(Tabris)

"Hehehe." Tabris chucked as he saw there was no point now. "I lose, you win." Tabris said as he wasn't going to fight a battle he knew he had little chances of winning. "I enjoyed myself Paladin Asuka I do hope we meet again soon, be it on the battlefield or on more civil terms." Tabris said as he then activated the Wolfs thrusters.

(Battle)

Red Wolf then flew off pointing to where the tower was with its muzzle and then flew off to regroup with its allies.

(Asuka)

"He gave up?" Asuka asked as she then looked to her gear behind her as she then rolled her eyes knowing the fake boot trick was just lucky since Asuka found a Galra suit lying in the snow no doubt from a test flight gone wrong. "Whatever, come on Red we got a tower to wreck." Asuka said as she knew where the Tower was now and went to destroy it.

(Battle)

Red Lion flew to the tower and then fired a beam at it as the beam cut it like a knight through butter as the tower fell causing the dome above to fritz out a bit more. Red Lion then flew off to rejoin its pride no doubt the other Paladins need the help.

(Kensuke and Green Lion)

Kensuke and Green Lion were cornered by Sincline and the Green Wolf as it was ready to end this.

(Sincline)

"This fight is over Paladin." Sincline said as he glared at Kensuke. "And a pathetic fight it was not even worth the time." Sincline said as all Kensuke did was run and hide while firing beams.

(Kensuke)

'Damn... this guy has a lot of skill on him.' Kensuke thought as he then smirked. 'To bad I got brains on me.' Kensuke said as Green Lion then saw the plan was simple as a large arching area was right above the Wolf.

(Battle)

Kensuke was in fact leading Sincline around all this time just waiting and finding a strategic advantage and now both Lion and Paladin have found said advantage. Green Lion then fired the beam at Green Wolf and by the looks of it 'missed,' the wolf.

(Sincline)

"You missed!" Sincline taunted as he looked to his foe.

(Kensuke)

"That's what you think." Kensuke said as he smirked at his foe.

(Battle)

Green Wolf looked and Sincline was shocked when the arch began to fall onto both him and his wolf as Green Lion then boosted away to the tower.

(Sincline)

"NO!" Sincline roared out as he was then trapped in the rubble with his Wolf.

(Kensuke)

"See you later!" Kensuke called as Sincline and Green Wolf were now trapped.

"Hey Ken you there?!" Toji called as Kensuke then looked.

"Toji!" Kensuke called as he saw Toji with Asuka and Allura. "How did you all find me?" Kensuke asked as Asuka then spoke up.

(Asuka)

We didn't Allura did." Asuka said as she looked to Allura. "Apparently she and blue were having a loves spat and settled it." Asuka said basically saying the two were now connected.

(Kensuke)

"Ok awesome give me a second to handle the last tower and we can all regroup and handle Shinji's tower." Kensuke said as they all agreed on this.

(With Black Lion and Wolf)

Black Lion and Black Wolf charged at each other as they were in a bloody battle of beasts no doubt trying to end the other as they rolled before getting back on their feet again. Black and Ebony summoned up there maw daggers as they began to fight more as it seems they have been pushing each other's limits with their pilots.

(Lotor)

"Interesting you are an excellent pilot Shinji was it?" Lotor said as Shinji looked.

(Shinji)

"Same to you." Shinji said as he looked to him. "Prior experience right?" Shinji asked as Lotor looked.

"You can say that." Lotor said as Shinji looked interested.

"Let me guess your dad made you take pilot training for Voltron?" Shinji joked as Lotor looked.

(Lotor)

"Similar to how your own father forced you into the EVA." Lotor said as they both knew it wasn't an exact match up but Lotor must confess to himself Shinji is really a worthy opponent. It's not very often he meets someone who can push him this far. "But now I'm afraid I must end this now." Lotor said as the battle was about to end.

(Shinji)

Shinji looked on his screen and at the barrier and smirked. "Yeah and you can end this by surrendering because we Paladins won." Shinji said as Lotor was confused at that statement.

(Battle)

Black Wolf looked and saw the barrier fall down as it was now all gone as he then looked to the tower to see the other four Lions had regrouped and taken it down.

(Lotor)

"Heh... well played Paladin." Lotor said as he saw Shinji must have stalled him when the barrier began to fluctuate to buy his team time to regroup.

(Battle)

The other four Lions appeared around Black Wolf cornering it as they glared at the Black Wolf. Black Wolf looked around for an escape but five on one was an unfair advantage the Lions had. But too bad it wasn't a permanent one as soon the other four Wolves appeared as they stood protecting their alpha as they growled and snarled at the Lions who growled and roared back at them.

(Lotor)

"Five on five once again Shinji." Lotor jested as he looked to Shinji on the open channel. "But now for long I'm afraid." Lotor said as it was time to bring out there long awaited secret weapon.

(Battle)

The Five Wolves all howled to the full moon above no doubt receiving the order and beginning the long await reveal of the Nemesis to Voltron as they all glowed their respective colors but in a darker shade.

(Lotor)

"Activate Interlocks!" Lotor said with amusement in his voice as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy taken from Adam as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Lotron. "Infracells up!" All five Wolves began to glow their specific yet darker colors and increased their ascending speed as their pilots each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Wolves engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Lotor then smirked as his eyes flashed an evil glint in them as soon his screen showed a set of words upon them. **"AWAKEN LOTRON DARK FORCE!"** The screen on his console glowed as it showed it was now time to form Lotron.

(Forming Lotron)

Black Wolf roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Lotron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Lotron to stand. "Blue Wolf and Yellow Wolf form feet and legs." Lotor ordered and Blue Wolf slide onto Black Wolves right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Wolf did the same to Black Wolves left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Wolf.

"Red Wolf and Green Wolf form arms and body!" Lotor ordered, as Red and Green Wolves flew alongside Black Wolf. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Wolf as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Wolf as Red Wolf was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two wolves together locking it in. The same happened with Green Wolf, both Wolves roaring as energy flowed through them all. Green and Red Wolves mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I will form the head!" Lotor called out as Black Wolf growled before it looked downward, downward and opened its maw as the top of its head released a large horn upon it as the ears extended a bit as the maw then revealed a demonic face similar to Voltron's but clearly evil as it then roared out as a burst of Quintessence was released behind it showing a dark space violet colors as with it was a moon with a red gash across it like a scar that never fades or heals.

(Battle)

Lotron landed on the ground as it then stood up glaring at its foe as the final test was almost completed as now all that was needed was for Lotron and his Pilots were ready for combat as the Paladins were in shock at this.

(Allura)

"Impossible." Allura said as she didn't want to believe it.

(Asuka)

"When did the Galra get their own Voltron?!" Asuka asked in shock as he couldn't believe it.

(Wunder)

Lotron was on screen as the crew all saw Lotron on the screen as Yuliana recognized it from her many blueprints she had saved from Altea. Lotron as it was called was like a Wolf version of Voltron as even through the head was meant to symbolize a lone wolf the resemblance between the two was uncanny.

"No..." Yuliana said as she should have destroyed those blue prints when Voltron was first born. Another mistake to add to her pot.

(Battle)

"Voltron Defender of the Universe meet Lotron Destroyed of the Universe!" Lotor announced as Lotron glared at the Lions.

Lotron then released a burst of Quintessence much like Voltron's but a darker violet color as when it did it showed a black whole area as with said black hole was a full moon that showed this Lotron was Voltron's Dark counterpart its shadow as it were.

Shinji quickly got over his own shock and glared at Lotron. "It may be as big as Voltron and look like Voltron but there is only one genuine Voltron here." Shinji said as even though it called itself Lotron Shinji knew it was just a cheap knockoff.

Shinji then felt Black Lion was nervous that Shinji knew as did the Paladins that Lotron was not to be underestimated. "Ok let's form Voltron now!" Shinji called out as if Lotron wants to play who's the better Voltron then that's what it will get.

(Asuka)

"Yeah let's show this knock off who the real legends are!" Asuka called as she wasn't going to let this knock off get the better of them.

(Lotor)

"Then please go ahead and try." Lotor said as he was ready for this.

(Shinji)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing that his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. **"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!"** The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltrons wings creating the image of the galaxy behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battlefield)

Voltron landed on the ground creating a small shockwave as it then stood up and glared at Lotron as the size between the two were perfectly matched. Voltron glared at Lotron who returned the glare as this was it the battle Lotron and its Wolves have been waiting for since there birth. Voltron didn't want to do it as did the Lions but chose not to let their Paladins know this as for Voltron and the Lions it was like fighting there brothers in mortal combat.

But alas this had to be done and thus the first of many clashes between Voltron and Lotron was about to begin.

*Insert Symphony No.9 in E Minor from the new world

Voltron and Lotron charged at each other as Green Wolf and Red Lion were raised and sent a punch at each other as Asuka and Sincline both roared out one in fury and one as a warrior seeking battle. The two mechs attack landed at each other as Kensuke roared out sending and attack of his own from Green Lion which was met by Red Wolf. The two mechs arms shook from the force as the metals inside them were moaning in protest as it seems strength wise they were evenly matched.

Voltron and Lotron bashed their foreheads against each other as it was clear the two machines were looking into a parody mirror of each other. Fala then acted using Blue Wolf to knee Voltron which Lotron capitalized on using Yellow Wolf as the attacking part which as Voltron stumbled Lotron used Yellow Wolf to kick Voltron away and then sent beam blasts from Red and Green Wolf sending Voltron into the mountain area which Voltron flew right through to hit another large wall area hard instead of the mountain.

AS Voltron regained its footing it saw Lotron flying right at them as it then used all four Wolf heads to fire at Voltron.

(Shinji)

"Kensuke shield!" Shinji called as Kensuke was already on it.

(Battle)

Voltron raised its shield up and then returned fire with Red Lion as Lotron avoided the attack with ease as it then did a kick at Voltron hitting its shield knocking Voltron back. Voltron disengaged the shield in a spin and used Red Lion to punch Lotron in the face knocking Lotron back who did a similar spin but used Blue Wolf to kick Voltron back.

(Asuka)

"Ok for a knock off this thing is damn tough!" Asuka called in shock as she didn't except it to be this strong.

(Tabris)

"My apologies Paladin Asuka for failing to inform you beforehand. But Lotron was designed to be every bit as powerful as Voltron and to make it so the deciding factor between us is skills alone." Tabris said as he found this amusing as he saw Lotor was acting differently that Tabris swore not even Lotor himself was aware of it.

Tabris looked and saw Lotor smiling not his playful coy smile or his smile of certain victory or amusement no this one was different that Lotor may have found a worthy foe.

(Fala)

"Now then how would you like to die today Paladins?" Fala asked as she smirked at her foes.

(Battle)

Voltron then acted and did an uppercut against Lotron knocking it back as Voltron began doing one two punches at Lotron. Lotron was knocked back only for Voltron to slam its fists together. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Shinji invoked as the sword was now formed.

Voltron charged with sword in hand at Lotron who was ready.

(Lotor)

"Sincline form the shield!" Lotor ordered as Sincline didn't like defense but complied.

(Sincline)

"Yes your majesty." Sincline said as he did as told.

(Battle)

Lotron formed the shield and defended itself from Voltron's sword strike.

(Lotor)

"Now for this!" Lotor invoked using his father's Bayard modified to fit Lotron and twisted it in its slot.

(Battle)

"FORM BLAZING SCIMITAR!" Lotor called out as the Scimitar of Lotron was formed as the two mechs were now armed with sword and shield. Voltron and Lotron then charged at each other under the command of their pilots and began a battle of blades against each other between two titans.

The two mechs met blades from blow to blow as Voltron slashed Lotron blocked and in turn returned fire to its foe. Voltron then shield bashed Lotron before going for a stab attack only for Lotron with a thruster boost jumped upward and landed on Voltron's blade and then knocked it away where it stabbed into the ground not too far away.

Lotron then went for a downward strike with its Scimitar only for Voltron to dodge the attack by back flipping away and disengaging its shield.

(Asuka)

"Asuka you're up!" Shinji came up on Asuka's instruments as Asuka understood.

"Right!" Asuka called as she was going to give the faker a piece of her mind.

(Battle)

The blazing Sword vanished from nearby as Asuka was ready. "DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!" Asuka called out as Voltron did so and summoned its pistols.

(Lotor)

"Tabris you as well." Lotor said as Tabris heard.

(Tabris)

"Understood brother." Tabris said as he was ready.

(Battle)

"Draw... INFERNAL REVOLVERS!" Tabris invoked as Lotron did the same and aimed its guns at Voltron.

The two mech began a gun fight as they fired at each other as shot met shot bullets deflected of each other as they then ran side to side in a circle firing at each other. Soon the two mechs stopped and charged at each other firing at each other as they dodged each other's shots before Lotron was at Voltron aiming straight at its face. Lotron was about to fire but Voltron deflected it by using its own pistol and tried to fire only for Lotron to deflect the shot with ease.

Voltron and Lotron kept firing at each other as it seemed to be a battle of guns right now. Soon Voltron and Lotron got a clear shot and pointed their guns at each other's chest and fired at each other sending each other flying back. Voltron got its footing and used its thrusters to slow itself down while Lotron did the same as both looked up glaring at each other.

(Voltron)

"Damn this asshole can do everything we can do and then some." Asuka said as she was getting worried.

"Any ideas Shinji?" Toji asked as Lotron had a counter for all their weapons thus far.

"We need to see what it can do Toji your next." Shinji said as Toji nodded.

"One shoulder cannon and Wrecking ball combo coming right up." Toji said as he was ready.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the shoulder cannon and aimed at Lotron only for Lotron to do the same as the Paladins were shocked.

(Lotron)

"You Paladins didn't honestly think Lotron didn't have that weapon as well also?" Lotor taunted as Dorma had formed the Shoulder Cannon with ease.

(Battle)

Both beams fired at each other and met half way as they clashed trying to overpower the other as the beam was powerful that much was certain. The beams tried to overpower the other both sides adding more power to it only for a sphere of energy to form between the two and in turn explode sending both mechs flying back.

Voltron fixed itself under its Paladin's orders as it then clashed its fists again. "ROCK WRECKING MACES!" Toji called out as the Maces formed as Voltron had the weapons out.

(Dorma)

"Dorma form the Hammers!" Lotor invoked as Dorma nodded.

"Understood your highness." Dorma said as she glared at Voltron.

(Battle)

"SHATTER BATTERING HAMMERS!" Dorma invoked as Lotron formed the two hammers that had chains at the hilt no doubt very similar to the Wrecking Maces.

(Voltron)

"Oh come on!" Toji called as he knew Hikari wasn't in control anymore but he couldn't tell his friends just yet.

"Less talking more fighting!" Kensuke called out as he was ready.

(Battle)

Lotron and Voltron charged at each other as they began to use their weapons swinging them at each other. They jumped and moved to avoid the attacks and send their own attacks as well. It was becoming clearer that Lotron and Voltron were equally matched to each other as Voltron then retracted the maces to be more like boxing gloves while Lotron now had the hammers back in the maws of Red and Green wolves. The two mechs charged at each other and there weapons met with great force as they created a concussive blast from the force which began to tear apart the forest around two giant robots.

The two struggled in a test of strength as the weapons created sparks between them as they tried to defeat their foes. Voltron and Lotron glared at each other as the Paladins and Knights glared at their opposing colors. Soon Lotron kneed Voltron in the gut causing him to stumble but Voltron responded by using the maces to punch Lotron with an uppercut as the two were knocked back.

"FORM FOREST BOOMERANGS!" Kensuke invoked as the maces vanished to form the weapon for Green Lion.

"FORM JUNGLE TOMAHAWKS!" Sincline was heard as Lotron formed two Tomahawk weapons as now it was going to be a speed battle between the two giant robots.

Soon enough it was a game of catch and dodge deadly weapons between the two as Boomerangs meet Tomahawks they spark when they meet each other and soon enough as the two weapon clash again, the two robot came running at their weapon to catch them and both of them manage to strike each other in the shoulder before drawing it down creating an identical damage to each other.

They both back away and keep fighting with their throwing weapon as the Voltron force team try to think of something

(Voltron)

"No matter what we do, we are just mirroring each other movement and attacks, if this keeps up, Voltron and the lion may have damage that could be beyond repair," Kensuke said as he knew chances of coming out of this unscathed are less than what they had again Zarkon.

"We can't give up now, we must keep fighting," Allura said as she have no idea what Lotor has plan with Lotron, but if they get defeated here, there is no telling what the Galra would do to them or to the lions and she wanted to protected them as much as protecting everyone else.

"We need to hold out the best we can, until help arrive or come up with a counter plan that they will never see coming," Shinji said as Toji reply, "Shin-man they are equal foot as us, I couldn't do much with my maces against their hammers. What could we do against them that they don't have?!"

As Asuka was holding out, her lion calls out to her, telling her to remember her skill of surviving the red wolf as she began to say, "I got an idea!"

"If it blasting them point blank with the guns, let me stop you right there and say it's a bad idea," Kensuke as Asuka frown as she said, "Shut up stooge, it better than that. Red taught me how to fight without technology, be a natural predator. Think like a wild person and fight back."

Shinji hears the plan and try to think of something, as wild can be unpredictable, so if they can go wild a bit, they might able to do something against Lotron as Shinji said, "Asuka, you may have something."

"She does?" Allura asked as Shinji said, "We're doing this as normal fighters, they match us in skill and weapon for weapon, we need an edge against them, and if we have to go a little wild, I think it worth doing."

"What's the plan Shin-man," Toji asked as Shinji look around on his screen and the map that is display of the area thank to blue lion, he had a thought.

"Ok follow my lead." Shinji said as everyone decided to trust him.

(Battle)

Voltron then jumped back disengaging the weapon as Lotron charged at Voltron with Tomahawks ready only for Voltron to jump upward with the aid of its thrusters as Voltron looked at its foe. "Spinning Laser Blade!" Shinji invoked from the sky as Voltron had the large spinning Chakram ready to which Voltron threw at Lotron who then saw this a bit to late only fast enough to block it and land a blow in.

(Lotron)

"It seems they've upgraded their weapons." Lotor said as Fala glared at this.

"Brother perhaps it's time we, send there hopes to a frozen hell." Fala said as Lotor smirked.

"Very well a Naginata is an Earth traditional Japanese Pole weapon is it not?" Lotor asked as Fala smirked knowing what was to come.

(Battle)

"FORM FROZEN NAGINATA!" Fala invoked as soon the weapon was formed as the Naginata had formed.

Voltron then began to fly off as Lotron glared at its foe. Lotron then charged at Voltron firing its laser weapons at the opposing mech as Lotron dodged each attach with ease. Voltron then flew upward as Lotron followed close behind before Voltron stopped and then did a U turn dive bombing to a water area. Lotron followed suit as Voltron then slammed Red and Green Lions together to form its own weapon.

"FORM TITANIC TRIDENT!" Allura called out as the Trident was formed just as Voltron entered the water with Lotron following close behind.

(Lotron)

"Pathetic do you think hiding in the waters will aid you!" Fala called out smirking at her trapped foes as she used the Naginata to freeze down here trapping them. "Now come out little lions I got a warm death waiting for you." Fala said as she looked around with Lotor driving.

(Battle)

Lotron looked around for its foe before out of nowhere it felt something move in the shadows. Lotron looked and saw nothing as it looked around keeping its scanners on alert to find its foe. Soon from the waters shadows the Trident came flying at Lotron who saw it and dodged before firing its beam weapon from its Naginata only to hit nothing.

(Lotron)

"Hmm this is unnerving." Lotor said as he looked around seeing the Trident vanished into energy.

"Something isn't right here." Dorma said as she looked around feeling something was very wrong at the moment.

"It seems they turned the tables on us, the hunters are now the hunted." Tabris said as Fala scoffed.

"Don't be ridicules Tabris we have the upper hand." Fala said as she looked around.

(Battle)

Soon Lotron was hit by something as it caught a glimpse of a Lion before it vanished into the water again as soon another attack hit as Lotron was getting hit left and right as it tried to avoid the attacks but the Lions had separated to fight Lotron using the Trident as a distraction.

Lotron was not enjoying this ploy as it then spun around just as a blow was about to hit to see it had hit Yellow Lion and then proceeded to throw it aside. Yellow Lion hit a large underwater cave as it looked like a den of sorts as Yellow Lion began to get up.

(Wunder)

"Um ma'am you did say this planet was more of a relay point right?" Maya asked as she looked to Yuliana.

"Yes why?" Yuliana asked as she looked to Maya.

"Well according to these a few powerful and deadly species of creatures live on this planet and one of them is very close to Voltron's location." Maya said as Yuliana looked and was wide eyed at this.

"Oh boy." Yuliana said as she hoped the Voltron Lions can use this to their advantage.

(Battle)

Yellow Lion glared at Lotron as it looked ready to end it but then to Lotron and its Knights surprise a set of tentacles shot out and grabbed Lotron restraining it as Lotron was trapped and struggling as Yellow Lion flew away.

(Lotron)

"What?!" Fala called out as Lotor glared at this.

"Quickly we must move fire lasers now!" Lotor ordered as they had to move.

(Battle)

The creature saw a meal which had the nerve to disturb its resting place as Lotron then glared and summoned a shoulder cannon and fired laser blasts from all four of the Wolf heads. All of which then hit the creature freeing Lotron only for the Five Lions to appear and with thrusters bashed into Lotron knocking it out of the roof of Ice in the lake and into the sky.

The Lions flew higher and higher until they opened there maws and fired there laser blasts sending Lotron out of the atmosphere. The Lions followed and in response formed Voltron once more as soon the two giants were flying around space battling each other and in clear few of the Wunder and the Galra ships.

(Wunder)

"Holy crap." Misato said as she saw what was going on as even Kaji was shocked.

"No... It can't be." Yuliana said as she knew it was possible Fala had access to her files in the MAGI and with it the plans for other Voltron's.

"You know this?" Ritsuko asked as she had returned to the main deck to observe.

"Yeah... I created its blueprints." Yuliana said as she didn't want to believe it but her Wolf Voltron was fighting the Lion Voltron.

"Oh crap." Misato said as she saw Yuliana had just fucked them over by leaving her data unprotected from Gendo.

"Well good news for us is, reinforcements are just arriving." Kaji said as he used his old connections to get some help.

"Wait who?" Ritsuko asked as she was curious as to who it was.

(Battle)

Voltron and Lotron soon began another battle of blades minus the shield as they slashed and hacked at each other but they only met with similar force as soon wormholes opened showing an Alliance fleet.

(Voltron)

"Yes the Calvary is here!" Toji called as he saw the Calvary had at last arrived to help them.

(Battle)

The Alliance fleet and Galra fleet began to fire at each other and the opposing mechs as Voltron and Lotron were forced to separate as the two glared with hate at each other.

(Lotron)

"Let's deal with this peons and be done with it." Fala said as she was ready to attach but Lotor had other plans.

"No." Lotor said as he saw their own fleet was getting beat down.

"No?!" Fala and Sincline called as Tabris smiled.

"As it stands we don't know Lotron's full power and capabilities as of yet we need to fall back and do some more tests." Tabris said as Dorma looked.

"Very well a full retreat will have to do." Dorma said as this was agreeable then.

"Full retreat live to fight another day." Lotor said as Fala and Sincline agreed for now.

(Battle)

Lotron flew back to Lotor's flag ship and began to dock as the ships all flew away no doubt to lick their wounds for the next battle. AS Lotron docked it looked back to Voltron for a moment as the eyes changed color for a moment before returning as then Lotron was gone as Voltron saw its younger sibling leave.

(Scene Break Wunder)

The entire crew was on the main ship as Yuliana looked to the crew. "I... I know this is bad, from the report of the Paladins Voltron now has an equal foe in Lotron." Yuliana said as Misato looked to everyone who were now unsure if they should throw in the towel or not. "As it stands if we wish to beat them, we need to fight smarter and harder until we can make a major game changer." Yuliana said as everyone looked.

"But how?" Makoto asked as Yuliana looked.

"The Galra may not realize it but I specifically designed weaknesses into them for not only the event if it was turned on us which Voltron shares, but also to force them to put the weaknesses in to make Lotron function without it Lotron would be useless." Yuliana said as she looked to them.

"So Lotron has all the same strengths and weaknesses as us." Asuka said as Toji had a face of hope now.

"Yes but our best bet is to get the Wolves to reject there pilots, otherwise this battle could go on forever." Yuliana said before Toji stood up and spoke up.

"Um guys... we have a problem." Toji said as he knew secrets would ruin the team.

"Ok tell." Kensuke said as he looked to his friend and fellow paladin Toji.

"I know who the Yellow Knight for Lotron is." Toji said as he looked to the crew who were shocked.

"Toji tell us everything." Yuliana said as they had to know this secret.

Toji didn't want to throw Hikari to the wolves (no pun intended) but he had no choice it was the best way to save her from whatever the Galra did to her to make her join them. "It's the Knight its Hikari." Toji said with much struggle and inner turmoil but the result was the same as everyone was shocked by this.

"How did you find out?" Yuliana asked as Toji began his explanation from start to finish before regrouping to form Voltron.

After what seemed like an eternity Yuliana finally spoke. "I see. This is good." Yuliana said surprising everyone to no end. "The Wolf it chose Hikari not Dorma if how she reacted to what Toji told her was anything to go on." Yuliana said as she looked to Toji who was surprised by this.

"So wait you're saying the Wolves are good?" Asuka asked as she was confused.

"In many believes and mythology Wolves are considered to be courageous, noble, and divine. The phrase Lone Wolf came from Wolves who leave there pack. In other words the Wolves chose there Knights who best fit them and have aspects of Wolves." Yuliana said as Shinji looked.

"So... we need to figure out who's the good ones and who's the bad one." Shinji said as this would be difficult.

"In a matter of speaking yes." Yuliana said but the way she used her tone said it was not going to be an easy task. Soon a light shined as Allura went over to it activating it showing it was a communication request.

"Someone is trying to contact us." Allura said as Yuliana got on her Oracle Station and activated it.

"Patching them through." Yuliana said as soon on screen a symbol similar to NERV's and SEELE's appeared but in a far different way to show something akin to a symbol of hidden hope.

"Is this the Wunder flag ship to the Paladin's of Altea?" A voice asked as it was clearly synthesized.

"Yes who is this?" Yuliana asked trying to trace it.

"For now call me GABRIEL and know that I am an ally." Gabriel said as he showed no room for emotions.

"Then what do you want?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the screen.

"I have information for you to utilize, first information the Blade of Marmora and Rei Ayanami the Former Blue Paladin in a coma." Gabriel said as the crew looked a bit surprised.

"What of it?" Yuliana growled as she glared at the screen with hos casually he mentioned Rei Ayanami.

"Replacing her with a clone is not an option for anyone the Blade of Marmora can awaken and treat her injuries better then what you have available. Contacting them is impossible so you must make them contact you." Gabriel said as Shinji looked to them.

"I remember meeting them once or twice but they were only when... Rei was nearby." Shinji said knowing about Rei's Galra Blood.

"Yes make them notice you by acts against the Galra." Gabriel said as he seemed to be very giving. "Second is important, Blue and Green Wolves have not chosen their Knights not truly." Gabriel said surprising everyone as it sounded like Gabriel was in a rush. "I cannot speak anymore when I have information to provide I will contact you the passcode is Fulcrum. I must go Remember the Light is brightest at the dawn!" Gabriel said before the communication ended.

Misato looked as she then looked to Yuliana. "Can we trust him?" Misato asked as Yuliana looked to him.

"For now... we will I heard of the Blade of Marmora they are very secretive originally they sided with the Galra until from what the Paladins told me they splintered off and became a shadow rebel group one that is there but technically doesn't exist." Yuliana said as Shinji looked hopeful.

"If they can waken up Rei then they're our best shot." Shinji said as everyone agreed on this.

"So a manhunt for shadows heh fun." Mari said as everyone rolled their eyes at this.

(Meanwhile Dorma and Fala)

Dorma was strapped to a table as her prosthetics were getting a tune up as Fala looked to her. "Princess what had caused my lapse in psyche?" Dorma asked as Fala was reading a file.

"Yes it seems we located a large amount of nanites inside your body, the weapons of the Alliance must have been laced with it. No doubt to make you a sleeper of sorts if not to force you to question your loyalties with minor unnoticeable shocks to your body to make it think and see another way." Fala said crafting her lie like a sculpture would his statue. "We have a sample of them but now we need to remove the rest and the only way is electrical shocks to your body." Fala said faking a voice to show she didn't want to do it.

"I understand but I must ask how I lost my arm and leg." Dorma asked as she needed a refresher on this.

"Oh that was a great tale, you and your squad entered into an area with little information for a tactical mission but the information was wrong and you all walked into a trap. You single handedly fought you way through completing the objective and getting your squad out but a sneak attack cost you, your arm and a stray landmine cost you your leg after pushing a soldier to safety." Fala said weaving the lie perfectly as she looked to Dorma knowing the medals and awards planted into her house and room to make her believe this was an excellent call on Fala's end.

"I see then, thank you, please continue the procedure you highness." Dorma said as Fala nodded to the drones. Fala was then given a mouth piece to bite onto as once she was strapped in they began to procedure with Dorma screaming in pain but not as loud as one would think unaware this was a reset onto Dorma to keep Hikari from resurfacing.

Fala nodded and left the room smiling as she looked to a table of Bayard's based upon the modifications Zarkon made to his own. "All according to My Scenario." Fala said with a sinister smirk knowing her grand scheme was becoming clearer as she looked at an old historical record of the Lances and next to it blueprints for a large weapon of sorts. "Soon very soon." Fala said almost bursting with excitement at her grand scenarios greatest of finales, her end game as it were.

(Scene Break That Day with Shinji)

Shinji was in his quarters as Shinji was staring at the sealing as he clenched and unclenched his right hand trying to relieve stress after the battle with Lotor in particular. The screen Shinji swore that it wasn't a screen by a preverbal mirror somehow not like a twin in appearance but Shinji saw into Lotor's eyes. Shinji swore that moment he was looking at himself at that exact moment.

Shinji looked at the ceiling as he looked to it as lately things have been changing and he just can't keep up with it all. As he looked at it the ceiling that had once been so familiar has now changed somehow. "Unfamiliar Ceiling." Shinji said as he looked at the ceiling above him.

(With Lotor that same moment)

Lotor was laying on his bed after practicing his sword play and check-up as he looked upon his father's Bayard. He knew more tests were on the way to see how Lotron was doing as his generals had left him be. He knew those girls for a long time as they were like him, half breeds. Lotor was of both Altean and Galra as his generals were all Galra. He had them also keep close tabs on Fala for him as ever since she did what she did to that human, Lotor has grown warry of her.

Lotor may love his family and had for so long sought his father's approval but seeing Fala doing something so horrible to an innocent person went against everything Lotor envisions for the Galra Empire when he succeeds the throne. If he succeeds the throne as Fala was turning into a true Galra of the old ways inspiring fear instead of loyalty and he feared she may even attempt a Coup at some point.

Tabris shared his sentiments so they kept it between them but as Lotor then sat up he looked upon his left hand which he was clenching and unclenching as he looked upon it. He then clenched hard as he fell back to his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Unfamiliar ceiling." Lotor said as there could be some proof Shinji's hunch of him and Lotor being similar to each other.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this so as you leave be sure to leave a review and as I have said in these things ja-ne.


	14. Interlude: The Paladins Vlogs set 1

Genesis Defender Voltron Vlogs

ESKK: Hey folks I decided to do a bit of a Vlog series of certain characters of my EVA Voltron story. Now then I hope you all enjoy this as we start off with the first Vlogs of the Paladins after they launched the Wunder.

(Start Vlog 1: Shinji)

Shinji was sitting in his Black Paladin Uniform as he turned on a camera and sat there nervously.

Shinji: Hi… I'm Ikari Shinji… or Shinji Ikari depending on how people who say it read this.

Shinji looked kind of nervous about this as he sat there scratching his head a bit.

Shinji: What should I say here? Um Allura and Coran suggested each of us make a video diary during our voyage and during this war while we take on the Galra Empire. I um don't really have much to say about myself… I come from Planet Earth it's the third planet in our solar system and currently it's next on the Galra Empire's invasion path.

Shinji looked nervous a bit as he looked down a bit.

Shinji: Ok um I'm sorry I'm just not good at this type of thing, normally I'm great with a Cello and cooking for everyone. I don't have it with me its back on Earth but… I got my SDAT on me.

A video showed Shinji with the upper armor of his uniform removed as he was listening to the same track over as he looked at the ceiling. The video then ended as the Vlog continued.

Shinji: I guess connecting with people wasn't always my strong suit but… I have to try for Rei and the team's sake right? Then again I'm kind of the glorified head cook here.

Another video showed up this time showing Shinji cooking for everyone as he served the food as they each commented on his culinary skills.

Shinji: I guess one of the things your all asking when you see this is if I'm in any sort of relationships. Well no… but I'm kind of confused with myself also.

A new video started as it showed Shinji with Asuka who was trying to watch TV to see what Aliens had for entertainment before it showed Allura as she was working on some stuff but she was unintentionally drawing pictures as clearly the Altean was in love with Shinji judging by the pictures being of Allura crowned as queen and Shinji as her king. The video ended as Shinji looked to the camera.

Shinji: Yeah… plus… I've been in a lot of situations lately that really has me second guessing if I'm a worthy leader. Black Lion chose me but… sometimes I feel it chose wrong. Somedays it's harder to form Voltron then others and a lot of times I have trouble trusting people and letting them in you know. I guess… I guess it started when my father left me at age 4 and I ended up growing up with an uncaring teacher and some relatives that didn't really want me around you know. I guess when that happened I ended up forming walls around myself afraid people would abandon or reject me which is kind of ironic since I want people to connect to you know but they always wanted something out of me. And then when my father called me back I thought I could finally tear down those walls and when I arrive he just wanted me to pilot his Bio Mechanical monster. Sometimes I swear every time I got into the plug and fought an Angel I lost a bit of my sanity with it.

Shinji's temper was rising but then he calmed down a bit as he calmed himself down.

Shinji: In the end… I just wanted someone to love and want me for me not because of what I can do or who I'm related to but just want me for me. You know I want to be loved unconditionally and I guess when I form Voltron I got that from the others.

Shinji began to tear up as he got up as he was done.

Shinji: This is it for this um Vlog I'll, just go roam the ship for a bit.

(End Shinji's Vlog)

(Begin Rei's Vlog)

Rei was sitting on the chair in her Blue Paladin Uniform beginning her video diary as she looked to the people before her.

Rei: Hello any and all who are viewing this video log I am Rei Ikari formally Ayanami I am the designated Blue Paladin for the Blue Lion as well as the younger sister of the Designated Black Paladin of the Black Lion. The Blue Lion is an aquatic based Lion which in the seas the Lion's systems operate at peak efficiency. As per the design of it. I have also taken the role as the Lion and Ships repair and maintenance crew with Coran-san, Aida-kun, and Allura-hime's aid.

The video started showing the mentioned people performing repairs and upgrades to the Lions and such.

Rei: I form Voltron's left leg and have aided Commander Ikari in combat as part of the Paladins of Voltron. Though I confess connecting with people is difficult considering my Galra origins through the Galra infected Lilith. I cannot help nor did I ask to be part Galra but I chose to follow my own path cutting the strings of the doll and aiding the Universe in defeating the Galra. Voltron and Blue Lion had opened my eyes to this but there are days I wonder… why me what made me special over the first Rei? I have since come to realize my fate my purpose is mine to choose, Gendo may have created me but I decided my fate.

The video began again as Rei was looking at herself in a mirror as Allura was with her as with Asuka as they saw Rei focusing on the Mirror as her hair began to change from blue to a combo of Blue and brown.

Rei: I know that it's not where you came from that matters it's what you do with the life given to you that dictates who and what you are. I was expecting Allura-Hime to resent me but if she did I did not blame her considering the fact the Galra Empire had wiped out her planet and her people. If I was in her position logically speaking her reaction of rage and hatred for me would be simple. I did not approach her about the possibility but I will keep fighting and even though I was willing to surrender Blue Lion and my spot as the Blue Paladin due to my involvement with Gendo's plans and my Galra Origins Allura had showed me that we were still friends and I respected her for that.

Rei looked to the side making sure no one was listening before looking to the camera.

Rei: I don't wish for this to be on the record but on a minor side and personal note after observing Shinji-niisan with Asuka-san and Allura-hime I can now saw that Asuka-san and Allura-Hime have romantic feelings for Shinji-niisan. It appears my brother is either confused or oblivious to it but I simply wish for my brother to choose right by his heart and for those girls not to hurt him. I shall end my Video Log on this note I shall add more when new events occur.

Rei turned off the video and took her leave as her Vlog came to an end.

(End Rei's Vlog)

(Begin Asuka's Vlog)

Asuka sat down all smug and awesome in her Red Paladin Uniform as she looked to the video.

Asuka: Guten Morgen Defenders of the Universe! The best and greatest of the Paladins Asuka Langley Soryu has hit your screen you should feel honored I'm even bothering with this Blog. Now I bet after seeing me in action with the other Paladins I bet you're wondering why an ace as amazing and awesome as me is not leading the Paladins in Black Lion. Well only the best can handle Big Red and I'm the best and Shinji I guess he's ok at the whole leadership thing but when things go south it's always me who saves the day.

A video starts as it was a sort of montage with Shinji being the leader showing he can handle it when is needed as he saved Asuka a couple time followed by Shinji showing his metal some more.

Asuka: Ok in my defense I'm still 2nd in command being Voltron's right arm and all I'm just glad the idiot doesn't use the Red Lion to jerk off Voltron.

The video shows Asuka at a store with a pair of glasses and a hat on accompanied by a wig as she looked around for her purchase in an explicit store.

Asuka: Don't judge me I was only doing a favor for the Three Perverted Stooges wanting to read Alien porn. Does this thing have a delete button?

Asuka reaches to the camera hoping to delete the video footage. But instead it showed another Video Footage of Asuka running in saving Shinji as the two were fighting their way through a Galra outpost while taking down the drones.

Asuka: Ok now I bet you all want me to confess my romantic feelings for someone here. Look you perverted fanboys I don't have any immediate romantic feelings that aren't already there and no I won't tell so don't ask!

The video shows Asuka crying as Shinji hugged her close after she had a nightmare.

Asuka: Shut up I was tired I had no idea he was hugging me the little pervert. But still… I gotta watch out for Alien Girl… I mean I swear she has the hots for Shinji sometime. Not that I care it's just I don't want her naïve little brain to be corrupted by the idiot perverts bad influences. I mean Shinji wouldn't date her… right?

(End Asuka's Vlog)

(Begin Kensuke's Vlog)

Kensuke was sitting on the chair now as he was in his Green Paladin Uniform.

Kensuke: Hey… I'm Kensuke the Paladin for the Green Lion and I'm the team's resident tech support and robot builder.

The video started as Kensuke was building a robot or with Rei's aid reprogramming one.

Kensuke: Yeah on Earth… I used to sneak around and take pictures and record videos mainly of girls. I rarely got caught until the Devil Girl in Space arrived. But since I've been here… couldn't do that much save for when we land on a planet with some good looking girls.

The video began again as it showed Kensuke either swimming or sneaking around while recording the Alien girls and what they did as norm on their planets while also running away from an angry mob of them for breaking some important rules.

Kensuke: Yeah it's a bad habit I know and Rei has curved it a bit I won't lie.

The video showed Rei keeping Kensuke focused on helping her with repairs while they upgraded the ship and Lions as well as building new gear to use.

Kensuke: Yeah I was more of a weapon kind of guy for tech and Rei well she's tech in general. I swear they only put her in high school because they needed to keep a public image and have a good PR. Man I wonder what NERV could do with Rei's brain heading the technical parts of their entire base. But I do have a few images I took of the ladies here that I got my hands on. Just don't tell Allura, Coran, Shinji, or Asuka especially Asuka.

The screen showed random pictures of Allura asleep in bed wearing a Girls Dig Giant Robots T-Shirt as it was a bit big for her giving her that sexy look. Then it showed Rei wearing nothing but her underwear as that was the day before they stopped at the intergalactic shopping mall for cloths, supplies, and food plus a few entertainment objects and a cow. It then followed up with Asuka looking like she was sleep walking and raiding the fridge as it was clear Asuka was a sleep eater.

It then showed a video of Allura in the same T-Shirt waking up as it showed she didn't wear underwear to bed as it gave the camera a perfect view of her practically naked body when she saw it and got very angry and smashed it. The video was then replaced with Asuka and Rei in the showers as Rei took noticed to the camera and unaware that it was recording gave the viewer a bit of an unintentional show. Finally it showed Asuka kicking Kensuke's ass after he was caught red handed as she he was down for the count as she roared like a Lioness.

Kensuke: But even after all the grief I caused them they accept me the Princess, Coran, and the other Paladins. Kind of makes being away from Earth worth it and levitates me from being home sick.

The screen showed the crew sitting together laughing and enjoying a meal together after a long day and another victory over the Galra. IT then changed to Kensuke smiling to Rei as she laughed as well and smiled showing she was opening up to many new emotions and feelings.

Kensuke: I wouldn't have asked for better teammates and most of all I'm glad I got to meet Rei. Anyway I should log off thank you all for checking this out and I'll be back with tones of new updates.

Kensuke then ended the Vlog as he was done for the time being.

(End Kensuke's Vlog)

(Begin Toji's Vlog)

Toji sat down as he was wearing his Yellow Paladin uniform as he looked to the camera.

Toji: Ok people I'm Toji Suzuhara the Paladin for the Yellow Lion so yeah I'm the Yellow Paladin go me. Now I'm supposed to give you guy's advice as future space explorers on what to do and not to do. Well here's my advice if you're considering it don't and stay home. I should have done that to begin with.

The video started as Toji running away as he was being attacked by Galra as he fired his cannon at them hoping to escape somehow.

Toji: Yeah it's the seven of us with a castle ship, and five robot lions forming into a huge super robot vs and army of purple skinned aliens who wants to kill us! And that's not the only thing that wants to kill us so does the things we love the most!

The video then shows Toji in the kitchen getting food as once he activated nothing came out before it went wild and began firing the goop everywhere. It then was followed up by Toji heading to the training room to play basketball only for the basketball court after 3 minutes to turn into a death trap simulation.

Toji: I mean seriously why me!? Oh and let's not forget the mission into an aliens stomach for some lenses of all things. Let me tell you how it went not good!

The video then shows Toji and Asuka inside the belly of the beast as they ended up fighting bacteria as Toji got some slime on his helmet and then fell into another part of it.

Toji: Oh and it gets worse trust me. The people you THINK are allies are actually enemies!

The video then showed Kensuke tied up as a photoshoot went south and Toji lost the Green Lion and its Bayard while he was cuffed to a tree with Toji lecturing Kensuke not to trust a pretty face so easily.

Toji: And that's why kids you stay home and not explore space without thinking it through! Look I know I'm making it sound all bad… but it's not there are just as much good things out here as there are bad. And seeing the smiling faces of those kids we help along the way I get reminded of my little sister Sakura and why I'm fighting and not going home. It's because out there in space there are a lot of little girls like her who lost their brother, who got hurt real bad, or are in danger and being hurt and the smiles they give when you help or save them… makes me glad I didn't stay home the day Rei found Blue Lion. Keep fighting and exploring future Space Explorers.

Toji turned the video off happy with his result as his Vlog came to an end.

(End Toji's Vlog)

(Begin Allura's Vlog)

The camera turned on revealing Allura in her pilot suit as she sat before the camera smiling a bit.

Allura: I'm Allura Daughter of Alfor King of Altea. I won't lie I was a bit underwhelmed by the new Paladins at first.

The screen showed Allura looking to the Paladins happy to see them as Asuka and Toji were enjoying some of the natives food and offerings only for Asuka to take a sip of something and spit it out causing the candy like sticks to get stuck on Toji's eyes before the two laughed at their shared antics. Allura in turn convinced herself to keep a strong front and told the mice on her shoulder to keep her response to this even between just them.

Allura: Well naturally I had first thought sitting idle for 10,000 years had a negative effect on the Lions. I mean why else would they choose this group to pilot them they could barely work together as a team. Of course these concerns were short lived as the Paladins had bonded and were finally able to form Voltron. The Paladins had to learn to work together and become Paladins while I had to become… a diplomat.

The screen showed a video image of Allura meeting with different races as one gave her cooking she really did not want to try her hand at eating seeing it move about and inside hoping Shinji can turn it into an amazing culinary masterpiece. It then followed up with Allura being worshiped as a Goddess in the planet Ares where the Castle had remained and in turn stopping a sacrifice of a village sacrificing itself for her.

Allura: Of course there are times where diplomacy fails or in some cases Asuka loses her temper but I will say I am very much glad to have met them.

Allura then blushed a bit as her mind began to drift torts Shinji.

Allura: But then again… I'm personally glad I had met Shinji I mean he may be an earthling but it's hard to describe one moment he's shy introverted and makes me question why he's the pilot for Black Lion and the next he's… he's someone I'm glad is the Paladin for the Black Lion! I just wonder maybe he and I can be… something more than just allies or friends. D-don't look deep into this I mean it's not like I'm madly in love with him that I have a body pillow of him in my room I had acquired through Kensuke and sleep with it on a nightly bases or if I'm alone in the castle pleasure myself with it accompanied by explicit thoughts and images of Shinji and what we would do to each other while warming the others bed that would be uncivilized and sounding very harlot like of me…

Allura then went wide eyed at what she just say as she quickly moved to the controls to delete what she had said.

Allura: Dammit! DELETE-DELETE-DELETE!

After a quick technical difficulties Allura calmed down and sighed in relief.

Allura: Now as far as I have seen it, Shinji is the leader whose actions speaks louder than words, Kensuke is or resident mechanic and tech expert, Rei is the strategist and an even better tech expert, Toji is our gentle giant, and Asuka… she's our unpredictable maverick. And odd combination I won't deny but I am glad they are protecting the universe. Hopefully we can build a real fighting force before we arrive at Earth and stand as a united front against the Galra Empire.

Then a beep came up as Allura saw this.

Allura: Oh I must be off now the Mice have made a new routine and simply hate it when I am late.

Allura ended the Vlog and made her way to where the Mice would be waiting for her.

(End Vlog Set 1)

ESKK: Well hope you all enjoy this and I hope to see you all back real soon ja-ne


	15. Chapter 13 Voltron Show

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok before we hit the finale of this arc here is how it will be… a filler this chapter is a filler enjoy!

Start)

*Insert Cruel Angel Thesis (English dub sung by LeeandLie on YouTube)

-Like an Angel with cruel and merciless intent-

The song starts with a ripple before it showed the cosmos above before showing the Symbol for Voltron and Altea surrounded by the five Robot Lions.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend-

The song then showed the World Tree which was accompanied by the Galra Empire's symbol before it showed the shadow outline of Voltron itself.

Then the song picked up as the title for it made itself known as it was in English accompanied by the symbol for Voltron and the Black Lion's head.

 _ **GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON**_

-In time. This Blue of the Sky Will reach out to knock on the door of you heart-

The screen showed Rei in her Blue Paladin Gear as she was sitting in a fetal position with Blue Lion at the beach as she looked to the sky knowing out there in space the Galra and their Angels were preparing their next attack on Earth. Soon she looked to Blue Lion where she saw her reflection but instead of Rei she saw Yui Ikari before she changed and looked Altean and was also wearing the Blue Paladin Gear on her form.

-But you're looking at me. Make it all that you see content that we're merely smiling-

The screen then showed Asuka wearing the uniform of the Red Paladin minus the helmet as her hair was dune up in a sort of style to fit into the helmet at what looked like Hot Springs in the summer as she was with Red Lion as Big Red looked to be relaxing with Asuka laying on its back as she saw the sun and in turn reached out to said sun and clenched her hand to a fist as if to grasp hold of the fire in her own soul to battle against the Galra forces when the moment truly counted.

-Once more the touch you long for consumes you in yearning to find that embrace-

The screen showed two hands tracing the ground accompanied by what looked like the Legends behind Voltron and the past Paladin of Altea with Voltron before it showed Allura and Misato's outline as the two were standing up while behind them was there actual image but by the looks of it they were both naked as they got up. The screen then showed Toji with Hikari in the mountain area as Toji was siting close to Hikari with his younger sister Sakura nearby as Toji was endowed in his Yellow Paladin Gear as they two sat atop Yellow Lion. Then it showed Kensuke in the forest as he was working on some gear while wearing the Green Paladin gear as the two then looked to the their lions knowing the battle was soon upon them.

-You're unaware though now to fate may sow temptation implores you to know-

The screen showed Allura and Misato on opposing sides of the screen sitting in a fetal position as they looked up to see each other as behind them were three Shinji's one in the EVA plug suit, one in the Black Lion Paladin Suit, and one in his school uniform but looking slightly like an Altean before the music once more picked up when the Lions appeared and all roared out as then it showed the Paladin on a zip line before landing in a pod to head to their individual Lion's lair.

-Someday you'll notice I pray that you'll realize these wings on your back aren't a dream-

The screen showed the five Paladin in their Lions looking upward as they all had a determined look on their faces as they were ready to launch to battle the Galra Empire and bring hope not just to Earth but to the entire Universe to stop the Galra Empire and SEELE for the sake of all life in the universe. The screen then showed the Lions five Lions launching as they flew torts the Galra Empire's Angel or Rogue Beast ready to fight it.

-At last you'll have all you need to escape to the world where you'll finally be free!-

The screen then showed a sped up of the Lion's forming Voltron as soon when Voltron was formed it the five Paladins, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke came forth from their individual Lions as Voltron spread its arms out and with it the wings on its back as the Defender of the Universe unlike the EVA's produced feathered wings like a true Angel as it was no doubt been given a great power beyond what Altea originally gave it before the song picked up showing Voltron in Space and Tokyo-3.

-This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start brought to life out the window now it's taking flight!-

The screen then showed Voltron in Tokyo-3 fighting a Galra Rogue Beast before showing the Angels and then Emperor Zarkon meeting with Gendo before showing Zarkon's fleet and following it up with Allura in the Castle as she was working on some important tasks within it followed by showing the Five Paladins with their weapons as Shinji's was a Sword, Asuka's a spear, Kensuke a Rifle, Rei a small combat

Taser Dagger, and Toji a large cannon or mini-gun weapon.

-Scorching Pathos if you betray your memory follow this deviant and divine philosophy!-

The screen then showed the Voltron flying from the sky after stopping a Galra warship before it fought more Angels while summoning a cannon of its own as well as other weapons that the five Paladins would use. Then the members of NERV and the small band called the Voltron Force and the important members of the massive alliance of planets from Earth and other worlds called the Voltron Coalition It then showed a white haired young man in an EVA that oddly enough looked similar to Voltron but it lacked the Lion aspect of the Defender of the Universe and looked more akin to a destroyer of the universe. It was then followed by an assortment of vehicles that had the UN logo on them as following it up was Voltron fighting the EVA/Voltron hybrid as it seemed the two were evenly matched here.

-Shining more than theses starts that bathe the galaxy-

The screen then showed Voltron's lion heads roaring before Voltron then punched the red and green Lion heads together and in turn pulling them apart to form none other than the Blazing Sword as the five paladins spirits came out of Voltron as they all seemed to be asleep before the screen changed once more.

-Go Forth young boy and you'll become a legend!-

The screen then showed Shinji living a happier life as he looked at the picture of his mother wearing the Blue Paladin Suit and the other picture which showed a woman similar to Yui Ikari wearing the same suit but looking very much like an Altean before it switched to show the Voltron Force plus Allura and Coran looking to the Five Robot Lions as they stood proudly together as a pride ready to face any foe that meant harm to the universe and Earth.

*End Song

(Start NERV HQ Terminal Dogma)

Yuliana, with Maya, Ritsuko, and the EVA Tech crew were going over the data on Lilith as they were working on a means to remove the Lance of Longinus from her. "So remind me again why we need to remove the Lance from Lilith?" Ritsuko asked as she aided Yuliana on this.

"Honerva and Fala changed the rules when they created Lotron and as it stands until we can find worthy pilots that can force the Wolves to reject there current ones I have no doubt in my mind they may come for the Lance." Yuliana said as she was going over data on something she calls 'The Bail-Out Protocol.' As far as anyone was concerned she was the only one with access to it and its purpose well she was also keeping that to herself.

"But Yuliana you can't seriously think they would want the Lance over Lilith do you?" Maya asked as Yuliana sighed to this.

"The Lance as its name goes was said to Pierce the body of Christ giving it divine powers as some would say. I scanned and studied it in depth and learned that it's made from the same if not a similar material to Voltron and Lotron. And from the damages I repaired if Lotron can hurt Voltron and vice versa then this Lance may kill either one." Yuliana said as she went over the data for this project of her. "Plus if I have the right theory then this spear can pierce the vale through realities and do what either Voltron or Lotron can do to open a rift." Yuliana said as that was a worst case scenario right there.

"Anyway we need to get the defenses highest here against both Giant and human sized invaders." Yuliana said as she began to work. Ritsuko glared a bit from the back as she saw this... this Alien had already upgraded the base to possibly withstand a nuclear war head. What made it worse was she was the brains behind all of NERV's weapons, systems, and technology while Ritsuko had to piggyback off of her mother's notes for the MAGI.

Soon Ritsuko's phone rang as she picked it up and saw it was an unknown caller with a text.

"Go to the following Coordinates at the provided time come alone." The message read as Ritsuko saw this and then pocketed the phone for later as she saw the person had encrypted the call back number and reply point.

(Scene Break Galra Fleet)

Fala was enjoying some wine as she had saw the moral of the army and troops had increased tenfold. Not, only that but thanks to Lotron the Galra now had a means to fight Voltron toe to toe. As Fala was enjoying the praise and worship she was getting as she sat upon her lounge seat her communicator went off as she answered it. "Report." Fala ordered as she looked to her subordinate on the other line.

"Lotor and his crew will make contact with Dr. Akagi soon." Thrawn said as Fala smirked. "Excellent." Fala said as she smirked as her plan was coming together. As it stands the next course of action was to steal the Lance of Longinuss from NERV HQ. A second attempt for a break in or infiltration would lead to failure but with Lotron the chances of success become well let's just say it's in their favor. Thrawn was already devising the last steps of their strategy but as it stands they need to get ready to start the mission once Dr. Akagi well once she sees they are in the right getting into NERV HQ will become as simple as in the human terms taking candy from a baby.

Fala then pulled up a map of the current conquest as so far the areas green are planets or systems that had joined the Coalition or the Galaxy Alliance. The Violet areas are planets controlled by the Galra and even though the Galra controls a huge part of the Galaxy the Galaxy Alliance has been making head ways to take the Galaxy from the rightful hands of the Galra. Fala then got up from her lounge seat from the club to find Sincline having a bar fight as she looked over to him.

"Sincline we're leaving." Fala ordered as Sincline had a poor bruised bloody soul in a head lock as he sent one last punch to his face before dropping him and kicking him. He then rejoined Fala as the two exited the club. "Where to?" Sincline asked as Fala looked with a sinister smirk.

"Simple really we need to visit Haggar and discuss ways to reclaim the sectors we've already lost while Thrawn puts the finishing touches on our grand scheme." Fala said as Sincline nodded as he was itching for another bloodbath.

(Meanwhile Space Colony Mars)

A while back a group of Alliance soldiers had discovered the Galra Mars base which seemed to have been abandoned recently. As it stands it was where they had prepared there fleet to invade Earth. But since Earth went for the galactic scale they had to abandon it out of necessity but destroyed any and all valuable supplies inside and deleted all the servers as well. Yuliana luckily had arrived later and after some testing showed that Mar's soil is highly fertile for crops and such. After creating many Geo Camp which acted as a mini Geo Front they had used science and horticulture to plant not only crops by genetically modified trees and in turn had begun to create an atmosphere around Mar's surface.

Of course upon this they quickly discovered Mars was the equivalent to Texas and thus live stock had begun to flourish here. The main city for the Alliance was currently hosting the Wunder as Coran had a damn brilliant idea for 'Voltron events.' Basically put Voltron would be used to aid in construction and on rare occasions live shows. But the Paladins had quickly learned a major problem here, Coran was going a bit overboard with these Voltron Events even more so with the reveal of Lotron.

The Paladins were currently putting the finishing touches of a power system for a Children Hospital using a large pillar to put it in. Many of these children were from parents who were soldiers and had gotten sick and such. Coran's original idea whatever it was, was to do this at a veteran's location but the EVA's were handling that, more specifically Unit 2 with Mari inside. Yuliana had all but ordered Coran to do this at a hospital no doubt still guilty of how her children had suffered.

After Hikari was seen missing from her hospital after finding a dummy android in her place Yuliana had checked Rei immediately and found she was still there in her coma but still alive. They agreed not to inform Hikari's family of this for the time being as the cover story was that Hikari was moved to a safer hospital off world that provided plants and waters with great healing properties.

Voltron placed the last Pillar in and held it in place for a bit as the workers secured and ensured it was in one piece.

(Shinji)

"Ok that's the last one now this place will be running for a long time and aiding children in the entire sector." Shinji said as even though S2 Energy wasn't as powerful as Quintessence it was still a good self-sustaining energy source with Energized LCL.

"That's only the first step in helping these injured tykes caught in the crossfire come on in its time." Coran was heard as Asuka looked at this.

"Oh boy." Asuka said as she really hoped it's not something stupid on Coran's part.

(Later inside)

"Ok everyone look to your wrist communicators I downloaded a script." Coran said as they were all gathered inside am improve backstage as Kensuke saw the large amount of kids outside waiting in anticipation.

When everyone looked Asuka wanted to gag as she saw it as plain as day on her screen. "What the hell!? This looks like some poor excuse for a Super Sentai Team!" Asuka called out as she saw it on her screen.

"Yeah plus none of this is factual." Shinji said as Coran looked to them.

"Well it's the Legend of Voltron not the Documentary of Voltron so not everything is factual." Coran said as Toji face palmed himself. "Plus I was planning on Allura to play Rei but seeing as Yuliana got my script and edit it a bit that went out the window." Coran said as Allura got that.

"So Black Paladin here's mom was humoring your little 'Voltron Show.' Asuka commented as she looked to Coran on this.

"Actually I think it's more like Uchu Shishi Sentai Go-Lion." Toji butted in as Allura and Coran were kind of lost on this.

"It means Space Lion Squadron Go-Lion." Kensuke translated as the two understood that.

"Wait what the Fuck we even have to do a Sentai role call!?" Asuka called out as Allura shushed Asuka.

"Asuka language children outside." Allura scolded as Asuka got that and began grumbling about this Voltron Show/Uchu Shishi Sentai Go-Lion road show.

As the audience were getting a bit impatient as kids were cheering a bit calling out Voltron as the paladins can hear it.

"We want Voltron- we want Voltron- we want Voltron!"

Shinji hears this as he give a sigh as he said, "Let give them what they want, after all… it's for the kids."

Everyone sighed as well as they went and prepared for their rolls and have the hologram scrip ready to read as the show must go on.

(Later)

"Go-lion Black!" Shinji said as he did throw his fist in the air and held it there like he seen in super Sentai heroes do as they did as he can feel how embarrass everyone is feeling about this but like he said before it's for the kids.

Up next is Asuka as she punch the air a bit as she called out, "Go-lion Red!"

Next is Kensuke as he held his hand like it was a gun as he pretend he was shooting as he called out, "Go-lion Green!"

Allura back flip in with a kick in the air before putting it down and she took a stand as she said loudly, "Go-lion Pink!

Toji came running in as he leap in the air and stomp on the ground loudly as he said in a heavy tone, "Go-Lion Yellow!"

Soon enough all four paladin stood up straight and did the same thing as took a step forward and throw their arms out as they all call out the same time, "Uchu Shishi Sentai, Go-Lion!"

 **"POP!"**

Some powder smoke and confetti pop out from behind as it supposed to be an explosion effect to as good thing Coran wasn't that mad to have real smoke and flame come out as it could hurt someone or of children.

As a few volunteers workers came out wearing Galra mask and act a bit like T.V villains as one guy dress up as a Galra general with an eyepatch over his eye pointed out to them as he said, "Curse you Go-lions, The Galra empire shall destroy you!"

The children boo-ed at that as they seem to be getting into it as Shinji turn with the other paladin ran behind him and keep the formation as they look at the bad guys of the stage as Shinji said, "You can try but the Go-lions stall against you and your leader Zarkon, as we will never give up!"

The children cheer out to that speech as they saw the play was getting more and more exciting for them as they keep watching and cheer out to the Voltron force/Go-lions.

(Later)

The Galra minions actors are down as the general still stand as he said, "Curse you Voltron force. You may have bested my forces, but you can't best my Rogue beast!"

A sound effect of Rogue beast angel coming in as a huge puppet looking angel that is design after Shamshel as it came in with its fake tentacles swinging about as the Galra general actor ran out of site as the paladins face the puppet as it swing its tentacle at them, as they pretend to get hit as they fell back, as Asuka drop down and whisper, "This is getting ridicules."

The team started to stand back up as Allura did a fake drama act as she put her hand over head as she said, "What can we do? We're no match for this Rogue beast!"

Misato came in and watch the show from the side of the stage out of site as she is a bit surprise on how Allura acted as she can guess, she must have watch some soap opera shows and add it to her character.

As Misato watch as Shinji stood up and said like the main team leader would say to his team, "We may not, but there is one who can, let's summon Voltron!"

The team stood up as they said the same thing as they did a 'fist pump', "Alright!"

AS the team came in formation as they all shouted, "Let's Voltron!"

As a back curtains rise up to show a small platform for the paladin to stand on, as they ran to the side of the stage with Shinji running up to the top part of the platform that had Voltron chest piece already in place as he did his call out.

"Form feet and legs!" Shinji called out as Allura and Toji came in holding up papier Mache version of their lion's heads as they acted as the feet with Shinji shouting next, "Form arms and body!"

Asuka and Kensuke came in as they standing on mid platforms, thankfully they didn't have to go on the other paladins shoulder as no one would have lasted long anyways thanks to Yuliana provident to the whole show as Shinji on highest platform area as he shouted for his part, "And I'll form the head!"

(Backstage)

Coran pull down a rope to bring down the final piece of Voltron as it was the most important piece of all.

(On stage)

As a huge paper mecha of Voltron head came down over Shinji that engulf in as the paper Mache Voltron came to life as each lion head opens its mouth giving a lion roar to show it was a speaker in the back of the mouths.

Coran soon grab a remote control to help steer the play Voltron to help bring it more to life as it seem he was doing good so far as Misato saw.

When Paper Mache Voltron was formed it looked very block like and its move was stiff no doubt from lack of any major rehearsal's as Voltron glared at its foe. "This is going south a bit." Misato said to herself as she saw this was going to take a lot of luck to pull off.

(Later Backstage)

The Galra actor was defeated as he was tied up as by some miracle they pulled it off as the Paper Mache Voltron was actually ready to fall apart. Luckily they were able to keep it together or Shinji was at least and make it look good for the kids as Shinji was mentally sighing in relief at their victory here. The kids were applauding unaware that there were better shows then the improve thing Coran had pulled off as the parents were thankful for the Voltron Paladins for doing this for the little tykes as with the staff.

Even though the little show had much to be desired they still pulled it off the Paladins were gathered backstage as Toji was sighing in relief. "I honestly thought we were going to bomb that show." Toji said as he sat there with the others.

"Yeah Coran's craftsmanship for papier Mache has much to be desired from." Asuka commented as she sat there as Allura looked.

"As much as I hate to admit it your right." Allura said as she looked to her fellow Paladin.

"I don't know where I went wrong I did everything I could to make is as life like as possible." Coran said as Misato then spoke up making herself known.

"Well for starters you didn't give them a chance to rehearse their act." Misato began as she walked in. "Also you didn't tell Shinji how paper Voltron worked, and also you guys did right by going for the younger demographic but you want the older people those in power to keep siding with the Alliance so shows like this need to be done as a bit of charity type thing." Misato said as she was all for helping the younger people in the universe recover but if they want to put a major blow on the Galra's advancement on the Galaxy they needed to up their game.

"Wait why, didn't we ask Misato to help out, she always has crazy ideas that are so crazy they just may work." Kensuke said as the stage was being cleaned up.

"Coran..." Shinji began as he looked to Coran. "I know your trying your best but its ok to take advice from others, you're an important part of this crew if not in the tactical field then the moral field." Shinji said as he always respected Coran's advice and means of getting everyone to smile with his antics.

"But I don't wish to hold everyone back from the side lines." Coran said as Shinji smiled at him.

"And you don't, no one other than Allura can pilot the Wunder better then you." Shinji said as even though the ship was officially called the Ballmora when Asuka called it the Wunder the name just stuck.

"Look we'll give you another shot but let me help ok." Misato said as Coran nodded. "Anyway let's go hit a bar these Alien foods are really good once you give them a try and Alien beer I may have to start stalking up and getting rid of my Yebisu." Misato joked as everyone went with her to grab some food before departing to their next stop.

"There goes my idea for expanding our horizons." Coran said as he knew they normally did air shows with the Lions and Voltron with explosions and bombs.

"Hey there friend... you look like you could use a little help." An alien said as he wheeled in on a hover chair as Coran recognized him instantly.

"I know you, you ran the Unalloo Swap Shop at the mall." Coran said as he remembered how he and Rei had visited the place before with the other Paladins after a major shopping spree there when they first launched the ship into space before the return to Earth.

"I saw that space wreck of a show you put on, though the little tykes did enjoy it I won't lie." He said as he looked to Coran.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Coran said as he was feeling self-doubt as the old vendor decided to try his hand at a sale/rip off.

"Then stop thinking and be Conscious-Neezy!" He called out pulling the product out of his chair. "Conscious-Neezy Mind Enhancers! Pop one of these babies under your pillow at night, and when you wake up in the morning, your brain will be filled with brilliant thoughts and idea. They seep while you sleep! The Price is 12,000 GAC!" He called out as Coran looked ready to buy it but quickly remembered what Rei had told him about bargaining.

'I had learned if you wish to purchase a good well-made product for cheap haggling can get you far, but use the surroundings and the facts that may cause the product to be in a restricted area to purchase it cheaper.' Rei's voice was heard as Coran remembered that.

"Better idea how about I give you 200 GAC and don't tell the staff or the parents you running an unlicensed swap shop in an intergalactic hospital ripping off kids of their money!" Coran called as the man saw he went for the kill with one shot.

"Deal!" The Swap trader called out as the deal was made.

"Hey Coran!" Kensuke was heard as he came back. "You coming or what?" Kensuke called as Coran hid his purchase and went to catch up to the Green Paladin.

(Later at the Wunder)

After they made a quick stop at the nearby food pavilion the group began to enter the Wunder as each of them entered through the scanner that Yuliana had installed to prevent any possible parasites from entering the ship or worse a Galra Spy. As they walked in Coran entered last but as he did the alarms went off as Coran stopped in shock like everyone.

"Foreign Parasitic Lifeform detected." The automatic machines invoked as Coran was forced to hold still.

"Coran what did you bring into the ship?" Asuka asked as she did not need this after that whole Go-Lion fiasco.

"I got it." Kaji said and finding the parasite in question as Kaji glared at it.

"Coran why did you bring a brain parasite egg on board?" Allura asked as Coran looked guilty as Misato looked to it.

"Ok first get rid of it Kaji and second Coran I'm going to take care of the next few stops of our air show." Misato said as Coran saw he had screwed up now.

"Very well." Coran said as he knew he was in trouble while Kaji disposed of the brain bug egg.

"WARK!" Penpen called out as Misato had begun brining the Warm Water Penguin with her on the Wunder as with Penpen were the mice.

"Ok folks lift off!" Misato called out as they began to head out to their next stop on their little airshow.

(Scene Break a day later next planet)

As the castle Wunder came for a landing on a sandy planet with dark cloud and blow winds as Coran said, "Voltron air show, here we come."

AS the castle came down as Asuka said to Coran, "I hope book a place that has larger and more grown up audiences."

(Inside the Wunder)

As the main screen got turn on as everyone saw the storm going on outside as Misato Frown at this and the paladin had a look on their face as Kensuke started to say, "I'm not sure these are the best conditions for a show."

A screen pop up from commutation as it seem the planet leader started talking to them as he said to them in an upset tone to them, "Well if it isn't team Voltron, a day late and a fertronium short."

Everyone is wondering what his problem, as they maybe a day late as it seem as some of the crew and the paladin look to the orange hair moron as it seem he did something again as Misato said to him, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Is there a problem? Yes! Yes, there is a problem! You were supposed to be here yesterday! It was the one day out of the year we have clear skies. The other 720 days are like this!"

"Oh I forgot to calculate for the time dilation, He-he my bad," Coran said as Asuka giving him a stink eye, Kaji face palm, as Shinji sighed to this as it wasn't looking good for them at the moment, even Misato knew something would have happen.

The planet leader look to him and said "Oh you made a mistake? The entire planet was out of their burrows for clear-day, just waiting. "Where's Voltron?" they kept asking."

Coran said as he raise his hands, "Th-that is on me-

The planet leader keep talking as he said, "I said, "Don't worry they'll show up, but did you? No! Then everyone starts turning on me saying, "You said they'd be here!""

"Well on the behalf of team Voltron, and NERV we apologize for this dilemma and for our field officer miscalculation of times," Misato said as she made many such apologize for different things and now they have a new problem as the ship started to shake as Allura said, "What was that?"

Coran keep the screens and see what was attacking as Misato thought there were some angry people, but it turn out to be some huge creature that was hitting against their ship as the planet leader said, "It's a swathian meerakeet. They show up every day of the year except one. Guess which day?"

"Clear day?" Toji asked as the planet leader shouted "Clear day!"

Coran started to work to get them out of the situation they were in as he said, "Don't worry they will follow any beam of light. I'll lead him away while we get out of here."

(Outside)

AS a beam of light shot forth from the castle as the creature saw the light and follow it.

Soon enough the ship engine ignited and lift off and off planet as soon as they were in space, Misato has a few words to say to Coran.

(Later)

As the Wunder now heading to their next destination as Coran started to say to the crew and the paladins, "I'm really sorry about that."

"Coran, if we're going to expand this coalition and keep morality up in the short amount of time we have, we can't afford these kind of mistakes, and this was the last one, as I am sorry to say… but relieving you of your duties," Misato said to him as there were too many mistake as it were.

As the mistakes are follows, the first show was more like a children's charity, the brain parasite he brought on board as they did some research on it and it wasn't pretty to say, and this time it was the miscalculation of time and promise that was broken to a whole planet.

Coran is surprise by this as he said, "but-but-but-!

"No buts, that my order of head commander, now hand over the planners book you have, I'll take over from now on," Misato said as Coran nodded as the he reach into his coat pocket and pull out a small day planner book as she nodded and check thing out as she said, "While I'll go over this, everyone get some rest and be prepared as I may have to change a few things."

Misato was about to take her leave when she stopped. "Coran." Misato said as she looked to the Altean Minister who looked like a kicked puppy. "You did the best you could and no one faults you for that, but when it comes to crazy ideas so insane they just might work leave that to me." Misato said with a smile as Asuka smiled a bit as she walked passed Coran.

"She's not wrong." Asuka said as crazy ideas was Misato's strong point.

"Agreed." Shinji said as he was next to Asuka when she said that.

(Scene Break the next Venue)

The Paladins were gathered at the Intergalactic shopping mall As Asuka looked out the window remembering there last visit hoping the Aliens she got angry weren't here again. In her defense they were asking for it thinking with whatever they had for dicks at the time. "Ok this is new." Shinji said noticing the set up Misato had put into place as he looked at the scene.

"Yeah thank your mom for that one, got some robots ready for our little show, special effects and a few other odds and ends here." Misato said with a smile as she looked to her handiwork.

"Kind of reminds me of the Super Sentai rip off last show." Asuka said as Misato smirked a bit.

"Hardly." Misato said as she looked to the group. "The drones are basically to show off your skills in battle. Show the people that they can be protected by you guys both inside and outside of Voltron." Misato said admiring her handiwork as the final set ups were in place.

"Ok why is Mari here?" Asuka asked as Misato looked to that one.

"Just in case things go south." Misato admitted as she looked to the group as Mari smirked a bit.

"Ok how do we go about it?" Asuka asked as Misato looked to them.

"Ok for starters no live ammunition don't want to cause a horrible accident because kids were playing with guns." Misato said as Mari snickered a bit on that one. "Second you have to make it look good you've already rehearsed this in every battle you guys did outside of Voltron just think of it like live combat, and lastly... just have fun with it." Misato said as Coran stood there.

"Wait this looks a lot like one of my ideas." Coran said as Misato smiled to him.

"Because it is." Misato said as she looked to Coran. "You came up with it so I didn't have to change much the only thing needed to be changed was set up and execution." Misato said as Coran was now a bit teary eyed that he came up with good ideas all this time he only screwed up the executions and set up which seemed to be Misato's expertise. "Ok everyone get into position." Misato said clapping her hands ready to start the show.

(Later during the show)

The android walked out dressed as a Galra soldier mixed with a Robeast as it had the mask from Zuriel as it was armed and deadly. From backstage Misato smiled as she cleared her throat a bit as they were lucky to convince a small group of parent and child to help them out a bit as the Robot walked onto stage as the child and mother duo pretended to be scared even if the Fake Galra soldier looked almost like the real thing. "Oh no! The Galra forces are attacking Deploy the Paladin of Voltron!" Misato called from back stage as they were starting to amass a crowd coming to watch the show.

Soon slime like gun fire was shot at the soldier as Kensuke and Toji ran out firing at the Galra Fake. "Go! Go! Go!" Shinji invoked taking command as he led the charge against the Galra soldiers. "Kensuke, Allura get the civilians to safety Toji Asuka you two are with me." Shinji called out as the four got the plan.

"Got it!" Asuka said as she had her weapon is Naginata form and began to her attack on the Galra Fake.

Allura and Toji ran to the fake civilians as she helped them up to their feet and nodded to them as Allura smiled to the two silently thanking them for helping with their show which they caught.

"Eat this!" Toji called out firing his cannon at the Fake Galra Monster as it was hit with slime.

Shinji had Sword and Shield ready as he shield bashed the monster and kicked it away even though they all knew it won't do anything to them. But it got the crowd rolling as it seems they were getting invested as the gathered crowd began to get bigger. Took Kensuke and Allura rejoined the group as Allura held her Bayard at the ready while Kensuke was firing his shots at the Robot in question.

"Allura give me some cover!" Kensuke called as Allura nodded.

"I'm on it!" Allura called as she sent the whip attack from her Bayard at the Robot knocking it back as lights on its body began to turn on.

"Look out its firing its weapons!" Toji called as the lights were flashing and making sounds you would hear on toys for laser blasts as even though the parents and adults knew it was an act it was a damn good act. The kids in the crowd began to get nervous as the climax was now. Toji and Kensuke fired their weapons at the Galra Fake before Asuka used a chain form of her Bayard and had it wrap around the Monsters waist before Allura used her Bayard to cut through the waist area and Shinji came in with his Bayard and cut the Monster in half.

The show was done as Misato had the group strike a pose just for the Hell of it, and a few laughs for her, but it did the desired effect as Coran did his part as well. "Spread the Word the Galaxy Alliance and the Voltron Coalition needs you!" Coran called out as this in turn got cheers for them as the crowd actually stayed around while this show went off without a hitch.

(Later Back Stage)

"Are we sure that was Coran's original idea or Misato wasn't just giving him unneeded credit?" Asuka asked as even though she was joking it went off without a hitch.

"That actually went pretty well." Shinji said as Misato smiled as Coran did also.

"ITs just the beginning oh and um Coran." Misato began as she looked to Coran. "No Ice show or rock show because as much as the later of the two would be fun not all of the Paladins can play an instrument for that." Misato said as Coran then deflated a bit on that idea. "But I think I have the next best thing." Misato said as Coran look confused. "A live view of a training exercise." Misato said as she smiled a bit. "Mari get Unit 2 ready we're going to have a spar between Voltron and an EVA." Misato said as they all looked as that must involve their next venue.

(Scene Break the next Venue)

Voltron was flying torts Unit 2 which was equipped with a Quintessence Battery pack till they can work the S2 Core to work similar to Zarkon's mech. Even though she was still scavenging the remains from its destruction and with her incredible IQ she still had yet to crack how Zarkon pulled it off since it not only provided an infinite amount of power but also removed the need for a Core Soul and even better allowed a deeper Synch without the worry of the phantom pains becoming physical or being absorbed.

Unit 2 had a shield out to which Voltron punched it with Red Lion as it was clear this was a training exercise as a crowd nearby was watching, taking picture as Voltron was almost boxing with the EVA.

(Asuka)

"Alright this is what I'm talking about!" Asuka called as she smiled at how things were going.

(Toji)

"Yeah work with our strengths and don't pimp us out to the Galaxy." Toji said as he wondered how Asuka was doing with fighting her own EVA.

(Shinji)

"For now just focus guys we need to boost moral after all." Shinji said as he was once more in the head of Voltron.

(Misato)

Misato overseeing the event from a stand area smiled as she looked to the two teams as they were finishing up. "Ok guys finish up this spar because we are about to bring back an old favorite and before you ask let's just say we'll finish up in 60 second or less." Misato said as Asuka heard this.

(Asuka)

"No... You don't mean... THAT!" Asuka said remembering that battle like it was yesterday.

(Allura)

"That? What are you talking about?" Allura said as she wasn't around or awake when THAT event had happened as it was before Voltron they had found Voltron and had all met and became the Paladins of Voltron.

(Shinji)

"Just follow my lead we're about to dance like we want to win." Shinji said as Allura heard this as Asuka was smiling. "Mari do you know the routine?" Shinji asked as he hoped Mari can pull it off.

(Mari)

"Yea saw the records and was able to mimic it in case we ever had to do it again." Mari said remembering how she had to work with Fala on learning that routine.

(Live Show)

Soon a fake Angel came onto the scene as it was in fact battle mechs from this planet that was going to be shopped due to how old they were and the outdated tech in comparison to the rest of the planets military might.

*Insert Neon Genesis Evangelion OST: Dance like you want to win

Voltron flew up into the sky as the EVA found a launch boost and was shot up as both Voltron and Unit 2 were airborne. Unit 2 pulled out a staff weapon s Voltron formed its sword before both launched it torts the two mech. They tried to deflect it but it created a wall between the two as this improve was working splendidly.

Voltron and Unit 2 landed as Voltron then formed the Magnum Pistols while Unit 2 grabbed a cannon and both began to fire at the mechs much like how the EVA's did with the Angel before the Galra. The two mechs fired lasers at the bio cyborg and the Defender of the Universe as they in turn began to back flip away as they soon got to a raised wall as it seems Tokyo-3 defenses had spread to other planets as Voltron with its Magnum Pistols and Unit 2 with its Pallet Rifle fired at the mechs who went at them and destroyed their defensive wall.

Shinji inside Voltron was barking orders as the Paladins understood the commands as they fired there laser weapons at the mechs and were able to destroy one of them to not waste any valuable ammunition. Voltron with Unit 2 kicked the two mech's as the one that was beyond repair simply fell as its twin got its bearings to it ready to fight more.

Voltron then grabbed Unit 2 and after a dance like movement flung the EVA upward before Voltron flew up using its thrusters. Voltron then spun in the air with Unit 2 after it got its bearings to it the two came down up the mech with a drop kick which hit the mech knocking it back hard as they pushed upon it. Unit 2 then pulled back as Voltron then did spin sending the mech flying and then drew the Blazing Sword. Voltron then slashed through the mech and in turn causing it to explode away from the spectators.

*End OST

(Stands)

The people cheered as Misato smirked at another successful Voltron event as Coran was looking at this in shock never thinking he'd see the day Voltron would dance to win a fight even if it wasn't really a fight.

"Ok guys bring it on in and we'll head to our next venue." Misato said as Coran looked shocked. "Coran if you have any ideas on the next set of events let me know ok." Misato said as Coran nodded.

"She's doing this better than I did." Coran said wondering if leaving Misato in charge of this was actually a good call if she can make horrible ideas into genius plans.

(Later on the Wunder)

The Paladin's and EVA pilot were gathered as Misato was going over there next set of plans for more recruitments. "Ok for starters I want to make this clear, we have an offer for an intergalactic talk show and don't worry I had Maya, Yuliana, and Ritsuko run it to make sure its legit and not a Galra trap Shinji how good are you with speeches?" Misato asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Pretty good I guess why?" Shinji asked as Misato looked.

"Ok I want you to start working on a speech the show there we can use for more recruits. Allura, Asuka..." Misato began before sighing a bit. "Tell me do you know anything about these?" Misato asked pulling up what looked like tabloids and/or playboys as they had images of Allura, Asuka, and Rei.

The two girls glared at Kensuke who was just as shocked at this as they were. "Hey I'm innocent this time!" Kensuke called as he would never go that far with these.

Mari was heard snickering as Asuka glared at the perverted cat girl. "IT was you!" Asuka yelled as Mari smiled.

"Guilty as charged." Mari said as Asuka looked ready to strangle Mari but Misato cleared her throat.

"Actually Mari made one of Coran's earlier ideas possible thanks to these." Misato said as Asuka and Allura went wide eyed at this.

"Oh crap we're going for the perverted male demographic. Gott Kill me now." Asuka begged as Allura saw this.

"Me, first." Allura said as she would rather make it quick and painless.

"Well at least these appearances aren't as humiliating as we thought since its working with our strengths." Shinji said as he looked to his team.

"Yeah we're back on track all thanks to Misato." Coran called as Misato smiled as he wouldn't admit it but he was thankful for Misato changing his ideas into successes.

Asuka of course sighed as she held her head in her hands. "I need a day off after this." Asuka said as Allura agreed on that one.

"Oh and Coran for our final show I need you to pick up something for me and at the same time drop something off and this doubles as an apology for one of the past mistakes during this little tour. Think you can handle it?" Misato asked as Coran looked.

"Um sure but what is it?" Coran asked as Misato made a small gesture for a big nose as Coran realized what Misato meant. "Oh boy." Coran said as he knew Misato's plans were crazy but this was pushing it even by her standards.

(Scene Break a few shows later next Venue)

Misato with Coran were all set up in their station as Misato had to relay information with everyone but the Voltron Team. Misato made sure Maya and the Bridge Bunnies had a barrier ready for the crowd in case things go south as they had the giant's lights here for a reason. "Um Misato I do hope you know this is a very bad idea." Kaji said as Misato smiled to him.

"It may be a bad idea Kaji... but I got this covered." Misato said as she smiled a bit.

"You sure you didn't use the Brain Parasite instead?" Coran asked as Ritsuko sighed.

"No she did not, we tested the thing to make sure no one brings in an alien parasite by accident." Ritsuko said as she was working the controls.

"Ok then let's get this show on the road and end it with a big bang!" Misato called as she was enjoying this bit of down time and goofing off like this for moral sake.

(Paladins)

"Ok you all know the script and you know how it will be handled." Shinji said as they had their Bayard's at the ready.

"Yeah basically we beat fake Galra punks, they bring in a fake Angel and we get to the Lions to beat them." Asuka said as she had her Bayard ready. "Anything missing?" Asuka asked as she got her hair in a bun so it could fit into her Helmet.

"Save for the game plan and dialogue nope nothing much." Toji said as he had his heavy gun ready.

"Ok locked and loaded here." Kensuke said as Allura agreed.

"Alright let's be done with this." Allura said as she had her Bayard ready while putting her helmet on.

"Well here we go." Kensuke said as he had his Bayard ready for this little show.

"They better get my good side." Asuka growled a bit as Toji smirked.

"Sorry where was that again?" Toji asked as a joke only to get nailed by Asuka's Bayard. "YEOW!" He cried out as he got hit by Asuka's Bayard.

"You walked into that one Toji." Allura said as she looked to Toji while walking pass him.

(Later at the Stage)

The Paladins were going at the fake Galra bots very well as the crowd were eating it up as normal, as the Shinji slash a bot, with Asuka jumping over and swing down her weapon like an Axe down into another bot that was near Shinji.

Kensuke snipe a few and beat another with the butt of his Bayard weapon.

Toji was going Rambo on a group of them as he keep hold of the trigger as he said, "Get some!"

Allura was spinning, leaping, and jumping with her laser whip Bayard weapon slice and dice many of the bots with ease before she pull out her side arm and took a few shot at once that were in range of her fire, and with her weapon set to stun, as didn't want any friendly fire on anyone, including the crowd if shields weren't up.

(Back stage area)

As Misato smile as everything went according to plan, as now it was getting closer to the climax of things as Misato said in her head set, "Alright everyone regroup and prepared for the climax, the lions are on standby to form Voltron soon."

Kaji step up as he look over this as he asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is. What do you take me for, a baka?" Misato said as she look at her watch and see Coran should be coming by any minute with what she order.

(Stage)

The paladins regroup as Shinji said with his voice amp through his communicator, "Good job paladins, I think that was the last of them."

Toji smells his armpit and said, "Remind me to take a shower, this is a real workout."

"I could use a bath myself," Allura said as a beeping sound is heard with Kensuke looking at his screen on his arm as he said, "Ah guys, we got a problem… a big one."

"How big are we talking about?" Asuka asked as suddenly the huge doors started to open and something was coming through.

"Big real big." Shinji said as they knew the next part.

"Yeah Zarkon's Angelic Robeast is on the way." Kensuke said as he did the scanner thing as none of them were aware of what Misato was really planning.

"Man they just don't know when to quit." Asuka said as she spun her weapon in her hand forming its Naginata form.

"Ok then we need to form Voltron!" Shinji called out as the lights went off for a moment as instead of a fake they were brining in the genuine article.

(A few moments later)

Voltron landed no doubt ready to show off as Voltron stood ready for the Jet Alone disguised as a Robeast to show up to Fight against Voltron. "I am here to defend the universe." A voice announced no doubt Coran's idea for Voltron having a voice as the Defender of the Universe stood tall and ready to fight against the Galra.

Soon the Jet Alone dummy was rising from a hidden platform before out of the blue a large monster stepped on the exit spot for the robot revealing the same creature from Coran's previous mistake as it roared ready to do some damage. "What was that?" 'Voltron,' asked as it looked to the creature in question.

(Kensuke)

"Wow Misato and the others really upped their effects game huh?" Kensuke said as he saw this.

(Show/Battle)

The monster roared as the swathian meerakeet soon saw lights which it was easily attracted to like a cat to a red dot.

(Back Stage area)

"Ok folks get the shields up and turn on the light show." Misato said as Maya looked to Misato.

"Shouldn't we tell them it's an actual monster?" Maya asked as she looked to Misato as she smirked.

"Just give it a minute." Misato said as the bridge crew did as told.

(Battle)

Soon the strobe lights turned on as the swathian meerakeet saw it as its eyes went crazy seeing it all and began to follow which ever caught its eye. The light it was following soon got to the crowd as the people cheered unaware they were in danger as Voltron then acted and grabbed the creature by its tail yanking it away from the crowd just as the barrier activated. The monster then glared at Voltron as it then roared and proceeded to fire a sonic screech attack from its mouth which Voltron avoided as it exploded behind Voltron.

(Allura)

"I don't remember rehearsing this." Allura said as something wasn't right.

"Because you guys didn't." Misato was heard as everyone looked.

(Back Stage area)

"That is an actual monster Coran was asked to pick up." Misato said as Coran looked and ran to the microphone yanking it from Misato.

"It's a real monster Paladins that's why the shields are up!" Coran called out as this caused the Paladins eyes to widen in shock. "Misato talked me into it!" Coran cried out as Asuka was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Allura and Asuka cried out in shock at Misato's crazy plan.

"Trust me I know you guys can handle it the crowd thinks it's, part of the show but for you it's a training exercise take it down!" Misato ordered as Shinji glared a bit and sighed.

"We'll talk about this later." Shinji said as they had to act fast less the crowd be in risk of getting hurt.

(Battle)

"Wait so this isn't an amazing special effects?!" Toji called as he was in shock at this as the swathian meerakeet then got its attack ready again.

"Kensuke put up the shields quick!" Shinji called as Kensuke was on it as Voltron's wings once more detached to form its shield which blocked the attack with ease.

Voltron then fired Red Lion's beam at it and the hit was laid but the swathian meerakeet merely shook it off as Kensuke was shocked.

"It didn't do anything!" Kensuke called as he was shocked.

"That thing took a direct hit and it didn't even phase it!" Asuka called out as they needed another plan quick.

(Shinji)

"We can't use any of Voltron's stronger weapons or we put the crowd at risk." Shinji said as he had to think. If this was training for live combat Shinji had to do what he did best and think outside the box. Box... that's it! Shinji looked up with Red Lion and saw where the most light was coming from.

"Guys I got an idea!" Shinji called as the Paladins listened. "We can use the lights from the hover screen to lure the monster away from the crowd!" Shinji called out as Allura saw the plan.

(Allura)

"I got this!" Allura called out as she had seen this move on Television once.

(Battle)

Voltron flew to the hover screen and did a spin and back flip before it proceeded to kick the screen using Blue Lion and in turn sending the monster away to chase the box and hopefully have a huge net to capture it and send it home.

(Toji)

"Nice job Rei!" Toji said before he realized what he said and faced palmed himself. "Sorry Allura!" Toji corrected as Allura was not amused since Rei was... still in her coma right now.

(Scene Break Wunder)

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Asuka yelled as Misato didn't seem bothered.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Misato asked as Toji looked skeptical.

"How did it work it looked more like an ego stroke to me." Toji said as Shinji looked.

"Actually she's right." Shinji said pulling the map back up showing a lot more green areas then when they first started. "The Alliance it larger than ever thanks to Misato's reckless plan." Shinji said as Asuka looked to this.

"So now we're celebrities... great." Asuka said as she saw the screen.

"Yeap now then lets head home I'm late for a date." Misato said as Kaji looked shocked at this.

"A date?! With who?!" Kaji asked as Misato smiled at him.

"None of your business." Misato said as Asuka looked to Allura.

"My money is on that Shiro guy." Asuka said as Allura looked to her.

"I'm not even going to bet against that." Allura agreed as the Sub-Commander had known Misato just as long as Kaji did and he did serve in actual combat.

"Though I wonder how Ritsuko is doing." Maya wondered as she hoped Ritsuko was doing ok with preparing Operation Bail Out.

(With Ritsuko)

Ritsuko arrived at the coordinates from the text as she looked around for the person who sent it. "Hello?" Ritsuko asked as she looked around.

"Are you alone?" The voice asked as Ritsuko looked about.

"Yes now show yourself." Ritsuko said as soon Lotor appeared as he looked to Ritsuko.

"I've been hearing some news of you Dr. Akagi." Lotor greeted as Ritsuko was shocked to see Prince Lotor on Earth Again.

"What do you want Lotor?" Ritsuko growled as Lotor looked.

"Your aid." Lotor said as he looked to her. "I won't go in depth but I am under the impression you dislike Yuliana Icarus... well my mother Hagar shares your sentiments." Lotor said as he looked to Ritsuko. "She wishes to offer you a chance to aid her and outdoing her." Lotor said as Ritsuko looked around for a possible trap. "She is also very interested in the Evangelion Project as well." Lotor said as he looked to Ritsuko. "We can offer you technology knowledge and much more to not only allow you to out due Naoko Akagi but also Yuliana." Lotor said as Ritsuko looked at him.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you fully." Ritsuko said as logically speaking Lotor was still a Galra as was Hagar.

"I understand... but at least meet with her you two will talk and if you turn her down we'll send you back with nary a scratch or a scar." Lotor said as Ritsuko looked to Lotor.

"Where is the ship?" Ritsuko asked as she was interested but she was also going to negotiate she wasn't going to be some monsters sex toy again like with Gendo. Lotor smiled but inside his confliction was growing as this was Fala's idea which Hagar had approved in the end.

"Come with me." Lotor said as he looked to Ritsuko who agreed and followed Lotor to meet with the Galra Empress.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is please leave a review as you leave and as I always say ja-ne.


	16. Omake 1

Genesis Defender Voltron Omake

ESKK: Just series of short little stories and skits of the daily lives of the Paladins of Voltron before arriving at Earth. So let's start.

(Start Balmorra Planet Zebes)

The Paladins had landed on Zebes to refuel, restock, and possible get new allies. They competed all of those and had already begun repairs on the castle and were taking a bit of a break. The boys had went into the nearby town with Coran to take some R&R while the ladies stayed behind possibly joining them on their guy's day off. As it stands Asuka, Rei, and Allura were on the roof area of the castle with the sun shining down its harsh rays upon them as they were relaxing.

Their means of relaxing though was they were completely nude as it was clear they were working on a tan… well Asuka and Rei were Allura was just sun bathing by their suggestion. "You know we needed this." Allura said laying on her back as she had sun glasses on as her hair was let loose. She then sighed a bit as she looked to her friends as they were on blankets to keep themselves comfortable. IF we don't treat ourselves for at least 30 minutes a day we might as well go mad." Allura said as Asuka agreed as she relaxed.

"That's right." Asuka said as she wanted a full tan and it's not every day they can relax like this with the war going on… or the guys possibly walking in on them as it helped Allura locked them out for the duration of this sun bathing. "Personally I'm kind of sick of fighting Galra every time we go into space for something or fighting giant monsters every planet we land on." Asuka said as she was laying on her belly relaxing.

"Yes well I have found less annoyances but I did find it tedious fixing certain Castle systems when the others tamper with it trying to perform a reckless task." Rei said as she sat up while Allura rolled to her belly to look to her fellow nude ladies. "Though I must ask Princess what are your thoughts on our male counterparts for the duration of our journey to Earth and building the Coalition?" Rei asked as she looked to Allura who blushed a bit.

"Me? Well I do have thoughts on one of them but… they seem to be more interested in another and I do not wish to ruin our friendship because of jealousy." Allura said being vague as she knew Shinji had the hots for Asuka as it seems Asuka didn't notice.

"Well there are only three boys in our age group here and only two of them possibly have a girl here so that doesn't leave much for interpretation." Asuka said as she remained as she was even if she wasn't voicing who she thought Allura may have a crush on and also saw Allura didn't want to be a home wrecker either.

"But what about you Asuka?" Allura asked as Asuka glared at Allura playfully before scoffing.

"Personally I'm swearing off men until we get back to Earth or I find someone on an alien planet who meets my standards but with the last few stops it seems the thing with perverted Men is universal." Asuka said as there was that time with that prince guy who was much like Kaji… a little too much because she found out later he was notorious for sleeping around which Asuka did not want to catch any Alien STD's any time soon and had made her second guess her crush on the older man.

"Why do you lie Pilot Soryu it's become pretty common knowledge you and Pilot Ikari are on the border of forming a romantic relationship." Rei confessed as Asuka blushed a bit and looked away.

"Shut up." Asuka countered as she did start seeing Shinji in a new light ever since they became the Paladins of Voltron.

"Even then if Allura-Hime has gained romantic feelings for one of the males here who has romantic feelings for another would it not be more appropriate to share seeing as Alien DNA is unknown ground for Earth, plus with second Impact many countries have wavered marriage laws to increase the population, furthermore no one's feelings would get hurt and would allow for genetic diversity as well as allow the male to have both girls instead of being forced to choose one." Rei said as she looked to the two. "In basic terms everyone wins." Rei said as Allura and Asuka were then blushing deep red in response.

Allura had the mental image of herself taking Shinji's package from behind while Asuka was kissing Shinji as Allura had steam leave her eyes and blood run from her nose. Asuka's mental images were of herself riding Shinji in the cowgirl position with Allura sitting on Shinji's face while he licked her slit and the two girls making out as Asuka was in a similar spot on this. Soon Asuka's communication device went off as she saw it as she realized who was calling. 'It's… him.' Both Asuka and Allura thought as they saw it as Asuka picked it up but didn't answer.

'Shit those jokers would love this and so would Red Lion! Ah Screw it!' Asuka yelled to herself mentally before answering the device making sure it was voice only on her side. "Guten Tag?" Asuka greeted as she heard Shinji.

"Asuka it's me." Shinji said as Asuka saw this.

"Hey! Listen I can't talk right now. I'm helping Allura and Rei fix up some gear that you bozos screwed up." Asuka said being nice about it as her mind was still running from the thoughts of her, Allura, and Shinji in a tri poly relationship.

"That's alright Asuka please do not mind us." Rei said as she knew Asuka was lying.

"Go ahead and talk to Shinji." Allura said as she smiled at Asuka and saw how the sun's seemed to enhance her beauty.

"I wonder if you and Asuka should try and experiment a bit to see if such a relationship would work." Rei said as Asuka and Shinji were talking almost like they were a couple.

"Perhaps." Allura said as Asuka did say once that at their age Experimentation was key to finding a successful relationship. "Say Rei I must ask though you don't think any of the natives of this planet can see us up here do you?" Allura said as Rei look to the distance where some cover was located that was naturally there.

"I do not believe it's the natives we should worry about if I were you." Rei said as she had a hunch they were somehow being watched which helped when she saw the twinkle go off.

(Meanwhile with Kensuke)

Kensuke was wearing his Paladin Gear as he was watching the three girls mainly Rei as he was glad for Alien technology as he smirked at this. "If I was ever caught, Shinji, Coran, Allura, And Asuka would kill me… this is why it will be our secret Green Lion." Kensuke said as he watched the scene play out as he knew Shinji as of late had become a sort of over protective brother for Rei Ikari. Green Lion agreed as she knew Kensuke was treading on unstable ground as if Shinji the Berserker finds out Kensuke was peeping on the girls nothing on Earth or beyond would stop the combined wrath of Asuka, Shinji, Coran, Allura, Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Black Lion all at once.

(With the Boys)

"Ok so we have everything we need, spare parts and the like?" Shinji asked as they had a hover craft they rented to pick up the items in question as Shinji held their shopping list.

"Yeap down to the ladies random painful beauty products." Toji said as Coran agreed.

"Right now! Just one last thing this video game Kensuke kept asking for that we pick up for him." Coran said as Shinji agreed as they needed a way to pass the time when they were in space and not being attacked.

"Ok I guess we can get some games, Asuka, Allura, and Rei have been asking for some games or in Rei's case a TV Series she has become oddly addicted to." Shinji said as he swore Rei had a tan one day and the next she was a pale shut in.

"Alright let's go!" Coran called as he headed to where the games were being sold in this western like alien town.

"Hey Shin-Man?" Toji began as he looked to Shinji.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked as he looked to Shinji.

"Do you ever feel like we're missing something awesome when the girls are alone?" Toji asked as Shinji simply shrugged as he looked to him.

"Well Allura and Asuka have been asking for a swimming pool in the castle so it wouldn't be really out there." Shinji offered as Toji then rolled his eyes a bit. "But even Coran had to put his foot down as maybe if we can get the castle a permanent place of rest yeah but right now a swimming pool isn't really effective." Shinji said as they went to the game store.

"Meh guess you're right." Toji said as he had no idea how right he was and if Kensuke confessed the Paladins of Voltron would all be short a Green Paladin.

(End Skit)

(Start Skit 2 Planet Poseidon)

The Paladins had stopped for a short break after a run in with the Galra and the planet they landed on was quiet welcoming… after they helped said planet deal with their own problems they had decided to take a bit of a beach day. Luckily since their trip to the intergalactic Shopping Mall Allura and the others now had a full wardrobe for their journey since Asuka in her words did not want to wear the same thing when visiting alien planets.

The group were at a lake with the Lions and castle not too far away. Asuka was dressed in her red and white striped two piece bikini while Rei was in her own modest white one piece as she sat next to Blue Lion.

"This is the life isn't it?" Asuka said as she smiled as she enjoyed the sun light as the guys were in the water.

"I suppose so." Rei said as she sat with Asuka as they then heard a yelp when they looked and saw Kensuke get nailed by Shinji as he fell into the water. Toji ended up laughing as no doubt Shinji had a reason for that hit.

"Looks like Shinji gotten a bit protective of his sister huh?" Asuka teased as Rei curled up more blushing even more so.

"Perhaps he has." Rei confessed as she tried to hide her blush.

"Who knew getting him to man up was a Lion and finding out you two are siblings wonder what else he could do if he knocks me or Allura up." Asuka teased as Rei then sighed and nailed Asuka with her Bayard again causing her to cry out in pain.

"Ow…" Asuka moaned as she began to get back up.

"Please do not speak like that about my brother." Rei said as she sat with Blue Lion closest to the water.

"Well Coran is setting up for the barbeque Shinji is doing but where are the ingredients we'll need?" Allura asked as Asuka shrugged to her.

"Well Shinji has improvised ingredients before since we launched so I guess he might have something planned." Asuka said as Shinji exited the water with Kensuke in toe holding his head in pain.

"Told you Ken don't go checking out Ayanami otherwise you bring out big brother berserker on your ass." Toji said as he won't lie if a boy looked at his sister like Kensuke did to Rei he'd throttle them.

"I know sorry ok!" Kensuke yelled as Shinji looked to Black Lion grabbing his Bayard with his stuff.

"Hey guys I'm going to be heading to get our ingredients I'll be back soon." Shinji said as he headed to Black Lion.

"Ok be back soon." Asuka said as Shinji nodded and went to Black Lion to pick up whatever live ingredient Shinji was planning to use for their barbeque.

"So… what now?" Toji asked as Asuka smirked a bit.

"Red Lion Fetch?" Asuka asked as Toji then smirked.

"You're on." Toji said as the two then headed to their lions to get ready.

(Later)

Red Lion was running around as a disk was flying about as Asuka was inside it which she then cheered as she caught the disk in Red Lion's maw which looked to have gotten eaten by the Lion. Then Red Lion dropped down torts Toji who had a disk launching machine out as Red Lion dropped the disk. Toji lifted up the disk as his eyes twitched as Rei and Kensuke both saw this.

"I believe next time we may need to go for titanium alloy disk." Rei said as Kensuke agreed on this.

(Asuka)

"Come on Toji one more throw before Shinji shows up." Asuka said as she was in Red Lion's cockpit in her swim wear with a pair of sunglasses on her head.

(Beach)

"Fine but if you miss you take monitor duty tonight." Toji said as Asuka smirked.

(Asuka)

"You are so on!" Asuka called as she was ready.

(Beach)

"Are you sure it's wise to use the Lions to play fetch?" Allura was heard as she finally joined them on the Beach.

"Yeah I'm sure… it's… ok…." Toji trailed off as Asuka looked and was wide eyed as was Kensuke at Allura's swim wear. She was wearing a stunning two piece Bikini with a see throw sash around her waist and a large beach hat upon her head as she looked and saw the guys (and Asuka) staring at her.

(Asuka)

"Mein Gott she pulls that of perfectly." Asuka said as she saw this.

(Beach)

"Sorry for being late I had some troubles in the Castle." Allura said as she remembered it.

(Flashback)

"Ok go out there and enjoy the lake in this to catch Shinji's eye." Allura began her self-debate as she saw the Swim Suit in question. "Or the other one to risk being 'friend zoned,' as Toji and Kensuke had said." Allura said looking to the other suit as she was debating which one to take. "A or B, A or B." Allura repeated to herself as it wasn't long till she decided.

(Flashback End)

"Ummm are you all ok?" Allura asked as Rei sighed and pushed Kensuke's mouth to the closed position.

"It seems they are all stricken by your natural looks Princess." Rei said as she looked to them causing Allura to blush even more at this new information.

Soon Black Lion was heard as they all looked and saw Black Lion came back with a large octopus creature in its maw as it dropped it down and laid down. "Hey guys I'm back." Shinji said as he looked to his friends as he got out of Black Lion.

"Oh um Shinji get that sushi roll and get the food started!" Asuka called jumping out of Red Lion as she headed to the barbeque spot.

(Later)

The food would be a bit as set up wasn't done. Luckily Shinji had already got the food ready for cooking as they would enjoy it tonight as Shinji was swimming in the water as the Lions were being used as Diving boards.

"Cannon ball!" Toji called out as he jumped into the water causing a big splash.

"Hey stooge work on your form why don't you!" Asuka yelled as she was already in the water as Toji splashed her with his cannon ball.

"Oh shut up devil Lioness." Toji called out after he resurfaced from the water.

Asuka then splashed him in the face as Toji then splashed back as Kensuke then saw something. "Hey look its Rei." Kensuke called as everyone looked to see Rei just in time for her to jump off Black Lion with a perfect dive and into the water as it wasn't long till Rei resurfaced and squeezed the water out of her moist hair a bit. Kensuke was star struck at how Rei did this as he smiled at her as Shinji saw this. "She's just like an angel with that perfect form." Kensuke said as Rei looked to him.

"My apologies did you say something Aida-san?" Rei asked as Kensuke looked surprised and fixed himself.

"No nothing just that you had a perfect form!" Kensuke said as Shinji rolled his eyes as Asuka saw this.

"I see thank you." Rei said as Kensuke laughed nervously in response to this.

"He's hopeless." Asuka said as Shinji agreed with Asuka on this.

"Yeah no kidding." Shinji said as he wondered if he really had anything to worry about with Kensuke dating Rei.

"Hey everyone!" Allura called as everyone looked to see Allura standing atop of Blue Lion as Rei can hear her Lion just relaxing not minding the Paladins using her as a spring board.

The guys and Asuka were all wide eyed and smiling as they saw Allura had removed the towel to get ready to dive into the water.

"Hey!" Toji cheered as Asuka saw Allura standing there.

"Damn she's pulling this off perfectly!" Asuka complimented as there was jealousy in her voice when she saw Shinji staring at Allura.

"If you wanna see perfect form just watch very closely!" Allura called out as Shinji looked as did Asuka.

"We're watching so put your money where your mouth is!" Asuka called out as she wanted to see this.

"Allura that's a bit high!" Shinji called as Rei had done so as well knowing the risk.

"Look out below!" Allura called out as she then dived down to the water and creating a splash as her form was even better then Rei's.

"Ok Allura that was awesome now come out for your standing ovation." Asuka said as they waited for a moment but Allura wasn't surfacing.

"Allura?" Shinji asked as he and the others began to swim to where she dived into the water. "Allura!" Shinji called as he saw something was up with this situation.

"She's been down there a bit too long." Kensuke said as he looked at the scene.

"Do Altean's have gills?" Toji asked as Asuka then hit him.

"No you idiot otherwise she wouldn't have needed the suit when Green paladin lost his Bayard and Lion!" Asuka scolded as Toji held his pain with a free hand.

"Wait something is coming up." Rei said as she looked and from Allura's dive spot her bikini top floated up as everyone was wide eyed as Rei picked it up.

"Uh oh wardrobe malfunction." Asuka said as she saw Allura lost her top.

"It's obviously a part of her. An important part." Shinji said as he was blushing as Asuka had already seen it enough in the locker room.

Soon Allura popped back up as Rei was still holding her top as she looked to them. "Hello Paladins did you all watch if so how was my form?" Allura asked as she was unaware of being topless right now.

The problem was when she rose up Shinji and Asuka got a good eye full of Allura's twins as Shinji was wide eyed blushing deep red as Asuka was also made aware of this. "Princess you lost your bikini top I suggest covering up until you retrieve them." Rei said as she held the top in question as Allura then looked at her bare breasts going wide eyed before she panicked and dived backed into the water to hide her breasts.

"Paladins the Barbeque pit is ready!" Coran called as Allura's arm came from below Rei and snatched her Bikini top back from the Albino human Galra hybrid.

(Later that afternoon Fire Pit)

The group was now more dressed after their swim as Shinji now wearing a headband was cooking for everyone as they sat around a small camp fire with the Lions. "You know it's great." Shinji said as he smiled as Asuka helped him out.

"Huh?" Asuka asked as Shinji kept cooking confusing Asuka.

"All of us being here together meeting new friends and connecting." Shinji said as he cooked the food as Asuka looked at Shinji's view and saw Allura playing smash the melon as Toji, Kensuke, and Rei cheered her on.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Asuka admitted as she smiled at the scene. "Kind of feels like we're just a bunch of normal kids living their lives as we can." Asuka said as she hadn't been normal since she was drafted into NERV for the EVA program as a pilot.

"Ok Rei your turn!" Kensuke called as Allura was smiling as she ate some of the smashed melon with a smile on her face.

"Very well." Rei said as she took the smashing stick and then put the blindfold on. Rei then began to take part in trying to smash the melon as she was calm and careful with her steps as she focused on her targets location. Much like a Lion hunting it's pray she soon had the good estimate and with a clean and quick movement smashed the melon to pieces.

"Wow first go!" Toji called as Shinji kept cooking their meal.

"Awesome." Kensuke praised as he saw what Rei did.

"That's good." Rei said as she then looked to Kensuke.

"By the way Allura-Hime Paladin Asuka may I have a word with you two?" Rei asked as she looked to the two.

"Oh um sure." Asuka said as Allura nodded a bit.

"Of course what seems to be troubling you?" Allura asked as Rei then began to blush.

"I… wish to try these new swim wear I had acquired during our last visit to the ocean planet. If I may be so bold to request you two try them on with me I'd be more comfortable." Rei said to the two girls as they gathered together unaware that Toji and Kensuke over heard them.

"Is it something perverted you'd rather keep from prying eyes of perverts?" Asuka asked as Toji and Kensuke listened as Rei silently nodded.

Asuka then sighed as she then took Rei and Allura's hands. "Come on you two lets go check them out, Shinji keep cooking." Asuka said as Shinji was on it.

(Later Sunset with the girls)

"Hmm this is oddly emberassing." Allura confessed as she was wearing what Rei had described as a Sea Shell two piece bikini as the trio hid in the more rocky area of the lake.

"Yeah odd these things fit like a glove." Asuka commented as she was in a similar outfit. "But there so perverted how did that planet get these?" Asuka asked as she recognized the design from earth. "I guess perverted men is a universal thing." Asuka sighed to herself as Allura looked at it.

The sea shells covered their crotch from both ends as Allura was looking it over but took notice to how the sea shells on her chest became a problem. "I should have gotten a larger size." Allura moaned a bit as she looked at the outfit.

"Yeah the top leads even less to the imagination." Asuka said as Rei was looking at her own feeling under her top for her breasts.

"Strange." Rei said as she looked it over. "It seems the star fish one is more for your bust size Allura-hime." Rei said as she looked to Allura.

"Perhaps." Allura confessed as she looked her outfit over.

(With Toji and Kensuke)

Unaware to the trio a duo of boys were watching this. "So beautiful man if only Hikari was with them." Toji cried with a nose bleed as Kensuke also saw this.

"If I die now I die a happy man." Kensuke said as he was also watching the girls try out the sea shell bikinis.

"I'd never thought I'd see this in my life. Hot amazing babes in Sea shell bikinis outside of a porno." Toji cried as he saw the even play before his eyes.

"Really that's pretty neat." Came a third voice as Toji and Kensuke knew this voice.

"Yeah it is Shinji." Toji said as Kensuke nodded.

"Even when it's my sister with them trying something new." Shinji continued as then Kensuke and Toji went wide eyed at who was talking. "I came here with Takoyaki ready and what do, I find save for two perverted friends and paladins spying on my sister." Shinji said as his demeanor changed as his eyes glowed red showing the beast was out for revenge.

"Mommy." Toji cried as soon a new sound was heard of the boys getting beat down and Asuka, Rei, and Allura being aware of the two peeping toms.

(Later)

The guys were tied to a rock in the water as they were now wearing the mentioned swim wear as Shinji was serving the food as Allura was enjoying it. "So this is Takoyaki?" Allura asked as Shinji smiled.

"Yeah or at least an improve version you need to try the real thing on Earth to get a better grasp." Shinji said as he smiled to Allura.

"Your planet even for all its faults sounds like an amazing place" Allura said as the girls were back in there swim wear but with some clothing over them for casual wear as the sun set with fire burning to light the Paladin's night. "I wish I could go there now." Allura said as the Paladins have told her stories of Earth the good and the bad.

"We'll take you there." Shinji said as Asuka was surprised.

"We'll take you there and plant that field of flowers from Altea." Shinji said as Allura heard this and smiled kindly to Shinji's kindness.

"No I don't wish to tamper with your world's ecosystem as it is." Allura said as she sat enjoying the Japanese beach food. "But if I do want to see that field of flowers from Altea… I want it to be on a new Altea." Allura said as she looked to Shinji and Asuka.

"A new Altea?" Asuka asked as she looked to Allura.

"Yes… I want to rebuild Altea on a new world even if none of the people living there will be natural or pureblooded Altean's I want to see an Altea that is flourishing with life again." Allura said as she smiled to them as she sat there.

"A new Altea…" Rei confessed as she looked to Allura seeing as she was of human and Galra origins she would assume she had no place on this new Altea of Allura's.

"Don't worry Alien girl." Asuka said as she then stood up and looked to the night sky. "I just know somewhere there's a planet just waiting to be colonized and that planet I'm sure will be your new Altea Allura." Asuka boasted as she smiled to Allura. "And when you find it Shinji and I here will be the first people to help you build it with the other Paladins." Asuka said with a smile as she couldn't blame Allura for wanting to rebuild Altea.

This of course caused Allura to smile as the two guys were getting cold in the water for their peeping tom incident earlier on them. "Heh… thank you… all of you." Allura said as she leaned in close to Shinji and Asuka as Asuka had sat back down as Allura liked this. They may not be the Paladin's she knew… but they were paladins she was proud to have pilot the Lions and the Legendary Defender of the Universe Voltron.

"No problem." Rei said as she smiled at Allura seeing that even after Allura lost her world she wanted to bring it back born anew.

All in all this night was something that helped the Paladins and Princes bond on a much deeper level and with it bring forth more of Voltron's own hidden powers.

(End Skits)

ESKK: Well two chapters in one hope you all enjoy it please review as your leave and like I always say here ja-ne.


	17. Chapter 14: Race to Terminal Dogma

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Last chapter for this arc lets enjoy it folks.

(Start Chapter Galra Empire)

Ritsuko was sitting in what looked like a casual meeting room as Ritsuko saw that Hagar looked very much like that of an Altean but... warped and corrupted. "I came as you wanted now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ritsuko asked as Fala, Tabris, and Lotor stood nearby as Fala smirked evilly.

"Your intelligence." Honerva said as she then showed another room connected to this one as in it to Ritsuko's shock was Zarkon but critical. "As you can see Zarkon has yet to awaken from his coma caused by Yuliana's reached spawn." Honerva growled as it seems she and Ritsuko shared the same hatred for Yuliana. "I had studied your Evangelion developmental plans and much of Yuliana's from Fala's reports and as it stands you wished to utilize more weapons and such but the cost for them would not allow it." Honerva said as Ritsuko looked to the Galra Empress. "As it stands there are things I wish from you, the Dummy Plug in particular and more of these Evangelions." Hagar said as Ritsuko saw what Hagar was talking about.

"The only problem is developing a self-sustaining energy for the EVA's Quintessence is self-sustaining naturally but a working S2 core can be difficult to develop." Ritsuko said as Honerva looked to Ritsuko.

"Yes which comes to my third request as it were, I want you to treat Zarkon and awaken him." Honerva said as Ritsuko was shocked to hear this.

"What?!" Ritsuko asked as she was being asked to play doctor and most of all develop the Evangelions for Galra control.

"The ailment keeping Zarkon asleep is similar to Angelic Contamination I can provide you with the equipment and such to allow it to be undone and further more your own lab, your own research team the only one you would have to answer to is Zarkon, me, or Fala." Honerva said as Ritsuko saw this as she saw the Quintessence was a key to eternal youth as well.

"Let's say for the arguments sake I agreed, am I permitted to request anything from it?" Ritsuko asked as Honerva looked to Ritsuko.

"Ask away." Honerva said as Ritsuko looked.

"I wish to study the Quintessence as well if possible to provide its power to the EVA's I would develop and the dummy plugs." Ritsuko said as Hagar chuckled to her.

"Is that all? It would be easy to grant that request." Hagar said as Ritsuko saw it this was her chance to get back to the top where she once stood as a scientist.

"Then I suppose we are in agreement then." Ritsuko said offering her hand to Hagar.

"Yes it does." Hagar said as the two woman shook hands. Ritsuko was going traitor as her own pride as a woman and scientist, and her own prejudice against those like Yuliana for one upping her was driving her mind now.

(Scene Break Rei's Hospital Room)

Rei's vision was blurry at first. She began to come to as she looked around noticing the blurry images of a metal container. She looked about and took notice to the LCL as well as she saw she was in some kind of healing chamber. Rei then began to move as she saw the lights inside turn from red to green which then opened as Rei saw the outside world. No doubt programed to open if she were to awaken and alert the staff. As Rei got up she rubbed her eyes shakenly as her body left the LCL as she felt her body was somehow slower than normal.

"What happened?" Rei asked as she rubbed her eyes a bit only for her memory to flood back as she was wide eyed to that. "Zarkon!" Rei called out as she last remembered fighting Zarkon. What had happened did the Paladins beat him did they claim victory. As Rei began to get up the door soon opened revealing a shocked Shinji holding flowers in his hand as Rei looked around noticing the flowers in her hospital room as Rei looked back.

"Rei... You're awake!" Shinji cried dropping the flowers again as he hugged his sister after months of her being unresponsive to outside stimuli. Rei hugged Shinji back but her body was weak as she saw Shinji was ok which meant the battle turned out well... right.

"I'm glad... but please what had happened did we beat Zarkon?" Rei asked as she looked to Shinji with worry as she let him go.

"Let me get the others it's a lot to explain at once." Shinji said as Rei had been asleep for months and they needed to get her all caught up.

(Scene Break Hospital Lobby)

The NERV Crew all arrived to see Rei was awake and healthy if not under nourished and limbs stiff from under use. They all told her what had happened during her coma how Allura was now the Paladin for Blue Lion, how they beat off Zarkon, and how the Galra now has their own Voltron dubbed as Lotron.

"I see," Rei started to say as she now lying in a bed to help her recover from her coma state with an I.V with some key stuff in her to help her recover.

Rei look up at Princess Allura as she said, "In a way… I am glad it's you who is Blue lion's pilot."

"I thank for that Rei," Allura said as Rei nodded and then started to ask, "But now what is happening how now that the Galra have Lotron?"

"We're coming up with plans on how to stop it for good if need be," Yuliana said as she had a look that Rei know there was something else as she asked, "But there something wrong, isn't there?"

Everyone look down a bit as Shinji told Rei, "Its Hikari… the Galra kidnap her and change her somehow as she calling herself Dorma… she is with them now and a pilot of the yellow wolf."

Rei turn her head and said, "This is troubling it seems."

"But she not gone," Toji said as everyone look to him as he tighten his fist a bit and said, "I did talk to her, and see the old Hikari is still in their… I now she fighting it somehow."

Everyone stay silent for the moment as Shinji said, "We'll get her back somehow Toji we just need to get her away from the Galra and Lotron somehow."

"And we got a plan for that, as we found out from an unusual source, some of the wolves are not fully bonded with their pilots, if we can get them to reject them we might able to disable Lotron long enough to retrieve her and capture the rest," Misato said as she not giving up on saving someone that was taken from them.

"But the only problem is having the wolf find a more better and suitable partners, even if I run Marduk to look for them, I still lack data on the wolves personality itself, which can help look for pilots that would match with the wolves perfectly as they may be similar to the lions in almost every way, but there are their own beings to say, one of a kind, but I have a plan in place to help with this," Yuliana said as she pull out her lap top and show the group what it is.

"I have set up a hidden signal to download data from the wolves, if the Galra has used same plan I had made the lions with, it should work, but the only problem is I have tested this on the lions beforehand as a test run and I was caught twice, but on the 3rd try I was able to do so, but I had to go very slow and get timing just right while the other times when I was caught I rush it too much," Yuliana said as everyone look to her with a question in their heads.

"How long did it take you?" Shiro asked as Yuliana look at him and said, "27 minutes."

"About half an hour, I could be watching Saturday morning cartoon during that time," Asuka said as everyone look and looks to her as she saw their look and said, "What? Nothing wrong with watching T.V is there?"

"Nothing wrong with it, but you usually read your dirty book during on Saturday," Rei said as that struck a nerve on Asuka as some people giggle to that as vain pop out from Asuka head as she said, "Why you little-!"

Some of the paladin had to hold her hand from plundering Rei as Shinji smile as she thought, 'Same old Rei, I'm glad she okay now.'

"But the question remains when will they deploy Lotron again?" Maya asked as Mari began to wonder that also.

(Meanwhile with the Galra)

"Princess." A Galra Robeast handler asked as he looked to Fala.

"I won't be long I assure you I have a task for you." Fala said as she looked to the soldier. "We are preparing a fleet to attack the City Tokyo-3 with Lotron leading the charge but I Want you to have Ariel ready for deployment." Fala said as the handler was wide eyed.

"Ariel princess? I hope you realize that her ability isn't only used on foes right?" He asked as Ariel looked to him.

"Don't question me and those troops are acceptable loses they die knowing it was in service to the Galra Empire." Fala said as she glared at the troop.

"Yes princess my apologies I shall have Ariel ready for deployment." The Soldier said as Fala nodded and took her leave as it seems Fala has been inspiring fear among those under her. Unaware to her though Lotor and Tabris saw the exchange as they knew Fala was changing to something even the Galra wouldn't want to serve.

(With Tabris and Lotor)

"I see you've taken notice brother." Lotor began as he looked to Tabris.

"Kind of hard not to." Tabris said as he and Lotor were playing a board game.

"You do realize if she continues like this she may very well cause the Galra to turn on itself." Lotor said as Tabris understood.

"You would say that... but you're conflicted aren't you?" Tabris said as Lotor was surprised. "Considering the Empress has been keeping close tabs on you and your crew and even more so now that you pilot the Black Wolf it stands to reason you're not on her graces trusting side." Tabris said as Lotor understood that.

"Yes but if we have to we may have to do something unsavory." Lotor confessed as he moved a game piece to another spot.

"For now we should focus on defeating Voltron and then handle Fala after that." Tabris said as Lotor knew Fala may drive the Galra to become the darkest most tyrannical rule in the universe.

"Yes for now but if she uses Ariel it may not be to our favor." Lotor said as he knew of Tabris gift to control EVA's without a dominant spirit.

"Well let's just focus on what is to come." Tabris said as Lotor agreed.

(Scene Break a week later Rei)

Rei was undergoing physical therapy as her body was weakened but she had to endure. She needed to push herself past her limits because Fala is still out there and that made Fala her responsibility. Rei would be transferred back to piloting Unit 00 but with Fala on the loose she had to get her body back to tip top shape. Problem is... the doctors haven't been keen on her pushing herself during her physical therapy which was where Yuliana came in.

"Rei that's enough." Yuliana said as Rei made it to the end of the walking spot and sat down on her wheel chair as she tried to relax. "You're making great progress but pushing yourself too hard to soon may have the reverse effects of what you wish to happen." Yuliana said going over the physical report as Rei sat on her wheelchair.

"I need to do it." Rei said as she knew she had to get her body back to fighting shape. "The only machine I can pilot now is Unit 0 and I need to use it to stop Fala, I may not have brought her into this universe but she is becoming too dangerous to allow to roam freely." Rei said as she knew Fala was her but a different aspect of Rei. Rei's darkest aspects her dark side as it were.

"Don't worry we'll handle it together." Yuliana said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "For now... let's get you ready for a synch test to see if you can still pilot unit 00." Yuliana said as Rei nodded.

"Very well, mother." Rei said as it would be for the best for now as she was also trying to adjust to acknowledging Yuliana as her mother.

(Meanwhile at school)

"Stand, boy, and sit!" Allura called out as while Hikari was being brainwashed by the Galra she opted to step in as Class rep for the time being as the story was that Hikari was in an accident and was recovering so Allura was acting Class Rep. Once the students were sat down Allura joined the others at her desk as she saw with them looking to her computer screen to the Paladin's chatroom.

(In the Chatroom)

In the Paladin's private chatroom they had set up and had allowed Mari in they were discussing the recent things and just trying to be normal teenagers for a bit.

Red Lion Queen: This is murder.

Military Green Lion: Really what is?

Black and Violet Beast: Oh Asuka is just frustrated that she has to basically save the universe while also dealing with PR for school.

Sports Lion: Yeah I know for once I agree with her. And Hikari...

Elven Princess: Don't worry we'll get her back Toji we just need to figure out Lotron's choosing.

Pink Lover: Yeap Elf is right don't give up so easily.

Elven Princess: Yes but... I must confess Yellow Wolf I don't know how or why but somehow I think Hikari and Yellow Wolf are meant to be.

Sports Lion: WHAT?!

Elven Princess: Please just hear me out you said Yellow Wolf when Dorma began to relapse into Hikari for a moment went berserk so to speak if I had to guess Yellow Wolf didn't pick Dorma as its pilot but Hikari herself and Fala must of capitalized on this fact and did what she did to Hikari for Lotron.

Red Lion Queen: Well that theory does make sense and if that is the case we may have found something to get Hikari back.

Black and Violet Beast: Yeah... but what about Lotor and Tabris?

Elven Princess: Tabris is an odd one in my opinion he doesn't seem too concerned with the war at large I overheard this from Yuliana but I think Tabris is mainly concerned with bringing an end to the war as quickly as possible.

Red Lion Queen: So you saying Prince Homo can be turned?

Elven Princess: Yes it is possible Lotor is another story all together. Yuliana truly wishes to turn him to our side and considering her past with Zarkon I can understand why.

Black and Violet Beast: Yeah Rei's half-brother and most of all Zarkon's son.

Red Lion Queen: I don't trust him he just gives me this vibe ok.

Military Green Lion: Yeah but if he's like Shinji I bet we can turn him to our side.

Black and Violet Beast: Like me?

Sports Lion: Yeah yo. I mean being Zarkon's son who might I add is a lot like your old man is, and having a mom like Haggar who doesn't seem to be around much I mean if things were different you two would be like peas in a pod.

Pink Lover: Yeah Nyan! I bet you guys can find common ground when it comes to forming a friendship!

Then a notice appeared on the screen.

Black and Violet Beast has received a chat invite.

Black and Violet Beast: I'll be back looks like I got a question from someone.

Black and Violet Beast then left the chat room.

(Classroom)

Shinji saw it and opened it and saw a message for him in the chat on his laptop.

Are you, Asuka, and Allura 'thing?' Y/N

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he looked at this and replied with his own.

"Um can you explain?" Shinji typed his question as he looked to the screen.

He was then met with a link as Shinji was confused as it told him to read it. Shinji then clicked on the link and went wide eyed at what he saw as it was what looked like a tabloid of himself, Asuka, and Allura being accused of a love triangle as Shinji began to blush beet red at this. Shinji quickly shared the link with the others demanding answers as he was trying to figure out how people got such an assumption like that. This of course got a laugh from Mari, a gasp of shock from Allura and Asuka, a yelp from Kensuke about Shinji's luck, and Toji to growl that Shinji had two girls possibly pinning for him.

(Scene Break NERV HQ)

The Paladins were gathered in HQ as they were looking over Rei who was being eased into the Entry Plug as Yuliana over saw it. "Has anyone seen Ritsuko lately?" Misato asked as she wondered where Ritsuko had wondered off to.

"She's taken a leave of absence something to do with needing to clear her head." Shiro said as Yuliana looked to them.

"So I guess Yuliana will be overseeing the Synch test this time?" Misato asked as Yuliana looked to them.

"Yeah I will just to make sure things are going smoothly." Yuliana said as she saw this as she sighed. "Ok Rei we're about to begin with you and Mari for now just focus on making the synch no need to try for a score this time while you're still recovering?" Yuliana said as Rei understood.

"Right." Rei was heard as she had to ease back into the EVA.

(During the test Rei)

Rei breathed out and closed her eyes as she tried to contact Naoko again. No doubt to learn something as she then felt a familiar pull. Rei then opened her eyes and saw Naoko there in the Gehirn Base with Rei I and Naoko seemed to be drawing up some notes. "Um..." Rei said as she saw her other self was actually helping Naoko.

"Oh Rei sorry a tad bit busy here." Naoko said as she looked to Rei as she then went back to work.

"I'm assuming these are notes to aid in escaping the EVA?" Rei asked as she looked to them.

"Yes it is, after the whole incident with Fala me and Reiko here have been trying to devise a way to escape under the theory that the only escape is to have someone on both ends ready to pull both if not one of us out." Naoko said as her scientist aspect was coming into its own.

"One of you?" Rei asked as she looked to Naoko.

"I know you are no longer a Paladin but from your memories I saw you are still willing to keep your promise to get me out, but I cannot let you keep that promise for me but for her." Naoko said pointing to Reiko as she looked.

"Hello." Reiko said as this new Reiko was just sitting on a chair as she seemed to be drawing something.

"Reiko?" Rei asked as Naoko nodded.

"Yes I believe the name is more deserving for her then of that traitor bitch." Naoko said as it was clear Naoko and Reiko had tried to fight against Fala from the EVA.

"I see so the reason Fala's synch decreased was because you both knew she was a traitor." Rei said sadly as Naoko nodded.

"Yes and if your here to ask to use the EVA and have access to its power don't bother it's all yours just as long as you can help me from your end get Reiko out of the EVA." Naoko said as Rei looked to them.

"That was my intention even now I promise you that much." Rei said as she wouldn't stop until she found a way without using Instrumentality.

"Good now go back to your Synch Test now I need to work." Naoko said as no doubt this was also keeping the insanity off of her head with something to focus her time and energy on.

(Test Lab)

"Wow look at Rei's synch." Maya said as Yuliana looked and compared it to previous tests.

"It's the highest Rei has ever got." Yuliana said as she smiled a bit. "This is good this is very good." Yuliana said as with this they now had two operational EVA's to defend the Universe with.

"Looks like things are starting to look up." Misato said as Yuliana looked to the screen.

"Yes... but with all this god fortune... disaster is on the way as well." Yuliana said as she was being realistic this good fortune would not last forever.

(Scene Break Misato)

"You three sure you're going to do this?" Misato asked as Asuka, Shinji, and Rei were packing up.

"Yeah at least for a test run." Asuka said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah I want to see what living with... mother would be like to see if we can salvage anything for a parental bond." Shinji admitted as he did feel betrayed how his mother used him to pilot the EVA but considering her situation he was willing to forgive her. Plus he and Rei wanted to try and connect to their Altean heritage being half-breeds and all Yuliana was their best bet.

"Yeah besides she was supposed to be my godmother but corrupt NERV assholes wanted me as their doll." Asuka growled as Rei agreed as she was still going through physical therapy but was allowed time to leave the hospital every now and again.

"Yes plus its best we get this done now rather than later if it meets with failure moving back in won't be much of a problem even if you are having possible romantic relations with Sub-Commander Shirogane." Rei said as Misato was wide eyed and blushing at the accusation Rei had unintentionally made which was spot on in the assumption.

"Well Misato have something you want to share?" Asuka asked with a smirk as she hid her dirty books under a pile of other books in a box.

"Just shut up and go." Misato said as Shinji chuckled a bit.

(Scene Break a week later)

Fala was sitting in her command ship as she smirked at the screen as she looked upon the plans. "Good is the attack fleet ready Thrawn?" Fala asked as Thrawn nodded.

"Yes your highness the fleet is prepped and ready to attack upon arrival to Earth Lotron is also ready for deployment as well as I am to assume you will be leading the attack with Lotor and Lotron?" Thrawn asked as Fala nodded.

"Yes and when this is over, Voltron's Paladins will be broken and both Lilith and the Lance of Longinus will be ours." Fala said with a smirk as she knew her brother Tabris odd gift to synch with any EVA without a dominant soul inside it.

"Very good." Thrawn said as he stood next to Fala. "Using Ariel to psychologically attack the Paladins is truly an artistic strategy use their most horrible of memories to destroy them from within Ariel is an Angel who is one of a kind her main weapon is the psychological beam it possesses and its higher tears rely on this only with more physical attributes for battle and different methods of psycho attacks." Thrawn said as he looked to Fala.

"Exactly why Ariel will keep Voltron occupied once we stall Voltron with Lotron." Fala said as she smirked. "Let's see how the Paladins will do when they have to fight their own demons." Fala said as she was greatly enjoying this as her eyes soon became a soulless red for but a moment before returning to normal as the moment it went soulless was very much like Zarkon's and Haggar's own eyes.

(Back on Earth)

Asuka was in the castle training as she was trying to keep herself in shape for the next Galra attack. It was personal training Asuka won't lie but she wasn't going to let anyone else close to her get hurt. Shinji and Rei were with Yuliana learning more about their Altean heritage from her as they saw Yuliana had never forgotten her origins as an Altean much like Allura who had shared some of hers with them. Rei was progressing splendidly with her physical therapy with Kensuke helping her out and Asuka was just focused on training much like Toji who wanted to be strong enough to save Hikari.

"Asuka?" Allura asked as Asuka looked and saw Allura there in her normal clothing.

"Oh Allura how can I help you?" Asuka asked getting off her hands from her pull ups as she looked to Allura.

"Can I talk to you about something personal?" Allura said as Asuka nodded.

"Of course." Asuka said as she looked. "But first let's go to a more casual spot." Asuka said as Allura nodded.

(A Bit later)

The two were in the castles dining hall as they had food ready which they began to eat. "So what's wrong?" Asuka asked as Allura looked to Asuka.

"Asuka... you know I always come to you about most of my... lady related problems." Allura said as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah what about it?" Asuka asked as Allura looked.

"That's just the thing... it's about Shinji and the three of us." Allura said as Asuka looked to Allura remembering that Allura was aware of Shinji's Altean Heritage before any of them. "I'm confused about what I feel for him and for you as well it's driving me insane while I'm trying to figure it all out. I care about both of you deeply like the other Paladins but I know Shinji cares for you as well and I don't want to ruin what friendship we have just for a shot at Shinji." Allura said as Asuka saw where this was going.

"Hmmm ok I have an idea then." Asuka said as she looked to Allura.

"Huh?" Allura asked as Asuka nodded.

"If it's between us yeah I Do care about Shinji and he still hasn't figured out the Wall of Jericho is only famous for falling. But when I thought he was a lost cause he proves me wrong on a day to day basis with Voltron." Asuka said as she smiled to Allura. "I know he cares about me but I'm pretty sure he cares about you also and well." Asuka trailed off while blushing. "I'm kind of confused about myself as well and my own feelings on things... so I know the perfect way to fix that." Asuka said while looking away and scratching her nose.

"Oh and what is it?" Allura asked as Asuka then stood up.

"Let's kiss." Asuka said as Allura then went wide eyed and blushed.

"WHAT?!" Allura called out as she shot up.

"I said lets kiss, partially for fun... and to see if either of us have a reaction to it." Asuka said as Allura was starting to babble at this she tried to make sense of it. "I mean you've never kissed a boy before or even a girl." Asuka said as she looked to Allura.

"But we're both girls how is that sensible?" Allura asked as she looked to Asuka.

"Come on at our age experimentation is key. Plus don't you want to figure yourself out?" Asuka asked as it was clear Asuka was trying to edge Allura on. "Unless of course you're scared of a kiss." Asuka teased as Allura then got up.

"I'm not scared of a kiss!" Allura defended as Asuka stood up and smiled.

"Ok then you did brush your teeth right?" Asuka asked as Allura then nodded to her. "Then here I come princess." Asuka said as she walked over to Allura so they can both have a taste of kissing another girl.

Soon the two got closer as Allura had already locked the door behind them as she did not need this to hit tabloid magazines and had even had PenPen and the mice be on the lookout for Mari knowing after she distributed those pictures of her and Asuka she did not wish to take the risk. As their lips grew closer to each other Allura as did Asuka as the two looked at each other. Their eyes were closed for a bit as Allura looked and saw Asuka being a tad bit ticklish as she looked to Allura.

"Stop breathing alien girl, it's tickling me." Asuka said before she pinched Allura's nose as they then shared a Kiss as this was Allura's first kiss. Problem was Allura couldn't breathe as Asuka was pinching the Altean's nose as Allura's skin began to change color from both embarrassment and lack of air. Soon PenPen and the mice walked in as Penpen waddled in with the mice nearby as they all looked and saw the scene before them.

They then headed to the doors with their animal images on it pressed a button before walking in as they began heading to the small area that served as their little home away from home as they had plenty of these around the castle as well as an Altean Swimming pool. Soon once PenPen got comfortable with the mice the door closed as Allura was trying to get some air into her lungs.

Allura then stopped kissing and took a breath after not breathing for thirty seconds while Asuka was kissing her. "Well how was it Alien girl?" Asuka teased as Allura was catching her breath.

"Next time don't hold my nose like that!" Allura countered as she would like to breathe more.

"I mean how did, it make you feel?!" Asuka yelled as sometimes she swore stupidity was an Altean thing in general.

"How about a do over without pinching my nose!" Allura yelled as she did not want to kiss without air like that ever again.

As the argument was about to go forward alarms in the castle began to go off as Asuka and Allura looked as Asuka sighed. "To be continued." Asuka said as the two then ran to head to the castle control room the situation.

(Later Castle Control Room)

"What's the situation?" Allura said as she arrived as the NERV crew was at NERV as Yuliana was taking her Oracle Seat once again.

"Galra but something is up here." Yuliana said as she pulled up the screen as they saw Lotron's carrier ship with a small fleet as they deployed an Angel that was similar to feathered Wings of light. "They have Lotron ready but they sent forth a Robeast first and are just holding their position." Yuliana said as it didn't look like a blockade so why.

"Well any info you got on it?" Misato asked from NERV as Yuliana looked.

"No this must be their newer innovations of their weapons." Yuliana said as looking at this creature gave her a real bad feeling about it.

"I'll have Mari and Rei deploy in the EVA's Rei will be backup since she's still not 100%." Misato said as Yuliana agreed for now.

"Orders Yuliana?" Coran asked as Yuliana looked to them.

"Paladins you will deploy for combat but exercise caution we don't know what this new beast can do." Yuliana said as she didn't want to put Shinji or Asuka in any more danger because of her past mistakes.

"Got it." Shinji said as he headed to the Lions.

"Right behind you." Toji said as he and Kensuke headed to deploy in the Lions.

(Scene Break Battlefield)

It was raining as Voltron had formed as it held the Magma Pistols as nearby Unit 2 was holding a beam cannon as Unit 00 was providing cover. Voltron was taking the lead as it took aim with the blasters as nearby Unit 2 was also taking aim.

(Allura)

"Why is this thing staying out of range is it trying to draw us close for a trap?" Allura asked as considering their track record it would make sense that the Angel was bait.

(Shinji)

"I don't know but whatever its doing up there we need to be ready." Shinji said as he did not know what to expect but they should expect the worse.

(Asuka)

"Dammit! Why are you so slow come down here and fight Angel?" Asuka said as she was losing her patience.

(Galra command ship Lotron hanger Fala)

"Lady Fala." Thrawn was heard as Fala looked to her screen. "The Paladins have deployed in Voltron and now Voltron is in position." Thrawn said as Fala smirked at this.

"Good right on the x." Fala said as she smirked.

(Lotor)

"Very well Tabris do you remember your role?" Lotor asked as Tabris nodded.

(Tabris)

"Once Voltron and the EVA's are subdued we shall make our way into NERV HQ with Lotron and with Unit 1 make our way to Central Dogma where the Lance of Longinus awaits." Tabris said as Lotor nodded.

(Lotor)

"Very good now begin the operation deploy!" Lotor ordered as the operation began.

(Battleground)

The Angel knew the order and acted accordingly as it used its primary weapon as its body began to glow shining down a light upon its foe.

(Voltron)

*Insert Hallelujah from Beethoven Symphony

A bright light shinned upon Voltron as Voltron began to convulse from the beam as it was clear damage was being done upon Voltron.

(Castle of Lions)

Yuliana saw the alerts show on screen as she was wide eyed at this as she began to work as fast as she could.

"What's wrong?!" Coran called as he looked at the screen.

"The Angel it's attacking them!" Yuliana called out as she tried to get into contact with the Paladins.

"What how?!" He called as a single shot hasn't been fired yet.

"Not physically mentally!" Yuliana called as she was shocked the Galra understood their psychology both human and Altean.

(NERV)

"Mental Contamination imminent!" Maya called as Misato glared at this.

"Try and help Yuliana! EVA's stay away from the light!" Misato ordered as this was getting bad. "Where's Ritsuko when you need her?!" Misato called as Ritsuko picked a bad day to get sick with a fever.

"Try and get the Lions to disengage remotely hopefully Yuliana planned for this." Shiro said as he didn't think a mental attack in battle was something to account for.

(Voltron)

The Paladins were screaming in pain as they each grabbed their heads as they can feel it. The Angel was attacking their minds forcing its way in showing them their worse memories like a video they can't stop watching or can be stopped from playing endlessly in loop. Allura saw her memories she saw it Altea being destroyed as her father sent her to safety which was later followed by the battles and near death experiences with the Galra, and to top it off was Rei's coma, the Dummy Plug incident, and learning Hikari was corrupted by the Galra.

Asuka's memories was her entire life rolled into one, her mother's suicide, the training for the EVA, the loneliness she felt before and most of all herself and how she had made her entire existence around piloting an EVA. "Make it stop! Get it out of my head!" Asuka yelled as Allura shared her sentiments.

"Please don't show me these things stop!" Allura begged as she couldn't hear her lion nor can the other Paladins.

Shinji was the worst of them all because while Toji only had to deal with his sister's injury and Hikari's fate with Kensuke only with the loss of his mother Shinji was reliving his entire childhood from the moment his mother first died to the times he piloted the EVA and it caused him pain. Misato lecturing him about his disobedient behavior during the 4th Angel battle. The 3rd Angel battle how he was blackmailed into piloting the EVA, even the battle with Ramiel and the spider angel before going into space.

Out of all the Paladins Shinji, Asuka, and Allura got the worse of it as they felt the Angel basically raping their minds as Allura was in tears at her worst memories being brought back with Asuka being in a similar spot. But Shinji's mind is filled with horrible memories that the only good memories he had mainly involved Voltron which the Angel was blocking Shinji from escaping to.

(NERV)

The sensors picked up the Galra fleet moving as Maya was wide eyed. "The Galra fleet is on the move!" Maya called as Shigeru saw this.

"And they've deployed Lotron!" Shigeru called out as Misato looked to Shiro.

"Shiro... is the Vehicle Voltron upgrades that Yuliana had gotten done finished?" Misato asked as Yuliana then butted in from the communications.

"Already on it Vehicle Voltron is now fully read for combat as a true Voltron powered by Quintessence." Yuliana said as she made sure to call in for back up.

(Lotor)

"Let us skip the formalities prepare for Lotron formation." Lotor ordered as they were going to form up. "Activate Interlocks!" Lotor said with amusement in his voice as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy taken from Adam as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Lotron. "Infracells up!" All five Wolves began to glow their specific yet darker colors and increased their ascending speed as their pilots each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Wolves engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Lotor then smirked as his eyes flashed an evil glint that held a sense of confliction in them as soon his screen showed a set of words upon them. "AWAKEN LOTRON DARK FORCE!" The screen on his console glowed with gothic letters as it showed it was now time to form Lotron.

(Forming Lotron)

Black Wolf roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Lotron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Lotron to stand. "Blue Wolf and Yellow Wolf form feet and legs." Lotor ordered and Blue Wolf slide onto Black Wolves right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Wolf did the same to Black Wolves left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Wolf.

"Red Wolf and Green Wolf form arms and body!" Lotor ordered, as Red and Green Wolves flew alongside Black Wolf. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Wolf as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Wolf as Red Wolf was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two wolves together locking it in. The same happened with Green Wolf, both Wolves roaring as energy flowed through them all. Green and Red Wolves mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I will form the head!" Lotor called out as Black Wolf growled before it looked downward, downward and opened its maw as the top of its head released a large horn upon it as the ears extended a bit as the maw then revealed a demonic face similar to Voltron's but clearly evil as it then roared out as a burst of Quintessence was released behind it showing a dark space violet colors as with it was a moon with a red gash across it like a scar that never fades or heals.

(Battle)

Lotron was forming as it was entering the atmosphere as when it did so Lotron flipped over to its feet and landed on the ground in something akin to a super hero landing but crouching as it then lifted its head and stood up. Lotron then looked to Voltron in the sorry state it was in as Lotor from within Lotron could not help but pity Shinji for he was truly a worthy opponent. Perhaps in another life they could have been allies but life was cruel that was for certain.

Lotron began making its way to the access point to the Geofront only for Unit 2 to stand in its way as it held a riffle shaped blade weapon at the ready.

(Unit 2)

"Sorry Doggy pack you're not getting past me!" Mari called out as she was ready to rumble.

(Lotor)

"I admire your courage but this is a fool's errand on your part." Lotor said as he looked to Mari.

(Fala)

"We best make quick work of her then." Fala said as she smirked at her foe.

(Sincline)

"Agreed lets tear her limb from limb!" Sincline called out ready to fight.

(Battle)

Unit 2 charged at Lotron as it jumped up and stabbed downward torts the foe only for Lotron to pull forth its shield and block the attack with ease. It then raised its Red Wolf arm and fired a beam from the maw sending Unit 2 flying back. Unit 2 fixed it fall before looking up and charging forward as it had to keep Lotron out of HQ as Lotron was ready for that.

(Lotron)

"Wait for it... wait for it." Lotor ordered as his crew got ready as Unit 2 came at them.

(Battle)

"And NOW!" Lotor was heard as Lotron grabbed Unit 2 before engaging its thrusters and flying upward. Then Lotron flipped in the air and flew downward and slammed Unit 2 into the access hatch to the Geofront in turn creating a path using Unit 2 as a battering ram.

(Mari)

"Shit!" Mari called out as she was being pushed through the defensive layers until they hit the forest area of the Geofront.

"Unit 2!" Rei called as Mari heard her.

"Hey first girl you're ok!" Mari called happy to see backup was here.

(Rei)

"The Vehicle force is in route now ATA in 30 minutes. We must hold the defenses here, I had prepared you a depot of weapons." Rei said as she taken a sniping position to hopefully nail Lotron to blindside it.

(Mari)

"I see it making my way there now." Mari called as she was lucky to be plugged to a prototype Quintessence Battery pack but the problem was the EVA needed time to purify it for its use so Mari had to keep an eye on energy levels.

(Battle)

Unit 2 charged at the depot as with Voltron's Paladins getting a mental attack she needed to act fast. Mari with Unit 2 grabbed to large rifles and began firing full bursts at Lotron who then once more raised its shield as it came torts Unit 2 with ease.

(Mari)

"Damn Yuliana wasn't kidding when she said Voltron was top notch with defenses!" Mari said as she was shocked at this.

(Battle)

Mari soon ran out of ammo as she then grabbed another set of guns but when she aimed she was wide eyed to see Lotor had the shoulder cannon deployed as Mari was wide eyed.

(Lotor)

"I believe the human reference is... say hello to my little friend." Lotor joked as Dorma had deployed it under Lotor's orders.

(Battle)

Lotron fired the cannon as Unit 2 raised its AT-Field and was in turn knocked back by the attack hard as it ended up hitting some ruined areas from previous Galra attacks as the Galra were attacking from above.

(Mari)

"Ow..." Mari cursed before she saw another weapon coming at her.

(Lotron)

"Shatter War Hammers!" Dorma invoked as the hammers were drawn as Lotron swung them at Unit 2.

(Mari)

"Oh crap!" Mari called out as she acted fast.

(Battle)

Unit 2 jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting flattened as it crouched down glaring at Lotron.

(Mari)

"Sneaky bastards." Mari smirked as she was starting to enjoy herself a bit.

(Castle)

"Come on. Come on!" Yuliana tried desperately as she tried to establish contact even activate a remote control system but she was complete blocked out as she began to tear up. "Shinji... Asuka... Allura." Yuliana cried as she realized she put her best friend's daughter in harm's way as she made another mistake. "Alfor... I'm sorry." Yuliana wept as Coran looked to Yuliana knowing the Paladins need them.

Soon Yuliana saw a message pop up as she looked and saw it was from Gabriel.

"This message may be late but I lacked the sufficient time, the Angel has a weakness originally the Lance of Longinus was to end it but the only way to defeat it without the lance is for the Paladins to tear down their barriers from each other and truly become one and with it Voltron will respond." The message read as Yuliana was shocked.

"Can it work?" She wondered as Yuliana had to try. "Coran patch me through to Voltron now!" Yuliana ordered as Coran nodded.

"On it!" Coran called as he began to type away on his station.

(Voltron)

Asuka was holding her head as Allura was covering where her ears were as Toji grasped his eye while Kensuke was trying to block it out. "Stop." Shinji begged as he was getting the worse of it. "Please stop it! Just stop it!" Shinji begged as he felt the Angel assault is mind in such a way he never even wish it upon Zarkon of all people.

(Battle)

Voltron began firing wildly trying to hit the Angel but the shots couldn't reach far enough as the Paladins were unable to keep their focus to fly torts the Angel's position in space as the Galra avoided Voltron and the Angels light as they commenced their attack. The paladins screamed in pain as their minds were attacked as Voltron in turn fired even more wildly hitting the city itself as well as the Galra who were unfortunate to be in the area.

Voltron ended up dropping its pistols as the pistols in turn vanished as it was being attacked through its paladins.

(NERV)

"Paladins fall back now!" Misato called as the Paladins were being attacked mentally.

"No." Shinji called as he had to fight. "I have to fight I have to stop the Galra!" Shinji cried out but the attack on his mind grew worse on him seeing as he was the head of Voltron the Angel was focusing its attack on Shinji specifically.

"Not at the cost of your life run Shinji!" Misato ordered as the Angel was beyond their power if Voltron can't fly at it.

(Voltron)

"No Shinji don't run!" Yuliana called as Shinji was wide eyed.

"Mom?" Shinji asked as Yuliana looked to the screen.

"Yuliana?" Allura gasped as tears escaped her eyes as she tried to keep a grip.

"Listen carefully all of you! Voltron chose you all for a reason! It's because you five can unite the AT-Field separate's mankind into individuals but there's more I believe when an AT-Field meets another without trying to corrode it a true understanding between those Fields owners would be formed! Voltron is more than just a machine he's all of you united for one goal! One mission to defend the Universe but to do this you must acknowledge the bond between you all and Voltron itself! Use those memories let them flow, accept them, and grow beyond them!" Yuliana called out as she looked to them. "Those memories happened and the battles you fought with them are over focus on the here and now and with it move torts the future!" Yuliana called as she hoped her pep talk could work for them.

"Move... torts the future." Asuka gasped as the angel tried to hit them harder.

"I... I get it." Shinji said as he reached for Voltron's controls.

"Yes I understand as well, those memories they may hurt they are even painful." Allura began while reaching for her controls as Asuka carried on.

"But rejecting or acting like they never happened will only chain us to those pasts." Asuka said as she and the other Paladins could feel their Lions again.

"Yea... I know Hikari was taken by the Galra... but I WILL save her!" Toji called out as he grabbed his controls.

"I don't offer much... I barely have any bad memories for me... but I do know I'll stand by you all no matter the outcome." Kensuke said as soon the water ripple was heard by them all.

The Paladins soon found themselves standing in a circle as they saw it all, their memories their pasts, the loved ones, and the things they found most precious they saw it all both their good and bad memories.

Behind them their Lions stood as behind Allura was blue, Asuka had red, Toji was with yellow, Kensuke was before Green, and Shinji was with Black Lion. "We become one." Shinji began as Allura continued.

"With our hearts." Allura continued as Asuka was next.

"Our hopes." Asuka continued as Kensuke was next.

"Our minds." Kensuke said as he could feel it as Voltron began to rise between the five.

"Our strength." Toji finished off as they can fell it a true understanding a true lack of secrets between them all a true unified mind.

(Battle)

"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The Paladins all roared out as Voltron mimicked the roar as a burst of Quintessence began to flow through it as the Lions were ready to move at their Paladins order plus to dish out long awaited payback against the Angel.

(Voltron Shinji and Allura)

Shinji's Altean Marks that were long thought to be lost to his human DNA was showing and glowing as Allura's were in a similar state as the crimson glow from Shinji's eyes turned from red to blue as Voltron glared at the Angel above. "Now together!" Shinji called out as the Paladins were ready.

(Battle)

Voltron crouched down before its thrusters activated and in turn when Voltron jumped it burst from the ground creating a shockwave followed by a sonic boom as it flew torts the Angel.

(Space)

The Angel saw its connection to the Paladins was severed but not severed it was like it was attacking multiple minds in one as the happy memories shielded each Paladin as it tried to attack more. Then a twinkle came from Earth and if the Angel had eyes it would have been wide eyed at what was coming as it was in turn the last thing it saw as from the Earth Voltron flew at the Angel slicing it in two and in turn destroying it with one fell swoop.

Voltron then looked back at the Earth as the Angel was space dust now as it saw the Galra attacking the planet That Voltron's Paladin's called home. Voltron then glared at the fleet before Alliance forces arrived as with Voltron leading the charge it summoned forth its shoulder cannon without Shinji giving the order. Voltron then fired the cannon straight torts the fleet busting a huge hole in its forces as well as destroying any Galra ships caught in its blast.

(Lotron)

"Lotron Dark Knight Strike Team Voltron is loose I repeat Voltron is loose!" The Commander called out as Fala heard this and clicked her tongue again in annoyance.

(Fala)

"All space crews keep Voltron up there for as long as you can we're almost at the objective point!" Fala ordered as these fools were expandable soldiers to her and nothing else.

(Lotor)

"No keep your distance we can't afford to lose the lives of our troops." Lotor said as he valued his troop's lives as did Dorma and Tabris.

(Fala)

"Forget the expandable pawns Lotor we need the lance!" Fala ordered as she was prepared to use Ritsuko's access codes to NERV's Terminal Dogma as she made sure none of her troops heard this.

(Lotor)

"Fala! These soldiers fight and die for the Empire they love and respect I will not allow those sacrifices to be nothing more than unnamed soldiers who died as failures!" Lotor argued as Black Wolf and Blue Wolf heard this as did the others.

(Fala)

"Fine you just gave Voltron more time to get to us!" Fala conceded as for now she had to get to her life giver Lilith.

(Battle)

Lotron began to make its way to the pyramid of NERV's HQ as Unit 2 began to get its footing back only for Unit 0 to fire hitting Lotron.

(Rei)

"I will not allow you to do as you please and destroy the honor and courage Lotron and its wolves hold dear, Fala." Rei growled as she then went wide eyed at this. "Wait how did, I?" Rei asked as Blue Wolf heard this.

(Mari)

Mari stood up in her plug as she looked to this as she hated to do this but she had no choice. "Well Green isn't my thing but I hope those Wolves will forgive me for this." Mari said as it was weird she felt that somehow the Wolves mainly Green was ok with it for her to do what she needs to do. "Ok then Unit 2 this guy is kicking out asses so... let's strip off your humanity." Mari said as this program was to be used if other options failed and seeing as Unit 2 had it no doubt it was to help with the image of it being the Mass Production Model. "Ok fingers cross get ready Unit 2." Mari said as she was ready to do what was needed.

"Invert controls backdoor code: The Beast!" Mari invoked as she can't believe she was pushed this far as the lights changed in the plug before it began.

(Battle)

*Insert Evangelion 2.22 OST: The Choice we all must make

Unit 2 crouched a bit as the Pylons on its shoulders shattered as from the shoulders rods began to come out as the EVA was changing as Mari felt the pain from the sound of her pained moans and growls.

(Mari)

"Bear with it Unit 2 you can do this. This isn't easy for me either." Mari said as she felt the pain course through her.

(Battlefield)

Down Unit 2's back more rods popped out as the EVA was in pain no doubt this was putting major stress upon it and the pilot.

(Lotron)

Lotron saw this as it Knights were all shocked to see this. "It's physically changing... what monstrosity is this?" Lotor asked as he saw Unit 2 changing

"It's entering its beast mode sacrificing logic and its humanity in favor for power and fury." Fala said as she saw this. "The problem is it pushes the pilot through such stress that the higher synch it causes risks the Pilot's humanity being stripped by angelic contamination." Fala said as she did a Gendo like pose that his a huge sadistic grin as she was enjoying the pain Mari was in as a prelude for the real deal.

Sincline was also in this excitement as the two were both unaware that their Wolves had gone silent in their minds as if they were debating something.

(Mari)

"Nothing ventured nothing gained." Mari growled as her plug was red as the screen showed Mari's increased synch and the fact Mari was becoming more beast like with the beast mode activated. That's it just a little more." Mari struggled as she had to defeat Lotron and the Galra invaders with all her available resources and advantages.

(Battlefield)

The EVA's mouth guard soon snapped open revealing a row of sharp white teeth as the EVA roared ready to fight.

(Plug)

"THERE IT IS!" Mari roared in a beast like berserker rage as a lot of Galra were going to die today.

(Battle)

The Battery pack burst off as the timer started as Unit 2 then charged torts Lotron with a burst of strength as it jumped up and charged down on Lotron.

(Lotor)

"Sincline the shield now!" Lotor ordered as they needed to block the EVA.

(Sincline)

"On it!" Sincline said as they didn't have time to deal with this.

(Battle)

Lotron raised its shield as Unit 2 landed on Lotron's shield knocking the destroyer down as it began trying to break through the shield with wild punches and claw strikes.

(Mari)

"Come on get out form that shield and fight!" Mari roared as she wasn't letting Lotron walk away from this.

(Lotor)

"Very well but remember you asked for this!" Lotor called out as he was ready. "Now!" He ordered as he still had three Wolves free to use.

(Battle)

Red, Blue, and Yellow Wolves all opened their maws to which they then began to charge a beam weapon each making Mari go wide eyed at this. Lotron then fired as the result was Unit 2 losing its left arm and parts of its right side as the synch as it was causing major phantom pain to Mari. Mari was heard roaring as Unit 2 also charged by Mari's orders as Lotron was back on its feet again. Lotron then called off its shield as it was ready as it then punched the maws of Red and Green Wolves together.

"Form Wild Tomahawks!" Sincline was heard as the two axe formed and in turn were sent at Unit 2 slicing through the right side of its head knocking it down. Once the weapons returned they vanished as Lotron charged at Mari as Green Wolf lagged a bit but Red Wolf picked up the slack and grabbed the red beast EVA and slammed it into the NERV getting deeper into the base.

(Central Dogma)

"Get the blast shields up now!" Shiro called out as Maya nodded and got the shields up and in time to as Lotron using Unit 2 as a battering ram busted through and made its way through the base.

(EVA Cages)

Lotron dropped Unit 2 before Yellow Wolf was raised and stomped on the beast mode EVA's neck causing it to make choking sounds as Lotron glared at its fallen foe.

(Lotor)

"Let's finish her off Lotor!" Fala called as she grinned at ending this human.

"No she's beaten let her be." Lotor said as killing Mari as she was left a bad taste in Lotor's mouth.

"What?!" Sincline was heard as Tabris chuckled.

(Tabris)

"He is right we need to get to an EVA that lacks a dominant soul and the only one here who meets that need is Unit 1." Tabris said as Fala knew she had to continue the mission.

(Fala)

"Very well let's proceed." Fala said as she didn't like this idea at all.

(Battle)

Lotron left its foot and began walking torts the Sealed Cage where Unit 1 rested in hopes it would never be piloted again in fear of it absorbing the pilot to replace Yuliana as its dominant soul.

*End OST

(Voltron battle)

Voltron flew about taking out as many Galra soldiers as it could as it was moving like it was given more power than ever.

(Voltron)

"Things looked handled here we can't let them stall us anymore then they have." Shinji said as he looked torts Earth.

"Got it! We got a rematch to attend." Asuka said as she glared at where Japan would be.

"Lead the way Shinji!" Allura called out as they were ready to move.

(Battle)

Voltron flew back torts Earth as it had to stop Lotron no matter the cost.

(Castle of Lions)

"Yuliana! News just in the Vehicle Team has arrived!" Coran called out as Yuliana nodded.

"I see them! Coordinating commands from here!" Yuliana called out as she was ready.

(Vehicle Team)

The Vehicle Voltron was greatly upgraded as it now looked like a creation of human science and Altean Alchemy as it went across the field as three teams. "Vehicle Voltron Force 2.0 has arrived!" Mana called as she was leading the team from the Vehicle Voltron's new head as it seems the number of vehicles were cut back to a Truck, a car, two subs, and a main jet body.

The pilots were now comprised of five vehicle pilots as the others were moved to back up pilots as they were Mana the leader, Sumire Nagara who was nicknamed mother of the military, Hideki Tama from the original team, Maria also from the same team like Mayuri, and finally the last member was Midori a pink haired young girl ready to fight.

"These upgrades it feels like my vehicle is alive here." Sumire said as the tan skinned woman saw her vehicle was different than the original V-Voltron.

"Yeah though it looks like these things are more on logic than anything else." Hideki sad as he saw V-Voltron was different.

"Ok Vehicle Team listen up." Shiro said as he was on communication. "The mission here is to stop Lotron and the Galra from getting to Terminal Dogma failure is not an option!" Shiro called as unaware too many Yuliana had activated the Bail out Protocol for Terminal Dogma.

"Got it cap! We good to form up?" Mana asked as Shiro nodded.

"Ok Vehicle Strike Team you are go for formation!" Shiro called as Mana nodded.

"Got it!" Mana said as she was ready.

(Mana)

"Ok let's skip the interlock crap and go for a good old... LET'S VOLTRON!" Mana called out as Hideki looked at her.

"Let's Voltron?" Hideki asked as he saw Mana was getting a bit too into it.

(Battle)

The Vehicle Voltron drove it as the truck formed the main body with the feet and legs. The two subs then drove it as the car came by splitting in two as they merged with the sub and formed the arms and body. Finally the last piece came in which was Mari's vehicle as it attached forming the head as now V-Voltron 2.0 had arrived as it landed on the ground.

(V-Voltron)

"So this is quintessence?" Mana asked as she realized with this stuff a power source for V-Voltron was no longer a problem.

"Less talking more fighting! Here they come!" Maria called out as the Galra began attacking.

"Forget the small fries we need to get to Lotron!" Mana called as they agreed.

(Battle)

"Fire laser blades!" Mana invoked V-Voltron fired its spinning laser blades as they sliced through the Galra ships as V-Voltron made its way for the entry to the Geofront.

Then out of nowhere a large Robeast appeared but before V-Voltron could fight it Voltron appeared with the blade drawn and sliced the foe in two.

V-Voltron and Voltron looked to each other as they looked at each other as they both nodded as it was like Voltron acknowledged V-Voltron as an ally. "We could have handled it." Mana finally said as Shinji chuckled.

(Shinji)

"We know but we don't have time for a drawn out fight we need to stop Lotron." Shinji said as Mana agreed to that.

(Mana)

"Ok lead the way." Mana said as she was ready.

(Mayuri)

"Y-yeah we'll follow you." Mayuri stuttered as the bookworm was with them.

(Lotron)

Lotron broke through the defenses and arrived at Unit 1's cage as it looked to the soulless EVA standing before it.

(Fala)

"We're here." Fala said as she looked upon the EVA the last anchor of her past.

(Lotor)

"Tabris do as you must Dorma inform us of any possible surprised." Lotor ordered as they got ready.

(Dorma)

"Y-yes sir." Dorma said as it seemed Unit 1 was drawing out some deep emotion in Dorma... was that fear she felt?

(Tabris)

"Yes... it is time let us go Lilith's dark shadow forgotten warrior of the Lilim." Tabris said as his voice echoed across the cage and then to the shock of many Unit 1's eyes glowed now under the control of Tabris and Lotron as it sounded like Tabris was not normal here.

(Central Dogma)

*Insert Ode to Joy by Beethoven

The alarms blared showing Unit 1 was activated as an AT field was also detected as now Lotron controls Unit 1 through Tabris. "EVA Unit 1 has just activated!" Shigeru called out as Misato and Shiro realized what Lotron was doing.

"No they're going to use Unit 1 to enter Terminal Dogma without the defenses attacking them!" Misato called out knowing an EVA can enter Dogma without setting off the new security Yuliana had installed.

"All forces focus on Lotron! Damage to the base is allowed neither Lotron nor EVA unit 1 are allowed near Terminal Dogma!" Shiro ordered as he knew they were after either Lilith, the Lance, or both.

(Voltron and V-Voltron)

"We're moving in to intercept!" Shinji called as Voltron and V-Voltron moved to stop Lotron and Unit 1.

(Rei)

"As am I!" Rei called out as she wasn't going to back down as she was going down the shaft Unit 1 and Lotron had gone down.

(Misato)

"All of you hurry!" Misato called out as they had to move quickly.

(Battle)

Voltron, Vehicle Voltron, and EVA Unit 00 descending via access route 2 and are about to make contact with the targets!" Came Hyuuga from the communications.

(Lotron)

"It seems we have guests." Tabris said as he felt it three full-fledged Voltron were entering Terminal Dogma with Unit 1 and Unit 00.

(Voltron)

"We won't let you get away with this! We'll stop you!" Shinji called out as he wasn't letting them get away.

"There they are!" Allura called as she saw them.

(Battle)

Lotron and looked up and saw Voltron and the V-Voltron as the three warriors of the universe glared at each other as Voltron then acted.

"FORM BLAZING SWORD/SCIMITAR/KATANA!" Came the voices of Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they drew their blades.

Unit 00 and Unit 1 then pulled out their Prog. Knives before the two EVA's began a battle between their blades as Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron clashed blades as well as the three sets of Quintessence fueled swords created an energy between them like a resonance.

(Lotor)

"Voltron, Lotron, and now this Vehicle Voltron were all born form the Quintessence Comets ores no doubt Yuliana must have saved her own supply for later use and it in turn was used for Vehicular Voltron." Lotor said as he looked to the battle. "These three warrior are basically siblings and yet even against impossible odds you choose to fight. Why Shinji Ikari what is it about you that seems to draw out a form of kinship?" Lotor asked as Shinji heard this as Lotor kept the heat on.

(Battle)

"I don't know! It's just that going against you it's like I'm!" Shinji began as Lotor saw this as their blades met again.

"Going against yourself?!" Lotor asked as the battle continued as it was clear Lotor and Shinji had something in common between them.

(Shinji)

"Yeah just like that." Shinji agreed as the Paladins heard this.

(Rei)

"I will keep Unit 1 off you all handle Lotor!" Rei called as she fought.

(Battle)

Unit 0 pushed Unit 1 away to give Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron room to fight as it was clear the three were evenly matched. But Blue Wolf seemed to be slightly sluggish as it saw Rei and saw something about her much like how Green Wolf saw something about Mari before they beat her.

(Central Dogma)

"They're about to hit the final defensive layer" Makoto called as Shiro saw this.

Maya saw this as she was hoping the Bail out Protocol was ready.

"Don't worry. Lotron will be disappointed with what it finds." Yuliana said as on screen they saw her smirking as if she did something anticipating this to happen somehow.

(Battle Heaven's Gate)

The five giants arrived at the room known as Heaven's Gate the Chamber of Bluff as it were as it was the final area before Terminal Dogma as Lotron, Voltron, and V-Voltron had more room to fight now as when they landed they caused the ground to rise up from the fact this was the Black Moon before it would form to instigate Instrumentality.

"Lotor!" Shinji roared out as Voltron charged at Lotron with the Blazing Sword still drawn.

"Shinji!" Lotor roared in response as his Blazing Scimitar met Voltron head on.

"Hey don't forget us!" Mana was heard as V-Voltron jumped in as their blades clashed with each other as it was clear this was two on one but Lotron was handling it splendidly even if Blue and Green wolves had small moments of sluggish movement. Soon the three charged at each other as the Quintessence between the three was starting to spike up as the three Warriors were throwing everything they had to victory.

V-Voltron fired its laser weapons while V-Voltron raised its shield only for Voltron to jump up and slashed at V-Voltron who blocked it with its blade as they once more clashed blades. As they battled it was evident only one, two, or three of them would walk away from this battle as it was one to remember.

(Tabris)

"I have never seen Lotor push everything he has into one fight." Tabris said as even Fala was shocked.

(Fala)

"Shinji..." Fala said as she saw Shinji was drawing something out form Lotor and the same vice versa.

(Asuka)

"What has gotten into Shinji?" Asuka asked as Allura looked.

(Allura)

"I think I know... Shinji I think he's officially met someone who is just like him." Allura said as she saw it in Shinji's eyes. His face may show rage but his eyes the window to the soul was showing joy as by the looks of it Lotor shared that look.

(Toji)

"Come on Hikari get a grip!" Toji called as he wasn't going to give up on Hikari.

(Battle)

Voltron and Lotron stepped back and sent their yellow legs at the other for a kick which caused the two to meet head on.

(Dorma)

"I won't let you trick me again Paladin!" Dorma yelled as it was evident Fala had weaved her lie to Dorma flawlessly.

(Battle)

Shinji and Lotor roared out as did their team of pilots for Voltron and Lotron with Mana and V-Voltron as met their blades once more. But then something happened as soon Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron pulled back their blades on their own.

*end OST

(Voltron)

"What?!" The Paladins called out as they saw the controls weren't responding to them.

(Lotron)

"Why won't it move?" Lotor asked as Lotron was not responding to them.

"I don't know I haven't detected any technical problems." Fala said as she looked to her scans.

"Screw technical problems! Let me slaughter them!" Sincline called out as he wanted the greatest battle he can find.

(V-Voltron)

"What's going on?!" Maria asked as Midori looked.

"No clue I'm trying to figure it out." Midori said as she was trying to learn the problem on her console but the systems weren't responding.

(Battlefield)

Soon the three Warriors of the Universe began to release Quintessence from their bodies in small bursts as they were resonating to each other as if calling to their sibling to form but the pilots were unaware of this as they saw this happen.

(Castle)

"What is this?" Yuliana asked as she never seen this before.

"Wait you don't know?!" Coran asked as Yuliana normally knows everything about Quintessence.

"No this is new even for me." Yuliana said before she saw what looked like an old image appear on her screen after scanning the resonance. "What Voltron?" Yuliana asked as she saw what looked like ancient carvings of Voltron but carrying aspect of V-Voltron, Voltron itself, and Lotron.

(Battlefield)

The three Voltrons were resonating to each other before their eyes glowed as it had an image to show their pilots for only a moment as a drop of water hit in an unknown body of water. When it did they all saw it their robots fighting creatures made of the dark Quintessence known as Haggarium as they all saw it save for Fala and Sincline while Dorma only saw small glimpses of it as inside Dorma's psyche the true Yellow Knight was being shown these image as well.

They saw it the three Voltrons separated as they flew in a large formation before they came together. The formation only appeared in flashes but when it was done they saw a shadow of what looked like Voltron but superior to all three of theirs like this was a true Defender of the Universe if not the Defender of the Realities itself... no more like the Supreme Defender of Eden the home world of the Ancestral Race.

(Lotor)

"Genesis?" Lotor began almost in a trance of sorts.

(Mana)

"Defender?" Mana spoke as well as she too was in a trancelike state.

(Shinji)

"Voltron?" Shinji finished as he like Lotor and Mana were in a trance like state.

(Battle)

But as quickly as it began it ended as the three Warriors fell to their knees as they used their blades or whatever method of standing they had as they all saw this.

(Voltron)

"What was that?" Allura asked as Kensuke was also confused.

"I don't know. Shinji?" Kensuke asked as Shinji looked.

"I don't know either." Shinji said as Lotron was standing up.

(Lotor)

Lotor looked upon his hand as he flexed it a bit before clenching it as he reminded himself he had a job to do for his empires new era of peace to come.

(Battle)

Soon the sound of Unit 00 falling was heard as Unit 1 stood over Unit 00 as the victor as it seems Rei was also effected long enough for Unit 1 to get the upper hand.

(Voltron)

"Rei!" Shinji and Kensuke called out as Rei was down again.

(Rei)

"I'm ok I shut down the synch before any major damage can occur! Please hurry and stop Lotron!" Rei called as they had to hurry and stop both Lotron and Lotor with Fala also.

(Battle)

As Lotron advance to the Terminal Dogma entry, Voltron came up from behind in a tackle knocking them both down with Voltron on top for the moment.

(Asuka)

Getting a bit shaken up by that as she said, "Great job jock-head, maybe next time a warning would have been nice!"

(Toji)

"Hey it a good plan, they are on the ground and we're on top of them, so let bash them up a bit and try to remove the left leg," Toji said as he wanted to save Hikari still if they can.

(Battle)

Before Voltron and beat down into Lotron, he suddenly got knock off Lotron from behind by Unit 01 as it seem unit 01 was going at them a bit hard like it was almost going berserk but it wasn't roaring or trying to tear them apart so mostly it was Tabris giving it an attack command.

(Lotron)

"Good work Tabris, he should hold them off long enough for us get to Lilith," Lotor said as Tabris just gave his weird smile and said, "I try my best."

"Hurry and move, before they can recover!" Fala said as she had enough of delay to her plan to get the spear.

(Battle)

Lotron gotten up and rush to the Terminal Dogma now as Voltron took on Unit 01 once again.

As Voltron face was being punch at, then started raise its arm to block the punches the best it can as the paladin are doing all they can to get unit 01 off of them, until V-Voltron came and hit into it getting it off of Voltron.

(Mana)

"Sorry, that thing somehow grab and thrown us a long way some way," as Mana told the paladins of Voltron as Shinji voice came up saying, "Thank you, we need to get back at Lotron and stop him before-

"Watch your left!" Kensuke yell out as on screen Unit 01 recover and charged at V-Voltron.

(Battle field)

Unit 01 came at V-Voltron as a spear like a WWE wrestler knocking him down then kicks Voltron with leg to keep the legendary defender down as well.

Whatever Tabris command unit 01 to do, it was doing a hell of a job doing it as it try to keep both teams down as long as it can as it punch, kick, smack, or hit each Voltron to keep down, until a loud voice came from Voltron as it came from the red paladin as she yells out, "I had enough! Form Magnum Pistols!"

Suddenly a magnum pistols were form very quickly and shot up unit 01 quite a bit dealing some serious damage to is knocking it down as Voltron recover as did V-Voltron as Shinji took a breath and said, "Nice work Asuka."

"Don't thank me, I was tired of getting beat the crap up by everything, the angel was enough as it was!" Asuka said sounded piss off as Unit-01 was soon recovering and healing somehow, as Voltron was about to go at the nightmarish Evangelion once more until V-Voltron stood up with a hand in Voltron way as mana voice called out, "WE can fight it off, keeping off of you 5 so you can chase down Lotron."

"You sure?" Voltron look at its younger sibling as V-Voltron give a nod as Mana voice said, "Yea… get going, we'll catch up somehow."

Voltron give a nod and as Shinji said, "Good luck then." "You too," Mana said as V-Voltron turn to Unit-01 and prepare to fight it as it time to earn its wings.

As Voltron rush off after Lotron, V-Voltron stood read as it was ready for its show down as V-Voltron put its hands together as Mana called out , "FORM PLAZMA GUNS."

V-Voltron form futuristic handguns ready to battle against Unit 01 as the purple beast recover from the hit it took and soon came charging in as V-Voltron as Mana said, "Okay… lets rock!"

 ***Bang-Bang!**

(Lotron)

Once Ritsuko's access codes were used no doubt it would point back to her but it did not matter for their prize was now insight. "At last." Fala said as Lotron made its way into the final room the chamber that held Lilith within the one who produces the LCL for the EVA's to run. "Now with the Lance of Longinus nothing can stand in our way!" Fala said as her plans for the Lance were simple creating a rift to summon forth a large amount of Quintessence.

"Wait look!" Tabris was heard as Fala saw this as she was wide eyed.

"The Lance... it's gone!" Lotor called out as he looked to Fala on his screen. "Locate it fast!" Lotor called as cloaking clearly wasn't involved here.

(Fala)

"Those bastards I'm picking traces of a Wormhole use... They launched the Lance before we even got here!" Fala roared as she was trying to keep her calm but the fact the Lance wasn't here meant they anticipated they would one day make it this far and had planned accordingly.

(Outside)

Soon the intercom was heard as from it a pre made recording was heard with the voice of Yuliana. "Hello all and any Galra or enemy forces who had made it to this level of Terminal Dogma. I apologize for the deception and if what you're looking for is no longer here but the minute you had forcibly made your way here The Bail out Protocol initiated and in turn activated a Wormhole that would send the Lance of Longinus to any random location it can come up with." Yuliana's message said as the pilots for Lotron were all shocked when they heard this.

"The coordinates are unknown even to me as was planned when creating this program and don't bother with the servers that handle the Wormholes. They were also inserted with a small virus, when the program initiated, that would short out the server and cleans it of the last used coordinates of the Wormhole. The lance's location is beyond even me as on Earth it's now become part of a universe wide game of a needle in a haystack." Yuliana was heard as the more she said this the more Fala's rage rose from the deepest part of her soul. "To all of those looking for the Lance which may very well be the last one in the Universe... good luck you're going to need it." Yuliana said as she basically planned a head and sent the Galra to NERV on a wild goose chase with nothing to show for it.

Soon the stomping of a giant was heard as Lotron looked and saw Voltron standing there as the two glared at each other.

(Fala)

"Never... Never have I been so humiliated and made a fool of." Fala growled as she was now angry. "Never have I been made to dance to someone's strings like this only to have nothing to show for it at this level of things!" Fala yelled as her being angry was an understatement as Lotor, Tabris, and even the Paladins could wager and win that Fala's rage was a close rival to that of Zarkon's.

(Battle)

"So I'll take great pleasure in harming you Yuliana's spawn for such an insult she had forced upon me Princess Fala of the Galra Empire!" Fala yelled as she glared at Voltron. 'And the rightful ruler not the black marks upon Zarkon's power like Lotor or Tabris.' Gala added mentally as Lotron took a battle stance.

(Voltron)

"Then come and take it!" Shinji called as he and the other Paladins were ready to fight.

(Battle)

Lotron then charged at Voltron as Voltron was ready.

"Here they come!" Kensuke called as he was ready for anything.

"Stand your ground!" Shinji called out as soon both were ready.

"Form Blazing Sword/Scimitar!" Shinji and Lotor were both heard as both Voltron and Lotron swung forth their primary weapons as the two blades met as they were fully drawn and blazing forth with Quintessence like flames.

(Lotor)

Lotor was trying to push Shinji back as Shinji did the same as Lotor saw it through Shinji who also saw it through Lotor. From Lotor's perspective the reason he felt this sort of connection to Shinji was because of their past... their origins. Fala and Ritsuko had Shinji's file or a basic understanding of it and from them Lotor saw he and Shinji were alike.

Age 4 Shinji lost his mother to the EVA. Lotor at age four lost his own mother which later made way to Haggar. Lotor when he was 9 through 10 was given his first taste of leadership as he had ruled over a planet but he worked with its citizens to mine Quintessence without damaging the planet it was being harvest from. Zarkon had other ideas and in turn Zarkon once learning of this destroyed the planet and sent Lotor away to teachers who despised him for his mixed blood. Age 14 Lotor was called back to serve and fight for his father's Empire while Lotor tries to ascend to the throne to prove himself and earn Zarkon's acknowledgement and love.

No matter how Lotor saw it save for few minor changes Lotor saw himself he saw that he and Shinji were the same. So needless to say Lotor was happy, excited really to be fighting someone who was so much like him yet so different. Tabris once told Lotor that the two were born to meet each other but as Kaworu he said the same about an Altean/human half breed. Lotor knew he meant Shinji but Lotor saw it differently. In a way he and Shinji were born to meet each other because Lotor and Shinji shared a similar dream peace across the universe.

But their methods and their factions seemed to prevent that from happening for them. "I see..." Lotor said as he could feel it through Ebony. "You and I Shinji... we are so much alike... I suppose if things were different we could have been friend's allies even." Lotor said to himself as he was enjoying it. He hoped Shinji would learn of Lotor's origins as well so they could share a great mutual understanding of each other.

(Shinji)

"Why?" Shinji asked himself as Voltron and Lotron pushed each other away as they continued their battle of blades. "Why is it that I feel like this is more of a fight between me and Lotor then Voltron and Lotron?" Shinji asked himself as he felt like fighting Lotor was like fighting a mirror image of himself. It was like he and Lotor were just mirrors of each other, Shinji was Lotor to Lotor's Eyes and Lotor was Shinji to Shinji's eyes.

The eyes are said to be the window of the soul and Lotron was no exception to Voltron. Jealousy was etched into Lotron jealousy for an elder sibling who the younger was forced to live in his shadow. Lotron and its wolves were jealous of Voltron and the Lions because while people see the Lions they see hope and light but when they see the Wolves fly through the sky they see only darkness, fear, and hatred. Lotron wanted that light that praise even if it's just for a moment. But when Shinji and Black Lion looked deeper they saw Lotor and Shinji saw Lotor's eyes showing him... that they were similar no it was more that they were nearly the same.

"Why is fighting you like hurting myself?" Shinji asked himself as he wanted answers to the why.

(Battle)

A Voltron clash against Lotron, the wolf theme guardian push both sword to the side to head butt its brother, as Voltron recoil back from while letting off to recover as Lotron keep going at them.

Hitting and kicking its elder sibling, as Voltron block it with the Green lion arm before the bellowing Lotron with its other arm to back it back off to strike it with his sword.

(Voltron)

"Come on man, don't get sentimental with the guy, he still want to kick our ass and other Rei wants to kill us!" Toji said as damage reports are coming in with the angel and the Galra forces did a small number on the, Unit-01 did some more and then some, and Lotron is hitting hard and doesn't have as much damage to it as they have.

Voltron was still in good condition but none of the paladin didn't want to chance it and just want to finish this fight.

"Shinji we need to take them from the distant, we need to hit it as much as we can," Kensuke said as, Asuka said, "Screw that, if this thing has as much weapons as we do, then it better to go head first!"

(Battle)

As Lotron came at them, and slash its weapon at them, Voltron duck and upper cut Lotron and hit it away so Voltron can recover a bit.

Lotron wasn't going to be hit away that easy as its move its foot behind it to stop its sliding back and just rush at Voltron as he did the same as well.

The sword clash and energy burst between them it was hard to say where this battle will fall into whose favor, that until for some reason the scimitar was losing it flames for some reason.

(Lotron)

Lotor screen is showing some of the energy to the blazing scimitar was becoming less and made it into a normal scimitar, and saw the power was being redirected somewhere else as he saw it was going into the blue wolf as he said, "Fala what in blazes are you doing.

Fala is direct some energy into her wolf leg part and took aim one of Voltron's legs, mostly the blue lion leg, as the Blue wolf try to prevent this, the power overloaded its outcome and if it didn't fire, it could lead to severe consequences as she said, "I think it's time to break a leg, their leg that is."

(Battle)

The blue wolf's mouth glows as it open up as it look at its blue sibling s it let out a howl that sounded like a cry of pain, and fire a shot at the Blue lion.

Voltron was knocked back hard as the blue leg was hit causing the damage to be sent to its Paladin as Allura cried out in pain and shock as the electrical current went to her systems causing her harm. Voltron fell down landing in the LCL pool as it caused a wave of the LCL to hit the metal platform. Lotron then walked over to Voltron before throwing it across the LCL after picking him up where Voltron landed on the metal ground nearby.

(Voltron)

"Yeah Head first great idea devil girl!" Toji yelled as he was trying to get there footing again.

"Shut up stooge!" Asuka yelled as they were being pushed to their limits.

"Their right on top of us!" Allura called as they all saw the Wolf based guardian as it held the Scimitar at Voltrons neck.

"Damn." Shinji cursed as they were now pinned and very likely to die.

(Lotor)

"I must confess you five were worthy adversaries take comfort in that as we end you and take the Lions to the Galra." Lotor said as right now with Three Voltron's out in the universe whoever controls more of them can turn the tides of the war.

(Battle)

Lotron was about to strike down Voltron as it raised the Scimitar upward ready to end it. But just as it was about to swing downward a roar was heard and from it Unit 2 showed up still in its beast mode which seemed to have become even more beast like despite the injuries as it bit down on Lotron's arm to keep it from using its sword.

(Mari)

"Didn't think I was done now did you?!" Mari called as she owed these punks for using her as a battering ram.

(Battle)

Lotron responded by spinning its body about and throwing the EVA off as it roared at Lotron only to have a sword stabbed into its stomach as the Scimitar easily cut through the AT-Field. Lotron then made sure Unit 2 was restrained as it went as far as breaking its last to legs and its arms and knew it had to be quick.

"Now for Voltron." Lotor said as Lotron turned torts Voltron and went torts the downed defender as it tried to get its footing again.

"STOP!" Came a new voice as they all looked and saw Rei outside the EVA at the metal shore of the chamber near Voltron as Rei looked to Lotron.

(Rei)

"Please you must stop!" Rei called as somehow she felt the Blue Wolf can hear her. "Your objective isn't here the mission and attack here was a failure reinforcements are already on the way and if you don't leave now your forces will be overpowered." Rei yelled out as Lotron looked down upon Rei as Rei stood her ground. "Lotron you know you don't have to do this anymore! And Hikari you know this is wrong you know that we would never abandon you or leave you!" Rei called out as she looked to Lotron Blue and Yellow Wolf in particular.

(Mari)

"Y-yeah!" Mari called as she looked to Lotron through her EVA's view. "Just leave now before you can't leave." Mari said as they had to get Lotron to leave.

(Fala)

"Heh this will be quick." Fala said as she was going to end Rei. But when Fala tried to move the controls she saw the weapon systems were shut down. "What?!" Fala called out in shock as she saw what had happened.

(Tabris)

"It seems Fala is out of commission with her part of Lotron." Tabris said as he was trying to save Rei himself.

(Lotor)

"But she is right the objective could not be retrieved and since this is the Alliance capital world we are at a disadvantage." Lotor said as Rei was right they had to fall back for now.

(Fala)

"Don't! We're so close!" Fala argued as she glared at Lotor.

(Lotor)

"We don't have a choice Fala!" Lotor yelled as he led Lotron thus he had to make the decisions that was best for all. "All units fall back the objective was moved! I repeat fall back now!" Lotor ordered to the forces as they had to leave now.

(Battle)

Lotron then activated its jets before flying upward as they had to fall back for now. Lotron flew up as Voltron got up and saw Lotron escape only to fall to its knees unable to keep fighting for now.

(Surface)

Galra troops were escaping as they boarded there ships and began flying off as their fleet was also flying away. Lotron flew outside Earth's Atmosphere as it then split back into five wolves and boarded the ship as it flew off.

(NERV)

"The enemy troops are making a full retreat!" Maya called out as the damage this time was far more than they bargained for.

"Yeah we won... but at what cost." Misato said as it was clear the Galra won't give up until they have total victory.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions meeting room)

"Ok I'll start by saying this was too close of a call." Misato said as Yuliana agreed.

"I know we nearly lost all our defensive capabilities and the entire is city is wrecked." Yuliana said as Maya looked.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Maya asked as the NERV higher ups were gathered with the Paladins and Vehicle Team.

"It's only going to get worse from here we need to get a solid sector of Galra space to our control and hold the line there so we can start a proper counter attack." Shinji said as he looked to them.

"And I know just the way to do it." Yuliana said as she looked to the group. "Everyone I think it's time we start upgrading and getting ready for the Blitz." Yuliana said as Allura heard this as Coran was shocked.

"The Blitz?" Misato asked as Yuliana then pulled up the Galaxy map from the Voltron Show.

"This planet here is under Galra Control but it's the weak link in a chain of Planets under Alliance control. If we can take that planet we not only secure a defensive line against any more Galra incursion in this sector but we also cut off the Galra controlled planets from the rest of the empire securing 1/3 of the universe in one fell swoop." Yuliana said as she looked to the crew.

"To do this we'll need an invasion fleet ready." Shiro said as Misato saw this.

"Then we need to start getting supplies ready for a planetary invasion as well as troops but this could leave the Alliance defenseless." Allura said as Yuliana sighed a bit.

"It's a risk we have to take and we need Voltron to lead the charge." Yuliana said as Mana saw this.

"Ok so while the Voltron Lions are leading the invasion fleet the Vehicle Team stays behind and watches the home front." Mana said as Yuliana looked to Mana and her team.

"For now yes because as it stands the plans still hasn't been approved yet. Like I said we need to start making preparations." Yuliana said as they needed to start gathering the needed supplies and troops for this invasion.

"Hey if we can deal a major blow to the Galra I'm all for it." Asuka said as this was agreeable.

"I can try and get the UN to approve it but we need a very good argument for this." Misato said as armies on Earth had done invasions before and the success rate wasn't always good this was a planet wide invasion thus they had to act tactfully.

Soon a message alert showed up as Yuliana looked to it and saw it was from an unknown source. "Gabriel?" Allura asked as Yuliana opened it to reveal a Galra but not in the Empires uniforms.

"Is this the Paladins of Voltron?" The Galra asked as Rei spoke up.

"Yes... who are you?" Rei asked taking command here.

"I'm with a group called the Blade of Marmora we have seen your exploits and wish to talk with you all." The Galra said as it was clear they got their attention.

"Very well but I have stipulations as would you no doubt." Yuliana said as the Galra being nodded.

"Yes my only stipulation is that we decide the meeting point, and you only bring the following the leader of Voltron, the Galra half-breed girl, and the human right hand of Voltron." The Galra soldier said as Yuliana looked to this.

"Very well but we are allowed to come armed in case of a trap." Yuliana countered as she glared to them.

"Very well we shall send you the coordinates we hope to meet soon." The Galra soldier said as Yuliana nodded to them.

"So now what?" Misato asked as the communication ended.

"Well the good news is I was able to get a scan on the Wolves." Yuliana said as that was good news. "The good news is Blue and Green haven't acknowledge Fala or Sincline as their pilots." Yuliana began as Kensuke looked.

"Ok what's the bad news?" Kensuke asked as Yuliana looked.

"Black and Red had acknowledge Lotor and Tabris as their pilots." Yuliana said as everyone deflated from that reveal.

"Wait what about Yellow?" Toji asked as Yuliana looked and sighed.

"Yellow Wolf has acknowledged its pilot but has not acknowledge the pilot." Yuliana said as she hoped this would be good.

"Wait how can you accept someone but not accept them?" Asuka asked as Rei looked to them.

"Because Yellow Wolf has acknowledged Hikari as its pilot not Dorma. Basically Dorma may not realize it but the reason she's able to pilot the Wolf is because of Hikari still being inside her." Rei said as Toji perked up on this.

"So we can save her!?" Toji asked as he looked to them.

"In theory yes but to do so we will need the four Wolves to do so." Rei said as Yuliana nodded.

"If I had to guess Lotor is the one we need to focus on, God only knows what that boy has been through." Yuliana said as Lotor was around Shinji's age so she could not imagine what he has been through with Zarkon and Haggar as parents.

"Wait your suggesting turning the heir to the Galra throne to our side?!" Misato asked as Allura agreed.

"If we want Lotron we will have to do it." Yuliana said as she knew the Wolves were stubborn. "Plus I think we have the Blue and Green Wolves real pilots already." Yuliana said as everyone looked.

"Who?" Coran asked as Yuliana then smiled and looked torts Rei and Mari who were sitting next to each other.

"Them." She said as Mari was wide eyed.

"Wait what?!" Mari asked as Rei only went wide eyed.

"Blue and Green Wolves were sluggish with you two nearby and the fact Rei was able to get Blue Wolf and Lotron to stop its attack further proves this." Yuliana said as she looked to them. "So if Lotron is going to be in the front lines of this invasion we're going to need to take those Wolves." Yuliana said as she went to her Oracle Station. I'll start calling in some old friends we need to know where Lotron is currently hold up and in turn work on getting Rei and Mari to them. As it stands the Blitz is our end goal for getting the Alliance controlled world united against Zarkon and the Galra Empire." Yuliana said as she looked through the data.

"So we planning a space trip then?" Misato asked as Yuliana nodded.

"Yes and a long one at that, kids you're going on an early summer break to help us fight." Yuliana said as they had to prepare for the Blitz. "Also we need to put Ritsuko on the wanted list." Yuliana said as she was going through the data from NERV's computers.

"What why?" Maya asked as Yuliana looked. "I went to Ritsuko's home and it was empty even her cats were gone, she wasn't even labeled at the shelters either, and from recent reports she broke parole since her tracker isn't active anymore due to the signal being lost." Yuliana said as Misato was wide eyed. "What proves it more was that Fala had used Ritsuko's access codes to get into Terminal Dogma so... I hate to say this but..." Yuliana said as Misato was wide eyed.

"N-no she wouldn't do this would she!?" Misato demanded as she couldn't believe her friend would turn traitor on them.

"I read her psyche report issues with her mother and trying to out-due her, the fact she wanted Gendo simply to out due her also, more so she took my job after Naoko had died, what further proves it is the fact that Ritsuko has the entire profile to gladly join the Galra if the gain meant being the greatest mind in the universe." Yuliana said as Shiro saw this as well.

"Misato..." Shiro began as Misato once she let it sink in roared out and knocked papers off the table.

"I trusted her! And this is how she repays it!" Misato yelled as she couldn't believe Ritsuko would turn the other cheek for the Galra.

"I never trusted that bottle blond bitch to begin with." Asuka said as she always thought there was something off about her.

"Ok we have the plan everyone for this mission start packing your bags we're in for a long trip." Shiro said as he chose to be the calm one here.

(Scene Break Zarkon's healing chamber)

"Well how is he?" Haggar asked as Ritsuko now in a Galra uniform was scanning over Zarkon who was deep in sleep being infused with Quintessence.

"Look at this." Ritsuko said as Haggar saw it and saw the signs where there.

"Yes he is due to wake up soon real soon, but once he does we need to put him on life support it seems his battle with Voltron had done more damage than intended." Ritsuko said as Haggar saw this and agreed.

"I see, very well then I'll have his new armor ready for him make sure the life support is on him till the armor is ready." Haggar said as Ritsuko nodded.

"As you wish." Ritsuko said as she also had her own research to do particularly synthetic Quintessence.

As Ritsuko went to get the Life Support system ready Zarkon stirred from his sleep as his eyes opened showing the soulless monster inside as once more the rage against Shinji was reignited as one thing was for sure Zarkon was coming and Shinji better be ready.

(With Dorma)

Dorma was walking through her home when she began to stumble for a bit as she saw a phantom image of humans on her table a little girl doing her homework with a taller one helping her, and a man clearly the father doing some stuff and they smiled at her welcoming her back.

"Welcome home Hikari-niisan." The little girl greeted as Dorma looked shock for a moment before clearing her head as she saw it was now gone.

"What was that?" Dorma asked as she walked to her bathroom and began to clean her face a bit. But as she looked to her hands she saw what looked like violet water as she looked at her hands and saw it was the same. She then looked to the mirror and then yelled in shock as she saw herself but as a human.

(Waking world)

Dorma shot up seeing she was in the medical ward as usual as it normally happened after each mission to get a checkup as well as whenever she pilots Yellow Wolf. "Just a dream…" Dorma said to herself as she then remembered what those people called her. "Or… is it something else?" Dorma asked herself then hissed in pain as she held her head as a headache came in.

Dorma then looked to the table next to her and saw her medical report for this check-up was opened as she looked about before she pulled out her flash drive and downloaded it. Something was bothering her and she needed answers and for some reason she felt Fala her leader was hiding things. "Who are you, Hikari Horaki?" Dorma asked as the Yellow Paladin was all but convinced Dorma was Hikari.

(TBC)

(NEXT TIME)

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion OST: Peaceful times

Asuka: The stakes have now become higher than before!

The screen showed Voltron flying over a war zone as the Blitz had commenced.

Allura: As Voltron fly's across the universe new allies are made while new dangers approach.

Yuliana: But secrets are also discovered about Quintessence.

The screen showed The Paladins running through an Altean ship as Altean's were firing at them as they tried to return to their lions where the meteor was kept.

Hikari: But also old friends return as well with those new allies.

The screen then showed Voltron and Lotron now fighting side by side at long last against a new wave of Robeasts commanded by Fala and Haggar.

Mana: And as a tyrant falls a new leader appears but a new war begins as well.

The screen showed Lotor ascending to the Galra Throne with Lotron as the marks of Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron hung from the throne room as he welcomed the Paladins of Voltron.

Mari: But don't go forgetting about the fan service to come.

The screen then showed Mari appearing with Lotor as she hugged his arm between her breasts causing the Galra/Altean Half-bred to blush as they were at the fair with their teammates and the Paladins.

Maria: And let's not forget the secrets of heritage.

The screen showed Yuliana, Shinji, Rei, Lotor, and Allura entering an old Altean temple that held many secrets of the Altean Alchemy.

Yuliana: And with this it all comes congregating to a new defender the true Genesis Defender Voltron

The screen then showed the three Voltron's separating and coming together to form one perfect form.

Asuka: Next time on Genesis Defender Voltron.

Allura: The Blitz Saga begins.

Misato: Come back real soon for fan service!

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok people you know the drill review as you leave and until next time as I say ja-ne.


	18. Chapter 15: The Blade of Marmora

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well here we are let's start our season 3 folks.

(Start)

*Insert Gundam Seed Opening 2: Invoke

In the deep vacuums of space there was destroyed ships floated about from a recent battle between the Alliance and the Galra. In this place a silver cross floated about as before it passed by the Castle ship known as the Wunder as it seemed to be slightly damaged but still operational.

Soon the music began to pick up as Voltron appeared before it began battling the Galra forces before it met with Lotron and the two clashed blades with shields and swords out. Soon the two knocked each other back before Voltron struck its famous pose as the shield return to being wings as the title appeared.

"Genesis Defender Voltron."

-Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au-

The screen began showing the Paladins of Voltron plus Rei as they also showed Mari, Tabris, Lotor, and Dorma as they were in a ruined city of unknown origins.

-tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru-

The screen then showed Yuliana and her other self Yui followed by Shiro, Misato, Coran, and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV. It then changed showing the Galra higher ups of Zarkon, Ritsuko, Haggar, and Gendo who the later of witch was hiding in the shadows observing them.

-samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita-

The screen then showed Lotor's generals and Sincline as they were battling Alliance forces as it was clear they were attempting to attain victory. Sincline had a sadistic grin on his face enjoying the act of battle as he wanted more fighting more bloodshed. The screen then showed the Lotor, Tabris, and Dorma with their Wolves as they seemed conflicted as the same could be said for Sincline and Fala but it was their wolves showing confliction instead of the pilots. It also showed them doing ground combat with their Galra Bayard's as it then showed Fala and Rei fighting as with Mari and Sincline.

-sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara-

The screen then showed the Paladins of Voltron in their lions fighting Galra forces as well as performing ground operations with Bayards blazing as Shinji's Bayard soon turned from its original form to an Altean's Broadsword.

-Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru-

The screen soon showed the silhouette of Voltron the red, blue, and black Lions as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura met before seemingly nude as it almost looked romantic between them. It was ten followed by Lotron but before it Lotor and what appeared to be Mari were meeting before it as Mari and Lotor were embracing each other almost like lovers.

It was then followed by flames as Fala and Rei pointed their guns at each other in battle and then met with the images of Shinji and Lotor as children crying before following it up by the two meeting in battle and then Voltron and Lotron mimicking their movement. Soon it showed the three Voltrons with their weapons as it was clear these titans were ready for battle.

-haya sugiru toki no-

The screen began to show the three teams forming their robots as Voltron and Lotron were forming.

-matataki ni sara sare te-

The screen then showed a quick image of the Lions, Vehicles, and Wolves doing battle against their enemies as it flashed between the forming of the three titans as it was clear this was war.

-Hitori de wa todo ka nai-

The screen then showed Shinji, Lotor, and Mana standing up as with them Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron stood up with them. But then it focused on the three as the rest of the Paladins and Vehicle Team appeared as with Lotor was Tabris, Hikari, Rei, and Mari but with the two teams all dressed in Dark Knight uniforms as with them the NERV Crew and Galaxy Alliance appeared with them.

-negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja-

The image then showed images of Allura looking outside the window and at the asteroid field where Altea once stood which brought tears to her eyes at the last of her home world before Yuliana put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It then showed Asuka with a new Bayard form similar to a chained Sickle attacked to a Kusarigama but the chains on it was retractable giving Asuka both a whip and grabbling weapon and a slashing weapon even if it appeared to be a Galra weapon in origin. Following Asuka up was Rei as she stood in a crossroad between what looked like Altea and Daibazaal as she was looking at herself but as an Altean and herself as a Galra before it changed to a battlefield with her holding her Bayard weapon.

The screen then showed Hikari as she was in a dark room naked with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were the prosthetic right arm and left leg as sitting behind her was Dorma. The darkness soon made way for Hikari's world horribly mixed with Dorma's as both were trying to figure out who was who and which memory was real and which was fake. The screen followed up with Mari in a battle field with a rifle as she fired at any Galra that tried to get the jump on her from behind cover as with her was Lotor and Tarbis who the later had taken a more human life form.

The screen then showed Allura and Asuka laying on nothingness in space giving the image of a yin and yang symbol as the think linking them was their pinky fingers with a red threat on said fingers.

-karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo-

The scene was now showing Voltron fighting hit way through Robeasts and Angels as soon Lotron appeared as the two were once more fighting against each other.

-dare kara mamore ba ii?-

The screen then showed V-Voltron flying in as its five pilots were ready as behind them was the Vehicle Teams flag ship as the Vehicle Team flew at the Galra threat.

-Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga-

The scene then changed to the three ships that acted as the flag ships for Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they began to prepare for launch. The Paladins, Knights, and Strike Team all raised their heads ready for battle as it focused on Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they were all ready to launch.

The five teams then launched before flying in formation and forming Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they flew straight at the Galra armada before them. The battle was short before the three flew straight at each other disengaging the formation with a burst of Quintessence.

-Soko ni aru nara-

Soon the screen showed the three warriors of the universe with their carrier ships and most of all the shadow of the mysterious Genesis Defender Voltron standing behind them all as the song then ended.

(Start Wunder)

Yuliana walked into the main control room as they were all ready to launch but it seemed something or someone was missing. "Allura have you seen Asuka anywhere?" Yuliana asked as Allura looked while doing the final check on the systems.

"She said she needed to fly over to Germany real quick, something about picking something up." Allura said as Yuliana looked and nodded.

"Ok, then keep me informed when she returns we can't have anything go wrong before launching." Yuliana said as she looked to Allura who nodded to her mother figure.

(With Asuka)

Red Lion landed at the Langley estate as when it did Asuka disembarked on it as she looked around and saw she may be home alone. Asuka walked to the front door unlocked it with her spare key and made her way inside. She remembered her mother left behind something after death and remembered when the Marmora guys gave a similar thing to Rei during one of the Galra attacks when Rei was still the Blue Paladin. Once Asuka got to her old bedroom she opened the closet and pulled out a hidden box before opening it. Inside was an old cat like hat her step-mother got for her on one birthday the old doll that Kyoko's insanity had mistaken for Asuka, and finally among other things was a dagger of sorts similar to what an old Galra weapon would look like.

"Found you." Asuka said as she couldn't believe she forgot about this for so long. Her mother gave it to her father to give to her and Asuka stuffed it in here to try and forget. "Now why did you have this mom?" Asuka asked as she looked at it unaware of someone in the room with her.

"Ever since the whole alien thing began I've been asking the same question Asuka." Came a male voice as Asuka went wide eyed as she looked and saw her father or step-father here as he looked to Asuka.

"Father." Asuka said as the two weren't always on the best of terms.

"Don't look surprised you could have called you know." He said as Asuka looked.

"I won't be here long I'm heading to the front lines and thought I should pick this up." Asuka said as she held the knife and hat in question.

"Yeah that knife always struck me as odd your mother said someone very dear gave it to her when you were born telling her to give it to you when you were ready." He said as Asuka looked to him as this was awkward. "Heh... Asuka I know you gotta leave soon but take something with you to eat war isn't pretty and a war with aliens is even uglier." Mr. Langley said as Asuka nodded to him.

"Yeah I guess." Asuka said as she looked and headed out.

"See you around." Asuka said as this was awkward for her big time.

(Red Lion Later)

Asuka was flying back to Tokyo-3 as she then took a bite out of a toaster pastry as she was hungry after all. Asuka then heard Red Lion talk to her saying she should try burying the hatchet with him. "Shut up red it's hard enough already trying to act like family around him especially when the others feel more like family." Asuka defended as Red Lion agreed for now but knew Asuka had to do this at some point.

(Scene Break Wunder)

"Ok is everything ready?" Yuliana asked as Coran nodded.

"Yes all systems are go ready for launch." Coran said as they began to pre-launch requirements.

"Activating Interlocks." Maya began as she was working her station. "Dynatherms connected." Maya said as the rest of the bridge crew then continued.

"Infracells up." Shigeru called as he worked his stations.

"Megathrusters are go." Hyuuga said as the Paladins were all gathered to begin the preparations for the Blitz.

"On your mark Princess." Coran said as Misato smirked as luckily Shiro would handle the home front with Vehicle Voltron.

"Ok Wunder Launch!" Allura called out as the launch began.

(Outside)

The Wunder once more activated its thrusters as it flew upward to space easily making it past the atmosphere as it flew into space as its first stop would be the Blade of Marmora. Once it was in space and achieved normal flight patterns they began flying to locate the Blade of Marmora's base from the coordinates provided to them.

(Wunder)

"Ok everyone get comfortable it's going to be a long trip." Yuliana said as Kaji smiled a bit.

"Luckily I got us contacts from or other trips into space." Kaji said as they could use those contacts to learn more information.

(Scene Break Training room later)

Allura walked into the training room and saw Shinji and Asuka practicing as she was shocked to see how good they were as Asuka was sticking to a scythe weapon. Shinji kept slashing about as he was working on getting his skills up as nearby Yuliana and Rei were watching. "What's going on?" Allura asked as Rei looked.

"Paladin Asuka and Shinji are preparing for the Blitz trying to get their skills up to par for said operation once it's ready." Rei said as she saw Asuka and Shinji try and get an attack in but their weapons weren't cutting it for them. As they did this Shinji and Asuka were forced to bring the shield up as they were hit from behind trying to cover the others rear. This exercise was higher than their normal one as Shinji tried to think as did Asuka but as he did so their Bayards were glowing as Shinji and Asuka saw this as Shinji had an idea.

Shinji acted and slashed about showing his Bayard had become a broadsword which surprised Yuliana and Allura. Asuka meanwhile sent out a chain weapon like a whip before it retracted showing she now had a Kusarigama like weapon as she had the handle and the chain holding the sickle and the bashing weapon were energy like as Asuka was surprised by this. Soon the two finished the exercise as they looked at their weapon.

"I haven't seen that sword for 10,000 years." Allura said as she saw the sword Shinji now held.

"A-Allura." Shinji greeted as Yuliana smiled.

"What are we chopped liver?" Yuliana asked as she and Rei walked in as well.

"What is that weapon anyway?" Rei asked as she saw it looked like a broadsword.

"It's an Altean broadsword my father used one just like it." Allura said as she looked at the sword longingly remembering her father.

"I have no idea how this happened." Asuka said a she looked at her weapon.

"Hmm well the Bayards take the form that best fits the Paladin wielding it." Yuliana began as she looked at the two Bayards. "If the Bayard changes form it probably means the form that best fits the Paladin had grown and thus the Bayard adjusted itself accordingly." Yuliana said as she looked to the broadsword.

"But... what is this?" Asuka asked pointing to her weapon.

"Looks like a Galra Kusarigama but made in Altean imagery." Yuliana said as Asuka gasped at the fact she was now holding a Galra weapon.

"Don't I believe these weapons did this because, they felt there is greatness in you both." Allura said as she had met many Galra on their side before but the Blade of Marmora were Galra they could really use for the Blitz.

"Thanks." Shinji said as Asuka agreed.

"Oh and if you two are going to be controlling weapons like these." Yuliana began as she and Allura helped Shinji and Asuka with their stances only for Allura and Yuliana to knock both of them down disarming them both.

"You're going to need to work on your stances." Allura said as she held Shinji's Bayard and Yuliana held Asuka's causing the two to return to their base form.

(Scene Break Galra)

"So what is the news on our broken Wolves?" Fala said as she and Sincline had their wolves restrained and chained till they decide to follow orders better.

"We don't know princess it seems the Wolves are working properly we just can't pinpoint why they didn't operate as intended." The scientist said as Fala glared.

"I don't want excuses I want results!" She growled as she glared at the scientist who cowered before her. "We will keep trying mistress just give us more time. But we can confirm it should impede you in battle as long as the things causing the malfunction aren't present." The scientist said as Fala nodded in understanding before leaving.

(Later lounge area)

"Fala." Lotor greeted as Fala looked.

"Brother how can I help you?" Fala asked as Lotor looked to her.

"We have some rogue factions within the Galra who have taken a base from us. I'll be sending my generals in to help neutralize the threat before deploying the Wolves." Lotor said as Fala saw this.

"Very well hopefully the blue and green wolves will be more reasonable with following orders." Fala said as Lotor saw Fala was like a female version of Zarkon if not worse.

"Very well also I've been hearing rumors that you have been making plans for a coup. Care to explain?" Lotor asked as Fala scoffed.

"Extremists or idiotic Galra wanting my position. I'll deal with the rebel rousers accordingly you focus on your own tasks." Fala said as she then took her leave of him as Lotor saw this.

"She's up to something." Lotor said as he knew Fala was not to be trusted at all.

"I know she's been becoming extremely interested in Voltron and the comet that created it." Tabris said walking with Lotor. "In fact she has even begun having a universe wide search for the Lance of Longinus and Seeds like Lilith." Tabris said as he looked to Lotor.

"This search is stretching the Empire thin and the fact our father is said to be awakening soon, we must act carefully." Lotor said as he looked to Tabris.

"Do you think she may become a danger to everyone ally and foe alike?" Tabris asked as Lotor looked to him.

"Unsure but she has shown she's not afraid to sacrifice allies for her own gain." Lotor said as the message was clear they had to watch their backs now.

"Very well it would be best to observe and wait then and act when we need to for now you have a mission as do I." Tabris said as he began to take his leave.

"Very well good luck hopefully you can locate this GABRIEL who has been supplies our foes with Galra intelligence." Lotor said as Tabris nodded.

"And good luck to you reclaiming our bases." Tabris said as he knew Fala had to be watched constantly.

(Meanwhile with Dorma)

Dorma was looking over her medical records and had taken notice quickly to inconsistencies within them as well as medical checkups she had no recollection of. She looked over to the one after Lotron's deployment and found no sign of anything pertaining to nanites. "What is this?" Dorma asked as she looked over the file trying to make sense of it all. "Subject shows signs of relapse administer a serum solution on a day to day bases is required... but the serum was transferred to a pill and injection form for daily use for the subject to avoid any relapse of psyche, monitoring subject for any lapse in programing." Dorma read as he looked and moved to anything similar. "No this isn't right it must be some form of mistake or clerical error." Dorma said as she read through the file.

Dorma then moved to cross reference her military record and find data on all the soldiers she served alongside with, commanded, and even nominated for promotions. She saw their records were there but something came up on all of them. MIA, KIA, Defected, imprisoned and executed, solitary and the likes and the time line she served with them and the timeline these happened to them not all of them matched because even if the written dates and memories matched their incidents occurred when she remembered serving with them.

Dorma then hissed as she grabbed her head from a ringing nose as she had a flashback to another place as it seems she was in some form of gym class and she was swimming with other human girls and in those memories she saw the Red and both Blue Paladins in the class with her. Once it ended Dorma calmed down and looked at the screen and sent the data to a private file she had made for herself for later and closed down her computer.

"What is going on with me?" She asked herself as she may not realize it but it seems Hikari was starting to find a way to resurface from Dorma.

(Scene Break a Week Later Wunder)

After a few wormhole transports as the crew were gathered in the main room as Allura had given command of the flight to Yuliana so she may take a break. "Coran how long till we arrived at the Blade of Mamora's base?" Misato asked as Asuka sat at her station with Maya on her laptop near it.

"Based on the coordinates they gave us we should be there within a few Doboshes." Coran said as he looked to the controls of his station.

"Hopefully we can make it soon we'll need their aid for the Blitz." Rei said as she looked to the screen as she was in more space faring wear seeing as she was no longer a Paladin.

"Man I can't wait to see them I heard on the info net they can bend space around them!" Mari called as Kensuke looked.

"Oh that must be some awesome tech they have." Kensuke said as Asuka was getting annoyed.

"Man I wonder if they can make tuff like space tacos or space doughnuts." Toji said as Kaji chuckled.

"Hey don't make us hungry here." Kaji said as then Asuka had enough.

"Hey idiots how about you all focus on the mission at hand we need to get allies for the Blitz and the Blades of Marmora are the first stop for that so we need to focus!" Asuka scolded as it seems she was starting to mature and take her duties as a Paladin more serious than just inflating her own ego.

"The base is in range." Coran said heard as Shinji saw this.

"Ok take us in slowly." Shinji said as Coran was wide eyed at what they saw.

"That might be the tiniest bit of a challenge." Coran said as everyone was shocked at what they saw before them.

"Is that... a Black Hole?" Toji asked in shock as Yuliana looked at it.

"No its two Black Holes with a giant blue star between them." Yuliana said as it looked like the black holes were taking energy from the star which never seemed to run out and thus giving it its form somehow.

"That's not any better." Toji said as Kensuke looked as did Rei as they both knew how Black holes worked.

"You are correct as inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius," Rei asked as the bridge bunny, Shigeru spoken up saying something random as he said, "So it's like a cheap gas station burrito when you microwave it, as it come out scorching hot on the outside, but still frozen in the center of it."

Toe the sound of someone stomach rumbling as Hyuuga rub his and said, "Great, now I'm hungry for lunch."

"Good thing I had some breakfast," Maya said as she look at the screen in front of her.

"Can we not talk about food at all here," Kaji asked as there were more important things than food at the moment.

"Where is the base located Coran?" Shinji asked as the orange hair mustache alien zoom in near the center of the blue star as he said, "In between those three deadly celestial objects."

"The perfect defensive position." Rei said as Allura said after her, "Or the perfect trap."

"Well we ain't gonna just wait here with thumbs up our asses, let just get in their already and if it is a trap just spring it before smashing it to bits," Asuka said as she put a fist into her other hand as she was crushing something.

Soon enough the Wunder fly in closer as a Computer message pop up saying, "Identify yourself."

"Open a hailing frequency, Coran." Misato said as he nodded and did so as he push in some commands to open a channel as Misato look back at the screen as she said with a clear voice, "We are the NERV sent with the Paladins of Voltron, we are invited here by one of your own in hope to talk and join forces."

As the message went and now waiting for a reply as they responded as the computer voice said, "Same intrusion, 3 will come, the leader of Voltron, the Galra half breed, and the right hand of Voltron."

Soon enough other instruction were coming through as Coran was receiving it all and look at it as he says, "They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga. Then, it will be closed for two quintants."

"Wait they are going to close for two years?" Toji asked as he couldn't believe something like that as Kensuke look at his minicomputer as he said, "Two days not years."

"Oh," Toji said as he was fine with that as Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were ready to head to the lions, Yuliana stop them as she said, "Hold on."

They stop as they turn to her as she look at her children and Asuka as she said to them, "With the temperature of the sun its best to just go with the Red lion, it can within the heat easy as well watch out for any gravity pulls, as one small split you could be crush into infinity, or burn alive."

They nodded as Shinji said, "Thanks mom."

"One more thing," She said as she soon wrap her arms around Shinji and Rei and said, "Please be safe."

Rei didn't know why but this warmth from Yuliana was acceptable for her so she returned the hug "Understood." Rei said as she hugged her mother.

"Got it." Shinji said not even waiting to hug back as Yuliana then released them.

"Hey hurry up you two." Asuka called as the two then ran over to Asuka and the waiting Red Lion.

(Later outside)

Red Lion flew to the celestial bodies as hot heat like this was Red Lion's home turf. As it flew the three inside were in an unsteady silence.

(Red Lion)

Shinji stood next to Asuka as she drove Red Lion focused on following the path given to her as Rei monitored the systems for now dressed in a suit similar to what Allura had worn before becoming the Blue Lion's Paladin. But it was then that Shinji decided to speak as he noticed Asuka was kind of off today. "Asuka you ok?" Shinji asked as he looked to Asuka.

"Yeah I'm fine." Asuka said as she flew the Lion on the path.

"It's just well you've been kind of off lately and not in the, sorry in advance, PMS type thing." Shinji said as Asuka accepted the apology for now as they flew to the base.

"Its fine a lot has been happening and we need to focus on the mission at large." Asuka said as she flew the Red Lion to their destination.

"Normally that would be something Rei would say Asuka and she's right there." Shinji said pointing to Rei.

"Hello." Rei greeted while focusing on her consol.

"Look Asuka if you need to talk just tell me ok." Shinji said as Asuka then sighed. "We might be a bit so we have time." Shinji said as he trusted Asuka so he wanted her to trust him.

"Ok... it's today ok, today is my birthday and well knowing my past yeah..." Asuka confessed as Shinji looked shocked as he didn't realized it was Asuka's birthday.

"But aren't you happy your always boasting about being an adult and all and well I figured you'd enjoy it." Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

"Normally yes... but after the Angel's mind rape beam, with all that's happening it's, made me realize I don't really have any blood relatives left." Asuka said as she multi tasked. "Let's face it I'm a hot head and since my mother can't come back anymore without her body it's just made me realize how alone I am." Asuka said as Shinji then looked to her.

"Asuka you're not alone ok." Shinji interjected as Asuka looked.

"Sure your mom may be gone, and your real dad is just some sperm donor your mom got from a sperm bank but you have us Voltron, my mom, Allura, Coran, even the NERV crew. You just haven't seen it that well." Shinji said as Asuka smiled a bit as she looked.

"Thanks." Asuka said as she was normally a bit of a loner on her birthday. But during this conversation Asuka lost focus as the alarms went off as Rei held on as did Shinji.

"We're being drawn into one of the black holes!" Rei called as Asuka saw this.

"Asuka get us out of here!" Shinji ordered as Asuka already knew that.

"I got it! Let's go big red!" Asuka called as she had to act fast.

(Outside)

Red Lion activated its thrusters and stopped its pull to the black hole. Black Lion then flew torts their original path as it avoided a rock with ease. Red Lion then landed on a rock and jumped off it back to their original path but now with increased speed knowing they had to hurry before their window of opportunity closes.

Red Lion flew through to blue energy spots with ease but still cutting it close as Red Lion was mentally boasting at its skills and agility.

(Red Lion)

"Great job Asuka. That was close." Shinji praised as they made it as Asuka was trying to catch her breath from this event.

"We must focus we're here." Rei said as all three of them saw it the Blade of Marmora base was waiting for them right there.

(Later)

Red Lion landed with ease as the two Paladins and the former paladin disembarked as Asuka noticed something. "Ok not to be that girl but... theirs' nothing here it's just a plain asteroid." Asuka said as Rei looked to Asuka.

"Looks can be deceiving." Rei said as she looked around feeling something about this place. Soon the trio heard a door opening as they looked and saw two beings rising from a platform as one was skinny while the other was large and hand a tail. The trio looked to the duo as they figured this was the welcome party not they needed to see if this was an actual welcome or an attack on them.

(Later inside)

The trio were led inside the elevator as they were now descending into the Blade of Marmora base as they had to be careful. Asuka of course did come armed but she kept the dagger hidden in a safe spot on her suit just in case things went south. Soon they arrived at the bottom where a door then opened revealing to them the Blade of Marmora members as two lines of them waited with who they assumed was the leader waiting at the end of the two lines.

Waiting ahead a single Member stood waiting for the group, to the thought the leader of the blade or of this group of Blades as nothing is certain just yet, as Shinji walk down in the middle, with rei walk down on the left of her brother, Asuka on her right of her leader and eye the Blade of Marmora with all this meet and greet, coming into their home turf that was very dangerous getting too, and they line up as they were, it seem like a trap if there is one.

As the trio stop just a few feet away from the leader that stood in the center look at them as he said, "I am Kolivan, leader of the blade of Marmora."

"I'm Shinji Ikari, the leader of the Voltron Force, my right hand and 2nd command of the paladins Asuka Langley Soryu, and my sister Rei Ikari former paladin."

"We know who you are, as I was the one who gave the order of giving you the location of this base" The leader said to them as they already known who they were before hand, as even watching and protecting the paladins from the shadows, if the 2nd black out of Tokyo-3 was anything to remember from.

Shinji nodded and said, "I understand, does it mean we are welcome here then?"

The leader step down from the small platform he is on as he walk up to Shinji as he said, "We have open our doors up to you, and let you into our sanctuary, that should be enough to say welcome."

"Yea, unless you want us trap in close quarters," Asuka said as she notice how all the blade members only had sword, no blasters and the room they are in is a perfect area to fight in the terms of weapon, with the only ones with blasters of the paladins were Toji and Kensuke and she, Shinji, and Rei were the only ones with melee weapon.

"A good eye to say, as you are half right," Kolivan said as that made all the paladin blink to that as Shinji asked, "What do you mean half right?"

"Why you 3 are here, and within this room isn't to set up a trap, but show a respect of honor, as I will say I hope you can forgive me," Kolivan said as Shinji asked, "Forgive you, for what?"

"For this," He said as he suddenly strike out at Shinji with a palm attack, and send him across the room pass Rei and Asuka as they both yelled, "Shinji!"

Kolivan leap over the two girls and rush at Shinji with his sword drawn, as Shinji responded getting his foot and stop sliding across, draw his Bayard and using his new sword form of the Alter broadsword as he block a strike from Kolivan.

Shinji took the right stands for the weapon and held, fighting against Kolivan, as the leader slash his sword as Shinji as he black it with his sword, as the blade slice around his sword, cutting into Shinji cheek drawing first blood.

Shinji knock the blade away and slash at the leader only for him to dodge it by jumping back, while Shinji wipe at his cheek to see the blood, as now Shinji knew Kolivan is series about this fight, he did know why, but what the black paladin do know is, the leader is fighting like he's after blood, while Shinji himself can only defend himself.

To that sight Rei pull out the staff weapon Allura had once used to fight with as she change as suddenly few members of the blade came forth while the rest retreated back, as one of the blade that join in step in front of Rei and block her attack with his sword.

Another one came at Asuka, as he drew her Bayard as it quickly change into her knew weapon form as she slash at the weapon parrying it away from her, as she give a spin ad tries to strike at the Galra Blade member.

Asuka responded by spinning the weapon around by its chain as she kept as many of them away as possible as Asuka looked around. Asuka then avoided the attack as she went torts Rei as Rei jumped over Asuka hitting another Blade with Allura's staff. "So much for it not being a trap." Asuka cursed as she bashing part of her weapon out hitting another Blade before it retracted.

Shinji parried the strike from the Galra Blade and used the Altean broadsword to push him away as Shinji saw they were outnumbered and knew this battle was not in their favor since they only had one Lion. 'Need, a plan fast.' Shinji thought bringing his shield back up and blocking another attack.

"Hey we came for an alliance! I mean sure we came armed but the last time we were asked to join up we got nailed by a trap!" Asuka yelled as she then kicked a soldier away as she glared at Kolivan. "What are you stupid?! Why fight us when you invited us!" Asuka yelled as this caused Kolivan to stop his attack all of a sudden as if he had a flashback of some sort. Particularly when Asuka made her famous 'what are you stupid,' insult to him.

"Asuka look out!" Rei called only to be blindsided by the large Galra as he pinned her down.

"Sir she has something!" He called as Shinji heard this and to their shock saw the Blade of Marmora soldier pull out a dagger from Asuka's person.

"Asuka!" Shinji called as he ran to Asuka only to be stopped by Kolivan.

"This dagger she has one of ours!" He called as everyone was wide eyed at this.

"Hey give that back its mine!" Asuka yelled as she was unaware it was a Blade of Marmora dagger.

"Likely story. Who did you steal this from girl." The Blade said as Asuka glared at him.

"I didn't! I've had it since my mom died!" Asuka yelled as she glared at the Galra Blade member.

"Lies!" The soldier yelled as Kolivan looked to them.

"Can any of you confirm your friend's statement, does this blade truly belong to her?" Kolivan asked as Shinji looked to the dagger.

"No... I can't." Shinji began as he looked to them. "But I think I know two people who can." Shinji said knowing Kaji and Misato could probably confirm it.

"I didn't steal it, my mother left it for me when she died after her suicide! She wanted me to have it she even gave it to me before she tested the EVA!" Asuka yelled as she was then pushed down harder.

"Lies!" The big guy yelled as Asuka glared.

"It's not a lie!" Asuka yelled getting defensive and about ready to show why she was the Red Paladin. "It means something my mother seemed to think so but couldn't tell me! What does it mean answer me?!" Asuka demanded as she wanted answers as if it may link her to her mother somehow.

"Our organization is built upon secrecy and trust. You three should leave... now." Kolivan urged as Rei then got up from the fight and glaring at him.

"No." Rei said as she looked to him and took a step forward. "If this organization is built upon trust then how can we trust you if you attacked us after inviting us." Rei said as she glared at Kolivan. "As it stands the Galra and Fala have their own Voltron it puts everyone in danger, if Red Lion can make the flight here then so can Red Wolf and if the Galra can figure out how to get here it puts your entire organization at risk." Rei said as she then raised her staff.

"I would fight you if I have to." Rei said before all of a sudden dropping the staff. "But I will not I will ask that you give myself and Asuka a chance to learn the truth." Rei said as she then got on her knees humbling herself. "I'll put my fate in your hands as collateral." Rei said as she was taking a leap of faith for her friends.

"Rei." Shinji said as Asuka was also shocked by this.

"Don't be stupid Wonder girl! You'll get yourself killed." Asuka yelled trying to stop her but then Kolivan looked to them and spoke.

"If her words hold truth then there is only one way you may attain the knowledge you seek." Kolivan said as Asuka and Rei looked.

"Tell me how I'll do it!" Asuka demanded as she had no idea how much she desired those answers. Asuka won't lie her entire life she felt like something inside was missing, like a void that no matter what she tried to put in it nothing ever fits in it as its either too small to cover it or doesn't fit at all. The EVA made her forget it for a time but it came back after she leaves the plug. At times it even made her wonder if being a 'designer baby,' was even worthy her superior DNA. She remembered one time before her mother's insanity Asuka had asked Kyoko if she had a real daddy.

Kyoko at the time only said that Asuka did have one but he had to do something important and he didn't know when he would be returning. "Please... I need to know." Asuka begged as she looked to Kolivan as somehow Asuka felt this was a path to trying to figure herself out as Red Lion was cheering her on to go through with it.

"The trials of Marmora. Should you both survive you may both keep the blade you came here with and keep the one given to you?" Kolivan said as Rei looked and saw a similar blade being handed to her as well by another Marmora member. "And from them their secrets shall be revealed." Kolivan said as it almost sounded like he was hoping Asuka would take the test as Kolivan noted that the girl acted very much like how another Blade would act when he is not on missions.

Kolivan look to the member that took Asuka's dagger as he said, "Antok, give the girl back the blade."

AS the big member stood in front of Asuka as he held out the blade to her, as the red paladin grab it, Antok took a moment to let go as he look down at her and said, "We will meet again."

"If it's during the trial… bring it," Asuka said as she took her dagger back as Kolivan look at the two girls as he said, "These trials result in one of two things. Knowledge or death."

Shinji is worry, for one Asuka is always the hot headed one, and to the possible she may do the trials but never learn the secrets of that blade, even for Rei as well, as she may be smart and cool headed, but she isn't at her normal strength as before she went into a coma, if these are truly combat trials… Shinji can only pray for their save return.

(Later)

Asuka was in a different outfit than her normal paladin uniform, as the gear she wearing seem to be The Blades of Marmora training gear or uniforms themselves, as she stood by herself, as it seem she and Rei were put in different rooms, side by side each other but to the look of it, there is only one direction she can go… and that forward.

As Asuka walks forward a bit with the dagger in hand then stop to a small yet wide platform as an opening in the floor started to open up and coming up from it.

(Rei)

Rei was facing the same thing as Asuka as a member came forth from below, as he drew his sword and point it at her and said, "Surrender the blade. You cannot win."

"That has yet to be seen," Rei said as she held the dagger in defensive way to show she is ready to fight.

(Asuka)

As the member told her to surrender as she give a single laugh as she said, "Surrender isn't in my vocabulary."

Asuka held her dagger in a more attack stands as she face down her opponent, as the member wasn't moving, she soon attack first as she slash her dagger at the Galra Blade member only for him to block it with ease and grab hold of her arm before knee her in the guts and then punching her with the butt of his sword sending her down to the ground.

Asuka quickly recover as the blade member came charging in and slash his blade at Asuka, as she block it with her dagger, as the two weapon created a bright spark.

(Rei)

Rei look to be unharmed at the moment as she keep going back a bit while blocking attack made at her, as the blade member in front of her is giving some of his best move to break Rei of her defense.

Soon enough as the Blade member strike at her once more, Rei counter attack as she came at the member with a swipe of her dagger in a reverse grip, back at the moment as the blade member dodge it, he also grab hold of Rei arm and knee her at her side as she gasp to the pain before her arm was release, the blade member did a spin kick to her sending her back a bit, as she landed in pain as she made a groining sound.

(Shinji)

As Shinji is force to just watch the fights on the screen, as the cut on his cheek is heal up fast, with a small sigh of a cut that was made to him, as he watch Rei and Asuka were getting hurt by a single member of the Blade.

The paladin had taken on skilled Galra people from Leaders to normal soldiers, as skill as they were, they had nothing on these guys it seems other than a few to say, one namely Zarkon as even with Voltron, he was 2nd toughest being they have ever face, with the first being Lotron.

"Come Rei… Asuka," Shinji said as he cannot help it as he didn't want ether of them to die in these trials.

(Asuka)

Asuka was sent flying back, as a slash mark is show on her shoulder to show where she got hit, as no blood is present thanks to the suit that protected her, but it seem it cannot take blunt attack that well as slash attacks.

Asuka stood up as the blade member charge at her once more as she saw him coming and try it take a stab at him, only for her arm to get gran and twisted, as the member got Asuka in a lock position as it hurting her she give a small yell by it, and with the blade member's sword pointed at her neck showing she lost as he said, "Surrender the blade and the pain will cease.

"I'm not quitting," Asuka said as still hard headed as normal as the blade member looks at her before let off some pressure.

"Then the pain continues," he said before letting off, releasing Asuka as she step away from the member fast thinking they were going to keep fighting until the door on the other side of the room opens as Asuka saw this and wonder what this means?

"You are not meant to go through that door," The blade member said as he look at Asuka.

(Rei)

As Rei looking a bit rough up, looks at the blade member as she hear she is not meant to go through the door, but it clearly showing she can walk though it as she asked, "If I'm not meant to go through it, am I still to proceed?"

"Correct," The blade answer her truthfully which Rei nodded as she walk over and pass the blade member as she given thought of what could be next.

Rei of course was the more logical one she knew there was a purpose for this trial knowledge or death. If Rei is correct then Asuka would take longer to figure it out as Rei had a hunch on how to pass this trial. When Rei arrived at the next room she saw she was in the same one as before but instead two Blade Members rose from on platforms as Rei saw where this was going.

She then charged at them to attack as Rei avoided the attack as best she could but they outnumbered her. But Rei was cunning so she attacked with fast movement and in turn did a spin kick torts one. But then they grabbed her and put her in a restraining hold as Rei felt pain from it.

"Surrender the blade. You cannot win." The Blade said as Rei cursed at the pain she was feeling right now.

(Asuka)

The Galra Blades had a sword pointing at Asuka when they had asked her the same question as she was looking exhausted a bit. "Yeah how about no." Asuka said as she struggled before she was released.

"You are not meant to go through that door." The Blade said as Asuka glared at him.

"Watch me." Asuka said as she then charged straight for the door and went through. Once Asuka was through she soon saw the same room again as she looked around. "Oh come on!" Asuka yelled before she went wide eyed at three Galra soldiers appearing. "Oh boy." Asuka said as she saw there was a reoccurring theme here.

(Shinji)

"This is not a fair fight!" Shinji called out as he looked to Kolivan.

"Nor is taking on the Galra yet that is the fight we face." Kolivan said as Shinji knew with the Alliance and Coalition they began to even the playing fields and with the Blitz they should be able to have a fighting chance.

(Asuka and Rei)

The two were going through there test as Asuka and Rei were starting to get their rear ends handed to them as it was clear this may be a battle they cannot win. Asuka has to win because without her there is no Voltron and Rei may not like it but if she falls they need a new pilot for the Blue Wolf to accept so they may gain Lotron. They more doors they passed the more Blades appear as it was clear they are making it worse for themselves.

(Rei)

Rei limped through another door as she looked and saw the numbers were starting to overwhelm her as they always said the same thing to her. "Surrender the Blade correct?" Rei asked as they nodded as she knew trials had a hidden meaning to them.

(Shinji)

"How long does this go on anyway?" Shinji asked as he looked to Kolivan.

"Sometimes the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop." Kolivan said as Shinji was surprised at this as he knew for Asuka this was suicide.

"Asuka won't give up! She's far too stubborn to give up!" Shinji yelled knowing Asuka was not one to easily give up.

"One way or another this will end knowledge or death." Kolivan said as he observed the screen as he already saw Rei was figuring out the trial while on Asuka's screen she roared out not giving up so easily.

(Wunder)

"How long has it been?" Allura asked as Yuliana and the crew were doing some minor work.

"Roughly ten Varga's." Corran said as Allura looked to the crew.

"We cannot just wait here." Allura said knowing the Blitz took priority.

"The path will closed for 3 more Varga's for now we need to wait." Yuliana said as she was trying to figure out what this 'Genesis Defender Voltron,' was.

"I have to know what's going on down there." Allura said as she was worried for Shinji and Asuka the most.

"Same here." Misato said worried for her kids even if two of them are Yuliana's by blood.

"There's no way to get a read on their base to much interference from the solar flares and the black holes." Maya said as Misato groaned a bit.

"Great!" Misato growled clearly not happy about it.

"If we can adjust for the gravitational pull perhaps we can connect to Red Lion's sensors." Yuliana said as Maya looked to Yuliana.

"Can it work?" Misato asked as Yuliana looked.

"It's better than sitting around twiddling our fingers." Yuliana said as she then looked to the crew.

"Then do it." Misato said as Yuliana nodded.

"Already on it. Maya, Kensuke, and Toji get your suits on, you're with me." Yuliana said heading to make the adjustments on the sensors with the mentioned trio following after her.

(With Fala)

"I'm only going to ask you once." Fala said as she was interrogating another soldier as she glared at him. "What do you know of GABRIEL?!" She demanded as the Galra then was wide eyed when he saw Haggar and her casters in the room with Ritsuko monitoring his life signs.

"And if you lie... we'll all know." Haggar continued as she began to charge her magic showing she meant business.

(Asuka)

Asuka was hurt and exhausted as she began to make her way to the next room seeing a whole lot of Blade members waiting for her. Asuka then looked closely and saw the platform descending as she had an idea. Asuka then threw the dagger forward where it spun in the air and jammed into the platform door and in turn she charged straight at the platform. Asuka then slid to the ground grabbing the knife and in turn jumping into the hole as it closed behind her.

(Later)

The door before Asuka opened as she looked around and saw the room before her as she was glad it was a different room this time. "Guess I really wasn't supposed to go through that door." Asuka said as she began to walk through the room holding her shoulder. As Asuka walked her vision began to blur as she kept going but the light headedness and blurriness were making it hard for her to move. Soon Asuka fell to the floor as she seemed to have passed out from the pain and exhaustion as she was just there.

But as Asuka began to open her eyes she saw what looked like Shinji and to her shock Allura there as they both stood over her without their helmets on as Asuka mentally thought how beautiful and manly the two looked in their Paladin Armor. "Asuka... you did it." Shinji said as he offered his hand to Asuka as she took it and was helped to her feet.

"Kolivan told me, Rei, and Shinji you had lasted longer than anyone in those battles. But you don't have to keep this up anymore." Allura said as she looked to Asuka who was unaware of something not being right here.

"What are you two talking about?" Asuka asked as something wasn't right here.

"Just give them the knife and let's get out of here." Shinji said as Asuka had other ideas.

"I can't give it to them you two." Asuka said unaware of the camera watching them.

(Shinji and Kolivan)

Shinji and Kolivan was looking to the screen as Shinji was shocked to see himself and Allura there as he then looked to Kolivan. "Are those holograms?" Shinji asked looking to the Shinji and Allura on the screen.

"His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape. Creating its wearers hopes and fears and at this point your friend desperately wants to see you and the Altean girl." Kolivan said as he looked over to Shinji.

(With Asuka)

"What is it with you and that knife?" Shinji asked as even though it's a fake Asuka was unable to tell because of the suit.

"It's the only connection I have to my past. I know my mom and everyone told me she went to an exclusive sperm bank to have me but... I think she was lying." Asuka confessed as he looked at the dagger. "It's my chance to learn if what I'm thinking is correct and I actually do have a father and not some sperm donor." Asuka said as she looked to the two.

"You know exactly who you are, a Paladin of Voltron we're all the family you need." Allura said as she looked to Asuka.

Asuka looked down for a minute as she looked to the two. "Shinji... Allura words can't say how much I care about you two, dammit of all the people for me to care this much about it had to be an alien from space and an idiot who became an amazing leader." Asuka began as it sounded like a confession. "But... I have to do this you found your past Shinji so let me find mine." Asuka argued as she looked to Shinji.

"No you don't Asuka so just give them the knife." Shinji ordered as Allura agreed.

"This isn't worth losing your life over!" Allura argued as she looked to Asuka.

"I can't do that!" Asuka yelled as she needed answers. She didn't know how but she felt her mother had this knife for a reason, as it made her wonder, did her father join the Blades of Marmora or was he already a member when he met her mother.

"Give them the knife stop thinking about yourself like you always do!" Allura yelled knowing of how big an ego and how much pride Asuka had when she was an EVA pilot.

"I made my choice." Asuka said as she looked down as she didn't want to do this to them but she had to know.

"Then you've chosen to be alone again." Shinji said before he and Allura began storming off as it was clear this made Asuka conflicted.

Asuka looked to the dagger in her hand as she wanted answers but was it worth losing the two people she loved most for it. Asuka then looked to Shinji and Allura as she began to second guess her choice. "Shinji Allura wait!" Asuka called out chasing after them and ran into a light that blinded her for a few moments.

When Asuka regained her sight she felt the ground shake as she looked around and saw she was back in her childhood home in Germany Berlin to be exact. "Asuka." Kyoko was heard as Asuka was wide eyed and looked to see her working on stereo of sorts as she noticed this entire house looked like it was being made into a sort of bunker.

"Mom?" Asuka asked as she saw her mother there as the girl was wide eyed to see Kyoko.

"Welcome home," Kyoko said as Asuka look to her mother and couldn't believe what is seeing, her mother is here and alive, which hard for her to believe.

Suddenly there was a massive shake that shook the whole house as Asuka look at the barred window as she said, "What's going on outside?"

"Don't worry, as long we stay in here, we'll be safe. Don't you want to talk?" Kyoko said as Asuka look to her mother as she said, "Of course I do."

Kyoko took a seat in one of the chairs as she give a sigh and said, "So many years have passed, and here you are all grown up... I have so much to tell you."

Once again another shake came with the sound of an explosion outside as Asuka turn her head as she asked, "What is that?"

Asuka walk over to the window and try it look through the crack of the wooden boards as Kyoko said, "Everything's fine."

Asuka close an eye and look through the crack and outside… she saw a Galra warship firing down at the city she loved as a child, all of it being destroyed now.

Outside in the distant Asuka saw Red lion was there as well and it was a matter of time before the Red lion is re-captured… or destroy by the Galra empire, as Asuka said, "I'm sorry mama, I-I gotta go. There people out their needing me out there."

Asuka turn back to her mother as she show she is holding the dagger in her hands as she asked, "Don't you want to know about where you came from? Your father gave it to me.

"Father?" Asuka said as another explosion is heard and it was getting very close to the house, even a brick came through smacking the window, as Asuka back away for a moment before looking through the now broken window and she saw a whole army of Galra machine walking up to the house.

"He will be here soon," Kyoko said as she didn't sound that worry of what is coming to the house… if it were Asuka home.

(Outside dreamscape)

Asuka is shown to be out cold lying on her bad with a look of pain on her face and tears in her eyes.

(Shinji)

Shinji couldn't take it anymore, as the more he watch, the more his heart started to ache and his mind filled with worry and concerns as he turn to "You need to stop this, get her out of there!"

"She can decide when to leave," Kolivan said as he wasn't worry of what was going on, casing his emotion aside as it wasn't needed, as it was up to the one person that put themselves in their for the reason.

"You're messing with her mind, it already been mess with enough. You're going to kill her!" Shinji said as Kolivan reply to him is, "Knowledge or death, Shinji."

Shinji frown, even his fist tighten, if this is all to step up an alliance with these people… to him it not worth it anymore as he turn and walk off as he said, "I'm taking her back."

Two Blades stood in front of Shinji blocking his path to show them taking these trials very seriously, if anyone where to interrupt it, they will deal with them.

(Asuka)

Asuka still in the same state as before, unmoving her face show in pain, what she is seeing is messing with her very badly.

(Dreamscape)

Asuka turn to her mother as she asked, "Please tell me mother… I need to know. Where did the knife come from…? What does it supposed to mean!?"

"Your father is almost here, he'll tell you everything," Kyoko said as another explosion just happen very close to the house, the Galra force was almost upon them, and Asuka is torn to wait for her father to come… or for her to fight, as she soon made her decision.

"I can't wait here anymore. I have to go," Asuka said as she turn to the front door and rush to it.

As Asuka touch the door handle as Kyoko voice spoken out to her as she said, "If you go out that door, you'll never find out who you are."

In that moment as Asuka stop in her track… the pain inside of her is tearing her up, but she knew in her heart… her mother is already gone and the truth is beyond her reach, as she looks back to her mother one more time with a tear in her eye as she said, "Goodbye… mama."

Asuka soon open that door and rush out as she is going to face her destiny, as the world around her became bright.

(Red lion)

As the red lion still waiting outside for her paladin, she felt a disturbance in Asuka heart, and sense she is in pain, as all of the sudden its eyes glows and roar out as it seem the crew of Wunder made a connection, but it also trigger something within the red lion.

(Outside the Wunder)

As the paladin set up everything as they follow Yuliana every instruction that needed as Maya said, "We got a signal I'm patching it through to the bridge."

(Inside)

Allura push a few button on screen and soon she is shown a signal coming through but something was wrong as she said, "The Red lion is moving."

"We gotta get down there!" Misato called knowing if Red was moving it must have some form of reason.

"It won't be ready for five more minutes!" Maya called on the communication knowing the mods needed would take time.

(With Fala)

Fala was pasting back and forth angry as she had yet to find the GABRIEL. All they know is this spy contacts the outside they don't contact him. His trail is encoded and furthermore it comes right from Galra command as well. Fala knew Zarkon was recovering thanks to Ritsuko but if Fala fails to find the spy and retrieve both Voltron's for him then they were all doomed.

"You." Fala growled as she saw the next interrogation victim. "You will tell us anything you know about the spy Gabriel and if you lie we'll know." Fala said as her eyes became more Galra like again showing she was starting to get at her wits end.

"I have no idea milady." The soldier said as Fala then glared at him.

"Commander, did you reveal any secrets of the Galra top secret project Haggarium?" Fala asked as Project Haggarium was real she knew that but she kept these rumors as rumors by paying the right people.

"Project Haggarium ma'am?" The commander asked as Fala was unaware that the cameras were watching her every move.

"Very well." Fala said seeing the man wasn't cracking or lying. "You will help us root out this spy. We will destroy any and all threats to our Reign." Fala said as she began to walk away as a spy among their ranks was unacceptable.

(In a hidden room)

A man was observing the scene as his robotic arm scanned the scene as his cybernetic like visors with orange tinted lens saw the exchange as he began to work on it. "Project Haggarium?" He asked as this was the first he heard of it.

"Sir..." Came a new voice as the man looked and saw a young Galra woman about Yui's physical age looking at him. "Should I start looking around for Project Haggarium?" The Galra woman asked as she was this man's saving grace in as the prisoner of the monster he helped create.

"Only if able Euphemia we can't let them know you're a traitor." The man said as Euphemia was his guardsman and she was far kinder then any Galra he had met. Her kindness is what caused her to start questioning the Galra's cause.

"As you wish Gendo." Euphemia said as Gendo was revealed as he looked to the woman as she saw a man trying to undue the evil he had created by all means available to him.

"Thank you Euphemia." Gendo thanked as this woman was not his Yui... but as far as Gendo saw he was unworthy of Yui anymore.

(Meanwhile at the Blade of Marmora Base)

Red Lion was firing upon the base as inside the group were gathered as the base was shaking hard while Shinji was restrained. Soon another Blade Member ran in as he looked to Kolivan.

"The Red Lion is attacking the base it's trying to break through!" He said as before Shinji could speak Rei was heard.

"The Red Lion is linked to Asuka it senses when she's in danger!" Rei said as she had passed her trial a while ago and was recovering from it.

"Yeah Rei is right." Shinji began as he knew Rei passed her test once she figured it out. "It's coming for him!" Shinji argued before he elbowed the Blade holding him and running off with Rei close behind holding her dagger which she can awaken easily.

(Wunder)

"The Red Lion has started attacking!" Coran called as Shigeru looked.

"But why would it start attacking!" Shigeru began as Toji began to realize it.

"Unless." Toji said as he, Kensuke, and Maya had returned from their work with Yuliana.

"Allura Yuliana talk!" Misato demanded as Allura glared at the screen.

"Everyone stay focused!" Allura ordered as they were ready to act if this was a trap.

(With Asuka)

Asuka began to wake up as she felt the base shaking as she looked about. She was hurting all over but that didn't matter as soon she saw Shinji and Rei run in as they looked to her. "Asuka are you ok?" Shinji asked as he held Asuka close before Kolivan was heard.

"Stop what you're doing!" He demanded as Asuka once helped to her feet was lost.

"What are you talking about what's going on?" Asuka asked as she was kind of behind on the recent events.

"Call off your beast!" Kolivan yelled as the shaking continued as Asuka was lost.

"Move out of our way!" Shinji demanded as Rei held her blade as it then became a long sword weapon.

"The girl who commands the beast is not leaving with that blade! It does not belong to you, you failed to awaken it!" Kolivan yelled as Asuka was confused.

"What does that mean?!" Asuka demanded as soon the Blade member charged. Shinji pulled out his Bayard as Rei pulled out the blade in sword from before they charged in to possibly fight their way out.

(Wunder)

"Coran how much longer until we can get in?" Allura asked as Yuliana was working to help speed things along.

"Just a few more ticks princess." Coran said after looking at his console as they had to hurry.

"Get ready!" Allura called out as Kaji was on the edge of his seat.

"Well this is getting suspenseful." Kaji said as he saw the events play out.

(Shinji, Asuka, and Rei)

Shinji and Rei clashed blades with the bigger Blade member as they glared at each other. But before a fight could break out something happened. "Wait!" Asuka called out as she looked to the Blades who looked back. "Just take the damn knife." Asuka said as she glared at them as everyone lowered their weapons. "It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am and I know we all need to work together to defeat the Galra and to make sure the Blitz becomes a success." Asuka said as she looked to the Blade members. "If I have to give up this knife, fine take it." Asuka said swallowing her pride for the greater good as it was a hard pill to swallow but she had to do it.

But then to her shock the crystal with the symbol of the Blade of Marmora began to glow as soon it created a bright violet light as all who saw it were shocked to see this. "You've awoken the blade." Kolivan said as that was surprising for everyone here. Asuka looked at the knife just as it became a curved long sword weapon as Rei was more shocked they anyone when it awoken as she was already told why hers had awoken.

"The only way that sword could awaken... is if Galra blood runs through your veins." Rei said as Asuka heard this as she was shocked at hearing this.

"G-Galra Blood?" Asuka asked realizing what she was being told about her real father.

(Wunder)

"5, 4, 3, 2," Coran began to countdown as everyone was nervous and on edge at being possibly torn apart by two black hole as Makoto and Shigeru were already writing their wills while Maya was ready to confess all her secrets. "1!" Coran called out as soon Red Lion appeared on screen again.

"Everyone we're coming back! And we're bringing someone you should meet." Shinji said as everyone sighed in relief as some even cheered.

"Their alright!" Coran called as Allura did a sigh of relief herself.

"Alright they did it!" Kensuke called in joy as they were possibly successful.

(Later Red Lion Hanger)

Red Lion flew in as Misato, the Paladins, Kaji, and Yuliana were gathered as it landed. Soon four figures stepped out as the first three were easy to recognize while the fourth was none other than Kolivan. Once they were off Kolivan deactivated his face mask revealing a Galra as he looked to both Allura and Yuliana.

"Princes Allura and Alchemist Yuliana it's good to see the rumors hold truth and to learn you two are still alive after all these years." Kolivan said as he kneeled to the two Altean's.

"And if other rumors hold truth possibly even Zarkon, can we count on you as allies in the fight against him, Fala, and the Galra during the Blitz?" Yuliana said knowing besides Rei Allura wasn't very fond of the Galra.

"Yes but we have little time to discuss this." Kolivan said as he then stood up. "I've just received word from our contact the one code named GABRIEL, who to my understanding has been providing information to you as well, of another pet project of Fala." Kolivan began as he looked to the gathered group.

"Another project what mass producing Voltron?" Toji asked knowing Fala was the brain behind Lotron.

"No something different something called... Project Haggarium." Kolivan said as Shinji looked to him.

"And what do we know about this Project Haggarium?" Shinji asked as Kolivan looked.

"Not much, except Fala is building something powerful and its location." Kolivan said as he knew its location would make the Blitz a tad it more difficult.

"Its location?" Yuliana asked as when she heard Fala had discovered Haggarium if the project name is anything to go off of things were getting bad real fast.

"It's hidden on Naxella." Kolivan revealed as that was the planet they needed to invade for the Blitz.

"Oh boy." Misato said as she may have to go back to the drawing boards for a battle plan.

"Can you gather more information of Naxella then any information would do?" Yuliana said as she looked to them.

"I will try but it will not be easy." Kolivan said as Yuliana nodded.

"Isn't Haggarium that corrupted Quintessence?" Kensuke asked as Shinji nodded knowing full well of this.

Once thing was for certain things were changing fast.

(Fala)

Fala was sitting in her private chambers as she was looking over Project Haggarium. Fala smirked as she pressed a button showing the plans she made for the Project from Haggarium fueled Robeasts, to a Haggarium fueled battle armor for herself much like what Zarkon had. Lotron was rejecting her she knew this so she had this robot built as a backup for herself especially when she had discovered the Haggarium star and was able to maneuver resources over there to mine it without alerting anyone not even her brothers.

She was now admiring the blueprints for her robot as it seemed to have chest modeled after a skull as it looked like a fast and agile fighter. "Soon very soon." Fala said as she kept up her duties knowing soon the Empire will be led by a worthy leader and that leader was her.

(Scene Break Asuka's room)

Asuka was looking at her Dagger in question as it once more became a sword. She had talked to Rei about it as Rei revealed she had her suspicion after she awoken her own sword. Rei also offered Asuka time to talk any time she wished considering they were on the same boat of being half Galra. As Asuka looked at the sword transforming it back into a dagger she heard a knock on her door as she hid the dagger away.

"Come in." Asuka called as she looked over as the door opened to reveal Allura.

"Asuka there you are." Allura greeted as Asuka looked to her.

"Hi Allura what can I do for you?" Asuka asked as she looked to Allura.

"Well we have an important last minute meeting going on and we need all the Paladins there so that includes you." Allura said sounding like a leader as Asuka in casual wear nodded.

"Understood I'll be right there." Asuka said as she got up and followed Allura to the meeting room.

Asuka quickly took notice to how it was awfully quiet in the castle. Normally the Stooges Toji and Kensuke would be doing something stupid like a food fight in the kitchen or using the training room to make girls appear to Kensuke can take pictures or Rei heading to the Altean Swimming Pool. Hell even Misato wasn't arguing with Coran about the lack of beer on the ship as she even saw Shinji and Yuliana were missing.

'Did they already find out? Are they going to shoot me out the airlock?' Asuka wondered as she began to get worried right now.

Soon they arrived at a meeting room as Allura opened the door as she smiled while it slid open. "Right in here Asuka." Allura said as Asuka looked ready to draw her Bayard as she walked into the darkened room. If Asuka's friends were going to turn on her she was sure as hell going to fight back.

Soon the lights came on as Asuka was caught off guard at what she saw.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called out save for Rei whose surprise came out as her normal monotone as Asuka had her Bayard out ready to attack. Asuka saw the room was filled with streamers, balloons, and a large cake as she looked at it as the cake had the image of red Lion on it.

"W-what is this?" Asuka asked as she looked around the room.

"Your birthday party." Allura smiled as it was clear she was in on it.

"Yes I was already aware it was your birthday as was Misato so…" Yuliana began as Misato continued.

"When Shinji told us it wasn't a day you really enjoyed we decided to help you enjoy it." Misato said as Asuka looked around in shock here.

"Yeap Devil Girl is turning 15 today bet Red is roaring at you growing up!" Toji said holding a party hat as his hands were red from Yuliana, Misato, Shinji, and Rei slapping them to keep him from the cake.

Asuka began to tear up a bit as Coran saw this as did Shinji. "A-Asuka are you ok?" Shinji asked as he looked to Asuka. "If you didn't want this we could just call it off an." Shinji began only for Asuka to start laughing a bit.

"No it's not that just hoping Misato and Coran weren't the ones who made the cake." Asuka said as Kensuke smiled as did Rei and Kaji.

"Seems we have a party then." Kaji said as Yuliana smiled here.

"Well Shinji had to get his culinary skills from someone and clearly it wasn't his father." Yuliana said as it was clear she had made the cake. In the end music played, the party went on, and cake was eaten as for once Asuka was glad to have been born. Regardless of who her father was or maybe she was glad to have such great friends here and in the case of Shinji and Allura possible something more in life.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the beginning of season 3 I hope you all enjoy this. Now please be sure to leave a review as you leave and remember as I always say here ja-ne.


	19. Chapter 16 Hole in the Sky

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok folks new chapter let's begin.

(Start)

*Insert Gundam Seed Opening 2: Invoke

In the deep vacuums of space there was destroyed ships floated about from a recent battle between the Alliance and the Galra. In this place a silver cross floated about as before it passed by the Castle ship known as the Wunder as it seemed to be slightly damaged but still operational.

Soon the music began to pick up as Voltron appeared before it began battling the Galra forces before it met with Lotron and the two clashed blades with shields and swords out. Soon the two knocked each other back before Voltron struck its famous pose as the shield return to being wings as the title appeared.

"Genesis Defender Voltron."

-Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au-

The screen began showing the Paladins of Voltron plus Rei as they also showed Mari, Tabris, Lotor, and Dorma as they were in a ruined city of unknown origins.

-tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru-

The screen then showed Yuliana and her other self Yui followed by Shiro, Misato, Coran, and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV. It then changed showing the Galra higher ups of Zarkon, Ritsuko, Haggar, and Gendo who the later of witch was hiding in the shadows observing them.

-samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita-

The screen then showed Lotor's generals and Sincline as they were battling Alliance forces as it was clear they were attempting to attain victory. Sincline had a sadistic grin on his face enjoying the act of battle as he wanted more fighting more bloodshed. The screen then showed the Lotor, Tabris, and Dorma with their Wolves as they seemed conflicted as the same could be said for Sincline and Fala but it was their wolves showing confliction instead of the pilots. It also showed them doing ground combat with their Galra Bayards as it then showed Fala and Rei fighting as with Mari and Sincline.

-sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara-

The screen then showed the Paladins of Voltron in their lions fighting Galra forces as well as performing ground operations with Bayards blazing as Shinji's Bayard soon turned from its original form to an Altean's Broadsword.

-Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru-

The screen soon showed the silhouette of Voltron the red, blue, and black Lions as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura met before seemingly nude as it almost looked romantic between them. It was ten followed by Lotron but before it Lotor and what appeared to be Mari were meeting before it as Mari and Lotor were embracing each other almost like lovers.

It was then followed by flames as Fala and Rei pointed their guns at each other in battle and then met with the images of Shinji and Lotor as children crying before following it up by the two meeting in battle and then Voltron and Lotron mimicking their movement. Soon it showed the three Voltrons with their weapons as it was clear these titans were ready for battle.

-haya sugiru toki no-

The screen began to show the three teams forming their robots as Voltron and Lotron were forming.

-matataki ni sara sare te-

The screen then showed a quick image of the Lions, Vehicles, and Wolves doing battle against their enemies as it flashed between the forming of the three titans as it was clear this was war.

-Hitori de wa todo ka nai-

The screen then showed Shinji, Lotor, and Mana standing up as with them Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron stood up with them. But then it focused on the three as the rest of the Paladins and Vehicle Team appeared as with Lotor was Tabris, Hikari, Rei, and Mari but with the two teams all dressed in Dark Knight uniforms as with them the NERV Crew and Galaxy Alliance appeared with them.

-negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja-

The image then showed images of Allura looking outside the window and at the asteroid field where Altea once stood which brought tears to her eyes at the last of her home world before Yuliana put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It then showed Asuka with a new Bayard form similar to a chained Sickle attacked to a Kusarigama but the chains on it was retractable giving Asuka both a whip and grabbling weapon and a slashing weapon even if it appeared to be a Galra weapon in origin. Following Asuka up was Rei as she stood in a crossroad between what looked like Altea and Daibazaal as she was looking at herself but as an Altean and herself as a Galra before it changed to a battlefield with her holding her Bayard weapon.

The screen then showed Hikari as she was in a dark room naked with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were the prosthetic right arm and left leg as sitting behind her was Dorma. The darkness soon made way for Hikari's world horribly mixed with Dorma's as both were trying to figure out who was who and which memory was real and which was fake. The screen followed up with Mari in a battle field with a rifle as she fired at any Galra that tried to get the jump on her from behind cover as with her was Lotor and Tarbis who the later had taken a more human life form.

The screen then showed Allura and Asuka laying on nothingness in space giving the image of a yin and yang symbol as the think linking them was their pinky fingers with a red threat on said fingers.

-karami au netsu no tsutae Tai shin jitsu wo-

The scene was now showing Voltron fighting hit way through Robeasts and Angels as soon Lotron appeared as the two were once more fighting against each other.

-Dare kara Mamore ba ii?-

The screen then showed V-Voltron flying in as its five pilots were ready as behind them was the Vehicle Teams flag ship as the Vehicle Team flew at the Galra threat.

-Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga-

The scene then changed to the three ships that acted as the flag ships for Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they began to prepare for launch. The Paladins, Knights, and Strike Team all raised their heads ready for battle as it focused on Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they were all ready to launch.

The five teams then launched before flying in formation and forming Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they flew straight at the Galra armada before them. The battle was short before the three flew straight at each other disengaging the formation with a burst of Quintessence.

-Soko ni aru nara-

Soon the screen showed the three warriors of the universe with their carrier ships and most of all the shadow of the mysterious Genesis Defender Voltron standing behind them all as the song then ended.

(Start Galra High command)

Fala with her general Thrawn Sincline, Lotor with his general, and Tabris with Dorma gathered at the Lotron hanger as they looked to Lotor. "Now as it stands we need to acquire a particular piece of the past that has eluded us for some time." Lotor said as they gathered around the table and then showed the Quintessence comet.

"Hmm interesting you know where it may be then?" Fala asked as Lotor nodded.

"Yes as well as the fact it also carried the spear that Voltron had once faced dubbed the Cascius Lance." Lotor said as Tabris looked.

"May I ask why we never retrieved it until now?" Tabris asked as Lotor looked.

"Simply put I was unsure Lotron could handle the stress between the realities it was a calculated risk that we could not afford to make with Lotron on our side and the Alliance holding Voltron and Vehicle Voltron." Lotor said as Fala looked.

"So how do you suppose we are to retrieve it?" Fala asked as Lotor smirked.

"We use Voltron to do the work for us." Lotor said as he looked to them.

"Pardon?" Dorma asked as she looked over to her prince.

"Basically it's a win/win for us if Voltron survived we acquire the comet if not then we have one less foe to worry about." Tabris explained as he looked to their little war meeting.

"It is a calculated risk worth taking." Thrawn commented as Fala agreed Voltron fails they don't have to worry about the Paladins ever again they succeed they take the comet.

"Very well have an idea on how to attract our heroes then?" Fala asked as Lotor nodded.

"I know a way." Lotor said as he had the idea already in the works. "I will tell it to you on the way. Let's go." Lotor said as Acxa followed Lotor with the other Generals.

(Meanwhile the Wunder)

The crew were flying through the quadrant as they were moving to their next order of business to prepare for the Blitz which now included learning of Project Haggarium. But as they flew a distress signal was being sounded as Allura, Coran, and Yuliana were all wide eyed by this. "What's going on?" Maya asked as she looked as did Kensuke.

"Yea these have never gone off before?" Kensuke asked as he was confused.

"Allura?" Shinji asked as Asuka who kept the knife but was still deep in thought over recent discoveries and how to tell Allura saw the look the three Altean's were giving.

"Mom... what's wrong you all look like you've seen a ghost." Shinji said as he saw the way his mother was wide eyed at what was on the screen.

"That's the thing it's an old Altean Distress code." Coran said as he looked at the screen. "One used by King Alfor's ships." Coran explained as this was shocking to everyone here.

"Could it be... are we not the last Altean's alive?" Allura asked with hope that she, Coran, and Yuliana weren't the last of their kind as they thought they were.

"Wait what if someone is cloning the signal to try and to lure us in?" Misato asked as Shinji agreed.

"It would not be the first Galra trap we flew into." Rei said as she felt this was almost too good to be true.

"This signal is from an Altean ship and we're going to find it." Allura said as Yuliana looked to Allura as she began to create the wormhole.

"Allura wait." Yuliana began a she looked to Allura. "Just make sure you're ready... in case it's actually a trap." Yuliana said as she did not want Allura to get her hopes up only to be heartbroken at a lie as Yuliana also wanted to believe that there were other Altean's but the odds weren't in their favor.

"Ok." Allura said as she began to warp.

(Scene Break)

The Ship flew through the wormhole as they arrived to see a large portal of sorts waiting for them as inside was an Altean Ship as Allura and Yuliana both recognized its class and design anywhere since Yuliana helped built it to begin with.

(Inside)

"That looks like a Tel-Galax Exploration shuttle. One of my father's deep space vessels." Allura said as Yuliana saw it as well.

"I know I helped build it... but something is familiar about it." Yuliana confessed as she swore this ship was ringing bells in her head and she couldn't tell if they were good or bad.

"According to the ships identification code, it's Commodore Trayling's ship. But I don't see any records of its destination or mission." Coran said as Yuliana went wide eyed at this.

"What happened to it?" Asuka asked taking note to how it was stuck.

"Is it stuck in a wormhole?" Toji asked as he saw it.

"That's unlike any wormhole I've ever seen." Coran confessed as Yuliana then spoke up.

"Because it's not a worm hole, it's a puncture in reality." Yuliana confessed as everyone looked.

"She's right..." Maya then spoke as she was scanning the portal. "There's a huge amount of energy resonating from it centered right where the ship is stuck at." Maya said as everyone saw they were heading into unstable ground.

"We have to see if anyone is aboard. They may need our help." Allura said as Kaji saw Allura was at this point chasing a dream hoping that she, Yuliana, and Coran weren't the last Altean's on the universe.

"We could send a probe over to it, see if we can get some kind of idea what this thing is exactly." Shigeru suggested as Misato then looked to him.

"Do it." Misato said as they then proceeded to send the probe out.

(A bit later)

"Ok I'm getting readings and from the looks of it my hunch was correct. It's not showing any signs of a Black Hole or a White Hole and showing zero signs of radiation, thermal power, and no signs of a gravitational pull." Yuliana said as she looked to the energy signature. "This energy its Quintessence and a whole lot of it." Yuliana said as memories began to resurface. "And I think I know what this ship may be transporting." Yuliana said as she knew only two items held on this ship that is of importance.

(Probe)

As the Probe got closer to the rift it arrived there and when it did it exploded into blue energy showing it did not survive touching the energy.

(Wunder)

"And as expected." Yuliana said as she leaned back on her Oracle seat seeing the Probe go boom.

"What happened?" Asuka asked as she saw the probe explode.

"Simply put... the Probe wasn't made of the material needed for inter dimensional travel so it didn't survive long once heading in." Yuliana said as Kensuke then gulped a bit.

"Ok well let's not go near there." Kensuke said as Hyuuga agreed.

"Yeah rather live to see another day." Hyuuga said as then Allura spoke once more.

"We must." Allura said as she wanted proof she wasn't the last Altean in the universe.

"Um sorry princess but did you not see what happened to your probe?" Mari asked as she looked to Allura.

"Voltron's composition strength far exceeds anything else in the universe save for the Vehicle Voltron and Lotron." Allura said as she looked to them. "We received an Altean distress call, which must mean that someone is alive on the ship." Allura said as Yuliana looked knowing suspended hibernation was a possibility for this ship when deep space travel was involved. "As Paladins of Voltron, it is our duty to help." Allura said as Asuka then spoke.

"Princess, I still think there's a chance that this whole thing is a trap." Asuka said as she looked to Allura.

"I'm with Asuka on this one we've hit enough traps to know when to expect one." Shinji said as he looked to Allura.

"Even if it's not a trap, it's far too dangerous to go in there." Coran said urging Allura to reconsider.

"I'll do it myself if I have to." Allura said as she was stubborn that was certain as Yuliana knew in war Allura had to grow up fast to help the Paladins as much as she did.

"Ok." Yuliana said as she began prepping the Lions for launch which surprised everyone. "But I will warn you all exercise caution we don't know what's beyond that portal." Yuliana said as Allura smiled to Yuliana as it felt nice having her mother figure back in her life.

(Later outside at the Portal)

Voltron once it was formed was flying straight for the portal but taking it slow as they had no idea what was in there. "Alright let's take it slow. Kensuke any chance you can explain what I'm seeing right now?" Shinji asked as Voltron was flying right in front of the portal.

(Kensuke)

"Well if this is another reality then The Euclidian space around the ship is obviously some kind of an anomaly but the energy doesn't register with anything about how reality works for me. But I do know it had to have been caused by something." Kensuke said knowing of how when the Comet had hit Daibazaal it created the rift the same like this one.

(Shinji)

"I'll take it as a no then." Shinji said as he only got the, it had to be caused by something bit.

(Toji)

"I'll scan for biorhythms." Toji said as he did the scan. "That's strange... I'm not picking up any signs of life on the ship." Toji said as it was starting to look like a trap.

(Allura)

"Maybe not in this half, but there is more to this ship than we are seeing." Allura said as she knew they had to enter the rift to find the rest of the ship. "We need to go through there." Allura said as she looked to the rift.

(Asuka)

"Oh sure the area where our probe gone blown to atoms angel girl." Asuka scolded as it sounded like a real dumb idea to her.

(Shinji)

"Kensuke, keep a close eye on Voltron's vitals. Everyone be ready to abort if things get hairy." Shinji said as Toji agreed with Shinji's orders on that one.

(Toji)

"Rodger that. Ready to abort immediately." Toji said as he'd rather live so he can try and rescue Hikari.

(Outside)

As Voltron came closer to the portal it was clear Voltron knew this portal as deep inside its core it was familiar with this energy. As well as familiar with the risks of using too much of it.

(Kensuke)

"Guys my sensors are going crazy." Kensuke began as he took note of this. "Technically we should be torn apart in the same way the probe was. But somehow Voltron is completely unaffected by the stress of the special distortion." Kensuke said as unknown to the Paladins the Wunder was losing communication with them.

(Wunder)

"Hello? What are you seeing? I'm losing visual! Hello?" Coran called as the crew tried to reestablish visual and communication with them.

(Voltron)

Voltron passed through the rift as once it did Voltron vanished inside it as the Wunder all saw this.

(Wunder)

"NO!" Coran called as everyone began to panic save for Yuliana as she kept working on her station.

"Why aren't you panicking your son may have just died!" Misato yelled as she took note to how calm Yuliana was.

"If they were about to die Voltron would have ejected them before it happened." Yuliana said working on her Oracle Station. "It's one of the emergency contingencies I had put in all Altean ships have an eject function in case of emergency and it can either be automatically engaged or manually but they always get a warning prior when it's advisable." Yuliana said as she worked.

"Wait so you're saying they might be alive?" Kaji asked as Yuliana looked.

"We can only hope, wait, and pray for now. If I had to guess thanks to Voltron's build up they were able to cross through the rift." Yuliana said as she began to work on some other projects particularly one involving Voltron and Evangelion Unit 1.

(With Voltron)

Voltron soon exited the portal as before it they saw the front of the ship before them.

(Allura)

"We must have crossed through because that's the front of the ship." Kensuke said as he saw they had come through the portal unharmed.

"Wait..." Allura began as she began to realize something.

(Voltron outside)

Voltron began to turn around torts the portal where the back of the ship should be. "The Back half of the ship, its gone!" Allura said as Voltron flew and saw both the ship and the Wunder were gone from their sight. "Coran! Oracle! We've lost sight of the Wunder! Wunder, Oracle are any of you there?" Allura asked as she saw they were not being heard by them.

(Shinji)

"Where did they go?" Shinji asked trying to locate them as Asuka then noticed something.

(Asuka)

"Forget that. Where did that planet come from?" Asuka said as that planet was not there before.

(Kensuke)

"According to my sensors, we're in exactly the same place we were before." Kensuke confirmed as this didn't add up for anyone.

(Toji)

"Guys this is going to sound strange but now I'm detecting multiple biorhythms aboard the ship." Toji said as Allura was wide eyed at this.

(Allura)

"Altean's." Allura said in shock as she saw she might no longer be alone in the universe.

(Asuka)

"Well looks like we only got one clue to help us figure out what's going on, and its floating right over there." Asuka said as they had to go on foot.

(Later at the Ship)

The Lions once separated had landed on the ship using a sort of magnet clamp to stay on the ship before the Paladin's disembarked from it. Once they were out Allura opened the ship as they then floated inside to find any possible survivors. "Hello?" Allura began shinning a light from her suit to find any possible survivors. "Is anyone here?" Allura asked as she looked about for any possible survivors but all she got was an echo.

As they began to explore Shinji added his own light as well as did Asuka as they looked around for any survivors but it seemed the ship was deserted. "Man this is looking like a FPS Survival Game right now. Dead Space is my best guess." Kensuke said as he got a bit scared still remembering the ZomRei's and how they had to fight their way to the angel's brain. "Does it feel like a haunted Ghost Ship to anyone but me?" Kensuke asked as Asuka then elbowed him.

"Shut up stooge." Asuka growled as they made their way through the ship.

They soon arrived at what they assumed was the main control center as Allura placed her hand on it causing it to glow and then in turn allowing lights to activate in the ship and artificial gravity to return as well. Once artificial gravity and lights were returned the group looked around to the empty ship around them. "So did the crew abandon ship?" Shinji asked as he saw the ship as Asuka then saw a space suit nearby.

"I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten far without their spacesu-" Asuka began before screaming is fright as she dropped the helmet and stepped back from the skeleton. "Those aren't empty!" Asuka yelled as she saw the Altean Corpse there.

"No..." Allura said as she then headed to the terminal and activated it hoping to find information seeing the Altean on it detailing what he said on his video log.

"We located the second Comet based on Yuliana and Alfor's information and with it the spear our facility had lost. We managed to get both aboard but it seems the comet seems is causing massive disturbances. We're heading back to Altean, but I don't know if we'll be able to make it that far. At this rate." The captain of the ship said only to scream as a bright light appeared on screen followed by a high pitched screamed they had only heard on the Angels and then what looked like an AT-Field before the log ended.

"What happened here?" Toji asked as he saw this as Asuka looked at the corpse.

"Something deadly." Asuka said as she glared at whatever had caused this may be hiding.

"This still doesn't explain the Biorhythms I picked up in this area." Toji said pulling up his hub screen. Soon the grates above them nearby busted open revealing three figures, one was alien while the other two were humanoid male and female each.

"Look out!" Asuka called out as Kensuke then charged in with his Bayard active firing at them just as Toji charged the Alien knocking him or her down. The male then aimed his rifle at them only for Shinji to stop him with his Bayard activated in its broadsword state and sliced the rifle up. The female went for the attack as the male was able to knock Shinji away and throw his broken rifle at the group just as Asuka came in with her Galra Kusarigama and stopped the female with the bashing part of it as it wrapped around her arm.

"Stay of them." Asuka growled before them female took the chain in her free hand and yanked hard causing Asuka to yelp as she then found an energy blade nearly slice her forcing Asuka to deactivate her Bayard and then reactivate it to block the attack.

The male charged at Shinji with an energy blade of his own as Kensuke helped Asuka by firing at the foe. Asuka having an idea then acted and launched both blade and mace part of her weapon at both foes hitting their heads as the mace part hit the female cracking her helmet and the blade sliced through the male breaking the helmet.

The two foes regrouped before they looked up to reveal a familiar face on both of them as when the helmets fully shattered they were all shocked at who they saw under the masks. Toji who was keeping his foe restrained was then nailed in the face by them as he then rolled to the two familiar faces as the two humans grabbed their rifles and aimed the beam weapon at them.

"No way... Shiro... Misato?" Toji said seeing the duo as it shouldn't be possible but here they were.

Yes the two were in fact Shiro and Misato but their outfits were completely different as even Shinji was shocked by this. "How is this?" Shinji asked in shock as he saw it.

"Stand back!" Shiro said but the voice he used was completely different then his normal voice sounding less like a Japanese and more Scandinavian.

"If your here for the comet then you'll never get it. I'll die before I let it fall to Altean hands." The alien said as 'Misato,' had her own two cents to give.

"So drop your weapons and surrender Altean scum." 'Misato,' said as Shinji was shocked at the tone Misato used as she sounded like Misato but completely different as well.

"Shiro, Misato please." Shinji said deactivating his Bayard trying to reason with them.

"My name is not Shiro." 'Shiro,' said as he glared at the five Paladins but Misato was different.

"How do you Altean know my name?" Misato asked as it was clear she was Misato but it seemed she didn't know them.

"Ok what is going on here? Did everyone get amnesia and some of us woke up with weird accents?" Toji asked trying to make sense of this whole thing.

"You know us?" The alien asked as Asuka looked to them.

"What are you stupid?!" She demanded as she deactivated her Bayard while Kensuke still had his active. "Your Shiro the commanding officer of the Vehicle Voltron Team back on Earth, your Slav I rescued you from a space prison, and your Misato our guardian and Supreme Commander of NERV with Shiro being the Sub commander." Asuka said as Kensuke was looking back and forth between everyone trying to piece this all together. "Plus you're slightly crazy Slav!" Asuka yelled as she looked to them as this was followed by a laser blast from Misato and 'Shiro.'

"Don't fucking lie to me Alteans! Earth was destroyed over 14 years ago by the Instrumentality weapon!" Misato yelled as that was shocking to everyone.

"And I may be crazy but you never rescued me from any prison... unless." Slav began as he and Kensuke began to put the pieces together.

"You're from/this is an alternate reality!" Both Kensuke and Slav said as Toji was lost as everyone was shocked.

"Uh... what's that now?" Toji asked as that didn't make sense to him even after Yuliana told them how Voltron was built.

"I think when we passed through that glowy, explode-y area, we entered an alternate reality." Kensuke said as Asuka looked to him.

"You mean like Slav was always talking about?" Asuka asked as she looked to her teammate before looking back at Slav. "Well not you well you yeah but a different you." Asuka said as it was starting to make sense. "One that talks about alternate realities a lot." Asuka said as she still remembered when she met the crazy alien.

"Oh that's him." Misato confirmed as she and 'Shiro,' kept their weapons trained on the Paladins.

"Why did you attack the Captain and his crew?" Allura asked as she had to tread carefully as she knew this wasn't their Shiro or Misato.

"Stay back Altean!" Misato growled as Slav then spoke up.

"We found the ship this way but I can't say I'm sorry their gone." Slav said as soon Misato and Slav's risk hubs were flashing green.

"Oh no! More Alteans!" Misato cursed as Allura heard this.

"Wait... more Alteans." Allura said as she disregarded the tone they used when mentioning the Altean's.

"Their scanners must have picked up your Arrival." Slav said as he then looked to Misato and 'Shiro.' "Sven Misato let's go!" Slav said before they began jumping upward into the vent they came through.

"If I were you I'd run." Misato said as she climbed through before the trio were gone.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Asuka asked as this was getting weird.

"Did he just say we're getting boarded by Altean's?" Allura asked as this was almost too good to be true for her.

Suddenly the main doors to the control sounded like were being hacked into, as everyone turn their attention to it, everyone steady their weapon to see whatever that was coming through that door is friendly… or an enemy.

The door open and coming there were Alteans soldiers with weapon at the ready as behind them 3 beings without helmet stood by.

As the soldiers were line up, their main commanding officer step forth as it was an Altean female with pink hair and a mole at her lower jaw as she look to the Voltron group and said, "Put down your weapons!"

Allura gasp to see the people in front of her, to the markings on their faces, the pointy ears, and their British like accent as she said within a happy tone, "Alteans."

As the Altean lady look to Allura, her eyes widen and said, "It can't be."

Soon enough the lady kneels down to her and said, "Empress."

Soon enough the soldier, the guy in the back with a bigger and different kind of race dude kneel down as well before Allura.

AS Toji raise an eyebrow and said, "Okay, I'm confused here. What's going on here?"

The Altean lady look up at Allura and asked her, "Are you Empress Allura?"

"I'm princess Allura. Please stand," Allura said to them as they stood up before them as the lady look at her and said, "I am commander Hira, Empress. How can you be here? You put down the Galra uprising and established the Altean Empire 10,000 years ago and with..."

The woman look to the paladins and when her eyes landed on Shinji, she gasp and took a step back and gotten on her hands and knees as she said, "You're Majesty! Please forgive me, I didn't know it was you!"

Everyone was jaw drop as Asuka said, "Your majesty?!"

Toji is rubbing his head hard as he said, "What the hell are we missing!?"

Allura look to Shinji as he looks back at her and said, "I have no idea what is going on?"

"Tell them to stand and explain," Allura said to Shinji what to do and ask a question to them.

Shinji was confused at first as he look at the Alteans before look back at Allura and then went back and forth for a bit and said, "Ah… Stand, and tell me why you call me your Majesty?"

Commander Hira look up and stood as she look to Shinji and said, "Your prince Shinzo Icarus, of the Altean Empire, your mother Yuliana Icarus the Empress after Allura… are you not?"

Both Shinji and Allura is surprise by this and soon Shinji started to explain as he said, "I'm sorry to say, but I'm not Shinzo, my name is Shinji, the leader of the Voltron force, and where we're from, all Alteans were wiped out by Zarkon when he destroyed Altea."

This bring a shock to almost everyone, as the man in the back look to the group as he asked them, "Where did you come from?"

(Original alternate reality: Lotor's ship)

Lotor with Tabris and Lotor's generals saw their plan go about as Acxa saw Voltron vanish through the portal. "Incredible your theory about Voltron has finally been proven correct." Acxa said as the six were meeting outside of Fala's view as this ship was carrying within the Wolves.

"I was personally hoping for more fireworks when it hit the wall, I guess all the previous attempts were more enjoyable to watch." Zethrid said as she quickly fixed herself. "For me not for your pilots." She said as Tabris then rolled his eyes as the ever silent Narti put her hand on Tabris' shoulder.

"Yes she is very much like Sincline when it comes to battles and such." Tabris said as he knew how Sincline can be when he is offered a glorious battle.

"Voltron made it through because he like Lotron are made of the same material as that comet Alfor and Yuliana tried to hide from my father. Now let's see if the new Paladins will bring it back out for us." Lotor said as Ezor then spoke up.

"But what if Voltron isn't able to escape the other dimension." Ezor said as Lotor looked to this but then Tabris spoke.

"It's another reality Ezor." Acxa said as she looked to Ezor who then sighed in annoyance at Acxa correcting her.

"But regardless the question still stands." Tabris said looking to his brother

"If Voltron disappears from our world then we'll deploy Lotron to retrieve the comet, the lance, and whatever may remain of Voltron. If they make it out we'll take both the comet and the lance from them. It's a win either way." Lotor said as he smirked at this knowing Fala isn't the only tactical genius in the family.

(With Dorma)

Dorma was in her quarters going over the files on her as she began taking note of every inconsistency there was as her personal computer was starting to look like a conspiracy board as she kept ready. "Who are you Hikari?" Dorma asked before hissing in pain as she felt a flash of a memory go through her mind as she then went for her meds but stopped herself. "Wait..." Dorma began as she knew these meds were involved somehow. "Perhaps I should skip a dosage to be ready for battle." Dorma said as she put the bottle down and went back to her research.

(With Voltron in the other Reality)

Green Lion was flying around the comet as this was the one Trayling was transporting as near it was the large red two pronged Lance as it seemed the two feed off each other for energy even if the Lance is assumed to be made of LCL or a form of crystalized organic material.

(Kensuke)

"Ok I can confirm the comet and the spear are both trapped between realities, just like the ship." Kensuke said as he was looking over the comet and spear in question no doubt keeping these two things close like this was a bad idea.

(Observation deck)

"Could you obtain a sample for us with your Lion?" The scientist asked as he looked to this.

"I can try." Kensuke was heard as he began to get to work.

(Later)

Kensuke, Asuka, and Toji were gathered as Kensuke was looking over the data he got. "So this is the comet Black Paladin's mom in our reality used to create Voltron." Asuka said looking at the shard of the comet they got.

"Yeah it's the same reading Zarkon was tracking to find Voltron, the same one I tracked when we found the Blue Lion." Kensuke said as he looked to the shard in question.

"That's how you were able to pass through to this reality. Your vehicle was made from the same trans-reality material as this comet and possible the lance." The scientist said as Toji looked.

"Yeap and that's why Voltron is so powerful." Toji said as he looked to the comet and the spear with a grin.

"With this material, Altea can create their own trans-reality traveling Ships. We can spread our peace and stability to all realities." The scientist said as Asuka looked when she heard this as something about this really put her on edge. The Scientist then opened a communication link to the General and began speaking. "General Hira, I just stumbled across something in this ship's hold that will ensure Altea's rule for millennia to come." The Scientist said as Kensuke also saw the way he said this as he and Asuka were on the same page about this, something wasn't right here.

(Meanwhile with Shinji, Allura, and Hira command deck)

"So, the Altean's of this reality defeated the Galra?" Allura asked as she looked to Hira as she and Shinji now freed of their helmets walked with her into the command deck.

"Led by you, My Empress and without Yuliana's aid as well." Hira said as she looked to Allura. "Without Yuliana's greatest weapon with your will to fight and avenge the loss of your father, Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability throughout the universe." Hira said as this brought a smile to Allura' face to find a reality where Altea won as Shinji then looked to Hira.

"If I can ask." Shinji began as he looked to Hira. "What were the weapons my mother made in this reality anyway?" Shinji asked as somehow he felt he knew what it was.

"The Evangelions of course." Hira began understanding that even if this wasn't Shinzo Icarus the greatest hero and warrior Altea had ever produced he was still a great leader if Allura followed him into battle. "It was the Evangelion's the turned the tide of war to Altea's favor and when she had eventually birthed you in our reality... she had given you your own personal EVA." Hira said as Shinji was wide eyed as by the sounds of it the Evangelion's were mass produced here as weapons of war. "To this day your EVA is still the strongest in the Universe... well our universe at least." She said as Shinji then remembered how this reality Misato and Sven had mentioned the Instrumentality Weapon.

'Even if Altea won... why is this entire place giving me such bad vibes?' Shinji thought to himself as something wasn't right here.

(Outside)

Sven, Misato, and Slav were setting up the bombs on the ships haul as Misato then looked. "Ok that's the last of them." Misato said as she finished setting the charge.

"Do you think this plan of your work?" Sven asked his two friends as Slav began running the numbers on his hand.

"Let's skip the long winded calculating and say yes we're pretty sure this will work." Misato said as she looked to her two friends as Sven was deep in thought about something.

"Do either of you think the people from the other reality will join the Alteans?" Sven asked Misato then sighed.

"If they're really my wards and friends from another reality, then I hope my other-self had got into their heads of how to figure out what was right and what was wrong." Misato said before she sighed to herself. "God Forbid if Shinzo arrives here." Misato said as both Sven and Slav shivered at that thought as it was now illusion Shinzo at least in this reality for them was a monster earning the names given to him in battle.

(Command Deck)

"Defeating Zarkon was the first step, but we refuse to give up until all worlds know the true peace Altea has achieved." Hira said as Shinji mentally swore he was starting to turn cynical because something about this reality didn't sit right by him considering his self in this reality Shinji was royalty here.

"That is so wonderful!" Allura said as she was letting the thought of a living Altea cloud her mind and sight.

"But how did you pull it off?" Shinji asked as he looked to Hira wondering how they pulled off this peace.

(With Toji, Kensuke, and Asuka)

"No struggle, no wars." Toji began as he began to realize something wasn't right like the others did save for Allura. "That doesn't even sound possible." Toji said as Asuka had also noted the weird implant on the big aliens head.

"Is it not? Look at Moxilious." The Altean scientist began gesturing to the alien in question who was pulling off a better Rei then Rei herself. "For generations his people have been in constant battle with the other planets in their system. It was a barbaric, futile existence. But look at him now." The Scientist said as he Asuka looked to the alien in question.

"So what changed?" Asuka asked as she with the others looked to the big Alien in question.

"The Hoktril." The Scientist said as he then made a gesture to which Maxilious turned showing the implants Asuka had taken notice to earlier. "Our civilizations most advanced technological achievement." The Altean boasted as Asuka didn't like the look of it.

"What does it do?" Asuka asked noticing that it looked kind of like an entry plug.

"It was based around Yuliana's methods of control the EVA's see it saps the fighting force from our enemies. Their will, you might say." He explained while adjusting his glasses as everyone was wide eyed at this as that was not what they expected. This alien he was a slave and they all knew Shinji, Yuliana, and Allura would never condone slavery.

(Back with Shinji and Asuka)

"Advancements have been mad. Citizens that might have been casualties of war during Empress Allura's reign can now be rehabilitated. Entire races who warred for Millennia can now know peace and help us to further our new world." Hira said as she looked to Allura as Shinji saw Allura was not asking the right questions.

"So they become part of the Altean peace movement?" Allura asked as Shinji took note that if the EVA's were here and if what Sven, Misato, and Slav said was true a weaponized Instrumentality was honestly a horrifying thought.

(With the trio)

"You mean, slave labor?" Toji said as he saw this and nothing excuses slave labor.

"Oh, no, no. They're not slave because they don't have will." The scientist said as Asuka then cut him off.

"Yeah um I don't know what the term Slave means here but in our reality slaves are made slaves against their will." Asuka countered as she glared at him as Toji stopped her from blowing up.

"Then no need to worry then, slaves are always trying to escape or revolt. The Non-cogs are content doing what they're told." The Scientist said as Asuka glared at him as he snapped his fingers turning the alien back to facing them all.

"Because they don't have any will to think or feel otherwise!" Asuka began to raise her voice in argument as she also took notice how some of the crew here had showed the three humans a certain distrust.

"But in the end preservations of life is the Altean Empires highest priority." The scientist said as he then looked to the shard. "And with this material we can do even more than we thought possible." He said as Asuka saw this guy was like a combo of Gendo and Ritsuko.

(Back at the command deck)

"But you're taking away their free will." Shinji said once he put the pieces together.

"The same will that would end your life with no remorse. Thanks to us no innocents will lose its life to the free will of an evil being." Hira said as Shinji glared but calmed down. "Prince Shinzo, Empress Allura let me show you both something." Hira said as she then pulled up a hologram of her wrist computer and in turn showed them an image that Allura would never thought she would see again.

"This... is our Altea." Mira said as she smiled at the image of a living Altea. "Come with me. Allow me to show you both the magnificence it has achieved and offer the young prince a chance to connect to his Altean heritage." Mira said as Shinji felt this was wrong.

(With the group)

The trio were gathered in the hallway as this was really itching at their nerves as Asuka was grumbling while leaning on the wall. "So is anyone getting a strange vibe from these guys?" Toji asked as Asuka then scoffed.

"You mean other than the major Galra vibes these Altean's are giving." Asuka said as it made her wonder if these Altean's were actually worse than the Galra.

"Yeah they scrambled the big guy's brain." Toji said as soon they all yelped in shock when a vent busted down before a familiar voice was heard.

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!" Sven called as they looked and saw Misato, Sven, and Slav there.

"Wow how did you guys find us?" Asuka asked as she looked to them.

"I figured there was a high probability that." Slav began but Asuka cut him off.

"Wait stop never mind." Asuka cut him off as Misato held back a small chuckle.

"We gotta get to Shinji and Allura and figure out a way to stop the Altean's from getting the comet." Kensuke said as he realized that was one sentence he never thought would leave his mouth.

"Already on it! We just need to do one more thing and you guys can help." Misato said as soon they all heard guns being armed as they looked to see the Altean's here.

"Perfect! I had a feeling the Guns of Gamara were on this ship. But I didn't know Empress Allura and Prince Shinzo's friends would be working with them." He said glaring at the group as they saw they were cornered. "It's a good thing I followed my hunch Prince Shinzo will be arriving soon." The scientist said as this in turn caused Misato, Sven, and Slav to go wide eyed at this information as if this guy had just said the horsemen of the apocalypse were riding out coming to end them all to which Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke all too note of.

(Command Deck)

"Returning to Altea... it seemed like such an impossible dream, I could never allow the thought." Allura said as Shinji looked to Allura.

"Allura, this might not be the Altea you remember." Shinji said as Mira was starting to get annoyed with Shinji's cynical tone.

"Your right. This Altea is home to a people who made sure that the Galra Scourge was unable to spread across the universe, as it did in your reality." Mira said as even if this wasn't Shinzo she knew she had to show as much respect as she could to Shinji.

"Empress, I assure you, we will do everything in our power to help. The comet and the spear in this ship's hold possesses the ability to travel between realities and give greater power to the Altean Empires ultimate weapon." Mira said as Shinji had been hearing of this 'ultimate weapon,' remembering how Misato had called it the Instrumentality weapon. "If you will activate this ancient ship's power, we can fly forward and remove the spear and the comet from the tear. We can use it to travel to your universe and bring peace there, even to the Galra." Allura said as Shinji heard this as it may sound all great and amazing but Shinji felt it wasn't as great as Mira was saying.

Allura then began making her way to the control section to activate the Ship with a smile on her face as Shinji saw this. "Maybe you should thing about this, Allura." Shinji began as he was wondering if this ultimate weapon really was a weaponized Instrumentality. "It wasn't that long ago we thought all Galra were bad." Shinji said as he looked to Allura. "Maybe things' aren't as black and white as she's making them out to be." Shinji said as Mira took note to how Shinji acted completely different from Shinzo.

"Shinji, these are my people, no they're our people, and they may be the strongest allies we have in this war." Allura said before she began to make her way to the spot much like the Wunder's ship.

"Yeah... but at what cost?" Shinji asked as he looked to Allura as he had seen the fear the Altean had given him when she took notice to him.

Allura then focused as the crystal above her head began to glow as in turn the ship activated and began making its way out of the tear as Shinji then hissed as his eyes began to glow red while his Altean marks began to show once more due to his connection to the Quintessence allowing him to feel any major changes in it.

(Meanwhile in the original Reality Wunder)

The mice were squeaking as Penpen warked as the mice looked. "I've tried every test I can think of and theirs' no sign of Voltron anywhere." Coran said as Yuliana then sighed as the mice squeaked to him.

"Hey how could I have stopped her? You know how she is!" Coran defended before Penpen began to wark at him as Misato looked.

"Coran just stop before Penpen shoots more insults at you." Misato said as they all waited around but then they saw the glow from the tear as even Yuliana saw this as the ship vanished and with it so did the tear.

"Not good." Yuliana said as she was starting to get worried for her son and goddaughter.

(Back with Shinji and Allura)

The glow ended as Shinji regained himself as his Altean marks had once again vanished outside his notice as his eyes returned to their normal coloring as Allura then turned to Mira. "You've done it, Allura." Mira said as she looked to Allura. "Soon, we'll use the comet to spread peace throughout every reality." Mira said as she smiled at their approaching victory.

Soon footsteps were heard as they all looked and saw Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke being brought in with Misato, Sven, and Slav in cuffs by the Altean drones as he looked to the. "Empress, your majesty the guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship. These people were working with them." The Altean said as Shinji glared at them.

"Let our friends go!" Shinji ordered as he glared at the scientist who gave Shinji a cynical eye.

"Hira, you and the rest of Altea have turned this Universe into an army of slaves!" Slav yelled as he glared at Hira as Misato also had her two cents to give.

"Peace at the sake of freedom! And any who won't be enslaved long enough you hit them with Instrumentality!" Misato yelled as Allura was shocked at this.

"Slaves? Is this true?" Allura asked as she looked to the Altean's here.

"Non-cogs are not slaves! You're the ones who spread chaos and destruction forcing our hands with the weapon!" The Scientist defended as he glared at them. "We're going to scan that little brain of yours and get every last rebel location. Finally, our wars can end." The scientist said as Shinji glared at them.

"How about you tell our alternate reality visitors what the Instrumentality weapon really is!" Misato yelled as she glared at the gathered group.

"It was based around Yuliana's AT-Field theories Shinzo and his EVA had to do this when Earth refused to accept our peace!" The Scientist yelled as Shinji glared hearing this.

"You mean you coaxed him right?" Shinji asked as Misato then scoffed at this.

"No he wasn't coaxed at all! Shinji pulled the trigger and didn't even bat an eye! But with a rap sheet like his why would he!" Misato yelled surprising everyone. "The Beast of Altea. The Altean Berserker. The Monstrous manipulator! Those are just some of the names we've called him!" Misato yelled as she glared at him.

"Prince Shinzo is the Great Unifier thanks to his leadership in battle Altea has saved more worlds then you Rebels spout!" He yelled as Shinji was shocked to hear this as to find out in this reality... he was a monster.

"Allura we can't let this happen!" Shinji yelled to Allura focusing on the current situation.

"Hira, please. We both want the same thing. Peace." Allura said hoping to reason with another Altean.

"Do we? Your weakness has brought nothing but pain and suffering to your people at the hand of the Galra. We have brought peace and order to ours. And, with this comet, we will bring our peace to every reality." Hira said as Shinji saw this and was shocked. "You two you're not Empress or prince of mine." She said as Allura glared at her.

"And you're no Altean." Allura said as she and Shinji then both drew their Bayards forth just as Slav began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Asuka asked as Slav then looked to Asuka.

"Because this is the reality where everything starts to look our way." Slav said before an explosion was heard as everyone lost their footing a bit as Slav then smiled. "Just in time." Slav said with a smirk as Shinji then acted throwing his Broadsword at a drone running it through as Sven and Misato nodded.

"Dogpile!" Misato and Sven yelled as they dog piled their foes as Allura swung her energy whip at Mira who which caught it and began firing a beam pistol at Allura who followed up by rolling away from the shots. Allura then acted and flung Mira away as she then looked to the crew.

"Let's go!" Allura ordered as she looked to her friends both old and new before they began to run for it.

As they left Mira held her head and hear her communicator go off as she looked and saw it flashing. "General we received your message and have now arrived statues update now!" Came a voice very much like Shinji's as Mira was shocked as she then smirked seeing the Paladins weren't going to walk away from this in one piece.

"Of course Prince Shinzo but we have little time." Mira said as Shinzo understood.

"Then fight and report." Shinzo ordered as his tone was very much like that of Gendo's.

(With the Paladins)

The Paladins were running as they soon came across a hall that soon began to be filled with Drones. Shinji, Asuka, and Allura pulled up their shields while Kensuke and Toji began firing at the drones. "Kensuke which way to the lions!" Shinji yelled as he looked to Kensuke.

"To the left!" Kensuke called as Shinji caught up to Kensuke and smiled. But when they looked to the left hey saw the pathway was filled with drones as before they could act they fired only for Misato to charge in. "Look out!" Misato yelled as she then pushed Shinji and Kensuke out of the way as she rolled to with Shinji in her arms.

"Misato!" Asuka yelled before she and Allura moved to get a shield up as Toji and Kensuke began firing at the drones.

"Misato! Misato!" Shinji yelled holding her close as she then looked to Shinji with a weak smile. "Are you ok? You saved my life! Why?" Shinji asked as he looked to this realities Misato.

"In that order... I'll be fine just need a space hospital." Misato began as blood began to leak from her mouth. "As for the why... I don't know my body just moved on its own... I guess it's something your Misato would do." Misato confessed smiling as Shinji as she looked to him as she reached into her suit and pulled off something and held it in her hand which she put in Shinji's. "I don't know how but I guess she would also do something... like this." Misato said before she went torts Shinji and kissed him full on the lips making him go wide eyed at this as he could taste the blood in her mouth.

Once Misato let go she then smiled at Shinji with a weak smile. "Be sure those two girls, Allura and Asuka show you how the full grown up kiss works." Misato said as Asuka then looked to the blocked path.

"Our path to our lions is blocked!" Asuka yelled as Slav then acted.

"Hold on I'm on it!" Slav called out before charging through the gun fire avoiding it with ease as he then got to the air locks controls and pulled the lever. When he did this the drones were dragged into the empty vacuums of space as they all held on.

"Does he do this in every reality!?" Asuka yelled as she held on as Shinji held onto Misato.

"By the looks of it. Yes!" Sven called as they had to work fast.

(A little later)

"I'll take care of Misato!" Sven called as the Paladins made their way to the Lions.

"You get to your Lions!" Slav called as they had to work fast.

(Blue Lion)

"This is all my fault. I activated the ship. They're going to dislodge the comet and have the power to terrorize every reality." Allura said as soon Slav was heard.

"No you can still get that comet away from them!" Sven called out as Shinji saw this.

(Shinji)

"Kensuke scan for the comet!" Shinji called as he looked ready to go.

(Kensuke)

"Already on it and I got its elemental signature." Kensuke said as Asuka then saw something.

(Asuka)

"Guys we should hurry we got company!" Asuka called out as they all looked to what she was seeing.

(Space)

They saw the large Altean flag ship flying in as leaving it was Eva Units all looked to be a mixture of Zarkon's battle suit from when Voltron fought him but made in Altrean imagery as the one leading them, was to their shock Unit 1 but different sleeker as it even had four eyes instead of the two in the eye holes as it even had a halo of energy over its head. (Basically Zarkon's battle Robot mixed with Evangelion unit 13)

(Toji)

"Ok we need a plan." Toji began as Shinji already had one as he didn't have time to worry about his demons coming for him.

(Shinji)

"And we have one! First dismantle the engines then we take out this fleet and once we got them weakened enough go for the comet and the spear." Shinji ordered as he looked to his team as they all agreed. "Now let's form Voltron!" Shinji ordered as they all nodded.

(Altean Evangelion)

The Plug was glowing red as inside was an Altean in violet armor mixed with a plug suit and Paladin armor as the helmet held two glowing eyes inside the glass face as he looked at his controls. "All Eva's form up on me ensure the five enemy ships don't escape!" Shinzo ordered as he then grinned under his mask. "I wonder if these fools will give me a worthy foe unlike Earth and its protectors what were they named again... Kaworu, Asuna, and Toki I believe their names were." Shinzo said showing he had clearly met this realities version of Asuka and Toji and obviously he didn't show mercy.

"Sir, the 5 enemy ship are coming in a formation," someone said to Shinzo as he look ahead and saw the 5 lions coming at them in a V formation as he said, "What are they doing?"

(Shinji)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltrons wings creating the image of the galaxy behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battle area)

Before the ship, Voltron stood with pride as he face down the counter parts of his creators race and flew at them with his wings spread out and flew at the enemy, and show them the legendary defender from one alternate universe to another.

(Altean Evangelion)

AS Shinzo saw the legendary defender as it was completely new to him as he saw it, and give a smile and said, "So that their secret weapon then, well then all Eva, focus all your attack on that machine!"

(Battle area)

As the EVA's charge in at Voltron as they soon knew what they will do next.

(Voltron)

"Toji your cannon is up," Shinji said as they need to have a clear path to the shot as Toji understand as he raise his Bayard

"FORM SHOULDER CANNON!" Toji yelled out as he plunged in his Bayard and turn it to form his shoulder cannon.

(Battle area)

As Voltron summon the cannon, it target the surrounding Eva and soon fire upon them, bypassing their A.T field and hitting those dead on.

Some Eva was down but more came forth as Voltron soon flew out to a clear path they created as they flew at the ship itself.

(Shinzo)

"All EVA's, fire upon them. Flag ship, fire all starboard weapons at them as well," Shinzo said as he wanted to make it very difficult for the Voltron force to get away."

(Battle area)

As the Eva pull out hand pistols and took aim as they follow Voltron and fire, with the weapon on the flag ship started firing at the paladin as well, Voltron flew and dodge the shot coming at him, with a few blast hit at its sides.

Voltron keep going as more shot came ahead and hit him head on going off his flight line.

(Voltron)

Inside the cockpit as Asuka growls as the shot keep coming at them and hitting into them, she yell out as she pull out her Bayard, "I've had it those assholes! FORM MAGUN PISTOLS!"

(Battle area)

Voltron form its duel hand guns and fire upon the ship's weapons and some of its hall just to make sure less weapon are being fired upon them before taking aim at the EVA behind them as they flew backwards for the moment.

Voltron then flew upward as it fired at any and all EVA's that flew at it as it was clear Shinji had more to lose here then he would like to admit. The EVA's had mobile AT-Fields that flew around them but Voltron proved its metal by firing and nailing the Prove like flyers that protected the EVA's.

The EVA's then sent tendrils at Voltron's limbs to restrain it as Voltron saw this and then released the Pistols before firing blasts from the four Lions freeing itself with ease and flying away from the hold and then grabbed the pistols again. Once it did Shinji had an idea as no doubt it was going to be a big one.

(Shinji)

"Toji Cannon now!" Shinji called as Toji nodded.

(Toji)

"Another cannon for the win!" Toji called activating the shoulder cannon once more.

(Battle)

Voltron now had both pistols and cannon armed as the EVA's began to fly torts it as the V on its chest began to glow once more.

(Shinji)

"Allura! Toji get ready to fire you lion's laser weapons!" Shinji called as soon a targeting screen appeared on him as they began to aim at ever EVA it could get to.

"Right!" Allura called as Shinji's eyes scanned the targets as he didn't have time for a prolonged fight.

(Battle)

Voltron then fired the weapons out as two blast came from Blue and Yellow Lion, energy beams followed from the shoulder cannon and Magnum Pistols as they began to hit every EVA it could get to use the AT-Fields to their advantage as it was clear Voltron was winning this fight.

(Shinzo)

"Interesting." Shinzo said as he was smart to keep his distance. "To think my weaker self could do all of this." Shinzo said with a smirk seeing with a weapon like Voltron it would take Altea to the next level.

(Battle)

Voltron then called off its weapons as it then glared to the comet which might as well be its parent seeing as it was born from its ore. Voltron then summoned its blade and sliced through the engines of the Altean ship pf their reality as it was about to go for the Comet and the spear.

"Don't even think about it!" Shinzo was heard as Voltron looked and saw the Altean Evangelion charge at Voltron slashing into it with a Katana weapon drawn forcing Voltron to draw its shield and defend himself with it before bashing the EVA with it.

The two glared at each other as Voltron and the EVA showed that a battle was about to start here.

(Shinzo)

"Sorry but I cannot allow you to take that Comet or the spear. Your reality may work differently but here you have no allies." Shinzo said as he smirked under his helmet against Voltron.

(Voltron)

"I won't let you do as you please even if you have everyone scared here there is always going to be someone out there who will stand against a heartless monster like you!" Shinji roared to Shinzo as Asuka glared at him.

"Yeah you demon idiot! How can you destroy an entire planet filled with innocent people just because they wouldn't submit?" Asuka yelled as Toji glared at him as well.

"Yeah at least SEELE and Gendo had a questionably good intention what you did was mindless murder!" Toji yelled as it was clear Shinzo was not their favorite person right now.

(Battle)

"They refused to submit to our peace and stability refusing to relinquish Lilith and their Lance of Longinus thus they suffered the ultimate consequence which allowed us to further advance the Non-Cogs controls." Shinzo said as his EVA then pointed to Voltron. "Perhaps if you were stronger you could have already achieved peace." Shinzo said as Allura glared at him.

(Allura)

"By sacrificing our hearts! You may be my people... you may have survived Zarkon but... I'll NEVER Forgive you or the Allura and Yuliana born into this universe for creating this!" Allura yelled as she glared at Shinzo. "You you're all just as bad as the Galra were and I'll never accept this Altea for what is become!" Allura yelled as tears began to stream from her eyes as she wanted so desperately to find her people still alive but if this was what it meant she'd wish she never answered that distress beacon.

(Shinji)

"Shinzo if I had the time I'd end this now... but I don't so get out of our way!" Shinji ordered as Shinzo then chuckled at Shinji.

(Shinzo)

"Make me." Shinzo said as he moved his EVA to take a battle stance as Shinji glared.

(Shinji)

"You asked for it!" Shinji yelled as he never thought he'd be facing what was essentially his own inner demon but well it was time to break the chains of his past.

(Battle)

Voltron then formed its Blazing Sword before he and the EVA charged at each other before they clashed there blades before knocking each other back. "Here he comes, guys," Shinji warned as the Altean EVA charged Voltron. With a loud roar, Green Lion grabbed the EVA's attacking claw, and with a slashed from the Red Lion the sword strike at the EVA. The EVA didn't show any sign of it being hurt as it then cracked its neck before punching Voltron in the face knocking it back.

The two then flew around each other slashing and striking at each other as Voltron then went for a kick before the EVA reacted and ducked before doing an upward slash at the Defender of the Universe. As they kept battling Voltron proceeded to fly away as it then pointed Green Lion at the EVA before firing a beam as the EVA then produced its AT-Field to block it showing it was a powerful field. But then the EVA was caught off guard as from the lowered field was Yellow Lion's Wrecking Maces now being used as boxing gloves as Voltron then punched the two maces together.

(Toji)

"Nice job Toji!" Shinji was heard as Toji smirked.

"Yeah I think we owe your evil twin a long overdue beat down he deserves." Toji said as he was ready for more.

"Toji sick'em." Asuka said as she was going to unleash Toji upon them.

(Battle)

Toji was heard roaring as Voltron then charged forward and began punching the EVA with its wrecking maces doing damage to the EVA as it then pined the EVA before sending punches to its head one after the other.

(Shinzo)

"Not bad... but not good an enough!" Shinzo yelled as he then pulled a switch activating a weapon.

(Battle)

The Altean EVA then glared at Voltron as its eyes shined forcing Voltron to jump away to avoid a beam blast from it.

(Allura)

"Shinji!" Allura called out as they had to subdue him now. "I have an idea." Allura said as Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, and Toji saw this.

"Ok we'll follow your lead." Shinji said as this was also Allura's fight.

(Battle)

"Summon Spinning Laser Blades!" Shinji called as soon the spinning laser blades formed as Voltron wasn't done just yet. "100 Vulcan!" Shinji invoked as the Laser Blades using Quintessence multiplied and began flying at the EVA as the EVA tried to avoid them but the attacks hit it regardless.

Once the EVA got through the attacks Allura came as Voltron was forming another weapon. "FORM TITANIC TRIDENT!" Allura roared out as the Trident formed as it then charged at the EVA and stabbed into it as she roared out as Shinzo forced his EVA to grab the trident. "NOW FREEZE!" She roared as soon from the trident Allura began to release a frozen energy as the ice spread across the EVA's body.

(Shinzo)

"NO!" Shinzo yelled out as he felt the ice spread as he had to work fast.

(Battle)

Voltron pulled the trident out as the EVA was frozen to the ship up to its neck as it glared at Voltron with a dark violet set of eyes before Voltron had to finish this.

(Voltron)

Soon Shinji saw a weapon flash on his screen as they all saw this. "What the?" Shinji asked as he saw it as it seems the weapon was centered in the chest area.

"I don't recognize this weapon at all." Allura confessed as she saw the weapon.

"Victory Cutter?" Shinji asked as he looked at it.

"That's news to me." Asuka said as Kensuke looked.

"Well if we have this now and our Lions aren't saying it's a bad idea I saw we use it." Kensuke said as Toji agreed.

"And now before the Alean's get help." Toji said as Shinji nodded.

(Shinji)

"Ok then let's do it!" Shinji called out as he was ready. "All power, transfer to Black Lion!" Shinji barked as Voltron took a few feet back as it got ready.

(Battle)

Once Voltron was a good enough ways back the V on its chest began to glow a brilliant white as Voltron crossed its arms to shield it if need be. "FIRE VICTOROUS CUTTER!" Shinji yelled, and in turn Voltron spread its arms out and fired a large V shaped beam from the mighty robot's chest, taking one of the demonic EVA's arms clean off as well as a good chunk of its left half as well missing on purpose.

(Shinzo)

Shinzo roared in pain as he never felt this type of pain, the LCL felt like it was burning his skin turning him into a lobster as he felt his left arm and a good part of his left half be deal with extreme pain as well.

(Battle)

Once Voltron finished its beam blast it eased up and glared at the EVA before it flew off to retrieve the Lance and Spear.

(With the Comet and Spear of Cascius)

Where the comet and spear were lodged into the ship a slash appeared and from it Voltron appeared as it then looked to the spear and comet in question.

Voltron flew into the ship and then went for the spear first grabbing it with Red Lion's maw before going for the comet and using both arms of red and green to grab it. Voltron then activated its thrusters and flew off through the hull making its escape.

(Asuka)

"Ok now what?" Asuka asked as they didn't have the rift to fly through and escape anymore.

(Kensuke)

"We need to find the exact spot we came in or else we might not make it home." Kensuke said as they flew off.

(Altean Ship)

"Take them down fire all thrusters." Shinzo ordered as he glared while covered in bandages. "Fire all cannons!" Shinzo roared as soon they got an alert on their sensors.

"Your highness we lost our thrusters." An Altean soldier said as Shinzo was wide eyed at this.

(Misato)

"I love me job!" Misato yelled out happy as she was screwing with the Altean's of her reality. "Now if only we had a comet like that." Misato mused as with Voltron they could really beat the Altean's in one fell swoop.

"I know right!" Slav called out helping out as he was pulling and tearing our controls for the thrusters on the ships.

(Voltron)

"I found it!" Kensuke called out as the Altean's were firing at them to try and stop them.

(Battle)

Voltron flew into the portal making its escape as they soon entered the mentioned portal and once they did the Altean's got a good shot in on them firing at them full blast from behind and in turn throwing them off but they still managed to escape the Altean's.

(Altean Ship)

"No..." Hira said as she saw the Altean's escape but now it was worse as Shinzo glared at this and then to her from his screen as she realized she royally screwed up. In fact all the Altean's knew Shinzo's anger was not something you woke up unless you have a death wish.

(Shinzo's ship)

"Commander we will discuss this later. For now get our engines working again." Shinzo ordered as it was clear they had lost a once in a life time opportunity thanks to the Paladins and the groups incompetence here.

(Original Reality)

Voltron flew out with both comet and spear as it seems Voltron was disoriented and after an adventure like that it made sense.

(Wunder)

Everyone gasped when the rift reappeared but then cheered when they saw Voltron come through as Coran cheered loudest with Misato and Mari as Yuliana sighed in relief as did Rei. "You're back! Oh, thank the ancients!" Coran cheered as he saw they were back.

"Paladins, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the Defender but then a laser blast was seen as every held on as they looked and saw a new ship Galra in origin appear.

(Space)

Black and Red Wolf flew out with Yellow as two Galra ships flew out as well as soon Blue and Green Wolf followed after them as well as a few Galra ships.

(Lotor)

"Thank you for answering my distress signal, Voltron." Lotor said from within Black Wolf before he smirked.

(Space)

The Galra ships then tethered the comet with red, blue, green, and yellow Wolves aid as Black Wolf grabbed the Spear with its maw before flying off back to their ship no doubt using Voltron to grab these for them.

(Voltron)

The Paladins were knocked out as they began to come too especially when they heard a frantic Coran. "Paladins, can you hear me? Are you ok?" He called as Allura opened her eyes and looked.

"Coran? Yuliana? We're ok." Allura said as she was tired both physically, mentally, and emotionally as was Shinji after they had saw something out of their worst nightmares.

"Y-yeah what happened?" Shinji asked as his voice began to go introverted as no doubt Yuliana saw Shinji may be relapsing.

(Later Wunder Bridge)

Toji, Kensuke, and Asuka had taken to giving Misato, Yuliana, and Coran their report of what happened as Yuliana went through Voltron's black box. Shinji and Allura were currently in the bridge trying to come to terms with what they saw as Allura didn't think it was possible for her to become what was basically Zarkon minus immortality same with Shinji and Yuliana.

Shinji had his SDAT on as he listened to the same recording trying to wrap his head around the fact in the other reality... he was a monster. He was the worse monster in another reality and his mother was basically Gendo in that reality. But what made it worse was that in said reality he destroyed Earth without so much as blinking an eye to it. Shinji then opened his hand and saw the cross necklace the other Misato had given to him with some blood on it and with it he remembered that kiss Misato had given him.

"Shinji..." Allura said as she sat next to Shinji.

"Y-yeah?" Shinji asked taking off an ear bud.

"That reality... do you think my father and Yuliana knew about this and wanted to avoid it?" Allura asked as she looked to Shinji.

"I... I think so." Shinji said as he didn't want to think of what could happen if that reality became his reality.

"I think I finally understand this." Allura said as Shinji looked to her as he knew Lotor now had both the spear and the comet.

"But we couldn't have known Lotor and Fala set up that trap." Shinji said as Allura looked to Shinji.

"But that's the problem we never know and now Lotor has both the spear and the comet." Allura said knowing the Cascius Lance was what was needed for Instrumentality.

"You two couldn't let Hira get the ore so we did what we had to do." Asuka said as she walked in surprising the two. "We'll get it back so stop worrying." Asuka said as she looked to them not wanting to let these two lose their resolve.

"And if we don't?" Allura asked as she looked to the half Galra Paladin. "Lotor may not be as evil as we thought but Fala she's pure evil Lotor may have good intentions we don't know of but whatever Fala once the Comet and Lance for it cannot be good and if he succeeds the Galra may not need either Voltron or Lotron anymore." Allura said as Lotron was Voltron and V-Voltron's equal as all three defenders and whatever this Project Hagarrium was it had to be stopped no matter what.

"Hey don't worry Alien girl we'll stop them." Asuka said as Allura looked to her.

"How?" Allura asked as Asuka was about to retort but it was Shinji who spoke.

"Because we'll find a way we always do and we always will." Shinji said standing up as he wasn't going to let Lotor beat him.

"Shinji..." Allura said as Asuka smiled and began to walk away.

"Well let's head to bed ok we need to figure out our next plan." Asuka said as she left the room leaving Allura and Shinji alone.

"Yeah let's go." Shinji said as Allura decided to take a dive of faith and in turn she grabbed Shinji's arm surprising him and even more so when she pulled him into a kiss. Shinji wanted to push Allura away but he didn't and he dived deeper into it as soon they needed air to which Allura pulled off from it.

"I-I'm sorry." Allura said before running off and straight to her room unaware that Asuka was watching them the whole time as she saw this and was wide eyed by this.

"Dammit..." Asuka silently cursed as she then ran off herself to her room no doubt to consider her options leaving a very stunned Shinji at this situation.

(With Fala)

Fala smirked as she was in her private quarters while watching her blue prints to her ultimate weapon. It was sphere like in origins but inside it was a huge cannon as another side of it had what seemed to be some sort of smaller yet powerful cannon but its use was unknown as near it was a hologram of the comet and the spear as Fala smirked.

"May take some doing but... it will all go according to plan." Fala said as she still had left over ore from the construction of Lotron but the problem was time and patience as she knew a construction like this would not only be very costly but also very hard to keep hidden the closer it gets to completion. "This weapon will end the war in just one shot." Fala said as she loved it when her plans come together as before her was what she liked to call a planet buster at its weakest and a solar system annihilator at its strongest.

"Soon the known universe will praise and fear the name Empress Fala." Fala said as she loved her father Zarkon but compared to her Lotor was unworthy of the throne as was Tabris due to their Altean blood and the fact they wanted a peaceful end and not more war. Since she had the construction of the Galra's new Haggarium powered Robeasts and Hagarrium fueled battle mechs already underway she just had to wait and be careful for now till it came time to send them out. Unaware to Fala though Dorma was listening in as she wanted to try and get into Fala's computer to learn of Hikari but knew she had to wait and be careful for now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go new chapter so remember as you leave put in a review and like always ja-ne.


	20. Chapter 17 Tailing the Comet

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Wow three chapters in one day let's begin folks.

(Start)

*Insert Gundam Seed Opening 2: Invoke

In the deep vacuums of space there was destroyed ships floated about from a recent battle between the Alliance and the Galra. In this place a silver cross floated about as before it passed by the Castle ship known as the Wunder as it seemed to be slightly damaged but still operational.

Soon the music began to pick up as Voltron appeared before it began battling the Galra forces before it met with Lotron and the two clashed blades with shields and swords out. Soon the two knocked each other back before Voltron struck its famous pose as the shield return to being wings as the title appeared.

"Genesis Defender Voltron."

-Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au-

The screen began showing the Paladins of Voltron plus Rei as they also showed Mari, Tabris, Lotor, and Dorma as they were in a ruined city of unknown origins.

-tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru-

The screen then showed Yuliana and her other self Yui followed by Shiro, Misato, Coran, and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV. It then changed showing the Galra higher ups of Zarkon, Ritsuko, Haggar, and Gendo who the later of witch was hiding in the shadows observing them.

-samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita-

The screen then showed Lotor's generals and Sincline as they were battling Alliance forces as it was clear they were attempting to attain victory. Sincline had a sadistic grin on his face enjoying the act of battle as he wanted more fighting more bloodshed. The screen then showed the Lotor, Tabris, and Dorma with their Wolves as they seemed conflicted as the same could be said for Sincline and Fala but it was their wolves showing confliction instead of the pilots. It also showed them doing ground combat with their Galra Bayards as it then showed Fala and Rei fighting as with Mari and Sincline.

-sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara-

The screen then showed the Paladins of Voltron in their lions fighting Galra forces as well as performing ground operations with Bayards blazing as Shinji's Bayard soon turned from its original form to an Altean's Broadsword.

-tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru-

The screen soon showed the silhouette of Voltron the red, blue, and black Lions as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura met before seemingly nude as it almost looked romantic between them. It was ten followed by Lotron but before it Lotor and what appeared to be Mari were meeting before it as Mari and Lotor were embracing each other almost like lovers.

It was then followed by flames as Fala and Rei pointed their guns at each other in battle and then met with the images of Shinji and Lotor as children crying before following it up by the two meeting in battle and then Voltron and Lotron mimicking their movement. Soon it showed the three Voltrons with their weapons as it was clear these titans were ready for battle.

-haya sugiru toki no-

The screen began to show the three teams forming their robots as Voltron and Lotron were forming.

-matataki ni sara sare te-

The screen then showed a quick image of the Lions, Vehicles, and Wolves doing battle against their enemies as it flashed between the forming of the three titans as it was clear this was war.

-Hitori de wa todo ka nai-

The screen then showed Shinji, Lotor, and Mana standing up as with them Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron stood up with them. But then it focused on the three as the rest of the Paladins and Vehicle Team appeared as with Lotor was Tabris, Hikari, Rei, and Mari but with the two teams all dressed in Dark Knight uniforms as with them the NERV Crew and Galaxy Alliance appeared with them.

-negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja-

The image then showed images of Allura looking outside the window and at the asteroid field where Altea once stood which brought tears to her eyes at the last of her home world before Yuliana put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It then showed Asuka with a new Bayard form similar to a chained Sickle attacked to a Kusarigama but the chains on it was retractable giving Asuka both a whip and grabbling weapon and a slashing weapon even if it appeared to be a Galra weapon in origin. Following Asuka up was Rei as she stood in a crossroad between what looked like Altea and Daibazaal as she was looking at herself but as an Altean and herself as a Galra before it changed to a battlefield with her holding her Bayard weapon.

The screen then showed Hikari as she was in a dark room naked with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were the prosthetic right arm and left leg as sitting behind her was Dorma. The darkness soon made way for Hikari's world horribly mixed with Dorma's as both were trying to figure out who was who and which memory was real and which was fake. The screen followed up with Mari in a battle field with a rifle as she fired at any Galra that tried to get the jump on her from behind cover as with her was Lotor and Tarbis who the later had taken a more human life form.

The screen then showed Allura and Asuka laying on nothingness in space giving the image of a yin and yang symbol as the think linking them was their pinky fingers with a red threat on said fingers.

-karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo-

The screen was now showing Voltron fighting hit way through Robeasts and Angels as soon Lotron appeared as the two were once more fighting against each other.

-dare kara mamore ba ii?-

The screen then showed V-Voltron flying in as its five pilots were ready as behind them was the Vehicle Teams flag ship as the Vehicle Team flew at the Galra threat.

-kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga-

The scene then changed to the three ships that acted as the flag ships for Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they began to prepare for launch. The Paladins, Knights, and Strike Team all raised their heads ready for battle as it focused on Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they were all ready to launch.

The five teams then launched before flying in formation and forming Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they flew straight at the Galra armada before them. The battle was short before the three flew straight at each other disengaging the formation with a burst of Quintessence.

-Soko ni aru nara-

Soon the screen showed the three warriors of the universe with their carrier ships and most of all the shadow of the mysterious Genesis Defender Voltron standing behind them all as the song then ended.

(Start Galra High Command)

Fala was with Haggar looking over some new subjects for Project Haggarium as while Zarkon is still getting back on his feet Lotor was still in command of the Galra. Fala chose not to inform Zarkon of the new Lotron and V-Voltron in the universe to avoid the risk of him going into a rage. Fala had confide she had built Lotron for Zarkon himself to be every bit as powerful as Voltron. But it seems by the looks of it the Black Wolf has grown very fond of Lotor so Fala would have to split those two up somehow.

Lotor was then heard entering as he glared at Fala and Haggar before throwing down a robotic arm down to them. "Stop sending your cronies after me." Lotor warned as he glared at Fala and Haggar.

"I know many ideas float through your head, just like your father, but the Galra Empire needs your leadership in these troubling times." Haggar said as Fala saw this.

"I am the leader!" Lotor yelled as he did not like it when Haggar send those drones after him like she has. "But I am not my father." Lotor warned as he glared at Haggar and took his leave of her and Fala.

"You're the leader... but not for long." Fala said with a smirk as she continued her research and studies seeing as they now have the comet and spear her weapon would soon be complete. "Haggar." Fala began as Haggar looked to Fala. "Pardon my abruptness but seeing as I form Lotron's right leg would it not be better to have me observe Lotor instead?" Fala asked as she kept working as Haggar saw this.

"Perhaps but why offer I had assumed you were loyal to him?" Haggar said as Fala smirked.

"Lotor for me like Tabris are just means to an end. Let's face it they cannot hope to succeed Zarkon if one of them ascend to the throne the Galra will be torn apart and in turn they would cause the Galra Empire to fracture and break apart." Fala said as she smirked knowing many Galra will cling to the old ways or die trying.

"What do you suggest?" Haggar asked as Fala then made a piece sign with her right hand.

"We snip it at the bud." She began closing the fingers like scissors. "And then... we remove them." She continued slicing her fingers across her neck to gesture of a cutting ones throat method.

"I see..." Haggar said as it was clear Fala thought ahead as Fala wasn't done.

"But we cannot predict the future now and by some chance they do ascend to the throne we'll need a fall back strategy." Fala said as she then smirked to Haggar.

"What kind of strategy?" Haggar asked as she was interested in what Fala had planned.

"Project Hagarrium is just one part of this back up plan that can easily be detached as needed, but my backup plan well we do as our Empire's founders did and create the Galra Empire anew." Fala said as if need be they will gather as many loyalist to Zarkon and the old ways out there and unite them under a common goal.

"Hmm best to keep this a secret for now Fala." Haggar said as she knew Fala needed to be observed but it seems her loyalty was to Zarkon and the Empire first and ensuring their legacy does not die. "Otherwise there may be those who think you a traitor." Haggar warned as Fala smirked.

"Noted." Fala said as she went back to work on her project.

(Scene Break Wunder Rei's room)

Rei woke up as normal as she rose from her bed and sighed to herself. She had always been an early riser and was known for sleeping in the buff. But considering Yuliana, Shinji, Asuka, and Misato as well as Allura and Coran got her to wear Pajama's she had grown accustomed to it. As Rei got up she looked to her hands and sighed knowing the Galra were still moving about. Plus every night she had dreams, she saw a wolf howling to the moon above as if calling someone or something. It kept howling as if in pain but still sang its song for the moon to hear.

Rei then got up and got ready as she knew the Blue Wolf was calling to her but she could not reach it unless she knew where Fala was keeping it at the moment.

(Later at the Bridge)

Rei walked in followed by Mari as it seems the crew was already awake as she saw them and was happy how they kept the mission up even when she was in coma never losing sight of the mission. "So what is the statues update?" Rei asked as she walked to Maya who saw her.

"After the incident with the comet we've bene trying to locate where Lotor is currently located." Maya said as Rei looked as the crew worked.

"And I think I got something guys!" Kensuke was heard as everyone looked and saw Kensuke was on his seat again causing everyone to gather around him. "So me an Oracle AKA Mrs. Ikari downloaded Intel from the Galra' bases we've been nailing lately and with Yuliana we untied the Quantum folded encryption and we think we may have found something useful on Lotor." Kensuke said as he looked to the screen.

"Do you know where he is?" Shinji asked as he looked to Kensuke and his mother Yuliana

"No not exactly but the last three sightings of his command ship have been in the Va'Kar quadrant." Yuliana said as they all heard this. "Problem is those Quadrants are pretty massive so it's like finding a needle in a hay stack when it comes to pinpointing his location." Yuliana said as she looked to the crew.

"Hey I got an idea!" Toji called out as everyone looked to him. "That comet is made from the same material as Voltron and Lotron right?" Toji asked as everyone agreed on that one. "Maybe if we do what Kensuke did to find the Blue Lion we can locate the comet or Lotron or maybe even both." Toji said as that was surprisingly a very good idea as Maya heard this.

"But those emissions are subject to free induction decay. Those are exponential drop-offs." Maya said as Yuliana looked to them.

"Well enhancing the sensors would cause too much interference but if we increase the SA Magnitude with the Spires of the Castle then maybe we can bypass those interferences." Yuliana said as she looked to the gathered smart people.

"That does sound logical in this situation." Rei said as it would make sense.

"Ok um... you all do what you were talking about." Misato said as they had completely lost her during the conversation.

"Ok, Kensuke, Rei, Toji, and Maya you four are with me on this Hyuuga, Shigeru you two keep an eye on our scanners just in case." Yuliana said as the two bridge bunnies weren't as smart as Maya but they can still help if needed.

"Ok while they get started on that detector let's make our way to the Va'Kar Quadrant." Misato said as she looked to the crew.

"Yeah we need to work fast who knows what Lotor and Fala have planned for that comet." Shinji said as he looked to the crew.

(Later Shinji's room)

Shinji was hanging up his new jacket as he had opted to start wearing a violet and white jacket over a black shirt, black pants, and violet and white boots when not in his Paladin uniform as Rei had taken to wearing modified versions of her school uniform as did Mari. Soon the door was knocked on as Shinji looked as he was not expecting anyone to come in today.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked as soon the door opened revealing Asuka as she looked to him.

"Hey Shinji." Asuka said as she walked in as the door closed behind her.

"Asuka you almost never come in need to talk?" Shinji asked as Asuka looked.

"Yeah but I also need to talk to Allura also... but what I need to talk about right now is a, you me conversation so we have time before Allura gets here." Asuka said as she was having some problems of her own.

"Ok let's talk." Shinji said as Asuka then sighed.

"Ok after our little trip to fuck up Altean Empire reality, I... I saw you and Allura kiss on the bridge." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji was shocked she saw that.

"Um... yeah." Shinji said as he began to scratch the back of her head.

"Ok I'll be blunt about this I... I don't know what I feel about this but... ever since we left earth to start the Blitz I've been kind of conflicted you know." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji. "I mean I'm part Galra and I... I don't think I really have what it takes to be a Paladin considering my bloodline and my track record." Asuka said as she knew she got the team into more trouble then she would admit on their video logs.

"What are you saying?" Shinji asked as he looked to Asuka.

"Look I'm just confused ok finding out my real dad is a Galra and not some random sperm donor, seeing that other reality, this whole war, and most of all seeing you and Allura kissing like that I became jealous of both you for it!" Asuka yelled as she then realized what she was saying. "Look, I... I don't know where I am in this whole thing and you need your best soldiers in the front lines, so... if it comes down to it I'll give up red if I have to but first I want you and Allura to be on equal footing about me." Asuka said as she knew she had to confess to Allura she was part Galra.

"Asuka your right I will need my best guys up front..." Shinji began shocking Asuka. "That's why I trust you with Black Lion if anything ever happens to me." Shinji finished surprising Asuka to no end.

"W-what?!" Asuka cried out as she expected Shinji to replace her with a new Red Paladin but he went above that to entrust Black Lion to her.

"Asuka its just in case we've come close to death to many times and even if this is war we need to make sure the Lions each have a Paladin and other then Allura I don't think there is anyone better suited for Black Lion then you." Shinji confessed as he looked to Asuka on this.

"Shinji... I..." Asuka stuttered before smiling to him and then hugging him catching him off guard. "Don't worry... regardless of how Allura responds we're going to tell the rest of the crew about it also." Asuka said referring to her being half Galra.

"Alright." Shinji said as they had to wait for Allura to arrive so they could all talk about Asuka's Galra blood.

They did not have to wait long as a knock was heard to which Shinji looked to the door in question. "Come in." Shinji said as soon the door opened revealing Allura there as she walked in.

"Hello Asuka said we needed to talk." Allura said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah we all do." Shinji said as Asuka was being a bit tight lipped as she was trying to find the words to say what she was. Shinji ended up elbowing Asuka on this as he looked to him yelping a bit. "Asuka... has something to say." Shinji said as he knew she had to come clean.

"Allura... um do you remember when we found out Rei was part Galra?" Asuka asked as she began this as Allura looked to her.

"Yes of course you asked we do a thorough check on everyone to see if there wasn't any other surprises waiting for us." Allura said as she looked to the Shinji and Asuka as she then blushed. "Which in retrospect we should have fixed the equipment after learning Shinji and Rei were also part Altean." Allura confessed as she felt kind of embarrassed about that.

"Ok... well remember the time when Zarkon was tracking us using Rei at the time." Asuka said as Allura nodded.

"Yes I remember that very well and we all but confirmed that Rei was in no control of herself and I had assumed her Altean heritage had won out in the end." Allura said as Asuka saw it was coming down to it.

"Well... um during the Blade of Mamorra meet I um... learned something about the Galra and the Blade I think you may not like." Asuka stuttered as Allura knew whenever Asuka stuttered it's because the thing she was going to talk about was one of those really important things.

"Asuka... what's wrong?" Allura asked as Asuka then sighed and took out the dagger and activated it turning it into a sword weapon surprising Allura at a Galra sword being here.

"Allura... I'm not completely human... I'm half Galra." Asuka confessed as Allura was wide eyed at this as she was shocked to hear this. It was one thing for Rei to be part Galra but at least she had the benefit of Altean Blood and being Shinji's sister but... this was different.

"P-Pardon me?" Allura asked as she was shocked to hear this as Shinji saw the tone she used. "Surely you're joking." Allura asked as she didn't want to believe Asuka was part Galra.

"She's not Allura." Shinji said as she realized Shinji was aware of this as well.

"So you knew then... and didn't bother to share it?!" Allura demanded as she felt betrayed by them. She considered them family but the fact they didn't tell her any of this was shocking no it was a deep feeling of betrayal. "Did Rei know about this? Who else knew about it!?" Allura demanded as she glared at the Paladins letting her temper get the best of her.

"Allura." Shinji tried to reason as he put her hand on her shoulder but then she yanked it away. "What you're going to tell me there are other crew members who are part Galra?!" Allura demanded as she knew this wasn't like her but the fact they kept this hidden from her after the Blades of Mamorra she didn't like this feeling of betrayal.

"Allura!" Asuka yelled only for her to storm out.

"Just leave me alone I... I need to think." Allura yelled as she then stormed out as Shinji then sighed at this once she was gone.

"Well that went splendidly." Asuka said as she was glad to get one problem off her chest but she ended up creating another one instead.

Shinji put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Give her time… it not always easy to know where you may have come from, let alone others as well."

"Maybe, but what can we do once we form Voltron with the lions, they may not even do so, and even so what about everyone else!" Asuka said to Shinji as he give a calm look and said, "Your still Asuka to me, Rei is still Rei even knowing her Galra heritage."

"And what of Fala? She turn on all of us and put Rei in a fucking coma!" She said as Shinji was getting a bit pin as he raise his voice as he said, "She choice it because of what happen and what lead up to it! She choose to walk down that path maybe due to Gendo and everyone else of SEELE and we didn't help… I don't know what we could have done before… but we can't live in the past."

Asuka look to Shinji in a whole new light as he went on saying, "Sure could have help her out after dealing with Gendo but we didn't, a regret we may never forget… but we cannot let it hold us down, we will deal with Fala before or after this war is over, but with you even found who where you have come from you still stood by us, and you told the truth to Allura and that still took guts, the guts that Asuka the legendary pilot always had even if the face of danger."

Asuka didn't know what to say, as small tears came to her eyes as her clinch her fist a bit as she started to cry out a bit as she look down as it seem her head could look up as she said, "S-Shinji baka."

Shinji can only give a smile to her, as she pull her in for a hug as they stood there for a moment as Shinji held her firmly as he said to her, "I'm sure the others will take it better than most, but give Allura her space when she ready to talk to you."

Asuka sniff a bit as she gave a nod as Shinji felt it and let off and said, "let get back to the bridge and then we will tell everyone else."

"Right," Asuka said as soon enough the two walk out of the room and headed to the bridge.

(Command Bridge)

Misato was look down at Hyuuga as it seem Yuliana needed someone to reroute some connection to the sensors as Misato asked the guy, "Can you tell them to go faster?"

"How can I, bride them with space cheese? Is space cheese a thing?" Hyuuga asked as now he wonder if space cheese is a thing, as yes they have a cow, but what about other alien species, do that have strange cow like species or one that can produce their own milk?

Misato smack him upside the head as she said, "Just hurry up, the faster we can this sensor up and running the faster we can find that asshole Lotor, the faster we can kick him in the ass."

She soon walk back to her post as Hyuuga sighed as he waited for the mice to finish up, as not a second too soon the mice came out of the small space as he said, "Thank you little guys, you saving my butt right about now."

The mice shake off any dust they gather on them whole they were in the small space even give a small sneeze as Hyuuga said, "I know it was dusty understand, I own you a mice shower or bath, but after I see if the sensor is ready to go."

Hyuuga push in a few button and look over to his co-worker and said, "The arrangements are done how, are things on, you're end?"

"Waiting for the other to report back in," Shigeru said as suddenly Yuliana call in as she said, "Oracle to command bridge, good to go, I repeat, good to go."

Soon enough the two bridge bunnies soon gotten to work as they got connected to the sensors and Hyuuga is about to test it as he hit the screen.

*Bink!

After a bit, nothing happen as Hyuuga hit it again and… still nothing as Hyuuga said on the communication, "I don't think the sensor were aligned properly, Professor!"

"Give it a small hit," Yuliana voice said as Hyuuga blink as he turn to the screen before he ball his hand and give it a nice hit and soon enough the screen was active.

(Outside the ship)

As the two paladins and Maya were with Yuliana as they saw the nose of the ship fire out some sort of pulse, similar to like a submarine does."

As Yuliana smile and said, "It work, now let see if it found something, everyone back in the castle."

"Finally," Toji said as he and Kensuke seem a bit worn out working with the sensors as they headed back in with Maya gather her stuff with Yuliana helping her out a bit, as Maya look to her and said, "Thank you Professor."

"Not a problem, let hurry before we start moving," Yuliana said as they went for the airlock chamber.

(Command Bridge)

"Um guys I found the comet and its booking it away from us." Makoto called as he saw the Comet on the radar flying away. "Coran, Allura, Yuliana any Altean's that can move this castle?!" Makoto asked as he counted at least 4 Altean's on board since Shinji and Rei make one Altean by being Half Altean.

"I'm on my way." Yuliana said as she made her way back to the command Bridge.

(Later)

The Ship took off as the Paladin's took their normal spots save for Rei who had taken Allura's spot on the ship with Yuliana taking the piloting spot this time as Allura seemed a bit out of it today. "Ok we're gaining on it." Toji said as he monitored from his spot on the ship.

"Ok make sure we stay far back enough to remain undetected." Misato said as she stood next to Shinji's spot.

"Ok we have time before we get there we will tail it for now and see where it is going then we plan our next move." Yuliana said as she looked to the crew as Asuka then sighed.

"So we get our gear ready for a possible mission, ok no problem." Asuka said as Rei then looked to Asuka.

"Paladin Soryu is something troubling you?" Rei asked as Mari looked to Asuka.

"Yeah looks like its bugging you big time Red princess." Mari said as Asuka saw she was put on the spot light to which Shinji only shrugged to this.

"Ok... I guess now is as good as time as any." Asuka said as they had time to kill after all.

"I knew it Asuka is a closet pervert!" Toji called out only for Asuka to throw a shoe at him nailing him in the head.

"NO YOU IDIOT STOOGE THAT'S NOT IT!" Asuka yelled as Toji and Kensuke gulped at this.

"Oh I see then." Rei said as she knew what it was.

"Ok... here is it... remember when we met with the Blades of Mamorra?" Asuka asked as everyone looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah Red Lion went berserk then." Kensuke said as Kaji saw the look on Asuka's face.

"Well... I found out something there about myself, all the times I said my mom went to an exclusive Sperm Bank to have me... well turns out... it wasn't a sperm bank at all." Asuka said as everyone listened. "It turns out... my dad... my REAL dad was actually a Galra." Asuka confessed as everyone heard this as Maya also heard this as Yuliana didn't seem affected much.

"Ok... and?" Yuliana asked as that surprised everyone.

"What that's it she just confessed her deepest darkest secret and you just shrug it off!?" Misato yelled as Yuliana sighed.

"Don't jump the gun Misato it doesn't change anything about Asuka. Sure she's half of what destroyed my people but we've all known her long enough to know she's not like them, she's Asuka my goddaughter and most of all a Paladin." Yuliana said as Toji sighed a bit.

"Yeah and plus Rei is part Galra and we knew she's one of us." Toji said as he looked to the red head. "So Devil Girl is part Galra? That would explain the attitude problem." Toji said knowing how Galra were known for being violent at times and quick to anger.

Asuka heard this and next this Toji knew Asuka was across the room and nailed him to the ground with a well-placed punch as Toji yelled in shock. "I rest my case." Toji said with a groan as everyone laughed at this but Asuka wasn't laughing.

"It's just... Allura hates me now." Asuka said as she went back to her seat as Toji looked.

"She doesn't hate you Devil Girl it's just something she needs to adjust to." Toji said as Allura was probably the first one who Asuka had told of this. "I mean sure your half of the same race who destroyed her planet whipped out her people and... yeah she may actually hate you." Toji said as Shinji, Coran, and Yuliana all faced palmed themselves.

"Not helping." Shinji said as Yuliana agreed as did Misato as they were all unaware of Allura peeking in through a crack in the door over hearing them all.

"Dude... just shut up." Kensuke said as Toji went back to work while they flew. Kensuke then saw the blip stop as he looked to it. "Looks like the signal stopped in the Ulippa System." Kensuke said as he saw it on screen and went to it. "Activating Long Ranger Scanners." Kensuke said as he began to work.

The screen then began to zoom in on a planet and when it did they saw what was on screen and on said screen was not Lotor's ship as Shinji saw this. "That's not Lotor's ship." Shinji said as Misato saw this.

"Oh come on was this a wild good chase?!" Misato yelled as they were so close but outsmarted.

"I don't think so the comet is in there." Toji confirmed as it was on his screen.

"Ok here's the plan." Shinji said as he got up before Misato go jump in. "If this is Lotor's ship then no doubt he'll have Lotron with it so Rei you'll be riding with Allura in Blue Lion, Mari you ride with Kensuke in Green. This should give us an edge if the Wolves know their true pilots are inside Voltron." Shinji said as he knew it was a bit underhanded but it had to be done as this was also a Galra outpost.

"Ok got it." Asuka said as she was ready to roll.

"I'll inform the princess." Rei said as she got up as she knew she and Allura needed to have a talk about Asuka.

Suddenly before anyone could do or say a thing, the ship that was park outside of the Galra base open fired upon the base itself.

As everyone is surprise by this action as Toji suddenly say, "Who the heck are these guys?"

Allura suddenly came in with the attack happen, her instinct of duty came around as she walk through and saw the screen as she said, "What happen, what's going on?"

"We might have found Lotor, or someone who may have the comet, and now those guys are firing upon their own base or something," Kensuke said as he just gave the short answer to things

"This can't be Lotor is it?" Misato said as Yuliana look at the screen and said, "Only one way to know, all paladin get to your lions and prepared the cycles. Rei and Mari, I want you to still join them if it is Lotor and if he does have Lotron, we need as much of an edge as we can."

"Roger/Got it Nyan!" Rei and Mari said as they went off to join the other.

(Lions chambers)

As each paladin and guest gotten into their lions and start up everything as they soon launch.

(Outside the Wunder)

As the black, blue, green, and yellow lions launch out with their color trail follow behind, but it seem red was missing as the Red lion didn't launch yet.

(Red lion)

As red lion still on its launch pad, but it didn't move, with its eyes light up showing it was active.

Inside with Asuka when she gotten into hers, the screen is active and the Red lion is moving for her… but there was a hesitation that made her not to move, as there was the thought of what would happen if they needed Voltron.

Suddenly Shinji called out to her on her coms, "Asuka where are you? We need you here."

"Come on devil girl, or we're going to miss the party," Toji said with Kensuke saying, "It isn't the party we're going to."

"Ah and I wanted to see if there were any cute party boys," Mari said while joking while Rei spoken saying, "I would think they would be any human boy on that ship or in that fight."

There was a silent on Allura part as she said nothing for the moment as she still didn't know how she felt about the whole Asuka being Galra as everyone left her be.

Suddenly The red lion give a roar telling Asuka things will be alright as red and blue felt the emotion of their paladins as their team needs them now than anything right now with red saying to her, 'Don't let it get you down'.

Asuka give a sigh as she said, "Fine… I'm on the way, the stupid door delay at opening, someone get that fit."

"I'll see to it," Yuliana said as no doubt she knew it wasn't the doors that delay her.

(Galra base)

On the security screen, smoke block most view while others were out, destroy during the attack, as Throk had an angry look on his face.

After he tutor and train Fala in the Galra ways, he was ship off to this post, unknown who order it ether it was Lotor due to he was plotting to take his place as the next successor to the throne, but then again when Fala came into the picture, things seem to have change very quickly within the Galra empire itself Fala could have had something against him, hard to say who but he didn't care now as now his post was under attack.

As he grab his weapon and cocked it as he said, "This maybe the worst post in the Galra Empire, buts it's my post! Victory or death!"

(Down at the surface)

The lions came in for a landing, with the red lion catching up in no time due to is greater speeds than her siblings with only the red wolf may able to match her.

Soon enough when the lions touch ground, from the bottom of the lions the paladin launch out in futuristic motorcycles, Shinji open the coms to the blue and green lions as he said, "Rei, Mari, you two will stay here for now, if any attack happen to you or the lions, their shields would activate."

"Understood, good luck," Rei said as Mari said as well, "Bring me a souvenir when you get back!"

All five paladins were off to the warship and find out what is in it and what is going on.

As down a canyon path as Shinji said to all the paladins, "First things first is the find the comet and maybe retrieve it, 2nd is find out who we are dealing with to know if they are friend or foe."

Allura: Understood.

Toji: I got you cover.

Kensuke: Leave the info gathering to me.

Asuka: Let get this done, there a milks shake with me name on it.

The Paladins zoom off to the base area before things get very hairy.

(Galra base)

As Throk and many robot soldiers were pointing their guns at the door, in a last stand position, ready for whoever is coming through that door.

Throk was a bit nervous as he didn't know what or who to expect through the door. His attempt at taking the Empire was met with failure before thanks to Lotor, Tabris, and Fala and now with the Galra having their own Voltron it was no surprise that the war would continue seeing as Lotron and Voltron were equals in every form. As explosions continued all was soon quiet as from the door silence was met.

But then the door itself exploded in a blaze of fury as from it throwing star weapons flew out as from it Ezor jumped out as she then began helping with dealing with the drones. Then from the smoke her ally Zethrid ran out and bashed into other soldiers. Soon Throk began firing at them as the two avoided his attack with ease as he glared at them. "YOU!" He yelled in fury as he could not believe it. "Lotor sent you! To finish off what he started!?" Throk demanded not at all pleased with this. "And after the trouble I went through to train that little bastard sister of his!" Throk yelled as he won't deny Fala scared him as did her Generals.

Then from the smoke Dorma ran out helmet visor active and did a sliding kick with her left leg energy weapon up as Throk avoided it just barely. "Dorma." Throk said as she was a major player in the Galra Empire.

(With the Paladins)

"Oracle we've boarded the ship but there's no crew in sight." Shinji said as he looked around the ship taking notice to the fact the ship was empty of any crew both machine and actual Galra. "We're moving on with the search." Shinji said as he then nodded to Kensuke who did what he needed to do as the door then opened and in turn Kensuke rolled in rifled ready as Shinji ran in with his Bayard active as Allura had hers ready with Asuka's as well.

Toji then walked in carrying the tracker Kensuke, Maya, and Yuliana whipped up as he was playing a game of hot and cold with it. He then pointed it to the hallway nearby as it began to beep wildly showing they were getting warmer. "This way." Toji said as he took the lead as they walked down the hall but Allura was keeping her distance from Asuka as Shinji ended up the buffer here.

'Great I'm a human wall of Jericho.' Shinji thought as he knew the wall was only famous for falling as he hoped these girls will break through the wall and talk about this soon.

(With the Galra)

Acxa had joined the battle before she flipped in the air and shot at the soldiers with ease. Dorma then charged back in firing her own pistol at the drones before putting it away and activating her right arms weapon before slicing through the soldiers with ease. Dorma then rolled away and began to run off while firing at the soldiers before taking a rifle and firing at them and in turn joining her team in cover.

"Let me finish them off!" Zethrid demanded as Dorma glared.

"No you know the plan we need to keep him occupied." Dorma said as she got out of covered making sure Throk was paying attention to them.

Soon from up above Narti jumped down and when she did she placed her hand on Throk's back as his eyes then glowed violet clearly under mind control. Throk under Narti's control made his way to the main control spot and began typing away as she then spoke through Throk. "Shutting down security." Throk said as the five gathered as Dorma was one of Fala's three Generals and one of her best as it was surprising she even loaned her out to Lotor.

(Back with the Paladins)

Kensuke had his rifle up with Shinji, Asuka, and Allura having their shields active as they covered Toji while he guided them to the comets location and hopefully the spear if they were lucky enough. Shinji then took note to the lack of the sounds of struggle outside as he knew what happened. "The fight next door is over we need to hurry." Shinji said as that was agreeable for them all.

(Generals)

"Retracting Roof." Narti said through Throk as the blind mute then released her grip on Throk before using her abilities to knock him out.

"Huh so that's what Fala and Akagi are working on." Ezor said as she saw it as did Acxa.

"Yes so this is an Evangelion unit." Acxa said as Zethrid honestly wanted to pilot it into battle.

(Wunder)

"Wait..." Yuliana began s everyone saw it. "Coran get us a closer look at this." Yuliana said as Coran nodded and did as ordered as once the close up was shown they were all wide eyed at what they saw.

"No way." Misato said as Maya saw it.

"It's an Evangelion Unit!" Maya called as they saw it an Evangelion in a crouching position shut down and by the looks of it under construction as Coran saw this.

"Why do they have an EVA what use would it be to them when we have two Voltrons?!" Coran called out as he saw it.

(Back with the Paladins)

Kensuke covered their rear as the Paladins followed Toji with the tracker as it was starting to go nuts as they began looking around for the comet. "The Comet should be in here according to Kensuke's toy here." Toji said as they began to look around. "Like right here." Toji said as they then stopped before a large ship which the tracker was going nuts about as everyone saw it.

"Where's the comet? Is it in that ship?!" Kensuke asked as Asuka, Allura, and Shinji saw the ship and were wide eyed at it.

"I... I think the ship is the comet." Toji said as Allura was shocked at this.

"No it can't be, he's already made a ship from the comets ore?" Allura asked as she saw the ship was here.

"Ok this is bad." Asuka confirmed as she saw the ship.

"More like horrible." Kensuke said as they already had Lotron and if they were going to mass produce it they were looking at a whole lot of problems.

"Everyone listen." Yuliana called out as everyone pulled up their communication screen to the Wunder.

(Wunder)

"There's an Evangelion Unit being constructed inside the base and by the looks of it it's not ours." Yuliana said as she looked to her Oracle station.

"You mean the Galra are making their own EVA's now?" Asuka asked as she looked to the screen.

"Or Fala is doing so with Ritsuko's aid and applying Galra tech to make it stronger than our own EVA's." Yuliana said as that was a scary thought.

(Paladins)

"But the EVA needs a core unit to operate it one that has a deep connection to the pilot in some way." Allura said as Yuliana thought about it before she remembered something. "Unless... it plays a role in this Project Haggarium and they found a way to bypass that necessity like with Zarkon's mech." Allura said as she remembered how Zarkon's own mech had an S2 Core of its own completely self-sustaining and soulless.

"Ok is anyone kind of freaking out that there is a chance that Fala may be trying to finish what SEELE and Gendo started at a universal scale or worse..." Toji said as Asuka glared at him.

"What can be worse than a universal sized Instrumentality wave?" Asuka asked as Toji then gulped a bit.

"A weaponized Instrumentality." Toji said remembering their trip to the other reality.

"Ok mark me up on freaking out then because that is a very scary thought." Kensuke confirmed as he looked to his longtime friend and teammate.

"Lotor or Fala must be nearby then we need to find them and end this now." Shinji said as he knew Lotor was going to be difficult to convince but Fala was a whole different story.

"Paladins, you need to keep that ship out of their hands, get back to your lions and form Voltron!" Yuliana said to the team as Asuka pop in and said, "Why can't we take out Lotor and have one less problem to deal? This guy is seem to be always 2 steps ahead of us."

"Maybe but we cannot let the Galra get their hands on that ship ether, now stick with the plan and get back to the lions," Yuliana said as she ended it there as Allura look to Shinji as she said, "She right, if this too important."

Shinji lower his arm and said, "Alright then, you guys get to the lions, I'll stay here and find Lotor myself."

"Shin-man, as cool as that sound, we can't really do that," Toji said as Kensuke said, "Ditto."

"You're stupid if you think we're letting go anywhere by yourself," Asuka said as Allura said, "I agree."

Asuka is surprise by that as Allura agree with her, but not saying directly to her, but there is still something there some trust between them.

Shinji wanted to see if he can convince Lotor to give up willingly, if they were the same, maybe they could come to a peaceful solution, but to the team, the risk was still great as Shinji sighed a bit as it seem he would have to hold off talking to Lotor then as he said, "Fine then, let get back to the lions."

Soon enough the team headed back to their cycles unknowing there are people already in the ship.

As the team reach the center area of the ship, ahead before they could reach it, the doors started to open up themselves as it seem they were about to meet Lotor generals.

As the 5 paladins soon came face to face with the 4 Generals and Dorma as they were surprise to see them even Toji as he saw her said, "Hikari."

Zethrid has a mad look that seem to be craving for blood as she didn't enjoy her fight against machines well as she charge in with a battle cry as she leaps into the air, very high as well and came down aiming for Allura as she jump out of the way just in time.

A lot of smoke was made as it cover their site as they couldn't see who is coming at them next, as Dorma came through and charged at Toji as he activate his shield and block her in coming attack at him.

Acxa came jumping through the smoke from above and fire her pistol down at Shinji as he active his shield just in time to block it.

Ezor jump through after as she ran at Allura as she aimed her Bayard at her, only to miss her and get kick back.

Narti came in, next as she went for Kensuke as he aim his rifle and fire at her, but she was quick as a cat and dodge the shoots with ease, as it seem Kensuke couldn't get a good shot at her as the next thing he knew, he was shove back by the blind and deaf alien woman strength.

Acxa soon came at Shinji with her pistol, to test him to see what is special about him, as the two soon collect with Shinji broadsword weapon and the woman pistol, they look at each other as they struggle for the moment as it seem they were pretty even with Shinji coming out on top a bit.

As the two struggled Ezor jumped in and threw her throwing stars between them breaking up the struggle. She was smiling but as then fired upon by Kensuke just as she then threw another throwing star at Shinji too fast for him to avoid or block but not fast enough for Kensuke to miss as he fired to which Shinji saw. "I got you Shinji!" Kensuke called out which Shinji smiled only for Acxa to charge at Kensuke to which Ezor charged for Shinji and began to push him down with what Shinji saw were something akin to karate or Judo moves as Shinji was shocked by this.

She then got Shinji to the ground and had an arm hold on him as she smirked at Shinji while trying to dislocate his arm or make him yield. 'Huh he's kind of cute... in that human introverted way.' Ezor thought getting a good view of his face as she restrained Shinji's sword arm.

Shinji then focused as his Bayard flashed in light and switched to his right arm catching Ezor by surprise as Shinji then slashed at her to which she avoided the attack.

Meanwhile Asuka and Toji were going against both Narti and Dorma. Kensuke fired at the two to which Narti avoided with ease as did Dorma as it seemed her Dark Knight armor had a shield function of its own before she charged at Toji and sent her glowing arm and leg attacks at him forcing him to dodge. Toji then deactivated his Bayard and charged at Dorma as he hoped he could reason with her like last time.

"Hikari please don't make us hurt you more!" Toji tried to reason as Dorma seemed to have a small moment to consider it before banishing the thought from her head and flipping Toji over. She then fired at Toji with her pistol forcing him to pull up his shield but Dorma anticipated this as she charged at the jock and used her left leg to sweep his feet under him while also hurting him seeing as it was currently glowing. Dorma then pinned Toji before activating her right arms weapon and began sending attacks at Toji's head forcing him to dodge it. He then activated his Bayard as Dorma saw this and quickly acted as she then got off and jumped away. Toji took the chance and fired at Dorma who ran away from the shots while firing a few of her own from the stolen rifle she had acquired before.

Asuka went at Narti and used her Bayard's weapon to send the bludgeoning weapon at her following it up by the bladed weapon as she's actually gotten a good grip on her new weapon. Narti was proving to be a fast and flexible opponent as it seems even her tail was a weapon to use. Asuka then dodged around and came in from behind restraining Narti from behind while smirking at her.

"You jumping slippery bitch... I got you now." Asuka taunted as she then felt her tail wrap around her neck and pull her off while having her in a choke hold. Narti looked to Asuka as if taunting her as if to say 'you were saying,' which served to anger Asuka. She then used her Bayard to slice at Narti's tail causing her pain and forcing her to release her grip on Asuka as she then went for the counter attack.

Allura was taking on Zethrid as she swung her energy whip at the Galra foe who dodged the first few lashes only for her rifle to get wrapped up in it as Allura saw she had her. Allura began to reel Zethrid in to get up close and personal as Zethrid struggled but admired her strength as when it comes to a worthy foe she and Sincline were on the same page. "It's been a long time since I faced a worthy opponent." Zethrid began as she was actually breaking a sweat. "I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Zethrid said as she then aimed at Allura and fired upon her forcing the Paladin to dodge the laser shot and in turn giving Zethrid the chance she needed.

Zethrid then yanked back Allura with her rifle and then slammed her away from her as Allura went flying as she rolled on the ground from it. Allura then saw Kensuke and Acxa firing at each other as Kensuke was no match for her as he was then sent flying away by her as he fell.

The Paladins regrouped as Asuka to a defensive shield before Allura as she saw this as Shinji knew this was a waste of time. "We don't have time for this we need to get to the lions!" Shinji called out as Kensuke nodded on the ground.

"Got it." Kensuke said as Allura then helped him back up and in turn the five ran off.

Zethrid roared out as she charged to give chase only for Dorma to grab him in turn. "Zethrid stop!" Acxa called out as the five were there as Zethrid glared at Acxa.

"Come on! This is our chance to destroy them!" Zethrid roared out as she hated letting the Paladins get away.

"We have what we came for stick to the plan!" Acxa ordered as she glared to Zethrid.

"So stand down, that's an order." Dorma countered as she glared at Zethrid as she then growled to which they began making their escape to the ship.

(With the Paladins)

The Paladins were back on their bikes as they were making their escape back to their lions.

"Who were they?!" Asuka asked as she knew who Dorma was but she didn't know who the other four were.

"Don't know but if my hunch is right they may be working with Lotor." Shinji said as they were making their escape.

"What could they want with an EVA anyway?" Toji asked as he drove his bike as he looked to them.

"I don't know but if Toji's previous hunch is correct then a weaponized Instrumentality is for more worrisome especially if it includes the ship they made from the comets ores." Allura said as an EVA was a key component to a controlled Instrumentality as well as the spear. "But if they want to, weaponized it to terrorize the entire galaxy they will need a large construct to channel it besides the EVA." Allura said as Kensuke then jumped in.

"I thought Lotor was taking over for Zarkon. Why is he attacking a Galra base?" Kensuke asked as Shinji looked to his fellow Paladin on motorcycle.

"I don't know but that's why we have to stop him here and now." Shinji said as they drove back to the Lions.

(With the Wunder)

The Wunder saw the Cargo Ship taking the EVA into its hold as they had to move in fast before it got away as Misato saw this as did Yuliana.

"Power up the weapon, we need to stop that ship from leave with that EVA," Yuliana as Misato was powering up weapon system and said, "Already on it."

Then suddenly something was launch from the cargo ship, as Makoto said, "Something came out of the cargo ship commander!"

Misato and Yuliana change screen and look what between them and the base and saw the ship made from the comet coming at them as Misato saw this and said, "The ship that was made from the comet I'm guessing?"

Yuliana check and saw the energy signature as it matches and said, "Correct, Raise the barrier, all weapon lock on, we may be in for a fight."

"Battle station everyone!" Misato said as the bridge bunny got off their station and into the turret seat and were online, even Coran as he got in a seat and grab the controls.

(Wunder)

As the shields were raise and turrets came up as they took aim and fire upon it along with the ship main weapon.

The comet ship dodge the laser fire with ease and all the shot that the turrets were doing, as it seem no one can the damn thing.

(Command Bridge)

"Quick little bugger, isn't it?" Coran said as he still try to shoot at it but couldn't get a lock on, as Misato said, "I never knew something that small and move that fast."

"I don't know if this is some of Honerva creation or not, it won't stop us from fighting," Yuliana said as she type in something before hitting enter.

(Wunder)

The Wunder fire many small burst of particle beam in a series of direction, as the ship dodge most of them, some shot hit it dead on causing it to drift off to the side a bit before fitting itself as it keep flying at the Wunder.

AS it flew around, it power up its weapon and fire upon the ship with scattering lasers, which seem do much to the barrier, but then it power up its bigger weapon and fire a constricted beam at it and broke apart of the barrier on one side of the Wunder.

(Command Bridge)

Everyone inside felt it as Maya said, "The particle barrier just lose a great amount of its energy that shot just blast right through it."

"Paladins return to base ASAP!" Yuliana said as she knew the Wunder wasn't built to take on a ship like that with that kind of weapon.

(Comet ship)

As the ship was powering its main weapon again and fire upon the Wunder.

AS the particle barrier took another hit and lost more of its shield as it seems the ship really mean to destroy anything that it comes across.

(Command Bridge)

"Shield energy levels are dropping, another shot like that and we will lose it," Maya said as Yuliana wasn't giving up that easily.

"All weapons power to the barrier! We need to hold out as long as we can!" Yuliana said as she had faith that the paladin will come.

(Battle)

Soon a beam shot came from above as the Ship was forced to dodge as from above Voltron appeared no doubt the Paladins had found the time to form Voltron while the ship was preoccupied. The ship was seen flying at the Wunder as Voltron then gave chase to it.

(Voltron)

"Form Blazing Sword!" Shinji ordered as he inserted his Bayard and turned it in the socket activating it.

(Battle)

Voltron formed its Blazing Sword as it charged at the Comet Ship to stop it as it had to stop the comet ship from escaping.

(Comet Ship Narti)

Narti was piloting the ship as she then had a communication from Lotor as with her was her cat no doubt to be her sight and ears. "Keep Voltron engaged until the cargo ship escapes." Lotor said as this EVA prototype Ritsuko was developing needed to be acquired quickly. Narti nodded as she was hoping they didn't need to deploy the EVA anytime soon.

(Battle)

Voltron slashed at the ship but it missed as the ship began to fly off no doubt to keep Voltron's attention.

(Comet Ship Acxa)

"Do not be drawn in." Lotor ordered as he contacted Acxa on her part of the ship. "The Sword strike as well as the Trident, guns, mace, and boomerangs are among its most deadly blows." Lotor said as he was unaware of Voltron's newest and strongest of weapons.

(Battle)

Voltron was flying at the ship as it kept slashing at it but the ship easily dodged each and every attack as Voltron tried its best as Shinji was having trouble.

(Asuka)

"Dammit it's too quick!" Asuka cursed as she was ready for the Magnum Pistols about now.

(Kensuke and Mari)

"We need a faster weapon!" Kensuke called knowing speed was needed for this.

"Yeah bring up those Forest Boomerang blade things!" Mari called as they had to hurry fast.

(Wunder)

"Paladins listen the Cargo ship is escaping with the EVA inside of it! I know I said the ship needed to be dealt with but right now the EVA is top priority." Yuliana said as Shinji understood.

(Voltron)

"Got it!" Shinji called as Asuka then butted in.

"What but the comet is right there if we don't take it down who knows what, Lotor and Fala will do with it!" Asuka called out as then Allura spoke up.

"I know your worried Asuka! But any EVA can instigate an Instrumentality and the Galra have the means to do it with the Lance we take out the EVA we push back whatever Instrumentality based plans they may have!" Allura countered as Asuka looked down and knew the Galra couldn't be allowed to have an EVA.

"Paladin Soryu please understand if the Galra can weaponized Instrumentality then its game over for everyone rebels, alliance, it won't matter not even Voltron can stop them at that point." Rei said as she sat behind Allura in the Blue Lion.

(Battle)

Voltron fought the Comet Ship for a bit longer leaving behind a trial of blue and violet energies in their ray before Voltron stopped and made its way to the Cargo Ship to get the EVA away from the Galra. Voltron then began flying torts it only to be nailed by the comet ship which had no doubt lured it into a trap of sorts. Voltron was forced to bring up its shield as it tried to defend itself knowing it was now a rock in a hard place.

The ship soon began to charge its primary weapon as it kept firing upon Voltron as the pilots knew they had Voltron right where they needed it.

(Comet Ship Acxa)

"We have them right where we want them they can either defend or go after the Evangelion Unit and leave themselves vulnerable." Lotor said as victory was in their reach.

(Battle)

"Dammit." Shinji said as he had to make a tough decision now if they lowered their shield to get the cargo ship they leave themselves vulnerable to attack but if they deal with the Ship they let the EVA get away. Shinji then looked between the EVA and the Comet Ship as he saw the position both were in before he felt it again Black Lion as the marks on his face showed up once more. Shinji envisions a move being played a fake out with Toji's cannon followed by the Comet Ship firing.

"Guys I have an idea!" Shinji called as he then pulled Toji and Kensuke up. "Remember the 4th Angel when you guys ended up in the Entry Plug with me?" Shinji asked as Toji and Kensuke saw what Shinji was thinking.

"Yeah." Toji said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok on my mark Toji bring out the cannon to fire at the cargo ship!" Shinji called out as he knew what he was doing.

"Got it!" Toji called as they got ready.

"Ready?" Shinji asked as Toji waited for Shinji's queue.

"READY!" They all called as it was time to put Shinji's plan into action.

(Comet Ship Acxa)

"Their preparing to attack the Cargo Ship prepare to fire as soon as the shield goes down!" Lotor called out as he knew Shinji like he knew himself so he knew Shinji would do something reckless with a calculated risk. Too bad those calculation will be hid undoing.

(Voltron)

Shinji waited for the Cargo Ship to be in position and once he got it set up Shinji went for it. "GO!" Shinji called as they were all ready as Toji then activated his Bayard for the cannon mode of his weapon in Voltron.

(Battle)

Voltron pulled down its shield and summoned its shoulder cannon ready to fire at the cargo ship.

(Comet Ship Acxa)

"FIRE NOW!" Lotor ordered as the time was now.

(Battle)

The ship fired but Voltron just stood there like nothing as unknown to Lotor he walked straight into Shinji's trap.

(Shinji)

Shinji closed his eyes breathing out as in his mind the entire cockpit went black save for Shinji himself as he focused and then felt it, like a wind on his skin or a heat from the sun he felt the beam coming at them and waited. Once it was close enough Shinji opened his eyes with a snap as he then pulled on the controls as Lotor fell into his own trap.

(Battle)

Voltron flew out of the way as it turned around and aimed its cannon at the comet ship as the blast from the comet ship hit the Cargo Ship with the EVA inside it destroying it and in turn its Core as it essentially killed the EVA. Voltron then fired its cannon at the Comet Ship as they saw this and avoided the attack as best they could as it was clear Shinji thought ahead in this and took a risky move.

(Comet Ship Acxa)

Lotor saw this and he knew Shinji was responsible as in a combat scenario like this Lotor himself would have made a similar decision. "Pick up Dorma and the others and return to base before Galra ships converge on your location!" Lotor ordered as he was angry but also intrigued. "We need to rethink our methods." Lotor said as he could feel the Black Wolf in his mind lecturing him for underestimating the Black Lions Chosen Paladin like that.

(Battle)

The Comet Ship began to fly away but stopped to pick up Dorma, Ezor and Zenith as they jumped to the ship and once boarded it flew away as it was clear that they planned ahead on this no doubt to leave the Galra cargo ship behind to throw their fellow Galra off their tail.

(Voltron)

"Ok let's go after them!" Kensuke called as Shinji looked at his hand as he then sighed.

"No." Shinji said as he looked to them. "Right now we still have too many unknown variables to worry about and we also need to focus on preparing for the Blitz." Shinji said as he looked to his team.

"He's right once the Blitz begins we can turn the tides in one fell swoop." Rei said as they had to worry about the Blitz.

"Mein Gott one problem after the other." Asuka sighed as she knew they were right.

(Scene Break Wunder Asuka)

The Paladins were with Yuliana giving their debriefing of what they learned as Asuka sat by herself in her room in her casual space wear again as she looked at her hand. Soon a knock was heard as Asuka looked and stood up. "Come on." Asuka said as on the other side of the door was Allura. "Oh Allura." Asuka said as Allura looked.

"Am I... interrupting?" Allura asked as Asuka looked to her.

"Oh no not at all." Asuka said as Allura then looked around the room.

"May I come in?" Allura asked as she wanted to talk to Asuka about their recent fall out.

"Oh um of course." Asuka said as Allura then walked in as she sat next to Asuka on her bed.

"I... wanted to apologize about earlier." Allura confessed as she looked to Asuka who was surprised.

"I don't blame you, if I were in your position I'd do the exact same thing." Asuka said as Allura looked to her.

"No it's not fair to you, I treated Rei like any other Paladin despite her Galra blood simply because she looked like Yuliana before we found out her origins." Allura said as she looked to Asuka. "You had been with us since the beginning and just because I found out of your Galra blood I all but abandoned you and made you think I hated you." Allura said as she looked down in shame as Asuka saw this.

"If you did like I said I wouldn't blame you... the Galra basically whipped out your people and." Asuka said as Allura then slapped her for that.

"No I shouldn't hate you because of what Zarkon and the Galra of old did! Their crimes are not yours!" Allura countered as she looked to Asuka who was shocked. "So... I came to apologize to you and hope we can start anew." Allura said as she looked to Asuka.

"Allura..." Asuka said as she then eased up to Allura. "We can but just answer me this... what are your thoughts on Shinji considering you are over 10,014 years old wouldn't that be cradle snatching if you had a relationship with him?" Asuka teased as Allura then went wide eyed and slapped Asuka's arm for that one.

"Not funny!" Allura smiled as they two laughed together. Once their laughter died down the two then smiled as they had made up no doubt Rei had a hand in it. "Asuka..." Allura began as she looked to Asuka. "About Rei though... she's gone off to the Blades of Mamorra she figured if she works with them till we can gain Blue Wolf and Lotron... we can divide and conquer and keep strong relations with them." Allura said as Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just like Wonder Girl once she was weaned off those drugs Gendo had been feeding her she's always the logical thinker." Asuka said as she remembered learning how Rei was basically kept as an emotionally sterile robot at NERV.

"Yes..." Allura smiled as she looked to Asuka and once they sat down the two enjoyed the quiet for the time being as Asuka may be part Galra but she wanted to learn her origins and she knew Rei could help if she works with the Blades of Mamorra.

(Scene Break Zarkon)

"My liege." Fala greeted as she kneeled to Zarkon as he was being readied to be suited up with a cybernetic suit to keep him alive. "Since you are able now I've come with good news and bad news both of which on multiple counts." Fala said as Zarkon looked down to his daughter as he had read the reports on Fala as she though half Altean had shown to be the light of the Empire as she had gained more victories in her short time then many of their more decorated Generals and Admirals in their dawning days.

"Speak Fala." Zarkon said as he glared down at Fala.

"Lotron has been completed during your coma... but I had intended for the Black Wolf to choose you but instead it had chosen Lotor." Fala said as Zarkon glared seeing that Fala was starting with the bad news. "And I fear there is more so please I humbly ask your ear and for you to control your temper until all the information I give is released to you." Fala said as Zarkon then glared at her.

"Then speak." Zarkon said as to think his greatest shame was chosen as it was like the Black Lion all over again.

"During your Coma Yuliana had completed and turned the Vehicle Voltron into a fully operational Voltron and thus giving the Alliance two Voltron's at their disposal." Fala began as Lotor's claws began to dig into his throne when he heard this. "And though I myself was chosen by the Blue Wolf with Sincline being chosen for the Green Wolf I fear they are starting to reject us thus in anticipation for this possibility I had begun a new project, Project Hagarrium." Fala said as she smiled and sent the data on Project Hagarrium to Zarkon who saw it all of it.

"Why should we fear this Hagarrium when we can embrace it in this Data I give you I already have a new breed of Robeasts and combat mechs ready and able all fueled by Hagarrium and even if a Voltron is made from this its only as powerful as the pilots inside from what I observed thus I feel it prudent to... remove the need for "Five," and make it only "One," which in turn will allow us to well defat all three Voltrons in the event Lotron turns on us." Fala said as Zarkon then pulled up blue prints for Fala's ultimate weapon. "Added with the human scientist Doctor Ritsuko Akagi we have also developed our own EVA's that we intend to have fueled by Hagarrium over Quintessence I do hope this pleased you." Fala said as she was giving Zarkon the good news now.

"And what of this?" Zarkon asked as he saw it was bigger than any ship they had as it was shaped and as big as a planet itself.

"That is Fortress Daibazaal an artificial Planet sized Fortress equipped with what I like to call the Daibazaal Cannon which can channel the power of the Ancients and Hagarrium to well destroy an entire system if you so wish." Fala said as Zarkon saw Fala had entered the Good news area as Zarkon saw this.

"Fala..." Zarkon began as he glared at her. "Despite their now being Three Voltron's in the universe you out of all of the empire never cease to amaze me and succeed." Zarkon said as Fala despite her blood heritage was a true Galra. "But I shall need to deal with this... rage, of their being Three Voltron's." Zarkon said as Fala then pressed a button as she smirked as an android appeared as well as a remote control for Zarkon.

"On Earth they called this a video game... go nuts with it and release that rage." Fala said as Zarkon was intrigued as he may have to rethink the line of succession as he took the control and saw the android follow the commands of the control as he saw what it saw on a hollo screen.

Needless to say many servants, soldiers, and those uninvolved with Zarkon's rage had been killed, destroyed, or murdered by the android as Fala just laughed at them all making sure any organic casualty was moved to have removed by a cover up. But Fala knew her route to the throne was all but clear now as Tabris and Lotor had not lead properly thus allowing her to make political moves in the shadows and make it through contacts and favors that if need be she would be in the perfect position for a coup if need be.

"All according to my scenario." Fala said as she then reached into her pocket and saw Gendo's orange tinted glasses before she crushed them and dropped them and then stepped on them for good measure.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review as you leave and until next time we all meet as I always say ja-ne.


	21. Chapter 18 Black and White Site

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well here we go new chapter and after this chapter we will at last be at the stunning climax of the Two Part-er the Blitz. Let's begin this chapter folks.

(Start)

*Insert Gundam Seed Opening 2: Invoke

In the deep vacuums of space there was destroyed ships floated about from a recent battle between the Alliance and the Galra. In this place a silver cross floated about as before it passed by the Castle ship known as the Wunder as it seemed to be slightly damaged but still operational.

Soon the music began to pick up as Voltron appeared before it began battling the Galra forces before it met with Lotron and the two clashed blades with shields and swords out. Soon the two knocked each other back before Voltron struck its famous pose as the shield return to being wings as the title appeared.

"Genesis Defender Voltron."

-Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au-

The screen began showing the Paladins of Voltron plus Rei as they also showed Mari, Tabris, Lotor, and Dorma as they were in a ruined city of unknown origins.

-tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru-

The screen then showed Yuliana and her other self Yui followed by Shiro, Misato, Coran, and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV. It then changed showing the Galra higher ups of Zarkon, Ritsuko, Haggar, and Gendo who the later of witch was hiding in the shadows observing them.

-samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita-

The screen then showed Lotor's generals and Sincline as they were battling Alliance forces as it was clear they were attempting to attain victory. Sincline had a sadistic grin on his face enjoying the act of battle as he wanted more fighting more bloodshed. The screen then showed the Lotor, Tabris, and Dorma with their Wolves as they seemed conflicted as the same could be said for Sincline and Fala but it was their wolves showing confliction instead of the pilots. It also showed them doing ground combat with their Galra Bayards as it then showed Fala and Rei fighting as with Mari and Sincline.

-sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara-

The screen then showed the Paladins of Voltron in their lions fighting Galra forces as well as performing ground operations with Bayards blazing as Shinji's Bayard soon turned from its original form to an Altean's Broadsword.

-Tsunagaru shunkan mezame Ru eien machi kogareru-

The screen soon showed the silhouette of Voltron the red, blue, and black Lions as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura met before seemingly nude as it almost looked romantic between them. It was ten followed by Lotron but before it Lotor and what appeared to be Mari were meeting before it as Mari and Lotor were embracing each other almost like lovers.

It was then followed by flames as Fala and Rei pointed their guns at each other in battle and then met with the images of Shinji and Lotor as children crying before following it up by the two meeting in battle and then Voltron and Lotorn mimicking their movement. Soon it showed the three Voltrons with their weapons as it was clear these titans were ready for battle.

-haya sugiru toki no-

The screen began to show the three teams forming their robots as Voltron and Lotron were forming.

-matataki ni sara sare te-

The screen then showed a quick image of the Lions, Vehicles, and Wolves doing battle against their enemies as it flashed between the forming of the three titans as it was clear this was war.

-Hitori de wa todo ka nai-

The screen then showed Shinji, Lotor, and Mana standing up as with them Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron stood up with them. But then it focused on the three as the rest of the Paladins and Vehicle Team appeared as with Lotor was Tabris, Hikari, Rei, and Mari but with the two teams all dressed in Dark Knight uniforms as with them the NERV Crew and Galaxy Alliance appeared with them.

-negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja-

The image then showed images of Allura looking outside the window and at the asteroid field where Altea once stood which brought tears to her eyes at the last of her home world before Yuliana put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It then showed Asuka with a new Bayard form similar to a chained Sickle attacked to a Kusarigama but the chains on it was retractable giving Asuka both a whip and grabbling weapon and a slashing weapon even if it appeared to be a Galra weapon in origin. Following Asuka up was Rei as she stood in a crossroad between what looked like Altea and Daibazaal as she was looking at herself but as an Altean and herself as a Galra before it changed to a battlefield with her holding her Bayard weapon.

The screen then showed Hikari as she was in a dark room naked with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were the prosthetic right arm and left leg as sitting behind her was Dorma. The darkness soon made way for Hikari's world horribly mixed with Dorma's as both were trying to figure out who was who and which memory was real and which was fake. The screen followed up with Mari in a battle field with a rifle as she fired at any Galra that tried to get the jump on her from behind cover as with her was Lotor and Tarbis who the later had taken a more human life form.

The screen then showed Allura and Asuka laying on nothingness in space giving the image of a yin and yang symbol as the think linking them was their pinky fingers with a red threat on said fingers.

-karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo-

The scene was now showing Voltron fighting hit way through Robeasts and Angels as soon Lotron appeared as the two were once more fighting against each other.

-dare kara mamore ba ii?-

The screen then showed V-Voltron flying in as its five pilots were ready as behind them was the Vehicle Teams flag ship as the Vehicle Team flew at the Galra threat.

-Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga-

The scene then changed to the three ships that acted as the flag ships for Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they began to prepare for launch. The Paladins, Knights, and Strike Team all raised their heads ready for battle as it focused on Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they were all ready to launch.

The five teams then launched before flying in formation and forming Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they flew straight at the Galra armada before them. The battle was short before the three flew straight at each other disengaging the formation with a burst of Quintessence.

-Soko ni aru nara-

Soon the screen showed the three warriors of the universe with their carrier ships and most of all the shadow of the mysterious Genesis Defender Voltron standing behind them all as the song then ended.

(Start Galra High Command)

Haggar was looking upon herself in a reflection made by magic as she felt her face as though her hands were a violet color of a Galra her skin tone of her face was different. Upon her face her Altean marking now became prominent as she saw herself... as an Altean as she felt her face. Then in the image she heard laughter like two little girls laughing, playing, and studying just being normal children as she saw this. "Y-Yuliana... Little Yuli?" She said to herself trying to wrap her mind around this as she felt something was off.

Soon footsteps were heard as Haggar quickly put her hood back on as it was Fala who had entered. "High Priestess... you are needed." Fala said as she had been studying both magic and Altean Alchemy from Haggar while Fala herself had already achieved a leadership role faster than even Lotor or Tabris had achieved.

(Down the hall)

"I have continued the interrogation of Throk and found he does not recall what had happened considering Lotor and I agreed to assign him to the Yulitha system to guard an EVA Dr. Akagi and I had been developing with you for Project Hagarrium." Fala said as she walked with Haggar giving her the updates. "Throk does not seem to recall everything but memories can never fully be banished there will always be remnants for us to claw out so I ordered them to continue the interrogation as ordered until he either recalls everything or he dies." Fala said as she was showing she wanted results nothing more.

"But it does strike me as odd that the exact base I had placed that EVA was attacked when I ensure that only Dr. Akagi, Lotor, Dorma, Tabris, and I were aware of its location." Fala said as she knew exactly what was going on she just needed to really dig her victory in until it was impossible to remove.

"I see good work Fala." Hagar said as Fala smiled to her.

"I live to please." Fala said as that was partially a lie as she lived to please only herself. "Anyway I was given no other option but to have Lotor hold onto both Green and Blue Wolves for me until new pilots can be chosen I hate to say but the wolf has completely rejected me I can no longer pilot it which the silver lining is that it allows me to focus on Project Hagarrium." Fala said as Hagar looked.

"Soon Lotron will no longer be needed especially if Lotor's vision of this, Genesis Defender Voltron holds merit." Hagar said as they couldn't risk such a thing appearing.

"Don't worry as it stands the Wolves won't, choose anyone wherever Lotor is currently hiding." Fala said as he smirked unaware that GABRIEL Was listening in on them through his spy network. "I also am expecting updates on our new EVA's from Akagi we should receive results soon on them." Fala said as Hagar nodded.

"Good make sure that we have a battalion of EVA's ready to present to Emperor Zarkon as well as whatever control matrix you will need for them." Haggar said as Fala nodded.

"As you command." Fala said as she knew real soon Haggar will be answering to her.

(Scene Break Ocarion)

The Wunder had landed back in its castle form as from the bottom a familiar landing ship detached as once it landed it opened to reveal a group of large aliens as Maya began to walk in with Yuliana. "Ok folks this way so you can all get sorted out." Maya said as she helped guide the refugee's to where they needed to go as Asuka swore they were bigger then sumo wrestlers. Once they were out Coran gasped for air as he was stuck in the middle of it all.

Ocarion was a peaceful jungle like planet as it was famous not only for its amazing scientists but also for the fact the Coalition originally formed on this planet as Coran looked to them. "Is that the last of them Coran?" Allura asked as the Paladins of Voltron were gathered.

"That should be it a few hundred more souls looking for a new home." Coran said as Shinji nodded to this.

"A few hundred more allies in the fight against the Galra." Shinji said as he smiled as Misato agreed to this.

Soon a roar was heard as Shinji knew which Lion it was as he smiled a bit to see Yuliana walking in with Black Lion on a carrier truck as she guided the truck over. "Good because Black Lions personal upgrades are now complete." Yuliana said as Shinji looked to Black Lion wondering what was different about it.

"Ok what changed about it?" Allura asked as Shinji saw Black Lion seemed to be running on a robot equivalent to sugar and caffeine from their thoughts no doubt adjusting to the upgrades given to it.

"Remember Evangelion Unit 1?" Yuliana asked as Misato arrived and heard this and went wide eyed.

"You didn't." Misato gasped as Yuliana smiled to this.

"Yes I did, Black Lion now has its own S2 Core fully functional and fully derived and energized by Quintessence making it self-sustaining." Yuliana said as Black Lion in response roared out to the new upgrades worthy of its prides leader. "Plus seeing as Black Lion already has its own soul we don't have to worry about the incidents involving untested EVA's." Yuliana said as Misato was skeptical but she went with it as any new tech would be useful.

"So I'm guessing it can make its own AT-Field now?" Misato asked as she looked to the Black Lion.

"Yes it can." Yuliana said as Maya had stars in her eyes at this as Shinji looked to it.

"So when do I test it out?" Shinji asked as he wanted to see what Black Lion can do now and also wanted to help Black Lion burn off the excess energy. Soon ship engines were heard as everyone looked and saw Alliance ships arriving as with it the new Vehicle Carrier as they came in for a landing as Yuliana and Misato smiled.

"Seems the Vehicle Team has arrived." Yuliana said as she then looked to Misato.

"Don't worry I got it I'll go meet with them, mingle, and help them set up so we can focus on the Blitz." Misato said as she took her leave a tad bit faster than normal.

"Translation she wants to get some from Shiro." Asuka joked as Kensuke and Toji snickered at this as Shinji and Allura rolled their eyes at Asuka's comment.

(Meanwhile Galra High Command)

Zarkon was being suited up with his new battle armor as after his battle with Voltron he needed it to also preserve his own life as the damage done to him was extensive. Once the helmet was equipped to him the eyes turned on as did the lights on the suit showing Zarkon was now ready to once more rule his empire.

Zarkon was soon sitting upon his throne as soon Fala, Ritsuko, and Hagar all walked in as Ritsuko kept her distance behind Fala as she was meeting Zarkon face to face now. Once they arrived within a set distance they kneeled to him as Ritsuko was informed prior on how the Galra culture works around here.

"I am pleased to see you back on your throne again sire. I'm afraid Lotor has not taken being heir to your throne seriously in your absence my lord." Hagar began as Fala then spoke next.

"Vast stretches of territory has been lost to both Voltron's, the Alliance, and a growing group of insurgence." Fala said as Zarkon heard this as he glared down upon them.

"Haggar, your decision to place him on the throne was ill advised. Perhaps Fala would have proven a better choice." Zarkon said as once he had cleared his rage from the fact there are three Voltron's now and taken comfort in knowing they had one of them he could see how Fala had logically been able to lead the empire when Lotor had disregarded his duties. "But No matter. I have returned it is time to relieve my wayward son of his duties." Zarkon said as Fala nodded.

"Then I shall contact him to come to us." Fala said as she smiled to Zarkon.

"No do not trouble yourself with that Fala." Zarkon began as Fala looked to Zarkon. "For now you, Dr. Akagi, and Haggar will focus on Project Hagarrium I am expecting a battalion of fully operational Hagarrium fueled Evangelion's by the months end." Zarkon said as Fala looked to Ritsuko on this.

"Report then Dr. Akagi." Fala said as she nodded as she looked at Zarkon as the human scientist was dressed in a Galra uniform provided to her.

"Yes... well it's not a Battalion but we do have a Squad of fully operational EVA's ready and waiting for deployment." Ritsuko said as Zarkon looked down to her.

"Good... off to an excellent start then." Zarkon said as it was clear he knew the time it took to create EVA's and he wanted to give Fala a challenge to see if she can complete them all within the month.

"But a Battalion of Hagarrium fueled Robeasts are ready and waiting for your command." Fala said as Zarkon smirked under his helmet.

"Very well. I expect a list of all of them by the days end. Dismissed." Zarkon said as the three then nodded and took their leave knowing things were about to change soon.

(Scene Break Back of Ocarion)

"So this is your team's base huh?" Mana was heard as she Maria, Mayuri, Sumire, and Hideki all walked in as Midori was with Shiro as she was a backup pilot just in case something happened to one of them.

"Well this is quiet the set up." Maria said as Mayuri nodded shyly as the Paladins were showing the Vehicle Team around.

"So I guess this is where all the magic happens?" Hideki asked as he looked around as Sumire knew a command deck when she saw one.

"Yeah this is the Wunder's main control room." Shinji said as he showed off the command deck.

"Those color coded seats is where each Paladin sits." Kensuke began as he gestured to his seat. "This tunnel here opens up to a zip line that takes us to our speeders which loads up into our Lions!" Kensuke said gesturing to his green tunnel as Asuka then sighed.

"There he goes." Asuka said as Kensuke was in nerd more right now.

"This here is where either Allura or Yuliana Stands and these little glowing pillars rise up and they then use Altean magic that links them to that crystal and the crystal powers the ship and they use these things called a Tele-dove and creates worm holes!" Kensuke giving an in-depth tour of the place.

"Should we stop him?" Shinji asked as Toji has known Kensuke longer then he has.

"No... Let him have this." Toji said as Allura chuckled at Kensuke's antics.

(Later)

"This is our training room it has invisible walls and you can fight robots." Kensuke said as the two teams were now in the training room observation room.

(Later in the holographic room)

"This is our cow!" Kensuke said as Mana all saw this as Asuka face palmed herself for this.

"How did you get a cow?" Mana asked as Mayuri was also curious about this.

"Long story short those alien stealing cows from farms isn't completely a cliché lie." Asuka said as that made sense as Asuka was just glad they had this old girl here so they can at least have milkshakes or smoothies when they were flying across space back to Earth.

(Later at the Kitchen)

"This is the Kitchen!" Kensuke continued the tour as they were soon at the Kitchen. "And this is where the food goo comes out!" Kensuke said pulling out the chord and firing the goo out torts Mayuri's mouth as she ended up eating it even if she didn't want to at first.

"Wow nice shot." Mana said as she didn't see that coming.

"Well how is it?" Maria asked as she looked to Mayuri.

"Its... pretty good." Mayuri quietly confessed as she found it oddly delicious.

"You mean, goo-d." Mana joked as Maria then sighed and face palmed herself on that one.

"Ok dropped the ball on that one Mana dropped the ball." Maria said as Hideki and Sumire watched the group.

(Scene Break one tour later)

"Ok and this is the lounge where we just hang out as Voltron Paladins and stuff." Kensuke said as he sat on the chair as soon the door opened revealing Kaji as he was holding a tray for everyone. "Hey everyone I brought celebration Milkshakes just to welcome you all fresh from BisonQueen." Kaji said as he had the tray in his hand as Allura then vanished and reappeared with the Milkshake in her hand enjoying it big time.

"Hey Sky Girl funny thing about Altean's they don't get brain freezes seriously I saw Allura, Coran, and Yuliana gulp an entire milkshake down in one go and didn't even flinch, Wonder Girl is no different even if she is part Galra, but Shinji he can handle it longer the any normal human." Asuka said as Mana began top picture the image in her head.

"Kaji here has been handling a sort of spy network and corresponding with Gabriel on a regular bases as well as myself." Sumire said as she jumped into the conversation. "He's actually an excellent spy with that flamboyant Casanova persona of his." Sumire said as Kaji chuckled a bit in response.

"Coming from the famous 'mother of the military,' that means a lot." Kaji said as Allura was enjoying her milkshake as clearly she really loves it even if she has no idea how to make a milkshake.

(Meanwhile Dorma Lotor's Ship)

Dorma had acquired access to Dorma's private files though illegal methods mind you but it was worth it. Dorma had made sure she was on her own personal frequency and went far to ensure she wasn't tracked or monitored even going as far as shutting down her implant with a micro EMP the size of her quarters to shut down any and all spy or listening devices. Once her computer was back online she began accessing Fala's files and found what she was looking for.

"Ok Search Hikari Horaki." Dorma said as she put in the command and in turn found two matches to it. Dorma pulled up the first match and saw what looked like a psycho evaluation sheet. Dorma read through it and began to go wide eyed the further she read as she saw that this was a report on the method of mental rewriting, brain wash through mind break. Dorma even pulled up the other file and began to see the video evidence. She saw Hikari on screen crying and begging for who torturers to stop as Dorma had enough self-control to keep herself at bay.

Dorma began to hyperventilate as she began to get flashes of the incident as it seems she was going through a sort of panic attack as she her cybernetic arm reactivated as she began to panic. Dorma then roared out and punched her screen with her right arm now glowing as she then began to calm down after what she saw. "N-no this can't be right." Dorma told herself as she held her head in shock before a new voice was heard.

"Is it?" Came the new voice as Dorma went wide eyed as she looked and to her shock saw Hikari Horaki there but in an Orange EVA Plug Suit as she looked to Dorma.

"Intruder!" Dorma yelled but Hikari then vanished and appeared next to the alarms.

"Don't bother... they can't see or hear me." Hikari said as she looked to Dorma while holding her arm which seemed to have returned.

"If that's true then why can I see you?" Dorma asked as she glared at Hikari as she then gestured to Dorma's medicine on the table that had been left untouched. "If I had to guess right now we can't tell who is who and without those medicine your or our mind is trying to repair itself." Hikari said as she looked to Dorma. "As it stands... maybe I'm not the real Hikari but more than likely the Hikari your mind as Dorma is trying to portray as both our minds work on repairing themselves." Hikari said in a soft monotone voice no doubt paying proof to Hikari's theory as even she wasn't this smart.

"So our mind is our worst enemy then." Dorma said as she walked to Hikari and saw how her hand phased right through the phantom.

"In a manner of speaking right on point." Hikari said as she looked to Dorma.

"I... I need to." Dorma began as she began to try and wrap her mind around this situation as she was starting to learn her entire life her memories were all a lie.

"A mind is a terrible thing to lose isn't it." Hikari said as she was now sitting on the bed next to Dorma. "Beside don't we need to help oversee the construction of the ships while keeping guard detail on both the Blue and Green Wolves?" Hikari said as she looked to Dorma as Dorma knew she was right.

"Very well." Dorma said as she got up and took her leave and saw Hikari was now following her as she saw no one in the ship took notice to the human girl on board.

(Meanwhile with Lotor in the Hanger)

Dorma arrived as she looked around the hanger and saw the Galra troops and drones working on the second ship made from the comet as she met up with Tabris, Lotor, Ezor, and Narti as she looked to the ship being built. "How goes construction my lord." Dorma greeted as she saw Hikari there sitting on the railing as she looked to Dorma with a smile.

"It's fully on schedule of course I was forced to send a percentage of our ores to Fala for her secret project she has yet to divulge to me." Lotor said as Fala was very untrustworthy.

"That I can agree on something about Fala isn't right." Tabris said as she wanted the lance and a small amount of the comets ores sent to her and went as far as threatening to reveal this to Zarkon to get the ores.

"Plus Fala went as far as leaving both Blue and Green Wolf here now the question is why." Lotor said as he knew no one on the crew has been hearing any strange howling as of late.

"Yes... why." Dorma said as she nursed a headache hiding it under a pondering posture as more of Hikari's memories were starting to resurface.

It was then that Acxa arrived as she looked to Lotor and Tabris. "My Lords a message from Central Command Emperor Zarkon requires your presence immediately." Acxa said as Lotor and Tabris heard this.

"Very well prepare a ship." Lotor ordered as Ezor was concerned about something.

"Do you think he's on to us?" Ezor asked as she looked to Lotor.

"No my father is simply ready to return to the throne he can have it." Lotor said as he looked to his crew as did Tabris. "Our plans have been met with minor changes thanks to Lotron but the end result has not changed." Lotor said as Tabris then stepped in.

"But we best be prepared Zarkon may all but demand we relinquish the Wolves to him." Tabris said as Lotor understood this.

"Exercising caution is unlike you brother." Lotor said as he was concerned.

"Correct... but with Fala involved it be best we exercise constant vigilance around her and those she is involved with." Tabris said as for now they would leave the wolves and Bayard's here.

"Cover story 51 then?" Lotor asked as Tabris nodded.

"Regular systems check and exercise run, yes." Tabris confirmed as they needed to keep Zarkon away from the wolves and perhaps arrange for them to get taken.

"Narti come with us." Lotor ordered as he then left with Tabris as after Narti bowed to them she followed after them. "The rest of you oversee construction we shall return shortly and until then Dorma is in charge." Lotor said as Dorma saw this was her chance to possibly call for 'help,' on her situation.

(Castle of Lions BisonQueen room)

"Hello." Allura greeted as she looked to the cow.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Coran said as he looked to the cow as well.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm princess Allura and this is Coran." Allura greeted as Coran nodded.

"Pleasure." He greeted as they both wanted more milkshakes from the Cow. "Quiet lovely in here." Coran greeted as he looked to the improve barn they had set up for the cow. "So how do you find living on the castle with us Pleasant I hope?" He asked as the Altean male gave a smile unaware that BisonQueen was scheduled for a look over by Yuliana soon as the cow then mooed in response.

This of course was met with an awkward silence from them as the door soon opened revealing Yuliana as she saw them. "What are you two doing here?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the two.

"Oh Yuliana!?" Coran and Allura cried out as they saw her here.

"Um..." Allura stuttered as she looked like a little girl caught by her mother with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Let me guess Milkshakes?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the two as they nodded. "Ok well I'd show you how to get it but BisonQueen here is due for a checkup old girl needs to be healthy while in space." Yuliana said as she looked to her and petted the milking cow. "But here is word to the wise... she's a girl cow so she will need to be milked." Yuliana said as she began to set up the tools needed for her checkup as she was taking over Ritsuko's old medic spot as well.

"Oh..." Allura said unaware of this milking thing.

"Look come back later once her checkup is done and I'll show you and everyone how to get milk from her." Yuliana said as she figured the two Altean's need to learn this soon like she did when she lived on Earth.

"Understood!" Coran said as she and Allura then smiled to each other as more Milkshakes was one medical checkup away for them before zooming off to pass the time as Yuliana then looked to BisonQueen.

"Well BQ time for the normal checkup, also... sorry about them they don't know much on Earth animals and considering your well... situation you may be better off in space" Yuliana said knowing the damage 2nd Impact had done to the animal population.

(Scene Break Galra High Command)

Tabris, Lotor, and Narti walked out of the ship they took and to the door but when it opened Narti's cat hissed as when the door opened Hagar was there to greet them. "Welcome Prince Lotor and Prince Tabris. Please follow me." Hagar said as something was up here. Lotor and Tabris made sure to keep their guard up before they went to follow her to the throne room.

(Later at the Throne Room)

"Father it pleased both me and Tabris to see you make a full recovery." Lotor began as Tabris and he kneeled before him.

"You look stronger than either of us had ever." Tabris began only for Zarkon to cut them off.

"Silence." Zarkon ordered as the two did as told. "I did not bring you two here to waste time with your flattery." Zarkon said as the two nodded. "You are both relieved of your duties effective immediately." Zarkon said as Lotor was wide eyed as Tabris saw this but was accepting of it.

"Lord, do not discard us let us stay by your side." Lotor begged as he stood up as Zarkon looked to them.

"Your short reign shall be regarded as a black spot on the Galra Empire for years to come." Zarkon said as he glared to them as Hagar stood by Zarkon's side.

"Of course my attempts at ruling the universe seem feeble in your incredible estimates but perhaps if you were to train me I could learn." Lotor said as he looked to Zarkon as Tabris saw how Lotor had strived for his father's approval much like how Shinji had to Gendo.

"You are both no longer needed." Zarkon said as he glared at them. "A worthy successor has already appeared." Zarkon said as soon Fala appeared from behind the throne smiling sinisterly at them as Lotor and Tabris were both wide eyed at this as the appearance was clear. Fala was next in line now and by the looks of it Zarkon had already begun training her with incredible results.

"And pardon for my abrupt interruption you are to send the Wolves to Galra High Command father shall be taking over Black Wolf while I shall be taking Red." Fala said as she knew if Blue won't submit to her then Red will.

Lotor and Tabris then both stood up as they looked down as Lotor felt exactly how Shinji felt when he piloted the EVA for his own father as Lotor began to see even more similarities between them. "As you wish." Lotor said before he took his leave as Tabris then spoke up.

"We shall have the wolves delivered to you in the coming week we are currently having them undergo a system check and a field exercise we shall have the efforts doubled to ensure they are met to your specifications." Tabris said before he took his leave as it seems Zarkon now wants Lotron if he cannot have Voltron.

As Lotor and Tabris left Fala and Haggar both saw something was amiss in this as unaware to them Lotor and Tabris both smirked to this Lotor more than Tabris as Tabris saw that Lotor was starting to locate his path with the aid of the Black Wolf.

Hagar and Fala noting something was wrong decided to voice their concerns on this. "Something is amiss with both Tabris and Lotor I sensed a powerful energy around them when they entered something ancient." Hagar said as Zarkon glared to them.

"They are no longer my concern." Zarkon said as Fala began to voice her own objection.

"I do not mean to overstep... but I've learned that you never underestimate a foe or a possible threat I believe it would be best to have them both closely monitored especially since I have reason to believe some of my private files have been hacked." Fala said as she was actually fully aware someone was hacking her files and the trace from her private computer to a flash drive had traced it back to Lotor's ship. 'It seems Dorma is starting to revert no doubt her memories are starting to resurface and the fact she has not come in or requested a refill for the drugs she's starting to become aware.' Fala thought to herself knowing she needed to keep her scenario on point for as long as she can.

Zarkon saw Fala's point and this held truth both in battle and in politics. The fact that Zarkon had underestimated Shinji and Yuliana when they met was proof of that. "Very well." Zarkon said as he glared at where Lotor and Tabris had made their exit.

(Later at the Hanger)

The trio began to take their leave as Narti all of a sudden stopped as she felt something or someone was watching them as even her cat took notice to this. The two looked up and saw Hagar glaring down at them as some unknown exchange was occurring. Narti began to here hushed yet dark whispered in her mind as it was like she was in a trance and soon Hagar's eyes began to glow as with this Narti was under her spell.

(Later)

AS the trio flew in Lotor's private ship Lotor and Tabris knew something big was happening. "Run the protocol to search for Trackers." Lotor ordered as Narti did so with her cat guiding her to it as Tabris did the same. "Transfer the dynamics and run that protocol again." Lotor ordered as he saw this was too easy. When Narti did this she found it as she had it show to Lotor as well as she found a tracker.

"You think you can fool me witch? Destroy the bug." Lotor ordered as Tabris did so instead by sending an energy pulse across the ships haul.

"No wait..." Tabris began as he took note again. "Narti transfer the dynamics through every system and run the protocol." Tabris ordered as Narti did so.

"Why do this?" Lotor asked as Narti worked.

"When you're a spy master like myself Lotor you learn to look underneath the underneath and with Hagar and Fala both involved." Tabris trailed off as Lotor saw what Tabris meant.

"I see." Lotor said as soon five more bugs were found small ones at that as Tabris saw this.

"Well played Fala... but not good enough." Tabris said das he then had all the bugs removed using different energy algorithms for them. "We may need to look deeper to see if any of us were physical hit with a small bug we cannot leave anything to chance with Fala now next in line." Tabris said as they both knew if Fala succeeds the throne then they were all in trouble both enemy and ally alike.

"Understood brother." Lotor said as they had to be careful.

(Meanwhile with Dorma)

Dorma began to type in the coordinates of the ship and how to track it as she made sure Fala was not in control. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hikari asked as she was sitting on Dorma's desk watching her work as Dorma ignored the phantom of her mind. "You know what I'll take your word for it." Hikari said as she watched Dorma work as she forgot they both shared their minds at the moment.

"Right now we need to get both Blue and Green Wolves off this ship if my hunch is right Fala may already be aware of our plans and if she's aware Zarkon will be as well and when Zarkon becomes aware he may very well send the entire Galra fleet to our location we will need allies before that happens." Dorma said as she then went wide eyed and face palmed herself. "Great I'm, completely losing my mind." Dorma said as she saw she just answered to the phantom of Hikari Horaki her mind had created.

"Don't worry it will get better soon." Hikari said comforting Dorma who chose not to answer and kept working.

"Now let's hope the Paladins receive this." Dorma said as she began sending it to them on an encrypted line that she hoped they can crack.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

The two teams went their separate ways to explore the castle a bit as right now we find Kaji, Toji, Kensuke, Maya, and Sumire gathered in the lab as this was where Kaji coordinates his spy network and where Maya, Yuliana, Kensuke, and Rei would handle the more scientific part of their work. "Hmm this is quiet an excellent network you have here Kaji." Sumire said as she looked to Kaji.

"Yeah I was able to work with the rebels after I had helped a few of them and got into contact with a few through Shinji and his crew to help build this up." Kaji said as Sumire was impressed.

"Well you adapt well." Sumire said as she looked to Kaji.

"Yeah it's expected from a triple agent." Kaji said as he was basically leading an entire network of spies to nail the Galra fast and hard. "Plus it seems I'm not the only one who has adapted." Kaji said as she looked to Maya as everyone did so as well as Maya noticed.

"What?" Maya asked as Kaji chuckled.

"Nothing just wondering when you will try and ask Yuliana out to see if she plays for both teams." Kaji said as Maya looked and blushed as Kensuke then laughed a bit.

"I wonder if Shinji-man will have both a mom and a step mom soon." Toji laughed a bit as it was no secret Maya was very interested in those of the same gender as herself.

"Anyway Kensuke was the one who handled the technical stuff with Rei and Maya, Toji handled the heavy lifting and well viola." Kaji said gesturing to the screen before them.

"Well believe it or not I built up a bit of a network of my own." Sumire said pulling out a Rebel data card involving Galra movement. "A lot of them owed me a favor and with this if we can combine it with the set up you guys have here we may just end up with the greatest Anti-Galra mining operation set up in this or any reality." Sumire said as Toji heard this.

"This one time... we went to another reality we decided we'd never go back there again." Toji said as Sumire looked shocked at this.

"Trust me it's better not to ask." Kaji said as it looked like Kaji and Sumire were flirting at the moment.

"That's good because I will be needing it." Came a familiar voice as they all looked and saw Rei walk in in her Blade of Marmora uniform as she walked in.

"Rei!" Kensuke cheered as he saw Rei walk in as she dropped down a file card.

"Hello Kensuke-kun." Rei greeted as she showed the file.

"What brings you back Rei?" Toji asked as he was jealous that Kensuke got his girl while Hikari was still trapped in Dorma.

"I received this information when I was monitoring Intel with the Blades." Rei said as she looked to them. "It's encrypted but I do know it came directly from a Galra source with a method that it was meant to look normal enough other Galra soldiers wouldn't take much heed to it but enough to show that the sender wanted it to be found by the one it was intended for." Rei said as she put the file on the table. "Luckily I was able to receive permission to bring it here after we were able to decipher parts of it for I believe it may actually be coordinates that may lead us to the Lotron's wolf's current location." Rei said as Lotron has not been seen for some time now.

"Then we better get to work then." Maya said as no one needed to be told twice as they had to take the risk if it was what they were looking for.

(Meanwhile with Shinji, Asuka, Allura, and Mana)

As the four teen started up the Wii game system with a bunch of other system hook to it as it seem it very difficult to hook up any game system to alien tech, as they were thrown together with the help of Yuliana to do so.

The four teens were having fun with the game as Allura said, "Why does this game seem to be so odd, so colorful and the track is strangely done, is that a mushroom?"

"That Mario for you," Mana told her as Asuka had a smile on her face.

Playing as Peach ran over a power item and got a banana as she use it and drop in front of Shinji character as he was playing 'Mario' himself.

"I'm way ahead now, catch me if you can," Asuka said as she was way into the game as Mana look to her before her character which was Daisy as she ran over a power item and it was a golden mushroom as she use it and became super big as she ran over many other racers and soon ran over Asuka as the German Galra girl yelled, "Hey!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game, as it gave me a boost in this race," Mana said as she was doing well reach close to first place.

Allura move the controller as best she can, as she played Rosalina and ran into a red box in hoping get a power item, only to get stunned by it as it was a trap instead, as Shinji pointed out, "Try hitting the blue boxes, the red ones are a trap."

"Thank you Shinji," Allura said as she hit the next one she could as she took a turn and soon got a power item which seem to be in her best favor as it was bullet bill power item, as she use it and suddenly her character change and flew pass all other racers with mana and Asuka eyes widen to that as suddenly she pass them and soon came driving up in first.

Shinji smile and said, "Great job Allura you took first."

"Oh my, I really doing it," Allura said as she was enjoy the game well as the girl eyed her as they keep their focus on the race itself and try to get a power item to knock Allura out of first, as Asuka gotten some green shells, and Mana gotten a single red shell.

As the girls fire them all at Allura as the alien princess heard the alarm on her controller as she asked, "What that sound mean?"

She soon found out as the shell came at her and hit her dead on, as two girls pass her as they gave an evil laugh of their own.

"Better watch out princess, you just lost first," Mana as Asuka added, "Try to keep up alien girl."

Allura had her game face on now as she got her character back on track and try to catch up to the two girl as they were fighting for first, Shinji coming up in four and gotten a power item which was… The blue wing turtle shell, as he use it and it flew to the girls which they were going head to head, the turtle shell came on top of them both as they say, "Ah-oh."

The shell soon slam into them and stun them very much with Allura driving pass with Shinji following and then they soon cross the finish line as the game as only a 3 lap short race to get Allura use to the game as whiles went off as on screen says-

"Winner player 3!"

Asuka and mana are shock as they were beaten by a noob, as Allura look surprise as she said, "I did it? I won?"

Shinji give a smile as for him he just playing a game for fun and said, "Good job Allura."

Asuka and mana throw a small fit, as Asuka throw her remote and said, "This game is rig."

"My controller was sticky," Mana said as watching from the door way as Yuliana watch this and give a small giggle to the scene as she said, "Seem Altean luck is better than most."

She knock on the door as everyone turn to her as Allura said, "Ah, Yuliana. Is everything done?"

"Yep, BisonQueen seem to be healthy, she ready for the milking as Shinji I would need your hand to do it if you can, if the rest of you would want to watch, come along Coran is waiting as well," Yuliana said as she walk out of the way as the 4 teens set their controllers down and got up as Allura was curious about this milking to make milkshakes with Shinji follow as it was his turn to milk the cow.

Asuka and Mana follow regardless as it was better than waiting for the Shinji and Allura to return with milkshake, and for Asuka she was a bit interested to see Allura's reaction to see where the milk comes out from really.

(BisonQueen room)

"Ok first off BisonQueen as her name implies is a girl." Yuliana said as Allura then realized this.

"Oh I see." Allura said as she looked to the cow.

"Apologies once more madam." Coran said as Mana and Asuka snickered a bit as they saw this as these two were flying blind on earth animals.

"And she's a cow so she can't understand you." Yuliana said as Shinji looked at the cow as honestly Shinji knew how to make the milkshakes and knew where the milk came from but had no idea how to milk the cow exactly.

"Oh ok communication issues." Coran said as Yuliana continued her lesson.

"Also chief among them she doesn't make milkshakes she has to be milked." Yuliana explained as she had past experience with cows she did run a farm sometime during the 15 or 16 century and again during the 17th century. "Shinji pay attention this might be useful for you later and you two let me show you." Yuliana said as she then grabbed the bucket nearby and got ready.

For Coran and Allura it was as if all of time froze as they saw this and were wide eyed at what they saw as when they say Yuliana grab the cows utters Asuka and Mana held back their laughter seeing the two Altean's reaction as for them it was priceless. Shinji always found the cows utters weird as did many not use to farm work so when Yuliana handled it with expert ease Shinji wondered if he had farming background in him somehow as all BisonQueen did was moo.

(One milking later)

The bucket was filled with Milk as Yuliana was holding two cups filled with milk. "Now then once the bucket goes through all the purifying things most condense milk goes through we can use it to make milkshakes but with this thickness it's like a milkshake right now." Yuliana said as Coran and Allura's reaction were that of utter horror and shock as the two looked like they couldn't get out fast enough. "Oh no you don't little missy!" Yuliana scolded grabbing Allura by her arm. "I won't lie I had the exact same reaction when I first saw it and let me remind you this is completely natural in fact your mother fed you off her own nipples from breast milk when you were just a newborn." Yuliana scolded as Allura was wide eyed at this.

"She's not wrong." Shinji confessed as he knew how that thing worked.

"Please stop." Yuliana said as she did not need to hear this for a second time in her life.

"Yes pregnant woman start lactating in preparation for their child so their child can start adjusting to the world outside the womb so it's completely natural plus cows even after their young is weaned off their utters keep producing milk which allows them to produce milk for humans to drink as well as sell it as part of its industry." Yuliana explained as she looked to Allura as she tried to cover her ears at Yuliana's explanation.

"Lalalalala I'm not listening!" Allura countered as Yuliana kept her explanation up as it was getting very in depth as Shinji, Asuka, and Mana looked.

"Should we leave them be?" Asuka asked as Mana shrugged.

"Probably Milkshake may be a bit delayed." Shinji said as it was starting to devolve into a talk about the bird and the bees as Allura is going through that talk the second time in her life.

(Scene Break Lotor's ship)

Tabris, Lotor, and Narti walked in after they had their bodies scanned for any possible bugs and found none... save for the fact Narti's cat is due for another space flea bath when they found a single flee on it. Ezor, Dorma, and Acxa saw the trio walk in as Dorma looked to their leaders.

"How'd it go? Are you fired?" Ezor asked as she looked to them.

"Good news or bad news first?" Tabris asked as he took off his headphones as he was listening to more Earth Music from its more cultural aspect as Lotor tried to give off that everything was ok even though both he and Tabris knew it wasn't.

"Well this one depends on how you view it I was relieve of my command yes." Lotor said as he intended that at first but with Fala in charge that was a different story.

"Please brother don't make it sound as if it was intended on our part, at first it was until Fala came into the picture." Tabris said as Dorma saw this.

"What happened?" Dorma asked as Lotor saw Tabris was worried and Tabris was almost never worried.

"My father is demanding we relinquish the Wolves over to him. We may need to transport them off of the ship before he finds out what we plan for them." Lotor said as he wanted to learn more of the vision he had seen prior.

"Genesis Defender Voltron correct?" Dorma asked as she looked to Lotor and Tabris who nodded.

"The second ship is complete and ready for testing." Acxa said giving her report to Lotor. "The sentries are just making some final adjustments to them." Acxa said as Lotor smiled as that was some much needed good news.

"Excellent." Lotor said as unaware to him or Tabris Narti was paying close attention to all of this.

(With Hagar and Fala)

The two were observing the event play out as they saw what was going on. "60% of the comets material has been used in the creation of the first to ships we will have more than enough for the creation of the third." Acxa said as Fala heard this and growled a bit.

"Well done Acxa." Lotor praised as Tabris saw this.

"Well played brothers you comet hoarders." Fala growled as she needed that material to create her Hagarrium based weapons for Project Hagarrium.

"No." Hagar cursed as Fala was right to monitor Lotor and Tabris before the two went to inform Zarkon of this development.

(Later Zarkon Throne Room)

"My lord somehow Lotor and Tabris had both gotten their hands on a trans reality comet." Hagar informed as Fala knew this was on her.

"What?!" Zarkon demanded as he heard this and was not pleased.

"And worse it appears he is building ships from the ore." Hagar informed as the second comet that was located was by pure chance which the Voltron Paladins tricked him to taking an empty powerless rock when they had syphoned the power straight out of the comet.

"I must apologize father." Fala began as she looked to Zarkon. "I had intended to use the comet for Project Hagarrium when Lotor had informed me of its existence. I was under the assumption you were made aware of it and it seems both I and Hagar were mistaken." Fala said as she kneeled to Zarkon. "The fact Lotor and Tabris has been hoarding it from me in secrets give me the reason that they intend to in fact use it against the empire with Lotron leading the charge." Fala said as she was using her 'blunder,' to further her own goals and with both Lotor and Tabris out of the way the path to the throne was cleared of any blood heirs.

"Might I suggest we strike first before they have a chance to use them?" Fala said as Zarkon glared and agreed with Fala.

"My thoughts exactly." Zarkon said as he stood up from his throne. "Mobilize the fleet. Hunt down Prince Lotor and Prince Tabris." Zarkon said as Fala smirked to this as her plan was coming together to the point that it no longer mattered if Lotor and Tabris survived this because as it stands there is no one in the Empire who can stand in her way to the throne anymore.

(Back at the Castle Labs)

Kaji, Sumire, Kensuke, Maya, and Rei were all working on their new program and deciphering the data as so far they had a good chunk of it deciphered. "I think we just about got it." Maya said as the screen then changed to show every, and all Galra movement in the known universe. Everyone cheered as Rei, Kaji, and Sumire worked on cracking the data.

"I can't believe it we're tracking Galra fleet movements almost live." Kensuke said as he grinned at this as he grinned. "And I think I got a few ideas how to expand our range." Kensuke said as then Toji yelped surprising everyone.

"Guys look at this!" Toji called out as everyone looked as Rei looked shock.

"Are those?" Kaji asked as Rei nodded.

"Yes coordinates, from Dorma." Rei said as she saw Dorma was helping them but why would she do it when she was loyal to the Galra Empire.

"Did Hikari break out of the Dorma mind control?!" Toji asked as this was almost too good to be true.

"I don't know." Sumire said as she then moved to another screen that seemed to be tracking something. "But somehow I think it may involve this." Sumire said as everyone looked.

"A scrambled message one impossible to crack." Kaji said as he saw it.

"Wait let me see." Rei said as Sumire then had the message passed over to Rei's screen.

"Hurry! Hikari could be in danger." Toji said as he looked to Rei.

"On it." Rei said as he began to type.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kaji asked as Rei worked.

"For every wave there is only partial transmission so if we invert it we can decipher the quantum encryption and tune the frequency to something we can understand." Rei said as she tried to dumb it down as best she could as Kensuke looked to her.

Soon once Rei put the program in they were shocked and happy they got a translation working for them as all but Rei cheered at this. "This is no time to cheer." Rei said as she shushed everyone as she then pointed to the screen.

"Members of the 7th, 11th, 12th, and 14th fleet assemble to rally point trox-lyte immediately. Engaged Targets at coordinates in next transmission. By Order of Emperor Zarkon." The soldier on the communication said as Rei then compared the coordinates to what Dorma sent them.

"Toji..." Rei said as everyone saw this. "Dorma is in danger and if she is in danger... so is Hikari." Rei said as they looked to the screen as Sumire and Kaji saw this as well.

"I've never seen troop movement like this before ever." Kaji said as Sumire saw this.

"Same here but what are they attacking?" Sumire said as Rei looked.

"Not what who." Rei said as she began to put the pieces together.

"Wait if Zarkon is back on his feet and Lotron is basically Voltron's only equal." Toji trailed off as Rei saw this.

"Seems he still hasn't given up his obsession." Rei said as they saw that this may be their only chance to get the Wolves and Hikari.

(Later Command Room)

Both teams and crew were gathered as Allura was the first to speak. "If they are truly attacking Lotor and Dorma had urged for aid we need to assist them and get the wolves out of there." Allura said as Rei looked.

"I agree this may be our only chance to get them back." Rei said as they couldn't pass up this chance.

"I don't like it, for all we know it could be a trap." Shiro said as Toji glared.

"And if it's not your going to let Hikari die!" Toji yelled as Shiro looked to him.

"I'm not saying that we just need to think carefully before running into a battle." Shiro said as Rei then spoke.

"Actually I have an idea." Rei said as she looked to the teams. "We can use this time for me and Mari to break into the ship use the attack as a smokescreen." Rei explained as she looked. "My ship has a cloaking field I can fly in with Mari undetected get into the ship and find the Wolves with Hikari. We get them and if they truly accept us we can use them to escape." Rei said as Shinji looked to her in shock.

"Rei that is extremely reckless on your part." Shinji said as Rei understood.

"Yes I know it's a small time window and the more we argue about it the less chances we have to retrieve it." Rei said as Yuliana was running the numbers.

"Well want to know the chances of success you all have?" Yuliana asked as she had ran the numbers.

"Please tell." Maria said as she looked to Yuliana.

"Yeah don't leave us in suspense." Mari said as she looked to Yuliana.

"It's the Oni variable." Yuliana said as Shinji and Misato remembered that one.

"I say... it's a risk worth taking." Misato said as they all looked. "We can use both Voltron's to provide a diversion long enough for us to get in get out and get success." Misato said as Rei nodded.

"As it stands if I die I won't be coming back but I will not allow this chance to slip us by." Rei said as she looked to them.

"I did apply a cloaking field to the Lions and the Vehicles and with Voltron's new AT-Field we can use it to help with that." Yuliana said as she looked. "Ok but we need to be fast." Yuliana said as she looked to them.

"Ok then let's get to the Lions and Vehicles." Shinji said as Mana nodded.

"Come on lets go." Mana said as she took charge of her team as well.

"Finally some action." Maria said as she was ready to roll out.

"Right behind you." Mayuri said as she followed after her teammate to the Vehicles.

(Back at Lotor's Ship)

Lotor, Tabris, Dorma, and Lotor's Generals were looking upon their newest ship with a grin as it was ready. But all of a sudden Dorma began to collapse as the others saw her. "Dorma?" Tabris asked looking to her with concern.

In Dorma's eyes she saw Hikari was also there. "Dorma you can't do this forever please give me back my life!" Hikari begged as Dorma was relapsing back into Hikari as she tried to keep a grip on her will as both of them heard the Yellow Wolfs howl.

"She may need medical attention." Acxa said as Lotor looked to her.

"No." Lotor said as he was there when Dorma was 'born,' and the pain he saw that innocent girl known as Hikari go through still plagues his mind simply for his dishonorable act of not aiding her. "Dorma you can stand down now." Lotor said as he looked to Dorma. "Your mission is over." Lotor urged hoping it would help her.

Soon an explosion was heard across the ship as the alarms were blaring with metal groaning from the force of the attack.

(Command Deck)

"What's happening?!" Lotor asked as this was a really bad time.

"A Galra fleet is attacking us!" Zethrid called out as Lotor heard this.

"Return fire!" Lotor ordered but Zethrid then saw something. "Wait theirs another fleet and another one! WE can't hold them all off!" Zethrid called as Galra ships began to appear as they all began to fire upon them.

(Lotor Hanger)

"Prepare the Sincline Ships to take off! Load the Comet into Acxa's and have Dorma taken to the Yellow Wolf. Tabris and I will take the Black and Red Wolves." Lotor said as then she ship shook once more. "We're leaving!" Lotor said as they began to move out.

(In Space)

Both Voltron's flew through Space as Thrusters around Vehicle Voltron's legs and shoulders were engaged as they flew to the area with a Galra fighter between them.

(Galra fighter)

"We're getting close." Rei said as behind her was Mari as they were both suited up for battle as they both heard the howl the closer they got. "Everyone prepare to start the operation." Rei said as she and Mari had to retrieve both Wolves and their lost friend.

"Starting the cloaking field now." Mari said as she did her part.

(Toji)

"Don't worry Hikari we're coming." Toji said as he was going to save Hikari even if it killed him.

(Space)

The cloaked fighter flew straight for Lotor's ship avoiding every blast that would have hit it as they had to hurry.

(Voltron)

"Ok everyone you know what to do keep the ships off of Lotor's ship for as long as you can." Shinji called as they had to move fast.

"RIGHT!" The Paladins called as they now basically had to help Lotor long enough for Rei and Mari to get their targets.

(V-Voltron)

"Ok ladies and one gentlemen lets show them what the Vehicle Team can accomplish!" Mana called out as it was time to rumble.

"Rodger!" Came the voices of Maria, Mayuri, Sumine, and the co-pilots Midori and Hideki.

(Battle)

*Insert Gunbuster OST Aim for the Top - Fly High

V-Voltron flew in head first as Voltron saw the middle child of the three Defenders fly forward to do battle before flying upward. "EAT THIS!" Mana roared as Vehicle Voltron got ready as energy transferred to its leg. "VICTORIOUS KICK!" Mana roared out as the attack activated showing V-Voltron's weapons were voice activated as spike shot out from the foot before V-Voltron shot straight down nailing multiple Galra ships in one shot.

Soon once the Galra were area both Voltron's were in the battle they began firing at Vehicle Voltron who then used its hand to block the weaker shots showing it was empowered after its failed first battle on Earth. It soon landed on Lotor's ship as no doubt it will hold the defenses there as it glared at the attacking foes.

(V-Voltron)

"We got enemies coming at us from below!" Sumire said as she saw them on her scope.

"We need to take as many out as we can while holding them off." Maria called as Mana nodded.

"Ok let's use the Homing Lasers!" Mana called as they needed to keep them occupied not win.

(Battle)

"FORM LASER BLASTER!" Mana and Maria roared as V-Voltron formed its weapon and took aim with the ranged weapon. "FIRE HOMING LASERS!" Both red headed girl and blond British girl roared as beams shot from V-Voltron's guns before they spread about hitting multiple foes at once which only allowed the laser to spear before in turn it vanished after losing power as this was a huge fleet all to take down Lotor.

(V-Voltron)

"We're not done yet!" Mana roared as she then looked to Sumire who nodded.

"Forming shoulder cannons!" Sumire called out activating the weapon.

(Battle)

Voltron was fighting off multiple fighters at once as it then saw V-Voltron formed two cannons one on each shoulder. One of them was clearly not the cannon they know but a large mini gun while the other was some sort of missile launcher. "FIRING CANNONS!" Mana called out as the cannon both fired as they took out one entire Galra battle ship on its own.

(Voltron)

"Wow." Shinji said as V-Voltron was every bit as strong as Voltron now.

"Hey we're not letting them have all the fun now are we?!" Asuka asked as they had to move.

"Right! Let's get in there!" Shinji called as they went for their attack.

(Battle)

"Form Blazing Sword!" Shinji roared out as Voltron formed its sword and charged at the opposing force as it began to slash its way through the ships simply disabling them and only destroying them if needed.

V-Voltron saw an attack coming in as it was multiple rounds as it quickly acted. "Mayuri form the shield now!" Mana was heard as V-Voltron then reached to its back and forming from Quintessence was a cape which V-Voltron used to block the laser blasts and defend Lotor's ship with it.

(V-Voltron)

"Heh Defender of the Universe, meet the Guardian of the Universe!" Mana called with a smirk as V-Voltron was now complete as she still hasn't used all its weapons yet as her team even smirked.

"Don't stop just yet we still have to hold them off." Hideki said as he looked to his allies.

"Jeez what a troublesome job." Midori said as this was more trouble than it was worth for her.

(Battle)

Voltron and V-Voltron then flew in space back to back ready for whatever other foe may come at them as they were surrounded but had to hold the line.

*End OST

(Lotor's ship)

Rei and Mari got in as they used the emergency airlock to get in and once the air was re-pressurized got into the ships halls. "We need to move now." Rei said as Mari nodded before the two focused. 'Blue Wolf I am sorry for being late... please lead me to you.' Rei mentally called as she waited for the Howl.

'Come on puppy show me where you are.' Mari thought hoping the Wolf would head her.

Soon the two went wide eyed as they heard the wolves calling them as they both saw this. "Let's move." Rei said as the two then began making their way to where the Wolves were being held.

(With Hikari/Dorma)

Dorma was in a fetal position on her chair within Yellow Wolf as she was tearing up the pain the torture Fala inflicted on her was coming back tenfold and right now she could not tell if she was Hikari or if she was Dorma. Her mind was a jumbled mess as she couldn't figure out whose memory was whom.

"Make it stop..." Dorma begged as she could hear the wolf but not hear it at the same time. "Please... make it stop." She begged as explosions happened outside the ship.

(Hanger)

"Is Dorma secured within the Yellow Wolf?" Lotor asked as Ezor nodded.

"Yeah and both blue and green area ready to be towed if need be." Ezor said as Lotor nodded.

"Good hold off the attack until we are away." Lotor said as the shaking stopped a bit but they couldn't take any chances. "Then scuttle-." Lotor began as soon the ship shook violently as everyone tried to hang on.

"How did they find us?" Acxa asked as she looked around.

"We must have been tracked." Tabris said as they then looked to Narti as both he and Lotor put the pieces together.

"Forgive us." Lotor said before he drew his Bayard that was once Zarkon's as it became a Galra blade and with it he cut down Narti.

(With Hagar)

Hagar roared in shock as the connection was cut off as she saw Lotor and Tabris figured it out.

"Heh quiet cunning of them." Fala said as she saw this happen.

(Lotor and crew)

"Sorry we didn't want this to happen." Tabris said as they blundered by bringing Narti instead of Ezor.

"Come on." Lotor said as Tabris nodded as since they were in full Knight Gear they headed to their Wolves to evacuate the ship with their two Sincline ships.

(Back with Rei and Mari)

The two fought their way through Galra troops and drones as they made their way to the hanger where the Two Wolves were being kept and arrived to find them both restrained to lay down both of them in a particle barrier.

"Come on." Mari called as she made her way to Green Wolf as they had to hurry as they also saw the other three were still here. Rei headed over to Blue Wolf as she approached it she then breathed in before letting her breath out and put her hand on the barrier. She then felt the same shock as she did with Blue Lion but without the visions before as these new ones involved Lotron and Hikari's plight.

Soon the barrier fell as Rei nodded and made her way inside the Wolf as she had to break it out now. Mari meanwhile did the same and was met with the same visions but with more of the ones Rei had saw the first time and when she did the barrier for Green also fell as she smiled.

(Blue Wolf)

Rei arrived in Blue Wolfs hanger as the destruction occurring outside was becoming prominent as she then saw on her screen Lotor and Tabris heading for their wolves to escape.

(Mari)

"Ah smells nice in here." Mari said as she began to activate the Wolf as she saw the controls light up as she felt that the wolf was happy to be with its true pilot at long last instead of that psychopath Sincline. But then Mari felt it as Green Wolf was trying to tell her of Hikari's situation as she looked to Yellow Wolf. "Ok I'll help." Mari said as she knew Rei agreed on this.

(Hikari/Dorma)

Dorma tried to desperately block the sounds out from outside as soon she felt two more hands touch her mind... but they were gentle and comforting as Dorma looked and saw Green and Yellow Wolf both activating as they looked to their pack member. "It's ok..." Rei was heard as Dorma looked. "Let go that battle you fought is over now let it flow." Rei said as Mari was then heard.

"Yeah your friends and family are waiting for you just wake up and ask yourself who are you and who do you want to me." Mari was heard as Dorma then saw her reflection as she began to focus and soon her eyes snapped open. Her screen then showed her everything her true memories and her fake memories as the fake memories made way for the true ones as Dorma rubbed her hand on it.

"I... I see now." Dorma... no Hikari said as she then looked at her hands and remembered... the EVA, Earth, and most of all home.

Soon Hikari felt it as her eyes snapped open and she felt the connection to Yellow Wolf. "Yes... I heard you. Who... no you were helping and protecting me from the start!" Hikari said as she began to realize what she was doing and knew she had to escape.

(Lotor and Tabris)

"All systems are go!" Lotor called as he activated his Wolf as Tabris saw this from his wolf.

"Lotor we have a problem." Tabris said as Lotor soon saw it.

(Hanger)

Blue, Green, and Yellow Wolves all roared out as the first two broke out of their restraints as it was clear they had pilots now as Yellow stood with them instead of Lotor and Tabris.

(Rei)

"Lotor and Tabris I will only ask you once come with us or we will have to use force." Rei said as she knew Lotor and Tabris won't listen so easily.

(Lotor)

"I don't have time for this!" Lotor cursed as Tabris agreed.

(Hanger)

Black and Red Wolf then fired a beam blast at the three wolves as they began to make their escape as they ran through the hole and made their way to the hanger doors.

(Outside)

Both of Lotor's Comet ships flew out followed by Red and Black Wolf as both Voltron's saw this.

(Voltron)

"Ok that's two wolves but were are yellow, green, and red?" Shinji asked as both teams saw this.

"Voltron Teams this is Rei! Disengage I repeat disengage mission accomplished!" Rei was heard as Toji smiled.

"Is Hikari with you!?" Toji asked as he hoped to whatever god was out there Hikari was there.

"T-Toji?" Hikari was heard and without the Dorma voice as Toji smiled as they had to move now.

"Ok move out of the way, team transfer power to Black Lion." Shinji ordered as everyone agreed.

(Battle)

Blue, Green, and Yellow Wolf were seen flying sorts them as Voltron began to once more cross its arms over its chest while the same light as before began to activate. The Ships fired at Voltron only for its eyes to glow and in turn was protected by an AT-Field which seemed to be a rainbow color this time around.

"VICTORIOUS CUTTER!" Shinji invoked before Voltron fired the blast from its chest busting a huge hole in the Galra forces. "Ok that should hold them let's move!" Shinji called before Voltron and V-Voltron flew after the three wolves as they escaped.

(Lotor)

Lotor was flying about as after today they were in their darkest hour. No Lotron as now the Alliance has the left arm and both legs for Lotron. Soon a transmission was being picked up as Lotor heard it as Acxa brought it up for their small caravan. "Sir, we are picking up a transmission." Acxa said as she looked to Lotor on her screen.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon was being recorded and viewed on screen all over the Empire as standing by his side was Fala who has proven her loyalty to the Empire and in turn is now the last one in line who is eligible by blood to ascend to the throne. "Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my sons Lotor and Tabris are to both be regarded as fugitive criminals of the empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of their soldiers. I repeat, Prince Lotor and Prince Tabris are both enemies of the state. Engage with Extreme Prejudice. Kill on Sight." Zarkon ordered as everyone who had heard this was shocked as Fala smirked as her scenario was progressing to her exact specifications. She knew killing Lotor and Tabris would cause questions but making them into criminals of the empire was genius and she barely had to lift a finger since the Paladins proved to be her tools to enact it without realizing it.

(Tabris)

Tabris had kept Narti's cat as both of them heard the event happen as Tabris petted the cat who had just lost her master.

(Voltron)

The Paladins were shocked as they were still hacked into the Galra communications and to think Zarkon would discard both of his sons like that Shinji was even angry not at Lotor or Tabris but at Zarkon for what he did.

(Wolves)

Mari, Rei, and Hikari all heard this as they were wide eyed as Hikari even more so as she realized what this meant but the deeper meaning as she looked at her hands and began to panic a bit but Yellow Wolf calmed her down to keep her from having a panic attack.

(Lotor)

Lotor glared as he saw even now his father held no love for him. He also felt Black Wolf telling him he wasn't alone for he had Tabris with him and his Generals but most of all the other wolves if they can truly unite. "Do as you must and follow the path you made for yourself." The Wolf was heard in Lotor's head as growls as he knew he needed to figure out his next move.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is and next chapter will begin the two part Season finale The Blitz. Now then until then please make sure you keep review as you leave and like I always say ja-ne.


	22. Chapter 19 Beginning the Blitz

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well here we go the two part finale of this season let's begin everyone.

(Start)

*Insert Gundam Seed Opening 2: Invoke

In the deep vacuums of space there was destroyed ships floated about from a recent battle between the Alliance and the Galra. In this place a silver cross floated about as before it passed by the Castle ship known as the Wunder as it seemed to be slightly damaged but still operational.

Soon the music began to pick up as Voltron appeared before it began battling the Galra forces before it met with Lotron and the two clashed blades with shields and swords out. Soon the two knocked each other back before Voltron struck its famous pose as the shield return to being wings as the title appeared.

"Genesis Defender Voltron."

-Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au-

The screen began showing the Paladins of Voltron plus Rei as they also showed Mari, Tabris, Lotor, and Dorma as they were in a ruined city of unknown origins.

-tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru-

The screen then showed Yuliana and her other self Yui followed by Shiro, Misato, Coran, and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV. It then changed showing the Galra higher ups of Zarkon, Ritsuko, Haggar, and Gendo who the later of witch was hiding in the shadows observing them.

-samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita-

The screen then showed Lotor's generals and Sincline as they were battling Alliance forces as it was clear they were attempting to attain victory. Sincline had a sadistic grin on his face enjoying the act of battle as he wanted more fighting more bloodshed. The screen then showed the Lotor, Tabris, and Dorma with their Wolves as they seemed conflicted as the same could be said for Sincline and Fala but it was their wolves showing confliction instead of the pilots. It also showed them doing ground combat with their Galra Bayards as it then showed Fala and Rei fighting as with Mari and Sincline.

-sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara-

The screen then showed the Paladins of Voltron in their lions fighting Galra forces as well as performing ground operations with Bayards blazing as Shinji's Bayard soon turned from its original form to an Altean's Broadsword.

-Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru-

The screen soon showed the silhouette of Voltron the red, blue, and black Lions as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura met before seemingly nude as it almost looked romantic between them. It was ten followed by Lotron but before it Lotor and what appeared to be Mari were meeting before it as Mari and Lotor were embracing each other almost like lovers.

It was then followed by flames as Fala and Rei pointed their guns at each other in battle and then met with the images of Shinji and Lotor as children crying before following it up by the two meeting in battle and then Voltron and Lotron mimicking their movement. Soon it showed the three Voltrons with their weapons as it was clear these titans were ready for battle.

-haya sugiru toki no-

The screen began to show the three teams forming their robots as Voltron and Lotron were forming.

-matataki ni sara sare te-

The screen then showed a quick image of the Lions, Vehicles, and Wolves doing battle against their enemies as it flashed between the forming of the three titans as it was clear this was war.

-hitori de wa todo ka nai-

The screen then showed Shinji, Lotor, and Mana standing up as with them Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron stood up with them. But then it focused on the three as the rest of the Paladins and Vehicle Team appeared as with Lotor was Tabris, Hikari, Rei, and Mari but with the two teams all dressed in Dark Knight uniforms as with them the NERV Crew and Galaxy Alliance appeared with them.

-negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja-

The image then showed images of Allura looking outside the window and at the asteroid field where Altea once stood which brought tears to her eyes at the last of her home world before Yuliana put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It then showed Asuka with a new Bayard form similar to a chained Sickle attacked to a Kusarigama but the chains on it was retractable giving Asuka both a whip and grabbling weapon and a slashing weapon even if it appeared to be a Galra weapon in origin. Following Asuka up was Rei as she stood in a crossroad between what looked like Altea and Daibazaal as she was looking at herself but as an Altean and herself as a Galra before it changed to a battlefield with her holding her Bayard weapon.

The screen then showed Hikari as she was in a dark room naked with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were the prosthetic right arm and left leg as sitting behind her was Dorma. The darkness soon made way for Hikari's world horribly mixed with Dorma's as both were trying to figure out who was who and which memory was real and which was fake. The screen followed up with Mari in a battle field with a rifle as she fired at any Galra that tried to get the jump on her from behind cover as with her was Lotor and Tarbis who the later had taken a more human life form.

The screen then showed Allura and Asuka laying on nothingness in space giving the image of a yin and yang symbol as the think linking them was their pinky fingers with a red threat on said fingers.

-karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo-

The scene was now showing Voltron fighting hit way through Robeasts and Angels as soon Lotron appeared as the two were once more fighting against each other.

-dare kara mamore ba ii?-

The screen then showed V-Voltron flying in as its five pilots were ready as behind them was the Vehicle Teams flag ship as the Vehicle Team flew at the Galra threat.

-Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga-

The scene then changed to the three ships that acted as the flag ships for Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they began to prepare for launch. The Paladins, Knights, and Strike Team all raised their heads ready for battle as it focused on Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they were all ready to launch.

The five teams then launched before flying in formation and forming Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they flew straight at the Galra armada before them. The battle was short before the three flew straight at each other disengaging the formation with a burst of Quintessence.

-Soko Ni aru nara-

Soon the screen showed the three warriors of the universe with their carrier ships and most of all the shadow of the mysterious Genesis Defender Voltron standing behind them all as the song then ended.

(Start Wunder Medical Ward)

Hikari woke up once more to find herself back in the Medical Ward as she was in a hospital gown as her skin was able to recover its original pigment of her human skin. "How are you feeling?" Yuliana asked as she looked to Hikari who was surprised when she heard she was Shinji's mother.

"I-I'm fine ma'am." Hikari said as she honestly wasn't fine. She was scared frightened with what she had been through and what she did.

"I understand I may not have experienced it but what Fala did to you was sick and wrong." Yuliana said as she was shocked her DNA was part of Fala.

"Toji has been a major help to my recovery though." Hikari said as she looked at her cybernetic prosthetic limbs.

"I can see that." Yuliana said with a smile as she saw this. "They never gave up on you not once." Yuliana said as she looked to them. "And Hikari you were forced into the Wolf and even though it chose you I won't force you to take part in the battle to come it has to be your choice and no one else's." Yuliana said as Hikari nodded to Yuliana.

"O-ok." Hikari said as Yuliana then opened the door. "Anyway I pulled some strings and well I couldn't bring them here physically but I guess a hologram call is just as good." Yuliana said as she activated it and soon a drone appeared and to Hikari's shock she saw a hologram appear of her father and her sister.

"Hikari!" He little sister called as she tried to hug her only to phase right through her.

"Hey don't run straight into a hologram like that you'll fall right through it!" Hikari scolded as Yuliana smiled as she saw Hikari bonding with her family again and then took her leave of them.

(Bridge)

The crew both teams with Alliance, and Coalition members were gathered as Kolivan was on the screen. "Entire Galra fleets are being mobilized Zarkon is looking for Lotor." Kolivan said as he looked to the gathered fellow here.

"Then we're ready to move." Yuliana as it was agreed it was time to begin the Blitz.

"So we're going to hit Naxcela then." Allura said as it was agreed.

"Exactly." Yuliana said as they began to tell the plan.

"If we can capture Naxcela we can solidify a line of coalition and Alliance planets we can cut off all Galra Troops behind it from Central Command and use this position to defeat them." Misato explained as she looked to this.

"If this works we'll be taking back a third of the universe in one fell swoop." Rei said as Toji looked to them.

"Do we have a plan?" Toji asked as he looked to Misato, Shiro, and Yuliana.

"We attack several location across the region, at once." Misato said as they began to detail the plan.

"First we'll have to cut off communications between the Region and Galra central Command by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five. Rei you and Mari will handle that one." Yuliana said before the door opened and Hikari walked in.

"No me, Rei, and Mari will handle it." Hikari said wearing a military type uniform as everyone was shocked to see her here.

"Hikari?!" Everyone asked in shock as they saw her.

"No absolutely not!" Toji roared out as Hikari then looked to him.

"You can't stop me." Hikari said as she looked to Toji.

"Hey I lost you once I won't risk it again!" Toji argued as Hikari then grabbed his ear hard. "Toji Suzuhara I am going with Yellow Wolf or so help me I will use my cybernetic leg and kick you in your family jewels so hard our kids will be feeling it." Hikari said as everyone didn't know whether she was drawing personality from Dorma or if she was always a closet scrapper.

"Ok keep a Bayard on you and you'll be fine." Yuliana said knowing the Wolves had Bayards of their own thanks to her old blueprints.

"Ok the Blades have informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons." Misato said as she showed the cannons location and specs. "Now, these cannons can strike any target within our combat theater. The first in high orbit around the planet Teq, will be attacked by Coalition and Alliance forces led by myself." Misato said as she would coordinate battle from a ship of her own.

"Kolivan will lead a Marmoran Strike team against the second Cannon, while the Vehicle Voltron and alliance soldiers will keep the Galra forces their occupied on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert ground attack." Yuliana cut in as while the Vehicle Team and alliance troops keep the cannons busy from above the Blades will go in on the ground. "We intend to take control of these Cannons and use Zarkon's own fire power against him." Yuliana explained as this brought a smile to everyone's faces.

"Once the Coalition, Alliance, and Blades neutralize these targets, Galra defenses will be weakened, allowing us to take down the remaining Galra-occupied planets in this area." Shiro explained as this was turning into a big assault.

"While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxcela will already be under attack by a combination of all three forces and leading the charge Voltron." Yuliana said as she looked to the Paladins in particular.

"Sounds easy enough we fly in and blast our way through." Asuka said as Yuliana sighed.

"Not that simple, its heavily fortified and also a Robeast hot spot you five will need to coordinate your attacks with the ground forces as well as keep the Robeasts off their back while being swift and decisive enough to win the battle before the Galra forces there can call for help." Yuliana said as she then pulled up another image. "If they call for reinforcements we're caught in a fight on two fronts and... it gets worse." Yuliana said as the image then appeared. "Fala, Sincline, and Ritsuko are on that planet we need to take them down and bring them to justice." Yuliana said as he came the dive bomb of this.

"You're making it sound like we're going to be field commanders." Shinji said as Yuliana looked to the Paladins on this.

"Because you are going to be field commanders." Yuliana said surprising many of them here.

"I know its saying much, but we our limited on officers, and your five had much battle experience against Robeast angels, you will have some support that we can give but it all up to you to do main fighting," Misato said to them as Earth forces spare some fighter pilots to help the Voltron force and combine with the alliance fighters it should help enough to give the team a fighting chance but the it depended on them.

"If we can do this then we will have a front against the Galra empire itself," Kolivan said as Yuliana added on, "And a new wave of rebellions too."

If they can pull off this plan other races that are a slave to the Galra Empire will rise up as quickly, to a positive thought of it at least, as Shinji thought about all of this, as leading troop into battle maybe difficult and heavy as people would most likely die during this, but as the saying goes that different from the Galra, 'No sacrifice, no victory', and many are willingly to make that sacrifice, Shinji only thought is making sure they wouldn't go in vain.

Shinji took a breath and said, "Then we don't have time to lose, let's gear up and head out."

Everyone nodded to this as the Blitz had begun.

(Unknown location)

Deep in space as the two remaining wolves of the Lotron knights and their generals flew through space, avoiding all Galra empire forces as best they can as Lotor still need to settle something, as the wolves maybe powerful, but Lotor had something else in mind for what he has plan as he, his brother, and his generals follow him to a dead space area where most likely no one will find them.

"Ezor, Acxa, set a course for the coordinates I'm sending you. Tarbis, you already know where we are heading," Lotor said to group from his wolf as Ezor asked, "Where are we going?"

"Just do as I say," Lotor said as he ended his transmission, before Tarbis came up as he said to the girls, "Please don't mind Lotor anger, we are all having a rough time right now that we're trying to deal with, just follow and we will show you that might help us now."

After that Tarbis ended with Ezor put mute on both Lotor and Tarbis. Nothing wrong with the younger brother but she didn't want to take a chance of something as she called up on Acxa as the female Galra look to her and asked, "What are you doing Ezor?"

Ezor look to her friend as she said, "Securing communications to make sure Lotor and Tarbis can't hear us. Zarkon called them criminals. They are on the run, and as Lotor's generals that mean we and Dorma or whoever she is, we are-

"WE must have trust in them," Acxa said to Ezor as she look on her screen and said, "What about Narti? She trusted them. You saw where that got her."

"Enough. Lotor will protect us, Tarbis will also have his word that we must believe in," Acxa said as her only sense of hope is the two former princes.

(Wunder)

The Voltron force, Vehicle Voltron and the wolf team were spread out going to planet to planet for the final preparation for the Blitz

As the three team flew around tell their allies, and friend from across the universe to come together, with Hikari teaming up with Toji, Mari team up with Kensuke, and Rei with Allura and get acquainted with some of the races the Voltron team meet before, as they haven't seen the wolves before might give the wrong idea, and have Rei catch up a bit as well as she miss a lot during her coma.

As Misato went over battle plan with other leaders and generals of the alliance and Yuliana were making final touches for anything that may come at them as she wanted to be prepared if Zarkon does show up or Hager, she will have all the tools she'll need as she looks over her "New design" of her person tool she check for last minutes things as she like anyone else want to do this on the first shot, as they may not get another like it.

Yuliana smile as her new creation as she was ready for anything.

(Dead space area)

As the wolves and the two ships came to a dusty asteroid area as Zethrid was doing a scan of the area as she found nothing as she reported to Lotor, "Sir, we're approaching the coordinates, but my scanners don't detect anything.

"They aren't suppose too." Lotor said as Zethrid is surprise by that as soon enough as the wolves and the two ship pass the asteroid field area safely and look upon a planet that was destroyed and left to ruin.

"Stay sharp my follow hybrids, where we are at, show the respect this place deserves for it was once the original home of the Galra," Tarbis said as they the generals saw this as with Ezor look upon it and asked, "What is place?"

"The ruins of planet Daibazaal," Lotor said as he was familiar with the planet as he and Tarbis been here many time before setting up something as a ring of some sort stood near the center of the dead planet.

As Lotor and Tabris flew in their wolves the two wolves saw this and knew this rift as it was the one that had birthed their eldest brother Voltron. The two wolves then acted on their own and landed on a floating rock before both released a load howl no doubt to pay their respects to those who had fallen here. The howl was sad as both wolves lost their pack as Lotor and Tabris both felt the two lone wolves sorrow.

(Lotor)

"Don't worry my friend... you will be reunited with your pack." Lotor said as he knew what it was like to be alone.

(Tabris)

Tabris then saw Narti's cat come back into the cockpit area as it purred to which Tabris petted it as he smiled to it. "Odd in one reality I killed one like you but in this one you seem to bond to me." Tabris said as he kept the communications off for a bit as he rubbed the cat's ear.

(Ezor)

Ezor looked to the ring as she and the other remaining Generals saw it as they looked to it. "What is that?" Ezor asked as she looked to the ring in question.

(Lotor)

"Zarkon believed that Alfor's plan to blow up Daibazaal and destroy the rift between the realities actually worked." Lotor began as he looked to the ring in question. "No one comprehended that the experiments of my mother, Honerva, and Shinji Ikari's mother, Yuliana, can never be undone." Lotor said as he felt his Wolf was drawn to it but also urging him to tread carefully as even though the Wolves no longer wished to live in Voltron's shadow they knew they had some purpose in this universe as well.

(Tabris)

"I was able to acquisition a secret team to construct this inter-reality gate on the rift, where their shared work began." Lotor said as he looked to the rift in question.

(Lotor)

"Just as Voltron was able to Tabris and I shall pilot us through the rift with the Wolves, and we will harvest the unlimited quintessence that exist in the layer between realities." Lotor said as he then gained a solemn look. 'And hopefully acquire enough to combat Fala and her Project Hagarrium.' Lotor thought to himself knowing Fala was becoming a great danger to the universe.

(Acxa)

"I never doubted you two." Acxa said as she looked to Lotor and Tabris.

"So we can just fly right through this thing to another reality?" Ezor asked as Lotor and Tabris looked to them.

"Neither I nor Tabris had a chance to test the gate yet." Lotor began as he looked to his remaining Generals.

(Lotor)

"My plans had been accelerated by our recent turn of events." Lotor said as he began to work. "But if my calculations are correct with both Black and Red Wolf we should be able to go through and bring back more Concentrated Quintessence." Lotor said as neither he nor Tabris will sacrifice their Generals after what Hagar did to Narti.

(Tabris)

"But in the event of a worst case scenario you three will need to return to the empire or go to the alliance and due what you must to survive. If my hunch is correct Blue, Green, and Yellow Wolves will be able to sniff out the black and red wolves even if me and Lotor were to... expire." Tabris said as he hand moved to his neck rubbing it as if he expected his head to pop off and kill him for some reason.

(Space)

The two wolves began to glow before they headed to the center of the ring as they needed to gather the Quintessence to power their two ships and hopefully a way to fight back. But as the Wolves flew through they appeared on the other side not in another reality mind you but on the other side of the ring as Lotor and Tabris both saw this and both agreed they may need more time... or they may need Lotron to be whole once more.

(Castle command room)

"Alright princess it's time to begin the broadcast." Coran said as they were about to begin the Blitz as Yuliana stood with her.

"Have we secured communications?" Allura asked as she and Yuliana saw this.

"Yeah, Rei, Maya, Kensuke, and I with some help from Kaji, Sumire, and Hideki were able to use the Rebels transponder encryption with the Alliance's and Coalition." Yuliana said as she had a Plug Suit ready for when it began. "As it stands we'll be broadcasting live to every ally planet in the Universe." Yuliana said as they were going to rally the troops across the universe from those waiting for loved ones to return at home and those fighting from the side lines as this was their moment.

"Always helps to have a set of tech geniuses around, especially with Yuliana's aid." Coran said as to this day Yuliana was still the best Alchemist Altean ever spawned even as famous as Alfor was.

Allura once she heard this focused as it was time to begin the call to arms as the light from the crystal above her shined down on her. Once she did this the ship connected to every planet within the Coalition and Alliance control as it was clear the Blitz was not only approved but also ready to begin. Soon the ship was good to go as Allura was now live and knew it was time to begin his speech.

"Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition and the Galaxy Alliance." Allura began as her broadcast speech was being shown to all allies across the universe. "If you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon's enslavement of the free peoples of the universe." Allura said as she was playing on every smart device, television, holo-screen, and viewing orbs across the universe on planets within the Coalition and Alliance. "But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow." Allura said as she was even being broadcast at the space mall of all places. "The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now." She said as she was even broadcasting on Ocarion and the three remaining home planets of the first Paladins of Voltron to their descendants and such. "Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny." Allura spoke as every Paladins heard this as Rei, Mari, and Hikari stood with their Paladin and Vehicle Team Allies as Allura did her speech. "You all have your missions. You know what to do." Allura said as the time was now as the Blitz had begun.

"Good Luck. We'll see you on the other side." Allura said as it was time to move out.

(Later with Toji and Hikari)

As everyone was moving to their ships, vehicles, and such soldiers were grabbing their weapons as Toji and Hikari met up near the Lion and Wolf Hangers. "Hikari." Toji began as he looked to Hikari as she saw him.

"Yeah... Toji?" Hikari asked as she looked to Toji.

"Before we go... why did you decide to join this mission after well..." Toji began as Hikari looked down at her prosthetic hand.

"Because... if I don't then how can I ensure a future for my sister if I let the Galra win or if I don't do my part in this." Hikari said as she looked to Toji. "I know it hurts inside but I'll fight to my last breath if I must." Hikari said as she looked to Toji.

"Hikari..." Toji said as he looked to Hikari and then hugged her as she was caught off guard by this. "When all this is over... I wanna talk with you, one of those deep feelings talk type of things." Toji said as here they were kids fighting for the sake of not only Earth but the Universe as Toji knew when you're a soldier fighting to save the universe being a kid becomes a luxury so he figured he might as well make sure he doesn't leave anything unsaid.

"O-ok." Hikari began as she was caught off guard. "I'll be holding you to it." Hikari said as the two then parted to their beasts to take off.

(With Yuliana)

Yuliana had located her old Test Plug Suit and activated it as she pressed the button allowing it to compress around her form while blowing air out the neck and through her hair. "You sure you can handle it this time?" Misato asked as she knew Yuliana and Maya had been working endlessly on the remaining EVA unit 1 and 2. Yuliana didn't want to risk Naoko rejecting her so Unit 2 was the only other option as now Evangelion Unit 1+2 was ready which Yuliana decided to dub it Evangelion Zwei.

"Yes right now we'll need all the fire power we can get and with the upgrades I applied to this EVA we will have just that." Yuliana said as she would be leading the assault on the cannon in space.

"Please don't die sempai." Maya said as Yuliana smiled and then patted Maya's head on this.

"Don't worry I'll be back and just call me Yui or Yuliana." Yuliana said as she was getting to first name basis with Maya.

"Alright." Maya said as she would monitor the EVA's systems from the Castle.

(With Shinji and Asuka)

After Allura's speech Asuka walked over to Shinji as she looked to him. "Hey Shinji." Asuka said as she looked to the half Altean as the may both be, half of two enemy races but they were also half human so Asuka was being a bit bashful here. "I know we didn't get along at first but..." Asuka began as Shinji looked to her.

"But?" Shinji asked as Asuka began to scratch her head as she was blushing.

"Look I'm not that good with this but basically put if you had or wanted to would you possible take two girls or maybe three as lovers or girlfriend or whatever?" Asuka asked as Shinji blushed at this as he already had a mental image of Asuka, Allura, Mana, and surprisingly Misato, Ezor, and Acxa in an Arabian Harem with Shinji as a sultan in it.

"Umm I want to say no but..." Shinji began as Asuka knew Shinji better than that.

"Look we're risking our lives for the Universe normally if this was just Earth they'd look the other way when Pilots living together start dating or having sex but this is the entire fucking universe if anything I think we get more leeway you especially since you and Allura are like the last few Altean's in the universe!" Asuka countered as she glared at Shinji. "So answer me yes or no!" Asuka yelled as she looked to Shinji who shielded himself a bit.

"YES!" Shinji yelled out of reflex as he expected Asuka to slap him silly for being a pervert in wanting a harem.

"Alright." Asuka said calmly as she began to walk torts him. "Just so you know." She began as Shinji saw her standing right in front of him as he saw this was the same scene they were in back at Tokyo-3 after that one Angel Battle. "If you do bring in any more girls besides me and Allura, you better run it by us first don't want to end up fighting them all off because you couldn't keep it in your pants." Asuka said as Shinji was shocked to hear this as it was soon followed by a kiss from Asuka as Shinji was caught off guard by it as this time he didn't have to hold his breath for it. The two began to deepen the kiss a bit as Asuka made sure she had a recording to show Allura later.

Once the two separated Asuka smirked at Shinji as she looked to him with a smile while Shinji was at a loss for words. "Ok Shinji, do you promise to love me, and Allura like we love you as well as any other girls you may end up attracted to or end up attracted to you?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked to her in shock.

"Y-yeah." Shinji said as Asuka the smiled at him as she basically got Shinji the starting point of what could very well be a harem.

"Good." Asuka said as she began to walk away. "Oh..." Asuka began as she stopped for a moment. "If you sleep or kiss any other girl behind mine and Allura's back as well as any future girls without letting us know I'll first drain your dick and balls dry and impregnate myself and Allura as well as any other girls in this little 'harem,' of ours and then I'll castrate you and sterilize you after words." Asuka said as she knew Altean's were basically endangered and she wanted to do two things in the future.

Asuka wanted to study bio-technology to hopefully create a new generation of Altean's like she had promised Allura but the second thing she wanted... was to become a teacher show the future generations how she did things and entrust her wisdom to them as well both successes and failures. Once Asuka was gone she smiled at the recording she made so she can show Allura that they won't have to have some ship war for Shinji because he agreed to take them both.

(Scene Break later with Hikari, Mari, and Rei)

Over the planet the target Galra communication Satellite was floating unaware that it would soon be attacked by three Knights who were cloaked in their wolves on auto pilot as leading this part of the attack was Rei.

(With Rei)

"When you three are done knocking out the communication hub, meet us at the rendezvous point." Shinji ordered as he was ready in full Paladin Gear to begin the assault.

"Rodger. According to its trajectory, it passes through the dark zone in five ticks." Rei said with Hikari and Mari were in their wolves as Hikari looked very nervous right now.

(Hikari)

"No pressure. Just the entire attacks success rests on us disabling this Galra comm. station." Hikari said as she knew she had to draw forth some of Dorma's confidence and ethic on the missions she was a part of but Hikari was worried if she did too much Dorma may resurface as the dominant persona.

(Rei)

"Makinami, Horaki jump now!" Rei called as they had to move now.

(Outside the Wolves)

The three jumped out of their wolves into space as they were in full gear helmet and all as Rei was leading Amazon Squad which was the label for them as the Vehicle Team was codenamed Valkyrie Team seeing as a majority of their Voltron team members were female. Once the dark zone passed they got to the ship and quietly entered before they were even noticed allowing themselves to enter without detection.

(Inside Comm. Station Control Room)

As the Galra head of this station was working on his post overseeing things while the androids did the work he soon heard a booming sound as he went wide eyed and gasped as he looked to the door. The androids heard this before the door went off in a powerful explosion as from the smoke Hikari charged out as in a flash of light her Lupo Bayard activated showing it to be a sort of arm cannon for her left arm which she fired with as Rei rolled in with her own Bayard as it launched the cable out nailing a few Galra guards. Soon Mari ran in as her Bayard seemed to be a dancing wolf which was a sword/whip combo that she used to its full extent and took on the drones with ease.

The Galra captain quickly acted and ran to the controls to call for help. Hikari then saw the Galra drone coming at her as she then focused activating her right arms weapon and chopping the drone in two. She then went for the Galra drone next to her and jumped up before using her left legs weapon to kick it in half down the middle.

"Hurry we can't let them activate the alarm!" Rei called as Mari saw this.

"Got it!" Mari called before swinging her weapon out and yanking the soldiers away from the controls. When he saw this he quickly pulled back as Mari smiled and went at him as Rei acted as well and charged straight in torts the soldier. Rei went for the Soldier and tried to nail him with her Bayard only to catch her arm but then Mari came from behind and kicked him as they tried to subdue him but he was proving difficult for them.

Hikari once finished with her part saw the Galra soldier and acted as she then used her Bayard allowing the cannon to turn into an energy sword as she then charged in and sliced through him to throw him off before she kicked him down knocking him out cold. Rei and Mari looked at what Hikari did as they were both shocked as was Hikari as she looked at her hands at what she did.

"It seems your body remembers the training Dorma had undergone and reacted to combat by pure instinct." Rei said as she went to the controls before pulling out a panel and typing commands onto her holographic screen. Once she was done an image of Pen-Pen and the Mice appeared dancing and laughing as it seemed cartoonish as Rei nodded to this.

"Comm. systems hacked, ghost signal initiated. Fully automated so Galra HQ thinks its running. We have approximately 8 hours before they figure it out." Rei said as she was running down their to-do list for the Blitz.

"Until then, co calls get in or out. Nyan." Mari said as she smiled at their handy work.

"Ok Maya and the Bridge Crew will monitor it from the castle so we know when it's back online. Great work, ladies." Shinji said as they had 8 hours to win this fight.

(Meanwhile at Above Orbit Planet Tek)

In the cannon command room a female Galra commander was watching over her station when the systems picked up something on radar which a soldier went to inform her of. "Commander, we detected an entire fleet of Coalition and Alliance Ships entering the system." He said sounding business oriented but they were all unaware this wasn't a singular attack.

"Very good. Arm the defense systems and prepare the main cannon." The commander said as the battle was about to begin.

(Space)

The ships flew through space comprised of Alliance and Coalition ships with a new ship the AA Excalion leading the charge with Misato in the helm of the ship as it had cargo on board ready to fight.

(Coalition Ships)

The rebels saw the Galra fighters pop up on radar knowing a dog fight was about to start as they also knew thanks to Fala each Galra ship and base is armed with a Robeast Angel which was good as they bought their own friend to even the playing fields. "You guys ready for this?" A dog like alien Olia asked to her fellow rebels as they were ready to roll.

(Another Ship)

"Ready as we'll ever be." another rebel said as he looked ready to die for the freedom of the universe.

(Misato)

Misato was on the main command ship as the original Vehicle Team was currently her crew members for now as she grinned ready to go wild. "Ok then folks lets rock. All ships form up and begin attack." Misato ordered as she then looked to a side screen. "Think you can handle that EVA when it comes time Yuliana?" Misato asked as she smirked.

(Yuliana)

Yuliana was dressed in a plug suit as she breathed in and out as it looked to be a combo of Shinji's Plug Suit and Rei's Plug suit but with the added bonus of the arm parts Mari's pink plug suit had. "Knowing the Galra I won't have a choice." Yuliana said as she was sitting in the plug that was filled with LCL as she felt Kyoko was being given the update through her memories on what has been happening lately.

(Battle)

The Galra fighters went after the fleet as the Alliance and Coalition soldiers flew in as they had a boarding ship ready and their main goal was to ensure as many of those boarding ships made it into the cannon so they can take it. As they flew in laser fire already began as it was starting to look like something out of Star Wars as Olia saw this and was ready.

"Here they come!" Olia called out as the dog fight began as they knew the plan.

(Misato)

"Ok you need to take out the defensive turrets so our boarding party can get in!" Misato ordered as she looked at them. "Alliance guys keep those boarding ships covered and use the asteroids to your advantage!" Misato ordered as the ships flew about on her screen.

"Rodger Ribbit!" A rebel called clearly a toad alien as they did as told.

(Battle)

The ship flew to the turrets and began to fire at it but soon as they laser hit all they managed to hit was a barrier that protected it.

(Misato)

"Hey commander we can't get through those shields!" A rebel soldier called out as Misato looked and smirked.

"Vince! How does our Positron cannon look?!" Misato called as she had an idea.

"It's good for one shot why?!" Vince called from his station as Misato smirked.

"Ok charge it up with Quintessence and fire at the ship!" Misato called as Larmina heard this.

"What that can destroy the cannon!?" Larmina called as Misato smirked.

"Not if we aim it just right." Misato said as she had an idea.

"We need to move though the cannon is charging!" Came another crew member as Misato saw this.

"All crafts pull back now!" Misato called as she knew they had to act fast.

(Galra cannon)

"Commander the main cannon is ready." A Galra soldier said as the Commander smirked.

"Fire!" The commander ordered as she was going to show these mongrels what the Galra is capable of.

(Battle)

The cannon began to charge as they ships flew out of the way with the boarding ships taking priority as soon the cannon was fully charged. Once it was done charging it fired as it hit as luckily Misato's quick thinking saved a good chunk of their forces but they lost 2 boarding ships which was not good in Misato's eyes but the fact remained what just happened was shocking at the cannons power and made it more urgent that they take the cannon.

(Galra Cannon)

"Commander, the attack was successful a third of the Rebel and Alliance forces have been decimated." The Galra soldier said as the Commander smirked at this.

"Good. Prepare a second attack." She said as they had the upper hand now.

(Misato)

"Dammit." Misato cursed as she knew what was needed. "Yuliana you're up!" Misato called as Yuliana nodded.

"Got it!" She called ready to fire as Misato then went to her communication.

(Battle)

The top of the ship opened up as the LCL inside it released into the cold vacuums of space as from it Evangelion Zwei began to rise from a kneeling position as its eyes glowed yellow showing it was ready to fight as it was now merged with Unit 2 but also bulkier with thrusters no doubt for space oriented combat.

(Yuliana)

"Ok." She began as she crossed her arms as Yuliana was ready to fight.

(Battle)

"Who's first?" Yuliana asked as her new EVA crossed its arms as well ready for combat.

(Misato)

"Ok Blades! Vehicle Team! We had to launch our EVA what's the statues of your cannon!" Misato called as they had to move fast.

(Vehicle Team Senfama)

The Vehicle Team had landed and were providing cover fire as they drove and flew about firing at the Galra Cannon to get their attention.

(Mana)

"Working on it!" Mana called as she and her team had to keep them busy. "The Blades are enroot right now!" Mana called as she worked.

(Maria)

"Ok we need to give a distraction let's give them one!" Maria called as they had just the robot to do it.

(Sumire)

"Alright let's combine then Mana." Sumire said as she was ready to form up.

(Mana)

"Ok ladies and one sir LETS VOLTORN!" Mana called out as she activated Vehicle Voltron's formation.

(Battle)

The Vehicle Team flew upward with a gravitational pull as soon they began to form V-Voltron as like always Mana loved speed and the Vehicle Team formed V-Voltron as fast they can and soon V-Voltron landed and took a ready stance.

(Galra Cannon Control Room)

"Launch the robeast now!" The Commander called as they needed to stop V-Voltron unaware that V-Voltron was a distraction,

"Yes sir!" He called as they acted fast.

(Battle)

A coffin for the Robeast launched upward as from it the Robeast came out revealing it to be a more monstrous one with four eyes and lasers across its arms. V-Voltron got ready to fight as punched its fists together and took a battle stance.

(Mana)

"Come on make my day!" Mana called ready to move with a grin while cracking her knuckles ready to rumble.

(Blades Team)

The Blades of Marmora were running through the forest as they made their way directly to the cannon as they were silent and with the fact that they moved with such ease the Galra troops and drones inside never saw them coming until it was too late.

(Inside the cannon)

"Commander I've detected a large mass of ships entering Planet Naxzela atmosphere. It's not one of ours." The Soldier confirmed as he looked to his boss.

"Contact Galra HQ!" The commander said as he looked to his crew.

"Our communications seem to be down our alerts aren't getting through." The soldier said as this was very troubling for them now.

"Activate cannon we must defend." The commander began only for a blade slicing to be heard and then his soldier fell down possibly dead only for the Blades of Marmora to appear and take them all down quickly and silently as they now had control of the cannon and in turn sent the signal.

(Wunder)

"The Senfama Zaiforge Cannon is ours! Naxzela attack is underway!" Coran announced as the show was about to begin.

(Yuliana)

"Just remember Yuliana, we only have the one shot so, make it count," Misato through the coms as Yuliana nodded as she ready herself for the task as she said, "Arming."

(Eva)

As Eva Zwei grab the Positron rifle cannon as it was hook up to many tubes and wires so the thing can function in space as the unit bolt the action back as the single round was loaded in ad the EVA close it shut soon after.

And soon enough the energy started to flow into the rifle as the ship was getting into position to get a clear shot at that ship take out its shield.

(Misato)

"Steady as she goes until we can get a proper line up," Misato said as the pilot nodded as this is their only chance to deal a great blow against the Galra and take away their weapons.

On screen as the command ship was seeing what the Evangelion was seeing as they rise up over the asteroid to keep cover.

(Galra cannon)

As the commander of the cannon was overlooking things as they had a 3rd of their enemies forces whip out, being a matter of time destroying the rest, until an warning was going off as the commander turn and said, "What going on?"

"Commander, there is a massive energy build up behind the asteroid," The Galra tech said as on their screen they saw main ship rising up and on top of it a Eva unit as they were surprise to see it and the weapon it has in its hands as the commander said, "Charge the cannon quick before they can get a shot at us!"

"Charging!" The tech said as screen show their cannon was building up energy for another shot.

(Yuliana)

As Yuliana keep her eyes on the screen as the auto aim was getting a lock on target as on screen show with Yuliana said, "Feels like old times hasn't it, Kyoko."

Soon enough a ghostly image of Kyoko came to the side of Yuliana and said, "The time we played an arcade game together before the final exam?"

Quick flashes of memories flew by them, as when Yuliana came around and awaken and end up in collage for Yuliana cover and meet Kyoko there, as they ended up as great friend before she meet Gendo, even play a two player arcade shooting game just for fun, as it seem they were close as Yuliana and Honerva were once before.

"Almost, as the stakes are high in this," Yuliana said as Kyoko smile and said, "I know, but I am with you on this, line up the shot and I'll protect you."

"Just like the boss challenge," Yuliana said as she is ready for this now.

(Battle)

As unit Zwei steady the rifle in its arms and take a steady aim at the Galra cannon ship. As the top of the rifle cannon give a humming glow.

The Galra ship cannon was glowing as well as it seem to be powering up fast as the two cannons took aim at each other as it was now a showdown.

(Galra Cannon/ AA Excalion)

On screens the as the Galra/ Positron cannon reach their max charge and it came down to the order, as Misato/Galra commander stood by and gave the order.

"Fire/Fire!" as Misato/ Galra commander yelled out at the same time.

(Yuliana)

Pull her finger as she seem to pulling the trigger.

(Eva)

Evangelion Zwei pull the trigger and fire its shot as it gave a huge-

(Galra cannon)

A tech hit a red button and fire the cannon as it gave a huge-

(Battle)

 _ ***Blast!**_

The two cannon fired at the same time and similar to unit one vs the 5th angel battle, the two shot flew around each other suddenly before going back on course.

The Positron cannon shot hit the Galra cannon ship and gave it a good size rip to its side while to take out its shield.

The Galra cannon shot came at Evangelion Zwei as the shot came at it with Yuliana inside giving a smile as thing went according to plan.

The shot was close of hitting the EVA until the A.T field appeared before it and block the shot without effort, as it seem the Galra can create their own angels that can produce A.T field but not able to punch through it themselves.

(Misato)

Misato give a smile to this as the ship was now a bit damage but not out of commission and their shields are down as she yell out, "All units charge in and take over that ship!"

"Roger / Roger Ribbit!" all forces said as now it was high time to hit back hard now.

(Battle)

The best fighters of the alliance and the Coalition came in and cover the boarding party.

(On Naxzela Fala's lab)

Fala was with Sincline and Thrawn as she was working on her recent project as Sincline was all but jumping in his chair like a little boy with a new toy on the way. As she worked Ritsuko was nearby as it seems the robot she was constructing was almost finished as she already had one built for Sincline that had a huge tank it can ride into battle.

Soon Thrawn saw something on the radars as he looked to Fala. "Fala look at this." Thrawn said as Fala looked and glared at it seeing what looked like her early warning systems for her lab in particular on Naxzela.

"We have company." Fala said as she then felt the ground shake as did everyone else as Ritsuko looked around.

"What was that?!" Ritsuko asked as Fala glared a bit.

"Huge company." Fala said as she began to head to the scanners as she was wide eyed at this. "Sincline get to your mech we may need to begin evacuation protocols." Fala said as she had her own contingency as she would not allow any of her plans to be discovered.

"As you wish." Thrawn said as Fala began to download, copy, and delete all data she has saved on Naxzela. Ritsuko helped as she knew the Dummy Plugs may be needed here as Fala also wanted some of these clones for herself though it was unknown why for Ritsuko but she nodded and assisted with her plan.

(While this was happening Surface)

Three Galra soldiers were just chilling and enjoying some downtime as all seemed peaceful but alas all that would change as a huge boom was heard above them as they looked up and to their shock they saw their own warships falling from the sky crashing near them as they shielded themselves from the debris. Soon a Lions roar was heard as they looked on heard a wolfs howl following not long after as they looked and saw Voltron landing and with it the Yellow, Green, and Blue Wolves as it was then followed by a huge numbers of alliance and coalition ships.

As Voltron stood up he glared at the Galra Soldiers before his eyes flashed forcing the three to run away for help as soon Voltron stood up with the Wolves ready to pounce as more Galra Warships appeared and with them the Robeast's and Angels as it was clear this was going to be one huge battle to remember.

(Voltron)

"All right, Paladins, we've only got one chance to take Naxzela so let's make it count and coordinate the forces as we do so." Shinji said as they had to move now as they all knew everything they had done was leading up to this moment.

(Battle)

Voltron then roared out as it then charged at the Robeasts ready to battle as it roared out to do battle once more but this time three of the five wolves were by its side this time.

(Meanwhile back with Misato)

"Boarding party is now in ma'am." Came the voice of a ship tech as they monitored the mission.

"Ok you know the drill people once we have the ship we need to hold this position and make sure the Galra cannot retake it understand!" Misato ordered as everyone.

"Rodger!" They all called out as they began to work on keeping the Cannon in their possession for as long as they are able.

(Evangelion Zwei)

The EVA was flying through space as it kept its position as when it did a coffin launched from the Cannon as the EVA saw it.

(Yuliana)

"We got a Robeast! I'll handle it!" Yuliana said as it's been a while since she has been in the front lines.

"No... We got it." Kyoko said as Yuliana smiled to her friends as she knew they both had a lot of catching up to do.

(Battle)

The coffin opened to reveal a demonic winged type of Robeast as it roared out and glared at Zwei who glared back. The two then charged at each other as Zwei spread its wings out as they were very similar to Zarkon's battle armor as the two war machines clashed. Zwei then began to move the Angel away from the combat zone to keep it away from their allies while they worked to capture the objective.

(Misato)

"Come on the entire operation is riding on this." Misato said as if they don't win here then their all doomed.

"Man it's like Science Fiction Alien D-Day over here." Came another ship crew member as if one were to look at it, this was kind of like D-Day.

(Back with Voltron)

Voltron was firing beams from the maws of red and green Lions as they were one shooting the Galra War Ships as Green, Blue, and Yellow wolves were going after the Robeast to aid Voltron as well as help keep the soldiers safe. As Voltron fired more Asuka noticed something as she saw it on her scope.

(Asuka)

"Incoming cruiser at three 'o'clock!" Asuka called out as they all saw this.

(Battle)

Voltron saw this and avoided the blast from the cruiser as it then acted fast for a counter attack. "FORM MAGNUM PISTOLS!" Asuka roared as Voltron formed its twin guns and began firing at the Galra warships with faster shots from its guns. Voltron was now in a hover mode as it began firing more as it then flew upward only for an explosion to hit the Defender of the Universe.

(Allura)

Allura cried out as she felt that one as alarms were blowing in their systems. "What was that?" Allura asked as she looked around.

(Asuka)

"I didn't see anything." Asuka said only for another explosion to hit them full force.

(Battlefield)

Voltron was being hit by the explosions left and right as it was clear Voltron was being hit by something as the Wolves tried to help it but they too were soon hit by the explosives.

(Shinji)

Shinji gritted his teeth as he saw their forces were getting close to close as they had to act fast. "What's hitting us?!" Shinji asked as he looked to his team.

"Wait I know what it is!" Hikari was heard as she looked to her friends.

(Yellow Wolf Hikari)

"We're in a cloaked minefield! Problem is there is far too many to maneuver through!" Hikari said as she accessed some of Dorma's memories as she saw with Yellow's help she can keep in control as long as she didn't dive in too deeply.

(Voltron)

"Shield! Shield!" Toji called as Voltron quickly acted and formed it shield as Shinji gritted his teeth at this.

"Have our troops go around the minefield we can't afford to lose them like this!" Shinji called as Kensuke looked worried.

"One problem! With the cruisers covering all possible exits and our own cruisers blocking as well while fighting the Galra Cruisers we can't get out!" Kensuke called out as they needed plan as the Galra cruisers were firing at them while the Alliance cruisers as well as both Rebel and Alliance fighters were battling it out against the Galra.

(Fala and Thrawn)

"Yes... keep the heat on them, if we can split them apart we may be able to divide and conquer." Fala said as she had taken a command seat as she oversaw the battle as it seems instead of the Galra trying to invade Tokyo-3 it's the Alliance and Coalition invading their turf.

"Yes ma'am." A Galra soldier said as Sincline was ready to launch in his mech.

(With Allura)

Allura cursed herself as she looked down but then had an idea as she looked to the mind field and her controls. "Wait a tick. Perhaps Rei and I can freeze the mines." Allura said as Rei saw the idea there.

(Rei)

"With the combined ice beams of Blue Lion and Blue Wolf we can fly out of this minefield before the mines detonate." Rei said as they were lucky these weren't N2 mines.

(Asuka)

"Smart thinking Allura." Asuka smiled as they could always count on Rei or Allura to come up with ideas to get them out of a pinch.

(Shinji)

"All right, that sounds like a plan. Have our soldiers move out of the way and freeze the mines on my mark." Shinji ordered as they were ready to move unaware Fala may have planned this in advance.

(Battle)

"Ok Allura Rei freeze them now!" Shinji called out as they soon acted as Voltron then split apart back into five lions as they did Allura's plan.

Blue Lion and Blue Wolf flew forward and with a powerful roar fired their ice beams from their maws with a roar of a lion and wolf as they circled around hitting every cloaked mine they came across. As they fired at each mine the mines froze as they saw they had the chance now.

(Shinji)

"Ok everyone move!" Shinji called as they began to fly upward.

(Battle)

The Lions flew upward as Shinji looked ready to form up with Black Lion as they flew in formation. "Ok let's form-!" Shinji was heard beginning only for out of nowhere a robot to jump in and kicked Black Lion Down to another area interrupting Shinji's formation.

(Hikari)

Hikari saw this and soon they heard a sadistic insane laughter as they all looked to see a demonic battle mech land on a tank as the oversized tank was clearly the mechs own mount. "Oh no." Hikari said as she saw Sincline had joined the battle.

(Sincline)

"Sorry Paladins! But you're not forming Voltron on my watch!" Sincline laughed before he began firing at the Lions from his tank mount.

(Battle)

The Tank began to fire at the Lions and wolves refusing to allow them to form up or try a counter attack as the Lions and Wolves with their pilots knew they had to maneuver around it.

(Fala)

"Fell right into our trap like a moth to a flame." Fala said as she was hoping the mine field would be a good distraction and it worked. "You want a war... I'll give you one." Fala said as she grinned as she saw the battle take place.

"Truly a genius move milady." Thrawn said as many had thought of this and very few had executed it so flawlessly.

"Yes and now they will fall." Fala said as she had a contingency incase Sincline failed but Sincline lived solely for bloodshed and slaughter even if his body is broken he will keep fighting crippling injuries won't stop him from doing what he loves most which was what made Sincline such a deadly adversary.

(Back with Lotor, Tabris, and the Generals)

Tabris was with Narti's cat as the cat was suited in its own space suit which Tabris brought around while many times had tried to convince Narti to put the cat in the outfit as he smiled at the cat who seemed to both hate yet be thankful for the outfit. Tabris then saw Lotor as he was still there looking at his portal as by all reasoning Black and Red Wolf should have been able to do the task that was needed. They were lucky they didn't use the ships to do so because if they did the Quintessence they had would have been completely depleted.

Tabris knew that it took more than just the two wolves to do the deed needed as he knew what Lotor was seeking beyond the unlimited amount of Quintessence. He was seeking secrets the secrets of the shared vision of Genesis Defender Voltron. Lotor then looked to Ezor and the Generals as he began to make his way torts them while Narti's cat stood on his shoulder.

"Ezor..." Tabris called as he looked to Ezor. "Might you please humor me for a discussion in private?" Tabris asked as he knew what Ezor was thinking and wanted to talk about it with her.

"Oh... um of course." Ezor said as the two then took their leave to Red Wolf.

(Later in Red Wolf)

"Ok..." Ezor said as she knew Tabris tended to go with the flow of things but even he had morals.

"Do you know how Dorma was created Ezor?" Tabris asked as he looked to Ezor.

"Well... after Dorma was revealed to be a brainwashed Hikari... I asked Lotor and well..." Ezor said as Tabris nodded.

"Fala did a horrible thing to an innocent person who had no part in all of this. I will not lie... Lotor and I were both sickened at what Fala had done. Even more so that we had welcomed her with open arms and instead she turns on us for power truly she is Zarkon's daughter." Tabris said as Ezor saw this as she knew Tabris may be lying.

"You know something don't you?" Ezor asked as she saw even as a child Tabris had displayed wisdom far beyond his years and even looked to possess what some claim was knowledge of future events.

"Well I know you and the other Generals are planning to betray us." Tabris said as he looked to Ezor who was shocked by this. Tabris then tossed his laser pistol to Ezor with his Bayard as she was caught off guard. "Do not fear I actually wish for you to do so." Tabris said as he looked to Ezor who was shocked.

"Wait you want us to turn you over to the Galra?" Ezor asked as she was shocked Tabris made such a request.

"Yes... see we didn't have time to save Narti, Hagar was using her to spy on us which was how she and Zarkon learned of what we were doing." Tabris said as he looked outside the window of Red Wolf and saw Lotor looking at the portal. "My brother may not show it but doing what he did to Narti... is tearing him apart inside if he continues on this spiral I fear he may end up like another who destroyed the world for its cruelty." Tabris said as he knew after many tries when he saw two kindred spirits and souls who were mirror to each other. Ezor saw the way Tabris looked as this longing look and saddened look as it was clear he did not wish for Ezor and the others to suffer more with them.

"So I ask you betray us and turn us over to the Alliance or whoever shows the best cards for you." Tabris said as he looked to Ezor as she was shocked that Tabris was asking this of them.

"Tabris... I." Ezor began as she didn't realize the two were in inner pain after what had happened as she knew Fala was a bad egg, no she was far worse than a bad egg, she was a monster worse than even Zarkon could ever hope to be.

"I... cant." Ezor said as Tabris smiled to her.

"I know Ezor." Tabris said as she smiled to her. "But I must ask this of you because I shall tell you now if you capture us we will be able to escape and Lotor will end up reforming Lotron and I shall meet the one who I was born to meet." Tabris said as he smiled to Ezor as she saw Tabris was talking about someone like he and this someone were soulmates somehow.

"I... I think I have a better idea." Ezor said as she looked to Tabris as he was intrigued. "Yuliana Shinji's mother and your mother Honerva were best friends... is it possible we can go to the Coalition and the Alliance and they can give us asylum?" Ezor asked as she looked to Tabris who then smiled waywardly to her.

"Well as it stands... returning to the empire with Fala next in line for the throne would be very unwise and as it stands the safer bet would be the Alliance and the Coalition." Tabris said as he looked to Ezor. "But I will only go with Lotor if you all agree unanimously." Tabris said as he knew as it stands Yuliana was Lotor's last connection to his Altean heritage as well as his mother Honerva.

"Ok... I'll talk with the others try to convince them." Ezor said as she hoped Acxa can help her with this.

(A little later)

"Tabris what troubles you?" Lotor asked as he looked to Tabris.

"Lotor... what are your thoughts on Yuliana?" Tabris asked as he looked to Lotor.

"Father spoke highly of her... and also noted that she had a heart of gold and pure light but when I saw her on images I saw she also carried burdens of past mistakes and..." Lotor trailed off before stopping. "Why do you ask this?" Lotor asked as he looked to Tabris only to see his Generals there as Ezor lead them.

"Because Tabris and Ezor made a very compelling argument against turning you both over to Galra command." Acxa said as Lotor looked to them.

"Let me assume the reason primarily is Fala." Lotor said as the trio nodded as Tabris smiled to him.

"Of course." Tabris said as Lotor saw his next course of action.

"Very well load up the ships we're heading to aid the Alliance and Coalition on Naxcela." Lotor said knowing if Fala becomes Empress she will bring forth a reign of terror and tyranny the like's not even Zarkon himself can match up to.

"Yes sir." Acxa said as Ezor smiled at Tabris as he made his way to Red Wolf as she figured the wolves must know where the rest of their pack is.

(Meanwhile with Misato)

"Ma'am the boarding team just reported we have the cannon!" Came a command deck crew as Misato grinned.

"Alright we got it!" Misato called out with a grin as she smiled.

(Castle of Lions)

"Ok we now have both cannons under our control!" Coran called out as the Blades and Yuliana got both cannons.

(Vehicle Team)

The Vehicle Team sliced through the Robeasts body as the Blades now had control of their cannon as the Vehicle Team nodded. "Got things covered here?" Mana asked as Kolivan appeared on her screen.

"Yes we can now aid the rest of the Blitz." Kolivan said as Mana nodded.

"Ok the Vehicle Team lets go help the other planet out Voltron has Naxcela covered." Mana said as her teammates all nodded before they moved out.

(Wunder)

The crew all saw as the Coalition and Alliance began their grand counterattack against the Galra as on screen the planets controlled by the Galra began to turn green showing the Coalition and the Alliance now had control of them. "I can't believe it, we're gaining more territory and ground!" Coran smiled as he saw this happen on screen before Maya noticed something.

"Shit the communication hub is back online Galra distress signals are going through!" Maya called out as she saw this.

"Dammit." Shinji was heard cursing as that was not a good sign.

(Back on Naxcela Shinji)

"We're getting pinned down here Fala sent a shit load of Robeasts and mech armors to keep us from forming up!" Shinji said as he and Black Lion were avoiding laser blasts as no doubt Fala had set those mines on purpose for Voltron while also trying to avoid Sincline's attacks.

"We're starting to lose our invasion force!" Rei was heard as Shinji saw this as he wasn't a military leader like Misato as their best were being taken down by the Galra.

(Battle)

"Stay in formation!" An Alliance fighter pilot called out only to see some of his squad members shot down by Galra forces as the tides of battle was changing again.

(Asuka)

Asuka made Red Lion avoid a blast as she and Hikari were trying to find an opening so the lions can form Voltron. "If this keeps up..." Asuka trailed off knowing what this may end up as she saw Yellow Lion and Yellow Wolf protecting as many soldiers as they could using their superior armor to do so.

(Shinji)

"We need an opening only Voltron can change the tides right now!" Shinji called out as he soon saw a shadow on his screen.

(Sincline)

"That opening you're looking for! Is your death room!" Sincline laughed as he continued to battle.

(Battle)

The tank Sincline's mech armor was riding fired blast shells at the Lions and Wolves who were all forced to avoid the attack as Mari saw this.

(Mari)

"Ok Green I'll say this now. I hate your old pilot!" Mari called out as she felt Green Wolf share her sentiment.

(Kensuke)

"Dammit. He really doesn't want us forming Voltron." Kensuke said as he held on while trying to find some opening to form up without being interrupted.

(Allura)

"This may actually be a Two Voltron job." Allura said as she knew the Vehicle Team was focused on aiding the rest of the Blitz.

(Paladins and Knights)

Soon a new voice on their communication was heard as they all were shocked at who they heard. "Perhaps an old enemy may be of assistance." Lotor was heard before out of nowhere in the sky multiple Galra ships were fired upon by violet energy blast while two Galra Warships were hit by a black and red blur each causing an explosion for all those enemies hit.

Soon they saw as the Comet ship was flying around both of them in fact as they were firing upon Galra ships instead of Alliance or Coalition Ship.

Soon at the ground where smoke formed they saw to their shock was Black Wolf and Red Wolf both of which had attacked a Robeast and proceeded to tear its throat out as it growled and tore out the core and crushed them in their maws.

*Insert Dead or Alive by Jam Project

(Paladins)

"W-what?!" Asuka called out in shock seeing Red and Black Wolf with Lotor and Tabris inside were aiding them instead of attacking them.

"Is Lotor and Tabris aiding us?" Allura asked as Shinji saw this.

"Wait are you?" Shinji asked as Kensuke and Toji were both speechless at this.

(Lotor and Tabris)

"Depends if you will accept our aid." Lotor said as Tabris smiled to Shinji and the Paladins.

(Rei, Mari, and Hikari)

The trio were skeptical but then they heard a soft growl from their wolves and felt it as these two were being sincere as Rei then spoke. "We can trust them their here to help." Rei said as their aid would be greatly needed right now.

(Battle)

"Very well then Wolves form up on me we need to create an opening to form up. Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid your three provide us cover from the skies." Lotor began giving orders as he was a Military leader unlike Shinji but Lotor had given Shinji his respect long ago so it's fair that he showed said respect.

"Rodger!" They all called as they went for Sincline as he saw them.

(Sincline)

"Lotor... so it's true you and Tabris are traitors!" Sincline called out before laughing insanely as he saw them.

(Lotor)

"Perhaps I am but only so the Galra may enter a new age without relying on the warmongering ways of my father!" Lotor countered as this war had gone on for too long and the Galra Empire needed to change or risk its own destruction.

(Battle)

"Fine then struggle all you want! I'll torture and wipe you out of existence Lotor!" Sincline yelled out in battle crazed glee as Black Wolf glared at Sincline battle mech.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep Sincline." Lotor said as Tabris saw this.

"DIE!" Sincline roared out as his battle tank began to spine before his mech shot out the top and sent a kick at the Wolves who all avoided the attack with ease. The wolves then responded by firing their combined beams at Sincline mech which was then sent flying away from the attack but still very much operational.

(Wolf Knights)

"Ok then shall we form Lotron now?" Tabris asked as he hadn't formed up in a while now.

"Only if you all will follow me into battle." Lotor said as he looked to his... allies.

"I will gladly follow you." Rei said as she smiled a small smile as Lotor saw this and smirked a bit.

"Clearly you are vastly different then Fala." Lotor said as Rei heard this. "A smile like that looks better on you then it did Fala." Lotor said as he saw now ulterior motive within the smile Rei made as she then smiled a bit.

"You should be honored then Rei... it seems Lotor may have saw a true younger sister in you." Tabris joked as Hikari saw this as Kensuke was sweating a bit at this.

(Kensuke)

"Oh crap... three over protective brothers soon." Kensuke cried as he did not wish to take on three crazy robot piloting brothers for Rei's affection.

(Dark Knights)

"Better move while we have the chance!" Mari called as she was ready to rumble.

"Of course Mari and Hikari fly with me, Tabris, and Rei in formation the same one the lions do to form Voltron!" Lotor ordered as the time was now.

(Battle)

The Wolves then howled out as they were about to form Lotron as they began to glow a purer version of their respected colors no doubt the true form of Lotron was about to be born.

(Lotor)

"Activate Interlocks!" Lotor said with amusement in his voice as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy taken from Adam as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Lotron. "Infracells up!" All five Wolves began to glow their specific yet darker colors and increased their ascending speed as their pilots each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Wolves engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Lotor then smirked as his eyes flashed an evil glint in them as soon his screen showed a set of words upon them which quickly changed to a heroic form and not gothic. "AWAKEN LOTRON FORCE!" The screen on his console glowed as it showed it was now time to form Lotron as no longer was Lotron considered 'Dark.'

(Forming Lotron)

Black Wolf roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Lotron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Lotron to stand. "Blue Wolf and Yellow Wolf form feet and legs." Lotor ordered and Blue Wolf slide onto Black Wolves right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Wolf did the same to Black Wolves left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Wolf.

"Red Wolf and Green Wolf form arms and body!" Lotor ordered, as Red and Green Wolves flew alongside Black Wolf. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Wolf as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Wolf as Red Wolf was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two wolves together locking it in. The same happened with Green Wolf, both Wolves roaring as energy flowed through them all. Green and Red Wolves mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I will form the head!" Lotor called out as Black Wolf growled before it looked downward, downward and opened its maw as the top of its head released a large horn upon it as the ears extended a bit as the maw then revealed a demonic face similar to Voltron's but clearly evil as it then roared out as a burst of Quintessence was released behind it showing a dark space violet colors as with it was a moon with a red gash across it like a scar that never fades or heals.

But it didn't stop then the gash soon vanished as it began to form a zodiac constellation of a wolf as soon a close up appeared on Lotron's face as the evil, jealous, and envious look changed to that of a noble hero much like Voltron's own face as it seemed to be a mix of Voltron's face and a wolf's face but for justice. Even the head horn vanished being replaced by a long tail on the head as this was Lotron's purified form.

(End formation)

Lotron flew down torts a Galra war ship and flew right through its center as when it did it exploded as Lotron landed and stood up showing that now it was an ally as it was always meant to be. This was Lotron the Lunar Defender of the Universe a Defender who fights in the shadows and the light as needed.

(Lotron)

"Is this?" Hikari asked as she felt wondering if this was how Toji felt every time they formed Voltron.

"I never realize how much I had missed this feeling of connection." Rei said as she smiled as Mari smiled as well.

"Ok Lotor you're in charge so lead the way! Nyan!" Mari cheered as she smiled ready to rumble.

(Paladins)

"Ok I know we make awesome entrances but now they're just showing off." Asuka said as Toji agreed.

"Come on we can't let them have all the fun now can we?!" Toji asked as Shinji then smirked.

"No I guess not." Shinji said as it was time for Voltron to form up as well. "Come on its time to form Voltron!" Shinji called as he was ready for this.

(Shinji)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltron's wings creating the image of the galaxy behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(With Fala)

Fala saw this as she had no doubt Zarkon was seeing this as well as the entire bridge crew was in shock at what they were seeing. "Voltron and Lotor... side by side." Fala said as she was shocked at what she saw.

(Battle)

Voltron and Lotron now stood side by side as they glared at their foe as everyone who saw this felt a great boost of moral as they quickly began to fight with more heart and vigor no doubt to help out the two defenders in any way they could.

(Fala)

"Send every Robeast, Angel, mech we have make a blood bath of them!" Fala ordered as he was being pushed into a corner again and she hated that feeling more than ever.

(Battle)

"Let's go Lotor!" Shinji called out as he never thought he and Lotor would be allies.

"As one then!" Lotor called back as soon both Voltron and Lotron charged forward and began fighting back.

"Form Infernal Revolvers!" Tabris called out as Lotron did as was needed and formed the revolver weapons and began firing the bullets at the coming Robeast's in the sky before calling off its weapon.

"I always wanted to do this FORM FOREST TOMAHAWKS!" Mari called out as she did the same in her cockpit with her new Bayard and soon Lotron was armed with the Tomahawks which it then used as boomerang weapons by throwing them at its foes.

Voltron then jumped into the fray as it was going to aid its younger sibling in battle show him how his big brother did it. "Rock Wrecking Maces!" Toji invoked as soon the maces were formed as they then began using them to take out multiple foes at once with powerful heavy hits from the power provided by Yellow Lion and its Paladin.

Soon the maces vanished as the Paladins were going wild and not letting up on their foes. "Form Titanic Trident!" Allura called out as Voltron then formed the trident and with it controlled the water molecules in the air itself and used it to form a dome of ice around and inside three large Robeast as Allura wasn't done. "Diamond dust!" Allura invoked as soon the ice cracked before shattering with the Robeast and Angel inside it.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon was in fact watching the battle play out from his throne room at Galra command as he saw Fala was losing control of the situation as he glared at the screen showing Voltron and Lotron side by side. "Impossible." Zarkon growled as he would not allow two of these defenders to exist without one of them submitting to him.

(Battle)

Voltron and Lotron were tearing apart the Robeast, Angels, and whatever giant powerhouses the Galra sent at them as it was clear Voltron and Lotron were powerful alone but together they were near unstoppable. Lotron grabbed a humanoid Robeast by its torso and then proceeded to tear it in two allowing its blood to spill out over its body as the spine was skinny enough to be destroyed like this.

Voltron did a spin kick torts its foes as it was clear they were winning this battle.

(Sincline)

Sincline in his mech armor managed to return to his battle tank as he glared at Voltron and Lotron as he wasn't going to allow anyone to be stronger then him or Fala. "Voltron... Lotron!" Sincline roared as he refused to be defeated.

(Battle)

"DIE VOLTRON AND LOTRON!" Sincline roared as he began to fire his stronger weapons at the two defenders

The two were forced to jump away as then Sincline jumped off his tank again which began to spin wildly before he landed on Voltron knocking him down and causing his Paladins pain.

*End OST

(Lotor)

"Shinji!" Lotor called as he saw Voltron get knocked and knew he had to act fast.

(Battle)

"Lotron!" Sincline was heard roaring out as his mech then fired a cross beam at Lotron.

"Shield up!" Mari was heard as Lotron had summoned its shield by method of Mari's quick thinking and thus protecting itself from its attacker.

Lotron then charged out of the smoke as he was not very happy and neither were his Knights. "Shatter Gaia Hammers!" Hikari roared out as soon Lotron formed its chain hammers and slammed them against Sincline knocking him down hard.

"Allura!" Shinji ordered as Voltron was soon charging in and then delivered a drop kick using Blue Lion as Sincline was then knocked back hard by this as the mech armor rolled around a bit.

(Sincline)

"How dare you!?" Sincline roared out as he made his mech get back up. "No one disrespects me the greatest warrior of the Galra Empire! Not even Lady Fala had the gall to kick me like that!" Sincline roared out as Lotor saw Sincline was more savage in battle then even Throk as Sincline was like a rabid animal who only cares about battle and nothing else not even his own life.

(Battle)

Sincline's battle mech then returned to its tank mount and fired its cannons immediately at the two defenders as they quickly acted forming their shields and in turn causing smoke to form shielding Sincline's sight. Sincline then laughed as he saw it as he did what no other Galra had done. "I did it! I beat Voltron and Lotron!" Sincline cried out as if he died right now he died a happy Galra sociopath.

Soon two glowing spots were seen in the smoke as one was V shaped and the other once fully revealed was Cross shaped mixed with the Galra insignia. The energy then burst out clearing the smoke as both Voltron and Lotron were ok and in one piece and both looking very pissed off.

(Lotor)

"Big mistake Sincline!" Lotor called out as he looked to his own team. "Channel power to the Cross!" Lotor called out as the time was now to use their newly awoken weapon.

(Battle)

"VICTORIOUS/CROSS CUTTER!" Both Paladins and Knights roared out as the powerful blasts were released from Voltron and Lotron's chest plates which then merged into one blast as Sincline never saw it coming as his mech and mount were both hit by it.

(Sincline)

"Lady Fala!" Sincline roared as he acted fast as he hit the eject button allowing his eject pod to fire out but not before he sustained physical damage in the form of grotesque third degree burns all over his body.

(Fala)

"WHAT?!" Fala roared in fury as she soon felt her command center hit by the blast causing the entire structure to shake as the blast had hit it.

(Battle)

The twin blasts sailed through the area hitting all enemy Galra ships, Robeast's fighters, angels, and most of all Fala's command structure as this was the full extent of Voltron and Lotron's power as one as it seems the two were resonating and giving each other more power.

(Misato)

Misato saw the event happened and grinned as she never thought she see the day that happened.

(Yuliana)

Yuliana smiled at what she saw as she was happy and hopeful that her old friend's sons had both finally found the right path in life.

(V-Voltron)

The Vehicle Team saw the event occur on their screens as they all smirked at this as Voltron and Lotron side by side had once more turned the tides back to their side.

(Shinji and Lotor)

Both of them smirked as if this was an anime their heads would be in half side by side before being replaced by Voltron and Lotron as both Defenders stood back to back ready for more.

"Now! Who's next!?" Both Paladins and Knights called out ready for round two and to finish the Blitz.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go the beginning of the Blitz. Well then I hope you enjoyed and yes I cliff hangered you at an epic moment. Suffer fools suffer! Now then until next time leave a review as you leave since it's the reviews that keep me writing this fanfic here and until next time we meet again ja-ne.


	23. Chapter 20 New Defenders

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well final chapter of the season let's begin people.

(Start)

*Insert Gundam Seed Opening 2: Invoke

In the deep vacuums of space there was destroyed ships floated about from a recent battle between the Alliance and the Galra. In this place a silver cross floated about as before it passed by the Castle ship known as the Wunder as it seemed to be slightly damaged but still operational.

Soon the music began to pick up as Voltron appeared before it began battling the Galra forces before it met with Lotron and the two clashed blades with shields and swords out. Soon the two knocked each other back before Voltron struck its famous pose as the shield return to being wings as the title appeared.

"Genesis Defender Voltron."

-Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au-

The screen began showing the Paladins of Voltron plus Rei as they also showed Mari, Tabris, Lotor, and Dorma as they were in a ruined city of unknown origins.

-tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru-

The screen then showed Yuliana and her other self Yui followed by Shiro, Misato, Coran, and the Bridge Bunnies of NERV. It then changed showing the Galra higher ups of Zarkon, Ritsuko, Haggar, and Gendo who the later of witch was hiding in the shadows observing them.

-samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita-

The screen then showed Lotor's generals and Sincline as they were battling Alliance forces as it was clear they were attempting to attain victory. Sincline had a sadistic grin on his face enjoying the act of battle as he wanted more fighting more bloodshed. The screen then showed the Lotor, Tabris, and Dorma with their Wolves as they seemed conflicted as the same could be said for Sincline and Fala but it was their wolves showing confliction instead of the pilots. It also showed them doing ground combat with their Galra Bayards as it then showed Fala and Rei fighting as with Mari and Sincline.

-sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara-

The screen then showed the Paladins of Voltron in their lions fighting Galra forces as well as performing ground operations with Bayards blazing as Shinji's Bayard soon turned from its original form to an Altean's Broadsword.

-Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru-

The screen soon showed the silhouette of Voltron the red, blue, and black Lions as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura met before seemingly nude as it almost looked romantic between them. It was ten followed by Lotron but before it Lotor and what appeared to be Mari were meeting before it as Mari and Lotor were embracing each other almost like lovers.

It was then followed by flames as Fala and Rei pointed their guns at each other in battle and then met with the images of Shinji and Lotor as children crying before following it up by the two meeting in battle and then Voltron and Lotron mimicking their movement. Soon it showed the three Voltrons with their weapons as it was clear these titans were ready for battle.

-haya sugiru toki no-

The screen began to show the three teams forming their robots as Voltron and Lotron were forming.

-matataki ni sara sare te-

The screen then showed a quick image of the Lions, Vehicles, and Wolves doing battle against their enemies as it flashed between the forming of the three titans as it was clear this was war.

-Hitori de wa todo ka nai-

The screen then showed Shinji, Lotor, and Mana standing up as with them Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron stood up with them. But then it focused on the three as the rest of the Paladins and Vehicle Team appeared as with Lotor was Tabris, Hikari, Rei, and Mari but with the two teams all dressed in Dark Knight uniforms as with them the NERV Crew and Galaxy Alliance appeared with them.

-negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja-

The image then showed images of Allura looking outside the window and at the asteroid field where Altea once stood which brought tears to her eyes at the last of her home world before Yuliana put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It then showed Asuka with a new Bayard form similar to a chained Sickle attacked to a Kusarigama but the chains on it was retractable giving Asuka both a whip and grabbling weapon and a slashing weapon even if it appeared to be a Galra weapon in origin. Following Asuka up was Rei as she stood in a crossroad between what looked like Altea and Daibazaal as she was looking at herself but as an Altean and herself as a Galra before it changed to a battlefield with her holding her Bayard weapon.

The screen then showed Hikari as she was in a dark room naked with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were the prosthetic right arm and left leg as sitting behind her was Dorma. The darkness soon made way for Hikari's world horribly mixed with Dorma's as both were trying to figure out who was who and which memory was real and which was fake. The screen followed up with Mari in a battle field with a rifle as she fired at any Galra that tried to get the jump on her from behind cover as with her was Lotor and Tarbis who the later had taken a more human life form.

The screen then showed Allura and Asuka laying on nothingness in space giving the image of a yin and yang symbol as the think linking them was their pinky fingers with a red threat on said fingers.

-karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo-

The scene was now showing Voltron fighting hit way through Robeasts and Angels as soon Lotron appeared as the two were once more fighting against each other.

-dare kara mamore ba ii?-

The screen then showed V-Voltron flying in as its five pilots were ready as behind them was the Vehicle Teams flag ship as the Vehicle Team flew at the Galra threat.

-Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga-

The scene then changed to the three ships that acted as the flag ships for Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they began to prepare for launch. The Paladins, Knights, and Strike Team all raised their heads ready for battle as it focused on Shinji, Lotor, and Mana as they were all ready to launch.

The five teams then launched before flying in formation and forming Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they flew straight at the Galra armada before them. The battle was short before the three flew straight at each other disengaging the formation with a burst of Quintessence.

-Soko ni aru nara-

Soon the screen showed the three warriors of the universe with their carrier ships and most of all the shadow of the mysterious Genesis Defender Voltron standing behind them all as the song then ended.

(Start Hagar's ship)

Hagar was in a mystical circle as she had anticipated Naxzela being attacked as did Fala hence why they had both made plans to utilize this with a simple method... if they cannot have Naxzela then no one can. Considering Project Hagarrium was placed there they could not afford or allow it to fall into their enemies hands. "High priestess." One of Hagar's magic users said as he walked in. "Naxzela is being attacked by the Alliance and the Coalition, and leading the charge is Voltron... all three of them." He said s Hagar glared as she and Fala had a feeling the Quintessence inside Lotron would not allow it to be used for Conquest like this.

"Good." Hagar said as she knew Fala was working on evacuating Naxzela if it has come to this.

(Coran in the Wunder)

"All planets but Naxzela have been either pacified or totally liberated." Maya called as she smiled as did the bridge bunnies with her.

"Thank goodness!" Coran cheered as they were winning this battle. Soon Shigeru took notice to something on the radar.

"We got a Galra battle cruiser on our radar!" Shigeru called out as the Blitz was almost completed.

(With Misato and Yuliana)

"Sector Zar Niomofor is clear! See if you can get a lock on that cruiser!" Misato ordered as the Excalion flew near the cannon as Yuliana had finished off the now dead Robeast during the Blitz.

(Cannon Control Room)

"Working on it!" Said the cannon controller as when he tried it the entire area flashed red inside before everything began to shut down. "Um Huston we have a problem." The solider said as he was surprised by this event.

(Misato)

"Shit." Misato cursed as the cannon was shut down. "Zaiforge cannon Senfama you still with us!" Misato called hoping Senfama was still in working order.

(Senfama Cannon)

The Blades of Marmora saw their own cannon was shutting down as well as the cursed at this as Kolivan was the one who answered. "Negative we're offline." Kolivan said as they saw they were in the dark now.

(Wunder)

"That battlecruiser must have shut them down remotely." Corran said as that was the only explanation that worked.

"Sorry Naxzela invasion force that's it for Artillery support any plans for the cruiser?" Maya asked as they worked.

(Naxzela battle)

Voltron and Lotron were running across the surface of Naxzela taking care of forces as their ground troops were taking down their foes while the sky teams with Lotor's remaining three Generals were handling the air. Voltron then jumped up and slammed down its foot on another artillery vessel as the Paladins were handling it with the Knights aid.

(Shinji)

"That cruiser is going to be too late Naxzela's is almost secured!" Shinji called as they were winning this. "We just need to take down the last of the Heavy Artillery." Shinji said before Lotor was heard.

"On your left!" Lotor called as Shinji saw the Galra battle cruiser arming its cannon.

(Battle)

"Shield up now!" Lotor ordered as Lotron jumped in and with Mari's aid formed its shield and shielded Voltron from the attack with ease.

(Knights)

The Knights were struggling but they were covering Voltron as best they could as Lotor hoped Shinji knew the plan for this one.

(Paladins)

"Let's go! Toji Cannon now!" Shinji called as everyone agreed on this attack as Toji nodded getting his cannon armed.

(Battle)

Voltron jumped over Lotron and soon formed it cannon and fired at the Galra ship destroying it in a furious explosion. Voltron and Lotron then flew through the fire as they flew back to back with Galra ground troops firing at them. Soon both Defenders formed their cannons and fired down upon Naxzela ground forces to defeat them.

Voltron and Lotron flew floated in the air as the battle was won at this point as they took care of the Galra forces.

(Fala)

Fala was on her command chair as her hand was all but crushing the hand rests as her eyes once pure red began to change to a Galra topaz as she gritted her teeth almost daring someone to set her off to destroy them. "Ma'am... Naxzela is lost." Thrawn said as Fala knew this as she glared.

"Dammit." Fala cursed as she then stood up and looked to her crew. "Abandon the base and head to Hagar's ship... Naxzela is lost to us." Fala said as soon Ritsuko was heard gasping as Fala then sighed and looked seeing Ritsuko was being held hostage by a burned Sincline as his body was covered in 3rd degree burns that had destroyed his suit leaving him in what may be boxers as he was even missing an eye.

"My word such resilience." Thrawn said as he saw Sincline was too bloodthirsty and stubborn to die.

"I won't let those bastards get away with this." He growled as his grin had become even more sadistic and grotesque then before. "Give me the Hagarrium battle armor." Sincline growled as Fala saw this.

"Are you sure? You won't survive the battle even if you do win." Fala said as from her medical standpoint if Sincline does not receive immediate medical attention then he would die.

"I don't care... all I care is one last glorious battle." Sincline said as he was so obsessed with war and battle he lived only on the battlefield.

"Very well." Fala said as Ritsuko was soon released as she walked off as the crew began to get their last line of defense ready. Fala then walked to Thrawn as she looked to him as both knew what needed to be done. "Begin the evacuation knowing Hagar I agree we must destroy Naxzela." Fala said as Thrawn nodded in agreement.

"Vrepit sa." Thrawn responded with a small bow salute as he went to begin the evacuation as Hagar would be here soon.

(Battlefield)

Voltron and Lotron landed back on the ground as they were surrounded by the corpses of Angels of all types as well as Robeasts, wrecked Galra warships and cruisers, and destroyed Artillery weapons.

(Voltron)

"Naxzela you've been liberated." Asuka said as she leaned back on her seat relaxing as they won.

"I don't believe it." Allura said as Toji smiled.

"We Won!" Toji called out in a cheer as Kensuke smiled.

"When we get back drinks for everyone... on Misato's bill." Kensuke said as they deserved it after the battle they had.

"Now we have a proper defensive line against the Galra." Allura said as she smiled as they had won.

"Yeah..." Shinji said as he oddly enough felt off like something wasn't right here.

(Lotron)

"So now what?" Mari asked as Hikari looked around.

"I suppose we begin taking down any stragglers at this point." Hikari said as Rei agreed.

"Perhaps we should." Rei said as they should start moving soon.

"No... Something isn't right." Lotor disagreed as he felt something was off and wrong... very wrong as everyone heard what Lotor had said.

(Battlefield)

Soon the ground began to shake violently as soon a large cable began to glow and shoot out of the ground as if a huge amount of energy was being sent straight through it. Voltron and Lotron were soon both forced to get away from this as Lotor's Generals saw this.

(Ezor)

"What is that?!" Ezor asked as Acxa saw it from their shared comet ship.

(Acxa)

"It appears to be an energy pipeline but... for what?" Acxa asked as she had a bad feeling about this as she also saw this before an alert was on her screen.

"What's wrong?" Zethrid asked as she looked from the ship she was piloting on the screen.

"A huge amount of energy is being transferred through it, I don't recognize it." Acxa said as it didn't match any known energy in the database.

(Battle)

The Pipeline seemed connected to a factory of sorts as soon it began to glow a violet color of Hagarrium as bot Voltron and Lotron saw this happen before their eyes. Soon it exploded sky high revealing what looked like a battle mech armor as it had a violet outline while flying in the sky as on its chest was a skull design with the eyes and mouth area glowing violet for a moment as well as certain light/vents on its shoulders, and legs as its eyes also glowed violet.

Everyone saw as the mech was actually pulling energy and winds torts itself showing it was powerful very much so as it glared at Voltron and Lotron as the two defenders got ready.

(Lotor)

"He doesn't know when to die does, he?" Lotor asked as he knew exactly who was in this mech.

"Who?" Rei asked as she looked.

"Sincline." Lotor said as he saw the mech rise from the ground.

(Sincline)

Sincline laughed as he was only slightly bandaged up now but that did not change the fact he should be dead by now. "Voltron... Lotron its payback time." Sincline laughed as he smiled a sadistic grin on his face.

(Battlefield)

Sincline mech came at both defenders as it was fast, faster than most mech or Robeast than any team had face as it was upon both of them before they could form a weapon or use their shield.

Kick Lotron away and gave a right hook to Voltron, as both team were knock back, Sincline voice can be heard laughing at this as he truly is crazy.

(Voltron)

"What the hell is this thing, it stupide fast," Asuka said as Kensuke check things as he said, "Don't know but it not powered by quintessence, its more similar to the energy that coming from those pipelines.

"That probably where he getting all this energy from as well," Allura said as she sees the mech was absorbing the energy around it.

How can we fight against that?!" Toji asked as Shinji suggest quickly, "We act fast, just fire beam at him to keep him back so we can form a weapon!"

"We got that covered," Lotor said to him as on screen Lotron had recover from the fast kick that was done to him.

(Battle)

Lotron came charging it using its booster to catch the mech a bit as it came up and started punching at it and fire laser from the mouths of the wolves, as the damage done to it now, wasn't much doing anything.

Voltron gotten up and look to the fight as Shinji said, "Asuka draw!"

"You got it, DRAW MAGNUM PISTOLS!" Asuka yell as Voltron slam its hands together and form its guns and started shot at the mech.

Lotron back off before the shots came and hit the mech dead on, but it seem it only push it back slightly as Sincline laugh is heard as he yelled out, "Fools, my Hagarrium battle armor is stronger than anything you have!"

From its shoulder and knee area fire beams of energy and hit Voltron back, as the mech attention was turn on them, Lotron came up from behind and hit it with its hammers and sent it forward into a tower.

"You forget your facing two opponents, Sincline," Lotor said as the mech stood up fast and then it charge at them fast as it throw a punch as Lotron block the attack with tis arms before that block was broken with mech give a upper kick to Lotron and into his face throwing him back once again.

Lotron flew back as suddenly the mech was blasted from the back with a stronger blast, as it turn around and saw Voltron out with its shoulder cannon as it glow ready to fire another shot as the mech started to give a run.

Voltron fire, the steam of energy from the cannon follow the mech but every shot that came at it, missed and hit the things around the mech as it dodge the shots well even it jump throw a small opening between two pipes and all the shots were gone and didn't hit the mech once.

The mech suddenly jump in the air as its shoulder and knees glow again and then fire a beam at Voltron again as Voltron fire a 3rd shot, as the two beams meet each other as it now it was a match to see which blast can overcome the other.

As the beam keep going back and forth a bit, Voltron was doing the best it can of holding the attack off, but the mech seem to be absorbing the energy again as Sincline laughs as increase the power as soon enough the mech beam overpowered Voltrons and hit it dead center, blasting the legendary defender across the surface as it made.

(Overhead)

As the two comet ships flew by and saw the battle below as they saw both defenders were getting push back as Acxa called it, "We need to support them, charge up the-

"Don't, stay where you are!" Lotor said as he speak over the coms as he sounded worry as on screen he said to them and everyone, "Get away from the planet now, I can see what Hagar and Fala is planning."

"What?" Ezor said as Kensuke said on screen, "H-he right, the planet keep building up with unknown energy, it if keep up, it will erupt and all of its energy would be blasted outwards!"

(Voltron)

"Ah, Basic or Japanese dude!" Toji said as he has no idea what that mean as Asuka said, "It's turning this planet into one huge fucking bomb!"

(Lotron)

"And one that seem that can wipe out other planets too," Tarbis said as he saw the output of the energy and knew to a planet this big and the energy this huge, it could be this planet was made into a weapon, one use as a last resort if the Galra empire took too much loses from any of its enemies, in other words sore losers will be sore losers.

"How can we shut it down, I mean there must be an override in case something went wrong?" Hikari asked as Lotor said, "Maybe but that required a crew to go to the planet core and shut it down manually, the only other way to stop this is destroy where its being activated from, no doubt the witch is protecting it from her ship."

(Voltron)

"Then we need to find her and destroy or disable the ship," Shinji said as suddenly Voltron took another hit as it shake and spark flew around.

(Battle field)

The mech was beating Voltron up a bit as it was on top of the defender and started punching him.

Sincline laughed like crazy a it was beating down Voltron greatly, until Lotron came up and tackle the mech off of Voltron, and roll around as the two huge robots soon separated from each other and engage in hand to hand combat.

Voltron gotten up as Shinji cry out, "FORM BLAZING SWORD!"

Voltron formed its sword and charged at the mech and slash at it, some damage was done as it show the cut across the mech's back.

The Mech then looked to Voltron not even bothered by it as Sincline made a laugh torts Voltron before doing a spin kick nailing both Voltron and Lotron knocking them away.

(Voltron)

"Shinji the sword!" Asuka called as they were all wide eyed at this.

(Battle)

The sword began to vanish as if the Quintessence used to create it was disrupted and attacked as that was when they all felt it. A darkness a fear one not their own but their Wolves and Lions. It was as if they were instinctively afraid of this mech as Sincline laughed madly at them.

"What's wrong!? Scared?!" He laughed as his mech then charged forth and drew out a double bladed weapon and began to slash at Voltron who quickly jumped back.

(Shinji)

"Why... why are you scared?" Shinji asked as he knew both Lions and Voltron were frightened by this machine what powers it as even Shinji was scared but he didn't know why. It was then Voltron answered them all as they heard this as it was like a memory from so long ago that Voltron had no idea it recalled. Hagarrium and Quintessence were antithesis to each other and the amount of Hagarrium this mech was producing was drawing out this deep sated fear that was long since forgotten until now.

(Asuka)

"This Hagarrium it's like the lions are scared of it!" Asuka called as Rei then spoke up.

(Rei Blue Wolf)

"Not just you're Lions our wolves are also suffering the effects." Rei said as it was clear Hagarrium was a no go in this situation.

"Lotor how much destruction can this planet bomb cause?" Rei asked as she tried to get a signal out.

(Lotor)

"About 10 solar systems worth." Lotor said as that was the entire range of the Blitz which meant the Galra can wipe it all out with their memories in one fell swoop. "Hagar must be using the planets old Altean Terraforming installation here and if that is the case she would need to be within a close enough proximity to Naxzela to carry it out but far enough to be able to escape or avoid the blast." Lotor said as he then went wide eyed as he knew where Hagar was hiding.

"We need to get off Naxzela and warn the fleet of where Hagar is! We must make haste! Rei can you get a communication out!" Lotor asked as they kept the battle up.

(Rei)

"No the magnetic disturbance is disrupting our communications." Rei said as there was only one option left.

(Shinji)

"Lotor how fast is Lotron?" Shinji asked as he had an idea as he looked to Lotor.

"Faster than the lions and vehicles." Lotor said as he wasn't kidding.

"Ok Lotron team get off Naxzela and warn the rest of our fleet! Acxa, Ezor, Zerith can you three help evacuate our troops on the ground?" Shinji asked as he hoped Lotor's Generals were still going to co-operate.

(Ezor)

"Yeah we can try but we need to hurry!" Ezor said as Acxa looked at the urgency.

(Acxa)

"Ok we'll try and get as many of our forces off the planet as we can." Acxa said as they had to move fast.

(Lotron)

"Ok we all have our assignments move out!" Lotor ordered as the Knights all nodded and took off.

(Battle)

Lotron crouched down before it flew upward off the planet as Lotor didn't like this but Sincline can't be allowed to use that mech to take both of them down. "No you don't!" Sincline yelled as he was about to give chase only for Voltron to grab it by its leg as Voltron was not going to let Sincline escape before it then threw his battle mech armor to the ground.

(Misato)

"We lost communication with Voltron and Lotron on Naxzela get it back up!" Misato called out as she wanted to know what their forces on Naxzela were dealing with.

"We're trying but!" A bridge tech called out only for Yuliana on the bridge to cry out in pain as she grabbed her head as her Altean marks began to glow.

"Yuliana!" Misato called as she went to check on her.

Yuliana felt it some kind of stab to her mind to create a two way path but who or what was attacking her mind as she then focused on it before in a flash she saw it or in this case he saw her, Hagar. "We have a problem." Yuliana said as she didn't think Hagar would go this far for victory.

"What?" Misato asked as soon they got a flash of communication.

"Ma'am! We have a communication link to Lotron!" A bridge tech called as Misato looked.

"Put it through!" Misato called as she looked.

"Attention all Coalition and Alliance forces we are at a critical situation Naxzela has been turned into a bomb one that will destroy the entire venue of the Blitz! Hagar is remotely activating it if we do not stop her now all pour forces will be annihilated with Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as well!" Lotor called as Yuliana looked to them.

"That was the problem." Yuliana said as she caught a glimpse into Hagar's plan.

"I'm sending coordinates now to all able forces conjoin at those coordinates the fleet Hagar is here with must be stopped!" Lotor called as they had limited time to act.

"Well you heard the man! Move it!" Misato called as Yuliana ran over to the Teledove that she installed and then focused on opening a wormhole.

"Move!" Yuliana called as they had to get their forces to those coordinate locations. "I may need to use... that." Yuliana said as she knew one last upgrade she had added to Voltron as it may be time to use it as she then mentally reprimanded herself. 'Why did I disregard Allura's training I'm the last True Altean Alchemist in the universe and Allura needs my guidance.' Yuliana scolded herself as she fell for her own hubris and arrogance in this. 'Please Allura... don't die all of you.' Yuliana thought as she had to focus perhaps Blue Lion and her still shared a connection somehow.

(Battle on Naxzela)

As soldiers were being moved into the ships they had to hurry as Voltron and Sincline's Battle mech went at it as Voltron swung the Blazing Sword as Sincline who avoided it with ease. "ROCK WRECKING MACES!" Toji was heard as Voltron disengaged the sword and brought out the maces to which it charged at the battle mech and began to use the maxes as boxing gloves. Sincline kept laughing as his mech was getting hit but was unaffected by it before to the Paladins shock Sincline caught the maces in its hands before pulling Voltron in and gave it a head-butt knocking the Legendary Defender down a hole to a deeper part of Naxzela

(Voltron)

"Any ideas people?" Asuka asked as she looked to her friends.

"Allura!" Shinji called as he looked to Allura seeing she was unsure worried and even scared. "Listen to me! You felt the darkness, I felt it too, and I'm pretty sure Tabris, Rei, and Lotor may have felt it as well!" Shinji called as he looked to Allura.

"But Shinji!" Allura called as Shinji looked before cutting her off.

"No Buts Allura you've done all these amazing things since we met! We'd have been dead five times over if it wasn't for you! Sure you're untrained but you didn't need any training when you did all the things you've done! I believe in you we all do right now you're our last hope!" Shinji called as Toji, Kensuke, and Asuka all nodded as Allura saw this. "You were chose by the Blue Lion for a reason! If it wasn't for you I'd still be my father's pawn in his game to bring my mother back, Asuka would have died as a physically and mentally broken woman, Toji and Kensuke may have ended up worse, and Rei she'd... she'd still be that doll she had believed herself to be." Shinji said as he looked to Allura.

"Allura... you are the heart of Voltron... this is your destiny!" Shinji called as he knew Allura could do it.

(Allura)

"Ok..." Allura said as she looked to her friends. "I'll try." Allura said as she then closed her eyes to focus.

(Shinji)

Shinji did the same as seeing that they were both of Altean blood Shinji figured any help he can offer would be worth it.

(Shinji and Allura)

The two gripped their controls hard as soon Shinji's Altean Marks began to appear as Allura's also began to glow before their controls began to glow all around them. "Help us... mother/father." Shinji and Allura both thought as unaware to them... they were heard.

(Yuliana)

Yuliana felt and heard it Blue Lion and Black Lion were calling her. Yuliana saw this and once she had the AA Excalion on course she focused on it through the Teledoph and used her years as an Altean Alchemist to make the connection.

(Voltron Mindscape)

Shinji and Allura found themselves facing Yuliana as she looked to them as she was shocked but happy as well. "W-what?" Allura asked as she looked around as Shinji was here before but this time it was blue and black form instead of when Shinji fought Zarkon here.

"I don't have time to explain but right now we need to move your connection here isn't perfect like mine but listen closely, Voltron's S2 core serves another purpose besides empowering it and allowing it to form AT-Fields! When you release its power Voltron's power will be near limitless but only for a short time for as long as your bodies and Voltron can handle it be careful!" Yuliana said as Allura looked to her.

"Wait Yuliana how can, we use this I'm untrained!" Allura called as Yuliana then looked.

"Then..." She began as she smiled to Allura and Shinji. "Fight! Both of your and put everything you have into it!" Yuliana all but ordered them as she looked to the two. "My darling son Shinji... and beautiful young princess Allura I believe in you both of you." Yuliana said softly as Shinji was shocked at this as was Allura as Shinji heard that in years as Shinji then nodded and smiled as he wanted to hear that at least once from his family that they loved him.

(Real World Voltron)

Soon all the controls were back online as they began to glow blue as Shinji then opened his eyes as his eyes were red once more but now his Altean marks were becoming prominent in this.

(Battle)

Voltron released a burst of power as it then got back on its feet as the Paladins and Voltron glared at Sincline and his Battle mech. "WHAT?!" Sincline called as the burst actually did noticeable damage.

(Asuka)

"Hey crazy guy we're back in the battle!" Asuka called out as she smirked at Sincline.

(Kensuke)

"And this time we're going to win!" Kensuke called as they had limited time so they had to make every second count.

(Toji)

"So get ready for a royal beat down!" Toji called out as he was itching to give some long overdue justice against Sincline.

(Voltron)

"HERE WE COME SINCLINE!" The Paladins called out as Voltron took a battle stance as it was producing a blue aura around it.

(Battle)

"Yeah! Make me feel alive Paladins!" Sincline called out as his mech took a battle stance.

(Sincline)

"Prove to me my life was for this very moment!" Sincline roared out as he grinned sadistically and laughed as for him battle and bloodshed was all he was.

*Insert Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

(Shinji)

Shinji grabbed his Bayard and twisted it but then to the shock of many he wasn't done. "CORE ERADIATE!" Shinji invoked as the then twisted the Bayard further and thus activated a new system.

(Battle)

Voltron's eyes turned from yellow to Quintessence Blue as the lights all over its body began to glow blue as any thrusters began to turn into vents which released what appeared to be Quintessence. Then to Sincline and all those observing this shock Voltron's chest blade split down a line and opened to reveal Unit 1's S2 Core now fueled with Quintessence and the souls of the Lions gathering the knowledge of their previous Paladins all the way to now.

(Inside Voltron)

Restrictors began to come undone inside Voltron to properly allow the energy to flow without being restricted or held back.

(Screens)

The screens inside Voltron showed the same image as well as a timer and what looked like the energy flow no doubt to keep a close eye on it.

(Battle)

Voltron's form began to change even more as the more the energy released it seemed Voltron began a shadow or Silhouette inside the energy.

(Sincline)

Sincline grinned sadistically as he had no idea Voltron was hiding this in its arsenal.

(Battle)

The Hagarrium mech mirrored Voltron when the vents and lights around its body began to release the same energy as well.

(Lotor's Generals)

From the sky the three Generals gasped at what they saw as the two mechs released a pillar of light one comprised of Quintessence and the other of Hagarrium as it was clear this battle would soon reach its climax.

(Battle)

Voltron and Sincline's mech charged at each other as Asuka roared out as Voltron was rearing back Red Lion as soon the two punched each other's fists as when they met the created crater around them both. The two began trying to overpower the other as when it reached a peak the two flew upward leaving a trail of energy in their wake as they were now meeting each other at equal speed toe to toe.

They flew around each other clashing and fighting as it they ever twisted around each other while fighting. Soon the Energy trails clashed in the sky as Sincline's battle mech had sent a kick which Voltron caught with its arms before yanking the mech back to punch it. Sincline blocked the attack with his mech and went for a sword strike to which surprising enough Voltron caught it and broke it before doing a spin kick which knocked Sincline battle mech back.

The mech flew for a bit before fixing itself and flying straight back torts Voltron with Sincline roaring at them as the Paladins responded with force. The two then kicked each other's legs causing a shock wave to go out before they began to battle at high speed as it was looking to be like they were evenly matched. Sincline's battle mech then kicked Voltron to the ground getting a blow in once more as Voltron fell into the ground so hard it actually sunk in instead of creating a crater.

Then the rocks moved once more from a different spot and once they burst Voltron was revealed to be inside. Sincline meanwhile was grinning ear to ear as he saw this the thing he long since sought out a glorious battle for the history books where if he died he died happy.

The two robots flew around more fighting and clashing in the air before Sincline's mech came behind Voltron as it saw it.

(Paladins and Sincline)

"You're mine!" Sincline roared as the Paladins were shocked to see him come up behind them.

(Battle)

Sincline's mech got a powerful hit on Voltron causing the sky above to create a concussive blast which became a sonic boom. Voltron came flying down with Sincline not far behind with a kick torts the Defender of the Universe and when they crashed a smoke covered the area. Once it began to clear it was seen that Voltron was down and Sincline's mech was standing above it ready to claim victory.

(Sincline)

"The final blow!" Sincline called out ready to destroy Voltron forever.

(Battle)

The battle armor flew upward to the sky and then with a roar Sincline formed a huge sphere of Hagarrium as Fala's first in a long line of battle mechs showed to be in for a successful first test. The sphere was so big it would be impossible to dodge it or block it as if it hit the planet the detonation will finish building up allowing victory for the Galra.

(Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith)

The Three Generals all saw it as they saw that if that thing hits they were all dead. "So much Hagarrium how can something channel that much of such an evil power?!" Acxa called out in shock as Ezor also saw it.

"They won't make it!" Zerith called as Ezor saw this and was shocked.

"VOLTRON!" Ezor called as she was worried for the Paladins Tabris and Lotor wanted them to put their faith in.

(Battle)

"Look at this Hagarrium! Look at it all!" Sincline laughed as his voice echoed as he was losing himself to the Hagarrium's dark and evil power.

(Sincline)

"I am strong! I am the strongest being in the Empire! No the whole universe!" Sincline roared with sadistic laughter as his exposed veins began to fill with the energy as he could not control it properly and in turn it was feeding off him making him an unknown puppet.

(Voltron)

"Oh if you think that... you're a total idiot." Asuka was heard as she smirked as Sincline was shocked by this.

"You don't win because you're strong Sincline." Allura said as she began to add her own power and two cents in.

"You can have all the strength in the universe and you'll still lose." Toji said as he wasn't out just yet.

"Yeah you're just another mindless sociopath even worse than a Galra." Kensuke said as that was saying something.

"The ones who don't give up, who don't run away when it counts the most even if it seems easier to do." Shinji began as he glared at Sincline. "Those are the ones who win in the end!" Shinji roared out as they were ready to finish it as they were now drawing in more power as their intentions were pure as they refused to be anything like Sincline or the Altean's of the other reality. "That's why the ones to win, the ones who will win in the end." Shinji began as gauntlets began to form on his arms made of Quintessence as he wasn't the only one as the Paladins were synching deeper into Voltron as well as each other as their barriers between each other was truly coming down as they understood each other even more.

"ARE US!" They all called out as they weren't giving up this fight so easily.

(Battle)

Voltron roared out as it mirrored the Paladins movements. Voltron began to move his arms in a powerful and elegant but almost hypnotic movement as the Paladins and Voltron together were focusing the power they had to one point.

(Acxa)

"Wait what is that?!" Acxa asked as she and the others saw this as they saw how Voltron moved.

(Battle)

Voltron's eyes glowed as he began to summon forth his Quintessence into a sphere as unlike Sincline's sphere this was pure and not wild like Sincline's was.

(Sincline)

"Damn you!" Sincline roared as he was scared but refused to die without fighting back.

(Battle)

"Eat this END OF THE WORLD!" He roared sending forth the sphere at Voltron as Voltron was ready.

(Voltron)

"For Altea, For Earth, for all those who had died to Zarkon's cruelty, and all those yet to come!" The Paladins roared out as they were not going to lose this fight.

(Battle)

"Shin! Shishi! Salvation! HEART OF TRIUMPH!" The Paladins roared out as Voltron compressed the sphere into a ball of light. "VICTORIOUS CUTTER!" They roared and in turn sent the sphere forth against Sincline's attack as it was far smaller than Sincline's attack.

The sphere entered the large one and for a small moment nothing but then the larger sphere began to change from Hagarrium as if it was being purified and from it before it burst apart and vanished safely. "Impossible!" Sincline roared out in shock, fear, and horror as he tried to block the attack with his mechs arms but as the arms succeeded the arms were destroyed.

But this was all the time Voltron needed as it came flying straight at Sincline's mech with its blazing Sword drawn and in turn cut through Sincline cockpit and all as Sincline roared in pain as Voltron appeared on the ground behind Sincline's mech.

"Close Core!" Shinji called forth as Voltron returned to its normal state and when it did Sincline's mech exploded killing him for sure this time.

(Fala)

Fala had saw the entire event on the Galra War Ship as did Thrawn as her troops began to back off feeling the pure rage Fala was about to unleash. Fala then roared out and drew a Galra blade weapon and began hacking and slashing at anything and everything she can get to as it was clear she was angry, no strike that as her rage was in unheard of levels as her greatest invention destroyed right before her eyes.

"Fala calm down! We can still win this if Naxzela is able to detonate." Ritsuko said as Fala heard this and stopped mid hack as she then began to calm down regaining herself.

"It better, if now I may have to end up having to replace a dead scientist." Fala said as Ritsuko saw that Fala would need a very good reason why Ritsuko needed to live.

(Lotron)

"They won." Lotor said as he knew it and his wolf knew it. "Now we must win our battle." Lotor said as they had to hurry.

"Yeah but we'll be seriously outgunned if Hagarrium did what it did to us." Mari said as Lotor looked to her on his screen and smiled to her.

"Then it's good that we have help aiding us." Lotor said as Rei, Hikari, and Mari all saw as Alliance, Coalition, and Rebel ships flew around Lotron to provide it aid as leading them was the Excalion and the Ark which was the flag ship of the Vehicle Team who were riding atop it.

"Rebel fleet enroot!" Olia called as she was ready to bust heads.

"Glad Voltron is back in the fight and even more so Lotron is on our side." Misato was heard as this meant the good guys now had all three Defenders while the Galra lucked out and got NONE!

(Voltron)

"Ok let's go hit Hagar and Fala!" Shinji called as he and his fellow Paladins were winded but they had to keep moving and win this. Voltron then crouched down and flew upward to the sky to get to where Hagar's ship was.

"We'll handle things here just move!" Ezor called a she didn't want to die in a fury explosion anytime soon as they were all heading into a photo finish moment.

(Lotron and the fleet)

The fleet with Lotron leading the charge flew through space as when they did they saw a Galra Battle Cruiser with a large attachment to it.

(Rebel Ship)

"What the Ruggle is that?" Olea asked as she saw the attachment.

(Excalion)

"It's both a weapon and a transmitter no doubt it's being used to detonate Naxzela." Yuliana said as she saw this.

(Lotor)

"That it correct destroy that and we can stop the planets detonation." Lotor said as they had to move quickly.

(Battle)

The ship began firing at them as they all acted fast and scattered. "Evasive maneuvers!" Olea called as they needed to take down this ship fast.

(Wunder)

"Coran you need to get the Wunder as far away from Naxzela as possible immediately!" Shinji called as he was on the Wunder's screen. "Pick up any members of the Coalition and Alliances forces nearby as you can but GO!" Shinji ordered as they needed to move fast.

"What's happening?" Coran asked as he looked to the team.

(Allura)

"Naxzela is a bomb and it's about to go off Lotor with Lotron are already working on defusing it but right now they may need help!" Allura called as Coran saw this.

"But what about you?!" Coran asked as he was worried here.

"We'll try and stop it as best we can but we need you to do this." Allura said as Coran saw this.

"Yes Princess." Coran said as he followed orders as told.

(Space)

Voltron was flying through space as fast as it can as even the Defender knew it had to hurry. "Thrusters are at max power!" Asuka called out as they were going as fast as they could.

"I sure hope we make it in time or Lotor can handle it!" Toji called as they had to hurry to safety or else they were all dead.

(Hagar)

Hagar was building the spear up after beginning the ritual as she was not going to allow the Coalition or the Alliance to do as it pleased with the Galra's controlled space.

(Battle)

Lotron was flying through space avoiding the laser blasts as it looked for a way to the barrier as the weapon was protected by a barrier.

(Lotor)

"Follow my lead I have a plan!" Lotor called out as Rei saw this.

"Then hurry we don't have time." Rei said as she was worried for her friends and Kensuke.

"Come on Lotor!" Hikari called out as she was also worried for Toji most of all.

(Voltron)

Voltron was flying away as was the ships as the Paladins saw this as they began to sweat a bit seeing the planet flow brighter. "We're not going to make it!" Asuka called out as she didn't think it would actually end like this.

(Wunder)

The crew saw this as Maya gulped at what she was seeing as she really hoped they would make it. "Please hurry princess." Coran said as Maya was praying as with the other bridge crew to every god they knew both American, Japanese, and alien hoping something or someone would answer.

(Battle)

EVA Zwei was flying around blasting every ship it got close to as it was clear this was going to be a photo finish as Yuliana saw this.

(Yuliana)

"Yui..." Kyoko said as she began to realize this may be the end. "It was nice knowing you." Kyoko said as Yuliana agreed but she wouldn't give up hope so easily.

(Lotor)

"Come on! Work with me!" Lotor called to Black Wolf as he looked to the controls. "You must have some means to break through!" Lotor called before he heard a growl of his beast and saw what I was gesturing to. "I see..." Lotor said as the Cross Cutter may not work alone but what about the Cross Cutter with an AT-Field.

"Yuliana!" Lotor called as Yuliana appeared on screen. "Can you use your EVA to produce an AT-Field to act as a magnifying glass?!" Lotor asked as Yuliana saw this.

"It may be tricky but we'll only get one shot at it." Yuliana said as they didn't have time run the numbers.

"Do it we must hurry!" Lotor called as they didn't have time to second guess things.

(Battle)

EVA Zwei was moving into position as it began to produce an AT-Field as Lotron got into position.

(Naxzela)

The planet was beginning to reach its critical point of detonation as the Paladins were all scared and shocked.

(Voltron)

Asuka was wide eyed with tears as she didn't want to die like this, Toji and Kensuke were watching their lives flash before their eyes as Allura was also wide eyed and tears of fear that she was going to die a horrible death. Shinji was in a similar state as he wasn't giving up so easily but at this point it would take a miracle to save them now.

(Battle)

Lotron began to channel its power to the Cross on its chest as Lotor should have brought his Generals with him but now this was their best shot. Soon the beam was ready as was the AT Field as it was now or never. "CROSS CUTTER!" Lotor invoked as Lotron fired the chest beam which then hit the AT-Field which stopped it for a moment before firing through larger and more powerful than before as it flew straight torts the barrier and right through it hitting the weapon and causing it to explode and in turn stopping the detonation of Naxzela.

(Wunder)

"Naxzela is returning to normal Lotor you did it!" Maya cheered as she saw this before realizing what she said. "Wow those are words I never thought I'd say." Maya said as Lotor had saved the day with Lotron.

(Lotor's Generals)

Acxa was breathing a sigh of relief as Ezor was cheering as Zerith was cheering as well as it was official they won the Blitz was a success.

(Voltron)

"Great job Lotor and Lotron team." Shinji said as he was happy they won.

(Hagar Ship)

Fala saw this and began to clench her fists again as Thrawn and Ritsuko as well as the crew in the room knew to leave as when they did they heard Fala roaring a fury as well as destroying the tech inside the room as well.

(Command deck)

"Commander Ledak take us out of here now!" Hagar ordered as they could hear Fala destroying things in a random room from here even with the ship shaking as it was.

"Vrepit sa." Ledak said as she did a Galra salute as they made their escape.

(Space)

The ship warp jumped as it was clear they lost and were now running away to lick their wounds as everyone saw this.

(Lotor)

"Now that the crisis has been averted I'd like to speak with the Alliance, Coalition, and Voltron Paladins I believe now it is time we had a bit of a talk." Lotor said as everyone heard him on the communications. "I know we had our differences in the past, but... I think it is time we finally discussed the possibility of ending the war against the Galra before a far worse threat takes the throne." Lotor said as Lotron agreed the time for the war to end was upon them.

(TBC)

*Insert Evangelion OST Peaceful Days

NEXT TIME:

Allura: Now the time has arrived all three Defenders are on Earth

The screen showed Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron running across Japan as in the sky an Angel Robeast was on a crash course to Earth.

Ezor: With the combined power of all three the path to a new power and lost secrets is opened.

The screen showed Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron fighting some form of infection angel as it attacked them.

Asuka: But with this enemies are reborn.

The screen showed Fala sitting on a throne clearly not of Galra origin as her entire form had changed as she was now all but bathed in Hagarrium.

Mana: And new yet odd allies are formed as well.

The screen showed Lotor walking up the steps to ascend to the throne as standing tall and proud was Lotron as with it peace may actually be more than a fools dream as with the Alliance Gendo was brought in back home but not looking Yuliana in her eyes out of self-hatred and shame.

Rei: Next time the Ascension Saga begins!

Misato and Yuliana: Look out for fan service folks!

Acxa: Fan service? What is fan service?

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the end of the 3rd arc. Well then I hope you all leave behind a review for me as you leave and until next time ja-ne.


	24. Omake 2

Genesis Defender Voltron Omake

ESKK: Here are some more Omake's for Genesis Defender Voltron please enjoy it all.

(Start Omake 1)

The female Paladins and Knights as well as the Vanguard Team Female Members were all in the showers after the fiasco with the Blitz and the Mall Incident. Kicker is now Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith was there with them. "Mein Gott!" Asuka yelled in fury from her stall as she was washing up. "A shit load of tests followed by an annoying debriefing, then public speeches, then more tests and a final briefing!" Asuka complained as she was washing herself in the NERV showers as Acxa sighed a bit.

"Its military protocol best to put up with it." Acxa said as she was in her own stall.

"Hey at least you all got the fun guy." Ezor complained as she was in her own shower but mainly relied on the soap while Zerith was scrubbing her fur.

"Yes Misato is easier to handle." Allura said as she was winging out her hair as she allowed the water to cascade her body.

Ezor then looked to Mana, Asuka, and Allura as Rei saw that look. "Say, Allura, Asuka, and Mana mind if I ask a question?" Ezor asked as she looked to them.

"Shoot." Mana said as she looked to them.

"Is Shinji seeing anyone?" Ezor asked as this caused Asuka and Allura to go wide eyed and fall over as Mana coughed a bit as she should have seen that coming considering not many Galra are known to live long enough to get married and have families what with their victory or death belief.

"What kind of question is that Lizard girl!?" Asuka yelled as she and Allura may have agreed to be a trio but they were not ready to bring in anymore girls just yet.

"My word and in front of us mind you!" Allura added in as Mana looked a bit nervous as he coughed into her hand a bit.

"Well… Shinji has of late been unintentionally attracting Girls wherever he goes." Mana said as the two saw this as Rei nodded.

"Yes the tabloids of the Alliance and Coalition call Shinji a ladies dream come true." Rei said as they all saw this. "In fact it also comments about Shinji's Altean heritage and…" Rei continued as she was about to drop the ball there as Mari then threw a sponge at Rei for that one.

"Hey Rei don't spoil it!" Mari called out as she had her own eyes on someone of the team as well.

"Ok jeez sorry I'm new here so I don't know many people who may not look at me with a grain of salt." Ezor said as she then sighed. "Plus before now all I had were Acxa, Lotor, Tabris, Zerith, and… Narti." Ezor said as Acxa went silent as Narti was still a touchy subject for the Galra here. "So don't blame me for being a bit lonely." Ezor said as Asuka then sighed as Allura already has one Galra hybrid with Shinji she didn't need two to ruin things.

But Asuka couldn't help but feel guilty as did Allura as Asuka knew what that was like as she then sighed. "Ok… then…" Asuka began as she looked to Ezor and Mana. "Get dressed folks we're going out to a bar." Asuka said as Allura was about to protest but remembered that they were fighting to save the universe so age laws gave them some leeway. "And I know just he bar." Asuka said with a grin as she smiled to her friends.

(Scene Break Pancho's)

The girls comprised of Allura, Asuka, Ezor, and Mana were at the bar together as they invited Rei but she was most relaxed when working on new inventions and upgrades with Kensuke. Hikari had gone over to Toji's to catch a movie with their younger siblings as Hikari still wasn't comfortable going out no doubt suffering from PTSD after what Fala had done to her. The bar became a frequent place for her and Misato to visit as Asuka blackmailed Misato to bring her along due to the fact she was dating Shiro. Needless to say Asuka got her first taste of adult hood even if she already has a few tastes with Shinji and Allura.

The girls were all drinking the offered beverages as Asuka laughed a bit as they talked. "Wait to Zerith actually got her fist stuck in her locker?" Asuka asked as Ezor joined in from her own tale.

"Yeah I never thought I'd see Lotor, Acxa, or even Tabris grin so much in amusement when she was asking for help while the drones tried to cut her loose." Ezor laughed as she had her own emberassing moments but she kept them hidden quite well. "In fact one time I even saw Acxa passed out drunk after a mission and let me just say Acxa when she is actually drunk is way more like Misato then we give her credit for." Ezor laughed as the girls laughed as Allura smiled a bit.

"But what about you what tales of humiliation do you have to share?" Allura asked with a teasing look on her face.

"None!" Ezor defended as she wasn't budging on this.

"What about that one time you told me when I got curios about Alien reproduction when the females of your race lay eggs like lizards." Mana asked as Ezor then went wide eyed and blushed as Allura and Asuka heard this.

"So what you lay an egg during your period then?" Asuka teased as Ezor glared and huffed.

"No we don't the eggs are there for impregnations if it doesn't get fertilized then it deconstructs for recycling and well a shit load of biology crap." Ezor said as Biology wasn't her best subject.

"So what then once the Eggs is fertilized you wait for a few days and then poop it out?" Mana asked as Ezor then shot Mana a glare.

"Oh yeah what about your crush on the Black Paladin hmm?" Ezor countered as Asuka heard this.

"Don't bring this up. Jesus I swear Shinji is completely oblivious to a girl liking him that it's impossible for him not to end up with a harem somehow. Damn it's like he's some harem anime main male protagonist." Asuka said as Allura then smiled a bit.

"Well maybe I should be the female lead." Allura teased as Asuka then threw a, french-fry at her.

"Don't push it." Asuka said as Mana sighed.

"Well if Shinji does end up with a harem somehow I'd go for it at least to help create more Altean's." Mana said as she wanted to help Allura revive Altea somehow.

"Yeah right now Shinji and Allura are like the Garden of Eden because let's face it Yuliana and Coran would never work out." Asuka said as they girls laughed a bit as it was clearly a ladies night out.

"But what about Mari it's obvious she has the hots for Lotor bad." Ezor said as Asuka laughed.

"And we all know Lotor is aware of it, can you imagine it human/Altean/Galra tri-breeds as far as the eye can see knowing that perverted cat girl." Asuka said as Allura sighed.

"Now if only she had better tastes." Allura joked as Mana looked.

"Knowing Mari… her tastes has no end." Mana said as Ezor looked to them.

"So… a harem right?" Ezor asked as she looked to the girls in question.

"Why ask?" Asuka said as an egg laying alien girl was going to be tough to explain to Shinji.

"I'm just thinking if Shinji ends up with a big enough harem as you call it… wouldn't we all be able to pull off that Sultan Harem thing?" Ezor asked as soon Asuka and Allura minds were assaulted with images of Shinji with the mentioned Harem with Mana, Asuka, Allura, Ezor, possibly Acxa, as well as a few other girls and what Asuka swore mentally was a MILF and a few pregnant girls all of which were in Arabian Harem garbs.

"Ezor…" Asuka began as she glared at Ezor. "Never bring this up again." Asuka said as Allura agreed.

"Great now I'm going to want to experiment again." Allura cursed herself as Ezor shrugged.

"But still… Shinji is too kind for his own good, even to the opposite gender." Mana said as she knew how Asuka had walked all over Shinji before finding the Blue Lion.

"I know… it took a giant robot and fighting an army of aliens to make me see that." Asuka confessed as she took Shinji for granted and got off lucky compared to most others.

"But still you honestly want our permission to chase Shinji?" Allura asked to Mana and Ezor as Mana coughed into her hand as Ezor cleared her throat to that one. "Well… I say go ahead but you have to win him over on your own." Allura said as Mana was shocked as was Ezor.

"No for real?" Mana asked as Asuka shrugged.

"Yeah, Shinji needs to connect with his human heritage as much as his Altean heritage plus at the stage we're at experimentation is key." Asuka said as she didn't like sharing and knew she and Allura needed to come up with ground rules soon.

"Great!" Ezor cheered as Asuka smiled.

"So I have been hearing you wanted to get your own house Asuka." Allura said as Asuka shrugged.

"Yea… just a side project though living with Shinji and Rei's Alien mom I need to eventually move out you know." Asuka shrugged as Allura agreed.

"Well." Allura said as she smiled a bit. "If it were up to me… we'd have invited Shinji already." Allura said as she and Asuka smiled clanking their drinks together.

"Hey you know what!" Ezor called out standing up. "It's a ladies night out lets go wild tonight!" Ezor called out as she grabbed a large beer. "Who knows when we might die, so let's live now?" Ezor called out as the girls cheered as it was clear things were starting to get wild for them. Unfortunately none of them realized how big a mistake this would be tonight.

(Scene Break Later that Evening)

"I can't believe you all." Shinji said as he had arrived with a car as he loaded the girls up with some help as he looked to them. Asuka was in the front seat with him as Mana, Allura, and Ezor were passed out in the back seat.

"Shud up!" Asuka slurred as it was clear they were drunk out of their minds.

"Come on lets go." Shinji said as he began to take them all home no doubt to sober up.

(Later Ikari/Ayanami/Icarus/Soryu Residence)

Shinji began to help the girls in as he sighed to them as Asuka and Allura were drunk right now as Ezor and Mana were in the same boat. Ezor then grabbed Shinji and pinned him to the wall before using her leg to keep him pin by his shoulder. "You know…" Ezor slurred as she looked to Shinji. "I wouldn't mind laying eggs with your babies in them." Ezor slurred as Allura then grabbed her by her head tail.

"Hey! Don't touch him hez mine no ours no…Hrmph I forget." Allura slurred as Mana then grabbed Shinji from behind.

"Come on Shin-chan take us to bed and warm us up." Mana said slurring as it was clear the girls were drunk.

"Come on your all drunk lay down so I can." Shinji said but Asuka grabbed his pants causing him to yelp. "Wait Asuka!" Shinji cried out but Asuka smiled.

"Hey! We fought and nearly died in the Blitz we should pop some cherries before we end up being KIA." Asuka slurred as Shinji was debating his options.

'Ok do as they say and possibly die in the morning… or lock them in a room and miss some action where they blame me for not popping any cherries." Shinji thought as unaware to him the girls were actually sober enough to know what they were doing just not caring having an excuse to blame Alcohol.

"Come on and screw us!" Allura yelled as the girls dragged Shinji into the master bedroom and well that night was filled with moans and banging.

(Scene Break 10 years later)

Shinji now 25 was with the girls years later as they all smiled as Allura was rubbing her very pregnant belly as Mana was also there sitting down as she was nursing a child in each arm on her breasts. Asuka was also there smiling as she had a young boy held in her arms as he tried to run off as on her back and head were two more kids while nearby Ezor was recovering from another egg lay as it was agreed they all wanted a big family and Shinji was dragged along for the ride.

"How did this start again?" Shinji asked as the girls all smiled and rubbed up to him smiling both lovingly and sensually.

"Wanna make some more tonight hubby?" Ezor offered as Shinji was happy but these girls were impossible sometimes.

"Yes we do want a large family perhaps a castle's worth if not a towns worth." Allura offered as Shinji looked to them all and sighed.

"Once the babies are born." Shinji said as he was still happy to be surrounded by woman who love him for him and not for who he was or what he could do.

(End Omake)

(Star Omake 2)

Lotor was woke up on the throne as he was looking around wondering how he got here as standing behind him was Black Wolf as well as the other Lotron Wolves. "What in the world?" He asked wondering what was going on as he then looked to see a door opened.

"Oh there you are hubby! Nyan!" Mari was heard as Lotor went wide eyed as she saw Mari in a bathrobe and very pregnant as it was clear by her face alone she was horny.

"M-Mari?" Lotor asked agreeing this was either some form of what humans call a wet dream or he was just hallucinating this dream just as Mari moaned a bit.

"Oh there goes another contraction." Mari smiled as Lotor saw this. "How about we show the Empire a bit of a show with me giving birth to your baby hmm?" Mari offered as Lotor went wide eyed.

"Wait pardon?!" Lotor asked in shock as he was trying to make sense of this.

"Come on I already got camera's waiting maybe you can fuck my ass while I'm giving birth?" Mari said taking Lotor's arms as she began to try and guide him as Lotor was in shock before he ended up being nailed in the head by a random object as when he did he blacked out.

(Real World)

"GAUHH!" Lotor shot up in shock as he woke up in his bed at Misato's apartment as he was gasping for breath. "Ok… calm down it was just a dream… I best see a therapist for this oddity though who has a wet dream like that?" Lotor asked himself trying to wrap his head around it unaware this was actually planned.

(Mari's room)

"Heh!" Mari smirked as she was using Altean Magic through Rei as she was broadcasting some of her fetishes to Lotor as she had done this for a few nights now. "Soon you'll be mine boy toy Lotor! Nyan!" Mari smirked as Mari had a very warped and perverted mind that no sane human should be able to handle ever.

(End Omake Skit 2)

ESKK: Well here they are hope you enjoy so as you head out please leave a review and as I always say on this ja-ne.


	25. UPDATE

Genesis Defender Voltron Announcements Requests and the like

ESKK: Ok we've been through 3 seasons of this fic and we're entering season 4. Now before we proceed to this please read this and either review or message me about these as I intend to share this with you all.

Announcements:

ESKK: Now the first thing on the itinerary here is what I plan for future EVA Voltron stories as me and Mr. Unknow have been making incredible progress with this. Thus my first announcement is a possible sequel to this story involving the future generation of the Paladins of Voltron and though I admit much of this current story takes from Go Nagai, Gonzo, Trigger, and Gainax I intend for this sequel to focus more on Go Nagai and Gonzo with bits of classic Gainax and Trigger things mixed in.

The sequel will of course be post war as the three major factions in the Galaxy the Galra, the Galaxy Alliance, and the Voltron coalition will be at peace as they each of one of the three defenders which as part of their treaty will be kept in their hands to keep a sort of balance of power and prevent major wars from breaking out. But well we know how this sort of thing works a new threat appears and Voltron is needed once more but this time it falls to the children to take on the mantel of Paladins to pilot Voltron and defend the universe. Of course the fic will largely be based around the 'Campus Apocalypse,' Manga in many aspects so yeah heads up.

I have already began working on some pilots and ideas for the sequel and when the story is coming to a conclusion I will post the top pilot chapter on the fic to get you all driven for more.

My next announcement is for a Rebuild version of this story which takes place in the rebuild universe but with major changes but some things remaining the same. Now with this story a lot of development will be needed and my co-writer Mr. Unknow has not seen the Rebuild Series so it will take time to locate it even for me. Thus I kindly ask you all to be patient on this one and look forward to it. But the first major notice is that Voltron will be on Earth and well when it comes to 2.0 be ready to shed tears and get a major mind fuck if it's in the foreseeable future.

My Final Announcement is that in coming time I will be creating another chapter to act as a in-between for Genesis Defender and its sequel and though I won't share details let's just say it was inspired by Mazinger Z Infinity so if you haven't seen the movie be ready to be knocked out of your boy body and into a manly body because when Go Nagai is involved five seconds of watching and you grow a beard.

Requests:

ESKK: Now I know this may be a lot to ask for some of you but I have few requests that I hope one of you can take for me.

My first request is for a cover image for this story. I don't mind if it's by drawing or Microsoft programs as long as I have a cover to go with this story I can walk away happy. If you can do this task either leave a review or PM me and we can talk from there and please I'm not tech savvy so it will be very difficult for me and I doubt you want stick figures like they were drawn by a 5 year old.

Second Request is more optional then anything but if any of you wish to make a character reaction story to this then please be my guests just let me know before hand and I'll provide both aid and ideas for it. So until then be sure to let me know.

Third Request this has become a reoccurring thing for me that I need to bring up. Many of you seem to enjoy my fanfic and have all but asked and begged me to continue them. Now I won't fault you for enjoying them but I will fault you for spamming my review section with stuff like 'please continue this story,' and 'dude hurry up and update this story.' Now no one likes spam mail and furthermore it has gotten to the point that I had to take action now. Starting now if a fanfic is receiving spam reviews to continue even after a long hiatus I will either cancel the story or extend the hiatus as reviews inspire me yes but there is such a thing as to much of a good thing. So I ask you all too please keep your reviews on standby and avoid spamming me. I'll accept them but if they exceed a limit I will take immediate action. Now thank you for your time here.

Finale:

ESKK: Now than before we depart I have but one question for everyone who has seen Batman Ninja so let me ask you… what are your thoughts on Voltron in Ancient Japan? So until next time people ja-ne.


	26. Trailer

Genesis Defender Voltron Tsubasa wo Kudasai Trailer

ESKK: Well here is an idea I have planned for the future so I hope you all enjoy it.

(Start Trailer)

Appearing in Fanfiction soon.

"In Stu'ra Soul ma'at…" A pureblooded Altean Girl said surrounded by light and angelic feathers as she seemed to have awoken from a deep sleep.

(?): The one who can grab this power in his or her hand will decide when this reality dies and birth a new one without fear of dying.

The screen showed a mining operation on New Altean during a construction job of sorts revealing what looked like a giant face belonging to something akin to Voltron. The it showed the Alliance arguing with the Coalition and the Galra as Yuliana, Shiro, and Maya saw it all with Ezor as they saw something was about to happen if this arguing does not end soon.

(?): If he or she chosen by Quintessence wishes it they can destroy this world and become both God and Devil merged into one perfect being! He will become…

The screen showed Shinji, Allura, and Asuka looking at a black hole like image as it was then switched with a brief image of a colossal Voltron rising and then destruction of an entire area in one fell swoop. It showed a powerful ball of energy on a mountain area and then what looked like Altean Evangelions descending from above.

Shinji and voice: God and Devil in one.

The screen then showed Shinji in his Paladin gear as he pulled down his visor ready to battle.

Shinji: Let's Go Lion!

*Insert Voltron epic music here

The screen then showed the Lions launching into battle as soon it showed Voltron in a battlefield fighting through Robeasts and Altean EVA's as it was clear Voltron was in another war now. It then showed the image of Shinzo in the garb of the Altean Emperor with the two other Alteans from his reality with him. But both of them were shown to be scarred in some way no doubt Shinzo dealing to them a punishment fitting for failure.

Shinzo: It's been a while… my weaker self.

VOLTRON RETURNS FOR HIS GREATEST AND FINAL ADVENTURE!

The screen then showed the Altean Girl but now with silver/blue hair as she looked shocked at something.

Altean Girl: Emperor Shinzo do you really wish to use Instrumentality to destroy all realities? Destroy everything just so you can win and fight forever more?

The screen then showed Voltron swinging around a Robeast with spinning blades using it to destroy its own forces before bringing out the Wrecking maces to do the same. Voltron is then seen flying through the air firing and slashing through every foe it came across in the sky as they all exploded or fell before the Legendary Defenders might. It then showed Shinzo smirking at his foe no doubt the Paladins of Voltron themselves.

Shinzo: What are you going to do now once they attack you all at once? Are you going to beg for mercy before they destroy you?!

Shinji in his 20's was then seen as he glared at his darker twisted self from the other reality.

Shinji: That will never happen!

The scene then showed Lotron fighting its own foes as it was then followed up by the Vehicle Voltron as who was leading an army of Mass Production EVA's now safe to operate without worry of a core soul as it then showed Mana putting her own Visor down as she too was in her 20's now a commanding military leader.

Shinzo: It's time for this reality to know its end like all others and know a new prime reality a new Eden!

*End OST

The screen then showed Voltron falling as soon Voltron crashed into the ground as if defeated as the song suddenly stopped no doubt to show this. The screen then showed Allura also in her 20's as she was in the garb akin to an Altean Alchemist.

Allura: We left that reality in the past… why does it haunt us now? Does Shinzo truly wish to keep fighting without end? Does he wish to rip away the peace we worked so hard to attain?

The screen showed Voltron being attacked by Longinus like spears as it was being thrown up with the Paladins all screamed in pain from the attack sent at them.

*Insert The Last Message by Ichiro Mizuki.

IN OUR DESPERATE HOUR

The screen then showed Voltron fighting a new foe but was being overpowered as Shinzo was seen on the crystal like head peace grinning at his foe.

Shinzo: Fall and burn in hell!

The screen then showed the people across the universe from the Unalloo to the Galra as they all watched on whatever screen they had the battle going on and Voltron trying to save them all once more before switching to a Ramen Stand ran by Toji and his family with Hikari missing as with them was Kaji, Shiro, and a very pregnant Misato with Shinji and the Altean Girl.

Kaji: As for me… I don't care what happens…

Misato: Yeah… as my Ex says I'm going to believe Shinji and the others in Voltron will find a way and save us all.

Shinzo: After all they did it before it shouldn't be that hard to do again.

The screen then showed Shinji with Asuka, Allura, Ezor, and Mana as if trying to decide his path but they all hugged him close as if to show the will wait a life time for Shinji.

THE LEGENDARY DEFENDER AND THE FIVE WARRIORS HEARS JOIN AGAINST AMBITION

The screen showed the remaining two Bridge Bunnies with Kaji and Zerith looking shock as well as three very feminine EVA's were with them. It then showed the Robeasts and Altean EVA's firing at their foes as it then showed Voltron facing Shinzo's own EVA.

Shinzo: This is your end, Voltron!

When that was said Voltron was falling to its knees damaged, hurt, and most likely unable to go on any longer.

The screen then showed Ezor in the Black Lion and a little girl in the Yellow both of which were quickly apprehended as Ezor looked to be carrying precious cargo inside her as Ezor was soon seen crying as she held a photo of all of them Paladins, Knights, Specialists, Generals, and all the friends and bonds they made years before.

The screen then showed Lotron facing a foe as it fired its Cross Cutter before showing Shinzo with a sadistic evil grin on his face before an explosion was seen to top it all off.

Lotor: I will fight with every bit of strength I have not for my sake but for the sake of those who had fallen, my brother, my mother, and most of all for the sake of all those still here and yet to come!

Gendo: Even if we don't have a future to live anymore… I will protect you as I should have done years ago… my son.

Paladins (Shinji, Asuka, Allura, Toji, and Kensuke), Knights (Lotor, Acxa, Hikari, Mari, and Rei), and Specialists (Mana, Sumire, Maria, Mayuri, and Midori): VICTORIOUS GENESIS CUTTER!

The screen then showed a huge explosion in space over the Planet Earth's atmosphere as the song soon came to an end.

*End OST

GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON TSUBASA WO KUDASAI

Allura was then shown as she was crying a bit as she held Yuliana who rubbed her back very motherly to her as Yuliana smiled.

Allura: In the end no matter what happens I'm grateful so Come Sweet Death try and take that away from me.

(Coming Soon)

ESKK: Well look forward to this and until then review and as I always say… ja-ne folks.


	27. Chapter 21 Summer Festival

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well here it is the start of a new chapter. Now I know some of you expect me to use Sorairo Days for this volume… well sorry to say but that's not the plan… YET. I do plan to use Sorairo Days as an OP but later down the line. And for those making all the Gurren Lagann stuff for this love that you like this story that much but please don't try to tamper with the creative passage here. Now let's start this right people.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, folloed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Mayuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Galra High Command)

Zarkon was looking on the screen as it seems Fala was still at it as he was impressed her rage at failure even her own was one to be feared. "Zarkon." Hagar said as she saw Fala was not one to anger. "She has been at this for a good week already she has been set off by three different soldiers and shows no chance of calming down." Hagar said as Fala was not one to accept failure.

"Let her be for now the loss of Naxzela was not of her blame, our enemies were given vital Intel by this Gabriel Spy." Zarkon said as he looked to the screen as he had a feeling Gabriel was watching them right now. "We will weed him out and when we do he will suffer for his impudence" Zarkon said as Hagar looked as Ritsuko then walked in to give recent reports.

"Emperor Zarkon." Ritsuko said as she looked to Zarkon as she bowed to him. "I have reports and some of Fala's newest strategies." Ritsuko said as she sent it to Zarkon who saw it.

"I see..." Zarkon said as he looked to Hagar and Ritsuko. "Very well I want a silent put in a particular area and furthermore a private line opened between me and Fala I believe we may be close to learning where Gabriel is." Zarkon said as he knew who Gabriel was thanks to Ritsuko and Fala's silent investigation.

"Also she may have a means to undo what your traitor sons have started." Ritsuko said as Zarkon looked to her.

"Very well I shall discuss it with her after she finished 'punishing herself,' even if said punishment is unneeded." Zarkon said as he seemed to be showing favoritism to Fala.

"AS you wish." Ritsuko said as she took her leave taking a longer route hopefully so she can hold out of Fala's rage.

(Scene Break Earth Tokyo-3)

"Yuliana are you sure this is a good idea?" Shiro asked as the crew was back at the NERV base on Earth as thanks to the efforts of the Blitz they were able to get 1/3 of the universe from Galra Control. "I mean hosing them with her after only a week?" Shiro asked as Yuliana sighed.

"Right now I'd rather not keep the two Knights for Lotron locked up when they're Wolves can very well attack to break them out." Yuliana said as she looked. "Tabris or as he wants to call himself Kaworu wishes his own apartment and won't mind any added observers or security. But Lotor and His Generals I needed to place them somewhere so Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith will be given an apartment between mine and Misato's while Lotor and Kaworu stay with Misato.

"Well the DSS Choker in the stun setting is sort of lenient to them." Kozo said as he was released under parole with Yuliana as his parole officer and best part he was given a lot of movement unlike Ritsuko as Kozo was able to get his old job back as a teacher thanks to Yuliana.

"It's no problem Sensei." Yuliana said as she smiled to her old teacher even if she invented some of the things he taught. "If I had them stay with me, Asuka, and Rei I may end up being a bit bias for them due to those two being Honerva's sons and if I had them stay with Coran and Allura the same but more of contempt." Yuliana said as she had all her bases covered on this. "Plus Misato could use a bit of responsibility instilled into her by Lotor after all her little rock paper scissors trick won't work on him." Yuliana said as Kaji smiled a bit as did Maya.

"So how is our Galra traitors enjoying their new homes anyway?" Kaji joked as Misato smiled a bit.

"Only fate can tell." Yuliana said as she smiled showing she had a pretty good guess on this.

(With Misato)

"Well it's a bit crowded in my car." Misato said as she had to fit five people with herself in the car resulting in six as right now Kaworu in a human form with Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith were all stuffed in the back seat as it may seem Zerith might just be a tad bit Closter phobic.

"You think?" Ezor asked as they were all wearing the chokers in question as they were to stun them if they try anything in oppose to blowing their heads clean off.

"Well I suppose we have to have a party tonight." Misato said as Lotor grew curious of this.

"A party what pray tell are we celebrating?" Lotor asked as he looked to Misato.

"Well it's a house warming party for our three new neighbors back there." Misato began as she gestured to Ezor, Zerith, and Acxa who were shocked by this as it seems they were surprised that Misato was being so welcoming to these Galra traitors. "And a welcoming party for my two new roommates." Misato said as she looked to Lotor as she also made sure to drive carefully for once as Zerith was showing the early warning signs of Closter phobia. "Though if I had to guess, I bet Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Yuliana are already picking up the food we'll need." Misato said as she smiled a bit as she knew those four would do so no doubt to save the Aliens here from Misato's cooking.

(With Yuliana, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei)

The group had gone out to get the snack food as predicted as well as any clothing or beauty products Lotor, Kaworu, and the three former generals may need as Shinji handled food and male clothing while the ladies handled everything else. Plus considering they just came back from another mission using Lotor's intelligence they could already hear the people in the city talking about the success of the Blitz. They were being treated as war heroes now as the soldiers who fought and fell there were even being given a memorial.

As they worked Shinji even overheard a couple of ladies talking as he remembered them from when he first moved in with Misato as instead of talking about how bad the city was they were talking about possibly moving to one of the new planets that were colonized to start a life and enjoy everything the Alliance and Coalition had to offer. This of course brought a smile to Shinji's face as he saw this and continued his purchases.

"Well I wonder how Lotor will handle Penpen." Shinji wondered as he remembered how he and Asuka first reacted to the warm water Penguin.

(Scene Break Misato Apartment building)

"Well welcome to the neighborhood you three." Misato began as she gestured to the apartment next to her as Acxa and Ezor looked to see it already had furniture and such in. "Don't worry first month of rent is free and second month has been paid for also so go nuts with it." Misato said being as nice as she can be as they did help them win the Blitz.

"Hey it's roomy in here!" Ezor called as she had run in and enjoyed the room as she looked around.

"Heh not much but well yeah it's the best we can get." Zerith said as she wasn't happy about it but beggars can't be choosers.

"It will suffice I Suppose." Acxa said as she walked in as she looked around.

"Anyway Asuka, Rei, and Yuliana should be here soon with the basic stuff you may need anything beyond that you're going to have to get yourself." Misato said as she smiled. "But don't worry I'll help you all out." Misato said as Shinji would be here soon.

"I'm suspecting I'll be living in your apartment then Major." Lotor said as it was clear he was more business oriented.

"For now unless something happens." Misato said as Kaworu smiled.

"We will humbly accept it." Kaworu said as the door then opened.

"Very well but please do not allow us to impose upon you." Lotor said as Misato almost wanted to laugh a bit as it was kind of like Deja vu here.

"Hey don't worry this is your home as much as its mine now." Misato said as Lotor was surprised at hearing this.

"Odd normally when I return home I'm normally greeted by servants or announced." Lotor said as this would take some adjusting to do.

"We're home." Kaworu said as he and Lotor walked in as Lotor assumed this was Japanese tradition.

"I'm... home I suppose." Lotor said as Ezor, Acxa, and Zerith saw this and held back a snicker as Lotor looked so awkward right now as Misato just smiled to them.

"Welcome home then." Misato said as she missed having some kids running around.

(Inside)

"Hey heads up my place is a little bit messy but go ahead and make yourself at home." Misato said as when they entered Lotor's eye twitched as he saw Misato's entire apartment looked like a Galra victory party aftermath.

"This looks like the aftermath of a Galra Warrior Victory Celebration." Lotor said as he carefully stepped through the mess hoping he didn't step on anything that shouldn't be there until he came to the second fridge as Misato had went to her old room. "What in the name of Galra is that?" He asked as he looked at it. "Pardon me Major but might I ask why you require two fridges considering one of them is your food storage?" Lotor called as he looked at the fridge.

(With Misato)

Misato was getting dressed in her casual wear as she heard what Lotor has asked her and the comment on how her apartment looks in comparison. "Oh don't mind that he's probably still sleeping!" Misato called as she pulled up her denim short jeans as she saw Shiro left his things here after watching her place. Of course when he did leave his things the apartment was left spotless so Misato still needed to return Shiro's stuff when she sees him next... or have him move in.

(Lotor and Kaworu)

"Sleeping? Is some sort of creature resting in there?" Lotor asked as Kaworu smiled as the two looked to each other.

(Later that evening)

Shinji had arrived later as he had already worked to clean up the place and it didn't take long to clean it up. So once he was done Shinji had begun to cook as no doubt to help set up for the party while Rei and Asuka were helping the girls next door with their life style for the time being. "How is your first day going?" Shinji asked Lotor as he was drinking a can of beer which was actually his fifth and showing no signs of intoxication.

"For now it is acceptable." Lotor said as most of these primitive items are confusing him which was shocking for him.

"Oh don't worry you'll get used to it." Misato said as she smiled at Lotor before downing her beet as Kaworu was eating his food calmly as Narti's cat Luna was walking around no doubt getting the feel for her new home. "Wooo yeah that's some good beer damn I missed this!" Misato called out as Lotor looked and quietly drank his own beer.

"This beverage is acceptable but nothing to boast over." Lotor said as Misato was shocked at this.

"Hey you're underage here so don't diss it!" Misato argued as Shinji saw Lotor somehow got to his tenth can already and still showing no sign of intoxication.

"I am entitled to my opinion so let me have that much." Lotor said as Shinji sighed as Kaworu chuckled at his brother.

Soon the door opened as a few voices were heard. "We're back!" Asuka called as she and Rei walked in followed by Yuliana, Allura, Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith. Asuka was dressed in casual wear the same with Rei, as the three aliens were also in spare casual wear while Yuliana was wearing a dress most would see on mothers and such. Allura meanwhile was dressed in her own casual clothing of jeans and a tank top as she walked in helping out.

"Oh welcome back Asuka how's your new room with Yuliana?" Misato asked as she smiled seeing Asuka was living with her Godmother at long last.

"It's great but sometimes I swear I'm the adult when it comes to Rei and Yuliana trying to spoil Rei and Shinji." Asuka joked as Acxa looked around a bit.

"Where's Coran?" Shinji asked noticing Coran was missing.

"Oh he's next door with Shiro helping set up some furniture and such as part of a house warming present." Allura said as she helped set up the things for their little party.

"Well it does seem lively here." Acxa said as they were still adjusting for now.

"Well since Lotor and Kaworu are going to be living with me for the foreseeable future it's time we split the chores up." Misato said as Lotor smiled a bit as he saw where this was going.

"Very well then let us divide these household duties." Lotor said as Shinji smirked.

"My money is on Misato cheating Lotor." Asuka said as Shinji looked.

"My money is on Lotor outplaying Misato after the first cheat." Shinji said as Rei looked.

"I second it." Rei said as Allura looked to this.

"Same here." Allura said as even the Generals were against Asuka's bet.

(One Game of Rock Paper Scissor later)

"Dammit!" Misato cursed as the chore list was divided evenly between them as Lotor had beat Misato at her own game by using her own move and numbers to outthink her.

"Dammit." Asuka cursed as she paid the money she wagered to the group of winners.

"Remember Misato the same trick can only work once before your foe catches on." Lotor said as he had his own fair share as did Kaworu.

"Well you two take advantage of anything here you live here also so you should enjoy it." Misato said as she smiled to the duo. She was about to offer a tease but quickly remembered their guests here as well.

"Very well then is the shower available at the moment?" Lotor asked as he looked to said Shower.

Yeah of course washing away your troubles in a nice hot bath cleans the mind and soul after all." Misato said as Allura smirked as she remembered her first bath here as did Shinji.

The trio of Shinji, Asuka, and Allura began to chuckle as Lotor didn't notice and began to make his way to the bathroom to bath.

"What got them so happy?" Ezor asked as she was at a lost to this.

When Lotor was gone the door was heard again as from it Mari arrived with Mana as with Kensuke, Maria, and Mayuri and the couple of Toji and Hikari. "Hello! ~" Mari greeted as she looked to everyone.

"Good we made it just in time." Toji said as Hikari stood close to Toji as she tried to hide her exposed cybernetics out of self-consciousness.

"Um... where is Lotor-san?" Hikari asked as she was curious of his location.

"In the bath." Shinji said as Kensuke heard.

"Hey where's PenPen?" Kensuke asked as he saw Penpen's fridge was empty.

(With Lotor)

Lotor was wearing a towel around his waist as he sighed a bit in annoyance seeing the bra and panties of Misato's hanging on a hanger. "What horror have I found myself in?" Lotor asked as he then opened the door with a slide as then he noticed someone or something was already in there.

(Main Room)

Lotor was heard screaming in shock as Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith heard this as they were ready to jump into action but Shinji stopped them. "Don't worry he probably just met PenPen." Shinji said as if on cue a very nude Lotor ran in holding his towel as he looked shocked.

"Major might I inquire why your house has a bit of a vermin infestation!?" Lotor called in shock as everyone saw Lotor in his state of dress as Shinji wanted to laugh as it was actually pretty funny seeing it from the other end as if this was an anime one of Misato's beers could be used as unintentional censorship.

"Heh nice." Mari said adjusting her glasses as bit as they made a shine from the light reflecting off of them.

"Vermin?" Misato asked as she was confused as they soon al saw Pen-Pen walk out as Asuka looked ready to go ham on Lotor while Allura, Mana, Mayuri, and Hikari blushed while shielding their eyes. Rei remained stoic of this as she saw Lotor's state of dress.

"Oh dear." Yuliana said as she remembered this memory from when she was in the EVA with Shinji.

"Oh that's Pen-Pen on Earth we call him a Warm Water Penguin he's yours and Kaworu's other roommate." Misato said as Lotor saw this as the bird looked to him while opening its fridge. Once it did Pen-Pen walked in and jumped into a lounge chair and closed the door behind him.

"Um Lotor you might want to cover up." Shinji said as Ezor was shielding her eyes a bit as Acxa cleared her through as Zerith face palmed herself to shield her eyes as this was emberassing.

"Or don't I know I'm enjoying the show." Mari teased as Lotor then noticed his state of dress.

Lotor then went wide eyed and covered his male genitalia with his towel as he then glared at everyone. "This never happened." Lotor threatened as he then went back to the bathroom.

"It happened." Mari said as she was saving that to memory for later use.

Soon enough the party is kicking off, as Lotor finish taking a shower and wearing one of Shinji's dress shirt as he well like them more better than the normal T-shirt, and some dress pants as well as he still like to be formal about his wear, as he considering of getting some suits, as he understand that's what they're called, made for him but dress shirt and pants will have to do for him.

As everyone was enjoying the house warming/welcome party as Ezor was enjoying the video-games, Acxa was trying out the food as she never had any kind of human food, and Zerith surprisingly was enjoying the music, as she was calm and relaxing which was a 'whoa' moment for the other ex-generals, Lotor, and anyone that has seen her in action in a fight.

Lotor was party itself but he was feeling a bit strange as Mari is very close to him s she give a smile and eye the former prince of the Galra for some reason… maybe do to the fact she saw something she very much like, despite the color, or she is just being… her.

Kaworu was just enjoying the company of Shinji strangely to say, Asuka and is watching angel hybrid like a hawk as she remember what that guy said to her when they first started fighting.

Allura was enjoying the party as well, but she having a bit of trouble adjusting to all of this as here she is surrounded by all of her friends and family, as well her old enemies, kind of still thinking of as the enemy in a way, not that anyone would put it pass her, but still she wonder why everyone was greeting them with open arms.

She may say the 5 Galra hybrids got off easy for what they did but not all the action he done to them was his choice, mostly Hagar and Fala and he just went along with it until he could find an open for him to take control of the Galra empire, even the time he was place on the throne when Zarkon was recovering but couldn't do much with Hagar looking over his shoulder.

Allura didn't know what to think anymore, and just try to enjoy stuff, then she saw Shinji and Kaworu were out on the balcony, as she turn and see Asuka was busy with something else as she was playing against Ezor, as Toji and Kensuke got their but handed to them in a fighting game against her.

Allura walk over and stood by the open window that lead to the balcony as she hears them talking with Shinji started to say, "I'm glad mostly everyone is enjoying themselves with this party… but still kind of worry for Allura still, she had a hard time Asuka was also part Galra somehow.

"It's not a problem, at least for me, as I understand where that anger is coming from, as ten thousand years ago the Galra had destroy her home world and she along with her care taker, Yuliana, Rei who I understand is half Altean like Fala but she embraces her Galra side more, and you and the few wonderers in the universe… all of you are the last of her people," Kaworu said as Shinji asked, "I wish I could make her happy, but don't know how."

Allura is surprise by that statement, as Shinji has always put other people happiness before his own and he does try for her many time, as she was happy that he make food for her, and everyone else, she is happy for having Shinji as the leader of the Voltron force, and she is happy… when Shinji is with her.

Kaworu give a laugh to that as Shinji turn to him and said, "What's funny?"

"It's nothing to say it's funny, but… I always find you very interesting Shinji," Kaworu said as Shinji blink his eyes to that and said, "Ahh… thanks I guess."

"Your welcome, but it isn't just I am finding you interested, I may say I very much love you for who you are," Kaworu said as at that moment both Shinji and Allura is surprise by that statement, even more so to hear the sound of a glass breaking or a recorded play skipping.

Shinji was wide eyed at this as he was as straight as a board he will not lie... he has two possible girlfriends who agreed on sharing from last he heard. But the point of this was they just met and Kaworu or Tabris or whatever was acting like they knew each other a long time. "Umm I appreciate the feelings but..." Shinji said as Kaworu then put his fist in his hand as if he realized something.

"Oh my mistake." Kaworu confessed as he sounded like he forgot something. "It seems you were under the impression it was of a romantic nature." Kaworu said as Allura then sighed in relief but felt like something was off about him. "I meant that you were a person who seems to be the sort who would need one such as I's help when emotionally distressed." Kaworu said as he looked to Shinji as Shinji made a small sigh of relief. Don't get him wrong he wasn't much of a homophobe it's just that he rather now have gay people falling for him anytime soon or flirting with him.

"Anyway Kaworu you must be wondering why we're welcoming you with open arms unlike Allura?" Shinji asked as Kaworu smiled a bit.

"Never crossed my mind." Kaworu said as he was showing he was an honestly kind person which kind of went against him being a Galra Spy Master.

"Well you guys did help us with the Blitz and now thanks to you all we have all three Voltrons to battle against the Galra." Shinji said as he looked to the sun set. "So... thank you for helping us." Shinji said as Kaworu smiled at Shinji.

"Lotor would possibly defend that it was in his best interest to aid you... but I differ I believe Lotor sees himself in you only having taken a different path." Kaworu said as he smiled a bit. "Perhaps you two were born to meet each other as to kindred spirits... but that is simply my belief." Kaworu said as he smiled to Shinji as Shinji nodded.

"Well um I'll head back inside join us if you want ok." Shinji said as Kaworu nodded as he then saw Shinji walk back into the apartment.

Kaworu then looked to the sun set as Tokyo-3 seem to becoming even more advance everyday as Kaworu saw this as his kind face became a stern one unaware Allura was watching him. "I swear to you Shinji-kun... this time I shall bring you the happiness you deserve and I hope I may do the same for Lotor in this reality." Kaworu said surprising Allura as she then left no doubt to stay hidden for now as it seems Kaworu was not normal as she quickly took her leave no doubt to let her mind mule over this.

'Kaworu or Tabris... he's traversed realities?' Allura thought to herself as that was with the assumption he was even from this reality to begin with as she knew the Lions and Wolves can to this quiet easily with a rift available but it would only have the exit to where the tear was made on the other side.

(Scene Break)

After the night ended Lotor was sleeping on Shinji's old bed as he looked around as his room was sparse but he preferred it this way. He knew Misato was observing him no doubt as part of her military obligations which made sense. He wanted to connect to his Altean heritage and Yuliana was his best shot at it as he knew of another place where he may be able to connect to his heritage but even if he had found evidence of its existence much like the Ancients or as Earth Called them the First Ancestral Race he had yet to locate a means to find it or even its general location.

Lotor looked at the ceiling as he mentally agreed the ceiling was unfamiliar to him but for now he would accept it as right now he needed a means to retake the throne but he wondered... was this kindness these humans were giving him natural or were they diamonds in the rough. For now I best take things as they come." Lotor said as he began to turn to fall asleep for the time being.

(Scene Break NERV HQ)

"Pardon me?" Lotor asked as he and Ezor stood side by side to each other facing Yuliana.

"Yeah I don't think I heard you right." Ezor said as Acxa and Zerith saw this go on.

"You heard me you two I did the math and well as it stands you two should be in school at best." Yuliana said as Lotor then rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"But what you are suggesting here is that I and Ezor enroll when it's a known fact we are both of Galra and furthermore the Alliance is in a war against the Galra." Lotor said as he then sighed. "Plus the Galra violet colored skin is quite hard to miss adding the fact that I myself have been on many Coalition and Alliance images as well as a few Anti-Galra recruiting posters." Lotor said as Yuliana smiled.

"Don't worry about that I made a contingency for that plus we're entering the summer vacation so pretty much the kids are off school in fact this is their last day as we speak and it's my attempt to get you all out of the housing we provided you." Yuliana said with a smile as Lotor then looked to her. "Plus it will get the people around here to get use to your presence so time to adjust." Yuliana said as Lotor wanted to argue but the Black Wolf simply howled for Lotor to roll with it.

"Very well for the time being I suppose." Lotor said as Ezor looked at Acxa and Zerith.

"Help?" She asked as Acxa smiled a bit.

"Sorry Ezor but you're on your own on this." Acxa said as Zerith wanted to laugh.

"Anyway I'll be taking you all shopping for clothing. Shinji had already taken Kaworu for shopping as did the girls with Hikari." Yuliana said as she smiled. "We're going to meet with them there so let's head out." Yuliana said as Maya saw this. "Oh and Maya can you handle the thing involving the 'Lunar Fortress,' and 'Buster Base,' unless it requires me specifically while I'm gone?" Yuliana asked Maya who nodded.

"Y-yes of course sempai." Maya said as Yuliana smiled a bit.

"Oh and be sure you have time for some coffee you look like you may need it." Yuliana said as Maya then blushed beat red as Lotor was at a lost here.

(Scene Break Galra High Command)

"Fala..." Zarkon was heard as he saw her walk in finally calmed down from her little 'temper tantrum,' after they lost a huge chunk of their territory.

"Hello father I have devised a new strategy for us, as it stands Lotor and Tabris have joined the Alliance and I have also invited the Galra soldier who had discovered who Gabriel was and reported it." Fala said as Zarkon looked.

"Bring her in." Zarkon said as Fala nodded before a Galra Grunt walked in as she then kneeled to Zarkon.

"You are Krolia correct?" Zarkon asked as he heard of Krolia before she was a Soldier of parts unknown in the empire and had risen through the ranks with grit and strength.

"Yes Emperor Zarkon." Krolia said as she was the one who turned Gendo in but for a good cause on both their parts. "I simply discovered him by chance during my guard duty of him I had no idea how he was able to get a signal out but it was fortunate we found him." Krolia said as Zarkon nodded.

"Very well I will be sure you receive the rewards due as well as promotion to Commander effective immediately." Zarkon said as Krolia nodded to him.

"Vrepit sa." Krolia said as she looked to Zarkon. "But My lord if I may be so bold perhaps we can use Gendo to our advantage." Krolia said as Zarkon looked to her.

"I'm listening." Zarkon said as he looked to Krolia unaware she was actually aiding Gendo in getting back to Earth.

(Back on Earth Tokyo-3 Mall)

As the Galra hybrid duo with Yuliana was entering Tokyo-3 mall… they were surprise of how it look to similar to the swap moons area that Lotor had to do some deals in the corner areas to get the few things he needed and without much attention from the empire, only without cut throat dealers that would try to cheat him, and wouldn't have to deal with that soldier that was similarly named his father, Varkon… what kind of parent name their child that, even by Galra standers?

Today wasn't a busy day at the mall but there are plenty of people around, as they saw the group walking by, some people didn't care some glared, and there was a kid giving that 'awe' stair… it kind of creep Ezor out as she just look away and went on.

Yuliana looks back at the two as they looked around the mall, as they thought to see a place like this on earth… and they have hundreds of malls across the earth as she asked the group, "What do you two think of this place?"

"Kind of strange," Ezor said as she felt this mall was similar to the swap moons but she never felt so many eyes on her, as sure other alien races are around, but they never seen much of Galra walking around.

"This place is… something?" Lotor said as Yuliana laugh a bit as she could guess what running through their minds said, "I know it similar to the swap moon, I've been there recently myself when I got out of unit 1, but trust me when I say, this place is different from there, just keep things to yourself, no fighting, no stealing, and no bartering as they don't do that here."

Ezor looked around then she saw something across as she said, "Oh what are those?"

She walk away from the group and look into a window of a shop as she was looking at… kay jewelers and saw many gems and jewelry many races would never display out as she wonder why or how they are displaying without the fear of them being stolen.

She soon turn to a sigh, as she had trouble reading it as it was Japanese and never learn it yet, but thankfully there were other sighs as well in alien language she understands as she read to herself.

'Security'

'All activities monitored by video camera'

'Be advice: don't even think about it.'

Ezor blink to that as they have cameras watching everything, the only cameras were at the swap moon were used only to spot foes that could be attacking the swap.

Yuliana caught up to Ezor as she said, "Pretty I know, but we didn't come here for those, we got to get you some new clothes and supplies for school, now follow me."

Ezor was drag away as she went, 'Ah,' as Yuliana didn't want to fall behind as no doubt Shinji and the others has thing pick out clothing and maybe supplies for the other two.

Soon they arrived at the clothing store where they were they also selling perfumes on the side as a lady with a bottle of a perfume looked at the group as the two stop as the lady asked her, "Would you like to try out fruit spray?"

"I rather not," Lotor said as he saw het sigh and get the idea of what it could be.

"Fruit spray?" Ezor said as she took the bottle and open her mouth as she thought it was a weird drink spray until Yuliana grabs her just in time before she could as she said, "Don't, that not something you spray in your mouth, it goes on your shoulder."

Yuliana took it and did a quick spray as she said, "Like so."

Ezor took it back and soon did the same and give it a whiff as she said, "Doesn't smell like fruit at all."

"That because it just a name they use, now come along you two," Yuliana said as she gave back the perfume bottle and move on.

(Girls dressing room)

As all the girls waited outside the changing room as Asuka said, "Come on Hikari, it can't be all that bad, it just like before… you know."

Asuka did want to say what as unit 03 was, an angel and unit 1 went berserk with Allura in it as it went into auto pilot… yea that ruin everyone day.

Rei looked at her and said, "It wise not to bring up the pass that has cause much trauma to everyone that was involve."

"Shut up wonder girl I know," Asuka said as she was getting a bit annoyed that Hikari was taking her time, more than normal as they were still on the first outfit as Allura step up to them and said, "Please girl, let just consider her feeling about all this I mean, her missing arm and leg were replace and it must be difficult trying to put on clothes without ruining them."

"I think she more camera shy, Nyan," Mari said as she was enjoying girls group as suddenly the door of the changing room opens and out came Hikari, wearing some normal clothes once again, with her leg is cover by the pants she wearing, but the arm she is a little sensitive about as not many long sleeve shirt selection and no glove could cover the rest and keep her hair out as it wasn't fully grown out to put into pigtails just yet.

The girls look at her as Hikari rub her bionic arm in a shy way and asked, "It's… not so bad right?"

Allura saw the worry look and get what it meant as she walk up to her and said, "You do look wonderful."

"Ain't so bad, you're like that country girl getting a sexy look Nyan!" Mari said as Mana said, "You do look great."

"To tell the truth… it's an improvement when I come over to your place," Asuka said as Hikari was looking better with the whole outfit stuff with Rei said, "Nothing to worry about."

Hikari smile a bit and said, "That good, I thought I would look bad or ugly, after what happen, I thought I might not be… the same anymore."

Asuka walk up to her best friend and said, "Hey you will impress the stooge jock head, and if you can impress him, you can impress anyone else."

Hikari smile and said, "Thanks Asuka… I better change again and soon, no doubt the guys maybe finishing up already.

(Guys changing room area)

Toji was banging his head again a wall with Kensuke was playing a hand held game as he came prepared for a wait, but didn't think he would use it waiting on a guy with Shinji standing by with different shirt and pants as he waited on 'Kaworu to decide on something as the hybrid guy said, "Is this poly cotton, or normal cotton?"

"Does it matter?" Toji asked as this was a boring way to spend their time doing as he rub his head again the wall as Kaworu said, "I don't want them to shrink in the wash when I get them."

"I think this place only does cotton clothing mostly," Shinji said as he look at the tags of everything as they say cotton on them as Kaworu said, "I better watch how I wash them then."

Soon enough as the door open as Kaworu came out with some close he will get, as Toji said, "Thank you, now can we move on to something else, my stomach is growling and the food court is just down the way."

"In a moment, I still want to try other on really quick," He said as he took some clothing off of Shinji and try them on as went back as Toji groin and went back hitting his head on a wall.

"This is worse than going shopping with the girls." Toji said as Shinji wanted to disagree but he silently agreed with Toji as Kensuke kept playing his game.

(Later)

The Paladins were back out in the mall with Kaworu holding his purchases as Shinji looked around a bit as Kensuke looked to him. "Um Shinji what's wrong?" Kensuke asked as Shinji looked to him.

"I don't know last time we were at a mall it didn't exactly turn out the best." Shinji said as he remembered their first visit to the space mall.

"You mean besides me having to wash dishes to pay off what I thought were free samples and learning how to cook as good as you, Kensuke going nuts over video games, Asuka pissing off a tone of people, Coran offending a few Unaloo, Rei saving the day for us while getting us everything we came to retrieve plus the cow, and all while you were off bonding with Black Lion." Toji said as Shinji remembered that. It was the first time he began to wonder why Zarkon was obsessed with Voltron and Black Lion answered him as best it could.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Kensuke said as he remembered how that Alien salesman looked like the cliché grey skin and big black eyes sorts.

"Yeah I know I'm here this time but I Can't shake the feeling this is all going to go south somehow." Shinji said as Kaworu looked to them.

"What makes you assume so?" Kaworu asked as he looked to Shinji.

"Just a hunch." Shinji said as he knew something bad would happen resulting in one crazy adventure they had to deal with.

"Oh come on what are the chances of that happening a second time?" Toji asked as Shinji went wide eyed as thunder struck in his mind as the Lions themselves were face palming mentally as Toji just jinxed them.

(Later Cafeteria)

"Ok well we just finished with Kaworu's shopping." Shinji said as Yuliana nodded.

"Good well then hope you all done mind helping our friends here get the things they need because I... need to head somewhere important." Yuliana said as Shinji saw this as his mother sounded like Coran did during the whole lenses incident.

"Ok so divide and conquer that can work." Asuka said as they had a plan.

"I call Lotor!" Mari called as Lotor was caught off guard.

"Pardon?!" Lotor asked as Shinji face palmed.

"No, I'll help Lotor with clothing Asuka your with me on this." Shinji began as Asuka nodded.

"Toji you go with Hikari to help Zerith and Acxa with furniture shopping." Shinji said as Toji heard this.

"Got it!" Toji called as Hikari agreed on this for now.

"Um are they even knowledgeable on Furniture?" Acxa asked as she looked to the two.

"You should visit Hikari's place then sometime." Toji said as Hikari took pride in spotting good and stylish furniture for a reasonable price.

"Well no arguing with that." Zerith said as Acxa looked to her.

"Yes there is very easily." Acxa said but she was outnumbered here.

"Allura you, Mari, and Rei take Ezor for clothing shopping." Shinji said hoping this hidden buddy system of his may prevent a second Mall incident.

"Ok then we'll all meet back up at the main fountain in 1 hour and head out." Yuliana said as that was agreeable for them.

"Very well then sounds reasonable enough." Lotor said as it was agreeable for now.

"Ok then let's go." Shinji said as they took their leave as they forgot one person.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kaworu asked as he was left alone to his own devices in his human disguise.

Unknown to them a security camera was watching them as when you have five Galra traitors among you it was hard not to notice them.

(Security Room)

A fat security guard was eating his lunch as he looked to the screen and saw the five Galra traitors and instantly jumped to conclusions with them. "What? GALRA!?" He called out as he saw them split up dressed more like harmless shoppers then anything. "Disguising yourselves as harmless shoppers well it won't work." The Security guard said as he then went to his locker to grab his gear.

"Don't worry Voltron teams they may have you tricked but not me!" He called as his locker had the heroic images of both Voltron's with their pilots as well. "I'll make sure to save you all like you saved us now Galra troops get ready to face, Genbu!" HE called out clearly trying to look heroic when he was basically a stereotypical fat security guard in Japan which didn't help when his gut shot out ruining the image.

(With Zerith, Acxa, Toji, and Hikari)

"Well this is kind of awkward." Toji said as the two Galra woman were behind him.

"SO what do you two like in furniture?" Hikari asked trying to see what she had to work with.

"Functionality and durability." Acxa said as Hikari got it.

"Ok so a sofa that can turn into a bed for guests." Hikari said as Zerith then spoke.

"Hmm relax and not be bothered after a long day of training and taking down my foes!" Zerith said as she clearly wanted a lazy boy type of sofa.

"Ok so lazy boy." Hikari said as Toji looked to Hikari.

"So we keep an eye on them. It's like babysitting your sister and mine." Toji joked as Hikari chuckled a bit as well as Acxa looked.

"You have siblings?" Acxa asked as she looked to them in wonder. "Will they be piloting the Yellow Wolf and Lion if you fall?" Acxa asked as Zerith was bored now and soon took notice to something that drew her attention...they never notice her leave which was the first sign of a crazy adventure for them all.

"Um no I'd rather not have them do so, I mean I can't predict who the Lion and wolf will pick but I really don't want them being picked." Hikari said as Toji looked.

"Look let's talk about something... not war or robot related and get the furniture." Toji said as he quickly took charge as Acxa agreed.

"Very well." Acxa said as they were unaware Zerith had vanished.

(With Zerith)

Zerith saw what humans called a food stand as no doubt it was similar to ramen noodles as she looked to it in confusions seeing people at the stand and outside it enjoying the food and such. "Windu Woks, Smoothies and Noodles?" Zerith asked as she looked at it as she wondered what was so great about them.

She soon saw a free sample in a small cup and looked at it before taking a sip of it. When she did her taste buds were assaulted by the fruity texture of it as she was wide eyed and smiled. "Oh this is good." Zerith said as she then saw an open seat as she began to think. "Hmm Ramen Noodles and smoothies a good combo." Zerith said to herself as she then went for the stand to enjoy these earth noodles.

People moved out of the way when they saw her as she came to the stand and started ordering ramen.

(First bowl)

Zerith first order a veggies beef as she ate some of the top stuff as she said, "Meaty."

(2nd bowl)

Chicken ramen was presented with fishcakes topping as Zerith try some before she said, "Taste like yellow."

(7rd bowl)

Zerith soon took a spicy ramen as she tried it as she slurp the noodles and said, "Sour… with a slight burning feeling taste."

(20th Something Bowl)

Bowls were stacking to the side of Zerith as she tried a normal miso ramen and give it a taste and slurp it all up and swallow and said, "Not bad, but not enough, what else is there?"

"375 dollars and 50 cent," the man at the stand said as Zerith look up at the man and said, "what?"

"You ate over 375 dollars' worth of ramen, pay now and leave!" the man said in a chines accent and sound not please as many people were still waiting in line and not waiting to get close because of Zerith. (Not people would know, ramen was a chines dish that was imported to japan sometime after WW2).

"Ah… I do not have these dollars to say," Zerith said as the man looked upset at that.

(Little later)

Zerith was in back wearing an apron, a brush, and glove on her hand as she stood in front of the dishes that were stack in front of her as the man said, "Work off debt until it's paid!"

"How long will that take?" Zerith said as she try to keep it her anger in check, as one fault move and the choker on her neck goes off as the man looked at her and said, "5 of these worth!"

The man left to go back up front as Zerith said, "Great."

(Toji and Hikari)

As the two were at the counter as they were talking to the sales person, as the person give a nod and took a card from Hikari as she was the one holding the credit card and get shipping done for the furniture they just purchase.

"This was more easier than I thought it would be," Toji said as he never thought of what to get for furniture wise as it was going for what you wanted, what brand, and what it come down to price wises.

"Never said it wouldn't be too hard to figure out as well, all that is left is wait for it to deliver," Hikari as she turn her head as she said, "You guys are happy with what-

She stop as she didn't see Zerith with them, nor Acxa in site as she said, "Where did they go?"

Toji turn around and didn't see the two Galra girl ether and said, "I don't know."

(Acxa)

As Acxa went on her own as seen Toji and Hikari was taken care of the furniture for her and the others as she wanted to see what this mall has to offer as she looks around and saw something catching her eye a bit while a guy was standing there with tool, gadgets and other gimmicks he held as he said, "Come on see what you can use for every day."

A day show a weird suctions cup thing with a ring thing and claws around a handle its all attach too as the guy said, "Tired of turning a can while trying to open it? Look no further than the suction push opener, just stick this on a can and push down and wallah, the can its open!"

The guy demonstrate the new can opener as people were looking but didn't seem into it as the guy saw this and said, "Not enough? Fear not I have other thing for everyday needs!"

The guy soon pull out a new item and display it as it was odd to see a cup and a water bottle as he said, "Do you just hate it when you have a leaking pipe and don't have the tools and the handy man is busy that day? Use glue tape."

AS the guy held up an item that looks like a glue gun in a way without a cord as he went on saying, "just pick up and load in a container and put that leak to rest!"

The guy said as he held up the water and pour it in the glass as the water started leaking from it and quickly the guy took the glue tape gun thing and apply a bit of the sustenance as it came out in a small glob which did plug up the hole and stop the leak at the man put down the glue gun thing and pick up the glass as he said, "It dries in less than 10 seconds, as once it does, it will hold, until you're ready to remove it by peeling it off, and fix the leak at last."

The guy peel off the stuff as the cup started leaking again before the guy throw it in the trashcan near him.

Acxa saw something fishy going on here as she looked at the products in question as she knew even by Galra standards these items weren't up to the task needed of them as it seemed one of them was more poisonous then anything and the other just seemed redundant if anything since if memory serves cans were air sealed. As people began to take their leave Acxa prompted to follow such an example a she didn't wish to give this odd man a moment of her time to try and rob her blind. But as she walked passed one of the displays of products he had she failed to notice one of them was placed in a particularly odd way as if meant to fall or break and when she passed it fall and break it did.

Acxa heard the crash as did the guy as she did not see the greedy glint in his eyes as Acxa looked around wondering how it fell. "Hey! You dropped that!" He called as Acxa looked as she then pointed at herself confusingly. "Yes you!" He called as Acxa then glared at him.

"I did no such thing I walked passed it and somehow it fell no doubt due to faulty shelving or placing it down incorrectly." Acxa said as the man glared at her as no doubt he had been hoping for someone to do this or at least be around when it happened.

"Well no one else was around so it must have been you!" The man yelled as Acxa glared at him seeing where this was going as she knew a swindler when she saw one. After all she didn't become a General without knowing how Swindlers worked. "So you break it you buy it so I asked for 1,000 credits for a replacement!" The man demanded as Acxa saw that thing was barely worth a quarter of that price.

"I will not pay this because I did not break it." Acxa countered as she glared at him. "Perhaps I should inform your 'customers,' of your swindling ways as well as your local authorities I believe fraud and such is what you call a federal offence here." Acxa said as she looked to the man with a glare who glared back.

"Hey don't try and accuse me of crimes I did not do!" He countered playing the victim role here.

"Believe what you may I did not break it so I have no reason to pay anything to replace it especially one as cheaply made as that." Acxa said as the man was about to return of it being a priceless antique Acxa was already taking her leave of him. "Have yourself a good day." Acxa said as she was exploring and had no reason to get involved as the man glared at her before pressing a button on the bottom of his counter no doubt for security.

(Security Room)

Genbu was trying to keep himself entertained as he was messing around with some kind of small vehicle until he got an alert on his controls. "Trouble at the merchant stands?" Genbu asked as he pulled the screen up showing Acxa walking off with the stand worker yelling at her and such. "It's those Galra I knew they looked itchy!" He called knowing this was his chance to arrest them. "Genbu is coming for you!" He called out as he then activated the ride he was on. But when it turned on it showed it wasn't a speed demon as he casually rode off trying to look cool or on a high speed chase.

(With Ezor, Mari, Allura, and Rei)

"Um is this really in fashion?" Ezor asked as she was trying on outfit after outfit as Mari seemed to approve the more skimpy ones while Allura approved the more conservative clothing with Rei being the one to choose a balance of the two.

"Unsure do you like it?" Rei asked as she looked to Ezor who was looking her new outfit over as it looked like something a normal girl would wear as Ezor took notice it couldn't protect you from laser blasts of any sort.

"It looks nice but doesn't seem combat oriented." Ezor said as Mari then laughed a bit at that one.

"Not everything is combat related Ezor that's just to look nice for the nice guys who catches your eye." Ezor said as he looked to them.

"Let's get you a few more dressed formal and casual before we pay for it all." Allura said as Mari nodded.

(Later after paying)

"Ok that should be everything now let's go meet up with the others." Allura said as she and the others walked out with the bags of clothing in their hand looked and saw Ezor was missing. "Wait where did Ezor go?" Allura asked as she saw Ezor was missing.

"She said something about observing the combat simulators." Rei said as in the language of Ayanami that meant Ezor went to the arcade.

(At the Arcade)

"Yeah!" Ezor was heard as the three girls entered to find Ezor kicking butt in games as she was out flying any challenger in a combat based came as every time she won she got more coins in her name which meant she was beating her foes easily. When she won another game losers paid winners the money owed as it was clear they were now wagering on her.

"Huh she's good." Mari said as Ezor kept playing.

"Oddly I expected her to get into some sort of trouble." Rei said as they walked up to her.

"Ezor." Allura said as she looked to Ezor.

"Oh hey I don't know what these simulations are called but I'm having a blast here." Ezor said as she kept playing and winning.

"Well we need to go the others are probably expecting us soon." Allura said as soon the game made an explosion sound as Ezor once more won another round as coins flooded out into her waiting basket.

"Just a few more rounds." Ezor said as Mari looked to Ezor.

"Why you already are at the top of the leader boards if not close to the top." Mari said as thanks to Ezor's prior combat training she knew how to pilot which meant she was wiping the floor with her foes.

"Come on let me stay a bit longer?" Ezor begged as she looked like a little girl asking her mother to let her play with her friends a bit more as she even made that cute adorable pouting face as well.

Rei wasn't cracking Mari was close but in the end Allura cracked first. "Oh alright just a bit longer." Allura said as Ezor smiled and went back to her game.

"You're weak." Rei said as she saw how Allura easily cracked to Ezor's look.

"Shut up." Allura said as the three girls went to find games of their own to play to pass the time.

(With Yuliana)

Yuliana was walking around as she was looking for an antique store nearby as she knew it had to be here the item she had come for. As she walked to the store in question she looked around to the old scrolls hoping what she was looking for was here. "This might take a while." Yuliana said as it has been a long time since she last saw the scroll in question.

She then began to grab the first scroll and opened it before she began to look for the image and writing she knew all too well.

(Back with Zerith)

Zerith was scrubbing every bowl she can, as fast as she can and genially as she can, as the last… 10 or so bowl she wash, broke under her strength when scrubbing and now owe 420 dollars as she said while scrubbing, "If I wasn't following this planets laws I would have broken that chief neck by now."

The chief that was helping cooking the noodles was a droid that kind of looks like something from star wars, no doubt with the alliance with earth and other world proven other things to earth that helpful, including cheap robotic help.

Speaking of cheap help, the droid was sparking a bit as it seem as it flip the noodles a bit, wasting some with a few strand landed on Zerith head as she just growl and wipes it off of her. The Droid soon put the rest of the noodles it in a ramen bowl and serve it before putting the broth in sloppy before handing it to the owner as he put on the topping fast and play it in front of a paying customer and said, "Enjoy your order."

The customer look at his order and saw how messy it was, as some of the broth was spilled on the side with noodles sticking out, and the topping wasn't even play nicely in the bowl, just thrown in, as the person who order it sighed and just pay for it and took it.

As the customer was gone, the droid that was working on most of the cooking spark out a bit which made it spill broth on itself making it shorted out and collapse as the owner freak out as he went, "Ahh! That the 3rd one this mouth, at this rate I'll be out of business!"

"Good riddance too, the way that thing was making these noodles is a menace," Zerith said as the owner heard her clearly enough as he look to her and said, "You think you can cook noodles just as good then?"

"I can do better," Zerith said without hesitating as the owner said, "Fine, you cook now, see you do better!"

Zerith soon took the challenge as she remove the rubber glove and put on cheap throw away, as soon enough Zerith did what the droid was doing but more careful and better too, as she scoop up a batch of already boil noodle from a cold pot of water (make sure the noodle doesn't get over cook in hot water and preserve for frying and serving).

Zerith cook the noodles is a skillful manner as it seem her time in the Galra service she learn a few things and cooking seem to be one of the thing as she soon saw the noodles were just right, before she flip them getting an even cook on all noodles.

Soon an order came up as the owner said while slam the order down near Zerith, "Order seasoned beef ramen!"

Zerith nodded as she grab a bowl before putting the noodles in, she went over to the beef broth pot before getting a ladle and pour in the broth, then she grab and added a good amount of different seasons and a touch of pepper sauce before adding the noodles and then the topping in a nicely manner way before putting it in front of a lady customer herself as the owner watch the scene carefully, as person look at their bowl.

As the customer sitting at the counter before taking a pair of chop sticks grabbing a few noodles before putting them in her mouth as she taste it with a slurp as she chew it and suddenly she let out a lovely moan.

Star sparkles around the lady customer before she started eating the whole thing and drink the broth as she smile and left the money with a little extra as a tip as the owner is surprise as he never seen any person make that face as he asked, "What did you do to that order?!"

"I made it better, as in survival it not always about eating but making it taste just as good, and I put my pride in making my food taste better," Zerith said as there were time she had to cook for the princes and the generals before she and the other turn traitor, and she always did her best to make it taste good for them.

The owner looked at her, but before he could say anything else, another customer came up with a smile on their face hoping it seem to get taste of the newly tasting ramen.

The owner held out another order to Zerith a she took it and with a smile as she said, "Let make ramen!"

(Shinji and Lotor)

As most of the other guys were looking at movies, and game for the new group, Shinji and Lotor were hanging out together looking at anime selection as Lotor held up a case of "Megas XLR."

"The design of these battle mechs are unconventional in battle as well as don't apply to logic or laws of physics." Lotor commented as he looked at Megas as it seems the mech had more weapons they it should be able to fit inside. "Add the fact that whoever heard of a primitive vehicle being the control module for a combat mech." Lotor commented as Shinji chuckled a bit.

"Um Lotor it's not supposed to make sense it's supposed to be fun and entertaining." Shinji said as Lotor looked and saw scene from Megas.

"Yes accidentally destroying a city as well as destroying an entire civilization by accident is entertaining." Lotor said as Shinji sighed in response knowing Megas XLR may have struck a nerve for Lotor. "Ok let's try and find something else." Shinji said as he put Megas XLR away as he was trying to help Lotor adjust to Earth for what they hope will be a brief stay till they can get Lotor on the Throne.

"But... some of these other genres seem interesting enough." Lotor said as he looked at one as he was technical about some of these but not majorly so.

"Man you don't appreciate Earth Gaming until you've been without it for so long!" Kensuke called as he was in another aisle.

"Hey check it out!" Asuka called out pulling a game of her own as Lotor looked at it or in this case looked at the games.

"Dynasty Warriors? Samurai Warriors? Hyrule Warriors?" Lotor asked as he also saw one more. "And Dynasty Warriors Gundam?" Lotor asked as the last one was one he found intriguing.

"Yeah they aren't like real war but they are based around the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the Sengoku Era of Japan, the Legend of Zelda Series, and finally the Gundam Series." Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah figured you might like some of these considering the fact our cart here seems to be filled with Gundam Merchandise." Asuka said as it seems Lotor had grown fond of Gundam as well as a few Gunpla sets.

"Awesome I think we're making Lotor into an Otaku." Kensuke said as Lotor looked confused.

"Otaku?" He asked as that word was unfamiliar to him.

"Don't mind the stooge just pick out some stuff you want for entertainment and we'll go from there." Asuka said as she then grinned. "I'll get some music for you since Shinji already acquired the classical music items." Asuka said as Lotor agreed to this for now.

"Yes it seems the Black Paladin has a good eye and ear for music." Lotor said as it seems he was into classical music.

"Ok once we have what we need we'll check out and meet up with the others." Asuka said as she smiled ready to head out.

(Later with Genbu)

Genbu was riding around on his scooter item as he was looking for the Galra troops here. "I'll find you Galra spies!" Genbu said as he looked around for the Galra group here. But as he passed by an area where a crowd was gathered he stopped and backed up as he looked to the crowd in question. "What is this?" He asked as he looked at the scene before him.

He then began driving through the crowd as he saw them making sure not to hit the people here. "Excuse me this is official business this is a fire hazard. I'm in the middle of a hot pursuit." Genbu said as he began to arrive at the front.

(With Zerith)

"You idiot I said add the broth mix with the noodles so the taste can mix properly! And also add the Naruto top part for the perfect form! Does this look perfect to you!?" Zerith demanded holding the bowl in question as the stand owner seemed to be the employee now.

"No, chef!" He called out as Zerith got ready.

"Then let's get this right!" She called out dropping the noodles to be thrown out no doubt doing a better job as cooking then the old chef. "If it's not steaming perfect it does not set one foot outside the perimeter, troops!" Zerith called out as she began to work her magic. "Knife and veggie me!" Zerith ordered as she was handed a knife to which she then used to chop up the vegies for the ramen noodles into perfect cubes which she then threw into the air with the knife as she caught it by the blade with ease before adding the sauce as she was looking like a professional from a restaurant where they cook the meal in front of you.

She was then given another sauce which she began to throw around as she saw the Chinese guy was getting the hang of it. "Now you're getting it!" Zerith called out as she then finished the bowl as she presented it to the people as it was steaming and smelled heavenly.

"As you people say Bon Appetite!" She called out with a grin as people were applauding her for her work.

Then Genbu appeared as he glared at Zerith. "I have you now Galra spy where are you cohorts!?" HE demanded as Zerith did her best to control herself or get tased by the collar around her neck as she then looked to the Chinese man. "Don't forget what I showed you basics is key to cooking!" Zerith called out before making a break for it using Genbu as a spring board to escape.

AS Zerith ran off ditching the apron the Chinese guy saw him as he knew one thing. "That girl is brilliant she need work here more." He said as he never had this much business before.

(Back with Shinji and Lotor)

Asuka and Kensuke were handling the payment as Shinji and Lotor waited at the meeting point. "You ok?" Shinji asked as he saw Lotor clenching and unclenching his hand much like how Shinji had done before Voltron.

"Oh." Lotor began as he lowered his hand regaining his air around him. "Of course why would I not be?" Lotor asked as Shinji looked at him.

"Well considering the thing with your father labeling you a criminal and his history with being the head of Voltron before me..." Shinji began as Lotor then sighed.

"You can see through me can you not?" Lotor asked as Shinji nodded.

"Kind of hard not to when staring at mirror." Shinji joked as Lotor sighed. "Let me see if I got this right your worried, worried about becoming more like your father considering what Voltron's power did to him." Shinji said as Lotor looked to Shinji.

"And if I am how did, you deduce such a thing?" Lotor asked as Shinji smiled a bit.

"Because that's me every day of my life." Shinji said as he sat down a bit. "I'm always worried and second guessing myself. I'm a leader but I'm worried I may end up becoming my own father one day, a guy who would abandon his family, use and try to break me all so he can have divine power trying to undo what is set in stone." Shinji said as he knew what his father Gendo had tried to due to him. "In fact it makes me worried of even becoming a father myself, I may promise to do better than him but... he's a part of me also as much as I'm a part of him." Shinji said as he at times wondered why the Black Lion chose him.

"A coward would have run away." Lotor began as Shinji looked to him. "But it takes a true man to face his fears head on because Courage isn't the lack of fear it's the ability to act despite that fear." Lotor said as he looked to Shinji. "I have always remembered those words to remind myself to become better than my father to lead the Galra into a new age of peace and end the old ways we are trapped in." Lotor said as Shinji smiled to him.

"That's why we'll help each other then." Shinji said as he sat down. "With Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron together we may actually end this war." Shinji said as Lotor looked.

"I hope so but knowing Fala she always carries an ace on her she will not be defeated so easily." Lotor confirmed as Shinji heard this as Lotor then continued. "I don't think anything could have been done for her." Lotor said as he looked to Shinji. "I and Tabris had done what we could to steer her torts a peaceful path but she chose to follow Zarkon's footsteps." Lotor said knowing how Shinji blamed himself for Fala's creation. "In the end what makes us different from our fathers, and Rei different from Fala is the choices we make and the mistakes we learn from." Lotor confirmed as he looked to Shinji who smiled to him.

"I wonder where the others are." Shinji asked noticing the others haven't arrived yet.

"Well it may be that your prediction of a fiasco has come to pass." Lotor said as he had a feeling his crew was involved somehow.

(With Ezor and the girls)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ezor laughed as she was surrounded by the tokens she won as the combat game she was playing which was a 1 on 1 type between holo mechs showed Ezor as the victor as Allura, Mari, and Rei had confetti shot up for her. "I'm queen of the Arcade!" Ezor laughed as she had beaten everyone in the arcade as she headed to the prize booth.

"Dammit." Came a random young man as some of the guys walked away with pockets filled with money.

"Are all aliens that good at games?" Another asked as it was a depressing day for them all.

"Let's go ladies time for Ezor's victory prize!" Mari laughed as Rei smiled in amusement at this.

"Come on then!" Ezor called as she was enjoying her victory.

(With Zerith)

"Dammit! Dammit!" Zerith cursed as she ran off hoping to find Yuliana or someone who can explain what was going on. She soon arrived at the restrooms to see Acxa walk out of the ladies side as Zerith saw her. "Acxa! Tell me you know where Yuliana or the others are!" Zerith asked as Acxa saw Zerith looked ready to start knocking heads.

"No we got separated." Acxa confirmed as she looked to Zertih. "Why?" She asked as soon Genbu appeared as he saw them all after backing up.

"Galra spy number 2! It seems I'm getting lucky numbers today." Genbu said as Acxa saw this before the two ran off knowing if they attacked the collars stun them both.

"What did you do?!" Acxa asked as Zerith looked.

"I don't know!" She countered as the two Galra hybrids ran for it.

(With the ladies)

"Wait don't forget this!" The Arcade owner said as Ezor's picture was taken for the Arcade hall of fame as she had a perfect game with the high score as she saw it. "Hall of Fame holders get an unlimited access card to the Arcade." The man said as Ezor smiled at it.

"Sweet!" She grinned as Allura saw Ezor was acting more like a normal Earth Girl every second no doubt having an easier time adjusting then the others.

"We gotta move now!" Zerith called out running past them.

"What?" Allura asked as she saw them run.

"WE angered Security!" Acxa called as she ran pass them next.

"You what!?" Allura called as Rei was rubbing her eyes in annoyance as this was becoming the Space Mall Incident all over again.

"There's the other member!" Genbu called as he saw Ezor.

"Run." Rei said as they all made a break for it wondering what had caused this.

"What did you do!? Nyan!" Mari called out as she was enjoying this more then she should.

(With Yuliana)

"Here it is." Yuliana said as she found the scroll in question as she unrolled it as she saw the symbol of Voltron on it but more akin to Old Japanese Calligraphy. She unrolled it revealing what could be old images of the Paladins but more akin to Samurai with Voltron there in what appears to be a great battle. But the major thing for her was that Yuliana knew this battle very well, after all she was there and she began to put pieces together but the question remained... how did, Voltron, end up in the past now that she knew the Voltron she met was from this era.

"Tell me good sir how much is this particular scroll worth?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the man.

"Depends what's it to you?" He asked as Yuliana looked to him.

"I'm a bit of an antique collector particularly with oddities like this." She said as she showed the scroll with the Samurai version of Voltron no doubt people at the time drawing it like this. "Not every day you see what may be old interpretations of Voltron." Yuliana said putting some credits on the table as the man saw it as well as her NERV ID.

"I see..." He said as Yuliana looked. "500 Credits straight from the NERV Savings transferred to your accounts, as well as confirmation of the Scrolls value and an extra few credits to make up said value." Yuliana said as she looked to the man as he was no Unalloo so she knew how to haggle here.

"Fine." He said as Yuliana nodded.

"Very well the credits will be transferred by the end of the week have a nice day." Yuliana said as she took her leave of him as she walked out.

(Outside)

As Yuliana walked out of the shop she began to think on what she saw as she began to have a flashback as she knew it was this period she had taken the name Yui Ao Ikari a Priestess to the people there during their war against what Yui knew were Galra. If memory serves it was thanks to Voltron somehow that they were snuffed at the source and kept from alerting Galra High Command of Voltron's presence. "Realities are born based on choices we make." Yuliana said as she began to think. "So did this Voltron come from this reality based on a choice or another reality based on another choice?" Yuliana asked herself as she walked out to see the group passing by her.

"The Hell?" She asked only to see Genbu drive pass her as well. "What the Hell?" She asked again as it was clear fiasco has started.

(With Shinji and Lotor)

"Ok we got everything now we just need to wait for the others." Asuka said as soon they heard yelling and saw the group running to them.

"What happened there?" Mana asked as she saw this as it was clear something had happened.

"Run! Lotor! Run!" Zerith called out as she hated running but the collar gave her no choice.

"What happened?" Lotor asked as they had regrouped only for Yuliana to appear tripping Genbu scooter up as she saw this.

"Yes I would very much like to know what has happened to cause a scene." Yuliana asked as she glared down on them with the same glare a mother would give her misbehaving children as it seems a demonic Lion was roaring behind her mixed with Unit 1 in its berserker state. This of course caused everyone to gulp at the dark aura she was giving as she glared at them all as she was all but demanding answers to this mess.

"Let me explain to the best of my ability." Acxa began as she began to tell her part of the story.

(One explanation later)

Thus the group began explaining the entire scenario as Asuka looked at them in shock while they each told their part of the story. Yuliana was rubbing her eyes a bit as she was no doubt nursing a headache right now as she listened to them all tell their part of the story. "Ok so let me get this straight..." Yuliana began as she looked to the group. "You were passing by a stand exploring a bit and nearly got swindled out of what money you brought with you which started the whole fiasco." Yuliana began as Acxa nodded. "While you took what you thought were free noodles and ended up making a whole lot of Ramen to pay off what you owed." She said pointing to Zerith who huffed but nodded before going to Ezor and Lotor. "While you two were off just minding your own business doing what you came for and goofing off a bit." Yuliana said as the two nodded in response.

"We can vouch for them." Allura confirmed as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah we can." Shinji said as Toji and Hikari then arrived.

"Hey guys we heard the commotion what... happened?" Toji asked as he looked to Shinji.

"You playing Devil's advocate also nice timing." Shinji said as Toji and Hikari blushed in embarrassment as they lost Zerith and Acxa.

"Ok let me negotiate here." Yuliana said taking Genbu to the side as they all saw she had a dark aura around her no doubt the Berserker was about to be let loose a bit here.

"Wait... what had happened to Kaworu?" Lotor asked noticing his brother was missing as Rei saw this as well.

(With Kaworu)

Kaworu was at the same bench they left him at waiting as he didn't seemed to have moved much from there. "Hmmm it appears I've been forgotten." Kaworu said as he saw he was alone at the bench with his purchases.

(Scene Break Later that Day)

"Well this seems fun." Lotor said as they Voltron Team and Lotron Team were all suiting up in Kimono's as the afternoon was hitting it off. The Paladins were in Kimono's based around their individual Lions save for Shinji and Allura who had a combo of violet and black and pink and blue respectively. The Knights were in a similar spot as Lotor added a bit of violet to his own kimono as the way he stood about made him similar to a Samurai from a movie. Acxa, Ezor, Kaworu, and Zerith on the other hand were wearing more traditional clothing for this event here.

"Of course this is the Summer Festival after all." Yuliana said as she was dressed in her own Kimono.

"You don't say." Ezor said as everyone was dressed in Summer Kimono's.

"Yeah I haven't spent time at one of these in ages." Misato said with a smile as she was also wearing the wooden sandals to boot.

"These foot wear are a bit uncomfortable though." Acxa confirmed as she looked at them.

"No matter." Yuliana said with a smile on her face.

"Well if you guys want I can secure a spot for the Firework show but with a group this large we'll need a large plot for it." Maya said as Yuliana smiled a bit.

"Already had Shigeru and Makoto on the case they should be setting up and playing squatters right now." Yuliana said as she smiled a bit. "Now then let's all meet up as the spot at give or take 8:30. Keep your phones or communication devices on you at all times and go have fun." Yuliana said as she clapped her hands together as Shinji nodded.

"Come on Shinji!" Asuka called as she and Allura smiled taking Shinji's hand.

"Hey wait!" Shinji called but it was too late as he was being dragged off by the two girls.

"I got Lotor!" Mari cheered as she began to drag Lotor off.

"Well then appears I am alone for now." Kaworu said as it was just him, Ezor, and Mana as Hikari and Toji went one direction while Rei and Kensuke went another way, leaving him with Ezor, Mana, Acxa, and Zerith.

"Hmm is that a shooting stall?" Acxa asked as she walked away taking note to the stall in question.

"I'll see if they have anything fun around here." Zerith said as she went off as well no doubt to keep herself occupied.

"I'll go... that way." Mana said as Ezor looked to her. "My team is probably already here so I better meet up with them." Mana said as she was planning to meet up with her team.

"Hey wait up!" Ezor called as Kaworu then saw he was all alone now.

"Hmm perhaps I'd best go with Mana to meet the Vehicle Team." Kaworu said as he didn't want to be left alone right now.

(With Shinji, Allura, and Asuka)

The trio were off and soon playing games, like trying to catch a fish but unable to keep one, but they had a good time with that one.

Next they went to a ring toss as Allura aimed for a white fox and got a ring around it, as the booth guy grab it and handed it to Allura as she smile at the prize she gotten, meanwhile Shinji and Asuka try their best to get a prize but it seem luck wasn't on their side on that.

Soon moving on to a shooting gallery, as Asuka had a few shot and went for her own stuff animal which she saw a red bunny and knock it down after a few shots as the person of that booth gave it to Asuka and smile at her prize.

Soon enough they went to a new game booth a classic milk bottle game where they are stack and you knock them down with a baseball. Not a tradition game booth at a Festival, but all the same it was fun, even when Shinji somehow knock the whole set down and won a prize of his own which was a Lion with a samurai helmet on with the symbol on the bears helmet shows the rank a leader rank. (I don't know the ranking system for samurai)

Soon enough the trio were walking down the path way to other booths as Allura said, "I am really enjoying these festival."

"Did you people had anything like this before… you know," Asuka said as she didn't want to bring up bad memories as Allura shake her head and said, "Not really, and sort of celebrating of sort are usually done while having 'balls'(the fancy word for parties), but it was all dancing, talking, and at time bad food, here this is just wonderful to see, dress likely while feeling comfortable, and gift to remember everything by."

She held up her fox as she, smile and give it a small hug as Asuka said, "Yea when you put it that way, ball doesn't have much meaning other than doing a birthday for a rich person."

"Yes if anything balls and parties like that are just formalities with almost no chance for diplomacy and talk." Allura said as she remembered that time long ago. "But being a diplomat, a Paladin, and a leader can be very tiring." Allura said as she looked to the two.

"You know you could have someone stand in for you with the political stuff." Shinji said as he was hoping to lighten Allura's load a bit. "You know have my mother or even Misato or Shiro stand in for you." Shinji said as Allura smiled to him.

"Don't worry Shinji, its quiet alright its times like these that really help me unwind... well that and a small thing Asuka and Rei had taught me at one of our last stops while building the Coalition." Allura said as she looked to Shinji.

"Oh what is this thing?" Shinji asked but before Allura could answer Asuka acted and covered Allura's mouth clearly showing it was a girl only thing.

"Don't worry just something a lady needs to do for at least 30 minutes a day or she loses her mind." Asuka said as she did not need to give Shinji, Mari, or Kensuke ammunition for later.

"Oh ok." Shinji nodded as Allura knew Asuka did not want to share their 'dirty secret,' just yet.

"Hmm what are those?" Allura asked as she saw the sign as Shinji saw them.

"Those are Fire Sparklers." Shinji said as he looked to them. Their best used for night time but when they're used well you need to see it yourself." Shinji said as Allura looked at these and had stars in her eyes as the Mice came out of her Kimono and saw them as well.

"You brought the Mice along?" Asuka asked as Allura nodded.

"Yes but in my defense Kaworu brought his cat as well." Allura confessed as Asuka sighed to this.

"Of course." Asuka said as she wasn't blaming Allura since the Mice were also part of their unofficial maintenance crew.

"Oh let's get some of them then!" Ezor was heard as everyone yelped in shock to see Ezor there.

"Where did you come from!?" Asuka asked in shock as Ezor smiled a bit.

"Oh, I just dropped, by was all." Ezor said as she smiled a bit as it was clear she had her reasons for this.

"Um where are the Vehicle Team Members?" Allura asked as Ezor smiled a bit.

"Just off enjoying other things." Ezor said as she smiled as she actually ditched them upon Mana's advice.

(With Mana)

"Mana, Mayuri how do you Japanese deal with these outfits?" Maria asked as Sumire was also in an outfit as hers had snakes on it.

"It's... um just something we're accustomed to." Mayuri said shyly as she adjusted her glasses a bit.

"It's not that its uncomfortable it's just it feels a bit easy to get hot in these things, plus the sandals aren't exactly helping either since it was murder to get the Kimono alone on." Maria confessed as she did like it.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Mana said as she walked ahead of the others.

"Come on kiddies I need to make sure our Galra friends aren't causing another scene." Sumire said taking the leads as they had sent the other two members of their team to pick up some food so they can enjoy the fireworks in peace.

"Yeah come on." Mana said as she was giving Ezor a head start seeing as outside of missions the Galra half-breed was quiet bubbly in personality.

(With Lotor and Mari)

Lotor was feeling a bit weird out by Mari ever sense she walked with him, but it wasn't a total loss for things as Mari show and explain things to him the best she could of the games and the prizes.

He try the fishing and ball game as how similar they were but he was unable to catch anything, but laugh of how close he gotten, as no matter how fancy his sword play is, he cannot get pass the wet paper that breaks easy.

Next up Lotor try the shooting gallery, it took him a bit as the gun wasn't Galra weapon nor a laser weapon but he gotten a prize and gave it to Mari, as it was kitty with a pink bow as Mari purr a bit to Lotor at that, even kiss his cheek a bit as he blush to it.

Next up was the ring toss game which Mari seem to be good at as she won a few games, and gotten Lotor something for the gift he gave her as she gotten him a husky wolf stuff toy with a bow tie around its neck and a top hat on its head.

Soon enough as they sat down at a bench with a cold treat in their hands as Lotor has gone through his quickly as Mari ate hers and gotten a few brain freeze as she look to the former prince and asked, "Do anyone with Altean blood had something that present them of getting a brain freeze or something?"

Lotor stop and thought for a moment and said, "I quite don't understand the Altean biology all that well, but if I have to guest with the ability to change their form, the Altean blood may have an automatic adaption to withstand hot or cold temperatures, to my theory at least is, but I never tested such a thing myself."

"Really, ever try it in bed as I know it can get really hot under the covers," Mari said in a flirty way as Lotor looked to her as he doesn't fully understand what she trying to do and said, "You are one strange female creature I have ever meet."

"That a new way of saying it, but I've been told, Nyan," Mari said as she lean back a bit as she as she hold her cat toy close to her as Lotor take a good look at her, it seem he was noticing something very clearly, as Mari has the fake cat ears on her head, cat toy he gotten her as she really loving it, and the design on her kimono had a cat design on it as he said, "You really love these feline creatures do you?"

"Of course, they make me feel happy, they are loyal, fun, and smart as well, also I do enjoy playing as one at times too, Nyan," Mari said happily as she let off a bit and said, "But cat aren't the only thing I like, I do enjoy little puppies even when they grow up to.

As she look to Lotor nodded to that as he thought she is meaning K9s as he learn dogs are faithful and loyal companions themselves as he seen them on something called 'YouTube', even funny one that whines and it sounded like they were really saying words like 'I want my mama' or 'I love you', but he did found one that was strange as the dogs were somehow talking with human lips and it as label as "Woof" (It's a Markipilar video).

"Really, what else is there you like?" Lotor asked as he was curious about Mari in a way in a strange way to say as thought for a moment as she put a finger to her chin and said, "Nothing much on animal wise, but I do like the stories of Japan's deities. Not that I believe them, I just enjoy their stories, even the one about Inari Okami, the goddess (or god depend on who telling it) of fertility, rice, tea, sake, and foxes which I do think they are very cute in their own way."

Mari told the story of Inari Okami the best she could as Lotor listen to the story and thought interest of it, along with many other stories of japan mythical tales, with his favorite one is Momotaro.

Birth from a peach, and grew and became a great warrior to fight off oni's with the help of some animal friends, in a way kind of reminded him of himself in a way born to greatness and founded and recruited others like him to help him on his missions, but not in the same way with the story of a happy tale in itself, as his story of his journey to how he came to be was mostly bloody and in the end he was cast out and became an enemy of the Galra empire… but his story wasn't over just yet, as he allied himself with the Voltron force and fight back against the empire and maybe one day take throne as there is more than one way to take it other than through bloodline.

Mari saw how Lotor was deep in thought as she lean in close before giving his elf like ears a small love bite, as that surprise him as eh jerk his head back, as Mari laugh a bit as she heard the rumor of Allura's ear being sensitive if somewhat touched and wonder if it was all the same with hybrid of a prince.

"Where did that come from?" Lotor asked in shock and slightly offended on that one as he looked to Mari.

"Oh just felt like doing it." Mari smiled as she snuggled up to Lotor on this as she was glad they had him as an alley now. Plus he was her team's leader so she had to adjust and now that she thought about it maybe she can get her own Knight armor in pink like Allura's Paladin Armor.

"Then please refrain from doing that to me or any of Altean blood it's very uncomfortable and at times if done correctly paralysis in nature." Lotor said as Mari smiled to him as if Lotor just gave her ammo.

"No promises." Mari said as Lotor sighed as he wondered what he gotten himself into.

"So any ideas how you plan to retake your throne?" Mari asked as Lotor looked to her.

"My last best bet is an ancient Galra ascension right as it stands Fala is not a pureblooded Galra so she needs to fight her way in this ascension much like I must as between us and the throne is more than likely a whole group of Galra leaders standing in our path. But for this to occur Zarkon must be struck down... for good." Lotor said as he looked to Mari as she knew what he meant.

"So we gotta kill Zarkon to get you on the throne huh?" Mari said as it made sense since Zarkon can easily put Fala as the next in line for the throne.

"Yes if Zarkon dies without a pure blooded Galra heir the Kral Zera will be used to decide the next in line by whoever is the strongest." Lotor explained as he looked to Mari.

"Well that could be a problem." Mari confessed as Fala was a bad egg through and through.

"Yes and considering she has the same mystical talents as Haggar she from what I've noticed is a very dangerous foe as she has been trained by the best and more than likely is under Zarkon's wing now so if anything Fala has the combination of skills, strength, and cunning of the Empire's elites as well as Haggar's own mystical power." Lotor said as Mari then sighed.

"Well we'll deal with her when we get to her." Mari said as she then sighed.

"But I'm questioning why we do not go for a full frontal assault with the three Defenders at our disposal we can end this war in one fell swoop... but then again with Fala's Project Hagarrium and the fact it can harm our machines it would not be advised as well." Lotor said as he needed a new plan to take down Fala and claim his throne.

"Dilly dally shilly shally." Mari said as Lotor looked to her. "For now we best focus on the here and now and not what comes next." Mari said with a smile as Lotor was confused.

"I don't understand the expression." Lotor said as Mari then smiled to him.

"Well then... welcome to Earth." Mari said as she then smiled at Lotor before dragging him off to enjoy the festival.

(With Toji and Hikari)

The two were enjoying the festival as Hikari tried her best to smile but as things were she still didn't and couldn't smile well. "Hey Hikari you ok?" Toji asked as he looked to Hikari.

"Oh... um yes I am." Hikari said as she looked to Toji.

"Well it's just you've been oddly quiet and I've been doing some stupid things you'd normally lecture me about." Toji said as Hikari looked to him.

"It's nothing I was just distracted." Hikari said as Toji sighed.

"Hikari... you're a terrible liar you know that." Toji said as Hikari then sighed in defeat.

"It's... just this." Hikari said as she showed her right arm to Toji who saw this.

"Ok your cybernetic arm." Toji said trying to understand.

"No it what it means." Hikari said as she sat down at a nearby bench with Toji. "I've done so many horrible things as Dorma... orphaning children, conquering planets, and many other things." Hikari began to weep as she looked at her hands. "I... I hurt so many people with these hands and even if I Wasn't fully aware I knew enough that Fala basically made me... or Dorma loyal enough to sleep with Zarkon of all people." Hikari said as she felt filthy for such a thing. "And all of this... just feels like people are pitying me you know!" Hikari cried as she clenched her fists. "Hell even now I can decide which of my memories are fake and which are real or if I really am Hikari or just Dorma." Hikari cried out as Toji then did the one thing he could think of here... he hugged Hikari close to him.

"Hikari its ok... no one thinks of you like some weak damsel in distress... it was Fala who did all those things to you it wasn't your fault." Toji tried to assure her but Hikari broke the hug.

"Toji these are my hands! What they do is by fault I... I was the one who hurt those people and even destroyed and entire ship filled with civilians and didn't bat an eye." Hikari countered as she was trying to be strong but now that the fighting stopped for a bit everything she held back began crashing in on her. "How many people have I killed Toji, how many people did I orphan, just tell me... how many lives have I ruined because I was Dorma." Hikari cried as she couldn't take it she was at fault and it was her fault she hurt people. "Most of all Toji I nearly hurt you on multiple occasions." Hikari cried as she needed undeniable proof she was Hikari and she wasn't at fault for what Fala made her do as Dorma.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, at least to me," Toji said as he and held Hikari at her shoulder and said, "And it wasn't you that did it, just something Fala did to you, you are hurting as much as everyone else that got hurt by that traitor bitch."

"How would you know?" Hikari said as Toji put his brain at max as he try to think of stuff as said, "Rei fell into a coma because of Fala, as Shinji and Kensuke was hurt by it the most by it. Fala sold us out on the Galra to get Adam, and attack our home, our planet many times, what I hear from Lotor… Fala hurt you more than anything and make you into someone else. It not you… it's her that too blame… not you, or your Dorma self, but her."

Hikari keep crying as Toji held her close and said, "You're not to blame, and if anyone says anything, I'll punch them in the face."

Hikari calm down a bit and sniff her nose a bit as she said, "You… baka."

"That I am," Toji said as Hikari laugh a bit at that as they lean against each other as Toji hug her close to him and enjoy their time together.

(Rei and Kensuke)

As the green paladin and blue knight walk down the stalls, Kensuke was about to do the shooting range one, but Rei suggest something else that could be fun for both of them, and then went with the lottery game where it's a guessing game of which rope that held what snack, pull on the rope and its there's no take backs.

Another is the classic milk bottle game as both Rei and Kensuke won something, as Kensuke had good aim and gotten Rei a blue bird that match her hair, while rei was skilled at stuff, she never had thrown much of things and gotten Kensuke a little green army man which he just laugh at and said he loves it.

The pair were now at a food booth, as Rei just order a plain rice ball with sea weed, and Kensuke gotten some meat sticks, as Rei maybe still a vegetarian, she would allow Kensuke to eat meat as he wish as she can't denied him of what he can eat or not.

As they hand out under a cheery tree and look up at the night sky peak through the branches of the tree as Kensuke said, "This is nice, being here on earth again, I almost forgot how great it is here as well as what's in space."

"Yes... we spend so much time in the stars we eventually forget what it was like looking to them in wonder." Rei said as she sat with Kensuke who was hoping he wasn't somehow getting spied upon by Shinji, Lotor, Kaworu, or heaven forbid a combo of the three.

"Yeah man seems like a life time ago you piloted Unit 00, Asuka was in Unit 2, Shinji was in Unit 1 while Toji and I were inside the shelters kicking back while you saved the world." Kensuke said as Rei nodded eating her food.

"Even if the saving the world part was just a disguise at the time." Rei said as she still felt some guilt for what she did but unlike Fala who clung to that past Rei moved on and became a Paladin... then a Knight for Lotron.

"Yeah and all it took to cause the domino effect here was finding a blue lion in a bubble." Kensuke joked as Rei then smiled a bit and chuckled as Kensuke saw this. "Wow Rei you smiled!" Kensuke called out as Rei noticed this and smiled even more. "I must be funny then huh." Kensuke said before Rei entered uncontrollable laughter which lead her to snorting laughter which Rei then went wide eyed and covered her mouth from it. "Wait Rei... did you snort?" Kensuke asked as Rei was blushing and looking away.

"No... But if I did I apologize posthaste it was unintended." Rei said as Kensuke then grabbed two chopsticks and two spare straws and had an idea.

"Hey Rei check this out." Kensuke said as Rei should have avoided it but when she looked she saw Kensuke have the chop sticks in his jaw area and the straws in his nose to which he began to blow in his nose making a whistling sound while swinging around to which Rei ended up having her emberassing laughter again snorting and all as Kensuke saw this. "Holy crap you do snort when you laugh!" Kensuke called out as Rei then pushed him to the ground for that.

"It's... not humorous... I dislike this laughter of mine." Rei confessed not used to showing her emotions like this as Kensuke smiled a bit.

"How can you hate such a cute laugh!?" Kensuke asked in shock as Rei tried to hold it back but it kept coming out.

"I simply hate it that is all." Rei tried her best to be cold and aloof but it seems her long dormant funny bone was rearing its head at long last.

"But it's adorable I didn't think you had a sense of humor!" Kensuke argued in good fun as he honestly didn't think anything made Rei laugh like this.

"I did not think I did either." Rei confessed as she was beginning to get some control in as Kensuke laughed as well.

"Ok next time we get a day off I'm taking you to find that sense of humor comedians, internet videos, and even anime." Kensuke said as Rei smiled a bit as she heard this.

"I'd... like that." Rei said as she didn't think Kensuke would help her find a sense of humor like that.

(With Yuliana and Maya)

"So Maya any reason why you wanted to come out tonight?" Yuliana asked as she walked with Maya who was blushing beat red while trying to be calm.

"Well I... I was thinking we could go enjoy this festival as co-workers completely platonic and professional while keeping an eye on the kids and all that." Maya said as Yuliana saw right through Maya... but it wouldn't hurt to mess with her a little.

"Yes completely professional as two co-workers and friends since we're now down three EVA pilots which seems we lose more then we gain at this point." Yuliana played along as Maya heard this.

"Y-yeah." Maya said as Yuliana walked ahead while Maya was left behind a bit. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Maya mentally reprimanded herself while knocking her head at that. "B-but Sempai maybe Ezor could be a compatible pilot like Allura was." Maya said quickly catching up to Yuliana as she thought about it.

"Maybe... but then again maybe not since she has no major connections to either Kyoko, Naoko, or Reiko to have a stable synch and since we already have two EVA's on the way for delivery, one to replace the spot left empty by combining Unit 1 and 2 and another that was supposed to be Mari's we really lack pilots for them." Yuliana played along as she saw Maya was like a love sick puppy and Yuliana had to confess silently... she wasn't that bad on the eyes either.

"By the way what are you going to do with the Comet ships Lotor and his crew brought in?" Maya asked as she was hoping to try and keep this professional and hope it edged torts a more romantic subject for them but Maya didn't think Yuliana rolled that way since she had romantic feelings for two men one who went evil and the other she married who later gone evil.

"Oh the Sincline Flyers... well I was planning on modifying their designs to be sort of gear carriers for Voltron and Lotron as well as if needed mobile repair ships for quick patch jobs." Yuliana said as Maya heard this. "So for example if Voltron needs a bigger gun fast with armor piercing rounds the ship would provide from its arsenal." Yuliana said as Maya saw this.

"So... it's kind of like Optimus Prime's Trailer from Transformers Dark of the Moon." Maya said as Yuliana smiled at her young protégé.

"Exactly." Yuliana praised as Maya smiled at the praise. "But... even then I'm worried..." Yuliana trailed off as she may be playing the pity game but she wanted Maya to take the front wheels of her romantic life here. "I just hope... I don't add these to more of my mistakes." Yuliana confessed as Maya heard this and saw that Yuliana was dealing with years of not millennia of mistakes that she felt she couldn't repent for.

"They won't!" Maya called out as Yuliana heard this. "You've made a lot of mistakes trying to do the right thing but you also learned from them." Maya urged as she wanted Yuliana to have faith in her decisions. "Plus those mistakes were because of outside people Shinji wasn't a mistake and now he's becoming a remarkable young man." Maya said as Yuliana smiled a bit. "Plus... Rei and the other Paladins you've done right by them even Allura and Asuka. If anything you've more than made up for those mistakes by being the one to bring back Voltron and help the front lines with the Blitz." Maya said as she looked to Yuliana. "If anything you're an amazing woman Yuliana regardless of your past because no matter what knocks you down you always find a reason to get back up in fact I dare say Shinji inherited the best aspects from you even without you around." Maya said as Yuliana smiled to her young protégé.

"Heh..." Yuliana said as she realized she was tearing up a bit. "Thank you... Maya." Yuliana said as she smiled to Maya at this. "So why don't we hit the bar for a bit my Altean biology should keep me sober unless you plan to spike my drink?" Yuliana teased a flirt as Maya blushed a bit.

"N-no of course not!" Maya defended as Yuliana then took her hand and pulled her close.

"Good... then let's hit a bar and if we're lucky you might get a home run." Yuliana flirted as Maya began to blush beet red in response to this.

(Later with Misato and Shiro)

"Wait back up your told Rits what?!" Shiro asked as he and Misato were enjoying a drink at a nearby bar.

"I know I didn't know whether I should be offended that she'd even think I'd do that or pity her for lacking a sense of humor." Misato laughed as the two were at a bar together.

"Well considering how you offered to house Lotor and Kaworu kind of on the fence on that one." Shiro joked around as Misato rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey remember who signs your paycheck buster." Misato countered as they were together at least as they laughed like old times. "Hey Shiro... mind if I asked you something?" Misato asked as she looked to Shiro.

"Sure Misato." Shiro said as he looked to Misato.

"A few years ago back in college you wanted to ask me out but couldn't because of your little shyness at the time." Misato said as Shiro blushed as he remembered those days long ago. "Do you ever regret not having the courage to ask me out then?" She asked as she wanted to know if Shiro did regret it.

"You want the honest truth?" Shiro asked as Misato nodded in response.

"Yeah... I did in fact regret it." Shiro confessed as Misato heard this. "But at the time it wasn't because I was shy... but you had this obsession with killing the angels that I hesitated you know." Shiro began as he looked to Misato. "Looking back now... I wondered if I did have the nerve back then to take the risk... where would we be now instead of this bar." Shiro said as Misato realized back then she scared Shiro off because of the Angels which were in fact the Galra Robeasts.

"If I had to guess... possibly something cliché like us being a married couple while raising our kids, me being pregnant with another munchkin of yours, you coming home from work with take out for when it's my turn to cook, and... I guess we'd still house Shinji and Asuka but I want to hope the, me in that reality wouldn't push them so hard to pilot the EVA's." Misato confessed as she wondered if she and Shiro had gone out Shinji wouldn't have felt so out of place being with his commanding officers family. "What about you?" Misato asked as Shiro looked to her.

"Me... I guess I'd still go with NASA but always be sure to come back... always bring take out when you're on cooking duty and if I'm out of town make sure the kids have someone to cook for them instead of you or know how to cook properly." Shiro joked as Misato elbowed him but he continued. "And at the end of the day just a quiet life in the here and now and not worry of the future or let the past weigh us down." Shiro said as Misato smiled to him as that was probably the most romantic thing she had heard since Kaji who was out of town himself being the liaison between the Alliance, Coalition, and the Blades of Marmora.

"Yeah..." Misato said as she smiled a bit and leaned in torts Shiro just happy with the here and now but her mind wandering what their kids would have been like if they had the chance back then to give a relationship a shot.

(Scene Break that Evening Viewing spot)

Allura was smiling big time as was Ezor and the others as everyone had regrouped here with Yuliana carrying a slightly tipsy Maya as they were all enjoying the sparklers. Coran was there as well as Lotor was off to the side but Acxa and Mari both saw him holding his own to which Mari acted. "Come on puppy boy bring it here." Mari urged taking Lotor who was shocked by this and began to help him with his sparkler as he saw this.

"Well I never thought Lotor of all people would enjoy the simple and primitive things." Kaworu said as he saw this with Narti's cat at the color of his kimono while they saw Lotor enjoy such thing. "But then again he has be quiet entranced with the concept of samurai's." Kaworu said as Acxa heard this as did Zerith.

"Meh I'm more of a Spartan person myself now those are some awesome human warriors." Zerith said as she had read the books about them... and seen a God of War game involving them as well.

"Meh I'm more of a Spartan person myself now those are some awesome human warriors." Zerith said as she had read the books about them... and seen a God of War game involving them as well.

As Allura was spinning her sparkler as she said, "This is quite fun with these things, for something that also dangerous as well."

"It's how they are Alien girl just make sure it out completely and throw it away, we don't want to start and accidental fire," Asuka said as Allura said to her, "I know that, I wasn't born Yesterday."

"It alright Allura, Asuka just means well, as it is mostly all fun and game until someone gets hurt by accident, I'm sure she doesn't want you to get her, I know I don't want you to get hurt ether," Shinji said as Allura smile and said, "That sweet, thank you."

Mana was by them with a sparkler of her own and said, "This is better than most holidays I spend with just myself?"

"Why not with your family as well mana?" Allura asked as mana turn to her and said, "My family isn't all that nice to say. I don't want to say a lot about them other than I was taken into Child custody." (I can't find any background for mana so we're making it up)

"Child custody?" Allura asked as she didn't understand it as Shinji said, "A place where a child would go if they were mistreated and abuse by their parents, or they were unfit to take care of her."

Allura is surprise and turn to mana and said, "I'm so sorry I asked Mana, I just did-

"It's fine- its fine, to tell the truth I never felt any love from by birth parents at all, but the foster home I was place in was better place to be than there, I had friends, I went to school, had nice people that took care of me well, before I join up with the big company and team Vehicle Voltron air team," Mana said as she sounded glad, not as happy but glad.

"Now with everything going on with the Galra and the alliance, when I meet you guy and start hanging out, this is the most fun I ever had in my life, in a way, I'm glad you and everyone else came into my life," Mana said to Allura and look over to Shinji as well.

As Allura and mana saw the look in her eyes, as they saw her looking at Shinji, to that look they knew right away what she feeling about him as Allura though, 'She is in love with Shinji too?'

'Well there another girl adding to the list,' Asuka thought as it seem Shinji can attack any girl to alien to hybrids, and now full on human, she trying to figure out who would be next to be on the list.

"Better watch out for Ezor, it seem she having a little more than she is supposed to be having," Shinji said as he saw Ezor having a few sparklers lit and started dancing with them, as Shinji would have to emit, Ezor is pretty good at it.

"Ezor put those down you're going to hurt someone." Yuliana scolded as looked to Ezor who was laughing and enjoying themselves as Lotor saw them and made his rare smiles as Maya looked to the sky a bit as well.

"Hey look the fireworks are starting!" Maya called as when they did Acxa heard them and ducked only to see no one was in danger as did Lotor, Zerith, and Ezor. Lotor was then wide eyed as he saw the fireworks go off above them as Kaji also saw them.

"Huh I had assumed those were explosive blasts." Lotor said as he then chuckled at his own foolishness.

"Hey look its Lotron!" Ezor called as Mari saw it and all bug hugged Lotor as the Shadow Defender appeared in the sky with a crescent moon both made of Fireworks. It was then followed by the five Wolves that formed it as some were even chibi images of them. It was then followed by Voltron minus a celestial body as the fireworks were showing in a way the past and the recent changes as well as hope for the future as Acxa saw it as did Hikari.

"Huh I almost forgot what these looked like." Hikari smiled as she saw it and reached out with her right arm and then saw writing on them. She then smiled once she saw the full message as it was from her little sister as she then saw her sister still knew she was Hikari no matter what.

The Fire Works went on until late night as it was clear this one day of peace... this one night of peace was something everyone needed with the war going on. Mari smiled as Lotor was silent but enjoying it as the Fireworks formed many different images of colors as it was clear this night was one they would remember for a long time to come.

Even as the night ended it was agreeable that Lotor may come to enjoy Earth both her faults and her beauty.

(Scene Break Galra High Command)

"Fala why do you wish to deploy more of the Robeast to Earth?" Zarkon asked as Fala smiled a bit.

"Keep our enemies distracted for a while longer I have a plan that needs to be done perfectly and with Gendo now our hostage once we set it up... we can gain the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles in one fell swoop." Fala said as she smiled. "But for this we need... 'Actors,' trying to win your favor." Fala said as Zarkon saw that Fala was not leaving anything to chance.

"Very well but do not fail me." Zarkon warned her as they had to be ready.

"I don't intend to... father." Fala smiled as she bowed to him no doubt intend on succeeding no matter the cost.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the new chapter folks so let's all enjoy this new volume and remember to leave a review before you leave and like I always say ja-ne.


	28. Chapter 22 Three Defenders Arise as One!

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Damn I've been on a roll lately. Well let's start this thing people.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, folloed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Miyuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Ikari/Soryu Household)

"Ok are we absolutely sure we are going to do this?" Asuka asked as Yuliana was on the table with them with Rei.

"If you mean try and get Rei to eat more protein then at a later date. And if you mean send Lotor and Ezor to classes with you and Mana then yes." Yuliana said as Asuka cried out in annoyance.

"But why do we have to keep an eye on them!" Asuka demanded from her godmother (which was still funny on the tongue for her) about playing baby sister for Lotor and Ezor.

"I believe it's due to our own Galra origins you Asuka were easily able to hide it at will like myself but they are not." Rei said as Yuliana nodded.

"Yes the ability to shapeshift on Altea is a very rare ability that Allura, Rei, and I were born with." Yuliana said drinking some coffee herself. "If Lotor had possessed it, it would have been simple to change his skin pigment, while your ability Shinji isn't as powerful as ours is you struggle with it since it puts a strain on your body hence why your ears haven't regained their original Altean form after so long." Yuliana said as Shinji then face fault a bit.

"Well Black Paladin lucked out with that." Asuka laughed as Yuliana looked.

"Plus we need to make sure no one tries to harm them as we are showing them a sigh of good will thus we must make sure it carries on through." Rei said as she drank her own coffee.

"Ok I get it." Asuka sighed as Yuliana nodded.

"Now then remember once Toji, Kensuke, and Allura get here your all off to school once you all pick up Kaworu, Lotor, and Ezor and once school is done for today you can head back home but then head to NERV HQ the Castle of Lions is currently there for now undergoing maintenance while we have three other projects in the works once done Misato and Kaji will drive you all home, I... have other arrangements tonight." Yuliana said as Shinji heard this.

"Other Arrangements with what?" Shinji asked as Yuliana then sighed in annoyance.

"They are my business and no one else's." Yuliana said as it was clear as day for Asuka.

Soon the doorbell was heard as Yuliana saw this. "That must be them now." Yuliana said as Shinji was confused as Rei was calm about this.

Yuliana slid the door opened with a hissing sound as from it Allura, Toji, and Kensuke were there waiting for them. "I was right." Yuliana said as she then smiled to this. "Now kids off to school!" Yuliana called out as Allura made a nervous smile.

'And hopefully no chaos what so ever.' Allura thought hoping nothing bad will happen at school.

(With Lotor)

"Hmm quiet the garments here Kaworu." Lotor commented as he had his messenger bag with his school supplies ready.

"I concur I must say I do look good in this." Lotor said as Narti's cat was sleeping next to Pen-Pen's fridge that not had a cat bed next to it. "We should be off soon so Narti be sure to behave yourself." Kaworu ordered as Narti simply yawned as Lotor looked to Kaworu.

"You named her after Narti?" Lotor asked as Kaworu smiled to this.

"I'd assumed Narti would not mind." Kaworu said as soon there was a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be the others." Misato said as Lotor nodded.

"Well then best be off." Lotor said as the two boys left the room.

(With Ezor)

"You look stupid in that." Zerith said as she saw Ezor admiring her new uniform which was custom made to suit her species better but still keep it on like it should.

"Nah I disagree it looks cute." Ezor said as Zerith glared a bit.

"That's why it looks stupid." Zerith said as Acxa then intervened.

"Ok knock it off both of you and Zerith remember we have to head to the NERV High Command and assist with the construction of the two new battle ships as well as the modifications to the Sincline Flyers." Acxa said as she looked to her roommates.

"Yeah I know." Zerith shrugged her off as it was part of their parole to earn a paycheck to keep the apartment.

"Well the others are probably waiting so bye-bye!" Ezor asked with a piece of toast in her mouth as she had her own messenger bag.

"Did... she just leave like the young girls in the reading material provided to us by Aida?" Acxa asked as Zerith shrugged while reading the Manga Berserk.

(Scene Break at School)

As the three Galra Hybrids follow along with the paladins and the other knights and the Specialist, as Mana was joining their group the last few times, as they walked into the school, the minute they did the students around eyed the three Galra and knew who they were.

As glares and harsh words that wasn't said to them directly, but loud enough for them to hear as some students say-

"It's them, the freaks of the Galra."

"They don't even belong here."

"What freaks, even the orange skin one."

Lotor and Kaworu keep a cool head at this as they didn't want to start any fight that was aimed at them, Ezor felt the glares and hear the words, as comparing the Galra empire to this, as she thought the empire was bad for hybrids, this place seem worse, as she lower her head try to hide to say as to her reaction, she started to become transparent, almost like glass with her clothes the only thing to be seen at the moment.

Shinji saw this and looked at the students around and felt the anger that was beating down on the group, as Lotor and Kaworu seem to be handling it well, Ezor on the other hand wasn't as she isn't used to such things, as he place a hand on Ezor's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about them, they aren't use to things they don't understand yet."

Ezor is surprise by this as she started to become a bit more visible to see as a lot of people seeing what she is doing is freaky, as Hikari felt more of her old self returning as she gotten angry to hear the things from the student as she stop and look to them as she said, "Stop standing around and get to class! It will be starting in a few minutes anyways!"

With that everyone got scared and started to rush to their class a bit, not wanting to face the wrath of Hikari and her new Bionic accessories.

"I thank you for doing that, but there was no need to do so," Lotor said to her as she said, "Maybe, but it not right and fair to you guy. You two may able to handle the looks and words, but Ezor was having the most trouble at the moment."

Lotor look to his follower and saw her close by with Shinji as her camouflage ability was acting up a bit changing color, and surprising to say the way Ezor was doing it, showing she is shy to say, as to why as he look to Shinji as he saw him trying to calm Ezor down,, as it seem every time Shinji rub her a bit her skin color change as.

Kaworu saw this as well as he give a smile to this and thought, 'It seem she has a thing for Shinji… I hope she does well with him as well.'

Soon enough the group reach their class as Misato and the government had arrange the three young Galra hybrid to have the same classes as the others, to help keep an eye on them to say and to help them along with school and watch over them.

Soon enough with Hikari back in her old routine as she stood in front of the class room as she called out with the bell ringing, "Stand. Bow. And sit."

As many student did so, the only ones that were not in their sits were Lotor, Kaworu, and Ezor as they stood at the chalk board as they try to write their names the best they could before putting down the chalk and turn around and face the class they introduce themselves.

"I am Lotor, former prince of the Galra Empire, I hope you will treat me well," Lotor said as he give a bow.

Kaworu was next as he said, "My name is Kaworu, a former prince as well exiled due to circumstances, I hope we can all get along."

He giving a bow as well as Ezor was next as she was giving a bow as well as she said "I am… Ezor, please to meet you."

And with that class began as normal as the Galra half-breeds were getting glared at but mainly Lotor and Kaworu as no doubt Zarkon had become sort of a boogeyman for these people. In some cases they even called Zarkon 'space Hitler,' which Lotor may confess isn't far from the truth in some cases when the two read about the monster who caused the Holocaust. But even if the air in class today was heavy with glares and humid from no doubt oncoming rainfall it still continued as normal no doubt with students returning from there summer vacation.

(Later down the Halls)

Lotor began to walk about not once caring for the glares as he began to pass by Kaworu who no doubt was enjoying something on the Bulletin Board. "Kaworu have you seen Ezor or the other Knights and Paladins nearby?" Lotor asked as Kaworu looked and saw he was looking at the music club poster.

"No I have not but it seems this place does offer a variety of after school activities and such that I seem to find myself interested in." Kaworu said as Lotor soon saw another one.

"Cooking club?" He asked as he looked to the club in question. "Let's hope Ezor doesn't join this club." Lotor joked as it was a well-known fact Ezor was a terrible cook. "Hmm?" Lotor asked as he saw another club that caught his interest and he read it. "Kendo try-outs?" Lotor asked as he was interested in joining the club as he read much on Samurai Lore upon arrival.

(Scene Break Ezor, Asuka, Allura, Rei, and Hikari)

"Where did Mari run off to?" Hikari asked as they were supposed to meet up with Mari to discuss somethings to help Ezor get accustomed to Earth a bit.

"Knowing her being a pervert somewhere." Asuka said as Rei was looking at something.

"I would not put it past her." Allura said as that girl was unpredictable even by their standards.

"But where can she be anyway?" Ezor asked as Asuka noticed Rei was staring intently at something.

"Ok Wonder-girl what the Hell are you staring at?" Asuka asked as Rei simply pointed as they all looked and saw a crowd of girls gathered about laughing like the school girls they are. "Money says Mari is that way." Asuka said as they all agreed to check it out.

(Later at the crowd)

They found Mari in there as Allura looked to her confused as it was clear the cat like pilot was giggling like crazy. "What's up with you?" Asuka asked as Mari then smiled and pointed to the window as they all looked and were shocked at what they saw.

Kendo try outs today as it seems one candidate was mopping the floor with the competition as he was taking them down one by one as it was clear he was a trained master at this. "Ok... why are we watching?" Allura asked as Mari then grabbed her in a head lock.

"Watch as we await the big reveal." Mari said as it was clear this was a hunk spotter for the girls here.

Soon the try out was over or on break as soon the leading contender removed his helmet revealing none other than... Lotor himself. But the way he took his head gear off allowing his flowing long white hair freedom and the sweat glistening off it the girls save for those in committed relationships, Rei, and Ezor all had one thing to say.

"KYAAA!" They all cheered as Allura saw this as it seems Lotor has changed the opinion of every girl in the school in one fell swoop.

"Schiez I thought the guys were bad but the girls are just as bad." Asuka said as Allura was cleaning out her ear trying to get hearing back into it from the event.

"No kidding." Hikari said as she heard this wondering what went through these people's heads sometimes.

"My ears." Allura cried as she swore Banshee's sounded better then what she just heard.

(Scene Break after school Apartment)

The rain hit and it hit hard as everyone had to run for it as they all made it. Lotor and Kaworu had headed to their own apartment with Misato for their spare clothing and to dry off as the same could be said for Ezor and her apartment. "Thanks for letting us in Shinji." Toji said as they walked in as Shinji heard this. "That rainstorm came out of nowhere." Toji confessed as Allura was with Asuka and Rei in Asuka's room.

"So where's your mom?" Kensuke asked as he hadn't seen her welcome them like she normally did.

"Probably still asleep, she's barely had time to rest so when she does she's normally sleeping." Shinji said as he couldn't blame her, Head of the Science Division, Lead Strategist, Head instructor for the Paladins, Altean Alchemist, and a few others it was a wonder how she even has time to sleep and take care of the house and kids.

"Man your mom really works hard, kind of shocking to think she's still so young looking but over 10,000 years old." Toji confessed as he'd be wearing adult diapers if he was that old if not 6 feet under.

"Yeah well Quintessence infusion even if unintentional does wonders I suppose." Shinji said as he wondered if being her son provided him with longevity.

"So Shinji..." Toji began with a grin. "You building a harem?" Toji joked as soon Asuka was heard as she shot her head out.

"Not intentionally!" Asuka roared as everyone saw her before she shot back to changing into different clothing.

"I pity you." Toji said as Kensuke looked to him.

"I don't." Kensuke said hoping playing suck up will get him closer to Rei.

"Yeah..." Shinji said as soon the door opened revealing Yuliana in her uniform.

"Oh mom sorry did we wake you?" Shinji apologized as Yuliana smiled to them.

"Not at all in fact I've, been awake for a while now." She said as she was doing research on the concept of how the Realities work to investigate how the major differences effect the long term result. "Anyway please do remember we have training this evening as well as a maintenance check for the Lions adding in the wolves test to see what their capabilities are beyond Lotron as individuals." Yuliana said as she knew each Lions weapon by heard. Red Lion had the cannon, Green had the forest blaster, Blue Lion had the sonic sound weapon, Yellow Lion had the battering weapon on it, and Black Lion Had those wings Zarkon had used and later Shinji.

"Got it." Shinji said as Yuliana then turned to the curtain.

"Did you girls hear that?" Yuliana asked as Asuka responded to her.

"Yes ma'am!" She called as no doubt it was just another day for them in the life. It was then that Kensuke noted something on Yuliana's collar of her coat as it was what appeared to be a badge one he recognized instantly.

"Wow! I mean... congratulations on your promotion ma'am." Kensuke said as Shinji looked shocked while getting an odd case of dejavu here.

"Yeah congratulations." Toji said as both he and Kensuke bowed to her in respect.

"Oh this?" Yuliana asked as she looked at the badge in question. "It was nothing Misato just felt with all the hard work I put in I deserved it as well as the perks that comes with it." Yuliana said as she looked at the badge in question.

"Well considering it means more vacation time you deserve some time off." Kensuke said as Yuliana nodded as Toji then noted something as well as did Shinji. Toji elbowed the boys as Shinji nodded as Kensuke was ready to gasp but was stopped by Toji.

"Um mom... what is that?" Shinji asked pointing to the red spot on her neck.

Yuliana then blushed as she hid it and went to combo of mother scolding and commanding officer mode. "That is none of your concern so leave it be." Yuliana scolded as she was ready to take her leave. "See you all at HQ." Yuliana said as Shinji wanted to press the matter but she was already gone.

"So your mom has a hickey well she can move." Toji said as it was clear Yuliana was getting back out there for dating.

"Um the badge thought she's been promoted she's now Head of Project E, the Voltron Tech crew, and now a Major in the Military." Kensuke said as Shinji glared a bit.

"Um I'm more focused on the hickey on her neck." Shinji said as Asuka then came out in her sun dress.

"Wait Yuliana has a hickey?!" Asuka asked as Rei and Allura stepped out as well when they heard this.

"What's a... hickey?" Allura asked as Rei then whispered it to Allura's ear which then made her blush. "Well that explains the looks I get when I have them on my neck." Allura confessed while blushing as she should have seen this coming at least.

"What afraid your mom is going to remarry to some guy and steal her away Black Paladin?" Asuka teased as Shinji sat down to calm his mind.

"Hey can you all blame her, she's a hard working mother of three, two being hers and one being her god daughter, who barely has time to herself can you blame her for wanting to date again?" Toji said as Kensuke agreed on this.

"It's not her fault she wants to date again since she had two bad relationships on her track sheet." Kensuke said as Zarkon and Gendo were on said track sheet.

"But she's dating." Shinji argued as Rei then saw this.

"It appears Shinji-kun is in a state of denial as he tries to comprehend what we had learned but for all we know it may not be as it appears." Rei said as she tried to comfort Shinji knowing he didn't want to lose his mother a second time.

"Perhaps but the fact remains this is news to hear." Allura said as she couldn't wait to meet the lucky man who was dating Yuliana.

(Scene Break NERV HQ Hangers)

In the Hanger the Paladins and Knights with Axca, Ezor, and Zerith watched as the Sincline flyers now the Icarus Shooters were being modified with Yuliana overseeing it. "So let me get this straight we're making these bad boys weapon carriers and weapons themselves." Ezor asked as Axca was helping oversee it with Maya.

"Heh not great but still good." Zerith said as Maya looked.

"Not just that but if Yuliana-sempai can do it right then the Shooters should be able to become armaments for Voltron and Lotron." Maya said as Lotor saw this.

"Interesting I had never thought of this." Lotor confessed as he noted Maya was wearing her uniforms collar a lot higher lately.

"It's not only that." Yuliana said as she walked by taking the offered list from Acxa as she looked it over. "As it stands we won't be able to carry both Lions and Wolves inside the Wunder so I had begun constructing another ship for the Wolves, The Lunar Castle but its ship name will be Path to the Dawn." Yuliana said as she looked over and made sure things met her exact specifications. "The main problem is using an alternative control method to this ship since the Castle is tied to both me and Allura we can't separate at will like that." Yuliana said as Allura heard this.

"Did you try something similar to the EVA's control methods?" Rei asked as she walked over.

"Hmm not yet but that is a possible plan." Yuliana said as she looked to the file.

"Wait if we do that we could also use the... Dummy Plug as an auto pilot method for the ship." Allura suggested stuttering when she said Dummy Plug.

"Good call Allura." Yuliana said as the three began to devolve into a talk only an Altean Alchemist could understand truly.

"So a new flag ship for Lotron I suppose that would be acceptable." Lotor said as he looked to them while he joined in. "But perhaps we can utilize a tower more than a castle somehow just a suggestion on my part." Lotor said as Yuliana heard this and nodded.

"Yes if we can that will help with another set of blueprints I've been saving up." Yuliana said as she once more continued her work. "Anyway you should all head to the Lions and Wolves we do have tests to run with them." Yuliana said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok let's go then." Shinji said as they headed out.

(Geofront later)

The Lions and Wolves were flying about doing the normal tests and training exercises as Hikari was with them in Yellow. The tests were simple and that was to form Lotron.

(Test Lab 2)

"Ok start formation but take it easy ok." Yuliana said as Lotor understood that much.

"Very well." Lotor was heard as it was best they try it slow for now.

(Lotor)

"Ok then beginning Lotron Formation." Lotor began before opening a link to the nervous Hikari. "Ms. Horaki." Lotor began as he looked to Hikari. "Do not worry or fret this is simply an exercise nothing more if you feel unable to do this speak now and we'll try again later." Lotor said as he knew after what Hikari had been through she would need more time to adjust after what happened.

"No I can do it." Hikari said as she was grateful for Lotor showing concern no doubt some guilt on his part for Fala's cruelty.

"Very well then let us form Lotron!" Lotor invoked as it was time to form up.

(Geofront)

The five Wolves howled before flying upward and soon in a flash of light Lotron appeared as Lotron then landed and took a stand no doubt forming up had become easier with the right combination of Knights.

(Test Lab 2)

"Ok then let's do a full systems check weapons and everything and then you guys are done for the Paladin Team." Yuliana said as Asuka was heard grumbling.

"They're doing it better than we did." Asuka complained as it took them days to form Voltron at will and it was easy for them to form Lotron.

(Scene Break after tests and diagnostics)

"Ok well today was a successful event of testing... but the only downside is we haven't discovered the Wolves own hidden weapons." Yuliana began as she looked to the gathered Paladins and Knights. "But we do know the Wolves have the same or similar minor weapons as the Lions being the maw daggers and knives." Yuliana explained as that was good to know.

"Perhaps they feel we are not ready for them yet." Rei said as everyone gave her a skeptical look on that. "What?" Rei asked as even Hikari was skeptical.

"Sure odd a Paladin can't activate a Wolves Weapon after switching to the Wolf from its corresponding Lion." Asuka said as even Yuliana was finding Rei's lie hard to believe... but Rei only lied on missions in certain situations...

"Rei..." Yuliana began as she looked to Rei. "Are you... having difficulties with the blue wolf?" Yuliana asked as Rei simply nodded to her. "Of course." Yuliana began as she put the pieces together.

"What?" Mari asked as she looked to Yuliana.

"We're approaching them like we would the Lions but they are individuals much like the Lions are so accessing and earning their personal weapons isn't like the Lions." Yuliana said as she put the pieces together.

"So in other words Rei has to basically start from scratch." Shinji said as Yuliana nodded.

"It would make sense normally it would involve moving past a personal block we have." Lotor said as it was the only logical conclusion they can surmise here.

"Alright then... we'll need to study the wolves' personality traits in depths next time but for now we need to plan a training regimen so until then dismissed." Yuliana said as Misato nodded a bit staying to the side to see how Misato handles leading the two teams under her command.

(Scene Break that evening)

"Oi Maya-chan." Yuliana greeted in the test Lab as Maya saw her.

"Oh sempai!" Maya greeted while blushing as the two met in the room.

"Maya no need for the sempai pet name... but I do like it." Yuliana said with a smile before sighing. "But jeez that little neck bite you gave me nearly got me caught by my son." Yuliana said as Maya looked down.

"Sorry." Maya apologized as Yuliana smiled a bit.

"It's ok Maya... but we need to talk about some ground rules later since I wanted you and me to be a surprise after all." Yuliana said as Maya looked to Yuliana.

"But are you sure Shinji and Rei will be ok with this?" Maya asked as she read how many children reacted to their parents dating after either the death of one or a divorce.

"Look they'll understand I mean it's not like we're getting married... yet." Yuliana teased as this got Maya to blush with steam leaving her ears. "Heh too easy." Yuliana said as she looked to Maya as it was clear these two were a couple right now and were dating each other. "Well come on then we best go meet with the others it seems they are throwing me a promotion party." Yuliana said as she did not want to miss her own party because they got a bit frisky at work.

"Alright." Maya said as she then headed off to follow after Yuliana to get ready for said congratulatory party.

(Scene Break Icarus/Ikari/Soryu apartment)

"Congratulations!" Everyone was heard cheering in the apartment as they were all gathered together holding drinks each as with them was Misato, Coran, Shiro, and Kaji.

"Thank you all." Yuliana smiled as she looked to everyone. "Was Kensuke by chance involved with this concoction?" Yuliana smiled as Misato smiled a bit.

"He wishes." Misato joked as Lotor then chuckled.

"But of course seeing as I had heard of this promotion I was the one who devised this plan." Lotor said as Acxa and Ezor agreed on this one. "Promotions in military rankings should be celebrated after all thus Ikari, Soryu, and I with the aid of Coran had created delicacies from Altean, Japanese, German, and Galran." Lotor said as the meals in question was there.

"Yes but of course we had to improvise some ingredients for this." Zerith said as she sat with them holding a can of beer.

"Well then thank you all of you." Yuliana said as Misato chuckled at this.

"Hey so anyone else coming over." Shiro asked as he sat with everyone enjoying his new right arm now.

"Well we got one lady missing already on her way right now." Kaji said as Shinji was looking around hoping to locate his mother's new boyfriend.

"Oh good can't wait." Yuliana said as she knew who it was they were waiting for.

"So Asuka how are you, Shinji, and Allura doing?" Kaji asked as he made it sound like he was referring to their mixed heritage and such.

"Well you know now that I've come to terms with me Galra blood I've been making the stooges life a living hell." Asuka said as Toji and Kensuke panicked a bit as Toji hugged Hikari and Kensuke hugged Rei who just kept eating.

"Asuka be nice to them for a bit we don't need injured Paladins in the Lions." Allura said as Asuka scoffed.

"We don't need Misato piloting a Lion and she still tries to take one of them on a joy ride when drunk from time to time." Asuka argued as Misato then did a spit take no doubt thinking no one saw that before forgetting the Lions and paladins were connected.

Nearby Narti the Cat, Penpen, and the Mice were napping together as it was an odd sight to see but better than the alternative. "So Lotor." Yuliana said as she saw an argument go off. "How are you adjusting here?" Yuliana asked as she looked to Lotor.

"It has been difficult in some aspects but Kaworu and I had an easier time though Ezor has it worse." Lotor confessed as he saw Ezor was laughing with the others.

"I suppose it's hard to adjust for me I had an easier time. Many times in olden days humans worshiped me as some sort of deity, other times I blended in with them as a priestess, and many times I just left them to their own devises." Yuliana said remembering the 10,000 years she spent on Earth. "Lotor... let me tell you something Honerva told to me before the comet arrived. In life we're always growing even as adults we're still growing because we're still learning even now as I am..." Yuliana trailed off as everyday she worries that she'd end up becoming like Honerva basically becoming Haggar.

"The blasted Witch perverted much of my mother's research much like how your ex-husband and SEELE did the same with these EVA's." Lotor said as he looked to Yuliana.

"Somethings can't be helped but we do know one thing, we have to stop the Galra, Zarkon, Haggar, and Fala no matter the cost." Yuliana said as soon the doorbell was heard. "Oh that must be her now." Yuliana said as soon the door opened as on the other side was Maya herself. "Welcome Maya." Yuliana greeted as the two woman hugged each other as Asuka, Shinji, and Allura saw the way they hugged as did Coran.

"Wait don't tell me..." Coran began as soon they shared a quick kiss as that was all the people needed as it was a lip kiss as Toji and Kensuke saw this as well.

"Ok everyone since we're all here let me make the announcement myself." Yuliana began as she smiled to everyone. "No everyone try not to judge by as of late Maya here has become... my romantic partner." Yuliana said as a matter of fact like tone as everyone heard this as Kensuke and Toji both had nose bleeds at this while they already pictured what Shinji would be living within his own apartment.

Lotor blushed at the implications of such a scenario but quietly kept his own body under control as he looked away while closing his eyes. "Wow looks like I won the bet." Kaji said as everyone heard this as Toji looked to Shinji.

"You going to be ok bro?" Toji asked as he saw the situation Shinji was going to be in.

"Of course when he's going to be having hot steamy heaven down the hall from his bedroom." Mari smiled as Ezor heard this.

"Holy cow." Ezor said as Coran heard as well.

"Well that was surprising." Coran said as he honestly did not expect that.

(Scene Break Galra High Command)

"So you wish to draw out Lotron then." Zarkon said as he saw Ritsuko and Fala standing before him.

"Of course we need to know Lotron's full capabilities as well as the capabilities of Yuliana when constructing such weapons and gear for Lotron we've already seen how she was able to empower Voltron as she did." Fala said as Zarkon glared at this knowing Yuliana had given Voltron more power which meant more power to her son. "I suggest we go for an old classic and well drop a bomb to make Japan part of the Pacific Ocean." Fala said as she was going to enjoy what was to come which Ritsuko heard this.

"Are you suggesting we use Sahaquiel's higher form the Seraph class?" He asked as Fala smirked at this.

"Of course milord we shall see if they Paladins can truly withstand its might." Fala said as Zarkon knew Fala had a plan and in turn chose to allow it.

"Very well then." Zarkon said as he looked to Haggar.

"I shall go prepare the beast then." Haggar said before she took her leave of them leaving Fala who left smirking as it was clear all was going according to plan.

(Scene Break Earth NERV HQ Command Deck)

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion OST Decisive battle

Alarms were blaring as everyone gathered to see what was going on as the Paladin's Knights, and Specialists saw it on screen. "The Galra fleet appeared from slip space about 2 minutes ago and instantly deployed a Robeast Coffin before getting to safety." Makoto said as Lotor saw this play out.

"Send recon Satellite 7 to its position." Misato ordered as Lotor observed this.

"T-Minus 2 minutes till contact." Shigeru said as Shiro saw this happen. "Target has been sighted." Shigeru said as when it did they saw what appeared to be a ball of sorts spinning around on itself as it began to descend upon Earth as Lotor and the Generals went wide eyed at this.

"Wow! It's enormous." Makoto called out as they saw it.

"Oh no." Lotor said as he didn't think Zarkon would deploy another of this one.

"Recon 7 is in range." Shigeru called out as he looked to his instruments.

"There may be no need." Lotor said as everyone looked to him. "I have a feeling we know this angel." Lotor said as soon once the satellites were in range the Data surge began to scan it. But they didn't last long as they were soon destroyed as Yuliana saw this.

"Have the Military send it drone forces to keep it busy and have it monitored at all times we need a battle plan." Yuliana said as Shiro saw what Yuliana did there.

"Uh what she said." Shiro said as they had to investigate now.

*End OST

(Later)

"Ok Lotor what are we dealing with." Misato asked as Lotor looked to them.

"Simply put the Angel you called Sahaquiel but its upper level of Archangel." Lotor explained as he looked to them. "Its new form has taken in the data recovered from the lower form no doubt so its aim is near perfect but it does have the draw backs of working to ensure the aim doesn't miss." Lotor said as Misato heard this.

"So without the EVA's we can't employ the same strategy as last time." Maya said as Lotor looked to them.

"Perhaps not... perhaps we can... we just need something else." Lotor said as he looked to everyone as soon new footage appeared.

"Look." Yuliana said as the drone ships fried upon the Angelic Robeast as the Robeast then changed the power and fired back.

"In this form it cannot be penetrated but when it changes form we have a small window of opportunity to take it down as when it's about to make impact it's at its most vulnerable that is our chance to take it down." Lotor said as Shinji heard this as well.

"So we catch the Angel and kill it easy enough." Asuka said as it was just like last time for them.

"But this time we're using the three defenders." Rei confessed as it made sense if they can use the Defenders of the Universe it would very much boost morale in a small way.

"So if it hits bye-bye Japan." Toji said as Misato nodded to this.

"Contact the Ministries involved tell them to evacuate everyone within a 51 kilometer radius and issued a D-17. I also want the base ready for evacuation incase things go south." Misato said as she wouldn't take any risks on this.

"Ok Acxa, Ezor, and Zerith get to the Icarus Shooters it's time to put them to the ultimate test." Yuliana said as the trio looked shocked at this.

"Paladins, Knights, Specialists." Yuliana began as she looked to the three teams of five. "Here is the plan form your mechs at the designated starting zones for each of you, then once that is done the Shooters will in layman's terms' 'link-up,' to Lotron and V-Voltron, and once that is done you will catch the Angels using your AT-Fields and destroy it." Yuliana said as Lotor heard this.

"So once the operation begins it will be up to our discursion on how it is carried out." Lotor said as Yuliana nodded to him.

"Exactly." Yuliana said as she then looked to them. "I know it's not much but... when this is over I'll treat you all to anything you wish stake dinner, spa day, or even a hot spring trip anything you want its yours." Yuliana said as it was better then what Misato had offered before.

"Ok then." Shinji began as he wasn't going to run away ever again. "Let's all suit up and get ready." Shinji said as everyone agreed.

(Scene Break Command Deck)

Once everyone was suited up for this mission Coran was writing his will as Shinji saw this. "As I suspected. The Angel will keep is guessing on where it will land until it's too late." Lotor said as Rei saw this as well.

"So we will deploy at three different drop sights to catch this Angel." Rei said as Mana saw this with her team.

"Jeez this is a tall order." Mana said as Mari then smiled.

"Oh don't worry we can do it." Mari said as Kaworu nodded to this.

"Yes this time it will not be just the three of you but 15 of us in total in the field of combat." Kaworu said as the time was almost upon them.

"Still this will be difficult to handle." Allura said as Maria agreed.

"Yes but we must make do with what we have." Maria said as Mayuri agreed.

"R-right." Mayuri said as Sumire nodded.

"We're betting it all so if we lose we all die." Sumire said as she saw this.

"Well no use second guessing then is there." Shinji said as Lotor agreed on this.

"Yes." Lotor said as they had to move now.

"This will be a bit troublesome." Sugume said as his co-pilot agreed on this.

(Scene Break Voltron)

Voltron was formed as it waited to deploy as Shinji was waiting as the Paladins all suited up were ready to deploy into battle. They can all hear there Lions commenting how they will be ok as they all knew the density of the Lions armor will keep them safe.

(Lotron)

Lotor saw this as he and his team were also suited up inside the formed Lotron as the Knights all felt their Wolves commenting in them to fight strong and act despite their fears.

(Vehicle Voltron)

The specialists were all ready as well as their Vehicle's weren't like the other teams as they were logical and they could already feel them calculating the best path to victory.

(Shinji)

Shinji closed his eyes as he pictured a conversation he had with his mother before as he could imagine it.

(Flashback)

"Shinji... you've been wondering about my thoughts on Earth right? Why even after I learned SEELE was perverting my EVA's purpose I still worked with them." Yuliana began as she and Shinji watched the sunset. "It's because Earth reminded me so much of Altea and a part of me was homesick but the biggest reason I did what I did 14 years ago and 10 years ago was... was because of you." Yuliana said as she looked to her son.

"At the time before I was pregnant I was actually tempted to bring Blue Lion Out the take down SEELE before they could do anything... but I stopped myself every time knowing a Paladin wouldn't do that." Yuliana said as the temptation was always there ebbing away at her. "But then when you were born, you were such a small thing Allura was like a daughter to me and her mother and father always commented that one day I would understand that connection between a parent and child... and I did the moment I first held you." Yuliana said as she looked down.

"Perhaps my arrogance as a mother to make a better future for you ended up hurting you more than I ever wanted to. The day I tested the EVA was my biggest mistake my greatest sin because even if the Universe was burning as long as you were smiling and happy... I didn't care. So when I became a source of your suffering..." Yuliana said as Shinji heard his mother poor her heart out to him. "Shinji... you're more like me at your age then you are like Gendo." Yuliana said as she looked down. "I grew up like you introverted, shy, and afraid of making any bonds. But then I met Honerva and we became inseparable." Yuliana said as she looked down letting her shame be known.

"So if you worried about being like your father then don't." Yuliana began as Shinji looked shocked at this. "Yes you have similarities to him but you have more similarities to me and have one thing he and I both lacked." Yuliana said as she smiled to her son. "You are able to learn and understand but most of all you have a heart so pure that I know one day you will do incredible things and make me the proudest mother in the universe." Yuliana said as Shinji smiled to her as he looked down beginning to tear up a bit.

So long he had wanted to hear that from his father. But hearing it from his mother it was hard to explain but it felt nice, warm, and made Shinji feel like he was wanted beyond the EVA, beyond the Lions, beyond what he can do. Yuliana may have felt she made many mistakes but Shinji was not one of them and she knew she did made mistakes trying to do right but him... but she owned up to them and never ran away if it can be helped.

(End Flashback)

Shinji then opened his eyes as he knew he was the leader, he was the head of Voltron, and thus if he wavered then the team suffered for it. The curse of leadership is having the courage to lead even if it's to their own deaths.

(Command Deck)

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion 2.22 OST Destiny

"The target is beginning its final descent!" Makoto called out as Misato, Shiro, and Yuliana saw this.

"Oh dear!" Coran called out scared for his and Allura's lives.

"No turning back now Icarus Shooters commence Link-Up!" Yuliana called out as it was time.

(Lotron)

The First of the modified Flyers flew torts Lotron with Acxa and Ezor inside them as they began to shift forms showing the spot meant to launch the weapons and armaments as it attacked to the back of Lotron below its wings and once it was secured Lotron's systems and body glowed no doubt prepared.

(Lotor)

"Link up successful the Shooter is accepting our commands now." Lotron said looking it over.

(Ezor and Acxa)

"We're good here also!" Ezor called out as Acxa nodded.

"No problems here." Acxa said as they had to be ready.

(V-Voltron)

Zerith was able to successfully link the Shooter to V-Voltron's back where the shooter became something like thrusters or weapons on V-Voltrons back as it was clear the same thing happened to it.

(Mana)

"Ok we're good here! How about you Zerith!" Mana called out as Zerith was checking her tech out as well.

(Zerith)

"I'm good!" Zerith called out as they were ready.

(NERV HQ Command Center)

"Ok teams get into position." Misato said as the time was now.

(Three Defenders)

One by one the Three Defenders of the Universe got into position as they looked ready to sprint as there form would even make an Olympic sprinter green with envy.

"We cannot rely on the secondary data so from here on out follow Shinji, Lotor, and Mana's orders to the letter as all actions will be left to their judgement." Misato said as she saw the teams on screen looking either cold and solemn, ready and confident, calm and aloof, or serious and prepared. "Remember everything we fought for is riding on all you." Misato said over the comm. links no doubt they were all ready to either win or punch their tickets.

(NERV HQ Command Center)

"Target approaching at 200,000 feet." Shigeru called out as it was clear they had to act now.

"Alright we're counting on all of you don't let us down." Yuliana said as she looked to the teams as they were ready to roll out.

"RIGHT!" They called as Misato nodded in response.

"No go!" Misato ordered as the operation began.

(Voltron)

Voltron was the first to begin its sprint from its location no doubt giving Shinji and Asuka a sense of nostalgia as well as to accurately see where to nail this Angel.

(Lotron)

Lotron started its own sprint as it was going to defeat the Angel for the sake of the people and so Lotor may reclaim his throne by showing all the Galra the power the three Defenders possess when acting as one.

(V-Voltron)

Just like with the others the Vehicle team began to spring with V-Voltron as they were going to need to act fast and leave no room for error to defeat the Angel no matter what.

(Battle)

The three Defenders were running through the city, forest, and fields as they were chasing down the Angel to catch it before it fell. Luckily all the areas were evacuated but this did not leave the world to safety as they must succeed no matter the cost.

(Voltron)

Voltron with its blue lion foot stepped down on a road and used its thrusters to help its jump as it fell to the ground to keep its speed up no doubt to catch the Angel at all costs.

(Lotron)

Lotron was jumping over cable lines to prevent it from tripping itself up in a tangle but the way it did so would make any sprinter jealous and green with envy.

(Battle)

In fact all the Defenders were doing this as they could not leave anything to chance and that also included the possibility of unforeseen accidents.

(The Angel)

AS the Angel fell its AT-Field soon appeared as it then became more like a rainbow ball as it began to descend faster.

(NERV HQ)

"The Robeast AT field is morphing its changing course!" Hyuuga called out as Misato heard this as did Yuliana.

"The impact point adjusted to 205!" Shigeru called out as Maya saw this.

"The target is accelerating!" Maya called out as she saw this happen as they had to act fast.

(Lotron)

"As expected it must have accessed the previous ones data and had adjusted itself accordingly!" Lotor saw the Angel change form.

"At our current speed we won't make it in time." Rei said factoring in how they had yet to access all of the Wolves abilities.

"Any idea then?" Mari asked as Hikari looked to the comm. links.

"Toji?" Hikari asked with a sense of urgency.

"Do not fret we shall succeed." Kaworu said as he knew what was to come next.

(Voltron)

"Look just leave it to me I have a plan!" Shinji called out as it was a risk worth taking at this point. "Misato! Kaa-san!" Shinji called out as Yuliana knew what Shinji was going to do.

(NERV HQ)

"Oh dear!" Coran cried out worried for what may come at them.

"Raise up the blast shields 605 to 675!" Yuliana ordered as Maya nodded.

"Understood!" Maya called out as she began to work.

(Voltron)

"A ramp!" Allura called out as she saw the ramp forming.

"Way to go Shin-man!" Toji called as he saw they may actually win this as Voltron began using the make shift ramp to allow it to make a sharp turn to the target's new landing location.

(NERV HQ)

"Next Stagger 272 through 278 double time!" Misato ordered as Shiro saw the mission play out knowing they must act fast or else.

(Battle)

Voltron began running torts the staggers before activating its thrusters and jumped off each of them before using the thrusters to propel itself forward.

(Voltron)

"Guys transfer power to the boosters now!" Shinji ordered as everyone nodded to this

"On it!" Kensuke called out as they did as told.

(Battle)

Voltron began to go faster as the boosters were activated as now Voltron was breaking the sound barrier in turn causing a sonic boom as with its size the path it ran began to be destroyed by Voltron's power with anything not bolted down being blowing away.

(Angel)

The Angel began to uncurl itself for its final descent after banishing the AT-Field it was using to switch forms it soon spun about while uncurling and soon produced small father like spots across its body as it looked like a rainbow with an eye design to it.

(NERV HQ)

"Target morphing distance 12,000." Shigeru called out as Shiro saw this.

"Come on guys." Shiro said as it was all or nothing.

(Battle)

Voltron slid to a stop using the soles of its feet formed by Blue and Yellow Lion to slot itself down to a stop as once it stopped it was right under the Angel.

(Voltron)

"Activated the AT-Field maxed power!" Shinji ordered as everyone nodded.

"Leave it to me!" Kensuke called out as Asuka butted in.

"I'll help!" Asuka called as Shinji wasn't done.

"Toji Allura you two hold your ground!" Shinji ordered as things were about to get hot.

*End OST

(Battle)

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion 2.22 OST: Fate

Voltron looked up as its eyes and lights flashed the azure blue color as its wings spread out before the AT-Field formed with Red and Green Lion reaching out to catch the Angel. Soon the center of the eye began to produce a smaller form of the Angel to meet them head on as it grabbed red and green Lion interlocking. The Angel tried to pierce the armor but Voltron was sturdy but the Paladins inside weren't so much.

(Voltron)

Asuka and Kensuke roared in pain as they felt their Lions with the phantom pain as well but they chose to shoulder it with them as the Lions tried to take as much of the pain away but their bond with their paladins was strong. "God dammit mother fucker!" Asuka roared out as she let out a flurry of curse words that would even make a Galra soldier blush.

(Battle)

The Angel began to increase the power as Voltron held it in place as it was clear Voltron was struggling as its feet began to dig into the earth itself.

(Voltron)

"Guys anytime now!" Kensuke called out as they could use the help.

(Lotron)

"I am arriving as we speak hold the lines!" Lotor called out as he had Lotron chase after the Angel.

"Toji!" Hikari called our worried for him as Rei saw this as well.

"Nii-san!" Rei called out as both Yellow and Blue Wolves felt they're worry and answered with added power.

(V-Voltron)

"Lotor hurry and get the core!" Mana called out as Sumire saw the Angel.

"And hurry!" Sumire ordered as Miyuri was worried for the others as was Maria.

(Lotron)

"I understand Mari form the Tomahawks now!" Lotor ordered as Mari smirked.

"You got it!" Mari called out as it was time.

"Acxa, Ezor activate the AT-Field immediately!" Lotor ordered as the two Generals nodded to this.

(Battle)

Lotron punched the paws of red and green wolf together as Mari was heard. "Form Forest Tomahawks!" Mari roared out as the Tomahawks formed. Then the Icarus Shooter on Lotron spread out and formed the AT-Field as Lotron was ready.

The Knights then roared out as Lotron charged at the AT-Field and used the Axe to cut through it and tried to use the second one to hit the exposed core. But when they tried it began to move about wildly as Lotor saw this.

(Lotron)

"Dammit all!" Lotor cursed as Kaworu saw this.

"It appears the Angel is keeping its primary weak spot on the move to prevent us from getting it." Kaworu said as Lotor saw this.

(Voltron)

"Ok so the damn this is scurrying around that means we need to keep it still!" Asuka roared as they were all pushing their limits here to catch the Robeast to keep it from destroying Japan.

(Battle)

The angel began to get a surge to increase the pressure it was giving as Voltron was being pushed deeper into the earth as it kept its foot hold to prevent the Angel's impact.

(Voltron)

"Lotor hurry!" Shinji called out as they didn't know how much longer they can hold on.

(Lotron)

"I'm trying I need more time!" Lotor called out but the core would not stay still.

(Battle)

Soon a second pair of hands appeared forcing its way through the AT-Field and in turn grabbing the Core and holding it still. These metal hands belonged to none other than Vehicle Voltron as the Techno Defender held the core still.

(V-Voltron)

"We got it!" Mana called out as she began struggling a bit as she and her team held the core to the best of their abilities.

"Hurry up and hit it!" Maria called out as she held her ground but she was being pushed to her limit here.

"We won't be able to hold the core for long!" Miyuri called out as she was struggling as well.

"Hurry now!" Sumire roared as she held her ground as best she can.

"Do it!" Sakumo roared as he was being pushed to the edge here.

(Voltron)

"Hurry up Lotor!" Shinji called out as Kensuke held his ground.

"Dude don't leave us hanging!" Kensuke called as Asuka growled.

"Hurry up you purple skinned elf eared idiot!" Asuka growled out as they were all struggling.

"Come on we're getting crushed here!" Toji roared as Lotor was trying to hit it.

"LOTOR!" Allura roared as they all were counting on him.

(Lotron)

"Stop yelling this Angel will fall here!" Lotor roared out as he made Lotron due what was needed.

(Battle)

"FALL DAMN YOU!" Lotor roared out as Lotron stabbed the other axe into the Robeasts core before stabbing the first axe in.

(Lotor)

"NOW DIE!" Lotor roared as Lotron's greatest weapon was ready.

(Battle)

*End OST

"FIRE CROSS CUTTER!" Lotor roared as the Cross cutter fired its beam attack at the Angel's core and in turn causing the Angel core to be destroyed leaving a hole through the Angel out the back in the shape of the Cross Cutter as V-Voltron had luckily released it just in time for the attack to hit.

The Angel's body soon fell limp over them all as the battle was now over for them or so they thought. The Robeast began to curl up its body a bit and soon its body went off in an explosion of a liquid red much like blood as the energy formed into a Cross to the sky as the red liquid began to come into the city area's like a tsunami flooding the cities in turn before mixing with the water.

Soon from the crater the three Defender flew out of it before landing on the ground nearby and stood side by side as they stood over the city as if to remind the universe that they were its protectors and they will always defend it no matter what. Voltron was position in a way that it stood in front of the son and cross making it seem like Voltron was like many mythology portray a Lion, rulers of the sun.

(Scene Break NERV HQ)

The Paladins, Specialists, and Knights were all gathered as Lotor stood off to the side watching the small celebration with small amusement as he saw everyone celebrating the conquering heroes. "Hey Lotor why don't you come join us?" Shinji asked as Lotor smiled a bit.

"No you are the hero today Shinji plus I believe you would look more appealing to the public eye then a Galra like myself." Lotor said as Shinji heard this as even though Lotor was being logical in avoiding the paparazzi Shinji still felt this victory was thanks to all of them united as one.

Soon the communication systems began to go off as Yuliana saw this and began to investigate. Soon once she answered it she was shocked at who appeared on screen as it was none other than Zarkon himself. "Paladins of Voltron... Knights of Lotron, and the Vehicle Specialists." Zarkon greeted as Shiro and Yuliana saw him.

"Zarkon." Yuliana growled as she glared at the armored form of her former love.

"I am contacting you to make a one-time only offer an exchange of war criminals." Zarkon said as Kaworu and Lotor stood to the back of the room for this. "I believe I may have someone of value." Zarkon said as he stepped to the side to reveal Gendo Ikari as he looked down as his hair and beard needed a trim.

"Father." Shinji said as he saw Gendo there no doubt his scheming now undone and biting him in the ass seeing him in a prisoner garb.

"Gendo." Yuliana growled as she saw her ex-husband there as well as she knew their talk of his treatment to her son was long overdue.

"I will give you Gendo Ikari and in exchange you shall give to me my sons Lotor and Tabris." Zarkon said as Zarkon was trying to strike a deal here but the question was if it was a deal worth making.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the new chapter folks. SO when you all leave make sure you put the Reviews in and as I always say in this ja-ne.


	29. Chapter 23 Blood Duel

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well new chapter people… let's start this now.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, folloed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Miyuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start where the last Chapter ended)

"Yes Gendo Ikari will be you're as long as you meet my demands after all you cannot afford to lose the little earthling spy now can you." Zarkon said as Yuliana heard this.

"Spy?" Yuliana asked before it occurred to her. "GABRIEL." Yuliana said as she put the pieces together.

"Yes so you shall meet my demands if you want to the Earthling amongst you alive again to also answer for his crimes to your world." Zarkon said as he then cut the communication as they all saw this.

"So... now what?" Asuka asked as she was hoping for this day to be over but alas it wasn't.

"No doubt my father will attempt to double cross us." Lotor said as he looked to them.

"Well Lotor what can you tell us?" Shiro asked as Lotor knew he and Kaworu weren't the most trusted here but they were there best Intel on Galra movements.

"As it stands we must operate under the assumption he will double-cross us which I am to assume is very high with us possessing three Voltron's." Lotor said as Kaworu looked to them. "Plus we must also factor in Fala and her having a contingency for everything." Lotor said as he then had an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Shinji asked as Lotor looked to them.

"We play into their hands." Lotor said as everyone was shocked. "Hear me out if we were to send the 'hostages,' torts them as well as proof the Wolves they control our restrained to prevent them from acting they will no doubt drop their guard in some way. As it stands he's demanding for Shinji, Kensuke, Rei, and Mana to deliver me and Kaworu to Zarkon as a 'hostage exchange." Lotor said as everyone saw his plan.

"As you may have noticed my father has held a death grip over the universe for millennia but thanks to our combined efforts he's losing it and with the combined power of Three Voltron's and the fear of us learning how to form Genesis Defender Voltron he knows we can topple his empire and in turn it's making him rabid." Lotor explained as he looked to everyone. "He wishes to tear us apart before we have a chance to pose a threat to him." Lotor said as Yuliana listened to him.

"So in other words we trick Zarkon into thinking he tore us apart and when he has all the chips the Chips reveal themselves as nano bombs." Yuliana said as Allura saw this.

"But what if Fala anticipates this?" Allura asked as Lotor smirked a bit.

"No I'm actually banking on her anticipating this. Fala is a perfectionist mixed with a being who thinks 5 moves ahead she is constantly updating her data and knows this is 50/50 considering Shinji's stressed relationship with his father." Lotor said as everyone saw this.

"So use Fala's own mind against her to make her overthink our plot and in turn strike when least expect it." Yuliana said as Lotor nodded as he then walked over to Allura and Shinji.

"It seems we are all in agreement on this." Lotor explained as he looked to them all.

"It's almost like I'm watching the past play in the present." Yuliana said with a smile. "But this time with a better outcome." She said as they now had the plan and they needed to act without any room for error.

"Then we better move then while we still have the element of surprise." Shiro said as the plan was simple and straight forward and if they were lucky they might actually end Zarkon but luck was a luxury they could not afford.

(Scene Break Day of the Exchange Planet Zaldos)

As a ship flew down to Planet Zaldos, as the 2 paladins, a knight, and the Specialists were on board with Lotor and Kaworu in the back with braces around their hands to make it seem they were bound.

As Shinji and Kensuke, were upfront flying the ship down, with Rei and Mana in the back with the two Galra hybrids like bodyguards but they are just support to anyone that needs it as they have some weapon hidden away, as well a few other things.

(Zaldos planet surface)

As the ship landed down with some dust kicking up, Shinji and Kensuke got out and looked around, following out from the back, as Mana looked out and around and saw no one out there and asked, "Is this the correct planet?"

"Should be, and the location as well," Kensuke as he looked at his wrist computer as he had it mark by Yuliana.

"They will most likely make us wait then if Fala and Zarkon isn't here before hand," Rei said as she came out of the ship as well as Shinji stood there silently as he look out to the horizon.

(Flash back)

"Fala and Zarkon would most likely have a Robeast angel or two waiting on standby," Lotor said as Asuka added on, "And a huge ass fleet as well to maybe blast us when we're on the ground."

"Not unless we have the ships flying over nearby, at best behind in the dark of Zaldos's moon with the lions, wolves, and Vehicle on standby," Yuliana added as she brought up a hologram image of the planet and the moon it has with the Wunder and a few other ships are behind the moon.

"At best, we only have one shot at this, and we need to make it count," Shinji said as he knew this plan would need to work.

(End flash back)

As the group keep waiting, a suddenly sonic boom sound is heard as the group look up in the air and saw Zarkon war ship that suddenly appeared, as most likely he would come down with a smaller ship as well, as one flew out from the warship and down to the planet surface as well.

As the ship landed near them, kicking up dust and blowing in their faces, no doubt Fala wanted that to happen to maybe piss them off, luckily Asuka wasn't there.

The ship came to a land, and the ramp came down first before the main doors open up, and standing there in his support system suit on along with a mask over his face to make him seem very imitating but it didn't work on the group as they stood strong without fear.

But what make them sweat a little was Fala who was standing next to Zarkon wearing anew uniform compare to the knights of Lotron, now corrupted in her own image, even Rei felt her gaze and sinister area.

As the two walk out a bit to the dirt, the group took careful watch of them as they stopped all of the sudden as Zarkon said, "Show me Lotor and Tabris!"

"Show us Gendo first!" Mana called out as she had the best voice to yell out to them, as Fala wave her hand to the ship as it seem her generals came forth with Gendo in cuffs of his own.

Shinji eyes harden as he saw Gendo as his fist tighten up a bit as Zarkon know they can see him clearly as he said to them, "Now where is Lotor and Tabris?"

(Hagger)

At a pond or a pool of quintessence, Hagger walk over it to the center of it, as she stop and concentrate her power with the pool below as energy started rising from the pool of Quintessence as suddenly Hagger throw her head back and her yes glow brightly as she cried out.

(Wunder)

As Yuliana was sitting in the command chair, she all of the sudden gotten a headache as she put her hand to her head, as Maya saw this and walk up to her and said, "Something wrong Sempai?"

"Yeah I- GAUH!?" Yuliana roared in pain as she reeled her head back as her eyes began to glow as well with her Altean markings as it was clear something was wrong as her eyes began to glow with the Quintessence that flowed through her very body as soon everything began to go white for Yuliana.

(Unknown space)

Yuliana was catching her breath as she looked up and to her shock saw Haggar there as Haggar looked and saw Yuliana. "How did you get in here?" Haggar demanded as Yuliana saw the same thing.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yuliana said as the two began to get there footing. They soon began to look at each other and when they tried to go for the other with a simple touch they saw their hands fazed right through each other as if they weren't truly there.

Soon the two saw the entire area around them go dark as Yuliana and Haggar both saw this and then they saw images appear on either side of them as they both saw this. Yuliana looked and saw the familiar site of a hospital bed on Earth and Haggar saw one of the Galra's beds for the medical ward. "What is this?" Yuliana asked as soon the hospital bed was being filled in by Yuliana as it seems she was pregnant as Haggar saw the same image with hers. "Wait I remember this." Yuliana said as Haggar saw this as Yuliana looked to be very sick on the bed while doctors were giving her a look over.

"Can you save them both?" Gendo asked as it was clear he wanted to save both Yuliana who he knew at the time as Yui and the child she was carrying.

"We will try sir but with things how they are now and the many unknown complications your wife is experiencing... we may be in a scenario where we can only save one." The doctor said as Yuliana saw this remembering it clearly.

"So this is how you spawn was born." Haggar said as she too saw the memory.

"What about you?" Yuliana asked as she then gestured to the other bed as they both observed it as they saw Galra medics and doctors looking over the pregnant Haggar as it didn't take a genius to know what was going on and who Yuliana was talking to here.

"Can you save the children?" The memory of Zarkon asked as he looked to the doctor as both Yuliana and Haggar saw this.

"We will try sire but there are many complications." The Doctor said as Yuliana saw this and noted the symptoms similar to her own during this but also symptoms of another thing. One she decided to keep to herself for now as she observed this. Soon the two heard the sound of babies crying as if breathing there first breath or simply calling to their parents as they both saw what looked like newborns.

Yuliana saw this as in her memory both she and Haggar saw the infant Shinji crying as Yuliana ran over to it and looked to it even if she could not touch it no doubt her maternal instincts kicking in once more as she saw the memory of her newborn son. "Shinji..." Yuliana said as Shinji's name for her had a story. For Yuliana Shinji was named after one of the Greatest Warriors and Scholars Altea had ever produced Shingura one who Yuliana had once idolized as her hero.

Soon the two saw the other infants and saw the newborn Lotor and Tabris as they cried out as Yuliana saw this as well. Soon the memories changed to a sort of vision as they saw the three infants now young boys laughing as if playing but Shinji seemed lonely while the two woman saw this and knew something was up. They saw the three boys run off as they then began to give chase for a bit only to stop as they saw the three together but not together.

Yuliana and Haggar were wide eyed as they saw Tabris decapitated as a phantom image of Fala was there but with what could only be described as corrupted Altean marks as her hair had grown to a wild form as she laughed at her defeated foe as Shinji wept for the loss of Kaworu. The two then stood up glaring at Fala and then at the two mothers who gave them life before from behind the two a giant arose one who Yuliana had been researching in depth as it looked to be a combination of all three Voltron's as Yuliana saw this.

"Genesis Defender." Yuliana said as she saw this as Haggar saw it as well but was more concerned with Lotor and Kaworu and the possibility of what Fala may do in the future.

(End Psychic Link Yuliana)

Yuliana gasped as she saw the ships medics were looking her over as Yuliana shot up as everyone saw this. "Yuliana! Are you ok?" Coran asked as Yuliana got up.

"Honerva." Yuliana said as she knew her lost friend was still alive inside Haggar somehow.

(Haggar)

Haggar came to as well as she looked up as she knew something was happening and she knew... her two sons were in danger. "My sons Lotor and Tabris." Haggar gasped as she remembered now she was the one who gave them life carrying them inside her for 9 months.

(The Exchange)

Lotor and Kaworu in his Tabris form began to walk out in there cuffs as they glared at Zarkon ready to move at a moment's notice.

(Wundur)

The entire crew was gathered here as Yuliana had two other ships ready and just in time too as she knew they couldn't fit all the machines inside so she had the others place in said other ships. "Everyone is going according to plan so far." Toji said as Asuka was leaning off to the side as she looked at her Marmora Dagger.

"I don't like it... it's like we're making a deal with the devil somehow." Asuka said as Toji laughed a bit.

"That's rich coming from you." Toji said as but instead of getting angry Asuka returned her gaze to the dagger.

"Toji be nice this is not a time for jokes." Hikari scolded as Mari was watching the event play out.

"But still this just stinks of a set up." Sumire said as she watched the event play out.

"Yeah I don't like it either but it's the best plan we have." Acxa said as they observed the event play out.

"I hate being so far out of range!" Coran cried out as Allura heard this.

"Zarkon's fleet is also out of range, these are the terms we agreed on." Allura said as Asuka then smirked.

"Even if we didn't comply with all of them." Asuka said as she as referring to two Wolves who were ready to save their Knights when needed.

(Exchange)

The hostage exchange was going according to plan as Shinji knew it was now or never. "Send us Gendo Ikari!" Shinji ordered as he glared at Zarkon.

"Release him." Zarkon said as Fala smirked as she saw this.

"Move." Fala ordered as Gendo then began to walk forward as Shinji then nodded to Rei and Mana who had Lotor and Kaworu. The two hybrids then began to walk forward as Shinji saw this.

"Stay alert... if Zarkon is going to try something then now is the time." Shinji whispered as Rei agreed.

"Yes and if he does the plan goes as intended." Rei said as she knew what this meant.

Stress was high as Lotor and Kaworu began to make their way passed Gendo as they got closer with each step meeting the same speed to keep things civil. Soon as Lotor and Kaworu passed Gendo they saw instantly the trap that was set up... and knowing Fala she may have anticipated them seeing their rouse and may have set herself to be at a safe location while they all end up fighting each other.

Shinji then glared at Gendo as that face the one that nearly ruined his life all for his obsession to reunite with is mother. Shinji hated it and he wanted to bad to make Gendo hurt. So Shinji decided to use that for the plan and charged at Gendo Ikari. "Wait Shinji!" Mana called out but it was too late as Shinji roared out and tried to punch his father in the face only for his fist to go straight through Gendo as Shinji saw this.

Shinji then growled as he glared at their foes as he knew they fell for it as Fala's generals held Lotor and Kaworu. "You lied to us!" Shinji roared out as soon they saw a struggling Gendo brought to their view.

"Shinji..." Gendo greeted in a weakened tone as Shinji glared at them.

"We had a deal Zarkon!" Shinji roared as he knew with how much Intel Gendo had gathered this shouldn't have been as simple as this.

(Wunder)

"Lotor was right Zarkon did double cross us." Toji said as Mari saw this and grinned.

"Right on point." Mari said as she saw this.

"Get to your lions, wolves, and vehicles everyone get ready to go in when we have the signal." Asuka said as they had a plan of their own.

"We must exercise caution though Fala will no doubt be anticipating all of our possible movements so when they move we move." Allura said as they began to head to their ships to launch when the signal was known.

"So until they move we hold our position." Maria said as Mayuri nodded as it was simple enough for the plans movement.

(With Haggar)

Haggar arrived to the ships commander as she glared at her. "Where is Zarkon?" Haggar asked as the Commander heard her.

"The Si-Vim Quadrant on a Hostage Exchange Missions to retrieve Lotor and Tabris with the aid of Fala." The Commander said as Haggar heard this.

"Retrieve Lotor?" Haggar asked as she then realized that Lotor and Tabris will be in even more danger near Fala. But most of all she knew Zarkon was now not only going after ne Voltron but all three of them as he must have learned of Genesis Defender Voltron.

(Later)

Haggar was in her private communication room as she was contacting a few Galra of the R&D of the Empire. "High Priestess Haggar how may we be of assistance?" Ritsuko asked as she was with them as Haggar glared at them.

"Initiate Contingency Black immediately! Have all data pertaining to the Project Haggarium transferred to the provided coordinates." Haggar ordered as she knew something was going to go terribly wrong. "And most of all have Contingency Droll on standby." Haggar ordered as it was clear to them all things were about to go south.

(Exchange)

"If you want the Earthling alive you will forfeit Voltron to me all three Voltron's to me immediately!" Zarkon demanded as Shinji saw this as they waited for the signal.

"Well?" Mana asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Wait for it." Shinji said as they knew Lotor and Kaworu will pull through for them.

"Bring the Lions, the Wolves, and the Vehicles now!" Zarkon demanded as soon the sound of two Bayards activating behind him was heard as well as the General being knocked aside as soon Zarkon saw both Lotor and Tabris were in fact armed and never truly cuffed to begin with.

Lotor send the Bayard Dancing Wolf form at Zarkon who jumped away as Zarkon saw that was HIS Bayard from long ago. Zarkon of course jumped back from the attack as he slid on the ground for a bit as he saw this. Lotor and Kaworu stood side by side as Kaworu's Bayard was a spear weapon as Zarkon saw this as Lotor glared at his father.

"So the time has come. This ends today." Zarkon said as Lotor changed his Bayard to a proper curved sword weapon.

"He. Is. Mine." Lotor said as he looked to Kaworu who smiled accepting this and stood back.

Zarkon began to charge at Lotor who in turn charged with equal force as soon Lotor's blade met Zarkon's fist as the resulting collision created an energy sphere between them and with it a powerful shockwave as the two glared at each other.

Kaworu quickly acted as he went to get Gendo as he had his spear ready and after taking down one General he went for Fala and to his surprise his spear went right through her but no damage.

The Hologram of Fala smirked as she saw they fell for her rouse again. "You really think I would put myself in danger that easy?" She taunted as the hologram soon vanished as she was anticipating this.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shinji ordered as he and Kensuke with Rei and Mana activated there jet packs and started heading straight for the ship to get Gendo as Kaworu tried to keep it grounded.

(Wunder)

"Shinji, Kensuke, Mana, and Rei are moving in!" Maya called as Coran saw this.

"And Zarkon's fleet is mobilizing!" Coran called out as Shiro saw this.

"Ok everyone time to launch! Remember you need to protect your teammates and Get Gendo!" Shiro ordered as the remaining Paladins, Knights, and Specialists saw this. "Asuka you're in command down there!" Shiro ordered as it was agreed.

"Right!" Asuka called out from Red Lion.

(Outside)

Yellow, Blue, and Red Lions launched from their designated launch zone down to the planet and soon followed them were the Green and Yellow Wolf, and finally the Vehicle Team heading as landing pods for the planet.

(With Shinji, Mana, Rei, and Kensuke)

As the four members race to the Galra space ship as Lotor will hold off Zarkon, Kaworu is in combat with the 3 generals of Fala as he slash his spear at them, they all dodge it with ease with one rush at Kaworu with his weapon and slash against the Galra hybrid as he block it with his weapon.

"I'm sure Zarkon wouldn't mind if we kill you while he kills you brother," Ravager Said to him as Kaworu said, "That if he can succeed against Lotor which I believe he won't beat him."

Kaworu push him back and jump out of the way of an attack from the side and block the attack from behind as the Voltron force group were coming closer and closer.

With Thrawn saw this and frown as he said to the other two, "We don't have time for him get him off the ship."

Mortos nodded as he look to the half breed of a Galra and pull out a blaster and started shooting at him, as Kaworu saw this and put up a shield that block the incoming shots with Ravager came in and blindsided as he strike the knight in the back with his sword, as Kaworu groin, lucky the suit he was wearing has armor plating covering his back side as next thing that happen he was tackle out by Thrawn and throw out the ship.

As Gendo try get out of the 4th generals gasp but was held tight in Zeus grip as he said, "Where do you think you're going human?"

As Shinji and the other were rushing to him as the doors of the ship were closing and taken off.

AS the four came, Rei came to her Galra blooded brother side as Kaworu cough a bit to get air back in his lungs that was knock out when he was tackled out as Shinji stood over and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern, but don't worry about me, if they get away now, they will never let Gendo go again," Kaworu said as Shinji frown as he stood up and said, "Let get to the ship now before they leave here."

"Right!" Everyone said as soon enough they all leap up to the ship before it took off, as Rei stayed look down to her brother as Kaworu said, "I'll recover just go."

Rei nodded as she stood up and follow the other members with her boosters active and jump to the ship.

(At the ship)

Shinji, and mana, landed on to the ship using their weapon to hold them in place, as Shinji with his Bayard sword, and mana own sword that looks like something from Halo, as Kensuke landed but could not grip anything and barely held onto a vent cover as he said, "I should have thought this through!"

"Kensuke, hold on!" Shinji said to his friend as he reach over to him with his hand, as Kensuke try to reach over to Shinji, but suddenly the vent cover broke and about to fall back down, as Shinji reach out and miss with Kensuke yell out as he fell with Shinji cry out, "Kensuke!"

Suddenly a grappling hook was shot into the ship with a firm hold as Rei came up with Kensuke in her arms as he said to her, "Thank you Rei!"

"Not a problem, now let get inside." Rei said as he pull out her blaster and aim down at the ship and fired.

AS Rei started to work on an opening Shinji went to his com and yell in it, "Toji we're going to need back up on this one!"

"One the way!" Toji yell out on the com before Shinji let off.

Three of the lion were coming down to the planet itself as the rest of the other teams were in space in combat with the Galra forces.

(Inside)

AS Gendo was tied up in a chair with the 2 of the generals at the controls while the other two were watching over the former commander of NERV.

As the sound of metal being torn away, as a ventilation lid fell down and came forth the four members, as the 4 generals look back and see what it was and saw them.

As everyone had their weapon ready for combat as Shinji stood with his sword in hand as he pointed at them and said, "Hey let my Sperm donor of a father go we owe him one for helping us as GABRIEL!"

Gendo didn't know how he felt about that, but then again he knew he is a bad father.

They then charged in for a battle as this was an enclosed area thus they had to be careful with how they went about this.

(Back with Zarkon vs Lotor)

Zarkon and Lotor was going at it as Lotor slashed his blade against Zarkon who blocked it with his armor and in turn punched Lotor away knocking him back. Lotor of course regained his footing and retook his combat stance before charging in with his Bayards sword now larger while he began swinging the blade against Zarkon. Of course Zarkon's armor proved to be powerful as he blocked and parried against Lotor who though had been training since a young age Zarkon was proving to be a superior foe.

When Lotor was knocked back he saw Zarkon jump up and slam his fists down on the ground where Lotor was as Lotor was lucky he moved fast enough to avoid the attack. Zarkon then roared out as he threw a large piece of earth at Lotor who saw this and with his Bayard slashed through the stone like a samurai as he glared at his father knowing this battle was a long time coming. The clouds began to block out the sun as Zarkon glared at his son.

"You want the throne? Even with the power of the Black Bayard you are too weak. You'll always be weak. You have Altean Blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being." Zarkon taunted as Lotor glared at him. "Finally, my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe forever." Zarkon boasted as Lotor glared at his father.

"You speak to me of weakness? You hardly have any room to boast father!" Lotor fired back as he glared at Zarkon. "You who was defeated by two Altean half-bloods one being of your bloodline while also being critically injured!" Lotor fired as it was clear just by Zarkon's ever so slightest movement Lotor struck a nerve. "You've become nothing more than another of the Witches monster! Does she control you as well!?" Lotor kept up the heat as he was going to deliver the grand finale. "Tell me, what does it feel like to grow weaker and weaker? Does the memory of power haunt you especially when I was chosen over you to be the head of Lotron the Galra's only means to meet Voltron's power head to head? Is that why you strive for Voltron and weapons like him so desperately?" Lotor nailed the seal on the coffin as he had to finisher read. "All see it clearly, without that lion, without this Bayard, and most of all without Lotron, your nothing. As for me I have surpassed you and the blood stained history you have wrought!" Lotor roared as it was time for him to cut the chains of his past and move on torts his oncoming future.

This of course got Zarkon angry as soon the liquid items on his suit injected the contents from one into the suit as it began to glow as it was clear Lotor has wrought forth Zarkon's wrath. "You want to see my power?!" Zarkon roared as rocks began to rise up from the power Zarkon was producing. "The strength of the Empire flows through my veins, and you will feel its wrath!" Zarkon roared out as Lotor was ready for what was to come.

Zarkon then charged at Lotor who made the Bayard return to its blade whip form and began to strike at Zarkon who then dodged with an incredible burst of speed as Lotor then turned around in shock but the area around him was covered in smoke as he tried to locate Zarkon. Soon Zarkon was heard roaring out as he then attack Lotor knocking him to the side where he rolled to the ground. Lotor then had the Bayard back in its blade form and slashed at Zarkon who blocked it with a kick and knocked Lotor back. But Lotor used the momentum to bring a downward strike torts Zarkon but to Lotor's shock Zarkon caught it with a burst of energy between them as Lotor was shocked at this.

Zarkon then threw Lotor aside with ease as he went flying to the ground. But then he saw to his shock Zarkon jump up and bring down a powerful attack torts Lotor who quickly dodged as Zarkon in turn missed the attack as Lotor glared at him once he had his footing again. Lotor then heard his Wolf howl to him as if to urge him to gain its aid but Lotor though appreciated his partners concern he knew one thing.

"No... I must do this on my own." Lotor said as he intended to cut his chains binding him to the past at least with that he may look to Shinji as an equal.

(Back on the Transport ship)

Shinji was going against Ravager as he had his broadsword out as Ravager laughed at Shinji before running up a wall and trying to slash at him as in turn Shinji missed. Nearby Kensuke and Rei were going against Zeus while Mana was taking on Mortos as Mana used her speed to get passed Mortos while Kensuke and Rei got in close to get passed Zeus. Rei then had a grip on Zeus as she looked to Kensuke with urgency. "Go now!" Rei ordered as Kensuke nodded and went after Thrawn.

Thrawn saw them coming and in turn acted by making the ship go upward forcing them back as Kensuke had to hold on to something with the others. "I got it!" Shinji called as he started jumping to the boxes using them as spring boards of sorts to get higher until he passed the other fighters as he then looked forward to where Thrawn was. Shinji then pulled out a tether of sorts which he sent to Thrawns chair and hurled himself to the front where he then knocked Thrawn forward to his seat in turn causing the ship to go down as the alarms went off signally the need to pull up. Mana and Rei had their opponents restrained while Kensuke was able to grab Ravager as so far they were winning. Shinji then floated over to Gendo and cut him loose even if he didn't like the idea but it had to be done.

"Thank you." Gendo said as Shinji growled as he would have appreciated the thanks if he was sure he actually meant it and wasn't just covering his own ass for some new scenario.

"Yeah don't get used to it." Shinji growled a bit before Shinji and Gendo were both wide eyed at the screen when they saw the ship going down.

"We're going to crash!" They both yelled as Shinji went for the controls. Of course Thrawn got in his way and grabbed Shinji as Shinji knew he had no other choice now.

"Father, get the controls now!" Shinji roared as Gendo did as told for once but the minute he was about to get a grip Shinji and Thrawn bashed him off as he began to float away.

"I will require some assistance here!" Gendo called out as Kensuke heard this.

"A little busy here!" Kensuke called out as Rei looked to them.

"We are all occupied at the moment." Rei said as Mana roared nearby trying to keep her opponent restrained.

(Meanwhile with the Teams)

The teams were flying through the sky as Red Lion lead the formation as the Vehicles flew about in a sort of combination for flight as they flew about. The remaining Green and Yellow Wolf flew about as well as they flew torts the Galra ships.

(Teams)

"Ok we can't let the Galra get that ship so everyone hit them fast hit them hard but don't hit our ship!" Asuka ordered as everyone agreed.

"RIGHT!" They all called out as soon a new voice came in.

"Might I interject to aid you?" Kaworu was heard as everyone looked to their screens as everyone saw Kaworu in the Red Wolf with a med pack patch up over his injuries as he smiled to this.

"The more the merrier!" Asuka called out as they had to work fast.

(Sky Battle)

The Lions, Wolves, and combined vehicle ship as flying about firing at anything and everything that was of Zarkon's fleet as they flew about hitting everything they could. Red Lion and Red Wolf had the jaw blades out as they slashed through the ships with ease as they fired there beam weapons out to the ships.

Meanwhile a stray Galra fighter lost its wing as it began to fall torts the ground and soon it crashed mainly at the area Lotor and Zarkon were battling at.

(Zarkon vs Lotor)

Lotor and Zarkon were still battling it out as it appeared Zarkon was getting the upper hand as Lotor tried to jump over him using his smaller built to outmaneuver him. But Zarkon saw it coming and bashed Lotor away as Lotor went flying through some of the stones as he soon slid on the ground from the attack. Lotor once he stopped looked up and saw Zarkon coming at him again and this time he was injecting the other Quintessence vile on his back into his suit as the suit once more formed the energy while Lotor acted fast and avoided the attack which created a large crater.

Lotor then saw the suits weakness as he then acted fast as he charged in but Zarkon tried to punch him down to which Lotor jumped over him and slashed down on his suits back part causing Zarkon to roar in pain as no doubt the suit was basically his life support much like that Dark Vader fellow from Kensuke's Star Wars franchise. Lotor saw his blade dripping with the glowing substance that had become his father's life blood as Zarkon began to stumble forward weakened from the attack as his breathing could be heard from the suit.

Once the lights for his power up faded Zarkon then charged at Lotor as the battle was far from over.

(Air Battle)

As Toji in the Yellow Lion flew about he didn't realize a Galra ship was preparing to fire upon him as he saw the ship in question.

(Asuka)

Asuka saw this as she was wide eyed that Toji was about to get hit. "Stooge look out!" Asuka called as none of them were close enough to move him... save for Hikari.

(Hikari)

Hikari was wide eyed as she looked and saw Toji was in trouble as she saw he was about to get fired upon. "TOJI!" Hikari roared as she wasn't going to let Toji get hurt on her watch.

(Battle)

Yellow Wolf roared out and charged to the line of fire and then straight to the Galra ship as Toji saw this.

(Toji)

"Hikari don't!" Toji called out but Hikari wasn't listening.

(Hikari)

"No one hurts MY Toji except for ME!" Hikari yelled as she then saw a new weapon and then in turn activated it.

(Battle)

Yellow Wolf then roared as Quintessence began to form around its back, claws, and maw before it formed into ramming type of armor as everyone saw this and were shocked to see it. Yellow Wolf began to pick up speed as the thrusters on the new armor and weapon activated to increase said speed. Then the face armor began to open up as soon the Galra ship fired but it was split the more Yellow Wolf went at it as the face armor produced a barrier which absorbed the oncoming attack and transferred it to the boosters which was then used to bash into the cannon destroying it as the weapon then vanished.

(Hikari)

Hikari then came down from her high as she saw what she did as she can hear her Wolf congratulating on awakening his weapon.

(Asuka)

"Wow... remind me never to get her angry." Asuka commented as Hikari may be a sweet as sugar school girl but that just hides the monster waiting to come out.

(Allura)

"In coming!" Allura called out as more warships began to take aim but soon they were hit by a large set of beam weapons from above.

(Battle)

Soon descending from above was the Wunder as everyone saw this and were shocked to see this. "Guys!" Everyone called glad to see them as Coran was then heard.

(Wunder)

"Thought you all could use a little help." Coran called out as the air battle continued.

(Battle)

The Wunder with the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles began taking down every Galra ship they got and with their combined effort it wasn't much of a problem now.

(Asuka)

"Shinji the skies are clear of any Galra what's your statues?" Asuka asked as they kept the skies clear incase more show up.

(Shuttle)

"The shuttle is not clear yet!" Rei called out as she was fighting Thrawn who seemed to be skilled in hand to hand combat as well as gun wielding to which he knocked her back as Rei glared at him. Rei then fired the tether weapon at him which used the Taser function and in turn knocked Thrawn back.

Kensuke saw what was going on and grabbed a staff weapon and knocked it into Zeus face as Shinji saw this as well as kicked Ravager in the gut while Mana poked his eyes and nut shot him before sending him away. This in turn caused all four of them to be knocked to the back of the ship. Shinji even cut the ropes holding the supplies to make sure they stayed off any solid ground as the generals were all bunched together for that.

"Hold on!" Gendo ordered as he then began to pull back on the controls as everyone felt the shuttle regain its path as this in turn caused the Generals to be hulled to the back of the ship from the G-Force while everyone else held on to something. Rei then acted and slammed her hand on a button to which caused the ship's doors to open and in turn launch the Generals out the back as Thrawn was shocked by this and glared at them.

"Well played." He said before they all fell out of the ship to the mountain they would have hit if Gendo had not regain control of the ship.

As things calmed down Gendo focused on driving not caring how his heart rate and blood pressure went up after such an ordeal. Shinji got to the seat next to him and kept a close eye on Gendo as he didn't trust the man. "If you're going to glare such a mistrustful glare then you may as well slap cuffs onto me... I know it's the least I deserve." Gendo said as Rei and Shinji both heard this but they knew to keep a close eye on Gendo as they didn't know if this was part of some grand scenario or not.

"Just shut up and drive." Shinji said as Rei agreed with him as she kept a close eye on him with Kensuke aiming his rifle at him just in case Gendo did try something.

Shinji then sighed as he then went for his comm. link to contact the others. "The shuttle is clear." Shinji said as he had to make sure Gendo didn't try anything after this.

(The team)

The Lions, Wolves, and Vehicle Team began flying with the shuttle as everyone saw this day was a success. "Nice job team." Asuka said as Shinji then smiled.

"Wait you took command Asuka?" Shinji said as he then smiled.

"Hey you put a lot of trust into me it's the least I can do when you're not leading the team Black Paladin." Asuka said as Shinji smiled to this before realizing something.

"Hey where are Lotor and Zarkon?" Shinji asked as everyone then went wide eyed at this before they all looked down and saw the battle taking place between Lotor and Zarkon hadn't ended yet.

(Lotor vs Zarkon)

Lotor was slammed into the wall creating a hole to the other side as he fell injured and hurt as his Bayard was beyond his reach right now. Zarkon's feet slammed to the ground as he took the Bayard in his hands and turned it into a cannon weapon before aiming it at Lotor. "Your fleet has been destroyed." Lotor said as he may die but at least he will have the satisfaction of seeing Zarkon defeated with his dying breath.

"It's over... for you." Zarkon answered unaware aid for Lotor was coming.

(Wunder)

The Black Wolves eyes flashed as it sensed it Lotor was in trouble and it could no longer stand aside while its Knight was going to die. It then roared out and flew out of the hanger it was in into the outside as everyone no doubt took note of this.

(Battle)

The Black Wolf flew passed the teams without missing a beat and in turn responded by blasting Zarkon with its own beam weapon as Zarkon had to shield himself as Lotor was shocked at what he saw. Zarkon saw the Black Wolf flying in as he could not hear it so in other words it still answered to Lotor. "Such a loyal beast that wolf is." Zarkon began as he took aim. "It shall prove to be the instrument of my power!" Zarkon began only for the other teams to start blasting at him as he shielded himself.

When Yellow Lions beam caused the area to gain smoke the violet light of the beam cannon was seen as it was charging up ready to end this as Lotor saw this. "NO!" Lotor called out as he grabbed a piece of serrated metal and charged at Zarkon intent on saving his Wolf and his friends.

The Wolf showed no fear as it flew at Zarkon and saw Lotor's plan as it was going to stall him to give Lotor time to finish this. Lotor used every bit of strength he can muster and charged at Zarkon before roaring out and in turn catching Zarkon's attention in time to run him through with his make shift spear and in turn causing Zarkon to fire but miss as he roared in pain as the roar echoed across the area.

When the beam of the canon ended the smoke began to clear as Zarkon's hand still had a grip on the Bayard before it slipped from his hand returning to its previous form for Lotor as it was much like the Paladins now but now it was designed for Lotron and Lotron alone adapting to fit its new home. The suit began to give off what little breathing it had left as it tried to preserve Zarkon's life. But alas the lights of the suit shut down as Zarkon was beyond saving now and like a fire Zarkon's life was extinguished.

Everyone who saw this was shocked at what they saw as at long last Zarkon had been defeated leaving the throne of the Empire empty ripe for the taking. But most of all they saw the end of a tyrant happen before there very eyes.

(Wunder)

Yuliana saw this and then sat down on her Oracle Station as she was in shock at what she saw. "It's over... Zarkon... he's gone now." Yuliana said as she couldn't believe it as they may actually see the beginning of a new era now.

(Scene Break Prison Hold Gendo)

Gendo was in the Wunder's Prison hold as he sat there alone until the Elevator door across from the cell opened and from it Yuliana walked out as this was long overdue for her. As she marched torts Gendo he only glanced before looking down once more like a defeated man as Yuliana glared at him. "Gendo..." Yuliana greeted as she looked down upon him.

"Yui..." Gendo began as Yuliana saw the tone he used as even after all these years she still knew him better than almost anyone.

"It's Yuliana, Yui was just a name I made to hide among your people." Yuliana said as she looked to Gendo. "But that's not the point here... you've done a lot of horrible things that I cannot forgive you for so easily. When I was absorbed by the EVA instead of comforting our son Shinji who was at the time as far as I knew the last son of Altea you abandoned him to some relative or teacher who made him think he was less the dirt." Yuliana began her rant as she glared at Gendo. "Then you decided to rebound so you can take advantage of Naoko and her work on the MAGI before you sent an innocent little girl to basically break up with her for you and have her commit suicide so you can have a core unit for Unit 00." Yuliana raged as Gendo didn't speak at all as he let her berate him for his involvement with all of this.

"And what was worse instead of continuing my work to stop SEELE and develop the EVA's as a force to defend the planet you aided SEELE in making them into the doomsday weapon just for a fake godhood and so you can bring me back to life!" Yuliana roared as she glared at Gendo who didn't answer her. "And the icing on the cake you used our son and my daughter Rei to fill for this sick obsession with me you had and honestly I can't believe I even gave you a chance all those years ago!" Yuliana yelled as Gendo knew he was the one at fault. "I can't believe I even trusted you enough with our son the only good thing you gave to me honestly!" Yuliana yelled as she was at her breaking point.

"Well say something!" She yelled as Gendo looked down.

"I have... nothing to say that will make what I did right." Gendo began shocking Yuliana for a second but she regained her rage quickly. "There is nothing I can do that will make amends with what I had done to you Yui-Yuliana." Gendo continued as Yuliana glared at her ex-husband. "I would not blame you if you never wanted to see me again... but if I do get released I will spend the rest of my days making right to the wrongs I have caused." Gendo said as Yuliana glared at him as she had one last thing to say.

"After this... I never want to see you again and I NEVER want you near my kids again do you understand!?" Yuliana roared out as Gendo nodded to her.

"Yes... these hands after all no longer deserve to taint you and o-your family any more than they already have." Gendo said as he Yuliana glared at him. "So this is goodbye I suppose." Gendo said as Yuliana then stormed off as Gendo just sat there self-loathing, self-hatred for becoming the very same monster Zarkon was. "Goodbye my beautiful Angel." Gendo said as he loved Yui or in this case Yuliana but he proved what everyone had said about him in his younger days he wasn't worthy of Yuliana and they were right.

(With Fala)

Fala had demanded she be left alone as she looked at her computer screen while going over some new data. She already received the reports a she kept up her work. But in truth she was grinning as she then began to laugh insanely to herself as she then saw only one last obstacle was left in her path. Her goal was always the throne and thanks to Lotor killing Zarkon her plans was accelerated. All she must do now is win the succession trial the Kral Zera as once she wins the throne will be hers.

"All hail Empress Fala." Fala grinned as she was so close now just a little more time and the throne of the Galra Empire was hers to claim forever. And soon Fortress Daibazaal will be completed as well ensuring her rule for centuries to come till the end of time itself she will rule the universe with an iron fist.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go chapter finish. Now we will be getting to some of the good stuff soon. Now then see you all next time also don't forget to review as you leave and as I say ja-ne.


	30. Chapter 24: Postmortem Song of Genesis

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: New chapter please enjoy it folks. Oh and heads up I'm pushing the cheesy and fluffy to the max this chapter so you have been warned.

" **Characters singing dialogue."**

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, followed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Mayuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Olkarion)

Olkarion was looking better after the success of the Blitz. The Olkari were happy to help as with the combined efforts of the Alliance and the Coalition Olkarion was becoming even greater than it once was. Right now Rei, Maya, Yuliana, and Kensuke were meeting with the leader of the Olkari. "Part of me misses my people's exile in the forest." Ryner said as she looked out to the development the city was making thanks to NERV and the Alliance. "But since Olkarion became the hub for refugees in this quadrant it made sense that we should return to the city and transform it into the coalition's capital." Ryner said as she did not regret her decision here as Yuliana looked over the city.

"A lot has changed so fast in such a short time." Yuliana said as Maya nodded to this.

"For the better." Kensuke said as Maya agreed with both of them.

"Yes that may be but even though Zarkon is dead but the war is far from over." Rei said as she knew the power vacuum will leave the Galra fighting amongst themselves for leadership.

"That is why both the Olkari and the Alliance are all grateful that Voltron, the Vehicle Voltron, and Lotron are all here until our defense systems are fully operational." Rylen said as she looked to the distance.

"I agree I fear troubling times are upon us." Yuliana said as Rylen agreed with her Altean friend here.

(In Space Galra warship)

"Galra Central Command has confirmed the reports, General." A Galra soldier said as he looked to the commanding officer of the ship. "Emperor Zarkon... is dead." The solider said as he looked to General Branko as it was clear this left the Empire both vulnerable to inner and outer threats.

"And is the Intel true that Voltron is on Olkarion?" General Branko asked as he looked out into the deep vacuums of space.

"Multiple Intelligence Reports say so, sir." Commander Letch said as he looked to his commanding officer on this vessel.

"Set a course for Olkarion." Branko said as it was time in his mind to show who was worthy to succeed the throne.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

Lotor, Acxa, Zerith, Ezor, Kaworu, Allura, Mari, and Rei were gathered in the command room of the Castle of Lions as they waited for the others. "They should be here any minute." Allura said as she looked to the door waiting for their arrival.

Lotor was sitting on the stair steps as he had his hands crossed while deep in through possible reeling back to what he had done. "Good. There is much to discuss." Lotor said as Mari saw this.

"Hey alien puppy you alright?" Mari asked as she looked to Lotor as he just kept his cool.

"I'll be fine." Lotor said as he knew he committed patricide for the greater good of the Universe and the Galra Empire.

Allura saw what was happening as the Generals were also worried as it was then Mari who spoke. "Ok so you offed your dad the man who though wasn't the best father in the universe and is a close rival to Gendo in that regard he was still your father, and what you did was for the greater good even if you didn't think of your plans after effects on your mind." Mari said as she knew how to point those outs like a pro.

"Yes that is true and for many of us its proof for your intentions for peace." Allura said as she looked to Lotor trying to comfort him.

Soon the keypad was heard beeping as soon the doors and soon the Lion and Vehicle Team came in as they saw Lotor, Kaworu, and the Generals were no longer wearing the Chokers around there necks. "Well this is a thing." Asuka said to the universe conquering hero who slayed Zarkon.

Shinji then walked up to Lotor as he knew his team needed time to adjust to this as Mana went with him. "What's going on Lotor?" Shinji asked as Lotor looked to the group.

"The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire though our plan did not go as intended this means we must be prepared. The most formidable Galra Leaders will gather for what is called the Kral Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne." Lotor explained as he looked to his teammates and the other teams. "We must be there." Lotor urged as he looked to them all.

"So... let me get this straight, you want us to fly you into the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders?" Asuka asked as that was a bad idea in her book.

"If not you then Lotron can suffice but the point of the matter is that Fala is just as eligible to claim the throne we cannot let her or any other take the throne under any circumstances." Lotor urged as this was truth if they did not keep Fala from the throne then when she claims it this war will never end.

"Lotor, we appreciate all that you've sacrificed, but this sounds far too dangerous." Allura said as Shinji looked to them.

"We've been through worse though." Shinji said as they did catch an Angel from falling. "Plus putting Lotor on the Galra throne is what we've been discussing." Shinji began as he then continued. "But we can't just take both Wolf and Lions over as that would be a major risk for us as well." Shinji said as this was a hard call on his part. "IF we had another large ship to transport the wolves we'd be having another discussion altogether but we need to think carefully before jumping into the fire." Shinji said as Coran saw this.

"Well I think we should think this over as well.

"What and put insane Fala on the throne?" Ezor asked as Hikari looked as it seems this was going to start an argument. That was when Yuliana then cleared her throat a bit as everyone looked to her and Maya.

"I may have something." Yuliana said as they all looked to her wondering what she was planning.

(Scene Break Olkarion Ship Yard)

The group arrived at a construction zone as it seems drones and many others were working on something as Lotor and the Lotron team caught sight of a symbol Lotor himself was familiar with. "What is this?" Lotor asked as Rei saw this as well.

"This folks is to be the Tower of Wolves the HQ and main form of transportation for Lotron and the wolves." Yuliana said showing the incomplete ship. "I've been working on it since Lotron was first used gather parts from Galra wreckages and such and well this was born." Yuliana said as Lotor saw the ship as it was clearly a combination of Galra and Altean technology.

"Incredible." Kaworu said as he saw this.

"So with this we can fly to this Kral Zera without leaving Olkarion or any of the other planets defenseless while we're away." Rei said as it made sense.

"Yes but I added a small bonus that it can work with Altean or manual piloting allowing for Rei to aid Lotor in battle while Ezor, Zerith, and Acxa cover the ship." Yuliana explained as she looked to the ship.

"I see... when should it be ready to depart?" Lotor asked as this was their best shot right now.

"It will be pushing it but I'll try with everything I got to have it ready by the day of the Kral Zera." Yuliana said as Rei nodded to this.

"I'll contact the Blades of Marmora to make sure they don't plan an attack unless we are unable to make it and to aid with acquisition of the parts needed for the ship." Rei said as since she and Asuka were part time members of the Blades of Marmora this would give them a chance to work with them easily.

"Then we must make haste sinister forces are conspiring to fill the Galra Power Void. If I am unable to return to claim the throne then in all likely hood Fala or a puppet she and Haggar had set up will." Lotor said as Mana nodded.

"Don't worry we got you covered." Mana said as Maria nodded.

"Yeah just need to finish building this ship before then." Maria said as Mayuri agreed even if it was a tuff task.

(With Fala)

Fala was walking about as she was going over the data for Project Haggarium and Fortress Daibazaal as she walked. But as she moved she was with her generals as she glared at the screen before she noticed something. It was a message from Thrawn as Fala then stopped for a moment as she looked around. "Ravager, Zeus, Mortos I was expecting a delivery today... why has it not arrived?" Fala asked as she saw her Generals being sneaky around her appearing normal but for her eyes she saw it a mile away.

"Um... what delivery?" Ravager asked as he looked to Fala.

"A simple one in fact, one that was supposed to arrive and I received the alert for yet I never got the alert." Fala said as she began to walk again to her quarters.

"What was the delivery?" Zeus asked as Fala smirked a bit while they arrived.

"Nothing major just something of the silent killing type, and ornamental blades as well for decoration of course like the ones here." Fala said as she showed her collection of ornamental weapons fully aware of the danger she was in. "Thrawn informed me it did not arrive as we expected and I'm wondering what happened to it?" Fala said playing her mind game as they began to move to get ready.

"Ravager." Fala said as she walked over to Ravager and removed his mask as he saw this. "You know if I were to ascend to the throne I would need a powerful Emperor to rule by my side, no wouldn't that be grand?" Fala asked as Ravager began to blush as Fala began to seduce him. "In fact one of my Generals would be perfect for the job I require of them... all they need is strength to match my own, resolve, cunning, and absolute loyalty to me." Fala said as she then began to kiss his cheek before going for the lips surprising him as the Generals saw things were getting heated just not the way they intended. "And one last thing they need for this." Fala said as she then went to his ear.

"To pull the trigger without hesitating." Fala said taking Ravagers gun and shooting him down before grabbing a dagger and throwing it at Zeus head before shooting Mortos head killing both of them instantly.

Ravager was bleeding out as Fala glared at him as she pointed the gun at him. "Next time pay attention to my screen Thrawn warned me of you and he has all of the things I desire but the strength needed." Fala said as Ravager was gasping as Fala then pointed the stolen gun at him. "Ravager you've been relieved of duty." Fala said before shooting him dead.

"Thrawn." Fala began as she pulled Thrawn on her private channel. "Meet with me, Dr. Akagi, and Haggar it seems we're on our own." Fala said as she began to walk away.

"And anything else milady?" Thrawn asked as Fala nodded.

"Yes... get me a list of possible Generals and have Contingency Droll ready I may need to start making calls." Fala said as she was not going to leave anything else to chance.

(Scene Beak Robeast Chambers)

Fala, Haggar, Ritsuko, and Thrawn walked into Haggar's Robeast chambers where they would turn certain people into specialized Robeasts for the Empire. Once they arrived Fala began pulling the lists of those she could have a use for. "Ok I'm going to need some more loyal folks for my crew." Fala said as Haggar saw this. "Starting with her." Fala began pointing to a plant woman as she was of Galra or once was as she was controlling Plant life like it was second nature for her.

"Hera? She was a failed attempt years back she has remained her for further testing to see the limits of her plant manipulation abilities." Haggar brought up as Fala smiled.

"Which is what makes her perfect for what I have plan." Fala said as Ritsuko heard this. "Next I want him!" Fala said as she saw a man who was missing an eye as he saw her. "He was augmented with healing abilities a healing factor as it were. If he get hurt enough well Berserker vs Berserker." Fala said as it was clear she wanted him.

"He's always asking for GAC's in exchange for everything like a common mercenary." Haggar said as Fala looked to Thrawn.

"Thrawn set up a private line to his accounts make sure he's paid monthly for his services to me and I will be open to negotiate a price with him." Fala said as Thrawn saw Fala has quiet the savings account.

"There are two more fellows I will need but the two I wish will find one of them for me." Fala said as she then smirked. "Since Throk is nowhere to be seen I will go for the next best thing." Fala said as she had one General in mind after all he has 'experience,' dealing with the Paladins and such.

(Scene Break Olkarion outer atmosphere)

The Galra warship was flying to Olkarion as the General in question watched the event play out. As Branko saw this his subordinate came in and observed the mission play out awaiting what was to come next. "Prepare the payload." He ordered as he was going to enjoy his show of power to the Empire. "The Olkari scientists were good for something after all." Branko said as his subordinates were preparing the payload in question as the Warship was ready.

(Outside)

The main cannon of the Galra Warship began to charge up as lights activated but instead of a beam weapon it instead launched some sort of large core of sorts as it sailed through space to Olkari.

(Branko)

"By the time this day is over, Galra high command will realize I am the only one worthy of the throne." Branko said as he smirked at what was to happen soon very soon.

(Olkari)

The people of Olkari were going about their normal day to day lives both working and relaxing as there was even a group taking a picture. But soon they heard a sonic boom as they looked to the sky in shock as the object the Galra launched flew from space to ground level.

The Object in question broke apart as it came in for its final landing as it in turn landed in the forest area of Olkarion.

(Castle of Lions)

"Ryner hailing castle of Lions!" Ryner called on the communication as Shinji was in the chair for the Black Paladins as he was on comm. duty with Misato, Shiro, Kaji, and Coran as they all felt the earth shake from the objects landing.

"Ryner, what was that?" Coran asked as he looked to the screen in question.

"A meteor-like object struck the forest outside the city." Ryner began as the screen then showed the view of the forest in question. "We're detecting high levels of an unknown toxin emanating from the impact site." Ryner said as Shinji nodded in response.

"I'll check it out." Shinji said as he got up to suit up and head to his Lion.

(Impact Sight)

The violet toxin spread about as sand was heard moving and with it the green circuit like lines of the trees began to turn violet and in turn gather around the object as they began to merge and form together.

(With Fala)

Fala, Haggar, Thrawn, and Ritsuko stood before the two Experiments gone wrong as the lady didn't seem to be keen on wearing much unless needed which now was such a moment while the one eyed sharp shooting sword towing greedy bastard watched as well as he looked to Fala.

"Until a new leader steps in the Galra Empire weakens by the moment." Haggar began as Hera saw this.

"Are you planning to seize power?" Hera asked as Haggar was against this.

"No. The Empire will only accept a ruler with Galra Blood such as Fala here." Haggar began as she looked to the duo.

"So we need someone who is a natural born leader, with an iron will to match his iron fist in the event I am unable to claim the throne. Bring him to us and I will make sure you are both set free in response or in hour eye patch here's case be given a handsome sum of GAC to keep him afloat." Fala smirked as the man smirked at this.

"You drive a hard bargain." He said as he saw where this would for as the duo agreed to locate the iron fisted Galra to seize the throne.

(Back at the Castle of Lion Lotor)

Lotor was exploring the castle a bit as the ship Yuliana was constructing was being built and he knew if she did finish in time he and his possible crew would have to book it to the Kral Zera. But as he walked he soon heard what sounded like Ezor and Mana as he listened closely to what they were doing.

"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru" Ezor was heard singing as Mana then cleared her throat as she saw something was done wrong.

"No you gotta work on it geez I can't believe you Galra don't have music with actual lyrics that isn't war or battle related to listen to." Mana said as she then butted in. "Let me show you a bit." Mana said as she then cleared her throat.

"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru." Mana sang as Ezor saw this as Lotor listened in on them.

"Oh I see." Ezor said as soon Lotor cleared his throat surprising the two.

"Mind me question this little improve musical number?" Lotor asked as he looked about amused.

"Oh well you see I heard you Galra don't have music like pop, rock, rap, and all the other musical genre so I took it upon myself to show Ezor a few of the." Mana said as Ezor nodded.

"Huh I see well then carry on." Lotor said as he heard this song himself when he was listening to Mana's Ipod before.

"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru." Lotor began singing to himself when he was sure he was alone before humming the rest of the song as he walked away.

(With Allura)

Allura was roaming the Castle herself as she was sticking to herself for now to clear her thoughts a bit. She, Shinji, and Asuka had been keeping a sort of steady of not odd relationship. Of course Asuka had yelled at a guy for calling Shinji a lucky bastard and told him that because they are at the front lines a lot certain laws about relationships both marriage or otherwise as well as age of consent in some cases was wavered since these three were risking their lives every day to defeat the Galra Empire. Allura then sighed and put some earbuds into her ear for the SDAT she had acquired. She then sat down and then activated it or at least she tried as she then saw the SDAT had a dead battery as she then sighed to herself.

"Great." Allura said as she was thinking about the Kral Zera and the effects it may have on them all.

"Allura-Hime why don't you come here so we can talk." Kaworu was heard as Allura heard the piano playing as she went to investigate. Once she arrived to where Kaworu was she then saw Kaworu.

(Later)

Allura was sitting on a chair before a large Yamaha Piano and an expensive one at that as Allura saw this and was confused herself. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Allura said taking note of how Kaworu was dressing like Shinji once did before he began to pilot the Blue Lion.

"Playing a Piano with four hands in talking but on scales." Kaworu said as he smiled to Allura as she was adamant about it.

"But I never played such an instrument beyond the most basics of this." Allura said as Kaworu then smiled to her.

"Yes but this war will end eventually and you yourself will have to adjust to a Universe you are not used to. So you cannot live your life being afraid of the changes that come with it." Kaworu said as he then leaned over next to Allura. "It's easy." He began as he while showing her an example by playing a stroke of keys before he took her hands making her blush and placing them on the piano. "You take your hands and use them to play the keys right here." Kaworu said as Allura saw she had no choice here.

She then began to play by pressing on one key at a time. Kaworu then sat down next to her scooting her over as she was surprised by this as Kaworu smiled as he played a few keys himself. "Come on you just have to jump in." Kaworu said as Allura then tried again and played a few more keys on her part.

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33 OST: Quatre Mains

When she finished her small uneasy key presses Kaworu then all of a sudden started playing the Piano like an excellent master as Allura was caught off guard. When they began to play Allura tried to keep up as best she could as Kaworu smiled in response as Allura tried to keep up with her. "This is great I like playing music with you the one who seems to bring such joy to Shinji-kuns life." Kaworu said as Allura noticed the way he said that as they kept playing as Allura kept up.

'Again about Shinji.' Allura thought but kept her focus on the keys as it wasn't long till the song came to an end as Kaworu smiled.

*End OST

"Sounds are fun... isn't it nice of what two people... or in this case five people can do together?" Kaworu asked as Allura heard this as she smiled a bit.

"I suppose so... but why is it you see off in this whole thing especially among the Galra?" Allura asked as she wanted to get the answer to the oddity that was Kaworu Nagisa.

"Well it's a question with a hundred answer if not answers as infinite as the possible Realities that are out there." Kaworu said as he then smiled to Allura a bit. "I suppose my tale begins and ends the same as it always does." Kaworu said as he looked to the Piano a bit. "It begins at second Impact the day I was born as it were and ends at the catalyst for Third Impact with my death." Kaworu said as Allura was surprised he would say something like that.

"What are you talking about?" Allura asked as Kaworu then smiled to her.

"Just something I wish to remove from my chest as it were." Kaworu said with his small smile. "This will no doubt end with my death after all and when I die my soul will no doubt go through the infinite expanses between Realities to be reborn in a similar one all for one purpose... to bring joy to Shinji-kun and grant him the happiness he deserves." Kaworu said as Allura was starting to believe Kaworu himself was mad. "But alas I had yet to succeed properly in all of those realities I either fail with dying or someone else succeeded in my place, in some of those realities Asuka is a constant and was able to do the deed, other realities Misato or Rei, in some of those realities Shinji brings forth Third Impact other times he and I initiated Fourth Impact." Kaworu listed off the many ways he failed and the world had ended.

"In fact one of those realities Shinji instigated the Third Impact to spite the world who was so cruel to him while in others he and Asuka grew old and had a family but with the tragedy of EVA and their past haunting them as they pilot the EVA's." Kaworu listed off as he had one more. "In fact in a few of those Realities there are no EVA's at all and us the chosen children piloted fighter jets in a post 9/11 sort of reality." Kaworu said as he described those realities so, vividly as Allura was very uncomfortable.

"In the end all I ask is that you, Ms. Soryu, Ezor, and Ms. Kirishima bring to Shinji the joy that was denied of him... even after I fall." Kaworu said as he then stood up and began to walk away. "I'm glad we had this talk, Allura-Hime." Kaworu said as he then took his leave as he left behind a very shell shocked Allura in the wake of his explanation.

"Wait what are you anyway?" Allura asked as Kaworu then stopped and sighed.

"I am the 17th Angel Tabris of the Prime Reality where this Reality spawned from the reality that came AFTER Eden." Kaworu said as he then walked away leaving a very shocked Allura in his wake.

(Later Yuliana's lab)

Allura and Yuliana were in the lab as Allura was retelling the account of what Kaworu told her as Yuliana listened to her. "Please tell me what he speaks is madness because some of the things he stated as truth the things he told me they have to be madness correct!" Allura called out as it was one thing to calculate the possible realities but it was a new ballpark when one claims to travel between them by dying.

Yuliana didn't know how to go about this as she is one to go off of theories and experiments, as alternate universes are a fact due to the discovery of the first Trans-Reality Comet and the time where Voltron and the paladins went to an alternate reality once before, she could not figure out about the old scroll as not many object or beings could make it through a reality crack or rip without being destroy in the process.

She thought over a bit with what Allura said that what Kaworu told her, as Yuliana said to her "It's hard to say, but it seem possible."

"What do you mean, hard to say? It can't be possible be true at all, what he told saying the 3rd impact happen many time over, even say a 4th one happen and you say it could be possible?" Allura said to her godmother as Yuliana held up her hand and said, "Calm down Allura, it's not something to get over emotional about, now calm yourself and breath."

Allura soon did what she was told as she sat down on a chair and breath as Yuliana saw she was calm and said, "Now let think about it, we know other reality exist due to you and the other went to one before."

Allura nodded at that as she kind of mentally kicked herself at that as she kind of forgotten about it and Shinji dark counterpart exist in it too as Yuliana went on saying, "Also there are some idea of other things coming to our reality universe before, when Voltron was first becoming a legendary defender of the universe, as I believe I told you the story of how I became a paladin?"

Allura nodded as Yuliana went to say, "The metal of the Longinus was made of is the same or more refine metal as the Trans-Reality Comet that was made to make Voltron and yet there no other type of metal in the universe, even with Kensuke's Geiger Counter scanner the only ones we can pick up are Voltron, Lotron, and for a test before the last battle in Tokyo-3, the Longinus nothing else shows as of yet."

"Wait does that mean we could-

Before Allura could ask if they could use the scanner to find the Longinus again and hid it back on earth as Yuliana held up her hand and said, "No, don't say it, I already know what you will say, and the answer is no, we will not use it to find the Longinus and bring it back, if we do that sort of movement, the Galra could figure it out we are looking for something and would take advantage of it, as we cannot trust everyone, and we cannot make such action without the Galra noticing during these trouble time still, even with Zarkon gone now, his legacy of his teaching and his true heir to say still remains, it's a dangerous tool and a weapon for a reason."

Allura look down and said, "I apologize for thinking of it then, I only mean to use it for the better."

"Maybe one day, but until we know it safe to use, or if we are somehow push against the wall and all other options fails, we do not go for it," Yuliana said as Allura nodded as Yuliana soon went on saying, "Anyways the matter of the metal use for the spear and the two Voltrons, it seem it not appeared to be anywhere nor could be made here in this universe as during on the once Icey terra planet, Vega, the ruin on that planet shows image of the Ancients or the idea of them showing the way they created the Longinus but no such tools or forge area founded on that planet or any other planet yet to be explore or discover. To the idea is the image are telling stories or... telling the way they did do it where they came from."

Allura nodded and then asked, "I understand all of this… but coming back to where we started… how could, Kaworu know of such thing even if it just… madness."

"Well physical object or matter to say would most likely be destroy or torn apart in reality crossing, but matter of energy, or the soul to say may able to pass through it as it has no physical form to speak of, if one could able to control the soul and send it through a rip, it could be possible to the theory, as I am also basing it on how I came back with the help of Voltron and quintessence," Yuliana said as her body was able to come back from unit one with the quintessence acting as glue or something with Voltron with the blue lion able to pull herself back together with the black lions ability to teleport her remain to it and form back together as well.

"Are you implying that Kaworu in order to pass through had to sacrifice his previous body to make it here?" Allura asked as this meant Kaworu may very well have past experience doing this.

"In theory Kaworu would of course have to have a body waiting for him upon arrival that matches as closely to his previous one as possible no doubt due to the fundamental laws beyond understanding." Yuliana said as it made sense as she thought of this. "Furthermore if he is here for Shinji it would imply that in layman's terms Shinji has a Trans-dimensional stalker on his tail." Yuliana said as Allura looked to this calming her nerves even if not by much. "Look we'll keep an eye on him for now if he moves the wrong way we'll deal with it ok." Yuliana said as Allura then nodded before Yuliana nodded back. "Now off with you we do have things to do after all." Yuliana said as she looked to Allura who nodded back and took her leave of the area.

"Now..." Yuliana began as she looked to the scroll in question. "Where did you come from?" She wondered as she began observing the scroll in question.

(With Shinji)

Shinji in Black Lion was investigating the area as he flew over it while watching as he kept a close eye on his scanners. Shinji of course knew Kensuke didn't mean Rei any harm and Rei could take care of herself... for him he didn't have siblings so Rei was a welcomed change for him plus with his mother around and her having two other brothers Shinji can rest easy knowing she was well taken care off.

Of course giving Kensuke a hard time was a welcomed bonus as sometimes he needed to make his own entertainment and Kensuke began to perfect source for it. It was then Shinji's instruments began to go off as he saw this and looked down before activating the communication systems. "I'm detecting movement up ahead." Shinji said as something was fishy here. "Coran, Maya, and Bridge Crew I'm going for a closer look." Shinji said as he began to investigate.

(Outside)

The violet toxin had spread about as moving through the forest was a large creature of sorts as Black Lion flew torts it as both Lion and Paladin saw the creature in question.

(Shinji)

"Bridge Crew, we might have a big problem!" Shinji called out in shock at what he was seeing.

"How big?" Coran asked as he sounded a bit scared as he dared not thing of it.

(Battle)

The creature of wood began to fire violet beams at the Black Lion as it began to fly around it as the creature was trying to shoot down Voltron.

(Shinji)

"Guys send the teams out!" Shinji ordered as he tried to stay calm while flying around avoiding the attack against him.

(Galra Warship)

"The virus has reached the Olkarion city. The Voltron Lions, The Vehicle Team, and the Lotron Wolves have been mobilized." The commander asked as the General saw this.

"Slowly. So we can behold the dawn of a new age of warfare." Branko said as it was clear he wanted to savor his victory." Branko said as they did as ordered as it was clear he was arrogant in his victory to come.

(Battle)

Olkari city was covered in roots and veins as people were panicking as the Vehicle Teams ship with the Castle of Lions and Tower of Wolves all in a particle barrier with more power diverted to the tower to ensure it was not damaged during combat. The crew all ran in as Yuliana took her Oracle station while the rest of the Bridge Crew took their normal spots as they all looked.

"Statues update now!" Misato ordered as she looked to her crew.

"The forest seems to have come alive and is attacking the city." Coran gave the update as Maya was typing away at her station.

"The Lions, Wolves, and vehicles have been deployed to assist Shinji as well seems he's battling something in the forest!" Yuliana updated as she was working on her station.

(Battle)

The forest monster was firing Photon blasts at Black Lion who was dodging and avoiding them as best it could before returning fire with a roar blast. When it did this an explosion hit it before Black Lion began to send consecutive shots at it before going for a long shot and then cutting the beam off. When Black Lion did this the other teams arrived as they saw the huge creature attacking it as many of them were shocked to see it here.

The Lion's Wolves, and Vehicles all began to fire upon the beast as when they did this Kensuke needed answers.

(Kensuke)

"Ryner what are we looking at here?" Kensuke asked as he saw the creature in question.

(With Ryner)

"I don't understand. That Monster resembles one of our tree-mechs." Ryner said as she scanned the creature in question. "It's as if the forest is being corrupted." Ryner confirmed as she saw this.

(Lotor)

"Because it is no doubt the first sign of the Power Vacuum this weapon is an invasive Plasma." Lotor said while he, Rei, and Kensuke gathered the data on it with Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot Midori. "Yuliana you and Maya analyze the data we are sending." Lotor said as they sent the data in question.

(Battle)

The monster then began to fire its energy cannon as everyone scattered as it was time they formed Voltron once more.

(Shinji)

"Hurry up, Team. Let's form Voltron!" Shinji called out as they began to form Voltron.

(Lotor)

"Let us awaken Lotron then!" Lotor ordered as that was agreeable for everyone.

(Mana)

"Ok ladies and germ LET'S VOLTRON!" Mana called out as they were all ready to form up now.

(Voltron Lion Team Shinji)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltron's wings creating the image of the galaxy with the sun behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Lotron Formation Lotor)

(Lotor)

"Activate Interlocks!" Lotor said with amusement in his voice as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy taken from Adam as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Lotron. "Infracells up!" All five Wolves began to glow their specific yet darker colors and increased their ascending speed as their pilots each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Wolves engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Lotor then smirked as his eyes flashed an evil glint in them as soon his screen showed a set of words upon them. "AWAKEN LOTRON FORCE!" The screen on his console glowed as it showed it was now time to form Lotron.

(Forming Lotron)

Black Wolf roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Lotron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Lotron to stand. "Blue Wolf and Yellow Wolf form feet and legs." Lotor ordered and Blue Wolf slide onto Black Wolves right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Wolf did the same to Black Wolves left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Wolf.

"Red Wolf and Green Wolf form arms and body!" Lotor ordered, as Red and Green Wolves flew alongside Black Wolf. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Wolf as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Wolf as Red Wolf was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two wolves together locking it in. The same happened with Green Wolf, both Wolves roaring as energy flowed through them all. Green and Red Wolves mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I will form the head!" Lotor called out as Black Wolf growled before it looked downward, downward and opened its maw as the top of its head released a large horn upon it as the ears extended a bit as the maw then revealed its face as it then roared out as a burst of Quintessence was released behind it showing a dark space violet colors as with it was a crescent moon as Lotron had arrived to battle.

(End formation)

(Vehicle Voltron Formation)

"Form Feet and Legs!" Mana roared as V-Voltron began to build up upon itself with the truck forming the feet in question to form the Vehicle Voltron. "Forms arms and body!" She continued as the same truck with the subs and car formed the arms and body in question. "And I'll form the head!" Mana roared as her vehicle the Sky Module landed and opened up to reveal the face of V-Voltron as it then clapped its hands together creating an resonating sound before separating them as Quintessence formed between it before it released the same burst but this time it revealed a terra planet as it struck a pose of its own.

(Battle)

The creature once more began firing at the Three Defenders as they easily avoided it while trying to get close as the creature may have size but the three powerful defenders had numbers on its side. AS Voltron flew close Shinji's voice was heard as he had an idea. "Shield up!" Shinji ordered as soon Voltron formed its shield it then activated its thrusters and with ramming speed went at the creature who was charging its weapon once more. When they clashed both were knocked back as Voltron landed in the forest infected with the virus as Lotron and V-Voltron saw this.

The creature roared out as V-Voltron and Lotron then saw this. "Hurry while it is dazed!" Lotor ordered as his team agreed. Lotor and V-Voltron flew in and were ready to finish the battle as fast as possible. "Form Shoulder cannon!" Lotor ordered as Lotron did so as the cannon appeared and fried at the creature but during this it fired back and in turn hitting Lotron.

V-Voltron was about to attack as well when it saw what happened. "Lotor!" Mana called out as she and her team flew over to Lotron and caught it but in turn both were knocked in the forest area.

(Lotron)

"It seems Fala may have had a hand in this things creation." Lotor said as no doubt with how obsessed she was with Haggarium it wouldn't be surprised if she had started equipping certain ships with the dark substance.

"It would appear so." Kaworu agreed as Hikari glared at this.

"That little witch." Hikari growled as she honestly hated Fala with a passion.

(V-Voltron)

"Geez and Haggarium puts us in for a tough fight as well." Mana said as Maria agreed.

"Yes if anything it's one of the few things that can really do a number on us." Sumire said as Mayuri looked about.

"We need a new plan." Mayuri said as that would be wise as well.

"Well I'm open to suggestions what about you Hideki?" Midori asked as the pink haired girl looked to her co-pilot.

"Same here." He said as Hideki knew they needed a new plan.

(Voltron)

"Let's try and finish this thing off." Shinji said as they had to hurry before the virus can spread any further.

Toji meanwhile tried to move but his controls were not responding as he would like. "I can't move the leg here!" Toji called out as he tried to move but nothing happened.

"Neither can, I." Allura called out as they then saw the vines wrap around Voltron's legs. "These vines are restricting our movements." Allura called out as Lotor heard this.

"Kensuke can you get free!" Shinji called out as he began to get worried.

"I can't their everywhere!" Kensuke called out as they were now stuck.

"Red's stuck too!" Asuka called out as they saw Voltron get wrapped up in the vines.

"Separate into Lions hurry!" Allura called out as Shinji was already trying.

"We can't we're trapped!" Shinji called out as he hoped the others had better time. "Lotor Mana can you and your teams do anything!?" Shinji called hoping they were having a better time.

(Lotron)

"Negative we're being overrun!" Lotor called as Lotron had its Tomahawks out and was slashing the vines away while blasting them but it kept coming.

"Damn I can't move anymore!" Mana called out as green Wolf was now stuck.

"It appears I cannot move either!" Kaworu called as they were now stuck.

"Dammit all." Rei cursed as she was also stuck in Blue Wolf.

(V-Voltron)

"We're sitting ducks here!" Maria called as Mana had the weapons of V-Voltron firing at the vines but they did nothing but delay it for a short time.

(Battle)

Soon all three Defenders were trapped in the vines as the cockpits were dark with the only lights being the systems inside them all. Soon the creature called off its cannon and began to make its way torts the Olkarion City.

(Voltron)

"What's that sound?" Asuka asked as Shinji listened.

"I think it's going the other way." Shinji began as he heard this. "And I think I know why." Shinji said realizing where it was going.

(Lotron)

"It's heading for the city!" Lotor called as he knew the city was the target if that goes so does the entire Coalitions head weight.

(V-Voltron)

"Ryner is that Ion Cannon operation yet?" Mana asked on the communications hoping for a yes.

(Ryner)

"No it's still not finished at best I can perhaps manage one shot!" Ryner called as she was working on the city's defenses which were still in development.

"Well make it count because that thing is heading right for you!" Mana called out as they had to hurry now.

(Battle)

The cannon began to charge as it was aimed at the monster coming torts the city itself.

(Ryner)

"Charging!" Ryner called out as she began to take aim. "Cannon power charged at 30%!" Ryner called out as outside the cannon was also covered in the vines at the edges. "Power at 70%!" She called as they had to hurry before it was too late. "Target acquired!" She called out as the target was locked on. "Power at 95% Prepare to fire!" She continued as the beam was almost fully charged. But soon to her shock the cannon stopped charging and the power was being drained. "No! We're losing power what's happening!?" She called as this was getting bad.

But soon it got worse as top Ryner's shock the roots and vines began to wrap around the tower as she was shocked at what she saw clearly seeing what had happened. "The Ion Cannon all of our systems they've been compromised!" Ryner called out as it was clear they were in a bad situation now.

(Castle of Lions)

"Mother! Maya!" Rei called as they had to hurry.

"Give me good news!" Misato ordered as they were losing the city now.

"These vines their like a computer virus!" Yuliana called out as she saw this. "From the data you all sent it seems the plasma is a self-replicating wetware." Yuliana began as Maya cut in on this.

"Which in turn creates a single expanding system giving it the ability to interface with nature the way the Olkari do." Maya said as they all heard this.

"So it's like a computer and a virus all rolled into one." Mayuri said as she understood all of that.

Soon the Castle got an alert as they all saw it. "Quizznack!" Coran cursed as he saw it. "Now Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron are offline!" Corran called out as they all saw this.

"If the plasma has the same properties of a computer there must be some way to hack it and shut it down." Yuliana said as Maya saw this.

"Conceivably." Maya agreed as she looked to her romantic partner. "If we can just figure out how to interface with it." Maya said as they needed a plan to do so.

"I may have an idea... but we may need some help from a certain someone in our brig." Yuliana said as they all heard this.

"Great do we have anyone other than him down there?" Misato asked as Yuliana sighed at this.

"This falls under something akin to the AT-Field Theories Gendo and I had created back in GEHIRN and the only person on the entire ship who can help is him." Yuliana said as she glared at this.

"So we have to make a deal with the devil... well we're dead." Shigeru said as this meant they had to get Gendo to help them.

(Voltron)

Shinji was worried as he tried to think of a way to get out as they needed a plan. "What are we gonna do? I can't move!" Toji called out as he was open to suggestions.

"Listen! This Virus is affecting all three Defenders at a sub-molecular level!" Kensuke called out as he and Rei did the math.

(Rei)

"Yes so to drive it out, we must tap into the quantum energy that bonds us to Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron!" Rei called out as Allura had an idea.

(Voltron)

"The Bayard's! They amplify each Paladins Life Force and from what Yuliana told me the same can be said for the Knights and Specialists! They might provide enough power to drive out the virus!" Allura called out as Asuka heard this.

"It's worth a shot!" Asuka called out but then all three mechs sets of pilots felt their defenders shake as something began to drag it upward.

(Castle)

"It's the Galra." Coran gasped as they all saw the Galra dragging their three defenders into their war ship. "This is all their doing." Coran said as they had to hurry.

(With Gendo)

Yuliana and Maya arrived in the brig where they found Gendo sitting as they left him as Yuliana glared at him. "Yui…" Gendo greeted as Yuliana glared at him.

"Gendo… I'm only giving you one chance you help us and I'll convince the judge to lessen whatever sentence you get but right now I need you because you and I are the only two people who know about the AT-Field Theories better than anyone." Yuliana growled as Gendo saw this as he knew he could never win her back but perhaps he can try to repent in some way.

"What must I do?" Gendo asked as Yuliana then pressed the button letting him out as they had to hurry to the tower.

(Scene Break Tower)

The trio ran into the Tower and found Rylen there as she saw them as well. "I'm trying to interface with the vines to stop their growth, but I can't communicate with the Nano-cellulose." Rylen said as Gendo then spoke up.

"We do not need to stop it." Gendo said already seeing the way to access it even if he may be a bit rusty on this subject.

"Yes we need to reroute it." Yuliana said as Rylen saw this.

"Grab a head piece show, me!" She called out as the trio nodded as they each grabbed a head piece and put it on.

"Ok follow mine's and Gendo's lead." Yuliana ordered as she and Gendo put their hands on a vine with Maya doing the same. Soon the vines began to be filled with a green glow as it was working.

(Voltron)

"Ok on three!" Shinji called out as they had to do this together.

(Lotron)

"One!" Lotor called out as all three teams summoned their Bayard's.

(V-Voltron)

"Two!" Mana called as all three teams got ready to insert the Bayard's.

(Voltron)

"THREE!" Shinji roared out as soon all three teams inserted their Bayard's at the exact same time as soon the world turned white for them.

(Unknown Realm)

Shinji gasped as he woke up and found himself on a violet colored spot as the entire area around them was a maelstrom of sorts of Quintessence. "Where... are we?" Shinji asked as they looked and soon they heard Lotor gasp as they saw five more sets of spots of red, blue, green, yellow, and violet appear as they saw the Wolf Knights there. Then they heard Mana yelp as they looked and saw Mana, Mayuri, Maria, Sumire, and Midori on said set as they all saw this.

"Look!" Allura called as in their circles was Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they all saw this as if they were summoned somehow.

Soon the three sets of five connected and then connected to the other sets as soon a large burst of energy appeared in the ground before them. Rising up from it was what appeared to be a combination of all three Voltron's as it rose holding its blade a tri tipped one in its hands as it rose up. They all looked at it as Lotor saw what it was as Asuka was the one who spoke.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Asuka asked as the four winged giant of Voltron looked upon them as a Warrior and a sort of King who watches over those he protects.

"It can be no other." Lotor agreed as Mana was shocked as was Shinji.

"Genesis Defender... Voltron." Shinji said as Mana saw this as well.

"Wow." Mana gasped as Kaworu saw it as well and was calm about it.

"Heed my words Paladins... Knights... and Warriors who would wield the power of the Quintessence." Genesis Defender or what they assumed was Genesis Defender spoke as to them his voice was the one of those who held most sway in their hearts so it was impossible to tell if it was male or female. "The power you possess isn't enough... this virus is infused with Haggarium the dark poison which has been the anti-thesis to Quintessence since the age of Eden." Genesis Defender spoke as it looked down to them giving them their warning.

"Then how must we succeed." Lotor asked as he looked to the most powerful form of Voltron before them.

Genesis Defender was Silent to this as it seemed it either ignored them or something. But Shinji saw it it's though shrouded with its face eyes it was looking into their very souls as if testing their resolve before he finally spoke. "Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de." Genesis Defender began as his voice seemed to echo about as if these words held a significant meaning to it. "Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita." He finished as soon everyone began to vanish in flashes of light as they all saw this.

(Rei)

*Insert Sousei No Aquarion (FO Project) mixed with Element Gattai

"Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de?" Rei began as she heard this as she wondered why Genesis Defender would tell them that.

(Asuka)

"Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita?" Asuka asked as she repeated what Genesis Defender told them as Allura heard this as well.

(Allura)

Allura then gasped as her Altean marks then glowed as soon a vision appeared to her and in that vision she saw an endless void. But soon in the distance a flash of light appeared and from it to her amazement she saw what can only be described as Genesis as and with it Genesis Defender Voltron appeared like a newborn as she couldn't believe it.

Then when the vision ended she felt the Lion's systems once more began to come online as she then heard a sound as if the Quintessence itself was answering with her marks glowing in response. "What is this sound?" Allura asked as she heard it.

(Lotor)

"Is that... music?" Lotor asked as he heard it as well.

(Kaworu)

"Yes... I see now." Kaworu said as he heard this sound and he heard this.

(Mari)

"Oh looks like things are about to get a bit musical." Mari smirked as Mana heard this.

(Mana)

"Hope everyone has their music sheets then huh." Mana joked but if the situation wasn't dire many would find this ridicules and crazy but they've done worse haven't they.

(Toji)

"I don't sing yo." Toji defended but Kensuke sighed.

(Kensuke)

"We don't have a choice do we?" Kensuke joked as he resigned to this.

(Asuka)

"It's like... something from 10,000 years ago... no maybe beyond even that is calling out to us somehow... was that Genesis Defender calling us?" Asuka said as she began to hug herself as she then began to smile to herself as she might as well start them all off.

 **"Sekai no Hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de. Kujiratachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de Kiita,"** As the singing voice of Asuka came forth as everyone was taken by surprise by this, including the joke and geek of the team as Toji asked, "Hey, what wrong with devil girl."

"This is very weird," Kensuke said as from Lotron Mari hears the words as somehow her heart was feeling a rhythm with the song as she started to sing as well, **"Nakushita mono subete. Aishita mono subete."**

"This song… it feel like its apart of me," Mana as she suddenly started singing as well, **"Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoiikuno."**

(The battle field of All Voltrons)

Soon enough, the eyes Voltron lit up and V-Voltron was coming back online as its engines were running, and Lotron was gaining back its energy as its form a fist with its hand.

(Within the Voltrons)

As the three girls sang in sync with each other as Hikari started to singing as well as she was enjoying the lyrics, **"Dotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou. Deawanakereba atsuriku no tenshi de irareta."**

"What is this… it feels like… mind pleasure," Toji as he felt the song touching him somehow as he started singing as well, **"Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii. Kizutsukanaide boku no hane."**

"When in Rome I suppose." Lotor agreed as he felt touched by it as well as he and Allura then joined in. **"Kono kimochi shirutame umaretekita!"** They sand as Shinji began to come to.

"A song? What is this?" Shinji asked as he heard and felt it. "It's like the darkness is making way for light." Shinji said to himself as he honestly couldn't help it as he began to join in. **"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru (I love you)!"** Shinji sand as he began to smile as the others began to jump in when able as everyone was singing this but Shinji was the most notable of this.

 **"Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta!"** Allura sang along as it was clear this was doing something as she could hear her Lion sending these lyrics to her mind directly.

(Wunder)

"What's going on?" Coran asked as he saw this.

"Are they... singing?" Misato asked as she heard this as this was as strange as having the EVA's dance to beat an angel.

(Voltrons)

 **"Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru (I think of you)!"** Everyone sang as it was clear the three powerful defenders were gaining a much needed boost and in the most oddest of ways possible.

 **"Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai!"** Mari, Mana, and Shinji sang as it was Shinji who topped them off as he smiled as his Altean Marks began to show as Lotor saw this as well.

"Shinji welcome back to the land of the living!" Kensuke called as everyone was glad Shinji caught up as it didn't escape their notice he was still asleep after they Bayard thing.

"You made it!" Allura praised as Shinji simply smiled at the beauty around them blooming.

(Galra Battleship)

"The Voltron Weapons have broken free of the tractor beam!" A Galra soldier called out as they saw this while the Voltron's seemed to be singing.

"Fire all cannon!" The General ordered as they weren't going to let them escape.

(Battleground)

The Three Defenders were now on the ground as they broke out of the tractor beam and stayed rooted to the ground while allowing the Quintessence inside them to meld into the soils of Olkarion allowing the plant life around to gain a glow filled with Quintessence as soon the Galra ship fired upon them but it seems they attacks were being deflected by an AT-Field produced by some unknown force around the three.

(Voltrons)

 **"Sekai ga owaru mae ni Inochi ga owaru mae ni."** Rei and Mari sang one after the other as they were both smiling at this oddity of art and beauty.

 **"Nemuru nageki hodoite Kimi no kaori dakishimetaiyo!"** They sang together until Mana Maria jumped in as she wasn't going to be left behind.

 **"Mimi sumaseta wadatsumi no kioku!"** Shinji, Lotor, Asuka, Mari, and Mayuri sang together.

(Battle ground)

Soon the Ion Weapon fired upon the Galra Battleship as the General inside was screaming before he met his end in the field of combat.

(Tower)

"Yes now we just need the three Voltron's to finish this fight for us!" Maya called out as she saw their victory.

"But how are they supposed to win by singing?" Rylen asked as Yuliana looked to this.

"Quintessence... they must still have the virus in some form so they are trying to draw it away while expunging it!" Yuliana theorized as she saw this take place.

(Voltrons)

 **"Shitsui ni nomare tachitsukusu uruwashiki tsuki."** Lotor, Mana, and Sumire sang as it was Mana who topped them off on that one.

 **"Yomigaere towa ni karenu hikari!"** Allura sang as soon Asuka jumped in for her for the next part.

 **"Yogasarenaide kimi no yume!"** Allura and Asuka sang together as they saw this take place.

(Yuliana)

"It's like everything in the universe has its own song, people, flowers, rocks, oceans, and animals it's like life living in a harmonic symphony." Yuliana said as she felt the Quintessence inside her flow through her in harmony with this.

(Voltrons)

 **"Inori yadoshinagara umaretekita."** Asuka, Allura, Midori, and Hikari song as the big one was coming.

 **"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru (I love you)!"** They all song as one as it was evident they were working in harmony as the creature heard this and the pull from the Haggarium in its system was having it approach the three defenders to defeat them and consume them.

 **"Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta!"** Toji, Hikari, Mari, and Mana sang as it was evident things were picking up here as Shinji jumped in at the end to finish that part.

 **"Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru (I think of you)!"** They all sang as it was clear this was more than a battle of arms but also a battle to show ones soul.

"Oi Midori speak up we can't hear you!" Hideki urged as Midori nodded with a smile.

"You got it." She said as she then jumped back into the song.

 **"Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai!"** Kaworu, Allura, and Midori sang together before Kaworu and Hikari were switched to Asuka and then Allura finished that part off herself as the three Defenders began to stand up and stand tall.

(Nature)

 **"Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte."** Rei sang as she felt this and the connection this was her true connection to the universe through those who she held close to her heart as around them all the flowers bloomed and a set of flowers never seen on Olkarion or anywhere in the universe began to bloom as these flowers could only be found on the destroyed planet of Altea.

 **"Nando mo nando mo tooku e itte."** Hikari sang as the flowers all began to bloom.

 **"Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga."** Shinji said as he smiled at their oncoming victory.

(Voltrons)

 **"Kushakusha ni nattatoshitemo!"** Asuka and Allura sang before Lotor and Mari replaced them as the three Voltrons stepped forward as they all began to light up a blue color as Voltron's chest once more opened for the Quintessence burst mode as on either side of it was Lotron and V-Voltron.

(Castle)

"I think we're winning!" Coran called as they all heard the music play as if the Castle itself was giving them all the ears needed to hear this song.

"Beautiful." Misato said as Shiro smiled as did Kaji.

(Voltrons)

 **"Kimi no na wo utautame ni…!"** The Three defenders themselves began to sing as they used the voices of their Pilots to do so.

(Tower)

"It sang!?" Maya called as she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who was thinking this (cough Coran cough).

(Voltrons)

 **"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru!"** Asuka and Allura sang as they did so from Voltron itself. Soon Voltron's and Lotron's wings shot out as with them V-Voltron's shield cape appeared as they stood together while the energy of the song came from their mouth pieces.

 **"Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta."** Rei and Mari sang before Lotor joined in.

 **"Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru."** Mari, Sumire, and Mana sang with Lotor and Kensuke providing a bit of quire or backup singing.

(Hagar and Fala)

They both felt it a shift with the Quintessence as Fala saw this and knew one thing. "We must hurry." She said as she knew if they did not they would all fall as they saw the pond began to glow with the Quintessence inside.

(Voltrons)

 **"Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara…"** Shinji, Asuka, Allura, and Mana sang as they saw the event play out.

 **"Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru (I love you)!"** They all sang as everyone who saw this knew that victory was close in there grasp.

 **"Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta!"** The ladies of the three teams sang before Rei and Kensuke finished it for them as the Lotron and V-Voltron then grabbed Voltron's shoulders as it then slammed the maws of Red and Green Lion together and spread apart and forming a large blade with a tri edge at the tip as the handle was blue but similar to a rapier.

 **"Ichioku to nisennen tatte mo aishiteru (I think of you)!"** They all sang together as Voltron began to raise the blade up as the Haggarium fueled wood monster sat it.

(Castle)

"We're about to hit the climax!" Shiro called out as Misato smiled at her kids at there.

"Come on Shinji slice that bastard!" Misato roared out as she grinned at them as she now had a death grip on PenPen who gagged in response.

 **"Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai!"** They all sang but the battle wasn't over yet as they began to repeat the verse of the song using only their Mechs.

(Battle)

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru (I love you)-

The creature began trying to fire at them as Voltron with its wings spread out much like with Lotron's wings and V-Voltrons cape then began to charge as the blasts simply bounced off it. "Shinji!" Asuka called out as they had to finish this now.

"Take him down bro!" Toji called out as Shinji already knew that.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Voltron began to charge at the monster as the Paladins weren't out of the fight just yet. "Fear the retribution upon you!" Asuka roared as she glared at them.

"So we may make the path torts peace with our own two hands!" Allura roared as Voltron grew closer to the foe.

-Ichioku to nisennen tatte mo aishiteru (I think of you)-

"For all those you hurt!" Toji roared as he remembered his sister got hurt because of the Galra.

"And all those yet to come!" Kensuke roared as Shinji was ready to end this.

"This is our Hymn of Triumph!" Shinji roared as the time was now.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

Voltron sliced downward upon the beast upon the beast cutting it in half as soon the darkness that had controlled it was purged as it was destroyed as soon Voltron jumped back as it held the new sword only to see it vanish from its hands as if the blade was only being borrowed or leased for this.

*end OST

(Castle)

"Beautiful." Ezor said as Zerith saw that both Acxa and Ezor were sort of out of it right now.

(Scene Break sunset)

"Incredible." Yuliana said as Allura was smiling seeing the Juniper Berry Flowers all around the area as Yuliana saw them all as Shinji smiled and picked up a few.

"It's just like the ones on Altea." Allura said as Yuliana saw this.

"If we can gather the seeds of these flowers we can possibly grow them in different locations to hopefully begin creating the starting point to a new Altea." Yuliana said as she was going slowly about rebuilding Altea.

"Allura." Shinji said as he and Asuka walked over to the Altean and passed to her the flowers they gathered as Allura smiled at this and hugged the two as Ezor saw this as did Misato as Yuliana regrouped with them and Shiro.

"Aren't either of you going to lecture them?" Shiro asked as he looked to the two.

"Nope." Yuliana said as Misato agreed.

"Wait why?" He asked wondering how Yuliana can allow Shinji to be dating two and quite possibly more girls like this.

"Hey those kids are fighting to save the universe where they may not even have a tomorrow to wake up to so it's better to live their lives now and not worry about what others would think." Misato said as Yuliana nodded.

"Plus I stockpiled on Condoms, Pregnancy tests, birth control, and morning after pills for them in case they ever take the next step." Yuliana said as Shiro sighed at them.

"Wait possibly more?" Ezor asked as she then grinned a bit as she saw Mana heard her as well. "Chance." Ezor grinned as she can already picture the end result.

(Back with Fala and Haggar)

The two were alone in Haggar's chamber as soon the door behind them opened revealing Hera and Hundor as they smirked to her. "Look who we found." Hera said as soon from behind them Zendak appeared as he looked to them as it was clear they found their possible Emperor as he glared at them.

"Zendak… perfect." Fala said as she read the reports on him and knew he had much beef against the Lions as any Galra if not more so then any other Galra.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions that Night Allura's room)

Allura was able to keep the bedroom she had used since their adventure started as Yuliana was either in the lab or Maya's room as she had invited Shinji and Asuka to the room. They laid on the bed together as they looked ready to sleep as Allura was in her night gown, Asuka in her sleep wear, and Shinji in his own casual wear.

"It was a close call today you know." Asuka said as Allura agreed with her.

"That it was it was fortunate we got the tools needed to win the day." Allura said as Shinji agreed. "But it made me think... what if we couldn't get out? What if that was it? I know it's only been about a good month or two since we... admitted we all had romantic feelings for each other, but we can all feel how strong it is. When I'm with you with the both of you, I don't feel alone anymore like the last of my kind." Allura said as this was a plan she and Asuka both agreed on.

"Yeah I feel the same and I think we can all agree we've all been... holding back a little, because we're afraid of getting hurt or losing the others, but... I don't want to hold back anymore." Asuka confessed as she then stood sat up and looked to Shinji as Allura did the same.

They could both feel his heartbeat speeding up to match theirs as from what Allura understood what they are about to give Shinji is very special to a girl more so then their first kiss. "Asuka Allura?" Shinji asked hesitantly as he saw where this was going. "I... don't want to either. I... I was going a little crazy, thinking I might have lost both of you... or that it was my fault for leading you poorly. If our plan didn't work and we didn't come back from it... I..." Shinji said before Asuka cut him off.

"I know. You're just like me and Allura. I know how I'd have felt." She swallowed, gathering her nerve.

"Yes if anyone knows what it's like to be alone its other lonely people." Allura said as she was the last Altean with pure blood save for Coran as Shinji was basically the 'last son of Altea,' as it were. "Shinji Asuka, I... truly do love you both." Allura confessed as she had to get it out now.

"Jeez I feel the same about you two but you didn't have to say it like that." Asuka said blushing which helped set the mood a bit as Allura was able to get the mice to set up the things mainly scented candles and such.

"Asuka… Allura I love you both as well." Shinji said as both girls smiled as it was time for the moment of truth.

"And I decided, in there, that... I trust you. I know you won't hurt me us if you could help it. And I think none of us want to have any regrets in the next battle about things we could have done but didn't. So... I want you to be mine no I want you to be ours. Completely." Asuka said as she and Allura knew what was next.

"And we wish to be yours." Allura brought in as they were getting to the moment of truth.

"I don't-" Shinji froze. His eyes went wide. "Asuka Allura... do you two mean...?" Shinji said as things were getting serious in this relationship as both Altean and German Galra hybrid nodded in response to this.

Shinji gulped. "I... I... Asuka... um... what about..." Shinji trailed of as they both knew what he meant.

"I don't care about protection, not right now. We could have died in there, more alone than anyone has ever been. You're already closer to us than anyone else has ever been. I want every bond between the three of us we can have. You gave me strength in there you gave all of us strength. I want you, Shinji. All of you. Tonight." She brought her hand up to stroke his face. "We're alive, together, and... in love. I love you, Shinji as much as I love Allura. I want to be yours and hers." Asuka said as Allura smiled to Asuka.

"I couldn't say it any better myself." Allura said as she knew Shinji will either take the chance or avoid it.

She was unsurprised to see tears starting to flow down his face. Only her vow to herself at her mother's graveside stopped her and her vow to Red Lion as well. But tonight... maybe to do it for him. Allura of course let the tears run freely as she was happy not sad to be with the two greatest loves of her life.

"I... I love you too, both of you" he whispered hoarsely. "I... couldn't have stood it, losing you or being the reason you two were gone. Yes, I am yours, always." He buried his face in the arms of his two girlfriends/lovers as he held them close. Suddenly he stiffened in shock. "Err..." Shinji began as he cleared his throat onto an awkward subject.

Asuka wiped her cheeks dry. His tears, must have been. She raised an eyebrow as he pulled back far enough to see her face. He was blushing. "'Err'? Yes?" She asked as she looked to him as Allura saw this.

"Is something wrong?" Allura asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Well after the Blitz... mom and Misato made a joke about using protection to us... and after thinking about it when you mentioned protection, I... found one of those machines at during school lunch, and... um... bought a couple. They're in my room." Shinji confessed as Asuka and Allura heard this.

Asuka blinked. "You..." She laughed. "You, baka-Shinji, the universe's least optimistic Eva Pilot and Black Paladin of Voltron, felt so good about your chances with us you went right out and got all ready for it? The very next day? More than one?" She laughed some more. "Oooh, my pervy baka-Shinji! You are just like me!" She pulled him into a wild kiss. "Mine!" She roared as things began to get heated for them.

"But don't think for a moment we'll be using the rubber sock for your rod." Allura said as it was clear they wanted to take the risk here.

(Outside the room)

Kaworu saw the exchange as he then smiled as he began to walk away. "Bed him well you two... bed him well." Kaworu said as he left the three alone as he knew this was there moment of peace.

(Scene Break later that night)

Asuka stared at the moon out the tiny window of their room looking out torts Olkarion. Wow. She'd never felt so... relaxed. Allura and Shinji's slow, even breathing behind her was the most soothing sound in the world. 'I... may owe Misato an apology. I had no idea it felt this good. I might be a bigger perv than she is.' She thought as she then smiled at Allura. 'Then again I'm not alone in that resolve.' Asuka thought as she then smiled at her two lovers in bed with her.

'All is right with the universe.' Asuka thought as she went to sleep joining her two lovers no doubt with the possibility of being sore in the morning.

(TBC)

ESKK: I do not own the songs used here but I think I did a pretty good job with Mr. Unknow helping out. But what do you all thing tell me in the reviews before you leave and like I always say on this ja-ne.


	31. Chapter 25 Kral Zera

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well new chapter at last let's start this shit people.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, followed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Miyuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Castle of Lions)

"I'm telling you Branko's wanton attack is only the beginning." Lotor said as the crew were once more gathered in the Castle save for Yuliana and Maya as they were discussing the recent events as Asuka and Rei were both missing as well. "Without an Emperor, more and more high-ranking officials will start lashing out and consolidating their power at the Kral Zera." Lotor explained as thing were getting serious.

"Hey just going to jump in and ask what is the Kral Zera exactly?" Toji asked as Acxa then spoke.

"It's the coronation ceremony for the new Emperor or Empress." Acxa began as it was Lotor who spoke next.

"Yes it is held on one of the first planets we, the Galra, had conquered. Planet Fayiv, a sacred land." Lotor explained as Shinji looked to him.

"Ok besides Fala who will be there at this Kral Zera?" Shinji asked as that was important information to know.

"Allow us to show you." Lotor said as he was about to activate the ships pillars but stopped. "May I princess?" Lotor asked as Allura glared but remained calm as even if Misato was in command this ship was still Allura's and Yuliana's.

"Go ahead." Allura said as soon Lotor began bringing the data up of the officials being there.

"Warlord Ranveig is one of the fiercest Galra in the Empire second only to Sincline before his demise during the Blitz." Lotor began as Kaworu nodded.

"Yes it was because of this fact Zarkon sent him to the fringes of the universe." Kaworu explained as he looked to the screen with Lotor. "He will already have several factions pledging their allegiance." Kaworu said as this was a guy they did not want on the throne.

"That guy always gave me the creeps." Ezor confessed as Acxa then elbowed her and shushed her.

"Yeah with a name like Warlord not a nice guy." Asuka said as she saw this before a female Galra appeared on screen.

"Commander Gnov was one of, Zarkon's most trusted advisors. She will be unifying Zarkon's inner circle of Commanders either under Fala or herself. Either way they know what they will get with her and Fala if they join forces." Lotor warned as this was getting serious.

"I like her." Zerith said as she grinned as when eyes were on her she shut up on that one.

"She's not as reckless as Ranveig, but she's just as cruel." Kaworu explained before a pudgy Galra appeared on screen.

"Quartermaster Janka. He is responsible for overseeing supply routes throughout the Empire." Lotor explained as Kaworu knew him well.

"Don't let his stature fool you though his power in bureaucracy and it was thanks to him I was able to acquire such intriguing items from places like Earth." Kaworu said as he did enjoy such items with the right bribe of course.

"Though be warned he should not be underestimated." Lotor explained as he looked to the teams.

"He keeps popping up in my database here." Kensuke said as Sumire agreed.

"Yes from what I have seen his supply chain management is incredible. He definitely color codes." Sumire agreed as they saw this as it was agreeable.

"So, organized evil. Got it." Toji said as Ezor saw this as did Zerith as the two and Acxa all gulped a bit at who was next.

"Next we have the combo of the two worst of them all Fala and Zarkon's witch Haggar." Lotor said as soon images of Fala and Haggar appeared on the screen.

"We've met." Shinji said as they saw this occur.

"The combination of those two are the most dangerous of them all. Knowing Fala she may have planned every possible way for her to gain the throne be it directly through the Kral Zera or indirectly through a puppet provided by Haggar. If anything these two will be working together without anyone knowing." Lotor explained as they started with Fala. "Fala has been trained by the best of the best which were as it shames me to admit provided by myself and Tabris and even further by Zarkon and Haggar and like Haggar she is the most dangerous of them all possibly even more so then Haggar herself. Out of the previous three Fala is a combination of all three of them merged into one with her own skills added to the mix as well as Haggar's tutelage if Fala fails Haggar would have a puppet set up for them both to control from the shadows." Lotor explained as Kaworu nodded to this.

"If the Galra were smart they'd be working together against them but even then it may not be enough." Kaworu said as he showed the creations Fala had constructed. "So far Fala is the most eligible in their eyes because of the fact she is all but revolutionizing warfare for the Galra Empire with her Haggarium fueled machines which rumor has it she had acquired an unlimited supply of it from somewhere." Lotor said as he looked to them. "If the energy wasn't so poisonous without proper protection and refinery she'd be on the throne already." Kaworu continued to explain as they all saw this.

"If Fala or the puppet she and Haggar had acquired takes the throne then stopping Zarkon's reign would be for naught." Lotor explained as he looked to the gathered crew.

"Then we can't risk any of them assuming control." Shinji said as they had to stop the other Galra before it was too late. "I know it's risky but we need to help Lotor take control of the Galra Empire somehow while lowering the risks." Shinji said as he looked to everyone. "I know it can be risky but if one Galra commander lashes out then everyone suffers for it we need to hurry and decide before someone else takes the throne." Shinji said as he had to make the hard choice here as soon Asuka and Rei entered the room in Blade of Marmora uniform as they had been gone all morning

"Hey guys... oh good you're all here." Asuka said as she walked into the room.

"Where have you two been?" Mari asked as she looked to them.

"Mission with the blades and I found something out." Asuka said as she walked in. "We may not have much time to decide it seems the Archivist is going to start the Kral Zera soon real soon and the Blades are looking to disrupt it." Asuka said as she walked in.

"We were able to convince them to hold off on the plan unless they have no other choice right now we must put Lotor on the throne." Rei said as they looked to each other.

"What about bringing Voltron there?" Ezor asked as Allura heard this as did Toji.

"Yeah because Voltron never gets into fights." Toji said with a sarcastic tone as he looked to everyone here.

"Close I will bring with me Lotron." Lotor said as everyone looked to him in shock as even Hikari was shocked by this.

"Ok um back up we're going to fly in on Lotron to a huge Galra meeting and not expect them to fire at us?" Hikari asked as Lotor looked to them.

"Voltron or at least the Black Lion was of the Galra but Lotron itself was of Galra from start to finish if we go there we may very well be able to turn the tides with a show of power." Lotor said as Misato raised her hand a bit.

"Yeah one problem... You guys NEED A SHIP!" Misato called out as son the doors opened again as Maya and Yuliana walked in a bit tired but none the less walking.

"Yuliana please be good news." Mana said as she looked to her.

"Well good news is the Tower of Wolves is ready and best part she is now air and space worthy." Yuliana said as everyone heard this and were in shock.

(Scene Break Tower of Wolves)

The teams arrived at the tower as they all looked around it as they were given the tour of it. The makeup and build was more or less the same as the castle but more tower like as it was made as a purer version of the Galra and even had the lairs for each Wolf who were all loaded up as well. "Ok with this ship its controls are pretty much the same as the Castle but the main thing is that I made some modifications here and there to the original schematics of the Castle mainly having to be Altean to access it." Yuliana said as she entered the main control room of the Castle.

"The ship has a master Control system and an AI which I'm sure you are all well acquainted with isn't that right Marduk? Yuliana asked as soon Marduk's computer face appeared on the screens.

"About time jeez I've been downloading into this ship forever!" Marduk said as rudely as he always was as Yuliana sighed a bit.

"Be nice you egotistical AI." Yuliana said as Marduk glared at her.

"Or what you'll delete me?" Marduk gestured as Yuliana sighed to herself.

"God I missed you." Yuliana said as she did miss her old friend here.

"Yeah, yeah so which one of the Hybrids there is taking the ship's piloting thing from me." Marduk asked as Ezor, Zerith, and Acxa all looked shocked.

"Wait what?" Ezor asked as Yuliana looked to them.

"Right now I have the sole Master Control Code and Voice activation and since we're short on time getting a crew for this ship will be difficult hence why I have Marduk here who can control both the ship and flyers if one of you is unable and since one of those flyers are synched up to Lotron and we have three of you need to decide now." Yuliana said as she looked to them all. "So decide now or I'll pick for you." Yuliana said as it was then Lotor who spoke up.

"Zerith will do it." Lotor said as the trio were caught off guard here.

"What?!" she called out as Lotor looked to them.

"You were able to handle piloting my ship back before we were discovered by Fala thus it only stands to reason that you should pilot this vessel considering your skills with piloting a cruiser." Lotor said as Ezor smiled a bit.

"Well then Zerith we got a ship pilot now." Ezor smiled as Zerith then growled a bit.

"Ok find let's get this over with." She said as Yuliana nodded.

"Ok Marduk Activate Master Control for Tower of Wolves, access code 844-52B-0154 Recognition Code Yuliana Icarus access phrase Heavens Rise." Yuliana said as Marduk then pulled a 180.

"Master Control active state use." Marduk said as he turned to a robotic face.

"Grant ship controls to crew member Zerith Recognition Code G774." Yuliana ordered as Marduk nodded.

"Understood." Marduk said as Yuliana nodded and went to shut down Master Control once Zerith was scanned at the center of the room before what looked like a steering wheel for a sea vessel appeared.

"Ok let's get to the lift off because right now we need to get to the Kral Zera when able the other teams will meet up with you now hurry." Yuliana ordered as everyone knew they did not have time to waist.

(Scene Break Kral Zera Alter Planet Fayiv)

The Karl Zera where many Galra generals and officers has gather, as up top of some stairs an Alter with a purple flame burning in the center of it.

As many Galra eyed the alter, as their desire and greed are shown, even by Janka using his scopes eye thing, until Gnov spoken up and said to him, "Avert your gaze. The throne is for real fighters."

"I've conquered more worlds than you ever seen with just the swipe of my finger," Janka said as his thought were he is more worthy as he help leads and command army into many world to conquer them.

As More ship were coming in still as it seem not everyone has arrived yet and just waiting on the last minute Commanders of the Galra empire, unknown to many, some of the Blade has snuck aboard many ship and now hiding in shadow.

(Down below of the Karl Zera)

Many blades were setting up explosives and many other bombs as one member set a bomb up and flip a switch as on a small screen reads, 'Armed'.

"All the explosives are set, is the remote picking up their signals?" one blade member asked as the one that has the remote pull it turn it on by a switch on the side and avoid hitting the red switch that cover the trigger switch in the center of it, as small bits of light turn from Red to green as the Blade member said, "Are set and ready."

"Good, now remember, unless we are given the word, we do not set them off, we stay hidden and take action if needed," the leader of the blade group said as they all nodded as they knew the Voltron forces has a plan, and if Fala had anything plan herself and somehow overpower everyone, the bombs are the last resort.

(Back up top)

As the Galra keep waiting, a priest like Galra came forth from atop of the stairs as Janka said, "The Archivist."

As the Archivist raise his hand up a bit and said to everyone, "Through 33 rulers, during times of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over 11 millennia. From our first, Brodar, to Vrig the Great, and longest and most powerful of all... Zarkon."

As the Archivist stood there as the flame behind him soon extinguish itself as the Galra Archivist went on saying, "But his time has passed. Our next ruler must ascend the steps of destiny and relight the Kral Zera."

After that no one seem to move as they were waiting for one to make the first move, as one cocky looking Galra commander step forth to the small pit of flames and torches.

As the Commander reach down and about to grab a torch, suddenly the sound of a flame pierce armor and flesh as the Galra commander groin in pain and pulled away by Warlord Ranveig with a sickle Galra weapon as the warlord raise the Galra up and toss him over to the side as the Galra commander went quite a bit away and lay there now dying as Ranveig said to the Galra he hurt, "Fool! Only the strongest may lay their hands on the torches. That is why I will assume command. I have been on the front-lines of the expanse, where iron meets soul, spreading the glory of the empire, not huddled in the center overseeing already conquered worlds, growing fat on the victories of our forefathers."

Soon a familiar voice was heard as everyone looked and saw Haggar had arrived as she glared at them all. "Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth. That is why Sendak the purest of the Galra should light the flame." Haggar began as she glared at them know as she knew Fala's plan from start to finish. "He was Zarkon's right hand for millennia and he will lead the empire for 10,000 more years." Haggar spoke out as Janka saw this.

"The Witch and Sendak?" Janka asked as he knew nothing good can come of this. "Perhaps we should put our differences behind us. The only way we can stop those two is by working together." Janka said to Gnov as Gnov glared at him.

"Why would I partner with the weak?" Gnov asked as soon a familiar laughter was heard as a few Galra began to part revealing Fala with her two new Generals, Thrawn, and Ritsuko.

"Sure I shall admit Sendak may have a better chance at leading us." Fala began as she walked in as if she already owned everything here. "But last I checked when he failed to Acquire Voltron when the Paladins were still fresh and new he vanished while the Empire in turn crumbled not long after." Fala said as she smirked to them all.

"Oh and you have more of a right to the throne a bastard grown in a human test tube?" Ranveig asked as Fala then smirked at them.

"Odd I believe my accomplishments speak louder than words while you were all running around conquering, advising, or playing bureaucrat I did a combination of all three and acquired us Lotron that had tipped the tides in our favor. Yes I shall admit my error in making them too much like Voltron but as I recall I have created a new breed of Robeasts and weapons that has pushed our Empire to new heights even when using the humans EVA weapons for our own." Fala said as she glared at them all with a taunting smirk. "And compared to me I trained under Zarkon himself and the best the Empire had to offer and my victories are proof of that despite the loss of a large portion of the Empire but it was mainly due to Lotor and Kaworu's betrayal then anything as well as a lack of proper data." Fala said as she glared at them all.

"Besides while Sendak needs the Witch to speak on his behalf I do not for I speak on my own behalf." Fala said as Sendak glared at them as he was also informed of the plan as they kept the secret alliance off the books here.

"Enough! Victory or Death!" Sendak yelled as Fala saw this.

"Oh that escalated quickly." Fala said as she got ready for a fight.

"Now you will both know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory in the universe!" Ranveig called out as he pulled his weapons out ready for battle.

Sendak and Ranveig then charged at each other as the two began to go at it as Fala simply watched with a smirk as she planned her strikes carefully as she already pinpointed five or ten weaknesses in Ranveig's form as well as Sendak's. As the two went at it the battle was heavy but it wasn't long till Sendak with his massive prosthetic arm was able to knock Ranveig to the wall creating a crater where he landed.

(With the Castle of Lions)

"Ok is everyone ready to move out?" Yuliana asked as she began to take the spot under the Crystal.

"We should be set to go." Asuka said as she knew they had to catch up quickly as the Tower of Wolves was still freshly built... and Yuliana is particular about things she's built Alfor, Zarkon, Honerva, and the other originals all learned that the hard way. "Let's just hope this isn't a trap Fala set up knowing what we'd do or anything worse." Asuka said as she knew Fala thought ahead on everything.

"Ok then lift off!" Misato called out as they didn't have time to wait this out as the Vehicle Team would stay on Olkarion to cover things till they got back.

(Back to the Kral Zera)

Sendak was able to defeat the Warlord as he glared down upon him as it was evident that Sendak had won this fight. "You are defeated. The Empire is mine!" Sendak called out before a familiar sound was heard as Sendak looked in time to see Fala come at him with a jab of her fingers to his arm before it was followed by a few more as she then avoided his prosthetic arm. "What was that Fala a love tap?" Sendak taunted as Fala smirked.

"I studied Galra Biology and I was able to find a nerve bundle in your arm, it didn't hurt but your arm will be to numb for combat after that, unless you can wake it up fast." Fala smirked as Sendak tried to move his arm but it barely had any movement as the Galra were impressed by Fala's actions. "So want to see what I will do to the rest of you?" Fala taunted as Sendak then glared at her and in turn launched his arm at her to which Fala took out some restraining jell which she then threw it at the arm and in turn sticking it to the ground as it was now stuck.

"Always come prepared now stay down will you Sendak." Fala taunted as she patted his cheek and went for the flames as Sendak could no longer fight as it was clear to many Galra here. Fala did this act of mercy on purpose to show she can do far worse to them if they tried it. Once Fala got to the torches she took one and began to climb up as she then held it high. "I will strengthen the Empire as no one else can! Beyond the legacy of even Zarkon himself!" Fala roared as she had the weapons and means to do it but then another Galra spoke up.

"Stop!" Trugg a commander was heard as she looked to Fala.

"You cannot light the flame without facing my blades!" Trugg roared out as she drew her two axes before she then charged at Fala who then yawned a bit.

"Very well." Fala said as she then took out another gadget which looked like marbles which she casually dropped to the ground.

"How childish!" Trugg smirked as soon the 'marbles,' collided and exploded as Trugg saw this and avoided it quickly by jumping upward. But as Trugg tried to attack Fala smirked and summoned her AT-Field which surprised Trugg before Fala took out another weapon a gun of sorts.

"Ok I faced them now be gone." Fala said before firing at Trugg sending her flying from it as she landed on the ground hard. As they all saw this they began to back off as they saw Fala must have something to take them all on and their own weaknesses as it was clear Fala did her homework and knew how to counter every one of them.

Soon a sonic boom was heard as they all looked up and saw a new ship appear as it was like a Galra Warship had merged with tower and the Castle of Lions as well as Lotor's old ship as from it five Wolf howls were heard as from it the Wolves of Lotron flew out and came for a landing. The four landed in a circle around the Kral Zera location while the Black Wolf landed behind the crowd of Galra. The wind from this blew out the fire of the torch Fala was holding as she shielded herself from the wind as she saw it all.

From the mouth of the five Wolves Lotor, Rei, Kaworu, Mari, and Hikari came out as they all glared at the Galra around them all as Rei smirked at him.

"Lotor." Fala said as Lotor glared down upon them all.

"Halt! Your true Emperor has arrived." Lotor said as Black Wolf dropped him down while Lotor held the Lupo Bayard in hand activated in the Galra like Katana form.

"You? Lead the Galra Empire?" Fala taunted as Sendak saw this as he saw his prosthetic arm was getting loose. "What can possible make you think that you could be our Emperor?" Fala called out as she smirked at Lotor. "I think an Empress would do better in the seat." Fala said as she had her blade ready to draw from its scabbard.

"Our father's blood is not just in our veins, Fala. It's also on my sword." Lotor said as he knew what he did and in the end it was patricide. "The Emperor fell to me and so will anyone who stands in my way." Lotor said as he glared at them.

"You think Treachery makes you qualified to lead us?" Fala asked as Lotor began to take his steps to the torches.

"I will light the flame, not for defeating my father and not even for being the strongest Galra here. Because I did something that no one else could with Voltron." Lotor said as the Black Wolf began to stand up for its Knight. "I returned Lotron to the Galra Empire who had birthed it of the Knights own free will." Lotor said as he glared at the Galra gathered here as Fala saw the Blue Wolf who had rejected her even after she had built it. "No stand aside, Fala." Lotor growled as Fala then smirked.

"I believe these were your words Lotor. True Galra prove themselves through honorable rite by combat." Fala said as she began to draw her blade as it was pitch black with only a white highlight and a violet glow at the hilt.

"No time to end this!" Lotor roared but it was Haggar who jumped in next.

"Enough!" Haggar roared out as they all looked to Haggar. "Lotor, both you and Gala cannot lead the Galra." Haggar said as Fala smirked knowing this was part of the plan just in case Fala failed so she played along for now.

"You think you can stop me, witch?" Lotor all but demanded as he wanted to see Haggar try.

"Or myself Haggar?" Fala taunted as the two halfsiblings glared at the witch known as Haggar.

"The blood that so bolsters both of your claim is also what Quells it," Haggar said as Fala keep her look up as she try to look like she didn't care as Lotor looked a bit confused of what Haggar says as she went on saying, "Your mother Lotor was Honerva, and you Fala, yours was Yuliana, the one I despise the most, even I cannot allow someone of her blood on the throne."

Fala was laughing on the inside as she knew what Haggar said is a lie, as she is willingly to let Fala on the throne despite her blood ties to Yuliana, Fala had embrace her Galra side more than anything, and prove it time and time again, to her anger, to her ruthlessness as Haggar saw it, Fala is the most worthy but everyone else won't see it like that, and just put on this show just for that.

Lotor disagree as he said, "Everyone here knows my lineage, but that will not keep me from the throne."

Lotor turn to Fala and raise his sword again and said, "Now I'm taking what's rightfully mine. I am lighting that flame and my first act as emperor will be to reunite you both with my late father!"

Fala could only smile as she saw there still is a Galra side to Lotor, as she wonder how far can he go, as Sendak leap to top of the stair above Lotor and Fala as he is free and his arm is awake again as he said to them, "Nether of you are going to get to the top of these steps!"

As all three of them were about to combat against each other or they will fight Lotor, but suddenly a grappling hood came forth at Fala, as she dodge it before it could hit her, as the hook of it keep hold onto the stairs with Rei came in reeling herself in and she landed in the middle of the step where Lotor and Sendak and stood near Fala as everyone was now confuse as they saw the armor on the new warrior that arrive, showing it was one of the knights of Lotron, as the person lift her head and show the familiar blue hair, Rei is there as she turn to face Fala.

Fala give a small laugh and said, "What do you think you're doing here... sister?"

Rei put away her Bayard as she knew it not the weapon she needs as she pull out her Blade's dagger before it transform into a sword as she said, "The blood of the Galra as well as Zarkon run in my vain… but I am not here for the throne."

"Then why are you here?" Fala said as she wasn't expecting something like that, ether did Haggar as she saw the weapon Rei is using and knew she was a part of the secrete group of Galra that stood against the empire.

"It's just like you said sister, A true Galra must prove themselves through honorable rite by combat, but that just an excuse as I'm here for what you did to me, as human always say… I want payback," Rei said as Fala could only giggle at that before it turn into a full blow laugh.

As every Galra seem freak out by this as Fala laughing is only few and rare to hear, mostly mean trouble as Fala calms her laughter and said "You want payback then?"

Fala snaps her fingers as she open her hand as well afterwards with Thrawn toss her a sword as it flew In the air and landed in Fala's hand perfectly as she points it at Rei and said, "Come and get it."

Rei then took a battle stance with her Marmora blade as she and Fala then charged at each other as Rei wasn't going to let it end like it did last time they faced each other. As they swung there blades at each other Sendak and Lotor were nearby as Sendak relied on his arm for battle as Lotor used his stature and speed to his advantage.

As they went at each other Fala and Rei soon parried each other as calm yet rage filled crimson eyes glared at cold and cruel crimson eyes. "SO is this going to end like last time, sister?" Fala taunted as she smirked at Rei.

"Depends does it include both of us on the ground!" Rei called out a she then threw Fala to the side as she spun around gracefully and then kicked her blade to Rei who blocked it only for Fala to come in and punch her back as Fala took her blade back.

"No... It won't because this time I will be sure to finish the job." Fala said as she swung her blade a bit as she then took a battle stance.

Meanwhile Lotor and Sendak were battling it out still until Lotor used his blade to pin Sendak as Lotor glared at his father's former right hand. "You don't even know what you are, Sendak! So loyal, so brave, and yet so stupid!" Lotor scolded as he knew Sendak was a puppet but he also considered the possibility Sendak was in on the plan Fala may have cooked up somehow.

"I know exactly what I am. I am a Warrior!" Sendak roared out as he then had his arm fire off a blast from it as Lotor was thrown back but not as intended.

"You are nothing but Haggar and Fala's puppet!" Lotor called out as he pulled out both his old sword and began to duel wield it with his Bayard as he in turn dodged an attack from a shot sent by Sendak arm only to be punched in the face by Sendak in turn. The two continued their battle as it seemed it could go either way as no other Galra wanted to get in between a fight between these four as the other Wolves sat around the area of their leader and watched.

Meanwhile Fala and Rei were going at it as they swung there blades at each other as Fala grinned at Rei as the two glared at each other. "You know when you returned from your space trip becoming a Paladin I had experienced my first set of emotions at that moment, fear for the invasion of the Galra and I didn't like it." Fala said as she jumped back and took a graceful stance as she swung her blade a bit. "But when you took down NERV's leader Gendo needless to say I was angry at you and Voltron that I wanted to see you all destroyed." Fala continued as Rei saw Fala was trying to throw her off. "You just flew right on in and destroyed my whole world my whole reason for being!" Fala kept on as Rei slid her blade on her gauntlet.

"But after the rage passed I felt two things... lost for the fact I had no idea what I was supposed to do then who I was or what I was placed on this Universe to do honestly it scared me at first... and after that I felt... freedom." Fala said as Rei heard this. "The moment my strings were cut I was able to see clearly for the first time in my life and the Galra were the ones who were the catalyst to set me free." Fala said as she then laughed. "If anything I owe them my life and without Zarkon in the throne I owe them a true leader to carry on Zarkon's will." Fala said as her loyalty was always to Zarkon and without him in power Fala would succeed him.

"Then you never cut those strings to begin with." Rei said as she glared at Fala. "All you did was exchange them for new ones in the end all you really are is a doll desperate for someone to control you." Rei said as Fala felt that twitch in her brain go off again and with it came rage.

"I. AM. NOT. A. DOLL!" Fala roared out as she restarted her attack once more as she hacked and slashed at Rei violently as Rei saw Fala's tick. She knew now Fala couldn't let go of the past so easily and she hated any reminder of it that connected her to it. She was tired of being controlled or commanded by people thus she wanted control of everything.

Rei then continued her assault as when Fala got close to a pillar location from the outside she heard a beeping sound on her gear and looked as she then realized what was hidden. "Cleaver... a contingency plan of your own." Fala said as she quickly pressed the button on her gear as she kept fighting to latch onto the signal and take control.

(Blades)

The Blade with the Bombs detonator heard a beeping sound as she pulled it out and saw what it said as it read Signal Lost. "Dammit we've been compromised!" The leader called out as the Bombs were hijacked as they saw this. "Send the message to the Lions to make haste things are about to turn out bad!" The Leader ordered as they had to run now.

(Battle)

Lotor was about to keep his battle up with Sendak who stood before the entrance way to the inner part of the Alter when he felt his Wolfs warning. Lotor went wide eyed as he knew what was coming next. Fala carefully pressed the button on her own improve detonator during a small struggle with Rei as Lotor ran to Rei and pushed her down as in turn the explosion went off as Fala got away avoiding it.

Once the smoke cleared Lotor and Rei got up as Fala and Sendak, who rose the from rubble once the smoke cleared, saw this as it was clear to them what happened as Fala decided to capitalized on this 'tragic incident,' of the Kral Zera. "Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron and his allies!" Fala roared out as she looked to everyone. "Fire upon the Wolves!" Fala ordered as they all saw this.

"Dammit all." Lotor cursed as they all saw this as he knew what was next as in turn the beams began to fire as the Wolves with pilots saw this happen above them.

(Yellow, Red, and Green Wolf)

"We need to draw their fire away from here everyone move out!" Hikari ordered as they moved the controls as in turn the three Wolves moved out.

(Battle)

The Wolves moved out as they flew upward torts the Galra warships as this may as well be a Galra Civil War now. It wasn't long till all Hell broke loose as a Galra aimed for Haggar as in turn a Loyalist fired at the female Galra and in turn all the Galra began to fight one another for the throne being prime reason or for whatever reason they had as it was pure chaos. Galra fighting Galra, Warship shooting warship the entire Empire may as well be burning around them as it was evident without a leader the Galra Empire would in turn fall by their own hands no less.

In the sky the Wolves flew around summoning their maw blades as they began taking down as many ships as they could. In fact Hikari even used her Wolves primary weapon to ram through a ship destroying it in one go. Meanwhile Lotor and Rei saw this go on as they knew they had to stop this and to do so Lotor would need to take the throne. "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I knew they would all turn on each other." Lotor said as soon Sendak came down upon them as Lotor avoided the attack as did Rei as they saw this.

As they fought Fala came at Rei with another Galra as Rei rolled her eyes and used her Bayard to block one and her Marmora sword to stop Fala.

Meanwhile Sendak and Lotor glared at each other as it was clear things were looking bad for them all. "Killing you would be too merciful. Once I'm Emperor, I'm going to keep you and that blue haired wench as my slaves!" Sendak roared as Lotor and he then continued their mortal combat.

Rei was outnumbered as she couldn't keep both Fala and this Galra with a claymore at bay. It was then Rei was disarmed of her Marmora blade that she used her Bayard and stunned the Galra woman only to block an attack from Fala with her armor as Fala glared at Rei. "Fall! Fall!" Fala roared as then Rei with her strength roared out and threw Fala back before kicking her down the steps to Haggar.

Once Fala got back up she glared at Rei who stood above her as Fala hated it. Fala then regrouped with her Generals and Haggar as they saw their plan failed big time. "Should we get Sendak?" Hera asked as Fala glared at her.

"No he has his mission if this fails we need someone for acquisitions." Fala said as she glared at her foes. "Thrawn once we get on the ship activate Contingency Plan Droll." Fala said as she didn't think it would have to come to that plan but her foes left her no choice. "If Lotor wants the throne he can have it I'll just build my own with Fortress Daibazaal." Fala said as they all took their as Haggar saw this.

"The Empire has fallen and in turn a new one will take its place." Haggar said as it was clear as Ritsuko saw it as even Rei's own clones were outdoing each other and hated each other.

"Yeesh." Ritsuko said as she followed the others as they had to hurry.

(Wolves)

"There are too many we can't handle them all." Hikari said as she had her alarms blaring around her.

"No it's not over not yet." Kaworu said as he began to focus on his wolf and used his AT-Field in a very minor way to connect their souls. 'Red Wolf please.' Kaworu said as in turn the Wolf answered.

(Battle)

Red Wolf then roared out as soon Quintessence formed on its back and in turn formed a large cannon which then took aim at the Galra War Ships and opened fire destroying it in one powerful shot. As this happened the Tower of Wolves also fired upon the Galra ships.

(Lotron Shooter)

The Ship flew by as Ezor and Acxa were firing as Ezor smirked. "I love my job." Ezor smirked as Acxa rolled her eyes to her co-pilots antics.

(Pilots)

"Ok we need help!" Mari called out as Zerith then saw something.

"Wait I got something on my scope!" Zerith called out as soon they heard a Worm Hole go off as they all saw it.

(Battle)

From the wormhole the Lions flew out as first to attack was Red and Yellow Lion who fired their main weapons or rammed the ships as Asuka cheered with Toji much like Han Solo did in Star Wars Episode IV a New Hope.

Black Lion then roared out and formed its wings as it then flew through a Galra War Ship and shown to have torn out the main part of the engine as the ship began to fall to the ground and crash with its engine busted up like that. Blue Lion came in and with its sonic weapon fired a sonic blast from its roar as it hit many ships destroying a whole lot of them in turn.

(Asuka)

"I hope we aren't too late." Asuka said as Hikari sighed in response.

(Hikari)

"Cutting it short there." Hikari said as Toji saw it.

(Toji)

"Yeah I can tell this place went to hell and back." Toji said as he saw the damage being done here.

(Shinji)

"Ok team. Let's Form Voltron!" Shinji ordered as they were lucky to make it in time as they did.

(Voltron Lion Team Shinji)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltron's wings creating the image of the galaxy with the sun behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battle)

"Core Burst!" Shinji invoked as Voltron then unleashed its Core as the Quintessence fueled S2 Core revealed itself upon Shinji's orders and command as soon Voltron entered what has been called its Burst Mode and was going to end this. "Form Blazing Sword!" Shinji ordered as Voltron formed the sword which was actually on fire now like a true Blazing Sword as it slashed through the foes.

As the battle progressed Voltron had 5 minutes for Burst Most at most as it used its shoulder cannon and the Magnum Pistols to take down as many Galra as they could.

(Ground)

As the battle progressed Sendak saw with his cybernetic eye and knew if this occurred Fala would use her Contingency Plan as he had to grab the one Galra for her who can help her and in turn restore his pride as a warrior. "Sendak!" Lotor roared out as Sendak then looked and saw Lotor appear as Lotor was airborne to strike him down. Sendak then with his cybernetic arm threw a large stone at Lotor before he then fired at it to which Lotor slashed through and came out of the smoke only to see Sendak was gone.

(Meanwhile with Janka)

Janka was running away as he had set this ship up in case of an emergency as he was almost to the Galra fighter. But as he was just about arrived Sendak's arm grabbed him as he was being held over the cliff side now. "Sendak, I..." Janka began but he knew he was in a tight spot. "We could work together. Brains and Brawn. A joint ruler ship! Stronger than any the Empire has ever seen." Janka tried to bribe Sendak to let him live as Sendak glared at him.

"Normally I'd let you fall and take your fleet... but I know someone who has a use for you and your abilities with Bureaucracy and your fleet." Sendak said as he then pulled Janka back. "Thus you have been drafted as Fala's financial ally." Sendak said as he began to drag Janka to the fighter as they needed to Rendezvous with Fala at the coordinates she would send for her most loyal of followers and allies as well as those she finds most worthy to meet in the systems she had conquered. Sendak knew now that Contingency Plan Droll has been initiated and thus they had to move now.

(With Lotor)

Lotor began to rise the steps as he held the torch in hand sore and bruised but alive as the chaos happened around him as his Wolf was then reunited with its back as they all saw Lotor rise to the throne with the wind blowing as his victory was earned. Voltron landed next to the Alter as the Tower and Castle flew near them seeing this play out.

(Tower)

Zerith in the control wheel saw this as this was all Lotor had fought for but they knew the work wasn't done yet.

(Acxa and Ezor)

Acxa saw this as well as she saw the time was almost here for peace to reign out as Ezor had similar thoughts as peace was in their grasp.

(Rei)

Rei smiled as she stood with her Wolf as she saw it her half-brother had achieved what he longed desired and in all honesty she was proud of him. Just as she was proud of Shinji as all the fighting can finally come to an end.

(Lotor)

Lotor saw the fire pit as he glared at it as at long last the dark reign of his father can come to an end and with it a new era can begin as the War was now over. Lotor then placed the torch in lighting the fire at long last as the Archivist kneeled down. "The Flame is lit." The Archivist said as he bowed down. "Bow to your Emperor." He said as the Galra all bowed to Lotor while the Wolves instead acted by howling to the moon and to Lotor in his honor, Emperor Lotor who in days to come would be forever known as Lotor Emperor of Wolves.

(Scene Break with Fala later)

Fala was at her Main Headquarters where her lab and powerbase was located as she glared at the mas of Haggarium staring at her as she was in a set of robes that would normally either be ceremonial, nightwear, or bath wear as it seems she had been asked to relax after the ordeal they all suffered but relaxing wasn't on Fala's mind.

It was then Haggar entered the chamber as it was clearly Fala's own lab Haggar saw her. "Report." Fala growled as she was not in the mood to deal with any bad new or the bother of showing Haggar Respect.

"Thrawn has confirmed it Sendak has acquired Janka and his fleet and many Galra have headed your summons mainly those loyal to you and Zarkon." Haggar said as Fala sighed as that was the first good news she heard in a while. "But why continue to work on this substance?" Haggar asked as Fala glared at it.

"It holds secrets, dark secrets that had many times been an anti-thesis to Quintessence." Fala said as she hovered her hand over the pool feeling the dark energy rise up in smokes as it bubbled in the pool.

"Perhaps you should rest it would do you know favors to drop down tired when they all arrive. Plus I fear the continued exposure to the Haggarium may be detrimental to your health." Haggar said as Fala then realized it as her eyes went wide with an epiphany.

"Or perhaps I had not allowed myself enough contact with the substance." Fala said as she pulled a rope on her robes and in turn allowed it to pile around her feet as it was revealed she was very much nude under. Haggar of course realized what Fala intended to do as she tried to stop her.

"No Fala don't!" She roared out but it was too late as Fala jumped into the pool and went to the deep end of it allowing her entire body to submerge in it as it burned and harmed her but she allowed it to enter her system filling her veins with all of it as Haggar kneeled to it but hissed away as it came to close for comfort as if it was busy. Soon to Haggar's shock Fala began to rise up from the water but different as her eyes began to glow the same color as Zarkon's as her face and body was now covered in corrupted Altean Marks but her Galra genetics were also being dominant as her hair had even been dyed bleach red as it moved with violet energy a bit before calming down. Fala looked upon her hands and saw her nails had become claws as her chest had a dark glow to it where she saw her S2 Core from Lilith begin to form.

Fala began to laugh as she looked upon herself and saw it as her laugh became that of a mad woman as Haggar saw this and swore she saw the shadow of Zarkon around her as if Fala had truly become Zarkon's one true heiress. "Now... let's get to work on the Droll Empire." Fala said as she took her leave as it was clear that Voltron may have defeated one threat but instead begot a far stronger one, one that was far more terrifying then Zarkon himself. Peace was only temporary and Fala was going to destroy that peace.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go chapter is done now let's continue onward people and remember to leave a review when you leave. So until next time ja-ne.


	32. Chapter 26 Bloodlines

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well here we are new chapter so please enjoy it.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajiMari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, followed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Miyuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Castle of Lions Hanger)

Asuka was dressed in her Blade of Marmora gear as she was getting ready to head out as she looked to her friends. "You sure you need to go Asuka?" Allura asked as Shinji and the Paladins were gathered together.

"Yeah with Wonder Girl having to help Lotor fix up the Galra Empire and being part of Lotron she asked me if I can cover this mission for her." Asuka said as she had her gear and everything as she began to load up onto Red Lion as Big Red was always her go to ride if available.

"Well we'll be sure to save you some picture devil girl." Toji said as he and Kensuke wrapped their arms around Shinji as Shinji blushed a bit.

"Ok and tell Hikari and wonder girl I said hi." Asuka said as Allura nodded.

"We'll be sure to do that." Allura said as Asuka smirked a bit.

"And a few other things for later." Asuka teased as only Shinji caught it as Toji and Kensuke were lost.

"Ok safe travel Asuka hopefully we can work on a proper peace accord with Shiro and the Vehicle Team back on Earth." Misato said as Asuka smiled.

"I'll hold you up to that but we still got scrimmages about so it's not perfect peace yet." Asuka said as that was true as she then stopped for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Shinji asked as Yuliana saw this.

"Yeah it's just... now that I look at it seeing you and your mother Shinji... kind of makes me miss mine... and makes me wonder if my... real father was even concerned for me when he left me and her." Asuka said as she truly realized she was alone in the universe as Shinji then hugged her as did Yuliana.

"It's ok... I'm sure whoever he was or is he will either be someone great... or have a good enough excuse to have you two talking." Yuliana said as she knew Asuka's father could be anyone among the Blades as it was hard to pinpoint which one he was.

"Thanks." Asuka smiled as she hugged back as even if she was alone at least she had people who made her feel welcomed.

"Is there space dust in here or is me?" Toji asked as he and Kensuke were tearing up as Allura saw this with Misato.

"It's filthy!" Coran wept as this was a touching scene.

(Scene Break Command Brig)

Red Lion flew through a worm hole as it made its way to the Blade of Marmora base so Asuka can handle Rei's mission for them. Everyone saw this as they knew they had their own stuff to do so for now they had to get back to work.

(Scene Break Blade of Marmora HQ)

Asuka was with Kolivan as she had done a few missions with the Blades but this will be her first time going solo as Red Lion had to stay behind. The main reason she brought Red Lion because even though they can connect through long distances she rather be ready in case the Paladins need her as she even packed her Armor in Red Lion. As the briefing began Kolivan began to explain what Asuka was to expect. "This Base was, until recently, run by Galra commander Ranveig, who was developing a super weapon of some sort." Kolivan began as the image of Ranveig who was dead now still made Asuka want to punch the start of Sincline in the face. "We're not sure the Weapon's Specks, but we do know that it is incredibly powerful." Kolivan explained as Asuka looked to him.

"Ok big question how did we learn about this anyway?" Asuka asked as she wanted to know who to thank for getting this or punch for not taking down the weapon.

"We have a spy in Ranveig's camp who's managed to acquire high-level security clearance." Kolivan began as he then turned to Asuka. "Since Ranveig's departure, it's possible he assumed control of the base, but we can't be sure." Kolivan said as Asuka heard this.

"Why not?" Asuka asked as she was hoping she had a way in.

"We're not the only ones who know of the weapon." Kolivan said as Asuka saw the, but, coming a mile away. "Two Galra factions lead by Commanders Trugg and Ladnok are at war over the territory." Kolivan explained as Asuka saw the two Galra woman there as she knew of them both. "Since their fighting began, all communications have been cut off." Kolivan said as he looked to the screen to give the information. "We need you to infiltrate the base, extract our spy, and destroy Ranveig's weapon." Kolivan said as he then looked to Asuka.

"Asuka, this is of the upmost importance. If either faction acquires the weapon, it could tip the balance of power in their favor." Kolivan said as he looked to Asuka as she knew how erratic her temper and emotions can be especially if his hunch on the spy and Asuka is true. "So you cannot allow your feelings to cloud your judgement." Kolivan said as Asuka heard this.

"Hey I wouldn't!" Asuka began but Kolivan cut her off.

"You have in the past on multiple occasions and from the few missions you had with us before. Remember, the Mission is the only thing that matters. Emotions are a luxury we cannot afford." Kolivan said as Asuka huffed and allowed him to continue. "This is the operative you'll be contacting." Kolivan said as the screen showed a male Galra in uniform as Asuka saw how different he was from the other ones. In fact she dared say he was the most easy on the eyes of any Galra she had met he had the regular Galra eyes but what she also noted was that he was among the rare few with head hair as it appeared to be a dark crimson color as she even saw he had a familiar look to a soldier as he scolded him for a screw up.

"His name is Alusan Sor Yuna." Kolivan said as Asuka saw him.

(Scene Break Galra High Command)

The Castle of Lion was flying into the Galra Main Headquarters as Shinji and the other Paladins saw this as even Misato was shocked as with the Bridge Crew. "I can't believe we're flying into the belly of the beast." Misato said as Shinji saw the HQ.

"I know how you feel last time we were here they were firing at us now they're welcoming us." Shinji said as they began to arrive at the base.

"Strange to think last time we were here, we were fighting the Galra. Now we're working with them." Toji said as Allura was the one who spoke up this time.

"We have to do everything we can to support Lotor. With Fala still out there I doubt she's given up so easily. This is our chance to promote a new era of peace." Allura said as Yuliana nodded.

"Yeah but like Allura said Fala and Haggar are still out there and it's only a matter of time before either of the strikes." Yuliana said as the ship came in to dock where they found the Tower of Wolves not too far away.

(Later)

Once the ship was docked the Four Paladins with Yuliana, Coran, and Misato entered the base as once inside they were welcomed by Lotor and his droid soldiers as they all saw the banners about as Yuliana recognized it as well as a few things added. But what was more surprising was with Lotor was Mari, Hikari, Kaworu, and Rei as above them were holo images of Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron in a sort of Three Musketeer stance.

"Thank you for coming, my friends. I prepared a new Imperial Banner to herald our alliance. This Symbol was modified from the very same one that flew over our fathers and mothers when they worked together as the original Paladins of Voltron. As I said it was modified to signify the unity between the Galaxy Alliance, the Voltron Coalition, and the Galra Empire as I hope we can return the Universe to that Golden Age." Lotor said as he then got to the bad news but Rei took over there.

"Since Lotor ascended to the throne The Galra Empire has been torn apart. Though a Sizable portion has sword its allegiance to Lotor we as the Knights have been kept busy with the massive factions that remain in revolt." Rei said as Toji then spoke up.

"Uh, ok not to be rude but the Galra aren't known to turn the other cheek." Toji said as Misato spoke next.

"Yeah their more than likely to turn the other fist." Misato said as the war fueled race like the Galra weren't easy to reason with.

"How do you get an empire that's known only violence for thousands of years to put down their weapons?" Shinji asked as that was a major question that needed answering.

"By providing them with the very thing they're fighting for. Quintessence. Unlimited amounts of it. And Shinji and Allura with Yuliana's aid I believe you with Rei's aid are the keys needed to find it." Lotor said as Yuliana looked to them.

"A risky move but it's the best we got so far since negotiation may be difficult." Yuliana said as she also knew the Galra could easily use this to continue their warmongering ways.

"It's a risk we may need to take." Lotor said as so far the secrets of Genesis Defender Voltron may just be hidden with the Quintessence. "Now I'm sure you'll be interested in inspecting every aspect of the Galra Headquarters." Lotor said as he looked to the gathered crew.

"I'd like to cross-reference our star charts with current Galra troop locations." Misato said as Lotor nodded to her.

"Consider it done." Lotor said being thankful to the ones who housed him on earth.

"You want to sync our intelligence to the Galra Headquarters? Oh, I never thought I'd see the quiznaking quintant." Coran said as Yuliana sighed.

"Language." Yuliana said as her motherly aspect came out again on keeping dirty words out of young minds.

"Sentry, take them to the record room Acxa should be there updating a few things herself." Lotor said as everyone even his Generals had to pull their weight to begin their era of peace. "You will find everything you need there." Lotor said as in turn Coran and Misato followed after the sentry.

"I shall accompany them." Kaworu said as he followed the duo and Sentry as Lotor turned to the others.

"I'm leaving you with Mari, Hikari, and a personal escort that will take you wherever you'd like to go." Lotor said as he looked to them before looking to Shinji and co. "Come princess, Shinji, Rei, and Lady Yuliana. There is much work to be done." Lotor said as he in turn took his leave of Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Mari with the other sentry.

"So... we're free to roam around Galra HQ and have some fun?" Toji asked as he looked to the Sentry.

"What is fun?" The Sentry asked as they heard this as Mari saw this and smirked.

"You're about to find out." Mari said as she and Kensuke shared a smirk as Hikari heard this.

"Uh-oh." Hikari said knowing this was not good.

"It's a robot so it can't have fun unless reprogram it." Kensuke said as even the stooges need to make their own entertainment.

"Take us to the sentry repair center!" Toji called out throwing his helmet up to the air where it landed on another Sentry's head.

(Later at the Sentry Repair Center)

"Reconfigured Processor inserted." Kensuke listed off as they worked on reprograming the Sentry.

"Check." Toji called out as Hikari felt this was a bad idea.

"Wired for optimal fun performance." Kensuke continued to list off as Mari smirked.

"Checkity-check!" Mari called out as Hikari once more voiced her objections to this.

"Guys I really think this is a bad idea." Hikari said as this was Lotor's base and home and they were being incredibly rude here.

"Come on live a little robot arm." Mari said as they kept going.

"Now, just gotta upload the new program, and..." Kensuke trailed off as he worked on the robot in question. "Alright, I'm finished." Kensuke said as he and Toji then cheered and fist bumped each other ready to have fun.

The group all began to look down upon the Sentry as Mari was the first to speak. "How do we know if it worked?" Mari asked as Kensuke was the closest to the robot as they waited for it to activate. Soon its face flashed on as it then surprised everyone and shot up knocking Kensuke to the ground with a bruise.

"You dum-dums got any non-lethal semi-combustible diversionary devices?" The Sentry asked as they all saw it.

"What?" Mari asked as Hikari spoke up next.

"I think he's asking for Fire Crackers." Hikari said as Kensuke then shot up nursing his bruise.

"It worked!" Kensuke cheered as Toji came in.

"Hell yeah!" Toji cheered as Hikari sighed to herself.

"This can't end well." Hikari said as every party has that one pooper.

(Later at the Mess Hall)

The group had set up food goo with a bomb as they hid behind a makeshift barricade as it was beeping until it then went off blasting the goop everywhere. "That was awesome/Sweet/Sick/More!" The four idiots cheered as the Sentry was made number four here.

"What's next?" The Sentry said as Hikari looked.

"Um returning the Sentry to put it back the way it was." Hikari said as Mari looked to him.

"Don't be a buzzkill. Toji, hand me another packet of food goop, Nyan!" Mari called out as Toji did so.

"Halt!" a new voice was heard as they all looked and saw Galra soldiers were looking to them as Toji in shock crushed the goop sending it fling upward and back down on his head. "You are being detained for unsafe sustenance preparation." A Galra called out as Hikari had a big I told you so ready.

"Scram!" The sentry called out as they made a break for it as they hopped to a hover scooter and flew off.

"This robot is sweet!" Toji called off as the four hooligans and one killjoy rode off.

(With Asuka)

Asuka in a Galra fighter flew into the fire fight as she saw what was going on as she saw this from under the mask of her Marmora uniform. "Yeesh don't these guys know when to call it a day?" Asuka asked as she began to fly torts the planet. "Better mingle with the debris and avoid fire." Asuka said as she began to make her way torts the planet down below.

As Asuka flew the ship she looked over to the chaos that was going on. "Well things escalated here big time." Asuka said as she then went about her plan. "Well here goes nothing." Asuka said as she began to fly down. As Asuka did this she easily weaved through it all as she dived down to the planet grinning. "That's right ace pilot right here!" Asuka called out only for her to gasp as she saw her wing got hit as she saw this. "Fuck!" Asuka cursed as she began trying to stabilize the ship as she had just played devil's advocate there.

Asuka began to try to bring the ship in for a crash landing as it came down. Soon the Ship landed as it crashed and lost its other wing as Asuka cried out in shock as she tried to hold on till it stopped.

(Later)

Asuka was soon seen leaving the ship as she was heading to the base as she sighed to herself cracking her neck a bit. "Jeez is this what Rei deals with every time?" Asuka asked as she needed to give Rei a whole lot more respect if she made it out of this. She was overlooking the base as it was clear thing were not going well as in turn Asuka knew she had to hurry or else.

(Later inside)

Asuka was able to sneak into the base as she walked about looking for her contact. She made sure to keep hidden as she heard the alarms blaring as Asuka then looked around a corner and saw her contact walking into a room behind some androids as Alusan stopped for a moment as Asuka gasped and hid as she had to be careful.

Alusan saw nothing and began to walk into the room with some more sentries as she seemed to assume he must have been imagining something. Asuka then left her hiding spot as she was ready to act as she had her dagger drawn ready to get Alusan out and back to safety. She then sensed something off and in turn she turned around activating her sword as she in turn had a gun pointed at her face as Asuka saw this.

"Alusan." Asuka gasped as she had a laser pistol in her face as she knew this was a standoff if Alusan was an enemy. Alusan's eyes then trailed over to the sword and went wide eyed at what he saw as he knew where this sword was from and who it belonged to. He then pulled back his pistol and glared at Asuka as he then smashed his fist on Asuka's head.

"Idiot you're late. Just be glad you're not too late." Alusan said as he glared at Asuka who then glared back while deactivating her weapon.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could you!" Asuka began but Alusan cut her off.

"Save the talk we don't have much time." Alusan said as Asuka was about to let a flurry of German curses leave her mouth but knew they had a job to do.

(With Shinji, Rei, Lotor, Allura, and Yuliana)

The group arrived at the place as they all saw it as Allura sighed. "What is this place?" she asked as she looked around as Lotor was the one who spoke.

"Haggar's lair." Lotor said as he looked around as this place was not one he was fond of.

"Why would you bring us here?" Allura asked as she looked to Lotor.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuliana asked as she looked around. "I with Alfor and Zarkon traveled into the rift into the space between realities." Yuliana said as she looked around. "I have theory that mines and Alfor's Altean Alchemy had a hand in it." Yuliana said as Lotor nodded.

"Yes and I believe that there may be something in here that contains secrets Haggar was unable to unlock." Lotor said as he looked around the dark room as Yuliana knew Altean Alchemy better than anyone.

"So I guess the combined efforts, of myself, Rei, Allura, and mom can unlock them." Shinji said as Lotor looked to his fellow Altean Hybrid.

"Exactly." Lotor said as he smirked. "Seems great minds think alike." Lotor joked as they had work to do.

Allura meanwhile had different thought as she began to turn away to leave. "I shouldn't be here." Allura said as Shinji saw this and then took her hand.

"Allura wait." Shinji began as he looked to Allura. "Please I and the rest of us can't do it without you." Shinji said as he looked to Allura as she knew it was high time Shinji connected with his Altean Heritage.

"Alright." Allura said as she got to explore the aspect of Shinji that was human now it was time for Shinji to explore the part of him that was Altean.

"Thank you." Lotor began as he smiled. "Now, where shall we begin?" Lotor asked as Yuliana then smirked.

"By looking underneath the underneath." Yuliana began as she looked to her 'pupils,' here. "Take it from this old Alchemist find what looks and feels does not belong here." Yuliana said as with this much dark and evil it should be easy to locate something of Altean secrets.

"Ok." Shinji said as Rei nodded as they in turn began their search.

(A little later)

As the five were covering much ground Allura moved some items aside and found something as she thought it looked off here. "Look at this." Allura said as Yuliana saw this as they all gathered around it.

"An Altean Science Log." Yuliana said as she knew what this log was from and where it came from. The group gathered around it as Yuliana activated it as Lotor saw this.

"This was written by my mother, Honerva, thousands of years ago." Lotor said as he saw the item in question as he smiled at this.

"Your mother was Honerva?" Allura asked as Yuliana then cleared her throat at this. "The Honerva who with Yuliana discovered the Rift of Daibazaal?" Allura asked as Yuliana looked sadly at the log as Shinji looked at this.

"So that means you're like me and Rei... Half-Altean." Shinji said as Rei nodded as she saw this a mile away.

"Yes. It was something the Galra considered a weakness, but I considered it a strength." Lotor said as he looked away as he knew the history. "The union between Zarkon and Honerva sparked a technological revolution within the Empire." Lotor began as he began to go through the data as Yuliana passed it to them.

"Even back then by today's standards Altean Culture was far more advanced than anything today." Yuliana said as she saw some of the projects she and Honerva worked on. "The kinds of experiments she and I were conducting... together we advanced science by eons." Yuliana explained as she then looked down a bit. "I wish I could take it back somehow at least I could have saved Altea." Yuliana said as she looked down in shame being reminded of her part in Altea's fall.

"It's ok but how did Haggar get her hands on this?" Allura asked as Lotor glared at this.

"She was constantly seeking Altean Magical knowledge that she could pervert for her own power." Lotor said as he began to go through the data log. "There must have been things she was unable to access." Lotor said as Shinji nodded.

"The rest of us will continue the search." Shinji said as he and the others continued their search while Lotor looked through the files. But Yuliana stopped as she wondered if she should tell Lotor the truth about Honerva and Haggar.

(Meanwhile with Toji, Kensuke, Mari, Hikari, and the Sentry)

The four teen and the sentry were at the throne room as Kensuke has his camera on him as he was getting snaps of everyone in different poses, even himself in a few with someone else taking the photo.

Mari did a few solo with something… sexy poses to say saying something to give to someone later with a giggle and a 'Nyan'.

Kensuke has to charge her for them as she would pay it later and went on with the photo shots as everyone was doing something, even the sentry itself, and after that Toji was wearing Zarkon old armor with Hikari as somehow they got her into it as she was standing next to Toji wearing Haggar old robes as well as they laugh in this.

This went on for a bit as Kensuke was going around the group as he said, "That's it. That's it. The camera is loving you!"

"Please get one more of me," The sentry said as it was sitting on the throne, and then a voice called out and said, "Halt!"

"Scram!" The sentry said as it took off like a rocket as the teens saw the Galra guards coming at them, they soon ran as Toji said, "Run for it!"

Two Galra guards came running as a tall one was running after them saying, "Get back here!"

A fatter one came up behind but stop for a moment to catch his breath as that guy is really out of shape.

(Hanger)

The gang were playing a weird game of golf using scrap part that were ball shape and parts of other old sentries limbs that the gang may have destroy in the past, and use them as their clubs.

Soon the door leading into the hanger open up and the same two Galra guards as the gang look back and saw them the tall Galra pointed at them as he said, "Hey!"

AS the guards started to run at them the gang throw the jump back as that seem to have trip up the two guards as they fell forward with the group taking off using their jet back and the Sentry just ran away.

(Later down a hall)

As the same two Galra guard were walking around looking for the group, unknown to them the gang sneak up on them as Mari jump up on the tall one while Hikari jump up on the fat one with tape in their hands.

(A little later)

Toji was on top of the tall Galra guard as the guard was on a hover cart with Kensuke was pushing as he yell out, "Razzle Dazzle!"

On another hover cart with the fat Galra guard as the sentry was on him with Hikari pushing it as the sentry called out, "Ramming speed!"

Mari stood in the center lien area where the two carts would meet each other out as she playing the referee.

As the two carts came at each other with the sentry was silent and Toji was growling out, the two guards were screaming in fright as they never experienced teenage pranks games as the two collided, Toji was down for the ground with the Sentry laugh and Mari said, "Team sentry wins!"

(Kitchen area)

AS Hikari wipe up some popsicles using some sort of alien fruit juice the Galra had, using some containers and some stick, and got them instantly frozen and presented everyone with one, even the two Galra guards.

AS Sentry was holding something in its hands as it says, "So there are no hard feelings, so I made you this."

The sentry presented Toji a necklace with what looks like a mini Galra helmet on it as Toji took it with bandages all over his head and face as he look at it and said, "Worth it."

(Back with Asuka and Alusan)

"Why did Kolivan risk sending you here now?" Alusan asked as he was working on the controls as Asuka no longer had the head gear on as Alusan knew that face but he wouldn't reveal it... not after so long.

"What are you stupid it's because he's heard about Ranveig's super weapon!?" Asuka demanded as she looked to Alusan as his eye twitched a bit as he went back to work. "Right now we can't let it fall into the wrong hands." Asuka said as an explosion was heard as Alusan sighed a bit.

"I'm guessing Ranveig is dead since Commander Trugg is attacking my base." Alusan said as he kept working.

"What the?! If you haven't noticed that bitch is on the verge of crushing your forces!" Asuka roared out as Alusan controlled his own temper here. "We have to destroy that weapon now!" She roared as Asuka then began to calm down. "What is it anyway?" Asuka asked as she looked to Alusan who then sighed.

"Warlord Ranveig intercepted an undocumented shipment of Quintessence traveling through his territory." Alusan told as he kept working on his station. "He took it for himself and began experimenting with it. It's more powerful than any Quintessence we received from the Empire and I found out why." Alusan said as it only meant one thing.

"Haggarium." Asuka said as she was really hoping Fala would be taken down soon.

"Yeah and let's just say the effects range from unexpected to stuff of nightmares." Alusan said as soon they all gasped as the entire base shook as Alusan and Asuka regained their footing.

"First level breached! Activating second Level of Defenses." A computer voice called out as Alusan saw this as they knew time was of the essence as Alusan saw on the screen a fleet landing. "Trugg's fleet has touched down we gotta move now come on!" Alusan called out as Asuka nodded as she followed after Alusan to the elevator.

(Back with the others)

Ezor began to walk in carrying a tray of what looked like tea as it seemed she may have learned a thing or two on Earth. "Hey guys sorry for being late and barging in but I figured you all might want some refreshments Japanese style." Ezor said as she handed everyone a drink as they all took there's.

"Thanks." Shinji said as he and the others began to regroup.

"So any progress?" Ezor asked as she was only met with silence as she saw this.

Lotor was looking at the logs intently as Yuliana saw this as she knew Lotor was starting to take note of things that seemed to catch his eye about his mother. "Are you well?" Rei asked as she, Allura, and Shinji rejoined Lotor and Yuliana.

"By the end of these logs, it's like their written by a different person. She's frantic, paranoid, and erratic. Her reason and intellect are gone with much spite directed torts Yuliana and all replaced with fear and paranoia." Lotor explained as Allura saw this.

"Lotor, have you ever wondered... what if Honerva became corrupted the same way Zarkon did. Perhaps she didn't die. What if she and Haggar are the same?" Allura began but Lotor cut her off on this.

"That Witch is not my mother." Lotor said as he began to walk off but Yuliana stopped him.

"I wish what you said was true." Yuliana said as her tone showed much guilt and regret in her voice as Lotor saw this.

"Surely you jest." Lotor said as Yuliana looked down.

"Lotor it's the truth hate me all you want if I had done something sooner perhaps." Yuliana said as she knew the Quintessence fueling her indefinite life spam forced her to live with these scars. "It's... all my fault if I had just plugged the rift up Honerva would..." Yuliana said as Shinji then saw his mother began to tear up as Lotor saw the tears as well as he may not want to believe it but he knew that the past hurt Yuliana as well as the mistakes many have suffered for.

"I'll just go." Ezor said as she wanted to try talking with Shinji more but she saw she came in at a bad time for them all.

"We looked all over and nothing I think we may have missed something." Shinji said changing the subject as Yuliana saw this as did Allura.

"I looked all over all of us did and none of us found anything pertaining to Altean Alchemy." Allura said as Lotor had an idea.

"Perhaps we are not using all the tools at our disposal." Lotor said as Yuliana smiled to them.

"Exactly Lotor." Yuliana said as she walked to Allura and Shinji. "Close your eyes you two and let yourselves feel the energy around you." Yuliana instructed as she was teaching these two Altean Alchemy as Rei watched with Lotor. "Now you two see if any of these items call out to you." Yuliana instructed as this was a basic Alchemist skill and she was hoping Alfor was proud that she was teaching Allura the skills of an Altean Alchemist.

Shinji and Allura then felt it as they looked to the side as they felt something there. They walked over to it and moved some of Haggar's junk and found to their surprise a stone with blue energy lines on this.

"I... we were drawn to this." Allura said as Yuliana looked at it with Lotor.

"Wait a tick." Lotor began as he looked at it. "I know I've seen something like this before." Lotor said as Yuliana looked as well.

"Yes as did I Alfor showed it to me saying it would guide those worthy to knowledge." Yuliana said as Lotor pulled out his data screen looking.

"Where is it?" Lotor said looking through the data and found it. "Here. These are ancient ruins from an old Altean outpost now under the seas of Planet Entuk." Lotor said showing the gathered images he had acquired a while back. "There, I found a mosaic depicting Altean Explorers following a map projected from what they called a 'compass stone'. Supposedly, it can lead to the magical realm of Oriande, which houses the secrets of Altean Alchemy." Lotor explained as Shinji and Rei were lost but Allura knew the tales.

"Oriande? But I thought that was folktale." Allura said as Yuliana looked.

"No its real my research back then showed it was very real and if rumor has it was once a fragment of Eden the home world of the Ancients." Yuliana said as she knew this was like the past demanding the story to be concluded somehow.

"Then that means we need to get this stone working." Lotor said as Shinji saw this.

"Yeah... but how?" Shinji asked as he looked at the stone in question.

(Back with Asuka and Alusan)

The duo arrived at where the weapon was kept as Alusan ran to one console while barking orders. "Get to that console!" Alusan ordered as he began to work on his console.

"What now dummkopf?!" Asuka demanded as she glared Alusan.

"Look in a mirror if you're going to call someone a dumbass and listen carefully." Alusan said as Asuka was shocked that Alusan understood what she said as he began to tell it to her in German. "We need to simultaneously enter this code." He began while talking in perfect German as Asuka now had even more questions like how a Galra knew the German Language too fluently.

Soon an explosion hit the room knocking the door down as they both looked and saw Sentries walk in. Asuka roared out and had her Blade out and slashed at the Sentry's legs and with a combo of her Bayard and sword began to hack and slash all the Galra Sentries that came in. When Asuka stabbed one it grabbed her and threw her aside as Asuka then used her Bayard to wrap the blade around its neck by a chain and slice its head off as the other Sentry grab the chain and threw her again as Asuka cried out in shock. Soon laser fire was heard as the Sentries were being gun down by an angry looking Alusan who then grabbed the Blade and used it with ease.

He then threw it at a Sentry's head and show the other two as they all fell down defeated as Alusan roared out using the blade with an ease he had not used in a long time. Soon he heard guns charging as he saw Asuka was captured by them and disarmed of her Bayard as Trugg had arrived.

"Surrender or die." Trugg said as Alusan saw he was in a tight spot here. Alusan then sighed to control his temper as he then dropped his stance and allowed the sword to return to a dagger as Asuka was shocked when she saw Alusan do what she had thought only she could do. Alusan then raised his hands up with the pistol still in hand but hanging by the trigger and the dagger held loosely.

"Listen you're a smart woman we can make a deal." Alusan said as he'd be damned if anything happened to Asuka who was shocked by this.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" Asuka roared as she saw Alusan was giving up just like that.

"I left you once. I'll never leave you again... Asuka." Alusan said as Asuka heard this as she never told Alusan her name since they've been here shooting insults at each other. "Give us a ship, and I'll give you the codes to the weapon." Alusan said as he looked to Trugg who scoffed.

"Why should I trust you?" Trugg asked as Alusan smirked a bit.

"The same way of why I should trust you to keep your word. I'm the only one with the codes and you're the only one with the ships so neither of us have a choice. You break in the entire room will self-destruct." Alusan explained as Trugg glared at him. "Once we're airborne, I'll give you the code." Alusan said as he was intent on saving Asuka above all else.

(Back with the Group in Haggar's old lair)

Allura was trying to open the stone compass thinking the gray stone that over the shining blue is a case of some sort, but no matter how hard she try should could not open it as she said, "It won't open."

Allura stop and just let the stone lay flat in her hands as Shinji came up to her and held her hands and said, "You can do it Allura, I know you can."

"You just have to concentrate, as I believe you or Shinji have the power within you," Lotor said as Allura looked sadden and said, "What if I don't? My father had an ability few Alteans possessed, and they are not the same as Shinji's. Coran doesn't have it, Honerva didn't have it... and Yuliana, I don't know if you have it or not."

Everyone looked to her as Shinji still held her hands together with his as she went on saying, "The truth is, I may not have his abilities either."

"Do you believe that or just thinking you don't?" Shinji asked as Allura look down at as she said, "I don't know."

"There must be a way to carry on the tradition of Altean Alchemy, right Yuliana?" Lotor said as he hope there is a way as he look to Yuliana as she shake her head and said, "I'm just a woman of science, not of Alchemy, as Alchemy maybe a mix of science and magic, I afraid I never gotten to learn much of it as I only learn one aspect of it."

Yuliana meaning her ability to alter Quintessence in a way as that how she created the terraforming as it take more than science as it just to help the process, magic help accelerate it with quintessence acting as the conduit, as well she may be the one the design the lion, but it was king Alfor that made the lions come to life as he never needed an angel like Adam that made the wolves come to life, as she just assisted most parts, and lastly the red quintessence, the life blood that supposed to help the sick, extends one's life, and somehow help Shinji produce his own quintessence.

"Any tradition it seem died along with our home planet 10,000 years ago," Allura said sadly as Allura started to cry and said, "I'll never be the alchemist my father was."

Her tears soon fell down and onto the stone as she didn't know what to do as Yuliana knew she has no other idea what to say but one thing, as she walk up to Allura and wipe her tears away as she said, "Your right Allura, you cannot become as great an Alchemist as your father was."

Everyone is surprise by this as everyone wonder why Yuliana would say this, even Rei but stay quite as Yuliana went on saying, "As you Allura, can only become as great an alchemist as only you can make yourself to be."

Allura is surprise by this as Shinji and Rei give a smile as they knew what Yuliana is trying to do as she went on saying, "No one can make you be great as them. Not me, not Haggar, not Coran, and certainly not your father… as the only person that can make you great… is you, and all you have to do is… believe."

Allura didn't know what to say as she look down at the stone once more as Shinji let off to let her to do her thing, as she look up to Shinji as she saw him smiling as he said, "You can do… take it slow if you have too."

"Believe in the us that believes in you, and there nothing you can't do," Rei added in as Lotor could only smile at that line, one of the best words of wisdom he ever seen in an anime, of "Gurren Lagann"

'Believe in the, me that believes in you.'

Kamina- 2007 (RIP)

Allura felt it, the love that surrounds her, the people that believes in her… if she can believe in them… then she will also believe in herself as she closed her eyes once more and focus on the compass stone.

But as this happened and the fact she accepted this part of herself it seemed to have begot a reaction from the stone as it then glowed and in turn showed to them all a map or location on a map as they all saw the image of a floating landmass on it as they all saw it.

"Allura you've done it." Lotor said as he saw Allura had succeeded.

"I knew you could do it." Shinji said as Yuliana smiled as she wished Alfor was here today to see how much Allura has grown.

"Is that?" Rei began as Lotor nodded to Rei and Allura who was smiling to Shinji's touch.

"Oriande." Lotor said as Yuliana knew of it and she may not be a great Alchemist she wasn't against reconnecting with her Altean heritage either.

(With the Goofballs)

The group was gathered in the Robeast Coffin launch station as Mari was the one who spoke. "Are you sure about this?" Mari asked as she looked to their new friend who was the sentry now attached to the coffin in question.

"We've been over this already. Let's light this candle." The Sentry called out as he made a robotic whoo sound as Hikari began to get a bit worried they had gone a tad bit too far now.

"Do you think Lotor would mind us firing the Robeast Coffin?" Toji asked as Kensuke did an, I don't know grunt.

"I think he will mind very much." Hikari said as this was a complete waste of resources for later.

"Come on, I've always wanted to see the stars." The Sentry said as they began to work.

"And... now you will." Mari said as she then smashed the button as this in turn started the launch in question as Hikari began to get worried now.

(With the Sentry)

The coffin launched as the Sentry enjoyed itself as it began to fly into space. "Later Pala-dudes dudette-knights!" The Sentry cheered as he flew out into space.

(The group)

The four ran to the nearest viewing spot as they saw the most beautiful sight they ever laid their eyes on as Mari began to tear up herself. Heck even Hikari forgone the buzzkill to enjoy such beauty. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kensuke said as he looked to the scene before him.

"He's my hero." Mari said as she saw this as Toji sniffled a bit.

"And now he's off to show the rest of the universe his wonderful gift." Toji said as Hikari was blowing her nose into a handkerchief. The group began to suck up their tears and gave the hero the salute he deserved as he flew off to parts unknown.

(Back with Asuka and Alusan)

The duo boarded into the ship as with the chaos Asuka was trying to make sense of the insanity here as she glared at the idiot Galra. "What are you stupid?! How can you give them the weapon to save me?!" Asuka demanded as she glared at Alusan. "You compromised the entire mission!" Asuka scolded as this was a major no go for the Blades in her books as Alusan was done setting up their escape.

"Asuka, shut up, done be an idiot, and trust me dammit." Alusan said as they were ready for lift off as he seemed very intent on escaping with Asuka. "Commander Trugg we are prepared for lift off. Are you at the weapons Console?" Alusan asked as he looked to the screen.

"Affirmative." Trugg was heard as she was in fact at the console as Asuka began to grit her teeth to this.

"The code it Beta-5-3-7-4. Omega 5-4-5." Alusan said as now that was out they had to get the Hell out of dodge as they waited.

"Confirmed." Commander Trugg was heard as Alusan then looked to Asuka.

"Get us the fuck out of here, now!" Alusan yelled out as Asuka saw the fear and urgency in his tone as whatever the weapon really was it was not what Trugg would be expecting. Asuka of course launched the ship and in turn the duo were off to their escape.

(Trugg)

The security doors began to open as Trugg smirked at the weapon soon to be hers. Now for one last loose end in her books. "Shoot them down." Trugg said as she wasn't going to let them get away with this secret after all as the order was carried out.

(Outside)

The cannons began to aim and charge up as it was clear Trugg was not going to let anyone leave after their negotiation.

(Asuka)

"Their locking on to us! Hold on!" Asuka roared out as she then went for evasive maneuvers.

(Outside)

The cannons began to fire at them as Asuka was no doubt increasing speed while they made their escape avoiding laser blast after laser blast while escaping the planet's atmosphere.

(Asuka and Alusan)

"This is why you shouldn't have made that trade for me you dummkopf! We can die and Trugg will get the weapon because of your stupidity!" Asuka roared out as Alusan didn't seem worried at all.

"What are you stupid you don't even know what the weapon really is!?" Alusan said as Asuka heard him. "See Asuka I didn't hand it over to Trugg I handed Trugg over to it." Alusan said as Asuka heard this as she realized what Alusan did.

(Trugg)

As the final security door opened a beast growls was heard as Trugg and her crew gasped at what they saw as it glared at them and was more than likely hungry. IT then charged as all that was heard was screaming as no doubt Trugg had met a worst fate then what she gave her enemies today.

(Asuka and Alusan)

"We're far enough away." Asuka said as she realized Alusan tricked Trugg into take the weapon as either the Galra will destroy it or it will destroy them a win/win situation if there ever was one. "They stopped firing at us." Asuka said as she was lucky she still have her Bayard now as she put Auto-pilot on and went to Alusan.

"I should give this back to you." Alusan said as he handed the dagger back to Asuka.

"How were you even able to use it?" Asuka asked as Alusan looked to her knowing now was a good as time as any. After all he hadn't seen Asuka since she was but an infant in his arms.

"Because it used to be mine..." Alusan confessed as Asuka was wide eyed at what she heard. "Before I gave it to your mother to give to you." Alusan explained as Asuka was wide eyed at who she was actually talking to.

"Your, my..." Asuka began as she couldn't form the words as standing before her was in fact her birth father the one who left her mother to die who left Asuka alone... her father.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this chapter is done just two more till the end of this arc and then we can hit the good stuff in season 6. Now then until next time be sure to leave a review as reviews are my life blood here and like I always say ja-ne.


	33. Chapter 27 White Lion

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well after this we have but one more chapter of the arc. Let's begin.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, followed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Miyuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Castle of Lions docked with Tower of Wolves)

Asuka had regrouped with the others after reporting in with the Blades and needless to say when she arrived with a new Galra member it was quite the show. In fact the show as going on right now as they all saw the two go at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!? YOU FUCKING PURPLE SKINNED ALIEN FUCKING SPERM DONNER YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER 15 FUCKING YEARS AND ACT LIKE MY GOD DAMN FATHER!" Asuka roared as it was clear the shock of learning who her father was still had a major effect on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU A MORON!? I DONT EXPECT YOU TO JUST RUN UP TO ME AND HUG ME CALLIGN ME DADDY OFF THE BAT!" Alusan yelled as everyone saw this as the mother father duo glared daggers at each other as Toji coughed into his mouth a bit.

"So that's where she gets it from." Kensuke said as they now had a person to blame for Asuka's anger problems at times.

"Yeap those two are definitely father and daughter." Toji agreed as Yuliana's blood test confirmed it.

"SHUT UP STOOGES AND BUTT OUT!?" They both yelled at Toji and Kensuke hid behind Hikari and Rei as one angry Hybrid was bad enough but an angry full-fledged who was the hybrids father they were afraid for their lives.

"Which reminds me." Alusan said as he saw Shinji, Allura, and Ezor here. "Which one of you bitches is Shinji and Allura?" He said cocking his laser pistol as it was clear Alusan was making up for lost time.

"HEY HANDS OFF THEM YOU DEAD BEAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!" Asuka yelled pulling her father back as it was clear he somehow found out about Shinji, Asuka, and Allura having a consensual thing going on. Plus it was no doubt he found out what happened to Kyoko as well as he knew he fucked up but a lot of times Soldiers have to leave their families for the sake of their country or in this case their factions.

"I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO THEM YOU EXCUSE FOR A PALADIN DAUGHTER!" Alusan argued as it was hard to tell who was gaining ground here.

"Yeesh." Misato said as Ezor was glad she was not in that situation.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes for a second." Shinji confessed as Allura nodded in agreement to her lover.

"Um Alusan." Yuliana interjected as this yelling contest was getting them nowhere. "I can set up some time for you to see Kyoko if you'd like but right now we have other matters at hand." Yuliana said as Alusan clearly loved Allura and even she can see despite their angry shouts he loved Asuka.

"Very well hopefully my crimson warrior didn't cause you all trouble." Alusan said as he followed after Yuliana and Maya.

"Crimson Warrior?!" Asuka asked as then Lotor snapped his fingers knowing what Alusan meant by that term and the other meaning of Asuka's name.

"Of course Azu Ka Lan gu is Galra for Crimson Warrior Maiden who in Galra history was a great Warrior Woman of the Empire." Lotor said as it was clear Alusan was there with Kyoko when Asuka was named upon birth.

"Well at least we know the mission was a success." Shinji tried to ease up the conflict here as he looked to everyone.

"Come on idiot!" Asuka yelled dragging Shinji away as she needed to get this off her chest now or never.

(Scene Break Meal Area)

Shinji and Asuka were in the kitchen with sodas as Asuka downed another one as it was clear she had some issues to deal with. "So how does it feel having your dad in your life?" Shinji asked as he tried to lighten the mood as Asuka glared at him.

"Oh great if you look passed the fact he's a total asshole who left me and mama when I was barely a year old!" Asuka yelled slamming her hand on the table showing she was not keen on seeing her father's point of view... then again personality traits seem greener on the side you're on in comparison to similar traits.

"Asuka I'm sure he's not that bad when you give him a chance." Shinji tried but Asuka glared at her boyfriend/lover.

"He left me, Shinji! He just left me and mama! He's just like Gendo!" She yelled as it was clear Asuka was not happy to have her father like that and just show up now by pure chance.

"Asuka… he worked with the Blades of Marmora if anything he's a solider doing his duty and he must've left you to keep you safe. At least he left you something." Shinji said as Asuka looked at her dagger as she knew it well.

Asuka looks at her blade with longing in her eyes. It was her father's before he left it to her mother. If anything she had often looked to it wondering if her father ever did care enough for her or she could at least have someone who wouldn't talk out on her like her step father did.

"Still, he should've come back to check up on me after..." Asuka trialed off in her defense as she then changed the subject from EVA and her Mother back to now. "Guess we have that in common, huh? Severe daddy issues." Asuka said as Shinji chuckled a bit.

"Yeah... but not as bad as my dad's." Shinji joked as Asuka laughed a bit. "If anything Lotor and I know what it's like with terrible fathers, so if, you want to talk we'll both listen if anything." Shinji said as Asuka then grabbed him and kissed him.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Asuka said as the two began to kiss no doubt Allura's senses tingling she was missing out on some fun stuff.

(With Alusan)

Alusan was looking at the Unit 1 and Unit 2 combo as he rubbed his hand on its chest as he could almost feel Kyoko there and if anything she would probably squash him right now for what happened to Asuka. "Hello my love." He said as even after 14 some years... he had never forgotten his family his beautiful daughter and his wonderful spouse. Asuka was the reason he did all he did as he always told himself to do it for her. If anything Kyoko had found out cute and endearing when he was asked to hold Asuka he quickly put rubber gloves on afraid of contaminating something so small, beautiful, and pure with his blood stained hands.

"I wish I could go back and be the father she needed." Alusan said as learning his wife was dead and his daughter basically an orphan did not sit well with him at all.

"You miss her don't you?" Yuliana said as she walked in surprising the Galra Blade member who stood up straight acknowledging a commanding officer. "Relax no need to be stiff." Yuliana said as she looked to the EVA. "And I don't blame you for missing her... I do also but unlike you I can synch with her." Yuliana said as she looked to Alusan who nodded.

"She was an incredible woman." Alusan began as he looked to the EVA.

"She was wasn't she?" Yuliana agreed as she looked down.

"When Asuka was born... we agreed to name her after a Galra Warrior who was both famous for her prowess on the battlefield but infamous for her heretical beliefs on ending the need for bloodshed. She tried to find peaceful resolutions to conflict and was later known for being a founder of the Blades of Marmora." Alusan said as he looked to the EVA. "Asuka inherited her name even if she didn't realize it as Asuka is the Earth tongue variant of this warrior's name." Alusan said as he loved his daughter and would sooner die then let any harm come to her.

"But duty demanded you go to the front lines huh?" Yuliana asked as she knew many fathers missed out on much of their children's lives due to their responsibilities as a soldier it hurt... but so was the possibility of them living in a world where they are afraid every day because their father didn't go to fight in the battles where he would have been needed most.

"Kyoko misses you as well you know." Yuliana said as she looked to the Galra. "You were the love of her life and she was proud of the child you gave her and proud to have born your child and even without you around Asuka had inherited much from you." Yuliana said as that earlier display was proof of that.

"Yeah." Alusan said as he wasn't going to abandon Asuka again. He wasn't going to let her live the rest of her life without her father.

"Anyway everyone is meeting at the bridge to discuss our next move so let's go." Yuliana said as she began to take her leave as Alusan nodded and rubbed his hand on the EVA's armor.

"Rest well." He said as he then went off as he knew Kyoko no longer had her body thus could not return to life.

(Command Room)

"So let me get this straight this magic rock is supposed to guide us to some unknown planet?" Misato asked as she looked to this skeptically but then again this group has proven many times magic was very much real.

"Yes a land known as Oriande." Lotor confirmed as the two ships were currently knocked together via an airlock. Of course Coran laughed a bit as the chuckle was heard by everyone.

"I'm afraid someone's been ruggling your wimble, Prince Lotor. Oriande is just an Altean folktale. It doesn't exist." Coran said as Yuliana then cleared her throat a bit.

"That's what I thought as well a long time ago and so did Allura recently." Yuliana said as Allura nodded.

"It's true, Coran, but now I have a feeling it is quiet real." Allura said as Asuka listened to this.

"Well what is Oriande anyway?" Hikari asked as Rei looked to them.

"It is the birthplace of all Altean Alchemy. The place where King Alfor learned the secrets that helped him and Yuliana create Voltron and where Allura will master those same secrets so that we may pierce through the Quintessence field." Lotor said as he then looked to Yuliana as she was coughing into her mouth as Rei saw this.

"You've been there haven't you?" Rei asked as she saw the signs from the beginning as all eyes were on Yuliana. "If the secrets that had built Voltron all three of them are there then by that logic that would mean you would have had to be there to make the blueprints for the others and build V-Voltron." Rei said as Yuliana saw she was caught.

"Wait you've been there?!" Coran asked as Yuliana then sighed.

"Not at first... it was a long time ago when I first started building Voltron, Alfor had taken me to Oriande of course had me blindfolded for it till we arrived and needless to say the things I found there changed my world." Yuliana said as she knew this as Shinji was shocked to hear his mother had been there. "He kept this secret from everyone save for myself and Allura's mother no doubt seeing some worth in me." Yuliana said as she still carried the guilt that Alfor was wrong about her as the mistakes she had made still haunt her to this day.

"Yes I have been researching Oriande for centuries hoping to learn more about my Altean ancestry which Yuliana has proven to be a great deal of help with." Lotor said as Yuliana had helped him put the pieces together as best she could. "Over time, I managed to gather evidence from all over the universe that hinted at its existence." Lotor explained as he looked to everyone. "Now thanks to, Princess Allura, Rei, Yuliana, and Shinji I will finally gaze upon its magnificence with my own eyes." Lotor said before Toji raised his hand for a question.

"Um aren't you bust running your empire to take a magical vacation?" Toji asked as Hikari elbowed him with her cybernetic arm causing him to yelp in pain from that.

"In order to transition the Galra Empire to a peaceful existence, I need to open up a pathway to the Quintessence Field. Once my people have access to unlimited energy, the old ways of the empire will be behind them." Lotor said as he thought this through clearly.

"So if we succeed in this little odyssey we won't have to fight a war anymore." Ezor said as peace sounded like it was too good to be true.

"Exactly no more wars and at last we may put down our weapons." Allura said as Shinji then nodded in response.

"Ok, then let's find out where we're going." Misato said as the Bridge Crew began to get to work.

Yuliana activated he map while Allura activated the compass and in turn showed the path to Oriande or its location. "Hey looks like it's between three of those celestial things." Mari said as Allura nodded.

"Then that's where we're headed." Allura said as peace was just within their grasp.

"Wait a tick, that's the Patrulian Zone." Coran said as Yuliana saw this.

"That what now?" Asuka asked as Alusan was the one who spoke next.

"The Patrulian Zone is a part of space that has been labeled off limits due to the fact that ships go in but never come out kind of like the Bermuda triangle on Earth." Alusan said as he looked to everyone.

"The perfect place to hide a magical world." Lotor said as he noted how it was strategically sound.

"Or to crash and die." Kensuke said as he didn't want to die like that any time soon.

"We will approach with caution." Allura said as Misato nodded in response.

"Well you heard her get our course set up!" Misato ordered as it was clear if it was reckless Misato was all in for it.

"Of course." Coran said as he was worried Allura may have bitten off more than she could chew.

(Scene Break Patrulian Zone)

The Wunder exit the worm hole and arrived at the edge of the Patrulian Zone as before them the remains of many ship that try to enter the zone are left floating around forever untouched.

(The Wunder)

"We're approaching the Patrulian Zone," Coran said as Shinji saw what around them and asked, "What's that up ahead? An asteroid belt?"

"No... It's a graveyard," Coran said as Misato didn't like the sound of that as she said, "Alright everyone get ready in your battle station, whatever cause this may be living or not we will not be caught by surprise."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said as everyone gotten ready for anything as Toji asked Coran, "So what causes them to lose power anyways?"

"No one knows," Coran said as he don't know the mystery about the Zone, and neither did Alusan, and being members of the blade usually knows what or why.

Maya saw something on her screen as she said, "I think we just found out.

(Outside the Wunder)

Beyond a wrecks of ships, a pill of white light reaching up to the heavens as it seem heaven has opens its doors.

(Inside the Wunder)

Coran gasp to the site ad Yuliana sees it with no reaction to it as she felt a familiar present.

Misato is speechless to the site with Toji asked, "What is that a star or something?"

Kensuke was doing his quick scan of it and ran a reading and said, "No. Unbelievable! It's a white hole, the opposite of a black hole, I never would have thought to be seeing one!"

"Can someone tell what's a white hole is or does?" Asuka asked as she had no clue what a white hole does, as Yuliana said, "As Kensuke said, the opposite of a black hole, as a black hole has massive gravy that sucks everything in, a white hole shoots out energy from an unknown source."

"Professor, the white hole is shooting out high level of radiation. To that theory the energy may have overloaded the surrounding ship causing massive malfunctions and possible exploded," Maya said as that didn't sound good to everyone.

Shinji look to his mother and asked, "Do you know how we get in closer?"

Yuliana shake her head and said, "King Alfor did give me a hint on something… but my having trouble remembering it, it been a long time sense I've heard it being spoken."

Lotor put his hand to his chin and try to remember what he found in old ruins as he said, "The wise stand back from the fire, fools are burned on the Pyre. The mystic becomes one with the flame, the embers, and he are the same."

Yuliana eyes widen to that as that familiar poem came back to her mind the same one that kind Alfor said to her once, to the guess 10,000 year does wear a person mind down a bit, and she only awaken a few time during that time, as she turns to Lotor and said, "Where did… where did you hear that?"

A poem I discovered, as it was carved next to a save painting of a fiery sphere, written by an ancient Altean Alchemist I can assume. I never realized until now that it describes the route to Oriande.

"So that means, we must go into the white hole," Rei said as everyone is surprise by that commit as Asuka put her foot down on that and said, "Wait hold on! We're just going to fly into a white hole that causes ship to shut down and explode because you read it in a cave painting?!"

"Carving actually," Lotor said as Asuka said, "Don't give a crap about that, as my statement is still the same!"

"She does make a point, if we get closer, we'll be dead before we know it and become the same as all these other dead ship here," Kensuke said as Shinji aske, "What can we do then?"

As Allura thought of what to do as Allura said to everyone, "We'll wormhole inside."

"Princess, no!" Coran urged as everyone looked to her as even Alusan didn't want to die anytime soon.

"Voltron and Lotron can both withstand what other ships cannot." Allura asked as Shinji sat up as he looked to her.

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked as he would support her on everything but only if she was 100% certain of it.

"If this is the home of Altean Alchemy, then Voltron and Lotron will make it through." Allura said as Shinji was with her on this.

"And what if it's just another nuclear explosion in space? Then we're toast at worst and at best sporting cancer." Asuka asked as she did not want to die anytime soon.

"I'm with the idiot girl on this." Alusan said as he leaned on the wall observing from the side lines. He didn't want his daughter to die nor did he want her to get cancer.

"Princess, I've think you've taken this quest far enough." Coran said as Maya spoke up.

"I agree we're basically being sent to our doom here." Maya said as she looked to this.

"Or Lotor is trying to commit suicide and take us all down with him." Shigeru said as Lotor sighed.

"Hardly their intent I assure you this is but a journey of life discovery." Kaworu said as Asuka glared at him with Alusan.

"Zip it your royal assness!" They both yelled as the father daughter pair heard this and then glared at each other at this.

"Believe me, I never ask any of you to do this if I didn't know..." Allura said as he paused for a moment to get the right words out. "If I didn't feel in my heart that it is true. I belong here." Allura said as she had to do this as Shinji and Rei agreed with her.

(Later)

"Ok this is as far as we can go." Kensuke said as the two ships flew side by side as the crews for each ship returned to them as Lotor, Kawaru, Rei, Mari, and Hikari returned to the Tower of Wolves.

"Yes any closer and we risk being affected by the Radiation of the White Hole." Rei said as everyone was ready.

(Later outside)

Voltron and Lotron flew in space as they were ready to enter Oriande as they looked torts the White Hole as they saw this. "Ok Coran open the White Hole." Shinji said as this was getting crazy.

(Voltron and Lotron)

"Well, let's fly into the cosmic death storm." Asuka said as they saw this.

"I sent my will to Earth just in case." Hikari said as she did not look forward to what may happen.

(Outside)

The portal soon opened and then Voltron and Lotron flew straight for it as they were intent on getting to Oriande. Once they were on the other side of the portal they were in the area of the White Hole as they all saw this and began to feel the pressure.

(Shinji)

"We're being blasted backwards! Full power to thrusters!" Shinji ordered as they had to make it to Oriande.

(Voltron)

Allura and Toji roared out and went forward torts the White Hole as they did this.

(Lotron)

"Hikari! Rei! You two do the same!" Lotor ordered as they had to move now.

(Outside)

Voltron and Lotron flew forward as they flew deeper into the White Hole as it was clear they were almost through.

(Allura)

"We're making progress!" Allura called out as they were getting closer to Oriande.

(Outside)

As the two defender flew closer they began to take note to something inside the White Hole. As they flew closer to it a set of eyes began to take shape as soon a form was seen within the hole.

(Asuka)

"Is that... a Lion?" Asuka asked as she did not expect that.

(Outside)

The Lion of ivory white then roared out as it glared at the two defenders and fired a beam at them forcing them back from it.

(Voltron)

Shinji cried out as he felt his stomach churn from this as he it felt like something wasn't right. "Why is it attacking us?" Allura asked as she didn't realized Shinji was feeling unwell.

"No time fire lasers now!" Shinji called out as they had to do something as he had no idea of the glow on his face or the fact the Quintessence in his body was trying to stop the attack.

(Battle)

Voltron and Lotron fixed themselves and fired a laser blast at the White Lion who easy dodged it by deforming and then forming back up.

(Voltron)

"Great idea idiot hit something that we can't hit because it doesn't have mass to hit!" Asuka roared as this was a bad call and she knew it.

(Battle)

The white lion fire more beams at Voltron and Lotron as the two defenders try to get closer the white lion keep them back as every bean was dodged other than a few nicks and small hits around with the paladin and knight cry out, and Shinji yell out in pain.

(Wunder)

Yuliana couldn't believe what is going on, and trying to figure out why this was happening as Coran panicking as he turn to Yuliana and said, "What have we done? Wait what happening to your marks?"

Yuliana blink as she look down at her cheek and touch it as she felt her Altean mark are glowing with energy as Maya saw this as well and said, "Sempai?"

Yuliana soon remember more as she said, "The mark of the chosen."

"What?" Misato said as Yuliana soon relies what is happening as she ran up to the coms and yell out, "Everyone get out of there now! Retreat back the tower and castle! That Lion isn't a creature, it's a guardian!"

(The battle)

"It won't let anyone other than chosen Alteans through!" Yuliana said on their coms as Voltron and Lotron keep dodging the best they can.

(Inside)

Asuka growl and said, "Thank for the tip! What next, pet it and say it how cute it is?!"

"Shut up idiot and get back here before it's too late!" Alusan yelled on the coms as Shinji yell out, "Retreat… back to the castle! AHH!"

"Shinji? Shinji what's wrong?" Allura yelled as Shinji yell back, "Get back to the castle now!"

(Lotron)

Lotor something off but it not as painful, just uncountable as he order the knights, "Head back to the tower as well, it seem we cannot get close anyways."

(The battle)

Voltron and Lotron soon turn around and retreating out of the white hole to get back to safety, but it seem the white lion wasn't done, as it fire a massive beam down at the two as they dodge it just barely.

(Outside the white hole)

The beam shot through the cloud of the white hole energy and at the castle as the crew saw this and knew they have to act fast.

(Wunder)

"Full power to frontal shield," Yuliana yell out as the bunny crew did they can and directed power to the front shield to block the beam.

(Outside)

The beam came fast as the castle put up the shield just in time to block the beam, with an unexpected result as the shield acted like a mirror as the beam bounce off the shield and hit the tower instead, as it shield gave out right away with the crew inside cry out by it as it seem it hit them very hard before coms went down there and the power as well.

(Wunder)

"No!" Yuliana said as she did something she didn't mean to do, another mistake to add to her list now, but it seem that wasn't the only thing that went on as Coran said, "The shield isn't going to last much longer!"

(Outside)

The sound of the shield was losing power and soon enough as the shield shatter like a mirror and the beam soon hit the castle full force like the tower as power soon went out.

(The battle)

"We must get back to castle and tower now!" Allura said from Voltron with Lotor said, "Agree!"

Before ether defender could move out, the white lion fired again into their back as both paladins and knight cry out and was blasted out of the white whole.

As the energy was being drain out of both lions and wolves, Shinji cry out as well as he felt his energy leaving him, as soon enough both defenders glowed before both of them break apart into the lions and wolves, as all 10 robots floated out away from the white hole edge.

The opening the white lion created soon closed with the lion soon vanish as well.

(The lions and wolves)

As the lions and wolves drifted, the coms on the paladins and knights were still working as people were recovering from the blast that just hit them a moment ago.

"I can't move green," Mari cry out as Toji added, "My lion won't respond."

"My control are out, we're dead in the water," Kensuke said as Hikari said, "These wolves and lion aren't going anywhere."

"WE must manual E.V.A and back to the castle and hope Yuliana Can supplies answers," Lotor said as Rei said, "Understood."

"When we get back, I am so going to slap Yuliana for this!" Asuka said as there was silent after that.

.

.

"Shinji? Are you going to respond?" Toji asked as they waited for a moment with no respond from Shinji as Asuka said, "Shinji?"

(Black lion)

As Black lion floated around, as it was silent from the black lion itself, as inside Shinji is still in his seat not responding as Allura called out, "Shinji, please respond."

Shinji still didn't respond as he looked to be drain of his energy as Asuka scream out.

"Shinji!"

(Scene break, Shinji site view)

As Shinji eyes began to open as it was blur at first, but he blink a few times as he saw a familiar site of the private room of the castle, to the which one, his room in the castle, and then saw a familiar shade of Red as Shinji blink his eyes again, with his site now fully cleared as he sees Asuka sitting by his bed as tear lion were on her face as she sniffs a bit to show she was crying.

"A-Asuka?" Shinji said sounding tired as Asuka open her eyes and turn her head to see Shinji awake and alright as she smile and hug him as she called out, "Shinji, you're okay, you baka, you make me so fucking worry!"

"I'm… sorry, W-what happen… where, is everyone?" Shinji asked as Asuka let off as she look to him and said, "You black out after the beam hit us, and looked paled before, and everyone is at the bridge… they are discussing what happening with Lotor, Allura, Wonder girl, Yuliana… and you."

"What do you mean, what's happen?" Shinji asked as Asuka didn't know how to say it but she pull out a small compact make up mirror as she open it and show Shinji what going on, as he took it and look at the mirror of his reflection and saw that surprise him.

His Altean marking, as rare for them to show up at time, but they were glowing… bright red like his eyes do at time when piloting Voltron.

(Back to normal 3rd POV)

"Something is weird is going on with all of you, and your marks are the key to something," Asuka said as Shinji as he turn to Asuka and said, "Key to what?"

Asuka shrug as it seem she doesn't know as Shinji knew the only one to give answer was his mother as he said, "Let's get to the bridge."

(At the bridge)

As the doors were open as automatic doors were out of order at the moment along with everything else as Shinji walking on his own strength came through with Toji hear this as he called out, "Hey shin-man, you're alright!"

Everyone heard as they turn to see Shinji on his feet as everyone as Kawaru was giving his normal weird smile, Mari, Hikari were smiling normally, Toji and Kensuke were grinning as they were happy Shinji is back on his feet, Ezor eyes seem watery as she was crying a bit, Maya give a soft smile to know he was okay, and Misato who was crying a bit as well as she came up to him and hugged him tightly, with everyone else patting his back or giving a thumbs up with Kensuke said, "I'm glad you're okay, we were all worry."

"WE all thought the rad of the white hole might have leak into the black lion and did something to you," Hikari said as Kawaru said, "We did scan of your body, luckily it came out clean, and nothing dirty on your body."

Almost everyone sweat drop to that weird commit as Shinji said, "That good… I think. But I need to ask… what's is going on with me right now?"

"We're were waiting for you to recover before I could say anything else," Yuliana said as she came forth with her marking as showing to be glowing as well in a lighter red color than his, as Shinji look to Lotor next, as he surprise that Lotor markings were glowing as well in a purple color.

He soon turn to red and saw Rei's marking were glowing a blue color, then he turn to Allura who as waiting for him as her marking were glowing as well in a pink color, but he saw Allura eyes were a puffy like Asuka as she came rushing up to him and hug him as well as he hug her back as she said, "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm okay now Allura, and on my feet," Shinji said as soon enough they both let off as Allura said, "When we didn't hear you respond, we all thought the worst."

"I'm sorry I made you all worry… who pull me out anyways when I was out?" Shinji asked as Allura turn to Lotor and said, "He did, his wolf was close to your lion, he came out of his and help you and brought you back here right away."

Shinji look to Lotor as he stood nobly and keep his neutral look as he wasn't shy about it, nor boasting about it ether, as Shinji walk up to him with a smile as Lotor said to him in a greet tone, "Shinji."

"Thanks Lotor, you're a good friend," Shinji said as he held out his hand as Lotor look to it for a moment as he refuse as he said, "No need to thank me, I was doing what was best for everyone, without you, would impacted everyone, more than just losing a leader to them."

As Shinji hear this, he knew Lotor mean well, as Shinji try something else and gave Lotor… a brotherly hug to say, taking Lotor by surprise as Rei smile to this site as Shinji let off as Lotor said, "I have no idea what that is for."

"That was a Bro hug dude," Toji said as he knew what is was, with Yuliana held out her hand to shut him up for a moment as Lotor is taken surprise by that commit with Yuliana said, "Think of it as a family hug of sort, I mean you are sort of like family."

Lotor blink for a moment before smile and said, "Thank you… for saying that."

Yuliana nodded and said, "Don't mention it… but now we have a new problem at hand right now."

Everyone gather as Shinji look to his mother as she began to say, "Both ship are running on alternate power, but neither would last long, at best a few hours each, during that time if we don't restore power to ether one, we will run out of air, a few hours at best, we may able to last longer if we transfer the air from one to the other, and using our helmets to supply the minimal air needed to operate."

Everyone nodded as Asuka then came up to ask and said in a low and calm tone as she can do to use less air as she asked, "Nice to know and all, but there is one things I feel like I need to point out, like… the giant white lion, and why couldn't Voltron or Lotron get through?"

Yuliana sighed as he began to say, "I'm sorry I didn't know it would happen, I was blinded by the whole thing, Alfor had told me to stay calm and don't move until we gotten to Oriande. I wasn't old of it, but I now know what it is, as It's a guardian, as it duty is to make sure to keep out any who isn't chosen Altean."

Toji spoken up and asked, "Okay , but what about the glowing mark, why doesn't Coran have them, and what do you mean about this chosen stuff, what sort of chosen business are we talking about?"

"They are called the mark of the chosen, They are mention in legends, they indicate those who are worthy who are able to enter the realm," Lotor started to say as he turn to Coran and said, "Also there seem to be different types of Altean, who are magical.. And those who aren't."

Coran frown at that as he skin down to the ground as some people laugh silently to that as Misato asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Allura, Shinji, Rei, and Lotor would enter the Oriande alone," Yuliana said that surprise everyone as Shinji look to his mother and said, "But your chosen as well, are you going with us?"

Yuliana smile to her son and said, "I wish I could but I'm needed here."

"Everyone is here to help Sempai," Maya said as everyone agrees as Shinji said then, "Everyone seem to have things cover, I'm sure we can all do it if we work together."

Yuliana could only smile to her son, but it seem like a sad smile than a happy one as she said, "I wish I could… but I already been there once before, as well… I don't feel worthy anymore."

Shinji is surprise by this as Yuliana held up her hand to stop Shinji from saying anything as she went on saying, "I made too many mistake, Shinji, and far too many to say. I trusted Zarkon when I thought he was good, I trusted Gendo with the Eva project, I left blue print behind for Fala to take them, let so much things happen that everyone took advantage of that caused more harm than good, and most of all… left you alone when you needed me the most."

Yuliana said as Shinji listen what his mother said to him as she went on saying, "I can't go Shinji, even if I am allow, I cannot allow myself to be a part of Oriande anymore, so all of you must go, as I know you four can do it, with or without me."

AS Yuliana made her statement, as she show she means it, Yuliana cannot trust herself to make another mistake again, as what happen here with the ship seem to have been the last straw for her and she knew she has to make it up somehow and get these ship back up and running before it too late.

As Shinji nodded and said, "I… understand… I'm sorry mom."

Yuliana hug her son a bit as she said to him, "Its fine… I believe you, Allura, Rei, and Lotor will be safe."

"That all nice and all but one problem, we're stuck, the lions and wolves aren't coming back online, and both are out how could they get there?" Misato said as she pointed out the fact as Shinji thought, "I could power the black lion back up and get everyone in and out."

"That too risky, who know if the white lion was also firing at the lions and wolves as well, and if we're attacked, the black lion would drain again, you could… not make it," Lotor said as he did sounded worry as Shinji already went through enough already, anymore and something bad could happen as Allura suggest, "We can use the personal transport craft they will have enough power to get us through."

"What about the radiation? You guy could get effect by it and die before you would reach the place," Asuka said as she is worry about that still, and it nothing to joke about as she seen video of people expose to high level of radiation and would die within a few hour if not treated.

"I made something for that, I prepared suit to withstand radiation, as it was meant for exploring deep area that could have Radiation reading off, a small adjustment to make and they can withstand the white hole energy," Yuliana said as that was covered as Coran came up and said, "Hold on."

Coran put his hand on Allura and said, "Please princess, it's too dangerous for you anyways, what if the white lion attack you four anyways, then what?"

Allura grab Coran arms and throw them off as she said, "I must obtain Altean knowledge in Oriande, both to save our lives and bring peace to the universe, as well find a way to stop Fala before she does something that we may never able to stop if we don't go."

"Please don't tell me you are all going to cave in on this?" Asuka asked as she was worried as she didn't want to see those two hurt.

"Asuka right now we have to do this to get the ship restarted." Shinji said as Rei agreed with him.

"Don't worry. This will work. I can feel it." Allura said as right now they didn't have any better options.

(Later Outside)

The four were on the personal transports as they flew straight into the White Hole where they vanished inside it.

(Castle)

Zerith had joined them as they saw the whole thing play out as even Acxa and Ezor were worried. "Did they make it in?" Asuka asked as this was a truly risky plan.

"I don't know." Coran said as Yuliana sighed.

"If I had managed to make it in with Alfor 10,000 years ago so will they." Yuliana said as she knew her children and knew they could handle.

"I hope your right." Ezor said as she was worried for her boss and Shinji.

"Well I can't get any readings beyond the edge of the White Hole." Maya said as she was looking over her station with what little power they had.

"We'll just have to wait then." Misato said as she looked to the window as they had to focus on getting the ships moving again.

(Inside the White Hole)

The four were flying for the same path as before and so far they had yet to be blasted at or pushed back as when the eyes of the White Lion appeared they knew they were getting close as it was now all or nothing. Rei was wide eyed as with Allura but Shinji and Lotor glared with determination held strong in their souls. Soon they arrived as the maw opened as eyes were shielded from the light and also of the smallest of possibilities they may get blasted at and die.

Once they didn't feel dead or anything Allura opened her eyes as did Shinji as when they did they were wide eyed in shock and joy that they were through and in turn saw beyond the Lion's maw was a planet or some asteroid that was clearly supporting life and also other masses with azure glowing lines and symbols floated about as they all stood on their transports once they slowed down enough.

"It's amazing." Allura said as she looked around as Shinji saw it as well.

"Wow." Shinji said as he didn't think something like this would exist.

(Later)

The four landed as Shinji looked around with Rei as they saw it all as even Lotor was in shock. "None of my research or travels have prepared me for this." Lotor confessed as he looked around in shock.

"It appears from here we are on our own." Rei said as it was the only logical assumption for them.

(Back at the castle)

Alusan was leaning on the wall as Yuliana with Kensuke and the Bridge Crew's aid was working on the ship. As Asuka was nearby sitting she was getting worried as it's been a while and as they worked Yuliana was already making progress with the ship's repairs. "Fuck it all the things I do for love." Asuka cursed as Alusan let her be with her rant. "I know Lotor is supposed to be on our side now but are they even ok?" Asuka asked as Ezor sat down herself.

"Yeah I mean what if they got hurt or worse!" Ezor asked as it seems she was just as worried.

"If they are dead I'm flying in there myself to drag them back." Asuka agreed as Kensuke worked with Maya as Coran held some cables.

"Ok try it now." Yuliana said as she worked.

"I'm afraid their dead." Coran said as Ezor heard this.

"Wait let me try this." Yuliana said as she and Kensuke did some minor modifications and in turn caused some power to flow some just not enough.

"Ok it seems we have some things working just not to operations levels." Yuliana said as Asuka then cried out in annoyance.

"Dammit all I can't take this!" Asuka yelled as she stormed off.

"Jeez what's her problem?" Mari asked as she looked to Asuka as Alusan followed after his daughter no doubt to talk to her.

(With Asuka and Alusan)

"Asuka." Alusan said as Asuka growled at him a bit.

"I get it be quiet now beat it dead beat!" Asuka growled as Alusan sighed a bit.

"It's not that I have a few questions?" Alusan asked as he looked to Asuka feeling nervous.

"Then ask." Asuka growled as she did not want to deal with her deadbeat of a father.

"I know... how your life was when... when your mother." Alusan tried to say as it was clear Kyoko was a touchy subject for her. "I just want to know if before we met up you've been able to survive well enough eat properly got to bed on time." Alusan said as it was clear he was trying dammit all he was trying.

"What are you stupid of course I was!? But why do you care?!" Asuka demanded as Alusan then sighed a bit.

"Because you are right about me... I shouldn't have left you 14 years ago, I was your father and I put duty over my own family." Alusan said as it was clear he didn't want that kind of life for Asuka with the EVA program. "If I had stayed you wouldn't have to have grown up without me despite me..." Alusan said as Asuka then sighed seeing the man who was her father hate on himself for failing his daughter.

"Jeez you are an idiot." Asuka said as she glared at her father. "You had not choice even if I didn't like it a Soldier has to go to the front lines otherwise he'd be betraying both his duty and his family." Asuka said as she hated having to be the wise one. "But at least your here now and at the very least your trying which is more than I can say for most." Asuka said as Alusan looked to Asuka.

"I see..." Alusan said as Asuka nodded.

"But seriously you chose my name?" Asuka asked as she looked to Alusan.

"Yes and no, you were named after a Galra soldier who I had held a great deal of respect for and when Kyoko found this out we compromised and used the closes Earth Variant we can find." Alusan said as Asuka smiled a bit.

"Well seems an Ace like me has to be worthy of a legends name." Asuka smiled prideful as Alusan smirked.

"Please you're only an ace because me genetics is in you." Alusan said as Asuka glared at how boastful he was being... much like her. "Asuka… tell me everything." Alusan said as Asuka smiled a bit.

"Yea... might want to sit down for this it's going to be a long one." Asuka said as Alusan sat down as Asuka began to tell her tale.

(With Fala)

Fala was working her own magic as it seems her Haggarium infused body was evolving more as she seems to produce it at will as the warship arrived at Daibazaal. "What is that?" Hera asked as Zendak saw it.

"A little something Lotor was working on... but now it shall be ours." Fala said as she glared at it. "Get that artificial rift and then set a course for Fortress Daibazaal." Fala said as it was clear she had a plan.

"As you wish." Thrawn said as Zendak saw this.

"Milady." Zendak was heard as he looked to Fala. "What of the secret projects of yours?" He asked as Fala smirked a bit.

"Simple... there is a planet with rare ores I want to hit and best part it has a rebel base there, we hit it and we take everything on it." Fala said as it was clear she only wanted the planet for a particular type of ore.

"Very well." Zendak said as he took his leave as Fala then stopped him. "Oh and do make sure my battle armor is finished my Haggarium armor should not be tampered with so carelessly." Fala said as her war armor was being built as they spoke.

"As you wish." Zendak said as Haggar saw it for Fala had become powerful and at the same time obsessed with Haggarium.

(Back on Oriande)

The four were climbing a mountain as Shinji kept close to Allura as it seems they were doing the climb by hand alone. "I wonder if our parents had to climb this mountain." Allura wondered as she was referring to her father and Shinji's mother.

"If they did then I wish she could have left climbing equipment." Shinji said as Rei was able to keep up with ease.

"It's now a problem as gravity maybe artificial, but its lower than earth normal gravity, this should be simple to do," Rei said as Shinji added, "True, but these suits are heavier than they look, to able to withstand Radiation, I guess mom did a lot for them."

"You know, I've you three, Allura growing up with King Alfor, as well Shinji and Rei having Yuliana. I always wanted to be an explorer to learn about the universe," Lotor said as he grab another rock and said, "My Father was only interested in conquering it."

"I guess he was never there for you at time then?" Rei asked as with King Alfor or Yuliana they were there for all of them in some way or form as Lotor said, "In a way, it was mostly me and Kawaru, as our father once put us in a charge of a planet for a year running a quintessence mine and getting to know the locals."

"So instead of doing the normal Galra enslavement, you work alongside then?" Shinji asked as everyone finally came to the top of the mountain and got over to see the landscape as Lotor said, "Exactly as I was getting to know the people better, Kawaru was learning their custom and music they played, and we extra as much Quintessence as much as it can replenish. WE quite enjoy my time there quite a bit, but when our father found out what happening, he order me to destroy the planet, I refused and he sent us away even split us up, as I went back to the empire to be re-educated, Kawaru was sent to earth as the spy."

"At least you stood up to those people," Allura said as she try to make it seem Lotor did a good thing standing up to his father, until he said, "My father destroyed them all, I was powerless to stop him, and Kawaru couldn't be there to help at all."

Allura and Shinji bow their heads to that, all of those people, not guilty of a thing and Zarkon killed them regardless, Rei knew what Lotor felt, as she may many sister that were just clone, but she did felt a connection to them still, before an angel took over them.

"After that I spend following the year learn about my Altean history, searching for clues about my other heritage, another culture destroy by my father," Lotor said as Allura said, "We are glad you are here to help us now. I… we may have never gotten here without you."

Lotor look back to them, the 3 of them standing by each other as they welcome him to their group as in some way or form, they were family, and family must stick together.

As the four of them travel across the realm helping each other out when needed, and soon they saw a light shining in the distant, as everyone can guess, that is where they need to go.

(Later at the temple)

As all four of them made it, stand in front of the step where everything started for Voltron and as well the Alteans, as the secret of Altean Alchemy lies within that temple.

AS the white lion appears before them at the entry as it look down at all four of them, as it turn around like it was saying, 'Follow me'.

The four entered as Allura looked around and saw them all. "Look at these ancient marking's their beautiful." Allura said as she looked around seeing all the marking on the wall.

"The Temple of the Alchemists. The Mysteries we seek are hidden deep inside." Lotor said as Shinji put his hand on the walls in wonder as he began to question what his Altean heritage wishes to show him.

"But the question is... where?" Shinji asked as he looked to the walls as he wanted to know he wanted to feel that connection to his past.

The four began to delve deeper as they saw the Lion Growling at them and guiding them deeper into the temple. Once they began to descend the steps they began to note how the entire room was filled with statues of Altean's as Shinji saw them all and noted how they looked almost like deities from pictures he saw in history books on Earth.

They each began to remove their helmets as Allura saw it as she walked in. "Who or what are these?" Shinji asked as he removed his helmet as Allura saw it.

"The Sages of Oriande." Allura said as she walked in as Rei and Lotor removed their helmets while entering this sacred place. "My father told me tales of their exploits, but I always assumed they were just children's stories." Allura said as Shinji saw it all.

"It appears the children's story stems from truth." Rei said as she saw it all.

"The Life Givers. They were the first Alteans to unlock the secrets of Oriande, the beginning of Altean Alchemy." Lotor said as Shinji saw them and felt this was oddly to easy somehow.

"The tales we grew up with." Shinji began as he had a small flash to his childhood when he was about 3 or 4. It was a small one but he saw his mother telling him the story of the Sages of Oriande as Shinji swore years later his mother had made it up on the spot. "They weren't just children's stories." Shinji said as he saw this as Rei then stopped as she heard something. Rei then looked and to her shock saw the statues move as this caught everyone's attention and in turn they saw the Statues rise up and began attacking. Their exit on both sides were blocked as Shinji saw this as they had to act fast.

Allura then pulled out the Compass Stone and stopped a spear attack from a sage as the Sage's attack was halted when it was presented with the key. "Great protectors, we seek passage through your land." Allura began as she then kneeled down as she presented the Compass Stone. "We bring you this gift." Allura said as she presented the stone in question as it activated as Shinji, Rei, and Lotor in respected also kneeled down to these near divine beings.

The Guardian took the stone and in turn the four were allowed passage deeper into Oriande.

(Deeper down the path)

The four arrived at another room as they saw the White Lion there as it waited for them at two familiar looking pillars as they saw it. "Now what?" Allura asked as Shinji looked to this.

"I don't know but if I had to guess and basing this around Kensuke's video games... another trial." Shinji said as he guessed they were being tested in this place.

"Then be prepared we may yet have to prove that we're worthy to be here." Lotor said as Rei agreed on this.

"Unfortunately the track record like ours shows nothing is ever easy or straight forward." Rei said as it made sense if they were still being tested.

The White Lion then growled at them as it then vanished just before the door behind them closed shut. "Uh-oh." Shinji said as he realized they were trapped now and the next test was starting.

They soon gasped as they looked up and saw the ceiling was coming down on them as they had to hurry. "There must be a clue. Something a trained Altean would recognize." Lotor said as he looked to Allura as both Shinji and Rei agreed with him.

"We need to hurry." Rei said as they began look around as Shinji also helped no doubt to avoid getting crushed to death.

As everyone looked Shinji and Allura looked soon in the same area as they pointed out, "There!"

Everyone came to the two handles as Shinji said, "This reminded me something from the bridge of the castle."

"He right, it's a teladav," Allura said as she gotten to the controls as she knew how to work it as.

AS they all came together, Allura gotten to work as she focus as much as she could ignoring the ceiling collapsing onto them, as everyone waited for a safe path to open up or their impending doom as the ceiling weren't stopping.

AS Allura try harder, she try to image where to go, where they need to be and she came to the conclusion, there they were already at, as suddenly a worm hole open up from above as everyone stair at it as the ceiling turn into a worm hole as all of them was soon engulf in a light that blinded all of them.

(Shinji)

Shinji open his eyes as he rub them as he soon see a white void at the ground a blue skies above him as he gasp to the place, his voice echoes, as he has no idea where he was… or where the others went as he looked around for them.

He sees no one in the distant and nothing to show a land mark or a clue to what's next as Shinji knew this has to be some sort of test, but he wonder why is it just him, where were the others as he called out, "Allura! Rei! Lotor!"

Shinji soon hears a growl as he turn to see the white lion from before as it showing its teeth to Shinji as his eyes widen to this.

(Allura)

Allura is in the same problem as Shinji and probably the rest were, as the white lion stood before her baring its teeth as it seem give a roar at her and soon pounce at her as she give a small yell as he move out of the way to dodge it.

(Rei)

Rei dodge the white lion with ease as she turn to it and said, "We aren't here to fight, we seek the knowledge that lies here."

The lion didn't seem to understand or just don't care as it turn around and face Rei again as he charge again as it leap at her.

(Lotor)

The emperor of the Galra was running from the white lion as like everyone else, he didn't come to fight as he yell out, "Stop this madness, right now."

The lion didn't listen to him as it keep pouncing at him as Lotor having no choice but to dodge.

(Shinji)

Shinji was hit and fell back as he yell in pain, as it seem he try to block the lion attack on him as he had his shield out but the lion prove to be stronger than him.

Shinji landed hard and gasp out as the Lion stood there without a scratch as, Shinji got up a bit weak as he wasn't full recover from the blast of the first white lion he and the other encounter at the entry.

Shinji didn't want to fight as he gotten to his feet as the lion growls as it seem he was ready for more as it charge at Shinji, as the paladin of the black lion dodge it the best he could as Shinji turn to it and asked, "Why are you attacking me?"

The lion turn around to him as Shinji saw the look in the lion's eyes, as he saw the lion was intelligent as he said, "I know you can understand me… I can see it."

The lion roar out as he charged at Shinji as he brought out his shield again to block it but only got hit back as he gasp in pain again.

The lion waited by again for Shinji to recover, as he took a few deep breath and said, "What am I missing?"

(Allura)

AS the princess dodge the white lion she turn to it and said, "I do not wish to fight. I come seeking knowledge."

The lion didn't listen to her as it keep charging as Allura trying to understand what this Lion wants, as she has not come here to seek knowledge for selfish reasons, but to help others and figure out a way to stop Fala for good.

The lion just strike her back as she wasn't understand the purpose of this test.

(Rei)

Rei dodge again as the lion was missing by mere inches as Rei studying the lion as she saw how it was attacking her, as it did now open its teeth to bite her, not bearing its claws out to cut her, it more… running at her to as if something was out of the norm.

As a normal animal would do attack with their fang and claw, but this one isn't… she knew this lion is smarter than and a normal lion would be on how it moves and strikes as a normal lion would just keep going at the person.

"You wish to tell me something?" Rei asked as the lion roar out as she could not understand it, as she may have understand the blue lion and wolf, but this one isn't link to her mind, she knew the lion was trying to say something to her, but what, she could not understand as suddenly a familiar say ran into her mind, 'Knowledge or death'.

(Lotor)

Lotor jump as he could as he try to doge the lion again but it was wearing him down a bit, as the lion keep coming he felt back at the same time the Lion now bearing its teeth to him as Lotor grab hold and held the lion back as he said, "I will not yield, I must know the what does Genesis defender Voltron mean."

The lion pick him up and throw him across the ground as he went back very far as he yell in pain.

(Shinji)

Shinji gotten to his knees as the lion stood a few feet before him as Shinji didn't know what to do… he was afraid, his fear coming back to him, the memories of him being alone, afraid… and weak.

AS Shinji could not stand back up again, and even if he could, the lion would just attack him again.

Shinji didn't know what to do, as if he attack, the pain will come, if he defend he would most likely be killed, if he doesn't fight… he would be forever trap in the world around him.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to go, no one to turn to, and no one to help him, all choice were cut off from him other than two, survive or die, and he didn't know what to do, as suddenly he felt his mind being pull, as he close his eyes.

As he felt his body drifting, he soon open his eyes and saw he was in the same place as he was before battling against Zarkon, to make his bond strong to his lion than Zarkon bond, the place where he fought him and his mother came to help him… but now it's just him… him and the black lion that stood before him like the white lion did.

As he didn't know why he was there… but he would have a question if the black lion could respond to him as he asked, "How can I do it… how do I beat the white lion."

Shinji waited but there was no respond as Shinji lower his head and said, "What can I do?"

Suddenly there was a roar as Shinji look up to the black lion as it was strange to say, as the roar did come from him.

As Shinji look to the Black lion and suddenly the face of the black lion became the white lion instead before it went back.

Shinji look to the black lion as he blink but there was no change, as he looked at the black lion, a little bit the face of the white lion appeared before him once again.

AS Shinji trying to figure out what it means as then a memory suddenly hit him, without his doing, but more like something was bringing it out for him.

AS he stood in the castle before the chamber where the black lion waited with its sibling reunited to open the door, the doors open and that went Shinji first meet the black lion for the first time.

Suddenly another memory came forth, as Shinji and the team first came together and form Voltron truly, as they trusted each other and form the legendary defender and defeated a an angel on their own power and strength.

As memories keep flashing before him, showing him all the time when the team was in a up against the wall, but always manage to pull through, even against the angel Ariel, he accepted his fears as it what made him and his team stronger.

Shinji trusted his team, and they trusted him, but it wasn't just them… it was the black lion as well… The lion put his trust in Shinji, and he accepted them all.

He accepted his friends, he accepted the black lion, and most of all… he accepted himself.

"Accept," Shinji said as suddenly the dark voice of space change to the white void as Shinji saw the white lion roar but it did not attack.

(Allura)

As Allura recover from the strike, as she look up at the white lion and said, "What can I do?"

The lion growls as it charged at her once again as Allura was trying to figuring it out, then it hit her.

As many risk their lives for knowledge, even to accept death, if that the case… can she do so as well?

(Rei)

The lion look down at Rei, as she was understanding the lion more and more, as it may attack her, but it not really trying to hurt or kill her, as she have accepted her Galra side as she knew it what she, that make herself, it's who she make herself out to be, if she accepted her Galra side… then she can accepted her Altean side and to do that she knew she has to risk it all.

She must let the white lion attack her as she held out her arms wide as she accepted her fate.

(Lotor)

Lotor was trying his best but it seem he was having the most hardest time to figuring out this last trial, as his Galra belief still within him, he doesn't want to fight but his limit keep getting closer and closer and didn't know how to do it.

As the lion roar out in anger as Lotor doesn't understand as Lotor felt the same, as the lion charged at him again, as Lotor could not keep running as he yell out, "Victory or death!"

Lotor brought forth his sword as he ready to cut down the lion, as it came closer and closer, he ready his sword for the strike.

AS the lion pounce at him, Lotor raise his sword and about to cut the lion down… until time slow down, as something flash in his mind, as he sees the image of Shinji as he said, "I Accept."

Soon it change to Allura as she said, "I give my life."

Then it came to Rei, as she held her arms out still and said, "I have accepted my fate and who I am."

Lastly he sees himself as he yells out, "Victory or death!"

He saw himself… as a Galra and try to fight his way through it, while Shinji, Allura, and Rei did not… and let it happen, as his mind started to come around as he thought, 'Is knowledge gain through strength… or understanding?'

At that moment, Lotor didn't know what he was doing… as he lower his sword, as the lion came at him, he didn't put up a fight, and he didn't raise his sword to stop the lion… he let it be. As the white lion enter his body.

(Shinji)

Shinji raise out his hand out to the white lion came forth without violent as Shinji hand soon pet the white lion head as a glow came forth from them both.

(Allura)

The lion leap into Allura as she let the lion attack her, accepting death as she must give her life if she must as the lion enter her body, she soon glow out as she pass the trail.

(Rei)

The lion came charging at her as the lion flew at her Rei, still held her arms out, as things went slow, as the white lion enter her body and she wrap her around herself as she smile a bit as she felt a warmth within her, with her Altean snow coming through as her ears became pointy, and her marks were showing with bit of her blue hair… turn purple.

(Shinji and Lotor)

Shinji and Lotor opened their eyes as they looked around and found themselves standing before the same figure they had met within their Mechs. "Brave Leaders Warrior wielding the Quintessence I welcome you." The being said as he looked down upon the duo.

"It's you again." Shinji said as he saw and recognized the being.

"Where are we?" Lotor asked as he looked around them.

"The realm of your ancestors the ancients, the life givers, and the Alteans. In a way it is a spectral realm that Eden had commanded in its golden age." The being said as it towered over them.

"What do you know about Genesis Defender Voltron and the secrets of Altean Alchemy?" Shinji asked as the being looked to them.

"You seek my secrets but there is only one secret that is truth my power is not learned nor found... it is earned." Genesis Defender Voltron said as he looked down upon them.

"Then how must we earn this power?" Lotor asked as he looked to the mightiest of them all.

"Three Become one Five of Each the Sun, the Moon, and the World. Unite as one beyond any barriers or secrets for the Creator and Defender will rise in the darkest hour to shine the path." Genesis Defender said as he looked down upon them as he raised his hand to them as a light began to shine down upon them. "What I now grant is the secrets to Altean Alchemy not all of it but only as much as you earned this place was made for Allura to arrive and thus she and the other one shall receive the secrets in whole." Genesis Defender said as Lotor saw this and nodded as he knew he still had much to learn especially after he had nearly given into his Galra half.

(Allura and Rei)

Allura and Rei opened their eyes as they looked around and saw where they were. "Where are we?" Rei asked as Allura looked around.

"You have returned to the realm of your ancestors, the Altean's, the Life Givers who came before them, and the Ancients who came before all." A female voice said as Allura and Rei heard this.

"I wish to learn the secrets my father knew, the Alchemy that created Voltron." Allura said as she looked to them.

"As do I." Rei said as she looked to them all.

"There is no need to kneel here. You are home, and the secret is already within you." The female voice said as Allura began to smile to them all as she and Rei rose up.

"Rise, let us embrace you." The voice said as it began to share the secrets of Altean Alchemy to the two.

(Scene Break Castle and Tower)

"Is this how our lights go out, death by lack of air?" Zerith asked as they had 5% of oxygen left.

"I can't believe this is how our lights will go out after all we've been through." Asuka said as she was on her back gasping for air which was leaving her.

"No kidding." Alusan said as he never thought he'd die like this after being blown up, shot at, and risking tooth and nail behind enemy lines.

"There must be some way for us to use the White Hole's energy to power the ships." Maya said as the entire crew may be breathing their last.

"We've tried everything and nothing works." Kensuke said as Yuliana sighed as she laid there with Maya no doubt the two rather be in each other's arms when their death comes.

"Dammit and I can't even enjoy a last bear." Misato said as Pen-Pen with the mice floated about no doubt reaching the end.

Soon beeping was heard as Asuka saw this and got up in response. "Hey, guys! Look their… bac." Asuka passed out as the four were returning to repair the ship and the Lions.

(Later)

Allura fixed up the ship with the aid of Rei in the Tower as the ships were soon running again as Ezor then jumped to Shinji hugging him. "You made it!" She cried out a she was happy.

"And you fixed the ships." Misato said as she saw this and was happy to be alive now.

"We should have never doubted you for a second." Asuka said between breaths as they were getting much needed air.

"I couldn't have done it without Shinji, Lotor, and Rei." Allura said as she gestured to the trio as Lotor then heard this and smiled.

"No... I should be thanking you all, it seems you all had rubbed off on me quite a bit." Lotor said as he smiled to them as Shinji nodded in response.

"Yeah I think that's good." Shinji said with a smile as Rei nodded to this.

"Yes but in the end, you three are true Altean Alchemists, Oriande was for you three not me." Lotor said as he knew this and should have accepted it already but at least he can do so now.

"I still have a lot to learn." Shinji said as he smiled at Allura, Rei, and his mother. "And Lotor I think you and I have three great teachers here." Shinji said as Lotor agreed as Yuliana was going to teach them to use those secrets wisely.

(Scene Break Fala)

Fala smirked as she looked to the construction as it seems a planet sized weapon was being built as the Rift Lotor had created was becoming a component to it as well as the EVA's they still had and the Lance they acquired from the rift. "Fala." Ritsuko was heard as Fala glared at her. "The construction of Fortress Daibazaal is on schedule, we should have it ready on time but some kinks have been met." Ritsuko said as Fala glared.

"No matter I know where to acquire the ore we'll need for this project after all even if the Comet is used up... we still have alternatives." Fala said as she began to walk away as Ritsuko saw something that the Haggarium was mutating and augmenting Fala's form and Ritsuko dared not think what she will become once it is complete. "Have Zendak, Thrawn, and Thrawk prepare our forces as well as load up my personal combat armor." Fala said as she glared a bit. "Soon the Universe will learn that I'm far from done." Fala said as it was clear she wasn't done and she would never be done until she says so.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well the chapter is done so until next time please leave a review and as I always say ja-ne.


	34. Next Generation TeaserCharacter Profile

Voltron the Defenders Awakening Teaser

ESSK: Well this is a bit of a character info sheet of the story to come so if you guys like it well great if not sorry.

(Start)

Voltron Paladins

Name: Akira Soryu Ikari

Age 17

Race: Human Altean Galra Tri-Breed. ½ human, ¼ Altean, and ¼ Galra.

Occupation: Galaxy Garrison Cadet of New Altea and New Black Paladin and Pilot of the Black Lion

Bayard: Large Curved Two Handed Sword

Family: Shinji Ikari (father), Asuka Langley Ikari Nee Soryu (Mother), Alusan Soryu (Paternal Grandfather), Rei Ikari (Aunt), Reiko Icarus (Aunt), Kyoko Zeppling Soryu (Paternal Grandmother), Gendo Ikari (Paternal Grandfather), Kolivan (Step-Grandmother), Yuliana Icarus (Paternal Grandmother), Maya Icarus nee Ibuki (Step-Grandmother), Kiske Icarus (Uncle), Allura (Step-Mother/Aunt/dads other wife), Coran (Crazy Uncle), Alfor Icarus (Half-Brother), Yukiko (Cousin), Ezor (Dad's other wife/Step-mother), Mana Ikari (Dad's last wife/step-mom/How the hell did dad score four wife and I can barely get one?!), Mikki Ikari (Half-sister), Razor (Half-Brother), Kaworu Tabris Ikari (younger brother), Stella Ikari (Younger-Sister), Leila (Half-Sister).

Place of Residence: Great Castle of Lions, Country Side New Altea, and Garrison Academy.

Personality: Hot Headed, straight to the point, violent, major Super Robot fan, and a few of the major Super Robot Cliché's.

Appearance: Tank Skin, with red spiked hair, Altean marks as well as Galra Marks, pointed ears, blue eyes, and a small scar on his cheek.

Likes: Speed, Fast Vehicles, the Robot Lions, his family, his friends, partying, food, pranks, fighting, coming up with crazy and reckless plans, Monsters and Mana on occasion, and finally his favorite band music.

Dislikes: The Children of the Drule, idiots, annoying things, siting still, his rival, people getting hurt, certain home problems, and many of the problems his life has presented him because of how he was born and his bout in life.

Final Note: Quick to anger but seems to have the right makings and disposition for a leader. Reckless but a good chunk of the time his plans pull through.

Name: Alfor

Age: 19

Race: ¼ human and ¾ Altean.

Occupation: Galaxy Garrison Cadet Transfer from Earth, Blue Paladin and pilot of the Blue Lion, and the New Altean Prince.

Bayard: Trident Weapon

Family: Shinji Ikari (father), Asuka Langley Ikari Nee Soryu (Step-Mother), Rei Ikari (Aunt), Reiko Icarus (Aunt), Kyoko Zeppling Soryu (Paternal Grandmother), Gendo Ikari (Paternal Grandfather), Kolivan (Step-Grandmother), Yuliana Icarus (Paternal Grandmother), Maya Icarus nee Ibuki (Step-Grandmother), Kiske Icarus (Uncle), Allura (mother), Coran (Crazy Uncle), Akira Soryu Ikari (Half-Brother), Yukiko (Cousin), Ezor (Dad's other wife/Step-mother), Mana Ikari (Dad's last wife/step-mom/Akira: How the hell did dad score four wife and I can barely get one?!), Mikki Ikari (Half-sister), Razor (Half-Brother), Kaworu Tabris Ikari (younger half-brother), Stella Ikari (Younger-Sister), Leila (Younger Sister).

Place of Residence: Great Castle of Lions, Garrison Dorms, summer home in the country, camp site in the forest.

Appearance: Almost all the Altean Traits being dominant save for his hair which has a singer brown streak through it.

Personality: Calm and collective, logical, at times regal, diplomatic, a silver tongue when needed, and sleight of hand if necessary.

Likes: The arts, reading, his Altrean heritage and his noble lineage, the legacy he must live up to, many things most would consider boring such as classical music and such, and most of all his family. He is also an avid Monster and Mana player.

Dislikes: Loud and brash things, annoyances, insults to his family, being called weak, arrogant folks, blood purists, and the Children of the Drule.

Final Note: He had vided to be the Black Paladin but was passed over his brother Akira who he feels doesn't show any of the needed strengths and requirements to lead Voltron. May develop into a sort of sibling rivalry if not being spiteful that his hard work was for nothing even if he did get a lion in the end. Suggested to keep a close eye on him in case it proves detrimental to the team.

Name: Mira

Age: 16

Race: Unknown

Occupation: Garrison Cadet on New Altea and Red Paladin of Voltron

Bayard: Duel barreled hand gun.

Family: None

Place of Residence: Garrison Cadet Girls Dorms, Great Castle of Lions.

Appearance: seems human but her sapphire blue eyes that carry an odd design in them, long crimson hair, and the markings on her body that come and go suggest otherwise.

Personality: One Word to pull it all together Tsunadere with a hidden agenda and secrets. Other times cold and aloof especially during missions.

Likes: Cooking, training, scouting, reading, being alone, and staying to herself, and secretly Akira and the team. She also enjoys meeting new people and having the right sort of folks she can count on as her friends.

Dislikes: Everything that either annoys or bothers her, idiots in the universe, and the Children of the Drule.

Final Note: She is completely unknown, she has no known next of kin, now place of residence outside of the academy, or anything to give her a solid identity. In fact it's believed she just showed up out of nowhere and blended in with ease. Keeping her under surveillance is highly suggested with one like her.

Name: Jin Suzuhara

Age: 17

Race: Human

Occupation: Garrison Cadet on New Altean formally took classes on New Daibazaal and Earth before in his words "Crazy stuff happened," and Yellow Paladin of the Yellow Lion.

Bayard: Wrecking Mace Cannon (Even he can't explain how he nailed that one for a weapon)

Family: Toji Suzuhara (Father), Hikari Suzuhara nee Horaki (Mother), and Sakura Suzuhara (Aunt).

Personality: Cowardly during none battle oriented situations and considered the gentle giant of his group. And excellent cook like his mother and football player like how his father plays basketball. Kind but when he gets angry run.

Likes: Cooking, sports, eating, building things with his buddies Vince and Yukiko, and Monsters and Mana.

Dislikes: Scary things, his friends in danger, being in danger, and making bad decisions like enrolling into the Garrison Academy and most of all the Children of the Drule.

Final Note: He may not be much but he is a loyal friend and a guy who you can always count on to have your back despite being scared.

Name: Yukiko Aida

Age: 17

Race: Human, Altean, Galra. 1/3 human, 1/3 Galra, and 1/3 Altean.

Occupation: Galra Princess and next in line to the throne once her mother passes the reigns, Garrison Cadet on New Altea as a transfer student the from Daibazaal Branch, Green Paladin to the Green Lion.

Bayard: Her Mothers Bayard form.

Family: Rei Aida nee Ikari (Mother), Kensuke Aida (Father), Shinji Ikari (Uncle) Asuka Langely Ikari nee, Soryu, Allura, Ezor, and Mana Ikari (Aunts), Yuliana Icarus (Paternal Grandmother) Lotor (Deceased/Uncle), Kaworu (Deceased Uncle), Zarkon (Paternal Grandfather Deceased), Maya Icarus nee Ibuki (Step-Grandmother), Akira Langley Ikari, Alfor Icarus, Mikki Ikari (Cousin), Stella Icarus (Cousin), Leila (Cousin), Kaworu Tabris Ikari (Cousin), and Razor (Cousin).

Personality: Cold, calm, and aloof on the outside that shows she cares deeply for others in her own way, weak and fragile on the inside with the years of dealing with those who dislike her based on who she is related to through her mother.

Likes: Reading, Strategizing, Monsters and Mana, honoring her legacy, her mother, star gazing, swimming, driving, flying, painting and drawing, pondering, and building things.

Dislikes: Things that would endanger people or the universe, idiots, recklessness, jumping in without thinking, cheaters, and the Children of the Drule. But what she hates most is being seen weak when she knows there are those who look to her for strength even at the most dire of situations.

Final Note: It's to be noted that among her group she is sort of the mother hen for them all on the field, from live combat to training exercises. She has a lot to live up to as much as any of the others, but she also has deal with many stigma more than the others have that she seals her emotions in a mask of cold aloofness to protect herself and portray herself as strong. Regular Psychiatric meetings is highly suggested to ensure she does not have a mental break down at any point.

(End)

ESKK: Yeap this is my role out for the new generations of Defenders. Now then until next chapter is posted please enjoy this and until then leave a review and as I leave I say to you all ja-ne.


	35. Chapter 28 The Genesis Defender Rises

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: New chapter folks let's start this.

*Insert Sousei no Aquarion

-Sekai no hajimari no hi Inochi no ki no shita de-

The song starts with showing the title of the series as it showed that the three Defenders of the Universe were standing side-by-side to each other on the screen with the title with Voltron in the center and either V-Voltron or Lotron on either side of him.

-Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou Futari de kiita-

The screen then shows the Tree of Life before the camera shows the original Paladins of Voltron standing before Voltron itself as it people celebrated Voltron.

-Nakushita mono subete-

The Screen Shows Shinji as he looked to the distance as if trying to find answers to where is life will next lead him.

-Aishita mono subete-

Then it shows Lotor and Mana as they looked on to the distance with a look of longing one for the peace of the Universe and an end to a senseless war through knowledge and one wondering her own life and loves.

-Kono Te ni dakishimete Ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no-

The screen then shows all three leaders close to each other before showing Voltron slicing through an Angel before showing the other two face and a fourth unknown Voltron who's eyes shines before shows the fourth defender flew off to face whatever foe awaits it.

-Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou-

The screen shows the Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles merging to form there Voltrons with the music picking up as between the merges showed Lotor.

-Deawanakereba Satsuriku no tenshi de irareta-

Shows the formation continuing as Mana was also feeling the connection to the vehicle and her friends. Then the screen shows Shinji as the Voltrons were forming one by one. But once Shinji was done it showed all three Voltrons as they did their poses for when their formations were complete.

-Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii-

The screen then shows the Paladins in the formation as it was evident that Shinji was leading his team. The screen then showed Shinji fighting Yuliana in a spar as if wanting to seek answers to his father's imprisonment as well as training to get stronger before Yuliana jumped back and in his place was Genesis Defender Voltron.

-Kizutsukanaide Boku no Hane-

Genesis Defender then spread all four of its wings as it shined on Fala and Zarkon.

-Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita-

As the music picked up the screen then went from Zarkon, to Hagar, followed by Fala, Thrawn and all their major subordinates like Throk and Zendak as it was evident that Genesis Defender was showing who the evil ones were. The screen then shows Lotron who was wielding its scimitar, followed by V-Voltron with its Katana out, and finally the original Voltron who was ready for battle with the blazing sword.

-Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru-

The music reached a peak as the screen showed Lotor on a ledge ready to draw his sword while not too far behind him was Toji who was doing tricks with a basketball as he then pulled out his Bayard and fired a blast Lotor who smirked and summoned and used his sword which sliced the energy blasts in two.

-Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta-

Shows Asuka and the Paladins fighting through what looked like other Galra soldiers as she then saw a Blade of Marmora ready to spar and smirked before she dodged his punches and then blocked his attack and sent him flying with her Bayard and Marmora blade as the Blade smirked a very similar smirk as Asuka's as it was almost like familial between them.

-Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru-

Shows Mana and her team with weapons ready as Mana was jumping up and preparing to do a spin in the air as the scene soon showed V-Voltron doing the same spin as she kicked the Robeast and once it did it soon showed Mana with a smirk on her face as she was ready for more and then the scene soon followed to Kensuke who was videotaping Voltron's battle with Hikari and Toji together as Mari and Lotor were sitting together.

-Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai-

The screen shows Maria and Miyuri tinkering with a machine as Sumire helped them as did Hideki and his pink haired co-pilot before it showed Allura in her princess Dress on Altean before the Lions flew by blowing her hair as she smiled at the memory which had her now on Blue Lions cockpit seat. The scene break to Shinji who was about to send a slash with his Broadsword before it scene break Voltron doing the slash instead.

Then scene break to the earth with Daibazaal and Altea on either side merging into one and with it Voltron of Altea, Lotron, of Daibazaal, and V-Voltron of Earth as when the three planets merged so did the robots forming a shadow of Genesis Defender Voltron.

The song then ended showing the Paladins, Knights, and Agents with their Lions and robots as with them was the NERV Crew, Lotor's Generals, and Shiro with his tech crew.

(Start Deep Space Months Prior)

A wormhole opened up in space as from it the Lance of Longinuss came out as it now began floating endlessly in space as the two pronged spear spun about no doubt from the momentum. As it did so it could not predict what would happen as it floated about to an unknown area to arrive at whatever destination one would deem fit.

(Scene Break Day before the Kral Zera)

The Lance continued to float as it began to enter a sort of asteroid belt where it then hit a group of odd rocks and in turn caused it to break apart revealing a ship within no doubt crashing there over 10,000 years prior but still operating if on nothing but whatever energy it can acquire as it floated near a sun with the solar panels activated on it. Once it was free the systems inside began to activate on the most basic of systems as it noted who passenger on the heavily damaged ship as it began to flash a red beacon to whatever other space craft can detect it.

(With the Lance of Longinuss after Oriande)

The Lance arrived at the Minding and Mineral Planet of Craig as it began to pick up heat as it flew into the atmosphere. As this happened on the surface two aliens were arguing over something as they were on the clock as they argued before they narrowly got hit by the spear which they saw and ran away from as it landed and created a shock wave as it stabbed into the ground in response. They looked at each other and saw the damage to their work area as they both knew they were in great danger.

(With the Unknown Ship)

The Ship was floating about as it began to gather as much solar energy as it could while trying to keep both its last passenger alive and the beacon flashing in a last desperate attempt to acquire aid.

(Meanwhile with the Wunder)

Lotor and his crew had returned to Galra HQ no doubt to handle matters there as they were making the trip back to Earth to help draw up any more peace related items. Yuliana was showing Shinji, Rei, and Allura some Alchemy forms as it was a slow day for everyone. Maya was in her corner as she made sure she wasn't being watched as she took her phone and discretely took a photo and had it sent to Yuliana. Misato was on the comm. with Shiro while Coran was just polishing things. Toji was on the comm. with Hikari and their sisters with Kensuke debating on calling Rei or not. Finally Asuka and Alusan were getting alone somewhat as they talked about any subject they could think of as it was an off day for them.

Soon the ships alarms went off as Allura saw this as did the others as Misato got into action.

"Report!" Misato ordered as the crew rejoined the command deck.

"A... Altean Distress signal?!" Coran called out as everyone moaned at this.

"Is this a prank?!" Misato asked as she looked to everyone.

"If it is, then I am not laughing." Allura said as Shinji looked to them.

"It's clearly not like Fala to pop back and try the same scheme again." Shinji said as this didn't add up for them.

"Well let's take the detour and spring whatever trap is waiting for us." Asuka said as she had enough of Fala's crap already.

"Yes and by the off chance it is an Altean ship its best we investigate." Alusan said as plus they had nothing better to do.

"Very well... but exercise caution." Yuliana said as they had to be careful.

(Later)

The ship arrived at the SOS signals location as they looked and saw it was in fact an Altean Ship that seemed to be under great distress if the power was still running as solar panels were out no doubt taking in any energy it can acquire as it seems the ship was on its last legs.

(Wunder)

"Scanning for Biorhythms and... what the hell?" Toji asked as everyone heard him.

"What?" Asuka asked as she saw this.

"I'm picking up one life sign there." Toji said as he was on his spot of the command deck.

"Well there is no rift this time... and why one if a SOS was being sent out?" Asuka asked as Yuliana did a scan of the ship and compared it with its blueprints.

"I think I know why." Yuliana said as she showed the image as the life sign was in the hyper sleep chambers. "In all likely hood this ship was an Ark Class Ship a colonizing vessel that must have suffered a grave fate to be in this state." Yuliana said as Allura heard this as she wasn't going to get her hopes up again.

"If it's a trap we shouldn't spring it... but if it's not." Shinji said as Allura knew this may actually be an Altean who was in distress somehow.

"Altean or not... we need to investigate and see what we may find." Allura said as it was not about finding other Altean's it was about saving a single life.

"Ok second times the charm I suppose." Coran said as he really hoped this wasn't a trap.

(Lions)

The Lions landed on the ship as they began to open it up and jumped in and took note to how the power was running on minimum capacity. No doubt transferring emergency and any gathered energy to the pod as it was clear whoever was there was being kept alive. Toji and Kensuke had their Bayard's out as Shinji, Asuka, and Allura were for the melee stuff. "Come on." Shinji said as they walked around as they expected some kind of alien monster to pop out.

"Hey guys look at this." Kensuke said as he saw the corpse of an Altean as Allura hated to see this but these were simple colonists who met a horrible fate.

As they kept moving they began to get closer to the hyper sleep chambers as they noted that many of these Altean's were couples are attempting to start families for when they arrived to their destination as Kensuke saw this as did Asuka. "It's sad..." Asuka said as she saw the dead here as they all stayed silent for this knowing these people died a tragic death.

"Hey we're here." Kensuke said as they opened the door and once inside they saw the pods were all either destroyed, busted, or otherwise save for the one much like the one Allura once inhabited that had a small shape inside it.

"You guys seeing this?" Shinji asked to the comm. links as Yuliana nodded.

"Yeah it appears the ship must have transferred power to the pod no doubt to ensure the one inside survived." Yuliana said as she did a scan as the Oracle.

"My word!?" Allura cried out in shock as they looked to the Altean's in the room the only two as she saw these two were a couple and when she inspected the locket she saw they had a child.

"You don't thin." Asuka began as she dared not think of what may be inside there.

"Damn." Toji said as he wasn't dumb enough to not realize what this was.

"One pod and they gave it to whoever was in there." Shinji said realizing these two dead may have sacrificed their own life for the life of the young one inside.

"Allura... get the ships data on its destination." Yuliana said from her Oracle Station knowing Allura didn't need to see this.

"O-ok." Allura stuttered as bit as the Lions all told them with the links it would be ok.

Once Allura was getting the equipment they began rousing the sleeper from his rest as they were lucky he was wearing a space suit in case the rescue teams found him but there was no air to breath. Once the pod began to open up Allura had finished getting the data and saw the form fall out as she went and caught the being as it was a little girl an Altean to be exact as Allura couldn't believe it.

"She's breathing." Allura said as the child looked to be 6 maybe 5 but all in all it was a young child who no doubt had undergone a grave ordeal.

"So... who's going to tell her she's an orphan 10,000 years in the future." Kensuke asked as everyone glared at him for it. "Sorry." Kensuke said realizing he messed up with what he said.

(With Fala)

Fala was in a Haggarium based bath as she was enjoying what may be a spa treatment for her as she smiled a bit while enjoying some fine beverages. As she saw in the bath she wasn't alone as she was lucky the liquid was a very light dosage as she was joined by young maidens from different races particularly some of the more eye catching ones as Fala had yet to find a sufficient consort to help with the ruling of the Drawl Empire. So she in turn had resigned to these slaves and paid whores.

"Fala." Haggar was heard as Fala sighed as she glared at Haggar who interrupted her relaxation.

"What do you want?" Fala asked as Haggar was not in the slightest bothered by this.

"As much as I would love to leave you to your relaxation I must inform you that the prototype control mechanism for Fortress Daibazaal is ready for field testing, and also your troops as also ready for deployment to Crait… but our advance scouts had discovered something you may wish to see... when you're done." Haggar said as for now she had to let Fala be knowing Fala with her huge infusion of Haggarium was still adjusting to its properties in her body.

"Very well now be gone." Fala said as Haggar took her leave as she then smiled to the nearest slave. "Now... where were we?" Fala asked as she was then given a refill by one whore as Fala began to kiss the other one as slave girl was forced to either give in or risk pain. As she did this though the markings on Fala's body began to spread as it looks as if wings were starting to sprout from her back.

(Back on the Wunder Medical Ward)

"Well how is our patient?" Misato asked as Yuliana and Maya looked the girl in a hospital gown over as Yuliana was being the primary doctor here as it was clear it was to make her feel comfortable.

"Well he's clearly been through a lot judging from those old injuries he must have been at the brunt of whatever caused the ship to go haywire." Yuliana said as he oddly called the girl a boy. "Plus he's no doubt may have been traumatized by the whole ordeal and may very well react violently if and when he learns it's been 10,000 years since the incident that occurred." Yuliana said as the orphan 'boy,' was clearly still asleep no doubt from the sedatives and now sleeping off the hyper sleep.

"So how is she going to adjust in this new universe then?" Misato asked as Yuliana then sighed a bit.

"For not we need to be calm, gentle, and patient with him we don't want to overwhelm the boy more then he already is." Yuliana said as Misato then looked to Yuliana confused by her statement.

"Boy?" Misato asked as Yuliana smiled a bit.

"Came as a shock to me too, our 'girl,' is in fact a boy." Yuliana said as Maya then snickered at Misato's reaction as the boy by facial appearance alone looked more like a girl then anything.

"What the fuck!?" Misato asked in shock as the boy was way too adorable to be an actual boy.

(With the Paladins)

"Allura." Shinji asked as he and Asuka walked in and sat with her. "How you holding up?" Shinji asked as Allura looked to Shinji and smiled a bit.

"Shocked quite frankly, happy, worried, and scared." Allura said as she looked to them. "I mean another Altean I never thought I'd see the day we find one." Allura said as she looked to Shinji and Asuka. "I just wished it was under better circumstances." Allura said as she hated to see how the child would respond to being alone in the universe.

"Hey don't worry the kid has you two, Wonder Girl, and Yuliana to show him around. I mean at least he has some connection to his past." Asuka said as she looked to them.

"But we still need to figure out what to do with him, placing him as a ward of the state will cause many to try and take him for less than ideal purposes and even if we find a good set it will be hard for him to adjust in the universe." Allura said as Asuka saw this as she smiled a bit.

"Then why not you?" Asuka asked as in turn Shinji and Allura both sputtered at this in shock.

"WHAT?!" They cried out as they all heard this.

"Look Allura don't act surprised I've seen how you treated Hikari and the stooge's younger sisters and let me just say you would be prime mother material." Asuka said as she got up from her seat and stretched a bit. "If anyone can take care of him if not you two then Yuliana herself with her lesbo lover." Asuka said knowing Yuliana was too early to be an empty nester plus it would be quiet the show to see two ladies raising a child like that.

"Asuka!" Allura called as Asuka already took her leave no doubt having her own things to do.

"She's right you know." Shinji said as Allura heard this. "If anyone knows what it's like to be the last of their people it's you. So if anything you need to help him as best you can." Shinji said as Allura then smiled and snuggled up to Shinji smiling.

"You're good to me." Allura said before kissing his cheek. "And a complete sweetheart." Allura said as Shinji blushed a bit in response to her comment.

"Oh um thanks." Shinji said as he looked to Allura as she smiled to Shinji.

"But if we're talking about the future I'm sure you'd make a great father to a fairly large family." Allura said as Shinji blushed beat red in response as he nodded.

"Oh... um right." Shinji said as he sat there with her as he honestly was worried he may end up doing what his father did... but then again having multiple lovers at once might stop that from happening in some odd way.

"Um hope I'm not interrupting." Maya was heard as she walked in as the two saw her.

"Oh don't worry you are not." Allura said as Maya nodded to them.

"Ok but I came to tell you guys the boy has woken up so you may want to go see him." Maya said as they nodded and began to stand up.

"Very well." Allura said as Maya then stopped Shinji for a moment.

"And um Shinji... I hope that me and your mother... what's going on between me and her doesn't bother you in any way." Maya said as she was trying to be responsible as Shinji smiled a bit.

"It's ok she can choose whatever thing she wants I won't get in the way." Shinji said as Maya nodded happy to see Shinji being mature about it.

"Very well and I'm happy you feel that way." Maya said as she made it sound like what she and Yuliana had was getting serious.

(Later back at the Medical Ward)

As Yuliana was standing by the boy as she was writing things down as she did a few test before anyone came in, the reaction respond and things did check out and temp was normal.

All that left if for is see give him some shoots to boost his immune system so he won't get sick with a horrible sickness and sick with a virus, but that can wait until later.

A knock came at the door as Yuliana and the boy look to it as Yuliana said, "Come in."

The doors open and Allura was the first to walk in as the boy eyes widen to her a bit, with Shinji following behind, as Allura said, "We heard he was awake so I can to see how he was doing."

"Not much talking, but he normal, just please make sure things to a minimal," Yuliana said as Shinji nodded and said, "Well be careful."

Yuliana nodded as she click her pin and said, "I'll be outside the door if you need anything."

Soon enough as Yuliana left, the three of them were the only one in the room as the boy looks to Allura as she sat down by the bed and said, "I don't know what I should say to you first, but you must have some question yourself, How about we both ask question back and forth, you can start if you wish."

Things were a bit silent for a moment as the boy started to say, "A-are you… princess Allura?"

Allura smile and said, "Yes I am, and this here standing next to me is Shinji Ikari, he is the leader of the Voltron force, we're the ones that found you."

The boy look to Shinji as he look closely and then he said, "His ears are weird."

Shinji blink to that before giving a small silent laugh as that was similar to what Allura has said to him when they first meet each other.

"Maybe, but it not his fault, but anyhow, It my turn to ask a question. What is your name?" Allura asked as the boy looked at her and look down at his hand as he was twilling his fingers and thumb a bit and said, "Arthor… my names Arthor."

"Arthor? Now why would a little girl have a name for boys?" Allura asked as Arthor then had a tick on his forehead in response as he heard this.

"Because I am a boy!" He growled as Allura and Shinji were both wide eyed at this as the 'boy,' looked feminine enough to be a girl.

"Oh... my apologies I did not wish to offend you young man." Allura said as Arthor seemed to have that problem a lot.

"Don't worry... you just need to grow some before you can look more like a boy." Shinji assured Arthor as the boy nodded as it was clear even despite Shinji's ears he was clearly star struck to see Shinji here of all people.

"Well... can you tell me the last thing you remember before you blacked out?" Allura asked as she cleared her throat as Arthor looked down.

"My ma and pa... they told me we were heading with others to a new Colony that the Explorers had discovered. So we all signed up and were on our way there." Arthor began as he began to recount everything that had happened. "I don't know what happened but I woke up in the middle of the night to red alarms and my parents running up to me waking me up. The ship was in a panic and it all went by so fast." He said as it was clear Arthor was trying to remember unaware of what happened.

"My parents... they took me to a pod and told me to relax and even promised they'd see me when the danger had passed..." Arthor said only to remember something. "Wait... what happened to my ma and pa and the rest of the ship?" Arthor asked as he looked to Allura and Shinji as it was clear they were treading on some thin ice now.

"I... do you know what happened to the original Paladins and to Altea?" Allura began as Arthor looked to Allura.

"N-no did a war break out?" Arthor asked as he looked to Allura.

"In a manner of speaking yes it did... and Altea lost 10,000 years ago." Allura said as Arthor was shocked clearly knowing that 10,000 years was a very long time.

"B-but that can't be right your here, princess!" Arthor yelled as he looked to Allura as she knew for a child it was a very hard pill to swallow.

"I know, it's difficult me Coran and I as well as Yuliana we were in hyper sleep ourselves and had awoken to learn this." Allura said as Arthor was trying to grasp his mind around this.

"But everyone they can't be gone I mean." Arthor cried as Shinji sighed to him.

"It's hard I know... but your parents... they risked their own lives for yours." Shinji said as Arthor then got Shinji's hand off his shoulder.

"I don't want them to be gone I want them here!" Arthor yelled as this was getting bad for them.

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through trust me but you need to make a choice live for their sakes or insult their memory by not living." Shinji said as Arthor gasped at what Shinji was saying.

"But... how?" He asked as he looked down as Allura saw Shinji was getting through to the boy.

"You have to figure that out on your own... but don't worry there are a lot of people here who can help you with that." Shinji said as Arthor looked down as he was wrapping his mind around this.

"Can... I be alone for a while." Arthor said as he looked down as he tried to wrap his mind around this.

"Of course if you need anything don't hesitate to call us or anyone on board." Allura said as Arthor nodded as the two then took their leave.

(Outside)

"It's going to be hard for him you know." Yuliana said as Allura nodded.

"I know... but that's why we'll all be there for him when he needs it." Allura said as Yuliana nodded to the duo.

"Don't worry that's the plan." Yuliana said as she then headed to another area to gather the shots Arthor will need no doubt due to being in such a sterile environment for so long he will need a lot of shots to augment him to the current universe today. That and vaccinating him for the Slippery Decease which Coran had the unfortunate time of being dealt with. Yuliana was glad she was able to keep humans from catching it as she rather not have a pandemic on her hands.

(Scene Break Lotor and Kaworu Galra HQ)

Lotor was listening to the SDAT Kaworu had acquired for him as Kaworu came in and saw Lotor who was alone in his chambers. "What troubles you brother?" Kaworu asked as he looked to Lotor.

"Nothing... it's just." Lotor began as he looked down to his hand.

"Well if you feel ready to talk I will listen but until then I have some troubling news." Kaworu said as he then put some files on his station as Lotor saw them. "I was able to acquire information on Fala just barely and even then it's not enough to know her location." Kaworu said as he showed Lotor the images as he was wide eyed to see the fact Fala had become mutated even more she was becoming more like Zarkon and the Witch Haggar. But what troubled him the most was what she was doing as for a brief moment he saw himself there.

"It seems Fala has become completely infused with Haggarium and from reports it's augmenting her form and to make matters worse it appears she is using your original plans for the Quintessence Field." Kaworu said as Lotor saw this and looked it over.

"No..." Lotor said as he realized what was going on. "I did this, Fala was playing us all the moment we welcomed her into our ranks." Lotor said as he realized what he had done. "W-what have I done." Lotor said as ever since the event with Oriande he had to second guess himself and his resolve.

"Do you want my advice brother?" Kaworu asked as Lotor looked to him. "Accept what you've done, admit to it, and finally confess to the others your dark deeds." Kaworu said as Lotor heard this as he looked down. "I know you wish to build the Altean Empire but the others though foolishly had put their trust in you as with those allies of yours. If anything if you do not admit you run the risk of becoming what Fala and Zarkon were." Kaworu said as he looked to Lotor.

"I... I need time to think." Lotor said as he tried to wrap his head around the sins he had committed.

As Kaworu smiled and nodded he took his leave as he then passed Rei who he knew was listening in as Rei now began to grow suspicious of Lotor and the fact Kaworu was trying to nudge him to the straight and narrow. Rei began to leave as she intended to get to the bottom of this no doubt something was amiss here.

As Lotor sat in his private chambers he soon saw an alert from Acxa as he opened it and looked it over. "Lotor… we just received word from Planet Crait that an object had fallen into their midst." Acxa said as she looked to Lotor on screen.

"I need details." Lotor said as Acxa then nodded and showed the details which made Lotor go wide eyed. "Contact the Lion and Vehicle Teams we need to investigate." Lotor said as he got up no doubt this was big.

(Wunder)

"Planet Crait to Wunder do you copy?" An alien to Planet Crait came up as they all gathered in the command bridge as they saw him.

"This is the Wunder what reason for this contact?" Misato asked as she looked to the alien.

"We may have found something you lost." the alien said as he then stepped to the side to show the mountain area which now had the Lance of Longinus stabbed into it still where it made a crater from its crash.

"No way." Asuka said as this incredible bout of luck was almost too good to be true.

"Do you wish to come and retrieve it?" The alien asked as Yuliana saw this.

"We will be right there and be sure the Wolf and Vehicle Teams are made aware of this as well." Yuliana ordered as the Alien nodded as he went to inform the other teams.

"So we're going to get our stuff back great." Misato said as she almost had forgotten about the Lance of Longinus.

"Opening a Worm hole now." Allura said as she began to do her work.

(Scene Break with Fala)

Fala was sitting on a throne where she could lead her forces as the crew in new uniforms were suiting up for an invasion. Zendak, Thrawk, Thrawn, and Jarka were there as Fala smirked to them. Her new outfit showed how much her own ego, arrogance, and pride had evolved with the Haggarium now flowing through her. In fact her new outfit was made to catch the eye in more ways than one as now only was it a sign of her rule but also made to give her the appearance of a goddess of sorts as the more her form mutated the more it began to adjust to fit her ideal form.

"We are ready to deploy." Thrawn said as Fala smirked as her marks had spread but now began to form into something akin to a Goddess.

"Good have the fleet move out and make sure we have enough of our Robeasts to last an army." Fala said as she knew once the attack began Voltron and the others would not be far behind. What made Fala's own cruelty worse as the fact she had even brought her slaves along innocent people abducted from their homes in Fala's territory to serve her in any way she sees fit. The shock collars and energy chains attached to the collars was even more to Fala's own darkness as she delved deeper and deeper into her own madness.

"What have Haggar?" Thrawk asked as Fala smiled at her old instructor.

"Do not fear... she had taken her own ship to a place that has long since eluded her." Fala said as she knew where it was now and knew how to access it thanks to the very machines and soldier she had created. "Now Imperial Fleet Hades move out." Fala ordered as she pointed forward as she was ready to move.

(Outside)

The fleet began to move as Fala's royal flagship was surrounded by the other ships as she made sure to leave a good number of her larger fleet to protect and continue construction of Fortress Daibazaal in her absents. Haggar was given the orders that once she was done with her trip t Oriande she was to return to Fortress Daibazaal to oversee its construction with Ritsuko.

(Scene Break Crait Wunder)

"Hey look!" Asuka called out as they began to arrive on Crait for a landing as with them as the Vehicle Teams Ship as it was also coming for a landing.

"Alright!" Misato cheered as the ships came in for a landing.

(Outside)

The two ships landed in the mountain area where they found an old military base there as they got off and entered it. They were met with the leader as Yuliana saw them as she smiled to them. "Hello you contacted us about our missing spear?" Yuliana asked as the Alien nodded to her.

(Later)

"We cornered off the area with the Lance after it landed luckily it hadn't created a rift or anything but we can't be too careful otherwise we may very well cause us all to turn into Tang." The alien said as he began showing Yuliana the sight as she scanned the area with her gadgets.

"I see." Yuliana said as she began working on every possibility of what could happen from causing the area to cave in or activating the Lances properties by some chance. "Ok I'll need your crew's entire cooperation and luckily since you had a military presence here no doubt due to the ores on this planets and the valuable use of it we can get this Lance off your planet and out of your hair in a decaphoebe." Yuliana said as she looked to the alien who nodded.

"Ok you have our full support ma'am." He said as she nodded.

(With Shinji, Asuka, Allura, Ezor, and Mana)

The tower was the last ship to arrive as Ezor had all but jumped straight out to meet up with the others as she was more than happy to meet with Shinji. "So good!" Ezor cried out as she was enjoying some real food made by Shinji as she smiled at this.

"See told you she liked it." Asuka smiled as Ezor looked to her.

"How can I not, even Zerith would have a run for her money here!" Ezor said as Zerith was soon heard.

"I heard that!" Zerith roared from the intercom as Ezor laughed nervously.

"So Shinji what's this about the Alliance imposing a Garden of Eden clause in the whole marriage thing?" Mana asked as she looked to Shinji.

"That... was partially my fault. It's similar to a species restoration act if any race in the universe is on the verge of extinction the male or female is permitted to take in multiple spouses to preserve the races lineage and hopefully signal out the gene to help make pureblooded Altean's using genetic science in a similar method to how Rei's clones were made." Allura said as she looked to them.

"Yeah I never agreed to it but it just kind of happened." Shinji said as having a harem was still something that made him uneasy.

"Yeah but now you're stuck with us and possibly a huge ass bed." Asuka said as she smiled to Shinji on this. "Plus most girls have to go through a screening with me and Allura so don't think for a moment you can go around and grab any girl off the street." Asuka said tapping Shinji's nose playfully as he smiled and laughed a bit.

Mana and Ezor then scooted over to Allura as they wanted to talk to her. "So how does one go about scheduling a screening?" Ezor asked as she looked to Allura who gasped in shock as Mana agreed with Ezor.

"Next time we have an off day would be a good chance." Allura agreed as normally to avoid stairs the trio agreed to take turns on their dates as it was a schedule thing they agreed on to help them all.

(With Lotor)

Lotor was standing on the Tower command room as he had sent Zerith to take a break as he needed to be alone for a bit. Lotor's hands clenched and unclenched as he realized that his old mental tick was returning with a vengeance. Lotor had thought he had outgrown it with only minor incidents involving it but now it was back and he began to worry that what he was doing may very well make him into a monster. "Lotor?" Acxa was heard as she looked to Lotor. "Are you ok?" She asked as Lotor looked down.

"Yes... Acxa can I ask something of you?" Lotor asked as Acxa nodded. "Figuratively speaking if you began to realize what you've been doing for so long was doing more harm than good and was making you into the very monster you had wished to avoid would you turn against that path and find a different one?" Lotor asked as Acxa looked to Lotor as she knew what he was saying.

"If it were me... I would and if it were you it's up to you but I won't think any less of you for taking a different path Lotor." Acxa said as she then smiled a bit. "But it seems Shinji and his friends are rubbing off on you quite a bit." Acxa said as Lotor nodded in agreement.

"It appears they are." Lotor agreed as he looked on as he knew what was to come and he knew what he must do... he must tell the truth. "Acxa after today... The Altean Empire Plan comes to an end." Lotor said as he looked to Acxa. "And when they learn the truth from me ensure the Black Wolf finds a more worthy pilot." Lotor said as he began to realize that perhaps he was unworthy.

"As you wish." Acxa said as soon the alarms began blaring as they all saw this as Lotor ran to the terminal and was wide eyed.

"Dammit she's making her move now!" Lotor cursed as he didn't think Fala would act after so long.

(Later the Outpost command Room)

The alarms were blaring from early warning systems as they all ran in and began to act as they looked about. "What's wrong?!" Misato and Shiro asked as they ran in as the Paladins, Knights, and Specialists ran in.

"Fala that's what." Lotor said as her flag ship was seen.

"So the bitch decided to finally make her move well we're ready for her!" Asuka called out as Allura looked to this.

"Right now our main focus should be keeping civilian casualty at a minimum. We need to evacuate all none combat personnel to safety and then we go from there." Allura said as she was more worried about Arthor.

"I'll ensure our guest is secured and that the castle has room for the new guests." Coran said as he began to move.

"Acxa, Ezor I need you two to help coordinate ground battles and civilian evacuation to the tower." Lotor ordered as the two nodded.

"Understood." Acxa said as Ezor agreed.

"Yeah by the looks of this it seems Fala wants to take over the planet if not destroy it." Maya said as they had to hurry.

"Ok then let's get to the ships and move out!" Shinji called out as that was agreeable for everyone here.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

The Paladins arrived as Yuliana on her Oracle station pressed a few buttons and the doors rose and opened to reveal five entrances with Elevator platforms on them. Arthor was on the deck as he was amazed that he was actually going to see Voltron launch with his own eyes.

They each entered an platform with Allura taking the place of Rei as it lowered to the lower levels and the Lion lair as soon when they arrived at the bottom a set of handles on a cable dangling from the center of each as the Paladins all saw this. Each jumped onto their respective handles and grabbed them as they were then swinging to five transports parked before tunnel entrances with the way into the transport were a tube like tunnel. They jumped in and were dropped in and landed in the chairs as they held on tightly as the transports rocketed along their paths. As quickly as the transports took off they came to a stop and in turn their transports were lifted along a platform into the cockpits of their respective Robot Lion.

They soon were inside there Lion's cockpits as they each grabbed the handles and saw the Lions activate as the lights turned on for each of them as the Lions were now activated.

(The Tower)

The five pods of the command deck opened up as they each began to sit upon it as they all got ready. Soon the bods closed and from it the four were then launched to their Wolves lairs as they felt a powerful force push them. From each pod they got off and mounted their own speeders as Lotor lead them and in turn headed for their Wolves individual lairs. Once they were all loaded up they began to activate their Wolves once inside as they were ready for launch.

(The Vehicle Team)

The Vehicle Team all got onto their seats as Shiro nodded to his own crew as they began to load up onto the Wolves as it first pushed them through an elevator before the seats were launched down a path to each Vehicle Hanger. Once they were all loaded up they began to activate their ships ready to launch into battle against their foes.

(Shinji)

"Ok Go Lions Launch!" Shinji ordered as soon the Lions Launched.

(Lotor)

"Go forth Wolves Hunt!" Lotor ordered as soon the Wolves were launched next.

(Mana)

"Vehicle Team Roll out!" Mana ordered as the Vehicle Team then launched upon her orders.

(Castle)

"Wow." Arthor said as Yuliana saw this.

"Go Lions!" Yuliana called out as she was ready to move as she began connecting her station to the Wolves, Lions, and Vehicles.

(Battlefield)

Soldiers were beginning to move to the trench areas to get ready for combat as they had rifles out ready for the coming battle as they all looked and saw the Galra Ships landing but they each had different designs and symbols on them as no doubt this was Fala's fleet. After all Fala always did enjoy the act of making a statement in some way or form. The ships landed as they already began releasing their invasion force as they all saw this while the base and mines began to put its shields up as they had to hold the line here. No doubt Fala will already have a plan to take the main base from them as they were mainly focused on protecting the Lance till it can be moved off world. The evacuation was to simply get none combat people out of the line of fire as this was going to be a major fight and they all knew this.

As all personal of the base got ready with some of the workers from all the Voltron forces ships were pitching in as well, armored everyone with a railgun rifle, with some updates to them sense the rei zombie clone incident.

It wasn't much but it was the best they could do, even help set up the defense towers with better blasters that could help weaken an A.T field for the railgun to blast through easier.

As a commander came up from the Trench and look out to the distant of Fala force and saw many angel robeast, no doubt Fala really wants the lance and would do everything she can to make it so, even it means to whip out an enter planet.

It now mostly a waiting game as Fala force keep getting deploy and advance onto the area of the battle field.

(Wunder)

The ship gotten Live feed from the military base as all the ship are now seeing the main view the field, With Misato looking at the screen as she saw the row of Robeast ahead, similar to the about of Mass produce EVA's but after those follows more as Misato know Fala wants a to turn this into a war, with the lance on the line, as they lost one lance to the Galra, no telling what the Galra would do with two lances.

"When the Voltron forces come in, I want all ground force to provide cover fire, but until then hold off on your fire," Misato said as on the coms as a man's voice is heard on it as he said, "Rodger that ma'am holding off firing until Voltron forces comes."

"Commander, there a huge spike of energy on the sensor, it might be Haggarium," the bridge bunny said as Misato sighed as she said, "As if this wasn't bad enough. Can you tell where it came from?"

"Negative, the sensor only pick it up for a moment," Hyuga said as Misato put a hard look on as she knew the teams maybe in for a battle like never before.

"Tell the team including the other ships, Haggarium is present, be alert," Misato said as they bridge bunny were doing so now.

(V-Voltron ship)

Shiro was looking over the list of people coming aboard until a message was being transmitted as their coms pick up, "To all teams, we have an urgent message, Haggarium was picked up on sensors, I repeat haggarium was picked on sensors be on alert."

Shiro eyes widen a bit as he quickly rush over to the coms and get in touch with team as fast as he can.

(Tower of wolves)

Zerith was at the controls as the A.I Marduk was doing system update until they picked up the same transmission as Marduk said, "Hm, it seem we're picking up a transmission, from the Wunder. Wonder what they want? Ha-ha Get it?"

Zerith look at the screen with the A.I avatar figure is at as she said, "I do not understand what you mean so relay the message we may need to hear this."

"And people say I have an attitude. You know what never mind I'm playing the message," Marduk said as it play the message as it said, "To all teams, we have an urgent message, Haggarium was picked up on sensors, I repeat haggarium was picked on sensors be on alert."

Zerith heard it and said, "This is not good, warn Lotor and the others."

"I'm already 5 seconds ahead of you on that, so you know" Marduk said being the asshole of an A.I as it was.

(Battle field)

As the Robeast angel came closer and closer, everyone had their gun pointed down range and their targets are locked, as the ground shake, the white salt powder ground that cover the red soil ground started to shake.

A low rumble is heard as it gotten louder and louder as some of the soldiers looked around to see where that could be coming from.

As some of the soldiers look up in the air, suddenly a surprise appearance of all three Voltron team came forth.

The lions came in and as soon the touch the ground they were making a red dust trail in the air, with the wolves following up on the side as well as they soon touch ground too beside them.

Soon enough from the air, on the ground, and to underneath, the V-Voltron team came forth, as the jet fighter came flying overhead.

On the ground a huge truck hulling the two submarine as it gave a truckers honk and going at fast speeds surprising.

"Detaching subs in 3…2…1, detach!" Sumire announce from the truck.

The two subs were soon feel back onto the ground as they kick up some red soil as well, with the tracks on the sub started to move as the subs were now driving on their own, picking up speed and soon catches up with the truck they were just on.

Lastly from the ground as piercing up with a lot of red dust coming forth, the double driller vehicle came forth flying out of the ground before it touch down and drive at the same seed as the truck.

As V-Voltron force came up the middle between the lions and the wolves, as all three teams were together and heading off to the fight.

(Voltron team)

"Checking in Voltron force, is everyone ready?" Shinji said as Asuka reply, "Ready and willing to kick some angels ass!"

"Good to go here, all system is 100%," Kensuke said from the green lion as he grip his controls firmly.

"I am ready, and prepared to fight," Allura said as she is serious about this as she never going to let Fala win.

"Yellow and I are both ready, we're going to tear them apart!" Toji said as he has his game face on and ready to roll.

(Lotron force)

"All knights report in," Lotor said as prepare his mental for battle.

"Me and red are ready to fight," Kaworu said as he had his calm expression going on as he is prepared for anything, even death.

"I'm here and ready to fight as well, Nyan," Mari said as she was smiling to this, as it was hard to tell if she was taking this seriously or not.

"All system are green, we're prepare," Rei said as she sounded serious for this very much.

"Weapon system are online, let plow down these things," Hikari said as her Dorma personality came up a bit giving her courage as she wasn't going to back down now.

(V-Voltron force)

"This is team leader, Jet fighter standing by," Mana said as she announce on the coms.

"Truck here, standing by," Sumire said look a head as she shifted gears.

"Sub 1, standing by," Maria said as she is ready with the sonar sound heard in the background.

"Sub 2, standing by," Miyuri said as she had her targeting system up and running, ready to blow up some angels.

"Hideko and Midori drill/tank here and standing by," Midori said as Hideko said to her, "I can do my own roll call Midori."

(Battle field)

As all three team keep going as Shinji said to everyone, "Alright everyone remember the plan, and watch out for any surprises from Fala, no doubt she has something plan for all of us."

"Keep it in mind, she might have another battle suit waiting for us, no doubt could be stronger," Lotor said as he wasn't surprise if Fala did have one on standby.

"Ezor and Acxa are on standby if we need them, they will come and assist us all," Kaworu said as he knew well enough.

"Heads up everyone, we're about to enter the Danger zone," Mana said they were coming up to the Robeast pretty fast as Shinji called out, "Jaw blades."

The lion summon their jaw blade weapon as the wolves did the same.

"Weapon are armed," Mana said as her weapon were ready to take on the Robeast.

As they drew closer and closer Shinji said on the Coms, "Misato we need cover fire now!"

(Wunder)

"All ground force, cover fire now!" Misato said as the bridge bunnies relay the message.

(Ground force)

"Cover fire!" Someone yell out and soon enough everyone open fire at the Robeast ahead as the shot travel fast, passing the Voltron forces and hitting or taken down a few angels in the process.

(Voltron force)

"Attack, full force!" Shinji said as soon enough the lions, wolves activate their boosters and came in and destroy some of the angels with ease.

The vehicle soon attack as well, the jet fighter fire a few rockets out as it took down two angels at once for a start of things

The first sub launch a missile in the air as it suddenly broke apart in the air with many mini missiles inside the big one scatter and hit many angels at once.

Sub 2 fire a ground travel torpedo missile as it dead center of an angel before exploded.

(Asuka)

"Hey look it's a collage of our best kills!" Asuka called out as she noticed many of the old Robeast they had faced while in space.

(Kaworu)

"Be on the lookout for Ramiel if anything Fala will most likely used him to break through the defenses." Kaworu said as he knew Fala had a great deal of plans.

(Lotor)

"If Fala intends to spark more war then by all likely hood she will have a base set up using the mobile fortress." Lotor said as when in battle and a base was needed quickly that was the Galra's go to method of such.

(Battle)

Red Lion landed with Red Wolf as the energy formed on their backs forming into large cannons as they began firing at their foes taking out a large amount of them.

(Asuka and Kaworu)

"Nice shot Galra kid!" Asuka praised as Kaworu smiled.

"You as well Soryu-san." Kaworu said as he then felt something was amiss.

(Hikari and Toji)

"Hikari with me we have a huge one!" Toji called out as he saw them as did Hikari.

"I see them!" Hikari called as she acted quickly.

(Battle)

Yellow Lion and Wolf roared out as they summoned their rammers and charged in ramming as many Robeasts as they could as Droll Soldiers began to pile in.

(Fala)

"Milady... it seems that the three teams are decimating our forces." Thrawn said as Throk didn't like it.

"Good." Fala said as Throk was surprised. "They are moving right into my hands." Fala said as Throk and Zendak heard this with Hera.

"Oh really how so?" Hera asked as she had some plants with her as she was petting them like they were actual animals.

"Simply put... we're just keeping them busy they may not realize this but we had begun setting up our military instillation not too far from here. We just need to keep all focus here while our crews finish the job." Fala said as it was clear she had a Military Set up being built using the instant construction tech where they drop the main component of the base the brain as it were and it handled the rest.

"Thrawn I want my combat mech ready when the base is done I know once it is finished the teams will come after it and I want to be waiting for them." Fala said as she was served a drink from one of the slaves to which she enjoyed said drink as it was clear Fala's Haggarium infected form was almost finished with the needed augmentations no doubt to fit Fala's perception of herself.

"As you command." Thrawn said as he knew the Empress always had an ace up her sleeve. But this wasn't a true battle this was a declaration a show for Fala and the Universe at large was her audience.

(Battle)

Blue Lion and Wolf were surrounded as it seems their Ice beam wasn't doing the job enough as it seems the robeasts were breaking through as the two beasts glared at their multiple foes.

(Rei)

"A double sonic attack would possibly debilitate them for a short time allowing us a chance to properly attack." Rei said as she began to work. "But the problem is I fear that my Wolf may not possess the weapon needed for it." Rei said as soon Allura was heard.

"Why not use the Altean Alchemy you learned on Oriande?" Allura suggested as Rei went wide eyed and face palmed herself for not even considering that as Allura saw this.

Rei then focused as her hands touched the controls her Altean Marks glowed once more as they then went wide eyed at what she was seeing.

(Battle)

Blue Wolf then roared out with Blue Lion as they then formed the tuning fork like weapons on their backs though different in designs the use was the same as the two beast then roared or howled out causing the Robeasts to not only be debilitated but also blowing them back as they then brought up their maw blades and sliced through them.

(Black Lion and Wolf)

The two leaders were back to back as they were starting to be hit by their foes as they were covering the others back as Black Lion fired its beam at an attacker trying to sneak up on its brother. Black Wolf responded by summoning a maw blade and jumping over Black Lion to attack another Galra foe hitting it dead on.

Soon a large foe was coming at them only to be hit by two green beams causing vines and roots to shoot up restraining it allowing both Lion and Wolf to finish it.

(Shinji and Lotor)

"Mari when could you summon your weapon?" Lotor asked as he did not see that coming.

(Mari)

"Ever since Olkarion." Mari said with a mischievous smile as Lotor eyebrow twitched at he noted the slight flirting tone she was using.

(Lotor)

"That woman will be the death of me someday." Lotor said as he swore Mari was always random with her antics on purpose and fully aware of it.

(Kensuke)

"Um can we focus here we have a huge army coming at us!" Kensuke called out as they had to hurry.

(Sumire)

"Eat this!" Sumire called out as she slammed a button as she knew her truck was a tank with weapons.

(Battle)

The truck began firing laser blasts as they all shot out and hit the Robeasts as they were either defeated or knocked down as no doubt it was due to being a higher teared then others.

A Robeast took a step back only for a twin drilled vehicle to shoot up through said foot thanks to booster and ended it by drilling right through it.

(Hideki and Midori)

"Nice thinking." Hideki said as Midori yawned a bit.

"Can we hurry on with this I was hoping the war would end already?" Midori said as she yawned a bit.

(Miyuri and Maria)

"We would but... this seems almost too easy." Maria said as Miyuri agreed.

"Yeah... we never have this much ease with dealing with this kind of onslaught." Miyuri agreed as that when it hit Lotor.

(Lotor)

"Wait..." Lotor began as he began to realize what was going on. "She's trying to keep us distracted!" Lotor called out as they just been had by Fala again.

(Shinji)

"What?!" Shinji asked as he should have seen this coming Fala always has her tactics revolve around smoke screens.

(Kaworu)

"No I think it's worse than that." Kaworu said as he sat there. "She's basically trying to force us to either leave the defenses here to take her on or defend her and allow her to build a power structure here." Kaworu said as he knew that was Fala's way deception, strategy, and finally utter cruelty and brutality to both allies and foes alike.

(Wunder)

"I'm doing a scan of the planet see where she may set up base." Yuliana said as she soon got a hit. "Found it!" Yuliana called out as she saw it on screen. "The mines she wanted the ores here and when she found out about the Lance she must had adjusted accordingly." Yuliana said as she had to admit even if Fala was a bad egg she was brilliant to adjust her forces so quickly.

(Asuka)

"So we either keep her from getting minerals for whatever she is building by let her have the Lance for whatever reason she intends, or protect the lance and basically hand over Crait to her." Asuka said as they were a rock in a tight spot.

(Shiro)

"Shinji, Lotor, and Mana it's your call." Shiro said as it would make sense.

(Shinji)

"Can the Wunder and the other ships handle the defenses here if mother uses the EVA again?" Shinji asked as he looked to the Oracle connection.

(Yuliana)

"I could but for how long I don't know." Yuliana asked as she had to run some more numbers.

"Then do it and hope for the best if Fala gets Crait then she'll be in a perfect position to take the Lance as well." Misato said as they had to bet it all now.

(Lotor)

"Very well then Yuliana hurry to your EVA beast the rest of us will take the fight to Fala." Lotor said as they had to hurry.

(Mana)

"Come on then!" Mana roared as they had to move now.

(Battle)

The Lions, Wolves, and Vehicles once they opened a path in the army began making their way to where Fala was setting up shop to stop her.

(Fala)

"They took the bait." Thrawn said as he knew Fala's genius in setting this trap up.

"Bait?" Throk asked as he heard this as Hera smiled.

"May I?" Hera asked as Fala waved her hand giving her the go ahead. "Fala yes wanted the ores on this planet but she also wanted the Lance so she divided her forces with the stronger ones at the base to guide her to her ultimate goal here. The Field test of the prototype she simply wishes to as they say tenderize her meat." Hera said as it seems Fala had grown a fondness to meat more than Rei ever did.

"Not a very warrior way." Zendak growled as he didn't like that as the Merc scoffed.

"Hey as long as I'm paid I don't care." He said as Yordik wasn't picky about how his employ does this stuff.

"So this means the Robeasts attacking is both our invasion and our bait a three in one two smokescreens to cover up the real plan." Throk said as it seems Fala wanted to test her new weapon against all three defenders once she was aware they were here.

"Precisely." Fala said as she began to pet the head of one of her slave girls as the girl shivered at the cold cruel touch of Fala.

(Three Teams)

"Look there it is!" Shinji called out as they saw the big guns were in fact converging here as Mana and Lotor with their teams saw it.

"Ok that's a lot let's take them out!" Asuka called out as Mana smiled with Mari.

"Ready when you all are!" Mari called as Lotor agreed.

"There should be an elevator shaft for Robeast deployment in there we can use that to head straight for the command core up top." Kaworu said as that would have to be where Fala would hide out at. "I'll send you the schematics now." Kaworu said as he sent the schematics to the other teams.

"Got it!" Mana called as Miyuri agreed.

"Same here!" Shinji called out as they all knew it was time.

(Battle)

The robeasts all saw them as they began to fire upon the five teams who were dodging and avoiding the attacks as best they could.

(Shinji and Paladins)

"Ok then lets form Voltron!" Shinji called out as they had the chance now as they knew they needed Voltron.

(Lotor)

"Arise Lotron!" Lotor roared his order as it was now or never.

(Mana)

"Let's Voltron!" Mana roared out as they began to combine.

(Battle)

In a flash the three Defenders came out as V-Voltron's drill hands were out as it hit two robeasts ending them before the drills opened up to reveal the hands as it then punched another one.

The three Defends began to fight their way to the elevator shaft Kaworu pointed out as they kicked and fired any weapon they had as it was mainly laser weapons with shields covering them.

"Fire arsenal beams!" Mana called out as the laser weapons around V-Voltron's body aimed and fired as they hit multiple foes at once.

"Form Jungle Tomahawks!" Mari roared out as Lotron then formed the tomahawk weapons as he then threw the Tomahawks at her foes as they began to be sliced up by them.

"Draw Magnum Pistols!" Asuka roared as Voltron began firing the weapon off at any who would try to attack them.

The three Defenders then made a dash to the elevator as they soon arrived as it closed behind them no doubt mistaking them for Robeasts since the base was still building itself so some programs may be glitchy.

(Inside Teams)

"Ok what's the plan now?" Allura asked as they managed to make it this far.

"Our best option is to make it to the top and hope Fala may very well be there." Rei said as soon they got a new communication from to their shock Fala.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Fala as she saw them all as her face appeared on the screens in the elevator.

"Wow someone got hit with the ugly stick." Asuka commented as Fala chuckled to Asuka.

"Oh did I? Sorry my body is still making some adjustments but soon once it's fully accepted it my form will make even gods like Venus and Aphrodite green with envy." Fala said as they saw her outfit seemed to provoke men for their base instincts of lust and also give off the form of a 'divine being,' as it were. "And look my dear half-brother Lotor being all team player with this group with my poor defected reject of a sister." Fala taunted as Lotor glared at Fala.

"Fala we shall make you answer for all the crimes you have committed!" Lotor roared as Fala then laughed a Lotor as Kaworu knew that laugh.

"That's oddly hilarious as it's hypocritical." Fala said as Lotor heard this and knew what she was talking about.

"Do tell." Kaworu said as Fala smiled a bit as this was almost too easy.

"Oh my dear family member I found your farm a while ago, Lotor." Fala began as that got everyone's attention.

"Farm? What you have cattle or something?" Toji asked as Kensuke and Rei saw something was up by Lotor's clear reaction of shock.

"Oh they don't know? Haven't your friends about it?" Fala continued as Lotor glared at her.

"Silence you swine!" Lotor roared as Fala saw she struck a nerve.

"Very well... but I will say these two bits of information, Lotor has been keeping secrets from you all, and second mind the door." Fala as her face soon vanished.

Soon the three teams saw something as they saw it. "We got company!" Asuka called out as they had to hurry.

"Here they come!" Shinji called out as they would talk to Lotor about this secret later as they knew Fala wouldn't tell such things without cause but they also knew Fala was prone to lying through her teeth and not bat an eye afterwards when the lie hurt or even killed someone directly or indirectly.

(Battle)

Soon a large arm smashed into the elevator followed by many tendrils as Voltron, V-Voltron, and Lotron were grabbed by them with the hand grabbing Voltron and the Tendrils grabbing V-Voltron and Lotron and dragging them out.

Once they were outside Voltron was being swung around in a very large Robeasts hand with the Paladins yelling out in shock as V-Voltron and Lotron were in a similar spot with another Robeast as if the situation wasn't so dire Toji and Mari would have cracked a joke about it. The Robeast then freed Voltron but before the Paladins had a chance to get their bearings from the surprise attack the Robeast smashed them with its large club weapon and into another part of the base where they smashed into it while the other two were smashed to different parts of Fala's base.

(Voltron)

"Cheap shot." Asuka growled as she glared at the Robeasts for sucker punching them.

"There piling on us!" Kensuke called as Shinji saw this.

"Then we'll show them their place!" Shinji called out as it was time to fight.

(Battle)

Voltron began to stand back up and while doing so lifting up the dogpiling Robeasts before knocking them all away while damaging them all. "Now jump!" Shinji called out as the Paladins engaged Voltron's thrusters and flew upward allowing said boosters to ignite and destroy the Robeasts that attacked them.

In the sky Voltron was flying around as it then fired the beam blasts from the red and Green lions hitting and destroying multiple Robeasts at once as some of the robeasts were made of stronger stuff as they countered with a beam of their own. "Kensuke shield now!" Shinji called out as Kensuke saw this.

"On it!" Kensuke called as Voltron formed the Shield and blocked the attack as soon they were dodging and avowing Robeast attacks.

"Allura!" Shinji ordered as Allura knew what he meant as Voltron then kicked multiple foes at once as with the force of the attack took down said Robeast.

"Asuka!" Shinji called out as Asuka knew what Shinji meant.

"Draw magnum Pistols!" Asuka called out as soon once Voltron formed the pistols was firing the twin guns at their foes taking down a huge number of them at once.

"Hah take that!" Toji called out as soon Lotor was heard.

"On your six!" Lotor was heard warning as Voltron barely avoided as soon a bladed boomerang weapon flew out as it came from another Robeast who had two heads which began to fire lasers from its eyes to which both defenders avoided said attack.

"Guys power to chest!" Shinji called out as they heard this.

"Send energy to the cross!" Lotor called out as they had a battle to win.

"FIRE VICTORIOUS/CROSS CUTTER!" Both Shinji and Lotor called out as Voltron fired its attack causing an explosions as the Robeasts fired back causing a huge explosion from the collision.

"Hey it's like a collaboration of our best work!" Asuka called out as soon Voltron was blindsided by a kick as Voltron was sent flying downward from it.

"We got you!" Mana was heard as she had her guns ready.

"Kaworu now!" Lotor was heard as the battle wasn't over yet.

"Draw Inferno Revolvers!" Kaworu invoked as Mana came in.

"Firing Vehicle Arsenal!" Mana called out as the two large guns formed on V-Voltron's shoulders as this in turn caused the blasts and gun fire to go off.

"Great one!" Maria called as soon V-Voltron avoided another attack.

"THUNDER KICK!" Mana roared as V-Voltron came shooting down with a Quintessence fueled kick before she went for another attack. "Midori hold on there because we're going for an old classic!" Mana roared as V-Voltron aimed its fist. "ROCKET PUNCH!" She roared out as soon the, fist launched up to the elbow as Midori cried out in shock as the, fist flew around taking down any foe it came across.

Lotron then slammed its fists together and formed a familiar pair of weapons as Mari came in with it. "Form jungle tomahawks!" Mari called out as soon Lotron threw said Tomahawks at the foes destroying multiple at once as Mari could be heard smirking. "Piece of cake." Mari said as they may actually win this.

Voltron meanwhile was flying across the ground as it then struck its foot down to hold its ground and used the momentum to grab a robeast and throw it across the battlefield by its twin heads with the Paladins all roaring out to the attack. Soon another Robeast blindsided them but this time the Paladins were able to block it as they were being pushed back by it as it glared at Voltron.

"Dammit!" Shinji growled as soon multiple Robeasts came at them and began firing at Voltron who was basically ran over now by the other one but was still alive as Voltron began to get back up.

(Paladins)

"Ok Fala's been busy." Shinji growled as Allura saw this.

"Definitely been reinforced somehow." Allura agreed as Voltron began to get back up.

"Then lets show them who their messing with!" Asuka roared out as it was agreed they weren't out of the fight yet.

(Battle)

"Ok then Form Forest Boomerangs!" Kensuke roared out as Voltron formed then weapons and proceeded to throw them as Voltron was far from done.

"Toji cannon now!" Shinji ordered as Toji heard this.

"One Shoulder Cannon coming up!" Toji called as Voltron called off the returned boomerangs and formed the cannon as Lotron came in standing back to back with Voltron.

"Let us aid you then!" Lotor called out as Hikari heard this.

"Forming cannon!" Hikari called out as soon both defenders fired off the cannons destroying multiple foes at once before calling the cannons off.

"Form Titanic Trident!" Allura was heard as Voltron formed said Trident and sent a beam blast from it of ice energy which froze multiple foes at once.

"Form Artic Naginata!" Rei roared out as Lotron formed its Naginata and charged in and took out even more foes before V-Voltron flew in.

"Let's fire the missiles!" Mana roared out as V-Voltron pointed its arms out as they opened up revealing said missiles as more came in from the legs and in turn the missiles were launched destroying not only the frozen foes but also then ones charging at them.

Lotron then looked up and saw an attack coming at them and quickly acted upon the Knights orders. "Look out!" Lotor roared as Lotron then pushed Voltron away and kicked the Robeast away from them.

"Laser spinning blades!" Voltron and Lotron called out firing said Chakram like weapons at the Robeasts knocking it back from its attack as soon laser fire was sent at them as they avoided it and began running about to avoid the attacks.

"Got your back!" Mana called out taking a Robeasts blade weapon and in turn V-Voltron threw the weapon at them using their own against them as it hurt many of them at once and took down multiple as numbers of them as well. Soon from the smoke one other blade wielding Robeasts came at them as Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron saw this as Voltron summoned its shield in response to block it.

"Form Energy Katana!" Mana called out as V-Voltron clapped its hands together forming the weapon and sliced through the Robeast ending its life with ease.

Voltron then jumped back only to be attacked by another Robeast who wrapped its snake like head around Voltron and slammed him down as the Paladins were being caught by surprise left and right today.

V-Voltron and Lotron were about to aid Voltron but were soon attacked by another set of Robeasts as they had to take care of them first. Soon the Robeast that had Voltron trapped sent a current of energy into Voltron as to attack Voltron directly.

(Voltron)

"Dammit why won't they die already?" Asuka roared as this was getting them nowhere fast.

"I have an idea Kensuke form the shield on my mark!" Shinji called out as Kensuke heard this.

"Ready!" Kensuke called out as he was ready to form the shield.

(Battle)

Soon a disk like Robeast with a tendril began spinning its blade like body and came straight at Voltron as Voltron got ready. "Ok... NOW!" Shinji called out as Voltron then formed its shield and got the first Robeast off it and in ducked under the second ones attack as the shield formed back into the wings. Voltron grabbed the tendril and in turn spun the Robeast about taking down its allies as it kept spinning unable to stop. Voltron then swung it down upon the two headed Robeast as it wasn't done yet.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Shinji called out as Voltron formed its weapon of choice and sliced through both Robeasts at once.

"Yeah we got him!" Asuka called out only for Voltron to be attacked from below as a Robeast drilled up and began attack Voltron's midsection before another came from behind and pinned Voltron between them with drill like attacks as the Paladins were caught off guard by this.

"Dammit Devil Girl stop jinxing us!" Toji called out as every time they had a good run they get blindsided.

Soon Lotron and V-Voltron flew in and grabbed the two Robeasts as Lotron acted first. "Form Blazing Scimitar!" Lotor was heard as he formed Lotron's weapon of choice and sliced through the other Robeast as the second began to fly at Voltron.

"In coming!" Allura called out as Toji saw it.

"I got it! Rock Wrecking Maces!" Toji called out as Voltron formed the maces as the chained spike balls were ready to go. "Now let's have a wheel for a wheel!" Toji called out as Voltron began spinning the two arms that had the Wrecking Maces before launching them both at the Robeast's main weapon as it destroyed both but not the main Robeast.

The Robeast was coming at them fast as Voltron didn't have time to form its sword. "Shatter Gaia Hammers!" Hikari was heard as soon Lotron came in with the Hammers and in turn smashed down upon the Robeast as Voltron came in with its sword finishing the job. Soon the Two Robeasts from before came at them as Voltron caught the mace weapon while the other two defenders grabbed the tendrils. They then began spinning the two robeast about before throwing them aside as both either lost a mace or lost some tendrils. Voltron then threw the mace at the two Robeasts as many were destroyed from it.

"Here comes the big ones!" Mana called out as they saw a huge amount of Robeast's attack.

"Draw Magnum Pistols/Infernal Revolvers!" Asuka and Kaworu called out as they formed their guns as they began firing at their foes.

"Forming Shoulder Cannon!" Toji and Hikari called out as they fired their cannons as well.

"Ladies it's time for the big finish!" Mana called as soon V-Voltron began to form all of its guns as it took aim.

"Lion Arsenal Blast!" Shinji called out as Lotor heard this.

"I see then, Wolfen Arsenal Blast!" Lotor called out himself as Mana had one as well.

"Full Arsenal Blast!" Mana called as Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron then fired all their weapons at once destroying many of their foes for the price of one.

"Come on!" Shinji called out as Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron began flying straight for where they knew Fala would be as they weren't done just yet.

As the three Defenders flew upward they were soon blindsided by a familiar battle mech as they all were knocked back but still airborne as they saw none other than the Battle Mech Sincline used upon his death as it glared at them.

"Did you all miss me?" Fala was heard from the mech's speakers but something was of about it as it sounded like her normal tone which was unlike the one from the video call she made to them in the elevator shaft.

"As much as my period." Asuka countered as Allura agreed despite Asuka's vulgar words in her quip.

"If that how you feel, then prepared to be destroy Voltron force," Fala said as suddenly her mech began to power up and glow with Haggarium, as suddenly Lotron charge in first as the mech meet the knights fist head on as a shock wave was made.

The mech lean back as Lotron came close as the Mech shove his hands forward as it fire beams at the wolf theme robot blasting it back as it cross its arms to block it with A.T field supporting it.

AS they flew back, Voltron came in quickly as Toji said, "ROCK WRECKING MACES!"

Hit the Mech back hard as it flew back away with its beam stop as well as it was about to do it again, until Voltron use the maces and smash up the hands a bit, stopping the beam attack for now.

Lotron was kneel down at it took a hard blow from the beam attack as it slowly recover with the knights inside catching their breath as well.

(Lotron)

"Eh," Rei went as it seem she held her chest a bit as Hikari said, "Rei are you okay?"

"Yes, I was able to help produce a A.T field to help block that blast, but it took a bit out of me," Rei said as she has to use her angel ability, with the knowledge she gotten from the Oriande, using her own ability to perform the feature, a risky one as Lotor said, "Don't keep using it, Haggarium is deadly but we don't know how powerful it is against A.T fields."

Kaworu then said, "Leave that up to me then, I can form the field without any problems."

Lotor know what his brother can do it but he doesn't want to as he fear it might overwhelm him, as Lotor started said, "Kaworu-

"Lotor you are the leader, and great leaders must follow others as well," Kaworu said as he knew any pain that was thrown at them, he will take it for them.

Lotor knew there wasn't much time to think about it, as he sighed and said, "Alright, just don't do it often."

"No promise," Kaworu said as he was ready to put his life on the line.

(Battle field)

Voltron was back handed back by the mech as it came down to the ground, the mech soon got on top and started punching Voltron face.

AS The mech gave a few punches, V-Voltron came in and round house kick it off of Voltron.

The mech flew back as bit as it crash into a wall as mana said to the team, "Nice work everyone, let keep it on it."

As the mech recover and it charged at V-Voltron, Lotron came at the side tackle it before it could attack anyone.

Voltron recover as he saw his two siblings working hard to keep the mech back, as Shinji knew they need a boost in power to fight it on more even grounds.

"Mana, back up the knights, buy us time, we're going burst mode," Shinji said as V-Voltron charge in and back up Lotron as she called out, "Got it!"

The Haggarium powered mech shove off Lotron before V-Voltron came in and kick at its head, pushing it back a bit giving Lotron to quickly recover and charge back in.

(Voltron)

Shinji plugs in his Bayard as he turn it to the first part as he called out, "Core Burst!"

Turning the Bayard all the way and Voltron was in Burst mode as it chest open up as the S2 core glow with Quintessence and its eyes turn from yellow to blue.

(The battle)

The mech knee V-Voltron off before jump in the air a bit as it spin kick them both back, as it was clear the Mech is just as strong as the one before it and its pilot was no joke ether, but more tamable.

As Voltron came in and send a Quintessence fueled punch at it, knocking it back as the two energies collide making an explosion, force Voltron back and push the mech back as well, as Voltron activate its thrusters as it came back into the fight as Shinji called out, "Form Blazing sword!"

AS Voltron bring forth its flaming sword as the mech drew a weapon on its back as it was a small looking blade until it extended with Haggarium flowing throw it as the two sword clash, as the flaming sword wasn't much effect by it but a small fracture was form on it.

Voltron push off the sword and slam the butt of the sword into the mech chest as a dent was form into it.

AS the mech back away, suddenly laser blast rain down upon it as in the air, Lotron and V-Voltron as their guns out and shot at the mech.

AS smoke cover the area of the mech, it suddenly disburse as a huge blast came from its chest shot up at the two, and hit them dead on.

As the knights and specialist scream out as they were hit by the power of the Mech.

Voltron then flew back in with the Haggarium battle armor attacking as well as they began a sword fight as they glared at each other before jumping back. Once they did from Green Lion a beam was shot as the armor shot a similar beam from its hand causing the two to meet half way and blast each other back. The two kept attacking as they beam was ended and they two flew around each other hacking and slashing at each other clearly trying to overpower the other.

Soon Voltron was knocked back as it was near Lotron and V-Voltron as Shinji then had an idea as he smirked a bit.

(Voltron)

"Lotor Mana run and get some back up now!" Shinji said as he began tapping the computers in a certain way that sounded to Lotor, Mana, and Rei as Morse code.

Asuka saw this as did Allura as they all knew Shinji must have some sort of plan as he may have figured out Fala's major scheme in some ways. "Get the hell out of here you guys we need all the help we can get!" Asuka roared as she sounded like she was against it but in truth they had a plan.

(Lotor and Mana)

The two saw the message and nodded as they had to get Fala into their trap somehow knowing how hard the Haggarium met was to beat last time.

(Battle)

Lotron and V-Voltron activated their jets and flew off as they began to make their way to an escape path no doubt to get to safety. "Now let's continue!" Shinji called out as Voltron in its Burst Mode charged at the armor and the two began to attack each other as it was clear they were pushing things here.

Voltron got a blow in on the arm but the mech blocked it with the same arm and used the chance to kick Voltron away as Voltron fixed itself only for the mech to get one in on Voltron. As the battle continued it seemed Voltron was being pushed into a corner as the real plan was something he knew his mother was working on after having time to study the Haggarium in depth to hopefully contain it to be properly disposed of later. As the battle continued Fala smirked in the mech as it glared at Voltron.

"You all stand no chance even with Burst that power is only a short use by the time it shuts down you still wouldn't have beaten me." Fala said as she smirked at Voltron as it glared at Fala.

"We have more to us then weapons and systems Fala!" Shinji counted as Fala scoffed at Shinji.

"Even with all the power in the realities you still hold no chance of growing beyond what you are!" Fala roared out as the Haggarium mech charged again as Voltron dodged the attack and got an attack in on the mech at the side as it got a cut in this time creating sparks where the cut was made.

(Voltron)

Shinji then glared as he saw the alert and knew Burst Mode had to shut down now. "Burst End." Shinji said as her returned the Bayard to its original position.

(Battle)

Voltron reverted to its original state as it took a battle stance while glaring at the Haggarium mech as this was going to be a tough battle. The Mech then roared out with Fala and charged straight at Voltron before it began to attack as Voltron brought the Shield up thanks to Kensuke and began parrying and blocking being forced into going on defensive.

The two mechs kept their duel going as it was clear the Haggarium battle armor was winning as Voltron was focused on defending itself. Voltron jumped back and fired a blast from Green Lion which the armor blocked with ease before appearing before Voltron and grabbing Voltron's face before slamming him down.

"Is that all you can do?" Fala scoffed as she then swung Voltron about as the Defender of the Universe was having its face grinded against any surface the mech can find. "I guess your battles thus far were simply just flukes." Fala said as Voltron was getting its ass handed to it as the shield was forced back with the sword vanishing as well as Voltron was slammed against the wall.

"In fact you all aren't even fighting at your best today are you? Already at your limit?" Fala taunted as Voltron looked to the Haggarium fueled mech.

(Voltron)

Shinji growled as the others glared only for them to have a flashing signal on their scope as Shinji smirked at this in response. "No... We just needed to keep you occupied." Shinji said as he looked to her. "And a Doll like yourself danced to the strings like a chump." Shinji said as Fala glared as Shinji knew Fala hated being called a doll.

(Battle)

"Silence!" Fala roared ready to end this only for Voltron to fired it Victorious Cuter knocking the armor back as soon two more beams hit it as the mech armor was being depleted of its power as the Haggarium energy was being drawn out. Eyes were soon on Lotron and V-Voltron who had returned carrying what appeared to be cannons as they glared at the combat armor.

(Voltron)

"About time you all got here!" Asuka called out as she was glad she didn't have to pull her punches anymore.

(Lotron and V-Voltron)

"Pardon our tardiness but we had hit traffic on the way." Rei confessed as Kaworu nodded in response.

"Yeah plus we also gave a small bit of back up to our forces so we even the playing fields." Sumire said as this the battle continued.

(Battle)

"What are you doing?" Fala struggled as the Haggarium mech was being forced to its knees as the lights began to die from it no doubt from the weapon.

(Lotor)

"Oh just something Yuliana had been working on after our many bouts with you and your Haggarium infused forces." Lotor said as it was clear they were ready for her.

(Shinji)

"Those cannons are draining your mech of Haggarium till the thing is drained dry of it." Shinji said as it was clear Fala fell for the trap.

(Mana)

"And you walked right into our trap like a rookie so much for the smartest bitch in the universe." Mana said as she smirked while taunting Fala.

(Battle)

The drain began to move faster as it was starting to absorb the last bit of the armors energy no doubt once the Haggarium is gone the Mech will be easy pickings for them as the battle was in there favor now. "Shinji finish it now!" Lotor called out as it was agreeable as the combat armor began to draw a blade.

"Victory or Death!" Fala roared out as she refused to fall without a fight.

"Form Sword!" Shinji invoked as Voltron formed the sword and took a combat stance ready to end this. Shinji then roared out with the Paladins and charged at the Haggarium mech who held its sword in defense only for Voltron to easily slice through it by energizing the blade with a large one and in turn cut right through the mech as in turn Fala was heard roaring in pain as she was cut in two. Soon Voltron appeared away from Fala and her armor as both went up in smoke as the explosion was of course cross based as Voltron had defeated Fala.

(Voltron)

"Alright we beat that bitch!" Asuka cheered as Shinji looked to the mech.

"No... Something isn't right." Shinji said as he saw this as Allura also felt it.

"Yes if we did defeat her why do I still feel that darkness the Haggarium?" Allura said as she felt the energy flowing about.

(Lotron)

"Because... Fala wasn't in the armor!" Rei realized as did Lotor and Kaworu after all Fala wasn't one to do something without a backdoor escape path.

(Battle)

Soon the mech's cockpit was revealed showing Fala but it was in fact one of her clones as the cybernetic implants were there but now noticeable. Soon the tower had a light shining from it and soon a platform rose revealing Fala in what appeared to be a jet of sorts as it looked to be part of a much large machine.

"Rule one of Warfare... always have a plan A-Z." Fala said as she looked to the three Defenders in a taunting manner.

"You fucking bitch!" Asuka growled as she hated how Fala kept outsmarting them.

"Yes I am here for real." Fala said as she stood up but they all saw her for what she was her Haggarium infused body was evident for all to see. "I should actually thank you all, now that I know Yuliana has been creating containment weapons I can now plan my future strategies around it." Fala said as she smirked to them.

Voltron then fired a beam blast at Fala who was in turn protected by an AT-Field as Fala then laughed at them. "Good you all still have fight left in you... that means I can unleash it without worry." Fala said as she then snapped her fingers as soon the entire area began to shake violently.

*Insert symphony no 9 in e minor from the new world

"Rejoice you are about to witness the first step in the completion of Fortress Daibazaal I present to you for your combat and viewing pleasures alone Great Dragon Sin." Fala said as she began to meld with the ship she stood upon as it began to release Haggarium as the entire area was in fact being filled with Haggarium.

(Fala)

Fala sat upon a cockpit as she placed her hands on the controls and in turn they came to life as she began to fuel it with her own Haggarium as the cockpit looked to be a mixture of Voltron's cockpits, the EVA Entry Plug, and a S2 Core. "You are about to see a beauty only the Drule Empire are so privilege to enjoy from their Empress herself." Fala said as her kind almost motherly/goddess smile began to morph a demonic smile of a blood crazed warrior whose fuel and life blood was the dark substance Haggarium as her hair changed to a wile violet color as her marks began to spread and warp to a monstrous form.

"And you will see but a fraction of the true Fortress Daibazaal's power!" Fala roared in a sadistic rage as her rage, pride, greed, jealousy, arrogance, and every dark emotion began to come to full as her own core of a violet color began to appear.

(Battle)

Fala's ships and all her fallen Robeasts began to release what looked to be scale like parts as they began to form up on her ship as to everyone's shock it began to form into a giant Robeast as this was truly a terrifying moment as the machine beast that was forming was clearly a demonic dragon of sorts in origin as it was filled with more Haggarium then Fala's pass mech. "Now Paladins, Knights, and Specialists. Coalition, Galra, and Alliance behold the face of your demise the face of your fate in Death!" Fala laughed as soon the creature finished forming as it towered over all of them as it roared out as its roar was heard all over Crait.

All three Voltron stood on guard as the demonic dragon metal beast look down at the three Voltron, it opens its mouth as a glow came from it as Shinji called out, "Scatter!"

All three Voltrons got away just in time before the dragon let out a beam with purple flames coming off of it.

"V-Voltron, Lotron, take your position, aim and fire at it, we'll cover for you!" Shinji said as Voltron flew up In the air as the red and green lion fire beams down at it the dragon, as the beam it, show the dragon flinch but not affected by it as the dragon opens its mouth again as Voltron flew out of the way just in time as the dragon release another beam flame attack.

AS V-Voltron and Lotron got into position with their cannons, as the orb on the gun glows.

(V-Voltron)

As mana use a targeting system to take aim at the beast, as the a cross and square shape parts came together and change from white to red and made a beep sound as mana said, "Target lock on!"

(Lotron)

Lotor was seeing the same thing as he saw on his screens as he said, "Fire!"

(Battlefield)

The two robot fire their cannon at the beast as it hit it directly, as it scream out with the haggarium being drain, it turn and looks at them as it seem they weren't taking enough of it as it charge up another beam and fire at them.

"Watch out!" Hikari voice said as Lotron stop firing and jump away before the beam hit it.

The beam soon move over to V-Voltron as the team quickly acted as mana said, "Retreat position!"

They stop firing their laser to dodge it, as the dragon stop firing its beam as it roar out before it spread it wings and took flight.

As Voltron look down to the creature as Shinji calls out, "Toji, Asuka!"

"FORM/DRAW SHOULDER CANNON/MAGNUM PISTOLS!"

The guns were drawn and the cannon was formed, as the Voltron aim all three weapon and fire at it as the dragon took the hits as it screech out and keep pushing through as the fire shot and blast guns and cannon hardly slow it down as Voltron was smack with the dragon tail as they came down with the paladin scream out to it.

Voltron made a small crater where it landed as it try to recover the dragon, drew breath again as it open its mouth, as Shinji quickly said, "Kensuke shield!"

The dragon fire down at them as Voltron raise its shield just in time to block the blast, but it pin them down, as Voltron feet were digging into the ground, being force down even more by the blast.

V-Voltron and Lotron came around with their cannons again as they both called out, "Fire!"

They fired the beam cannons at the dragon hitting at its neck to throw its aim off of Voltron as it quickly escape out with its thrusters.

(Voltron)

Shinji look to his screen and saw the cannons were doing a good job against the dragon as he said, "Keep it up, you guys, we'll keep it pin. Allura!"

Allura knew what she needs to do as she pull out her Bayard and turn it as she calls out, "FORM TITANIC TRIDENT."

(Battle field)

Voltron puts its hands together and summon forth its trident weapon, as he spin the weapon around a bit, summoning forth the water that was in the air, the ground, the pipes around as Voltron points down at the dragon wings, the water follow and went at it.

"FREEZE!" Allura called out as the ice form with the water and froze the dragon wings, as the dragon cry out as it fell with the beam still firing upon it.

As Voltron held its spot as the dragon was really fighting the ice, with the two Voltron keep firing the cannon until the orb on the cannon started to change from light pink to dark purple.

(V-Voltron and Lotron)

AS mana and Lotor keep the pressure on, suddenly an alarm went off as they saw on their screen the cannons were overloading as mana said, "Damn it, this dragon has too much haggarium, at this rate, we won't able to hold it back!"

"Paladin you must cut down the beast before the cannon shut down," Lotor said as he didn't know how long they could last.

(Voltron)

Shinji curse a bit as he said, "Looks like we're going to have to slay it now."

"Let's cut its head off!" Asuka said as she ready her Bayard as she knew what was net as she and Shinji both pull their Bayard's in as they called out, "FORM BLAZING SWORD!"

(Battle)

The trident vanish from Voltron hands as it put them together again and form their blazing sword, as Voltron use it thruster and flew at the dragon before it could recover from the ice.

As the dragon felt he ice no longer had any power on them, its spread its wings and breaks the ice and slowly gets up as it's still being fired upon by the two Voltrons.

As the first Voltron came in with its sword as all the paladins flew in with a battle cry, ready to end this once and for all.

AS the dragon stood back on its feet, Voltron came at it and then slash at it, only for it the use its wings as a shield to block it, as Voltron stab the sword into the wings, he keep pushing forward into the dragon, hoping the sword and still pierce it.

(V-Voltron and Lotron)

As the two mech keep firing, soon the light orb in the cannon went out as the sound of them powering down came, with smoke came forth from the tip of the cannon.

"Oh no," Lotor said as they reach their limit.

(Battle)

The dragon flew its wings open throwing Voltron back, as the dragon roar out greatly, it's soon absorb energy from the base into its self-recovering from the cannons

(Fala)

As the dark empress smile as she said, "Its seem they cannot drain you fast enough and over did themselves… lets show them who they were messing with."

(Battle field)

The dragon turn its site to V-Voltron and Lotron as it roar out as it charge up it beam again.

Voltron came charging in with its sword still as Shinji cry out, "Hey over here!"

Before Voltron can reach it the dragon use its tail again and smack Voltron away with ease, like he was a fly.

(Voltron)

"Nice plan any more bright ideas?" Asuka asked as Fala not only had the size advantage but the strength, armor, and speed advantage as well.

(Fala)

"Meet the new force of nature in the universe!" Fala laughed as she glared down upon her foes. "And soon all of my enemies will fall before me and the greatest weapon in the universe!" Fala laughed as she knew her greatest weapon would be completed as Lotor all but hand made her the component she needed to draw forth its power.

(Battle)

Lotron tried to attack but the created grabbed Lotron in its claws before slamming him to a large tower as V-Voltron tried to attack only for the Dragon to stomp on it pinning it to the ground in a crater. "Is this all you can do! Your power is nothing compared to me now! Maybe I should further test it against your forces and take the Lance personally!" Fala laughed as she glared at them.

Soon blasts were shot at the Dragon as the three defenders looked and saw the Castle of Lions, Tower of Wolves, and Fortress Defense had arrived as they were firing at the Dragon. "Pathetic!" Fala roared out as the mouth opened up again and fired its Haggarium laser which narrowly missed the Castle as soon more ships began to fire at it. "So weak!" Fala roared as soon the back down the spine began to glow and in turn release many laser blasts as any ship caught in them were destroyed or shot down.

(Wunder)

"The shield is down!" Coran called out as Yuliana was already working on diverting power to the particle shield.

"I need some options!" Misato called out as Shiro was on screen.

"We need to get the heat off those three!" Shiro called out as he meant Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron as they were being nailed hard.

"On it!" Zerith called out as this thing was huge and if Zerith could she would take it on herself.

(Battle)

The ships began to fire as the three defenders were being given some breathing room as they quickly moved as they had to act fast.

(Shinji)

"We need to hit it with everything we got! Don't hold back!" Shinji called as they had to do something.

(Battle)

"Firing shoulder missiles!" Mana was heard as the shoulder cannon was formed and began to fire a spread shot at the Dragon. "And arm cannons to boot!" Mana called out as the cannons began to fire from the arms as it hit the dragon.

Lotron then flew by and began its attack ready to end this as well if by a miracle alone as it then charged at Lotron. "Form Scimitar!" Lotor called out as he then slashed against the Dragon's face doing some form of damage as Voltron then came in with its shoulder cannon which fired upon them.

"Let's finish this!" Shinji was heard as Voltron, Lotron, and V-Voltron got into position as they had the Dragon in a highly explosive area.

"Victorious Cutter!" Shinji called out firing down upon the Dragon as the blast hit.

"Cross Cutter!" Lotor invoked as Lotron fired its own attack.

"Vehicle Arsenal Blast!" Mana roared out as V-Voltron fired every gun it had as they all hit the area and the Dragon as soon it went up in a huge explosion as the Dragon was lost in the smoke and fire.

*End OST

(Voltron)

"Did we get it?" Toji asked as this was a scary event for him.

"I don't know." Allura said as Fala had proven time and time again she was always five moves ahead.

(Lotron)

"On your toes there is no telling if Fala had planned for this." Lotor said as everyone waited for anything to happen.

(Battle)

Soon to everyone's shock the Dragon's tail shot up but this time there was multiple as they all hit the defenders and the ships as they all saw this.

(Fala)

"Nice attempt... but not good enough." Fala said before her form reverted to the insane form once again. "Do you think it would be that easy to beat me!?" Fala laughed as she was clearly having a sort of duel personality event going on.

(Battle)

The Dragon rose up as to their shock its form changed as now it had multiple tails cannons on its shoulders as well as an amalgamation of the multiple weapons that had been used against it but made with Haggarium.

(Voltron)

"What the hell we hit her with our best and she still didn't go down?!" Asuka cried out in shock as Kensuke saw this.

"Ok Shinji any more ideas?!" Kensuke called as he was shocked at what happened.

"I... I don't know." Shinji said as he didn't have any idea left to use.

(Lotron)

"Is this the end?" Hikari asked in shock as she realized Fala was about to succeed where all else had failed.

"It looks like it." Mari said as she tried to smile but it didn't come.

"Now it cannot end like this!" Lotor called out as they had to do something.

"She must have some weakness." Rei said as so far any weaknesses the dragon had it adapted them away as the battle progressed.

(V-Voltron)

"We have to do something!" Maria called out as they were almost out of ideas.

(Shinji)

Shinji closed his eyes as he leaned down trying not to shed tears as he knew this may very well be it. He was going to die but at least when that happened... he knew; he put up one hell of a fight. But as he began to weep his eyes went wide in shock as he heard a drop of water upon an unknown source of water.

*Insert Digimon Savors OST: Burst Mode

"Three become One, five of each." Shinji said as he began to realize what this meant as he looked up to see the Sun.

(Lotor)

"The sun, the moon, and the world." Lotor said as he looked up to the moon as he was beginning to see the puzzle coming together.

(Voltron)

"Guys can you feel it this connection not with each other but with the other teams!" Shinji called out as he looked to the.

"Yeah it's odd but I can feel it." Asuka said as she felt it as well.

"It's strange it's as if our secrets are being known but still unknown our entire beings are being drawn to each other." Allura said as something was going to happen.

(Lotron)

"Yes it is as if an Ode to Joy has been born for us alone." Kaworu said as they began to feel it.

"Yes I can feel this connection it's like we are truly becoming one." Rei said as she realized where this was going.

(V-Voltron)

"But if we're going to do this we need some more room." Mana said as she looked upward to the sky.

(Shinji)

"And I know where." Shinji said as he knew what to do.

(Battle)

The three Defenders then flew upward to the sky as Fala saw this and laughed at them running away like cowards as they went straight to space.

(Wunder)

"Where are they going?" Misato asked as Yuliana saw this.

"Getting their second wind." Yuliana said as she realized what may be happening now.

(Space)

The three Defenders began to position themselves in a circular form as Voltron like the Lions of in Earth Mythology positions itself before the sun. Lotron as with its wolves and the moon did the same before the moon as finally V-Voltron positioned itself before Crait as they then spread their arms out as then the Quintessence began to build up between them all.

Their forms began to glow as it was clear a great birth was about to occur one only spoken of in myth and legend as the three would soon become one as they had done long ago in the golden age of Eden.

(Voltron Lotron and V-Voltron)

"It's time." Shinji, Lotor, Mana, and their teams all agreed as they began to get ready.

(Space)

The energy began to form between them and in the center as soon it burst out created what appeared to be a barrier for them as the combination began.

*End OST

*Insert Sorairo Days Masaki Endoh Version

(Planet Surface)

Everyone saw the great flash of light in the sky as it was clear something was happening as even Fala was in shock at this.

(Paladins Knight, and Specialists)

"Yes..." Shinji began as they all floated in a void of quintessence as Shinji felt it as he felt the energy and power flow through and around him. "That's right after all this time I finally understand." Shinji said as he began to realize it. "The connection to others no matter how small always fights by my side." Shinji said as he began to realize his truth in the universe. "Living here it's not so bad if you have those to share it with." Shinji said as he mind went to those who he had felt such a close connection to as the last few on his mind who held the most sway were Asuka, Allura, Mana, and Ezor. "If we all fight with everyone's heart... there is nothing that can defeat us!" Shinji roared out as he realized his fellows felt the same way as it was time.

(Formation)

The three Defenders then broke apart to their individual pieces as they began to form around each other. The Vehicle Force showed they were the ones connecting Voltron to Lotron as they began to from around each other as they formed up. As the formation continued the lions formed parts of the arms with the wolves helping to form part of the shoulders as the truck formed around Voltron's wolf legs with the lions attaching to the bottom via clamps and connectors. Black Lion formed with the subs and the head for V-Voltron as it allowed the Black Wolf to lock into place giving this new mech four wings as soon the arms attached with the wolves head becoming gauntlets as the same could be said for the grieves as soon Voltron's head appeared at the top of it all.

Soon Quintessence began to from around the head and the chess as soon new designs began to be added to it as the helm had become a combination of all three with angelic like wings attached as on the front was the symbol of Voltron mixed with Lotron's and V-Voltron with the chest gaining a larger version of the normal chest symbol with more protective armor around it as soon the formation was completed.

"GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON!" All three teams cried out as at last the true legend had arisen and his name was Genesis Defender Voltron!

(Crait)

Everyone saw Genesis Defender Voltron flying into the atmosphere as it glared at the Dragon as everyone were awe struck at what they saw. Fala was shocked and possibly scared as this was something she never accounted for. Soon Genesis Defender Landed doing the famous super hero landing as it began to stand back up and glare at its foe as Fala of course steeled her resolve.

(Fala)

"So, you found a way to combine your obsolete mechs of course that will do you no good!" Fala roared as she wasn't sacred or so she told herself.

(Battle)

"I'll end you here!" Fala roared out as the Dragon sent a powerful punch forward only to everyone's shock for Genesis Defender to catch the punch and not at all struggling in any way or form.

(Shinji)

"Hey... Fala is that the best punch you have or were you pulling it?" Shinji asked as his eyes and Altean Marks had become dominant with their glow as it was clear he wasn't scared in the slightest. "Either way, you lose!" Shinji called out as he pulled the switches on his controls as with this new connection they had they knew what to do without Shinji or anyone barking orders.

(Battle)

Genesis Defender Voltron then crushed its hand into a fist in turn shattering the Dragon's own hand causing cracks to form up from the lost hand forcing the Dragon to pull back its attack.

"My move! Rocket punch!" Mana called out as Genesis Defender Voltron raise its left arm as the lion, wolf, and vehicle that made it up, shot off the Drill Vehicle part to the air and at the dragon as it flew at the dragon head, it duck down before it could land a blow.

(Fala)

"You lost that hand, now prepared to lose the rest!" Fala said as she was unaware of how quickly the rocket fist turn around.

(Battle)

As the, fist turn around and the thruster on it burst as the drill covered the fist, making it go at an accelerating speed with the drill spinning to aid it as it shot through the dragon's back, as Fala and the dragon cry out to that one.

The fist return back onto Genesis Defender Voltron's arm as it flex it and ready for more.

(Genesis Defender Voltron)

In the cockpit of all pilots, Kensuke check it out and went, "Holy smoke!"

Rei check it out what is going on as she check her screen with her eyes widen a bit in surprise as she said, "This is…

"Weapon fusion?" Midori said as Midori as Hideki check it over and said, "Using the weapon of all three Voltron, we can create some brand new weapon."

"Let's hit Fala with something fast then," Shinji said to as Kensuke form an idea as he said, "Wait hold on!"

Kensuke quickly take his lion weapon and the weapon of the green wolf, and whatever V-Voltron had like it put it together as the fuse weapon mix and form Jungle Forest Shuriken as he sent it to Shinji and said, "Tell me what you think?"

Shinji saw it and smile and said and said, "Let's go for it!"

Lotor saw it and said, "Perfect to use."

"Let's put a good spin on it then," Mana said as she saw it too and want to use it.

(Battle)

Genesis Defender Voltron put its hands together as Shinji, Mana, and Lotor all called out, "FORM JUNGLE FOREST SHURIKEN!"

AS the dragon recover from the stomach punch as Fala called out, "You weakling think a punch like that can stop me?!"

"No but it a good way to slow you down, like this as well," Rei said as Voltron throw the jungle forest Shuriken as it flew throw the air with a fast spin as it came at the dragon quickly as it try to dodge it, clipping one of its wings a bit before it came back around and clip it again as the dragon roar out.

"As the dragon came down, trying to steady its flight, as it level up and flew around at a slower rate than before as Fala called out, "I'm still here!"

"Maybe but we're going to ground you now!" Hikari said as she hated Fala enough to speak out without fear.

(Genesis Defender Voltron)

Midori was quickly putting something together with all 6 handguns and V-Voltron cannon as she came up with something new as she sent it and said, "Check this out."

Mana saw this and nod as she said, "Plenty of fire power."

"Let's use it then," Shinji said as Lotor spoken up saying, "It would be a good blasting."

(Battle)

Voltron shuriken vanish as it put it held out its arms as a weapon form from the chest into the hand as Shinji, mana and Lotor called out, "FORM GATLING CANNON!"

As the huge gun was form and pointed it down at the dragon, with Fala no doubt seeing it on her end.

(Fala)

"No way, they can do this," Fala said as she seem to be losing it.

(Battle)

"Aim, and fire!" Everyone said as Voltron fire the weapon and beam and many blast of energy came forth from the weapon and shot down at the dragon side, as it cry out as it came crashing down hard.

As a creator was form around it groin a bit, with Genesis Voltron came down on the ground ready for the next weapon as the Gatling gun cannon vanish.

(Genesis Defender Voltron)

"Let's hit this dragon hard with something!" Asuka said as she wanted to beat it hard.

AS Rei thought of how they could do that as she took the Trident weapon on the screen then take the Gaia hammers and maces and rearrange of things as she sent it and said this may help.

Mana, Lotor, and Shinji saw the new weapon as well as everyone else as Toji said, "Alright, my kind of thing, I always wanted to get back in the swing of things."

"Form weapon," Lotor said as mana added in her two cent and said, "It needs a name than just weapon."

"Why not just sledgehammer. No wait 'The Sledgehammer'. Its name is enough," a member of V-Voltron said as they have a point as Shinji said, "Good enough.

(Battle)

Genesis put its hands together as the team leaders called out, "FORM THE SLEDGEHAMMER!"

AS a huge hammer is now in Genesis Voltron's hand as it came charging in with it, a bit slow as how heavy it was, but carry it just the same.

As the dragon started to recover as it gotten up and saw the new Voltron coming at it, as it breath in charging up a haggarium beam attack and about to shot it, but Voltron swing the hammer around and hit at the dragon's jaw, crush and destroy it so it cannot charge any more beam attack, Voltron came around again and smash the dragon hard, breaking one of its horns as well, as it was about to go for a 3 swing ,until the dragon's tail came around and hit Genesis Voltron back, missing on its 3rd swing.

The dragon spread it wings quickly and flew up in the air as it lower jaw fell apart leavings tis mouth wide open.

(Fala)

"You may have broken my jaw, but haven't stop my breathing!" Fala said as she put as much energy into the next beam attack.

(Battle)

The dragon charge and fire out a huge beam of Haggarium down at Genesis Voltron, as the giant robot leap away before it could hit it.

As the beam hit the ground, destroy much around it as the tower seem to be taking a lot of damage.

(Genesis Defender Voltron)

"The Gatling doesn't have that kind of fire power to match it, we're going to need something bigger," Shinji said as Hideki spoken out and said, "I got you guys cover on that, check this out."

AS the leaders got the image and were surprise as Lotor said, "This look… very familiar."

"I was inspired by a cartoon transforming robot, put it to use," Hideki said as Shinji nodded and said, "We will."

(Battle)

*Insert music: Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force OST: Fierce Battle! Super Mode.

The sledgehammer vanish as the back of Genesis Voltron glows as two cannon of Voltron and Lotron came into place, hot on their shoulder but on the wings as the leaders called out, "FORM SUPER CANNON!"

(To get a good idea, think of Transformers Cybertron Optimus Prime Super mode weapon)

AS the dragon charge up another haggarium blast as Fala want to end this fight right here and now, as Genesis Voltron new weapon fold under to its arms, and somehow opens up charging a blast, as it punch its, fist together before it hit down onto the cannon with everyone calls out, "GENESIS DEFENDER VOLTRON FULL BLAST!"

Genesis Voltron and the dragon both fire their main weapon at each other as they connected.

But it was no contest as Genesis Defender Voltron's weapon proven to be stronger as The Dragon was knocked down by the incredible force of power without Genesis Defender breaking a sweat. Genesis Defender then spread out its wings and flew straight at the Dragon and began to punch and kick it as the Dragon was unable to stop the attack from Genesis Voltron as the Dragon was then knocked back from the attack.

(Shinji, Lotor, and Mana)

"FORM!" They all began as they had just the weapon to help finish this.

(Battle)

Voltron then clapped its hands together as energy began to form between them. "Genesis Blazing Sword!" They invoked as soon they formed a tri tipped blade as it then took a battle stance in the air as it then got ready. Voltron then charged energy into the weapon and then slashed at the Dragon cutting off a horn and with it a large portion of the surrounding area as they too got sliced. Genesis Voltron then flew upward and then slashed downward on the Dragon cutting it straight down the middle as it then roared out in pain from the attack as Voltron glared at its foe.

(Shinji)

"Ok let's finish this!" Shinji said as he was ready to finish the battle as the teams all agreed.

(Battle)

"Form Genesis Cannon!" Shinji invoked as all the guns were combined into one weapon for Genesis Defender from all three teams as it was one huge cannon with what appeared to be a magnifying lens positions right in front of Genesis Defender's chest shield where the Victorious Cutter would normally be used from. Soon the chest weapon began to charge up under the shield as the shield itself began to glow as it was time to end this. "Victorious Cutter Neon Genesis Burst!" Shinji invoked as the weapon fired into the cannon which took the weapon in and to everyone shock magnified it as it fired forth upon the Dragon.

As the weapon came at the Dragon the injuries it took added to the size of the blast would be impossible to dodge as from Fala's view she saw she had no way to avoid or block it. Soon the weapon hit as from its back the cockpit from before flew out as the Dragon itself was destroyed in a powerful blast and explosion as the ship barely escaped the attack as Fala was heard screaming in pain from the force of the attack.

*End OST

Genesis Defender just floated there as even though it looked heroic post victory it also was silent as it looked to its defeated foe.

(Tower)

"Shinji? Guys?" Ezor asked as she saw they weren't responding.

(Wunder)

"Shinji, Rei?" Yuliana asked as she saw they were oddly silent right now.

(Genesis Defender Voltron)

Genesis Defender's eyes then flashed to life for a moment as then the parts where the three defenders were connected flashed as well before they separated almost as if it was by force as they all began to fall down no doubt hurt big time if not exhausted.

(Ezor)

"SHINJI!" Ezor cried out in shock as she didn't expect that. "Shinji respond now are you ok!?" Ezor asked as she tried to get a response from him and the teams.

(Shinji)

Black Lion's cockpit was dark as it was clear something was wrong. But soon the worries dashed away as they came back on and Shinji answered. "I am not ok!" Shinji cried out as it was actually clear he was very much ok.

(Teams)

"Damn that was intense." Asuka said as she never felt so drained in her life.

"As much as all that power could be useful perhaps the risk is not worth the power." Lotor said as he honestly felt as if he was losing himself to that power not into insanity but almost like he forgetting who he was for a moment.

"But still that was incredible." Mana said as Allura nodded in agreement.

"Such power and force it's hard to believe that was possible only a fraction of what Genesis Defender can do." Allura agreed as they won the battle this day and that was good for them all.

(Outside)

Soon laughter was heard as everyone went wide eyed as they looked and saw the rubble of the Dragon before a familiar face shot out and in her ship showing Fala as she rose out of it injured from the attack. But what shocked them all was the fact her injuries were healing before their eyes as the Haggarium mutated her further as large leathery wings came forth from her back as they spread out accompanied by wing like horns on her head that blended in with her hair looking as if they were floating there.

But they clearly saw she was tired no doubt the battle with her body mutating further and her self-recovery had taken its toll on her. "This isn't over... in the end I still win!" Fala said as they all went wide eyed as they looked and saw what seemed to be a Robeast taking the Lance of Longinus as it seemed to be accompanied by Galra made EVA's as Fala laughed at them all before calming down and returning to her normal calm self as her markings receded to their normal state with her hair going blue again while calming down.

"Even after all of this my plan was a flawless success and I was able to test my Prototype to work out any bugs as well as work around the containment unit Yuliana had begun developing." Fala said as she knew the teams were exhausted and didn't have any strength left for another prolonged battle. "The war is far from over and soon the Drule will claim victory." Fala said as she vanished with her ship to the flag ship as ships fired upon them but it was for naught as her fleet made its escape once more to its hidden HQ.

(Scene Break Wunder)

"Well this is great." Misato said as the command deck had a solemn silence as they had landed the ships for repairs.

"Yeah never thought after all of that we still lose." Zerith said as Lotor was off to the side.

"Fala has been two steps ahead of us from start to finish and every time we actually do have an upper hand she has adjusted as needed and found a way to win even if she loses." Allura said as Lotor looked to the side.

"But why all of this?" Ezor said as Lotor then went wide eyed.

"She's clearly constructing something and the two spears, Adam and Lilith have become components to them." Lotor said as he then went wide eyed for a moment. "Unless." Lotor said as he then realized something.

"Zerith I need a data link to the Quintessence Gate now!" Lotor ordered as he ran to Zerith.

"On it!" Zerith called as Acxa helped only to find they could not find it.

"No..." Lotor said as he realized what this meant.

"Wait are you saying now Fala stole your gate!?" Asuka cried out in shock as something wasn't right.

"Yes if I was to guess... it had become a component to Fala's master plan and I hand delivered it to her... but how could she have learned of it?" Lotor asked as he looked to this.

"Until we can learn how we need to think of our next move." Yuliana said as Lotor had a hunch but there was only one way to prove it and since he was already planning on doing it at least now he had a legitimate excuse.

"Wait... I need to show you all something." Lotor said as he knew this was both a calculated risk... and a much needed truth for them all.

"Show us what?" Yuliana asked as Lotor sighed and sent the coordinates to the Castle as well as the Tower.

"The truth." Lotor said simply as it was vague but he knew Allura, Coran, Yuliana, and Arthor all deserved to know the truth.

(TBC)

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion OST Peaceful Days

(Next Time)

Mana: Fala's final plans are coming to fruition.

The three Defenders were flying through a war field as it was a full on war as below them was what appeared to be a planet with a large gun inside it with the planet looking a lot like Daibazaal.

Asuka: and with the wars end coming close loyalties will be tested.

The screen showed Lotor being yelled at by Allura with Shinji and Lotor appearing to be arguing.

Allura: As with lives being lost.

The screen showed Kaworu smiling with some energy or device activating around his neck. It was then followed by Lotor holding his chest as Mari cried into his chest as blood leaked from Lotor's mouth.

Rei: The stunning climax to this series is upon us but with every ending there is just a new beginning. Next Time Genesis Defender Voltron Wars End Arc.

The screen showed Voltron and another mech fighting in what looked to be the rift between realities as it was a clear battle to the death.

Ezor: Be sure to come back for plenty of fan service!

(End Preview)

ESKK: Well I guess until next time be sure to come back and as you leave don't forget to review. As I always saw on this part here ja-ne.


	36. Omake 3

Genesis Defender Voltron Omake

ESKK: Well here is some Omake's for you to end the season with a smile before we start the next one.

(Start I AM THE KING)

"Excuse me you want us to what?" Lotor asked as he looked to the chopsticks on the party table as the group were all sitting around the table having a small party to celebrate Lotor's ascension to the throne. Even though it was not needed Misato took any excuse to party and thus here they were.

"Hey it's a Japanese classic drunken game the only rule is the Kings orders are absolute but the King does not know who has what." Toji said holding hard booze in his hand as Hikari coughed into her cybernetic arm as it was clear by the kimono's they all were wearing this was one party they'd rather avoid.

"Plus we had to promise Coran and mom we'd play Monsters and Mana next time after Asuka and Mari had their fun." Shinji said as Asuka laughed as she downed another drink as her body began to go flush from the alcohol.

"This should be interesting." Zerith said as they got ready to play as there was 15 of the two teams, three from Lotor's Generals, with 17 chopsticks for the 'servants,' and one chopstick for the King.

"This cannot end well." Allura said as Lotor was already running the numbers mentally with Rei on how to acquire the King Chopsticks.

Soon once the chopsticks were divided they all looked to them as it was Mana who smiled. "Ok then who is the King!" Mana called out as Asuka then looked at hers and smiled a huge grin.

"Yes I am the king!" Asuka cheered as this could not end well. "Now number 4 will dress as a racing queen and do a sexy photoshoot while wearing it!" Asuka called out as Allura then looked down at her chopstick in shock as she saw this.

"Oh Quizznack." Allura cursed hoping to trade fast but all eyes were on her.

"What chickening out Elf girl?" Mari teased as Allura puffed up her cheeks in a pout as she stood up in response.

"Where is the blasted costume!?" Allura demanded as she glared at them.

(Later one photoshoot later)

"Huh I knew you'd look good in one of these." Mari said as she held the photo's in question as she had 'acquired,' the outfits a while back as she had gotten one for herself, Asuka, and Rei modeled after their EVA's as the photos of Allura were of herself in a Voltron Pink Paladin based outfit with the umbrella common on the Race Queen outfits.

"I hate you." Allura glared as Ezor saw this as well and smiled.

"Ok Allura is out now who is next!" Asuka cried out in her drunken stupor. "Who is the King?!" Asuka called out as the chopsticks were once more passed out.

"It's… me." Shinji said as he may be a bit tipsy right now.

"Oh man here comes boring." Toji said as Kensuke agreed as Allura sighed a bit.

"Hopefully whatever he has won't be as humiliating that race queen cosplay." Allura said as Asuka smirked a bit.

"Oh come on after that we need to kick it up after that as far as I'm concerned the sky is the limit with demands!" Asuka called out as she grinned with a raised hand showing she was all in.

"Why not ask Ezor, Allura, or even Asuka to sit on your lap." Mari asked as she grinned with the light flashing off her glasses to boot.

"What?!" Allura and Ezor asked as even Asuka was all in.

"Come on guess our number right and you get to have us use your lap as a chair Shinji!" Asuka called out as Shinji was blushing a bit as this could end in 17 different ways.

Shinji then placed his hand on his face and knew what to demand as hopefully it didn't end too badly for him later on.

"Number 2… will sit on my lap." Shinji said plain and simple as Ezor saw her chopstick as she saw this.

"I win!" Ezor called out as she was now sitting on Shinji's lap as Shinji held back a blush as it was clear he was tipsy from the drinks. Of course it didn't go beyond that as it seems Ezor just sat there as Acxa had one thing to say as it was clear she too was tipsy.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Acxa said as Asuka then pushed Ezor off.

"You're doing it wrong pony tail!" Asuka called out as she sat on Shinji's lap instead while hugging him close. "You gotta really get into it like so." Asuka said hugging Shinji as both were clearly drunk right now as Lotor face palmed himself in response to this event. "Plus some face sucking isn't too bad either." Asuka gushed as Shinji saw this.

"I do not pity him." Lotor said as Allura who was now flushed from the liqueur then glared.

"Move it!" Allura slurred as she then got Asuka out of the way. "Do not act like such a harlot!" Allura countered as she began laying on Shinji's lap. "This is how one does things such as this." Allura slurred as Rei was clearly on the edge of being drunk.

"I have so much to learn." Ezor said as Mari was taking pictures of it as Rei then slammed her cup on the counter.

"Hey stop being such morons and get to some real action!" Rei roared out while slurring as she stood up with this crazed look of drunkenness on her face.

"Um Rei?" Shinji asked as he looked to Rei in confusion as she had pulled a total 180 in personality.

"What is it you pansy ass leader of Voltron!" She yelled as everyone was shocked by this as Kensuke saw this as well. "Come on someone bring me some more of this god damn drink!" She roared throwing the glass at Lotor who dodged it just in time as he saw this and was in shock.

"What has gotten into her?!" Lotor asked in shock as he saw this.

"The beast." Shinji said as this was going to be a long night.

"Hey four eyed loser get naked for me now!" She roared at Kensuke as this was not going to end well for anyone involved.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

"Ow." Rei cried out a bit as she got up holding her head in pain. "Why does my head hurt so much?" Rei asked as she got up holding her sore head in pain before she noticed the mess the place was in with Galra marry makers as well as a few alliance soldiers and many law enforcement officers. "What has happened?" Rei asked as she then noticed movement and saw the two teams with Ezor and Axca coming out as nearby was a knocked out Zerith who was no doubt a victim of Drunk Rei's rampage. "What has happened here were we attacked?" Rei asked as she had no recollection of what had happened last night.

"You don't remember?" Shinji asked as Rei only gave a confused look as soon everyone began to have traumatic flashbacks of the beast resting inside Rei as she basically made almost everyone here her bitch while she was drunk and even forced a few nearby Galra males to strip for her while Zerith was drunk under the table.

"I cannot bring myself to say it." Lotor said as Kaworu and Shinji agreed on this one.

"What did I do?" Rei asked as Asuka looked to her.

"It's probably better that you don't know." Asuka said as she rather avoid another incident like that if it can be helped.

"Yeah I'm with princess on this." Mari said as Allura nodded from her hiding spot behind the tables they had used as cover.

After this night it was universally agreed to always have Rei as the designated driver and NEVER let her drink again. A drinking Rei equals a lot of hurt people and traumatized folks who will be scared for life like the poor fools of this party.

(End Omake)

ESKK: Well I hope you all liked this Omake and will keep reading so until next time please leave a review as you leave because reviews are what make me work on my fanfics with more vigor then just people leaving a like or follow until then ja-ne.


	37. Rebuild of Voltron Pitch

Rebuild of Voltron

(Pitch)

ESKK: Ok this is a possible plot idea I had for Voltron using Rebuild of Evangelion Here is the idea.

1.11 You are (Not) Alone

Plot: Ok it somewhat follows the EVA Movie plot but with major differences. See before 2nd Impact humanity discovered the Castle of Lions buried deep in the Earth by chance after seismic activity unearthed it. There humanity was met with the refugees of Altea who in turn warned humanity of the impending Galra attack. Among them was Yuliana Icarus who was the Paladin of the Blue Lion and in turn with her help humanity was able to advance years ahead of what was thought possible starting with the Galaxy Garrison. Among the refugee's there were still those in cryogenic sleep due to the lions themselves thus after much debate and the fact these Refugees provided humanity with advancements they thought impossible they were basically given a planet to colonize while preparations for the impending Galra attack were made.

Eventually the attack did happen in the form of 2nd Impact when the Katsuragi Expedition that unearthed Adam despite Yuliana's strong warnings against it caused much of the Earth to be flooded but thanks to the Altean's the population was saved. The UN demanded the reactivation of Voltron but after much debate and the fact the Lions were picky about their Paladins it was agreed the EVA project was to be used instead. Yuliana was invited to join SEELE to help spread Instrumentality across the Universe and she agreed so she can take SEELE down from the inside. She eventually met and married Gendo Ikari and had her Son Shinji Ikari the first Human Altean Half-Breed. Yuliana later met Kyoko and quickly learned of Asuka a human-Galra half Breed which began a long list of events.

In later years Yuliana mysteriously died in a lab accident and even more years followed Asuka was deemed by the Red Lion after her EVA training as its Paladin not long after Rei Ayanami was chosen to pilot the Blue Lion. This was then followed by Toji to pilot the Yellow Lion and then Kensuke for the Green but the Black Lion had still not chosen a new Paladin. Gendo called for Shinji to Tokyo-3 as without Voltron the EVA's would in turn be used as Gendo had made every step he could to keep Voltron out of the spotlight as his plans to reunite with Yuliana 'Yui,' Ikari a major wild card and the EVA was the sure fire way for him to do it.

In turn he had no idea the Black Lion would choose Shinji to be its Paladins and in turn his plans became easier to complete. The series of this arc would end with Rei being severely injured after a battle with Zarkon forcing them to escape when he beat them with ease.

2.22 You Can (Not) Advance

Plot: It goes more or less like the movie but in this part after Shinji made a home for himself in Tokyo-3 and the Castle of Lions with Allura and the others Zarkon starts increasing his attacks on Earth to claim Voltron putting the entire planet in danger with the UN all but demanding the Altean and Voltron leave thinking Zarkon will go where Voltron goes. Allura in turn is later made the Paladin of the Blue Lion when the next Angel attacks them. Shinji in turn meets Mari and Mana who the latter of which pilots Unit 2 when Asuka was passed over due to her connection to the Red Lion. Of course things began to turn bad for everyone when someone begins attempting to control Voltron from the outside and the horrific part was it was from another human being of Earth.

With very few people to trust he Paladins must rely on each other and those closest to hopefully find the culprit and continue with the defense of the universe. But when they are attacked by Zarkon himself who uses his strongest Robeast yet the Paladins in a desperate attempt to save Rei bring out the upper limits of Voltron's power and then all is blank.

3.33 You can (Not) Redo

Plot: It begins similar to Rebuild 3.33 but then starts to go AU after the EVA attack from NERV as in this part of the saga the Paladins wake up 14 years later after the Third Impact incident to a world that now hates them and despises Voltron. They find themselves in the custody of WILLE to a Galra controlled Earth in Wunder. Upon further examinations they quickly learn that NERV had basically sold out Earth to the Galra forcing many humans to leave with as many of the Altean's as they can to Olkarion. After managing to escape the Lions manage to locate the Castle of Lions and make a daring escape to figure out what they must do next as the Paladins of Voltron are public enemy number 1 now. It may be that help must come from there gravest of foes.

Now the Paladins must find a way to undue all that has happened and hopefully clear there names of any wrong doings but they have help in the most unlikely of places and in those who still believe Voltron is the last hope for the Universe.

ESKK: Well here are what I have for these ideas. Hopefully I can get them running after Mr. (Remove Space) Unknow and I finish Genesis Defender Voltron. Anyway please review on what you think and keep reviewing as the story progresses because seriously I need reviews to know you guys are actually reading and not copying and pasting stuff as favorites and follows aren't cutting it for me and sorry for ranting going to stop now. So until next time that we all meet ja-ne.


	38. Chapter 29: The Truth

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Well new chapter is here folks lets carry on shall we.

*Insert Sorairo Days

*a guitar start to strum its strings before it gotten into the song

The black Bayard it shown, the eyes of Voltron is seen glowing in a darken background before the sun rises and shine down onto him and the other two behind him with their back against each other, Lotron on the left, V-Voltron on the right.

Walking up to the three robot were the 3 team for them. Shinji Asuka, Allura, Toji and Kensuke facing Voltron. Mana, Sumire, Maria, Miyuri, and Midori with Hideko standing behind her with them looking at V-Voltron. Lotor, Hikari, Mari, Rei, and Acxa looking at Lotron.

As the winds blow as the sun continue to rise, with Shinji looked at it with a smile on his face.

-Mimi wa kikoeru. Boku no kono koega. Yami ni munashiki suikomareta?-

As screen change with the black lion flying around as in the cockpit Shinji look to his screen and smile to the desert plains around him that was slowly glowing life.

-Moshimo Sekai Ga. Imi wo motsumo Nara-

Scene change to Lotor standing in the middle of a fight with his sword at his side ready to take his stand before scene change to Lotor in the black wolf as he pilots it.

-Kon na kimichi mo. Muda de wa Nai?-

The scene change with Mana, in her fighter jet taken on many enemies as bullets flies.

-Akogareni oshitsubusarete-

As scene change to the bridge bunny with Kaji as they looked at the camera with strange and awkward looks on their face. Zooming out shows Toji's Hikari's sisters Sakura and Hibiki with Arthor as they smile to the camera as well.

-Akiramete tanda-

Scene change to Yuliana with Maya at her side as they smile together before the camera seem to have been turned around as it face Reiko, Ezor, and Zerith standing around with Ezor seem to the one to turn the camera around as she quickly got into her spot and did a pose at the same time the other two did.

-hateshinai sora no iro mo-

Scene change to the paladin and other people were sitting on top of the lion, with mana and Ezor sitting next to Shinji with Asuka yelling out from her lion with Allura laughing from her a bit.

-Shiranaide-

From the shadow Fala it show smiling in a wicked way as the scene zoom how to show she is surrounded by robeast and a huge Eva behind her as well glowing with Haggarium.

-Hashiri dashita omoiga ima demo kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara-

As the three teams soon form Genesis Defender Voltron, as feet and legs were form, arms and body before the head formed as well as it took its pose with its symbol appearing behind him.

-Kyoh no boku ga sono saki no tsuzuku. Bokura narui no asu wo kizuite Yuku-

The next scene is showing Voltron being surrounded by robeast, as it charge it and started to fight them as he punch, and kick before he summon his blazing sword and cut down all the robeast around him down as Quintessess wing appeared on his back.

-Kotae wa sobo itsumo koko ni aru-

Shinji smile to the camera with the Voltron force behind him before the scene zoom out as the other team appeared to the side of the Voltron team before it zoom out once more and show everyone and everybody that working together to make the universe a better place for all before the scene face to Genesis Defender Voltron face.

The opening soon end with Shinji lying down in uniform with all the of his girls as he held them and they hug him close, as at their heads Shinji black Bayard lady before it give a soft glow.

(Start)

The group of ships were arriving at what appeared to be an area of space with impossible to describe as they all looked at it. "So what is this place?" Asuka asked as she was in the Castle of Lions as they had originally planned to take Arthor to Earth but Lotor was adamant about coming here first.

"The Quantum Abyss it's where we located the Quintessence that made Ranveigs super weapon." Alusan said as he saw this as he was also meaning to come here.

"Ok Lotor explain." Misato said as Lotor wasn't giving them much to go on besides the vague reply that the Truth was here.

"Let's just say in the past view centuries I had hidden a few things here due to the fact of the dangers associated with this place." Lotor explained as he looked to the crews.

"Yeah I can't make heads or tails of this place." Maya said as she looked over her specs.

"Let's just say here the concept of space and time don't make any sense a few days outside can be years in there." Alusan said as this Quantum abyss sounded dangerous and if Lotor had hidden something here he especially did not want the Galra to find it if it was hidden here.

"I'll send you a direct flight pattern but be warned what you will find there may forever change your perspective of me." Lotor said as it sounded like this was a major thing Lotor had wanted to keep hidden as it was clear he pointed out two particular spots to travel. "And be careful... you have no idea what may await you." Lotor warned as it was evident this was a dangerous place.

"Ok then fly carefully random bursts can occur at any point in time so focus all power to engine and shielding." Yuliana ordered as Alusan agreed.

"Scary." Arthor said as he sat with Allura and Yuliana looking at the pure yet calm chaos outside.

(With Fala)

Fala was glaring down at the recent sets of deserters as she had them hanging for all to see dead as they were skewered, mauled, and given a horrible way to go as many Galra who served Fala saw this and knew not to cross Fala and get caught. Otherwise this was their fate.

"Empress Fala." Ritsuko said as Fala glared at her.

"I have words from Honerva…" Ritsuko said as Fala heard this. "She has returned from Oriande and has already began modifying the ships you had built." Ritsuko said as Fala nodded to this. "We are also infusing an EVA S2 core with Haggarium to be implemented into both ships and Fortress Daibazaal and will be ready within your estimated time scale." Ritsuko said as she looked away from the salves and traitors Fala had acquired or murdered.

"Good keep me posted." Fala said as she watched on her personal screen the construction of Fortress Daibazaal. Ritsuko nodded before taking her leave as she left the area and in turn passed by the waiting Honerva who was now free of her Haggar persona but can enter it at will now.

"She has clearly changed." Honerva said as Ritsuko agreed.

"Yes and not in a good way." Ritsuko said as she began to have second thoughts of what she was doing.

"Be weary then if she even suspects treachery you may not live long enough to make a stab at it." Honerva said as they took their leave to continue their work no doubt Fala is wagering everything on Fortress Daibazaal and she refused to allow it to be for naught.

Back with Fala she saw a flashing on her screen and smirked and began to summon her personal ships as she was wondering when Lotor would go there. "My empire does need a fuel source." Fala said as she knew only one being in the universe who could produce it in large quantities that no other Altean had ever produced.

(With the ships)

The two ships began to leave the path as luckily they were forth warned by Lotor of every danger. In fact the path was actually straight forward as it was a long trip by several hours but they made it. The two crews had made time to either goof off or get some work down as Shinji of course had focused on his physical training as his muscle mass after all this time had been building up while Asuka was bonding with her father Alusan with Yuliana showing Allura a few Alchemist tricks she had learned in her day.

They arrived at a planet as they saw it as the entire crew was now at the command deck. "Ok... so what are we looking at?" Toji asked as Lotor was on screen as he looked serious... and shameful of something.

"I'll send you the landing codes tread carefully." Lotor said as he knew they will more than likely never forgive him for his hand in this.

(Outside)

The ships began to latch to the airlock locations as something about this place was very creepy as Yuliana saw what it looked to be as they saw it. "Well this matches the readings of the Quintessence." Alusan said as the Paladins disembarked with the Knights, and Yuliana.

"Yes but this place it looks like a Geofront." Yuliana said as she looked to it.

"She's right the specks almost match each other exactly." Rei said as she saw it all.

"Come." Lotor said as he knew he was about to let the cat out of the bag. Soon they arrived at a door as he then sighed as he stopped for a moment as he looked to the gathered group. "Before we enter I want you all to know what you're about to see after I had joined with you all this place had went from my greatest duty to my most horrible shame. I cannot expect you all to forgive me for what you will see but trust me when I say what comes after this... will more than likely haunt many of you for years to come." Lotor confessed as Shinji looked to Lotor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is give us a chance to understand." Shinji said as Lotor knew Shinji would take this betrayal the worst as even Kaworu saw this. Soon Lotor entered the codes and opened the door as they were all shocked to see that this place truly was a Geofront except a more advanced one as it even simulated real skies as Allura and Yuliana were both in shock.

"This place... it looks like Altea." Allura said as Yuliana saw this as Yuliana then looked to Lotor.

"Come." Lotor said as he began to lead the group into the forest area as he knew it was only a matter of time till they either bump into one of the beings who inhabit this place... or find their community.

The ships began to latch to the airlock locations as something about this place was very creepy as Yuliana saw what it looked to be as they saw it. "Well this matches the readings of the Quintessence." Alusan said as the Paladins disembarked with the Knights, and Yuliana.

"Yes but this place it looks like a Geofront." Yuliana said as she looked to it.

"She's right the specks almost match each other exactly." Rei said as she saw it all.

"Come." Lotor said as he knew he was about to let the cat out of the bag. Soon they arrived at a door as he then sighed as he stopped for a moment as he looked to the gathered group. "Before we enter I want you all to know what you're about to see after I had joined with you all this place had went from my greatest duty to my most horrible shame. I cannot expect you all to forgive me for what you will see but trust me when I say what comes after this... will more than likely haunt many of you for years to come." Lotor confessed as Shinji looked to Lotor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is give us a chance to understand." Shinji said as Lotor knew Shinji would take this betrayal the worst as even Kaworu saw this. Soon Lotor entered the codes and opened the door as they were all shocked to see that this place truly was a Geofront except a more advanced one as it even simulated real skies as Allura and Yuliana were both in shock.

"This place... it looks like Altea." Allura said as Yuliana saw this as Yuliana then looked to Lotor.

"Come." Lotor said as he began to lead the group into the forest area as he knew it was only a matter of time till they either bump into one of the beings who inhabit this place... or find their community.

As they began to walk into the forest Yuliana looked to Allura who began to seem down as Yuliana knew that looked. "Allura, sweetie are you ok?" Yuliana asked as Allura saw her.

"Oh um... yes it's just that..." Allura began only for Yuliana nodded already knowing.

"Home sick right?" Yuliana asked as Allura simply nodded to her. "It's nothing to be afraid of... I miss Altea also but Earth has become my home because it's where my children were born and where my family lives now." Yuliana said as Earth became her home as even though the Castle was the last bit of the real Altea left in the Universe Yuliana wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the Universe. "Allura just remember home is where the heart is and that was something invented on Earth." Yuliana smiled as it basically meant anywhere can be home as long as you are surrounded by those who love you.

"Thank you." Yuliana said as she was happy to hear this from Yuliana who in her youth had become her surrogate mother long ago.

(Later in the forest)

They heard the sound of birds chirping as these birds were only native to Altea from the sound of it as this place was filled with life as Lotor lead the group through the forest. Soon they heard the sound of humming as Lotor stopped them all as he figured they might run into the inhabitance at some point.

"Is that humming?" Asuka asked as Lotor didn't even draw their weapons.

"Yes... it is." Lotor said as he knew where this was going. "Rei, Yuliana, Allura, and Shinji I wish for you four to follow me." Lotor said as they heard this. "Shinji you and Allura shall take point but do not draw any weapons trust me when I say they will not be needed here." Lotor said as they began to look at him.

"Ok." Shinji said as they began to follow the sound of humming while removing their helmets.

(Later near a river)

The group began to walk down the path until they arrived at a river and were all wide eyed save for Lotor when the four saw a girl with blond hair washing clothing in the river. When Allura stepped back in her shock she broke a small twig as she saw the girls pointed ears twitch and in turn she turned to where she had heard it revealing to Yuliana and all of them Altean Marks upon her face.

"An Altean." Shinji said in shock at what he saw as Lotor saw this as well.

"We will approach her together." Lotor said as he knew it was time to come clean of what was next.

Soon the Altean girl was shocked when she saw Lotor approach but with him two Altean's, a boy with horrid looking ears, and a girl who was similar to both Lotor and the woman. "L-Lotor." The girl said as she was worried that Lotor may have learned of what she saw that night long ago.

"No need for this... I ask if it's possible for you to summon the town's folk I have an announcement to make to them all." Lotor said as his voice was different deep with regret as the girl nodded in worry.

"Wait!" Allura called as she looked the girl.

"Are you truly an Altean?!" Allura asked as she and Yuliana were shocked to see another Altean here.

"Y-yes but who are you?" The girl asked as Allura had no idea she had no idea there were other Altean's in the universe besides herself, Yuliana, Coran, and Arthor.

"Let's all calm down and meet with this town I think we all have a story to tell." Yuliana said as she looked to them.

"Can you tell us your name at least?" Shinji asked as he looked to the Altean.

"Romelle my name is Romelle." She introduced as Romelle was clearly not from 10,000 years ago.

"This will be a lot of introductions." Shinji said as they might as well tell her on the way.

(Later)

The surprises didn't end there as they all discovered an Altean Colony as in the center of the village was a statue of Lotor himself before the Wolf as on the base were many names as they walked over to the village as they were shocked to see so many Altean's in one place. "Ok Lotor start talking because I thought Alien Girl, Idiot Coran, the kid, and Shinji's mom were the last Altean's in the universe." Asuka said as she walked with their group.

"Wait till we reach our destination the truth must be shared for all especially the colonists." Lotor said as Romelle guided them while giving a very mistrusting look to Lotor.

This hasn't gone unnoticed to a few as Shinji look to the girl and wonder why she is hate Lotor, even Yuliana saw and observed this Altean and wonder the same, as well what the story behind it.

As they reach the center of the town village place as to Allura's surprise to see many Altean around more than she would ever hope to see, as yes she seen few people with distant relative of Altean as they have pointy ear, the unique shade of hair, and the accent that sounded British, but the marks has faded through the generation, here she sees pure Alteans, all living healthy and well as she wonder how it was possible.

As the Alteans saw them they were surprise as they came up as some called out, "Prince Lotor."

"Lotor has return," Another person said as the Alteans has gather around, from their home to their business. As the Voltron groups stay where they are as Lotor step up as he held his hand up to them, as he called out, "Greeting to all of you, and start off with things, it nice to be back here… but I am afraid I didn't come here for pleasantry, I'm here for one reason, and to say… I have been lying something I want all of you to be aware of."

The Alteans started whispering among themselves as they wonder what he means as Lotor started to say, "The colony I said there was… isn't what you think it is, and it's time that you should know the truth. Everyone will be transported to where the other Colonist are being kept."

They started whispering again as Lotor said, "Any question you may will be answer, as the truth will be reviled."

Romelle is surprise by this as long as she knows, she didn't trust him, but for him to say that, tell the people what they thought this Colony is, he giving away his secret.

(A little later)

As Altean has been escorted and loaded onto transport ships, with not enough to go around as there were very few ships on the planet as not everyone could fly anyways, so some were loaded onto the castle, the tower, and the defender.

As Romelle didn't want to be on one of the transport ship, and didn't want to get in the tower, but she agree for The 'Wunder' as she did wonder about Altean technology from long time ago.

As all the ship were flying off to the planet moon as it would take half an hour to get there and land as Romelle was roam the castle and came to the mess hall where it was empty at the moment as it seem no one would be there, until a knock came from the door way as Romelle turn and saw Shinji there as he said, "Hey."

"What do you want?" Romelle said as she wasn't fully trusting everyone, and she didn't know what to feel about Shinji as Shinji said, "Well, I would like to talk from one Altean to… half."

Romelle wonder a bit to what Shinji meant as he saw this and try his best to control his ability as he got his mark to show a bit, as Romelle saw this as she is surprise by this, before they quickly fade as Shinji said, "Sorry, I don't have the best control over my Altean abilities, my human gene is the dominate over it."

Romelle nodded as she relax a bit but still didn't know what to feel, as they sat down at a table together, as she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I saw the look you have to Lotor… one I'm very familiar myself know of," Shinji said as Romelle look a way for a moment and Shinji said, "You're not in trouble or anything, I promise you. I just want to know why are, you upset?"

Romelle sighed a bit as she asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Shinji nodded and said, "I do."

Romelle look down at the table and started to say, "From the planet we came from, every Altean child knows the story of how Lotor saved us from destruction."

Shinji listen carefully to her story and understand what has happen as Romelle went on saying, "When Zarkon attacked, Many were off-planet on trading expeditions or setting up small colonies to settle down figuring they will stay there once the war is over."

(Story/flashback)

'When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for deca-phoebs. As some of us left, the rest try to stick together on different world, but Lotor with his deep knowledge of Altean Culture, Managed to track some of the pure ones down,' Romelle told as the scene show Lotor under a cloak to hid himself as he walk through the alien world to a bar place.

As two being that had Altean markings on their faces, Lotor walk up to them as they turn to him, while he remove his hood to show his face, as his Galra feature stood out mostly for him as they panic, until Lotor held up his hand and said," Wait I know who you are, I've come in peace."

The Alteans calm down and sit back in their seat as Lotor started to explain, "I have come to save the noble Altean people, to preserve your customs and traditions before they are destroyed like Altea itself. Please, Come with me."

I have created a haven where the Galra will never find you. It may not be Altea, but it will keep you safe."

The Altean couple looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Lotor as he went on saying, "If my intention were to kill you, then you would be dead already."

As the Altean couple heard that, the female of the group look to her love before she transform back into her Altean state before the male did as well.

(Skipping ahead)

AS ships filled with pure Alteans came forth and see the Haven that Lotor has set up for them Romelle began to say again, ''To keep the Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss.

'To keep the Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss.'

As scene change to Lotor who help out the Alteans with Kaworu was there as well helping with a few things as well before leaving, with Shinji spoken up saying, 'So Lotor saved Alteans, but I'm still trying to see why he is the cause your anger, did he forget a promise or something?'

'Not a promise to say... let me finish the tale so you can understand,' Romelle said as the planet the Alteans are on set up around the huge lake, making buildings, farms, and home for all Alteans to live off of as Romelle went on telling, 'Over time the Alteans came to Worship Lotor as their savior. As some Generations ago, in effort to increase our odds of survival."

Lotor stood in front of everyone and told every Altean his goal and the other colony as many people smile as it seem the Altean can grow again and their people restore.

"Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far from our own. But in order to do so, he needed to assess which Alteans were viable candidates to survive the journey. One by one, every Altean in the colony was given a series of tests."

AS the Altean's are seen in line up in front of ship to see who is worthy to gain access to go to the other colony as some Altean step up to Galra scientist as they use a scanner on each Alteans, to those who were worthy, an image is shown on screen as the Galra scientist nodded to them as they soon move out of the way to the ship as it shows the other Altean were on as Romelle said, 'Those who were deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto a cargo ship and taken to the second colony. It was considered the highest y Communication between the colonies was strictly prohibited for fear that it would compromise the other's location."

Scene change to the statue of Lotor below a wall of many name of Altean who had died during the war, and those who has passed away as well as Romelle went on saying, 'This was the world I was born into, one of unquestioning devotion to a supposed Messiah."

The screen then showed Romelle with another Altean boy as the two seemed to be related. 'My brother Bandor was always faithful, but I had questions.' Romelle told as her story as it was clear the two were different as Romelle clearly showed she was burning with questions she wanted answers to.

The Romelle in the tale then walked over to the statue that had the engravings of every Altean who had received the honor of going to the other Colony. "So many of our people gone to the new colony. Patrulius, Gnautu, Rahz, and of course, mother and father." Romelle said as it was clear her parents were also given the honor to go to the other Colony. "I miss them all so much." Romelle said as she was kneeling down to the names as it was like a memorial for those who made the journey.

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to see them again when we're chosen to travel to the new colony." Bandor said as he looked to his sister trying to be optimistic about it while being loyal to everything he had known.

"But why can't we talk to them now? Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time. So, why does he keep us in the dark?" Romelle asked as she could not accept this all as fact.

"You know why. Communication with the other Colony would risk discovery by the Galra." Bandor said as he looked to Romelle.

"So we're told." Romelle said as it was clear she did not buy the story not completely since Lotor did have Galra scientists helping him with the two Colony's as the names on the statue was a large list of them all.

(Later in the story)

Lotor's ship had come back again as once more the Altean's were all lined up to be tested to see if they may take the journey to the second Colony. 'Eventually, Bandor grew old enough to be assessed for the journey to the other Colony, and he was selected to leave immediately.' Romelle told as the screen showed Bandor being selected as the screen the scientist had identified that Bandor was able to make the journey as Bandor looked very happy to head to the new Colony as Romelle saw this and grew worried for Bandor.

"Don't do this!" Romelle called as nearby observing this event was Kaworu in his persona of Tabris as he was Lotor's brother thus was allowed here as well seeing as Lotor trusted Tabris above all others.

"It is Lotor's will." Bandor said as Tabris saw this and knew what awaited Bandor on the other side as he saw Romelle began to tear up.

"I'll never see you again! Don't let him tear our family apart!" Romelle cried out as she hugged her brother as she knew she would be alone on this colony if Bandor left.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be selected to come to the colony soon." Bandor said as he smiled to Romelle. "In the meantime, I made you something." Bandor said as he placed an item in Romelle's hand as the blond haired Altean saw it. "It's a communicator." Bandor said as Romelle looked about making sure no one was watching as she then saw Tabris see this but he quickly looked away as he smiled to her saying in a silent way he'll never tell.

"Will I be able to talk to you on the other Colony?" Romelle asked as she looked to Bandor who then kneeled down to her smiling.

"Haven't had a chance to test it yet, but I hope so." Bandor said assuring her he will try his best to get into contact with her. "Just remember, we suffer this isolation so the next generation may not have to." Bandor said as he then stood up. "Goodbye, Romelle." Bandor said as he stood up before he began to board the transport ship.

(Later in the story)

Romelle saw the ship take off as she was soon see sitting on the ground as she saw a couple walk by as the woman was clearly pregnant with the next generation Bandor had placed so much faith in. 'When Bandor left, I felt completely alone.' Romelle said as the story showed her holding the communicator. 'I tried to use the communicator he had given me, but it never worked.' Romelle told as it was clear she was truly alone now without her family amongst them.

(Story Scene Break Night Time)

Romelle was seen sleeping in her home as it had become empty now that her brother and parents were both gone to the other Colony. On the table nearby her bed the communicator began buzzing and beeping as Romelle saw it. "Bandor." Romelle said as she realized Bandor had finally contacted her at long last as she went and grabbed it.

"Romelle…" Bandor was heard but he sounded weakened somehow. "You were right." Bandor said as that was truly a shocking turn of events for many.

"Where are you?" Romelle asked as she was worried about what Bandor was saying.

"The forest outside town. Hurry." Bandor said as Romelle was soon out the door without wasting a tic as she began to run to where Bandor was currently located.

(Later in the story the Forest)

Romelle was running through the forest trying to find Bandor as it didn't escape her notice that the artificial sky was breached as she ran to where she knew Bandor must have crashed landed. When she arrived she found the burning wreckage of the ship and in the cockpit was the injured Bandor and by the looks of it the injury may be worse than fatal. Romelle then ran over to Bandor and helped him to a sitting position but to her further shock Bandor was shriveled up as if something had drained him dry of his life as he was clear in shock and traumatized.

"Lotor… The other Colony...it's all a lie." Bandor said as he was wide eyed at the horrific truth he had discovered and the fact so many others had suffered such a horrific and cruel fate. Bandor wished he could tell Romelle more but he lost any strength he may have had left and in turn breathed his last as he died in Romelle's arms as she began to tear up at what she saw.

"No..." Romelle cried as she held her brother close as her mind was running with so many, should have, what if's, and if only's at seeing the fate her brother had suffered.

But alas she had little time to grieve as a new set of voices were heard. "Over here!" A Galra was heard as Romelle quickly got out of there as once she was hidden she saw Lotor tailed by two Galra soldiers.

"Clean up the wreckage. Leave no evidence the ever happened." Lotor said as it was clear he wished to prevent another breach like this that could spell doom for many Altean's and his plans as well while the hidden Romelle then ran off with the intent of staying hidden now that she had begun to uncover the truth.

As Romelle stand in front of Lotor statue with a look of hate as somehow he killed her brother and the chances were, he killed the others as well to her mind as Romelle of the present time said, 'My brother was dead. I knew the truth, or at least part of it, but I also knew that no one would believe me without proof."

(End of flashback)

Shinji is surprise by this, as Romelle and her brother were split apart, and only to be reunited with her brother died just moments after, and Lotor had it cover up.

It almost seem hard to believe, after what he and him had gone through, how they fought against and with each other, to him it couldn't have been true… but he saw the pain in Romelle's eyes as how she talks about her brother, and the anger when she talk about Lotor.

Nothing in this universe can act such feeling, and nothing she said sounded like a lie as Shinji wonder what did Lotor do?

From outside the room, Yuliana heard the story, and she knows as well as she held a device with wave on it, a voice detector that point out lies from truth, and what it read on the screen as Yuliana check it has "Truth" highlighted in green.

Yuliana saw Romelle wasn't lying at all, she telling the truth, unless her memories have been change recently, nothing can trick a computer.

AS Yuliana wonder herself what this colony Lotor has promise them supposed to be intended to be used at? As all question will be soon answered as they soon approach a Galra base on the planets moon.

(Later)

Soon enough as the paladin and knights follow Lotor while they were escorting the Alteans, while the NERV crew cover from the rear, as everyone saw how the base was and some knew a place like this couldn't support a colony as outside wasn't terraformed and inside didn't seem to be roomy and have best living conditions, it more of a lab base then anything as the teams saw this.

"This is the colony place? It look like a crappy place to live in," Kensuke said as he looked at the blue print of the place but there was no sign of an living area, let along an area where hundreds of Alteans can roam, even worse to say no one saw anyone around.

No guards, no scientist, no machine, not even a janitor as Shinji asked, "Lotor… what is this place?"

"You remember when Fala said she about a farm, to the idea of chicken lay eggs, cows milked, and animals are breed to increase their numbers," Lotor said as Shinji felt uneasy, even Romelle as she stood by as she heard what Lotor is saying as her hand balled up, as she wanted to hit him, but she keep cool and waited until the proof was in front of her to know why the reason her bothered died for.

As Shinji look to Lotor and said, "This… a breeding facility?"

"No… something else," Lotor said as he enter his codes as he open the doors all the way through, as he will show his skeletons and hope… for a proper judgement.

Soon enough everyone reach the center of the base where it the only place where hundreds of being can be at as everywhere else is empty. Lotor punch in his code for the last door as everyone were soon ready of what was on the other side.

As the doors open the paladin and some of the knights were surprise to see what is inside, as what they saw were pods… hundreds and hundreds of pods stacked and place in an orderly fashion with numbers on them and colors two with some blue and other pink.

As team enter in first with the NERV crew following up with some Alteans. As everyone see what these pods are as Romelle went up to one and saw the dust on them as she wipes it away… and saw a face that belong to someone she knew as she gasp and said, "Petrulius! What's happening to them?"

The paladins were shock, the NERV crew is surprise and the some of the Alteans that saw this were speechless, as Shinji went to another and check it as he whip away the dust, "Alteans."

"Here too!" Kensuke said, with Asuka said, "And here!"

Allura hand was shaking as she wipe away the dust on one as well and to her horror as she saw an Altean in there and they were looked like the life were sucked out of them as she back away and her heart race and her breathing became heavy as she said, "This- this- this can't be!"

Shinji turn to Lotor and said in a surprise and cracking tone, "What is this Lotor… what the hell is all this!?"

Lotor look down in shame as he said, "I wasn't having testing and selecting Altean to be brought to a new colony… I brought them here to be harvest for their pure strain of quintessence.

Like a deer caught in the light of a vehicle before it was hit by it as Shinji felt something shattered, the image of Lotor, his friend, suppose soul brother, two boys that were hurt in the past by their fathers, outcasts by most, and brothers in arms… it shatter like glass and turn to dust.

Soon enough after that, emotions came forth in the form of anger like a damn breaking as the cracks on it grew too big.

"You did this!" An Altean said with an angry look on his face as he saw someone he knew and soon enough the Alteans that were in the room gang up on Lotor as they started to yell, cry out, someone throw a blue looking tomato somehow as it hit him in the face, and soon enough the crowd look like they were going to murder him.

AS Quickly as they came-

*BANG-BANG!

Everyone stop to the loud gun fire! And ducked, as everyone turn to Yuliana as she held Misato gun, as she look to that and said, "You know… I could have done that myself?"

Yuliana didn't say anything to her as she lower the gun down and pointed it at Lotor and said, "Everyone, guns out, and point them at the traitor."

Soon enough as the NERV crew did so as Yuliana look to Kaworu as she pointed to gun at him too and asked him, "Did you know about this as well? Did you support this too?"

Kaworu was about to answer only for Lotor to beat him to it as he said, "He didn't, the only involvement he had was down at the planet helping the Alteans as I asked him too… I alone did this, plan all of this to this part, and lead the operation to it and no one else, my brother had no other involvement in this."

Yuliana held up the device to tell if he lying or not and said, "And all you said was true?"

"Everyone word is true," Lotor said as the machine pick it up and said, "Truth" in bright green just like before.

Yuliana put it away and said, "Paladin… cuff him, and place him in an empty room that you can find and lock it, until a decision is made."

Soon enough, Kensuke and Toji step up… behind Asuka as she had a pissed off look on her face as Lotor knew there nothing worse than a woman scorn, maybe even more worse if that woman is Asuka as there no other kind like her as she held up the cuff with Lotor raise his hand without being told, and Asuka place it on him before punching him in the face.

Some people wrench to that as Lotor fell do his knee holding his face, as Toji and Kensuke grab Lotor by his arm and help him up as Toji said, "What the hell devil girl, could that have waited after your alone with him or something?"

"Maybe… but no one hurt and lie to us without a punch," Asuka said as there was also more to it than that, as Yuliana could guess she meant Shinji and Allura, as Lotor and Shinji were close and Allura sees her people drain of their life energy.. She might have done the same.

(Scene break)

Soon enough Lotor was taken away and all the Altean soon knew the truth, and the Altean that were crying out for their love ones as knowing what has happen to them.

The pods were left untouched as Yuliana made quick scan and get a reading off of them to see what is to be done with them.

Shinji was sitting alone in the same room as Allura at the moment as it seem they was taking it as hard as everyone else that Lotor had lied too, as Shinji thought of Lotor like a brother he never had before, and Allura thought Lotor is just as passion of the Altean teachings and knowledge before she knew Lotor is a monster by killing Alteans, Her people were being harvest like animals and not the good way that helps everyone.

It was then Asuka came in as she stretched her shoulder a bit. "Jeez talk about up the shit creek without a paddle." Asuka said as she sat down with them as right now Ezor, Acxa, and Zerith were being questioned as well as from what they gathered it seems Kaworu was more of the voice of reason among this whole thing. Asuka saw the two were quiet about this as she then sighed a bit seeing that Shinji was taking this the hardest as she won't deny she thought Lotor was pretty cool as well until they saw all of this.

"He betrayed me Asuka." Shinji said as Asuka went wide eyed as she remembered that tone. The Shy introverted Shinji she had though he outgrew was back and with it the Berserker shouldn't be too far behind. "I trusted him and he betrayed me just like my father did." Shinji said as Asuka heard this as she saw Allura was in a similar state as Asuka knew if she didn't do something about this there may be no coming out of it.

But she wasn't the most comforting person out there when it came to shell shocking events like this. "That he did Shinji." Kaworu was heard as the trio then looked and saw Lotor walk in as he still had that wayward smile as Asuka glared at him.

"What do you want traitor." Asuka growled as she didn't trust Kaworu as far as she could throw him.

"Ezor of course." Kaworu said as Asuka was confused. "She asked if I could check up on Ikari-kun for her while she is being questioned endlessly for her involvement with this." Kaworu said as he then sighed. "In all honesty Lotor was the one who masterminded the whole thing while I tried to convince him to find an alternative way." Kaworu said as he stood there. "But the fact he has finally seen the error of his ways and confessed to his crime... you have my humblest thanks and deepest of gratitude Shinji Ikari-kun." Kaworu said as this surprised Shinji.

"Wait what?" Shinji asked as he realized this as Allura heard this.

"I'm saying that if Lotor had never met you Shinji one who was so much like him yet so different he may have never seen the error of his ways." Kaworu said as he walked over as he waited. Shinji seeing this scooted over torts Allura to allow Kaworu to sit there with them as Asuka glared at him. "When he first joined your group with me he had saw that there were others like himself in you Shinji and had nearly resolved to continue this work until he started seeing the monster he was becoming." Kaworu said as Shinji heard this. "He began to see through your eyes, at the fact acts like these were what begot those like Zarkon and now Fala." Kaworu said as Asuka heard this as she saw this.

"So Ikari-Kun I once more thank you for saving my brother from himself and though he may now live the rest of his life to atone for his sin I am glad to have him seeing the light once more." Kaworu said as he then stood up and began to take his leave as Asuka saw this.

"Wait why say this now?" Asuka asked as Kaworu then looked to her with a wayward smile on his face.

"In case I do not get the chance to do so later." Kaworu said as Allura knew what Kaworu meant as she remembered what he told her after the Blitz.

'He's not long for this reality.' Allura realized as she saw Kaworu was tying up the needed loose ends on his part.

"Oh and one more thing... Shinji if Quintessence is the life giving power inside you then what of the Altean's who were drained dry?" Kaworu asked as he left it vague as possible but knew he was taking a great risk here after all Fala may have been banking on this somehow.

"Wait Kaworu." Allura began as Kaworu stopped. "What is Lotor planning now?" Allura asked as Asuka looked.

"Yeah I want to know too." Asuka growled as Kaworu then sighed sadly.

"The end of Zarkon's Blood legacy." Kaworu said before he walked off as he began humming the ode to joy to himself as he knew his time was coming and he will face it as he always has.

(Later at the Lab)

The Altean's were being fed and stuff no doubt as this whole ordeal was traumatizing enough so Yuliana had gathered the crew here as Coran was also here. Ezor, Acxa, and Zerith were free to go since Kaworu pleaded their case. But right now things were very morbid and quiet. "I have some bad news." Yuliana said as they were in the lab where the Quintessence would have been taken and purified.

"What?" Allura asked as she was worried as to what the bad news is.

"These Altean's if they are removed from these pods they will very well die in moments." Yuliana said as she wasn't going to sugar coat it. "No use lying so the fact remains that without the Quintessence that was harvested from them they are basically dead outside of the pods." Yuliana said as she looked to the crew as Coran was shocked.

"Isn't there some way to save them?" Coran asked as Yuliana sighed.

"I wish there was but without a huge amount of pure unaltered Quintessence there's no way to save them unless myself Allura, and the Altean's with us donate their own but it would just put us back where we started." Yuliana said as Shinji looked at his hands and clenched his fist as he had an idea.

"What about me?" Shinji asked as Yuliana heard this as did everyone else.

"What?" Hikari asked as she didn't think Shinji was crazy.

"Mom you said it yourself my body thanks to that Red Quintessence holds the largest supply of pure unaltered Quintessence in the universe and you theorized that it can regenerate itself if any is taken." Shinji said as he looked to his mother in shock.

"No the risk is too great especially with Fala out there!" Yuliana yelled as she wasn't going to lose her son over a hunch.

"Shinji think this through what you're doing may very well kill you." Allura defended as she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"I can be done if we can use a pod to drain my own Quintessence and reverse the flow to the other pods with my own Quintessence we could very well save their lives." Shinji said as he looked to Allura and smiled a bit. "I mean if my sacrifice can save at least some of those other Altean's then I can die without much regrets." Shinji said as Allura saw this as she clearly saw Shinji was doing this for her.

"Don't be a suicidal idiot we can't use Voltron without you!" Asuka yelled as Shinji then hugged her as Asuka then went wide eyed as she felt something be placed in her hand. Once Shinji let go he looked to his mother and Kaworu as they saw what Shinji was planning.

"Now we're going to do this even if I have to use Altean Alchemy to get it done myself." Shinji said as Asuka saw what Shinji put in her hand.

"Wow he's not kidding." Misato said as she saw Shinji was dead set on this.

Yuliana looked down as Maya saw this as she simply nodded as did Coran both of which saw the pain and knew in a way Shinji was leaving the nest now. "Do it." Yuliana said as she glared downward with tears streaming. "Do it now before I change my mind!" Yuliana yelled as they all saw this.

"I'll get the equipment we'll need." Kaworu said as Ezor saw this.

"I'll make sure Shinji is set up for this... and he has a possible last will and testament ready also." Ezor said as she began to worry about Shinji.

"What you got there Devil-Girl." Toji said as Asuka then lifted it up surprising all of them that in her hand was the Black Bayard as it was flashing a small red light seeing as Asuka wasn't DNA locked to it before it stopped flashing showing Shinji had shut off the DNA lock on the Black Bayard.

"He's serious about this." Asuka said as she knew Shinji wanted her to pilot the Black Lion if anything happened. 'But... I can't... I can't lead like you have Shinji.' Asuka thought to herself as she refused to cry at least for Shinji's sake.

(A little Later)

Set up was complete as an empty pod was set up where the Quintessence would have met to be transferred as Shinji had removed his armor for his old Plug Suit for this procedure. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ezor asked as she looked to Shinji worried for him. "I mean this is suicide if it doesn't work." Ezor continued as Shinji saw she was worried for him.

"Don't worry I'm sure, Ezor." Shinji said as he pressed the button allowing the Plug Suit to tighten around his form. "Thank you for worrying, Ezor-chan." Shinji thanked as Ezor saw tis and blushed beat red at it as she looked away.

"D-don't say it like you're not about to get yourself killed." Ezor stuttered as she hated this.

"I know but these are Allura's people and partially mine as well through my mom." Shinji said as he saw them all. "If I don't do something they'll all very well die." Shinji said as Ezor saw this and then sighed to herself.

'Now or never.' She thought as she then looked to Shinji. "Shinji." Ezor began as when Shinji looked to her he found his mouth assaulted by a kiss as this made Shinji go wide eyed in response to it. Ezor then let go of the kiss as a small trail of saliva left her mouth as she saw this. "T-that was my first kiss if you make it back you better help me practice it." Ezor said as she looked away from this as she vanished while hiding her blush.

"I'll try." Shinji said as he was in shock that he saw this.

"Good." Ezor said before she left as Shinji saw this as he was in shock.

'When... did my life become a harem anime?' Shinji wondered as he saw Ezor had taken a lot of courage to do that.

(Later)

As Shinji stood in the pod with wires and plugs around him on his skin and on his plug suit, as Yuliana stood in front of him as she closed the door on the pod as it seal shut as air hissed for a moment.

As Yuliana look to Shinji once more as she asked, "Are you ready?"

Shinji nodded in the pod as Yuliana almost felt like crying, as if she does it and it does work… she would be heart broken, her son, her first born, her own little angel she gave birth to and raise for the first parts of his life… and they lost each other when the Eva absorbed her, and it felt like it going to be the same, with all the wiring and tubing she has hooked onto Shinji, she fears it won't be enough.

Yuliana was feeling hesitating about this as everyone watching were on edge, the girls were praying, and the guys were giving a silent cheer to Shinji.

Even Lotor was there with guarding watching over him as he would witness this event happening, as whatever Shinji is planning on doing, that could ether save the life of hundreds… or the few and end in death, but ether way if Shinji doesn't make it… he won't ether.

AS Yuliana had a cracked voice as she said, "S-start the procedure."

Maya look at her keyboard as she raise her hand to the Enter Key… as she didn't want too… she love Shinji as well like a brother and maybe a son, but she didn't have a choice in it, as she close her eye and hit the key, and the machine came to life.

The pod was soon filled with LCL to help with the process of transfusing Quintessence to the others Alteans.

As the LCL filled up the pod, as the liquid came up over Shinji head as he breath it in quickly through his mouth letting the blood tasting fluid into his lungs.

Shinji gag a bit as it been a while sense he was in LCL as the only need is for it is Yuliana Eva, and lions didn't really needed it.

Shinji quickly adjusted to the LCL as he open his eyes and saw everything clear as he can as everyone still watching as the procedure went on.

Soon enough as the machine started as the fans started to turn, as a pumping sound is heard, Shinji has a look of discomfort as it keep going.

Maya read the screen as she said, "8 percent."

Allura could not keep her eyes close, maybe not even blink as she didn't want miss a single detail as she saw the look on Shinji face as the machine keep going as Shinji started to breath deeper as if his body was feeling heavy.

"19 percent," Maya keep reading as Asuka hand tighten slowly into a fist as she wanted Shinji to pull through, as she saw him breathing heavily now as if the strain of it was now coming to him as Maya keep reading, "27 percent, 29 percent."

Ezor was Nervous about all this, as she skin started to change to different colors as she never felt this much before as her skin turn a bit bluish as Maya called out 36 percent

From the tube on the plug suit a small flow of Quintessence came forth as Shigeru spoken up saying, "Quintessence flows confirm."

"Transfusion initiated," Hyuga said as he read the sigh of the Altenas in the pods as bits of Quintessence started to flow into them.

"41 percent," Maya said as Shinji was looking to be in pain, very much in pain and it wasn't even halfway a Shinji wonder if this is how all the other felt, as he can feel the Quintessence coming right out of him forcefully.

AS his Altean marks started to show as Yuliana watch slowly to her son as the Quintessence flow grew larger, as any Pure Altean at the rate Shinji was going, they may have not lasted 5 minutes as Maya called out, "49 percent, 51 percent."

Shinji soon felt like screaming out as the Quintessence started to come out greatly, as Shinji heart monitor started to go off to the abnormal heart rate level.

"Heart beat rising and fast!" Hyuga said as he saw Shinji monitor as he look to the other screen and said, "His heart rate to going up to fast."

Shinji put his hand against the glass as he put his hand to his heart area as Allura saw this as she step up and said, "Stop it at once! Shinji is in pain."

"We can't stop it, it has to finish," as Maya said as Misato came up to Shinji pod and said, "Come Shinji pull through! I know you can do this, just think pass the pain!"

"64 percent!" Maya said as something started to beep as Hyuga said, "Hey we have a life sign, pod 1 through 28 are showing sign of improvement!"

Shinji cry out as the LCL muffle his screams as Asuka came up and said, "Stop doing this already, he given enough!"

"No its not, not even half way through all of them," Yuliana said as she saw the Quintessence only reach a fraction of Alteans and the first few started to show signs that their life energy is being resorted.

Lotor is surprise to see all this, as this was more than any Altean has in them, at this point Shinji should be dead already but he wasn't.

"78, 82" Maya said as Shinji being started to glow as soon enough other markings started to appeared on him as Ezor said, "What going with Shinji?!"

Yuliana saw the marking on Shinji body as well, as she saw the marking similar to Altean, but something else that mix with it as she don't understand what this is.

"89 90," Maya said as suddenly Shinji heart monitor was going off like crazy as Allura knew what it is as she called out, "Stop it! You're killing him!"

"Stop it now!" Yuliana said as Shigeru, Hyuga, and Maya were working on it as soon enough Error screen came up as Shigeru said, "It's no good, we can't shut it down!"

"92...94!" Maya said as Shinji looks like his heart was about to stop as the marking and the flow of Quintessence came out to it seem its max limit and the other Altean pods were filled as a 3 of the tanks were filling with Quintessence as the Altean person in cover them completely.

"97… 98!" Maya said as Shinji jerk his head up as it looks like he reach his limit, as all the girls eyes widen, as his heart monitor went flat line and the flow stops altogether as Asuka looked in horror as she saw this as she cry out, "Shinji!"

In Shinji eyes as they grew darker as life soon left his body, as his conscious mind feel into darkness.

(Mindscape)

Shinji was floating in air as a sphere surrounds him as he is balled up like a baby that has yet to be born, with Shinji face look to be in pain as he could not stop it as he could only say, "Someone.. Please help."

As soon enough a glow figure as it seem his whole being was made of… Quintessence as he walk over to Shinji and spoken in a similar voice to him as he said, "No one can save you now."

"Wh-who said that?" Shinji asked as he open his eyes and see who's talking to him and only saw a glowing figure before him as the being said, "This is something you have to solve yourself."

"But… I don't know how. Tell me what to do," Shinji said as the figure lean down to him and said, "Are you ready for your life to end?"

"No... I'm not, just still... so much I need to do," Shinji said as he cried a bit as the pain is getting a bit much for him to handle as the figure came very close to Shinji face as he said, "Then you better focus on that. What is your main reason to living?"

"M-my reason?" Shinji as suddenly the image of everyone quickly flash before him as his eyes widen as he saw who counting on him.

Allura hoping to bring about a New Altea with him, Asuka being together and hope for happier memories together, Mana to coming to love him, as he would return the feeling... and Ezor, once an enemy turned friend... to have a better life than she had with the Galra and find someone to spend her life with, his reason... was them.

Soon the memory came forth, like a damn breaking as his memories came to him as he started to know what he was doing, why he was doing it as he was piloting the Black lion to help and fight the Galra and Zarkon.

Saving the universe and prevent Fala from winning, forming Genesis Defender Voltron, and lastly as the memory came to him. Saving the other Alteans by giving his share of Quintessence to them, he wanted to save them.

The girls were his reason to live, stopping Fala is another, and saving innocent lives of the Altean's is something he would regret if he don't.

The will to live to love, to fight, to save, these are his reasons, this was him, it was his life, and he will keep living it.

As suddenly the small space around him suddenly expanded outwards, as a sky like on earth was form, as the land below show life around... this was Shinji world... his world, as the pain was soon gone, and things felt... weightless as he started to stand up straight, with the figure still standing there as it says, "See, that wasn't so hard."

"What- wait?! Who are you?" Shinji asked as the glowing figure said, "You don't know? I was born from you."

The other being soon floated away as Shinji reach out and said, "Wait I have more question!"

"Good luck to you… you're going to need it to what comes next," the other being soon vanish as Shinji site was blinded by a white light as his eyes started to shine.

(Reality)

As Shinji floated in the LCL lifeless as his heart monitor flat line still, with the machine dead, as after the Quintessence stop flowing, its shutdown automatically, as everyone was completely silent, as Allura feel to her knees as she said, "No… I can't be."

Asuka knuckles turn white as tear were in her eyes as she said, "Stupid Baka."

Ezor… just felt broken, the first being started to love, just died before her she didn't want this to happen… Shinji was supposed to be alive and kicking, standing strong for others, but not anymore.

Lotor as he stood there, as once again another life was gone… by his fault, of creating this laboratory to the study of Quintessence was just an execution ground now.

As Yuliana stood there with shadow cover her eyes as Maya look to her and said, "Sempai?"

Yuliana didn't say a word yet… as she turn away as she said, "Shut it down… and release those who are responding…."

As everyone was in shocked as the bridge bunny were soon about to do that until.

*Beep!

The heart monitor… it just beeped, and not flat-line for a moment, as Yuliana snap her head back up when she heard it.

*Beep!

She turn around as the girls look to Shinji as they sees Shinji wasn't moving… but the markings were still there, as his heart rate started to beat again.

As everyone could not believe what they were seeing, Shinji heart was beating, and it was growing stronger, as no one could figure out what is going on as Maya monitor beets out as she check on something as her eyes widen as she said, "What the… it can't be."

Yuliana came over and see what Maya is seeing, as she saw the outline of Shinji body, as a white core to the center of him started to move… like a galaxy being creative, a rotation of life as it grow bigger and bigger, as it completely filled Shinji being and… beyond?

As Shinji opens his eyes, someone gasp out as Toji said, "Holy crap, look at his eyes!"

Shinji eyes were glowing pure white, as Quintessence manifest through him, as he reach out his hand as everyone watch what will happen next that will shock them beyond.

Suddenly Shinji pod glow brightly as white light consumed him, an explosion of Quintessence came forth, as it shot through the tubes and into each pod as everyone pod was soon filled with Quintessence all at once as the light became brighter and brighter, until it vanish in a flash.

Everyone open their eyes as their eyes widen to what they saw, a the once dark room of pod was filled with light, the light that came off of the pods themselves as the pod soon clear up, as the Alteans in them are shown, no longer looking like they life has been sucked out of them.

Hyuga saw this as he said, "Holy smokes… all pods are showing life… they breathing on their own again, their all alive!"

Suddenly all the Altean that were in the room cheer as the know their love ones will be okay, and out Allura felt her heart racing, her people, everyone is going to be okay, crying tears of joy.

As Yuliana walk up to her sons tank and look inside as it too was soon clearing up as she saw her boy… alive again and asleep as give the motion of sleeping, but has a smile on his face as Shinji pull through.

Yuliana smile as she turn around and said, "Get medical team down here with full stock of equipment, have every bed clean and freed, if there are no more bed, get some sheets, if not, pull out suitcases and make some, we're pulling them all out."

"That would be nice… if I let it happen," Soon the voice of Fala is heard as everyone is shock to hear Fala voice, and suddenly coming out of nowhere, a massive shadow, darker than black cover the area of the pods before suddenly they were being pull into the shadows.

No one had to say anything to know what this was as Asuka said, "Shit an angel!"

Suddenly the shadow cover the area of Shinji pod as it began to suck him into the dark abyss as well as Yuliana called out, "Shinji!"

"I got him!" Asuka called out as she then sent out her Bayard's chain at the pod where it wrapped around it as she began to try and reel it in. "Everyone get as many of the Altean's out as you can!" Asuka called out her orders as seeing as she was second in command she needed to cover for Shinji here.

"Fala why did you come here now?!" Lotor demanded as Fala smirked as her face appeared on the computer screens.

"Simple really Lotor… you all lead me here." Fala smirked as Kaworu saw this.

"Pardon my skepticism but we were under the impression you were fully aware of this place both location and existence." Kaworu said as he saw every soldier both Knight and Paladin went for the Pods to drag them out.

"You'd be right Tabris or Kaworu as you liked to be called. Or at least you were half right I only knew its existence Lotor went to great lengths to hide its location but lucky for me everything I build I make sure to microchip it." Fala said as that made everyone go wide eyed as they knew Fala was the brains behind Lotron so by that logic she basically microchipped the wolves.

"In other words it's as you say we lead you right to them." Lotor said as he saw he had put the Altean's in danger unintentionally as he saw Allura had her Bayard's Whip with Rei's own Bayard wrapped around as many Pods as they could get to in order to save them.

"Of course brother I am always five steps ahead of you." Fala said as Lotor glared at her.

"That may be... but you forget this facility was built by my orders thus I know it better than even you. Computer Activate Discovery Protocol assault." Lotor ordered as the computer heard this as soon the pods were pulled back up once cut off from the Angel's outside body as they were being dragged back out while also shielding the base with Fala inside it.

"What did you do?" Yuliana asked as Fala laughed at Lotor.

"I see don't worry a minor setback I'll be sure to break through just need a bit of time." Fala said as she then vanished from screen.

"What I did was bought us some time we need to get to the main command deck and shut all of this down before getting the Paladins to Voltron." Lotor said as he was still restrained as Misato glared at him. "Believe me when I say I had no idea of the chips placed into the Wolves and once this battle is over we need to remove them posthaste." Lotor said as Kaworu saw this as he then felt that pulse for a moment as he knew it was coming soon.

"I believe him." Kaworu said as he walked over to Lotor. "And right now these Altean's are top priority for protection otherwise all of this would be for nothing." Kaworu said as everyone began debating this amongst themselves as they began opening pods starting with Shinji's as they had to move fast before the Angel can get through.

"Ok how long do we have?" Toji asked as Rei, Kensuke, and Yuliana were already punching the numbers in with Mana.

"1 Hour at most." Yuliana said as Lotor looked confused.

"So 60 Dobosh's that means we need to move now." Allura said as she knew they had to get moving or else they lose a lot of people.

"Guah." Shinji was heard as he began to move a bit holding his head as everyone was shocked to see this. "What happened?" Shinji asked as he got up holding his head as Asuka looked to him.

"Long story short Fala coaxed Lotor into a trap to get you and the Alteans." Asuka said as she began to help Shinji to his feet.

"Great." Shinji said as he knew that was bad thing.

"Think you can get through this Shinji?" Yuliana asked as she looked to Shinji.

"Yeah... just let me suit up." Shinji said as Yuliana saw on her scanner Shinji's natural Quintessence levels were already working and had almost refueled themselves for his reserves.

"You got five minutes." Asuka said as she looked to Shinji who nodded to them.

"Wait you'll need my help." Lotor said as he looked to them as all eyes were on him as Shinji saw him.

"How can I trust you not to stab us in the back?" Shinji asked as he was helped to his feet as Lotor looked down as he knew they couldn't trust him like that so easily.

"I know what I did was wrong and my words did hold truth to try to save the Altean's by sacrificing the few... but upon seeing Fala and what I was on the verge of becoming if I had not already become such a thing... I knew my actions were in the wrong." Lotor said as he knew he was the one in the wrong. "I am not asking for your forgiveness to be given to an unworthy one such as, I but I ask you do not let this make you judge those who I had involved in this directly or indirectly. The blame is mine to shoulder and no other." Lotor said as he looked to them as he would spent the rest of his days working to repent for this dark deed.

"But as it stands only I know this place better than any other and I know where the weapon depot is placed upon this base." Lotor said as he looked to the group as once more the debate started on what to do about this.

"I'll go with Lotor and some of the staff to the armory," Misato said as she held up her pistol as Yuliana said, "I'll have the Alteans organize and send those that can't fight to the ships."

Alusan came forth and said, "I'll help out here with the Altean that are still trap in the pods as well, I can leap out to the further ones and help get them out."

"Are you crazy, they still in that shadow, slip and fall into and you're done for," Asuka said as she didn't want to look it or say it, but she is a bit worry with a plan like that as Alusan said, "If I don't then they would be doom to their fate anyways. AT least some of them would have a chance."

Before Asuka could protest as Yuliana said, "I may not agree, but it's, better than most, would you need a tool."

"He can have mine," Lotor said as everyone look to him as Lotor said, "Use my Bayard, I remove the DNA lock on it long ago, just in case of any jams up from my father use of it over time."

Yuliana understand as she pull out the Bayard, the one she made for Zarkon long ago, now just a reminder of what he was before the madness, as Yuliana present it to Alusan as he said, "I'll return it after this."

Everyone nodded to this as the three former general's step up and presented themselves as Zerith said, "We'll cover guard duty."

"We'll try and protect everyone and help out as we can," Acxa said as she, Ezor, and Zerith stood ready as they still remain loyal to the team and everyone else as Shinji look to Ezor and said, "Will you be okay with this?"

"I'm sure, we should all plan on coming back in one piece, and besides," Ezor said as she come up and give him a kiss as Asuka hand crack a bit as Ezor is skipping over things before she can do that, with Allura remain calm about this as she knew Shinji should have his moments with the other girls that loves him.

Ezor let off as she said, "I still want to learn how to kiss better still."

Shinji blink for a moment as he seem surprise by that for a moment as he came back and said, "I'll… help you when we got time."

Ezor nodded as she went back to her team as Shinji looks to everyone as they were ready for the word as Shinji said, "Everyone weapons out and roll out."

Soon enough as the paladin were give the order they took out their Bayard's and weapon up, even Asuka with her Mamrora blade just in case

Yuliana said to the Alteans, "All Alteans, those who wish to fight and help against the Menace that upon us, and help your brother and sisters, lover and love ones from their fate to be taken, as I will confess, if any of you do join this fight, you may not survive it, those who wish to run… I won't blame you, as you still have family you don't want to leave behind, or that one regrets you have if you stay, you can go now, but those who stay, Hope for the best and prepare for the worse."

The Alteans move by Yuliana speech as many of them volunteer as many of them were older ones, a few young ones too as the rest stay in place as it seem the older generation would leave everything to the younger ones. Once everyone was armed they began their part as they knew one thing Fala was here and she was hiding.

(With Fala)

Fala was in fact in the base as she knew the lockdown bought them time and since Shinji was out of the pod now she would basically have to take the base itself but it didn't matter. Her plans were coming to fruition and soon everything will be of her desires. She wasn't a doll anymore she was the doll master and in turn that made the people of the entire universe her dolls instead.

Her body began to mutate more as it seems she was nearing her transformations end as with it new abilities were being awoken as well such as ones her Altean heritage had given purebloods and her Galra heritage had provided as well. As she sat there she smiled to the ones she brought with her as they all stood there awaiting her orders as she then smirked. "Go greet our guests." She ordered as they did a Galra solute and ran off as they went to greet there guests.

(The Paladins)

"So where is she?" Asuka asked as she was able to snag a rifle from the armory once Lotor unlocked it as she looked for their quarry.

"No clue Lotor sent us the schematics of the base but I'm not sure if there legit." Kensuke said as Shinji was silent while holding his own rifle.

"I wouldn't trust him after what we found out there." Allura said as it was agreeable how Lotor basically lied to them all like that.

"Hey Shin-man anything to add?" Toji asked as Shinji wasn't listening.

"Yeah focus on the mission and talk about traitors later." Shinji said as it was evident he didn't want to talk about it. "After all we have Altean's to save." Shinji said as they walked around.

"Shinji I understand you trusted, him, so did I but..." Allura said as Shinji's grip tightened on his rifle.

"I said focus!" Shinji snapped as it was clear even after saving the Altean's lives he was taking this betrayal hard.

Soon they heard movement as they looked around and got ready for anything. "That doesn't sound friendly." Toji said as he heard this as soon Shinji activated his shield when they were getting fired upon as everyone got to cover.

"Neither are they!" Asuka called out as they all looked and saw armored figures firing upon them as they looked and saw Drule soldiers as their uniforms did not match that of the Galra at all.

"There behind us also!" Allura called as they were being fired upon from behind as they were being pinned down.

"Ok change of plans Kensuke where is, the nearest safe spot, we can run to on the map." Shinji asked as he looked to Kensuke who was looking over the map.

"Uh... a bit away from here." Kensuke said as he saw this.

"Then we'll have to sprint it." Shinji said as he got ready as this meant fire while running.

"Haven't used that one in a while." Asuka said as she remembered the last time they did that when the Galra were still their enemies and Rei was still a Paladin.

"No time get ready and don't get left behind." Shinji said as they threw grenades at their foes on both side and waited for it.

The Soldiers saw it and easily moved while the Grenades went off in exchange. "Go!" Shinji called out as they all ran forward firing at their foes as they began to run as they saw Fala must have sent a welcoming committee there way as they fired upon them. As they ran they fired upon their foes as it was clearly full burst right now as they knew where the place was to give them more cover to take these punks down but the way they moved showed they were trained from birth and even had no fear of dying what so ever. As they moved Toji fired upon a few with his cannon while Shinji ran out of ammo. He then used his Bayard's blade to slice through one of them while taking their guns before continued as they kept going.

(With Fala)

Fala smirked as she saw the Paladins were starting to make their way closer to her position. Luckily she knew how to keep them busy as she watched them. "Excellent." Fala said as she had more reasoning behind her plans after all.

(With the Paladins)

They kept there sprint up as Allura threw behind some Grenades she got from the armory to get the soldiers behind them to have their numbers cut a bit but they kept coming in as they dashed their way through. "Guys the spot is coming up!" Kensuke called out as they all saw it.

"Move!" Shinji ordered as they kept going as they saw the door and once they got to it opened it up revealing a large room as this room was for them to cut their numbers a bit. Shinji then ran to the side and saw large vents as seeing as this was not a military installation in anyway it would stand to reason Lotor kept this place with vents for situations like this.

"How did you know this would be here?" Asuka asked as she saw it here.

"I didn't... I just figured Lotor would have a bail out door like this." Shinji said as they began setting up make shift barricades.

"Hey here they come!" Toji called out as they had the barricades ready as the masked yet unknown Soldiers came in and began firing upon them forcing the Paladins to fight back and fight back they did. Shinji was the first to move in as he slashed through some of them with ease as he was able to slash their masks off as when he did he looked for a moment and was shocked when he saw a familiar face of red eyes, pale skin, and blue hair as he saw this.

"She didn't." Asuka said as she didn't think Fala would do this of all things.

"Create Clone Troopers... yeah she did." Toji said as they kept firing.

"Focus on taking them down!" Shinji ordered as Kensuke fired the mask off another one but it was still moving showing them all the absolute blank look on their face exactly like the slave alien in the other reality with the Altean Empire.

"Got it!" Toji called out as he kept firing at them as the Rei Clones with Shinji and Kensuke as Asuka and Allura focused on opening the vents to get out of the room and closer to Fala. With the combine strength of both girls, they manage to rip the vent cover off as Allura yelled, "It's open, let's go!"

As the two crawl in first as Shinji nodded as he patted Toji shoulder and said, "Throw a grenade and get to the vent quickly, but one more thing."

Shinji whisper into Toji's ear as he nodded as his Bayard weapon dismissed as he quickly went for a grenade at his side and throw it out to the Rei clones, as it beeps for a moment before-

*BOOM!

Smoke cover the area as some rei were killed by the explosion, some was disabled, and the rest were stun for a few moments, as they quickly advance through the hall to the safe room place.

As they quickly swarm the room, as they looked around as they saw no one around as suddenly one rei sounded like a robot said, "Paladin aren't here."

"Unable to track them," another Rei clone said as suddenly A vent cover fell over as the Rei went to it as some of them said, "There are in ventilation."

"Proceed onto targets," Another Rei clone said as the last one said, "Search and destroy."

Soon enough the Reis enter the vents and started to head down to wherever they are at, but didn't see a set of fingers on another vent cover as it seem someone was keeping it up.

On the other side of the vent, Kensuke watch as the Rei clones went out of site as he whispers, "Clones are gone, they went into the other vent."

"Nice work you two," Allura said as the paladin of the black and yellow Lions had quickly rip the other Vent cover off to set the Rei off on another trail as Asuka said, "They fell for the oldest trick in the book."

AS Kensuke pulled out a small tube of what seem to be glue as he put a small glue seal on the vent cover to make sure its stay up as Toji asked, "Dude what up with the glue?"

"I use it sometimes for wiring, it's a good insulator, once harden it should stick in place," Kensuke said as he slowly let off the vent cover as Shinji said, "Good idea, but it may not last as long if the Rei clone figure out they been tricked. Can you tell if the vents has a pathway to the areas Fala could be at?" Shinji said as Kensuke said, "Give me a moment."

Kensuke said as he pull up the map and went for vent cover, as the holographic 3D map of the vent system, as he compare it to the other maps where Fala could be at as they got it close down to one of two rooms as he said, "WE have to go up and down a few but yea, they connect to the rooms."

"Alright, we'll head to the near one and go off from there, Kensuke, give everyone a copy of the map just in case," Shinji said as he travel down the vent as Allura down to Shinji as Toji whisper to her and said, "Is it just me or does it seem Shinji grew some balls of steel?"

"Baka stooge!" Asuka said as he hit him over to head as he rub the stop a bit as Asuka said, "Get it through your thick skull Shinji isn't in the best of moods, and you call me a devil?"

Asuka crawl down the path to catch up to Shinji as Allura said, "She right, Shinji isn't in his right mind of things, I guess that why he said to focus on the mission… just support Shinji the best we can and hope he can pull through all this."

"Got it, be sensitive about it," Toji said as he didn't know what he said but he get the idea of try and be calm about all this as Kensuke said, "Let's get going now, I think hear another set of Rei's coming down the halls outside the room.

Soon enough the three of them got moving down the vents in hope to find Fala and get pass all of this.

(Pod room)

The area was under fire, Rei clone and Galra reprogram robots were attacking, as Misato took cover and fire behind cover.

As the security team were doing their best, as they fire upon the robots, but the Rei clones were keeping them pin down, even took out a few guys.

Ezor using her ability and skill to dodge the fire, taking on a few enemies herself, with Acxa taking them out quickly with her skill with a fire arm, Zerith as doing some heavy lifted to provide cover for others to hold off Fala forces.

As Alusan with a few Altean, tied too some rope to move around and not fall in the shadow, went to Pod to pod to help the trap Alteans out, as Alusan use the black Bayard of Lotor to cut open the doors and pull them out as the others took them and get them across to safety as Alusan was working as hard as he can as there were still a lot more Alteans to go and little time to waste.

As things were cover at the far end at the moment, the near Yuliana was helping what she can with the trap Alteans, as she help so many already, she called out, "How much time?"

"A little over half," Maya called out as Yuliana saw the numbers they help and the ones they still have to get too and there were a lot more than everyone can do, as Yuliana said, "We need a miracle right now."

"Grenade out!" Misato said as it seem she throw a grenade and the explosion is heard down the halls, as it seem the cover team was getting desperate keeping the enemies forces back as Yuliana went to her coms and said, "Watch out many Grenade you throw, we may have a good among but this base wasn't mean to take this much fighting."

"Rodger that, we'll try our best," Someone said as Yuliana said, "I can only hope so."

(The knights)

As Hikari held out the Alteans that were in the pods, as there were some machine and a few dead Rei clones around with a few tied up as well, as Hikari loaded them up onto the ships as went it reach the end of the group she went to her coms.

"Don't worry, help would be on their way, we're just about done loading another batch of the Alteans onto the ship," Hikari said as they were getting things done quickly as they can as Meri said, "Hey I just notice, Kaworu isn't at his post."

As Hikari and see as Meri was on something as Kaworu wasn't at his post area as she quickly went to the coms again and said, "Kaworu isn't here anymore, I repeat Kaworu isn't here anymore."

"What? Rei can you give me a location of him?" Yuliana said as Rei look around at the end of the hallway area as she said, "Negative, he's nowhere in sight."

"Someone, get me a 20 on his location," Yuliana said over the coms as if the knight look hard enough, there was a vent that was open and put at an angle of being place back.

(Fala)

As the dark empress herself watching everything that was going on down in the main room area where NERV and some of the Alteans were doing well holding back her forces, but she know it wouldn't be too long, or so she thought.

As she watch Lotor former generals in action as she said, "I have to emit, I did underestimated them, but then again half breeds are very strong in their own right of things.

AS Fala change view to look around, as her clone forces were going about down the halls, throw some vents as they were coming out but could not see what was going inside them.

She keep checking as she saw the Paladins were nowhere in sight as she frown at this as she said, "How did I lose them, I know they don't have cloaking tech that small."

Suddenly a screen beeps up as Fala check to see on one of the camera as down an empty hallway Kaworu is seen coming down it with no weapon in hand but his own Bayard at his side it seems, as Fala smile and said, "Hello brother."

(With Kaworu)

AS Kaworu walk down the halls and saw no enemy in site, as it seem someone was leading him here as he came to the large set of doors which is the doors to a Commander room, one of the two places where Fala is or could be controlling things from.

As he walk on up as he open the door as he saw it wasn't fully close, as he walk on through, as he saw how dim it was, and the only sites were on were the lit up more was surrounding Fala as she called out, "Hello, Glad you can find this place brother."

"Well you did leave the door unlocked and open for me to see." Kaworu he said as Fala give a small laugh as she said, "That I did."

"Fala, please release the Alteans and stop this attack. All of this seem pointless, as why do you try to take the Altean trap in the pods?" Kaworu said as Fala points out, "Breeding of course, I have an empire to build up, as well forces to take care of their urges on. I could have gotten dear sweet Shinji as well so I can breed him as well, as his ability to create an endless amount of quintessence is quite fascinating and wonder if the same ability could be pass down through off springs, but enough of that, as I do have something else in mind right now I wish to talk to you about."

"And that is?" Kaworu said as Fala smile and said, "I wish for you to join me, my brother."

"Pardon?" Kaworu asked as he looked to Fala.

"Surely you don't think I am unaware of what and who you are." Fala said as Kaworu saw this. "The 17th Angel Tabris the Angel of Free Will, Adam's soul, and most of all the final catalyst to Instrumentality when Shinji kills you or you kill yourself to stop a 4th Impact." Fala said as Kaworu saw what Fala was saying as it seems she was fully aware of him. "The era Neon Genesis Birthed and since then you and Shinji had been linked in certain aspects much like how he is with Asuka." Fala said as Kaworu saw this.

"And how pray tell did you learn this?" Kaworu asked as Fala chuckled to him.

"I didn't they did." Fala said raising her hand as Haggarium began to form around it. "When I melded with the Haggarium pool I had in turn been given there power and knowledge the knowledge of what they are what they become... nemesis divine retribution and in turn the end of all things." Fala said as Kaworu saw this.

"So Haggarium is the end of days Death incarnate." Kaworu said as he walked to the side as this began to devolve from a battle of force to a battle of philosophy.

"Yes as SEELE says the Pain of Death is the Joy of Rebirth." Fala said calling off the power. "If Haggarium is death and Quintessence is life then by that logic when Haggarium comes Quintessence will birth life anew." Fala said as Kaworu saw this.

"So it's true you do wish for a weaponized Instrumentality." Kaworu said as Fala smirked at this.

"Yes and no I wish to not only make it into a weapon but also make it into an advanced and controlled version of it using the original plans for it mixed with both Haggarium and Quintessence which would make me the most powerful being in the Universe." Fala said as she then smiled to Kaworu. "A basic goddess from my Fortress Daibazaal." Fala boasted as it was clear she was nearing its completion.

"But SEELE's belief of the pain of death being the joy of rebirth has one major flaw." Kaworu said as Fala saw this. "Those who defy it will always have the will to live despite the pains the universe causes those as long as the beings in the universe know love and possess the will to live then they shall in turn live on and keep fighting." Kaworu said as Fala chuckled as she heard Kaworu.

"But would that not also mean that in the end they will die a pointless death against a superior foe." Fala countered as Kaworu saw this.

"Perhaps but if it means defying a devil like you then so be it." Kaworu said as Fala chuckled in response to it.

"I see... so if I am a devil that that would make you my angel." Fala said taking out a trigger of sorts as Kaworu saw it. "You know this don't you our father never did trust spies even those of his forces." Fala said as Kaworu felt the back of his neck where an old scar was placed long ago. "Yes the bio explosive in your neck truly our father's wisdom knows no bound." Fala said as wisdom was far from it this was cruelty to even his own son.

"So you wish for me to join you or in turn I will die." Kaworu said as he saw this.

"That is the plan... or it would be if I didn't already know once you die your soul will just go into the rift between realities to be born within another Reality." Fala said as Kaworu saw where this was going and decided to use it.

"So you wish to know how I did it so you can have retries in case you fail." Kaworu said as Fala smirked to him.

"Nothing escapes your eyes then." Fala said as Kaworu had to keep her attention on him long enough for help to arrive.

"Well then shall we talk see where it goes." Kaworu offered as he knew his ways around words but Fala may very well prove to be his greatest match yet.

"Yes lets." Fala agreed as they began a long discussion. "After all don't you want to return to YOUR Shinji then one you left behind when this time loop of yours started?" Fala offered as Kaworu saw what she was saying as even though the temptation was there he had been tricked before and won't fall for it again.

"I shall confess I do miss Shinji... but I also wish to find the reality he can truly be happy in even if I must create it with my own two hands." Kaworu said as he looked to Fala.

"But to create something would require another thing to suffer in destruction in some form." Fala countered as Kaworu saw this.

"Perhaps but in many of these Realities involving Shinji they each had constants, Shinji and Asuka being the main two with Asuka being the center of Shinji's reality in many ways. In one reality Second Impact occurred but the EVA's never attained the completion they needed due to SEELE not being powerful enough to make it so and in that reality Shinji-kun and Asuka-kun were just simple school children the theme was to make up for Shinji's lack of a school life, in another reality Shinji-kun caused third impact and the world blamed him for the hell for 14 years that reality spawned from Shinji own guilt for his failures, weakness, and the blood that stained his hands." Kaworu said as he looked to them.

"Another reality was Shinji able to stop 3rd Impact and save Asuka as the two grew old and had a child together theme for that was love and hope for the future." Kaworu said as Fala grew intrigued even more so. "Realities for Shinji-kun and Asuka-kun are constantly born from the most ancient of pasts to the furthest of futures from giants of power, to spiral energies, knights clad in armor, masked heroes of justice, and even Photon Energy fueled machines there are infinite realities born every second simply born by choices we make." Kaworu said as he looked to Fala.

"So you claim but I wonder what would the others react to this truth." Fala said as she held the detonator in her hand but kept her finger away from the trigger.

"Realities can be unpredictable when it comes to such things." Kaworu said as he looked to Fala.

"Perhaps we will see soon enough." Fala said as they went to continue their debate.

(Meanwhile with the Paladins)

The Paladins were in the vents looking through every hole they found as they made their way closer to where Fala was located knowing she had to be in one of these paths. "Stop." Shinji ordered as they looked and saw a group of Rei Troopers pass by outside as they waited for them to pass silently. Once they were gone Shinji nodded as they in turn continued their path to locate Fala.

"Shinji maybe you should slow down bro you did just come back from donating that Quintessence in your body." Toji said as Shinji sighed as he looked to Toji.

"I'll slow down once we get the Altean's to safety." Shinji said as he kept moving as everyone saw Shinji was a tad bit to focus on this mission right now.

"Shinji, I how you feel about this, as I want to save my people as well, but I know I alone cannot help everyone, even after what you went through," Allura said hoping that could help bring some sense into Shinji to ease up as he reply is, "I know… but we cannot afford to waste any more time as it is."

Shinji check the map as he saw the team was near the Commander quarters as Shinji strongly believe Fala would be there as she would show her display of power from a place meant for higher ranking as he said, "We're getting near, let hurry before anything else happens."

As Shinji move on as Allura wants to stop him but Asuka reach out and stop her as she said in a low tone, "Stop, he is right in a way, we don't have time to lose, and can't waste it ether, I know where Shinji is at now, and I got out of that funk because I realize something sooner because it was told to me straight… and I can't help but still remember it at times, but what Shinji is going through now, we can't help him until we get this done, as if you want to help him right now? Follow his lead for now."

Asuka soon follow ahead as Allura watch as the two went on, and Allura saw there was nothing she could do for Shinji… all she can do is support him as he did for her as she put on her game face and follow up as well, in a swift and quick manner.

Toji and Kensuke were behind as they watch the whole scene before them as Toji said, "No matter what or who, girls are weird."

"Don't let Hikari catch you saying that, she may as well kick your ass with her robot foot," Kensuke said as he follow up as he crawl through the vents with Toji said, "True."

(Fala and Kaworu)

As the two seem to have a talking showdown of beliefs, ideals, thoughts, and surprisingly religion as Kaworu did all he can to stall Fala, as he was reaching the end of his rope here as he put up a fight with words and now it coming down to threats.

As Fala held up the detonator to the bomb in Kaworu neck as she said, "I'm done with these, as the humans say it, song and dance, it time for a decision Kaworu."

AS the Paladin move silently from above as they reach the overhead vent to the Commander quarters as everyone saw Kaworu was standing in front of Fala as it seem strange to see it as Toji whisper, "What are they doing?"

"It seem Fala is making a deal with Kaworu," Kensuke said as he got the whole scene recording.

"Is angel boy selling us out?" Asuka said as she sees them talking about something as Allura didn't want to believe it.

AS Shinji watch the whole thing out as his hand grip tightly, and if you could see his knuckle right now, no bet they are bone white.

As Fala suddenly held out the detonator out, pointed at her brother as she said, "Will you join my, or do I have to kill you? I can give you what you want, create many universal pathways and lead you to the world you left behind, and fix the mess that your Shinji did, rebuild the world with the power of Quintessence field, and with the help of Shinji in this world, as he can be the Conduit to control the field… all you have to do is say yes."

As the paladin heard this but they don't understand what Fala means, other than Allura as Kaworu has told her, he has been to many different universes, but to hear Fala knows about such a thing, something is very strange is going on.

As Kaworu saw he had at least one chance to do it right, as he took a breath and look up, as he sense a familiar present of Shinji, as no matter where he was, how far apart, or just who he is with, he knew where he was as he give a smile as the other paladins saw this and were surprise, even with what will happen next.

"Heh." Kaworu began as he smiled to Fala looking to him confused for a moment. "The offer is tempting and very much one I'd accept... if it was actual for good intent with a path of lease bloodshed." Kaworu said as Fala saw this. "But I'm afraid I must politely decline after all someone with a heart as black as yours could never hope to create anything save for your own selfish intent." Kaworu said as Fala then sighed to this as she saw Kaworu being a fool.

"I see... then I'm afraid this is the end." Fala said before the vent burst out as Kensuke came it firing the Detonator out of Fala's hand as she glared at him just as the other Paladin's showed up with him.

"Fala stand down now!" Shinji roared as he glared at Fala as she smirked.

"I'm going to have to say... pardon my French, fuck you." Fala said before she hit a button and in turn caused drones to come out as they all flowed red showing they were under Fala's control as soon Rei clones began to move in. "I see you've met my troops I must say Star Wars Attack of the Clones and the Clone Wars had the right idea with cloning soldiers instead of training them and Gendo gave me the means to do it." Fala said as they knew she meant that Gendo was successful for it.

Soon the Paladins grabbed Kaworu and moved him to cover as Shinji glared at Kaworu as he heard this. "What were you thinking?!" Shinji yelled as he glared at Kaworu glad to see he wasn't a traitor but angry he did something like this.

"Two things carrying out a plan me and Lotor had devised in the event Fala ever makes herself a threat and two stalling her long enough for you all to find us." Kaworu said as while Fala was focused on the philosophy debate she was distracted from the going on behind her and around her.

"That was stupid you know that." Asuka said as she had her shield out with Shinji.

"Perhaps but I believe it was worth it." Kaworu said as Asuka saw Fala was wide open as did Allura. The two nodded to each other before they went after Fala as Asuka had her Blade out while Allura had her whip weapon. The two fought against her as Fala used her own blade and fought against the two as she even had an energy whip of her own comprised of Haggarium and kept the two at bay. Fala smirked as she then sent an upward kick torts Asuka knocking her helmet off as Asuka saw this and growled.

Allura then ran at Fala spinning her whip around and slamming it down on Fala only for her to avoid it by the tip of her wing as Fala then summoned forth her AT-Field to block an attack from Asuka who then jumped away from it. Allura of course glared at Fala as did Asuka as the two girls glared at the insane Haggarium mutant as it seems Fala is reaching the end of her evolution.

"Still wanna go?" Fala taunted as Asuka glared at her no doubt very angry at her.

"We'll end you for everyone and everything you've hurt, murdered, rape, or destroyed." Allura roared out as Fala scoffed at them no doubt seeing this.

"You can try." Fala said as Asuka then growled until Shinji was heard crying out as Asuka saw this and saw Shinji being pinned down.

"Shinji!" Asuka called out sending her Bayard in its weapon form as the mace part of it went flying at the Droid crushing its head as Asuka smirked before she heard Allura.

"Asuka!" Allura called out as Asuka looked just in time to see Fala coming at her as Asuka quickly dodged but it was fast enough as she cried out in pain from her left eye being sliced as blood shot out and stained both Fala's face, her blade, and the ground with Asuka's hybrid blood as the girl yelled in pain holding the spot her eye used to be as she began to see only red from that hole as it began to fade into black not long after.

"FUCK!" Asuka roared in pain as Fala smirked as she saw the spot Asuka was in.

"Pathetic." Fala said as Allura then roared out and sent her whip at Fala as she ran over to Asuka.

"Asuka don't worry!" Allura said as she tried to get Asuka to safety to tend to her missing eye.

"You bitch!" Shinji roared out as he charged at Fala who spread her wings and jumped away to the door before blasting Kaworu, Kensuke, and Toji away with ease.

"Pathetic all of you I should have no trouble getting what I..." Fala began a she opened the door only to find a large Bayard Cannon in her face as she was wide eyed at this before it blasted her out the command deck window as she roared in pain as they all saw this. They looked and saw it was Lotor who fired upon Fala as they were all wide eyed as Ezor, Zerith, Acxa, and Misato with some soldiers had arrived.

"I'm sorry what were you retrieving?" Lotor taunted as he dropped the Bayard as Maya and Ezor got to the downed Asuka.

"Don't worry Asuka we got you." Maya said as she and Ezor began to quickly work on getting Asuka's injury tended to. But it didn't take a blind man to see there was no restoring that eye without cybernetic implants involved.

"Best hurry knowing Fala she will not stay down for long." Lotor said as Kaworu soon noticed the Detonator was missing as well.

"Good I'll have an excuse to shove my boot up her ass and out her fucking mouth!" Asuka roared as she was clearly angry right now.

"Oh dear." Kaworu said as he may in fact die this day.

Once Maya and Ezor finished sealing up the blood they began to do a quick patch job as Asuka growled once they had the wound properly sealed up. "It's not elegant but an eyepatch may be needed if you want it." Maya said as she knew Shiro and Misato may know a view folks who can get Asuka and cybernetic eye if he wants it.

Soon they heard what sounded like an explosion as they all saw this as Asuka grabbed her helmet as Toji saw it as well. "Great crazy must have brought in the big guns!" Toji called out as they all saw this.

(Later Viewing Room)

They looked and all saw a Robeast had landed after the coffin was launched as it opened revealing what may as well be a demonic monstrous version of Lilith as they all saw near it was Fala flying back to her ship as it seems she had figured out Zarkon's trick to surviving in space.

"It seems Fala hasn't just used her clones as soldiers but also used them as Robeast material." Lotor said as Shinji saw this as well.

"Asuka can you still pilot?" Shinji asked as Asuka had an eye patch placed on her from the medical supplies as it seemed to be more metal like.

"Yeah lost my depth perception but I can adjust." Asuka said as Shinji nodded to this.

"Ok everyone load up we need to get Fala, her ship, and her Robeast away from the Alteans." Shinji said as they were saving a civilization here... so for them it's just another day in the office.

"Got it." Toji said as they got ready to move out and head to their Lions to do battle once more. As everyone started to race out to the halls and get to their rides as Shinji was about to go as well until Kaworu stops him for a moment as he said, "Wait a moment Shinji, I have something important to say."

Shinji turn to him and said, "We don't have much time, Fala is getting away, and her army of robeast are coming," Shinji told him as Kaworu nodded as he said, "I know, that why I must be quick myself."

Kaworu pull out what seem to be his own SDAT player, a different version form Shinji's as he saw as it seem to be a newer version as Kaworu took a unwritten tape out from his back pocket and place it the SDAT player and put it in Shinji hand, fold up his fingers, and smiled to Shinji as Shinji is surprise by this as he said, "Why are you-

"My time is drawing near, as I have many words to say but in such little time I cannot say everything, so I quickly made this for you. Play it when you get the chance," Kaworu said as Shinji is shock by this as he said, "What do you mean?"

"I waited every day for my death to come, I know I cannot out run it, nor stop it, only it delay it but now the end of the road for me," Kaworu said as Shinji shake his head and said, "Your making no sense, we have to go now, get to your wolf and-

Before Shinji could finish, suddenly there was laser fire as Shinji and Kaworu duck, as they look and saw many of Fala clone soldiers were still around as they fire their weapon upon the two.

AS they ran for it, as they near the hanger, but as they came to the long stretch of the hall, as when the Rei clones came and fire upon them again, having no choice but to take cover in the gaps of the base as the Reis keep them Pin.

Shinji went for the side arm laser pistol he had as he pull it out and fire upon the Reis, as he miss one or twice but hit a couple of them before ducking back behind in the gap as shots came at him.

Kaworu saw the situation and knew Shinji is in danger as he quickly ran out and activate his A.T field as all the Reis fire at him, and keep hitting the field as Kaworu stood in place as he held out for Shinji to get going as she ran down the halls as he shouted, "Kaworu come on!"

"What?!" Toji called out as Asuka saw this as did the other Paladins.

"Any ideas Oracle?!" Asuka asked as they were fighting the Robeast.

"Best I can give is try to locate one part that stands out the most something it's trying its hardest to protect if my hunch is corrected that should be where it is weakest." Yuliana said as she did her work.

"Got it!" Shinji called out as the battle continued.

(Battle)

Voltron and the Robeast flew around each other as Voltron fired a beam from Red Lion's maw torts the Robeasts face as it saw this and quickly moved and shielded itself with its body and AT-Field as the beam hit but was blocked before the Robeast moved and avoided the blast before it can pierce the field.

(Voltron)

"Wait a minute..." Shinji began as he saw what happened.

"What?" Allura asked as Shinji looked to his fellow Paladins.

"I think I found its weak spot!" Shinji called out as the mask had to be the spot.

"How can you be sure?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked for a moment.

"I'm not but if we keep aiming for it and it keeps protecting it then that would answer our question." Shinji said as Toji nodded to this.

"Sounds like a plan Shin-man!" Toji called out as they got ready for battle.

(With Acxa)

As Acxa was working her way to get the Altean's to safety she then heard something as she looked and heard a Howl coming from somewhere as she looked to the location and then to Lotor. "Sir." Acxa said as she made a gesture to his Bayard and the Wolf as Lotor saw this as he went wide eyed at this.

"No..." Lotor said as he began to realize what this may mean... one of the Knights would not live pass this battle and it was calling to Acxa to answer the call now.

(Battle)

Voltron and the Robeast flew around each other as Voltron swung the Sword at its foe as the Robeast blocked it without a care for losing its physical body as they battle continued. Voltron then parried a strike before moving for a kick which made a huge dent on the Robeast only for it to regenerate the broken spike and attack with force.

Voltron was flung away as it then avoided a few cross beams from the Robeast as it glared at Voltron.

(Voltron)

"Asuka guns now!" Shinji called out as Asuka nodded.

"Draw Magnum Pistols!" Asuka called out as she activated her Bayard.

(Battle)

Voltron called off its blade allowing it to vanish into energy before summoning its twin guns and firing at the Angel in turn as Voltron was lucky it can survived the Quantum Abyss unlike other ships. As the battle progressed Voltron fired at the Angel who used the Quantum Abyss Unnatural environment to its advantage especially with all the debris it had available for possession. Every time a limb was lost it simply replaced it and continued the battle as Voltron fired at it.

The Robeast then spread its wings out and flew straight at Voltron as Voltron soon had the sword drawn again and began fighting once more as it was clear the Robeast was quickly gaining the advantage. Soon it grabbed Voltron by the face and flung Voltron to a meteor which it then hit hard as this happened.

(Voltron)

"Dammit this asshole is tough!" Asuka cursed as she held on.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Toji called out as Shinji held his head in pain from the force of the landing. He then looked and went wide eyed at what was coming at them from the Angel.

"Kensuke Shield!" Shinji called out at the attack coming their way.

"One Shield priority order up!" Kensuke called out as he activated the Shield.

(Battle)

The Robeast's body masks began to move to its chest area they soon merged into one face mask that began to charge up an attack. The Angel roared out as it then fired at Voltron just as it formed the Shield blocking the attack in turn as the force of the attack was powerful but in turn pinned Voltron to the meteor as it tried blocking to the best of its ability.

(Voltron)

"I don't know how long we can endure this!?" Allura cried out as they all held on as best they can.

(Wunder)

"Come on Coran how many evacuated do we have?" Yuliana asked as she looked to Coran.

"We just about all of them just give it a few more ticks and we'll be good to go." Coran called out as Yuliana saw this and looked on.

"Hurry." Yuliana said as she looked to the screen as she had no idea how long the Paladins can last against this onslaught.

(Fala)

Fala smirked as she saw Voltron was now pinned down against the rock as the Angel kept up its attack as it was now just a waiting game. Will Voltron's defense break for a second shot or will the Angel have to pull back the attack? She wanted to see the outcome as she smirked at this knowing if Voltron failed she'll just pick through the wreckage and take her prize in turn.

"Now who will win, I a Goddess, or you five pieces of shit?" Fala wondered as she saw the battle play out on screen.

(Battle)

Voltron kept defending as it was starting to struggle for the attack as it held its own as best it can. Soon the beam reached its max and in turn blasted Voltron's shield but only enough to get damage in as Voltron's shield was overpowered.

(Voltron)

The Paladins cried out as Kensuke saw the warnings flashing on his consoles as he saw this. "Guys the shield is out!" Kensuke called out as Shinji saw this.

"And ugly isn't done yet!" Asuka cried out as she saw the Angel ready to attack again.

(Battle)

The Angel was about to charge its attack once more as it was clear that this may very well be the end for them as the Paladins were all wide eyed at this as the Angel prepared to fire. Fala was no doubt grinning a fang filled grin when she saw this as this may very well be the end of Voltron for all of time. Soon when the beam fired out of nowhere a Galra fighter flew in and from it an AT-Field blocked the attack as they looked and saw the fighter was destroyed from the attack but now the Field or its pilot as they saw it was in fact Kaworu.

(Shinji)

"Kaworu!" Shinji cried out as he saw Kaworu block the attack with his AT-Field.

(Kaworu)

"Shinji-kun please move I can only hold this for so long." Kaworu said as he focused on his AT-Field.

(Shinji)

"But." Shinji began as he saw the layers of the AT-Field was being melted off by the Angel's attack.

(Fala)

"Dammit why does he have to ruin everything?" Fala said as she then pulled out the trigger ready to use it. "Well no matter he dies now." Fala said as she removed one thorn at her side.

(Battle)

Kaworu then heard a beeping sound at his neck before he saw what looked to be floating spikes come out as they circled around his neck ready to end it all as he saw this. "Humorous I die the same way it begins again." Kaworu said as he knew what was next as he knew the next part will be painful for him for a moment.

(Voltron)

"Wait Kaworu!" Shinji called out as Kaworu smiled at this.

"What is that around his neck?!" Asuka asked as she saw it as Kensuke looked to it.

"It looks like a... bomb?!" Kensuke cried out as Allura knew what this meant.

"He's about to die." Allura said as she was wide eyed at this.

(Allura)

"Kaworu is about to die." Allura said as she realized Kaworu knew his death was coming.

(Battle)

Soon the Angel's beam was defeated as the spikes around Kaworu's spun faster with every passing second as they were ready to do what was needed to be done. Kaworu then smiled to Voltron or more specifically Shinji as his lips moved but to many no words came out but the words his lips made was seen by all as he smiled as if he was simply bidding a friend farewell till later.

'I Love You.'

Soon the spikes shot in and to everyone's shock Kaworu's neck exploded and in turn his head was blown clean off from it as everyone was in shock when they saw such a gruesome end to Kaworu as many even shielded their eyes from this.

(Shinji)

Shinji was wide eyed at what he saw as he hands shook on the controls of Voltron as he saw this as they then tightened as he looked down with what looked like weeping sounds. "Fala… I... I'll..." Shinji began as it was clear he was angry. "I'll never forgive you for this you heartless monster!" Shinji roared out as his face showed his eyes glowing red with his Altean marks as he glared at Fala.

(Battle)

*Insert Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 OST: Sin by Genesis

Voltron's eyes then flashed from yellow to crimson red as the lights around Voltron began to go from azure blue to crimson red. Soon Voltron's wings began to spread out creating what looked like rings with a halo over the Defenders head but despite the purity this may have given this was far from a pure form. This was in fact a true Beast as after a whole year The Beast has awoken once more.

(Yuliana)

"Oh no." Yuliana said as she saw the data and saw it matched to the one from year ago.

"What is it?" Misato asked as she saw this.

"It's happening again." Yuliana said as that incident from 10,000 years ago with the Original Paladins it was happening again.

"What's happening again?" Maya asked as Yuliana saw this.

"Voltron's method of absolute last resort when all other options failed Voltron is forced to use this, the very power that the Berserker of Unit 1 and the Beast Mode of Unit 2 were modeled after, the one true Beast King." Yuliana said as she saw what was happening as right now the Paladins may not be able to control it after all no one can control a beast who had gone berserk.

(Battle)

Voltron moved but the sound of Lions roaring in pure rage was heard as Voltron's eyes were even turning a horrifying shade of red. Soon it roared out as the face of Voltron receded into its lion form but the crown still remained as it then roared a beast like roar as the Black Lions eyes had become as red as the rage the pilot was feeling.

(Paladins)

Asuka growled out as she glared at her foe as her missing eye gave a blue glow while her remaining eye gained the beast like glow as well as she gritted her teeth. "That heartless... ruthless bitch!" Asuka roared as she wasn't going to take any of this from Fala anymore and her Lion was taking that rage for The Beast.

(Allura)

"How can someone so vile do that to their own blood?! It's something that is absolutely unforgivable!" Allura roared out as she felt the drain but her rage was overshadowing her thought process.

(Toji)

"Let's make her hurt let's kill this whore!" Toji roared as he wasn't going to let Fala get away with killing Kaworu.

(Kensuke)

"Forget strategy just fucking annihilate her!" Kensuke roared out as this was the first time any of them had lost a friend in combat.

(Battle)

Voltron stood on its feet on a random meteor as it roared out taking a more animal like stance as the way it now stood was very much like the EVA when it went berserk and when the Dummy Plug was activated. Voltron then roared out torts its foe as this wasn't the Defender of the Universe this was a weapon now and like all weapons it was doing what it was meant to do terminate its foes no matter the cost.

The Robeast charged at Voltron before it grabbed it by the head while the Angel fired at it. Voltron didn't even try defending itself and let the laser fire while it began going after the Angel. Once the Robeast was caught Voltron swung it around and slammed it into one of Fala's Warships and roared at its face as it began beating the Robeast into the ship as it wasn't letting up in the slightest.

(Wunder)

"What is this?" Misato asked as she saw Voltron go berserk as it did.

"Something I never even installed into Voltron or the Lions it's something that had existed without either mine or Alfor's knowledge. If the Paladins were unresponsive or in a situation of extreme duress or emotional stress where it may very well seem like they may die Voltron sacrifices all thought process it possesses and transfers it all to rage, aggression, power, and bloodlust as a method of last resort when all else fails it." Yuliana explained as Maya saw this.

"The fact they saw Kaworu-kun die in front of them must of brought out emotions deep inside them and worst of all caused Voltron to become this." Maya said as Kaji saw this as well.

"How do you know this?" Kaji asked as Yuliana looked down in shock.

"It had only happened once before with the original Paladins of Voltron when Allura's mother died." Yuliana said as she was looking down in shock at what she was seeing now. "If this is allowed to continue the longer they are like that the more of their humanity they start to lose." Yuliana said as she had thought that the beast would never come back out as when she was the Paladin of the Blue Lion she felt what the Blue Lion felt after that incident and how it never wanted to become that ever again.

(Battle)

Voltron kept slamming down on the angel until it jumped back and charged back in as when it did the Angel was blasted through the war ship causing it to explode as Voltron now had the Robeast in its maw by the neck before proceeding to tear out its throat as Voltron wasn't even remotely done. It then pointed both red and green lion at the face as it then fired upon it where it was weakest and in turn destroyed it but it kept hitting mauling it as even after it had gone limp Voltron wasn't done. It then reached with the Black Lion beast head and began to bite into it as it wasn't eating it, it wanted it to suffer as it was clear Voltron nor the Paladins were in control anymore.

(Fala)

"By the ancients." Throk said as he never saw such brutality from Voltron of all things.

"Milady I'd highly suggest we retreat otherwise I don't think the fleet will last." Thrawn said as he looked to Fala as she saw also in shock.

"No let us witness this." Fala said as with the Quantum Abyss escaping may be difficult for them all.

(Battle)

Voltron then set its sights on Fala's flag ship as one thought kept running through them all.

'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'

That mantra kept repeating inside Voltron and the Paladins as they wanted to kill Fala. They knew the Universe was in constant danger so long as Fala was allowed to live even a moment longer.

(Lotor)

Lotor, Acxa, Rei, Mari, and Hikari all ran in to the command deck of the Castle as they saw what was happening to Voltron. "Oh Kami." Hikari gasped as she had her hand to her mouth seeing the berserker was loose again.

"Lotor your on probation now get to your wolves and stop them!" Yuliana ordered as Misato saw this.

"What?!" Misato asked as she was still not trusting of Lotor.

"Now she's right Lotron is the only thing that can stop this right now." Rei said as she may not have condoned with what Lotor did but the Wolf chose him for a reason so Rei will trust it for now.

"Fine... but one screw up Lotor and your history." Misato threatened as Lotor nodded to her.

"Duly noted." Lotor said as right now Lotron had to stop Voltron no matter the cost.

(Battle)

Voltron keep going as he destroy any angel that gotten in his way, as the chant thought keep going through its head.

'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL!'

Voltron rips an angel in half down the center ignoring the Haggarium blood that was spilled on him as its sizzle and it metal skin look like burns showing the ugly side of Voltron.

As it keep running to the flag ship as it just want to destroy everything, with no sense of feel to pain or fear, with no sense of right or wrong, just pure destruction.

Voltron soon flew up at it as many angel stood in its way as Voltron puts it hands together as a red glow came forth and drew the blade slashing and cutting down all the angels that came at him.

As the sword itself with Haggaruim that lay on the sword started to destroy parts of the edge making it look like a jagged sword with the red glow than the normal blue make it look more demonic with Voltron already looking demented.

(Fala flagship)

As the dark empress see on the main screen how Voltron became as it cut through, rip apart, and kill every single angel its came in its way with ease as she smile a bit as she said, "Now this is the vision of Voltron that worthy to face."

"Milady?" Thrawn said as Fala turn to him she said, "What is it?"

"Most of our forces here are already cut in half, the rate this is going, we could lose all of them soon," He told Fala as she look to the berserker Voltron and said, "very well, prepared to warp."

(Battle)

As Voltron killed the angels surrounding him, he look up to Fala flagship as it was turning around preparing to escape as Voltron wasn't going to let that happen as it flew up at it, but before it could reach them, the black wolf came in and tackled Voltron down to the moon.

Voltron throw off the black wolf sending it up in space, as when Voltron was about to get up, he was suddenly encase in ice and vines grew around him holding the defender in place as the four wolves surrounds it as they try to get in touch with the paladins.

(Rei)

"Shinji, Allura, anyone if you can hear us please respond," Rei started saying trying to get in touch with the paladins as something came through in a strange way as the message sounded static and a growling sound of a deform lion is heard.

(Hikari)

"Toji, please answer me, Its Hikari! Please tell me you can hear me?!" Hikari said as she try to get an answer as the sound of a strange growl keep coming through than them as Hikari hand grip tightly as she said, "It's no use, it's like they can't even hear anything."

(Mari)

Mari saw on her sensor and said, "Maybe that because they can't, green is picking up on a phenomenon similar that happen to all of us on Olkarion, but it's not singing its… more like-

(Lotor)

"Chanting," Lotor said as he increase volume and focus on a repeating word as he put it up for the others as everyone can use one word repeating itself.

'Kill- Kill- Kill- Kill- Kill- Kill- Kill- Kill-!'

(Wunder)

Everyone hears it as well felt a sense of fear, as they never heard a voice like that as it seem its was slowly getting faster and louder in a way as Misato said, "what is going on?"

Yuliana is working as best she could as she said, "Its Voltron, its speaking, it saying what the paladin desire it seem, and it's to kill."

"Kill what?" Hyuuga asked as his friend said, "Who else? The crazy bitch Fala."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Maya asked as Yuliana said, "The only way to stop them is to stop them is Let Voltron fulfill the desire behind its berserking, but the down side is let it keep getting hurt and maybe damage that could be beyond repair or…"

"Or?" Misato said as she didn't like to hear what Yuliana is saying as she said, "Or I can shut down Voltron stopping its berserker state."

"We can do that?" Misato asked as Yuliana said, "I place the code in Voltron when I made the lion, just in case someone was able to control them against their will, but I never tested it or use it."

"Why's, that?" Maya asked as Yuliana stop for a moment as she said, "To my fear is… we may not able to awake Voltron again as it meant to shut down everything of movement, electronic, and all other system."

"Is it worth the risk?" Romelle asked as she saw this and began to grow concerned with the way Voltron was behaving.

"We have to try." Misato said as she knew it was that or they risk losing Voltron and with him the Paladins.

"Ok. Lotor can you and your team keep Voltron occupied until I can put in the shutdown code?" Yuliana asked as she looked to the group.

(Battle)

The Wolves flew around Voltron firing there beams at them with Blue Wolf firing an Ice Beam while the others got close and personal but Voltron responded with force. Black Wolf then activated its wings and charged at Voltron but Voltron saw it coming and acted as it then threw Yellow Wolf at the Black Wolf causing the two to crash as Voltron then head-butted the Black Wolf and roared even more as it was clear Voltron was running on pure instincts.

(Lotor)

"That may be difficult." Lotor said as he saw Voltron can't tell the difference between friend and foe right now. "We will need Lotron itself to complete this task." Lotor said as that was there best bet.

(Wunder)

"And we're short a Knight... great." Misato cursed as Yuliana looked down a bit.

(With Acxa)

"Well now what?" Ezor asked as Zerith was ready for takeoff but with the chaos going on above them it wouldn't be possible.

Acxa then heard the wolf howling even louder as if to call to her as she looked around and noticed something on her station. Acxa then opened it up as it was laced in a way that only one spy would be aware of as she opened it and revealed something inside. She saw it was Kaworu's Cassette tapes which was outdated even by earth standards. But as she moved the box lid she saw something attacked to the top of it.

"Wait is that?" Zerith asked as she saw it as Acxa took it revealing the Red Knight Bayard.

"Wait why would Kaworu leave that here?" Ezor asked as Acxa looked and saw a note on it.

"I know why." Acxa said as she saw the note as she then dropped it as she knew where to go.

"Wait what?!" Ezor asked as she took the note as soon she and Zerith were wide eyed in response to it.

'Fly to the Sun, Knight of the Red Wolf.' The note read as it was in Kaworu's hand writing as Lotron would fly again.

(Battle)

The four wolves were firing lasers at the Berserker Voltron who swung its jagged blade about hitting a Wolf as they tried everything they could to push it back before each Wolf bit down on a limb to hopefully restraint Voltron long enough for it to receive the shutdown codes. Voltron of course wasn't having any of it as it struggled violently as even with Hikari's boosters and Rei's ice beams they could do much to keep Voltron still.

(Wolves)

"This is getting us nowhere fast!" Mari called out as she tried to push back at them.

"I'm open to suggestions." Hikari called out as they needed help.

"This is task for five of us not four without Kaworu and the Red Wolf we don't stand a chance of completing the objective." Rei said as she was the strategist on par if not surpassing Lotor in cunning.

"Sir I got you reinforcements." Acxa was heard on the communications as they all went wide eyed and looked.

(Battle)

Red Wolf was seen flying in to the restrained Voltron as it then to everyone shock rammed into its chest knocking it back hard as the Red Wolf then rejoined its pack as they all saw this.

(Wolves)

"Acxa?" Hikari asked in shock as Acxa the ice queen was a Knight now.

"I had acted as fast as I could it seems Kaworu was wagering I'd be chosen." Acxa said as Lotor saw this as he then sighed in response.

"Kaworu even from beyond the grave now you're still two moves ahead." Lotor said sadly as he then steeled his resolve. "No matter we must form Lotron before Voltron can regain its footing." Lotor said as they had to do it now or they won't be able to do it.

"Right!" The girls called out as Lotor realized it was just like with his Generals before Narti happened.

(Lotor)

"Activate Interlocks!" Lotor said with amusement in his voice as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy taken from Adam as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Lotron. "Infracells up!" All five Wolves began to glow their specific yet darker colors and increased their ascending speed as their pilots each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Wolves engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Lotor then smirked as his eyes flashed an evil glint in them as soon his screen showed a set of words upon them which quickly changed to a heroic form and not gothic. "AWAKEN LOTRON FORCE!" The screen on his console glowed as it showed it was now time to form Lotron as no longer was Lotron considered 'Dark.'

(Forming Lotron)

Black Wolf roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Lotron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Lotron to stand. "Blue Wolf and Yellow Wolf form feet and legs." Lotor ordered and Blue Wolf slide onto Black Wolves right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Wolf did the same to Black Wolves left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Wolf.

"Red Wolf and Green Wolf form arms and body!" Lotor ordered, as Red and Green Wolves flew alongside Black Wolf. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Wolf as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Wolf as Red Wolf was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two wolves together locking it in. The same happened with Green Wolf, both Wolves roaring as energy flowed through them all. Green and Red Wolves mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I will form the head!" Lotor called out as Black Wolf growled before it looked downward, downward and opened its maw as the top of its head released a large horn upon it as the ears extended a bit as the maw then revealed its face as it then roared out as a burst of Quintessence was released behind it showing a dark space violet colors as with it was a crescent moon as Lotron had arrived to battle.

(End formation)

(Battle)

Lotron flew straight at Voltron as it then punched it in the face before it began to advance upon Voltron sending punch after punch to keep it from having breathing room. Lotron then grabbed Voltron using the Red Wolf and then used the Green Wolf to begin punching at it.

(Mari)

"Go to sleep! Go to Sleep! Go to Sleep!" Mari chanted hoping they can knock out Voltron or the Paladins somehow.

(Battle)

Voltron then roared out and grabbed the Green Wolf punch before forcing Lotron off it as it tried to swing its blade only to dodge it.

(Acxa)

"Sir this is very difficult then what I'm used to." Acxa said as Rei then cut in.

"Keep hold we need to keep Voltron restrained." Rei called out as they had to hurry.

(Lotor)

"I have an idea we'll need to be a bit cunning Rei how long can the Ice Beam if we used the Naginata?" Lotor asked as he looked to Rei on screen.

(Rei)

"If we move fast enough and keep them there long enough for the shutdown code to be activated." Rei said as she punched the numbers on this.

(Lotor)

"Very well we need to lead him away to an area they will cause little damage." Lotor said as that was agreeable for them all on strategy.

"Right!" They called ready to move out.

(Battle)

"Form Scimitar!" Lotor invoked as Lotron formed the Scimitar weapon and even brought out the shield knowing it was in for one Hell of a battle. Voltron came in and slam its sword into Lotron as it was push back by the unbelievable strength Voltron holds now, as the two began in a sword fight as the fight and the time to put in the code to shutdown Voltron is running.

Voltron slash and hack down at Lotron, as the wolf theme robot try its best against its big brother, but parts of the scimitar was cracking, it almost seem to be breaking under the power Voltron is putting into every strike.

(Lotron)

"The scimitar is breaking down, at this rate we're just going to lose it," Rei said as Lotron shake hard as spark flew around. Acxa recover and said, "What should we do?"

"WE need to keep them at the distant, Acxa, use your Bayard," Lotor said as the new knight pull out the Bayard, and thought the wolf and the Bayard once belong to Kaworu, but now he gone, as she may able to form Lotron but she didn't know if she can do it, until a howl came to her as it was Red speaking to her, as it felt the loss of its former knight, but its telling her to not let it cloud her mind of such thought, just do it and take action.

Acxa understood… she can't hold back and if she does she hold back the knights, as he slam the Bayard in and turn as she called out, "Form Infernal Revolvers."

(Battle)

As Lotron push Voltron back, as it soon draw its guns and flew back as Lotron began to rapid fire at Voltron.

As the shots hit the legendary defender, it just shrugs it off and charge at them, as Lotron back up as fast as it could before it ran into a small mountain formation behind it, as Voltron was upon them with his sword raise high.

(Lotor)

The prince grit his teeth as he turn his controls and put the thrusters at max hoping his maneuver works.

(Battle)

Lotron thruster activated as it moved to the left just in time as Voltron slash into a rock that was behind Lotron.

As Lotron knew its gun wasn't working as a new plan need to be made soon as the knights started to talk.

(Lotron)

"The guns won't work against it," Rei said as Hikari said, "We might need more fire power then."

"Form the shoulder cannon then Hikari," Lotor order as the yellow knight brought out her Bayard as she said, "Form Shoulder cannon!"

(Lotron)

As the guns vanish, the shoulder cannon quickly form, as Lotron took aim at Voltron as Lotor said, "Aim and…

Throw Lotron view its lock onto Voltron as it turn to him with Lotor said, "Fire!"

Lotron fire its cannon as it headed straight for Voltron, but it seem the robot was smart enough to bring forth its shield from its wings making a huge shield, as when the blast hits it, it didn't budge Voltron, not one bit.

When the Shield vanished Voltron charged at Lotron and crabbed him but Lotron began to use its thrusters to move away from the Quantum Abyss as it tried to get the ships away from being damaged somehow. As this happened Lotron maneuvered its body as Voltron was soon pinned to a meteor which should suffice to keep it still as Lotron kept Voltron pinned down.

Lotron then moved each of its parts to keep Voltron down as it struggled to get free as it roared out while Voltron moved and thrashed trying to get out.

(Lotor)

"Send it now! Hurry!" Lotor ordered as he and his team tried to keep Voltron contained as much as possible.

(Wunder)

"Send the code!" Misato ordered as Coran hoped Voltron can survive this as they knew it was the main component for Genesis Defender.

"S-sending it now!" Yuliana stuttered as she pressed enter as the connection was made and the code was sent as the screen then showed a sleeping lion as part of the program.

(Battle)

Voltron began to go dark as it let out one last roar before firing off the Victorious Cutter at Lotron who was wide eyed with the Knights but as Voltron began to get up it released its final roar. As the roar went out it began to shut down as one by one the lion's eyes went dark as the Paladins lost consciousness from the ordeal When all was said and done Voltron was now out and if the worse came to be possibly silent forever.

*End OST

(Lotron)

The Knights cried out in shock as they felt that one as they can tell Lotron floating away in space no doubt injured as they each began to lose conciseness as they saw Voltron go dark. "We did it." Lotor said as Rei agreed with him.

"Please be ok." Hikari prayed as she hoped Voltron can walk out of this whole ordeal somehow.

(Tower)

"Did we get it?" Zerith asked as she saw Lotron floating away and Voltron going silent.

"We can only hope." Ezor said as she saw this happen.

(Wunder)

"Look!" Coran called as he noted something popping back up on his consoles.

Yuliana looked and soon gained a smile as she saw the good news. "It's working! Voltron is coming back online!" Yuliana said as they saw what was happening on screen.

(Voltron)

Voltron's eyes began to glow as the head returned to its original humanoid state as the lights once more gained their Quintessence blue glow.

*Insert Evangelion OST: The Beast

As Voltron began to revive soon a familiar shadowed appeared on the Asteroid Voltron was on as did a sphere in the shading similar to a Zebra.

(Wunder)

"What?!" Yuliana called as alarms went off as they saw the Robeast the first one was still there.

"Nice ploy all of you." Fala was heard on the communications as her face soon appeared on screen no doubt after she got a call through. "The thing is I'm always 10 moves ahead." Fala said as she then grinned as she looked to them. "Now I alone shall do what Zarkon failed to do and bring to the Drule Empire Voltron and with it an unlimited amount of Quintessence." Fala said as she smiled to them as they all saw this.

"Now without Voltron you can't form Genesis Defender and without Paladins you can't call the Lions back to you either in the end I win." Fala boasted as she smirked to them as it was clear Fala turned her failure into a victory as in the end she still runs off with the spoils.

"Lotron move in and get the Lions out of there!" Yuliana ordered as she looked to the communications.

(Lotron)

"I can't!" Lotor said as he tried to move the controls but Lotron was having trouble moving.

"Jeez looks like the berserker really did a number on us." Mari said as Lotron wasn't responding to their commands.

(Wunder)

"I need an update on the Paladins now!" Yuliana said as she looked to them.

"Unresponsive!" Maya called out as Misato was shocked by this.

"Shinji!" Misato called in shock as Voltron was already half way into the shadow as it was clear they were either awake and the comm. links were down or they were knocked out.

"No, no; no!" Yuliana cried out as she tried to get some way for the Paladins to awaken as she was beginning to panic a bit.

(Battle)

"SHINJI!" Yuliana was heard as she couldn't deal with this she couldn't deal with losing her son when she only recently got him back.

(TBC)

ESKK: Cliffhanger damn I am one mean SOB with that. Anyway hope to see you all back here soon after you review this chapter and as I always say on these things ja-ne.


	39. Updates and Future villain

Voltron EVA Updates

ESKK: Hey folks sorry to be late on updates but well been busy with life. Anyway I'd like to be the first to say that I have officially decided not to end the series with the Fala Arc. That's right we will be having a new Arc to end all arcs called the Merla Arc. With the upcoming release of Season 7 I have decided that Merla was either going to be passed over by the show's writers; somehow, cameo, or not used at all and this time I decided to bring her in as a sort of antithesis to Shinji. How you may ask well after watching Infinity war clips and my brother being a dick about it and putting on Evangelion Songs mainly Komm Susser Todd (Come Sweet Death) and Tsubasa no Kudasai (Give me Wings) I was inspired on how to use Merla in this.

Now I won's give out much but I have the information of her prepared just in case you wish to look it over. And before you ask I will NOT use this for a Next Gen idea. Sorry Next Gen will not be used for this fic since I feel the popularity for it isn't up to par enough for a sequel series. Now then here is what I have planned thus far on her.

Name: Merla

Age: 10,015 (Rough Estimate)

Occupancy: Crowned Princess of the Galra Empire (Former), Lone Inmate of Galra Imperial High Security Prison World Titan (Former), Empress of the Drule Empire (Current).

Titles: Princess Merla the Angel of Death, Zarkon's one True Heir, Destroyer of Planets, Beast of The Empire, Monster of Slaughter, The Dragon, Haggar's greatest disciple, Idol of Victory or Death, Hunter of Rebels and Traitors; Haggariums one true chosen one.

Appearance: MErla is noted to look very much like her mother with her Altean Blood even has markings of a combination of human and the infamous Galra Markings the females tend to possess. But even despite this she is noted to be one to advertise even wear her mix breed with pride using power for her Galra Half and knowledge from her Altean Half. Her hair is normally held up by a head band, in a single braid, or for official business her crown.

Origins: She was Zarkon's third child and needless to say Merla was everything Zarkon had desired in his heir that Lotor and Kaworu/Tabris were not. Merla had been the one to inform Zarkon of Lotor and Kaworu's activities on the planets they controlled and in turn pulled the trigger on said planets and when they were sent away Merla lead his armies without fail. But it wasn't until later when Merla's full capabilities came to light.

Zarkon and Haggar saw Merla was something different she can negotiate and pull every political move needed outsmarting everyone even them during a particular conquest where she had 'gone traitor,' but was in fact deep in infiltration. Zarkon and Haggar both agreed that despite there best efforts Zarkon was losing sway thanks to Merla who many have hoping would start a coup to over throw Zarkon. What made it worse was Merla had the combination of both Zarkon's abilities as well as Haggar that Merla was becoming a danger to Zarkon's rule.

But when Merla was psychologically evaluated it was shown she was a very disturbed girl. She actually planned to overthrow Zarkon just for fun and to continue the war for her amusement nothing more. She found pleasure in slaughter and battle but had more control over it then others. When Merla's ambition began to put the Galra in danger of a civil war Zarkon and Haggar had Merla captured and moved to a prison in complete isolation where she wouldn't have any hope of escape. Though that was AFTER they tried one with living guards or machine guards both of which she had bribed or reprogrammed with ease believing it to be a test from Zarkon to see her worth to succeed him. For the first time Zarkon was afraid scared of his own child and what made it worse was what she could due.

It would later be noted that Merla's body was capable of naturally producing Haggarium and with it she discovered a planet rich with the dark substance that its very core and star was made of it. She had named the planet accordingly as Planet Doom. It would later be note that Merla has an almost obsessive draw to Shinji perhaps as a lover or perhaps as a worthy foe or in her terms her fated other. She was chosen by Haggarium in her mindset and Shinji was chosen by the Quintessence both to be their champions.

In the long term of things Merla only seeks one thing complete and utter destruction of the Universe through Haggarium to restore the balance of it all when the Quintessence would be used to revive it all. Honerva and Ritsuko noted that Merla is after something. Something that Fala had come close to creating through the Predator Robeast, Lotron, The Galra Voltron, and her Fortress Daibazaal. Merla knows a true Dark Voltron exists or will exist and Fala was on the right track of finding it or creating it before her demise. Merla's plan is simple find the strongest source of Quintessence and the Strongest Source of Haggarium and with the combined power of it all destroy the Universe and recreate a balanced universe all for the sake of her twisted idea of Peace.

Weapons: Her Altean Dark Magic, Galra arsenals and training, Robeast available, her personal weapon the Haggarium Saber (Her personal sword comprised entirely out of Haggarium), her Dark Bayard (Created and used by her with Darkon [Dark Voltron] as both controls and ignition) but the Bayard land the Haggarium Saber can be used as one and in turn Darkon answers only to Merla.

Final Note: Merla is Shinji at his worst when he vined for his father approval. Merla is an aspect of what Shinji could have become if things were different. He and her are in a way siblings by souls alone tortured and hurt but unlike Shinji Merla lashed out and rose from the ashes. Shinji and Merla feel this link and know that both of them cannot roam freely while the other lives.

ESKK: Well that's it for this character information hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave a review and as I always say on these things here Ja-Ne


	40. Chapter 30 Truth, Hope, Love, & Courage

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Heads up short chapter ahoy this is partially filler and partially my attempt at the EVA mind fuck stuff that goes on till the series end so wish me and my cowriter luck on this. Also heads up, I have a few announcements for this as well that will be at the end of this chapter.

*Insert Sorairo Days

*a guitar start to strum its strings before it gotten into the song

The black Bayard it shown, the eyes of Voltron is seen glowing in a darken background before the sun rises and shine down onto him and the other two behind him with their back against each other, Lotron on the left, V-Voltron on the right.

Walking up to the three robot were the 3 team for them. Shinji Asuka, Allura, Toji and Kensuke facing Voltron. Mana, Sumire, Maria, Miyuri, and Midori with Hideko standing behind her with them looking at V-Voltron. Lotor, Hikari, Mari, Rei, and Acxa looking at Lotron.

As the winds blow as the sun continue to rise, with Shinji looked at it with a smile on his face.

-Mimi wa kikoeru. Boku no kono koega. Yami ni munashiki suikomareta?-

As screen change with the black lion flying around as in the cockpit Shinji look to his screen and smile to the desert plains around him that was slowly glowing life.

-Moshimo Sekai Ga. Imi wo motsumo Nara-

Scene change to Lotor standing in the middle of a fight with his sword at his side ready to take his stand before scene change to Lotor in the black wolf as he pilots it.

-Kon na kimichi mo. Muda de wa Nai?-

The scene change with Mana, in her fighter jet taken on many enemies as bullets flies.

-Akogareni oshitsubusarete-

As scene change to the bridge bunny with Kaji as they looked at the camera with strange and awkward looks on their face. Zooming out shows Toji's Hikari's sisters Sakura and Hibiki with Arthor as they smile to the camera as well.

-Akiramete tanda-

Scene change to Yuliana with Maya at her side as they smile together before the camera seem to have been turned around as it face Reiko, Ezor, and Zerith standing around with Ezor seem to the one to turn the camera around as she quickly got into her spot and did a pose at the same time the other two did.

-hateshinai sora no iro mo-

Scene change to the paladin and other people were sitting on top of the lion, with mana and Ezor sitting next to Shinji with Asuka yelling out from her lion with Allura laughing from her a bit.

-Shiranaide-

From the shadow Fala it show smiling in a wicked way as the scene zoom how to show she is surrounded by robeast and a huge Eva behind her as well glowing with Haggarium.

-Hashiri dashita omoiga ima demo kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara-

As the three teams soon form Genesis Defender Voltron, as feet and legs were form, arms and body before the head formed as well as it took its pose with its symbol appearing behind him.

-Kyoh no boku ga sono saki no tsuzuku. Bokura narui no asu wo kizuite Yuku-

The next scene is showing Voltron being surrounded by robeast, as it charge it and started to fight them as he punch, and kick before he summon his blazing sword and cut down all the robeast around him down as Quintessess wing appeared on his back.

-Kotae wa sobo itsumo koko ni aru-

Shinji smile to the camera with the Voltron force behind him before the scene zoom out as the other team appeared to the side of the Voltron team before it zoom out once more and show everyone and everybody that working together to make the universe a better place for all before the scene face to Genesis Defender Voltron face.

The opening soon end with Shinji lying down in uniform with all the of his girls as he held them and they hug him close, as at their heads Shinji black Bayard lady before it give a soft glow.

(Start location Unknown)

Shinji's eyes shot open as he found himself inside a Train in Tokyo-3 with an endless abyss outside. As he sat there he looked around as he saw he wasn't in his Paladin Uniform. In fact Shinji was in his school uniform the outfit he was most known to wear before Voltron. But as he looked around he noticed he was alone here as it was strange as he just sat there going to a location unknown to him.

(Asuka)

Asuka's eyes shot open as she was also on a train but she was in her yellow sundress as it was the same one she wore back on the Over the Rainbow Fleet. As she saw this she noted how this place was very odd as the train was empty save for herself as she was deep in confusion.

(Allura)

Allura woke up as she was to her shock in her mission space clothing and not in her Paladin Armor as she found herself on a train of sorts. It was the same train she rode with Rei, Shinji, and Asuka on a day to day basis when school was still in session. As she sat there she looked around and noted this train was empty and saw it was weird as to why she was here alone as she sat there trying to wrap her mind around this.

(Toji)

Toji also woke up and saw he was in a train as he saw that he was wearing his track uniform as he looked around expecting something to happen. Nothing did as the cart was empty and silent as he began to wonder where he was.

(Kensuke)

Kensuke adjusted his glasses as he looked around noting how he was alone in this train as he wondered where he was and how he got here. As he looked about he soon noted how he seemed to be in a normal seat in a very empty train as there wasn't even a conductor here.

(Back with Shinji)

AS Shinji sat there he could swear this place was maddening somehow as soon he heard something as it sounded like a person somehow as he voiced it out. "Who?" Shinji asked as he noted how when he spoke for a moment a white line appeared.

"Who Shinji Ikari?" A voice responded surprising Shinji to no end as it also came with a white line of sorts.

"But that's me." Shinji responded as something wasn't right about this place.

"I am you. This self-incorporates another self. The Self has always been composed of two selves." The Voice said as Shinji began to note how the voice was similar to Kaworu somehow.

"Two?" Shinji asked as he heard the voice.

"Yes the self which observes and the self which observes itself." The voice began as it went into a complicated explanation began. "There is a Shinji Ikari that exists in your mind and a Shinji Ikari that exists in Misato Katsuragi's mind. The Shinji Ikari that exists in Asuka Soryu's mind, the Shinji Ikari that exists in Allura of Altea's mind, the Shinji Ikari in Rei Ayanami's mind, the Shinji Ikari in Lotor's mind, and the Shinji Ikari in Yui Ikari's mind." The voice said as Shinji heard this as he was just plain out confused. "All of them are Shinji Ikari but each of them are the true Shinji Ikari. You're just afraid of the Shinji Ikari that exists in the mind of others." The voice said as Shinji heard this as he looked down a bit.

(Allura)

"How can that be I have never been afraid of the, me that exists in the minds of others? In fact I find it hard to believe there is a version of me that exists inside the minds of others beyond their perception and opinion of myself." Allura said to the being as she heard what it said to her.

"Perhaps you don't fear yourself but surely you fear something." The voice said as Allura glared at it.

"I admit I have my fears but I Cannot allow them to control me with a war that's going on." Allura said as she glared at whatever the voice owner was.

"To avenge your people who are still alive?" The voice responded as Allura glared at it.

"Of course not I don't let vengeance cloud my thoughts!" Allura yelled as soon Asuka appeared for a moment but with her Galra genetics being prominent.

"Yet here you are." The voice said as Allura glared at it wherever it came from.

(Asuka)

"Do you hate your father for abandoning you?" The Voice asked as Asuka glared at it but didn't have a retort as whatever this voice was it was able to strike a nerve with words alone and Asuka had nothing to punch for that comment.

"No I mean Yes I mean I don't know do I resent him for leaving? Yes of course I do! Do I blame him for his reasons of course not in the end he just wanted to keep me and mama safe!?" Asuka argued as she looked to the voice wherever it was.

"I left you once I'll never leave you again." Alusan was heard as Asuka was wide eyed.

"Papa?" Asuka asked as she heard her father's voice as she heard this.

"You always claimed you didn't need anyone but with Voltron you need the others to make Voltron. Forming Voltron required five no more than that and no less either." The voice said as Asuka heard this and was wide eyed at it all.

(Shinji)

"How do you Lilin always seem able to live off those few pleasant memories when life is so messy and cruel?" The Angel asked as it was having trouble peering deeper into Shinji no doubt the Lion was protecting its Paladin's mind.

"I know life is painful... and it hurts a lot but I have to keep going if I don't everyone gets hurt." Shinji said as he looked and saw he was in a classroom setting staring at a shadow of his younger self. "If I can keep going on the small things then it's enough to stay alive and end this war." Shinji said as the Angel was confused.

"Even though you deceiving yourself?" The Angel asked as it looked to Shinji.

"It's not deceiving myself!" Shinji shouted as she stood up and glared at the shadow. "When I was young I couldn't swim and I kept telling them humans weren't made to float but I was able to learn how to swim." Shinji argued as he remembered the Altean Pool in the Castle of Lions. "I thought I could live off the praises of others but that's not true... at least it's not true anymore." Shinji said as he looked down as he knew something about himself. "I do know that I can live on by simply doing what is right because it's the right thing to do without praises of any kind." Shinji said as he looked to the shadow as the Angel began showing Shinji's memories to it.

"Then why do you still cling to the fact you runaway when things start turning horrible." The Angel asked as it was referring to the incident with Lotor.

"Because... I didn't know how to respond to it." Shinji said as he wasn't going to runaway not anymore. "But I do know one thing... Lotor he regrets what he did the fact his plan before me would have made him into a monster was the wakeup call he needed to set things right!" Shinji yelled as he looked to the creature in question.

(Asuka)

"I won't let you screw with me!" Asuka yelled as she glared at the younger version of herself.

"Yet why do you still avoid reality?" The Angel asked as it looked to Asuka.

"Honestly I don't know what I am at this point, am I a human, am I a Galra, or am I something else?" Asuka asked as she then glared at the Angel. "But I do know right now it doesn't matter I'm a Paladin above all else and you can't tell me otherwise?!" Asuka yelled as she glared at the Angel.

"Yes you still hide behind the lie of your mother gaining exclusive cells to have you." The Angel said as Asuka grabbed her head as she heard it all. She heard how Asuka was basically a test tube baby, a bastard whose father was just some random donor at a Sperm Bank. She even heard the horrid tales they told about her like how they never even heard of this place and her mother was just some whore who slept around to have Asuka.

"No... I don't." Asuka said as she began to walk torts the Angel in question. "You can say whatever you want about me but leave my parents out of it!" Asuka yelled as she grabbed the Angel.

(Allura)

"My father was a great man!" Allura argued as she saw the memories of how her father was called a coward for what he did to save her and keep the Lions away from Zarkon.

"Do you believe so he even agreed that Voltron was needed to stop Zarkon and he learned this truth far too late?" The child version of Allura said as it looked to the real Allura.

"Then... would you like to see another reality of how you perceive it should be?" The Angel asked as it looked to Allura as soon the entire area around them went white.

(Scene Break Shinji's Bedroom)

Shinji woke up in his bed with a start as he saw his bedroom and it was different. He didn't know why it looked as normal as he always perceived it as his stuff was where he left it the day before even his cello was untouched as was his miniature replica of the Lions and Voltron.

"It's' about time you got up you idiot!" Asuka said as she had both of her eyes now but it seems her Galra heritage was only slightly more prominent from a strand of violet hair in her normal red hair.

Shinji rose up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he was clearly tired. "Oh it's only you Asuka." Shinji said as he wasn't much of a morning person.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?! Can't you appreciate that I and Allura went through the trouble of waking you up personally?!" Asuka yelled as Shinji heard this as well.

"Allura is here also?" Shinji asked still tired.

"Of course you mega dork and I don't hear words of appreciation for two of your oldest childhood friends!" Asuka yelled out scolding Shinji as Shinji yawned a bit.

"Thanks... now let me sleep a bit more." Shinji said ignoring the fact Asuka had her Marmora Dagger Alusan gave her when she was 13.

"Hey get up you! It's time to get up you dork!" Asuka yelled as she the yanked the blanket off from Shinji revealing he wasn't alone in his rise to morning before blushing beat red at this fact in embarrassment and rage as her eyes turned yellow to show her Galra half was coming out.

"You stupid pervert I didn't meant to get that up!" Asuka yelled as she slapped Shinji as the Pen-Pen and Voltron bobble heads shook from the audio of it all.

"I can't help it, its morning just get out so I Can take a wiz." Shinji said as Asuka wasn't having any of it.

(Kitchen)

Gendo was reading a newspaper as Yuliana was washing some dishes as her uniform for the Paladins of Voltron waited for her to be put on. Nearby Allura was helping with the dishes smiling at them as she can hear Asuka yelling at Shinji about his morning wood. "Oh my you're all so sweet coming to pick up Shinji every morning, Allura." Yuliana said with a smile as Allura smiled to the fellow Altean.

"I'm just happy to help when I Can and Lotor gave his regards but club activities for him got in the way." Allura said as Yuliana nodded.

"It's a shame Shinji doesn't appreciate what you all do for him." Yuliana said as she smiled to them. "Also Allura when you see your mother later today can you let her know we'll be meeting at the Castle for our traditional meeting." Yuliana said as apparently Yuliana was still a paladin of Voltron.

"Of course." Allura said as Yuliana then sighed to Gendo.

"Gendo dear you best get ready as well after all we don't want to have you yelled at again for being late." Yuliana said as she knew this.

"Yes dear I'm always ready." Gendo said as he kept reading the newspaper.

"Jeez your just like Shinji and don't forget you Alusan, and the others have a guy's night out as well." Yuliana said as she smiled to her.

"Of course Fuyutsuki is your biggest fan with your predecessor." Gendo said as Yuliana smiled and gushed at Gendo.

"Oh you just get ready." Yuliana scolded as Allura watched the whole thing.

"Of course... she who must be obeyed." Gendo said mumbling the last part to himself as Allura saw this and had blackmail for later.

Rei came out from the bathroom as she said in a normal and more human tone, "Shinji is sleeping in again didn't he?"

"It's seem so," Allura said with a sigh before giving a smile as Rei grab her bento as she said, "Thank you for making lunch kaa-san."

"Not a problem Rei," Yuliana said as she turn to her with a smile, as she remember carrying Rei, raising her, caring for her after when she found out her best friend Honerva had complications during child birth of her twin sons, Lotor and Tabris, had left her sterile and wanted a baby girl, so she help her friend as well come to an agreement with her, Zarkon, and Gendo.

To the agreement was Zarkon would donate some sperm and insert them into her womb as Yuliana did wanted a 2nd child herself and Share Rei between the two family so in a way thanks to Rei they are one huge family now, and didn't have to go far as they all live in the same building and city when duty asks of it.

She gain a daughter, with Shinji a sister along with Lotor and Tabris somewhat as brothers, while Honerva gotten the daughter she always wanted.

As Gendo was happy about this it's also too bad he gain the short straw as he promise to Yuliana once they have a 2nd child, he would get a vasectomy, he kind of hated more as he wanted the 2nd child to be his own as well but Zarkon beat him to it.

As Allura grabs Shinji, Asuka, and her bento box as well as Asuka voice yell out, "Hurry up!

"Man your suck a pain in the ass sometimes" Shinji said as the two can be heard through the walls as Shinji went on saying, "Is this what happens when you start your period sometimes?"

"What?! What did you say?!" Asuka said before a loud slap was heard as Allura sighed and said, "Every time."

(Moments later)

Asuka got Shinji out of bed and in his school uniform with Allura and Rei standing by as by the door as Asuka and Shinji join them as Asuka got her shoes on with Shinji standing there with a mark on his face as she said, "Miss Ikari, we're leaving now."

"Alright, have fun at school kids," Yuliana said as the 4 of them left and soon were rushing to school.

(Down the street)

As the streets seem to be backed up due to morning rush hour, even car that were floating up in the air weren't going anywhere as well, as everyone ran down the street trying to get to school before tardy, with Allura said, "If we keep running, we should able to make it before the first bell even rings."

"Good to know," Rei said as Shinji suddenly remembers something as he said, "Hey we're getting another new classmate today right?"

"Yea! That right, sense this city is the new capital, as the space port was built near here, a lot of people and new species are moving in its no wonder we're getting many new kids!"

"Oh That make sense, I also wonder what she like, I also hope she has a great butt," Shinji said as Asuka growl at him as Allura added, "Just because the new law of universe reproduction harem is in place doesn't mean you should go after ever new girls Shinji, and you and Ezor hasn't gone on an official date yet."

"I didn't mean it like that," Shinji said as Asuka shouted, "And what do you mean?!"

Down the street around the corner as a redhead girl with a piece of toast in her mouth came rushing as she muffle out, "Crap, I'm late. I can't believe I overslept. I just want one thing to go in my life to go right!"

As she ran Shinji, and her soon met at the intersection area and when they did the two ended up bashing into each other as the toast went flying as it felt like they hit each other in the head hard. When this happened they were on the ground as birds flew away in shock as Shinji was holding his head in pain as was the girl was in fact Mana. When she saw how she was positioned though she saw her skirt was in danger of flipping up to which she quickly covered it and closed her legs in response.

"I'm sorry I'm really in a hurry." She said as she got up. "I'll see you later bye sorry!" She cried out as Shinji saw this and was confused at all of this. Asuka of course had a tick mark on her head with a scowl while Allura had a similar mark but with a sweet smiled as Rei the youngest of the group looked between them confused.

(Later at School)

The group had arrived as Toji and Kensuke were with Shinji there as Toji was shocked despite the Stupid insult on Shinji's desk. "Wow!? So did you see her panties then?" Toji asked as Shinji was telling them how he bashed into Mana as they were all in uniform today.

"It wasn't a good look really, just a little flash." Shinji said as he looked to Toji as they were also with Lotor as he sat on his own seat with them calmly listening with his hands interlocked in front of his mouth.

"Doh! I can't believe you're the one with all the luck!" Toji cursed as Lotor just waited for it.

"3, 2, and 1." Lotor counted down as soon Hikari came in and with her hand grabbed Toji's ear and yanked as Toji cried out in pain.

"GAUH what was that for?!" Toji asked as he was having his ear yanked hard.

"Exactly what were you four talking about just now Mr. Suzuhara?" Hikari asked as Lotor sighed a bit.

"They were talking I was calmly sitting." Lotor explained as he sat there calmly as he wasn't going to be in the path of Hikari's tirade anytime soon.

"Ok then Toji let's put you to work change the water in the flower vases." Hikari scolded as Toji glared at Lotor.

"Traitor! She's so mean!" Toji cried out as Lotor then closed his eyes.

"What was that Toji?"! Hikari asked as Lotor sighed at this.

"That's what you get for opening your mouth." Lotor said as he knew Toji couldn't handle it.

"Poor Toji is so carpet bagged." Shinji said as Lotor chuckled a bit.

"I believe it takes one to know one." Lotor commented as Shinji glared as Asuka smirked.

"He has you there." Asuka said as Shinji saw he was outnumbered on this argument.

"Wait are you two saying that I'm?" Shinji asked as Lotor looked to them.

"It's merely stating the obvious through observation Shinji." Lotor said as Ezor was heard giggling a bit with Mari.

It soon turned into a three way argument as Kensuke saw this and sighed a bit. "The calm... the peace and tranquility." Kensuke said as he sat there trying to relax as this was just some normal day for them all.

Soon the sound of a car driving in and skidding to a park was heard outside as Lotor knew what was next as soon the car of Misato Katsuragi drove in and parked as they all saw here there as soon Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were seen charging to the window to catch a glimpse with the other guys as Lotor face palmed himself for this.

"Oh yea oh its Misato are Teacher! Oh she's gorgeous!" Toji cried out in joy as Shinji and Kensuke also cheered for her as Lotor wandered why he was even friends with them sometimes. As Misato was seen making her way to the school Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke cheered her on more as she made them a peace sign as they returned it when Kensuke got a glimpse of her on her camera.

"Just look at those three stooges don't they have any shame?" Asuka, Hikari, and Allura all asked at the same time as Lotor sighed.

"I have to chaperone them." Lotor said as he didn't want them getting into any major trouble outside his watch.

A little later as the bell rang, their teacher Misato came into class as Hikari went through the whole class thing as she said, "Alright stand, bow, and sit!"

Misato put her hand on her teacher desk as she said in a very un-teacher like way, "Listen up dudes, we got a new redhead babe here to introduce herself."

As Misato step aside and introduce the new girls as she announce, "My names Mana Kirishima, nice to meet ya."

"Ah!" Shinji said as Mana look to the person who said that as she saw Shinji and said in a perverted way and a small smile, "Hey you're the guy that try looking up my shirt staring at my panties. I forgot to ask, you get a good look?"

"Hey don't speak that way to him, you'll give the wrong impression!" Asuka said as Mana look to her and said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"H-he not my boyfriend, he my childhood friend, if anything its miss chameleon there is his girlfriend," Asuka said pointed out to Ezor and sounded a bit jealous saying that as Ezor smile and said, "I don't mind sharing, and beside another girl could be fun."

"Ah Come on Shinji! Why do you have all the best luck?!" Toji yell out sounded very jealous to that as Hikari said, "What was that?!"

"I don't think we should be talking about this during school time," Allura said a bit out loud as Asuka turn to her and said, "Don't get me started on you, I've seen you holding Shinji hand during walks!"

Soon enough as the arguing went on as Misato observe it for a moment before she give a smile and said to herself, "This is going to be an interesting year."

(After school)

As the gang started to walk out into the city, including the Lotor's alien angels as people been calling them that as there were 3 of them and they were aliens, as they were mostly Lotor bodyguard along with Tabris, but mostly stay with Lotor as he was next in line after his father in the Galra Enterprise.

As Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor hang around the group, Ezor saw Shinji as a cute boy and she pretty much asked him to be his girlfriend, now with Mana to the group as she hand around with Shinji as she hand on to his arm with Ezor onto the other as Asuka was steaming out of her ears as she saw this with Allura, not as extremely mad like Asuka but quite upset as mana next to Shinji where she would stand and hold his hand.

As Kensuke was filming the scene with Shinji and the girls as Ezor started to ask, "So what should we do today with no homework?"

"WE could hang out at the mail," Acxa said as Zethrid said, "I rather be at the gym than their after what happen last time."

"Hey I heard a new Arcade has open up with a lot new games too, we could check it out," Toji said as Hikari said, "If they have price games, you're going to win me one."

"On come on," Toji said as Allura said, "I wouldn't mind."

"Me as well," Lotor said as he was hoping to catch some relaxation as Tabris said, "It could be fun as well."

"Could be good for devil girls as she look like she could let off some steam," Kensuke said as Asuka look to him and said, "What did you say stooge!?"

"Let's head to the Arcade then," Shinji said as gang soon head there and get the fun down.

(Later)

At the arcade everyone was having fun as with Lotor's angels Zethrid found a few test your strength games, Acxa was doing some shooting games, and Ezor was doing full body control fighting games and being flexible as she is, she seem to be on a roll.

Toji was at a claw game with Hikari standing by waiting for a prize from Toji, Kensuke was doing a V.R game of some sort of War game.

Lotor and Tabris were doing music/beat/rhythm games as Lotor as doing an V.R game himself with lightsaber beat games as he slash block with the control sabers and stay on the beat, Tabris was doing a,

'Dance-Dance Revolution,' and he wasn't bad at dancing to say.

Asuka, Allura, and Mana were doing a battle royal fighting game as it seem they competing with each other as who would be dating Shinji or something.

And lastly Shinji himself was looking around for a game to play as most games around seem interesting but not ones he would play, as suddenly he heard a sound like lions as he turn and saw a single wide Arcade game in the back, a light of the screen was on showing the video game as the Title of the game was called, 'Voltron!'

(So you know the design of the title looks like the one from the 1980's cartoon Voltron)

Shinji walks up to it as he saw on the screen as it change, as he saw five consoles of Black, red, blue, yellow, and green as Shinji walk up to the center control and put a coin in as the game started up with Shinji hitting the start on the black control area as the image of the black lion came forth as Shinji started playing.

As Shinji ran and battle against fleet of space ships, went against warships, and giant alien creatures, as he didn't know what he was doing, but it all felt familiar, like he seen it in a dream as he keeps playing it and playing until his black lion was blown up and the screen pop saying-

"Game Over!"

Shinji felt… empty, the game was fun for him as he keep playing but for it suddenly end like that… even more so there were 4 other consoles as other people could play it, but he was playing alone as suddenly someone came up as a voice that sounded like Shinji's own voice said, "You know that game isn't just a game right?"

"Hu?" Shinji said as he turn around and he suddenly found himself somewhere else, as he look up and saw a night sky with stars and wonder how he gotten here when he was at the Arcade until his mind started to remember, like he was waking up from a dream as he said, "what- happen… where am I?"

"Don't you remember?" the other voice said as Shinji look down and saw the other being, the being made up of quintessence as Shinji said, "Its… you."

"Gal you remember me," the other being said as Shinji looks around and said, "What happen… where, is this place?"

"This place… it's your place, remember? You created it," the being said as Shinji looked around as suddenly a memory came to him as he remember the pain, before it clear up with the blue skies as Shinji said, "I remember… I was trying to bring out quintessence and give to other… Alteans, and we were attacked."

"Now you're getting it," the other being said as Shinji look to him and said, "Yea but… what happen afterwards… and what are you?"

"I am who I am. I am one, and I am all. I'm the world, yet I am a person, I am truth… and I am you," the being said as Shinji said, "Me?"

"Yes you, I came from you, created by you me when you started making your world, from the moment you were born and your world was your mother womb which grew with you, but there wasn't a lot of room at the time for myself so I stay in the void waiting when the time you needed me," The being said as Shinji said, "So if your me… do you know what happen in the battle my I feel… something went wrong."

"Something did happen, it was bad, and you got angry," the other being said as Shinji asked, "What happen?"

"Why are you asking me? You already know it," the other being said as Shinji try to remember as didn't come out as clear as he hope as he try to remember as he remember energy weapon fire, angels, the Rei clones and then… then.

(Memory flash)

Kaworu standing before an angel stopping its attack before he turn to Voltron and mouth something before his head was separated by an explosive device.

(End)

Shinji put his hand to his head as his eyes were widen, his being filled with shock and sadness, Kaworu was killed, as he ask himself, "What happen… why was he killed? He was a good friend, loyal… why did he have to die?"

"I don't know why… but I know who," the being said as Shinji eyes open as he remember Fala.

Her cruelty, her laughter, she did it, she killed Kaworu, and Shinji got angry at this as before his anger could escalate the other being came up to him and touch his forehead and said, "None of that, we can't have you getting angry again."

Suddenly smack the hand away and said, "Why should I?!"

The other being didn't flinch or made an emotion as Shinji just yell out, "Why can't I get angry, why?"

"Because, you know it would just being nothing but pain to you, you try and fail. You try, gave it your best, but it wasn't enough, but then again, even if you were at your best, and you did beat Fala, you cannot stop what was coming to Kaworu as he has been waiting for it," the other being said s Shinji asked, "and… that is?"

"Death," the other being said as Shinji eyes widen as the other being said, "He knew his death was coming for him, as he live, died, and reborn in a new world over and over again, he knew he would die, but he died protecting you."

"Why… why does he have to die… why can't people live their lives normal, his life?" Shinji said as the other being said, "His curse, his choice, and his way as fate has always put him in and his choice is to live his life as he want to, death will come for him one way or another just like with all life, it's just as it is with no way around it, to stop it, or to out run it… but he did give you something."

Shinji look up to the being and said, "W-what?"

The other being step forth and said, "Wake up… and play his final message."

"Wake up?" Shinji asked before the other being raise his hand with his index to his thumb and said, "Yes, wake up."

*flick!

(Voltron)

Shinji snap his eyes open as he saw he was in the black lions cockpit, he was sitting in his chair. The controls were looking out of order with wires and stuff showing but still in operation.

Shinji looked around and saw he still had a visual to the outside which was just a white void as he looked around for something. "His final message?" Shinji asked as he took out the SDAT and looked it over. He then took out the mixtape Kaworu gave him and began to look it over as his visor scanned it for anything off. As he did he saw it was just a normal record and in turn Shinji put the tape inside his SDAT and began to play it as he took off his helmet and put his headphones on.

Shinji then closed his eyes as it was either going to be music or a message as he was wide eyed at what he heard. "Shinji-kun if you are reading this then... it has happened my death my destined ending and if you are hearing this then I hope in some way I was able to give you the happiness you deserved." Kaworu said as Shinji was wide eyed at hearing Kaworu's voice.

"Kaworu." Shinji said as he was wide eyed at this.

"I want you to know out of all the realities I had visited with you in them I have never been happier than the reality with you in it but what brought me most joy was the adventures and journey well all took together." Kaworu's message said as Shinji began to tear up at this. "I have seen many incarnations of you and many of them met a cruel end in some way or form be it by the beast of EVA or some other power and every time I had failed to bring you the joy you deserved in the world. Shinji... please don't be sad for my death instead be happy that you are alive surrounded by those who love and want you." Kaworu said as Shinji began to tear up at this as his tears landed on his SDAT that played in his ear.

"My death was inevitable I knew this and had always accepted it I would gladly die if it meant ensuring the future you would be alive in." Kaworu said as Shinji looked down feeling a wave of emotions come to him as he felt this. "Everyone is as I remembered them though Asuka may be different as with Lilith's offspring... but I do know with this group of beloved friends and family I know your happiness is ensured." Kaworu said as Shinji began to break down. "Thank you for wonderful memories Shinji-kun may your future be filled with love, smiles, and joy. I hope we shall meet again soon." Kaworu's voice said as Shinji looked up and saw to his shock the controls of the Black Lion were repairing themselves as they gave off Quintessence as he gripped the controls in his hand.

Shinji then head the end of the message play again as it had more. "I put this song here for it reminded me of you and how my journey began I may be sad but it also has a beauty to it." Kaworu said as it was one he felt would fit best.

*Insert End of Evangelion OST: Komm Susser Tod

Shinji plugged the SDAT into his Lion's speakers as he head the song play around him as he closed his eyes while putting his helmet on and then opened his eyes as his Altean Marks began to show with his eyes glowing red. "Guys... wake up." Shinji ordered as the communication came through.

(Allura)

"You need to wake up!" Shinji was heard as Allura's eyes twitched a bit before opening.

"Shinji?" Allura asked as she heard Shinji.

(Asuka)

"We can't give up just yet!" Shinji called out as he wasn't going to give up.

Asuka then growled as she got up and glared with her remaining good eye. "Who's giving up idiot?" Asuka asked as the German Galra half breed glared at her screen.

(Toji)

"Right now we need to get out of here and I need you all backing me up giving me your 110%!" Shinji called out as Toji smirked while getting up grabbing his controls.

"Good that's just my song!" Toji smirked as he wasn't backing down just yet.

(Kensuke)

"I'm not running away so you better not be running either!" Shinji called out as Kensuke gripped his controls.

"Not in your life!" Kensuke countered as Shinji heard them all.

(Shinji)

"Come on now that I'm awake let's get Voltron moving again." Shinji said as he wasn't about to give up yet. "And I think I know just how." Shinji said as Allura agreed.

(Voltron)

"Alright Voltron is back now let's move!" Shinji roared out as he wasn't about to surrender as Shinji and Allura began to channel the Quintessence around them using the skills they gained from Oriande.

(Battle)

Voltron's eyes flashed back to life as the connect was back with its Paladins as its body began to glow an azure blue color as it was ready to move out.

(Outside)

Lotron with the tower and Castle flew around the Angel before them as it had Voltron trapped inside it.

(Lotron)

"How are we supposed to get them out of there?" Mari asked as Lotor looked.

"No clue." Acxa said as she saw this play out.

"Wait look!" Rei said as they all felt it there Wolves were calm as if they knew all was going to be ok.

(Fala's ship)

"Milady look!" Hera called out as they saw it as well as they were all wide eyed at this.

"No." Fala growled as she saw what was happening as did Honerva.

(Battle)

The Angel began to convulse as the zebra skinned Angel began to turn completely black as if in some last dich effort to keep something contained. Soon slash marks began to appear around it as the marks released blood only to be turned into Quintessence when exposed to the deep vacuums of space. AS the Quintessence did this a large blade came out as it was Voltron's sword as soon it began to slash down as from two of the slash's Voltron's wings came out as it used the Quintessence to help it get free.

Soon Voltron began to tear its way out as it was a gruesome image to some but Voltron had to do what it had to do. It then continued forward as the Angel tried to keep Voltron contained as it kept pushing forward to get out. "Just who..." Shinji, Asuka, and Allura were heard as they began to get free.

"In the Hell." They continued as it was Kensuke and Toji who said this as this was a long time coming to many.

"Do you thing we ARE!" They all roared out as soon Voltron roared out and burst out and with its thrusters went full frontal on the Drule ship as many of the ships Fala had brought with her were taken down by Voltron alone.

(Fala)

"I'll prepare a counter attack." Sendak said only for Fala to stop him.

"No we'll retreat." Fala said as she glared at Voltron on screen. "When Fortress Daibazaal is finished none of them will matter." Fala said as she wasn't finished yet this was just a tactical retreat for her at the moment. "Take us out of here Sendak." Fala ordered as she glared at Sendak who growled at this.

"As you command." Sendak said as he gave the needed orders.

(Battle)

The ships began to leave the Quantum Abyss as they made their way to their hidden base to lick their wounds for now. AS they did this Voltron and Lotron glared at them as they made their escape from the area.

(Lotor)

"I'm afraid as recorded state that the Galra Empire has entered a state of civil war." Lotor said as this was bad for many of them as long as Fala or Haggar are running amuck the war will never have a clear end.

(Shinji)

Shinji heard this as he knew he wasn't a killer but in war he had to do things he wouldn't normally do. "Then if we want this war to end... Fala and Haggar as well as those who support them must be put down." Shinji said as he knew that for peace he had to fight to his last breath.

(Later Castle of Lions)

Once everyone was back in the castle they had given Shinji and the Paladins a full look over as Lotor was given some free roam but under heavy guard as right now things were not looking good. "Ok we have a ship filled with Altean Refugee's and further more we are rocks in a hard place." Misato said as Shinji was silent as he knew Kaworu died for him... he wasn't going to let his sacrifice be in vain.

"We need to stop Fala for now let's get the Altean's to safety and start getting ready for Fala's next scheme." Shinji said as the Paladins and Knights were gathered together.

"For now I need to return to Galra HQ and prepare for Fala's inevitable first strike." Lotor said as they needed to move fast.

"That would be wise for now." Yuliana said as they were in agreement on this. It was unanimous on this though if they want peace Fala must be stopped no matter the cost.

"What about Lotor?" Asuka asked as Shinji looked to Lotor and then at his hands which were now clenched as fists.

"We are... who we choose to be." Shinji said as he knew even though Lotor did something horrible he still confessed and let the Altean's go. "Let him go." Shinji said as everyone was shocked as was Lotor.

"Pardon?" Allura asked as she heard this as she was in shock to it.

"I don't approve of what he did... but he knew he was in the wrong so he tried to make it right even if it costs him his freedom." Shinji said as he looked to his friends and teammates. "Right now if we want to beat Fala and Haggar we need to be a united front against them." Shinji said as he looked to his friends as they saw his logic in this.

Shinji then took Lotor's Bayard and handed it to him as he looked to him. "This is your last chance Lotor any other secret project I want us all to be made aware of." Shinji said as Lotor saw the Bayard and then took it.

"Noted... Shinji." Lotor said as he was going to keep his word on that. After all he already lost a brother today he didn't need to loose anyone else close to him.

"Right now the war isn't over so we need to get ready for whatever Fala has planned." Shinji said as Misato nodded to this as did Coran.

"Sending messages to every Coalition and alliance fleet in our area to be on the lookout for Fala's ship and her fleet." Coran said as they had to catch her before she causes any more chaos.

(With Honerva and Sendak)

The two met as they were alone as Honerva made sure of it. "Were you followed?" Honerva asked as Sendak looked to her.

"No I was not." Sendak said as he looked to Honerva. "What is your business witch?" Sendak asked as Honerva made sure they were alone.

"Fala is on a self-destructive path and she is unaware of it." Honerva said as she looked to Sendak who listened. "If worse comes to worse we may have to let HER out of Titan." Honerva said as Sendak went wide eyed.

"Her I know who she is the most infamous Galra the Empire had ever produced born from yourself and Zarkon and in many circles to have been then empires Shining future." Sendak said as she was a subject that both Haggar and Sendak ever argued against Zarkon about.

"Yes... Merla imprisoned centuries prior in an isolated prison named after herself no guards no ships and no drones for her to utilize for an escape." Honerva said as Merla the Mad Titan of the Empire was a powerful threat as she had the mystic abilities of Honerva, the raw strength of Zarkon, and the cunning of both Lotor and Tabris. "As it stand killing Tabris was a line Fala had crossed without any regrets if she is not above committing Fratricide then if anything she is a danger to us all." Honerva said as Sendak heard her.

"What do you plan then?" Sendak asked as he looked to Honerva.

"We may need to consider... freeing Merla from her prison to take back her rightful place on the throne if she is keen on siding with those who had betrayed her." Honerva said as she knew Isolation may have driven Merla to insanity.

"Very well I'll work on getting ready." Sendak said as right now if they want to take back the power they once held Merla was there last and best option.

(Meanwhile Yorak Quadrant Prison Planet Titan)

In a dark cell of an artificial planetoid a girl about, Shinji's age was writing something down on the wall as nearby was what looked to be experiments of sorts as she was working tirelessly. She looked to be in dire need of new clothing, a long bath, and other things but any injury she should have had were healed not even scarred over. As she worked her eyes flashed red for a moment as she saw something as her Altean Marks glowed as well.

She then got to another spot as she then smiled a bit as she saw it how it was all pointing to one truth for her. "Planet Eden... and Planet Doom." Merla said as she realized what this meant as Planet Eden was the birthplace of Quintessence but Planet Doom was the opposite it was where Quintessence went to die and become Haggarium. She then grinned as she looked to another spot as on it was a gauntlet of sorts with a star on the back of the hand and five diamonds one for each knuckle as she had them labeled as one thing as it seems the Lions of Voltron were connected.

"The key to it all the Nexus." She said as she realized her years of studying and solitude had led her to this the ultimate truth of the universe. Soon Haggarium flowed through her again as she knew what this meant for her as she then breathed out almost huskily as she looked to the sky outside her cell which was more of a hut right now as she was alone on the Planet with nothing to even build a ship to escape. "Father Mother locking me here won't do anything you will eventually seek me out for aid but in doing so the countdown to the end and balance of all things begins." The girl said as she walked out allowing the dark lights to shine on her as she was revealed to be an Altrean Galra hybrid like Lotor and Tabris were.

All in all the war was far from over and whoever this new player was she was coming and she knew it was only a matter of time and patience. For now she shall wait for when this was over nothing will be the same as she simply sat down in the center of a runic circle of sorts and began to meditate by her lonesome focusing on pinpointing the five items she needed to complete her darken path.

(TBC)

(Start Epilogue)

Kaworu opened his eyes as he was standing atop a church no doubt enjoying a new scene before him as he looked upon it all with his hand in his pocket as he was once more in his school uniform. "Are you enjoying this Kaworu-Kun?" Came a female voice as Kaworu looked and saw a blue haired girl holding a toy of Voltron and a girl who looked like a younger Asuka.

"That I am Lisa and Maria and what of you two?" Kaworu asked as the girl Maria and Lisa smiled as they looked to them.

"I'm enjoying Daddies wedding with Lisa." Maria smiled as Lisa agreed with her.

"Yes not everyday master I mean papa is married to multiple girls at once." Lisa smiled as well as she saw this play out.

"Well it's to be expected from the Girl of Infinite Voltron, and the Girl who was once God in the past through her dreams." Kaworu said as he sat with them watching he wedding as Lisa then got ready as one of the brides had her bouquet ready before throwing it as Lisa did the same with her Voltron toy.

Even if this was at times a lonely existence they took comfort in knowing that they weren't alone in all of this. "Well I'll see you all then." Maria said as she got up and smiled. "I promised Ryo I'd see him before the actual God starts his cycle again." Maria said as Kaworu nodded to her.

"Please give Ryo my regards Maria Ikari-kun." Kaworu said with a smile as he looked to Maria.

"Will do Kaworu." Maria said as she once more vanished to visit this Ryo fellow.

"And what of you Lisa?" Kaworu asked as she looked to Lisa.

"I'm going to stay here a bit… before heading back to visit Keith and his Allura and my new baby sister there." Lisa smiled as she looked to Kaworu.

"Then enjoy I believe one Homura is waiting for me as well in the Reality Hub." Kaworu said as he then vanished next leaving Lisa there to watch her mama's wedding with Shinji and so many brides.

(End Epilogue)

ESKK: Well here we go then now for the Announcements.

(Start Announcements)

ESKK: Ok first announcement is simple I will NOT be ending this fic at the Fala saga. I have one more saga planned out and that's the Merla Saga. I have some plans for it but nothing concrete until Season 7 of Voltron is aired. When that is done I will have a proper plot ready.

Second Announcement: I am planning on possible starting a Voltron Oban Star Racers fanfic and so far I already have a rough draft on it. If anyone is interested in giving me a hand with it in some way or form that would be great.

Third Announcement: I wanted to ask you all but as the final opening for EVA Voltron what song do you all wish for me to use. The most suggested Songs will be made into a poll to decide the winner as it must be Japan based. I'm open to using Jam Project Songs for Super Robot Wars or that didn't mention the anime's name so go nuts with suggestions for it.

ESKK: Well then now that's done be sure to review as you leave and like I always say here ja-ne.


	41. Omake and Updates

Genesis Defender Voltron Omake and Announcements

ESKK: Hey here are a few skits involving my EVA and Voltron story hope you all enjoy it. Also this will also have a few announcements so check it out folks.

(Start Skit 1 Magical Girl Allura)

Rei, Asuka, and Allura were sitting down together in school as with the war on the Galra going on they barely ever get time to just hang out and relax. As they sat Asuka decided to break the ice here. "So Allura if you don't mind me asking have you found any anime to enjoy yet?" Asuka asked as Rei looked.

"I believe she may have found a joy in cosplay." Rei said as Allura cleared her throat wearing her diplomatic mask.

"I have found shows to my enjoyment but I would hardly say I cosplay and even if I did in a political field that could easily be used against me even if I were to change my appearance with my natural born abilities." Allura said as Asuka was skeptical but accepted it for now because it was true after all.

"But some of your Altean magic does have minor similarities to that of the Magical Girl Genre of anime." Rei said as Allura who was drinking her drink almost did spit take on that comment.

"I beg your pardon?" Allura asked as she stood up. "I may enjoy the Earth culture and some of its sub cultures but this Magical Girl Genre is one I do not take part in simply because of the main fact that its bait for the unsavory sorts particularly perverts now unless we have a new topic to discuss such as Paladin training I bid you two farewell." Allura said as she took her leave and stormed off.

"Ok I feel like a bitch now." Asuka said as Rei agreed with her on that one.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

Asuka was heading to Allura's room as she made a rerun of what she was going to say to Allura to apologize to her about earlier today. "Ok Allura I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to offend you or anything I hope this thing doesn't put a wedge between friends." Asuka said as she then began to walk into Allura's room.

(Inside Allura's Room)

*Insert Moon Pride from Sailor Moon Crystal

"Hey Allura." Asuka began as the door slid open revealing Allura in a Magical Girl outfit as Asuka was wide eyed at catching Allura red handed as Asuka noted the outfit was completely original as she didn't recognize it.

"The Magical Girl of Altea has arrived!" Allura shouted out as she struck a pose a bit. "In the name of Altea Magical Girl Sailor Voltron will punish you!" Allura called out striking a pose as she looked to Asuka with her finger pointing in a style similar to Sailor Moon as Allura was wide eyed the same way Asuka was as Allura saw she was caught red handed with her dirty little secret.

*End Song

"Uh…" Allura and Asuka both said as they saw how this looked.

"I can explain this situation." Allura defended as she saw the Mice were also part of her cosplay here. But the evidence was clear… Allura was caught red handed at being a major Magical Girl Cosplayer if the Magical Girl merchandise was anything to go by.

"Can you?" Asuka asked as she didn't know whether to sigh in exasperation, laugh at Allura, or just plain out call her a hypocrite.

"I think?" Allura asked more then said as she looked to Asuka as this was going to be an odd tale to spin.

(Later still)

Rei was walking to the room of Allura as she had to deliver some updates on certain matters as well as Allura's ID card that had to be double checked to make sure it was in order as well as ensure it was hers with the access it provided her. As Rei walked into her room she had no idea what she would find in there.

*Insert Moon Pride from Sailor Moon Crystal

"Pardon me Allura-hime I have your NERV ID for you." Rei said as she began to walk in with the music once more playing as she stopped and saw what was going on.

"The Magical Girl Duo is here!" Came the voices of Asuka and Allura as Rei saw this.

"Magical Girl of Altea Crimson Maiden! Sailor Red" Asuka introduced as she smiled a bit. "In the name of the Red Lion I shall chastise you!" Asuka called out as she smiled.

"Magical Girl of Altea Sailor Voltron! In the name of Altea I shall punish you!" Allura called out as when they finished there 'intro speech,' they saw Rei standing there as they were wide eyed once more.

*End Song

"Uh…" They said as Rei then pulled out a matching uniform in blue.

"May I join you?" She asked as they saw this and dodged a bullet this time.

(Later)

Hikari was seen walking in as she was told to meet up here so she can work on their school work with Asuka, Rei, and Allura. As Hikari made her way to Allura's room she then opened the door as she walked in.

"Hey sorry I'm late everyone." Hikari said as she walked in but was in turn met with a shock of her own.

*Insert Moon Pride from Sailor Moon Crystal

"The Altean Magical Girl trio has arrived!" The voices of Asuka, Allura, and Rei were heard as Hikari was wide eyed as she saw them in their matching Magical Girl get up.

"Magical Girl of Altea Crimson Maiden! Sailor Red" Asuka introduced as she smiled a bit. "In the name of the Red Lion I shall chastise you!" Asuka called out as she smiled at her heroic introduction.

"Magical Girl of Altea Azure Maiden! Sailor Blue! Rei began her introduction as she looked to whatever foe they had in mind with the Mice playing the music again. "In the name of the Blue Lion I shall purify you." Rei said as she looked to her 'foe,' ready for battle.

"Magical Girl of Altea Sailor Voltron! In the name of Altea I shall punish you!" Allura called out for the third time as when they finished there 'intro speech,' again they saw that now Hikari was standing there as they were wide eyed once more as Hikari was left speechless while pointing at them in shock.

*End Song

"Uh we can explain." Asuka and Allura both said as they saw this.

(Later still)

"Geez why do I need to give Allura the update on her EVA and plug suit?" Maya asked as she knew Unit 1 was going to be piloted by Allura and with her new Plug Suit being modified to fit Allura's biology she had to give the Princess updates. Maya then entered the room to meet up with Allura. "Sorry for barging in but," Maya began but was left speechless at what she saw now.

*Insert Moon Pride from Sailor Moon Crystal

"The magical girls of Altea have arrived on the scene!" Came the combined voices of Asuka, Hikari, Allura, and Rei as then Asuka continued with the intro battle speech.

"Magical Girl of Altea Crimson Maiden! Sailor Red" Asuka introduced as she smiled a bit. "In the name of the Red Lion I shall chastise you!" Asuka called out as she smiled at her heroic introduction as Rei was next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Azure Maiden! Sailor Blue! Rei began her introduction as she looked to whatever foe they had in mind with the Mice playing the music again. "In the name of the Blue Lion I shall purify you." Rei said as she looked to her 'foe,' ready for battle as Hikari came in next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Topaz Maiden! Sailor Yellow!" Hikari said as she smiled. "In the name of the Yellow Lion I shall cleanse you!" Hikari called out as it was now Allura who was next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Sailor Voltron! In the name of Altea I shall punish you!" Allura called out for the fourth time as when they finished there 'intro speech,' again they saw that now this time it was Maya who was in shock at what she saw as the mice turned off the music.

*End OST

"Ok why haven't we locked the door yet?" Asuka asked as Rei sighed.

"Let us skip the explanation and have her join us." Rei said as Maya soon found herself dragged in.

(Later still)

"Ok let's get some shots of the girls." Mari snickered as she had a camera read as on it was a stick with 'Do not touch,' as it was put there by Kensuke. Mari then opened the door and was soon left speechless with a huge smile at what she saw as it made her drop the camera.

*Insert Sailor Moon Crystal Moon Pride

"The magical girls of Altea have arrived on the scene!" Came the combined voices of Asuka, Hikari, Allura, Maya, and Rei as then Asuka continued with the intro battle speech.

"Magical Girl of Altea Crimson Maiden! Sailor Red" Asuka introduced as she smiled a bit. "In the name of the Red Lion I shall chastise you!" Asuka called out as she smiled at her heroic introduction as Rei was next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Azure Maiden! Sailor Blue! Rei began her introduction as she looked to whatever foe they had in mind with the Mice playing the music again. "In the name of the Blue Lion I shall purify you." Rei said as she looked to her 'foe,' ready for battle as Hikari came in next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Topaz Maiden! Sailor Yellow!" Hikari said as she smiled. "In the name of the Yellow Lion I shall cleanse you!" Hikari called out as it was now Maya who was next as hopefully this time it wouldn't be interrupted.

"Magical Girl of Altea Emerald Maiden! Sailor Green!" Maya called out showing her young girl self as she was clearly a magical girl fan. "In the name of the Green Lion I shall Strike You!" Maya called as for the fifth time Allura was next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Sailor Voltron! In the name of Altea I shall punish you!" Allura called out for the fifth time as when they finished there 'intro speech,' again they saw that now this time it was Mari as they were all wide eyed to see the blabber mouth was the one who saw them.

*End Music

"Oh come on!" Asuka complained as she saw they were in trouble now.

Mari then closed the door behind her and locked it as Mari smiled a bit. "Mind if I join you all?" Mari asked as she looked to them. "If you have room for one more." Mari said as they all nodded to her. "But if we're going to do this let's do it right we need Pen-Pen." Mari said as she smirked.

(Later)

Pen-Pen then came in dressed up as a magical creature as he had a crystal on his head and a cross on his collar thing. "WARK!" Pen-Pen called out as he was happy to help them all.

*Insert Sailor Moon Crystal Moon Pride

"The magical girls of Altea have arrived on the scene!" Came the combined voices of Asuka, Hikari, Allura, Maya, Mari, and Rei as then Asuka continued with the intro battle speech.

"Magical Girl of Altea Crimson Maiden! Sailor Red" Asuka introduced as she smiled a bit. "In the name of the Red Lion I shall chastise you!" Asuka called out as she smiled at her heroic introduction as Rei was next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Azure Maiden! Sailor Blue! Rei began her introduction as she looked to whatever foe they had in mind with the Mice playing the music again. "In the name of the Blue Lion I shall purify you." Rei said as she looked to her 'foe,' ready for battle as Hikari came in next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Topaz Maiden! Sailor Yellow!" Hikari said as she smiled. "In the name of the Yellow Lion I shall cleanse you!" Hikari called out as it was now Maya who was next as hopefully this time it wouldn't be interrupted.

"Magical Girl of Altea Emerald Maiden! Sailor Green!" Maya called out showing her young girl self as she was clearly a magical girl fan. "In the name of the Green Lion I shall Strike You!" Maya called as now Mari was up next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Ebony Maiden! Sailor Black!" Mari called out as she then struck a pose a bit. "In the name of the Black Lion I shall vanquish you!" Mari called out as she was enjoying herself as Allura was now up next.

"Magical Girl of Altea Sailor Voltron! In the name of Altea I shall punish you!" Allura called out for the sixth and final time as when they finished there 'intro speech,' as soon Misato dressed up as an evil villainous witch appeared that looked like an evil queen version of Haggar.

"You cannot stop me Altean Girls I Evil Queen Haggar shall rule the Galaxy!" Misato called out in a 'villainous voice,' as it seems the girls were all enjoying themselves now.

(Meanwhile Lotor's ship)

"Sir are you sure this is a good use of time?" Acxa asked as she and her fellow Generals were with Lotor and Kaworu in the private 'off limits,' room as the boys were doing something.

"Currently things are a tad bit quiet so we best pass the time." Lotor said as his 'camera crew,' was with him on this subject.

"I shall do the music." Kaworu said as he pressed play and got ready.

"Well we all have our pass times." Ezor agreed as they saw this happen.

"Ok let's do this." Lotor said as Zerith figured that even Lotor got bored sometimes.

*Insert Round Zero Blade Brave

"Henshin!" Lotor and Kaworu were heard as soon the two appeared in what looked like an Altean and Galra version of a Kamen Rider each.

"Warrior of justice and art fights, Kamen Rider Altea." Kaworu introduced as he walked in as the Generals had a cameras set up for them.

"Warrior of Justice and War strikes, Kamen Rider Galra." Lotor introduced as they looked.

"Two work as one! Kamen Rider Brothers Galra + Altea!" They both called out striking a pose as it was clear they were enjoying their own cosplay outside of any would be blackmailer eyes.

*End OST

(End Omake)

(Begin Announcements)

ESKK: Ok now that this is done and over with I have a few new announcements for you all. As it stands my story has been on the sort of lack of reviews and since I've been updating the fanfic on a regular bases it begs to question why I haven't gotten many review lately.

Now I am not faulting anyone for this but it's something that really takes away from my drive to write. Now then I decided that with these recent things I shall give you all a reason to keep reviewing ok. I am announcing a contest for my reviewers as right now I have just finished the move type chapter for End of Voltron and I want to give a few lucky readers a chance to see it. Now I will perform the choosing through reviews and those who had reviewed the most and kept up with the fanfic shall get the chance for a special 'viewing of it,' as you must be a constant reviewer to be eligible to be given the preview.

ESKK: Now for my second announcement.

I am trying to decide on an opening theme for the next Volume of this fanfic and so far I have narrowed it down to a few songs. They are as followed.

Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans OP 1: Raise your Flag

Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans OP 2: Rage of Dust

Gundam Wing OP: White Reflection

Gundam Wing OP: Rhythm Emotion

Code Geass OP 1: Colors by Flow

ESKK: Also one of you suggested I use Period from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood but I'll be blunt… I didn't like that song so much. It just seems overused and annoying to me. Sorry if this makes you hate me but you can only listen to something so much until you get sick of it. Now then everyone leave a review and as I always say here ja-ne.


	42. Chapter 31 Fortress Daibazaal

Genesis Defender Voltron

ESKK: Ok let's start this chapter folks.

*Insert Sorairo Days

*a guitar start to strum its strings before it gotten into the song

The black Bayard it shown, the eyes of Voltron is seen glowing in a darken background before the sun rises and shine down onto him and the other two behind him with their back against each other, Lotron on the left, V-Voltron on the right.

Walking up to the three robot were the 3 team for them. Shinji Asuka, Allura, Toji and Kensuke facing Voltron. Mana, Sumire, Maria, Mayuri, and Midori with Hideko standing behind her with them looking at V-Voltron. Lotor, Hikari, Mari, Rei, and Acxa looking at Lotron.

As the winds blow as the sun continue to rise, with Shinji looked at it with a smile on his face.

-Mimi wa kikoeru. Boku no kono koega. Yami ni munashiki suikomareta?-

As screen change with the black lion flying around as in the cockpit Shinji look to his screen and smile to the desert plains around him that was slowly glowing life.

-Moshimo Sekai Ga. Imi wo motsumo Nara-

Scene change to Lotor standing in the middle of a fight with his sword at his side ready to take his stand before scene change to Lotor in the black wolf as he pilots it.

-Kon na kimichi mo. Muda de wa Nai?-

The scene change with Mana, in her fighter jet taken on many enemies as bullets flies.

-Akogareni oshitsubusarete-

As scene change to the bridge bunny with Kaji as they looked at the camera with strange and awkward looks on their face. Zooming out shows Toji's Hikari's sisters Sakura and Hibiki with Arthor as they smile to the camera as well.

-Akiramete tanda-

Scene change to Yuliana with Maya at her side as they smile together before the camera seem to have been turned around as it face Reiko, Ezor, and Zerith standing around with Ezor seem to the one to turn the camera around as she quickly got into her spot and did a pose at the same time the other two did.

-hateshinai sora no iro mo-

Scene change to the paladin and other people were sitting on top of the lion, with mana and Ezor sitting next to Shinji with Asuka yelling out from her lion with Allura laughing from her a bit.

-Shiranaide-

From the shadow Fala it show smiling in a wicked way as the scene zoom how to show she is surrounded by Robeast and a huge Eva behind her as well glowing with Haggarium.

-Hashiri dashita omoiga ima demo kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara-

As the three teams soon form Genesis Defender Voltron, as feet and legs were form, arms and body before the head formed as well as it took its pose with its symbol appearing behind him.

-Kyoh no boku ga sono saki no tsuzuku. Bokura narui no asu wo kizuite Yuku-

The next scene is showing Voltron being surrounded by robeast, as it charge it and started to fight them as he punch, and kick before he summon his blazing sword and cut down all the robeast around him down as Quintessence wing appeared on his back.

-Kotae wa sobo itsumo koko ni aru-

Shinji smile to the camera with the Voltron force behind him before the scene zoom out as the other team appeared to the side of the Voltron team before it zoom out once more and show everyone and everybody that working together to make the universe a better place for all before the scene face to Genesis Defender Voltron face.

The opening soon end with Shinji lying down in uniform with all the of his girls as he held them and they hug him close, as at their heads Shinji black Bayard lady before it give a soft glow.

(Start Galra HQ)

The two ships were flying in for a docking as they made their way to the Galra HQ as prior to this they had dropped off the Altean's on a refugee world in Alliance space as the Drule would have to fight through both Coalition and Alliance to get to them. Lotor was currently in the Tower saw the home base of the Galra Empire. "To think I'd return triumphantly but defeated at the same time." Lotor said as he saw the base.

"Fala was a threat we never even anticipated now we are suffering for it." Rei said as she saw this as Acxa had taken Kaworu's old seat on the command brig.

"I shall have a state funeral held for Tabris he will be remembered as a hero but first we must deal with the immediate threat." Lotor said as Acxa agreed.

"Yes Fala is becoming unstable she's a threat we need to take down." Acxa agreed as if they can take out Fala they may have a chance to end all of this.

(Wunder)

"Coming in for a docking now." Yuliana said as she saw this happened as she and Allura would have loved nothing more than to reconnect with their people but right now it was not safe for them.

"So mind me asking why we bring blondie here and the brat with us?" Asuka asked as she pointed her thumb over to Romelle and Arthor as Romelle waved a bit.

"I'm teaching her how to fly the castle incase Allura or I are unavailable." Yuliana explained as she was in her Oracle spot. "Plus in case we need a backup Oracle she's on duty and has so far been promising as a healer." Yuliana said as Romelle smiled shyly a bit at Shinji.

"I do hope my presence is not a bother." Romelle said as she looked to them.

"Not at all." Shinji said as so far he was getting more sibling vibes from Romelle.

"What about the brat?" Alusan asked pointing to Arthor.

"What you'd just leave an orphan like me behind?" Arthor said as Alusan glared at him.

"You are damn lucky the woman here take your side." Alusan said as that was truth the kid was easy to pass off as a girl if he was in a dress at least until puberty eventually hits him.

"Ok enough bickering we're about to dock." Misato said as they were now docking.

(Later Inside Galra Headquarters Throne Room)

As both knights and paladins, along with Yuliana, Coran, and other members walked into the throne room as Yuliana said, "We'll see Intel in your briefing and decide what to do from there. May we could pin down-

"Lotor," A voice called out as the group look to seen in the middle of the throne room a Galra woman was standing there as Lotor went, "Oh, no."

Toji look to the Galra lady and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

The Galra woman walk up as she said with noble and yet sounding bitch tone as she held a riding crop stick, "How dare you speak to me without authorization from the Blood Emperor Lotor."

As the Galra woman smack Toji with the riding crop as he went, "Ow! What the hell?"

"Toji be quite," Hikari said as she look to her boyfriend as Lotor started to say, "She was my governess. No one has used the term "Blood Emperor" since before we were a star-faring race."

Lotor look to the paladin and knights as he said, "And these are my colleagues and fellow knights of Lotron. They have more than my permission to speak. Everyone, this is Dayak."

Shinji: Hello. (Give a bow)

Asuka: hey

Kensuke: Nice to meet ya.

Coran: A pleasure.

Toji: Pleasure my ass

Hikari: hi

Rei: (says nothing but did bow)

Allura: Nice to meet you

Yuliana: An honor to meet you

Alusan: Hmm!

"So to what do we owe the honor?" Lotor asked the Galra woman said, "Word of your victory at the Kral Zera has spread throughout the empire. I always knew you had it in you to crush your enemies. Dayak's raised you from a child to a man, and now I'll witness your ascension to the throne."

Lotor sweat drop to his governess as Asuka look to Lotor and said, "Wait she raised you from a child? Is this your Nanny?"

"Governess," Lotor corrected as he knew the different between a Nanny and someone like her and she knew Nanny are more about gentle touch but Asuka didn't see it that way as she said, "You have a nanny! Ha this is rich. Is she going to read you a bedtime stories? Is she gonna rock you to sleep? Is she gonna-?

Alusan shut her up fast but smacking her across her head and said, "Shut up brat, she no nanny to you, she a teacher."

"He is correct. I instructed Lotor in the ways of the Galra. The history of our conquests, our customs, battle philosophy, the art of war. He was one of my best, along with Marla, I wish I could say about Tabris."

"Who's Marla?" Shinji asked as Lotor look harden a bit as he said, "Someone we are forbidden to talk about, Must I remind you, Dayak."

"Forgive me my Emperor," Dayak said as she give a bow before him.

"Galra customs, the art of war? Is that like when you guys say "Vrepit sa" and stuff?" Kensuke said with Toji said to him, "Really dude?"

"Come on Toji we don't know much about the Galra other than what we gather in fights but never much about their history," Kensuke said as Toji said, "Other than being blood thirsty race, no offense."

"None taken," Lotor said as Hikari said to her boyfriend, "Maybe you should be more open minded about this as well Toji."

"Yea, but then again he is a jock, he probably took to many blow to his head to too stupid to learn anything else," Asuka said as Toji said to her, "Hey I'm smart enough to learn! I bet I can learn this Galra stuff just as much!"

"Well if you're both interested of our society's history, you two couldn't find a better teacher than Dayak," Lotor offer as Dayak said, "What Lotor says is true."

"Oh wow. Would you really teach us about the Galra, and the art of war too? Kensuke said as Asuka said, "You guys really want to go through with this?"

"Well we're going to be working with Lotor and bring peace through the empire and the galaxy. I would say this is a perfect opportunity for some of us to learn about their society even more," Yuliana said to everyone.

"I guess what she said," Toji said as he didn't get it as Kensuke smile ab it as Dayak said, "If you two are to learn the ways of the Galra, you must be prepared for the most challenging trial you two could ever undertake. There will be no turning back. Victory or death."

AS Dayak give a menacing look as Toji and Kensuke got a bit freak out with as Toji said, "Maybe another time then?"

"Yea, another time," Kensuke said as Allura said to them, "Toji, Kensuke you're both Paladins of Voltron. There are no challenges too great for anyone of us."

Toji growl a bit as he fuss a bit and then he said, "Will we learn what "Vrepit sa," Means anyways?"

"Yes," Dayak said simply as Toji said, "Fine I'm in."

AS Kensuke was still about to back down until Rei said to him, "Go for it, as Toji would be there with you and you both could help each other out."

Kensuke sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it as well."

Soon enough Dayak walk off with Toji and Kensuke following as Asuka asked, "So how would these lessons go for them?"

"They maybe be sore for a while, if not then they would be in pain," Lotor said as Shinji said, "Maybe they should have ask for the fine print first."

"Too late for that," Asuka said with a smile as Yuliana said, "Let's go over the briefing now, shall we?"

(Later)

The group were gathered in a briefing room as Shinji with Allura and Asuka and Lotor with the Knights observed this. "The Civil War continued unimpeded more and more Galra forces are leaving to join other factions." A soldier explained as they all saw this. "Fala has gained the most deserters and had referred to themselves as the Drule Empire." The Solider said as Asuka saw this and saw the image of Fala on screen.

"Well someone loves themselves a tad too much." Asuka said as Alusan saw this as he could see her type.

"Ah perfectionist she's a few points short of a full blown mental break down if she hasn't already reached it yet." Alusan said as he never exactly saw Fala like this but now that he has he's already psychologically analyzing her.

"It is time I address all Galra and make my claim as Emperor absolute." Lotor said as he saw this as his original schemes had a hand in begetting Fala thus she was his responsibility to put down.

"Is that going to start with you freeing planets?" Asuka asked as she looked to Lotor still giving him the glare with her one good eye.

"I don't think it's that easy." Mari said as Acxa nodded to this.

"She's right his grip is already tenuous enough as it is." Acxa explained as she looked to them.

"Exactly I will need to proffer an alternative to our current state." Lotor said as he was deep in thought. "Unfortunately since Fala has taken the access to the Quintessence Field I will either need to employ another tactic for access or build one from scratch." Lotor said as he knew the field of Daibazaal was basically under Fala's control. "With Fala on the loose as is if she can gain access to it she will have all the power in the universe especially since we know nothing of her Fortress Daibazaal considering she purged Galra HQ of any information she had of it here." Lotor said as Allura heard this.

"So I assume we are to focus our energy on maintaining of defenses and locating Fala then." Allura said as Lotor nodded.

"Exactly if we cannot keep firm grip of the locations we currently control it will only be a matter of time before Fala takes them and adds to her own power." Lotor said as he then looked to the screen. "I will address my people at the Astral Conflux." Lotor said as that was the best place to start for now.

"Heh wonder how the stooges are handling Galra History 101." Asuka mused to herself as she knew they should have read the fine print.

But Shinji was concerned as he knew lately secrets had been coming to bite them in the ass and the way Lotor and many of the Galra had reacted to Merla's name being dropped whoever she was she was clearly a sore subject for many.

(With Toji and Kensuke)

The two were grunting as they were holding some heavy weights as they looked to Dayak as they were grunting a bit. "Hey dumb question how does holding weights, help us learn Galra history." Toji asked as he was answered with a smack on the head by Galra Riding crop.

"Palen-Bol!" Dayak scolded as Kensuke snickered at his friend which got a smack for him as well. "For the mind to learn, the body must be broken." Dayak told him as Kensuke was wide eyed at this.

"Broken? Isn't that kind of drastic?" Kensuke asked as he heard this only to be on the receiving end of another smack to the head.

"Palen-Bol!" Dayak scolded smacking Kensuke on the head as he heard this while yelping in pain.

"Ow! What does that mean?!" Kensuke asked as he struggled to hold the weights.

"It means, 'the enlightening pain.' But apparently there is not enough pain to make you enlightened yet." Dayak said bending her crop as she glared at the two.

"So you're going to keep hurting us until we're smart?" Toji asked as he heard this.

"Yes." She said as the two boys groaned in suffering as they knew it was coming. "The Galra Race started as a nation tribe on Planet Daibazaal, home to many warring races at the time." Dayak said as Toji and Kensuke wondered if this was how Asuka was learning her own heritage from her father. "In the war to annihilate the opposing tribes, the Galra formed a phalanx of their bravest and made a spear like attack to the heart of their foes." Dayak explained as the two boys were struggling as Toji was actually breaking a sweat now. "It was known as the Killing Thrust, or Vrepit Sa." Dayak explained as she looked to them.

"Oh, so that's what Vrepit Sa means? Killing Thrust? That's so violent." Kensuke said as in turn he got smacked again.

"Palen-Bol!" Dayak smacked him as he cried out in pain before she continued her lecture. "Yes, it is violent. The Galra believed combat is the searing light that burns away imperfections on every level, from personal to societal." Dayak said as Toji heard this.

"Huh so I guess that why Devil Girl always wails on us huh." Toji joked as he looked to Kensuke.

"Not helping Toji." Kensuke said as they were struggling but Kensuke more than Toji. "Ok this is all cool and all but can't I maybe take a break?!" Kensuke struggled as he dared not thing what a Galra public school was like.

"BREAK!? There are no break! Your training is finished when you have learned all pain has to teach you two!" Dayak scolded as she glared at them as Toji heard this.

"Oh, man. That's so intense." Toji said as he was starting to get worried.

"If you decide to leave your training early, it is an insult to my teaching. An insult that can only be settled by a fight to the death." Dayak said as Kensuke heard this.

"So you're saying a fight to the death is the only way out of this?" Kensuke asked as they may be able to get free somehow. This was of course met with a smack to his rear as he cried out a bit. "Okay, yeah, you just said that. I guess we are getting smarter." Kensuke said as these two really wanted out now.

(With Fala)

Fala was sitting on her new throne as it seemed to be built in every large room with the Tree of Sephiroth adorning it as it was designed for both intimidation and divinity. On her throne was projectors of sorts as the lights shined from bellow revealing a large cross with what looked to be some Angelic form of, Rei the size of Lilith crucified on it over the Quintessence Field she had acquired on Daibazaal. Around her were the ships Lotor had created as one of the ships was what made up her throne as she sat there waiting for the opening act.

"Milady." Thrawn said as he looked to Fala. "The first test fire of Fortress Daibazaal will be ready within 12 doboshes." Thrawn said as Fala smiled at this.

"Good do you have the first target ready?" Fala asked as she looked to Thrawn.

"Of course milady." Thrawn said as she nodded to this.

"Good ensure our fleet is ready then soon the known Universe will see that this galaxy belongs to me." Fala said as her ultimate weapon was in the final stages of development.

"Of course." Thrawn said as he took his leave to deal with any more tasks or deal with any other possible traitors.

(With Lotor, Allura, Shinji, Rei, and Yuliana)

"Ok mind explaining what this is again?" Shinji asked as he was helping his fellow Altean's build something.

"An updated system for the Haggarium containment unit." Yuliana said as she was working on her part. "I figured if we can use the ships Lotor had intended to create using our own schematics it should in theory provide us with a fighting chance." Yuliana said as she did her work.

"How so?" Allura asked as she used the knowledge from Oriande to do this task.

"We can create a drone mech to act as the containment unit and dispense the excess when needed." Yuliana said as with Genesis Defender's previous battle they had data to work with now.

"That would be wise with the amount of Haggarium Fala relies upon it's beg to question why her forces haven't succumb to a plague yet." Lotor asked as he was helping as best he could.

"That is a miracle in itself considering what my research has shown." Yuliana said as Haggarium in high quantities could debilitated people if not kill them from overexposure or cripple them. "In fact I have a few other projects on standby in case we may need to bust them out." Yuliana said as she showed said projects which were in fact a whole arsenal of Quintessence fueled weaponry.

"Wow." Shinji said as he saw a sword among them as well as an energy bow.

"Incredible." Allura said as she saw it all.

"For now we need to focus on getting this containment weapon finished in case Fala strikes again." Lotor said as they worked knowing full well without it the Haggarium is a very deadly adversary to combat without any of the three defenders.

"Um Lotor." Hikari was heard as she walked in and looked to them. "We need to get preparations started on the speech now I hope I'm not intruding on you guys." Hikari said as Lotor looked to her.

"No not at all, Rei, Allura, Shinji, Yuliana if you can progress without me I'll only be a few doboshes." Lotor said as he looked to them as they were still skeptical of his allegiances but Shinji noted that Lotor is at least trying to change even if it's a hard and difficult path. But Shinji hoped Lotor isn't on a sort of suicide path but his main questions trailed off to this Merla person and why Lotor is so intent on hiding her existence.

"I best follow it would be beneficial politically if all his knights were with him." Rei said as she left the three to their work.

(Later at the Throne Room)

Lotor had cameras on him and his fellow Knights as they stood before all the Galra in High Command as they all looked to him. "Galra brothers and sisters, I am your Emperor, Lotor, son and successor of Zarkon. Slayer of a Tyrant, child raised in the void and taught on the battlefield and leader of the Knights of Lotron." Lotor announced as he looked to them all as this was being broadcast to every Galra within range. "There have been words of doubt about my leadership. Do not let those rumors poison your ears pledge loyalty to me and I will deliver the Galra Empire unto times of untold prosperity." Lotor said as he made his announcement to them all.

(Omega Shield Station)

"An age of Unlimited Quintessence, the likes of which this universe has never known." Lotor said as his announcement made its reach to the Omega Shield Station as the Galra stationed there saw it.

"Commander, Radiation Belt approaching." The soldier said as Lotor continued his speech.

"Initiate shield." He ordered as his subordinate nodded and got to work.

"Soon I will raise our grand empire above the indigence and violence of its past up to new limits of peace and limitless possibilities." Lotor announced as the barrier activated and was being hit by the Radiation no doubt protecting the planet below from its harmful energy. "Fala and those who join her cause shall pay dearly for their treachery." Lotor called out as his voice began to get distorted from the Radiation they were being hit with. "I urge you now, send me your message of your fealty. Those who choose to turn their backs on their emperor and side with this false empress will find themselves lost to the sands of history, unremembered and unmourned." Lotor said as his message came to an end.

"You can't possibly be thinking of pledging to him." The Galra officer asked his commanding officer as the Radiation was still hitting them. "And what's all that about becoming a peaceful empire? He's too weak to become our emperor." This Galra said as he still clung to the ways of old.

"Enough! Lotor lit the flame. We are honor-bound to do as he says, even if it is... strange." The Galra said as he looked to his subordinate. "Furthermore need I remind you that Fala herself is following the same path as Merla the traitor Princess did." He said as Merla despite her information being censored at times the basic gist was known. Merla was the greatest of the Galra as she had studied directly under both Zarkon and Hagar themselves when Dayak saw she had easily mastered her lessons.

Zarkon had all but worked her to the ground but she had shown the strength of the Empire flowing through her veins and with her Altean Blood use the magic and cunning to her advantage. She had lead every battle to victory but at times her methods were strange she wiped out half of an entire population to keep things in balance for the Empire. Kill half of them and they won't be able to mount a resistance and furthermore may enjoy their good fortune of mercy in servitude of the Galra Empire.

As she rose many spoke highly of her to the point that they were all but counting down the days till Zarkon finally retired from the throne or even died leaving Merla in power. Until Merla's own ambition and Galra pride made her make a grave mistake to usurp of father. The Galra's first civil war as they had wanted to put Merla on the throne and with her legion of followers she nearly succeeded in a coup. Zarkon and Haggar at the time discovered her actions and in turn to keep opinion on their side but remove Merla as a threat sent her off world to conquer new worlds with her followers.

The truth was she was imprisoned and her legions were fell by Zarkon himself Merla the Titan of the Empire very nearly usurped the throne from her own father. She was in turn never heard from again and thus her information was censored as much as possible without arousing suspicion. "With this in mind we shall pledge to Lotor." The Commanding officer said to his Lieutenant.

"You're weak too." He said as right now they should try to focus their strength at locating Merla wherever in the universe she was sent away too because between Lotor and Fala neither options were in their best interest.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Lieutenant Lahn. I'm in charge of this shielding facility and my word is law." The commander said as he looked to Lahn who then sighed in frustration to him.

"Aye, sir." Lahn said as he looked to his commanding officer as the radiation event died down. "Shield at 85%. Next Radiation Event in three Varga's." Lahn updated as the barrier came down around them.

"Recharge and prepare for the next Radiation Sequence." The Commanding officer said as he looked to the screen. "Open a hailing frequency to Galra Command." He ordered but soon beeping was heard.

"Sir Hostile ships approaching and a... massive object is exiting from warp." A soldier called out as soon on the screen multiple ships began to come through and on the communication was Sendak.

"Sending a message to Lotor, are we?" Sendak asked as he glared at his foes.

(Sendak's ship)

"And to think Empress Fala had come all this way to offer you all to serve in the Drule Empire." Sendak asked as Fala did plan to do this. "Fire the Ion Cannon!" Sendak ordered as the crew followed his orders.

(Battle)

The ship took aim with its Ion Cannon before it opened fire upon the planet destroying a large amount of it as well.

(Shield Station)

"Begin the counter attack now!" The Commander ordered but soon a gasp was heard from a crew member as even Lahn was wide eyed at this as they all looked and were shocked at what they saw.

(Space)

Exiting the Warp was a planetoid... not that was a understatement or an incorrect description as it was covered in Shield Stations much like the Omega Shield, it seemed to have life flourishing on it in the cold but what was noted to be the most shocking thing about it was the fact it had a large potion missing revealing the 'planet,' was artificially built and in the dugout spot was a cannon easily capable of destroying anything in its path if it was fired and operational.

(Fala)

Fala could feel it the fear the horror of these people as she grinned a savage grin as she sat on her throne. "Let the games begin." Fala said as she knew they had time before the cannon was ready to fire.

(Back with Dayak's lesson)

Toji and Kensuke were hit with the riding crop again as they cried out in pain from it. "Oh come on we did everything you told us." Toji said as he was now struggling with this as they were doing a sort of crane pose.

"Yes but those Doughy faces you two have is very un-Galra." Dayak said as she pointed at the faces in question.

"But these are just our normal faces!" Kensuke called out in argument only to be delivered a riding crop slap. Luckily the two boys were ready as they dodged one each.

"Ha!" Toji taunted but then went wide eyed as more riding crop attacks came at them forcing the two Paladins to dodge like there life depended on it.

It wasn't long till Dayak stopped as Kensuke and Toji were now standing on their hands to avoid any more slaps. "Very good." Dayak praised them as they looked more like Galra now as they got happy. But this ended up with them both getting their hands slapped by the Riding Crop again. "Show complacency? Palen-Bol" She scolded while slapping the two even more only for the alarms to start blaring as they all heard this as Toji smiled a bit.

'Saved by the bell.' He thought as the two boys then ran off to see what was going on.

(Communication Room)

"The planet has already been fired upon and we do not have the means to defend ourselves from Fala's newest weapon." The commander of the Omega shield station called out as he was looking upon screen. "You must send assistance immediately as well as an evacuation fleet." The Galra leader said as Lotor saw this and never had he seen a Galra so terrified to actually run away then face the challenge.

"Understood." Lotor said as the grim tone he used showed the danger that awaited them.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked as he looked to Lotor with concern as he looked to the group.

"One of our labor planets is under attack by Fala and her fleet... what's troubling is that she had flown with her fleet personally unveiling her newest weapon." Lotor said as Asuka heard this.

"Newest weapon... you don't think its Fortress Daibazaal do you?" Asuka asked as that was a concern duly noted since Fala has focused her resources upon its completion.

"We gotta help that planet immediately." Kensuke said as they had work to do and a planet to rescue.

"Fala would have me respond to her attack and neglect my empire." Lotor said as he looked to the group trying to think of a plan that would benefit all parties. "And if it's Fala we'll need those Haggarium Containment weapons to have a fighting chance." Lotor said as Allura then heard this.

"Voltron can handle this while you continue to rule." Allura said as she looked to Lotor.

"Rei and I will stay here then to help work on the weapons." Yuliana said as she knew this was their best bet to divide and conquer.

"That will work for now we need to protect the innocents." Shinji said as he looked to his fellow Paladins. "When you have a few operational weapons meet up with us with a fleet ready to take on Fala." Shinji said as they hoped to pin her down and instead she came out of the shadows to them.

"Understood." Lotor said as that was there best bet as they began to head out.

"Well looks like I have to cut my training short." Toji said as Dayak glared at him.

"You dishonor me. A fight to the death!" Dayak demanded as Kensuke cut in on this.

"What he meant is that duty calls and even if it was short we will use what you taught us to its full advantage!" Kensuke defended as he tried to save his friend.

"Hmm very well." Dayak said as she decided to accept this excuse for now as the two Paladins then took their leave for their lions.

(Later with the Lions)

The Lions were flying through space to work on saving the planet as they made sure to make haste here. "Kensuke I owe you big." Toji said as Kensuke looked to him.

"No problem right now let's focus ok." Kensuke said as Asuka spoke up.

"Yeah this may be our last chance to stop Fala before she can escape." Asuka said as Allura agreed with a nod.

(Shinji)

As everyone was talking Shinji wincing and moaning as he was trying to focus as his vision began to go blurry for a minute. AS Shinji tried to focus as the pain in his head got worse as he almost saw something. In Shinji's vision he saw a dark room but he wasn't in control yet was also seeing it from a different perspective. As Shinji was trying to focus he then felt something stab at his mind before he was drawn back to reality.

"SHINJI!" Asuka called out as Shinji went wide eyed as he found himself back to normal.

"Oh um yeah we need to focus on the mission at hand." Shinji said as they all agreed on this.

(Space)

The Lions flew through a wormhole as they began to make their way to the coordinates and hopefully save as many lives as they could.

(Later at the Labor Planet)

The fleet of ships fire upon the Labor planet as on the huge screen around the planet as Sendak spoken, "Take heed. Galra citizens who side with Lotor will be destroyed."

The screen flicks to Fala as she smile as she said, "Be warn your planet will be destroy, but we offer you a chance to escape, as those who wish for survival, Join me and my Drule empire, but those who stand against me... prepared to meet your maker."

(Above the planet)

As ships keep raining down blasting the planet, a wormhole open up and out came the 5 lions that flew to the front of the fleet and turn around to stand in front of them as they saw the fleet… and Fala planetoid war machine.

(Paladins)

"Is that…?" Toji asked as he tail off as Kensuke said, "She's taken ideas out of star wars! IS her imagination that limited?"

"Is yours unlimited?" Asuka asked in an insulting way as Kensuke groan a bit to that as Shinji said, "Kensuke, give me a scan of that planet size thing."

Kensuke did a quick scan of it and gotten energy reading off of it similar to that of planet Naxcela when they went to liberate it during the blitz, but instead of a huge bomb... it's a cannon as he said, "It's really like start wars, it's a planet buster. If Fala use that and fires it, we will be wiped out along with the planet!"

"Ah guys, that not the only thing, Kensuke reader thing is picking up a familiar energy reading, if you know what I mean," Toji said as he show everyone on screen as everyone is surprise as they picking up the fragments of comet that made Voltron and Lotor ships as Allura said, "What is she planning on using that for?"

"Something not even good considering what we know so far," Asuka said as Shinji had a hard look as he said, "Then let not take any chances, Lets form Voltron!"

"Right!" all of them said as they were prepared to face Fala with their best.

(Voltron Force)

"Activate Interlocks!" Shinji said as the segments light up, top segment black, left top green, left bottom yellow, right bottom blue, and right top red and soon the segments all glowed the same color with Quintessence energy as it was ready. "Dynatherms connected!" All segments light up together and began to flash, as the systems were activating now to form Voltron. "Infracells up!" All five lions began to glow their specific color and increased their ascending speed as the Paladin's each mirrored those individual sets of colors exactly. "Megathrusters are go!" The Lions' engines roared louder than their own roaring as they flew faster leaving colored comet trails, flying closer and closer together.

Shinji then breathed out as his eyes were closed before they in turn snapped open showing his eyes now glowed red as now they had black slits in them as they have changed this time as he was forming Voltron as the head as he looked to his screen as a set of words appeared on it. "LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The screen said as now Voltron was forming once again.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared as his front legs folded inward into a segment to give it more of a humanoid form as its torso twisted to form a humanoid body. Its rear legs stretched out straight, as the bottom potion slide open several connectors and its wings stretched out and upward forming a V shape.

Red and Green flew side by side, growling as their legs folded up into themselves as the legs looked to have vanished into a hidden compartment of sorts before the two flew off to form Voltron. The Yellow and Blue Lion folded their legs as well, though their rear portions opened up with flashing guide lights and cables and connectors waiting as the front legs formed into more feet like parts to better allow Voltron to stand. "Form feet and legs!" Shinji ordered and Blue Lion slide onto Black Lion's right leg, its upper body folding upward into the shape of a foot as the leg then locked into place accordingly. Yellow Lion did the same to Black Lion's left leg. Both flashing with energy as the cables and connectors locked into Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" Shinji barked, and Red and Green Lion flew alongside Black Lion. A connector rod extended from the rear segment of Red Lion as a port opened and another connector slid from Black Lion as Red Lion was pulled into the section as well. They locked together and pulled the two Lions together locking it in. The same happened with Green Lion, both Lions roaring as energy flowed through them all.

Green and Red Lion's mid sections extended to form more like arms as the same was said for Blue and Yellow for the legs as soon Black Lion was all ready to go.

"And I'll form the head!" Shinji called out as Black Lion growled. Black Lion looked downward, points on the top of its head opening forming a crown-shape, its mouth opening wide in a loud roar and held open as well all before a humanoid face opened within Black Lion's jaws its eyes glowing brightly.

Voltron then crossed its arms over the V on its chest before releasing a burst of energy and Quintessence that released from Voltron's wings creating the image of the galaxy with the sun behind it as Voltron was now ready to fight.

(Battle)

As soon Voltron was formed it went at the fleet of ships as the paladin knew they have to take out the fleet before taken on that planet size weapon.

(Fortress Daibazaal)

Fala smirked as she saw the Paladins of Voltron had arrived as she knew exactly what was next. "Should we halt the cannons charge?" Thrawn asked as he saw this.

"No continue it as intended." Fala said as she wasn't going to let this chance slip away from her as she looked to the planet.

"As you wish." Thrawn said as he was curious to see what sort of fire power Fortress Daibazaal possessed.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji glared at the Fortress he soon felt that tug in his mind before crying out in pain as he felt his mind and what appears to be the mind of another connect.

(Back with the Unknown location)

The hermit girl yelped in shock as she felt the tug again as she looked around trying to pinpoint its location as she knew something or someone was trying to connect to her or perhaps it was the other way around someone was connecting to her unintentionally and she was doing the same unintentionally. She then calmed herself and got back to her work as it seems her 'chicken scratch,' was being expanded upon as it was showing what appeared to be the starting point of what may be Voltron.

(Back with Shinji)

"Shinji get a grip and get your head in the game!" Asuka yelled as Shinji went wide eyed as he felt the tug vanish bringing him back to the here and now.

"Alright let's take them on!" Shinji called out talking a battle stance ready to fight.

(Battle)

Voltron flew torts the Drule ships and Fortress Daibazaal as this was going to be a tough one even by Voltron's standards.

(Sendak)

Sendak saw this happening as he observe the event play out with great interest before himself. "Sir, cannons aimed at Voltron." A soldier said as Sendak saw this.

"No. Aim them at the shield station." Sendak ordered as they knew the Paladins weakness and that was there compassion and sentimentality.

(Shinji)

As Shinji lead Voltron to the ships and Fortress Daibazaal Sendak was soon seen on screen as he saw him. "We know your true weakness." Sendak began as he looked to the group as they all heard this. "That you value the lives of others and I will hammer that weakness until you are crushed beneath Fala's heel." Sendak was heard as Shinji glared at him.

(Battle)

Sendak's ships took aim and fired but instead of hitting Voltron the Legendary Defender the Shield Station was hit as they all saw this as the station's shielding panels began to break apart showing they were now vulnerable.

(Voltron)

"No! Without those panels in place, the planet will be fully exposed!" Kensuke called out in shock as he saw this.

"Which means?" Asuka asked as she was lost a bit.

"They have no protection from the radiation bands!" Kensuke called out as Fala no doubt had a plan for this.

"It's about to get worse that huge cannon in the planet its charging up!" Toji called out as Kensuke heard this as they saw this on their scanners.

"How long do we have?" Allura asked as they had to hurry.

"Not long enough we need to come up with an evacuation plan now!" Toji said as Kensuke saw this.

"He's right the planet it's shielded we need to hurry!" Kensuke called out as Shinji had an idea.

"Ok then I have a plan." Shinji said as he was going to save as many lives as he could.

(Shinji)

"Let's split up and cover more ground we need to contact every ally and friend we know send the message to have as many ships and cruisers they can spare sent to our coordinates and hold off the Drule while we fix the Omega Shield. Kensuke how long can the shield hold against the cannon?" Shinji asked as he looked to Kensuke.

(Kensuke)

"If we time it right just long enough to get everyone out of here." Kensuke said as Shinji nodded to this.

(Shinji)

"Then let's not waist anymore time lets hurry and move out now-GAUH!?" Shinji cried out as he felt the head pain return to him.

(Shinji's mind)

Shinji saw it again as the girl was alone but she stopped her work as she was heard laughing a bit. "Is it the madness setting in again? Or is there actually someone here?" She asked as Shinji was wide eyed as she seemed to be aware of this as much as he was.

"Who?" Shinji asked but then the vision ended.

(Shinji Black Lion)

Shinji cried out as he regained himself as he began to calm down from that as Allura was on his screen. "Shinji are you alright?" Allura asked as Shinji saw her.

"Yeah I'm fine but we can't leave this planet's people to its fate." Shinji said as Asuka then showed up.

"Good thing I sent the message out and already got a reply we have ships coming in to help us out so we need to get started!" Asuka said as it was only a matter of time before Fala decides to start firing at them.

"Good let's move!" Shinji called out as they had to act fast before millions of people end up dying.

"We better hurry then, that thing would be ready in 20 minutes give or take by the energy levels," Kensuke said giving a rough time limit.

(Voltron)

Soon enough Voltron split apart, as the lions split apart and do what they can, as Shinji began to reach the main hub of the shield as he contracted them as he said, "We are the paladins of Voltron, working with Emperor Lotor. We're here to help. What is the status of your shield system?"

The commander step up as he said, "Paladins, I am Commander Bogh. Our damage report indicates that a plate has been fractured. Our Generator is offline, but can easily reboot, but the pathway to it are collapsed in with no one in that area to do so, as well other plates have shifted out of their Harnessing and must be repositioned. Only five doboshes until the next solar sequence.

Shinji nodded as Shinji said, "Kensuke, you're the best engineer we have. How should we handle this?"

"I would suggest ether you or Allura to handle he generator system. If it just a simple reboot it would be easy to do, but with the fractured plate we may need Allura help as well, with Asuka wield them down while Allura could help freeze part to hold them together and cover Asuka when needed, leaving you with the generator. Toji can push the plate to align them back into position while I covering for him," Kensuke said as Shinji said, "You heard him, let's get to work everyone."

"Taken order from a stooge, I guess some sort of hell planet is freezing over," Asuka said as she and Allura got into position while Shinji headed towards the area of the power generator to get it rebooted.

As Shinji gotten to the area as he tell the Commander, "Commander Bogh, I will need covering fire while I try and reboot your system."

"Fighters are already on their way," Bogh said as true to what he said as Galra force came forth to cover the Black lion while Fala's force came at them and soon a dog fight broke out between them, as it was easy to tell them apart due to the color schemes.

Toji and Kensuke went to the first plate, as he yellow lion got up to it and started pushing it back to the shield while Kensuke cover him in Green lion.

Asuka and Allura started to get to work fixing the fractured plate the best they can as they fire a fire and ice blast down at the cracks.

(Shinji)

AS Shinji gotten out of Black lion as the Galra force have him cover for now as he look for the hatch to get inside as eh found one, as he kneel down and pull at it.

(Kensuke and Toji)

As the two push the plate back, while fighting off Fala forces as Toji asked, "Hey where does this plate go to be lined up?"

(Command post)

AS Bogh saw the work the two paladins were doing as he said, "You're moving plate 7-2. It needs to be aligned with Plate 8-1."

As they sent an image with plate numbers on them to show Toji where to push the plates at as he said, "Got it."

"Those other plate are out of position. There's no way we can move all of them ourselves," Kensuke said as Bogh said to him, "I can activate the manual thrusters on some of the plates. It will be slow going-going but, I-"

Suddenly the sound of a weapon was being drawn and aimed at the commander as the 2nd in command said, "First you side with Lotor and get our system attack by Fala and Sendak. Then you willfully work with Voltron, our sworn enemies!"

"Get to your station and begin the thrust sequence. That's an order!" Bogh said while pointing fingers at his 2nd command.

AS tension is shown between the two Galra as Toji saw this and acted first without thinking much as he said, "Are you fucking kidding me? Palen-Bol!"

"Huh?" both Galra officers said as Toji went on saying, "You're both a dishonor. Do you fight for yourselves or do you fight for the Galra?"

Soon enough as the two stand at attention as they both said, "Galra!"

"Then Victory or death! Enough of the bickering!" Toji said as he was tired of these moron doing these dumb thing during important lives saving mission as that surprise all Galra on bridge with Kensuke show up on screen as he said, "Wow Toji, those lesson are really kicking in for you, are they?"

The 2nd in command said, "We're going to die because of Commander Bogh."

Toji of course glared at them as he saw how ridicules and idiotic these two were being especially the instigator. "You know, long ago there was a group of Galra that thought they were going to die." Toji began as it seems Dayak was on to something involving Toji as it was also sounded like an inspirational speech to rally the troops. "They executed a spear-like attack called the Killing Thrust. Those soldiers knew what it was like to put their lives on the line. They won the day!" Toji called out as the hearts and minds of the soldiers were moved. "Are you ready to put aside your differences and fight with me?!" Toji demanded as he glared at 'his troops,' expecting a reply from them.

"Vrepit-Sa!" The Soldiers called out as they saluted Toji putting their left fists across their chest.

(Toji)

Toji went wide eyed at what he did as soon clapping was heard as he looked and saw Kensuke and Asuka there. "Wow Congratulations Stooge it seems today wasn't a total lost." Asuka commented as she looked to Toji.

"We should let Hikari know you learn best through pain." Kensuke said as Toji looked to the side a bit.

"I guess all that pain really did make me smarter." Toji said as he realized he owed Dayak an Apology next he saw her if he ever saw her.

(Shinji)

"Shin-man, I'm going to need you to restore main shield power to get this gravitational harnessing going!" Kensuke called out as Shinji flew through the passage to the generator.

"Already on it." Shinji said as he flew to get to the generator as he soon arrived at where he needed to be. Soon Shinji saw the Terminal and activated his holo-screen as thanks to his Altean Alchemy that he acquired from both Oriande and his mother he should be able to pull this off in theory. After all Altean and Galra tech were two different things even if an Altean helped create some of said tech.

"Ok here we go." Shinji said as he plugged his suit's gauntlet into the terminal and began working on rebooting the system.

(Asuka and Allura)

Red and Blue Lion were seen flying over the damaged part of the Shield with a dog fight going on behind them knowing if they didn't hurry the people won't be able to evacuate as the evacuation orders were already given. "Ok, broken massive shield plate." Asuka began as he saw it.

(Asuka)

"Don't suppose there's a quick tutorial video on how to fix this is there?" Asuka asked as she saw this with the difficulty it involved as Kensuke was then heard.

"Make sure the connection is straight if it's even one degree off the shield will fail." Kensuke instructed as Asuka heard this.

"That's not a tutorial stooge!" Asuka yelled as she glared at him.

"Don't worry Asuka just remember the plan you hold them in place while I freeze them, after that you will weld them in place." Allura said as Asuka nodded to her.

"Got it!" Asuka called out ready to move.

"Let's go then Asuka!" Allura called out as she was ready to move with Asuka.

(Toji)

Toji and Yellow Lion were currently working on the plate as Toji was struggling a bit. "This isn't going fast enough!" Toji called out as he was trying to get this moving.

(Lion)

Yellow Lion snarled as its eyes flashed as soon its mega boosters activated as if began to fly the Plate to its position with Green Lions aid. Soon it was placed as they all saw this.

"It's in!" Kensuke called as he heard this.

(Toji)

"Ken I can move a single plate on my own you work on the others!" Toji called as Kensuke nodded.

"On it!" Kensuke called out as he understood.

(With red and blue lions)

As Red lion held down the plates Asuka shout out, "Alright alien girl, hit them!"

As the blue lion blasted a few ship that was coming at them, gave herself room as Blue fire an ice beam down at the fracture plate as the ice form in the center before Red let off flying up as the ice keep covering the plates before stopping as Allura said, "That should hold them."

Red lion came up before turning around as Asuka said, "Let see if this works!"

Red soon fire a plasma beam from her mouth as it hits the cracks of the shield fusing the metal together, as red follow the crack lines, fusing the fractures together covering the cracks until red stop and show the plate was fit... somewhat but fits none the less as Allura said, "You did it!"

"We did it," Asuka said with a smile as soon enough more fighters came at them as they soon scattered and fight against the enemy ship to hold them off.

(Yellow and green)

"We fix the plate but we got fighters on us now," Asuka said as yellow lion place another plate back in position as Toji said, "Nice, but keep their attention on you and off of us!"

"Yea the radiation belt is coming around and we can't stop now. Shinji, are you ready?" Kensuke said as he was pushing a plate with the help of the thrusters on the plate.

(Shinji)

"I'm close, just a few more minutes," Shinji said as he work the best he could with all of this as Shinji try to keep his focus his head started to hurt again as he saw the vision of that place again and that girl standing there before him.

(The Unknown location)

The hermit girl felt the present of another person, as she saw someone doing something, working hard as he could as she suddenly see flashes what happening outside as she saw lion fighting against an enemy that seem to be a broken off group of Galra fighting against their own brethren and the lions as she said, "This can't be real... could it? IS someone or something showing me this for a reason?"

(The omega shield)

AS Toji seem to be pushing the last plate in place with Kensuke doing what he can to keep it line up as Asuka yell out, "Ah not to show worry and all stooge, but that solar flare thing is getting closer!"

The last plate was in its spot as Kensuke said, "The last piece. Shinji fire up the power now!"

(Shinji)

AS the black paladin push through the headache and pain as he push in the code as the sound of the power was coming back as he let off and turn around to see the halls glowing showing the power has been restore.

(Outside)

The Omega shield soon powered up as power line went in between all plates as the solar flare was looking it was upon them but the shield soon came online as some of the Fala's forces ran into it blowing up, as Kensuke said, "Shields are up!"

(Shinji)

As Shinji smile to this as he was about to let off until the vision came to him again and this time a lot stronger and pain full as he soon saw a pair of eyes looking at him as the female voice called out, "You are real, you are the one I waited for."

Suddenly Shinji had a small surge of quintessence came forth from him all of the sudden to the surprise of fear and the pain he felt the sent a surge throughout causing thing to overload and shut down again as Shinji floated back and yell out to the pain he felt.

(Asuka)

"What the Hell!?" Asuka cried out as she saw the shield fail after it came up. "Hey Black Paladin what's going on with you!?" Asuka demanded as she tried to get into contact with him.

(Fala)

Fala was intrigued as she saw the shield fail as she continued the charge sequence as she knew if this test succeeded they'd move onto to larger scale destruction. But as she watched she began to twitch a bit as if something was wrong but quickly ignored it. "How much longer until the charge is complete?" Fala asked as she looked to the communications.

"Just a few more doboshes." Thrawn said after confirming it with Ritsuko.

(Asuka)

Once the shields fell Asuka noted a buildup of energy just as ships began to arrive to begin evacuation efforts as no doubt the planet and al who arrived saw Fortress Daibazaal and its massive size. But Asuka knew what that build up was and quickly acted as best and fast as she could. "Allura!" Asuka cried out as she wasn't about to let her girlfriend get hurt.

(Lions)

Red Lion flew straight for Allura's Blue Lion before proceeding to bash it out of the way as in turn Red Lion was hit instead as Asuka felt this as she cried out in pain from its raw power.

(Allura)

"Asuka!" Allura cried out in shock and horror as she saw Asuka in the Red Lion get hit by the energy burst as she quickly got off her seat.

(Outside)

Allura was seen flying out of her Lion as she went straight for Asuka worry evident on her face as this was a bad event for her. "Asuka, please respond!" Allura called out as she was worried for Shinji.

(Kensuke)

"Great the broken Plate just shorted out, Asuka isn't responding, Allura jumped out of her Lion, and we're running out of time to evacuate the planet! What else can go wrong!?" Kensuke called out as Toji heard this.

(Space)

Yellow Lion began moving the Plate piece back into place to hopefully set it up so they can try again. "Shin-man where the hell is that power!" Toji called out wondering what the hell Shinji was doing right now.

(Shinji)

"Yeah we're almost at the radiation belt and Fala is almost ready to fire!" Kensuke was heard as Shinji was grasping his head in pain at the visions he was getting as he tried to make his way back to the panel.

(Vision)

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as he saw the girl as she looked at him. She tried to grab him but her hand went right through him as she inspected it.

"Your here... but not here. But clearly you're not a hallucination so what are you?" She asked as she looked at Shinji right now. "Can... you see where I am?" She asked as Shinji looked around.

"Um I'm guessing a hut." Shinji said as the girl looked to him.

"And where are you?" The girl asked as she looked to Shinji.

"The... The SHIELD!?" Shinji cried out remembering what he was doing as he was once more dragged out of the vision.

(Shield Station)

Shinji went wide eyed as he quickly began making his way back to the terminal to reactivate the Shield. "Gotta hurry." Shinji said as he quickly got to work.

(Meanwhile with Allura and Asuka)

In red lion as it was off line due to that power spike that just hit it, and Asuka was out-cold and looking a bit worse for wear after that shock, the door open into the cockpit and Allura rush to Asuka side.

As the princess saw Asuka wasn't much breathing as she said, "No…no-no!"

Allura pull Asuka body towards her, having the Galra German girl resting her head on her shoulder, as Allura try to think of a way to help, with only one idea coming to mind, as Allura place her hand on Asuka helmet and focus, hoping her Altean power and help her.

As Allura started to glow, soon so did Asuka, as with that Asuka started breathing slowly but surely, showing it was working.

AS the two glow, the quintessence within them came forth, and soon bring power and life back to red lion, as outside its eyes glow and give a roar.

(Toji)

AS Yellow lion push the broken plate back in its spot and held it there waiting for the power to return as he said, "Got it!" "Right let's try it again!" Kensuke said as he stood with yellow lion helping out to keep the plate in place.

(Command deck)

Bogh saw on screen and read the levels as he said, "Radiation exposure in four...

(Kensuke)

"Shinji hit it now!" Kensuke said as Bogh went, "Three!"

(Shinji)

Shinji gotten back to the port keeping to the mission and ignore and headache and vision he may get as he didn't have time for them as he Shinji trying to think what to do as he fridge the computer, but the power lines were expose as he said, "I need to do something."

(Command deck)

"Two!" Bogh said as the solar flare was just upon them

(Fala)

As the dark empress look down at the scene as she watch to see if this would be the end for the paladins of Voltron, and every Galra in the station and on the planet as Bogh counted down to, "One!"

(Shinji)

Shinji grab the power line and force his quintessence out as he cry out releasing the raw power of his quintessence. And hope it works, as the cords line shot out a blue glow of quintessence energy.

(Outside)

The Solar flare was just about to hit the shield and the world below it seems, as Toji hanged on the best he could with Allura and Asuka staying in place as the solar flare came forth, as a blue glow came forth from the station and in-between the plates, the shield came forth just in time and block the solar flare, as Toji, Kensuke and Shinji all cry out as they gave it their all, waiting for the flare to pass over, as soon enough the flare pass over the shield and around the planet.

(Command deck)

Allura: "WE did it!

Kensuke: it worked

Toji: Thank Shinji, you save our butt.

"Shielding complete. Recharge and prepare for the next radiation sequence. All fighters give full cover to the Paladins of Voltron... we aren't out of danger yet," Bogh said as he still see the moon size planet buster in site.

(Battle field)

A worm hole that appeared suddenly, many transports ship came forth from it as it seem help has arrived.

(Shinji)

Shinji was able to return to the Black Lion in time as he began to activate said Lion. "Ok here's the plan we need to figure out that things fire power because right now we need to evacuate the planet!" Shinji said as he knew when they were up the shit creek without a paddle.

"Ok how?!" Asuka was heard as they looked to him.

"We fire at it and cover the transport ships." Shinji said as they had to move fast.

(Battle)

The Lions took off as they began firing at the Fortress only to be met with a large shield over it as from the first beam it was clear the planet was well fortified. Judging by the Omega Shield Stations scattered around it as well as barrier generators on the surface Fala went all out with defenses. It didn't stop there as it was obvious the planet was well protected from outside threats as well as soon weapons were seen and they were armed ranging from Zyforge cannons to positron laser as the fortress began firing at the Lions.

The Lions and ships avoided it but the fact those cannons were there were evident that they were in trouble.

(Toji)

"Well looks like Fala didn't hold back with modifications to her death ball!" Toji called out as the huge cannon on the side was note for worry as well.

(Kensuke)

"I don't see anything we can use to get through." Kensuke said as he tried to find an Achilles heel on it.

(Asuka)

"So what we look for an exhaust port and fired a missile into it!?" Asuka asked as they flew around hopefully to locate a weak spot.

(Allura)

"I don't know but this monstrosity is filled to the brim and beyond with Haggarium." Allura said as she saw the planet was like a giant Haggarium tumor.

(Shinji)

"Focus on defending the transport Ships if Fala hits them before they can take off then we are all doomed." Shinji said as they kept the battle up.

(Battlefield)

The Lions flew around summoning their maw blades and personal weapons as needed as they fired and attacked the ships coming at them from Fala as they were intend on trying to find some sort of weak point to get access but it seems Fala had covered her entire fortress with defenses to keep any outside invaders out of it. Plus the planet was already crawling with her soldiers that they knew a full on invasion would be a very difficult one if not a bloodbath.

As fighters came in, Red lion came in fast with the blade in mouth as it slice through the ship she flew by as they split apart and blew up, as Asuka spoken out saying, "I've got 14 to my count, and they still seem to keep coming."

"Really I'm about to get 21 now," Toji said as Yellow lion slash a few and ram others with its armor form.

"hey watch my combo as I'm noting to fire off a shot," Kensuke said as Green lion was scanning the surface of the planet size fortress trying to find a weak spot as fighters came up behind it before green suddenly went invisible, cloaking itself as the ship didn't see its other allies coming at them in front as the two side collide and blew up before green became uncloaked.

"And that what I mean, I've gotten a combo kill of 5 points to my name," Kensuke said as Allura spoken up saying, "WE can't be playing around right now. We're trying to find a way to destroy this think."

Blue lion was doing its best blasting tis ice bam here and there to see if any would affect the shield but unsuccessful at the moment as only hit a few defense tower destroying a few tower but nothing was super effective.

"Keep trying, I we need to take care of these fighters to keep them off the transport ships as well find a crack in this things defensives," Shinji said as Black lion going at full strength nothing bolding back as it summon its wing and warp pass many ships before they blew.

The transport ship were clear as they landed all around the planet evacuate the Galra people on them.

(Planet surface)

As soon the ships landed, the crew gotten the people of Galra evacuated onto the ships, getting mostly family on first, packing ships like packed sardines.

It's kind of crewel to do so, but with the limit time and ships, there was nothing else they could do but get as many people on as fast as they can, while there were other some remaining Galra ships to use on the planet, it's just a matter of if they can get everyone off planet or not.

"Hurry up people the faster you get in the better, we don't have much time, women and children in first!" the crew person announce as suddenly he got a call on the coms as another crew member call out, "We're reaching our limit of the weight, cut off the line."

"We still got a lot of people out here, and some room left on the ship," the guy said as the other guy said, "No more, it's the captain orders, cut the rest of from getting on now!"

The guy seem hesitating a bit as he look to the remaining as there are children among them and clearly and desperately need to get on as against the guy better judgment as he look to the cargo area, as he saw the few pods ships, that were only use for emergency escape if the ship take too much damage while in space, but they could be used for other things.

"Give me a moment, I have an idea!" the guy said as eh rush over to the ship pods, "What do you plan on doing, stop letting other get on, and close the door, that is an order!"

"Tell the captain to shove those orders up his ass, we were order to save as many as we can from high command, and that what I'm going to do!" the guy said before cutting of coms and rushing over to the pods as he open the hanger doors as he lower the ramps below for other Galra to get on as the guy call out saying, "Anyone that can fly a ship! Take a pod ship and load up many people as you can then take off!"

As few male Galra step up as it seem to know how to fly as they gotten to the ships pods and powering them up as flames a family or two got on, before the doors close up before taking off as the guy see that would help lessen the weight a bit as he called out to the rest, "Everyone else in the area, get one quickly, move to the back! Of the ship!"

Soon enough all around as pods ship were loaded up and taken off from the transport ship as some transport ship were at full capacity before closing up their doors and take off.

(Battle)

Fala forces came forth in waves, as a beam of energy blast at them as many ships blew up as the black lion came forth fire more of this beam to destroy all the ship it can do.

"Wave ship down, prepared for the next wave!" Shinji called out as Kensuke spoken out saying, "Shinji we got transport ship and pods ships leaving now."

"We need to cover them the best we can then," Toji said as Asuka said, "Can we cover all of them?"

"WE don't have a choice," Allura said as Shinji spoken up then let's get creative, Kensuke see what you can come up with getting pass that shield still! Allura, Asuka hit them with everything you got! Toji you on defense with me! We'll cover a perimeter area."

"Let's give it our best then," Toji said as Yellow thrust its booster, blasting and crashing into foes as Allura and Asuka gotten to the front line as Asuka said, "This is a bad time for a headache."

"Please take it easy Asuka, you barely breathing when I help you," Allura said as it was too soon for Asuka to start fighting again soon after waking up but there is no other choice as she said, "Don't worry, I know a good way to deal with a headache, and that's destroying some baka that gets in our way!"

Red lion roar out as it fire a hot plasma at the enemy as it cut off their side wings or blow up as Allura fire an ice beam at some of them making some lose power and crash into each other or fall back into the fortress planet.

Kensuke flew in near the fortress planet trying to find a weak point as he said, "Cover in shield that could block a solar flare, many cannon and tower, and what seem to be an endless horde of ships, which I have no idea where they are… coming from… that its!"

Kensuke did another scan for Fala forces to exit out of the fortress as he scan around and then he came up with something as he saw the path area the ship flew from and back track it before he came to a small opening as he said, "Guys I figure it out, all of Fala's force are coming out of open hanger where the shield opens up for a moment to let out more fighters.

(Black lion)

"Can you confirm it?" Shinji said as it sounded they had a bit of luck now as Kensuke said on the coms, "I'll try get a closer look at them, and at best they maybe well defended."

"We're counting on you then," Shinji aid as Kensuke said, "Roger that."

(Green Lion)

As the Green Lion flew torts what could be a short opening in the barrier he began to take notice that the ships left and did a quick scan. As Kensuke did this he saw he was right that the barrier despite its impenetrable power had to weaken itself to allow ships to leave and such. The cannon was basically a huge Zyforge weapon with smaller ones surrounding it in orbit.

If Kensuke did his math right then that means they had a very short amount of time to get into the barrier and take it out from the inside. As Kensuke saw this he knew they had to hurry or else a lot of people were going to die soon. "Guys it is a weak point I repeat it is a weak spot!" Kensuke called out to the communications as they had a chance.

*Insert Shin Godzilla OST: Who Will Know (Strings Version)

(Lions)

"Great now how to do we get to it without being shot down or leaving the ships defenseless!?" Toji called out as he saw this.

"That was the good news... the bad news is we don't have time." Kensuke said as they were all wide eyed.

"Wait this thing is ready to fire?" Asuka asked as she saw this.

"Yes it is." Kensuke said as they were running out of time.

(Shinji)

"Omega Shield Station power up your shield and abandon the base NOW!" Shinji called out as Fala was close to firing now.

(Shield Station)

"Understood power the shield immediately and abandon ship!" Commander Bohg called out as the Soldiers nodded and were already getting ready to leave.

(Fala)

"Milady... the weapon is charged for a singular shot." Ritsuko said as heard as she knew the cannon had two settings planet killer and system genocide.

"Good." Fala said as she then summoned a holographic screen as the crew may thing they can control certain aspect of HER Fortress Daibazaal but the truth was she had full control of it from its weapons to even its ships. Fala began to target the planet and with but a wave of her hand as she smirked as she saw this.

(Battle)

The Lions were firing their weapons at every fighter they could hit as they were focused on getting the ships to safety but there were still ships in firing range of the large planet sized weapon as its massive gun began to glow showing it was charging up and was just about ready to fire.

The Lions and Paladins saw this as they began to fight with ore vigor in a desperate struggle to save everyone here. But some of the ships were still within blast range as they tried to get away.

(Shield Station)

The Shield was activated as the crew abandoned the station knowing full well it was lost to them. As they run they got to any ship, transport or escape pod they could find and ran like hell as in a way for this labor planet it was the end of the world.

(Fala)

Fala smirked as she saw her laser was charged up. If it can do what needed to be done in one shot that means it will be ready for the second stage. She then pressed the button causing it to change color as it was time to show the known Universe that they belong to Fala now.

(Battle)

The cannon was soon fully charged and once focused through the large lens systems moved as soon a large violet beam fired forth as the Paladins and all who saw this were in shock at the size of it.

(Fortress Daibazaal Surface)

Ritsuko, Honerva, and Fala's generals who were all wearing protective winter wear all saw this as Honerva simply glared at it. The Generals reactions were mixed from mildly amused or not caring at all as Ritsuko was different. She saw the full weight of her pride and jealousy that she basically built for Fala a super weapon and didn't even consider the possibility of that kind of power in a psychotic clones hands. She saw the beam make a sort of blast wave but luckily they were all far away from it to not be affected by it.

But the fact for Ritsuko was that she singlehandedly gave Fala the means to end billions if not trillions of innocent lives with just a flick of her hand and now she was feeling the full weight of it. Guilt wasn't even the first she felt but self-loathing as in her quest to outdo her mother she became the very monster Fala had become.

'What... have I done?' She asked as she could almost hear them all the screams of terror from innocent beings, Parents, children, families, and friends.

(Paladins)

The Paladins saw the beam of pure Haggarium fly through space torts the Planet before hitting it and with it any transport ships left behind or in the line of fire as the shield held for but a few moments before shattering and exploding as the beam hit the planet full on. Shinji and Allura could almost hear screams that were quickly silence but this blast as the destruction spread across the planet as it began to fracture and break apart as they saw this.

(Shinji)

"No." Shinji gasped as he saw this happen.

(Allura)

"That... monster." Allura said as she never thought there would be a monster worst then Zarkon of all people.

(Asuka)

Asuka was in shock at what she saw as she thought Third Impact would have been bad... but at least they'd have a planet left behind. Fala on the other hand she didn't care she just destroyed the planet as no doubt many were now dead.

(Battle)

The planet's destruction was soon complete as it broke apart to dust and debris as it may as well be an asteroid belt with whatever was left behind as the force of the destruction caused the ships and Lions to lose control for a bit as they saw this.

By the end of it all the planet was no more and with it anyone who was left behind or caught in the blast.

*End OST

(Shinji)

Shinji's body slumped as he saw this as he... failed. He never thought he would fail like that as he never felt defeat in a way that even he didn't like. "No..." Shinji cried a bit as he felt it the weight he failed all those people. IF he had just acted sooner, if he didn't freeze up when he did. How could this have happened? But inside Shinji knew the truth he wasn't fast enough because a part of him still hoped he could save Fala somehow... but now he knew he couldn't. Fala was a monster beyond any hope of forgiveness. She was beyond repentance and he knew now... Fala Must Die.

(Fala)

Fala smirked as Thrawn saw this. "Shall we prepare the next shot milady?" Thrawn asked as Fala looked.

"No... We're done here." Fala said as she looked to him. Have the fleet fall back and return the Fortress to hiding I want to see how the crew reacted to such a splendid show of destruction." Fala said as she wanted to weed out any possible traitors among her followers.

"As you wish." Thrawn said as he left to give the order.

But once Thrawn was gone Fala went wide eyed as she felt her body convulse a bit a she fell off her throne gasping in pain as she felt it. She looked at her hands and felt something leaking from her face. She saw violet veins were glowing as she then felt her hands which showed to her shock she was bleeding from her eyes.

"W-What?" Fala asked as she saw her body do this.

"We're growing board." A mysterious voice said as Fala looked around.

"Show yourself!" Fala yelled as she looked around but saw no one who could have poisoned her.

"You poisoned yourself with our power and now we are growing board your losing our favor." the voice or voices said as it sounded like millions of voices merged into one with Fala's being the center of it.

"Who are you!?" She demanded as she then began to hack and cough and saw her blood was now liquid Haggarium.

"We shall see soon enough." The voice said as Fala began to calm down a bit and return to her throne but her body was now shaking as she was wide eyed.

"No how can I be suffering the symptoms." Fala said as she knew she was going through Haggarium poisoning but that was impossible she was immune to it it's what keeps her body running and alive.

(Later with the Paladins)

The Paladins were transporting the refugee's to where they needed to go as the silence was solemn. They failed they may have saved a few people but at what cost as no doubt many were widowed, orphaned, or otherwise as the fact remained they didn't save everyone. Now they were all gone for good and only the survivors would know of them and hold whatever memory of them they have.

As Shinji flew leading the formation he then cried out in pain a bit as he felt that tingle in his head once more as he tried to focus.

(Merla)

Merla began to leave her small hut as she looked to the sky. She felt it the shift in the Haggarium and Quintessence as the tides of power shifted. As she walked out she saw her small camp fire and her survival gear here as the planet and her lack of resources all but forced her to go primitive until she can figure out a proper way to advance. Then again the solitude though maddening had yielded incredible results in both her mystical training and research. As she looked to the sky she saw and felt what had happened and needless to say the Haggarium is trying to get her off this planet by any means it could find.

As she looked her pointed ears twitched a bit as her Altean Marks glowed upon her violet skin but in a corrupted violet form as they resembled Shinji's quite a bit. "I see you." She said as she felt it her 'other half,' as she looked wondering if her family would be happy to see her when she eventually returned.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the newest chapter so please review on your way out and like I always say on these things ja-ne.


	43. Updates and Announcements

Genesis Defender Voltron Update

ESKK: Hey folks I got a set of possible openings for the last two arcs of this fanfic and a few announcements for upcoming stuff. So let's get it out of the way with the songs first for possible OP's. I need two theme songs from this list to possible use and I will not be taking any more suggestions so please choose among these.

Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Rage of Rust

Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Raise Your Flag

Colors by Flow

Gundam Wing Rhythm Emotion

Gundam Wing White Reflection

Maxon by Jam Project

Shooting Star Lovers by Jam Project

Rising Force by Jam Project

Break Out by Jam Project

Dragon by Jam Project (New Getter Robo Op)

Hemisphere by Maaya Sakamoto

Transformers EVO by Jam Project

ESKK: Those are your choices I will only accept two of these opening songs for the next two arcs of this fanfic so choose among this list as I will NOT I repeat NOT be taking any more suggestions. Now then on to the next order of business.

NEW VOLTRON STORY

ESKK: Now despite its popularity I have yet to see a mecha series crossover involving Voltron with another series to my satisfaction. A lot of you either fall short, use Yaoi (Blegh) or just make it AU with now mecha at all. Now I don't know if it's because of lack of imagination or simple laziness but I will not put up with it… thus I decided to announce my newest Voltron series in the work.

Harry Potter x Voltron Legendary Defender

ESKK: That's right I'm bringing these two together and no I won't tell you any spoilers for it but I will tell you I already have a good chunk of stuff decided for it. But there are a few stuff I haven't decided here and there and NO I won't change the stuff I already put in because you don't like it. Now then let's start with the basic.

Planned and confirmed Paladins: Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Allura of Altea (My newest Waifu) and yes they are all confirmed as Paladins.

Cedric will be the Black Paladins, Harry will get Red, Draco will have Blue, Ronald will be rocking Yellow, and Hermione the Ravenclaw brain of Gryffindor will be kicking it in Green Lion. After the non-spoiler to those who had yet to see it change in mantels Harry will be Black Paladin, Draco Red Paladin, and Allura will be Blue Paladin. YOU cannot change this as this is all confirmed on my part so you can guess it's before 4th year in Hogwarts.

Planned and Confirmed Pairings: Harry x Allura (Confirmed Pairing), Hermione x Ron (If possible), Draco X Acxa or Draco X Romelle. Still a few things in the planning stage but nothing beyond what is already confirmed for me.

ESKK: Now then I got what I needed out so please be sure to let me know if you guys have suggestions and this list I posted is final thus you can only choose from the list I had put out. I will NOT Take any more suggestions for the two openings. As for pairing involving my Harry Potter and Voltron I will take suggestions but Harry x Allura is there to stay. If you don't like it because it's not your OTP then you are lost to me and my stories.


End file.
